La voie de l'Oméga
by Mandy Mandala7338
Summary: La vie de Draco n'était qu'un mensonge, un mensonge dont il ignorait tout. Et cette vie bascula en enfer quand le destin plaça devant lui le plus terrifiant des Hommes-Loups que le Monde Libre avait compté : Fenrir Greyback. Devenu Oméga dans sa meute cruelle, Draco survit, attendant une lueur d'espoir, une aide qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Qui pourra le sauver ? UA magique.
1. Au commencement

**Titre** : La voie de l'Oméga

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages et les noms issus du monde HP sont à une certaine JKR qui serait, selon la rumeur, mondialement connue. Pour les autres personnages, l'univers de cette fiction et l'histoire, ils sont à moi.

 **Rated** : Franchement, c'est lassant de le répéter, mais vous lisez du Mandy, donc **M** , évidement et pas uniquement en raison de passages citronnés, loin de là.

 **Bêta correctrice** : Nanola, dite la licorne à paillettes, ou simplement Bichette mais y'a que moi qui ai le droit de le dire.

 **Avertissements : Slash M/M.** De plus, certains chapitres sont durs. Ceux qui me connaissent savent de quoi je veux parler et que si je le dis, ce n'est pas pour faire joli.

De ce fait, pour les non initiés, que les choses soient bien claires : mon monde est sombre, je ne fais pas dans le fleur bleue, c'est mon style, c'est ce que j'aime écrire.

Toutefois, même si je parle de violences, sexuelles entre autre, il n'y aura pas de passages (trop) descriptifs. Je l'ai déjà fait dans _« Identités Déclarées »_ , cela a été éprouvant pour moi, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde - oui, malgré les rumeurs je ne suis pas une totale psychopathe ou sociopathe, il paraîtrait même que j'ai un cœur. De même, les réactions de la victime seront en partie différentes pour une raison simple dans mon esprit : ici, il s'agit d'un Lycanthrope de type Oméga, pas d'un simple humain.

En conclusion, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire et/ou les relations entre garçons, ne lisez pas, cela nous fera gagner à tous du temps.

 **NDA** : Cette histoire est donc un complet UA avec pour créatures mythiques, entre autre, des Loups-garous. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux, c'est fait.

Ceux qui me connaissent ne devront pas s'étonner de lire quelques passages de cette histoire qu'ils auront, en partie, déjà lus dans une autre de mes fictions, à savoir _« Les arches de Noé »_. Oui je me suis auto-plagiée, bouh la vilaine ! Ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction le savent, je l'avais expliqué à cette occasion, _« Les arches de Noé »_ est une mini-fic que j'ai écrite sur un personnage et un univers qui ne sont pas à moi, mais à mon amie Azanielle, dans le cadre de sa fiction _« Feu et Glace »_ \- excellente fiction et excellente auteur que je vous recommande, soi-dit en passant.

J'ai donc repris mes propres idées, mes propres personnages (comme la meute de Fenrir) pour pouvoir écrire dans mon propre univers. Ainsi, ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver certains personnages et des passages entiers peu ou pas réécrits dans les premiers chapitres.

Cette histoire, j'y pensais depuis longtemps, elle fait elle aussi partie d'un projet personnel bien plus vaste que j'espère mettre un jour au monde, à plus ou moins long terme. En attendant, je vous livre ceci, une fiction dans le fandom HP. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Enfin, ceux qui me suivent le savent aussi, même si mes héros souffrent, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir au bout du tunnel.

 **Rythme de publication :** Cette fiction n'est pas, pour le moment, totalement terminée mais comporte déjà 40 chapitres. Ne pouvant pas soutenir le rythme de publication de mes anciennes fictions pour l'instant (à savoir une fois par semaine) si je partage avec vous aujourd'hui ce premier chapitre, pour les prochains, il faudra attendre un peu plus...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un agréable moment en ma compagnie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 **Au commencement**

* * *

 _Au commencement du Monde Libre, les terres étaient désertes, arides et plongées dans les Ténèbres. Et puis, les Ténèbres ont partagé le ciel avec la Lumière et un souffle fait de magie a parcouru le monde, créant les Éléments : l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu, l'Air et les Plantes. De tous ces éléments est née la vie à travers différentes espèces, telles qu'elles demeurent aujourd'hui._

 _Chaque Élément a ensuite conçu seul de grandes races, qu'ils considèrent comme leurs enfants._

 _Du Feu sont nés les Phénix et les Dragons._

 _De l'Eau, les Naïades, Ondines et Sirènes._

 _De la Terre, les Hommes._

 _Des Plantes, les Lechi et les Dryades._

 _Seul l'Air était resté stérile, au plus grand désespoir de ses frères. Mais l'Air prenait simplement son temps et alors que tous les autres Éléments avaient déjà donné naissance à leurs enfants, il décida de concevoir les plus belles et plus pures des créatures : les Sylphes, à qui il donna la beauté, la grâce et la sagesse. Il leur donna ensuite le don de faire de la magie, contrairement aux fils et filles des autres Éléments qui en étaient dépourvus._

 _Toutefois, l'Air, dans sa soif de perfection, oublia deux choses importantes : la jalousie des autres espèces vivant sur terre et la capacité pour ses enfants de se reproduire sans l'aide de ces mêmes autres espèces._

 _Livre de Thadd – verset 5_

 **... ... ...**

Peter Bones se considérait jusqu'à ce jour comme un homme heureux. Il vivait dans le Royaume qu'il trouvait le plus beau et le plus pacifique que le Monde Libre avait compté, celui de Poufsouffle. Il était marié à la plus délicieuse des femmes et avait déjà trois filles aussi belles et douces que leur mère. Pour couronner le tout, sa famille vivait à Helga, la capitale, aux abords du quartier le plus riche et le plus recherché de la ville.

Peter était lieutenant dans la Garde Royale, il gagnait bien sa vie, était fier de son rang et de sa mission à l'école militaire où il était instructeur auprès des jeunes recrues. Sa femme, Caroline, était quant à elle préceptrice dans l'une des plus riches familles du Royaume, les MacMillan. Ces derniers étaient non seulement riches, mais ils avaient aussi du sang royal. En conséquence, c'était l'une des quelques familles de Mages que comptait Poufsouffle.

Oui, alors que l'homme regardait le ciel étoilé, il aurait pu se considérer comme heureux. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

Peter baissa ses yeux vers la petite forme empaquetée qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pourquoi l'avait-il prise ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché à Caroline ? Sa pauvre épouse avait été endormie par le Médicomage des MacMillan, elle ne savait donc pas encore que l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein était né. Sans vie.

L'accouchement avait été prématuré, difficile. Elle avait failli mourir. Non, elle serait morte si les MacMillan n'avaient pas fait appel à ce Mage médecin. Il avait sauvé Caroline. Pas son nouveau-né. Un garçon. Le seul qu'aurait pu compter la famille.

Caroline et lui s'étaient rencontrés et mariés sur le tard. Laura, Susan et Édith étaient des cadeaux que la vie leur avait donnés. Malgré les recommandations de leur médecin, Peter avait absolument voulu avoir un autre enfant. Il rêvait d'avoir un garçon. Caroline était trop âgée, trop fragile, les avait prévenus le docteur. Mais Peter ne voulait rien savoir.

Aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix. Il avait failli perdre sa femme alors que le cadavre de son fils reposait dans cette couverture. Caroline ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant, le Médicomage s'était chargé de le rendre impossible.

L'homme essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de main, rageur. Un homme ne pleurait pas !

Il avança dans la nuit, ses pas le guidant sans le savoir aux abords de la large rivière qui traversait la ville. Il longea la balustrade pour parvenir ensuite à la Place des Rois.

C'était le plus beau et donc le plus cher quartier de Helga. Ici se tenaient parmi les plus luxueux commerces, les thermes les plus raffinés, les monuments les plus importants ou institutions du Royaume. Au loin devant lui, pratiquement invisible et se découpant dans la nuit, se dressait le Palais Royal. De là où il se tenait, Peter voyait les maisons des nobles qui l'entouraient, plongées dans l'obscurité,. À sa droite, les écoles réservées à leurs enfants ou à ceux de la haute société, avec derrière, le bâtiment dont il connaissait chaque pierre par cœur : l'école des officiers et militaires de l'armée royale.

Peter continua sa marche, rasant les murs, le cœur en miettes. Il parvint bientôt à l'entrée de la grande cathédrale, passant devant sans la voir. Il s'arrêta soudain, ses yeux voyant sans vraiment le voir non plus le Temple des Monoïques, là où les jeunes garçons étaient élevés et éduqués.

Cependant, un autre sens de l'homme malheureux était quant à lui toujours en alerte : l'ouïe.

Ses pensées furent donc brutalement interrompues par un bruit étrange, comme une branche qui se cassait. Interdit, puisque rien ne pouvait justifier ce son, Peter s'avança un peu plus dans la rue déserte et mal éclairée. Il s'arrêta soudain, stupéfait.

À quelques mètres du Temple et tout autant de lui, se tenait une créature qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle était repoussante et très petite. Plus petite même qu'Édith. Ses jambes maigres dépassaient d'une sorte de toge faite dans un chiffon crasseux. Elle avait des oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris et une touffe de poils sur l'étrange pomme de terre qui lui servait de tête.

Ses yeux globuleux se mirent à luire à la clarté de la lune, alors qu'elle soulevait dans ses bras osseux un petit paquet de tissu sombre.

« Vas-tu donc te taire, stupide créature ? » grinça-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Le petit tas de chiffon émit alors un bruit que Peter reconnut entre tous : le vagissement typique des nouveaux-nés.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il perdit toute notion de prudence et, agissant plus selon son instinct militaire qu'autre chose, il se précipita sur la chose qui maintenant secouait le nourrisson qui devait se trouver dans les linges, tout en dégainant l'épée du fourreau qu'il portait à sa taille.

« Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Démon ! » cria-t-il en sortant de l'ombre.

La bête se tourna en couinant, ses grands yeux effrayés. Elle posa le bébé au sol et recula de trois pas, indécise.

Peter se précipita vers la couverture, d'un bleu nuit, et découvrit à l'intérieur le fin visage d'un bébé qui pleurait.

Sans hésiter, il se saisit du nouveau-né et se recula à son tour.

L'homme et la chose se regardèrent un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, la petite créature claqua des doigts et disparut dans le même craquement sourd de branches brisées.

Peter ne bougea pas avant quelques secondes. Se reprenant soudain, il rengaina son arme et détala dans une ruelle encore plus sombre que les autres. Il avait désormais deux enfants dans les bras, l'un mort, l'autre bien vivant et qui gigotait dans son lange. Il les déposa au sol, avisant chaque corps.

Les deux bébés n'avaient rien en commun, à part leur sexe comme le découvrit Peter en ouvrant la couverture bleue. Son fils n'était qu'un petit amas sanguinolent de chair blanchâtre, dont les os se devinaient sous la peau. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de ses sœurs et de ses parents : sombres. L'autre bébé avait de grands yeux clairs bien ouverts, ses cheveux fins étaient si pâles qu'ils semblaient faits d'argent. Il avait encore sur sa tête ainsi que dans les plis de ses coudes et genoux, les traces de liquide amniotique séché mêlé de sang. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une demi-journée de vie. Il était dodu, sa peau rose semblait veloutée.

Peter était totalement désemparé. Puis le nouveau-né recommença ses cris, le faisant sursauter alors que la tête ronde tournait à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de chaleur et de lait.

Alors, l'homme sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Prenant l'enfant blond, il plaça celui qui avait été son fils dans la couverture bleue, remarquant rapidement au passage qu'elle était d'une très haute qualité. Il emmaillota grossièrement le nourrisson décédé, puis posa avec délicatesse le bébé qui vagissait toujours dans la blanche.

Ses deux fardeaux contre sa poitrine, Peter se mit à courir sans bruit en direction de sa maison. Il repassa devant le fleuve et, sans une once d'hésitation, jeta la couverture sombre dans l'eau où elle atterrit dans un bruit d'éclaboussement. Sans se retourner, l'homme continua sa course jusqu'à chez lui.

Ce fut le cœur battant la chamade que Peter pénétra dans sa chambre. Sa femme était réveillée et pleurait, son ventre désormais vide et sans bébé dans le berceau à ses côtés.

« Peter... Peter... » balbutia-t-elle en voyant son époux s'avancer vers elle. « Où est notre bébé ? »

« Il est là, ma chérie, regarde, regarde comme il est beau. »

La femme poussa un cri, mélange de douleur et de soulagement. Elle tendit des bras avides sur le petit paquet que tenait Peter et éclata en sanglots à la vue du nourrisson qu'il cachait.

« Oh, par les dieux ! J'ai cru... Tu n'étais pas là, il n'y avait pas de bébé et j'ai cru... Il est vivant, mon bébé est vivant ! » pleura-t-elle, à la limite de la crise de nerfs, en berçant l'enfançon.

« Oui, pardon, ma chérie, pardon, c'était juste le temps de faire quelques examens, tu le sais bien. Mais il va bien, il est en très bonne santé, le Médicomage me l'a assuré. »

« Il ? »

« Oui, » fit Peter en souriant. « C'est un fils, un magnifique petit garçon. »

Caroline se mit à rire, aux milieux de ses larmes. Elle ouvrit la couverture, révélant l'enfant qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Un fils, un fils ! »

Elle prit le nourrisson contre elle, ouvrant le devant de sa robe de nuit afin de le placer contre l'un de ses seins. Le bébé ouvrit tout grand sa petite bouche rosée, ses minuscules lèvres se refermant avec maladresse sur le téton offert. Son tout petit nez plaqué contre le sein blanc, il entreprit aussitôt de le téter avec entrain, fermant ses yeux sous l'effort que cela lui demandait.

Peter sourit à l'entente des doux bruits de succion du nouveau-né. Sa femme chantonnait tendrement, toute trace de douleur évanouie. Elle caressait avec adoration la tête soyeuse et le corps du bébé, sans relâche.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda-t-elle soudain en soulevant une chaîne en or à laquelle était accroché un médaillon.

Peter se tendit. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, n'ayant pas remarqué le collier en raison de la panique qu'il l'avait saisi au moment de la découverte de l'enfant et de l'obscurité.

Caroline tourna le médaillon, découvrant l'inscription gravée dans l'or.

« Draco ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais... Nous n'avions pas dit qu'il s'appellerait Peter, comme toi, si c'était un garçon ? »

L'homme réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas commettre un impair. Hors de question que Caroline se doute de quoi que ce soit !

« Je sais mais... J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce prénom, il me fait penser aux dragons qui vivent sur les Terres de Feu, à l'est de notre monde. Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Caroline se mit à rire, un rire faible et fatiguée alors qu'elle se rallongeait dans son lit, l'enfant toujours fermement maintenu contre elle.

« Peter, tu ne changeras jamais. À chaque fois, tu réussis à me surprendre, même après dix ans de mariage. Et d'où te viens cette subite passion pour les dragons ? »

« L'un de mes collègues est un Mage, son frère est parti sur les Terres de Feu comme dragonnier. Il parait que c'est un métier chez eux, » éluda Peter après moins de vingt secondes de réflexion.

« Ah... » conclut Caroline en fermant les yeux. « Tu voulais tant ce fils, je peux bien te passer ce dernier caprice, » chuchota-t-elle.

Peter s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme et du nourrisson qui était désormais son fils. Il embrassa Caroline sur le front tout en les câlinant, l'un et l'autre.

« Tu devrais dormir, tu es épuisée. »

« Oui, mais il n'a pas fini de manger, c'est lui qu'il faut maintenir éveiller. »

« Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Dors, mon ange. »

Caroline sourit avant d'ouvrir ses yeux de nuit et de les plonger dans ceux de son époux.

« Peter, Draco est très différent de ses sœurs. Il est blond et a les yeux clairs ! C'est une grande première. »

Peter embrassa de nouveau sa femme, s'obligeant à répondre avec assurance.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, ma grand-mère me disait toujours qu'au moins un de ses petits-enfants lui ressemblerait. Elle s'était juste trompée d'une génération, c'est tout. »

« Clarisse était blonde aux yeux bleus ? » fit Caroline, étonnée.

« Non, pas elle. Du côté de ma mère, » répondit Peter, prudent.

Ici, à Helga, plusieurs personnes connaissaient sa famille paternelle. Le mensonge ne serait jamais passé. Alors que sa femme et son enfant s'endormaient, L'homme réfléchit encore. Même en s'inventant une grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue - après tout sa mère était née dans un petit village reculé du Royaume et n'avait été qu'une simple servante dans la famille Bones avant d'en épouser l'un des fils - son mensonge ne survivrait pas longtemps. Pas ici tout du moins.

Le Médicomage ne devait logiquement pas revenir chez eux. Ils n'étaient pas des Mages, leur médecin ne l'était pas non plus. Les Sans-Pouvoir ne voyaient en général ces médecins particuliers que le jour de leur naissance, justement. En effet, chaque nouveau-né devait être examiné par un Magicien, car eux seuls pouvaient découvrir si l'enfant était un Monoïque ou non. De leur certificat de naissance dépendait l'avenir de chaque enfant né, non seulement dans le Royaume de Poufsouffle, mais dans chacun des trois autres Royaumes que comptait le Monde Libre.

Le Magicien n'avait pas dû faire de certificat. Malgré cela, il avait certainement dû informer les MacMillan du décès de leurs fils ou le ferait un jour. Si c'était le cas, dire au MacMillan que le vieux Mage s'était trompé et que l'enfant avait recommencé à respirer après son départ n'était pas un réel problème. Par contre, si le vieil homme apprenait dans le futur qu'il y avait un bébé bien vivant chez eux, il s'étonnerait forcément. Et les ennuis commenceraient.

Peter se leva furtivement, descendit les escaliers et regarda sur la table du salon. Il vit ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver là : le fameux certificat de naissance de Peter Junior Bones, avec la signature du Mage. Il était vierge à part le nom de l'enfant et la mention « mort-né » écrit dessus, à l'endroit réservé.

Le soldat serra les poings. Non, il ne permettrait jamais qu'on lui enlève son fils. Draco était le bébé qu'ils auraient dû avoir ! C'était un ange tombé du ciel pour eux.

Il s'approcha du parchemin, prit une plume, de l'encre, ainsi qu'une petite fiole d'acétone. Délicatement, il effaça avec un petit morceau de coton le prénom de l'enfant, ainsi que le funeste « mort-né ». Il patienta de longues heures, cachant son ouvrage à sa femmes et ses filles, ravies de découvrir leur petit frère né durant la nuit. Seule Édith, la plus jeune, ne sembla pas heureuse de l'annonce, perdant ainsi son statut de petite-dernière et bébé de la maisonnée.

Petit à petit, Peter ré-écrivit le certificat de Draco Peter Bones, né le 5 juin 1580 à 23h54 à Helga, Royaume de Poufsouffle, enfant né viable, Sans-Pouvoir et non Monoïque. Quatre jours après la naissance de son fils, Peter apporta le certificat au service de Régulation et Contrôle des Naissances. À la fin de la semaine suivante, il informa sa famille qu'il avait décidé de quitter l'armée afin de pouvoir s'installer plus au sud, près de la ville de Chourave.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, la famille Bones quittait Helga, pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

 **... ... ...**

Le petit garçon, d'un blond presque blanc, ouvrit lentement la lourde porte en bois du bureau de son père. Ne voyant personne, ni dans la pièce, ni dans le couloir, il avança prudemment.

Ce bureau, c'était la pièce préférée de Peter. Il y passait chaque semaine de longues heures, soit assis derrière son bureau, soit dans son confortable fauteuil, un livre à la main. Draco savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer si son papa n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, quand Peter Bones prenait son quart à la Garde Royale de Chourave, il fermait toujours son bureau à clef.

L'ancien lieutenant n'avait finalement pas pu se résoudre à quitter définitivement l'armée.

Après avoir quitté Helga, la famille Bones avait trouvé une jolie maison dans le petit village de Pomona, à quelques kilomètres seulement de la grande ville de Chourave, la deuxième ville la plus importante du Royaume.

Ils l'avaient achetée, ainsi que les terrains agricoles alentours. Peter avait aussi embauché des ouvriers pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle tâche.

La famille Bones vivait donc désormais au sud de Chourave, dans ce qu'on appelait les beaux quartiers, quand bien même Pomona n'était pas un quartier mais un village, comme avait expliqué Laura à Draco. Ils avaient de la chance, ils n'étaient pas dans le besoin, loin de là.

Caroline avait même repris le poste d'institutrice pour tous les enfants de Pomona, mais aussi des deux autres villages du sud et de l'ouest de Chourave. Elle était aimée et respectée. Quant à Peter, le fait qu'il soit un ancien lieutenant, instruit et aisé, lui avait valu aussitôt le respect.

Mais devenir un fermier, même riche, ne lui convenait qu'à moitié. Il s'était rendu à Chourave et avait reprit un poste d'officier, en tant que réserviste à mi-temps.

Le petit Draco était très fier de son papa quand il revêtait la tenue officielle des soldats, noire et jaune à l'image de leur drapeau. La plus fière était cependant Susan, la seconde fille du couple. Susan était très proche de son père qu'elle vénérait. Peter, lui, adorait sa cadette, la seule fille Bones à avoir hérité de ses yeux noisette et de ses cheveux d'un brun chaud plutôt clair. Édith et Laura, l'aînée, portaient leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais en une lourde natte tressée et leurs yeux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, à l'image de leur mère. Même leur peau était plus foncée, comme éternellement bronzée.

À côté de ses sœurs, Draco se sentait bien différent, avec ses yeux aussi pâles qu'un ciel nuageux et ses cheveux de clair de lune. Laura et sa mère le pouponnaient sans cesse, le cajolaient comme une poupée. Si le petit garçon appréciait le fait d'être un petit prince pour sa mère et sa sœur aînée, les autres membres de la famille ne le voyaient pas de cet œil, notamment Édith. Draco lui-même avait fini par se rebeller, il avait cinq ans, ce n'était plus un bébé !

L'enfant referma sans bruit la porte du bureau. Son papa le trouvait trop poule mouillée, trop pleurnichard. La veille encore, il l'avait grondé quand il avait perdu sa première dent de lait. Draco n'aimait pas la vue du sang et s'était mis à pleurer quand sa mère lui avait arraché sa quenotte branlante.

Il ne jouait pas à des jeux guerriers. Il préférait s'occuper des poules et des lapins ou jouer avec des petites figurines représentant des animaux, délaissant celles des soldats et des dragons dont raffolaient les autres petits garçons. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait son papa, il n'était pas un pleutre ! Juste qu'il détestait toute forme de violence. L'enfant savait aussi qu'il était très curieux. Trop, lui disait souvent Édith, les lèvres pincées.

Cette même curiosité lui avait déjà valu pas mal de soucis et là encore, aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à se faufiler dans le bureau de Peter. Lui et Caroline étaient au potager. Caroline pour vérifier l'état des légumes, Peter pour ordonner à ses ouvriers d'aller faucher le blé dans le champs afférant. Ses sœurs étaient dans le salon en train de finir leur tricot ou broderie. C'était donc le moment parfait.

À petits pas, Draco s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Son père possédait beaucoup de livres, de livres anciens. Cependant, ce qui intéressait le plus le petit garçon n'était pas là mais dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau sombre. Le troisième pour être exact. Il le tira et en sortit avec révérence un rouleau de tissu épais, qu'il déplia à même le sol devant ses yeux émerveillés.

La carte du monde.

L'enfant ne la découvrit d'abord qu'avec ses yeux. Il ne l'avait vue que deux fois, toujours en présence de son père. Mais ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer ce qu'il voyait, le jugeant trop petit. Le cœur de Draco se serra un peu. Il n'avait jamais partagé grand chose avec son père, à part des reproches. Contrairement à Susan qui était un vrai garçon manqué et le suivait partout où il allait.

Ses yeux ne suffisant plus, un fin petit doigt blanc retraça les courbes des terres, les limites des frontières. La carte était richement décorée, éblouissante de couleur. L'enfant reconnut de suite le blason de Poufsouffle et suivit les contours du Royaume. Un étrange sentiment de fierté l'envahit quand il constata qu'a priori, leur Royaume était le plus vaste de tous ! Au côté opposé, les terres se perdaient dans du noir, des dessins d'arbres décharnés et de roches rougeoyantes. En haut, la terre s'étirait, étroite, et devenait blanche.

Tout à sa contemplation, Draco n'entendit pas la porte s'entrouvrir. Il continua son exploration, regrettant amèrement de ne pas savoir encore lire.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec violence, faisant pousser un petit cri au garçonnet, surpris. Sa peau claire pâlit un peu plus en découvrant la haute silhouette de son père, furieux. Derrière lui se tenait Édith, moqueuse et satisfaite.

« Tu vois, papa, je t'avais bien dit que Draco était dans ton bureau ! » s'exclama la petite fille.

« Draco ! Tu as interdiction de venir ici ! » rugit Peter.

Il avança en grandes enjambées vers l'enfant qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Les yeux de l'homme lancèrent des éclairs à la vue de sa carte étalée par terre et des larmes de son fils. Il prit la carte, la posa sur le bureau et lança une gifle retentissante à l'enfant qui bascula en arrière.

« Peter, non ! » cria aussitôt Caroline en se précipitant vers son fils.

« Comment cela, non ? » cria Peter. « Cette-fois, il n'y coupera pas ! Il a désobéi une fois de trop, tes jérémiades et ses pleurnicheries n'y changeront rien ! Ce bureau est _mon_ domaine ! »

Peter se saisit du bras fin du garçon et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Draco était effrayé. Il avait déjà vu son père en colère, mais jamais à ce point-là. Il trébucha tout le long, ses jambes ne touchant pas toujours le sol alors que son père l'entraînait dans la cour. Il se retrouva bientôt à terre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine enfantine.

« Tu m'as désobéi, Draco ! Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre ce qui se passe quand on transgresse les règles ! Tu n'es plus un bébé, les jupes de ta mère, c'est terminé ! »

Peter enleva alors sa ceinture en cuir, devant les regards affolés tant de son fils que de sa femme et de ses filles, ainsi que les employés encore présents.

« Peter ! Non, ne fait pas ça, c'est juste un petit garçon ! » protesta Caroline.

« Silence ! » hurla Peter.

Draco se mit à pleurer plus fort alors que son père le remettait durement sur ses pieds et se penchait vers lui.

« As-tu désobéi, Draco ? »

« Oui, » pleurnicha-t-il. « Je suis désolé, papa, je voulais juste voir ta belle carte. »

« Tes explications ne m'intéressent pas ! Es-tu encore un bébé ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai cinq ans, je suis plus un bébé. »

« Bien. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux petits voleurs et aux brigands quand on les découvre ? »

Draco pleura plus fort.

« J'ai rien volé, papa, je te promets. »

« Réponds à ma question ! »

« Ils ont le fouet, » répondit le bambin en levant des yeux plein de détresse vers son père.

Ce dernier ne se laissa pas attendrir et souleva la chemise de son fils, la passant par-dessus sa tête afin de la lui placer sur le torse, les bras coincés. Draco se mit à sangloter, jetant des regards désespérés vers sa mère et ses sœurs. Il constata à ce moment-là qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, que les employées de la maisonnée étaient là, soit une dizaine de personnes en tout. La honte l'engloba tout autant que la peur.

La ceinture claqua dans l'air et sur la peau fragile de son dos, lui arrachant un hurlement. Au bout de trois, l'enfant était au sol, hurlant et priant pour que son papa arrête. Il entendit ensuite d'autres cris, d'autres larmes que les siennes alors que la ceinture le frappait encore. Et puis, au bout d'un instant, les coups de fouets cessèrent. Draco se sentit porté, doucement, alors que son dos, lui, le faisait souffrir le martyre.

L'enfant atterrit sur son lit. Il sanglotait toujours alors qu'il prenait contre lui sa petite peluche en forme de lapin, qu'il colla sous son nez. Nul doute que son père serait furieux en le voyant faire mais en cet instant, Draco s'en moquait. Il en voulait à son papa et à Édith. Il l'avait frappé, humilié, battu, alors qu'il n'avait rien volé !

« Pardon, mon poussin, mon pauvre poussin. »

Draco tourna sa tête, découvrant sans surprise sa maman, qui pleurait autant que lui alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

« Il faut lui passer un linge humide sur le dos, madame, ensuite je lui passerai du baume. C'est une pommade faite par les Mages, elle est très puissante. »

Draco reconnut la voix d'Angus, l'employé principal de son père et de sa mère. Lui s'occupait des champs et vergers, supervisait les ouvriers en l'absence de son père, tandis que son épouse, Jane, aidait sa maman à la maison.

« Laura, vite, un linge, » ordonna Caroline.

Rapidement, Draco serra les dents alors qu'un morceau de tissu humide et froid parcourait son dos et ses jambes. Il pleura sans bruit, ne voulant pas se faire encore plus remarquer. Ensuite, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il sentit la main calleuse de l'homme qui lui passait de la crème sur ses blessures. Caroline et Laura étaient toujours à ses côtés, le consolant par leurs paroles et leurs caresses.

« Je... Je voulais juste voir sa jolie carte, » balbutia Draco, malheureux. « J'ai rien volé à papa... Je voulais juste voir sa jolie carte... »

« C'est fini, mon bébé, » le consola la mère.

« Je suis plus un bébé... Papa dit que je suis plus un bébé... Moi aussi je voudrais faire des choses de grand avec lui, comme Susan... » pleura le petit garçon en serrant plus fort sa peluche contre lui.

Caroline referma l'un de ses poings sur le drap de son garçon. Les paroles, comme le dos meurtri de son fils, étaient un déchirement pour elle. Son regard sombre rencontra celui, vert, d'Angus, clairement désapprobateur, puis celui, noir et désolé, de Laura.

Une fois que Draco se fut endormi, heureusement drogué par une boisson donnée par Jane, Caroline, suivie de sa fille aînée, sortit de la petite chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea d'un pas décidé au salon. Édith et Susan étaient tranquillement installées, chacune dans un fauteuil. Susan lisait, Édith finissait sa broderie. Sa dernière fille ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, contrairement à Susan.

« Comment va Draco ? » demanda cette dernière, visiblement inquiète.

« Il dort, grâce à la médecine d'Angus. Merci de ta sollicitude envers ton frère, Susan. »

Édith sembla se ratatiner sur le coussin, comprenant malgré son jeune âge le reproche sous-jacent.

« Maman, » murmura-t-elle du haut de ses huit ans. « Je ne savais pas du tout que papa allait être si en colère. Si j'avais su, je... »

« Tais-toi donc, espèce de sale peste ! » la coupa aussitôt Laura.

Les yeux sombres de la petite fille brillaient de colère. Bien qu'elle n'ait pour sa part que onze ans, elle se comportait depuis toujours avec Draco comme une seconde maman. À sa naissance, son petit frère avait d'abord été une poupée pour elle. Le temps passant, elle avait pris son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux avec le bébé.

« Tu es tellement jalouse et mauvaise avec Draco que tu l'aurais fait quand même ! »

« Non, je t'assure que non, Laura ! » se défendit Édith.

« Menteuse ! »

La petite fille eut ses propres yeux noirs emplis de larmes face aux accusations de son aînée.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je voulais qu'il soit puni, ça oui, parce que Draco fait toujours plein de bêtises et vous, vous lui dites rien. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit battu ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Il a été puni. Quant à la manière dont j'éduque le seul garçon de cette maison, cela est mon affaire, » les interrompit soudain la voix grave de Peter.

Un long silence pesant s'en suivit, que brisa Caroline, en ne regardant que ses filles.

« Les filles, sortez dans le jardin. Allez voir si les ouvriers ont besoin d'aide, j'ai à parler avec votre père. »

Les enfants ne protestèrent pas et se dépêchèrent de sortir, Susan et Laura devant, Édith, malheureuse, cherchant à rattraper ses sœurs qui l'ignoraient. Une fois seule, Caroline se retourna enfin vers son mari qui n'avait pas bougé, accolé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire, femme. »

Caroline s'avança vers lui et sans somation, le gifla avec force. Peter attrapa le bras encore levé de son épouse, furieux.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

« Et toi, Peter, ne lève plus jamais la main sur mon fils comme tu viens de le faire ou je jure devant les Dieux et les Hommes que je te quitte, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! »

La voix froide de son épouse choqua Peter bien plus que la claque qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Caroline, enfin, tu gâtes trop ce garçon ! Tu vas en faire une mauviette et... »

« Pardon ? Parce que tu penses que c'est en le frappant de la sorte que tu vas en faire un homme ? Quand as-tu perdu la raison, Peter Bones ? »

« Tu exagères. »

« Non. Tout le monde a été horrifié par ce que tu as fait, Peter, l'as-tu seulement réalisé ? Vas donc découvrir ce que tu as fait à ton fils, qui n'a que cinq ans. Cinq ans, pour l'amour de la Reine ! »

Peter, vexé, suivit son épouse à l'étage. Il rentra dans la chambre de Draco, croisant Angus qui en sortait et lui jeta à l'occasion un regard noir. Mal à l'aise, Peter s'approcha du lit de son enfant qui dormait, le visage arborant de nombreux sillons de larmes.

Il stoppa net, choqué par le dos et les jambes de son fils, marbrés de traces allant du rouge au violet.

« Es-tu fier de ton œuvre, Peter Bones ? Penses-tu toujours que ton fils va devenir un homme, un vrai, grâce à ce que tu viens de lui faire ? »

« Je... Je ne pensais pas... »

« Il a cinq ans, Peter, ce n'est pas l'un de tes soldats ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec lui ? » fit Caroline en commençant à pleurer.

« Il était dans mon bureau ! Ce gamin fait bêtises sur bêtises et toi, tu ne lui dis jamais rien. Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne la discipline ! Quand je l'ai vu en train de regarder ma carte, j'ai vu rouge. J'admets que j'ai eu tort de le frapper aussi fort mais il méritait une punition. »

« Peter... Pourquoi... »

« Je ne comprends pas...comment cela, pourquoi ? Je viens de te le dire. »

« Je ne te parle pas d'aujourd'hui, mais de ta relation avec ton fils unique ! Je croyais... » Caroline essuya ses yeux, regardant son mari avec détresse. « Je croyais que tu voulais cet enfant, Peter, j'ai risqué ma vie pour le mettre au monde, uniquement parce que tu voulais un fils ! Mais tu n'agis pas avec lui comme avec nos filles. Tu passes plus de temps avec elles qu'avec lui ! Il souffre, Peter ! Il voulait simplement voir cette carte que tu aimes tant, passer du temps avec toi, partager ce que tu aimes, et toi, toi... » elle fondit en larmes, laissant l'homme la prendre contre son torse puissant. « Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Draco. »

« C'est faux ! » protesta Peter. « Draco est mon fils, mon garçon, bien sûr que je l'aime ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? Tu me reproches de trop le couver mais tu ne passes aucun moment avec lui, tu ne partages rien avec lui ! Il est seul, Peter, il te cherche et cherche la compagnie des autres hommes puisque tu refuses sa présence. Il t'admire tant... »

Peter se contenta de bercer son épouse qui sanglotait entre ses bras, la gorge nouée.

Il aimait son enfant, c'était vrai. L'aimait-il moins que ses sœurs ? Il refusait de se poser la question. Pourtant, Draco était différent, et pas simplement parce que lui seul savait qu'il n'était pas leur fils biologique.

Le garçon était différent. Il était trop beau, trop pâle, trop doux. Parfois, quand il l'observait, Peter avait l'impression que des choses étranges arrivaient à son enfant. Alors il avait peur. Il ignorait d'où venait son fils et pourquoi ses parents biologiques l'avaient confié à cette créature étrange. Quelle était sa mission vis à vis de l'enfant ? Elle l'avait laissé bien trop facilement à l'homme inconnu qu'il était.

Oui, Peter Bones avait parfois peur de son propre fils.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur le corps de l'enfant qui gémit dans son sommeil. Des mèches claires lui tombaient avec grâce sur le front. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son fils, blessé par sa faute, le petit dos lacéré par les coups de ceinture qu'il avait donnés avec tant de violence. Pourquoi, en effet, avait-il agi ainsi ? Draco ne savait même pas lire, il n'aurait jamais pu découvrir les secrets de son père, quand bien même il aurait réussi à trouver le journal dans lequel il écrivait ses plus sombres pensées.

Comment avait-il pu se comporter en une telle brute épaisse ? La honte, la douleur de son geste lui fit monter à lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Draco était son fils, _son fils_ !

« Je suis si désolé, Caroline, si désolé. »

 **... ... ...**

Le petit garçon clopinait en direction du bureau de son père, nerveux. Sa mère lui avait dit que Peter l'attendait dès qu'il aurait fini son petit déjeuner. Il avait bu son bol de lait et mangé ses deux tartines de pain, recouvertes d'une généreuse couche de beurre et de confiture de fraise, en silence, de plus en plus inquiet par ce qui l'attendait.

Les soins d'Angus et de sa maman avaient été très efficaces. Ce matin, seules quelques traces étaient encore visibles, parmi les plus grosses blessures. Par contre, l'un des coups de ceinture de son père l'avait lacéré au niveau du pli du genou. La marque, rouge et enflée, lui faisait encore mal et l'empêchait de plier la jambe correctement.

Son bol terminé dans un silence religieux, l'enfant avait regardé sa mère et ses sœurs, toujours attablées.

« Va, mon grand, » l'avait encouragé Caroline alors que Susan et Laura lui souriaient gentiment.

Seule Édith ne l'avait pas regardé. La petite fille trempait sa tartine, sans un mot. Néanmoins, Draco avait bien remarqué que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et gonflés, sans doute d'avoir pleuré.

Une fois devant la porte, le garçonnet toqua trois fois et attendit sagement, bien que son cœur tambourinait furieusement.

« Entrez ! » résonna la voix de son père.

Obéissant, Draco ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau baigné de lumière.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

« Bonjour, papa, » répondit-il d'une voix fluette.

« Viens, approche, mon garçon, » insista Peter, peiné de voir que son fils hésitait à avancer.

Draco marcha vers lui, intimidé, ses grands yeux gris le regardant avec crainte. Peter en fut une nouvelle fois peiné. Grands dieux, qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son enfant, remarquant encore à quel point il était beau et fin.

« Viens, mon cœur, papa voudrait que l'on regarde quelque chose, tous les deux, » fit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Draco cligna des yeux, étonné. Puis bien vite, un sourire radieux illumina son petit visage légèrement pointu. Il boitilla jusque dans les bras de l'homme qui le posa sur ses genoux en lui embrassant le front.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais beaucoup ma carte du monde, » dit Peter.

« Oui, mais tu sais, papa, j'ai rien volé, je te promets. Je voulais juste la regarder, pas l'abîmer non plus ! » déclara Draco avec précipitation.

« Je sais, mon ange, je sais. Mais la prochaine fois, tu viens me voir et tu me demandes. Je ne veux plus que tu rentres dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation, ni que tu fouilles dans mes affaires. C'est clair ? »

Draco hocha vivement la tête, très sérieux. Oh non, il ne risquait plus d'oublier cette recommandation. Jamais.

« Bien, regarde, mon fils. Elle est belle, tu as tout à fait raison, » sourit Peter.

Draco se retourna vivement et poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant la carte, étalée sur le bureau en bois.

« Oui, elle est trop belle, » souffla-t-il.

« Tu sais où on habite ? »

« Oui, ici, dans le Royaume de Poufsouffle, » répondit Draco en pointant son petit doigt vers l'Ouest. « Tu as vu, c'est le plus grand des Royaumes du monde ! »

« Une fois encore, tu as raison, » continua Peter en serrant brièvement le dos du petit garçon contre son cœur. « Regarde, Draco. Notre Royaume se situe à l'Ouest et au Sud du Monde Libre. En bas, ce sont les frontières naturelles de l'océan, que l'on appelle les Falaises Sudistes. En fait, on retrouve ces falaises tout le long de l'Ouest du Monde, jusqu'à la pointe Nord. Ici, au Nord de notre Royaume et à l'Est, ce sont les grandes Rocheuses, notre frontière naturelle avec le Royaume de Gryffondor. Là, c'est Helga, notre capitale et là, c'est Chourave. »

« Et nous on est là alors ? »

« Non, là c'est le quartier Nord, nous, nous sommes ici, au Sud, » expliqua l'homme calmement avant de montrer les points cardinaux à Draco.

« Et là, c'est Gryffondor alors. Les rouges et jaunes. »

« Non, rouge et o _r_. Leur emblème est un lion. Tu connais les autres ? »

« Oui. Nous c'est jaune et noir, notre emblème c'est le blaireau. Ensuite... » Draco regarda vivement la carte et pointa son doigt en haut, à gauche. « Là le serpent, c'est les Serpentard, en vert et gris. »

« Argent. Vert et argent. Comme tes yeux. »

« Mes yeux sont bleus ! » rigola Draco en secouant ses mèches blondes.

« J'aurais dit gris, comme de l'argent, » sourit Peter en lui caressant la joue. « Ensuite ? Quels sont les autres ? »

« Ensuite... » réfléchit le bambin, l'index dans la bouche. « Ensuite il y a l'oiseau, en haut, là où la carte devient blanche. C'est un très grand Royaume aussi, mais il ressemble à un bâton. »

« Cela s'appelle une péninsule. Cet oiseau est un aigle, et là, c'est le drapeau du Royaume de Serdaigle, en bleu et bronze. Les habitants de Serdaigle vivent dans le Nord, au pays de la neige éternelle et des fjords. On dit que certaines tribus de Dryades, d'Ondines et les Sirènes vivent là-bas. Les Serdaigle sont des Hommes et des Mages très érudits. Les plus belles bibliothèques du Monde Libre se trouvent ici, dans leur capitale, Rowena. Nos voisins les Turpin et les MacDougal viennent des Terres Froides de Serdaigle. »

« Ah bon ? Alors Clark, Lisa, Morag et Dempsey sont des Serdaigle ? »

« Non, ils sont nés ici, à Chourave et sont citoyens Poufsouffle, comme nous. Leurs grands-mères maternelles étaient sœurs et sont nées à Rowena, mais elle sont venues ici quand elles étaient encore plus petites que toi, » expliqua Peter en tapotant le bout du petit nez pointu de Draco.

Ce dernier sourit et retourna à la carte avec avidité.

« Là, je sais, c'est nos voisins les Lions, après les grandes montagnes. Les Rouge et ... Or, c'est ça que tu as dit, papa ? »

« Oui. Tu vois, les Gryffondor sont au Sud, comme nous, mais à l'Est et remonte encore plus haut dans le Nord. On ne sait pas vraiment où se situe leur frontière, là, très à l'Est, où la carte devient noire. »

« C'est la fin de notre monde ? » souffla Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, le bout Est. Le début des Terres Arides. Les forêts sont sombres là-bas, hostiles. Y vivent les créatures des Ténèbres, aux noms et visages inconnus. Il y a aussi de grands déserts, de ce que nous en savons. Plus haut, vers le Nord-Est, c'est la Terre de Feu. Nos connaissances s'arrêtent ici. Le territoire de Gryffondor est vaste, lui aussi. Il y a la mer, qui est différente de notre océan. Ce ne sont pas des falaises qui la bordent, mais des plages. Ici vivent quelques Nymphes, c'est à dire les Dryades, les Ondines et les Naïades. On dit que les Lechi ont disparu dans les Terres Arides, ils sont devenus une légende aujourd'hui. Les Hommes, les Mages et les Werwulfs vivent partout dans le Monde Libre, sauf, ici et ici. » continua Peter en pointant du doigt deux points opposés, l'un à l'Est, l'autre à l'Ouest, bien que les deux soient au Nord.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Draco, sa curiosité l'emportant une nouvelle fois.

Peter sourit et lui embrassa le dessus du crâne.

« Parce qu'ici, c'est le Royaume de Serpentard. » Sa voix devint plus grave, plus sérieuse. « Les Serpentard sont uniquement Mages, Draco. Et dangereux. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était un Serpentard, le descendant direct de leur Roi Salazar lui-même. Ils n'aiment aucune autre créature du Monde Libre en dehors d'eux-mêmes. Et encore. Seuls les plus puissants des Mages peuvent espérer y vivent en paix. Ils méprisent les créatures magiques, en dehors de certains Werwulfs maudits par la lune et leurs semblables, des mercenaires sans foi ni loi. On dit qu'ils tuent les Sans-Pouvoir et les Monoïques et pratiquent l'esclavage avec les impudents qui traversent leurs frontières sans autorisation. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent exagérément alors qu'il se retournait vers son père, la bouche bée.

« C'est vrai ?! Même les Monoïques ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais, longtemps les Monoïques ont été maltraités par les Mages et même par les Hommes. Surtout par les Mages toutefois, parce qu'ils naissent en général parmi eux et n'ont pas de pouvoir autre que celui de leur ventre. »

« C'est vraiment méchant ! » s'écria Draco, outré. « Les Monoïques sont beaux et sont très gentils ! Ils ne font jamais le mal, c'est les enfants de l'amour. C'est Angus qui le dit en plus ! »

« Alors si Angus le dit, qui peut lutter ? » se moqua tendrement Peter tandis que le petit garçon hochait la tête avec vigueur, ne comprenant pas l'ironie des paroles de son père.

« Je n'aime pas les Serpentard, » déclara Draco avec conviction. « Et là, c'est les Terres de Feu. Ici non plus il n'y a pas d'Hommes ? »

« Non. Seuls quelques Mages, parmi les plus fous ou les plus courageux, sans aucun doute. Car ici vivent non seulement les Phénix, mais aussi les Dragons. Les Mages les contiennent car sinon, les Dragons pourraient être une menace pour nous tous. »

Draco sourit à son père alors qu'il sortait de sous sa chemise son médaillon d'or.

« Moi, je suis un Dragon ! »

Peter rit, mal à l'aise.

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom. Je devais être fou et ta mère l'a été encore plus puisqu'elle a accepté. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant tout en lui remettant le médaillon sous le tissu, hors de sa vue. Draco retourna à la contemplation de la carte, retraçant de nouveau les frontières tout en marmonnant les noms des lieux, des êtres qui peuplaient le Monde Libre. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Et là, papa, c'est quoi ? Tout petit vers le centre. On dirait qu'il y a les quatre emblèmes. »

« C'est vrai. Ici, c'est le centre du monde. Enfin, même si je ne suis pas sûr quand on regarde la carte que ce soit vrai ! Il est bien trop au Nord, lui aussi. Mais c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme. C'est le plus petit territoire et il représente l'union des quatre Royaumes. On l'appelle la Fédération, le Centre, ou l'Unique, parfois Espérance. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment de nom ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Non. C'est un lieu neutre et de paix. Ici, à Traverse, la capitale, siègent nos rois et leurs représentants, pour gouverner le Monde Libre. C'est là aussi que sont jugés les plus grands criminels et où se tient Azkaban, la prison fédérale. »

« Féraquoi ? »

« Fédérale. Cela veut dire l'union des quatre Royaumes. C'est un gouvernement commun. Y sont représentés toutes les grandes races à travers le Monde Libre, appelé là-bas Empire. Il y a les ministres des Mages, des Hommes et des Nymphes. Les Monoïques ont aussi un représentant, même s'il n'a pas de pouvoir de décision, comme les Werwulfs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les Werwulfs et les Monoïques sont des sous-espèces, Draco. Ou en tout cas, sont considérés comme telles car ils ne sont pas nés directement des éléments. Ce sont des hybrides. » Peter avisa le regard perplexe de son fils. « C'est un peu compliqué, tu comprendras plus tard. Et là, c'est Poudlard, l'école unique pour tous les enfants mages. »

Draco regarda la carte, pensif.

« Papa, les Mages non plus ne sont pas nés des éléments. Non ? C'est ce que le Grand Prêtre a dit, un jour. »

Peter regarda le profil de Draco, surpris par la connaissance et l'intelligence de son garçon. Caroline avait raison, l'enfant grandissait, s'éveillait. Il n'était certes pas le petit garçon costaud et bagarreur qu'il avait autrefois envisagé d'avoir mais Draco avait sans aucun doute de nombreuses qualités... autre que sa curiosité.

« C'est exact, Draco. Les Mages sont les descendants des Hommes et des Sylphes. Mais, après la première guerre, qui a failli voir la destruction de notre monde, ils ont gagné le droit de siéger au gouvernement impérial. En fait, c'est suite à cette grande guerre que l'Empire et les quatre Royaumes ont été créés. Les Mages sont des créatures puissantes, Draco. Même si toutes nos familles Royales sont des Mages, je préfère m'en méfier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. »

L'homme se tut, se contentant de caresser les cheveux et, délicatement, le dos de l'enfant. Le petit étudiait toujours avec ravissement la carte qui s'étalait devant lui.

« Draco, » finit par dire Peter. « Est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir si demain tu venais avec papa à Chourave ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit le bambin, les yeux fixés sur la toile. « Tu dois faire des courses ? »

« Non, en fait, je me demandais si tu aimerais visiter la caserne de la Garde Royale et venir avec ton père sur les remparts de la ville. Mes hommes me demandent comment est le fils dont je leur parle si souvent. »

Draco se retourna si rapidement vers son père que ses cheveux semblèrent voler derrière lui.

« C'est vrai ?! C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi à la garde ? Juste moi ? Sans les filles ? »

« Oui, » déclara Peter avec un large sourire devant les yeux brillants de joie de son garçon.

« Oh, merci ! Merci ! » cria Draco en se jetant au cou du grand homme.

Se dernier le serra avec précaution contre son cœur.

« Je croyais que tu avais honte de moi, que tu voulais pas me montrer à tes soldats, » fit Draco d'une toute petite voix, le nez dans les cheveux bruns.

« Honte ? Bien sûr que non, mon chéri. C'est juste... » Peter réfléchit un instant. « Tu étais encore trop petit. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu avais grandi et que tu savais tant de choses. On fera de toi un érudit, sûrement ! Et puis... Tu es si beau, papa a peur que les gens, en te voyant, pensent que tu es un ange et ne veuillent t'arracher à moi. »

Il sentit Draco rire, petit son de clochettes contre lui, puis l'enfant se redressa, les yeux rieurs.

« Papa, c'est pas possible ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je suis pas un ange, j'ai pas d'ailes ! Et puis, toi, tu peux pas avoir peur ! »

Peter le reprit doucement contre son torse, le laissant se lover dans ses bras tout en babillant. La main sur la nuque couverte de cheveux bonds et soyeux, l'homme ferma ses yeux. Oh si, Peter Bones avait peur, parfois. Et sa plus grande peur était qu'un jour, son garçon lui soit repris.

 **... ... ...**

 **À Suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	2. Extraits d'enfance

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola.**

 **NDA :** Bonjour, un chapitre qui reprend, comme dit en NDA de 1er chapitre, plusieurs passages des _« Arches »_ , mais ne vous inquiétez pas, plus la fiction va avancer, plus ces passages se feront rares, car bien que le fil conducteur entre mes deux fictions soit le même, il y aura aussi des différences, dont la plus importante est que ce n'est pas du tout le même univers. Toutefois et pour me faire pardonner, le troisième chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement... enfin, normalement ^^'

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **Extraits d'enfance**

* * *

 _Quand les Sylphes arrivèrent sur le monde, leurs ailes déployées leur permettant de voler dans l'Élément qui les avait créés, les autres espèces en furent stupéfaites._

 _Bien vite, cependant, le cœur des autres espèces supérieures se remplit de jalousie face à ces êtres trop beaux, trop purs, plein de connaissance. Ils les jugèrent hautains, imbus d'eux-mêmes et de leur savoir._

 _Si les Nymphes les ignorèrent rapidement, ainsi que les créatures du Feu qui ne possèdent pas beaucoup d'intelligence, et les Lechi, trop placides, ce ne fut pas le cas des Hommes. La Terre avait créé beaucoup d'enfants, ils étaient forts, courageux et nombreux. La suprématie des Sylphes leur déplaisait, bien que, dans le même temps, leur beauté les emplissait de désir._

 _Aussi, quand il apparut que les Sylphes, malgré le fait qu'ils possédaient en eux les deux sexes réunis dans un seul corps, ne pouvaient concevoir de descendance par eux-mêmes et que leur race s'éteignait, les Hommes sourirent à la vengeance qui s'annonçait._

 _Livre de Thadd – Verset 8_

 **... ... ...**

« Draco ! Draco ! » cria Caroline Bones. « Mais où est-il encore passé ? » murmura-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.

C'était à chaque fois pareil, dès que le dimanche arrivait, cet enfant devenait plus glissant qu'une anguille.

« Laura, va me chercher ton frère, » décida finalement la mère de famille en se tournant vers sa fille aînée.

Cette dernière soupira avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'elle finissait de tresser ses lourds cheveux de jais encore humides.

« Pourquoi toujours moi ? » protesta-t-elle.

« Parce que tu vois bien que je n'ai pas encore fini avec Édith ! » s'exclama Caroline en montrant la petite fille d'une dizaine d'année qui faisait ses ablutions dans un grand bac en bois posé dans la cour interne de leur maison. « Et puis tu es l'aînée, » termina Caroline, répétant une nouvelle fois cette phrase qui sonnait désormais de plus en plus comme une sentence aux oreilles de Laura.

« C'est toujours pareil, dès qu'il s'agit de se laver, il s'enfuit ! Pourquoi tu ne le ligotes pas sur une chaise en attendant que ce soit son tour ! » se plaignit la jeune fille de treize ans.

« Laura, ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît, comme si j'allais ligoter ton frère, c'est ridicule ! » répondit la mère de famille en frottant avec énergie les cheveux noirs de son autre fille.

« Aïe, maman, tu me fais mal ! »

« Pardon, ma chérie. Laura, fais ce que je te demande. Il ne doit pas être très loin. Sans doute à ramasser des œufs dans le poulailler ou des cerises. »

« Oui ou alors, il a encore une fois fait le mur ! » se moqua Susan qui se séchait dans une large serviette. « Papa est de quart, à tous les coups il est parti à Chourave pour l'apercevoir ou pour traîner avec des gamins des rues. Il fait toujours ce qu'on lui dit de ne pas faire !

« Susan ! Mais enfin, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes aussi médisantes, mes filles ? » soupira Caroline en versant un seau sur la tête d'Édith qui se mit à rire.

« Pff, de toute façon, tu ne lui dis jamais rien à ton bébé chéri, » répliqua avec effronterie Susan.

« Susan ! Cesse tes enfantillages ! Laura, s'il te plaît, va chercher ton frère ! » s'énerva Caroline.

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois mais consentit à sortir de la cour et passa rapidement la barrière qui délimitait leur maison. Elle se retrouva sur une petite rue de terre, en plein soleil. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres maisons aux alentours, c'était surtout des champs et un peu plus loin, la forêt. Pomona était le plus petit village au Sud de Chourave, l'école où les enfants se rendait était plus à l'Ouest.

Laura donna du pied sur un cailloux qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver devant elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher son idiot de petit frère adoré.

« Salut, Laura. Tu as pris ton bain ? »

« Salut, Hannah, » répondit l'adolescente à une autre jeune fille d'environ son âge. « Oui, mais je dois chercher Draco. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Hannah secoua ses tresses blondes.

« Non, désolée. »

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher ensemble tout en discutant de leurs leçons et des fils Cornfoot. Steven avait deux ans de plus qu'elles et était le plus beau garçon de leur classe. Malheureusement, l'adolescent parlait de plus en plus d'intégrer l'école de l'armée, à Helga. Soudain, le clocher de la grande ville sonna de façon incongrue. Elles se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« La Présentation ! »

Elles se mirent à rire et dévalèrent le sentier en direction de la grande ville, à la fois si proche et si éloignée de leur petit village appelé par les gens du canton, Quartier Sud. Ce n'était pas très original, sachant qu'effectivement, il était situé au Sud de la ville.

Les jeunes filles dépassèrent la dernière maison de Pomona. À bout de souffle, elles s'arrêtèrent de courir pour marcher d'un bon pas sur le chemin qui grimpait légèrement. Les remparts de la ville se voyaient depuis le village mais ils paraissaient de plus en plus imposants alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de Chourave, perchée sur la colline qui les surplombait.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, » fit Laura en riant de toute ses dents alors qu'elles passaient enfin sous l'arcade, ouverture dans le rempart de ville. « C'est sûr qu'il doit être là-bas ! »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à rire tout en se tenant par la main. Draco ne ratait jamais une Présentation depuis que leur père l'avait emmené en voir une, quand il n'avait que cinq ans. C'était une véritable obsession pour lui, obsession que sa sœur avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

Le clocher sonna une nouvelle fois, prévenant les derniers habitants du canton que la Présentation débuterait dans les dizaines prochaines minutes. Laura et Hannah parcoururent la grande rue, passant une à une les trois portes cochères de surveillance, alors qu'elles montaient encore jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la ville.

« Tu crois que ton père est là ? » demanda Hannah.

« Non, il était de réserve au rempart nord pour sa garde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui aurait empêché Draco de passer. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours réussir à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet. »

« Ton père ne veut pas qu'il assiste à la Présentation ? »

« Non, dans l'absolu il n'a rien contre, mais il refuse que Draco se promène tout seul. Et comme maman a horreur des Présentations... » Laura ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est étrange que ton père ne soit pas resté à Helga. Mes parents disent qu'il avait un très bon poste et ta mère aussi. Même s'il est capitaine de la garde à Chourave, c'est quand même moins prestigieux que d'être officier à Helga. Pourquoi ils sont partis pour venir ici, en plus à Pomona ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Laura, sincère.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur départ de la capitale. Elle en avait suffisamment pleuré, ne voulant pas quitter ses amies de leur quartier. Sa mère non plus n'avait pas été enchantée de partir, d'autant qu'elle se remettait à peine de la naissance de Draco qui avait été si difficile. Ni elle, ni sa maman dont elle avait toujours été très proche, n'avaient compris la décision irrévocable de leur père.

Peter avait toujours été un soldat, pas un fermier. Alors venir ici, non pas à Chourave comme elles l'avaient tout d'abord cru mais à Pomona, dans une ferme, cela avait été un choc ! D'accord, la maison était belle, mais elle restait une ferme. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Peter ne prenne contact avec la Garde Royale basée à Chourave pour reprendre un poste. Il était évident que son ancienne vie lui manquait beaucoup. Il passait de longues heures à écrire des lettres à ses anciennes connaissances de Helga et passait tout autant de temps à lire leurs réponses, enfermé à double tour dans son bureau.

Elles arrivèrent enfin sur la grande place où de nombreuses personnes s'agglutinaient devant l'estrade installée la veille au soir. Les deux amies soupirèrent de concert devant la foule. Bien, elles allaient devoir être attentives pour dénicher Draco, d'autant que le morveux avait le chic pour passer inaperçu comme l'avait si bien dit Laura.

« Il doit être devant, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si, sûrement » acquiesça Laura.

Elles se faufilèrent tandis qu'un énorme gong retentissait. Levant la tête, Laura vit qu'un homme, revêtu d'une toge d'un rouge carmin qui recouvrait aussi sa tête, venait de frapper dans un lourd tambour en or. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, comme tous les autres habitants de la ville. Cela faisait depuis l'hiver qu'une Présentation n'avait pas eu lieu à Chourave et elle n'avait pas assisté aux deux dernières, trouvant ce spectacle sans grand intérêt. Après tout, elle serait bientôt une femme et les Monoïques n'étaient pas pour elles.

Le silence se fit dans la foule, un silence respectueux alors que deux jeunes hommes sortaient de la tente à la couleur sang posée sur l'estrade, chacun accompagné par une autre forme vêtue de carmin.

Laura sentit son souffle se couper. Ainsi qu'un sentiment doux-amer dans son cœur. Les deux Monoïques présentés étaient beaux. Ils étaient toujours beaux, et si inaccessibles. L'un avait la peau aussi pâle que la lune et des lourdes boucles d'or. Le second était plus hâlé et ses cheveux d'un brun chaud. Tous deux avaient un visage aux traits fins, presque androgynes, comme leur corps svelte et musclé de façon longiligne. Ils arborait la tunique courte propre aux Monoïques, c'est à dire laissant voir leurs jambes jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Laura eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Pour eux, cette chose s'appelait tunique, alors que pour elle, simple femme, c'était une jupe. Et si par malheur elle en avait portées d'aussi courtes, sa mère lui aurait arraché les cheveux ! Le tissu était blanc, semblait doux, fait dans le meilleur des cotons ou même de la soie.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le ventre nu des Monoïques. Car bien sûr, ils le dévoilaient, comme à chaque fois, montrant ainsi le tatouage en forme de calice, ou de fleur, elle ne savait pas trop, qui entourait leur nombril et descendait ensuite plus bas, sous la tunique. L'hiver, les Monoïques avaient le droit de mettre un pantalon et une chemise, mais leur ventre, lui, devait toujours rester visible. Aujourd'hui il faisait chaud, ainsi les deux garçons étaient simplement torse nu. Leurs cheveux mi-longs retombaient avec grâce sur leurs épaules dénudées, ils étaient laissée lâches, en dehors des deux fines tresses qui prenaient naissance sur leurs tempes.

Oui, ils étaient beaux. Plus que beaux, magnifiques. Et Laura reconnut cette fois sans peine le sentiment qui l'envahissait : la jalousie.

« Ils sont trop beaux, » s'extasia comme en écho Hannah à ses côtés.

« Oui, mais ils ne sont pas pour nous, » répondit Laura, acide. « Ils sont pour eux, » continua-t-elle en désignant de la tête plusieurs hommes, de tous âges, installés dans un box sur le devant de la scène. « Regarde-les, ils en bavent presque. Quand je pense que certains ont plus du double, voir le triple de l'âge de ces garçons, ça me dégoûte ! »

Hannah se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bah, ils sont riches. Les Monoïques seront à l'abri du besoin et aimés ! Que peut-on souhaiter de mieux ? »

« Ne pas être considéré comme de la viande qu'on expose ? » fit Laura de façon sarcastique.

Hannah se contenta de rire, alors que sur l'estrade, les deux Monoïques étaient présentés à la foule, un de leur bras maintenu levé par l'un de leur gardien qui les faisant tourner sur eux-mêmes, afin que chacun puisse les voir, de face, de dos et de profil.

« Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi ta mère et toi vous n'aimez pas les Monoïques. Beaucoup aimeraient être à leur place ! Tu crois que c'est un Dryade, là-bas parmi les prétendants ? J'en ai vu une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune. Il était plus beau encore que les Monoïques ! Et il en a gagné un. »

« Je n'ai rien contre les Monoïques ! » s'exclama Laura, furieuse autant que vexée. « Ma mère non plus ! Bien au contraire ! C'est justement pour cela que je trouve cette façon de faire immonde ! »

« N'importe quoi. Ton frère, lui, il a l'air d'aimer, » rétorqua Hannah en montrant un jeune garçon, assis par terre, qui regardait la scène le visage extasié et la bouche ouverte.

Laura pinça les lèvres, soucieuse.

Elles jouèrent un peu des coudes, jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de l'enfant.

« Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ! » lança Laura en attrapant son frère par le coude.

L'enfant sursauta mais retourna bien vite au spectacle sous ses yeux. Plusieurs hommes avaient été autorisés à grimper sur l'estrade et parlaient avec les gardiens tout en étudiant de plus près les Monoïques.

« Je regarde ! » s'écria le garçon, comme une évidence. « Il paraît qu'il y a un Elfe chez les prétendants ! »

« Les Elfes n'existent pas, Draco, tu le sais très bien ! » Elfes ou Ange, c'étaient les anciens noms que donnaient les Nymphes et les Hommes aux Sylphes. « Je te rappelle qu'ils ont disparu depuis des siècles. Et toi, maman te cherche partout, tu devais prendre ton bain ce matin ! »

« M'en fiche du bain, c'est mieux d'être là. »

La jeune file soupira alors que son frère repartait dans sa contemplation.

« Draco, pourquoi tu aimes tant les regarder ? »

« Ils sont beaux et sont très cultivés. Ils vont êtres aimés, riches. Ils sont les descendants des Sylphes. C'est Angus et papa qui me l'ont expliqué. »

Laura émit un petit bruit de bouche dédaigneux.

« Oui, il sont beaux et cultivés, et alors ? Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui le sont ! »

« Ils peuvent avoir des bébés ! » fit Draco, écarquillant ses grands yeux d'un joli gris bleuté sous le soleil du printemps.

« Les femmes aussi ! »

L'enfant secoua ses cheveux d'or blanc.

« Tu comprends rien... »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent mais Hannah se mit à rire.

« Ne compte pas sur moi, Laura. Je suis d'accord avec ton frère. »

Elle désigna l'estrade où le Monoïque blond s'éclipsait sous la tente en compagnie d'un grand et bel homme brun.

« Ils ne sont pas vendus comme des esclaves, Laura, ils peuvent choisir ! Ils ont des années pour choisir leur époux parmi les plus beaux et les plus riches hommes de notre Royaume mais aussi de tous ceux du Monde Libre ! Ils peuvent être l'époux d'Hommes mais aussi de Mages, ou de toutes les Nymphes, à part les Sirènes ! Et ils seront aimés, quoi que tu en penses. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Hannah. C'est ce que l'on dit mais qu'est-ce que l'on en sait ? Rien. Les secrets de Monoïques sont plus nombreux que l'on n'imagine et ça, c'est mon père que me l'a dit ! Il les voyait quand il était à Helga, leur Temple est juste à côté de l'école des officiers. En plus, je te rappelle que certains tuent encore leurs enfants s'ils naissent Monoïques, surtout les Mages de Serpentard. Quant aux prétendants, des Werwulfs sont parfois présents, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aimerais être avec eux ! D'ailleurs, toi non plus, Hannah ! Et ils n'ont pas des années comme tu le dis, ils ne peuvent choisir qu'entre leur seizième et leur vingtième anniversaire, sinon, ils sont vendus au plus offrant, purement et simplement, comme des esclaves ! Et puis, s'ils n'aiment pas les hommes, hein ? »

Hannah secoua ses tresses, dépitée.

« Laura, tu exagères tout. Les Mages respectent les Monoïques, eux aussi, ils ne les tuent pas. Quant aux Werwulfs, certains sont aussi riches et puissants que les Hommes. Et nous non plus, si tu vas par là, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous sommes des femmes, destinées à épouser un mâle et à lui donner une descendance, point... Je pense simplement que tu es jalouse. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » riposta Laura, les joues rouges.

Devant l'air entendu de son amie, elle préféra se détourner, boudeuse. Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur son jeune frère, toujours en admiration devant le dernier Monoïque qui rougissait adorablement devant un homme qui lui souriait. Le Monoïque hocha la tête et tous deux disparurent à leur tour sous la tente, faisant pousser des soupirs de dépit à la foule.

« Bon, la foire est finie, on s'en va, » décréta Laura en prenant d'autorité la main de son frère.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers la première porte, Laura ne cessait de regarder Draco. Une vague de malaise et une peur sourde l'envahissaient. C'était vrai, Hannah avait raison, elle était jalouse des Monoïques. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle ne voulait plus voir les Présentations. Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois sur son jeune frère qui gambadait en babillant avec Hannah, insouciant. Sans savoir pourquoi et comment, Laura craignait que son malaise face à eux n'ait quelque chose à voir avec Draco.

Elle passa sa main dans les mèches douces de son frère, si claires par rapport à ses cheveux ou ceux de sa mère et d'Édith. L'enfant releva ses yeux gris et lui sourit, creusant ses fossettes sur ses joues enfantines.

« Laura, regarde ce que j'ai gagné tout à l'heure ! »

Le gamin fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit plusieurs pièces ainsi qu'une petite brioche dorée.

« Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ! D'où viennent ces pièces ? » le gronda Laura.

Le gamin haussa les épaules, peu impressionné par sa grande sœur et deuxième maman.

« J'ai chipé des cerises dans le verger, hier. Ce matin, je me suis levé dès le chant du coq pour venir les vendre sur le marché. Il est juste à moi, cet argent. Comme ça, je pourrai t'acheter un joli cadeau pour ton anniversaire et aussi pour celui de maman. Et puis la brioche, une dame me l'a donnée, parce qu'elle a dit que j'étais trop mignon, » finit-il en battant des cils.

Hannah se mit à rire devant l'air angélique de l'enfant.

« Tu as de la chance de ne pas te faire attraper, Draco, sinon, tu auras mal aux fesses, crois-moi ! Tout le monde ne te pardonnera pas tes bêtises grâce à ta petite bouille d'ange ! »

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre tout en dévisageant cette fois Laura.

« D'ailleurs, il est très beau lui aussi, ton frère, avec ses cheveux si blonds et ses grands yeux. Il a les traits vraiment fins... Tu es sûr qu'il a bien été examiné quand il est né ? »

Un frisson glacé courut le dos de Laura.

« Évidemment ! Draco est né comme Susan, Édith et moi, dans notre maison à Helga, et le Mage médecin l'a examiné, comme nous tous ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'énerve pas, » fit Hannah en levant ses paumes en signe de paix. « C'est juste qu'il a les traits très fins et qu'il ne vous ressemble pas vraiment en plus. »

Laura se retourna vers son amie, dans une colère noire.

« Et alors ? Il tient de la grand-mère de papa, c'est tout ! Et arrête avec tes idées stupides ! »

« Pardon, pardon, » s'empressa d'ajouter Hannah, confuse et ne sachant pas de quelles idées exactement son amie l'accusait.

Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent plus grand chose alors qu'elles franchissaient le mur d'enceinte de la ville et se dirigeaient sur le sentier de terre, jusqu'à Pomona. L'une parce qu'elle était triste d'avoir blessé son amie, l'autre parce qu'un nœud d'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine.

C'était ce que leur père disait toujours, que Draco ressemblait à sa grand-mère. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait parfois si mal à l'aise avec tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa famille avait quitté Helga si vite après la naissance de Draco ?

Serrant la main de son frère un peu plus fortement dans la sienne, Laura accéléra le pas. Peu importait.

 **... ... ...**

L'enfant tendit ses mains, une fois encore, vers le parterre fleuri. Aussitôt, une nuée de papillons aux ailes vertes et aux reflets dorés s'envolèrent. Le petit garçon se mit à rire, les bras en l'air, entouré par les papillons qui virevoltaient.

Les yeux gris de l'enfant ne savait pas où se poser, ils volaient, eux aussi, en compagnie de ces papillons si extraordinaires.

Son papa, qui savait toujours tout parce que de toute façon son papa était le plus fort au monde, lui avait dit qu'ils ne vivaient qu'ici, dans cette région de Poufsouffle et nulle part ailleurs. Et plus que tout, ils semblaient adorer ce petit coin de jardin fait de fleurs de sa tendre maman.

Draco regarda le ciel, où s'envolaient toujours les gracieux insectes. Puis il cessa tout mouvement, permettant aux papillons de, peu à peu, reprendre leur place parmi les fleurs et les plantes de Caroline.

« J'aime tellement le vert, » murmura l'enfant, extasié.

Il se baissa lentement afin d'admirer l'un des papillons dont les ailes battaient paresseusement alors qu'il se délectait du nectar de la fleur grâce à sa longue trompe. Cette fois, le petit tendit un simple doigt, pâle et délicat, le plus lentement possible. Pourtant, cela suffit pour déranger le papillon qui s'envola de nouveau, entraînant avec lui quelques un de ses congénères.

« Et je vous aime tellement, jolis papillons, » fit encore l'enfant de sa voix douce.

 **… … …**

Une bonne odeur de pomme cuite flottait dans l'air. Draco s'approcha de la cuisinière en inspirant profondément par le nez.

« Attention à ne pas te brûler, » lui lança Édith, toujours prudente.

Le petit garçon lui tira la langue alors que sa sœur retournait à son tricot, sans le voir.

« Rabat-joie, » murmura-t-il tout en s'approchant un peu plus de la vieille dame en fonte.

Draco adorait cette cuisinière, c'était elle qui leur permettait de cuire leur repas mais aussi de réchauffer leur maison pendant les mauvais jours, en complément de la grande cheminée du salon. Comme aujourd'hui où le blizzard soufflait à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il se penchait, sa chaîne sortit de sa chemise en toile épaisse. L'enfant la prit et tourna le médaillon entre ses doigts.

Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il possédait un tel bijou en or. Après tout, il était un homme, il n'avait pas besoin de bijou, contrairement à ses sœurs. Laura aurait bientôt quinze ans, c'était elle qui aurait besoin d'un collier ou d'un bracelet. Or, aucune d'entre elles n'en avait reçu à leur naissance.

Caroline Bones avait toujours refusé qu'il s'en défasse. Elle disait que c'était un cadeau de son père, bien que lui-même ne portait aucun ornement. Quant à ses filles, Caroline et Peter avaient décrété qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de bijoux avant leur entrée au Lycée de jeunes filles, à quinze ans justement. Laura avait avoué qu'elle aussi aimerait un collier en or avec un médaillon, comme Draco.

« Ça sent bon, mon chéri ? » demanda sa mère, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui, j'adore la tarte aux pommes mais... »

« Mais tu préfères celle aux abricots, » termina la femme à la place de son enfant. « Quand les bons jours reviendront, tu pourras en cueillir avec tes sœurs. »

« Maman, j'ai sans doute passé l'âge de grimper aux arbres, » lui fit remarquer Laura, installée sur le canapé aux côtés de Susan dans le salon.

Caroline sourit avec indulgence à sa fille aînée.

« Je sais, ma fille, tu es presque une femme. Quand je pense que tu vas rentrer au Lycée de jeunes filles, je n'en reviens pas. Tu es bien sûr de toi, Laura ? Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer tes études, partir à Helga, en pensionnat... je n'aime pas penser que tu ne seras plus là à la prochaine rentrée.

« Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi. Mademoiselle Smith nous a dit que seule Agatha et moi avions le niveau. Je serai avec elle, et Bobby Cornfoot intègre l'école militaire, comme son frère. Steven est déjà à Helga, je ne serai pas toute seule. Peut-être même que je retrouverai mes anciennes amies ? Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tout se passera bien et puis je reviendrai pour les vacances. »

« Je l'espère, » soupira la mère.

« Moi, c'est hors de question que j'y aille ! Rien que le fait de devoir aller à l'École Principale de Chourave me barbe ! J'aurais voulu arrêter dès la fin de l'École Première, » déclara Susan en lançant un regard noir à sa mère

Caroline pinça les lèvres.

« C'était non négociable, Susan. Mes filles ne sont pas des sauvageonnes incultes ! Vous avez la chance de pouvoir continuer à étudier après l'École Première, alors vous irez, tous. »

Draco, assis par terre, regarda sa mère et ses sœurs, Édith sagement installée sur un fauteuil, le nez toujours sur son tricot.

« Moi aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

Les quatre enfants avaient suivi les leçons de leur mère, institutrice à l'École Première qui regroupait les trois villages du sud de Chourave. Mais à onze ans, les enfants qui avaient le niveau pouvaient continuer à s'instruire à l'École Principale, à Chourave même.

« Oui, toi aussi, Draco. »

Le garçon tira le nez. À l'École Première, il était dans la classe de sa maman. Les filles et les garçons étaient mélangés, ainsi, il n'avait jamais été seul puisque ses sœurs étaient avec lui. Si les petites filles avaient eu de nombreuses amies, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait bien quelques copains mais jouait plutôt avec Édith, Susan et leurs copines quand elles étaient encore là. Les autres garçons n'étaient pas très intéressants, selon lui.

Depuis la nouvelle rentrée, en octobre, Édith et Susan avaient intégré l'école de Chourave. Elles avaient douze et treize ans mais étaient de fin d'année, ce qui expliquait cette ''année de retard'', leur mère ayant décidé que les deux petites ne commenceraient leur Première qu'une fois leurs six ans acquis. Beaucoup de parents faisaient de même.

S'il devait partir à Chourave à onze ans, il serait sans doute l'un des rares garçons de Pomona à le faire. Il serait aussi obligé de déjeuner seul car, malheur des malheurs, filles et garçons étaient séparés là-bas. Il ne rejoindrait donc pas ses sœurs.

« Ça te fera le plus grand bien de quitter les jupes de maman et les nôtres ! » se moqua Édith comme si elle devinait ses pensées.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » rétorqua aussitôt Draco.

« Bouh, pauvre petit bébé à sa maman, avec qui vas-tu jouer, hein ? Peu de garçons seront d'accord pour jouer à tes jeux préférés ! Déjà cette année, Morag m'a dit que tu étais toujours dans ton coin. C'est son petit frère qui le lui a dit. Tu ne joues qu'avec les touts petits, comme le gros bébé que tu es, » continua Édith.

« Les autres garçons sont stupides, » s'énerva Draco, les joues rouges. « Les seules choses qui les intéressent, c'est d'embêter les filles ou les plus petits ! Dempsey en tête, c'est le roi des crétins celui-là ! Alors oui, je préfère lire dans mon coin ou défendre les petits, moi ! » se défendit Draco avec hargne.

« C'est très bien, Draco. C'est tout à ton honneur de défendre les plus faibles. Mais tu devrais quand même essayer de te faire un ou deux vrais amis, tu ne penses pas ? » fit Susan. « Les autres pensent que tu les prends de haut, que tu te sens supérieur à eux. Un jour, tu seras vraiment tout seul si tu ne fais pas d'efforts. »

Le petit blond grogna tout en retournant à la contemplation de la cuisinière.

« Je ne me sens pas supérieur, » bougonna-t-il. « Juste... différent. »

 **... ... ...**

Les plus hautes branches de l'arbre croulaient sous les fruits orange et mûrs à point. À son pied, une jeune fille ne cessait de regarder en l'air avant de jeter des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle.

« Draco, bon sang dépêche-toi ! Le vieux Gradew nous étripera s'il nous voit encore en train de chiper ses abricots ! »

Seul un rire cristallin lui répondit du sommet de l'arbre.

« Il n'est pas là, Édith ! Ce que tu peux être poltronne ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas poltronne, je suis prudente, nuance, » protesta la jeune fille brune.

« À ce point-là, ce n'est plus de la prudence ! » rétorqua l'enfant. « Tiens, attrape ! »

Édith leva les bras et attrapa au vol un sac en toile de jute, rempli des fruits dorés.

« Allez, descends maintenant ! »

« Non, attends, il y a une branche, tout là-haut, avec encore beaucoup d'abricots et mon second sac n'est pas plein ! »

« Draco, c'est de la folie ! Redescends ! C'est bien trop haut et nous sommes là depuis bien trop longtemps ! Maman va se faire du souci ! »

« Mais quelle rabat-joie ! »

Édith releva les yeux, inquiète. Son acrobate de jeune frère se hissait encore plus haut. Pendant un instant, elle en fut admirative. Le garçon ressemblait à un funambule ou un oiseau tant il semblait sauter, voler d'une branche à une autre. Draco était doué, elle était obligée de l'admettre.

Il atteignit enfin son but, tendit son bras et commença à cueillir les fruits tant convoités. Soudain, un crac retentit, l'une des fines branches céda et l'enfant chuta, disparaissant de la vue de sa sœur pour s'écraser sur le sol.

« Draco ! » cria Édith, affolée, en contournant le tronc en direction de son jeune frère.

« C'est bon, j'ai rien ! » lança le garnement, debout et miraculeusement sain et sauf.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, cette fois ahurie.

« Mais... Comment... »

Elle s'arrêta, mal à l'aise alors que Draco riait, ses yeux clairs brillant de bonheur pendant qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux fous. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment faisait son frère. Il arrivait parfois à accomplir des choses que nul autre que lui ne pourrait. Ces étranges aptitudes lui laissaient de plus en plus un sentiment déplaisant dans la poitrine, au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Draco semblait parfois... anormal.

« Viens, rentrons, » dit-elle en prenant le garçon par la main.

« Oulà, oui, il y a au loin des gens qui semblent forts mécontents ! » répondit Draco en lui montrant du doigt deux à trois silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers eux.

« Vite ! » cria Édith.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir, chacun avec un sac passé en bandoulière. Ils se digèrent vers la forêt et, sautant par dessus les branches, glissant sur les feuilles mortes, remontèrent en direction de Pomona, s'éloignant des protestations furieuses des propriétaires de l'arbre. Après une longue course folle, Édith cria grâce et s'adossa contre un grand sapin. Draco s'arrêta à son tour et se rapprocha de sa sœur, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

« On les a semés, » déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur et en récupérant la charge pleine de fruits de sa sœur.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, vite rejoint par son cadet. Une fois leur fou-rire passé, ils reprirent leur marche, s'avançant cette fois lentement vers chez eux.

Le garçon ouvrit l'un des sacs et tendit un fruit juteux Édith qui mordit dedans avec plaisir.

« J'aime la belle saison, » déclara soudain Draco. « Avec tous ces fruits et ces champs bien pleins, le soleil qui brille et tout ça, la chaleur. J'aime quand il fait beau et chaud, pas toi ? »

« Oui, » fit l'aînée, soudainement soucieuse.

« Édith ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... » soupira la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. « Draco... tu devrais être plus prudent. »

L'enfant regarda sa sœur, étonné.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je suis toujours prudent ! »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Regarde aujourd'hui avec cet arbre, tu a voulu prendre ces abricots alors que nous n'en avons pas besoin à la maison et tu as fait n'importe quoi, tu es tombé, tu aurais pu te blesser ! »

« Mais quelle rabat-joie ! J'aime grimper aux arbres, c'est tout ! Et puis maman a dit hier qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autant de confiture que l'année dernière à cause d'un des arbres qui est mort. Elle pourra en faire ce soir. »

« Draco, c'est du vol pur et simple. Papa sera furieux s'il l'apprend. Et moi... moi je ne serais pas toujours là pour surveiller tes arrières. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Pourquoi !? »

« Je ne resterai pas encore très longtemps à la maison. Laura se mariera un jour et moi aussi. Elle a eu dix-sept ans et moi j'en aurai bientôt quatorze. Quant à Susan, je ne pense pas qu'elle se mariera, mais elle partira malgré tout de la maison et si elle ne le fait pas, alors c'est toi qui le fera, tu n'es pas né pour être fermier. Draco, c'est normal, nous grandissons, tous, cela fait partie de la vie, » continua-t-elle face au regard perplexe de son jeune frère.

« Non, c'est pas obligé ! »

« Si et tu le sais. Je suis déjà partie en ville, montrer quelques ouvrages que j'avais faits. Madame Finch-Fletchey m'a dit de revenir quand j'aurai seize ans pour commencer mon apprentissage en temps que couturière. »

Draco la regarda, la gorge serrée. D'un côté, il était heureux pour sa sœur, il _devait_ être heureux pour elle. La maison Finch-Fletchey était connue à Chourave, c'était la meilleure maison de couture. Les plus riches familles se servaient chez elle. Qu'Édith puisse avoir un apprentissage dans cette maison, c'était l'assurance pour elle d'avoir un travail bien payé et convoité. Peut-être même la porte ouverte pour partir à Helga en tant que couturière de la famille royale. À moins qu'elle ne trouve un bon parti qui l'emmènerait de toute façon loin de lui, comme elle le lui avait dit.

« Félicitations, » réussit-il à croasser. « Tu vas devenir une vraie bourgeoise de la grande ville, » termina-t-il, tentant de faire un peu d'humour afin de faire reculer sa tristesse.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, ni égoïste. Édith était une bonne travailleuse, elle était calme et douce. Elle réussirait à se faire une bonne place, à trouver un gentil garçon et à vivre une belle vie. Elle le méritait.

« Draco... ne sois pas si triste, je reviendrai tous les soirs quand je serai en apprentissage, je ne vous abandonnerai pas... »

Pas comme Laura, pensèrent les deux enfants en même temps, sans le savoir. Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à en vouloir réellement à leur aînée. Elle avait passé sa vie à aider leur mère, à s'occuper d'eux. Depuis un an, ils ne la voyaient quasiment plus, leur sœur préférant rester à Helga durant les vacances. Susan leur avait avoué que Laura avait un petit ami depuis l'hiver, Steven Cornfoot. Quand Laura terminerait ses études supérieures, elle se marierait certainement et suivrait Steven là où il serait nommé.

« Je sais, » souffla-t-il. « Je suis content pour toi, sincèrement. »

Édith regarda son jeune frère morose.

« Draco, je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment. Tu as onze ans, l'année prochaine tu rentres au Principale, tu seras le seul garçon de ta classe à pouvoir y aller. Mais tu te feras des nouveaux amis, j'en suis sûre. Papa et Susan ont raison, tu dois vraiment quitter les jupons de maman.

« Mais je ne suis plus sous ses jupes depuis longtemps ! » protesta Draco. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas le fils que papa avait rêvé que cela veut dire que je suis une poule mouillée ! Au contraire, il faudrait un peu savoir ce que vous voulez, tous ! Un coup, je suis un bébé, une fillette, un coup, je suis un vaurien qui ne pense qu'à faire des bêtises ! »

Le garçon serra les poings, les joues rouges. Bien qu'Édith se soit montrée beaucoup plus sympathique avec lui depuis le départ de Laura, sa grande sœur lui manquait comme jamais en cet instant.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » tenta de le rassurer Édith. « Je sais bien que papa est beaucoup sur ton dos en ce moment, mais c'est parce qu'il voudrait simplement que tu sois plus sûr de toi, que tu te fasses des amis, que tu joues avec les autres gars, au lieu de rester tout seul à rêvasser. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse et que tu es doué pour des tas d'autres choses. Tu es bien plus savant que Susan ou moi par exemple. Tu aimes étudier et en cela, tu ressembles à Laura ou maman. Papa regrette juste que tu ne fasses pas plus de choses... d'homme. »

« Comme Susan, » se moqua Draco avec amertume.

« Susan est un garçon manqué, elle l'a toujours été. Mais ce n'est pas un homme. Qu'elle ne veuille pas se marier, c'est son choix, malgré tout, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra reprendre la ferme des parents. Certains ouvriers ne voudront jamais obéir à une femme, » déclara Édith avec tout autant d'amertume dans sa voix.

Draco baissa le nez.

« La vie est mal faite. Susan aurait dû naître garçon, comme ça tout le monde aurait été content. »

« Non, » le contra Édith. « Car si Susan avait été un garçon, toi, tu ne serais pas là et je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, » termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Draco lui sourit en retour, heureux de cette subite déclaration d'amour fraternel.

« Courage, des tas d'hommes sont des érudits. Papa le comprendra bien un jour. Tu n'es pas né pour être soldat, c'est évident ! Tu seras un savant, un magnifique savant ou un docteur, et toutes les filles voudront se marier avec toi ! »

Draco éclata de rire, sa bonne humeur de retour dans son cœur.

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça, parce que les jeunes filles, j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elles veulent jouer à la poupée avec moi. C'est vexant ! »

« Tu es une poupée, c'est pour cela. Regarde-toi, tu es petit, un joli teint de porcelaine, des yeux si clairs que l'on dirait du verre et tes cheveux ! C'est des mèches de soie ! Bien sûr qu'elles veulent jouer avec toi ! »

« Hé ! » protesta l'enfant, vexé malgré les compliments.

« Pour l'instant les jeunes filles de ton âge ne sont pas prêtes et celles plus âgées te voient comme un enfant. Mais cela va vite changer, crois-moi, » continua Édith, plus sérieusement.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent bientôt devant les maisons de Pomona. Autour du puits, deux autres jeunes filles discutaient et leur firent signe en les voyant.

« Lisa ! Morag ! » s'écria Édith en courant vers ses amies, Lisa Turpin, une petite blonde à l'aspect frêle et maladif, et Morag MacDougal, une jolie rousse au visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

Draco leur fit simplement signe de la main, ne souhaitant pas accompagner Édith. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Lisa et Morag mais elles faisaient justement partie de ces jeunes filles qui le regardaient en lui pinçant les joues, comme un bébé.

« Je rentre à la maison, » cria-t-il simplement à sa sœur qui se retourna vers lui pour acquiescer en souriant, faisant voler sa longue natte noire par la même occasion.

Draco n'alla cependant pas chez lui. Il courut encore sur le chemin qui menait à Chourave. Au détour d'un virage, près d'un buisson, l'attendaient deux enfants en haillons. Il leur sourit et tendit l'un des deux sacs gorgés de fruits, le plus gros.

« Tenez, voici de quoi marchander à la ville et pour vous aussi si vous avez faim. »

« Merci, Draco, » répondit la petite fille en se saisissant du sac. « Les Dieux te le rendront ! » Elle prit son jeune frère par la main et s'enfuit en direction des remparts.

Le jeune garçon, quant à lui, retourna en direction de sa maison, le cœur léger. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, son père avait raison. Du moins, pas dans les villages du sud. Mais il avait noué certains liens avec les gamins des rues de la ville ou des villages du Nord. Il chapardait pour eux ce qu'il trouvait dans les hameaux du Sud et leurs champs, bien plus riches que ceux du Quartier Nord. Il leur donnait aussi parfois quelques pièces.

Il était peut-être hautain avec les crétins bagarreurs et sans cervelle de son école et de son village qui jouaient à la guerre ou tiraient sur les nattes des petites filles, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il valait bien mieux qu'eux !

Alors qu'il passait le portillon de sa cour, la voix de son père résonna.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fichais ? Et c'est quoi, dans ce sac ? »

« Des abricots, » répondit Draco.

« Des abricots ? Tu les as attrapés où ? Nos arbres ont déjà donné ! » s'étonna Peter.

« Je les ai trouvés par là-bas, » répondit le gamin en montrant une vague direction de la main. « Il y a un arbre qui avait encore des fruits et maman voulait faire de la confiture. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, mécontent, se doutant que son garçon ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

« Si j'apprends que tu as encore chapardé dans les vergers des voisins, je te jure que ça va chauffer pour tes fesses ! Au lieu de musarder, tu ferais bien mieux de t'intéresser de plus près à nos propres travaux ! Va voir Angus, tu as des corvées à faire ! »

Le garçon baissa la tête, donna son sac à son père et s'en fut en courant vers la remise.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA : pause pub :** Puisque vous êtes dans les UA, je vous conseille vivement celui en cours de parution de **Havirnyrce Vince** , nommé « La petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter » car non seulement ce mec est un amour (si, si, on ne le dira jamais assez) mais en plus cette fiction est un vrai bonheur !


	3. La fin d'une époque

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

 **NDA** : je reprécise que tous les personnages OC et les Monoïques© en particulier sont issus de ma petite cervelle. Pour ces derniers, considérez qu'ils sont une marque déposée.

 **Informations :** à partir de maintenant je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de tenir un rythme de publication plus régulier, à savoir un dimanche par quinzaine. À termes, je devrais reprendre mon rythme habituel, c'est à dire tous les dimanches. Merci de vos encouragements et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 **La fin d'une époque**

* * *

 _Quand les Sylphes s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient concevoir de descendance, ils surent que la fin de leur race était annoncée._

 _Les Nymphes, qui comptent les Dryades, Naïades et les Ondines, prirent pitié d'eux. Leurs mâles, comme leurs femelles, n'étaient pas indifférents à la beauté des Sylphes, si bien que certains parmi eux décidèrent de s'accoupler avec les Sylphes. À la surprise de tous, mâles comme femelles Nymphes pouvaient offrir une descendance aux Sylphes. Leurs enfants, hybrides des deux races, avaient perdu leurs ailes et prirent les caractéristiques des Nymphes de chaque espèce, mais les Sylphes leur offrirent une certaine magie, qu'ils possèdent toujours. Les Sylphes qui choisirent les Nymphes furent heureux et s'éteignirent dans la joie, les bénissant, eux et leur descendance._

 _Les Hommes, quant à eux, n'éprouvèrent ni pitié ni amour. Quand ils virent que les Sylphes restants étaient si peu nombreux, ils ne leur proposèrent rien, ils se contentèrent de les traquer comme des animaux, choisirent les plus beaux spécimens et les gardèrent enfermés dans des cages, les utilisant uniquement pour leur bon plaisir. Les Hommes s'étonnèrent toutefois que leurs esclaves sexuels Sylphes ne protestaient pas et les accueillaient à chaque fois dans leur couche avec douceur, malgré le comportement dominateur des Hommes._

 _Car les Sylphes ne portaient aucune violence en eux, préférant la soumission à la rébellion._

 _Ce ne fut pas le cas de la descendance qui naquit des accouplements entre les Sylphes et les Hommes, ni de l'Air, horrifié du destin tragique des enfants qu'il avait créés._

 _Livre de Thadd – Verset 9_

 **... ... ...**

Draco râlait devant le bac rempli d'eau mousseuse devant lui.

« J'ai déjà pris mon bain avant la célébration, jeudi ! Pourquoi je dois le reprendre dimanche ? »

« Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu es sale, nous allons en ville, tu prends ton bain, » le sermonna Caroline.

Draco soupira, les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, alors tu me laisses seul. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Maman, j'ai plus de quatorze ans ! Je suis un homme ! Je refuse que des femmes me voient nu ! »

Derrière Caroline, Peter explosa d'un rire sonore, il entra dans la salle de bains et posa ses mains avec fierté sur les épaules de son fils.

« Bien parlé, mon garçon ! Tu as raison, les femmes n'ont pas à voir un homme qui n'est pas leur époux quand il est nu ! Allez, ouste ! »

Peter ferma la porte tout en poussant Caroline dans le couloir, puis se dirigea vers le lavabo.

« Euh... papa... Tu restes ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui. J'ai un brin de toilette à faire et puisque nous sommes des hommes, cela ne doit pas te gêner. Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'école militaire, nous prenions tous notre douche ensemble ! Encore aujourd'hui quand nous faisons des exercices avec la garde, je me lave en compagnie de mes hommes ! »

Draco soupira intérieurement alors que son père repartait dans ses discours enflammés d'armée, de soldats et d'école d'officiers. Il se déshabilla, mal à l'aise, et se jeta dans le bain alors que son père se rasait tout en lui jetant lui-aussi des petits coups d'œil.

Le garçon se mouilla aussitôt les cheveux et entreprit de se laver, voulant rapidement achever la corvée. Il ne remarqua pas que les regards que son père portait sur sa jeune personne se faisaient plus inquisiteurs.

« Draco, tu en es où de ta puberté ? » demanda soudainement l'homme en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés.

L'adolescent le regarda, stupéfait.

« Ma quoi ? »

« Ta puberté ! Bon sang, ne me fais pas croire que ta mère ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet, ni que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle alors que tu passes la moitié de ton temps le nez plongé dans tes fichus bouquins ! »

Draco se tassa un peu plus dans son bain. Son père s'énervait facilement contre lui depuis qu'il était à l'École Principale. Draco était bon élève, ce n'était pas le problème. Au contraire.

Son caractère doux, gentil, sa douce rêverie ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Au plus grand désarroi de Peter, ces traits de sa personnalité semblaient même vouloir s'accentuer alors que le garçon mûrissait. Les professeurs étaient contents de son fils mais ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une carrière d'officier. Pire, le gamin voulait bien rejoindre Laura à Helga, mais pour intégrer le Lycée.

Peter continua son inspection. Draco restait plutôt petit et mince pour son âge. Il s'approcha de lui et, le prenant pas le bras, l'obligea à se redresser. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup de poils sur le pubis, à peine du duvet jugea Peter. Rien ailleurs

« Papa ! » protesta Draco, une main sur son entre-jambe, pas très développée elle non plus.

« Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, bons Dieux ! Je regarde, c'est tout, histoire d'être sûr que tu grandis comme il faut. »

Draco rougit, plus que honteux.

« Tu bandes parfois ? »

Cette fois, le garçon manqua s'étrangler.

« Je... euh, oui, ça m'arrive, » avoua-t-il devant le regard noir de son père.

Il était mal à l'aise au possible mais nul doute que s'il protestait, son père allait encore le gronder, le traiter de mauviette et lui dire que l'armée saurait le dresser pour en faire un homme. Un vrai. Néanmoins, cette réponse sembla satisfaire Peter puisqu'il le relâcha.

« Bon, finis de te laver et dépêche-toi. Ta mère et tes sœurs nous attendent. »

Draco se rinça donc bien vite avant de se sécher les cheveux. Ils étaient plutôt longs, Draco les aimait ainsi, bas dans son cou et peignés en arrière. Par contre, son père n'aimait pas, trouvant que cela lui donnait un air ''précieux'' pour ne pas dire efféminé. Il estimait que les hommes, les durs, les soldats, se devaient d'avoir les cheveux courts !

Draco trouvait le comportement de son père de plus en plus injuste. Il était toujours à lui reprocher mille et une petites choses, mais ne disait rien à Susan qui, à dix-huit ans, portait souvent des pantalons, avait ses cheveux châtains mi-longs détachés sur les épaules ou noués en une simple queue de cheval... Comme certains soldats, n'en déplaise à Peter.

Si Laura leur avait officiellement annoncé ses fiançailles avec Steven lors du solstice d'hiver, Susan, elle, avait réaffirmé sa volonté de ne pas se marier. Elle travaillait avec son père et aidait Angus quand Peter était de réserve à la garde. Draco sourit. Si lui était le désespoir de son père, Susan, elle, était celui de sa mère ! Quant à Édith, elle ne pensait qu'à son apprentissage. Elle s'était spécialisée dans la broderie fine. Madame Finch-Fletchey ne jurait que par elle. Elle voulait qu'Édith parte pour Helga, elle aussi, pour être au service directe de la famille royale.

Le jeune garçon finit de s'habiller, sortit de la salle de bains et descendit dans le salon où sa famille l'attendait. Le temps pour lui de prendre son manteau et de mettre ses chaussures qu'enfin, Caroline montait à l'avant de la carriole, Peter à ses côtés, les rênes à la main, tandis que leurs enfants grimpaient à l'arrière.

Alors que le cheval les emmenait d'un pas tranquille vers la ville, Draco admirait le paysage, tout en rêvassant. De la buée blanche se formait à chacune de ses respirations dans l'air frais de cette fin de février. Le canton de Chourave ne connaissait pas vraiment la neige, au contraire des habitants du Royaume qui vivaient plus au nord, au pied des Grandes Rocheuses, pour ne pas dire dans le cas de certains villages, au sein même des montagnes. Parfois, quand le ciel était très clair, on pouvait les apercevoir au loin, formes floues et blanchâtres qui se confondaient avec le ciel.

Le garçon frissonna et remonta le col de sa veste. Le soleil se levait à peine, le vent était glacial et ses cheveux encore un peu humides. Sa mère parlait doucement avec son père. Elle semblait plus pâle encore dans les faibles rayons du soleil d'hiver. Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent.

À l'automne dernier encore, ils allaient à la célébration qui se tenait à la cathédrale de Chourave chaque premier jeudi du mois à pieds, et au marché du dimanche de la même façon. Mais depuis le soliste d'hiver, ils prenaient dorénavant la carriole.

Lui allait chaque jour à Chourave à pieds. Tous les matins, il partait en courant, mangeait au mess de l'École Principale pour garçons, et toutes les après-midi après la classe, il courait encore quand il revenait à la maison. Bien que Peter le jugeait trop frêle, Draco se savait doué pour la course. Il n'était pas comme ce lourdaud de Balick ou comme les frères Cauldwell, Owen en tête. Lui avait les muscles fins, allongés. Cela ne signifiait nullement qu'il n'en avait pas ! Simplement qu'ils étaient faits pour courir ou grimper. Voire aussi pour danser, comme il l'avait découvert à l'École. Il était un très bon danseur, pourtant c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore osé avouer à son père. Ce dernier en aurait fait une jaunisse, à n'en pas douter.

Édith ne revenait que les week-end et une fois de temps en temps dans la semaine, préférant le reste du temps dormir chez les Finch-Fletchey. Susan, elle, ne quittait jamais la maison. Mais Édith revenait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelque temps. Draco, loin d'être stupide, avait parfaitement compris que cela avait tout à voir avec l'état de santé de sa mère, dont on ne voulait rien lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent aux remparts, laissèrent la carriole avec d'autres de ses congénères et grimpèrent au sommet de la ville, à pas lents. Draco se tenait près de sa mère, dont le souffle se faisait court. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue alors que le garçon s'inquiétait une nouvelle fois.

La famille Bones fit les quelques achats qui les avaient motivés à se lever si tôt ce matin. Cependant, Draco n'était pas concentré à ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous ses sens en alerte, il patientait, avec une fébrilité de plus en plus grande, pour le spectacle que tous les badauds espéraient.

Le clocher se mit soudain à résonner, le faisant sursauter bien qu'il attendait ce moment depuis plus de trois jours.

« Vite, vite, il faut aller sur la place ! » s'exclama-t-il, excité au possible.

« Draco, tu tiens vraiment à assister encore à la Présentation ? » soupira Caroline.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, » continua la mère.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que... Parce que... Ce sont des êtres humains, pas des animaux ! Je trouve ce spectacle de plus en plus malsain ! »

« Malsain ? Mais il n'y rien de malsain chez les Monoïques ! » contesta Édith qui partageait l'enthousiasme de son jeune frère.

« Chez les Monoïques, non, par contre, chez leurs prétendants qui les regardent avec la bave aux lèvres, ça, rien n'est moins sûr, » déclara à son tour Susan.

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es une femme et que tu crèves d'envie d'être un homme pour pouvoir en avoir un ! » grommela Draco suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« N'importe quoi ! » protesta Susan, les joues pourtant rouges.

« Menteuse ! » ricana Édith qui se tenait près de Draco. « Tu les trouves beaux, avoue ! Avec leur physique androgyne, leur visage venant des anges. Tu rêverais de pouvoir en avoir un rien que pour toi dans ton lit, avoue ! »

« Vous n'êtes que des petits crétins, » s'énerva Susan en serrant les poings.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que les Monoïques sont beaux. Ils comptent même parmi les plus belles créatures du Monde Libre. C'est bien pour cette raison que tant de gens assistent aux Présentations alors même qu'ils ne peuvent pas concourir pour en posséder un, » déclara à son tour Peter, d'un air un peu trop rêveur.

« Peter ! Non mais vous vous écoutez ? Les Monoïques sont des êtres humains, pas des morceaux de viande ou des prostitués ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, » fit dans un petit sourire Peter en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. « Et bien que je reconnaisse leur beauté, je n'ai jamais rêvé avoir un Monoïque comme compagnon ou matrice pour mes enfants. Je n'aime que le corps d'une femme dans mon lit, je ne voudrais pas d'un époux qui partage les mêmes attributs que moi. Et puis, les Monoïques sont bien trop fragiles, ils demandent trop d'efforts, alors que toi, ma femme, tu n'as pas peur de te salir les mains. »

Caroline sourit, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule forte et rassurante de son époux.

« Bien, puisque la majorité l'a décidé, allons voir la Présentation, » abdiqua-t-elle.

Édith et Draco poussèrent des cris de joie et se mirent à courir. Ils déboulèrent bientôt sur la place centrale de la ville où l'estrade était montée. Les prétendants étaient déjà parqués dans le box qui leur était réservé. En les voyant, Draco se retint de ricaner. Au final, pour le moment c'était bien eux qui ressemblaient à des animaux !

Il suivit Édith qui avait continué d'avancer. Elle s'était placée juste à côté des prétendants et grimpait sur les gradins qui avaient été installés en même temps que l'estrade. Draco sourit au soldat placé juste en bas. En raison du statut de leur père, ils avaient le droit d'accéder à ces quelques marches, faites pour les privilégiés de la ville. Ils s'assirent cependant sur les premiers rangs. Leur père était un officier, certes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils puissent grimper plus haut !

Peter, Caroline et Susan les rejoignirent enfin et se placèrent à leurs côtés. Édith à sa droite et son père à sa gauche, Draco s'impatientait. Il avait si hâte de voir ces jeunes hommes qu'il admirait depuis son âge le plus tendre.

Enfin le tambour résonna, bientôt suivi de la sortie de trois Monoïques accompagnés des ombres en rouge. Draco en reconnut deux qui étaient déjà présents lors des dernières Présentations. Le troisième était tout jeune, cela devait être l'une des premières fois où il était présenté. Peut-être même la première. Draco savait pertinemment que le Temple où vivaient les garçons était situé à la capitale. Ils faisaient la majorité des Présentations là-bas, ne venant à Chourave ou dans les autres villes du Royaume et du Monde Libre qu'une à trois fois par an.

Les Monoïques étaient habillés d'un pantalon large et long, d'un blanc crème. Une longue chemise de la même couleur recouvrait leurs bras et leur torse, bien qu'elle soit ouverte sur leur ventre. Draco ne put détourner son regard des délicats tatouages qu'arboraient chaque Monoïque. Les pleins et déliés du calice qui entourait le nombril, la ligne décorée plus ou moins sombrement qui s'étirait jusque sous leur pantalon et qu'ils ne montreraient pleinement qu'à leur amant, quand ce dernier les déshabillerait et les allongerait sur une couche.

À cette pensée, Draco sentit avec stupéfaction son sexe réagir sous son pantalon. Ben mince, alors ! De plus en plus excité, cette fois d'une façon tout autre que précédemment, l'adolescent laissa ses yeux dévorer les corps devant lui. Il regretta amèrement d'être en hiver, ne pouvant de ce fait admirer les torses finement musclés et imberbes qu'il savait être cachés sous le coton chaud.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur le Monoïque du milieu, un brun aux cheveux épais et à la peau hâlée. Cette fois, son sexe s'érigea pleinement. Draco poussa un petit soupir. Et son père qui lui avait demandé le matin même s'il bandait ! Eh bien, si son paternel avait la subite idée de poser sa main sur son bas-ventre, il n'aurait aucun doute sur le fait que son fils avait bel et bien entamé sa puberté, oh que oui !

Soudain, Draco remarqua que les corps qui tournaient lentement étaient un peu tremblants. En raison du froid pour deux des Monoïques, mais plus de peur sans aucun doute pour le troisième. En effet, les deux plus âgés semblaient assez blasés, tandis que leur gardien les faisait tourner sur eux-mêmes. Le plus jeune, lui, avait l'air effrayé. Draco eut soudain un élan de pitié envers ce garçon, se rappelant les réflexions précédentes de sa mère sur les Monoïques.

Il devait avoir à peu près son âge, les Monoïques n'étant présentés de toutes façons que vers quinze ou seize ans. Ses cheveux, d'un joli châtain mâtiné d'or, bouclaient délicieusement, en dehors des deux tresses caractéristiques sur ses tempes. Mais les yeux clairs semblaient de plus en plus humides, la bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses tremblotantes.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux deux autres, ainsi qu'aux prétendants qui attendaient dans le box à côté, jeta la confusion dans l'esprit de Draco. Certains prétendants étaient certainement libidineux, mais au vue de sa propre érection, il ne pouvait pas leur jeter la pierre ! Pourtant, Draco savait que la sélection des prétendants était stricte. Les Monoïques étaient proches du sacré dans l'Empire, surtout dans leur Royaume paisible. On ne pouvait les blesser, les forcer, ils étaient couverts d'or, d'attention et d'amour. Leur corps comme leur existence étaient faits pour l'amour, lui avait souvent répété Angus.

Les Monoïques étaient chanceux, décréta l'adolescent tandis que cinq hommes étaient autorisés à monter pour regarder de plus près les Monoïques. L'un se dirigea vers le premier, à la peau d'une douce couleur de miel, ils se sourirent et se prirent immédiatement la main, comme complices. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, songea Draco, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tente carmine. Deux autres hommes tournèrent autour du deuxième et les deux restants autour du plus jeune et plus petit par la taille. Le cœur de Draco fit un étrange bond alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue pâle. L'un des prétendants l'essuya du pouce, lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Le Monoïque rougit légèrement, leva des yeux mouillés et timides vers lui. Il finit par sourire peu à peu, alors que l'homme lui parlait toujours. Draco sourit, lui aussi, son sexe toujours tendu dans son pantalon. Il ne savait pas si cela signifiait qu'il aurait aimé être à la place du prétendant, voire même du Monoïque, et s'en moquait éperdument.

Alors que le jeune Monoïque tendait finalement de lui-même la main vers le prétendant, Draco sentit soudain un regard lourd sur sa nuque. Il se retourna, ses yeux gris bleuté tombant directement dans ceux, d'un vert pur, d'un jeune homme installé dans le box, un peu plus haut que sa sœur. Le grand brun le dévisageait fixement, ce qui étonna l'enfant.

La beauté du prétendant n'avait rien à envier à celle des Monoïques, pensa Draco. Ces derniers avaient décidément bien de la chance. Il était sûr que ce jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que le plus vieux des Monoïques, aurait beaucoup de succès. Surtout si sa bourse était bien remplie.

Néanmoins, les yeux verts le fixaient toujours, mettant Draco peu à peu mal à l'aise, puis son nez se plissa, comme s'il humait l'air autour de lui, tandis qu'un plis d'incrédulité se formait sur son front.

Draco eut brusquement le sentiment d'être glacé, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le léger vent de cette matinée d'hiver qui lui mettait ses mèches blondes devant les yeux. C'était comme si cet homme le... sentait, ce qui était du plus haut ridicule.

Le yeux verts ne cessaient de le regarder. Draco avait l'impression de se noyer en eux, comme hypnotisé. La chaleur dans son ventre enfla soudain et se battit contre son malaise, ses joues rougirent de nouveau. L'homme était beau, il semblait... fort, à défaut d'autre mot, séduisant, il réveillait en lui des désirs inavoués. Draco avait la sensation que tout son être l'appelait à lui.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, le jeune brun cessa de le regarder, délivrant ainsi Draco de son étrange emprise visuelle. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un des gardiens en rouge. Il lui parla à l'oreille, ou du moins là où devait se trouver cette dernière étant donné que le voile carmin recouvrait le visage et la tête des gardiens. Malgré cela, Draco frissonna quand les yeux du prétendant et du gardien se posèrent sur lui.

« Papa, papa... » murmura Draco, sentant cette fois une peur diffuse le saisir.

« Oui, quoi ? » répondit son père alors qu'il se levait. « La Présentation est finie, laissons les prétendants, ils n'y a plus qu'eux qui pourront revoir les garçons, on rentre, votre mère a froid. »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Draco en se serrant contre lui. « Ils me regardent, j'ai peur ! »

Peter fronça ses sourcils. Avisant le gardien et le prétendant qui les dévisageaient et s'avançaient vers eux, une peur sourde, bien différente de celle de son fils, l'étreignit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et le poussa derrière lui, le cachant à la vue des hommes grâce à son corps massif.

« Caroline, les filles, prenez Draco et partez, tout de suite, » ordonna-t-il durement.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Caroline, surprise.

« Maintenant ! »

Draco sentit son père qui le poussait, le faisant à moitié chuter de la marche. Sa mère lui prit la main, ainsi que Susan, alors que la voix du gardien s'échappait de son voile couleur de sang.

« Attendez, ce prétendant demande à voir votre fils. Je veux l'examiner. »

« Vous ne poserez pas vos mains sur mon enfant, gardien ! »

« Papa, » gémit Draco.

Son père se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

« Rentre à la maison, maintenant ! » cria Peter.

Il se retourna vers les deux hommes, furieux.

« Je suis un officier de la Garde ! De quel droit importunez-vous ma famille ?! »

Draco n'entendit pas la suite car ses sœurs l'entraînaient au loin.

La journée s'écoula avec un goût amer pour le garçon. Le vent glacial n'avait cessé de hurler à leurs fenêtres tandis que Draco avait le nez à quelques centimètre à peine de la vitre. Ses sœurs et lui avaient aidé leur mère à préparer le repas, qu'ils avaient mangé en l'absence de leur père. L'après-midi était passée, sans que Peter Bones ne refasse surface. Ce ne fut qu'après le souper, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, qu'enfin le patriarche entra dans sa demeure.

« Peter, » s'exclama Caroline en se levant, laissant transparaître toute son inquiétude dans sa voix. « Enfin, tu es de retour. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps ? »

« J'ai dû régler quelques problèmes avec les gardiens des Monoïques et la Garde, puis ensuite, j'ai envoyé plusieurs courriers urgents, » répondit Peter, laconique.

Son regard tomba sur Draco qui frémit. Son père s'avança vers lui et sans savoir pourquoi, le garçon plaça son bras en protection, sûr que son père allait le frapper. Peter ricana, un rire désabusé, alors qu'il prenait fermement le bras de son fils pour l'abaisser.

« Toi ! qu'as-tu fait avec ce prétendant ? » l'accusa-t-il aussitôt.

« Moi ? » fit Draco, surpris. « Rien du tout ! »

« Tu as sûrement fait quelque chose, pourtant ! » cria soudainement Peter, créant la stupeur chez sa femme et ses enfants, ainsi que la peur chez Draco.

Ce dernier regardait son père, de plus en plus terrifié. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Peter aussi furieux, il avait cinq ans et son dos avait ensuite été lacéré sous les coups de ceinture.

« Non ! Non, je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Menteur ! » scanda durement Peter en le secouant. « Il assure que tu l'as attiré ! Qu'as-tu fait, stupide gamin ?! »

« Mais rien du tout ! » cria Draco, les larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Peter perdit un peu plus contenance à leur vue.

« Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose ! Tu l'as excité, c'est ça ? Tu l'as aguiché ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu es mon fils, pas une catin prête à se faire baiser par un prétendant ! »

Draco rougit et eut un hoquet de stupéfaction face aux paroles crues de son père.

« J'ai rien fait, je te promets ! »

La gifle sonore retentit dans la pièce. Draco posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante alors que les larmes faisaient leur chemin.

« Et arrête de chialer comme un bébé ! Cette fois, c'est assez ! Je ne céderai plus, ni devant tes pleurs de fillette, ni devant les plaintes de ta mère ! Je refuse que tu ne deviennes un je ne sais quoi ! Tu vas cesser de me faire honte, devant mes hommes en plus ! Tu seras un soldat, un officier, comme je l'ai été ! Et tu n'as pas d'autre choix ! Dès que tu auras quinze ans, tu partiras à Helga, tout est déjà arrangé ! Tu ne reviendras que lorsque tu auras dignement gagné tes gallons ! »

Draco dévisagea son père, brisé par ses paroles.

« Quoi ?! » cria Caroline. « Non, c'est hors de question, Draco ne veut pas être soldat, il... »

« Silence, femme ! Il fera ce que j'ai décidé ! Tout est organisé ! J'ai déjà informé ma hiérarchie et envoyé les papiers à mes supérieurs de Helga ! Le 6 juin, j'emmènerai Draco avec moi à Helga ! »

« Tu ne peux pas m'arracher mon fils ! » pleura Caroline. « Pas maintenant, Peter ! Pourquoi veux-tu l'éloigner de moi, pourquoi... »

« Parce que je veux qu'il devienne un homme ! » cria Peter.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui interdire de revenir durant les vacances ! » s'offusqua Susan, prenant la défense de son frère. « Maman a besoin de lui, papa, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Papa, Draco était à côté de moi, et de toi ! Il n'a rien fait avec ce prétendant, il ment ! » s'écria à son tour Édith.

« Un Werwulf ne ment pas ! » lança Peter, mauvais. « C'est en tout cas ce que m'ont affirmé les gardiens du Temple. Écoute-moi bien, Draco Bones, je t'interdis de sortir de ta chambre, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Mais... » protesta faiblement Draco, encore trop abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Et l'école ? »

« Es-tu sourd ?! L'école, c'est fini pour toi ! J'exige et ordonne que Draco reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il fête ses quinze ans ! Une fois fait, je l'emmènerai personnellement à Helga, à l'école militaire, et tu n'en sortiras pas tant que tu ne seras pas au moins sergent ! Mes ordres sont clairs et seront suivis à la lettre ! »

« Sergent ? » pleura Caroline. « Peter, non, ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas me priver de mon enfant pendant si longtemps ! »

« Papa, papa, s'il te plaît, » gémit Draco.

« Tu m'obéiras ! Demain, je pars en réserve pour une semaine. Quand je reviendrai, je te raserai la tête, comme le soldat que tu seras bientôt. Je veillerais moi-même à t'accompagner dans tes tâches et contrôlerai seul ton éducation jusqu'à ce que tu partes d'ici.

« Papa... » plaida une nouvelle fois l'adolescent.

Mais le garçon ne put plus rien dire car son père le traîna avec force dans les escaliers, le jeta dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef. Draco resta stupidement debout, entendant au loin les bruits des voix furieuses de son père, sa mère et ses sœurs.

Il se tint ainsi un long moment avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, en silence et le cœur brisé.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère entra dans sa chambre avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner entre les mains qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

« Maman ! » s'écria Draco en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Draco, mon chéri, » soupira Caroline en le prenant contre lui. « Je suis si désolée... »

« Maman, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas aller à Helga, je ne veux pas devenir un soldat. »

« Je sais, mon cœur, mais ton père... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je le connais, il est furieux mais il a surtout peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. »

Caroline s'essuya une larme avant de plonger ses yeux de nuit dans ceux si clairs de son enfant.

« Susan va tenter de le faire revenir à la raison. Elle seule en a la capacité désormais. Je... Je pourrais sans doute retarder l'inévitable, Draco, mais ma santé faiblit, je ne serai pas toujours là, je le crains. »

« Maman... »

« Il va falloir que tu sois fort, mon chéri et... »

« Caroline, sors de cette pièce, » les interrompit Peter derrière elle.

Caroline embrassa son fils et sortit, tapotant ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc.

« Maman... » répéta Draco, désemparé.

« Cesse de toujours appeler ta mère et grandis un peu. Comment feras-tu, à l'armée ? Tu pleurnicheras encore des ''maman'' quand tu devras faire ce que ton supérieur t'aura ordonné ? »

« Je ne veux pas être un soldat ! » fit Draco en serrant les poings.

« Tu seras ce que j'ai décidé que tu sois ! C'est clair ? »

« Non, je refuse ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Laura, Susan et Édith ont pu choisir leur vie, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas ! » cria Draco, se rebellant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« J'ai le droit et je le prends ! Tu iras à Helga, tu seras un officier ! Parce que je l'ai décidé et parce que tu es mon fils ! MON FILS ! ET PERSONNE NE POURRA M'ENLEVER ÇA, PERSONNE ! » hurla Peter.

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE DÉTESTE ! ET J'AURAI AIMÉ N'ÊTRE JAMAIS TON FILS ! » hurla Draco à son tour.

Le visage de Peter blanchit dangereusement. L'homme dévisagea le garçon devant lui et sa voix se fit atone.

« Pourtant, c'est moi ton père. Et je t'aime, quoi que tu en penses. »

Là-dessus il referma la porte à double tour, faisant fi des coups que Draco lançait sur elle en criant.

 **... ... ...**

Peter était parti, laissant sa famille particulièrement désœuvrée. Malgré les commandements de l'homme, Susan avait ouvert à son frère à peine Peter aux frontières de Pomona. Le garçon ne sortait pourtant pas de chez lui, ne voulant pas que l'un des voisins ne l'aperçoive et n'en parle à son père. Angus était venu, lui aussi, tentant de rassurer le garçon.

Mais Draco ne voulait rien savoir.

Il en voulait à Peter. Sa mère était malade, il le savait désormais, et lui n'hésitait pas à l'éloigner d'elle pour des années, l'obligeant à suivre une voie qui le répugnait. Il ne voulait pas combattre. Quand bien même le Royaume était en paix, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un soldat. Pourquoi Peter avait toujours refusé d'admettre le côté pacifique de son fils ?

Il ressemblait à sa mère, avait le même caractère doux qu'elle et Édith. Alors pourquoi cet acharnement ?

Quant à ce qui s'était passé avec le prétendant, il était perdu. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit à l'homme. Édith l'avait bien confirmé à Caroline et Susan. La seule chose que sa sœur ignorait était ce qui s'était produit dans son pantalon et le désir qui lui avait réchauffé les reins. Mais le prétendant n'aurait jamais pu le deviner, lui non plus !

Draco se sentait bien seul alors que sa mère lui faisait faire quelques exercices, pour l'occuper. L'enfant lisait aussi les livres qui s'entassaient sur les étagères de la maisonnée, bien qu'il les avait déjà lus pour la plupart.

« Les bêtes sont nerveuses depuis hier, » fit Susan en entrant dans la pièce, les cheveux encore ébouriffés par le vent du dehors.

« C'est à cause du temps, l'hiver est rude cette année. Ce matin, il y avait de la neige dans la cour, » dit Édith.

Elle avait décidé de rester elle aussi pour la semaine avec sa mère, Susan et Draco, choquée par ce qui s'était passé le dimanche. Draco lui jeta un regard morne. Il y avait eu de la neige, exact, et en raison de la stupide punition de son père, il n'avait pas pu aller la toucher.

« Ce n'est pas que ça, » répliqua Angus qui pénétrait à son tour, juste derrière Susan. « Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais la ville semble nager dans une étrange ébullition depuis ce matin. La peur est présente partout et les gardes patrouillent sur les remparts. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Caroline, aussitôt inquiète. « J'espère que ce n'est rien de sérieux. Peter est de garde. »

« Je ne sais pas. D'après Caldwallader, il y aurait d'étranges rumeurs. »

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Susan en finissant d'enlever ses bottes pleines de boue.

« Des hommes disent que des villages, plus au nord, ont été attaqués par des bêtes sauvages et monstrueuses. C'est une rumeur qui court depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais d'après Caldwallader, ces bêtes se seraient rapprochées de Chourave.

« N'importe quoi, » déclara Susan avec assurance. « Les hommes ne savent pas quoi inventer pour faire peur à leurs femmes et à leurs enfants. »

« Tout de même, je ne suis pas tranquille. »

« Maman, s'il y avait un réel danger, papa nous aurait ordonné de venir à la ville, dans le quartier des familles d'officier. Il ne nous aurait pas laissés ici. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ces bêtes ne seraient pas ici, mais plus au Nord-Ouest, » déclara de nouveau Angus, soucieux d'avoir inquiété Caroline.

« Et papa n'aura pas peur de défendre la ville. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une meute de chiens errants ou un loup solitaire un peu hargneux qui a volé une poule à une vieille et voilà, la rumeur a fait le reste, » conclut Susan avec philosophie.

« Quand bien même il y aurait vraiment des bêtes dangereuses, papa n'a qu'à y aller. Comme cela, il aurait de quoi montrer sa vaillance, le héros, » déclara amèrement Draco, créant le silence.

« Draco, » le sermonna Caroline.

« Quoi ? Il est bien prêt à m'envoyer au combat, lui ! » s'énerva Draco en se redressant. « Alors, puisque ça lui plaît tant que ça, il n'a qu'à partir, retourner pour de bon à l'armée, combattre les brigands ou les chiens errants, je m'en fiche ! Il peut même mourir au combat, comme ça il arrêtera de vouloir diriger ma vie. »

« Draco ! » s'écria Caroline, scandalisée cette fois.

« Ne parle pas ainsi de ton père, jeune homme. Peter n'a sans doute pas entièrement raison dans la manière de faire avec toi, mais c'est un homme bon. Il t'aime et pense sincèrement faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

Draco baissa la tête face aux remontrances d'Angus. Il s'en voulait de ses paroles mais en voulait encore plus à son père pour sa décision arbitraire.

Soupirant, le garçon retourna à la contemplation de la nuit qui s'installait au dehors.

La famille Bones venait de finir de dîner. Angus et Jane étaient retournés chez eux, Édith travaillait à une broderie compliquée, Caroline tricotait, Susan lisait. Draco, lui, contemplait les flammes de la cheminée.

L'enfant ne se sentait pas tranquille. Angus et Susan avaient raison, il y avait une étrange atmosphère au dehors. Les chiens des voisins étaient inquiets et n'avaient cessé d'aboyer durant le repas. Le fait qu'ils se soient subitement tus depuis un petit quart d'heure ne le rassurait cependant étrangement pas.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco regretta que Pomona se situe à l'extérieur du solide mur d'enceinte de la ville. Jamais son petit village ne lui avait semblé si éloigné de la forteresse rassurante.

À l'instant même où il pensait cela, un long hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit, faisant sursauter les quatre occupants de la maison. Bientôt suivit par un autre, puis encore un autre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria Édith, affolée.

« On dirait des loups... » répondit Draco.

Pourtant, les cris étaient trop forts, trop puissants... trop proches.

« Habillez-vous, vite ! » ordonna leur mère. « Et courez à la ville, maintenant. »

Les trois enfants Bones ne pensèrent pas à protester, un sentiment d'urgence les englobant tout entier. Sentiment qui se transforma en terreur alors que d'autres cris, humains cette fois et reflétant la douleur et l'épouvante, s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité.

Draco se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit, suivi de sa mère et de ses sœur. Ils restèrent figés devant le pas de leur porte alors que tous les habitants faisaient de même, apeurés. Déjà les premières maisons, celles les plus proches de la forêt, commençaient à s'enflammer. Dans les ombres des flammes, chacun put voir des loups énormes qui s'avançaient, leurs gueules ouvertes dévoilant leurs longs crocs blancs.

Ce ne fut plus que cris et fuites parmi les habitants.

Tout alla vite, si vite, que Draco ne comprit d'abord rien à ce qui arriva.

« Cours, Draco, cours ! » hurla sa mère en le poussant dans la cour.

L'enfant obéit, il commença à courir et sortait dans la rue en terre quand il se retourna pour voir un loup énorme se jeter sur celle qui était sa mère, la projeter à l'intérieur de leur maison où elle s'effondra à même le plancher et où il lui déchiqueta la gorge.

« Édith, protège Draco ! » hurla Susan, encore dans le salon.

Elle prit un tisonnier et se jeta sur la bête immonde qui dévorait leur mère. Le loup dédaigna alors le corps inerte baignant dans le sang de Caroline, préférant sauter sur elle.

« Draco, dépêche-toi ! » fit Édith en lui saisissant le bras et en l'obligeant à courir tandis que le garçon, tétanisé, continuait de hurler sans le savoir le nom de sa mère et de Susan.

« Dépêche-toi ! » cria de nouveau sa sœur, les larmes de peur coulant sur ses joues pâles. « Ce sont des Werwulfs ! »

Draco trébuchait, courait, mais son cœur hurlait de peur et de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu ! Pas ce sang, ces flammes, ces monstres hurlants et sa maman, Susan... non !

Il se retourna de nouveau et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Un loup, énorme, à quelques mètres de lui le fixait, ses yeux d'ambre reflétant la cruauté et le vice. Ce n'était pas des yeux d'animaux, non, certainement pas ! Sa truffe frémissait, comme si une odeur alléchante le titillait. Un hurlement sortit de la gueule ensanglantée et Draco hurla à son tour, d'une terreur sans nom.

Il courut, courut, en direction des remparts, Édith juste devant lui. Il devait atteindre les enceintes de la ville, les soldats de la garde seraient là, avec leur lances et leurs arcs, pour tuer les monstres qui les poursuivaient.

Son père... Son père serait là pour les protéger !

Soudain, un poids énorme fut sur lui, l'écrasant au sol, lui coupant la respiration. Sans savoir comment, il arriva à se retourner, ses mains entrèrent aussitôt en contact avec un pelage rugueux, puant et humide de sang.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il alors que la créature démoniaque le fixait.

Un autre cri se fit entendre et une lourde branche s'abattit sur le crâne de la bête, le faisant à peine frémir. Draco détourna sa tête, découvrant Édith, revenue sur ses pas, qui défendait son jeune frère.

« ÉDITH ! » cria le gamin, ne sachant s'il devait lui dire de fuir ou de le sauver.

Mais la bête sur lui décida à sa place. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gueule, un appel, auquel un loup sombre répondit en sautant sur sa sœur, ses crocs se refermant sur sa gorge.

« NON ! » hurla de nouveau le garçon.

Il se débattit, criant, hurlant, pleurant et surtout, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les griffes et les dents du monstre ne le déchiraient pas à son tour. La hideuse créature grogna, la gueule se rapprocha de lui, le faisant éclater en sanglots tandis que son haleine fétide lui emplissait le nez. La truffe humide se nicha dans son cou, une langue râpeuse le lécha avec lenteur, comme si le loup s'enivrait de son odeur et du goût de sa peau.

Draco se débattit en vain une nouvelle fois alors que ses yeux gris rencontraient ceux meurtriers du Werwulf. Un son proche du rire et du grognement sortit de l'animal avant qu'il ne plonge ses crocs dans l'épaule du garçon, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Les canines de la bête étaient plantées dans ses chairs, le clouant sur place. L'enfant pleurait et hurlait sa souffrance, ainsi que sa terreur. Il ne pensait plus survivre, même si son esprit refusait de mourir à l'image de sa mère et de ses sœur avant lui.

La gueule immonde le relâcha pour replonger plus bas, sur sa cuisse. Draco sanglota, réussit à se retourner et tenta de ramper, ses doigts accrochant la terre sous lui. Il voulait croire que les soldats allaient arriver, allaient le sauver, lui et les autres villageois qui hurlaient encore dans la nuit qui était devenue rouge à ses yeux. Rouge comme les flammes qui dévoraient les maisons et les fermes, rouge comme le sang qui coulait à flot, teintant de son carmin le sentier de Pomona.

Le visage contre le sol, Draco essayait désespérément de s'enfuir, loin de ces crocs qui le dévoraient vivant. Si la gueule dédaigna soudain sa jambe, une patte énorme s'abattit sur son dos, des griffes déchiquetèrent la chemise ainsi que la peau pâle du garçon, le faisant s'époumoner d'une nouvelle douleur, insoutenable.

L'enfant ne bougea plus, attendant en pleurant que la bête cesse de jouer avec lui et l'achève enfin. D'autres cris se firent entendre au loin, lui faisant redresser la tête. Il aperçut, au milieu de ses larmes, les formes floues d'hommes qui couraient vers lui. Il sanglota plus fort, comprenant que les soldats venaient enfin à leur rescousse.

« Papa ! PAPA ! » hurla-t-il vers les gardiens de la citadelle, voyant au moins deux hommes montés sur des chevaux. Des officiers.

Il voulait son père, lui dire qu'il regrettait ses paroles, ses pensées, qu'il était toujours le petit garçon éperdu d'admiration envers lui, qu'il l'aimait, de tout son cœur affolé.

Au même instant, le loup enleva la patte de son dos mais Draco se sentit presque aussitôt enlevé de la terre ferme pour atterrir sans douceur sur les épaules et le dos nus d'un homme.

« Toi, tu es à moi, » grogna ce dernier.

Draco hurla à l'aide, tendit ses mains vers les soldats. Il frappa de ses poings le dos de son kidnappeur qui se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Édith avait raison, ce n'était pas des loups ordinaires, mais bien des Werwulfs ! Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Yeux horrifiés qui virent l'un des monstres sauter à la gorge d'un des cavaliers.

« PAPA ! » hurla de nouveau l'enfant terrorisé.

Tout en courant, l'homme se débrouilla pour le maintenir différemment, le faisant de nouveau crier de souffrance alors qu'il appuyait sur ses plaies béantes. Le Werwulf enserra aussitôt son cou et, rapidement, des étoiles apparurent devant les yeux de Draco qui se débattit de plus en plus faiblement tandis qu'il étouffait. Puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	4. Werwulfs !

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

 **NDA :** pour répondre à certaines de vos interrogations, oui, comme déjà dit, la trame de cette histoire est identique à celles des _« Arches »_ , à savoir l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui est enlevé par une meute cruelle de Loups-garous qui va le faire souffrir. Ensuite, non, ce qui lui arrive par la suite ne sera pas totalement identique aux _« Arches »_ , déjà parce que ce n'est pas le même univers ni les mêmes réactions des personnages face à certaines situations, et aussi parce que des différences auront lieux dans l'histoire en tant que telle, qui sera de toute façon bien plus fouillée. Mais tout cela, je vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de votre lecture :)

 **Je rappelle que le rating de cette fiction est M, soit le plus élevé sur FF. Lisez si vous le souhaitez, mais en toute connaissance de cause.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 **Werwulfs !**

* * *

 _Longtemps les Hommes ignorèrent leurs hybrides nés des Sylphes._

 _Ces enfants des Sylphes, tout comme leurs cousins nés des Nymphes, avaient perdu leur ailes et ressemblaient physiquement aux hommes. Ils avaient aussi hérité de la magie dont l'Air avait fait don à sa création. Pourtant, alors que la majorité d'entre eux atteignit l'âge adulte, les Hommes découvrirent que leurs bâtards, qu'ils pensaient aussi inoffensifs que leurs parents Sylphes, ne l'étaient pas._

 _Contrairement aux Sylphes, leur descendance se révolta. Ils se regroupèrent, prirent le nom de Mages et se libérèrent des chaînes qu'ils portaient._

 _Comme les Sylphes, les Mages se considéraient supérieurs aux Hommes ignares, nés sans pouvoir magique. Et comme les Hommes, ils méprisaient les innocents Sylphes qui s'étaient laissés dominer et qu'ils estimaient uniquement bons pour le plaisir ou l'enfantement._

 _L'Air et la Terre, éplorés, regardaient leurs enfants se battre et se déchirer. Ils demandèrent conseil aux Ténèbres qui leur donna une solution que, dans leur désarroi, les deux frères suivirent._

 _Ainsi, l'Air implora l'aide de la lune et maudit les Hommes barbares qui avaient violé ses enfants. Et la race des Lycanthropes naquit._

 _Ainsi, la Terre implora l'aide des étoiles et maudit les arrogants Mages qui avaient tué ses enfants. Et la race des Monoïques naquit._

 _Alors seulement, l'Air et la Terre comprirent que les Ténèbres les avaient dupés._

 _Livre de Thadd, verset 11_

 **... ... ...**

Draco s'éveilla une première fois, gémissant péniblement dans un océan de douleur. Il était allongé à plat ventre sur quelque chose de mouvant et de particulièrement poilue. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, sans succès. Il ouvrit un œil. En voyant les grands arbres sombres de la forêt qui défilaient devant lui à une vitesse folle, il comprit qu'il devait être attaché sur le dos d'un des Werwulfs qui galopait dans la nuit. La souffrance l'envahit de nouveau, lui donnant la nausée. Il sentait le froid sur son dos lacéré et le sang qui collait sur lui. Ce fut la dernière chose auquel il pensa avant de tomber de nouveau dans le noir béni de l'évanouissement.

Quand il reprit une deuxième fois conscience de son environnement, il était allongé, sur le dos cette fois et sur une dure surface plane. Le soleil perçait à travers les branches d'arbres et de sapins. Il gémit, papillonna des yeux. Les souvenirs de cette nuit atroce fondirent sur lui alors que la douleur l'englobait tout entier. Il ne put retenir un sanglot. Il avait le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser de chagrin tandis que son corps tout entier brûlait. Son sang était comme de la lave liquide dans ses veines.

Une ombre se posta devant lui, cachant le soleil qui l'aveuglait malgré sa pâleur. Puis l'ombre lui lança un coup de pied dans les côtes, faisait hurler l'enfant.

« Celui-là est bien vif, il devrait survivre, Alpha, » ricana une voix grave.

« Barbatus, cesse de jouer avec lui, il est à moi, » gronda une voix sourde qui terrifia le jeune garçon.

Une deuxième ombre s'accroupit devant le visage de Draco et se saisit de son menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas être un bon petit chiot, pas vrai ? » susurra l'homme.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de pleurer plus fort face aux yeux mauvais de la brute en face de lui. L'homme dégageait une puissance et une force écrasantes, il avait des cheveux gris en bataille, ses dents jaunâtres semblaient pointues et il puait la sueur, la terre et le sang.

« Oh, le pauvre petit bébé se met à pleurer, » se moqua-t-il en relâchant le fin menton blanc.

D'autre rires provinrent jusqu'à Draco, nombreux et lointains.

« Combien de temps encore ? » fit une autre voix.

« Le venin aura normalement fini son œuvre cette nuit ou demain. On verra alors qui a survécu, » gronda le grand homme.

Draco ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Il était terrifié, souffrait le martyr et était désespéré. Il laissa son corps être secoué de spasmes et de sanglots, sans pouvoir se retenir. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il espéra mourir. Il ignorait encore que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Son troisième réveil fut plus doux, plus calme, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente. Pourtant, même cette dernière lui sembla plus supportable. Draco ouvrit ses yeux, constatant que la nuit était de nouveau tombée. Il gémit, se tordant sur la terre et les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que des bras recouverts de poils sombres se saisissaient de lui pour le mettre assis. Il cria de douleur, ses plaies se réveillant à lui.

« Assis, louveteau, » grogna le même homme que tout à l'heure.

Draco le dévisagea, puis ses yeux gris-bleus se fixèrent sur les autres ombres autour de lui. Plusieurs hommes, le torse nu, se tenaient assis ou debout autour d'un immense feu. Ils portaient des pantalons mais pas de chaussures. Ils étaient très grands, leurs cheveux broussailleux tombaient dans leur cou et la crasse les recouvrait tout entier. Ils devaient être une petite quinzaine, jugea l'enfant terrifié.

Tous le regardaient, en silence. Draco ne savait pas comment déchiffrer leur regard, néanmoins, il tremblait de peur face à eux. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pleurs, sur sa droite. Il détourna son regard des flammes et des Werwulfs, puisque cela ne pouvait être qu'eux, pour découvrir d'autres formes, allongées à même le sol ou adossées contre le tronc abattu d'un arbre.

« Hannah ! » lança Draco, reconnaissant tout d'abord l'amie de sa sœur aînée.

La voir ici le fit pleurer de nouveau. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une nouvelle peur pour lui. Hannah était comme Laura, forte, protectrice, c'était un rappel de ce qu'il était, d'où il venait. Mais c'était aussi un rappel de sa mère et de ses autres sœurs, assassinées par les hommes devant lui.

Il tendit la main vers elle mais reçut un coup puissant sur celle-ci, lui arrachant un cri.

« Tu n'as pas à parler, louveteau, » grogna l'homme en face de lui.

Draco jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à Hannah et au Werwulf. Cela ne dut pas plaire à ce dernier car il lui lança une forte claque, faisant une nouvelle fois pleurer l'enfant.

« Tu n'as pas non plus à regarder ailleurs quand je te parle. »

« Mais vous ne me parliez pas, » pleurnicha Draco.

Il put à peine finir sa phrase, l'homme se jetant violemment sur lui. Sa main épaisse et calleuse, dont les ongles longs étaient noirs et taillés en griffes, se referma sur sa gorge et le souleva, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Draco porta ses deux mains autour de celle du Werwulf, tentant de se débattre en secouant ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus terre. De nouveau, des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il étouffait. Puis l'homme ouvrit sa main, laissant l'enfant s'effondrer au sol. Draco se roula en boule aussitôt en inspirant et crachant tout à la fois. Il se recula, apeuré, alors que le Lycanthrope se penchait vers lui.

« Je suis l'Alpha, louveteau, et toi, tu n'es rien. Rien qu'un misérable cancrelat né uniquement pour mon bon plaisir. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me prendre pour ton égal. Compris ? »

Draco hocha la tête, grelottant de terreur et de douleur. Il osa à peine lever ses yeux inondés de larmes vers son bourreau.

Avisant que l'homme ne parlait plus, il tenta de demander d'une voix faible et craintive.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi je suis là ? »

Les autres loups se mirent à rire grassement, de même que l'Alpha, son rire résonnant dans la forêt comme un aboiement. Sa main puissante s'abattit sur l'épaule blessée du gamin qui cria aux milieux de ses pleurs.

« Écoute bien, louveteau, car je ne le répéterai pas. Je suis Fenrir Greyback, je suis un Loup-garou et voici ma meute. Et toi, » il enfonça son index dans le sternum de Draco, « ainsi que tes amies, vous êtes là... pour nous servir, » finit-il en mimant une grotesque révérence tout en riant en compagnie des autres membres de la meute.

L'homme se redressa et se tourna vers les loups de sa compagnie.

« Silence ! » tonna-t-il. « Que personne ne touche aux femelles avant la prochaine lune. Leur transformation ne sera complète qu'à ce moment. Et je nous connais, si nous nous amusons avant avec elles, elles n'y survivront pas. »

Il éclata de rire, vite suivi par les autres. Chacun retourna devant le feu, assis en rond autour de lui. Certains sortirent des sacs avec de la nourriture et des outres qu'ils firent tourner, Greyback se servant en premier.

Draco grelottait toujours, tout en les dévisageant. Ni tenant plus, il rampa jusqu'au petit groupe de filles qui se tenaient collées les unes contre les autres.

« Hannah, » gémit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Aussitôt la jeune fille ouvrit ses bras, recueillant l'adolescent qui se nicha dans son cou, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il pleura longtemps tandis que la main de Hannah passait et repassait dans ses mèches douces. Enfin, ses larmes se tarirent et il put vérifier qui d'autre était avec eux. La première chose qu'il vit fut les cheveux d'un blond pâle de Lisa qui reposaient sur des genoux inconnus. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos, ses lèvres étaient pâles et elle semblait encore plus malade qu'auparavant.

« Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, » fit une petite voix étouffée de l'autre côté de Hannah.

Draco se pencha, découvrant sans peine que la tête de Lisa était posée sur les genoux de Morag MacDougal et, cramponnée à elle, Megan Jones dont les cheveux noirs cachaient la moitié du visage.

« Peut-être... peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne se réveille pas, » murmura Hannah.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi horrible, » s'écria Morag dans un sanglot.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce qui va nous arriver, Morag ? » fit de nouveau Hannah, la voix tordue par les larmes. « Tu ne vois donc pas ce que tous ces hommes attendent de nous ? »

Les pleurs désespérés de Megan interrompirent Hannah dans sa diatribe furieuse. Draco se colla un peu plus à elle. Hannah était si courageuse. Quoi qu'elle ait voulu dire, les deux autres jeunes filles la comprenaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco.

« Hannah, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Et pourquoi il a dit les femelles ? Je suis un garçon. »

Un silence pesant lui répondit tout d'abord.

« Draco, » finit par se lancer Hannah alors que Morag et Megan s'étaient prises dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant. « Ces hommes... Ce sont des hommes, justement et nous, des femmes... Ils vont se servir de nous et de toi aussi, même si tu es un garçon... Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Draco leva son visage vers elle, découvrant qu'elle pleurait aussi, en silence. Il fit un rapide signe de négation.

« Ils vont... ils vont... Nous leurs servirons en tant que femmes, ils utiliseront nos corps et... et le tien aussi... »

L'enfant la dévisagea encore, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension et de terreur n'envahisse les yeux clairs.

« Non... Non ! Non ! NON NON NON NON ! » hurla-t-il en se reculant de la jeune fille blonde.

« Draco, » gémit Hannah en levant une main vers lui.

« NOOOON ! » hurla toujours le garçon.

Il fut soudain soulevé dans les airs, tandis que les jeunes filles se terraient en sanglotant plus fort. Draco hurlait encore, faisant fi des douleurs de son corps et des bras qui le tordaient. Il hurlait, se débattait, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fut finalement projeté sur le sol, au pied du feu, avec la meute qui l'entourait en ricanant.

Il ne réalisa ce qu'il lui arrivait que lorsque le visage de l'Alpha fut devant lui, sa main de nouveau autour de sa gorge.

Ses yeux furent aspirés par ceux d'ambre et de noir devant lui, il hoqueta, cherchant à reprendre tant sa respiration que ses esprits.

« Il n'est pas permis de troubler notre repas, louveteau. »

Draco fondit en larmes hystériques.

« Non, » gémit-il.

L'Alpha sourit, il se pencha vers lui, sa langue parcourut le cou du garçon, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

« Humm, tu vas être délicieux, louveteau. Et cette odeur, si pure, si savoureuse... Je sens que je vais t'adorer. »

Les autres loups éclatèrent de rire alors que Draco fermait ses yeux de désespoir.

« Sentez cette odeur, loups ! » fit Greyback en traînant l'adolescent devant ses compagnons qui le reniflèrent avidement.

Draco se tordit, se débattit comme il pouvait, ses blessures se rouvrant sous le traitement.

« Quelle est cette odeur, Alpha ? » demanda l'un des Loups-garous, un homme grand et mince aux cheveux roux.

« Ça, Neuri, c'est le doux fumet d'un futur Oméga. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence respectueux.

« Tu en es sûr, Alpha ? »

L'impudent qui avait osé parler se retrouva avec le chef de la meute sur le torse, le visage en sang.

« Je sais ce que je dis, Vircolac ! »

Le grand homme blond aux muscles fins baissa ses yeux bleus en signe de soumission tandis que Fenrir grognait encore après lui.

« Que veux-tu en faire, Alpha ? » demanda avec respect un autre homme, énorme, les cheveux longs, raides et broussailleux d'un noir d'encre, tout comme ses yeux.

« Il est pour moi, Bêta. Les Omégas sont rares, il me revient de droit. Quand il aura accompli son rôle, vous pourrez l'avoir à votre tour, pas avant. »

Les autres loups grognèrent, apparemment ravis de la perspective. Fenrir se rapprocha alors de la forme tremblante qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Il le prit par les cheveux et le tira derrière lui, sans tenir compte des cris de douleurs du garçon qui plantait ses talons dans la terre molle de la forêt. L'Alpha s'installa là où il se trouvait auparavant, proche des flammes. Il colla Draco à plat ventre par terre, la tête blonde contre lui, reposant sur ses cuisses. D'une main, il se saisit de viande et de pain pour dévorer son repas, son autre main posée de façon possessive sur le dos couverts de plaies du gamin, ses ongles égratignant la peau tendre.

Draco continua de pleurer, jusqu'à qu'il finisse par s'endormir sous le coup de l'épuisement.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin en raison d'un puissant coup de pied dans le dos, Draco n'était plus en compagnie des dominants de la meutes, mais au milieux des jeunes filles de son village.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander pourquoi et comment il avait atterri là, que déjà, on le forçait à se lever, lui, Hannah, Morag et Megan. Lisa ne bougea pas, malgré les coups et les invectives. Au final, l'un des hommes la jeta sur son dos. Draco détourna son regard de la jeune fille à cause de gémissements sourds derrière lui. Il étouffa à peine un cri en voyant alors que certains Lycans se transformaient sous ses yeux. Les corps se contorsionnaient dans des craquements sinistres tout en se couvrant de fourrure.

Rapidement, là où se tenaient cinq hommes un instant auparavant, prenaient place désormais cinq énormes bête à la langue pendante. Draco fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, terrorisé à la vue de ces monstres qui avaient attaqués son village.

« En piste, » gronda un humain derrière lui qui le saisit rudement, faisant de nouveau crier le gamin.

L'homme le posa sans ménagement sur le dos d'un loup à la fourrure d'un brun roux et s'empressa de le ligoter malgré les suppliques de Draco.

« La ferme ! » gronda-t-il en lui mettant une gifle sonore.

« J'ai mal... » pleurnicha Draco tandis que les cordes frottaient son dos et les morsures de son épaule et de sa cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute, louveteau ? C'est pas mon problème. Tu seras bientôt guéri si tu survis, sinon, tu finiras dans mon estomac. »

L'homme se posta devant le visage de l'enfant, lui souleva la tête en lui tirant les cheveux.

« Notre Alpha a raison, je suis sûr que tu dois être délicieux. »

Là-dessus il éclata de rire et lâcha les mèches blondes, laissant Draco s'effondrer sur le dos du loup.

Le jeune garçon pleura de nouveau un long moment, tandis que les Loups-garous se transformaient. Certains avaient un prisonnier sur le dos, d'autres des sacs. Fenrir et son Bêta, eux, ne portaient rien, comme deux autres loups. Le chef lança un long hurlement et prit la tête de la meute, galopant dans les bois.

Draco avait envie de vomir. Il était ballotté, les liens lui mangeaient la peau et son estomac vide depuis maintenant presque deux jours se rappelait douloureusement à lui. Les poils de la bête lui chatouillait désagréablement le visage et son odeur était écœurante.

La meute finit par s'arrêter dans un sous-bois, alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith. L'un des Lycanthropes sans charge se transforma et enleva sacs et prisonniers du dos des autres qui se transformèrent à leur tour.

Draco tomba sur le sol et rampa en direction de ses compagnes d'infortune, loin des mâles de la meute.

« Ça va, Draco ? » demanda Megan en se pencha vers lui.

« J'ai mal... » gémit-il.

Hannah s'approcha de lui à son tour, inspectant son dos, dont les griffures commençaient à bien cicatriser, ainsi que les deux morsures qui s'étaient remises à saigner.

« Tu cicatrises vite, c'est une chance. Par contre, tu as été mordu deux fois, » constata-t-elle froidement.

« Ça brûle, » se plaignit l'enfant.

« C'est normal. Enfin je crois. C'est la plaie et aussi... le venin. »

« Quel venin ? »

Ce fut au tour de Morag de prendre la parole.

« Hier soir, pendant que tu étais encore évanoui, le second, Brutus, est venu pour nous donner un morceau de pain et il nous a examiné. Il nous a dit... On est contaminé, Draco. Greyback nous a mordu en nous injectant son venin. Il court dans nos veines, nous permettant de guérir plus vite si nous nous y adaptons, mais nous sommes maudites, désormais. À la prochaine plein lune, nous deviendrons des monstres, nous aussi. »

Draco se mit en position assise, regardant avec effroi les Lycanthropes qui s'asseyaient les uns à côté des autres en cercle.

« Nous ne serons pas des monstres, » protesta avec virulence Hannah. « Eux sont des monstres, pas nous ! »

« Arrête, Hannah, » fit à son tour Morag. « Ce sont des Werwulfs ! Et nous serons comme eux ! »

« Oui, nous serons des... Loups-garous, comme ils disent, mais je refuse d'être un monstre ! Je resterai qui je suis ! Tous les Werwulfs ne sont pas comme eux, certaines meutes sont paisibles et n'attaquent pas les humains.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein, madame je sais tout ? » la contra Megan à son tour. « Jusqu'à il y a peu, je pensais que les Lechi et les Werwulfs étaient des légendes ! Et pourtant... ils sont là, devant nous ! »

« Je le sais, » rétorqua Hannah, froidement.

Elle jeta un regard empli de haine à la meute qui sortait des victuailles de leur sac, comme la veille. Les hommes étaient encore nus, malgré le froid hivernal, montrant sans aucune pudeur leurs attributs qui pendaient entre leurs jambes. Draco frissonna en les voyant, bien que cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la petite bise qui soufflait de temps en temps.

«Depuis cet hiver, » continua Hannah, le sortant de ses pensées sinistres. « Je travaille à la cantine des soldats. Je les écoutais parler. Les Werwulfs et les Lechi existent, tout comme les Nymphes et les Mages que nous connaissons déjà. Là-bas, derrière les Grandes Rocheuses, il y a d'autres contrées. Certains territoires sont ceux de ces êtres. »

« Tout le monde sait ça, Hannah, » fit Draco d'une voix douce. « Mon père avait une carte du Monde Libre, elle est dans ma chambre depuis mes sept ans. Je connais ces régions et les frontières des quatre Royaumes. Je sais aussi que certaines meutes de Werwulfs sont riches et puissantes. Il... » Draco déglutit, mal à l'aise. « Il y a parfois des Werwulfs aux Présentations. »

Megan et Morag le regardèrent, un peu surprises.

« Oui, » consentit Hannah. « Certains Werwulfs sont bons, d'autres mauvais. Je savais qu'une de ces meutes maudites avait traversé nos frontières. C'est ce que disaient les soldats. »

« Angus aussi, » confirma Draco.

« Tu crois que ce sont eux ? » demanda Megan.

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Draco à son tour.

« Parce que nous nous dirigeons vers le Nord depuis l'attaque, nous quittons Poufsouffle. Et les soldats connaissaient le nom de Greyback, » avoua Hannah, d'une voix basse. « Ils disaient... Ils disaient que c'était un mercenaire redoutable. Et le Werwulf le plus cruel qui existe de nos jours. »

Cette annonce finit de jeter un vent de désespoir sur ses camarades. Draco posa sa tête sur ses genoux et recommença à pleurer, en silence.

« Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? » demanda Morag d'une voie faible, comme abattue.

« Dans trois nuits, » répondit tout aussi lugubrement Megan.

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, cherchant un réconfort. Draco, quant à lui, continua de regarder le sol, hagard. Dans trois nuits, la pleine lune serait à son firmament. Dans trois nuits, il deviendrait un Werwulf. Et après cela, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'avaient dit ceux de sa future meute, il serait le jouet sexuel de l'Alpha, puis de la meute entière quand ce dernier se serait lassé de lui. S'il survivait d'ici là.

Des pieds nus entrèrent dans son champs de vision, qu'il aperçut malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

« Debout, » ordonna une voix dure.

Le gamin sauta sur ses pieds, grimaçant alors que ce geste lui déchirait une nouvelle fois sa morsure à la cuisse.

Devant lui se tenait le Bêta, Brutus, s'il s'en souvenait bien. Ce dernier lui arracha sa chemise et lui baissa son pantalon de façon abrupte, dévoilant le corps fin et pubère aux regards. Draco éclata en sanglot en essayant de cacher ses parties intimes avec ses mains alors que tous les yeux de la meute se posaient sur lui.

Les doigts épais du Bêta le touchaient, le palpaient. Enfin, il cessa son inspection et aboya en direction des hommes restés assis.

« Daniel, apporte les plantes ! »

Un jeune homme à la peau basanée et aux lourds cheveux noirs bouclés se leva, prenant un sac sur son passage. Il se positionna à son tour devant le gamin. Draco déglutit, réalisant qu'il arrivait à peine au niveau des aisselles des membres de la meute. Niveau stature, tous le dépassaient plus que largement.

Le dénommé Daniel souleva le menton du gosse, détaillant les yeux bleutés apeurés qui lui faisaient face.

« Tu as mal ? »

Le garçon sursauta, surpris qu'on lui demande une telle chose.

« Ou-Oui, monsieur, » dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« Où ? »

« Le dos, l'épaule et la cuisse, » répondit Draco en désignant d'une main les endroits concernés.

L'homme le tourna à son tour, l'inspectant, avant de fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit un pot rempli d'une pâte verdâtre, ainsi que les feuilles séchées d'une plante que Draco ne reconnut pas.

« Mange ça, et mâche bien, » lui ordonna Daniel en lui donnant trois petites feuilles brunes.

Le garçon obéit prestement, cependant, il poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'une sensation de froid et d'humidité se faisait sentir sur son épaule. Daniel venait de lui appliquer du baume sur sa morsure. Aussitôt, la douleur diminua. Le Loup-garou fit de même sur son dos et sur sa cuisse, faisant rougir le garçon alors que le Lycanthrope se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de son sexe. Les gestes de Daniel étaient doux, sans rudesse ou malveillance.

Ce dernier se releva, sans rien manquer bien sûr des rougeurs traîtresses. Il ricana avant de donner une tape sonore sur les fesses nues, faisant glapir Draco.

« Pas la peine de rougir, gamin, bientôt tu sauras ce que ça fait que d'être avec un vrai mâle ! Dès que notre Alpha en aura fini avec toi, je me chargerai de finir ton éducation, » termina-t-il, ses yeux parcourant le corps dénudé.

Draco se baissa rapidement pour reprendre son pantalon, mais alors qu'il se relevait, il fut arrêté dans sa course par une main puissante, le faisant stopper juste au niveau du pénis du Loup-garou.

« Ne sois donc pas si impatient, bientôt tu auras le droit de la câliner tant que tu veux, avec tes mains, ta langue, tes fesses... » continua l'homme en fourrageant ses doigts dans les mèches épaisses.

Puis il éclata de rire et repoussa Draco, lui tournant le dos afin de retourner s'asseoir avec ses congénères. L'enfant remit son pantalon, les mains tremblantes et les joues humides. Hannah s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant tout contre elle. Ce fut pendant qu'elle le consolait, comme un petit enfant, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus sa chaîne en or autour du cou.

Cela lui fit redoubler un instant ses larmes. Cette chaîne, c'était son père. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Il refusait de croire que le cavalier égorgé soit son papa. Il voulait le revoir, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, il voulait pouvoir lui demander pardon...

Les prisonniers se tassèrent de nouveau dans un coin, attendant que les dominants aient fini leur repas. Une fois cela fait, des hommes se changèrent de nouveau en loup.

« Viens-là, gamin, » lui lança Daniel en se rapprochant de Draco.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'entraîna vers un autre loup, noir cette fois-ci.

« En piste, tu montes sur Archus, mon frère. »

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, » fit Draco en levant des yeux implorants. « Je... Ne me serrez pas autant que ce matin, ça fait trop mal. Et je... » il baissa ses perles grises, honteux.

« Tu ? »

Draco redressa de nouveau son visage. L'homme était un pervers, sans aucun doute, mais pour le moment il avait été le seul à ne pas être trop brutal.

« Je voudrais... enfin, vous voyez, » termina-t-il en se dandinant.

« Pisser ? » demanda Daniel qui eut un rapide hochement de tête en réponse.

Il éclata de rire et interpella les deux autres hommes qui allaient attacher Morag et Megan.

« Les gars, on a oublié, il faut les laisser pisser, sinon elles vont faire sur le dos des autres ! »

Les humains rirent à gorge déployée tandis que les loups, eux, grognèrent en montrant leurs crocs.

« Allez, viens là. »

Il s'empara du bras du gosse et l'entraîna vers un arbre.

« Vas-y. »

Draco fit rapidement sa petite affaire puis se retourna vers son gardien. Se faisant, la tête lui tourna et il lui tomba dans les bras.

« Pardon, pardon... » gémit-il alors que l'homme le remettait sur ses pieds.

Daniel le regarda étrangement pendant un instant, ses yeux sombres le sondant. Il attrapa son sac et en sortit un petit morceau de pain.

« Tiens, avale ça. »

Draco s'en saisit avec avidité, dévorant le pain en quelques secondes.

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Il n'y a pas de monsieur ici. Tu as le droit de m'appeler Daniel. Ne t'avise pas à le faire avec l'Alpha ou Brutus, le Bêta, sans leur autorisation. Ni avec son frère, Barbatus, il t'arracherait un bras. Par contre, tu peux le faire sans risque avec Archus, Neuri, Ralph, Dereck et Berserkir. Les autres, je ne sais pas. »

Draco regardait les loups ou les hommes que Daniel lui avait désignés, un peu perdu. Et puis la terreur l'envahit de nouveau. Ils étaient si nombreux, si violents, si dangereux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il se jetait contre le torse de Daniel.

« Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir ! »

L'homme se mit à rire doucement.

« Partir ? Non, je tiens à ma vie. Et toi, sans la meute, tu mourrais en quelques jours, surtout que la lune sera bientôt pleine. » Il fixa les yeux clairs en face de lui qui se remplissaient de larmes de désespoir. « Fenrir te veut pour lui. Tu seras un Oméga si tu survis à la transformation. Le seul que la meute ait compté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être que toi, tu vivras. »

Cette phrase le glaça jusqu'au os.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Parce que les putains de la meute ne durent jamais plus de cinq mois, deux ou trois en général, » répondit l'homme en le posant sur le dos d'Archus.

Draco s'accrocha au poils noirs et rêches de la bête, secoué de sanglots. Daniel le ficela, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas passer la corde là où il avait ses plaies. Une fois fait, il caressa le visage trempé et les cheveux fous. Il l'étudia une nouvelle fois un long moment, puis ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les clairs.

« Courage, gamin. Je t'aiderai à survivre. »

Il se pencha, inspirant profondément la peau dans le cou de l'adolescent.

« Et si tu es gentil avec moi, je te promets d'être doux quand je te ferai mien, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il accorda une dernière caresse à la tête blonde, avant de s'avancer vers les quelques hommes encore debout sur deux pattes.

« Où allons-nous ? » lança Epsilon à Fenrir.

« Nous remontons au nord-ouest. Maintenant, tous les habitants de ce ridicule Royaume tremblent devant nous ! Allons, d'autres territoires nous attendent, camarades ! Je crois que certains seigneurs Mages à l'emblème de serpents réclament nos très chers services. »

La meute ricana et se mit en branle.

Comme le matin, Draco ferma les yeux, laissant la peur et la désespérance envahir son cœur. Il allait quitter le Royaume qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, pour ne jamais plus y revenir. Il pleura encore, se rappelant les terribles paroles de Daniel et le court futur plein de souffrances qui l'attendait.

Quand la nuit tomba, les Loups-garous s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. À peine détachés, Draco et les autres prisonnières se regroupèrent contre un large rocher. Sauf Lisa qui avait, semble-t-il, à peine repris conscience durant la journée.

Les quatre jeunes gens grelottaient lamentablement les uns contre les autres, cherchant par tous les moyens à se réchauffer. La meute avaient déjà atteint le pied des Grandes Rocheuses, la température hivernale, ici, se faisait rudement sentir d'autant qu'aucun des prisonniers n'avait chaussure ou manteau. Ils avaient été surpris dans leur sommeil ou leur coucher, avaient eu à peine le temps de s'habiller et lors de leur capture, leurs vêtements avaient été plus que malmenés. Si le corps musculeux et velu du Werwulf qui les avait portés avait réussi à leur réchauffer le ventre, ce n'étaient pas forcément le cas de leurs membres ni de leur dos qui s'étaient peu à peu frigorifiés.

Les Hommes-loups, eux, ne semblaient pas autant souffrir du froid. À peine transformés, ils s'étaient habillés sans hâte d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en toile pour certains, laissant leurs pieds et leur tête nus. Deux d'entre eux s'affairaient à faire un immense feu alors que les autres sortaient des peaux de bêtes qu'ils posaient sur la terre du sous-bois déplumé par l'hiver.

« Draco, viens là, » lui ordonna gentiment Hannah en ouvrant ses bras.

Le garçon se colla contre elle, recroquevillé le plus possible. Il se doutait de ce à quoi Hannah pensait et ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Il était le plus jeune des quatre, presque encore un enfant. Si elle lui rappelait douloureusement Laura, Susan et Édith, lui devait lui rappeler ses petits frères et sœurs. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la main de la jeune fille passa dans ses cheveux, les caressant et démêlant les mèches douces. Elle se mit à chantonner et Draco se rendit compte qu'elle devait pleurer.

« Crois-tu... crois-tu qu'ils nous recherchent ? » demanda Megan dans un souffle.

Elle-même était plaquée contre Morag, chacune ayant pris en partie sur elles le corps toujours inerte et glacé de Lisa. Draco ne s'étonna pas que Hannah, comme par un accord silencieux entre eux tous, soit devenue leur référent, leur point d'ancrage. Elle était la plus âgée mais aussi la plus forte. Son caractère entier et frondeur était connu dans Pomona tout entier. Bien qu'elle ait l'âge de Laura, Hannah était devenue aussi très amie avec Susan quand l'aînée des Bones était partie vivre à Helga.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne pense pas... Et quand bien même, nous sommes si loin désormais. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » riposta Morag. « Certains ont bien dû atteindre la cité, les soldats venaient vers nous... Ils doivent forcément savoir que nous somme en vie ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous abandonner ! » Sa voix atteignit les aigus alors que la jeune fille frôlait l'hystérie.

« Morag, » fit doucement Hannah. « Je ne sais pas qui sont ceux ou celles qui sont encore en vie parmi les habitants du village. Peut-être que certains nous ont vus sur le dos ou dans les gueules de ces monstres, peut-être qu'ils... qu'ils ont compté les cadavres, » elle étouffa un sanglot, « mais nous sommes trop loin. Cela ne sert à rien d'espérer une chose qui n'arrivera pas, pour eux nous sommes perdus. »

Morag et Megan se serrèrent un peu plus l'une contre l'autre et Draco ferma les yeux. Hannah ne leur mentirait jamais, quand bien même la vérité serait cruelle.

« Alors on va mourir, » chuchota Megan.

Megan était sans doute celle que Draco connaissait le moins. Elle était plus âgée qu'Édith mais moins que Laura ou Hannah. De plus, c'était une jeune fille discrète et effacée, le contraire de Susan qui était sa conscrite. La douceur même selon Caroline qui l'appréciait beaucoup quand elle l'avait dans sa classe.

« On doit tous mourir un jour, Megan, » répondit Hannah.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, uniquement perturbé par les cris, grognements et rires des Loups-garous qui ripaillaient autour du feu.

« On pourrait s'enfuir... » fit Morag. « Ils ne nous regardent pas... Quitte à mourir sous leurs crocs, autant que ce soit en essayant de se sauver. Je ne veux pas finir ainsi, je veux vivre, être libre, me marier, avoir des enfants... Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. »

« On ne peut pas s'enfuir, » répondit Hannah dans un souffle à peine audible. « Si tu regardes bien, il y en a toujours un ou deux qui nous surveillent, au minimum. Regarde, là, les deux bruns côte à côte. C'est leur tour de garde. Tout à l'heure, c'était celui qui a les yeux bridés et le grand blond. »

Draco sortit son nez du giron de Hannah afin de regarder les hommes qu'elle avait désignés.

« Celui avec les yeux bridés et la peau dorée s'appelle Berserkir. Les bruns, celui avec la chemise noir, c'est Heimdall, l'autre je ne sais pas. Le blond, c'est Dereck, » dit Megan doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire de savoir leur nom, » lança aigrement Hannah. » Ils n'ont pas de prénom, ce ne sont que des ordures qui méritent de crever ! » Elle se reprit avant de recommencer de sa voix sourde. « En plus, tant que nous sommes de simples humains nous n'avons aucune chance contre une douzaine de Werwulfs. Aucune. Il va falloir... attendre... tenir... peut-être que quand nous serons nous-mêmes des loups, un jour nous aurons une opportunité pour nous enfuir... Ou peut-être que des soldats nous sauveront, mais je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. »

Draco admira encore une fois la volonté de Hannah alors que lui, face à ces paroles, ne pouvait faire autrement que se cacher le visage dans la robe de la jeune fille. Megan renifla tout en s'essuyant les joues.

« Hannah, tu réalises que si nous attendons d'être des Werwulfs... Ils... ils... »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, » termina Hannah en recommençant ses caresses dans les mèches qui paraissaient luire dans la nuit.

Un autre silence s'installa que Morag coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui... qui a survécu à l'attaque ? »

Personne ne répondit tout d'abord, puis Draco se lança, se cramponnant à la taille de la meilleure amie de sa grande sœur.

« Je ne sais pas qui a survécu, mais je sais que... maman et... Édith... Aussi Susan. » Il éclata en sanglots, admettant pour la première fois dans son cœur et dans son âme le caractère indélébile de ses paroles. « Édith... Elle, elle est revenue... pour me sauver... » hoqueta-t-il misérablement. « Je disais toujours qu'elle était une peureuse... et une rabat-joie... mais c'était pas vrai ! Elle est revenue et... il l'a tuée ! »

Il ne put plus rien ajouter, alors que son corps tressautait sous ses pleurs.

« Je crois... je crois que mon père a réussi à s'enfuir, avec Jonas dans les bras... » fit à son tour Megan, la voix elle aussi brisée.

« Je ne sais pas qui a survécu chez moi, » avoua Hannah. « On a été parmi les premiers attaqués, je crois, notre maison est juste à côté de celle des Turpin et c'est elle qui a brûlé la première... Je ne sais pas... »

Ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Draco qui garda les yeux fermement clos.

Il n'y avait que peu de chance que la famille de Hannah ait survécu.

Draco sentit d'un seul coup la jeune fille se tendre, Morag et Megan haleter. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête, vers le feu de camp. Les Werwulfs s'étaient tus et l'Alpha se dirigeait vers eux.

Il frissonna de terreur tandis l'homme immense se tenait devant eux. Son odeur répugnante arrivait jusqu'à lui, malgré la distance.

Fenrir se baissa et Draco se cramponna un peu plus contre Hannah qui referma durement ses bras autour de lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas vers lui que la main griffue et sale se posa mais sur Lisa, qui ne réagit pas.

« Daniel ! » aboya l'Alpha.

Aussitôt l'homme à la peau basanée se leva, immédiatement suivi par un autre, à la peau plus bistrée mais qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Archus, pensa de suite Draco, son frère. Tous deux avaient les cheveux noirs, crépus pour Archus, frisés pour Daniel.

Daniel se baissa à son tour devant la forme pâle et allongée de Lisa, inconsciente entre Morag et Megan. Il la palpa, prit son pouls et inspecta ensuite son torse, écartant sans aucune pudeur le devant de sa robe qui révéla une petite poitrine blanche. À la vue de ces seins si délicats, Draco rougit et détourna rapidement les yeux. Pourtant, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, il reporta ses perles grises vers la jeune fille et fut saisit d'horreur. Une large morsure s'étalait sur son flanc, jusque vers le nombril. Mais à la différence des siennes, celle de Lisa était encore sanguinolente et des marbrures noirâtres s'en échappaient.

« Alors ? Son odeur ne me plaît pas, » fit Fenrir dans un grognement.

« La plaie est purulente. Le venin n'a pas dû prendre sur elle. Elle ne survivra pas à la lune, » conclut froidement Daniel.

Greyback se redressa, de même que les deux autres Loups-garous.

« Brutus ! Barbatus ! »

Le Bêta et son frère se redressèrent d'un bond.

« C'est toi qui l'avait choisie, non ? » demanda le chef à son second.

« Oui, Alpha. »

Greyback hocha la tête et montra la forme au sol.

« Je pense que vous avez mérité une petite récompense, faites ce que vous en voulez. »

Les deux hommes ricanèrent tandis que les autres Lycanthropes se mettaient à crier et à hurler, tels des bêtes. Les frères se saisirent de Lisa, chacun par un bras et la traînèrent au sol en direction du feu.

« Non ! Laissez-là ! » cria Morag en tentant de retenir son amie.

Le poing de l'Alpha s'abattit sur sa joue et chacun peut entendre un os craquer. La jeune fille hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Le monde sembla tourner, se teintant une nouvelle fois de rouge et de noir. Il haletait, la peur s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

Il entendait les cris de joie de la meute, voyait Brutus qui arrachait les restes de la pauvre robe de Lisa, Barbatus qui enlevait son pantalon et faisait signe à un autre Werwulf, David ou Vircolac, Draco ne savait plus qui était qui, à se joindre au festin.

« Non, non, non, » murmura-t-il, affolé.

Il ne voulait pas regarder, pas entendre, ni les cris et les pleurs de Morag, le nez en sang, ni ceux lubriques, écœurants, de la meute qui invectivaient les trois hommes qui s'abaissaient sur Lisa.

La main de Hannah se posa sur sa tête, l'obligeant à se détourner de ce spectacle immonde pour le planquer contre sa poitrine. Puis son autre main se plaqua contre son oreille. Draco ferma les yeux, respirant de façon erratique, le nez collé à la robe de Hannah. Il sentait les doigts qui lui caressaient les cheveux et sa poitrine vibra alors que la jeune fille lui parlait, des paroles sans queue ni tête, des paroles pour lui faire oublier ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux.

 **... ... ...**

La fumée envahissait le ciel, teintant les nuages blancs de noir. De la cendre retombait par instant, selon la force et la direction du vent. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'en avait cure. Elle était là, les bras ballants, à regarder les restes fumants de ce qui avait été autrefois sa maison et celles de ses voisins, de ses amis.

Pire que la fumée, c'était l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée qu'elle retenait. Et celle métallique du sang. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sentier et les petits chemins de terre, sur les quelques murs rescapés et sur les corps qui n'avaient pas brûlés.

« Laura, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici, » fit un jeune homme en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite femme brune.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou tout du moins, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, au lieu de la faire reculer, ce geste sembla réveiller Laura qui s'avança. Ici, c'était la maison de Bocket, là, celle de la veuve Fling. Et là-bas... c'était la sienne.

« Laura... »

Cette fois, il lui prit la main et la tira en arrière. La jeune fille trébucha puis se décida enfin à suivre son compagnon.

Néanmoins, elle craqua et s'écroula devant un cadavre recouvert d'un linceul, quelques mètres plus loin. Le tissu blanc à l'origine ne l'était plus.

Elle pleura et leva son visage défait vers son futur amant.

« C'était ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! Steven ! Et là-bas, sur le sol de ma maison, les restes de ma mère et de Susan ! »

Le grand blond s'accroupit à son tour, la prit dans ses bras. Laura tendit une main, désignant un point invisible plus loin.

« Édith... Elle était si proche des soldats... Pourquoi... »

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la bercer. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, un soldat de la cité s'approcha d'eux.

« Il faut partir... Les croque-morts sont arrivés... Merci d'avoir aidé à identifier les corps. »

Laura se redressa, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Merci ? Merci ? Merci de quoi ? D'avoir pu mettre quelques noms sur des restes ?! »

« Laura... C'est important pour les survivants. »

Laura se retourna vivement vers Steven.

« Les survivants ? Ils sont treize! Treize ! Seulement treize ! » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le garde. « Pourquoi seulement treize, hein ? » accusa-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, nous sommes arrivés aussi vite que nous pouvions, dès les premières flammes et... et les premiers cris. »

Laura hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Qui a fait ça ? Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vrais ? J'ai vu le corps de ma mère, de mes sœurs, de tant d'autres... Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Werwulfs, » confirma le gardien. « Je les ai vus... »

Laura reprit le silence, marchant à côté de son compagnon et de l'homme armé.

« Et pour les autres ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Les autres, mademoiselle ? »

« Oui, les autres. Je ne vous parle pas de ceux qui ont réussi à vous rejoindre et à se cacher derrière la muraille, je vous parle de ceux qui manquent ! »

Le gardien déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« On ne sait pas combien manquent. Certains corps étaient déchiquetés, vous le savez, d'autres tellement brûlés... C'est impossible de savoir qui manque. »

« Mon frère n'est pas parmi ces corps, » affirma Laura.

« Vous ne pouvez en être sûr, » commença le gardien.

« Je le suis ! » cria Laura avec fureur. « Il était avec ma mère et mes sœurs, il devrait donc être là, ou avec l'une, ou avec les autres ! Il ne les aurait pas laissés et elles non plus ! Susan... elle n'aurait jamais abandonné Draco. »

L'homme se mit bien en face de la jeune fille et lui posa à son tour les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé pour votre famille. Mais sincèrement... nous avons fouillé les bois alentour, nous n'avons pas retrouvé d'autres corps. Cette meute sévit dans le Royaume depuis des mois, depuis le début de l'hiver. Si elle emmène des prisonniers, on retrouve en général leur reste dans les environs. »

La jeune fille sera les poings.

« En général ? Est-ce toujours le cas, sergent ? »

L'homme soupira mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« En général, » répéta t-il. « Mademoiselle Bones, je vais être franc avec vous. Si votre frère était encore en vie, lui et d'autres personnes quand la meute est partie, s'il était leur prisonnier... Alors priez. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en une question muette.

« Priez pour qu'il soit mort, désormais, » reprit le soldat.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, sans sembler se rendre compte du hoquet de stupeur de la jeune femme. Il en retira une chaîne brillante qu'il posa dans la paume de Laura.

« On l'a retrouvée, à côté du cadavre de votre sœur. Croyez-moi. Il vaut mieux pour lui que votre jeune frère ne soit plus de ce monde et qu'il repose en paix. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de Chourave et de la porte dont les battant en bois seraient bientôt refermés.

Laura ouvrit sa main, découvrant ce qu'elle pensait y trouver. Son autre main se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'un sanglot l'étouffait. Dans sa paume, le médaillon en or de Draco semblait la narguer.

« Il est vivant, Steven, il est vivant, je le sais ! » pleura-t-elle en redressant son visage vers son fiancé.

« Laura, tu n'en sais rien... »

« Si, je le sais ! Il était là, avec Édith, et son corps n'est plus nulle part ! Il est vivant ! »

Elle s'accrocha au corps de l'homme en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Laura avait voulu venir faire une surprise à sa famille. Steven était nommé comme caporal à Chourave dès le mois d'avril. À la place de la fête qu'elle avait prévue, elle allait devoir enterrer sa famille assassinée. Trois d'entre eux étaient morts, un quatrième disparu. Quant à son père, il luttait toujours pour sa vie à l'hôpital de la citadelle, répétant sans cesse dans ses délires le prénom de son fils qu'il avait vu se faire enlever sous ses yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu, Draco, que sont-ils en train de te faire pour qu'il affirme que la mort serait préférable... » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon.

Sa main se referma sur la chaîne, ses ongles pénétrèrent sa peau.

« N'abandonne pas, Draco, n'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, » dit-elle enfin dans un souffle.

 **... ... ...**

 **A suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	5. Quand la pleine lune se lève

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 **Quand la pleine lune se lève**

* * *

 _Loin de calmer les ressentiments et la haine entre les deux peuples, l'arrivée des Hybrides les accentuèrent._

 _Commença alors l'ère sombre._

 _Les Hommes-loups, chassés par les Hommes, mordirent les Mages et les Hommes capturèrent les Monoïques que les Mages tuaient à la naissance._

 _Seules les Ténèbres étaient heureuses, car elles fleurissaient, gagnaient les contrées du monde et engendraient de nombreuses créatures._

 _Face à cette désolation, les Éléments et la Lumière décidèrent d'intervenir de nouveau, donnant le choix aux enfants de la Terre et aux descendants des enfants de l'Air : soit ils s'entendaient, soit ils seraient exterminés._

 _Alors quatre grands Mages s'élevèrent, chacun sous leur propre bannière, devinrent rois de leur peuple et fédérèrent les espèces, créant le Monde Libre tel qu'il devait exister._

 _Livre de Thadd, verset 13_

* * *

 _L'an 1er du Monde Libre correspond en réalité à l'année qui vit naître l'accord entre les Hommes et les Mages. Il fut décidé que le Monde serait partagé en quatre Royaumes._

 _Les Mages qui refusaient toute notion de pardon ou de tolérance émigrèrent vers l'Ouest, sous l'égide de leur Roi, Salazar Serpentard. Eux seuls y vivaient. Les trois autres territoires quant à eux furent peuplés par toutes les autres espèces._

 _Les Hommes paisibles préférèrent suivre la bonne Reine Helga Poufsouffle, Mage au sang mêlé d'Homme et née du sein d'un Monoïque._

 _Le grand Nord fut choisi par la Reine Rowena Serdaigle et attira en particulier les érudits et les sages parmi les Mages, les Hommes et les Nymphes dont la Reine elle-même était issue._

 _Le dernier Roi, Godric Gryffondor, posséda la grande terre du Sud, là où lui et ses fidèles chassèrent les plus redoutables créatures des Ténèbres, libérant ainsi le reste du Monde Libre de leur emprise en les confinant au bord du Monde, sur les Terres Arides et les Forêts Maléfiques. Les plus courageux Hommes, Mages et Nymphes le suivirent. On compta parmi eux de nombreux Lycanthropes qui gagnèrent ainsi le droit de posséder des terres et de vivre eux aussi en paix dans ce royaume._

 _Se posa ensuite la question des Monoïques._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 1 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Draco ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas pu dormir, impossible. Pourtant, il lui semblait reprendre conscience, comme s'il y avait un trou noir dans les minutes ou les heures, il ne savait même plus, qui venaient de s'écouler.

Mais non, c'était impossible qu'il ait dormi. Comme un être humain pourrait dormir alors qu'une jeune fille qu'il avait côtoyée pendant plus de quatorze ans, une amie de ses sœurs, se faisait violer par trois hommes juste à quelques pas de lui ?

Les mains de Hannah étaient toujours sur sa tête. Elle ne parlait plus. Megan et Morag ne disaient rien, elles non plus. Draco entendait par contre les monstres. Il parlaient fort, criaient, grognaient. C'était des animaux.

Draco redressa son nez. Il était jusqu'à présent bien au chaud entre les seins de Hannah mais il voulait voir la jeune fille dans les yeux. Celle-ci baissa son regard bleu vers celui grisé de l'enfant.

« Où est Lisa ? » souffla-t-il.

Hannah repris ses caresses dans les cheveux emmêlées.

« Elle est morte, Draco, » répondit-elle doucement. « Elle n'a pas souffert, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. »

« Barbatus l'a égorgée, » grelotta Morag.

Draco se redressa un peu plus, découvrant le visage translucide de la jeune fille. Sa longue natte était défaite, des mèches folles de cheveux roux virevoltaient autour d'elle. Son nez ne saignait plus mais elle avait encore de larges traînées de sang sur le menton et les lèvres. La joue qui avait pris le coup de l'Apha était bleue. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts mais ils semblaient éteints, ternes.

« Barbatus l'a égorgée, » reprit-elle.

« C'est fini, Morag, c'est fini. Repose-toi, » lui dit gentiment Megan.

« Barbatus l'a égorgée. »

« Je sais, ma chérie. Elle ne souffre plus, » lui dit encore Megan en lui caressant les cheveux.

Draco regarda Hannah qui haussa légèrement les épaules, comme en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

« Elle est choquée, elle ne fait rien d'autre que de répéter cette phrase, » expliqua-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine chaude de Hannah. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée dans ce geste, c'était celui d'un petit enfant qui ne recherche que le réconfort et la tendresse d'une mère, rien d'autre.

Pourtant, alors que Morag se taisait, il sentit un long frisson sur sa nuque. Les loups ne parlaient plus, eux non plus. Draco commença à trembler. S'ils ne parlaient plus c'était que leur chef devait être en train de faire quelque chose. Et il avait peur de savoir quoi.

Les mains de Hannah qui se crispèrent autour de lui lui donnèrent une réponse, vite confortée par des bruits de pas, puis par une odeur de sueur, de terre, de crasse et de sang.

La main de l'Alpha s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant crier de peur. Il s'accrocha à Hannah qui ne put retenir les petits doigts tendus vers elle.

Draco garda les yeux ouverts alors que l'Alpha le traînait et le jetait ensuite au centre de leur cercle, à côté du feu de camp. Il réalisa que Brutus avait fait la même chose avec Megan. Ils se terrèrent l'un contre l'autre, terrorisés.

« Daniel, regarde le louveteau, » ordonna dans un grondement Fenrir.

L'homme s'avança vers Draco qui recula, les fesses à terre. Avant de tomber dans le feu, le Lycanthrope l'attrapa et le remit sur ses jambes. Brutus se positionna à côté de lui. Il lui fit un sourire sans joie et de ses mains, déchira la chemise déjà en lambeau du garçon. Daniel, lui, enleva la corde qui retenait le pantalon, faisant tomber ce dernier à terre.

Draco éclata en sanglots, nu comme un ver devant la meute entière. Son corps, frêle, trembla violemment tandis que Daniel l'inspectait de nouveau, très consciencieusement. Il le tâta, regarda les morsures, les griffures, les renifla. Il prit les bras du garçon, les leva par dessus la tête blonde, faisant grimacer le gamin en raison de sa blessure à l'épaule.

Alors que le Loup-garou le faisait tourner sur lui-même, Draco eut un flash de souvenirs. Il bougeait comme les Monoïques qu'il admirait tant. Cette pensée le frigorifia encore plus que le vent glacial. On le montrait, l'inspectait. Des hommes le reluquaient et n'avaient qu'une seule envie : planter leur sexe entre ses fesses. Comment avait-il pu les envier !?

Pourtant, en son for intérieur, il savait que les choses étaient différentes. Les Monoïques étaient aimés, chéris, choyés par un seul homme, leur mari. Lui ne serait que la putain de Werwulfs puants et sanguinaires qui le violenteraient, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Lisa, avant de lui trancher la gorge quand ils ne voudraient plus de lui.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans bruit. Daniel le regarda et redressa son visage, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

« Alors ? » fit Greyback. « Ses chances de survie ? »

La peur de Draco devint terreur et panique. Si Daniel le jugeait comme Lisa, mourant ? Ses larmes redoublèrent.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, » murmura-t-il à toute vitesse. « Je veux pas mourir, sauvez-moi, je veux pas... »

L'homme à peau brune lui fit un étrange sourire avant de se retourner vers son chef.

« Il est en voie de guérison. Il devrait survivre sans problème à la lune. Il est plutôt petit, fin, et il faut continuer de le soigner, mais il survivra. »

Greyback grogna, il s'approcha et donna une accolade à Daniel, satisfait.

« Retourne avec les autres, dépêche-toi ! » ordonna-t-il au gamin qui détalla, prenant au passage son pantalon.

Draco se plaqua de nouveau contre la roche qui abritait Hannah et Morag tandis que c'était au tour de Megan de se faire inspecter. Hannah l'aida à remettre son désormais unique vêtement tant ses mains tremblaient. Après Megan, Hannah et Morag elles aussi durent montrer leurs blessures avant de revenir au pied du grand rocher.

Les Loups-garous ne semblèrent plus s'en préoccuper, même si Draco, qui cette fois ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces hommes, remarqua qu'il n'en était rien. Hannah avait raison. À tour de rôle, deux loups au moins les surveillaient.

Quand enfin la meute eut fini de manger et que les hommes sortirent des couvertures et des peaux de bête pour s'allonger à même le sol, rouler en boule et en rond autour du feu toujours vivace, l'un d'eux s'approcha des prisonniers, un sac à la main.

« Tenez, mangez un peu et buvez. »

Il leur lança le sac qui s'ouvrit, révélant un morceau de pain, une tranche de viande séchée et une outre d'eau. Sans se concerter, Draco, Morag et Megan laissèrent Hannah s'en saisir et partager leur maigre pitance.

Le Loup-garou les regarda un instant. Il retourna vers le reste de la meute et revint avec une couverture qu'il leur lança également, à leur surprise.

« Il va faire froid, » dit-il sourdement.

« Merci, Dereck, » souffla Megan, créant cette fois la stupéfaction de Hannah.

Morag, elle, semblait toujours dans un autre monde, assez loin d'eux. Quant à Draco, il lui avait semblé reconnaître l'homme que lui avait montré Daniel, quand il lui avait dit qui il pouvait appeler par leur prénom.

« Ne me remercie pas, » grogna cette fois l'homme blond. « C'est juste que si vous mourriez avant la pleine lune, Fenrir serait furieux et toute la meute en subirait les conséquences. De plus... » il se pencha et caressa les cheveux roux de Morag qui frémit. « il serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir jouer un peu avec vous. Le chemin sera long jusqu'au territoire des serpents. Il nous faudra un peu de distraction, si nous ne voulons pas finir par nous entre-tuer. »

Là-dessus il se redressa et retourna vers le campement.

« Je les hais, je les hais tous, » chuchota Hannah.

« Prends garde à tes paroles, Hannah, ils entendent plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien nous faire croire, » répondit Megan, la voix sourde et si faible que Draco l'entendit à peine.

Morag se terra contre la roche, sans rien dire, les bras passés autour de ses genoux pliés.

« Et toi, comment peux-tu les appeler par leur prénom ? Comment peux-tu même savoir qui est qui ? Pour moi, ils sont justes des bêtes sauvages, ce ne sont même plus des humains ! » reprit furieusement Hannah, bien que plus bas que précédemment.

« Tu as eu de la chance, Megan, » souffla à son tour Draco. « Daniel m'a dit que certains Werwulfs n'accepteront pas que nous, nous les appelions par leur prénom. Il aurait pu te faire mal. »

« Je sais, » fit Megan. « Mais je savais aussi qu'avec lui, je pourrais. »

Elle pointa doucement son doigt vers les formes, humaines ou lupines qui s'étaient allongées au sol, près du feu. Draco constata alors qu'au moins trois Werwulfs, tous en loups, n'étaient pas en train de se coucher, mais au contraire, se dirigeaient dans les bois et sur les rochers.

« Les moins brutaux sont Dereck, l'un des blonds, Daniel et Archus, ceux à la peau brune, Berserkir qui a la peau dorée et les yeux bridés, Neuri, le rouquin. Jamais je n'aurais parlé à Fenrir, Brutus ou Barbatus. Ni David. Ils sont cruels. Vircolac, l'autre blond, Epsilon et Heimdall, les bruns, eux sont des solitaires. Ils sont dangereux et nous tueraient sans hésiter. Mais ce ne sont pas des sadiques, ils ne recherchent pas la douleur, juste leur propre satisfaction. Ralph, le dernier brun, est différent. Il reste toujours en retrait et les autres le bousculent souvent. »

« Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? » demanda Hannah, cette fois presque admirative.

Elle-même ne connaissait pas le nom de tous les loups et encore moins leur caractère, en dehors bien sûr des plus dangereux, à savoir l'Alpha, le Bêta et son frère. Ainsi que Daniel, car c'était lui qui s'occupait de leurs blessures. Megan n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que la voix lugubre de Morag s'éleva.

« Et ensuite ? Que crois-tu que cela va t'apporter, Megan ? Tu penses que les ''gentils'' ne vont pas te violer, comme ces brutes ont fait avec Lisa ? Tu penses que si tu les appelles par leur prénom, ils ne t'ouvriront pas la gorge ? » Elle poussa un ricanement grinçant qui choqua le jeune garçon plus que ses paroles. « Celui que tu appelles Dereck vient pourtant de te le dire. Dès que nous serons des Werwulfs, nous aussi, la première chose qu'il fera sera de nous arracher nos robes pour nous prendre, comme tous les autres. » Morag jeta un regard mauvais à Draco qui sursauta. « Sauf pour lui, bien sûr. Lui, il n'en aura qu'un : Fenrir. »

Hannah brisa aussitôt le silence suite à la déclaration presque haineuse de Morag.

« Tu as raison, ils ne lui arracheront pas sa robe, mais son pantalon. Tu cherches quoi, Morag ? À nous faire battre entre nous pour savoir qui aura le plus de malheurs ou au contraire, celui qui aura la meilleure place dans la meute ? Draco est destiné à Greyback et je n'envie pas du tout sa place ! Ni la tienne ou celle de Megan parce que nous avons la même, quoi que tu en penses ! » lança-t-elle avec verve. « Megan, comment sais-tu tout cela ? » reprit-elle plus doucement.

« Je... Je sais pas, » répondit Megan avant de se mettre en pleurer sans bruit. « J'ai toujours aimé regarder les gens, les choses. Ma mère disait que j'étais une rêveuse, c'est sans doute vrai, mais je trouve que l'on apprend tant de choses en simplement regardant. J'aime étudier, comprendre ce qui m'entoure, » Elle étouffa un sanglot. « Et là... si je le fais pas... j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser... J'ai besoin de ça... j'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir, pour ne pas devenir folle... » Megan fondit en larmes cette fois. « Je sais que cela ne servira à rien, je sais ce qui nous attend, tous les quatre, je sais que cela ne nous sauvera pas... Mais... J'ai besoin de ça... Je veux pas... Je veux pas devenir comme eux... Je veux pas devenir folle... Je veux pas que ça aussi, ils me le prennent... »

Draco se précipita vers elle, se blottit contre sa poitrine et la jeune fille brune l'enserra de ses bras.

« Oh, Draco, ne crois pas ce que vient de dire Morag, elle ne t'en veut pas, elle souffre, c'est tout. »

« Moi non plus je veux pas devenir comme eux ! » pleura Draco contre elle, le nez dans son giron.

« Tu ne seras jamais comme ces hommes, » lui assura Megan à travers ses larmes.

Hannah se colla elle aussi contre les deux autres. Elle posa sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de Megan tout en caressant les cheveux de Draco. Le garçon se rendit alors compte que Megan faisait de même.

« Tu as raison, Megan. Tout ce que nous pouvons apprendre sur eux pourra nous aider un jour. Et si tu as besoin de le faire, alors fais-le. » Elle regarda Morag, restée en retrait et lui tendit la main. « Viens, Morag » l'invita-t-elle.

La jeune fille rousse se précipita alors dans les bras de son aînée.

« Nous resterons qui nous sommes, » affirma Hannah.

Elle se tut et reprit dans un chuchotement difficilement audible. « Nous resterons unis. Notre force sera celle de notre amitié et de notre soutien, les unes envers les autres. Nous resterons ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne. Ils ne gagneront pas. Nous ne changerons pas, jamais nous ne deviendrons comme eux. Nous serons... une meute parmi la meute, » continua-t-elle si bas que Draco l'entendit à peine.

Les autres jeunes gens acquiescèrent. Nul ne dit que dans cette meute, Hannah serait leur chef, c'était une évidence.

« Draco, » murmura à son tour Morag. « Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs. Tu es comme mon frère, désormais. »

« Merci, Morag, » fit Draco. « Toi aussi, maintenant tu es ma sœur. »

Alors que les mains de Hannah et Megan étaient toujours dans ses cheveux, Draco réfléchit. Il était le seul garçon mais aussi le plus jeune. Il ne savait plus à quoi pensaient les jeunes filles en le cajolant. Pensaient-elles à leurs propres jeunes frères ? Aux enfants qu'elles n'auraient sans doute jamais ? Le prenaient-elles pour un bébé et assouvissaient-elle par son biais leur instinct maternel protecteur ? Ou au contraire, le considéraient-elles comme une peluche, un doudou censé faire fuir les monstres ? Ou bien encore attendaient-elles de lui qu'il prenne ses responsabilités d'homme ?

Ces pensées le rattrapèrent plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et qu'il grelottait misérablement.

Les quatre prisonniers s'étaient tapis le plus possible contre le rocher afin de se protéger du vent glacial. Entre l'hiver et l'altitude, ce dernier s'accompagnait de petites chutes de flocons blancs, duveteux mais mortels. Au départ, Morag et lui s'étaient retrouvés allongés entre Megan, la plus proche à la roche, et Hannah, qui exposait son dos au vent. Au bout d'un moment, Draco avait exigé que cette dernière prenne sa place. Elle avait commencé par protester, avant de céder devant l'insistance du garçon.

C'était un homme et un homme bien ! Il était de son devoir de protéger les filles, ses nouvelles sœurs. Même encore maintenant, alors que son dos nu était totalement à découvert, il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste. Sa chemise avait finie d'être réduite en lambeaux tout à l'heure et la couverture apportée par Dereck était trop courte pour les recouvrir tous les quatre, elle protégeait uniquement les trois jeunes filles.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent finit par admettre que s'il restait comme cela, il ne passerait sans doute pas la nuit. Il n'avait que son pantalon sur lui, résidu de tissu déchiré et souillé par son sang séché. Il grelottait et claquait des dents, ses pieds ainsi que ses mains étaient devenus insensibles.

Ni tenant plus, Draco se mit en position assise en tremblant violemment. Il regarda le feu avec envie. Les loups faisaient des tours de garde mais avant de se transformer sous leur forme lupine, les hommes prenaient des branches qu'ils jetaient dans les flammes, évitant ainsi que leur foyer ne s'éteigne.

Tous les Werwulfs endormis étaient collés les uns contre les autres, certains loups, d'autres hommes. Ils étaient au chaud, protégés par des peaux de bêtes au sol, sous des couvertures ou d'autres peaux et proches du feu. Draco les enviait en tremblant.

Finalement, il se décida à se mettre debout et à avancer avec prudence vers eux. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il tourna vivement la tête, sans voir le loup qui, à n'en pas douter, devait surveiller ses faits et gestes. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma. Hannah avait encore raison, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Cependant, ce n'était pas son but ce soir. Indépendamment des loups, s'il partait seul dans les bois, le froid signerait son arrêt de mort. Il continua donc d'avancer vers la meute, de plus en plus tremblant. Il vit les trois plus dangereux, Fenrir, Brutus et Barbatus, les uns contre les autres. Ils avaient les meilleures peaux et étaient les plus proches des flammes. Pour les autres, il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. La majorité avait les cheveux (ou les poils) noirs ou bruns. Il aurait pu reconnaître Neuri, puisque c'était le seul aux cheveux roux et à la fourrure d'un brun tirant sur le fauve, mais il n'était pas là. Trois loups seulement étaient gris, à savoir Fenrir, mais aussi Vircolac et Dereck, les seuls blonds de la tribu. Un unique loup gris dormait. Draco ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'approcher Vircolac s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il s'accroupit et tenta, à quatre pattes, de se frayer un chemin vers le feu, essayant dans le même temps de reconnaître les cheveux et visages cachés par les couvertures.

« Ralph ? » souffla-t-il très doucement face à une tignasse brune qui dépassait d'une couverture.

Un visage barbu se redressa et deux yeux marron s'entre-ouvrirent, lui faisant claquer des dents plus forts.

« Dégage, louveteau, » grogna Heimdall en se retournant et en remettant sa couverture sur lui, par dessus son crâne.

Draco se poussa un peu, n'osant pas faire un geste de plus. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, ses dents claquaient furieusement les unes contre les autres. Il ne voulait pas commettre une autre erreur mais il avait froid, si froid. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues glacées. Il n'était pas un homme, juste un gamin, un adolescent à peine sortit de l'enfance et il était terrifié.

« Petit, » fit un murmure derrière lui, sur sa gauche.

Il tourna vivement la tête, découvrant cette fois-ci celui qu'il avait appelé tout à l'heure. L'homme s'était un peu redressé, il le regarda et ouvrit sa couverture, dans un appel silencieux. Draco ne réfléchit pas plus, il rampa jusqu'au brun dont les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui tandis qu'il se glissait en grelottant sous la toile.

Ralph referma la couverture par dessus leurs deux têtes, les protégeant du froid, du vent et de la neige. Draco se colla contre lui, faisant fi de sa frayeur. Il savait que son torse nu était contre celui de l'un des monstres, que cet homme avait tué, avait sans doute violé et le ferait bientôt de toute façon, mais il refusait d'y penser. Sinon, il était sûr de se mettre à hurler. Ce qui, il le savait tout autant, était la dernière chose à faire dans sa situation.

Les bras du Loup-garou s'enroulèrent autour de son dos, ses mains se posèrent sur lui et le frictionnèrent doucement pour le réchauffer plus encore. Ce fut le geste de trop pour Draco qui éclata en sanglots, le nez dans les poils sombres de la poitrine du mâle. Celui-ci ne dit rien, laissant l'enfant pleurer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin.

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin quand sa couverture lui fit brusquement retirée. La fraîcheur glacée de la matinée le gela sur place, malgré un pâle soleil.

« Debout, » lui ordonna Epsilon en s'étirant.

Le gamin obéit, réalisant avec frayeur qu'il avait aussi dormi à côté de lui.

« Tiens donc, nous avons récupéré un louveteau pendant la nuit ? » se moqua David. « Qui a joué les baby-sitter ? Toi, Eps' ? »

Le grand loup brun grogna en montrant les dents à l'ami de Barbatus, ses yeux verts emplis de hargne. David se mit à rire et désigna Ralph qui mettait une épaisse chemise.

« Non, bien sûr, ça ne peut être que toi, Ralph, » dit-il alors avec mépris.

Le jeune homme brun leva des yeux tranquilles sur son compagnon.

« Oui, c'est moi. Et grâce à moi, notre Alpha aura son Oméga demain soir. Si on avait dû compter sur toi, on aurait découvert un cadavre gelé ce matin. »

Le regard chocolat de David devint meurtrier, un grognement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge. Il s'élança sur le plus jeune, les poings en avant dans l'intention évidente de se battre quand la voix de l'Alpha retentit.

« Stop ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Il s'avança vers Draco qui se retint avec peine de vider sa vessie sur lui.

« Ainsi tu as eu froid cette nuit, chiot ? »

Draco baissa son regard clair au sol tout en acquiesçant de la tête. La main puissante, énorme de l'Alpha s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant gémir. L'odeur musquée, pleine de sueur et de terre de l'homme le fit frissonner de dégoût, autant que de peur. La main glissa ensuite le long du bras fin, se posa sur la hanche et remonta lentement le dos nu, les ongles griffus laissant des traces sur la peau pâle du garçon qui ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

« Comme cela aurait été dommage que tu crèves cette nuit, pas vrai ? Alors que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de profiter de ta douceur, de ta jeunesse. »

Draco se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine aux poils broussailleux et crasseux. L'odeur de l'Alpha se fit plus puissante alors qu'il avait le nez au niveau du sternum et que Fenrir levaient les bras, dévoilant ses aisselles, pour poser cette fois ses deux mains sur les petites fesses fermes.

« Oui, quel dommage. Moi qui rêve de m'enfoncer ici, juste là. Que dis-tu de prendre bientôt ma bite dans ton joli petit cul ? »

Une main franchit la barrière du pantalon, un doigt écarta les fesses et toucha l'intimité du garçon qui cria, tombant contre le corps de l'homme qui le retenait. Draco se mit à pleurer et il sentit un liquide chaud l'inonder.

Fenrir exposa de rire, vite rejoint par les autres hommes de sa meute. Il repoussa le garçon qui tomba au sol.

« Ralph ! Tu auras ta récompense, » aboya alors l'Alpha avant de tourner les talons et se saisir d'un énorme morceau de pain.

Il mordit dedans, arracha un morceau avec ses dents qu'il jeta ensuite aux pieds de l'enfant sanglotant.

« Mange, chiot, mange ce que ton Alpha te donne. »

Draco rampa jusqu'au pain. Il le prit entre ses doigts tremblants et, sous les ricanements de la meute, le porta à sa bouche.

Tous les autres loups se préparèrent, ignorant bientôt le spectacle de Draco, assis sur son pantalon trempé, qui finissait de mâcher son pain, les joues sales et humides. Rapidement, Megan s'approcha de lui, le serrant brièvement dans ses bras avant d'être attrapée par un mâle et emmenée plus loin.

Draco sentit dans le même temps qu'on le soulevait de terre, afin de le mettre debout. Il se retrouva face aux yeux noirs et à la peau brune de Daniel.

« Tu as bien agi, » souffla ce dernier. « Ralph était un bon choix. Quant au pain, finis-le vite, tu n'en auras pas d'autre avant longtemps. »

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux jeunes filles que l'on ligotait déjà sur des loups.

« Et mes sœurs ? »

Daniel leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Tes sœurs ? Elles n'auront rien, elles n'en ont pas besoin. Si elles survivent à la plein lune, on verra. De toute façon, » il les regarda vivement avant de se retourner vers Draco, « elles ne sont pas destinées à survivre. Ne t'attache pas à elles. »

Draco eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler.

« P-pourquoi ? Et... moi ? »

Daniel le dévisagea tout en tirant de son sac une chemise en toile qu'il passa par-dessus la tête aux mèches blondes.

« Je te l'ai dit, les chiennes ne vivent jamais très longtemps, elles ne sont là que pour nous permettre de nous vider les couilles le temps d'un long voyage. C'est ce que nous allons faire, nous rentrons sur les anciennes terres de notre Alpha. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de trop nous amuser en chemin, elles nous seront donc utiles. Quant à toi, tout va dépendre de toi. Si tu es capable de satisfaire notre Alpha, et si tu es bien sage avec moi, tu pourras sans doute survivre. »

Il se pencha vers le garçon dont les manches de la chemise descendait dix centimètres plus bas que ses doigts.

« C'est la plus petite que j'avais, tu devras t'en contenter. » Ses yeux sombres se fixèrent de nouveau dans ceux de ciel orageux. « Ici, les loups trop faibles ne font jamais de vieux os, même les dominants. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Il porta ensuite le garçon, surpris par ce geste, et l'emmena jusque sur le dos d'un loup à la toison fauve. Neuri. Tout en l'allongeant sur lui, Daniel parla à son compagnon.

« Désolé, Neuri, le chiot s'est vidé, tu vas être un peu humide, » gloussa-t-il tandis que Neuri grognait, ses babines dévoilant des crocs blancs et pointus.

Avant de le ligoter, l'homme brun posa une couverture sur le dos du jeune adolescent. Il le ficela consciencieusement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« La route sera longue. »

Il se redressa et se transforma en geignant et grondant en un immense loup au poils et aux yeux noirs comme jais.

« Mes compagnons, » cria soudainement la voix de ténor de Fenrir. « Nous devons traverser la chaîne de ces montagnes. Nous ne nous arrêterons que lorsque nous l'aurons franchie et serons de l'autre côté. Il nous faut courir vite et ainsi... » ses yeux se posèrent sur les quatre formes prisonnières. « nous serons disponibles pour la pleine lune et les délices qu'elle nous promet. »

Sans cesser de les fixer, Fenrir se transforma à son tour en un énorme loup aux poils gris. Il leva sa tête, hurlant à la mort, un bruit vite repris par les autres membres de sa meute. Draco ferma les yeux à défaut de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles. Son cœur battait une chamade affolée tant il était terrorisé, par ces cris qui lui rappelaient ceux de la nuit qui avait vu s'éteindre sa vie d'enfant, et par les paroles de son futur Alpha. Demain soir, la plein lune brillerait dans le ciel. Alors il deviendrait lui aussi un Werwulf et subirait sa première transformation en bête. Et ensuite... ensuite, il serait livré à l'Alpha pour devenir son jouet.

 **... ... ...**

Froid, lenteur, douleur, faim et soif...

La vie de Draco ne semblait être que ça depuis les heures où la meute parcourait le sol désormais aride de la montagne. Il n'y avait plus de forêt depuis longtemps, seules la roche et la terre glacée recouvertes d'un épais tapis de neige.

La traversée de la gorge entre les montagnes des Rocheuses, chemin qu'avait choisi l'Alpha pour les franchir, semblait sans fin. Pourtant, en redressant régulièrement la tête, Draco constatait sans cesse leur lente progression. Bien que lente soit un mot très relatif. Les Werwulfs galopaient malgré leur charge, le vent, la neige et les obstacles. Ils parcouraient sans doute le triple de distance d'un homme en pleine course, et pendant des heures, contrairement aux humains.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour manger un peu, boire, faire leurs besoins naturels. Draco en profita d'ailleurs pour faire les siens, accroupi derrière un rocher tandis que les autres membres de la meute ne se cachaient nullement. Les prisonniers étaient régulièrement changés de dos, passant de l'un à l'autre, afin de ne pas trop fatiguer les porteurs. Draco vit que Hannah ne pouvait retenir une grimace de dégoût alors qu'elle se retrouva ficelée sur le dos du Bêta. Même lui dut en effet faire sa part de travail, ainsi que Daniel, eux qui en avaient été jusque-là exemptés. Ce fut par contre sans surprise que Draco se retrouva sur le dos de ce dernier. C'était toujours ce mâle qui l'attachait aux dos des autres désormais, veillant à ne pas le blesser et à lui recouvrir la tête de la couverture. Ce fut donc lui qui le porta, tandis qu'Archus faisait son travail en posant les cordes sur le corps mince du garçon.

Draco aurait pu en être touché, si son cœur n'était pas plus glacé que le vent sifflant autour de lui. Il savait pertinemment désormais que le Loup-garou n'était pas ''gentil'', tout comme l'avait dit Morag. Il n'était pas cruel, mais il attendait patiemment son heure, celle où il pourrait lui aussi profiter de son corps. Une partie de son esprit l'avait en tout cas bien assimilé, tandis que l'autre luttait farouchement, voulant à tout prix croire que l'homme n'était pas mauvais, qu'il pouvait s'en faire un allié, peut-être un ami, et qu'ensuite, il l'aiderait à s'enfuir. Et quand bien même, s'il éprouvait des sentiments ou du désir particulier à son égard et que Draco devrait utiliser ses fesses pour atteindre ce but, alors il le ferait. Il en était arrivé à cette amère conclusion à la nuit tombée, quand il avait réalisé que de toute façon, ses fesses ne seraient déjà plus à lui depuis longtemps le jour où cela arriverait.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois que son cerveau désespéré commençait à avoir de telles pensées, il les chassait violemment.

Avec la nuit, Draco supposa que les loups s'arrêteraient, mais il n'en fut rien. Leur course continua toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'aube. Draco ne la vit pas, puisqu'il s'était enfin endormi sur le dos d'un loup, il ne savait plus lequel.

Quand on le détacha, il tomba rudement au sol. Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et ne montra aucune résistance. Déjà parce qu'il était désormais trop faible, mais surtout parce qu'il avait reconnu les bras forts, musculeux qui le portaient, ainsi que l'odeur qui les empreignait. Il préféra donc faire celui qui n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Alors que l'Alpha s'asseyait sur le sol, Draco entre ses cuisses et la tête calée contre sa clavicule répugnante, le jeune garçon ouvrit péniblement un œil. Un frisson le secoua tandis que le froid et le chaud se battaient dans son corps. Il gémit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Est-ce qu'il tombait malade ?

« Comment vont les chiennes ? »

« Elles sont en vie. Deux sont déjà plus vigoureuses que la troisième, » répondit la voix d'Archus au loin. « Faut-il les nourrir ? »

Fenrir ne répondit tout d'abord pas avant d'aboyer, sa voix grave résonnant dans la tête douloureuse de Draco.

« Donne-leur un morceau de pain. Cette nuit, nous chasserons et ferons des réserves de viande. »

Sa main se posa sur les cheveux de Draco, les enlevant de son front moite.

« Ta transformation s'annonce, louveteau. Sens-tu mon venin dans tes veines ? Le sens-tu te parcourir de sa force, de sa chaleur ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie de répondre.

« Tu seras un parfait petit Oméga et je vais bien te dresser. Tu répondras à tous mes désirs, toutes mes envies. Tu devras être à la hauteur de mes espérance, Oméga, et remplir ta fonction jusqu'au bout. As-tu compris, chiot ? »

De nouveau, Draco hocha la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas devenir un jouet sans conscience... mais il ne voulait pas souffrir non plus.

« Tu seras un parfait petit docile, entièrement soumis à ton Alpha. Tu ne pourras te soustraire à mon regard, à ma volonté. Tu seras mien. Cette nuit, tu n'existeras plus, chiot, tu ne seras qu'à moi. Réponds ! »

« O-oui... Alpha... » murmura le gamin.

Lui qui avait eu froid jusqu'à présent avait maintenant chaud, trop chaud, alors que son Alpha le retenait plaqué contre lui. Il ne réalisa tout d'abord pas ce qu'il avait dit et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien, » ronronna Fenrir en passant sa main sous la chemise, caressant le ventre nu.

Draco frissonna, de peur et dégoût mêlés. Puis les ongles crochus se plantèrent dans la chair tendre, le faisant cette fois gémir de douleur. Il sentit le sang qui coulait lentement sur sa peau et ne put retenir un sanglot quand la langue de l'homme lui lécha le cou et la tempe.

« Oh, oui, tu vas tant me plaire, Oméga... Comme j'ai hâte... Je veux te voir te tordre sous moi. Tu vas être si doux, si étroit, si bon, si bon. »

« Avant cela, il faut qu'il survive, » le coupa dans sa lancée lyrique la voix reconnaissable de Daniel.

Greyback gronda, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de l'imprudent qui baissa rapidement la tête.

« Pardon, Alpha, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais l'enfant est jeune. C'est un enfant, justement. Il n'a pas fini sa croissance et ne la finira sans doute jamais au vu... des circonstances. Il n'était déjà pas très épais et la transformation va être éprouvante. Si tu veux que ton projet aboutisse, il faudra en prendre un minimum soin, sinon il ne survivra pas très longtemps. »

« Ne m'interromps plus jamais quand je parle à mon Oméga, loup, ou je t'arrache les griffes une par une, » grogna l'Alpha, des éclairs d'ambre traversant les iris sombres.

Sa main sortit cependant de la chemise du garçon, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Elle se posa sur son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Avec satisfaction, il constata que les yeux gris se baissèrent rapidement.

« Parfait, Oméga, parfait, tu as mérité une petite récompense. »

Il se pencha, faisant basculer l'enfant sur l'avant puis se redressa, le tenant toujours contre lui. Il tenait dans sa main un morceau de viande séchée qu'il porta à sa bouche et qu'il mâchonna pendant un instant. Avec un sourire malsain qui dévoilant ses dents jaunes et taillées en pointes, il maintint la tête du garçon en face de lui et lui appuya sur les joues afin de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Draco parvint à mettre ses mains sur celles de l'homme, sans cependant réussir à le faire lâcher. Il gémit, la bouche ouverte, sans pouvoir faire autrement que de regarder Fenrir s'approcher de lui.

Greyback ouvrit alors la bouche, faisant couler la pâte visqueuse de viande mâchée entre les lèvres pâles du garçon.

Draco ferma les yeux, alors que sa gorge était envahie par la salive et la viande. Il ne put faire autrement qu'avaler, retenant un hoquet et un haut le cœur.

Les autres hommes rirent grassement, tandis que Fenrir relâchait enfin ses joues.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas faim ? » se moqua-t-il. « Tu as soif peut-être ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, ni ne bougea, il était faible, si faible et brûlant. Malgré l'écœurement de la situation, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Il avait faim et soif, il était épuisé et voulait dormir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, lui qui n'en avait versé aucune depuis la veille.

Il sentit que l'Alpha le reprenait dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas un geste tendre, juste de possession. Draco garda ses yeux clos, sans émettre le moindre son de protestation ni un seul geste.

« Ouvre ta bouche, Oméga, »

Il obéit encore, sans pouvoir, ni vouloir en cet instant, échapper à l'ordre. La bouche de Fenrir se posa sur ses lèvres et un liquide envahit sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié. Il détourna le visage tout en crachotant. Pourtant, cela faisait du bien. C'était une immondice que de penser que cette bouche puante se posait sur lui, mais il en voulait encore, parce qu'il avait encore soif et qu'il se savait incapable de boire ou de se nourrir seul.

Après encore des éclats de rire, Fenrir reprit ses gestes, alternant nourriture et boisson. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte, Draco ouvrait désormais grand sa bouche, attendant chaque becqué salvatrice. Puis celles-ci se terminèrent tandis que l'enfant s'endormait, épuisé par les transformations qui s'annonçaient.

Draco passa sa journée à alterner moment de sommeil et de semi-réveil. La meute continuait sa route, on le changeait de loup régulièrement, Daniel le portant dorénavant à chaque changement. Il grelottait de chaud et de froid tout à la fois, son corps se couvrant de transpiration.

Le soleil lui semblait trop brûlant, trop blanc, alors qu'il savait en son fort intérieur que ce n'était pas le cas. Les sons lui parvenaient parfois de façon lointaine, parfois au contraire, ils lui déchiraient les tympans par leur puissance. De même les odeurs de la montagne et de la forêt - qu'ils retrouvaient maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le col et qu'ils redescendaient de l'autre côté de la montagne, lui emplissaient le nez de façon étrange. Les loups autour de lui semblaient eux-aussi désormais porter une odeur distincte. Quant à son cœur, il tapait dans sa poitrine, comme un fou.

C'était comme si un autre ''lui'' prenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

Alors que la lumière du jour déclinait de plus en plus, la meute accéléra le pas, petite troupe longiligne derrière l'Alpha, en tête comme toujours.

Enfin les loups s'arrêtèrent. Deux hommes seulement se retransformèrent en humain. Ils détachèrent les prisonniers qui s'effondrèrent au sol. Draco se traîna vers les jeunes filles, les découvrant aussi fatiguées et brûlantes que lui.

Les hommes, Daniel et Heimdall leur enlevèrent leurs vêtements, les laissant aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Mais Draco ne s'en formalisa même plus. Son cœur battait trop vite, sa respiration s'accélérait alors que le venin, lave liquide dans ses veines, achevait son œuvre. Son corps était brillant de sueur et l'enfant se tordit au sol, alors que la douleur affluait en lui. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, dans l'attente insoutenable de ce qui allait suivre. Il allait la voir, une partie de lui, inconnue jusqu'alors la désirait de tout son être. Ses yeux fixaient la nuit qui s'installait, cherchant celle qui allait désormais gouverner sa vie.

Sans plus se retenir, l'enfant hurla, son corps s'arqua alors que les premiers rayons de la lune perçait le ciel. Il sentit que Daniel le prenait dans ses bras, lui parlait, lui disant de se détendre, d'accepter l'inéluctable transformation.

Puis ses os commencèrent à se briser.

De nouveau, son monde n'était plus que souffrance, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il voulait mourir.

Pourtant, au milieu de son océan de douleur, il continuait de sentir la présence du dominant dans son dos, de ses paroles, de son... appel.

La douleur commença alors à refluer, à s'atténuer et Draco ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

Il vit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. La lune, si belle, si pâle dont les rayons d'argent recouvraient la forêt de sapins et de mélèzes. Sa truffe pointa vers le ciel, inspirant toutes les odeurs qu'elle découvrait.

Sa truffe ?

Draco essaya de se mettre debout mais s'effondra, les quatre pattes par terre. Il sentit un petit vent de panique le saisir avant que son autre lui ne lui intime de se calmer. L'enfant referma ses yeux, se concentra sur les battements de son cœur et sur cet être, qui était aussi lui. Compagnon-Loup savait. Il savait des choses qu'il lui faudrait apprendre.

Le gamin rouvrit ses yeux, découvrant avec ses nouvelles pupilles son environnement. Tous les loups de sa meute le regardaient, lui et les trois femelles qui ne s'étaient pas encore redressées. Draco tenta de nouveau de se mettre debout, à quatre pattes cette fois-ci. Il le fit de façon pataude, s'emmêlant ses grosses pattes de louveteau. Il chuta, se redressa encore et tenta de faire trois pas en direction d'un des loups.

Il s'arrêta soudain et choisit plutôt de s'asseoir sur son arrière train, sa truffe frémissante respirant l'air. Il découvrait sa meute d'un œil neuf, ainsi que tous les loups qui la composaient. Tous étaient des dominants puissants, à part Ralph, qui sans être un soumis n'était pas vraiment intimidant. C'était le plus bas dans la hiérarchie de la meute, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Enfin à l'exception des femelles et de lui-même. Pourtant, en y respirant de plus près, Draco s'aperçut que l'une des femelles n'était pas une soumise, mais une dominante, elle aussi. Même si pour le moment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dresser sur ses pattes. Hannah.

En se tournant vers elle, Draco vit que Daniel, magnifique loup noir et imposant le regardait. Il voulut faire de même mais ne put soutenir son regard perçant plus de trois secondes. Il se coucha, les oreilles en arrière en gémissant. C'était un Oméga, le plus bas de tous, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de ce dominant, le troisième dans l'échelle de la meute. Compagnon-Loup frémit et rampa vers lui en poussant des petits jappements suppliants.

Daniel l'avait aidé dans sa transformation, alors il voulait aller le voir et lui démontrer sa reconnaissance.

Le louveteau ne put cependant par aller bien loin avant qu'une puissance, une aura effrayante ne se place entre son but et lui. Il geignit, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne. L'Alpha était là, dans toute sa force, sa splendeur, son odeur forte et fière. Et l'Alpha avait des projets pour lui.

Draco s'aplatit le plus possible contre le sol, souhaitant disparaître. Ce ne fut bien évidement pas le cas et bientôt, la masse énorme du loup gris tomba sur lui, le mordant de ses crocs, le faisait valser sur le sol d'un seul coup de sa patte gigantesque et griffue.

Le petit loup blanc chouina, couina et, sentant instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire, s'allongea sur le dos, dévoilant à son chef de meute son ventre et sa gorge. L'Alpha lui sauta aussitôt dessus, enserrant cette dernière de ses crocs. Draco ne bougea pas, cessa même de respirer. Et le monstre le relâcha. La truffe humide du loup partit à la découverte de son corps, le humant de partout, sur le ventre, la gorge, les oreilles, mais aussi ses parties génitales qui furent longuement inspectées.

Apparemment satisfait, l'Alpha consentit enfin à le laisser, enlevant sa patte du petit loup. Ce dernier sautant aussitôt sur ses pattes et tenta une nouvelle fois de marcher un peu. Cette fois, il se dirigea vers l'Alpha, impassible. Une fois son but atteint, Compagnon-Loup décida de lui lécher un peu le dessous de la gueule, la truffe, ainsi que les pattes. Puis il se coucha de nouveau devant la bête, dévoilant son ventre.

Compagnon-Loup était aussi heureux que Petit-Homme, lui, était terrifié par ce qu'il faisait. L'Alpha le laissa faire un moment, puis quand il eut assez du louveteau qui avait décidé de lui mordiller les pattes, il lança un grognement sourd d'avertissement et fit claquer sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres de la truffe de l'impudent.

Draco se redressa et détala comme il put, tombant plusieurs fois, avant de se stabiliser et d'aller à la rencontre des autres loups. Certains lui grognèrent après, d'autres lui posèrent la patte sur la tête, pour le faire s'aplatir et quelques uns consentir à lui passer un petit coup de langue sur les oreilles. Compagnon-Loup décida toutefois plus prudent de montrer son ventre à tous, leur permettant à eux aussi de le renifler comme ils le souhaitaient.

Des grognements furieux et des cris de douleurs lui fit s'asseoir. Son cœur eut un énorme pincement en voyant que les femelles se faisaient rudement corriger par l'Alpha, notamment la grande louve grise. Elle était belle, forte, et bien plus imposante que lui-même, petit gringalet blanc, mais elle ne faisait nullement le poids contre l'Alpha. Ni contre aucun autre mâle, à part peut-être Ralph, et encore.

Il émit un bref jappement, aussitôt sanctionné par une morsure sur le flanc de la part d'un loup noir qu'il reconnut à l'odeur : le Bêta. Gémissant, l'Oméga s'aplatit au sol, la tête sur ses pattes, attendant la fin de la sanction des femelles.

Enfin, l'Alpha se redressa, vainqueur.

Il sauta sur un gros rocher qui surplombait la vallée et, la truffe au vent, il leva sa gueule vers la lune afin de pousser un immense hurlement. Celui-ci fut aussitôt repris par l'ensemble de la meute, qui hurlèrent en chœur.

Draco leva lui aussi sa truffe, pour rendre hommage à la lune. Mais il ne sortit de sa propre gueule qu'un jappement ridicule, preuve de sa jeunesse. Une patte s'échoua sur son dos. Il se retourna et vit un loup noir à l'odeur amie. Daniel. Il sauta sur le grand mâle, lui lécha avec application les babines et les oreilles. Daniel le laissa faire, les yeux rieurs.

Compagnon-Loup ne réalisait sans doute pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, tout tourné qu'il était vers son instinct, mais Petit-Homme lui, était toujours terrifié par ce qu'il osait faire. Lui n'avait pas oublié ce qui allait lui arriver, au sein de la meute. Au bout d'un moment, Daniel gronda, lui lança un regard sévère que Draco soutint à peine trois seconde avant de s'aplatir de nouveau. Le grand loup noir lui posa sa patte sur le cou et gentiment, lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille.

Quand il le libéra, les loups formaient un cercle nerveux, tout n'était que grognements et cris. Draco avisa les femelles et voulut courir pour s'approcher d'elles, mais une nouvelle fois la patte puissante de Daniel se posa sur lui, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de ne rien en faire. Draco aplatit ses oreilles, obéissant. Petit-Homme compris alors un fait qui allait l'horrifier sans doute pour le reste de son existence : un Oméga ne pouvait se soustraire à un ordre aussi direct, surtout venant d'un dirigeant de sa meute.

Car malgré le dégoût de Draco humain, il n'y avait aucun doute, à la plus grande joie de Draco lupin : il faisait partie intégrante de cette meute et devait obéissance absolue à leur chef, Fenrir.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA** : Grande nouvelle pour ceux que cela intéresse : Cette fiction est finie ! Oui, enfin, pas avec ce chapitre, hein, on est bien d'accord (je tiens encore à ma vie ^^') mais elle est finie à l'écriture. Reste les nombreuses relectures, les corrections, les ré-écritures et modifs de dernière minute, mais elle est finie. J'ai donc l'honneur (ou pas) de vous informer qu'elle fait 45 chapitres, pour plus de 340 000 mots.

Je profite de cette NDA pour remercier tous ceux qui prennent de précieuses minutes de leur temps pour m'envoyer une review. Vous êtes une grande source de motivation et d'encouragement, sachez-le, alors merci encore ! Je rappelle aussi que je réponds à chaque review, y compris les anonymes sur le forum. Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction ou son humble auteur en follower ou en favorite :)


	6. Les leçons de l'Alpha

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola** , qui doit se bouger un peu, espèce de feignasse ! Non, je plaisante, elle fait un boulot d'enfer. Je t'aime ma bichette d'amour :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 **Les leçons de l'Alpha**

* * *

 _Les Hommes-loups, comme on les appelait à l'origine, choisirent pour la plupart de rester à Gryffondor au début de notre ère. Cette décision avait pour origine, d'après les historiens, leur implication parmi les soldats de Godric contre les créatures maléfiques._

 _Cela fut l'occasion pour les autres espèces de comprendre un peu plus le fonctionnement des Lycanthropes, même si rares sont les ouvrages qui traitent de leur espèce._

 _Il s'avère que l'on peut dégrouper les Loups-garous en plusieurs branches hiérarchiques : les dominants et les soumis en sont les principales. À noter d'ailleurs que les femelles peuvent être dominantes et les mâles soumis, bien que ce ne soit pas la majorité des cas. Une femelle s'accouplera toujours avec un mâle, bien qu'une dominante n'acceptera pas de mâle soumis comme compagnon. À l'inverse, un mâle soumis peut être le compagnon tant d'une femelle soumise que d'un mâle dominant, bien que dans ce dernier cas, aucune progéniture ne verra évidemment le jour._

 _Le plus puissant des dominants au sein d'une meute se nomme l'Alpha, son second, le Bêta. Suivent ensuite d'autres dominants, selon un ordre précis jusqu'au cinquième membre dans les meutes les plus nombreuses._

 _Car les Lycanthropes, comme leurs frères loups, vivent le plus souvent en meute. Certaines se limitent à une meute familiale, d'autres comptent plusieurs familles et membres distincts. À la différences des loups communs, dans ces meutes, chaque couple peut concevoir des enfants._

 _Il va de soi que nous ne parlons là que des meutes dites « saines », et non pas des meutes maudites, faîtes d'assassins ou de fous, à qui nous devons les mythes les plus noirs sur les Loups-garous._

 _« Les différences espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 12 ''Les Loups-garous '' - Basile Beasth_

 **... ... ...**

Draco regardait avec étonnement une feuille morte. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte avant à quel point une feuille morte pouvait être drôle et odorante ? C'était incroyable. Il sauta à côté de celle qu'il s'était choisie, mordorée et rougeâtre, tout en jappant joyeusement. Ses pattes en avant, il remua de la queue avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il tourna la tête vers son derrière, surpris.

Ça alors ! C'était encore bien plus drôle qu'une feuille. Il aboya de nouveau, enfin, poussa un cri plutôt étrange en fait, et sautilla sur le côté, pour l'attraper.

Un grognement le stoppa net dans sa course folle, le faisant s'aplatir. L'un des dominants le regardait, l'air clairement exaspéré. Draco couina et se traîna entre les pattes du loups gris. Une fois installé là, il avança une de ses pattes pour qu'elle se rapproche de celle du loup, impassible et concentré sur ce qui se passait dans la meute.

Draco, lui, ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Compagnon-Loup se trouvait bien trop jeune et bien trop insignifiant pour ne serait-ce qu'écouter les différents grognements ou étudier la démarches des autres mâles.

Les femelles avaient été emmenées un peu plus loin, à grand renfort de coups de dents et de pattes. Draco s'était rendu compte alors qu'il y avait des troncs et des branches d'arbres disposés étrangement, appuyés contre des rochers. En fait, il y avait, pas très loin de là où la meute s'était arrêtée, comme des abris de fortune, des tentes de bois et de branchages. Le jeune loup avait voulu rejoindre ses compagnes mais avait été arrêté dans sa course par l'Alpha lui-même, sa gueule emprisonnant la nuque fragile. Draco avait gémi de douleur, du sang avait perlé et il s'était collé contre le sol, sans bouger. Le mâle l'avait ensuite incité, avec la truffe, à se placer plus loin, seul.

Depuis, Draco jouait avec son corps et son environnement, si neufs pour lui.

Retournant à ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux, l'enfant posa sa patte sur celle du mâle. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait poussé un petit cri de surprise, mais ce ne fut qu'un léger couinement qui sortit de sa gueule. Incroyable comme celle du mâle était plus large, plus épaisse. Il leva son arrière train tout en remuant une nouvelle fois de la queue, c'était si drôle de pouvoir le faire.

Le mâle souleva sa patte, la retirant de sous celle du gamin. Ce dernier se plaça à côté de lui, pour comparer leur corps. Une fois encore, la différence lui sauta aux yeux. L'autre était bien plus grand, plus massif et plus... adulte. Compagnon-Loup réalisa que son corps semblait encore plus jeune, plus enfantin, si ce terme pouvait s'appliquait à un loup, que ne l'était celui de Petit Homme avec les humains.

Le lycan s'assit, ressentant cette fois les émotions de son humain. Il était effrayé par ce qui se passait, ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions qui, tout en parvenant à le faire sourire, n'arrivait pas à effacer sa terreur de ce qui allait arriver plus tard. Draco gémit, luttant contre ses deux instincts, l'un qui l'encourageait à continuer à jouer, comme le louveteau qu'il était, l'autre à se faire discret, invisible et surtout, à ne pas contrarier les autres mâles.

Un bruit derrière lui le détourna de ses pensées. Il bondit sur ses quatre pattes, la truffe au sol. Une odeur appétissante lui mit la bave aux babines. Il avait très faim et juste là, sous les branches, un animal venait de se cacher. Il aboya tout en sautant en avant, les pattes dans les feuilles. Arrivé devant la branche, il se mit à gratter en gémissant, ses griffes fourrageant le sol, retirant de la terre et des feuilles pourrissantes.

Il sursautant quand soudain, un jeune lapin bondit devant sa truffe. Une fois sa surprise passée, le louveteau lui courut après, dans un boucan d'enfer. Il dérapa sur le sol, toujours en coursant l'animal affolé et réussit finalement à planter ses crocs dans le cou de la petite créature.

Le sang coula aussitôt dans sa gueule, le faisait frémir de contentement. C'était doux et chaud, onctueux, savoureux.

Ses dents se plantèrent un peu plus, sa mâchoire se referma et le lapin mourut, la nuque brisée. Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il arracha la peau du cou gracile avant de s'attaquer au flanc du petit animal. Il déchiqueta la chair chaude et avala goulûment une gorgée.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait recommencer, un grognement féroce lui fit lâcher sa prise.

Il se retourna, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne.

L'Alpha se tenait devant lui, apparemment mécontent. L'Oméga gémit, se traîna au sol devant son chef et lui montra son ventre et sa gorge. La sanction ne se fit pas attendre. L'Alpha bondit sur lui, le mordant férocement, le griffant, grogna, gronda alors que le malheureux jeune loup couinait de douleur et de peur.

Enfin, avisant que la leçon était comprise, Fenrir délaissa le petit mâle. Il ramassa le lapin dans sa gueule pour le déposer plus loin, au milieux des sacs humains. Il hurla de nouveau, son rauque, puissant, avant de retourner devant son Oméga qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été puni aussi durement. Le louveteau se mit à geindre tout en rampant devant le mâle, attendant sans doute une nouvelle raclée de sa part.

L'Alpha n'en fit rien, il grogna, jappa et se mit à courir dans le bois, la moitié de la meute à sa suite. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu courir avec son Alpha mais craignait que cela ne soit pas accepté. Alors qu'il hésitait, Daniel se posta dernière lui, le poussant du museau vers l'avant.

Draco comprit qu'il était autorisé à suivre, sous surveillance du mâle. Il courut donc à la poursuite de la meute. Seuls quatre loups restèrent au campement, surveillant les femelles et les sacs.

Tandis qu'il courrait, gueule ouverte et langue pendante, Draco se demandait pourquoi il avait eu envie de poursuivre les mâles. C'était ridicule et dangereux. Mais au moins, il était avec Daniel. Il éprouvait un sentiment de sécurité plus puissant envers lui sous sa forme lupine qu'humaine, sans savoir pourquoi.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le louveteau stoppa sa course, épuisé. Il n'arrivait pas à courir aussi vite que ses aînés, d'autant qu'il n'avait que peu mangé depuis sa capture et que sa première transformation l'avait affaibli. Il se coucha au sol en gémissant, vite rejoint par le grand mâle noir. Ce dernier le laissa se reposer un instant, puis l'encouragea à se relever de sa truffe. Il prit ensuite la tête de la poursuite, laissant le gamin trottiner derrière lui. Draco découvrit la forêt, la nuit, d'une façon totalement nouvelle pour lui. Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrait. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau de loup, lui qui aurait dû la haïr.

L'odeur métallique du sang frais titilla soudainement ses papilles. Il accéléra la marche, la truffe presque dans la queue du dominant devant lui. Ils déboulèrent d'un coup dans une petite clairière. Les loups étaient en train de dévorer une proie qu'ils venaient d'abattre, un énorme sanglier. Draco sentit de nouveau son estomac gargouiller mais ne bougea pas. Daniel lui jeta un regard sombre, gronda, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait bien se tenir et descendit vers les loups. Ceux-ci firent une place au troisième, le laissant dévorer l'une des meilleures pièces de la bête morte.

Draco attendit, encore et encore, sagement assis sur son derrière, la queue rabattue sur ses pattes.

Enfin, tandis que chaque loup finissait son repas et entreprenait de faire une rapide toilette, le garçon avança.

Il jeta des regards furtifs aux dominants, notamment l'Alpha qui le regardait faire, sans broncher. Les oreilles basses, le dos rond, Draco continua sa marche jusqu'au sanglier. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, il sauta sur un os délaissé où subsistait encore un peu de muscles et de tendons. Il s'empara de son butin entre ses crocs et partit rapidement en reculant. Satisfait et voyant que personne n'allait lui hurler dessus ou pire, il redressa sa tête et sa queue, fier de lui, avant de s'installer au pied d'un immense conifère sombre. L'os fermement tenu entre ses pattes de devant, il entreprit de le ronger avec appétit. Des grognements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des ricanements fusèrent autour de lui, provenant de loups qui le regardaient, visiblement amusés.

Une fois son os bien nettoyé, il leva la tête vers l'ombre qui se tenait devant lui. Sans surprise, il vit que c'était Daniel, accompagné visiblement de Ralph, à l'odeur. Il se redressa, se mettant rapidement sur ses quatre pattes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sourire au loup, tant il était content de ses rapides progrès. Il ne le pouvait bien évidement pas.

Des hurlements le firent se retourner. La meute se remettait en branle, derrière l'Alpha. Une nouvelle chasse s'annonçait.

Draco leva ses yeux vers Daniel, constatant que cette-fois, il pouvait le regarder. Du moins, plus longtemps que trois secondes. Le Loup-garou secoua sa tête et grogna après Draco, lui indiquant de la gueule l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Draco compris sans peine que la récréation était terminée et qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au campement.

Le retour lui sembla bien plus long que l'allée. Ce fut un louveteau exténué qui s'effondra à côté des sacs de la meute. Il allait fermer les yeux quand Daniel le secoua de nouveau et gronda férocement. Draco se redressa, flageolant sur ses pattes. Il gémit, pleurnicha alors que le troisième l'obligeait à se remettre en marche, gravissant des roches et des gravats, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du campement des hommes. Une fois arrivés au pied d'un escarpement rocheux, sur un replat, Draco découvrit pourquoi le loup l'avait entraîné là. Une petite grotte naturelle lui faisait face, creusée dans la roche. Il s'avança prudemment, circonspect. À l'entrée de la grotte, il renifla les restes d'un ancien foyer humain. La truffe en avant, il avança ses pattes dans la grotte sombre. L'odeur de son Alpha lui sauta aux cellules olfactives. Elle était ancienne mais pourtant présente.

Il renifla encore, indécis. Daniel, lui, commença à rebrousser chemin et Draco voulut le suivre. Mais le loup noir ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il grogna, montra les crocs pour au final mettre une rouste au jeune loup qui refusait de comprendre.

Vaincu, Draco retourna dans la grotte, la tête basse tout en gémissant. Il s'enroula sur lui-même au sol, la tête sur ses pattes avant, sa queue touffue par dessus sa truffe.

L'Oméga en lui pleurait. Il n'aimait pas être seul, sans la présence rassurante de la meute. Le louveteau en lui pleurait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, à la merci de dangers potentiels sans mâles adultes pour le protéger. Petit-Homme, lui, se mit à sangloter. Il avait compris ce que sa part lupine refusait de croire depuis le début de sa transformation. Ils étaient dans l'ancien campement de la meute, quand celle-ci avait traversé pour la première fois les montagnes en direction du royaume de Poufsouffle. Et ici était l'ancienne tanière réservée à l'Alpha, là où l'homme reviendrait au petit matin pour faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait.

Malgré sa terreur, le jeune loup finit par s'endormir. Il était à l'abri du froid dans cet endroit, son ventre était plus plein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps et il était si fatigué. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla, surpris dans son sommeil par un grognement sourd.

Il se redressa en gémissant, terrifié. À l'entrée de la grotte, se tenait Fenrir.

Même Compagnon-Loup sentit le danger, malgré son refus de croire que son Alpha, celui qui était censé le protéger, lui voudrait sciemment du mal. Le loup était puissant, violent, vindicatif. Autre chose aussi était en lui, mais le petit Oméga, bien trop jeune, ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait, quand bien même Petit-Homme lui hurlait que c'était du désir sexuel. Cela était inconcevable pour Compagnon-Loup. Il n'était qu'un louveteau ! Les dominants ne s'intéressaient pas à des chiots comme lui. Ils attendaient qu'ils soient adultes et prêts à l'accouplement. Quel loup, quel Alpha ferait une telle chose à un Oméga aussi jeune ? Il ne savait même pas en quoi consistait exactement l'accouplement mais la terreur de l'humain commença à le faire paniquer, lui aussi.

Alors qu'il se reculait en couinant, les oreilles basses. Fenrir commença sa transformation. Ses os craquèrent, son corps se redressa, ses poils disparurent peu à peu. La lune était encore là pourtant, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

Le petit Werwulf regardait son Alpha, maintenant debout sur deux seules pattes. Son corps musculeux, sale, taché de terre et de sang, luisait de sueur. Même sous sa forme humaine, l'homme gardait sa part de sauvagerie intacte. Ses cheveux gris étaient en bataille, masse épaisse qui retombait sur ses épaules. De larges favoris lui mangeaient les joues et rejoignaient une barbe naissante. Étrangement, de toute la meute, seuls quatre loups arboraient une véritable barbe, Heimdall, Neuri, Dereck et Archus. Les autres n'avaient qu'une toison de plusieurs jours qu'ils rasaient régulièrement à l'aide d'un couteau particulièrement aiguisé.

L'homme n'avait pas émis un seul son témoignant d'une quelconque souffrance durant sa transformation et ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'il s'avança vers le louveteau terrifié. Il se pencha vers la forme tremblotante à l'instant même où les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient le ciel.

Le jeune loup se mit à hurler, son corps se contorsionnant en tout sens. Il ne sentit pas les mains de l'Alpha se poser sur lui, bien que ses paroles arrivaient à franchir la brume de sa souffrance.

Les cris lupins mutèrent peu à peu, se transformant en cris humains. Plus bas, d'autres cris s'élevaient du campement, féminins cette fois.

Draco se tenait désormais là où quelques minutes auparavant se tortillait un loup. Il haletait, sa peau perlée de sueur. Ses muscles frissonnèrent encore un instant, le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Alors que ce dernier reprenait une allure plus sereine, Draco se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. La main de l'Alpha était dans ses cheveux, retenant fermement les mèches blondes.

« C'est bien, petit Oméga. Je suis fier de toi. Première nuit, première chasse, première soumission. Maintenant, il me semble qu'une nouvelle leçon t'attend. »

Il tira sur les mèches emmêlées, révélant le visage pâle et effrayé de l'enfant.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, non, j'ai que quatorze ans, je suis trop petit, trop petit, » pleura Draco, terrorisé.

« Justement, chiot, tu es si innocent, si pur. Je vais tout t'apprendre, » Fenrir sourit, montra ses dents où s'accrochaient encore des restes de chair de son repas de la nuit. « Première leçon, être un bon soumis qui montre son petit cul ferme afin que je puisse m'enfoncer en lui. Je vais te marquer, Oméga, jusqu'au plus profond de ton corps, te marquer comme étant de cette meute et mien. Je vais le faire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette leçon soit bien apprise. »

Draco se débattit en hurlant et pleurant tout à la fois, refusant de subir ce qu'il entendait. Les mains de Fenrir s'abattirent sur lui, il le frappa violemment, le faisant s'écrouler contre la pierre et lui ouvrant le front. Le sang se déversa sur lui, colorant son monde une nouvelle fois en rouge. Puis le gamin sentit l'homme, nu, qui s'allongeait sur lui, son membre dur frottant contre ses fesses.

Des hurlements s'échappèrent bientôt de la grotte, faisant frémir les plus tendres des loups en contrebas. Cependant, rapidement les cris et les appels de l'enfant trouvèrent un écho identique en ceux des trois jeunes filles, alors que les mâles fondaient sur elles.

 **... ... ...**

Draco resta prisonnier de la grotte toute la journée suivant la pleine lune, toute la nuit et jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith le jour suivant.

Un dominant venait de temps en temps, à l'entrée de la grotte, sans mettre un seul orteil ou une griffe à l'intérieur, juste pour venir déposer des peaux de bêtes, une couverture, de la nourriture et rallumer l'ancien foyer. Tous savaient que pénétrer dans cette tanière alors que l'Alpha revendiquait l'Oméga serait une condamnation à mort, quel qu'il soit. Une mort lente et particulièrement douloureuse, à l'image de ce que devait vivre l'enfant dans sa prison de pierre si on se fiait aux cris, pleurs et hurlements qui en sortaient à intervalles régulières.

Fenrir sortait parfois sur le replat, jetait un œil inquisiteur sur ce qui se passait en bas, vérifiant de loin que ses loups refaisaient le plein de provision, dépeçaient le cerf qu'ils avaient abattu et ne passaient pas leur temps à uniquement s'amuser avec les femelles.

Lui seul, en tant qu'Alpha, avait le droit de ne s'occuper que de son bon plaisir avec l'Oméga. Et à en juger son corps en sueur taché de sang et de sperme, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et le sourire sadique qu'il arborait, nul doute qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à dresser le garçon pour en faire un parfait soumis selon ses propres critères.

Lorsqu'enfin le soleil brilla haut dans le ciel, montrant que le printemps n'allait pas tarder et que la descente vers la plaine annonçait des jours meilleurs, Fenrir se décida à rejoindre sa meute. L'Alpha tourna son visage vers le soleil, profitant de ses rayons. Totalement nu, il passa une main sur son torse, puis sur son pénis et ses bourses en grognant de satisfaction.

Comme prévu, celles-ci lui semblaient vides, sa queue humaine était épuisée, presque douloureuse, et il ne bandait plus assez fort à son goût à force d'avoir besogné sans relâche le petit corps du louveteau.

Il grogna de contentement et de fierté. Son Oméga avait été facile à dresser. Dès les premières heures, il ne protestait plus et avait abandonné toute idée même de lutte. L'enfant se contentait de hurler sa souffrance, sa terreur, sans même le supplier de cesser. Fenrir s'était pourtant encore acharné, afin de détruire tout ce qui était l'ancien humain.

Maintenant, le gamin ne disait plus rien, sa gorge et ses cordes vocales ayant sans doute rendu l'âme en cours de route. Il ne faisait pas plus de bruit qu'une souris en pleurant, et encore, il n'avait presque pas pleuré la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient accouplés, il y avait de ça une demi-heure.

Greyback sourit.

L'homme rentra dans sa grotte et s'avança vers la forme roulée en boule et ensanglantée de son Oméga. Le gamin, en l'entendant, se mit à gémir et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait désormais, rien d'autre, même quand l'Alpha le touchait, gardant ses beaux yeux gris ombrés de bleu cachés derrière ses paupières closes.

Fenrir l'avait nourri, à l'aube, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, en faisant couler dans la bouche qu'il lui avait maintenue ouverte une pâte visqueuse qu'il avait consciencieusement mâchée, faite de pain, de viande crue provenant du cerf tué lors de leur chasse et de pomme. Puis il lui avait donné à boire, de la même façon.

L'Oméga trembla tandis que l'Alpha passait ses bras sous son corps. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le faire se lever, sachant pertinemment que le garçon en était incapable. L'Oméga gémit un peu plus, ses lèvres gercées à peine entre-ouvertes, son corps fut pris de tremblements plus puissants et une larme unique coula sur sa joue pâle.

Fenrir se mit à rire en le voyant faire.

« Calme, chiot, je ne vais pas te prendre, plus avant la nuit. Je te ramène au campement. »

Là-dessus il le jeta sur une épaule et descendit les roches en direction de sa meute qui le regardait arriver.

« Bonjour, Alpha, » fit aussitôt Brutus en s'approchant de lui avec révérence.

Toute la meute resta prudemment sur ses gardes, laissant le Bêta faire le premier pas vers le chef. Bien qu'ils n'aient que peu de doute sur le temps passé entre lui et l'Oméga, ils espéraient que ce dernier ait donné pleinement satisfaction à Greyback. Dans le cas contraire, celui-ci serait de mauvaise humeur. Or, s'il était de mauvaise humeur, des morts pouvaient arriver ou au minimum, quelques estropiés.

Les mâles se détendirent dès qu'ils virent que leur chef adressait un grand sourire en réponse à Brutus. Il continua d'avancer vers l'endroit où il sentait que ses loups avaient parqué les femelles, à savoir sous l'un des abris de branches.

Il fit tomber le garçon devant, sans un regard pour le corps du gamin qui s'écrasa dans les feuilles avec un bruit sourd.

« Comment se sont comportées les femelles ? Les avez-vous domptées, surtout la dominante ? »

« Je me suis personnellement occupée d'elle, Alpha, » répondit Brutus. « Elles ont compris qu'elle était leur place, toutes. »

« Parfait. »

« Fenrir, quand reprenons-nous la route ? »

« Je pense demain, si nos provisions sont faites. Mais pour cela, il faut que les femelles et l'Oméga puissent suivre. Daniel ! » appela Greyback. « Occupe-toi d'eux. Brutus, montre-moi où vous en êtes dans les préparatifs. Ensuite, nous mangerons et ferons une autre chasse si nécessaire. »

Sans se préoccuper davantage des louves et de l'Oméga, Fenrir s'éloigna de l'abri pour se rendre au centre du campement.

Draco n'ouvrit cependant toujours pas les yeux, attendant il ne savait quoi. Il ne savait plus rien de toute façon, à part que son corps entier n'était que douleur. Il avait cru connaître la souffrance avec les morsures et le début de sa captivité, avait cru savoir ce qu'était la douleur des os brisés avec sa première transformation, ce qu'était la peur en compagnie de la meute.

Il n'en était rien.

Tout cela, il l'avait appris avec Fenrir pendant que le mâle le détruisait en s'enfonçant entre ses reins.

Une main se posa sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

« C'est moi, Oméga, Daniel. Je vais te soigner et ensuite, tu pourras t'allonger avec les femelles. »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, se contentant de reprendre ses plaintes à peine audibles. Il laissa le mâle le tourner, le regarder, puis l'allonger sur le ventre, puisque c'était cette partie de son corps la moins abîmée. Fenrir ne l'avait pris que par derrière, comme en démontrait les traces de griffures et de morsures sur son dos lacéré, ses épaules et ses hanches.

« Dominante, viens m'aider ! » ordonna Daniel.

Aussitôt, la haute silhouette de Hannah sortit de l'ombre de l'abri, là où se cachaient encore Megan et Morag. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une seule natte désordonnée, retenue par une liane. Sa robe était en lambeau, mais la jeune fille se tenait droite, malgré ses visibles douleurs. Son visage était bleu par endroit et sa lèvre fendue, témoins de la lutte qu'elle avait eue avec le Bêta. Cependant, quand elle vit Draco, elle s'effondra.

« Oh par les Dieux ! Draco ! Non, C'est impossible ! »

« Silence, femelle ! Tu veux que Greyback vienne te donner une leçon, lui aussi ? »

La jeune fille secoua frénétiquement la tête en s'agenouillant à côté de celle de l'enfant. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes tout en lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oh par les Dieux... » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Tes jérémiades ne vont pas l'aider. Tiens, prend ce pot de baume et commence à lui en étaler sur les épaules et le dos. Moi je m'occupe de son cul et de ses jambes. »

Hannah lui jeta un regard haineux à l'entende de ces mots. Daniel haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

« Je vais _soigner_ son cul, imbécile. Si je m'avise de vouloir le prendre, Fenrir me décapite, dans le meilleur des cas. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, baiser le gosse dans cet état ne m'intéresse pas. »

Hannah ne dit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard avant de se saisir du pot rempli de pâte verdâtre. Daniel la regarda un instant, alors qu'elle l'étalait sur les épaules du garçon qui frémit.

La louve avait du caractère, c'était indéniable. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que la meute avait une femelle dominante parmi ses rangs. Dommage, pensa-t-il. S'ils étaient une meute classique, elle aurait fait une louve remarquable et, sans aucun doute, aurait été la compagne d'un Alpha ou d'un Bêta, au vu de sa beauté et de son mental. Au minimum, celle d'un dominant haut placé dans la hiérarchie. D'ailleurs, Daniel avait bien remarqué que Brutus semblait de son avis.

Oui, vraiment dommage. Mais avec un Alpha comme Fenrir et au sein d'une meute comme la leur, c'était inenvisageable. Greyback avait décidé de prendre l'Oméga, s'enorgueillant d'en posséder un dans la meute, comme toute meute importante le faisait selon lui. Plus encore, il le voulait comme compagnon... enfin, selon sa vision très personnelle du compagnon, évidemment, puisque Draco serait un jour donné à la meute entière quand il aurait accompli sa mission et que Fenrir se lasserait de lui. La dominante, elle, avait été choisie pour être pire qu'une putain, alors elle le serait. Et mourrait ainsi.

Se détournant de la femelle et de ses pensées, Daniel plongea ses doigts dans le second pot de baume. Il écarta les fesses meurtries et ne put retenir une grimace devant le spectacle désolant qu'elles cachaient. Bien, le baume et la nature lycanthrope du gosse ne suffiraient pas pour lui permettre de marcher d'ici le lendemain. Il commença néanmoins à tartiner l'orifice et à faire pénétrer l'un de ses doigts pour lui mettre de la crème. Le louveteau se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

« C'est rien, petit, c'est rien. Juste pour te soigner, » murmura-t-il, à l'étonnement de Hannah.

Ils continuèrent les soins et Daniel se leva.

« Reste avec lui, je vais chercher Epsilon. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? »

Daniel montra les dents en grognant.

« Ne parle pas sur ce ton, idiote ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler ta nature lupine où je te garantie que tu ne vivras pas plus de quelques jours ! Tu n'es rien dans cette meute, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas. C'est vous qui n'êtes rien pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas ma meute. Et toi, Daniel, tu me dégoûtes ! Tu nous soignes, consoles Draco, fais comme si tu voulais devenir son ami, et en même temps, tu t'es jeté sur nous comme l'animal que tu es ! Combien de fois nous as-tu baisées ? Combien de temps vas-tu te retenir le jour où Greyback vous autorisera à prendre Draco ? Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas une meute, juste une bande de mercenaires dégénérés, avides de sang, et j'espère que vous crèverez tous ! »

Le poing de Daniel s'abattit sur sa joue, la projetant en arrière sur le sol.

« Silence, femelle. Je prends mon plaisir là où il est, c'est ainsi que je vis, que nous vivons tous. Et ce n'est pas toi, toute dominante que tu es, qui va me dire quoi que ce soit ! Regarde-toi, et regarde le gosse. Il a plus souffert que vous trois réunies alors qu'il n'a eu qu'un seul mâle sur le dos. Veux-tu sa place ? Veux-tu que je me comporte, que nous nous comportions tous, comme notre Alpha ? Non ? Alors ferme-là ou effectivement, je me dispenserais de tes soins. Nous survivons dans cette meute ! Ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans le rang meurent vite. Je survis au sein de cette meute, et toi, pauvre idiote, tu crèveras avant moi. »

Leurs yeux furieux menèrent une lutte silencieuse que gagna le mâle quand Hannah, vaincue, baissa finalement son regard. Elle entendit le dominant partir et se rapprocha de Draco, prenant délicatement la tête du garçon pour la poser sur ses genoux sans lui faire mal.

Daniel revint moins d'une minute plus tard, Epsilon à sa suite. Hannah ne dit rien tandis qu'ils s'accroupissaient au niveau du corps de Draco.

« Alors ? »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Loup-garou brun sortit sa baguette, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à Hannah.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de baguette magique, louve ? » se gaussa Daniel.

« Tu es un Mage ? » demanda Hannah.

L'homme brun darda ses yeux verts dans ceux de la dominante et consentit finalement à répondre.

« Oui, maintenant la ferme et laisse-moi finir de soigner le chiot. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le corps ravagé du garçon, marmonnant des incantations alors qu'un filet de lumière orange en sortait. Epsilon continua pendant plusieurs minutes, changea les incantations et la couleur de ses sorts, demanda à Daniel et Hannah de tourner Draco afin de pouvoir aussi le soigner sur le ventre.

Hannah caressa les cheveux blonds emmêlés, ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer de nouveau à la vu de ce corps, si petit, si frêle et aussi abîmé. Les deux mâles ne firent aucun commentaire, gardant leur visage fermé.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini, » fit Epsilon en rangeant sa baguette.

« Tu vas en parler à Fenrir ? Il pourra suivre demain ? »

Epsilon regarda Draco, dubitatif.

« Sans doute un peu, mais pas aussi longtemps que le voulait l'Alpha. Surtout s'il veut le baiser encore cette nuit. »

Hannah tressaillit.

« Vous êtes des monstres, » murmura-t-elle.

Epsilon ricana.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça, femelle. »

« Non, tu étais trop occupé à violer Morag, » fit Hannah, acide.

« Jalouse, beauté ? T'inquiète pas, ce soir je m'occuperai de toi, » fit l'homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il éclata d'un rire grave et donna une accolade sur l'épaule de Daniel avant de partir rejoindre les autres Werwulfs. Daniel les dévisagea puis se baissa et prit Draco dans ses bras. Le gamin consentit à ouvrir un peu les yeux, voulant savoir qui le portait ainsi.

« Daniel ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oui, louveteau. Je vais te poser avec les femelles, tu vas te reposer un peu. Tout à l'heure, je viendrai t'apporter de la nourriture. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le visage de l'enfant se fissura et il éclata en sanglots. Sans réfléchir, il se cramponna au cou de l'homme.

« Non, je veux plus de ça, je t'en supplie, Daniel, sauve-moi. »

Sa voix se perdit au milieux de ses larmes alors que le loup se baissait et le déposait sur le tapis de feuilles, sans tenir compte des deux autres soumises qui se terraient un peu plus au fond de l'abri.

« Je peux pas, gamin. Je peux juste essayer de faire en sorte que tu souffres moins, c'est tout. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit des branchages. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent autour de la forme tremblante.

Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il pleurait, sanglotait, laissant libre cour à tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sa terreur, sa souffrance. Il s'étouffait à moitié dans ses larmes, les poings crispés.

La douleur atroce qui l'avait englobé, véritable nid dans lequel il vivait depuis la veille s'était éloignée. Déjà grâce aux soins apportés par Daniel et Hannah, mais surtout depuis qu'Epsilon lui avait jeté les sorts. Bien que son corps ne soit plus une seule plaie béante, que les os fêlés avaient été ressoudés, l'enfant restait brisé dans son âme.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience de son environnement, des louves qui l'entouraient et le berçaient, de leurs propres larmes. Morag se pencha vers lui et gentiment, lui lécha les joues.

« Je suis si désolée, Draco, si désolée. »

« C'est pas ta faute, Morag, » murmura Draco avant de refermer ses yeux, épuisé.

Les quatre jeunes gens se serrèrent un peu plus les uns contre les autres. Draco soupira, s'endormant afin d'échapper à ce qui était maintenant sa vie.

 **... ... ...**

La première chose qu'il sentit en se réveillant fut justement les odeurs. Il y avait l'odeur de la forêt, des feuilles, du printemps qui revenait. Mais ces odeurs, si agréables, si emprunt de liberté, de douceur étaient lointaines, si lointaines... Ce qui lui emplissait le nez était celles de la sueur, du sang, de ses sœurs qui avaient peur et qui avaient mal, l'odeur des mâles sur elles, l'odeur du sexe. Lui-même puait désormais, la transpiration, le sang et partout sur lui l'odeur du sperme de son Alpha. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé, le torse plaqué contre la poitrine de Hannah. Morag était d'un côté, Megan de l'autre, chacune un bras sur le garçon.

« Comment tu te sens, Draco ? » demanda doucement Hannah.

« J'ai envie de mourir, » répondit faiblement l'Oméga.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu, contrairement aux jeunes filles qui étaient revêtues de haillons de robes. Toutefois, cette constatation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'en moquait, il y avait pire dans la vie que de se retrouver nu devant ses sœurs louves, bien pire.

« J'espère qu'ils mourront, tous, » déclara Morag d'une voix enrouée. « Aucun ne mérite de vivre. »

Draco leva son visage vers elle.

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont... tous ? » demanda timidement le garçon, une boule dans la gorge.

Morag baissa les yeux, sans répondre.

« Rien ne pourra être pire que ce qu'il t'a fait, lui, » dit-elle sourdement, la tête basse.

Draco savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait, et qu'elle s'en sentait honteuse. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de parler de tout ça, non. Il voulait oublier Fenrir pendant les quelques heures où il serait avec elles. Et puis, il voulait savoir...

« Morag, personne ne t'en veut, tu sais, » dit alors la dominante.

« S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » reprit Draco.

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord.

« Le seul qui ne nous a pas touchées, c'est Ralph, » répondit alors Megan dans son dos.

Draco cacha son nez dans le cou de Hannah, une pointe acérée dans le cœur.

« Draco, Daniel n'est pas un homme bon. Je sais qu'il est... gentil, avec toi, mais il fait parti de cette meute à part entière, c'est le troisième dans la hiérarchie. »

« Je pensais... Je pensais que peut-être... »

Draco se mit à pleurer en silence, à peine une larme ou deux.

« Tu es sûre pour Ralph ? » fit Morag.

« Oui. »

Personne ne chercha à contredire Megan. Si elle le disait, c'était qu'une d'une façon ou d'une autre, la louve l'avait constaté.

« Tu as froid ? » souffla Hannah dans l'oreille de Draco.

« Un peu... »

Aussitôt Morag prit une couverture et la posa sur le corps martyrisé du garçon. Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur une parcelle de peau qui était indemne, faisant frissonner l'Oméga.

« C'est en train de cicatriser. Epsilon aussi t'a soigné, c'est un Mage. »

Le jeune loup sortit du giron de Hannah, surpris.

« Des Mages ? Les Werwulfs sont des Mages ? Mais nous, on ne l'est pas ! »

« Tous les Werwulfs ne le sont pas non plus. Megan, sais-tu qui l'est, dans la meute ? » interrogea Hannah en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlées de Draco, l'incitant à se recaler contre sa poitrine.

« L'Alpha, Epsilon, David, Vircolac et Ralph, » récita Megan.

À la simple mention de l'Alpha, la respiration de Draco s'accéléra sous la panique.

« Chut, chut, calme-toi, c'est fini... » lui dit Hannah en accentuant ses caresses.

« Non, non, c'est pas fini. Ça vient juste de commencer, au contraire... »

Draco se redressa, se mettant en position assise en se mordant les lèvres sous la douleur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un craquement se fit entendre. Les deux soumises se mirent à gémir et se cramponnèrent à Hannah, tandis que Draco, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du mâle qui approchait et savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. De toute manière, aucun mâle, en dehors de l'Alpha, ne pouvait le revendiquer.

Une nausée lui monta à la gorge quand il réalisa que Compagnon-Loup semblait... heureux de ce fait. Malgré les tortures que lui avait fait subir Fenrir, sa partie lupine ne voulait toujours pas croire que l'Alpha n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il ne le protégerait ni ne l'aimerait jamais. Pire, que l'accouplement avec Fenrir ne voulait rien signifier d'autre que l'homme aimait le sexe, la violence et que cet acte ne représentait nullement un engagement pour lui, contrairement à ce qu'un mâle dominant aurait dû faire avec un Oméga. Et encore moins avec un si jeune Oméga, nullement prêt à être accouplé.

Daniel se baissa et avança dans la tente de branches, ignorant les femelles.

« Montre tes blessures, » ordonna-t-il.

Draco s'avança docilement. Il ne pouvait faire autrement et n'avait pas envie de résister à Daniel. C'était stupide. La résistance n'apportait que souffrance. Il était un Oméga, un soumis, le dernier parmi les dociles, il ne pouvait dire non. Baissant la tête, il rampa jusque devant l'homme à la peau brune et se coucha en gémissant de douleur sur le dos, dévoilant son ventre et sa gorge.

« Brave petit, » le flatta le Werwulf.

Il se pencha et, délicatement, posa ses dents contre la gorge du gamin, sans le mordre.

« Remets-toi sur le ventre, louveteau, ton dos n'est pas assez cicatrisé. Et si tu veux t'asseoir quand je serai parti, met-toi à genoux. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un pantalon, si tu peux le mettre. »

Il sortit de son sac le vêtement en question qu'il posa au sol. L'odeur de nourriture qui était présente dans la besace fit saliver les soumis, affamés.

« Fenrir a décidé de vous nourrir, en prévision du voyage de demain, » fit Daniel en sortant deux morceaux de viande cuite et quatre pommes. « Oméga, je vais t'examiner, l'Alpha veux savoir si demain tu pourras marcher avec nous. »

Les mains de l'homme parcoururent le dos, les jambes du garçon. Elles se posèrent sur les fesses et les écartèrent, comme quelques heures auparavant.

« Mouais, pas terrible, » conclut Daniel avant de remettre du baume sur les lésions et les plaies de Draco. « Ce soir, quand la meute aura mangé, tu retourneras avec l'Alpha. »

À ces mots, le garçon explosa en sanglots, face contre le sol.

« Pitié, non... »

« Écoute, gamin, Fenrir sera moins violent avec toi cette nuit. Il veut que nous partions, demain. Notre excursion n'a que trop duré et l'un de nos commanditaires veut nous revoir pour une mission. Ensuite, tu peux faire en sorte de moins souffrir pendant l'acte. »

Draco tourna son visage, ses yeux gris humides se fixant pendant un instant dans les noirs.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Avec ta salive. Sers-toi de ta salive. Crache dans ta main et ensuite mouille-toi. Essaye de faire pareil avec la queue de l'Alpha. En plus, si tu le fais directement avec ta bouche et ta langue, Greyback ne sera que satisfait, crois-moi ! »

« Tu en sais quelque chose, ordure, » gronda Hannah.

Daniel se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, et lui administra une gifle retentissante.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, dominante ? Brutus a encore du travail à faire avec toi. Et je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement, cette nuit. »

Hannah grogna mais baissa les yeux.

« Oméga, fais ce que je te dis, tu verras. Et prend ça, aussi. Je te laisse ce sac, il y a du baume dedans. Tu peux t'en mettre avant et après qu'il te baise. Logiquement, Fenrir ne devrait pas t'en empêcher. »

« Et pour le reste ? »

Le murmure de l'enfant était presque inaudible.

Daniel regarda les traces multiples de coups, morsures et griffures qui parcouraient le corps pâle du garçon.

« Pour ça... Je ne peux rien, à part te soigner quand il a en terminé. »

L'homme se redressa à moitié, en raison des branches qui formaient le semblant de toit, calées contre le rocher. Il se tourna et jeta un regard à Hannah qui fit frémir Draco en raison de la luxure qui faisait briller les iris noirs.

« À ce soir, louve. »

Une fois que les pas de Daniel ne se firent plus entendre, Draco retourna se caler contre Hannah, tremblant. Ils ne dirent rien mais immanquablement, la lueur du jour décrût et l'obscurité envahit l'abri de fortune.

Draco commença à claquer des dents, la peur le submergeant.

« Je préfère mourir, » dit-il une nouvelle fois. « Je ne suis plus rien, il m'a déjà tué de toute façon. Je suis rien, juste un Oméga, une pute sans nom, à peine bon à écarter les fesses en silence et me mettre à genoux pendant qu'il... qu'il... »

Morag se mit à pleurer de concert avec lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Non ! » s'écria alors Hannah. « Non ! Nous valons mieux que ça ! Nous sommes des êtres humains, même si nous sommes devenus des Werwulfs, et nous valons bien mieux que ces êtres abjects ! »

Elle prit Draco par les épaules, le regardant, mais le garçon baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Draco ! Regarde-moi ! »

Péniblement, l'enfant leva ses perles grises afin de les fixer dans celles, bleues, de la jeune fille.

« Tu es Draco. Draco Bones, et je t'interdis de mourir ! » scanda-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues malgré la fermeté de sa voix.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, s'essuya rageusement avant de reprendre durement.

« Ils n'enlèveront pas qui je suis ! Je suis plus qu'une simple louve ou une dominante et je ne serai, jamais, _jamais_ leur catin, peu importe ce qu'ils font ! Je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux... Je suis Hannah Abbot, j'ai vingt ans et je suis encore vivante ce soir, n'en déplaise à ces ordures ! »

Elle regarda ses compagnes et son petit frère de peine, leur prit les mains, les regroupant une à une, de façon que chacun puisse sentir la main des autres, au centre de leur cercle de fortune. Elle inspira lentement, s'obligeant au calme, malgré la terreur qui l'envahissait, elle aussi.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Megan.

« Je... Je suis... » bafouilla Megan, le cœur battant tandis que plus loin, les voix des loups se faisaient plus fortes, plus paillardes.

« Qui es-tu ! »

« Je suis... Megan, Megan Jones, dix-huit ans... et je suis encore vivante ce soir... » fit enfin Megan tout en se mettant à pleurer, elle aussi.

« Et toi ? Et toi, Morag ! »

« Moi... Morag MacDougal... dix-sept ans... je suis encore vivante ce soir, » sanglota Morag, ses mains tremblant violemment entre celles des autres soumis.

« À toi, maintenant, » ordonna Hannah en regardant Draco en face d'elle.

Les mains du garçon se crispèrent. Les hommes riaient dehors, ils devaient manger et bientôt, très bientôt, réclameraient leur dû.

« Non... Je suis... Oméga... »

« Non ! Tu es Draco ! Draco ! Dis-le ! Dis qui tu es ! Ne nous abandonne pas, Draco ! » cria Hannah.

Draco éclata en larmes, regardant tour à tour les visages suppliants de ses sœurs.

« Moi... Moi, Draco... Draco Bones... Je suis Draco Bones, Draco Bones ! Draco Bones, quatorze ans, encore vivant ce soir ! »

Ils s'effondrèrent, se serrant dans leurs bras, se consolant et partageant leur frayeur.

« On va s'aider, on va s'en sortir, on va survivre, il faut qu'on survive, » répéta Hannah, comme une litanie.

Puis la voix de l'Alpha s'éleva, appelant à lui son Oméga.

… … …

 **à suivre**

… … …

* * *

 **NDA** : Suite à une review qui s'interrogeait sur la composition de la meute, je me suis dit que cela intéresserait peut-être aussi d'autres personnes ici.

Je me suis inspirée de la hiérarchie existante dans beaucoup de meutes de canidés, même si c'est le plus souvent un couple d'Alpha qui dirige. La meute de Fenrir Greyback est donc composé d'un _Alpha_ ( **Greyback** ) d'un _Bêta_ ( **Brutus** ) et d'un _Troisième_ ( **Daniel** ). Viennent ensuite sur le même rang le frère du Bêta ( **Barbatus** ) et du Troisième ( **Archus** ) et **Epsilon**. Ensuite, nous avons **Heimdall** , **David** et **Dereck** , puis sur le rang suivant **Vircolac** , **Neuri** et **Berserkir**. Enfin en dernier, **Ralph**. Vient se rajouter à cette hiérarchie de dominants Draco, l'Oméga. L'Oméga est dans une véritable meute le souffre-douleur des autres mais, étrangement, a aussi un rôle important pour la cohésion du groupe. Dans cette histoire, comme vous le verrez par la suite, les Omégas dans une meute de Loups-garous saine ne sont pas des souffres-douleurs. Dans celle de Greyback, par contre... Toujours dans la meute de Greyback, les louves ne sont pas considérées par les autres comme appartenant réellement à la meute, elles n'ont donc pas de place ou même d'existence propre.

En ce qui concerne le lien qui existe entre cette fiction et _« les Arches »_ , ce chapitre reprenait pour beaucoup la partie 2, j'en suis très consciente et m'en excuse pour ceux qui la connaissaient déjà, mais c'était aussi nécessaire. Le chapitre 7 aura encore des passages identiques ou presque. J'espère que vous avez aussi noté les passages inédits et les différences depuis le début de l'histoire, sinon ben... tant pis ^^' Par contre, à compter du 8, ce sera essentiellement de l'inédit, puis ensuite que de l'inédit. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai posté ce chapitre plus tôt et j'essayerai de poster également le chapitre 7 plus rapidement, enfin, si ça vous dit bien sûr !


	7. La meute

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Un chapitre un peu court... enfin court pour moi ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 **L'apprentissage de la meute**

* * *

 _Fait intéressant, dans une meute dite « classique », les seules que nous pouvons réellement observer en général, un Homme-loup choisit sa compagne comme toutes les autres espèces humanoïdes, et ce vers l'âge de vingt à vingt-cinq ans. Après un rituel gardé jalousement secret et l'union charnelle, les deux êtres sont unis pour la vie. Les partenaires, appelés compagnons, doivent convenir, dans l'absolu, tant à la partie lupine qu'à la partie humaine de chaque Lycanthrope._

 _Car c'est là toute la complexité des Loups-garous. En un seul être se rejoignent deux entités, à la fois uniques, identiques et différentes. La partie lupine, beaucoup plus présente quand le lycan apparaît sous la forme de loup, est la partie que l'on pourrait qualifier de ''sauvage'', bien que ce terme peut paraître plutôt réducteur. C'est la partie instinctive de l'être, celle qui connaît par nature ou naissance ce que l'humain, lui, ignore._

 _On a longtemps pensé que les Lycanthropes dégénérés étaient ceux dont l'aspect animal avait gagné sur la partie humaine, mais pour ma part, je réfute cette hypothèse. Hommes comme Mages ont suffisamment prouvé leur barbarie, bien plus que ne l'ont fait les loups classiques, surtout envers leurs semblables. Je pense que, comme pour tout, cela dépend entièrement de la personnalité réelle de chaque Lycanthrope, celle qui réunit à la fois l'homme et le loup._

 _Cette dualité est surtout ressentie chez les nouveaux convertis lycanthropes, c'est à dire ceux mordus par un autre loup suffisamment mature et puissant pour lui injecter le venin lupin. Les autres, les Lycanthropes de naissance, ressentent bien moins cette dualité de personnalité, et parlent plus facilement d'instinct animal et de réflexion humaine._

 _Cependant, il est vrai que les convertis qui ont été mordus de force et après l'enfance, ont souvent du mal à concilier leur deux natures qui peuvent être totalement opposées. Dans ce cas, la folie s'empare en général du Lycanthrope qui devient particulièrement dangereux ou agressif si la partie lupine l'emporte, soit décide de mettre fin à ses jours si la partie humanoïde l'emporte. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le Loup-garou ne survit rarement très longtemps, mourant soit de sa folie, soit de sa tristesse._

 _« Les différentes espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 12 ''Les Loups-garous'' - Basile Beasth_

 **... ... ...**

Draco ferma les yeux, une terreur sans nom l'enveloppant. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru en avoir le courage, ses jambes l'obligèrent à se mettre debout.

Là où Daniel avait été plié en deux, Draco tenait largement debout. Il avança, flageolant sur ses deux jambes, jusqu'à franchir l'abri de branches. Une fois sorti, il continua à marcher, serrant les dents alors que ses quelques pas le torturaient de nouveau, lui qui pensait que le baume et les sorts l'avaient quasiment guéri.

Devant lui se dressait le feu de camp avec tout autour les treize mâles de la meute. Lui-même ne se considérait pas comme un mâle. Il n'était qu'un Oméga. Rien de plus.

Ses pieds se traînaient au sol, le peu de force qu'il avait s'évaporant comme neige au soleil. Fatalement, le garçon chuta, tombant à genoux contre le sol mousseux. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant d'avancer à quatre pattes vers la meute et leur chef, son bourreau.

Même ainsi, l'effort fut de trop et il s'effondra, la tête dans les feuilles mortes, tout en s'évertuant à ramper. Les feuilles, détritus et petites branches qui maculaient le sol le blessaient, lui qui avait déjà le corps recouvert de plaies. Certes, le plus important des blessures était dans son dos, l'Alpha ne l'ayant pris que face contre terre, allongé ou à genoux. Mais son ventre, l'avant de ses cuisses, son bas-ventre, ses genoux et ses paumes étaient brûlés par les frottements et recouverts de petites plaies. Sans compter quelques morsures et griffures dont Fenrir l'avait gratifié aussi de ce côté par pur plaisir.

Draco se mit à gémir et rapidement, à pleurer. Il devait aller voir l'Alpha qui l'appelait, c'était non seulement son devoir d'Oméga mais une question de simple survie. Voyant ce que l'homme lui faisait quand il était docile, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire s'il supposait ne serait-ce qu'une once de rébellion de sa part.

Il entendait quelques rires de la part de la meute, certains trouvant le spectacle désolant du garçon nu qui se traînait et pleurait apparemment fort distrayant. Draco ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, son cœur battant une folle chamade alors qu'il gagnait mètre après mètre.

Il allait vers son maître, son dominant, sa plus grande frayeur et son tortionnaire. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Quand Draco entendit le bruit d'un homme qui se lève et qu'il sentit l'odeur de l'Alpha s'approcher de lui, il se roula en boule, les mains sur la tête et éclata en sanglots.

« J'essaye de venir, Alpha, j'essaye ! Je te promets ! Ne me frappe pas, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, me blesse pas... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ne put plus rien dire, paniquant totalement tandis que Fenrir se penchait vers lui. Il attendit le coup, pied ou poing, la morsure, la griffure. Il attendit même le moment où Greyback le retournerait sur le ventre et s'enfoncerait violemment en lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent, pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre en pratique les conseils de Daniel et qu'il allait être de nouveau brisé.

Il ne réalisa donc pas tout de suite que l'Alpha le portait et ne le comprit que lorsque ce dernier se rassit, l'Oméga recroquevillé sur ses cuisses.

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis deux, tout en tremblant violemment. Il redressa un peu la tête, avisant qu'il était assis sur l'Alpha, la tête contre le torse de l'homme. Les autres loups les regardaient, avec un brin d'étonnement dans les yeux, tout en parlant et mâchant à la fois. Draco se tourna vers Fenrir, son nez frottant contre lui.

L'humain en lui était répugné par l'odeur de Fenrir, par le fait qu'il le tenait contre lui. Il était terrorisé d'être aussi proche de lui, ne voulait pas bouger, de peur que la brute le martyrise de nouveau.

À l'inverse, le loup frétillait intérieurement de bonheur. Son dominant le prenait contre lui, l'autorisait à être proche, intime. Il ne l'avait même pas puni. À la grande horreur de Draco, sa part lupine était heureuse et reconnaissante par cette proximité qui lui donnait envie de vomir et de hurler.

Avant même de comprendre sa réaction, Compagnon-Loup profita de cette confusion pour prendre un instant le dessus et Draco donna trois légers coups de langue sur la clavicule de Fenrir, en poussant un petit bruit proche du miaulement.

Il s'arrêta, terrorisé, sans oser lever les yeux. Fenrir avait arrêté de parler, tout comme le reste de la meute. Draco gémit, cette fois d'épouvante face à son geste.

« Eh bien, » lança Greyback. « Si j'avais su, je me serais mis en chasse d'un Oméga bien plus tôt ! »

Là-dessus il éclata d'un rire gras, suivi par ceux de la meute.

Draco était mortifié mais soupira de soulagement quand il réalisa que l'homme n'avait pas l'intention de le punir de son geste. Il attendit donc, crispé, que Fenrir reprenne son repas.

L'odeur de la viande bien cuite était juste une torture. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger avec ses sœurs. Elles devaient être en train de le faire, mais lui mourait de faim. Il s'obligea pourtant à la plus totale docilité, s'empêchant même de saliver. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir, au pire. Comme cela, il n'aurait pas été obligé de suivre le repas des mâles en tant que simple spectateur. Pour autant, il était hors de question de s'endormir dans les bras de l'Alpha, le danger était trop important. Pas que le fait d'être éveillé y changeait quoi que ce soit, mais Draco préférait voir et entendre ce qui était susceptible de lui arriver.

Il serra les dents mais fut trahi par son corps quand un gargouillement retentit de son estomac.

« Le chiot a faim, on dirait, » rigola Archus.

« Tu n'as pas mangé, Oméga ? » lui demanda Daniel, l'un des seuls à ne pas s'esclaffer face aux propos de son frère.

Draco se tendit, n'osant pas répondre. Sa nature docile le poussait à le faire, à répondre à ce dominant, le troisième de la meute, mais elle le retenait tout à la fois, ne sachant pas si l'Alpha l'y autorisait. Tout à son débat intérieur, il se mit à gigoter et à geindre, ne sachant quoi faire.

Une main griffue se posa sur son dos, planta les ongles dans sa peau. Draco couina et arrêta tout mouvement. Les bras de l'Alpha se saisirent de lui et il le déposa en position assise sans aucune douceur à côté de lui.

« Réponds, » ordonna Fenrir.

« Je n'ai pas pu manger, » débita rapidement Draco, la tête basse.

Greyback avait dû lui rouvrir une plaie car il sentit le sang couler sur son dos tandis que lui retenait ses larmes. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, s'autorisant à peine à respirer.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé, chiot ? » fit l'Alpha.

« J'ai... j'ai pas eu le temps... Daniel m'a soigné, je pouvais plus trop bouger et ensuite, tu m'as appelé, Alpha. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que si tu n'as pas mangé, c'est de la faute à l'un de mes lieutenants, ou pire, de la mienne ? » grogna Fenrir, menaçant.

Les mains de Draco tremblèrent, tout comme ses lèvres. Il s'aplatit contre le sol, son front sur ses mains, à genoux devant l'Alpha.

« Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, pardon, Alpha, pardon ! »

Il avait conscience d'être nu, démuni, à la merci de l'homme et de ses sbires. Pire, il était dans une position qu'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pratiquée depuis la fin de la pleine lune. En pensant à cela, il ne put se retenir et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il pleurait.

« Assis, » ordonna Greyback.

Draco se redressa vivement, ne pouvant néanmoins retenir un cri de douleur face à ses mouvements. Il attendit, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Les Werwulfs ne parlaient toujours pas, signe que la démonstration de Greyback n'était pas terminée.

Un morceau de viande dorée à souhait tomba juste devant lui, juteux, brillant de graisse qui grésillait encore. L'odeur alléchante fit péniblement déglutir l'enfant qui n'osa pas faire un geste. Il voyait les herbes qui donnaient un si bon fumet à la viande, les grains de sel et même, semblait-il, un morceau de pomme cuite entre la chair.

Il tendit la main, n'y tenant plus. L'énorme paluche de Greyback l'attrapa, lui broyant presque les os. Draco cria et fondit en larmes, tant à cause de la douleur qu'en raison de son repas qui lui échappait.

« Qui t'a autorisé à te servir, louveteau ? »

« Pardon, Alpha, » gémit-il, la main toujours prisonnière de celle de l'homme.

L'autre main de Greyback lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à lever son visage vers lui. Draco battit des cils, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Regarde-moi, gamin, » murmura Fenrir.

Draco leva ses yeux, regardant les yeux noirs et d'ambre de l'Alpha pendant une petite seconde, sans pouvoir tenir plus avant de les baisser une nouvelle fois. Il ne vit donc pas le large sourire de Greyback.

« Bien, bien, brave petit chiot. Qu'as-tu fais tout à l'heure, Oméga ? »

Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi voulait parler Greyback mais se doutant que l'homme ne lui pardonnerait sous doute pas une mauvaise réponse.

« J'ai... essayé de prendre la viande. »

« Avant cela. »

« J'ai... J'ai... » Draco s'affola, qu'avait-il fait ?

« Quand tu étais sur moi. »

Les mains de l'enfant se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

« Je... je t'ai léché. »

De gros rires rauques s'élevèrent de la meute alors que Draco baissait un peu plus la tête, honteux.

« Oui, c'est cela, » fit Fenrir, moqueur. « Tu veux manger, Oméga ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Oui, il avait faim, si faim.

« Alors viens donc par là, petit chiot, montre-nous comme tu sais si bien te servir de cette adorable petite langue. »

Draco trembla, il se tourna vers le corps massif de Fenrir. Le mâle, comme la plupart des autres, était torse nu. L'adolescent s'approcha, posa ses mains frêles sur les cuisses de l'homme et tendit son visage vers le torse recouvert de poils et de crasse de Greyback. Il pointa sa langue et lentement, entreprit de lécher le poitrail en face de lui.

Il se répugnait tandis que dans le même temps, Compagnon-Loup, une fois encore, frétillait de joie. Draco ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'évader. Il continua de lécher, montant parfois dans le cou, ou descendant plus bas vers le sternum.

Enfin, la main de Greyback lui attrapa les cheveux et le retourna en face de la meute tout en l'obligeant à descendre de ses cuisses où le gamin avait grimpé, pour l'asseoir de nouveau au sol.

Draco eut à peine le temps de comprendre que le morceau de viande atterrissait entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers Fenrir, accrochant les siens pendant un court instant.

« Merci ! Merci, Alpha ! »

« Mange, » rétorqua l'homme.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors que les bruits de paroles de la meute recommençaient à s'élever, l'enfant mordit dans la chair tendre. Le jus coula entre ses lèvres mais il n'en eut cure. Seule la chair chaude qui tombait dans son estomac avait son importance. Son premier vrai repas et chaud qui plus est ! Il engloutit plusieurs morceaux, la graisse et le jus dégoulinant dorénavant sur son menton et son torse.

Sans se préoccuper de sa douleur, il s'assit sur ses fesses, en tailleurs et les yeux fermés, apprécia chaque bouchée brûlante. Il se moquait d'être assis là, nu, se montrant sans pudeur dans son entièreté au reste de la meute, à dévorer sa viande devant ses agresseurs. La notion même de pudeur lui semblait de toute façon complètement obsolète depuis sa transformation.

Il avala toute la viande entre ses doigts, savourant chaque saveur, chaque odeur, gémissant de bonheur alors que la pomme fondante cachée à l'intérieur éclatait dans sa bouche. Enfin, il mit le dernier morceau sur sa langue, le mâcha longuement avant de soupirer de bien-être. Rassasié, il entreprit ensuite de se lécher consciencieusement les doigts, ceux-ci partant ensuite sur son torse pour récolter la moindre goutte de jus qui s'y trouvait.

Il se rendit alors compte que la meute était bien plus calme. La plupart des loups avaient fini leur repas et le regardaient ou discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

Daniel se leva et s'accroupit devant lui.

« C'était bon, gamin ? »

« Oui, très bon, » fit Draco en souriant.

Les crampes sur ses joues lui rappelèrent que c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis sa capture. Non, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la Présentation à Chourave et le scandale paternel qui en avait découlé.

« Montre-moi ton dos, » continua Daniel sans sembler remarquer le léger trouble du garçon.

Il l'inspecta de nouveau et Draco sentit bientôt la fraîcheur du baume sur ses plaies. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact et poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Son estomac était plein, il avait chaud, il était bien. Le loup en lui était pleinement heureux et l'humain se laissait aller à simplement apprécier l'instant.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra marcher demain ? » demanda Barbatus.

« Pas longtemps, » admit Daniel après un prudent instant de silence. « Oméga, allonge-toi. »

Draco obéit de suite, sans chercher à comprendre. La peau de bête à terre était douce, confortable et une fois encore, il ne put retenir un petit soupir de bien-être. Daniel termina de le soigner avant de se tourner avec révérence vers l'Alpha.

« Fenrir, si tu veux que ton Oméga puisse tenir, il serait préférable de le laisser se reposer cette nuit. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Draco sentit la tension du groupe. Il était dangereux de tenir de tels propos à l'Alpha, surtout quand ce dernier s'appelait Fenrir Greyback. Draco écarta ses cheveux d'une main pour regarder entre ses mèches Daniel qui se tenait face à Greyback, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant ce qu'il venait de faire et de dire.

« Veux-tu m'empêcher d'utiliser ce qui est à moi ? » gronda Fenrir.

« Non, Alpha. Tu m'as demandé auprès de toi pour te dire ce qu'il en était du gamin. Je ne fais que répondre à tes ordres et m'attache à être le plus honnête possible avec toi, » continua Daniel avec révérence, sans regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux en marque de soumission. « Il est de nature fragile, en raison de sa nature sans aucun doute, ainsi que de sa grande jeunesse. Certains diraient qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant. Et c'est un Oméga. Nous savons tes projets. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était jeune, trop jeune, tu n'as pas voulu tenir compte de mes conseils, mais il est de mon devoir de t'avertir de nouveau qu'il ne pourra pas si... si tu n'en prends pas un peu plus soin. »

Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Il éprouva un grand élan de reconnaissance pour Daniel. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi l'homme parlait, s'il ne disait tout cela que par loyauté envers Fenrir ou si autre chose le motivait, ce qu'il pensait d'ailleurs en son for intérieur. Tout ce qu'il voyait et comprenait était que, si Fenrir l'écoutait, il ne souffrirait peut-être plus autant sous ses griffes et ses dents.

Daniel venait tout simplement de lui offrir une protection.

Greyback se leva et frappa de son poing Daniel qui bascula en arrière. L'Alpha le fixa alors que l'homme à peau brune se frottait le menton.

« J'apprécie ton honnêteté, Daniel, mais avise-toi de me parler autrement devant ma meute la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les tripes. »

« Oui, Alpha. »

Greyback attendit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Et les femelles ? »

« L'une des soumises est assez faible. L'autre se porte plutôt bien. Pour la dominante, elle a très vite récupéré. Elle est bien vigoureuse. Trop, peut-être. »

Les mâles se mirent à rire alors que Draco se pelotonnait sur la peau de bête, restant prudemment allongé. Les autres semblaient l'avoir oublié, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« Eh bien, Brutus ? Tu entends ? Et toi qui m'avais assuré l'avoir matée ! » se moqua Fenrir, déclenchant de nouveaux rires.

Brutus se leva avec fureur.

« Cette femelle pliera, je te le garantis ! »

« Je te crois, Bêta, » continua Fenrir tout en ricanant. « Mes compagnons, demain une longue route nous attends. Que diriez-vous de vous relaxer, en attendant ? Des femelles sont à votre disposition, après tout. »

Les hommes s'esclaffèrent. Brutus toisa les autres mâles, toujours furieux.

« Je me charge de la dominante ! »

« Je t'accompagne, » fit alors Daniel en se levant à son tour. « Cette chienne mérite une leçon, elle m'a manqué de respect et je lui ai promis de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. »

Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise et se redressa sur les coudes à ces paroles. Il dévisagea l'homme, une douleur dans le ventre. Non, Daniel ne pouvait pas dire ça, ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était pas comme ça. Déjà quand ses sœurs louves lui en avaient parlé, il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Pourtant, les propos du loup ne laissaient que peu de place au doute.

À l'entente du cri de l'Oméga, Daniel se tourna vers lui, se baissa de nouveau et couvrit le corps fin avec une couverture.

« Ne t'occupe pas de cela, petit. Ça ne te regarde pas. Dors, repose-toi, rien d'autre ne doit compter. Je fais ce que je dois faire et toi, tu fais ce qu'on te dit. Compris ? »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, tout en se calfeutrant sous la couverture. Daniel se désintéressa alors de lui et continua son chemin vers l'abri des louves, derrière Brutus.

Epsilon se dressa à son tour et rejoignit les deux mâles.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une petite chose à régler avec la dominante. »

« Petite, Eps' ? » plaisanta aussitôt Vircolac en lui emboîtant le pas et en passant un bras par dessus l'épaule de son ami. « Ne sois pas si modeste, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, ni celle de cette petite louve rousse à en juger ses cris ! »

Les hommes enlevèrent pantalons et chemises pour ceux qui en possédaient, à la stupéfaction de Draco. Nus, ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres. La respiration du garçon s'accéléra alors que des cris fusaient de la tente. Il vit Brutus sortir de l'abri, entraînant Hannah par les cheveux, il le vit la jeter au sol, près d'un arbre et lui retrousser sa robe. Daniel se positionna au-dessus d'elle et finit de la lui arracher alors qu'elle se débattait.

D'autre cris firent tourner la tête à l'enfant, effrayé et écœuré. Morag et Megan étaient elles aussi extirpées des branches et jetées au sol. Puis des Werwulfs se vautrèrent sur elles. L'enfant se ratatina un peu plus dans son nid de fortune, ses dents maltraitèrent ses lèvres enfin de s'empêcher de crier en compagnie de ses sœurs, tant il avait peur.

« Ralph, tu ne veux pas participer ? »

La voix rauque de Greyback le détourna du spectacle et des hurlements des louves. Ralph était adossé à un arbre, sur une peau de bête posée au sol. Il jouait négligemment avec une baguette magique qui lançait de petites volutes de couleurs bleues et vertes.

« Non, Alpha. »

« Tu ne veux pas baiser ? » demanda l'Alpha d'une voix sourde.

« Non, Alpha. »

« Pourquoi, Loup ? Tu préfères peut-être les corps plus viriles ? »

Malgré l'apparence anodine des questions, Draco sentait que les réponse étaient importantes et l'homme, toujours aussi dangereux.

« Non, Alpha, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. »

« Serais-tu impuissant ? » grinça Greyback.

« Non, Alpha. Mais je n'ai pas envie de baiser, c'est tout. »

Greyback gronda, peu satisfait.

« Tu fais partie de cette meute, louveteau. Si tu veux que l'on t'accepte, il te faudra bien participer avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme à ce que nous faisons. Ceux qui sont rejetés par la meute le regrettent toujours, ne l'oublie pas. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'âme d'un loup solitaire. Ou tu t'intègres, ou tu t'en mordras les doigts. Tout comme ton frère. »

Bien qu'il s'étonna du terme ''louveteau'', Draco comprit parfaitement les sous-entendus et la menace sous-jacente. Ralph aussi à n'en pas douter. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas de son arbre.

Le silence entre eux se fit, perturbé pas les bruits des luttes et violences qui se déroulaient un peu plus loin. Le cœur de Draco était déchiré. Il aurait voulu que ses sœurs ne souffrent pas, il aurait voulu ne pas souffrir non plus. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Greyback se souvienne de sa présence.

Mais ce dernier vœux ne fut pas exaucé.

« Oméga, si Ralph ne veut pas se détendre, ce n'est pas mon cas. Daniel m'a parlé de choses très intéressantes, tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait conseillé. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de mettre tous ses bons conseils en pratique. »

Draco frissonna alors qu'une énorme envie de pleurer lui nouait la gorge. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer l'ordre. Il se dressa sur ses coudes, rejeta la douillette couverture et s'assit. Ouvrant sa paume, il cracha dedans. Puis sa main se faufila entre ses fesses. Fenrir se mit à rire.

« Oh non, je ne parlais pas de cette partie-là. Je vais m'en tenir moi aussi aux conseils de Daniel sur ce point, tes petites fesses seront en paix cette nuit. Non, Daniel a dit que tu pouvais aussi me mouiller la queue et nous savons maintenant tous que tu sais très bien te servir de ta langue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il éclata de rire alors que Draco, grelottant de terreur, se traînait entre ses cuisses écartées et ouvrait la bouche.

 **... ... ...**

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, blotti entre Hannah et Morag. Ils avaient finalement tous dormi avec les mâles, en une seule masse agglutinée les uns aux autres.

Ils formaient une meute. Une meute sauvage, indomptable, faite de mercenaires avides de sang, d'argent et de pouvoir.

Hommes et femmes se levèrent, mangèrent les restes de la veille, Draco et les louves prudemment reculés loin des dominants, attendant qu'ils leur jettent ce dont ils ne voulaient plus. Puis les sacs se préparèrent et ceux qui étaient encore habillés se dévêtirent afin de se transformer.

Les louves et Draco plièrent leurs haillons, mirent le tout dans le sac de Draco après que ce dernier en ait sorti le pot de baume que lui avait donné Daniel la veille pour se soigner. Il en tartina les blessures de ses sœurs et elles firent de même avec lui.

Ils ne se sentaient pas gênés ou honteux de leur nudité, leur nature désormais lycanthrope les aidant en cela. Cependant, chacun préféra soigner lui-même les plaies et meurtrissures qu'ils avaient dans les parties les plus intimes de leur anatomie et qui résultaient des accouplements forcés de la veille.

Draco venait tout juste de finir de boucler son sac quand l'ombre imposante de Daniel devant lui lui fit dresser la tête.

« Louves, mangez ça. »

Il tendit à chacune une large feuille séchée, violette et jaune. Les jeunes filles s'en saisirent, dubitatives.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda abruptement Hannah, sa partie dominante ne demandant comme à chaque fois qu'à s'exprimer. « Pourquoi Draco n'en prend pas ? »

Daniel plissa les yeux mais consentit à répondre. Malgré eux, cette louve forçait leur admiration à tous.

« Ça, femelle, c'est une plante contraceptive. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des louveteaux et de toute façon l'Alpha ne permettra jamais une descendance autre que la sienne dans cette meute. L'Oméga n'en a donc pas besoin. Mange. »

Les jeunes filles baissèrent la tête, regardant la feuille. Une à une, elles la portèrent à leur bouche. Avoir un enfant issu de ce genre d'accouplement, dans cette meute ? Effectivement, non, rien que l'idée les faisait frémir de dégoût.

Tous se transformèrent, rapidement pour les mâles dominants et sans trop de souffrances apparentes, à l'exception de Vircolac et Ralph, a priori les plus jeunes loups de la meute. Ce ne fut pas le cas des derniers-nés.

La transformation de la plein lune avait été instinctive, imposée par la nature et ils ne l'avaient pas du tout contrôlée. Tout était très différent cette fois.

Sans surprise, Hannah y arriva la première, après plusieurs longues minutes de tortures et de cris. Elle n'y parvint cependant que lorsque Brutus se décida à se positionner à côté d'elle et à la guider.

Bien que déjà sous sa forme lupine, Ralph fit de même avec Megan qui suivit Hannah dans sa transformation quelques secondes à peine après elle.

Draco et Morag, eux, se débattaient toujours, luttant inconsciemment sur cette possession, refusant la douleur et la perte de leur humanité corporelle.

Sans surprise, Daniel s'occupa de Draco, l'encourageant, lui parlant et lui donna ensuite des petits coups de langue sur les oreilles. Neuri soupira et s'approcha de Morag pour la motiver et la rassurer, elle aussi. La meute devait partir et si les louves ne suivaient pas, l'humeur de Fenrir serait massacrante. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais cette lutte interne avait été éprouvante pour Draco et Morag, les deux plus jeunes et les plus fragiles de la meute. Le louveteau s'aplatit au sol en geignant, pouvant à peine tenir sur ses quatre pattes.

Malgré cela, la meute se mit en branle, l'Alpha en tête. Draco serra les crocs pendant plusieurs heures, de plus en plus à la traîne.

Cependant, les grognements vindicatifs des autres mâles et les coups de dents dans son postérieur n'eurent rapidement plus d'effet sur lui.

Ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir, certaines plaies s'étaient rouvertes et saignaient. Son ventre se tordaient de douleurs et de spasmes. Il continua pourtant de courir, bon dernier, Daniel ou Archus à ses côtés. Morag était devant lui, à peine un peu plus loin, tandis que Hannah et Megan couraient entre les autres mâles.

Les yeux gris du louveteau s'accrochèrent désespérément à ceux d'Archus, visiblement énervé. Dans un couinement lamentable, l'enfant se coinça une patte entre deux branches et s'effondra au sol, épuisé.

Il resta là, la langue pendant hors de sa gueule mousseuse de bave. Draco ferma les yeux, haletant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était allé au delà de ses capacités et sa résistance. Quand bien même l'Alpha viendrait, le battrait, ou même le menacerait de s'accoupler avec le pire sadisme, il ne pouvait plus bouger une seule patte.

Archus poussa un long hurlement, grogna, gronda, le mordit, le griffa, mais rien n'y fit. Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de couiner faiblement.

Sans ouvrir ses yeux, Draco sentit que la meute s'était arrêtée et que l'Alpha revenait vers lui. Il trembla, se doutant de la colère du Werwulf. Ce dernier remplaça rapidement Archus dans sa punition. Devant son dominant, Draco ouvrit les yeux, gémit, tenta de se redresser mais ne put tenir sur aucune de ses pattes.

Au final, Fenrir reprit sa forme humaine.

« Transforme-toi, Oméga ! »

Draco frémit devant l'ordre. Son corps commença à se contorsionner, à craquer, le loups hurla, ses cris devenant peu à peu humains. Ce ne fut ensuite qu'une petite loque sanglotante qui se trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes là où se tenait autrefois le loup blanc.

« Je suis désolé, Alpha, » pleura l'enfant en claquant des dents.

Les poings et les pieds de l'homme s'abattirent violemment sur lui en réponse. Une fois que Greyback jugea la punition suffisante, c'est à dire quand le garçon fut au bord de l'évanouissement, il grogna vers sa meute.

« Vous le porterez, à tour de rôle. Je vous désigne tous responsables de mon Oméga. Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne ralentisse plus la meute et qu'il soit rapidement en meilleure forme. Je ne tolérerai pas que mes projets échouent ! Je suis clair ?! »

« Oui, Alpha, » fit Brutus, transformé également, en s'inclinant devant leur chef.

Draco sentit qu'on le portait, puis la fourrure d'un loup, sous lui. Une simple corde fut passée sur son dos, afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe.

« Accroche-toi bien, tu vas y arriver, Oméga ? On ne peut pas prendre plus de temps pour t'attacher. »

« Oui, » murmura le gamin. « Merci, Ralph. »

Une heure après lui, ce fut Morag qui s'effondra. La meute ne s'arrêta cependant pas, à part Berserkir et Heimdall qui se chargèrent de la louve épuisée.

Jour après jour, la meute continua sa course vers l'Est puis le Nord, terminant au fil des jours et des semaines de franchir les montagnes, puis les collines, pour enfin arriver aux plaines et forêts au nord des Rocheuses.

Jour après jour, la survie des captifs se poursuivait.

Chaque matin, ils se réveillaient blottis les uns aux autres, le plus éloignés possible du reste de la meute, d'autant que la fin du plus gros de l'hiver comme l'altitude, rendait la température un peu plus douce.

Ils mangeaient les restes, se transformaient et couraient, Draco et Morag finissant invariablement la journée sur le dos d'un des mâles.

Le soir venait, avec le deuxième repas autorisé pour eux, contrairement aux dominants qui en avait un troisième quand le soleil était à son zénith. Hannah et Megan y avaient droit, parfois, puisqu'elles couraient avec eux, elles aussi. Ensuite, la nuit tombait. Et avec elle, la peur, la violence et les cris de douleur.

Une fois utilisés, les femelles et l'Oméga se rejoignaient dans le noir, pleuraient ensemble, caressaient leur corps meurtris, se soignaient et léchaient leurs blessures. Ils pleuraient encore et finissaient par s'endormir collés les uns aux autres.

Le temps passant, Draco ne cherchait même plus à savoir dans quelle direction ils allaient. Cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il se contentait de suivre, courant comme il le pouvait, avant de s'effondrer le soir venu. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son rôle que de savoir où ils allaient.

Son rôle était autre, quand bien même il avait encore du mal à le déterminer avec certitude. Il n'était qu'un Oméga après tout, il n'avait pas à se mêler aux décisions de la meute, ni à la vie de celle-ci en dehors du bien-être de ses membres. Un Oméga vivait pour sa meute, se dévouait pour elle. Il devait être attentif à ses compagnons, à leurs blessures, leur santé, leur bien-être. Il était là pour les aider, les soutenir. Même les monstres comme ceux qui formaient son clan.

Il se laissa donc gagner par sa nature lupine, lui cédant souvent la place à son côté humain. L'humain souffrait trop tandis que le loup acceptait mieux la situation, bien qu'il se posa de plus en plus de questions sur le comportement de l'Alpha. Draco réussissait pour le moment à contenir l'une comme l'autre entité en lui, même si cela le laissait parfois comme étranger à ce qui lui arrivait.

De temps en temps, les Lycanthropes installaient un campement dans une clairière ou un petit bois. À cette occasion, ils construisaient un petit abris fait de branches pour les femelles et l'Oméga, un peu éloigné du feu de camp et donc, de l'endroit où eux-même dormaient la nuit venue. Draco et les louves aimaient cela car alors, ils avaient un petit coin pour eux où ils pouvaient se retrouver, loin des mâles dominants. Pour Draco et Morag, c'était aussi l'assurance d'avoir un peu plus de repos.

Pendant la nuit ou la journée, quand ils n'étaient pas réclamés par les mâles, les prisonniers pouvaient parler, se réconforter. Tout le temps où la meute ne bougeait plus, leurs abris devenaient comme un petit foyer.

Si Draco aimait cette sensation de chaleur, ces instants lui causaient aussi beaucoup de mélancolie. Dans les bras des louves, il pensait à sa mère, à ses sœurs décédées. Penser à elles était une grande douleur. Penser à Laura ou son père l'était encore plus. Avec le temps, les anciens de Poufsouffle avaient fait leur deuil. Ils s'étonnaient d'ailleurs parfois de la rapidité avec laquelle ils l'avaient fait.

Hannah avait sans doute perdu toute sa famille, Morag aussi. Megan espérait que son plus jeune frère et son père soient encore en vie.

Comment avaient-ils pu si vite admettre leurs nombreux morts ? Hannah pensait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient devenus des Werwulfs, Megan pensait que c'était parce que leur vie était devenue tellement sordide qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se lamenter sur des morts. Morag ne disait rien. Mais Morag parlait de moins en moins. Draco, lui, pensait que les deux premières louves avaient raison toutes les deux.

Alors ils pensaient aux vivants, du moins Megan et lui. Hannah n'avait plus d'espoir, Morag refusait d'en parler.

Draco se demandait si Laura allait se marier durant l'été, si elle allait revenir à la ferme avec Steven. L'aîné des Cornfoot avait lui aussi sa propre famille à enterrer, après tout. Est-ce qu'il allait abandonner l'armée et revenir à Pomona, ou ce qu'il en restait ? Draco voulait croire que Laura finirait par être heureuse avec lui, qu'elle ferait le deuil de sa famille décimée, qu'elle se marierait et aurait des enfants. Elle reprendrait peut-être l'emploi de leur mère à l'École Première. Penser à Laura, c'était à la fois douloureux et réconfortant.

Penser à son père... Draco le refusait, tout simplement. Il avait trop honte de ses dernières paroles envers l'homme, honte du discours qu'il avait tenu à sa famille et Angus. Si son père était mort, il s'en sentirait fautif. Mort ou vivant, il se désespérait de penser que le dernier souvenir que l'homme avait de lui était cet enfant en colère lui hurlant son désamour. Si son père était vivant, il ne lui restait plus que Laura. Est-ce qu'il penserait à lui de temps en temps ou est-ce qu'il l'oublierait rapidement ? Et s'il le voyait, aujourd'hui, que penserait-il de son fils ?

Non, Draco ne voulait pas se souvenir de son père.

L'enfant ne savait parfois plus à quoi penser, à quoi rêver. Il laissait alors son esprit s'évader, tout simplement. Si les souvenirs étaient trop mauvais, il permettait à Compagnon-Loup de les chasser, d'un rapide coup de dent.

Parfois... Parfois Draco pensait aux grands vergers autour de chez lui, à sa petite école et à la grande, à ses professeurs, à Jane et Angus. Il se souvenait des petits courts d'eau et des champs. Le jardin de sa mère et des papillons qu'il aimait tant.

Il aurait aimé être un papillon, pour voler, s'échapper et pourquoi pas, venir se poser loin, très loin d'ici, dans un pays où il ne souffrirait plus.

Quand il pensait à ces insectes volants, si libres, si beaux, sans savoir pourquoi, son esprit le menait invariablement à la dernière Présentation. À ce Monoïque qui pleurait. Où était-il désormais ? Pleurait-il encore ou riait-il, au contraire, avec ses prétendants ?

Venait alors le souvenir du prétendant. Ce prétendant. Celui qui l'avait regardé si intensément avec ses yeux trop verts, comme les papillons. Celui qui avait parlé au gardien.

Ce n'était pas Compagnon-Loup qui chassait ce souvenir alors que Draco sentait comme une chaleur, un sentiment étrange l'envahir à cet instant. Non, Petit-Homme ne voulait pas qu'il pense au prétendant, Petit-Homme avait peur.

Pourtant, bien souvent, quand Draco arrivait enfin à s'endormir, quand les nuits se faisaient longues et que ses joues étaient humides, ses dernières pensées étaient pour cet homme inconnu qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

 **... ... …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA** : encore une fois, mille merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favorites et followers ! Cette fiction a dépassé les 100 reviews avec le dernier chapitre (100ème review de lilywen, très bon auteur soi-dit en passant que je suis honorée d'avoir comme lectrice) vous êtes vraiment formidables ! Merci !


	8. Etre un Oméga

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola.**

 **NDA** : Un chapitre 100% inédit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 **Être un Oméga**

* * *

 _Les Loups-garous vécurent en meutes paisibles sur le territoire de Gryffondor, les Monoïques sur le territoire de Poufsouffle. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ces hybrides nés dans les autres Royaumes._

 _La nature docile des Monoïques, qui sont à l'image des Sylphes, combiné au fait que, bien que nés à l'origine parmi les Mages ils soient sans pouvoirs magiques, contribua à leur exploitation pour les uns, à leur destruction pour d'autres._

 _Toujours est-il que le roi Godric exigeait à la cour impériale que les Loups-garous soient reconnus comme créatures matures et sacrées du Monde Libre, au même titre que les Nymphes, Hommes ou Mages. De son côté, la Reine Helga plaidait de même pour les Monoïques._

 _Les deux souverains avaient bien conscience que la paix entre les espèces était récente et beaucoup trop fragile, que des tensions et des haines survivaient encore. Pour ces deux monarques, le fait que deux espèces pourvues d'intelligence, d'âme, soient maltraitées étaient le symbole de la fragilité de l'Empire et ne pouvaient être que les prémices d'une nouvelle guerre. Rowena Serdaigle les rejoignit rapidement mais le dernier souverain, Salazar Serpentard, lui, rejeta en bloc leurs propositions._

 _Pourtant, les trois autres monarques avaient raison car bientôt, le petit-fils du Roi lui-même forma une armée secrète dans le but d'achever ce que les Éléments avaient empêché : la suprématie des Mages et la mise en esclavage des autres espèces ou leur destruction._

 _Ce fut lors de la nuit du solstice d'hiver que le petit-fils du roi commit l'irréparable. Profitant de la fête qui régnait au palais, il invoqua l'aide des Ténèbres et assassina le Roi Salazar afin de prendre sa place._

 _Ainsi, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom accéda au trône par le sang et son règne signa le début de la première guerre que connut le Monde Libre._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 2 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Draco regardait certains mâles, dont l'Alpha, qui s'habillaient comme rarement ils ne le faisaient. Lorsque les hommes enfilèrent de lourdes capes sombres dont ils rabattirent la capuche sur leur tête, il fronça ses fins sourcils dorés. Jamais les Werwulfs ne s'étaient harnachés de la sorte.

Cependant, le jeune Oméga ne dit rien, se contentant de rester sagement assis près du foyer. Quelques jours en arrière, une nouvelle pleine lune avait éclairé le ciel, la deuxième depuis sa capture. Comme la première, le louveteau qu'il était avait été autorisé à rester avec les dominants et avait joui d'une certaine liberté, contrairement aux louves. Il avait couru avec les autres mâles, avait joué avec le vent et les feuilles. Vraisemblablement, Petit-Homme se faisait très discret les nuits de pleine lune.

C'était un tort, se morfondit Draco en regardant les flammes.

Compagnon-Loup avait voulu retrouver l'Alpha, qu'il considérait malgré sa violence comme son compagnon. Mais le grand mâle l'avait durement châtié, n'appréciant pas d'avoir l'Oméga entre ses pattes ni même à ses côtés. Compagnon-Loup en avait longtemps pleuré avant de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de Daniel, Ralph et Neuri. Daniel lui avait léché consciencieusement les oreilles et la truffe, Ralph l'avait autorisé à rester à coté de lui, parfois même sur lui alors que le louveteau jouait avec la queue ou les oreilles du dominant. Quant à Neuri, il l'avait surveillé pendant la chasse, le regardant sauter après des chauves-souris. Le mâle fauve l'avait félicité d'un coup de langue sur le museau quand le jeune loup blanc avait finalement réussi à en attraper une au vol.

Puis, quand le jour s'était levé, l'Alpha avait exigé la présence du garçon.

Compagnon-Loup couina dans l'esprit de Draco.

« Pauvre ami, il faudrait pourtant que tu comprennes, » marmonna l'adolescent en prenant une brindille pour faire des traits dans la terre. « Il ne t'aimera jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » souffla Hannah à ses côtés.

« Rien, je pensais à mon dominant » répondit distraitement Draco.

Aussitôt le visage de Hannah se ferma.

« Ce n'est pas _ton_ dominant ! C'est un dominant et l'Alpha de cette bande de dégénérés, mais il n'est pas à toi de même que tu n'es certainement pas à lui ! »

« Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas à moi, mais là où tu te trompes c'est que je suis à lui, » répondit doucement le garçon.

Il savait bien que Hannah allait encore s'énerver contre lui. Étrangement, lui n'arrivait plus à s'énerver. S'il avait déjà un tempérament calme avant sa morsure, maintenant c'était bien pire. Les événements glissaient sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse protester ou se rebeller. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Contrairement à Hannah qui grognait.

« Fenrir est une brute, un être abject qui ne mérite ni le terme de loup ou d'humain. C'est une pourriture ! » continua furieusement la jeune fille.

« Je sais, » soupira Draco.

« Alors réagis, bon sang ! Ne reste pas comme ça à te lamenter et en lui donnant du _mon_ dominant, ou du _mon_ mâle ! À chaque fois, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es rien pour lui, rien qu'un trou qu'il remplit tous les jours, parce qu'en ce moment il a envie de ça, parce qu'avoir un Oméga, c'est valorisant pour ce connard ! Et quand il en aura marre de toi, il te donnera à tous les autres qui seront ravi de faire de même ! »

Le visage de Draco s'était peu à peu affaissé au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille parlait, emportée par sa fougue verbale. Sans le savoir, son discours lui rappelait vaguement ceux de son père, qui le jugeait toujours trop faible. La vérité, c'était qu'il se sentait encore plus faible en tant qu'Oméga qu'autrefois. Quant à imaginer que Fenrir le donnerait, qu'il ne l'apprécierait jamais, qu'il le trahirait de la pire façon qui soit pour un Oméga, c'était une profonde meurtrissure dans son cœur. Sans compter qu'il tremblait de peur à l'idée de ce que les autres mâles lui feraient. Hannah avaient raison, ils attendaient avec de plus en plus d'impatience de pouvoir profiter de lui. Draco doutait de survivre à ce ''don''.

Il éclata en larmes.

« Mais arrête donc, Hannah ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ! » fit Morag en le prenant contre lui.

Hannah allait ouvrir la bouche quand la voix douce de Megan l'en empêcha.

« Hannah, je sais que tu as du mal à le comprendre. Morag et moi le pouvons plus. Tu es une dominante, c'est dans ta nature de combattre, lutter, te rebeller contre ce que nous vivons. C'est plus difficile pour nous qui sommes des soumis. Et Draco est encore à un autre niveau que nous. Il ne peut pas lutter. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas. Tu penses sincèrement qu'il croit que ce que fait Fenrir est une marque d'amour ? Il sait très bien ce que sont ces accouplements. Mais lui demander de rejeter son dominant, celui qui le possède chaque nuit, c'est impossible. »

Hannah les regarda, les lèvres pincées.

« La jeune louve est pleine de bon sens, jeune dominante. Et vous, vous parlez trop fort. Taisez-vous ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, » murmura dans un souffle si bas un homme brun qui s'accroupissait devant le feu pour mettre une bûche dedans.

Il se redressa, rejoignit rapidement les autres mâles tout en leur lançant un regard bleu rempli d'avertissements silencieux.

« Très bien, » concéda Hannah aussi faiblement que possible.

Draco resta dans les bras de Morag, se contentant de sangloter doucement.

« Bien, nous serons de retour dans trois à quatre jours, le temps pour moi de prendre connaissance de nos nouvelles missions » aboya Fenrir, créant quelques ricanements autour de lui. « Et surtout, il est le temps de nous faire payer nos précédents services. Daniel, tu es responsable de la meute. Barbatus, veille à ne pas contrarier mon Troisième où il t'en cuira. »

« Je voudrais venir avec toi, Alpha, et avec mon frère, » maugréa le jeune homme dont les yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs de contrariété en direction de l'autre fratrie, Daniel et Archus, côte à côte.

« Et moi j'ai décidé que tu resterais ici ! » gronda Fenrir. « Daniel, je te confie la meute et mon Oméga, prends-en soin. Que personne ne le blesse ou ne l'utilise pendant mon absence ! »

Là-dessus, Fenrir, Brutus, Heimdall, David et Neuri détallèrent dans le sous-bois.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Trois jours sans l'Alpha ni le terrifiant Bêta. Il eut à peine le temps de le faire que ses cheveux étaient violemment tirés en arrière, l'obligeant à se lever alors qu'il criait de douleur.

« Tu penses peut-être que tu vas avoir des vacances, louveteau ! » grogna Barbatus en le secouant.

« Non, non, pardon. »

« Barbatus, lâche-le, » ordonna calmement Daniel.

L'autre Werwulf lui jeta un regard noir avant de lancer le garçon au pied du Troisième, lui faisant faire un vol plané. Draco s'écroula en criant une nouvelle fois de douleur. Il se mit assis et enserra rapidement les jambes de Daniel en tremblant. L'homme caressa les cheveux doux tout en laissant l'enfant à ses pieds.

« Il se fait tard, nous ferions mieux de dormir, frères loups, » fit le Werwulf à peau sombre.

Il se baissa, porta l'Oméga étonné par ce geste, le coucha sur sa propre peau de bête et remonta ensuite la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

« Tu veux déjà dormir, Daniel ? Oh non, je sais, tu préfères sans doute profiter du petit garçon tout seul ? » grinça Barbatus.

« Si tu veux t'amuser avec les louves, libre à toi. Mais demain nous avons des tâches qui nous attendent, n'espère pas en être dispensé. »

Le grand Werwulf brun gronda de nouveau. Il s'avança rageusement vers Hannah, l'attrapa par les cheveux et entraîna la jeune fille qui se débattait un peu plus loin. Les autres Loups-garous préférèrent se coucher, se collant les uns aux autres autour du feu. Timidement, Morag et Megan s'avancèrent aussi, occupant une place entre Ralph et Dereck qui les laissèrent s'allonger entre eux et prendre une mince couverture.

Draco se colla contre le torse poilu de Daniel, la couverture par dessus sa tête. Deux de ses sœurs seraient tranquilles cette nuit et dormiraient au chaud. La meute avait continué sa course vers le nord, allant dans le froid et rallongeant péniblement l'hiver. Les nuits étaient donc fraîches, la neige tombait parfois, bien que de plus en plus rarement et jamais très longtemps alors que le quatrième mois s'étiolait.

Il allait s'endormir quand il sentit la main de Daniel parcourir son corps. Le garçon se tendit, surpris. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon. Les yeux grands ouverts, Draco se demandait ce que fabriquait Daniel. La main rugueuse caressait son dos, mais cette caresse n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Ralph, par exemple, quand il l'avait réchauffé. Elle était bien plus possessive.

Puis la main se porta sur le ventre, flattant la peau imberbe. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le pantalon, Draco eut un mouvement de recul, malheureusement vite contrarié par le second bras de Daniel qu'il passa autour de l'adolescent.

« Da... Daniel, qu'est-ce que... »

« Silence, louveteau, » ordonna à voix basse Daniel.

Draco ferma les yeux. L'ordre était clair, direct et venait du responsable actuel de la meute. Le garçon se contenta donc de frissonner en silence sous les attouchements intimes qu'il subissait. La main large caressait son sexe, ses bourses, se perdait dans les petites boucles de sa fine toison et enfin, se faufila entre les fesses pour en taquiner l'entrée. Elle ne cessait ses voyages, partant et revenant sans cesse dans chaque endroit.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste gênant. Compagnon-Loup était scandalisé qu'un autre mâle le touche ainsi. Petit-Homme... Petit-Homme, lui, était partagé. Daniel ne lui ferait rien, rien de plus que cela, il en était persuadé. Et pour une fois que son corps n'était pas une source de souffrance, il était plutôt satisfait.

Draco ne put retenir un petit hoquet surpris alors que Daniel passait et repassait son pouce sur son gland qu'il avait découvert. Son sexe s'érigeait, durcissait dans la paume du Werwulf. Draco s'accrocha aux épaules solides, le nez dans le cou de l'homme. Il respira plus vite, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Son père avait raison, il n'avait jamais été très en avance sur ce point-là mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Daniel était en train de le masturber. Pire, qu'il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il le fasse !

« Non... » lutta Draco. « Je n'ai pas le droit... »

« Je ne te prends pas. »

« Tu... m'utilises... » haleta Draco.

« Non, je prends soin de toi, comme me l'a ordonné l'Alpha, » susurra l'homme à son oreille.

Draco était perdu, que ce soit dans sa nature lupine ou humaine. Que devait-il faire ? Que voulait-il faire ? Il voulait dormir, juste dormir !

« Je... »

« Silence, » ordonna de nouveau Daniel, usant de son aura de dominant sur le louveteau qui couina faiblement.

La main libre de Daniel se posa avec fermeté sur la bouche de Draco, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. La couverture par dessus leurs deux têtes couvraient déjà le peu de bruits qu'ils faisaient, Draco savait que dorénavant, personne ne les entendrait. Et quand bien même, est-ce qu'ils interviendraient ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Seul Barbatus aurait pu faire un scandale ou rapporter à Greyback ce qui se passait sous la toile, mais l'homme était trop occupé, trop loin et faisait bien trop de bruit.

Toujours bâillonné par la main brune, Draco sentit que son corps répondait rapidement aux attouchements. Cela l'écœura en grande partie. Comment son corps pouvait encore réagir de cette façon ? Pourtant... c'était bon.

Compagnon-Loup était plus que perplexe. C'était au compagnon de donner du plaisir, pas à un autre loup. Pourquoi Fenrir s'accouplait avec lui dans la douleur et Daniel lui faisait du bien ? C'était totalement incohérent. Est-ce qu'il avait deux compagnons ? Petit-Homme lui cria sa stupidité. Fenrir n'était pas son compagnon ! Et Daniel... Il ne comprenait pas Daniel.

Draco s'abandonna. S'il pouvait avoir un peu de douceur, de tendresse et de plaisir, alors il allait le prendre. Il prit cette décision et se laissa totalement aller. Daniel, profitant du relâchement perceptible du garçon, déplaça rapidement sa main et enfonça légèrement un doigt dans l'intimité de Draco qui s'arqua, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans un petit cri étouffé par la large paume.

Draco sentit que Daniel bougeait son doigt, l'inspectant intiment mais sans rudesse, comme s'il l'auscultait pensa l'Oméga. L'homme renifla son cou, descendit plus bas jusqu'à avoir le nez dans les petits poils bouclés. Il retira rapidement son doigt mais poursuivi ses attouchements jusqu'à ce que Draco ne puisse se retenir. À dire vrai, l'enfant ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait se retenir, il se contenta donc d'éjaculer dans la main du mâle alors que l'orgasme le terrassait. Daniel porta aussitôt sa main souillée devant son nez, la renifla également avant de l'essuyer au sol

« Fenrir a eu tort, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es trop jeune, ça ne marchera pas, pas comme ça. Il aurait fallu attendre, au moins un an ou deux. Tu ne grandiras presque plus dorénavant. C'était trop tôt. »

Il enleva ensuite sa main de la bouche de l'enfant. Draco fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu.

« Daniel ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Pour rien, tu comprendras plus tard. N'oublie pas, louveteau, si tu es bien sage avec moi, tu ne le regretteras pas le moment venu.

L'adolescent sembla encore plus perdu, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que soit, Daniel reprit.

« Si tu dis un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé, Greyback te tuera, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, » murmura Draco, terrorisé à la simple entente du nom de l'Alpha.

« Alors, silence. Demain, tu iras te laver au petit ruisseau et on oubliera ce qui vient de se passer. »

« D'accord, » fit Draco, bizarrement soulagé.

Il se recolla contre le torse de l'homme qui le maintenait fermement contre lui, lui prodiguant par la même occasion sa chaleur, et s'endormit.

Le retour de Greyback signa le départ de la meute. Après plusieurs jours de course, la meute s'installa dans une clairière. Les hommes fabriquèrent des abris de branches, preuve qu'ils allaient rester ici quelques jours.

 **... ... …**

« Bien, les repérages ont été fructueux. Notre objectif est ici. Il n'y a que cinq maisons vraiment proches. Il faudra s'occuper des chiens. Eps', tu t'en chargeras, » ordonna Fenrir alors qu'il grattouillait la terre, créant un plan à même le sol.

Draco tenta de se rapprocher, essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait l'Alpha. Sa nature d'Oméga le poussait à s'en aller, mais sa curiosité naturelle, elle, l'incitait à s'avancer encore un peu. Un grognement sourd l'avertit un peu trop tard que le dominant l'avait reniflé. Le garçon s'aplatit au sol, ne pensant même pas faire mine de s'enfuir. La main griffue du mâle s'abattit sur ses cheveux, les ongles se plantant dans son cuir chevelu.

« Tu m'espionnes, gamin ? »

« Non, Alpha, » couina Draco.

« Alors que viens-tu faire dans nos pattes ? »

Le garçon réfléchit rapidement.

« Je... Je voulais être avec toi. »

Fenrir le relâcha avant d'exploser de rire, accompagné des autres mâles alentour.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas qu'un mensonge. Compagnon-Loup refusait mordicus de comprendre la situation et n'avait de cesse de pousser Petit-Homme à rechercher la compagnie de son dominant. Il haïssait se sentir repoussé par le mâle, que ce dernier l'ignore. Il réclamait désespérément un peu d'attention ou de tendresse de sa part.

« Je... Je sais pas... Je comprends pas, » avoua Draco misérablement.

Le silence était pesant dans la clairière. Le garçon savait que tous les mâles présents ainsi que les louves l'écoutaient.

« Parfois, » continua-t-il avec un courage qui l'étonna lui-même. « C'est comme si j'avais deux voix dans ma tête. Le loup et l'humain. Parfois, ils se battent parce qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. Et souvent... mon loup me dit de venir te voir, mon dominant. Il a besoin de toi. »

Greyback s'avança, menaçant. Draco se mit à trembler. Pourquoi, par les Éléments, avait-il dit tout cela ?!

« Les Omégas sont des créatures vraiment fascinantes, » fit l'homme en étudiant Draco. « Mais tu vas devoir faire comprendre à ton loup que je n'ai que faire de toi en dehors de tes jolies petites fesses bien fermes. »

Ces paroles déchirèrent l'âme du garçon qui commença à pleurer, faisant ricaner certains mâles.

« Si tu as besoin de câlins, va donc les faire à tes louves ! » aboya Fenrir en le repoussant violemment, le faisant tomber fesses à terre.

Draco éclata en sanglots.

« J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon mâle. Je suis perdu, » pleura-t-il sans comprendre les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Je ne suis pas ton mâle, je suis l'Alpha. »

Fenrir l'attrapa par un bras, le souleva de terre et le jeta contre Ralph, un peu à l'écart selon son habitude.

« Tiens, occupe-toi donc de materner un peu ce chiot. Il a besoin d'un mâle. Il paraît que tu as une paire de couilles, ça devrait donc faire l'affaire le temps que je finisse le plan de l'attaque. Et ensuite, louveteau, je m'occuperai de toi. Tu as besoin de ton mâle, de domination ? Je vais te donner plus que ce que tu n'espérais. »

Fenrir éclata une nouvelle fois d'un rire sadique avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Draco était crispé à côté du Werwulf brun. Ce dernier soupira, reposa le lapin qu'il était en train de vider et attira l'adolescent contre lui.

« Allez, viens là, gamin. Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Tu vas souffrir à cause de ta grande bouche. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça, » sanglota Draco.

Ralph le prit plus confortablement dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire, appréciant l'étreinte. Elle n'avait rien de perverse, il le sentait.

« Tu es un nouveau-né, en terme de Lycanthropie. C'est normal d'être perdu. En plus, tu es un Oméga, ce qui ne te facilite pas la tâche. »

« Mais c'est quoi, être un Oméga ? C'est parce que je suis un mâle soumis ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si particulier ? »

Ralph plongea ses yeux bleus étonnés dans les gris.

« Draco... Tu as toujours vécu avec ta famille, dans ton village ? »

« Oui, » répondit le gamin.

Ralph le dévisagea longuement. Il sembla perplexe et hésitait visiblement à parler.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, » éluda-t-il. « Tu le découvriras par toi-même de toute manière. Mais tu as en partie raison. Les natures soumises ont plus besoin de protection et de réconfort que les autres. C'est pour cela que dans cette meute... » Il s'arrêta soudain.

« Que les soumis meurent rapidement, c'est cela ? » continua Draco à sa place.

« Oui, » admit Ralph. « Cela fait presque deux ans que Fenrir nous a mordu et que je suis dans cette meute. Mon frère était un dominant pourtant, mais il était très jeune et faible. Il n'était pas un dominant puissant et ne l'aurait jamais été. Il est mort rapidement, » murmura-t-il. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens quand tu parles des deux voix dans ta tête. À moi aussi, ça le fait. Accepte ta partie lupine, Draco, elle t'aidera à survivre. »

Le garçon acquiesça en silence, le corps plaqué contre le mâle. Il sentait bon, un doux parfum de domination qui rassurait et apaisait, sans agressivité.

« Tu n'es pas un soumis. »

« Non. Je suis un dominant. Mais je ne veux pas perdre celui que j'étais avant. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un Loup-garou. Je l'accepte pleinement, c'est vrai, c'est ce qui me permet, entre autre chose, de survivre avec cette meute. Néanmoins, cela ne signifie en rien que je veux perdre mon humanité. »

« C'est ce qu'ils font, les autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que mettre en avant sa partie lycanthrope pour agir comme ils le font, c'est juste un prétexte. Les êtres humains, Hommes ou Mages, n'ont pas besoin de grand chose pour laisser leurs plus mauvais côtés s'exprimer. Certains n'ont même besoin de rien, ils sont mauvais, point. »

Draco ne dit plus rien, profitant de la présence du dominant à ses côtés. Étrangement, il se sentit rasséréné. Ralph et Compagnon-Loup avaient sans doute raison, en tant que soumis et Oméga, il avait besoin de l'attention d'un mâle dominant. Soudain, il réalisa autre chose.

« Tu m'appelles Draco ! »

« Oui, puisque c'est ton nom, » répondit placidement le Werwulf brun. « Maintenant, silence, les autres ont terminé. »

 **... ... ...**

Draco gémissait, à moitié étranglé par la corde passée autour de son cou qui le retenait contre le tronc d'arbre. Brutus avait été particulièrement sadique avec lui, pour ne pas changer. La cruauté du Bêta et de son frère envers lui était connue de tous et ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer avec le temps, au contraire. L'enfant se doutait que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il était intouchable par les autres membres de la meute, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Toutes les femelles capturées par les Werwulfs avaient toujours été utilisées par tous les mâles, sans que Fenrir n'en revendique l'une d'elle pour lui seul. Cela ne plaisait absolument pas au Bêta qui le vivait visiblement comme une injure personnelle.

Le garçon avait la tête légèrement tournée vers Morag. Il voyait que la petite louve rousse était assise, contrairement à lui, la même corde autour de son cou gracile. Une autre corde barrait leur ventre, à tous les quatre. Ils étaient ligotés à ce tronc alors que les hommes se déshabillaient et se transformer les uns après les autres.

« S'il vous plaît, » gémit Draco, sans s'adresser à un mâle en particulier.

Brutus ne l'avais pas assis sur le sol, à l'inverse de Hannah, Morag et Megan. Il s'était moqué de lui, lui faisant remarquer qu'il était trop petit par rapport aux misérables femelles. Le dominant l'avait mis à genoux, le dos planqué contre le tronc rugueux du sapin. Mais il l'avait tellement collé à l'arbre que le louveteau avait les jambes écartelées de façon grotesque, les genoux tordus. Contrairement aux femelles, il lui avait aussi ligoté les poignets dans le dos, lui faisant arquer les reins. Le garçon souffrait le martyr, ses membres étirés dans des positions improbables et douloureuses. Sans compter que Fenrir avait tenu sa promesse. Une fois que l'Alpha avait eu fini d'élaborer son plan d'attaque, le jeune loup avait hurlé et pleuré pendant près de deux heures. Son dos saignait et l'écorce recouverte de résine ravivait ses plaies.

Les dominants partirent silencieusement dans la nuit. Fenrir ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, Daniel non plus. Seuls restaient au campement Ralph et Vircolac. Draco pleura plus fort. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Si l'un d'eux tentait de soulager la pression des cordes ou se transformait, c'était les autres qui souffriraient, voire mourraient la nuque brisée.

« Courage, Draco, » souffla Hannah qui était à l'opposé du garçon, derrière le tronc.

« J'en peux plus, » sanglota Draco.

Les mâles venaient juste de partir, ils ne savaient ni où, ni combien de temps. Mais Draco savait parfaitement que lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il poussait des petites plaintes alors que ses jambes, ses bras étaient pris de crampes et de spasmes.

« Oh non, non... » pleura-t-il en commençant à paniquer brusquement.

Il bougea un peu, tentant de prendre appui sur ses orteils.

« Draco, arr..arrête de bouger... » s'étrangla Megan.

« Non ! Au secours ! » se mit à crier Draco, incapable de faire plus de mouvements.

« Draco ? » s'écrièrent ses amies, inquiètes par le ton de panique dans la voix du garçon.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Hannah tandis que le gamin criait plus fort.

« Des fourmis ! Des fourmis des bois ! Elles m'attaquent, Brutus m'a ligoté sur une fourmilière ! » pleura l'enfant, hystérique, alors que les insectes attirés par l'odeur du sang chaud gravissaient son corps.

Il se mit à hurler, de peur et de souffrance. Ces satanés bestioles étaient bien plus grosses que leurs congénères qu'ils connaissaient dans leurs jardins de Poufsouffle. Elles étaient aussi plus agressives, venimeuses et n'hésitaient pas à attaquer les petits animaux... ou les bêtes blessées.

« RALPH ! RALPH ! » hurla Megan, bientôt suivit de Morag et Hannah.

Elles non plus n'ignoraient pas le danger bien réel dans lequel se trouvait le garçon s'il restait accroché au pied de cette fourmilière meurtrière. Et elles aussi, par contre-coup. Le loup brun finit par s'avancer vers les femelles, étonné de leur frayeur.

« Mais laisse-les hurler, pauvre con, » se moqua Vircolac, assis devant le feu, en train de manger une cuisse de lapin.

« Leurs cris ne sont pas normaux, Vic', » rétorqua Ralph tandis qu'il continuait de marcher vers les jeunes filles et l'Oméga.

« Ralph, Ralph, » cria Megan, elle aussi paniquée alors que Draco hurlait toujours. « Vite, Draco ! Des maricopas ! »

Le Werwulf bondit aussitôt vers le jeune garçon qui pleurait.

« Merde ! Merde ! Vircolac, ramène tes putains de fesses ! »

Le grand blond se leva enfin. Quand il vit que son camarade avait sorti son couteau et tranchait les liens, il lui sauta dessus en le tirant en arrière.

« Tu es cinglé !? Il ne faut pas le détacher ! »

« Si on ne le fait pas, il va se faire dévorer vivant ou mourir à cause du venin, crétin ! » se débattit Ralph.

Vircolac daigna regarder d'un peu plus près ce qui se passait et poussa un juron en voyant les insectes qui avaient pris possession du corps du gosse. Dans la seconde, les deux Loups-garous retournèrent à couper les cordes.

Les femelles se levèrent, Hannah prête à s'enfuir en courant mais elle fut stoppée par l'homme blond qui bondit sur elle.

« N'espère même pas me fausser compagnie, femelle ! »

Vircolac lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié se faisant.

« Putain, quelle merde ! » cria-t-il, dans une colère noire tout en se redressant

Il brandit aussitôt sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers les prisonnières.

« Mettez-vous là, dépêchez-vous ! Sur cet arbre, allez ! »

« Je m'occupe du louveteau, » fit Ralph qui levait sa propre baguette.

Draco se tordait en hurlant toujours sur le sol, se frottait contre la terre, les mains encore liées dans son dos. Peu lui importait les griffures et morsures que Fenrir lui avait infligées un peu plus tôt, l'important étaient les insectes qui le piquaient, le mordaient et lui injectait leur venin.

Ralph fut rapidement sur lui, l'aidant dans sa tâche. De la résine était collée dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau nue, Brutus ne lui ayant pas laissé le temps de passer chemise ou pantalon avant de le ligoter. Alors que des énormes cloques rouges faisaient leurs apparitions sur le corps pâle, Ralph n'hésita pas plus, il le prit dans ses bras et partit en courant en direction du petit ruisseau où la meute s'abreuvait. Il plongea le garçon dans l'eau froide. Draco se mit aussitôt à trembler, à grelotter, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'il se mettait à convulser.

Il reprit conscience alors que le jour se levait. Il était dans des bras, mais lesquels ? Compagnon-Loup reconnut de suite l'odeur d'un mâle et pendant une petite demi-seconde, eut l'immense espoir que ce soit son dominant qui prenait enfin soin de lui. Un reniflement plus tard, il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas Fenrir mais, sans trop de surprise, Daniel. L'enfant laissa libre court à des larmes silencieuses, le nez dans le giron de l'homme. Peu à peu, il comprit ce qui se passait autour de lui. Daniel caressait ses cheveux sales tandis qu'un autre mâle, Epsilon, regardait ses blessures. Il devait jouer de sa baguette et lui passer une lotion sur le corps car l'atroce sensation de brûlure semblait s'apaiser.

Draco ne bougea cependant pas. Il savait que les deux dominants étaient parfaitement au courant de son réveil, mais tout le monde faisait comme s'il était toujours évanoui. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, Compagnon-Loup tout comme Petit-Homme étaient apaisés. L'un des mâles le protégeait, l'autre le soignait.

« Alors ? » résonna la voix de Daniel.

« Heureusement que Ralph est intervenu rapidement et qu'il est un Mage sachant un minimum se servir de sa baguette. Vu l'état du gamin avant les piqûres, sa corpulence, quelques minutes de plus et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu le sauver. »

« Greyback va être fou de rage. Brutus joue un jeu dangereux avec l'Oméga. Il a de la chance que notre raid et notre mission aient été un succès, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau. »

Epsilon se raidit un peu.

« Brutus est toujours notre Bêta, Daniel. Quant à ton propre jeu, dans la meute ou avec le garçon, il est tout aussi dangereux. »

Daniel gronda sourdement, sans rajouter un mot.

« Je vais aller prévenir Fenrir, mais je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer toi-même ce qu'il convient de faire avec l'Oméga. Personnellement, qu'il vive ou meurt, je m'en moque, » continua Epsilon en se relevant.

« Merci, Epsilon, » murmura alors Draco.

Le mâle stoppa ses mouvements, ses yeux verts dardant le dos lacéré du gosse. C'était la première fois qu'un soumis l'appelait par son prénom, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé le faire. Même la dominante ne l'osait pas. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi me remercies-tu, louveteau ? Si je t'ai soigné, c'est pour éviter le colère de notre Alpha. Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je me moque de ton existence. »

Draco s'essuya les joues d'une main tremblante, en reniflant.

« Je sais bien. Mais... mais je n'ai plus mal, grâce à toi et... et je crois que tu aurais pu simplement me soigner, pas faire en sorte que je n'aie plus mal... » sanglota-t-il doucement alors que Daniel caressait gentiment ses cheveux et sa nuque.

Sentir la main ferme du dominant sur celle-ci était d'un immense réconfort pour le louveteau, le dominant le tenait, le rassurait, le consolait. Le protégeait. Epsilon le regardait toujours, un peu plus indécis.

« Je ne suis pas... » Il s'arrêta subitement avant de reprendre. « Je ne recherche pas ta douleur, Oméga. Tu devrais dormir. »

Puis Draco entendit le bruit de ses pas qui s'en allaient.

« C'est bien, louveteau, c'est très bien, » souffla Daniel. « Tu es un brave Oméga. »

Soudain Draco se tendit alors que des cris résonnaient plus bas. Il reconnu la voix de Hannah mais l'autre lui était inconnu. C'était un mâle.

« Fenrir n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce que lui racontent Ralph, Vic et Eps'. Brutus va le payer. Quant à la dominante, je pense qu'elle ne se risquera plus à essayer de s'enfuir. »

« Hannah ne voulait pas s'enfuir, juste s'éloigner de la fourmilière, » protesta faiblement Draco.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Vic'. Et toi, tu vas te taire, je suis clair ? »

« Daniel, Hannah n'a rien fait. »

« Peu importe. Tu te tais. »

Draco, épuisé, se boucha les oreilles. S'il ne pouvait rien dire, alors il ne voulait plus entendre non plus.

Il était à moitié endormi quand il se sentit arraché des bras protecteurs de Daniel. Il couina alors que Fenrir le mettait debout et le reniflait.

« Combien de temps, Daniel ? » grogna-t-il.

« Deux jours au moins, Alpha, c'est le minimum. »

Les yeux noirs et ambrés se posèrent un bref instant dans les gris qui se baissèrent aussitôt. Il rejeta le louveteau au sol, entre les cuisses du Troisième, impassible.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à t'en occuper ? »

« Oui, Alpha. Les autres ne sont pas capables, à l'évidence, de prendre soin de ton Oméga. Cela aurait sans doute été le rôle de Brutus, en tant que Bêta, mais nous avons vu ce que cela a donné. Je suis ton Troisième, j'assumerai mes fonctions, » répondit Daniel avec révérence.

L'Alpha grogna et retourna auprès du feu.

« Deux jours ? » murmura l'enfant.

« Deux jours sans accouplement. »

Draco serra le torse de l'homme contre lui et donna plusieurs coups de langue sur la peau brune devant lui.

« Oh, merci, merci, Daniel ! »

« Dors, enfant, » fit le mâle avec un large sourire.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, Draco remarqua une chose étrange : Daniel n'avait plus tout à fait la même odeur. Elle semblait plus... puissante, plus dominante. Il fronça les sourcil dans son demi sommeil.

Au bout des deux jours, qu'il passa en compagnie de Daniel, Archus et Epsilon, Draco était effectivement guéri. La meute avait quitté son campement, dans une certaine précipitation. Le garçon avait de nouveau voyagé sur le dos des mâles, solidement attaché.

Ce fut le soir du troisième jour que Megan lui expliqua ce que les louves avaient vu ou entendu. Les hommes avaient refait des abris, preuve que la meute allait rester un peu plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Où étaient-ils ? Draco l'ignorait et s'en fichait éperdument. Tous les bois finissaient par se ressembler, le Nord et le Sud se mélangeaient. Si vraiment il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le savoir, mais il ne le souhaitait pas. Seules ses amies comptaient pour lui, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

« Quand nous étions dans le nord, nous étions au Royaume de Serpentard. Fenrir était un Mage de ce pays-là, avant. Il est devenu Werwulf et mercenaire très jeune. Sa tête est mise à prix dans tout le Monde Libre ! Mais si les honnêtes gens le traquent, d'autres le payent pour qu'il leur rende des services. »

« Quel genre de service ? »

« Voyons, Draco, réfléchis ! » fit Hannah, adossée contre un tronc.

Son visage portait encore les marques de la punition de Fenrir, tout comme Brutus. Elle non plus n'avait pas pu marcher durant leur course.

« Il terrorise, mord, viole, tue, ceux qui sont désignés par ses commanditaires, » répondit Morag avec mépris. « Cette meute ne sait faire que cela. »

Un long coup de sifflet retentit, les faisant sursauter. Sans se regarder, ils sortirent de sous leur abri. C'était ainsi que les mâles les appelaient quand ils avaient besoin d'eux pour une raison ou une autre, ou pour les repas. Draco sentit son ventre se tordre de peur. Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger, pourtant les hommes étaient assis autour du feu et les demandaient. Cela ne signifiait assurément rien de bon.

Le garçon boitilla jusqu'à la meute et s'assit avec les femelles une fois qu'ils se jugèrent assez près des autres. Ses blessures avaient cicatrisé, les piqûres étaient guéries. Son état de santé s'était grandement amélioré grâce à Daniel qui l'avait protégé de Fenrir et s'était occupé de lui jour après jour. Draco n'avait quasiment pas été en contact avec les autres mâles, sauf quand il avait été transporté sur leur dos.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine surprise qu'il constata que Brutus et Hannah n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été châtié par Greyback. Ralph et Vircolac avaient eux aussi encore des stigmates de coups. Pourquoi ? En voyant l'œil au beurre noir de Ralph, Draco poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Sa nature lupine d'Oméga prit momentanément le dessus. C'était une réelle souffrance pour le louveteau de voir que son sauveur était blessé à cause de lui ! Pire, intolérable !

Ce cri clairement lupin firent tourner toutes les têtes vers lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'enfant avança vers Ralph en se traînant sur ses genoux. Arrivé devant l'homme, il se colla contre lui afin de lui lécher une épaule qui était toujours un peu bleutée tout en couinant de nouveau.

Ralph le laissa faire un petit instant, puis il posa sa large main sur la tête blonde, la poussa sur ses jambes tout en entraînant le corps du gamin au sol. Draco s'allongea, dévoilant sa gorge et son ventre au mâle. Le Werwulf caressa le ventre dénudé, baissa son visage et prit entre ses dents la peau fine du cou, sans le mordre vraiment.

« Brave louveteau, » murmura-t-il en le relâchant.

Le son de la voix de l'homme sembla réveiller le garçon, Petit-Homme réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Draco écarquilla les yeux, honteux et confus. Il se remit prestement en position assise, sans oser pour autant retourner vers les femelles, préférant rester à côté du jeune dominant.

Fenrir explosa de rire, vite repris par le reste de la meute.

« Eh bien, avoir un Oméga dans la meute est une réelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il grassement. « N'est-ce pas, Brutus ? »

Le Bêta grogna en montrant les dents, dont une manquait désormais sur le côté.

« Les Omégas sont des êtres fascinants, » continua Fenrir en se baissant devant le garçon qui se mit à trembler. « Qu'en penses-tu, chiot ? »

« Je... je sais pas, Alpha. Je suis petit et faible, je ne me trouve pas fascinant du tout. »

Fenrir aboya d'un nouveau rire tout en se redressant.

« Oui, c'est certain. Mais les Omégas sont un tel atout dans une meute. Tu veux prendre soin de Ralph, pas vrai, gamin ? Lui et Vircolac ont sauvé tes jolies fesses, après tout. »

« Oui, Alpha. Sans eux, je serais mort, » admit Draco les yeux rivés sur le sol. « Pourquoi les as-tu battus, dominant ? »

Une main griffue se porta sur ses cheveux. Le garçon se retrouva prestement levé, sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« Tu contestes ma façon de faire, petit ? »

« Non, non ! » s'exclama Draco, ses deux mains sur le poignet de Fenrir. « Je voulais juste savoir, pardon, pardon ! »

Greyback le relâcha en le regardant d'un œil torve.

« Je n'étais pas satisfait en rentrant de notre mission de voir que mes mâles avaient détaché les femelles. Surtout que l'une d'elle a tenté de s'enfuir. Qu'en penses-tu, petite chose, tu penses que la dominante a essayé de fuir ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, une boule au ventre. C'était un piège, bien sûr. Compagnon-Loup le suppliait de se taire, lui rappelant les conseils de Daniel.

« Je... je ne sais pas, Alpha, j'étais déjà à moitié évanoui. »

Le silence lui répondit tout d'abord.

« Bonne réponse, louveteau. Maintenant, nous savons tous que mon Bêta a commis une grosse erreur, pas vrai. Brutus dit qu'il n'avait pas vu la fourmilière. À ton avis, il ment ? »

Draco se mordit les lèvres, la panique commençant à l'envahir.

« Je... Je l'ignore. »

« Là, je crois que c'est toi qui mens, gamin, » sourit Fenrir en se mettant de nouveau accroupi devant lui. « Regarde-moi, Oméga ! » cria-t-il.

Draco couina, leva rapidement les yeux vers l'Alpha, soutenant son regard fait de noir et d'ambre pendant deux malheureuses secondes avant de céder. Une nouvelle fois, Compagnon-Loup prit les entières commandes. Il gémit, s'allongea au sol, les yeux fermés, tout en se traînant entre les cuisses de l'Homme. Son ventre et sa gorge à nu, il tourna la tête, léchant avec précipitation une cheville et un pied à porté de lui.

Greyback le laissa faire, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il empoigna ensuite le bras fin en se relevant, faisant se redresser Draco par la même occasion.

« Quand je vous disais, compagnons, qu'un Oméga était une grande source de distraction ! Avez-vous déjà vu une de nos soumises et femelles agir ainsi ?! Jamais ! Les Omégas sont si... » il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux et le cou du gosse qui frissonna, « … si délectables. »

Il tourna Draco vers Ralph et Vircolac.

« Regarde tes sauveurs, Oméga. Regarde-les tous les deux. Ils ont été gentils, n'est-ce pas, Oméga ? Ils t'ont protégé. Je pense qu'ils ont donc largement mérité une récompense. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? »

« Si, si, Alpha, » fit Draco en commençant à pleurer, les ongles de Fenrir marquant sa peau pâle.

L'homme le jeta au sol, aux pieds des deux Werwulfs.

« Alors remercies-les. Puisque c'est dans ta nature de lécher les membres de ta meute, montre-nous à tous comme tu sais si bien te servir de ta langue. Donne-leur du plaisir avec elle. »

Draco fondit en larmes. Il savait bien que si les mâles les demandaient ainsi, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'ordre de l'Alpha, quand bien même Compagnon-Loup protestait avec vigueur. Sa partie lupine était totalement perdue. L'un des dominants s'accouplait avec lui mais refusait d'être son véritable compagnon, un autre mâle le protégeait, un autre encore le maternait comme le louveteau qu'il était. Et maintenant, il devait donner du plaisir au mâle maternant et à un autre encore ? C'était... aberrant !

Les hommes se mirent à rire, des phéromones d'excitation remplissant l'air. Certains Loups-garous se déplacèrent afin d'avoir une meilleur vue sur le spectacle annoncé.

« Alpha, avec tout le respect et la gratitude que je te dois, j'aimerais ne pas avoir cette récompense. »

La voix de Ralph jeta un froid certain. Draco redressa son petit nez, regardant le jeune mâle brun qui était à genoux, gorge dévoilée devant Greyback.

« Tu refuses mon présent, Ralph ? » gronda sourdement Fenrir.

« Alpha, je ne refuse pas ta récompense, juste la nature de celle-ci. Le garçon ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Si tu en es d'accord, bien sûr, je préférerais avoir une autre récompense pour avoir par deux fois sauvé ton Oméga. »

Le silence se fit dans la clairière.

« Que souhaites-tu, homme ? »

« Je l'ignore encore. Pourrais-je te le demander quand je le saurais ? »

« Accordé, » concéda Fenrir après un bref instant de réflexion. « Vircolac ? »

Le Loup-garou blond se contenta de sourire tout en dégrafant rapidement son pantalon.

« C'est trop d'honneur, Alpha ! »

Draco se remit à pleurer tout en s'avançant vers l'homme assis au sol.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA :** Vous êtes plusieurs à me parler de Voldemort. Cependant, comme vous vous en êtes sans doute rendus compte avec ce dernier chapitre, Voldemort n'est pas dans cette histoire, du moins, pas au présent. Vous connaîtrez en partie sa vie grâce aux informations en en-tête de chapitre, mais Greyback n'est en aucun cas à sa solde puisque dans cette fiction, plus d'un siècle les sépare et qu'aucun Mage Noir ne gouverne dans le Monde Libre à l'époque de Draco, Greyback et autres :)


	9. Avoir quinze ans

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Un chapitre qui comporte deux passages issus des _''Arches'',_ c'est le dernier. Un chapitre aussi qui mettra sans doute fin à certaines questions que vous vous posez. Enfin, c'est un chapitre **dur et dérangeant** , vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

 **Avoir quinze ans**

* * *

 _En dehors des meutes dites « classiques » ou « saines », certains Loups-garous choisissent de vivre en solitaire. Ce fait, assez courant chez les loups simples, notamment quand un jeune mâle quitte sa meute de naissance, est au contraire assez peu pratiqué chez les Lycanthropes._

 _En effet, les adolescents et jeunes adultes n'ont aucune obligation de quitter leur meute d'origine. Pour éviter la consanguinité, beaucoup de meutes se côtoient et pratiquent des échanges de jeunes lors de fêtes, dont celles des solstices et d'autres plus propres à leur espèce. De nombreuses meutes de par le Monde Libre sont également des marchands et parcourent les différents territoires, leur permettant ainsi de lier connaissance avec d'autres Loups-garous, mais aussi avec les autres races dont les Hommes, Mages et Nymphes._

 _S'il est très rare de voir un couple Lycanthrope-Nymphe, cela est une pratique bien plus courante avec un Homme ou un Mage, apportant ainsi du sang neuf à sa meute. Dans ce cas, le futur conjoint doit être contaminé par le venin lycanthrope. Nul ne sait exactement comme cette cérémonie d'introduction se pratique, sans doute parce que chaque meute a ses propres coutumes ou façon de faire, mais surtout parce que personne ne transmet cette connaissance aux non-Lycanthropes._

 _Toujours est-il que les solitaires, notamment les plus âgés, sont en général considérés comme des marginaux. Fait intéressant, seul un dominant peut être solitaire. Les soumis en sont tout simplement incapables. Il apparaît que la meute est un élément important dans la vie d'un Lycanthrope, bien plus que ne l'est une simple structure ou organisation sociale chez les autres espèces. Les louveteaux, les jeunes et les soumis sont aussi étroitement surveillés et protégés. L'entraide est une valeur prédominante dans une meute._

 _C'est entre autre pour cette raison qu'un soumis ou jeune laissé seul dépérirait rapidement sans meute, quand bien même il serait bien traité. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que, entre toutes les espèces, les Lycanthropes sont ceux les plus intraitables et sévères envers les meutes « dégénérées ». Celles-ci sont haïes par les autres Lycanthropes, en raison du tort qu'elles ont causé à leur espèce, d'une part, mais surtout en raison du traitement pire qu'animal que vivent les membres les plus faibles dans ces meutes, traditionnellement mercenaires._

 _Depuis la création de l'Empire, nous avons compté pas moins de 78 meutes de ce genre, dont celles du redoutable Garwalf, Tyr le Maudit, Geri et Freki les jumeaux diaboliques ou encore Wier le Terrible._

 _« Les différences espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 12 ''Les Loups-garous '' - Basile Beasth_

 _Note de l'éditeur : suite à la réédition de l'ouvrage en l'an 1587, nous pouvons aujourd'hui dénombrer en réalité 123 meutes atypiques connues, dont la dernière en date à été créée par Fenrir Greyback, dit le Sanguinaire, jeune Mage mordu en 1556 à l'âge de douze ans par un Loup-garou solitaire devenu fou._

 **... ... ...**

Le jeune garçon inspira l'air profondément. C'était certain, un nid était installé dans cet arbre, et d'après ce qu'il entendait, les petits n'étaient pas encore nés. C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait : de bons œufs bien frais.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Werwulfs, Morag n'avait cessé de décroître, surtout après une pleine lune. Elle ne se transformait qu'à cette occasion ou si la nécessité l'y forçait, comme quand la meute devait voyager.

Morag haïssait sa partie canine. Elle haïssait la meute.

Morag était en train d'abandonner leur lutte.

Morag mourrait à petit feu devant leurs yeux impuissants.

Elle était la plus jeune et plus petite louve. Contrairement à Draco, elle n'était pas protégée par la meute. Car bien que Megan et Hannah aient du mal à l'admettre, le fait d'être l'Oméga de Fenrir avait aidé Draco à survivre. Les autres loups lui avaient donné à manger, plus qu'à Morag, l'avaient porté, plus que Morag, et l'avaient soigné, bien plus qu'elle. Oh, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, les dominants n'étaient ni gentils ni tendres avec lui, mais ils mordaient moins fort, frappaient moins souvent que ce qu'ils ne faisaient avec les autres femelles. Ils le toléraient parmi eux, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avec leur prisonnier, allant même jusqu'à partager leur nourriture avec lui. Il savait pertinemment que sans l'aide de la meute et celle de Daniel en particulier, il n'aurait même pas survécu à sa première lune. Greyback l'avait bien trop massacré.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte, Draco fut pris d'un frisson et de nausées. Non, il fallait oublier, juste oublier. Et se concentrer sur ce nid d'épervier au sommet du grand frêne.

L'enfant sauta pour attraper une branche et se hissa à la force de ses bras. Il était certes petit et frêle mais restait un Lycanthrope. Sa force l'aidait. Ça et la vieille habitude de grimper aux arbres. Il allait sourire en repensant à toutes ses anciennes voltiges dans les fruitiers, cependant ce dernier n'atteignit pas ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à sourire. Et penser aux arbres regorgeant de fruits de Poufsouffle lui rappelait ses parents et ses sœurs. De quoi lui enlever toute envie de sourire.

Il continua de grimper, sans se soucier de rien d'autre qu'au nid qui l'attendait plus haut. Quand il y parvint, la femelle épervier se mit à crier, des sons aigus parfaitement atroces pour ses oreilles sensibles.

« La ferme, stupide volatile ! » gronda le garçon.

L'oiseau tournoya autour de lui, vite rejoint par le mâle. Ils cherchaient à le lacérer et à lui crever les yeux. Draco les frappait à l'aide de ses poings, cherchant pour sa part à leur tordre le cou. Comme si de simples éperviers pouvaient l'impressionner, lui qui partageait la couche de Fenrir Greyback !

Effectivement, l'un des oiseaux se trouva emprisonné dans la poigne de l'enfant qui lui enserra le cou et d'un coup de dent, lui arracha à moitié la tête avant de faire tomber le cadavre au sol.

La bouche et la main pleines de sang, Draco se dépêcha de prendre les œufs alors que l'autre rapace le griffait toujours. Une fois son butin dans les poches de son pantalon, il descendit rapidement, sauta au sol et s'enfuit après avoir ramassé la dépouille encore chaude de l'animal.

Le gamin courut jusqu'au camp, jeta l'oiseau là où la meute dépeçait les proies et où attendaient déjà trois lapins. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un abri de fortune, fait de branches, de terre et d'une toile grossière. Morag était allongée sur un tapis de feuille et était recouverte d'une mince couverture.

Draco gémit en la voyant. Son état avait encore empiré.

Hannah était près d'elle mais Megan était introuvable. Cela étonna l'Oméga, les louves étant bien plus épiées que lui. Tous savaient qu'il lui était impossible, de part sa nature, de s'échapper. Lui le premier. Il l'aurait peut-être pu, accompagné d'un dominant, sûrement même, mais le seul dominant qui prendrait ce risque s'appelait Hannah et tous les mâles la surveillaient pire qu'une cuisinière sa casserole de lait sur le feu.

« Morag, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi, » fit Draco en se faufilant jusqu'à elle.

Il sortit de sa poche cinq petits œufs bleu clair recouvert de mouchetures brunâtres.

« Ils vont te faire du bien, tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir vite mieux ! Maman disait toujours que quand on ne se sent pas bien, on prend un œuf et ça va mieux. Elle avait raison, tu sais, » babilla le garçon, une boule dans la gorge.

Morag le dévisagea, ses yeux bruns comme éteints. Puis elle leva une main si fine, si fragile, que Draco ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle se posa sur ses cheveux blonds qui atteignaient désormais ses épaules et les caressa longuement.

« Tu es si gentil, Draco. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un fils comme toi. »

« Tu... tu en auras un, Morag. »

Le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Morag se plissa tandis qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

« Non, je n'aurai pas d'enfants. Nous le savons. »

« Morag, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, tu dois te battre, » fit Hannah d'une voix douce en enlevant une longue mèche rousse du front de la jeune fille pâle.

Morag ferma les yeux avant de soupirer lentement.

« Il n'est plus temps pour moi de me battre. J'ai atteint le maximum de ce que je pouvais faire. »

« Non, Morag, tu vas voir, tu vas manger les œufs et après tu iras mieux. »

Draco perça une coquille avec ses dents et porta l'œuf à la bouche aux lèvres sèches de la jeune fille. Hannah l'aida à se mettre en position assise pour qu'elle puisse gober l'œuf. Draco les tendit, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus à un sourire pour lui désormais.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci Draco, » répondit Morag dans un souffle.

Hannah la rallongea, en silence.

Quand la nuit tomba sur le campement, les trois louves et l'Oméga se terrèrent dans leur abri. Megan était revenue, peu avant la tombée de la nuit, accompagnée par Ralph. Ils avaient mangé et les autres loups-garous étaient encore autour de feu, à plaisanter grassement et à boire de l'alcool.

Les prisonniers savaient qu'ils vivaient un court moment de paix. Après cela, certains dominants viendraient réclamer leur corps. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Vircolac, l'Alpha leur accordait parfois la récompense de la bouche de son Oméga, selon son humeur et ce que l'un ou l'autre de ses hommes avait accompli lors d'une mission commandée par un mécène ou lors d'un raid de plaisir sur un petit village. Rien d'autre. L'important était que ses fesses, pour le moment, lui reviennent exclusivement. Quand Fenrir était absent, les Werwulfs ne se gênaient cependant pas pour s'auto-récompenser à loisir. L'Oméga n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de rapporter ses plaintes au dominant.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux au campement cette nuit-là, à peine cinq. Et Greyback n'était pas parmi eux.

Draco caressa les cheveux humides de transpiration de Morag. La fièvre l'avait prise désormais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Morag, ils ne te toucheront pas cette nuit. Hannah, Megan et moi, on va les occuper, tu vas pouvoir te reposer et demain tu iras bien mieux, » dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

La jeune fille lui offrit un pâle sourire avant de tendre difficilement ses mains devant elle. Draco en prit une, Megan l'autre, et chacun offrit celle restante à Hannah. Ils étaient en cercle, comme ils le faisaient chaque soir, prêts pour ce rituel qui était l'un des moyens pour eux de se souvenir, de ne pas se perdre. De tenir.

« Moi, Hannah Abott, vingt ans, encore vivante ce soir, » déclara la dominante doucement.

« Moi, Megan Jones, dix-huit ans, encore vivante ce soir. »

« Moi, Draco Bones, quatorze ans, encore vivant ce soir. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Morag, toujours allongée. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux et sa voix faible s'éleva lentement.

« Moi... Morag MacDougal, dix-sept ans... encore vivante ce soir. » Elle déglutit péniblement et son visage se crispa alors qu'elle poursuivait. « Encore vivante ce soir... pour la dernière fois... »

« Morag, non... » pleura Megan.

« Je ne peux plus... il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, » poursuivit Morag dans un souffle si faible que seule leur nature lupine leur permit de l'entendre. « Je suis désolée de vous abandonner. Essayez... essayez de survivre... »

Quand le jour se leva le lendemain, Morag était encore tenue dans les bras de ses amis, morte.

 **... ... ...**

Après le décès de Morag, les louves et Draco pleurèrent leur compagne disparue durant plusieurs jours, surtout le soir, alors qu'ils formaient leur cercle devenu restreint. Ils souffraient de l'absence de Morag, bien qu'ils se consolèrent en se disant qu'elle avait trouvé la paix, comme Lisa.

Gérer les mâles étaient par contre plus difficile. Draco s'en voulait parfois de regretter que Morag ne soit plus là pour les partager avec eux. Penser à elle de cette façon lui était atroce, il se donnait le sentiment de n'être qu'un monstre. Il sut cependant qu'il n'était pas le seul, ni à penser à cela, ni à s'en vouloir de le faire, quand il surprit Megan en train de pleurer, un soir, après que Brutus et David l'aient utilisée. La louve brune émit le bref instant le souhait que Fenrir prenne une nouvelle louve pour remplacer Morag, mais à peine les mots eurent-ils franchit ses lèvres gercées que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle fut inconsolable durant plusieurs minutes.

Pour Draco, le plus dur était sans doute sa nature Oméga. La seule concession que Fenrir avait daigné accorder à sa meute suite à la mort de Morag était l'utilisation du garçon sans condition de récompense. Utilisation purement buccale, évidement. Pourtant, rien que faire cela à d'autres mâles que son dominant attitré le torturait.

Ce n'était pas sain, pas normal. Déjà la façon dont se comportait Fenrir était anormal. Il le blessait, l'avait possédé bien trop tôt, le rejetait, bref, c'était un dominant abominable. Une étape supplémentaire avait été néanmoins franchie quand il avait ordonné à l'Oméga de donner du plaisir à tous les mâles de sa meute.

Seuls deux hommes n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Ralph et Daniel. Si cela n'avait étonné personne de la part de Ralph, ce n'avait pas été le cas de Daniel, en dehors de Draco lui-même. Il se plaisait à croire que l'homme le protégeait vraiment, remplissait son rôle de dominant et ne le blesserait pas. Hannah le regardait d'un air désolé à chaque fois qu'il tenait ce genre de discours, bien qu'elle ne dise plus rien.

La meute continuait ses incessants voyages, parcourait les différents territoires. Fenrir accomplissait ses missions, ses raids, selon son bon plaisir. Parfois il partait plusieurs jours, laissant les femelles et son Oméga à la surveillance d'une partie de sa meute. Draco guettait ses excursions et surtout le retour de Fenrir avec angoisse puisqu'il le laissait à chaque retour incapable de bouger pendant une demi-journée, l'homme le possédant pendant des heures.

Le printemps était passé et ne tarderait pas à laisser sa place à l'été. C'était Megan qui l'avait fait réaliser à Draco en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. L'adolescent était resté coi. Il ne savait pas quel mois il était, ne savait plus grand chose sur rien lui semblait-il. Il ne savait parfois même plus son propre nom. Pourtant, une fois encore, lui et Hannah avaient fait confiance à la jeune fille brune.

Alors qu'il regardait son reflet dans l'eau, Draco réfléchissait à cela.

La meute s'était installée aux pieds de montagnes, plantant leur campement aux abords d'une rivière vive et profonde. Greyback était parti vers un lointain village, tuer un homme qui n'avait pas payé ses dettes à un autres, bien plus riche, qui avait pu se payer les services du Loup-garou. Hannah était avec un mâle, Megan avec un autre. La chaleur de ce mois de juin les rendait plus prompts à avoir des relations à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Daniel lui avait montré une plante qui moussait et permettait de remplacer le savon, enfin, un tant soit peu. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les bains dans son jeune temps, Draco s'était baigné, enlevant la crasse qu'il avait accumulé depuis des semaines. Au moins, il puerait moins. Il ne savait pas nager, ayant toujours eu un peu peur de l'eau. Encore une source de déception pour son père. Il avait donc choisi un endroit plus plat, moins profond, où l'eau stagnait entre plusieurs gros cailloux polis par l'eau. Après avoir pataugé dans l'eau froide, il s'était assis sur une pierre plate. C'était alors que le reflet de son propre regard l'avait choqué. Ses yeux gris, si gais et pleins de vie autrefois, quand il n'était qu'un humain, étaient maintenant vides, ternes.

L'enfant se redressa, s'étudiant sans complaisance. Il était plus que fin, à la limite de la maigreur. Il avait peut-être grandi un peu, bien que comme le lui avaient dit Daniel et Epsilon, les deux guérisseurs de la meute, il ne grandirait presque plus, sa nature d'Oméga ayant été activée avant la fin de sa puberté. Une fois encore, Draco avait voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais personne ne lui avait répondu.

Le garçon eut une grimace désappointée en réalisant à quel point sa peau était marquée par les trop nombreuses cicatrices, hématomes ou plaies. Il en avait de toute sorte, de toute taille. Certaines cicatrices étaient pâles et fines, d'autres boursouflées et rougeoyantes. Et encore, il ne s'agissait que de celles qu'il pouvait voir, son dos, l'arrière de ses cuisses en avaient beaucoup d'autres. Il avait été transformé en monstre de bien des façons.

Son regard gris embrumé tomba enfin sur son sexe qui reposait sur un petit nid de boucles blondes. Son pénis s'était épaissi, ses bourses semblaient plus lourdes. Il avait plus de poils à cet endroit particulier depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé, ainsi que sous les bras et un peu sur ses jambes. Son torse et son ventre en étaient par contre totalement dépourvu et il n'avait pas le moindre brin de barbe. Son père avait voulu savoir où il en était de sa puberté, autrefois, dans une autre vie. Avant qu'il ne soit pris de cette étrange folie et qu'il n'exige qu'il s'en aille faire ses classes pour apprendre à devenir un homme.

La tristesse envahit l'adolescent qui s'accroupit, ne regardant plus que son visage trouble dans l'eau claire. Si la meute n'avait pas attaqué son village, serait-il parti à Helga, comme promis ? Ou sa mère et ses sœurs auraient réussi à faire changer d'avis Peter ? Draco pensa à sa maman, Susan, Édith et Laura. Et à son papa. Peter voulait qu'il s'endurcisse, qu'il grandisse. S'il avait pu sourire, Draco l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'il ne savait plus sourire. Et quand bien même, le sourire qui aurait franchi ses lèvres aurait été amer. Quel garçon stupide il avait été.

Il s'était emporté contre son père pour une simple histoire d'école militaire. Cela lui semblait si lointain et dérisoire. Il avait craint la dureté de la vie de soldat, alors que cette dernière lui serait bien douce aujourd'hui, comparé à ce qu'il vivait. Que penserait Peter ? Trouverait-il que son garçon s'était suffisamment endurci s'il le voyait aujourd'hui ? Comment le jugerait Peter en le voyant avec Fenrir ou la meute ? Assurément, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'imaginait le faire devenir un homme.

Les larmes firent leur chemin sur les joues creuses.

Son père serait-il fier de savoir son fils toujours vivant au sein de cette meute, ou dégoûté de ce qu'il était devenu ?

Draco décida que Peter Bones ne le saurait jamais, même si un jour, par miracle, il serait sauvé. Parce que lui avait trop honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Un Werwulf dans une meute sauvage, un Oméga, le dernier des derniers, le plus soumis qui existait. Son père avait raison, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de personnalité, de courage ou quoi que ce soit de bon en lui pour avoir été relégué à la place la plus basse.

Homme ou Werwulf, il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

« Papa, » gémit le garçon en fondant en larmes entre ses mains. « Je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû mourir avec maman et les filles, c'est Susan qui aurait dû survivre, pas moi. C'est elle qui devait être sauvée. J'espère que tu es vivant, que Laura est avec toi. Pardon de ne pas avoir été le garçon que tu aurais voulu avoir, pardon de ne pas avoir pu sauver mes sœurs... »

Il sanglota, la tête sur ses genoux osseux.

Il avait quinze ans. Quinze ans à peine. Il n'était pas encore un homme, plus tout à fait un enfant, et surtout, il n'était plus rien. Sa vie n'était plus rien, elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il allait mourir, comme Morag. À quoi sa vie avait-elle servi, à quoi bon naître pour exister ainsi ?

« Encore en train de chialer, Oméga ? Tu n'es décidément bon qu'à ça ! Une femelle est morte et Fenrir est tellement obnubilé par ses missions ou par tes fesses, qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre ! » retentit soudain la voix haineuse de Barbatus au-dessus de lui.

Draco sursauta, tant de surprise que de peur. Perdu dans sa peine, il commit alors l'erreur de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Morag est morte, mais la vôtre ! »

Le Werwulf se jeta sur lui et le tabassa comme jamais, jouant de ses poings et de ses dents, malgré sa forme humaine.

Les cris de détresse de Draco retentirent dans l'air, avant que Barbatus, exaspéré, ne décide de le plonger dans l'eau. L'adolescent paniqua, les mains cramponnées à celles de l'homme qui le tenait par les cheveux. Ses poumons étaient en feu, l'air lui manquait et il crut qu'il allait mourir ainsi. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans un réflexe absurde et prenait une goulée d'eau au lieu de l'oxygène qui lui faisait défaut, la pression sur sa tête se relâcha soudain.

Des bras l'attrapèrent et le sortirent de la rivière tandis qu'il crachait et vomissait de l'eau. L'enfant se cramponna à son sauveur, ignorant qui il était tant il était choqué. Barbatus avait essayé de le tuer, uniquement parce qu'il pleurait !

Il avait dû s'évanouir car quand il prit de nouveau conscience de son environnement, il était allongé sous une peau de bête. Il grelottait et avait encore du mal à respirer.

« Draco ? » chuchota Megan.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer sans bruit, des pleurs secs, plus des hoquets qu'autre chose. Barbatus ne voulait plus qu'il pleure, il avait tenté de le noyer à cause de ses larmes. Il n'était même plus libre de ça.

« Calme-toi, bébé, calme-toi. Tu ne risques plus rien, Daniel et Archus le surveillent. Et Heimdall est parti avertir Fenrir.

« Non, oh non, » avait gémi Draco.

Si Fenrir revenait, son enfer allait recommencer. Sans compter que Fenrir se vengerait sur tous les membres de la meute pour ce qui s'était passé en son absence, comme après l'attaque des maricopas.

« Il le fallait. Archus et Ralph ont entendu tes cris, ils ont accouru, pensant que tu étais attaqué, ils se sont battus avec Barbatus. »

« Fenrir va me tuer, » murmura Draco. « J'aurais dû mourir dans cette flotte, au moins, ce serait terminé, comme pour Morag. »

« Non, Draco, ne dis pas ça. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de Megan parcouraient sa chevelure trempée.

« Je vais mourir, Megan. Peut-être que vous, vous arriverez un jour à vous sauver, mais pas moi. »

« On se sauvera tous les trois. »

Draco eut un rire sans joie.

« Non, c'est impossible. Je vous retarderais, Hannah et toi. Je suis condamné et tu le sais. »

La jeune fille ne dit d'abord rien, continuant simplement ses caresses.

« Peut-être... Peut-être qu'un jour, on viendra nous sauver. Si l'Alpha est tué pendant une mission ou que des villageois ou des soldats nous trouvent. »

« Si Greyback est tué ou capturé, Brutus prendra sa suite, ça ne changera rien. Et si des hommes nous trouvent, ce sont eux qui mourront. »

« Alors peut-être qu'un jour les autres vont se révolter, la meute éclatera et nous, on en profitera. »

Draco haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

Puis l'attente commença.

Fenrir arriva au petit matin. Tous entendirent son arrivée en raison des hurlements de Barbatus. Draco couina et se colla contre Hannah, tremblant de frayeur. Les cris de l'homme ne cessèrent que bien plus tard et furent suivis par ceux d'autres hommes. Fenrir était furieux et le faisait savoir.

Quand il pénétra sous la petite tente, Draco cria à sa simple vue.

« J'ai rien fait, Alpha, rien, je te promets ! »

Le loup l'attrapa par une cheville pour le traîner jusque devant le feu. Toute la meute était attroupée, non pas en cercle mais d'un seul côté, les hommes se touchant tous. Draco s'agrippait à la terre sous lui, plantant ses ongles au sol, comme pour reculer l'inévitable. L'Alpha le lâcha enfin, lui permettant de s'asseoir. Le gamin se recroquevilla en claquant lamentablement des dents. Plusieurs hommes étaient blessés. Tous ceux qui étaient en poste au campement. Barbatus gisait, inconscient, dans un coin, à côté de son frère qui arborait quant à lui plusieurs bleus et un coquard. Le regard de pure haine qu'il lui jeta fit de nouveau trembler plus fort l'adolescent terrorisé.

« Mes hommes m'ont dit que Barbatus avait essayé de te noyer. Est-ce vrai ? » aboya Fenrir.

« Je... oui... je crois, mais Archus et Ralph m'ont sauvé, » bredouilla l'Oméga.

Fenrir avança vers lui et lui lança une gifle retentissante qui le flaqua à terre.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, hein ? »

« Parce que... peut-être parce que je pleurais... je sais pas, » pleurnicha Draco.

Fenrir l'attrapa par le cou, le souleva de terre, les pieds de l'enfant ne touchant plus le sol. Draco se contenta d'attraper les mains de l'homme tout en suffocant.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à me donner satisfaction ?! Je m'impatiente, Oméga ! Et mes hommes aussi ! Oserais-tu refuser ce que je veux ? Veux-tu m'empêcher de prouver ma puissance ? » tonna-t-il en le jetant au sol.

« Non, non, » gémit Draco, ne comprenant plus rien. « Tu es fort, Alpha, et je ferai tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais. »

Il ne put continuer car alors l'Alpha se jeta sur lui, le griffa, le mordit tout en lui assénant des coups de poing. Quand le garçon ne bougea plus, il lui arracha son pantalon et le tourna face contre terre. Puis il le renifla avec application.

« Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux d'ici la fin de ce mois, tu le regretteras. »

« Je... oui, Alpha. »

Il se saisit du corps meurtri, plaquant son dos contre son torse velu.

« Alors montre à cette meute à qui tu appartiens, » ordonna Fenrir.

Draco déglutit péniblement. Il ne l'avait jamais fait ainsi, jamais alors que tous les dévisageaient en silence. Les larmes aux yeux mais refusant de pleurer encore, il cracha dans sa paume et se saisit du sexe sous lui. Après plusieurs va-et-vient dessus, il recommença. Le dernier jet de salive fut pour lui afin de se préparer.

Les yeux fermés, Draco prit ensuite appui sur les cuisses de Fenrir pour abaisser son bassin qu'il fit bouger sans attendre. Fenrir n'aimait effectivement pas l'attente.

Greyback se saisit de sa taille et le colla totalement contre lui. Puis il lui souleva les jambes et lança lui même ses hanches en avant.

« Regarde la meute, Oméga ! »

Draco obéit encore, la honte et la douleur l'englobant.

Les hommes le dévisageaient et regardaient leur chef en train de le posséder pendant plusieurs minutes, sans détourner leur regard.

Draco gémit, sa tête en sueur se cala contre la clavicule de Fenrir alors qu'il attendait que l'homme jouisse enfin en lui. L'Alpha fit courir ses griffes sur le torse imberbe et frêle, traçant des sillons sanglants dans la peau.

« Il est à moi ! » cria Greyback tout en haletant, puis dans un dernier mouvement qui arracha un cri à l'enfant, il grogna son orgasme.

Une fois fait, il arracha Draco de son corps et le jeta au sol. Le garçon hoquetait toujours, entre sanglots et gémissements. Ne plus pleurer, ne plus pleurer se répétait-il en boucle, bien que vainement.

Il rampa, trouvant bientôt le réconfort dans les bras de Hannah.

« C'est fini, bébé, c'est fini, » murmura-t-elle lentement.

Draco la laissa le bercer, les yeux clos.

« Epsilon, » gronda Fenrir dans le silence de la clairière. « Est-ce que ce maudit Oméga peut me satisfaire ou n'était-il bon qu'à être rempli ? »

L'homme-loup désigné s'approcha du gamin, le tira des bras de la louve pour l'allonger au sol, sur le dos. Il sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort ou deux, pour enfin finir par renifler le garçon, y compris ses parties intimes.

« Je pense simplement qu'il était trop jeune, Alpha, pas assez mûr quand tu l'as possédé pour la première fois, comme Daniel te l'avait dit. Il a grandi un peu, nous l'avons constaté avec Daniel. Il devrait pouvoir te donner ce que tu souhaites. Laisse-lui simplement un peu de temps, il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. »

« Je ne veux pas attendre ! » hurla l'Alpha.

« Peut-être en le nourrissant mieux ? » suggéra Daniel. « En t'accouplant moins longtemps, moins violemment, bien que chaque jour ? »

Fenrir grogna en dévisageant l'homme à peau brune.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui faire des câlins, tant que tu y es ? » gronda-t-il.

« En fait, » déclara Epsilon prudemment. « Il le faudrait peut-être. Les Omégas sont fragiles, Alpha. Il ont besoin plus que les autres soumis de réconfort, de protection et celui-ci est si jeune, ses besoins sont exacerbés. »

« Vous plaisantez ? » cria Fenrir.

« Alpha, essaye simplement d'être moins brutal durant les rapports. Je m'occuperai, si tu le souhaites, de combler le désir de protection du gamin, Ralph pourra s'occuper du côté tendresse. Laisse-le aussi plus souvent avec les femelles. Elles sont plus âgées, totalement matures, leur contact pourrait aider à accélérer le processus de maturation de l'Oméga, » fit précautionneusement Daniel.

« Ou alors, accouple-toi directement avec l'une d'elle, » déclara haineusement Brutus.

Un grognement féroce s'échappa de la gorge de l'Alpha.

« Bêta, je te déconseille de me donner le moindre avis sur ce point... »

Brutus gronda sourdement, cependant, il joua de prudence et retourna à lécher les plaies de son frère.

 **... ... ...**

Suite à ce qu'il considérait comme une tentative de meurtre, la vie de Draco devint légèrement plus calme. Daniel le surveillait de près, ne le quittant que rarement. Il veillait à le rassurer en asseyant une domination douce sur le garçon quand ce dernier commençait à paniquer si certains mâles s'approchaient trop de lui, notamment Brutus et Barbatus. Il s'attachait aussi à lui garder un peu plus de nourriture. Draco était libre de passer plus de temps avec les louves qui le câlinaient beaucoup. Si elles ne le pouvaient pas, Draco allait s'asseoir en compagnie de Ralph qui le cajolait à son tour. Le jeune mâle, qui lui avait sauvé la vie par trois fois, ne semblait plus être le souffre-douleur des autres dominants. Ou du moins, ces derniers se retenaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus se moquer du maternage que Ralph prodiguait à l'Oméga puisqu'il agissait sur ordre direct de l'Alpha.

Surtout, les autres mâles ne le réclamaient plus du tout. Draco en avait été heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre les lourds cernes sous les yeux de ses sœurs de cœur.

Fenrir le baisait toujours une fois par jour quand il était présent au camp mais il n'était plus aussi violent. Malheureusement, il se vengeait sur Hannah et Megan, qui eurent le désagréable privilège de bénéficier de ses bons soins pour la première fois depuis leur captivité.

Les autres mâles n'étaient pas aussi cruels que Fenrir. Même Brutus, Barbatus et David, qui jusqu'à présent étaient les mâles les plus détestés des jeunes filles, n'atteignaient pas son degré de perversité et d'inhumanité. Quant aux autres mâles, après les premières fois où ils avaient assis leur dominance sur elles, ils se contentaient depuis de posséder les femelles, certes pour leur propre plaisir mais sans vouloir rechercher leur douleur.

Si Hannah en sortit plus haineuse et vindicative que jamais, Megan s'effondra. La jeune fille brune pleura pendant plusieurs heures, roulée en boule contre Draco, lui même dans les bras de Ralph à ce moment-là.

« Comment peux-tu résister ainsi, Draco ? » sanglota Megan. « Comment survis-tu entre ses bras ? »

« Je sais pas, » gémit Draco, le cœur brisé. « Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon dominant, mon mâle, je dois m'accoupler avec lui, c'est tout. »

La chaleur de l'été s'était réellement installée dans les bois. Et avec elle, la peur de Draco grandissait. Il ne quittait plus Daniel, cherchant souvent la main rassurante du mâle sur lui. Mâle dont l'aura de puissance, comme son odeur, était de plus en plus forte.

Le mois de juillet était arrivé, et donc l'ultimatum de Greyback. Draco ne savait toujours pas ce que le mâle attendait de lui, ce qu'il n'ignorait pas, en revanche, était que s'il échouait, la punition serait exemplaire.

« Calme, Oméga, » fit Daniel en lui tenant la nuque. « Tu paniques. »

« J'ai peur, Daniel. Que veux l'Alpha que je n'arrive pas à lui donner ? »

« Tu y arriveras, rassure-toi, Epsilon et moi y veillons. »

Pourtant, alors que Fenrir s'approchait de lui, le cœur de Draco se mit à tambouriner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le mâle avait un air cruel qui était de mauvais augure, d'autant que l'homme ne s'était pas encore accouplé de la journée avec lui.

« Je vais m'absenter durant dix jours, » annonça Greyback à Daniel. « J'emmène Brutus et Barbatus avec moi. Je te nomme responsable de la meute et de mon Oméga pendant mon absence. »

« Bien, Alpha. »

« Et toi, tu as intérêt à me donner satisfaction à mon retour, » grogna-t-il en regardant cette fois Draco qui se mit à trembler.

« Oui, Alpha. »

Une main sale et griffue lui attrapa le menton.

« Il est l'heure de prendre ma semence, louveteau... »

« Oui, Alpha, » bredouilla Draco en baissant son pantalon.

Ce dernier n'était plus qu'un haillon qui tenait sur ses maigres hanches par un bout de ficelle fait en liane. Nu, Draco attendit que son mâle le retourne et le mette à genoux contre le sol. Pourtant, rien ne vint.

« Je crois, » fit Fenrir d'une voix rauque, « que j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, cette fois. »

Le pantalon de l'homme tomba lui aussi à terre.

« Que penses-tu d'une chasse, Oméga ? Tu es souvent là à chouiner que je devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, pas vrai ? Alors, nous allons chasser ensemble... »

Draco frissonna au ton clairement moqueur. Ce d'autant plus qu'il sentit sans peine Daniel, à ses côtés, se tendre également.

« Par contre, je change de gibier... Je suis le grand méchant loup, et toi, le tendre petit agneau... »

Draco gémit sourdement.

« Cours ! » cria l'Alpha, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Sans le regarder, Draco se retourna et courut dans le bois, s'enfonça sous les arbres les plus épais et les buissons. Il courait, de toute la force de ses jambes. Il était plus petit que l'homme, aussi, il en profita pour se glisser dans des endroits qu'il pensait moins accessibles pour lui.

Pourtant, bientôt il entendit le souffle de Fenrir derrière lui, le bruit de ses pattes martelant le sol. L'odeur lupine était forte, bien trop pour un homme. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant que Greyback s'était transformé. Draco commit l'erreur de se retourner, découvrant l'énorme loup gris qui le rattrapait. Il cria sa terreur, se souvenant de la première fois où le Loup-garou l'avait chassé, à Pomona. Bien sûr, ses pieds rencontrèrent une branche d'arbre qu'il n'avait pas vue, le regard tourné vers l'arrière. Il s'effondra lamentablement au sol au moment où la bête se jetait sur lui.

Les pattes griffues se plantèrent dans sa peau, ainsi que les crocs. Draco hurla, petite brindille fragile pour le monstre sur lui. Il se retrouva face contre le sol et tenta de ramper afin de se glisser sous un tronc d'arbre mort, un peu plus loin. Peine perdu, le Loup-garou s'allongea de tout son poids sur lui.

Cette fois, une terreur sans nom engloba le garçon. Car dans son dos, il sentit pleinement le sexe dur du loup. Il cria plus fort, son cerveau refusant de croire ce qui lui arrivait. Petit-Homme et Compagnon-Loup étaient aussi paniqués que lui. Terrifiés. Fenrir allait s'accoupler sous sa forme lupine. Compagnon-Loup hurlait plus encore que ses autres entités tant ce que faisait le mâle était contraire à ses plus bas instincts lupins. Les Hommes-loups ne s'accouplaient jamais sous leur forme animal, c'était un tabou notamment en raison de la douleur de l'acte. Pire encore, Draco, lui, était toujours sous sa forme humaine !

Le garçon sentit que son esprit éclatait, la folie le possédant alors que le membre turgescent s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Dans un éclair désespéré, il amorça sa propre transformation. Jamais son corps humain ne pourrait supporter un accouplement avec un Loup-garou sous sa forme lupine, c'était une certitude connaissant Greyback. La douleur de la transformation s'accompagna bientôt de celle, atroce, de la pénétration.

Ce fut un hurlement de loup qui sortit de sa gorge alors que le pénis enflé, tenu par l'os pénien, s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans le derrière du louveteau.

Compagnon-Loup hurlait sa douleur, sa peine, l'immonde parjure. Petit-Homme s'était terré dans un coin de son esprit, refusant d'être témoin de l'horreur que le corps de Draco vivait. L'os pénien lui faisant mal mais plus encore, il sentait le sexe qui grossissait encore et encore, le possédant au rythme des mouvements brutaux du Loup-garou. Compagnon-Loup hurlait sans s'arrêter. Les griffes du mâles plantées dans son dos le maintenaient parfaitement immobile, ainsi que le lourd corps sur lui qui l'écrasait tout en faisant des va-et-vient puissants. Il hurla tout le temps de la saillie.

Après un instant, le mâle dominant hurla à son tour alors qu'il était terrassé par l'orgasme. Draco, lui, gémit et couina. Le mâle ne se retira pas, ne le pouvait de toute façon pas. Il descendit du dos du louveteau tremblant et se retourna, finissant de bloquer son sexe en lui. Postérieur contre postérieur, la longue attente, semblable à une agonie pour Draco commença. Son ventre était secoué de spasmes dus à la douleur et à la masse toujours en lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Fenrir grogna d'un nouveau plaisir tandis que Draco sentait une autre éjaculation se déverser dans son corps.

Le petit loup blanc couina, gémit, la tête basse. Il était fatigué, choqué par ce que le mâle lui avait fait. Comme il était plus petit et que le dominant ne faisant aucun effort pour se baisser, son arrière train était douloureusement surélevé. Il jappa de douleur, se tortilla, essaya d'amadouer l'Alpha, en vain.

Tout son être était traumatisé par cet accouplement. C'était la chose la plus malsaine qu'il pouvait envisager. Aucun mâle ne faisait ça, les rapports sexuels devant être une source de plaisir, ce n'était donc que sous leur forme humaine que les Lycanthropes s'accouplaient. Mais pas Fenrir.

Enfin, après une demi-heure d'attente, la verge dégonfla suffisamment pour que Fenrir se retire. Une fois débloqué, il se transforma aussitôt un homme, regardant avec satisfaction le louveteau blanc effondré à ses pieds.

« Tu as été très satisfaisant, Oméga, » ricana-t-il.

Le louveteau se contenta de trembler et de gémir, la tête sur ses pattes avant.

« Transforme-toi, gamin, » ordonna l'Alpha sèchement, son aura de domination écrasant le jeune loup.

Avec des craquements sinistres, l'Oméga obéit en geignant. Il resta prostré en boule, les yeux clos.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas aimé ? Pourtant, c'était vraiment bon... » Il éclata de rire, se baissa et porta le gamin sur l'une de ses épaules.

Draco n'ouvrit pas ses yeux tout le temps du trajet retour, ni quand l'homme le jeta au sol, aux pieds des louves qui aussitôt le câlinèrent, le léchèrent, tout en gémissant. Draco ne bougea pas plus, se contentant de couiner, de sangloter sans larmes. Daniel s'approcha de lui, sentant sans doute sa détresse. Il l'inspecta de toute part avant de se retourner vers l'Alpha.

« Fenrir, tu l'as vraiment baisé en tant que loup ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oui, et je peux te dire que j'ai hâte de recommencer ! » aboya Fenrir en riant.

Un silence pesant lui répondit, tous les autres Werwulfs les dévisageant, lui et le garçon, des expressions choquées ou dégoûtées sur la plupart des visages.

« Alpha, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, » dit lentement Daniel en s'inclinant avec prudence devant Fenrir.

Face au grognement menaçant qui lui fit face, il se dépêcha de poursuivre.

« Je ne doute pas que ton plaisir ait été immense, Alpha, mais le corps du garçon en souffrira de trop, cela va nuire à ton projet, c'est certain. »

Un autre long silence s'installa, que brisa Fenrir en reniflant.

« Nous verrons cela. Bien, il est temps pour moi de partir. Compagnons, en route ! »

La meute se divisa en deux, d'un côté ceux qui restaient au campement, de l'autre, ceux qui suivaient l'Alpha. Une fois ces derniers disparus, Daniel s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, inquiet.

« Oméga, comment vas-tu ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de se cramponner un peu plus à Hannah.

« Bébé, tu as mal ? Tu souffres ? Réponds, mon cœur, » murmura la jeune fille en le berçant.

« Il est en état de choc, inutile de lui parler, il ne répondra pas, » intervint Neuri qui s'était avancé lui aussi.

« Eps' est avec Fenrir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas Mage et mes connaissances médicales sont moins étendus que lui, malgré tout, » demanda Daniel, visiblement amer.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire non plus, » avoua Archus. « Neuri ? Vic' ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, » grogna Neuri, rageur.

À la surprise des jeunes filles, tous les mâles présents semblaient écœurés par ce qui s'était passé et regardaient l'Oméga avec un mélange de dégoût et d'indignation.

« Je veux bien essayer de lui jeter un sort pour l'endormir, comme ça tu pourras l'examiner correctement, » déclara Vircolac, le seul sorcier resté au campement, Ralph étant parti lui aussi.

Daniel hocha la tête, laissant le blond sortir sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le garçon. Un jet de lumière fusa, atteignant le corps tremblant. Hannah le sentit aussitôt se faire lourd et inconscient entre ses bras.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, bande de monstres ? » grogna-t-elle en montrant les dents. « Vous me dégoûtez, vous êtes là, comme si vous vous souciez de lui, vous voulez le soigner, alors que vous n'êtes que des violeurs et des assassins. »

« Silence, femelle. Ton avis ne nous intéresse pas, » aboya Archus.

« Malgré ce que tu penses de nous, nous lui sauvons la vie, » maugréa Vircolac en rangeant sa baguette.

« Non, vous essayez surtout de sauver la vôtre, » déclara d'une voix douce Megan, les surprenant tous.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux des mâles avant de reprendre.

« Vous êtes tous du même clan. J'ai vu les alliances qui se forment depuis quelques temps. Même Draco l'a remarqué aussi, à cause de l'odeur de Daniel qui change selon lui. Il ne sait pas ce que cela signifie et nous, nous ne la sentons pas car son odorat est plus développé que le nôtre, mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Vous voulez détrôner Brutus et mettre Daniel à sa place. C'est pour cela qu'il s'occupe de Draco, pas vrai ? »

« Tu es un peu trop bavarde à mon goût, louve, » fit Neuri, menaçant.

« Je ne dirai rien. Je préfère Daniel à Brutus, » dit Megan précipitamment.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, » intervint à son tour Daniel. « Ce qu'à fait Greyback aujourd'hui est impardonnable. »

Hannah se mit à rire, un rire sans joie.

« Oh, parce que vous êtes des modèles de vertu, bien sûr ? C'est pour cela que vous nous baisez comme des objets, que vous nous frappez, que vous pillez et saccagez les villages que nous traversons ? Vous n'êtes que des êtres abjects. »

Une claque retentissante la fit taire.

« Nous vous baisons, femelle, car vous n'êtes pas destinées à vivre, contrairement à lui ! Il fait partie de la meute alors que vous n'êtes que des catins de passage, » gronda Archus en se baissant vers elle.

« Draco non plus n'est pas destiné à vivre, » murmura Megan en caressant le garçon endormi. « Il doit simplement porter l'enfant de Fenrir. Ensuite, il le tuera, comme nous. Ou Draco mourra en couches, ce qui revient au même. Hannah a raison, vous êtes des monstres. Vous l'aidez à survivre pour que le projet de Fenrir aboutisse, mais quand il vous le donnera, vous vous accouplerez avec lui, tous. Toi y compris, Daniel. »

Hannah regarda la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Megan ? Draco ne peut pas porter l'enfant de Fenrir ! C'est un mâle ! »

« Non, c'est un Oméga, » la contredit la jeune fille brune.

Hannah regarda à son tour les mâles, qui ne protestèrent pas suite aux propos de Megan. La louve blonde explosa de colère.

« Vous êtes moins que des monstres ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! Comment pouvez-vous laisser Fenrir faire ça ?! Vous hurlez au scandale parce qu'il l'a pris sous sa forme lupine, mais vous le laissez l'engrosser ? Il va mourir ! Et le bébé aussi ! »

« La ferme, la ferme ! » hurla Vircolac à son tour, étrangement proche de l'hystérie. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, idiote ! Crois-tu vraiment que nous avons le choix ? Non ! Le seul choix que nous avons c'est d'obéir à l'Alpha ou mourir ! Et si ça nous plaît de vous baiser, c'est notre droit, femelles inutiles, notre seule façon de survivre ! Oui, nous sommes des solitaires, des profiteurs, des assassins ! Et alors ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à nous ? »

« Ce que tu ignores, stupide louve, c'est que prendre un humain quand nous sommes transformés, c'est le condamner à mort. Nous sommes trop gros, trop puissants, l'accouplement trop long et douloureux, il dure parfois plus d'une heure. Le gamin a pu survivre, parce que c'est un Werwulf mais il a été atrocement amoché. Il aurait perdu le bébé s'il était enceint. Et encore, il a été pris alors qu'il était un loup, lui aussi, s'il ne s'était pas transformé, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu. Son loup intérieur sait que ce qu'à fait Fenrir est tabou. Si ce tabou existe, ce n'est pas pour rien. Même nous, malgré toute la violence et la cruauté dont tu nous affubles, nous ne le faisons pas. C'est... » Neuri frissonna. « C'est impensable. Mon propre Loup est horrifié d'entendre ça. Écoute ta nature lupine, louve, écoute ce qu'elle te dit à l'idée que l'un de nous s'accouple avec toi sous notre forme de loup. »

Hannah cligna des yeux. Sa première idée fut que ce que disait Neuri n'avait pas de sens, un viol restait un viol. Et puis... elle réalisa qu'elle-même haïssait plus certains loups que d'autres, en raison de la façon dont ils abusaient d'elle. Fenrir étant en tête dans la cruauté et le vice. Elle tenta d'imaginer l'un des hommes, parmi les plus doux, en loup. La louve en elle se mit aussitôt à hurler à la mort, la faisant trembler d'horreur. Non, c'était inimaginable.

« C'est le premier tabou de notre race, » chuchota Megan, les yeux clos.

« Oui. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu dire qu'un seul Homme-loup l'ait brisé, » conclut Daniel. « Fenrir devient fou... » marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il s'accroupit, palpa Draco dans tous les sens.

« Neuri, passe-moi le baume de soins. Vircolac, vérifie régulièrement son ventre, il saigne. Tu connais le sort s'il fait une hémorragie ? »

« Oui, je pense, » répondit le Werwulf blond, bien que peu convaincu.

« Bon, il n'y a rien à faire de plus, à part espérer qu'il s'en remettra. En attendant, il faut qu'une louve reste constamment avec lui, à le toucher. Il a besoin du contact d'un membre de la meute. Soumise, tu t'en occupes. Vic', si tu es d'accord, reste aussi avec lui c'est plus prudent. » Daniel regarda Hannah. « Tu te trompes. L'Oméga fait partie de ma meute, il n'est pas condamné à mourir, pas si je peux l'empêcher. Et toi, dominante, je pense qu'une petite leçon ne te ferait pas de mal, » termina l'homme en s'avançant vers elle.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	10. Quand l'Oméga remplit son rôle

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Bon, allez, je vous le dis parce que sinon je crains que certains d'entre vous ne survivent pas et je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un petit-suisside collectif (non, parce que c'est bon les petits-suisses, alors ce serait dommage ^^') Donc, oui, ce chapitre-là est encore dur. Oui, c'est vrai, tout le passage de l'histoire avec la meute de Greyback est atroce, je peux difficilement le nier. Mais, PROMIS JURÉ CRACHÉ cette fiction n'est pas un drama, elle fait 45 chapitres en tout et **la fin du calvaire de Draco est pour très bientôt** (genre, pendant le chapitre 12, en fait ^^) ! Courage !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 **Quand l'Oméga remplit son rôle**

* * *

 _Les Hommes-loups ont également un autre membre très particulier. Cet être, exclusivement mâle, porte le nom d'Oméga. Il s'agit du membre le plus faible et le plus fragile d'une meute. Sa nature est évidemment soumise, l'Oméga ne pouvant pas dominer un autre Loup-garou, y compris les autres soumis. Ce sont des êtres doux, obéissants, qui ne voient que l'intérêt de la meute en général et celui de leur compagnon en particulier. En effet, ces mâles ne peuvent être unis qu'à d'autres mâles dominants, comme tous les soumis de sexe masculin._

 _Les Omégas sont très rares et particulièrement protégés au sein de la meute. Nous ne parlons, une fois encore, que des meutes classiques, pas des atypiques. L'Oméga a un grand besoin de protection, de soin, d'attention de la part de sa meute. En retour, ce sont eux qui s'occupent le mieux des petits ou des malades. Ils ont un don d'empathie qui les poussent vers un membre affaibli, afin de le soigner ou le consoler. Enfin, avoir un Oméga dans sa meute est un grand honneur pour les Lycanthropes._

 _Nous pouvons distinguer deux type d'Oméga : ceux nés d'un couple Lycanthrope et ceux résultant d'une morsure._

 _Pour les Omégas nés Lycans, contrairement aux autres Loups-garous, le compagnonnage se fait en général après la fin totale de la puberté, c'est à dire vers vingt ans. Nous entendons par là que l'Oméga ne connaît sexuellement aucun mâle avant cette date, tandis que ses petits camarades lupins sont libres d'expérimenter, ce qu'ils ne se privent pas de faire. L'Oméga sera en général gagné aux termes d'une compétition, après que l'Alpha ait convoqué tous les mâles intéressés, y compris ceux des meutes voisines._

 _De ce que nous en savons, cette pratique est aussi une façon de protéger les Omégas, plus sensibles au niveau émotionnel. L'autre raison est que les Omégas sont capables d'enfanter. Or, les grossesses masculines, sont, comme nous le savons, bien plus délicates que les grossesses classiques. Cette caractéristique est renforcée dans les cas des Omégas, sans doute en raison des transformations puisque mêmes les femelles lycanthropes subissent plus de fausses-couches que les femelles humaines, mages ou nymphes. Il convient donc que son corps soit suffisamment mature pour être en état de supporter une grossesse._

 _Quant aux Omégas résultant d'une morsure, ils nous emmènent à un autre chapitre de cet ouvrage, à savoir, bien entendu, celui consacré à l'étude des Monoïques._

 _« Les différences espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 12 ''Les Loups-garous '' - Basile Beasth_

 **... ... ...**

Draco resta prostré pendant une journée entière, avant de reprendre une activité a priori normale. Seules Hannah et Megan virent que le jeune mâle était encore choqué. Il parlait bien moins, mangeait à peine. Son visage semblait figé, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments. Les deux louves angoissaient alors que les jours passaient. Si Draco n'était toujours pas enceint quand Fenrir reviendrait, elles craignaient la sanction. Si Draco était enceint, Fenrir le donnerait aux hommes qui se jetteraient sur lui. L'avenir les terrifiait car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elles n'étaient pas sûres que Draco survive.

D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de taire à l'Oméga ce que Fenrir souhaitait, à savoir qu'il porte sa descendance. Là non plus, elles n'étaient pas certaines que l'esprit fragilisé de Draco supporte la nouvelle. Elles-mêmes étaient révulsées à l'idée d'être enceintes d'un des êtres qui composaient la meute, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elles prenaient consciencieusement chaque semaine la feuille séchée que leur tendait Daniel.

Hannah et Megan ignoraient par contre d'où provenait la nature Oméga du garçon. Il n'était pas pensable pour elles qu'il soit né Monoïque. Le fait de pouvoir enfanter devait donc, d'après elles, être propre aux Omégas.

Les trois prisonniers avaient vu l'aube du dixième jour se lever avec une terreur de plus en plus importante. Ce jour annonçait l'heure du retour de l'Alpha au campement. Quand ils entendirent ses pas et sentirent son odeur, Draco se blottit en gémissant dans les bras de Hannah.

Les mâles se retrouvèrent bruyamment, chacun tapant sur l'épaule de l'ami qu'il n'avait pas vu. Et puis Fenrir s'avançant vers les trois formes terrées contre un arbre.

« Alors ? Comment se portent nos jouets et l'Oméga ? »

« Les femelles vont biens, » répondit Daniel. « Pour l'Oméga, cela a été plus difficile. Il a du mal à se remettre de ton dernier coït, Fenrir. Comme je te le disais avant que tu ne partes, il serait préférable que tu évites de recommencer. Cela pourrait lui laisser de lourdes séquelles physiques qui contrecarreraient à jamais tes projets. »

Fenrir grogna, mécontent. Il s'avança lourdement vers le garçon qui hoqueta en sanglots secs.

« Tu joues à la petite poupée de porcelaine, Oméga ? Viens donc me voir, je pensais que tu serais heureux de me retrouver, pourtant, » dit-il d'une voix presque cajolante.

Draco eut un petit frisson. Compagnon-Loup redressa sa truffe. Est-ce que Fenrir avait décidé de devenir un bon compagnon ? Prendrait-il soin de lui ? L'adolescent se rapprocha de l'homme accroupi, les yeux rivés au sol. Il se plaça entre les jambes ouvertes, colla son visage dans le cou du mâle qu'il gratifia d'un petit coup de langue. La poigne rude de Fenrir lui attrapa un bras qu'il tordit derrière le dos pâle. Draco cria, ses espoirs s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'ils avaient eu l'idée stupide d'arriver. Il se laissa allonger sur le sol, baisser son pantalon, les yeux clos. Fenrir le toucha, de partout, puis le renifla consciencieusement. Draco se mit à trembler alors que le traitement se prolongeait, Fenrir allant jusqu'à lui soulever les jambes afin de le renifler de façon fort intime. Puis le grand homme se redressa en éclatant d'un rire victorieux.

« L'Oméga a rempli son rôle ! »

Aussitôt d'autres cris et hurlements lui répondirent, les hommes laissant exploser leur joie, factice ou non.

Draco se mit en position assise, étonné, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu réussir à faire. Il jeta un regard vers Hannah et Megan qui le regardaient aussi... en larmes. Draco ne comprit pas plus leur réaction jusqu'à ce que Fenrir se retourne vers lui, le terrorisant par sa simple aura et lui faisant oublier la raison du chagrin de ses sœurs.

« Il convient de fêter dignement l'événement, qu'en penses-tu, louveteau ? »

« Sans... sans doute, » bredouilla Draco.

Le rire de Fenrir lui glaça les os. L'homme le plaqua contre le sol, brutalement.

« Tu m'as bien manqué, Oméga, ou plutôt, ton joli petit trou accueillant m'a manqué durant ces dix jours. »

Draco ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Ses dents claquèrent de peur, de honte. Il haïssait quand l'Alpha le prenait ainsi, à la vue de tous, de façon obscène, impudique. Son esprit s'évada alors que la douleur le saisissait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer, et ce n'était certainement pas Fenrir qui allait le faire. L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres, ne voulant pas crier, ce qu'il fit néanmoins à la fin du coït.

Quand l'homme eut fini, ses paroles résonnèrent comme une sentence.

« Frères loups, je sais que vous attendez ce moment avec impatience depuis des mois. Le garçon est à vous. Ne l'abîmez pas ou vous le paierez de votre vie. Allez-y, compagnons, fêtez ce moment ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il y eut un un moment de flottement, les hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis Draco hurla alors que des mâles l'encerclaient.

« Non ! Non ! Pitié, non ! » supplia Draco en levant ses mains vers eux.

Ses cris se firent sanglots, de vrais sanglots humides, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Puis un mâle le retourna, un autre souleva son derrière, et l'enfer débuta.

Un à un, les hommes le possédèrent. Tous sauf un. Pas deux, seulement un.

Celui qu'espérait Draco, celui qu'il considérait comme son aide, à défaut de son ami, son soutien, le posséda, lui aussi.

L'enfant crut à son salut jusqu'au bout, surtout quand l'homme à peau brune le massa d'abord et lui passa du baume sur son anus malmené par les deux loups qui l'avaient déjà forcé après Fenrir. Draco lui murmura sa peine, sa frayeur, le supplia de l'aider. Et quand le sexe large et dur s'enfonça dans ses fesses en réponse, le garçon hurla. Pas sa douleur physique mais la douleur de son cœur et de son âme en miettes.

Il pleura et cria la souffrance de la trahison.

Compagnon-Loup ne comprenait pas que son compagnon, son mâle, le rejette et le donne à d'autres. C'était inconcevable dans sa nature lupine, un abandon, un meurtre pour lui, jeune Oméga.

Petit-Homme, lui, était dévasté par la trahison de Daniel qui s'activait dans son dos.

« Pourquoi... » sanglota-t-il.

« Je te veux, Oméga, je te désire depuis si longtemps ! Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, alors je dois te prendre... » gémit le Werwulf, perdu dans son plaisir.

Draco eut le sentiment de mourir durant les longues minutes que dura son calvaire. Il s'évanouit de fatigue, de peine et de douleur après le septième mâle, ne reprenant conscience que par intermittence.

Quand il se réveilla pour de bon, il était sous l'abri de branches des louves, Megan et Hannah l'entouraient. La nuit était là, il ne savait depuis combien de temps.

« Draco ? Tu es réveillé, bébé ? » demanda Hannah en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il se contenta simplement de gémir, de pousser de petites plaintes déchirantes.

« C'est terminé, bébé, les mâles sont endormis. »

« Il... Il m'a baisé, Hannah, » pleura enfin le garçon.

« Je sais, bébé, je sais, » pleura de concert la jeune fille.

« Et ... et Ralph ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Non. Les autres se sont moqués de lui, Brutus et Barbatus l'ont même tiré jusqu'à toi, mais il a encore refusé. Fenrir l'a frappé. Violemment. Pour le faire céder. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il est parti, il ne supportait pas tes cris ni de te voir ainsi, » expliqua Megan. « Il n'est revenu que bien plus tard. »

Draco sanglota encore un moment, avant de s'endormir de nouveau, brisé et épuisé.

Quand le soleil se leva, Draco resta dans l'abri. Il fallut que Daniel sorte de force l'adolescent hurlant et se débattant pour le faire asseoir devant le feu de camp. Mais Draco hurla plus encore, se roula en boule.

« Tu as mal ? » l'interrogea le Werwulf.

Devant le regard mauvais de Hannah, il le soigna, sans tenir compte des sanglots désespérés du garçon à chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

« Mange, » ordonna ensuite le dominant.

Draco tenta de refuser dans un premier temps, mais céda rapidement alors que Fenrir se levait, menaçant. Il avala le morceau de pain, qu'il vomit dans la minute suivante.

« Fichez-lui la paix, » s'écria Hannah en le prenant dans ses bras. « Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça. Vous voulez le tuer ? »

Greyback la frappa, laissant une longue griffure sur le visage de la jeune fille qui poussa tout d'abord un cri de douleur, avant de gronder sourdement de colère, la tête basse afin que l'Alpha ne voit pas les éclats de haine dans ses yeux.

« Ralph, occupe-toi du louveteau, » grogna Greyback. « J'ai bien peur que la présence de notre ami Daniel ne soit plus vraiment efficace aujourd'hui. »

Le mâle brun qui portait encore les stigmates de son châtiment de la veille s'approcha de la forme frêle et tremblante au sol.

« Oméga ? Draco ? C'est moi, Ralph. Viens dans mes bras, louveteau, allez viens. »

Le garçon se redressa péniblement, il avisa l'homme qui lui tendait les bras et se blottit avidement contre lui.

« Ralph, je veux mourir, s'il te plaît, tue-moi, » murmura l'Oméga en se nichant dans son cou.

« Je ne peux pas, enfant, » fit Ralph d'une voix émue et ténue, tout en le caressant.

Daniel s'assit à côté d'eux. Il proposa encore de la nourriture au louveteau qui fermait les yeux en claquant des dents dès que les doigts s'approchaient trop près de lui.

« Tu es fier de toi, Daniel ? » grinça Hannah, hargneuse. « Draco avait confiance en toi, il pensait que tu le protégerais. Tu l'as détruit cette nuit, plus que tous les autres réunis. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Daniel darda son regard de nuit dans les yeux bleus de Hannah. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, moins crépus que ceux de son frère, en grognant.

« Encore une fois, pense ce que tu veux de moi, femelle. Ton avis ne m'importe pas. Je vois plus loin que le bout de ma truffe, pas comme toi. Si tu imaginais que j'allais laisser passer l'occasion que me donnait Fenrir, tu te leurrais. »

« L'occasion de baiser un pauvre garçon de quinze ans ? Tu me dégoûtes. »

« Et toi, tu te répètes. Oui, je l'ai possédé... et maintenant, l'Oméga est aussi à moi. »

Daniel lui fit un sourire à la fois moqueur mais surtout étrangement vainqueur. Hannah se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard sombre. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle le sentait.

Une fois que la meute se fut restaurée, Fenrir décida de lever le camp, une fois encore. Draco regarda la clairière, un nœud au ventre, avant de se transformer. Ce lieu était maudit, c'était là que le pire lui était arrivé. Fenrir avait brisé tous les tabous, tous les interdits. La truffe au vent, il huma l'air, voulant se rappeler du lieu pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Se faisant, le parfum de Daniel lui parvint. Le louveteau plaqua ses oreilles à l'arrière de son crâne. L'odeur du mâle avait encore changé, bien que de façon quasiment imperceptible.

La meute se mit en marche, parcourant plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter et de faire un campement de fortune. Avec la nuit, le calvaire des femelles et de l'Oméga reprit. Mais Draco ne pleura pas. Ses paumes, ses genoux et son ventre étaient encore comme brûlées par les précédents frottements, alors il se concentra sur ces douleurs-là, voulant oublier ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Daniel se tint à côté de lui, empêchant les mâles qui voulaient de lui de le prendre trop rudement et veillant personnellement à sa préparation. Sa présence donna une nouvelle fois envie de vomir au garçon. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ?

Puis ce fut son tour. Alors qu'il s'accouplait lentement avec lui, Compagnon-Loup se mit à gémir, incertain.

L'odeur, l'aura du mâle était étrange. Il agissait comme un compagnon mais il n'était pas son compagnon, son compagnon était... non, même Compagnon-Loup ne pouvait plus regarder Fenrir comme son seul mâle attitré. Il l'avait donné. Il n'était plus qu'un mâle parmi les autres... Non ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous ses compagnons ? Draco gémit oralement, faisant pendant aux gémissements silencieux dans son crâne. Il ne pouvait pas être le conjoint de tous les mâles, c'était irréalisable. Alors, peut-être que c'étaient juste Fenrir et Daniel ?

L'homme se retira de lui et l'attira contre son corps en sueur.

« Tu dors avec moi, Oméga, » déclara-t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait plus sourire, ne voulait plus pleurer, il refusait désormais de parler plus que nécessaire. Comme cela, il ne serait plus qu'un objet sans âme. S'il n'avait plus d'âme, peut-être souffrirait-il moins ? Pelotonné contre le torse de Daniel, Draco ferma ses yeux.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, alors que les autres Lycanthropes ronflaient. Draco s'assit, sans bouger, ses yeux détaillant la meute. Il découvrit Hannah, endormie entre David et Heimdall et à l'autre bout Megan, dans les bras de Ralph. Fronçant ses sourcils, Draco étudia l'étrange duo. Ralph avait passé un bras protecteur sur la jeune fille, nichée contre lui. Elle semblait sereine, presque heureuse.

Se détachant d'eux, Draco retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le sac de Berserkir, posé contre un rocher couvert de mousse un peu à l'écart. Sans faire de bruit, le garçon se glissa jusqu'à lui. Berserkir était l'un des hommes à ne pas posséder de barbe, comme beaucoup d'entre eux. Par contre, il possédait dans son sac le long couteau aiguisé qui leur servait à tous pour se raser de temps à autre.

Arrivé devant le sac, Draco l'ouvrit avec précaution, fouillant à l'intérieur. La pointe acérée d'une lame se planta dans son doigt, lui arrachant une légère grimace. Il l'avait trouvé. Toujours avec prudence, il sortit le couteau, tournant la lame sous la faible luminosité du croissant de lune et faisant briller l'acier d'un éclat froid. Meurtrier.

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra. Il devait le faire. Il devait se libérer. Se sachant seul, il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Sa vie ne valait rien. S'il le pouvait, s'il avait un peu de courage, il devrait se faufiler jusque vers l'Alpha et lui trancher la gorge. C'était ce que Hannah ferait. Même Megan en serait capable. Pas lui.

Lentement, il porta la lame contre sa propre gorge. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Il voulait rejoindre sa maman, Susan, Édith, Lisa et Morag. Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il priait les Éléments de lui pardonner son geste tout en lui donnant la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout.

L'acier pénétra la chair tendre, le sang coula doucement. Draco serra les dents, ce n'était qu'une entaille, il fallait appuyer plus fort, ouvrir les veines.

« À quoi joues-tu, gamin ! » cria une voix puissante tandis qu'une main se saisissait de son poignet, l'obligeant à relâcher l'arme dans un cri.

Les yeux clairs sombrèrent dans des foncés. Les coups plurent sur son visage, ses bras. Draco se roula en boule, attendant des coups de pieds sur son ventre qui ne vinrent cependant pas.

« Tu pensais t'échapper de cette façon ? Tu te trompes, Oméga ! Tu m'appartiens, comme tu appartiens à cette meute, et tu n'en seras libéré que lorsque je le déciderai ! Tu n'es plus libre de rien, de rien, tu entends ? Même pas de ta propre mort ! » hurla Fenrir en le prenant par les cheveux et en les tirant dans tous les sens.

Enfin l'homme arrêta ses coups. Il le mit sur ses jambes et l'entraîna vers la meute, dont les membres tous réveillés les dévisageaient.

« Dominante, prends le louveteau avec toi, s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, tu le payeras de ta vie ! »

Hannah tendit les bras, Draco se réfugia contre elle. Elle s'allongea tout en caressant les cheveux emmêlés du garçon grelottant.

« Bébé, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je... je voulais mourir... » pleurnicha l'enfant, le nez entre les deux seins cachés par la chemise d'homme que portait Hannah.

La louve grogna, elle prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains et obligea Draco à la regarder.

« Écoute-moi bien, » souffla-t-elle à voix basse. « Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? »

« Mais... »

« Non ! C'est un ordre, Draco Bones. Tu dois vivre, je t'ordonne de vivre ! Je refuse que tu leur donnes le plaisir de mourir, encore plus de cette façon ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Que dirait ta maman si elle te voyait faire ? »

À la mention de sa mère, Draco se cramponna plus encore à Hannah.

« Ma maman est morte. »

« Alors fais lui honneur. Elle est morte en voulant te sauver, comme Susan et Édith. Tu penses que leur sacrifice est vain ? »

« Non, » murmura Draco après un instant de silence.

« Alors ne refais plus jamais cela, bébé. Promets-le moi. »

« Je te le promets, Hannah. »

La louve frotta gentiment son dos, lui embrassa le dessus du crâne. Draco ne se rendormit pourtant pas. Il se contenta de profiter de sa chaleur, le nez dans son giron.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, la vie de Draco ressembla plus à de la survie. Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. Fenrir l'avait encore frappé après sa tentative de suicide, exigeant que tous les loups le surveillent étroitement. Le garçon leur facilitait cependant la tâche de part son immobilisme. Il parlait de moins en moins, mangeait à peine. Il ne bougeait pas pendant les accouplements, se contentant au pire de gémir.

Tout comme Morag avant lui, Draco dépérissait devant les yeux impuissants des louves. Daniel et Ralph se chargeaient toujours de lui, le dorlotant, l'incitant à manger pour l'un, veillant à ce que les mâles dominants ne le blessent pas pour l'autre.

Lui se sentait de plus en plus vide. Inutile.

L'été s'écoula, puis les premiers signes de l'automne apparurent, colorant les arbres. Draco s'en rendit compte un jour, alors que la meute se dirigeait vers l'Est. Ralph se faisait une nouvelle fois chahuter par les mâles qui se moquaient de son incapacité à baiser une femelle ou l'Oméga. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, voire semaines, que les Lycanthropes étaient de plus en plus agressifs à ce sujet.

Draco ignorait pourquoi et ne voulait pas le savoir. Le fait que Ralph ne le touche pas autrement que fraternellement lui convenait parfaitement, de même qu'à Megan et Hannah.

Néanmoins, la tension était palpable.

Ralph, adossé à un arbre, serrait les poings. En plus de la tension, l'odorat aiguisé de Draco – plus que tout autre Loup-garou de la meute – fit qu'il renifla bientôt une autre odeur, bien plus angoissante pour lui : les phéromones de l'excitation sexuelle. Pire, elle provenait du Werwulf brun. Draco couina, provoquant la surprise chez Hannah et Megan.

« Draco ? »

Ralph sauta sur ses deux pieds, se redressant d'un coup, sous les rires gras des mâles qui le regardaient faire. Hannah et Megan comprirent aussi, leur respiration s'accélérant.

« Ralph, » gémit Draco à l'Homme-loup qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers eux, la mâchoire serrée.

L'adolescent posa ses mains sur sa tête, Compagnon-Loup pleurant de terreur dans son esprit. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui sentit la main puissante de l'homme sur lui. Ce fut Megan qui poussa un cri.

« Non ! » cria la jeune fille, portée sur l'épaule du mâle qui l'entraînait plus loin dans le bois.

« Eh ! » rigola Dereck, « Où tu pars ? Tu ne veux pas que l'on profite du spectacle ? »

« Il a peur de nous montrer à quel point sa bite est petite ! » se gaussa David.

« Hannah, » geignit Draco. « Lui aussi, lui aussi... »

« Chut, Bébé, chut, » le rassura Hannah, les larmes aux yeux.

 **... ... ...**

Megan criait, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, les joues humides de larmes. Elle frappait de ses points le dos nu de l'homme qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin, dans les taillis. Il s'arrêta soudain, pour la déposer à l'arrière d'un buisson épais.

La jeune louve rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, tout en se reculant contre une roche derrière elle.

« Ralph, Ralph je t'en supplie, tu es le seul... »

Elle fondit en larmes, se sentant dévastée. Comme elle comprenait maintenant Draco et ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Fenrir et Daniel ! Elle avait cru en Ralph, avait cru en son soutien. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras la nuit. Elle avait _aimé_ être dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi, Megan... S'il te plaît, » murmura Ralph.

Il s'assit, attendant que la louve fasse de même. Megan le dévisagea, reprenant peu à peu contenance.

« Tu... tu ne vas rien me faire ? »

Un regard bleu malheureux lui répondit.

« Si, je vais te faire... Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser, Megan. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Pourtant, si je ne le fais pas, je risque gros... et toi aussi. Barbatus et David, ils ont compris que tu me plaisais. Ils se vengeraient sur toi. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. »

La voix de Ralph était douce, chaude. Megan se laissa tomber au sol, un creux étrange dans la poitrine. Le Werwulf tendit sa main vers elle, qu'elle saisit en tremblant. Ralph l'attira vers lui, calant la louve contre son torse. Il redressa son visage, admirant les iris d'un brun clair, pailleté de vert.

« Tu vas me prendre ? » souffla Megan.

« Je voudrais faire plus que cela. Megan, je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas alors que Ralph baissait son visage vers le sien et tendrement, posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'allongea doucement, ouvrant la chemise déchirée qui la recouvrait.

« Le veux-tu, Megan ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que faire l'amour signifie, » murmura-t-elle alors que ses petits seins étaient dénudés.

« Je vais te montrer. Mais d'abord, fais semblant de crier. Sinon, nous signons notre arrêt de mort. »

Megan hocha la tête.

 **... ... ...**

Les cris de Megan résonnèrent dans l'air, faisant couiner Draco. Ces cris, leur signification, lui faisaient mal. Ralph... Il les avait trahis. Lui aussi, il avait cédé et il faisait du mal à Megan, elle qui dormait chaque nuit entre ses bras quand ils étaient avec la meute. Megan lui faisait confiance, Megan... Megan l'aimait.

Draco ferma les yeux. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. De toute façon, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mâles étaient moins violents avec lui qu'avec ses sœurs, pourquoi Daniel surveillait leurs coïts avec lui et pas avec ses sœurs. Il ne méritait pas un traitement particulier. Il ne valait pas plus que les louves. Il valait même moins. Il n'était rien.

Les cris de Megan avaient cessé. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. La jeune fille allait être inconsolable quand elle reviendrait.

Ils ne revinrent que bien plus tard, dans la soirée. Greyback et les hommes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui en mission n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Il avait décidé d'un raid dans un petit village un peu isolé. Il avait envie de fruits, de légumes et de pain frais.

Draco s'était blotti dans les bras de Hannah, comme à son habitude, entre deux arbres morts un peu éloignés du feu autour duquel étaient regroupés les hommes. Ralph s'assit avec eux, sans un mot, tandis que les mâles le sifflaient et ricanaient. Le jeune homme brun s'empara d'un morceau de viande qui reposait sur une pierre chaude autour du foyer, les ignorant tout en mangeant.

Draco et Hannah, eux, attendaient Megan qui se dirigeait à pas lents vers le duo. Quand la jeune fille s'assit à son tour à côté de Hannah, Draco et elle l'assaillirent de questions et de caresses. Sans surprise, elle se mit à pleurer.

« Oh, ma chérie, je suis si désolée, » murmura Hannah.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, » bégaya Megan à voix basse, créant la surprise chez les deux autres. « Ralph m'a demandé de crier, je savais que ça vous ferait peur pour moi, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Je suis si désolée. »

Draco cligna des yeux en dévisageant Hannah, elle aussi interdite. Il huma l'air, en quête de réponse. Pourtant, l'odeur caractéristique du sperme était sur la louve, ainsi que celle de Ralph. Bon, cette dernière se trouvait toujours sur Megan dernièrement puisque les deux Lycanthropes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ses deux pensées s'imbriquèrent subitement, lui confirmant ce qu'il supposait depuis quelque temps et lui faisant pousser un petit cri surpris qu'il étouffa avec sa propre main. Hannah avait dû faire un raisonnement similaire car elle regardait Megan avec des yeux ronds.

La jeune fille brune releva son visage vers ses amis.

« Je vous demande pardon, vraiment. »

« Megan, toi et Ralph, vous... ? » demanda Hannah.

Là encore, Megan créa l'étonnement en rosissant.

« Il... On a fait l'amour, » chuchota-t-elle très bas.

Draco et Hannah ne répondirent pas. L'amour ? Megan avait fait l'amour ? Draco sentit un nœud étrange dans son estomac. Compagnon-Loup jappait joyeusement, heureux pour sa sœur. Petit-Homme ne savait quoi penser. Petit-Homme était craintif. Comment Megan pouvait connaître l'amour ? Comment avait-elle pu s'accoupler avec un Werwulf volontairement ?

« Il ne t'a pas forcé ? » questionna Hannah, faisant pendant aux interrogations de Draco.

« On n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La meute allait finir par être violente avec nous. David se doutait que Ralph me voulait. Bien sûr, ce connard pense qu'il s'agit uniquement de sexe, et il l'a répété à Brutus, comme le sale chien qu'il est. »

« C'est quoi faire l'amour ? » demanda timidement Draco. « C'est différent des baises ? »

Megan rosit de nouveau.

« Oh oui, Draco. Très différent. Il a été très doux, très gentil. »

« Daniel aussi est très doux et gentil avec moi quand il me baise, » la coupa Draco, provoquant un petit reniflement méprisant de la part de Hannah.

« Draco, cesse de toujours tout ramener à Daniel ! Avant tu ne parlais que de Fenrir et depuis que la meute te passe dessus, tu ne parles plus que de Daniel ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Megan le regarda étrangement. Draco préféra baisser la tête, attristé des reproches de Hannah.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, pourtant, si Daniel était bien présent dans sa tête ! Compagnon-Loup ne cessait de penser à lui. L'homme était toujours son protecteur et malgré tout, il prenait soin de lui. Mais Hannah ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle n'était pas Oméga, elle n'était même pas soumise.

« C'est différent, Draco, » reprit gentiment Megan en lui caressant les cheveux, faisant se faire blottir l'adolescent contre elle. Elle poursuivit à la fois ses caresses et ses explications. « Je voulais que Ralph me prenne. Il m'a touché, de partout, pas comme font les autres mâles. C'était... » l'enfant sentit la chaleur du corps de Megan augmenter, témoin de sa gêne de parler de tout ça. « C'était très agréable. Et excitant. On s'est embrassé aussi, surtout sur la bouche, comme font les amoureux. C'était tellement bon de s'embrasser. Et j'ai éprouvé du plaisir quand on a fait l'amour. »

Draco redressa son petit nez pointu.

« Du plaisir ? »

« Oui, du plaisir. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, cette affirmation le laissant perplexe. Lui ne connaissait que la douleur avec Fenrir, Brutus, David et Barbatus notamment, ou une présence gênante et brûlante avec les autres ou encore, au mieux, comme de l'indifférence. Et Daniel lui caressait toujours le dos ou les fesses quand ils s'accouplaient, c'était doux. Mais ce n'était pas de ce genre de plaisir dont parlait Megan apparemment.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Megan ? » voulut savoir Hannah.

Le ton froid de sa voix surprit les deux autres.

« Oui... Oui je l'aime, » répondit doucement Megan après un instant. « Je l'aime depuis plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Je le savais, » souffla Draco en se calant de nouveau confortablement contre elle.

Compagnon-Loup était tout frétillant de joie pour Megan et Ralph. Petit-Homme trembla d'une nouvelle peur. Et d'un nouveau chagrin. Megan connaissait l'amour. Lui n'y aurait jamais droit, il mourrait sans savoir ce que c'était que d'être aimé. Draco s'attarda sur les pensées de son côté humain, les sourcils toujours froncés. Quelque chose le dérangeait, sans savoir ce que c'était. Il eut un petit hoquet de stupeur en comprenant soudain.

Quand il pensait à l'amour, il ne pensait pas à une femme, il ne se voyait pas avec une femme. Non, il voyait le corps d'un homme. Oh ! Par les Dieux ! Est-ce que le fait de devenir Oméga, de se faire prendre par les mâles lui avait changé ça aussi ? Il ne savait pas. Sans s'en empêcher, les souvenirs des Présentations des Monoïques surgirent à son esprit. La dernière Présentation s'imposa plus encore. Le désir qu'il avait éprouvé. Son sexe qui s'était érigé. L'envie. Le regard vert du prétendant qui l'avait regardé. Ses magnifiques yeux verts dont il rêvait encore parfois.

Draco se mit à trembler. Le prétendant n'avait pas fait que le regarder, de la surprise puis du désir avaient rempli ses iris couleur prairie. À l'époque, il ne savait pas ce qu'était le désir dans les yeux des hommes, aujourd'hui, si. Et l'homme n'avait pas fait que cela. Non. Il l'avait aussi humé. Il avait sentit son excitation, avait sentit son odeur corporelle, de la même façon que Fenrir l'avait fait pendant l'attaque. Les paroles de son père s'imprimèrent à lui avec une force nouvelle. Il ne les avaient pas comprises à l'époque, mais maintenant, elles prenaient tout leur sens.

 _Un Werwulf ne ment pas ! Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose, tu l'as excité, c'est ça ? Il assure que tu l'as attiré ! Qu'as-tu fait, stupide gamin ! Un Werwulf ne ment pas ! Tu es mon fils, pas une catin prête à se faire baiser par un prétendant ! ... Un Werwulf ne ment pas !_

« Draco ? Draco, ça va ? » fit Megan en sentant le gamin grelotter contre elle.

« Bébé ? Bébé, réponds, » murmura à son tour Hannah en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Qui... qui je suis ? » bredouilla l'enfant, ses yeux gris apeurés.

Hannah et Megan se regardèrent, étonnées.

« Tu es Draco. Draco Bones, mon cœur, » répondit doucement Hannah.

Draco déglutit péniblement.

« Je suis un Oméga. »

« Draco, bon sang, arrête de toujours te limiter à cela ! » s'énerva Hannah, se méprenant sur les paroles du garçon. « C'est parce que Megan est amoureuse que ça te perturbe à ce point ? »

« Oh, bébé, je suis désolée, » gémit Megan en le serrant davantage contre elle.

Draco ravala ses questions, ses doutes, en même temps qu'il ravalait ses larmes. Compagnon-Loup et Petit-Homme le suppliaient de ne pas aller plus loin. Ils étaient terrifiés. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir, pas comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à plus d'informations douloureuses.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, plutôt ? » demanda Hannah.

« Comment cela ? »

« Megan, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous cacher encore longtemps. Les autres vont finir par découvrir ce qui se passe entre vous. Sans compter que Ralph ne supportera pas de voir les dominants t'utiliser. Toi non plus, tu ne le supporteras pas. »

Megan baissa la tête, embrassa les cheveux crasseux de Draco.

« Je le supporte depuis plus de sept lunes. Comme vous. »

« Oui, mais maintenant tu sais ce qu'est l'amour. Ton mâle est à tes côtés. Ce sera bien plus dur, » expliqua gentiment Hannah.

« Mon mâle... » répéta lentement Megan.

Son étreinte s'affirma sur Draco alors qu'elle souriait.

« Oui, il est mon mâle. »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens.

« Il faut que vous partiez, » déclara sombrement Hannah.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent, bien que d'une voix sourde, Megan et Draco.

« C'est évident, vous ne pouvez pas rester. Ralph est un dominant de la meute, il n'est pas surveillé comme je le suis. La preuve, il t'a emmené loin de nous tout l'après-midi. En plus, c'est un Mage. Vous avez toutes vos chances. »

« Hannah, c'est de la folie ! » murmura Megan, affolée.

« Non, ce qui serait de la folie, ce serait de rester dans cette meute. Megan, tu mourras ici, et Ralph aussi. Vous avez une chance de vivre ensemble. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais ? »

Megan dévisagea l'autre jeune fille, lisant une réelle détermination dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

« Si. Si, c'est que je voudrais. Une jolie petite chaumière, dans une clairière, » Les larmes envahirent les yeux noisette. « Mais... Et vous ? Vous devez partir avec nous, vous aussi ! Je ne vous laisserez pas ! Nous sommes unis. »

Megan tendit ses mains, capturant celles de Hannah et Draco.

« Moi, Megan Jones, dix-neuf ans, encore vivante ce soir, » dit-elle, émue.

« Moi, Draco Bones, quinze ans, encore vivant ce soir, » souffla Draco.

« Moi, Hannah Abbot, vingt et un ans, encore vivante ce soir, » fit à son tour Hannah avant de continuer. « Je te sauverai, Megan, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Hannah ! »

« Non, cela est décidé. Demain, je parlerai à Ralph. »

Draco n'ajouta rien, se collant le plus possible contre Megan, le cœur vide. Hannah avait raison, bien sûr. Megan et Ralph avaient une petite chance de s'enfuir de cette meute, de vivre une vie saine, loin d'eux. D'être heureux, de s'unir, d'avoir des enfants. Sans eux. Hannah était trop surveillée. En tant que dominante, elle aurait pu survivre loin de la meute, s'échapper. Lui ne pouvait le faire. Il était condamné. Il l'avait été dès que Fenrir l'avait contaminé de son venin maudit.

Il allait perdre Megan.

« Hannah, toi aussi tu devrais partir avec eux, » dit-il soudain.

« Pardon ? Non, je ne peux pas. »

« Si, tu pourrais, » insista le garçon.

« Je ne peux pas. Ralph ne pourra jamais partir en forêt seul avec Megan et moi. C'est ridicule. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. »

Megan recommença à pleurer à ces mots.

« Je suis un monstre, en ce cas, puisque tu veux que moi, je vous abandonne. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Toi, tu as une chance de réussite. Moi non. Draco et moi sommes obligés de rester ici. »

Le garçon sentit le vide dans son cœur s'agrandir. Ni Hannah, ni Megan ne parlaient de le faire partir avec le couple. Cela le rendit malheureux. Pourtant, il savait aussi bien que ses sœurs que cette idée était grotesque. Entre Fenrir, Daniel et les autres mâles, il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir. Impossible. Ralph ne pourrait être seul très longtemps avec lui et Megan. Sans compter Brutus et Barbatus qui le haïssaient un peu plus de jour en jour. Les deux mâles lui tournaient sans cesse autour, le bousculaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et n'attendaient pas une seule seconde quand Daniel avait le dos tourné pour le blesser. Draco eut un frisson. Si Daniel n'était pas là, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'allongèrent, plaçant Draco entre elles. Le garçon ferma les yeux. Megan ne serait bientôt plus là. Bientôt, il serait encore plus seul.

Fenrir revint le lendemain, les sacs remplis de victuailles. La meute ripailla autour du feu, et à la nuit tombée, Greyback réclama la présence de son Oméga. Le garçon s'avança, la mort dans l'âme. Il savait que Hannah avait mis un plan d'action avec Ralph, le matin même. Le vide dans son cœur n'était pas parti.

Il s'assit à côté de l'Alpha. Compagnon-Loup était triste, lui aussi. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour Megan, elle aurait un bon compagnon en Ralph. Pas comme lui. Son compagnon le méprisait. Le garçon se roula en boule, en posant sa tête sur la cuisse couverte de poussière de l'Alpha. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il passa ses bras autour des jambes de l'homme, tout en gémissant sourdement. Puis il lécha la peau sous lui, en quête de tendresse. Il avait tant besoin de tendresse et d'affection.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Oméga ? » grogna Fenrir sans le toucher.

« Pourquoi tu me caresses jamais, Alpha ? » murmura l'adolescent blond.

« Les caresses, c'est pour les faibles. »

« Je suis faible. »

« Moi pas. »

Les larmes glissèrent lentement sur les joues creuses.

« Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? » pleura-t-il.

« Je ne te rejettes pas puisque tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un ventre sur pattes à mes yeux, » ricana Greyback en mordant dans une tranche de pain. « Sois déjà heureux que je me retienne, sinon tu serais mort depuis longtemps ! »

Draco sanglota, le cœur et l'âme en miettes. Cela ne plut décidément pas au Werwulf qui le poussa au loin en grognant.

« Tu me mouilles, stupide gamin ! »

« Oméga, viens par là, tu déranges notre chef, » intervint Daniel en écartant ses jambes.

Draco s'y glissa, se collant contre le torse légèrement poilu offert.

« Ne pleure pas, louveteau, » murmura l'homme en le cajolant. « Ce que Fenrir te refuse, moi je peux te le donner. »

Le garçon ne dit rien, sécha ses larmes et attendit que l'heure du coucher ne s'annonce.

Ce fut l'instant que choisi Ralph pour se lever avant de s'incliner devant Greyback.

« Alpha, tu m'avais offert une récompense, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui je sais ce que voudrais. Serais-tu d'accord pour accéder à ma requête ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, homme. »

« J'ai sauvé par trois fois la vie de ton Oméga. Aussi en récompense, je demande l'exclusivité d'une femelle pendant trois semaines. »

Les autres mâles protestèrent, Brutus et Barbatus en tête. Greyback, lui, explosa d'un rire joyeux.

« Trois semaines, Ralph ? Rien que cela ? » Il se frotta ses joues rugueuses qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours recouvrait. « L'idée est intéressante. Je suppose que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur la petite brune ? Oui, bien sûr, la dominante blonde a bien trop de caractère ! » Il rit de nouveau en se tapant les cuisses. « Je suis heureux de voir que mon mâle le plus faible s'est enfin décidé à devenir un dominant, un vrai, digne de cette meute ! Accordé ! »

Draco se cramponna à Daniel. Les dès étaient jetés. Hannah et lui seraient seuls pour satisfaire la meute, permettant ainsi à Ralph et Megan de préparer leur fuite.

« Que se passe-t-il, Oméga ? » demanda l'homme. « Je te trouve étrange depuis hier. »

« Je me sens étrange, » avoua Draco. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, encore une fois. Et puis j'ai mal au ventre. »

Daniel passa sa main sur le ventre doux et plat, le caressant un instant.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais manger un peu, tiens, je t'ai gardé du pain frais. »

Le garçon mordit dedans, des centaines d'émotions différentes dans la tête. Il finissait à peine sa tranche de pain que Fenrir se levait et s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu voulais un peu de tendresse ? Je vais te donner la seule que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter, » se moqua-t-il.

Draco se vit retourner prestement sur le ventre. Les autres mâles se couchaient pour la plupart, deux ou trois attrapèrent Hannah pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Avant de fermer les yeux, Draco vit Ralph et Megan qui s'éloignaient de la meute, en direction du bois. Et Daniel, qui le regardait.

« Attention à son ventre, Alpha, il a mal, » fit l'homme en passant son bras sous les hanches maigres du garçon pour le soutenir.

« Je ne m'occupe que de mon plaisir, » grogna le Werwulf. « Occupe-toi de lui pendant ce temps si cela t'amuse. »

Une fois que Fenrir eut terminé, il s'éloigna. Daniel, son bras toujours entourant le bassin du garçon, prit aussitôt sa place. Sa main libre se posa sur le dos transpirant de l'Oméga. Draco gémit doucement alors que cette main le caressait lentement, au rythme des hanches de l'homme. Daniel jouit rapidement, selon son habitude, puis il s'allongea tout en prenant l'adolescent contre lui une fois fait.

« Daniel, pourquoi tu me baises toujours après l'Alpha ? » murmura Draco.

« Parce que j'aime l'idée que ma semence se trouve dans ton corps avec la sienne. »

« C'est une idée étrange, » continua Draco en bâillant.

Daniel sourit dans le noir. Il attendit que le garçon soit endormi avant de poursuivre, la bouche sur la joue de l'enfant.

« Elle n'est pas étrange, petit Oméga. Ma semence a sa place dans ton ventre, plus que la sienne. Un jour, tu comprendras. »

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA :** On m'a posé des questions sur le physique et l'âge des membres de la meute, donc je me suis dit que peut-être d'autres lecteurs seraient intéressés ? Alors voici un petit récap' ;)

Draco est né en l'an 1580, là nous sommes en l'an 1595, Draco a donc 15 ans. Il est né le 5 juin.  
Greyback est né en 1544, il a quant à lui 51 ans.  
Pour les autres, Ralph est le plus jeune, il a à peine entre 20 et 22 ans.  
Ensuite nous avons Vircolac (l'obsédé sexuel de la bande avec David) qui a aussi moins de 25 ans. Neuri, Berserkir, David et Dereck ont entre 25 et 30 ans. Heimdall, Archus, Barbatus et Epsilon ont la trentaine (entre 32 et 35) Daniel a 36 ans et enfin nous avons Brutus qui en a 39.  
Pour ce qui est de leur physique, effectivement, tous sont grands et plutôt bien taillés dans le genre costaud et musclé. A part Archus qui a les cheveux ras, tous ont les cheveux plutôt mi-longs c'est à dire dans le cou, Daniel, Vircolac et Neuri les ont un peu plus longs que les autres (épaules).  
Archus et Daniel sont des métis noir/blanc de deuxième génération, sachant qu'Archus est plus noir de peau que Daniel. Daniel est bouclé et n'a pas de barbe, Archus est frisé et porte une barbe, ils ne sont pas trop poilus, mais pas imberbe non plus, avec des poils sur le torse.  
Berserkir est asiatique, imberbe. L'un des moins grands avec Vircolac, Ralph et Dereck  
Brutus et Barbatus ont les cheveux brun foncé, presque noir, les yeux noirs pour Brutus, marron foncé pour Barbatus. Poils sur le torse aussi mais pas de barbe.  
Dereck est blond, yeux marron, barbu et plutôt poilu aussi.  
David est brun, yeux marron, c'est un Mage, sans barbe (enfin quand je dis sans barbe, j'me comprends, hein, ils se rasent pas non plus tous les jours, on est bien d'accord, donc ceux "sans barbe" ont souvent des poils au menton quand même mais pas de barbe véritable)  
Ralph, brun aux yeux bleus, sans barbe, légèrement poilu sur le torse.  
Neuri, grand et mince, roux aux yeux bleus, imberbe.  
Vircolac, blond aux yeux bleus, sans barbe, légèrement poilu sur le torse. Mage, l'un des plus fins (pas très grand et mince) de la meute, une gueule d'ange.  
Heimdall, brun aux yeux marron, barbu et plutôt velu de partout, pas beau physiquement mais l'un des plus costauds.  
Epsilon, cheveux noirs et yeux verts, Mage. Sans barbe et poilu sur le torse. Beau gosse.

Quant à Draco, il n'est pas très grand et mesure moins d'1m70.


	11. Les pertes de trop

**Bêta : Ma licorne à paillettes préférée, Nanola.**

 **NDA : les RAR des anonymes sont sur le forum (lien sur mon profil)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 **Les pertes de trop**

* * *

 _L'an 1580, 5 juin,_

 _Sous la pluie battante du matin, le manoir semblait sinistre. Les Elfes de maison se terraient dans la cuisines, les oreilles basses. Ce temps orageux, froid et maussade n'était pas normal pour le début du mois de juin, d'autant qu'il durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Même dans les terres nordiques et humides du royaume de Serpentard, la fin du printemps était douce. Les Elfes y voyaient un mauvais présage._

 _Les cris perçants et emplis de douleur de leur maîtresse, dans sa chambre, n'étaient pas faits pour les rassurer non plus. Pas que leur maîtresse soit une femme très attachante et qu'ils craignaient pour sa vie, mais si leurs maîtres souffraient d'une quelconque façon, eux vivraient cette douleur au centuple sous les coups de canne vengeurs du Lord._

 _Deux étages plus hauts, la femme aux cheveux blonds et lisses s'accrochait aux draps de son lit._

 _« Narcissa, mon aimée, la délivrance est proche, » l'encouragea Lord Malfoy en prenant la main de son épouse dans les siennes._

 _« Lady Malfoy, poussez, poussez ! » l'exhorta le Médicomage placée entre les jambes ouvertes de la parturiente._

 _Avec des cris rauques, Narcissa Malfoy se crispa, poussant peu à peu le nourrisson hors de son corps._

 _Les cris de douleurs firent bientôt place aux cris de joie alors que le bébé faisait entendre son premier vagissement._

 _Son père prit l'enfant dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir un héritier en bonne santé, un héritier mâle qui plus est. Lucius Malfoy souleva le garçon, toujours retenu au ventre de sa mère par le cordon ombilical, en riant._

 _« Un fils ! Un fils ! Ma douce, quel cadeau magnifique vous nous avez accordé ! »_

 _Le Médicomage, vieux et sage, sourit avec indulgence à l'heureux père alors qu'il prodiguait les soins à l'épouse en sueur, veillant à ce que la dernière délivrance se passe bien. D'un geste de baguette, l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait coupa enfin le cordon, enroula le nouveau-né dans un petit linge pour l'essuyer rapidement avant de le poser entre les deux seins gonflés de sa mère._

 _Puis il fut confié au Médicomage qui l'examina et jeta plusieurs sorts sur l'enfant. Et ce fut là que le verdict tomba, ainsi que la sanction._

 _« Mes enfants, je ne sais comment vous annoncer cette nouvelle, » dit-il plus pâle que la lune._

 _« Quelle nouvelle ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Lucius. « Alphonsus, vous êtes le Médicomage de la noble famille Malfoy depuis plus loin que ma naissance, dites-nous sans ambages ce qui se trame ! »_

 _« Votre fils... » commença le Mage._

 _« Il n'est pas malade ? Il ne va pas mourir ? » s'écria Narcissa en serrant son fils contre son cœur._

 _« Non, Ma Dame. Le garçon... c'est un Monoïque. »_

 _« Comment ? C'est impossible ! Recommencez ! » s'exclama Lord Malfoy._

 _« Mon Lord, je suis désolé mais j'ai vérifié deux fois déjà. »_

 _« Et moi je vous dis que c'est impossible ! Il n'y a jamais eu de naissance monoïque dans mon sang ! » hurla Lucius en frappant de son poing la coiffeuse de son épouse._

 _« Lucius, je suis sincèrement navré. Les naissances Monoïques sont rares et elles se produisent principalement dans les familles de Mage, comme vous le savez. Votre noble et majestueuse famille est de Sang-Pur depuis la création du Monde Libre, depuis la naissance du premier Mage sur notre douce terre ! La venue d'un Monoïque en son sein n'est donc pas chose inconcevable, loin de là. Dans beaucoup de familles, c'est même un grand honneur, » tenta de plaider le Médicomage._

 _Pas qu'il avait réellement espoir que sa cause et celle du nourrisson soient entendues. Pas dans cette famille, il le savait parfaitement._

 _« Pas dans la mienne ! » cria Lucius, confirma les pensées d'Alphonsus. « Ni sur nos terres ! C'est une honte, un déshonneur ! Il n'a pas plus de magie qu'un misérable Sans-pouvoir ! »_

 _Le grand homme se pencha sur les bras de son épouse où dormait paisiblement l'enfant, il le dévisagea un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix froide._

 _« Cette chose n'est pas mon fils. Tuez-le. »_

 _Puis il tourna les talons sans un regard pour celui qui fut son enfant, ni pour son épouse qui poussa un cri d'effroi. La jeune mère en larmes berça son bébé, l'embrassa, le plaqua contre son cœur tout en regardant avec désespoir le Médicomage._

 _« Non, non, je refuse que mon enfant soit tué, » pleura-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie._

 _Mais le Mage se contenta de prendre le parchemin des naissances, qu'il se devait de remplir._

 _« Anabel, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services. Inutile de m'attendre, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Prenez la calèche et dites aux Elfes d'aller en quérir une autre pour moi, » dit-il sèchement à l'infirmière._

 _« Mais, docteur, et le bébé ? » commença la jeune femme._

 _« Quel bébé ? Vous n'avez pas entendu Lord Malfoy ? Il n'y a aucun bébé dans cette pièce qui nécessite votre présence ou vos soins. »_

 _L'infirmière pâlit, mais après une demi-seconde de réflexion elle acquiesça et sortit sous les cris de douleur, morale cette fois, de la jeune maman. Une fois que l'infirmière fut partie, Alphonsus posa plume et parchemin et se dirigea vers le lit où Narcissa, elle le voyant faire, se recula, tentant de protéger son enfant._

 _« Ne me prenez pas mon bébé, ne le tuez pas ! « gémit-elle, affolée._

 _« Dame Narcissa, j'ai peut-être une solution, » chuchota alors le vieux Mage en se rapprochant d'elle, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement._

 _« Pa...pardon ? » balbutia-t-elle._

 _« Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire du mal à ce bébé. Je suis un Médicomage, pas un assassin, et encore moins un tueur d'innocents. Quoi qu'en pense votre époux, je considère les Monoïques comme sacrés, comme la plupart des citoyens de notre Empire. Ils méritent notre respect, notre amour et notre protection, nullement que nous les exterminions. »_

 _Narcissa posa une main sur sa bouche, pleurant des larmes de soulagement._

 _« Je vous supplie, Alphonsus, aidez-moi, sauvez-le... »_

 _« Votre enfant n'a aucune chance de survie ici. Et quand bien même vous le confierez à une servante ou un Elfe, un enfant monoïque n'a pas sa place au Royaume de Serpentard. Ni ailleurs, au vu des circonstances. Sa seule place est au Temple des Monoïques, à Helga, dans le Royaume de Poufsouffle. Je peux envoyer votre fils dans ce royaume, je l'ai déjà fait, pour d'autres avant lui, » avoua-t-il d'une voix sourde._

 _Narcissa pencha son doux visage vers celui de son fils qui ouvrait ses yeux clairs. Ceux de la jeune maman se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Elle prit l'enfant et le nicha dans son cou, l'entourant de ses cheveux constellés de reflet d'or._

 _« Je ne te reverrai sans doute jamais, mon petit cœur. » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. « Mais sache que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma vie. »_

 _Elle embrassa son nourrisson, le posa avec amour sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour se saisir d'un petit coffret fait d'or et de topazes._

 _« J'avais prévu ceci pour toi, » murmura-t-elle en prenant une chaîne en or._

 _Attaché au fin collier, un pendentif du même métal resplendissait, révélant le prénom de l'enfant. Elle l'attacha au cou du nourrisson et se passa autour du sien le jumeau exact de celui de son fils._

 _« Alphonsus, je vous confie mon enfant. Sauvez-le. Quant à moi et aux yeux de notre société, il sera un enfant mort-né. »_

 _Alphonsus acquiesça. Aussi rapidement que possible, il remplit le parchemin de naissance, indiquant que Draco Lucius Malfoy, né le 5 juin 1580 à 9h45 était né sans vie._

 _Il laissa Narcissa câliner son petit, l'embrasser, puis, le temps passant et l'urgence se faisant sentir, il l'exhorta à lui donner l'enfant._

 _Elle embrassa le bébé une dernière fois avant de le tendre au Mage qui le prit dans ses bras. Le vieillard l'emmitoufla dans la petite couverture qui se trouvait dans le berceau puis le cacha sous sa large cape sombre._

 _« Je ferai ce que je peux, soyez-en assurée, Ma Dame. »_

 _Il s'enfuit de la pièce, longeant les murs afin de ne pas être vu et s'engouffra avec bonheur sur le chemin du domaine qui menait à la sortie. Dès qu'il passa le portail de la propriété Malfoy, le Mage grimpa dans la calèche qui l'attendait, demandant au cocher de le ramener au plus vite dans sa demeure. Après un long trajet, l'homme pénétra avec soulagement dans son salon, éclairé par une cheminée à la lueur faiblarde._

 _Il souleva la couverture, admirant le nouveau-né. Il était beau comme le jour avec ses traits fins, ses cheveux aussi pâles qu'un clair de lune. Sa peau était toute douce, rose et veloutée._

 _« Oh, petit ange, si tu n'avais pas cette tare qui t'a condamné aux yeux de ton père, je t'aurais bien gardé avec moi. Mais c'est impossible. Avec tes cheveux et ton petit nez pointu, nul doute que quiconque te verra saura qui est ta famille. Mais tu seras encore plus beau que Lucius et Narcissa. Tu seras la plus belle créature que le Monde Libre n'ait portée. »_

 _Le vieil homme gâgatisa encore un instant, berça l'enfançon, le rinça rapidement dans une petite bassine remplie d'eau chaude et enfin, alors que la nuit avançait, il se décida à l'envoyer vers son destin. Le bébé commençait, semble-t-il, à avoir faim et il n'avait rien à lui donner._

 _« Je suppose qu'au Temple, ils auront tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. Tu ne seras pas le premier à être déposé devant leur porte, ni le dernier, » soupira l'ancien Mage._

 _Il replaça l'enfant dans sa couverture pour l'emmailloter ensuite avec application._

 _« Toky ! » cria-t-il une fois sa tâche accomplie._

 _Un Elfe de maison s'avança, courbé au sol._

 _« Oui, Maître ? »_

 _« Prends cet enfant. Emmène-le à Helga, au pied du Temple des Monoïques. »_

 _« À vos ordres, Maître, » fit l'Elfe d'une voix grinçante._

 _Il se saisit du nouveau-né et disparut à son tour. Toky étant un Elfe, il obéissait sans savoir exactement où il devait aller. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait puisque que son maître ne savait pas transplaner et quand bien même il l'aurait su, lui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Helga._

 _Le voyage prit du temps, la distance entre la demeure du Médicomage, dans le Royaume de Serpentard, jusqu'à la capitale de celui de Poufsouffle étant grande. Toky dû faire plusieurs escales, de plus en plus fatigué par l'effort que cela lui demandait._

 _Il finit par atterrir en douceur, devant le grand Temple aux colonnes de marbre blanc. C'était là, après avoir gravi les nombreuses marches qui menaient aux doubles lourdes portes en bois, qu'il déposait les bébés que son maître lui donnait depuis maintenant des décennies. Malheureusement, ce fut à cet instant que l'enfançon décida de se faire entendre._

 _« Vas-tu te taire, stupide créature ? » grogna l'Elfe en le secouant, ce qui bien sûr, eut pour effet de faire hurler le nouveau-né un peu plus fort._

 _« Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Démon ! » cria une voix semblant sortir de l'ombre._

 _L'Elfe se retourna pour faire face à un homme menaçant, grand et brun, qui sortait d'une ruelle voisine._

 _Toky sentit la peur l'envahir, les Elfes de maison n'étaient pas très connus à Poufsouffle, il le savait. Ici vivaient surtout des Hommes, les Mages étaient rares, de même que leurs esclaves magiques. Plus encore, il ne devait pas être vu, sa vie, ainsi que celle de son maître dépendait de sa discrétion. Il posa l'enfant à terre, se recula de trois pas, effrayé._

 _L'homme se précipita vers la couverture, d'un bleu nuit, et l'ouvrit pour découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Sans hésiter, il se saisit du nouveau-né qui pleurait et se recula à son tour._

 _L'Homme et l'Elfe se regardèrent un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, la petite créature claqua des doigts et disparut dans un craquement sourd de branches brisées sans demander son reste. Après tout, il avait rempli sa mission et c'était ce qu'il dirait à son maître : l'enfant était à Helga. Ce qui lui arriverait par la suite n'était pas de son ressor_ _t._

 **... ... ...**

Draco voyait le soleil décroître, avec angoisse. La pleine lune s'était levée il y avait de ça sept nuits. Dans quelques jours, la période d'exclusivité de Megan se terminerait. Sauf que Hannah et lui savaient que la jeune fille et Ralph ne le verraient pas.

Pendant tout ce temps, les quatre Lycanthropes avaient volé des réserves de nourriture, deux couvertures et trois outres. Puis ils les avaient cachés dans un arbre creux, loin de la meute. Draco n'avait eu de cesse de trembler qu'un mâle ne découvre la réserve.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué, à part Daniel qui s'inquiétait de sa nervosité. Draco angoissait, c'était vrai, mais il y avait autre chose qui le perturbait. Son odeur avait changé, il ne se sentait pas bien, mal dans sa peau et son ventre était souvent douloureux. Le jeune mâle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade ou si les accouplements forcés qu'il subissait depuis des mois n'avaient pas fini par l'abîmer de façon plus profonde.

Ce soir, cependant, le louveteau avait bien du mal à se retenir de claquer des dents.

Fenrir et les cinq mâles qu'il avait choisis la veille allaient bientôt revenir de leur chasse. Au cours de la pleine lune, la meute avait senti que plusieurs hardes de sangliers vivaient plus au sud. Greyback avait décidé de les chasser, afin de faire sécher leur viande pour l'hiver. Depuis, chaque jour des loups partaient le matin pour ne revenir que le soir, les bêtes mortes et dépecées sur le dos.

Hannah et Ralph avaient attendu le bon moment, le bon groupe. D'un seul regard le matin, ils avaient compris que le jour tant espéré par le couple était arrivé.

Greyback, Brutus, Barbatus, David, Epsilon et Dereck étaient partis à la chasse. Heimdall, Neuri et Archus étaient chargés d'aller à la rivière pour ramener de l'eau. Ils avaient annoncé qu'ils y passeraient une partie de la journée pour pêcher et laver les peaux. Hannah avait décidé de les accompagner. Pour les mâles, c'était normal que les louves et l'Oméga participent aux tâches de la vie quotidienne, ce depuis leur arrivée dans la meute. Cela n'avait donc étonné personne quand la jeune fille blonde s'était proposée. Mais Megan, Ralph et Draco savaient que son rôle serait d'inciter les mâles à rester le plus longtemps possible loin du campement. Par tous les moyens possibles, y compris en les aguichant de façon innocente grâce à son corps trempé.

Draco devait donc se charger de la même façon des mâles restant au campement, à savoir, Berserkir, Vircolac et Daniel. L'important était de les occuper afin que personne ne réalise vraiment que Ralph et Megan n'étaient plus là.

Le jeune garçon avait parfaitement réussi sa mission. D'abord, il s'était plaint à Daniel d'être fatigué, d'avoir mal au ventre. À chaque fois qu'il le faisait, le Lycanthrope à peau brune l'auscultait consciencieusement. Cette fois-ci n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. C'était le signal qu'attendaient Ralph et Megan pour partir discrètement, au prétexte donné à Berserkir quelque temps plus tôt qu'ils iraient dans la journée chercher du bois pour le feu. Ainsi, il ne s'étonnerait pas s'il s'apercevait de leur absence. Cela n'avait même pas été le cas, Berserkir ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Draco avait profité que Daniel s'occupait de lui pour se coller contre l'homme, à la recherche de câlins. Il savait parfaitement qu'en agissant ainsi et en l'absence de Fenrir, il ne faudrait pas longtemps au Loup-garou pour avoir envie de le prendre. Et que le voir excité inciteraient les autres à vouloir faire de même. Et normalement, Daniel le reprendrait encore une fois après eux, il aimait être le dernier à s'accoupler avec Draco. Pour être sûr que cela se passe ainsi, l'Oméga avait caressé le torse du mâle, lentement, puis après un petit regard timidement caché sous ses cils, il s'était docilement allongé sur le ventre. Daniel avait semblé surpris mais aussi parfaitement heureux de l'invitation implicite.

Le jeune homme avait serré les dents, ne demandant pas ainsi aux dominants de faire vite. Contrairement aux louves, Daniel veillait toujours à ce que les accouplements ne s'éternisent pas si Draco gémissait bruyamment ou montrait un signe trop évident de douleur.

Puis Hannah et les autres étaient rentrés de la rivière. Les hommes avaient fini par s'étonner que ni Ralph ni Megan ne soient présents. Quand Berserkir avait mentionné le fait qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils partiraient chercher du bois, la louve leur avait affirmé avec aplomb qu'ils étaient partis au moment où eux-même étaient revenus au camp.

Fenrir était arrivé à son tour. L'effervescence que son retour avait engendrée avait fait oublier le reste à tout le monde.

Sauf à Hannah et Draco.

Le soir était arrivé, la meute n'allait pas tarder à s'asseoir autour du feu pour manger. Et là, l'Alpha noterait sans faute que deux membres de sa meute étaient absents.

Hannah se posa près de Draco, adossé à un rocher.

« Ça va, bébé ? »

« J'ai peur, Hannah. »

« Je sais, mon cœur. Écoute, nous avons fais ce que nous devions. À l'heure qu'il est, ils sont loin. »

« Oui, j'espère. Hannah, tu crois qu'ils y arriveront ? »

L'enfant leva ses yeux clairs apeurés vers ceux de la jeune femme.

« J'espère qu'ils y arriveront, oui. Ralph a dit qu'il montait vers le Nord, il connaît les lieux. Ils passeront l'hiver dans un endroit sûr, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Ensuite, ils reprendront la route, mais leur trace sera si vieille que jamais Fenrir ne les retrouvera. »

« Et pour le reste ? » fit Draco, les lèvres tremblantes.

Hannah le dévisagea, sachant à quoi il faisait allusion. Ralph et Megan leur avaient promis de tenter d'approcher des Hommes ou des Mages afin de les alerter sur leur cas, prévenir les villages alentour que la meute n'était pas loin et que dans ses rangs, deux prisonniers attendaient leur libération.

« Je ne sais pas, Draco, » avoua Hannah.

Le garçon sentit le peu d'espoir qu'il avait dans le cœur s'enfuir.

« Bébé, je veux que tu me promettes d'être fort, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Hannah. »

« Je veux que tu te battes pour survivre. Ne baisse pas les bras, mon cœur, jamais. Rappelle-toi ta promesse. Je veux que tu vives, Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, mon bébé. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil pendant tout ce temps, le bonheur qui m'aidait à me lever chaque matin. Je t'aime, mon bébé. »

Hannah se mit à pleurer, à la stupeur du garçon.

« Hannah, pourquoi tu dis tout cela ? »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas Daniel, mais il faudra que tu restes toujours avec lui, d'accord ? Ne le quitte pas, jamais, » poursuivit Hannah d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus assurée tout en séchant rapidement ses larmes de sa main.

« Hannah ? » gémit Draco, perdu au milieu des explications de la dominante.

« Daniel sera sans doute l'aide dont tu as besoin, ton salut viendra de lui et du clan qui se forme à ses côtés. Même si ce n'est pas la vie que tu mériterais, au moins lui, il prendra mieux soin de toi que ce bâtard de Fenrir. Si tout se passe bien, il sera ton compagnon un jour. Donne-moi ta main. »

Draco obéit, abasourdi par les paroles de Hannah alors que plus loin, des éclats de voix s'élevaient soudain.

« Hannah, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, » pleura Draco en claquant des dents.

« Vas-y, mon cœur, commence. »

« Moi... Draco Bones... quinze ans... encore... encore vivant ce soir... » balbutia Draco alors que les voix devenaient cris.

« Moi, Hannah Abbot, vingt et un ans, encore vivante ce soir... pour la dernière fois, » fit Hannah avec un pauvre sourire désolé.

« Hannah, non ! » s'écria Draco.

« Pardon, pardon de t'abandonner. C'est ce qui me fait le plus de peine, la seule douleur que j'emporterai de cette terre. Ne plus être là pour te protéger et te consoler. »

Hannah prit le garçon qui pleurait et claquait des dents contre son cœur, embrassa les cheveux blonds avec ferveur.

« Je t'aime, Draco, vis pour moi, mon bébé, vis pour moi. »

« Hannah ! »

Puis la louve lui fut brutalement arraché des bras par Fenrir, enragé.

« Où sont-ils, louve ? Où sont ceux que tu as aidé à faire fuir ? » hurla-t-il.

« Loin d'ici, misérable ordure, » déclara Hannah en crachant au visage de l'Alpha.

Le Werwulf hurla de nouveau, cri à moitié animal. Il la jeta au sol, la roua de coups de pieds et de poings.

« Tu vas mourir, louve ! »

« HANNAH ! HANNAH, NON ! » hurla à son tour Draco.

Il voulut rejoindre sa sœur de cœur, la prendre contre lui, mais des bras forts le maintinrent en arrière. La main puissante de l'Alpha s'abattit sur lui, son regard haineux plongeant dans les yeux clairs terrifiés qui s'abaissèrent aussitôt.

« Et toi, quel rôle as-tu joué dans tout cela ? »

« Rien, Draco n'a rien fait. Ce n'est qu'un enfant innocent, » déclara Hannah au sol, la bouche en sang.

« Emmenez-moi cette chienne près du feu ! » cria Fenrir.

Il se retourna ensuite vers l'Oméga tremblant et pleurant.

« Tu as voulu t'enfuir, toi aussi, louveteau ? »

« Non, non, Alpha, » couina Draco.

« Mais tu savais qu'ils allaient s'enfuir, pas vrai ? »

« Non, je savais pas. »

« Menteur, » susurra l'homme d'une voix mauvaise.

Il poussa le garçon au sol, le faisant s'effondrer à ses pieds.

« Tu vas le payer, Oméga, et je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper. Tenez-le ! »

Draco sanglota alors que Brutus et Barbatus, ravis, lui tenaient les bras et les jambes. Fenrir s'approcha, regarda le garçon d'un œil dément. Il sourit, d'un sourire terrifiant, dévoilant ses dents jaunes et pointues. Puis il abaissa son pied, brisant net le radius et le cubitus droit du garçon qui hurla.

« Comment comptes-tu t'enfuir, maintenant ? Sur trois pattes ? Non, je ne penses pas... » poursuivi l'homme en se déplaçant lentement, tel le fauve qu'il était autour de sa malheureuse proie.

Il arriva à la gauche du garçon, faisant subir le même sort à son autre bras.

Draco hurlait sans s'arrêter. La douleur de la transformation n'était rien, comparée à celle-ci. Il s'étouffait au milieux de ses larmes, sans s'apercevoir que Greyback s'était cette fois emparé d'un lourd morceau de bois, faisant office de gourdin. Quand l'os de sa jambe se brisa à son tour, l'enfant pria pour mourir ou au moins s'évanouir. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'arriva pas tandis que Fenrir brisait le tibia de son autre jambe.

Perdu dans son océan de douleur, il n'entendait plus les paroles du monstre. Ce fut Compagnon-Loup qui lui, perçut la voix affolée de Daniel qui suppliait leur chef de reprendre raison.

« Alpha, par pitié, tu vas tuer l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas l'Oméga le responsable, arrête de le massacrer ou de le faire souffrir, son cœur ne le supportera pas ! Alpha ! »

Puis ce furent d'autres cris, d'autres hurlements, de mâles, de Hannah. Draco pleurait, s'étranglait, le corps brisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et resta allongé sur le sol, ses yeux baignés de larmes perdus dans les étoiles.

« Tuez-moi, tuez-moi, tuez-moi... » sanglota-t-il.

Mais il était seul.

Puis l'adolescent sombra enfin dans l'inconscience pendant que d'autres perdaient la vie.

 **... ... ...**

Daniel se glissa vers le corps évanoui du garçon. L'Alpha était fou, totalement fou. Il l'avait déjà vu furieux, ivre de colère, mais jamais à ce point. Entre sa crise de démence actuelle et le fait qu'il ait violé le garçon sous sa forme lupine, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Greyback était réellement fou.

Certes, il avait toujours été brutal, sournois, cruel, dangereux et donc, par certains côtés ''fou'', mais ce n'était plus de cela dont il s'agissait. L'homme était devenu totalement dément. Certains parmi eux s'en étaient rendu compte. Certains parmi eux ne voulaient plus de cet être enragé pour chef. Et cette nuit, il espérait que d'autres rejoindraient son camp, notamment Heimdall qui était celui qu'il lui manquait pour parfaire son plan.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux moites du garçon. Il respirait toujours, bien que son cœur battait une chamade affolée.

« Oméga ? » souffla-t-il.

Daniel étudia rapidement le corps du gamin, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Eps' ! Epsilon ! » grogna-t-il, suffisamment fort pour que le Werwulf brun l'entende, sans alerter Greyback qui poursuivait sa séance de punition.

Le Loup-garou se retourna et se dirigea vers lui en boitant.

« Quoi ? »

« Aide-moi. Il lui a brisé les quatre membres, il faut que l'on réduise les fractures sinon il ne pourra plus jamais remarcher correctement. »

« Bordel, Daniel, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a plus important ? Fenrir vient d'arracher la tête de Berserkir et toi, tu t'inquiètes de savoir si le louveteau pourra remarcher correctement ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! » gronda Daniel. « Eps', aide-moi. »

Epsilon râla tout en se baissant vers l'homme à peau brune.

« Tu es fou, Daniel, totalement fou. Si Greyback nous voit, on est mort. »

« Non, Fenrir est le fou. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Le bébé est encore vivant ? »

Epsilon sortit sa baguette afin de lancer un sort sur le ventre du gamin.

« Il va mal mais s'accroche encore. Mais si le gosse subit une nouvelle séance de ce type, il le perdra, c'est certain. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » souffla Neuri en se rapprochant d'eux.

« On essaye de sauver ce qui reste de ce maudit louveteau, » maugréa Epsilon. « Allez, ça va demander un peu de temps mais on peut le faire. Neuri, puisque tu es là, place-toi devant nous et quand tu le pourras, demande à Archus de faire de même. »

Draco souffrait. Le martyr. Il s'était déjà à plusieurs reprises plus ou moins réveillé, par intermittence, mais la douleur était telle qu'il re-sombrait aussitôt. Cette fois-là fut différente, il gémit, couina, papillonna des yeux, sans s'évanouir de nouveau. Les odeurs autour de lui lui confirmèrent ce qu'il avait cru comprendre auparavant.

Des mâles étaient avec lui. Mais ils n'étaient pas menaçants. Au contraire. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se sentait pour la première fois à sa véritable place de louveteau et d'Oméga parmi eux. Des dominants l'aidaient, le protégeaient. Ceux de sa meute s'affairaient autour de lui pour empêcher qu'il ne sombre.

Cependant, à peine ces pensées réconfortantes furent dans sa tête, qu'une douleur éclata dans son cœur. Si les mâles le soignaient, c'était parce que Greyback l'avait puni d'une façon atroce. Il se souvint des cris qui avaient envahi ses moments de lucidité, de l'odeur du sang.

« Hannah, » souffla-t-il.

« La louve est morte, Oméga, » murmura Archus à ses côtés en lui prenant la main.

Draco pleura doucement. Il voulut bouger, sans succès.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, louveteau, n'essaye pas de bouger. Eps' et Vic' t'ont placé des atèles magiques sur le corps. »

« Daniel ? » reprit Draco.

« Il est avec l'Alpha et Brutus. »

« Archus... » pleura Draco en le regardant aux milieux de ses larmes.

« Calme-toi, gamin. Tu vas vite guérir, tu es un Loup-garou et Epsilon est un bon guérisseur. »

Pourtant l'enfant continua de pleurer, en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. L'homme passa son autre main dans les cheveux pâles pour les caresser, tout en continuant de parler.

« Mon frère va bien s'occuper de toi, Oméga, ne t'inquiète pas. Dors, petit, dors. »

 **... ... ...**

Les jours suivants, Draco resta allongé. D'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il restait prostré, sans bouger, sans parler. Les mâles se relayaient à ses côtés, lui donnant à boire ou manger en lui donnait la becquée comme l'avait fait Fenrir, puisqu'ils pouvaient à peine le soulever. De toute façon, l'enfant n'acceptait de manger que ce que les dominants lui donnaient avec leur bouche ou lui présentaient dans le creux de leur paume.

Fenrir aussi vint le voir, il s'accroupit et lui raconta dans le détail les tortures qu'il avait infligées à Hannah avant qu'elle ne meurt. Draco ne montra rien, trop choqué pour pleurer ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que claquer des dents.

Il était seul. Totalement seul. Sans ses amies. Seul pour affronter la meute.

Néanmoins, il avait réalisé que les mâles avaient, dans l'ensemble, changé leur comportement vis à vis de lui. Du moins certains. Seuls Brutus, Barbatus, David et étrangement bien que dans une moindre mesure, Dereck, n'avaient pas évolué de façon positive. Pour les trois premiers, cela ne le surprenait pas. Ils étaient foncièrement mauvais et auraient sans doute suivi Fenrir jusqu'en enfer. Dereck était plus calme (le terme doux pouvant difficilement être appliqué aux dominants restants de la meute), mais son amitié avec David était très profonde.

La haine grandissante de Brutus et Barbatus envers lui avait étonné le garçon. Heimdall lui avait expliqué que le Bêta et son frère n'approuvaient pas la décision de Fenrir de le prendre, lui, comme pseudo compagnon. Ils trouvaient qu'une femelle dominante de la trempe de Hannah était bien plus valorisante. Et Barbatus aurait voulu être le seul mâle de Hannah. Draco n'avait pas bronché quand Heimdall lui avait fait ces confidences. Après tout, Heimdall avait été très ami avec Berserkir, les deux Loups-garous avaient été proches pour ne pas dire inséparables, ceci expliquait sans doute cela dans l'esprit du garçon.

Le changement des autres mâles s'était accompagné de la nouvelle modification de l'odeur de Daniel et aussi d'Epsilon. Draco ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la meute, bien qu'il soit désormais évident pour tous que le Troisième briguait la place de Bêta, et du coup, Epsilon celle de Troisième. Ils avaient le soutien de tous les mâles à l'exception du trio soutenant le Bêta actuel et de Dereck qui restait neutre.

La crise de rage destructrice de Greyback avait accentué la scission. Berserkir était mort, Greyback l'ayant jugé sans doute plus responsable que les autres puisque c'était à lui que Ralph avait dit qu'ils partaient avec Megan dans les bois. À moins que le Loup-garou n'ait été présent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Les autres dominants avaient tous souffert de la colère de leur chef, tous arboraient plaies, contusions ou fractures.

Draco avait compris que cela, beaucoup l'avaient en travers de la gorge.

Dès que l'ensemble de la meute en fut capable, Draco fut ligoté sur un dos et les Werwulfs suivirent l'Alpha dans sa course. L'enfant blond agrippé aux poils rêches priait. Il priait pour que Ralph et Megan soient loin, que le repos forcé de la meute leur ait permis de s'enfuir hors de porté du flair de Fenrir.

Car Draco savait que le Loup-garou, dans sa folle soif de vengeance, était à la poursuite des fuyards. Chaque soir, Fenrir râlait, criait, cherchait un homme à frapper pour évacuer la rage qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Seuls Brutus et Daniel parvenaient à le calmer. Même si Daniel ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler que si la meute avait été dans l'incapacité de se déplacer pendant trois jours, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

L'Oméga, en général allongé entre les cuisses protectrices de Neuri, Archus ou Epsilon à ces moments-là, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme à peau brune. Il avait aussi compris que ces quatre mâles en particulier l'avaient défendu, tant durant la nuit meurtrière de Greyback qu'ensuite. Plus personne ne le touchait de façon sexuelle, pas même l'Alpha. Ils faisaient comme si le moindre choc, la moindre blessure pouvait lui être fatale.

Ce que Draco ignorait, c'était que cela n'était pas totalement faux.

Au bout de deux semaines, Draco put marcher seul et se transformer. Mais il ne courrait toujours pas avec la meute durant leur chasse. Ils allaient au Nord, toujours au Nord. Draco ne savait pas si c'était parce que Fenrir avait flairé la piste des échappés, ou si c'était parce que Hannah avait finalement cédé à la torture et divulgué ce qu'elle savait.

Greyback avait fini par se calmer, même s'il était encore à fleur de peau. Ce jour, il avait décidé de séparer la meute en trois, le vent et la pluie ayant a priori brouillé les pistes. Il partit dans un sens, d'autres ailleurs, tandis que le troisième groupe restait au campement.

Draco avait peur.

Daniel n'était pas là. Compagnon-Loup craignait d'être loin du mâle. Pire encore, Barbatus était resté au campement et n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards meurtriers. Draco s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible. Peine perdue, le mâle finit par s'approcher de lui, profitant que les deux autres Loups-garous restés également au campement s'étaient un peu éloignés.

« Tu te caches, petite merde ? »

« Non, » souffla Draco, terrorisé.

« Oh, si, tu te caches, car tu as peur du grand méchant loup. Tu as raison, Oméga. »

Il l'attrapa par le cou, le soulevant du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« À cause de toi, la meute se divise, Ralph s'est enfui et mon frère risque sa place. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. À toi et à ton petit cul qui a tourné la tête de notre Alpha ! »

« Je... je n'ai rien fait, » couina Draco qui se débattait tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Si, c'est de ta faute ! Toi et ton odeur douceâtre d'Oméga ! Tout ça parce que Greyback pense que ce qui sortira de ton ventre sera plus honorifique que s'il sortait de celui d'une louve ! Mais il se trompe ! Ton chiot ne sera jamais rien qu'une merde, tout comme toi ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qui disait l'homme. Ou plutôt, ne voulant pas comprendre.

« Lâche-moi, Barbatus ! » gémit-il.

« De quel droit dis-tu mon nom ! » hurla l'homme en colère qui perdit tout contrôle.

Il jeta Draco par terre, le rouant de coup. L'adolescent se mit à crier, les mains sur la tête. Un coup de pieds le toucha au ventre, qui éclata d'une douleur atroce. Les coups s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'un loup gris se jetait sur Barbatus.

Draco se tordait sur le sol, gémissant. Est-ce que c'était Fenrir ? Fenrir était revenu et l'avait enfin protégé ? Des hurlements lupins résonnèrent de toutes parts. La meute appelait tous ses membres à l'aide. L'adolescent tenta de se redresser, afin de voir qui était le mâle au loin qui se battait toujours avec Barbatus.

Les yeux noyés par les larmes, Draco découvrit que ce n'était pas Fenrir mais Vircolac. Soudain il poussa un cri aigu alors que quelque chose se déchirait en lui.

« Oméga ! Ça va ? » s'exclama Neuri en accourant vers lui.

« Non, non, j'ai mal... Neuri... »

Draco tremblait, de peur, de douleur.

Il porta sa main sur son ventre, puis plus bas, entre ses jambes, alors que son pantalon devenait humide et poisseux. En la relevant devant ses yeux, il hurla en découvrant qu'elle était pleine de sang.

« Merde, merde ! » cria Neuri.

« Oh non, non ! » hurlait Draco.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu enterrer, ignorer, rejeter avec force lui revenait en pleine figure. Impossible de continuer à se voiler la face, d'autant que Compagnon-Loup, lui, hurlait à la mort dans son esprit. Parce que c'était la mort qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses. La mort du louveteau qu'il portait en son sein.

Draco ne sut pas combien de temps se passa entre le moment où Vircolac avait sauté à la gorge de Barbatus, et celui où la meute entière arriva au campement. Il tremblait, grelottait, dans les bras de Neuri. Il avait le sentiment d'être pris de fièvre et de délirer.

Epsilon fut à ses côtés, ainsi que Daniel. Pas Fenrir.

Les deux mâles autoproclamés guérisseurs par la meute lui arrachèrent ses haillons, le palpèrent, puis Epsilon lui jeta un sort de sa baguette.

« C'est fini, » déclara-t-il rapidement à Daniel. Ce dernier ne put cacher au Werwulf brun un discret sourire de satisfaction en réponse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fenrir apparut dans le champs de vision de l'Oméga qui tendit une main vers son Alpha, le père de son enfant.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Greyback en ignorant totalement le garçon.

« Oui, Alpha. Le bébé est mort. L'Oméga fait une fausse couche. C'était sans aucun doute le coup de trop. »

« Alpha, » pleura Draco.

L'homme lui jeta un bref regard, les poings serrés.

« Alpha, » recommença Draco, la main levée.

Mais le mâle se détourna de lui et s'en fut loin de sa vue.

« Non ! Non ! Me laisse pas ! Alpha ! » cria Draco en pleurs.

Compagnon-Loup ne pouvait pas croire à cette ultime trahison, cet abandon total alors qu'il perdait leur louveteau.

Des bras le saisirent, Neuri se décala, laissant la place à Daniel qui le plaqua dos contre son torse. Neuri lui souleva une jambe, Archus l'autre, alors qu'Epsilon se plaçait entre les cuisses ouvertes et ensanglantées.

« Vas-y, Eps', fais ce que tu dois faire pour sauver la vie de l'Oméga. »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir, Daniel, il fait une hémorragie... » fit Epsilon en déglutissant.

« Fais de ton mieux, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Daniel, » sanglota Draco. « Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. Me laisse pas ou tue-moi. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me tuer ? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas et je ne te tuerai pas. Parce que nous te voulons vivant, Oméga. Je te veux vivant, » répondit l'homme en plaçant sa main sur le front du gamin, calant ainsi la tête blonde contre sa clavicule.

Puis Draco recommença à hurler alors que des spasmes douloureux envahissaient son ventre et que ce qui était en lui sortait de ses entrailles. Epsilon s'affairait sur lui, jouant de sa baguette tandis que Neuri et Archus maintenaient ses jambes ouvertes et que Daniel lui parlait à l'oreille, l'encourageait.

Enfin, le calvaire prit fin, Epsilon banda ses fesses, ses cuisses, Neuri et Archus le lâchèrent. Draco pleurait sans bruit, sans cri. Il pleurait sans trop savoir pourquoi il pleurait. La mort de son enfant, dont il ignorait l'existence ? L'absence de l'Alpha à ses côtés ? La mort de Hannah ? De Morag ? Il pleurait sur sa vie, sur sa douleur, sur ce qu'il était et ne serait plus jamais.

Daniel le porta, l'allongea sur une couverture près du feu de camp et en posa une autre sur son corps maigre. Draco n'ouvrit pas les yeux, écoutant le silence autour de lui. Les autres ne parlaient pas, même s'il pouvait sentir leur présence. Y compris celle de Fenrir.

« Comment va-t-il ? » voulut justement savoir l'Alpha, s'adressant à Epsilon.

« Pas bien. J'ai pu nettoyer la poche monoïquale et arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il est très faible et choqué. Il faudra bien le nourrir. Je m'occuperai des soins avec Daniel. Il a aussi besoin de repos. »

Greyback grogna, mécontent.

« La meute devra repartir demain. Est-ce qu'il sera capable de tenir ? »

« Non, » répliqua froidement Epsilon.

L'Alpha s'avança vers le garçon qui, en sentant l'odeur du mâle, se mit à geindre doucement.

« Putain... nous venions de retrouver une piste. »

« À toi de voir ta priorité, Fenrir. Ta vengeance ou ta descendance ? » lança Daniel tout aussi froidement.

« En parlant de ça, pourra-t-il de nouveau porter un enfant ? » demanda Fenrir.

Un silence s'installa, Epsilon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Daniel avant de répondre.

« Oui, si sa guérison se fait dans de bonnes conditions. »

Une larme coula sur la joue creuse de Draco. Epsilon venait à l'instant de lui sauver la vie, il le savait. Mais en voulait-il encore ?

« Et quand pourrais-je de nouveau le féconder ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Epsilon prit son temps avant de répondre. Daniel se tendit. Pour la première fois, Draco se demanda comment Fenrir faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que les deux mâles étaient répugnés par ce qu'il disait, faisait et qu'ils s'étaient ligués contre lui. Contre Fenrir ou pour lui, Draco ? L'adolescent ne savait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Alpha. Tout dépendra de sa guérison, là aussi. »

Fenrir se baissa plus encore, prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains.

« Regarde-moi, Oméga... J'ai dit, regarde-moi, Oméga. »

« Il est trop faible, » intervint Daniel.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, » gronda l'homme.

« Je te l'ai dit. Neuri et moi on était parti chercher du bois quand les cris du garçon nous ont alertés. Barbatus le frappait en lui donnant des coups de pieds, » intervint Vircolac.

« Oméga, regarde-moi, » reprit Fenrir.

Draco frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. L'homme était son Alpha, certes, mais il ne voulait pas. Malgré tout, peu à peu, ses paupières papillonnèrent et ses perles grises apparurent.

« Bien, chiot. As-tu provoqué Barbatus ? Que lui as-tu dis ? »

Draco se rendit compte que les hommes attendaient ses réponses, dans le même silence de plomb dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis le début. Il sentit aussi toute la désapprobation de la meute autour de lui, dirigée non pas contre sa personne mais contre celles de l'Alpha et des deux absents autour du feu : Barbatus et son frère. Leur odeur n'était pas présente parmi eux. Où étaient-ils ?

L'enfant avala péniblement sa salive, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour répondre.

« Rien fait, Alpha... J'avais... peur... »

« Peur de Barbatus ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Me hait, » souffla l'enfant épuisé avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Fenrir lâcha la tête blonde qui retomba lourdement sur la couverture. Il se redressa, toisa sa meute.

« J'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait plus toucher au gosse. Barbatus en payera le prix. Ou vous aurez un nouvel Alpha cette nuit, ou il mourra. »

Puis l'homme se dirigea plus loin, vers un arbre où une forme était ligotée avec une autre à ses côtés. Barbatus fut délivré, les mâles entourèrent les combattants qui se transformèrent en loup sous les cris et les sifflets.

Draco entendait tout cela de loin, sans rien voir, la tête dans du coton. Il était toujours dans les bras de Daniel allongé à ses côtés. Le garçon se retourna, frotta son nez dans le cou du mâle. Il reconnut l'odeur de Daniel, bien sûr, mais elle avait encore changé, prenant le parfum du Bêta de la meute.

« Bêta... » chuchota-t-il, la voix cassée.

« Oui, » répondit Daniel en passant sa main dans les cheveux sales. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Oméga. J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi, je le ferai. Si notre Alpha sort vainqueur, ce dont je ne doute pas, à part Fenrir, les autres mâles ne te toucheront plus jamais. Si la chance sourit à Barbatus et que la meute hérite d'un nouvel Alpha... alors il ne le restera pas longtemps, la meute éclatera, » gronda l'homme.

Compagnon-Loup émit une douce plainte, qui sortit de la gorge du garçon. Daniel était un bon mâle, décida-t-il, en tout cas, c'était l'un des moins mauvais de la meute. Il ferait sans doute un compagnon acceptable. Draco se pelotonna encore plus contre lui, acceptant les caresses que lui prodiguait l'homme. Elles faisaient du bien à son cœur et à son corps blessés, rassuraient sa partie lupine si faible et fragile.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA** : Non, ce n'est pas une blague, cette fiction est bien finie à l'écriture et elle fait bien 45 chapitres. Du coup, certains m'ont demandé de poster plus vite. Si je pouvais je posterais tous les jours. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais jamais ne serait-ce parce que je relie chaque chapitre X fois, qu'ils sont corrigés 2 fois par Nanola et que ce rythme nous mettrait sur les rotules. Je m'en excuse, vraiment, mais je veux aussi garder un certain plaisir à poster ces chapitres, ne pas en être dégoûtée en tenant un rythme impossible.

En attendant le prochain chapitre (avec la délivrance de Draco !) je vous remercie du fond du cœur, chers lecteurs, de votre soutien, vos encouragements et aussi de votre impatience qui témoigne de votre envie d'en savoir plus sur mes modestes écris. Ça me touche. Merci :)


	12. La fin d'une vie

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Ça y est, le chapitre tant attendu avec la délivrance de Draco. Cependant ne vous leurrez pas, il est aussi très dur. Et non, toujours pas de Bisounours qui chantent et volent autour de Draco, il est avec Greyback, pas dans une colonie de vacances ^^'

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez m'envoyer une beuglante :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **.**

 **La fin d'une vie**

* * *

 _Le premier acte de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom fut de déclarer l'état d'urgence dans le Royaume de Serpentard. Certains nobles et courtisans à la cour s'en offusquèrent, d'autant que le corps assassiné de leur Roi Salazar n'avait pas encore été enterré. Mais comme le Monde Libre le découvrit bien vite, tout ceux qui se dressaient devant Lui finissaient dans la tombe._

 _De nombreux Mages suivirent leur nouveau Seigneur, car ils étaient avides de pouvoir et de revanche. Deux jours après la mort du roi, les rares Hommes et créatures magiques qui avaient eu la folie de rester sur le territoire de Serpentard furent chassés et éliminés sans pitié._

 _Les autres Monarques s'élevèrent aussitôt contre les massacres. Des délégations venant de Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle furent envoyés mais ils furent eux aussi tués._

 _Godric Gryffondor n'envoya pas d'émissaires. L'homme, symbole du courage et de la force, leva ses armées et brandit son emblème._

 _Très rapidement, les Royaumes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle firent de même. Les trois armées avancèrent, chacune de leur côté mais avec le même but : les terres de Serpentard._

 _On rapporte que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sourit à cette nouvelle. Il prit la tête de ses propres armées, prit le nom maudit de Seigneur des Ténèbres et sortit des frontières de son royaume afin d'apporter le mort et la désolation au reste du Monde Libre._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 3 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Sans surprise, Fenrir sortit vainqueur du rapide combat qu'il mena contre Barbatus. Brutus hurla la mort de son frère, prit le corps ravagé dans ses bras et partit l'enterrer plus loin, dans la forêt, en compagnie de Dereck, David et Heimdall.

Le Loup-garou aux cheveux noirs fut affligé pendant quelques jours. Draco le regardait, sans parler, tandis qu'il gémissait la perte de son frère et celle, sans doute tout aussi importante dans le cœur de l'homme, de sa place de Bêta. C'était en grande partie à cause de cette dégradation que Brutus se remit assez vite de la mort de Barbatus, l'en jugeant en grande partie responsable. Si Draco devait en croire ses regards emplis de haine, nul doute que le dominant le pensait tout autant responsable que son frère.

Mais Brutus était plus intelligent que le Werwulf décédé. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté de direct contre l'Oméga et ne le ferait sans doute pas de sitôt. L'homme, en revanche, se positionna rapidement et clairement comme le challenger de Daniel. Le loup re-voulait sa place et ferait tout pour l'obtenir.

Draco trouvait cela choquant. Il avait toujours pensé que les frères étaient unis. A priori, pas suffisamment pour que Brutus se rebelle. Malgré l'assassinat de Barbatus, il était toujours d'une fidélité absolue à Fenrir. À tel point qu'elle en frisait le ridicule, selon le jeune homme.

En dehors de ça, il trouvait injuste que Barbatus ait eu droit à une tombe. Berserkir avait été enseveli sous des pierres, Lisa laissée à même le sol, Morag et Hannah jetées dans une ravine. Ce connard ne méritait pas de sépulture.

Si Draco avait encore des pensées de ce style, il se gardait bien de les exprimer à voix haute. Il n'avait guère été loquace depuis la fuite de Megan et la mort de Hannah, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Dorénavant, le louveteau ne parlait quasiment plus.

Malgré les recommandations d'Epsilon, Fenrir voulut repartir en chasse le surlendemain de la mort de Barbatus. Draco fut porté par un mâle, comme il en avait décidément l'habitude. La différence, une fois encore, résidait dans le semblant de douceur dont il était l'objet. On mettait une couverture sur le dos du loup, on l'attachait avec beaucoup de soin, par de larges attaches en tissus, non plus avec les cordes qui lui mangeaient la peau. Et par dessus, on lui mettait une autre couverture, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid en cette fin du mois d'octobre.

Le mâle porteur allait moins vite, faisait attention à sa charge. Si Draco geignait, il s'arrêtait, un autre dominant détachait le garçon, afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, le mettait dans une autre position, changeait ses pansements. De fait, le garçon et les loups qui étaient avec lui arrivaient toujours plus tard au campement, mais Draco s'en moquait. En général, il dormait.

Loin de l'attendrir, le comportement des mâles le révulsait au pire, l'interrogeait au mieux. Tous, sans exception, s'étaient accouplés avec lui sans pitié, malgré ses larmes, ses cris, ses suppliques. Tous au début de sa captivité s'étaient moqués de lui, de sa faiblesse, du fait que Ralph lui prodigue un peu de la tendresse qui l'avait pourtant maintenu en vie durant des mois. Ils étaient des monstres, comme le disaient ses sœurs disparues.

En réalité, Draco n'avait pas d'illusion ou plutôt ne voulait pas en avoir. Il pensait que si les mâles semblaient plus doux, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient besoin qu'il survive car il devait porter l'enfant de leur Alpha. Le fait que le nouveau Bêta soit Daniel jouait aussi, sans conteste. Le mâle était plus calme, moins cruel, Daniel le considérait également comme un membre à part entière de la meute, les autres s'alignaient donc sur son comportement, supposait le garçon.

Mais Draco savait de quoi ils étaient capables. De quoi ils seraient encore capables si les choses évoluaient dans le mauvais sens. Le reste n'était qu'espoir. Or, Draco n'espérait plus rien de leur part, ni de personne. Son cœur vide n'espérait plus rien depuis longtemps. Il ne _voulait_ plus espérer.

Malgré cela, ces loups faisaient partie de sa meute et surtout, ils le considéraient enfin vraiment comme l'un des leurs. Compagnon-Loup était quant à lui heureux de ce fait, rassuré et reconnaissant de leurs agissements et de l'attention qu'ils lui prodiguaient.

Il avait encore maigri, ne mangeant que peu. Et encore, pendant trois jours, il n'accepta que la bouillie de viande qui lui donnaient directement en becqué Daniel, Epsilon ou l'un des mâles qui s'occupaient le plus de lui, comme Neuri et Archus. Greyback aussi, de temps en temps, c'était d'ailleurs les seuls instants où il daignait s'occuper un peu de son Oméga, essentiellement quand il voulait montrer aux autres que l'adolescent était à lui.

Environ deux semaines après la perte de son bébé, Draco, qui avait suivi un moment à pattes les mâles durant la course de la journée, ne dormait pas. Il regardait le ciel étoilé. Les Loups-garous dormaient ou faisaient semblant. C'était sans importance de toute manière.

Draco leva ses yeux clairs noyés sous les larmes.

Il avait perdu son bébé. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un bébé. Il était condamné à avoir de nouveau un bébé. Avec Fenrir. Son cœur le faisait souffrir cette nuit. Compagnon-Loup ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait besoin d'un mâle, d'un compagnon, un vrai, pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine et son chagrin. Compagnon-Loup avait besoin du père de son enfant. Bien que le temps se soit écoulé, il venait juste de réaliser ce qui s'était passé avec Barbatus. Les images de sa fausse-couche le hantaient.

L'adolescent se dirigea à quatre pattes vers le centre de la meute, là où dormait l'Alpha. À genoux devant le mâle endormi, Draco renifla, s'essuyant les joues de ses mains sales.

« A... Alpha, » gémit-il.

« Quoi... » grommela l'homme sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Je... j'ai besoin de toi... »

« Et moi j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Draco pleura un peu plus fort, sans bouger.

« Fenrir... On... on a perdu notre bébé... »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains tout en sanglotant misérablement.

« Pourquoi tu m'ignores... tu me rejettes... Occupe-toi de moi... J'ai besoin de toi... »

Ses plaintes devinrent cris, peu à peu.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Fenrir ! Me rejette pas ! Prends-moi avec toi ! Touche-moi ! Alpha ! Fenrir !

Puis ses cris devinrent hurlements déchirants, hurlements de loup dans un corps d'adolescent.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! » cria Fenrir en se redressant.

Il prit le garçon, le secoua comme un prunier.

« Je me moque de ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu vis, tu es un ventre, un utérus destiné à m'apporter une descendance, le reste, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Oui, on a perdu le bébé mais on recommencera ! Alors la ferme et laisse-moi dormir ! »

Il poussa Draco qui s'écroula au sol en continuant de hurler et s'enroula dans sa couverture, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

L'adolescent qui pleurait toujours en criant sentit à peine les bras qui le saisissaient, qui le portaient, l'allongeaient de nouveau à sa place. Un mâle se plaça devant lui, le collant torse contre torse, un autre se mit derrière, plaqué contre son dos. Leur chaleur, leur odeur de dominant finirent par calmer la crise de panique du soumis, bien que difficilement. Ils se tenaient proche de lui, l'écrasant presque, lui prodiguant de la chaleur, mais surtout l'aura de leur protection. Une main puissante se posa sur sa nuque, la maintint fermement, lui offrant un bienveillant réconfort. Les sanglots s'estompèrent et l'enfant s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, Fenrir cessa définitivement d'être le dominant référent pour l'Oméga, son semblant de compagnon, devenant un mâle comme un autre. Simplement l'Alpha. Ni plus, ni moins.

 **... ... ...**

La meute grondait. La chasse aux fuyards était toujours d'actualité, bien que tous pensaient que ce n'était que folie. Fenrir continuait sa montée vers le nord, lui seul sachant visiblement où aller.

« Tiens, mange, Oméga, » fit Neuri en tendant au garçon un morceau de pain et de viande.

« Il nous faudrait des fruits et du pain frais, » grommela Heimdall.

« Nous irons nous ravitailler au prochain village, » déclara Greyback.

« Raid ? » demanda David, avidement. « Comme cela nous pourrions prendre aussi une ou deux femelles ! »

« Non, » grogna Fenrir. « Deux ou trois parmi vous prendront l'argent. Il faudra aller chez les marchants, dans les tavernes pour essayer de savoir si des hommes ont vu les traîtres. »

David râla, mécontent.

« Quand prendrons-nous des femelles ? J'ai besoin de me vider un peu les couilles ! »

Draco se ratatina sur lui-même tout en se reculant prudemment derrière Neuri qui lui caressa le flanc, comme pour l'assurer de sa protection.

« Tant que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, sers-toi de ta main droite, » dit Fenrir.

« Je préférerais utiliser la jolie bouche de l'Oméga, » répondit le Loup-garou brun.

Greyback lui lança un regard noir.

« Non. Tant que l'Oméga n'est pas fécondé, personne ne le touche. Et ne vous leurrez pas. Quand il le sera, seule sa bouche vous sera accordée. Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Daniel vous surveillera de près, c'est un ordre. Personne ne pourra le toucher si Daniel n'est pas présent. Le premier qui enfreindra ces règles rejoindra Barbatus dans la tombe. »

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Puis Fenrir se redressa.

« Par contre, je te rejoins, David. J'ai moi aussi une furieuse envie de me vider les couilles. Et je crois qu'il est temps que je remplisse un certain ventre. »

« Alpha, il est encore trop tôt ! » s'écria aussitôt Epsilon.

Draco quant à lui couina lamentablement, il se dressa sur ses talons et sans réfléchir, se mit à courir, tout du moins à essayer. Il avait à peine fait plus de cinq mètres que la poigne ferme de Fenrir s'abattit sur son épaule, déchirant sa chemise. Le garçon hurla, se débattit violemment, à la surprise des dominants, en lançant ses bras, ses jambes, frappant l'Alpha de façon désordonnée et affolée.

« Tu te rebelles, Oméga ? » rigola le mâle.

« Non ! Non ! » hurlait le gamin, sans écouter ce que lui disait Greyback.

L'homme se mit à rire grassement, son corps puissant dominant celui fin et frêle du garçon. Il le jeta au sol, la tête dans la terre. Le maintenant d'une seul main, il lui arracha son pantalon.

« Que disais-tu, Epsilon ? Regarde comme il se débat bien, il est tout à fait prêt, au contraire ! »

« Non, Alpha ! » persista Epsilon. « Tu vas le blesser. Il n'est pas prêt ! Le simple fait qu'il se débatte en est la preuve, c'est l'instinct qui parle, plus fort que sa nature soumise. »

Draco se tortillait toujours, les paroles d'Epsilon le blessant encore plus. Ainsi, même le fait de se défendre n'était rien d'autre que son instinct ? Il n'était vraiment bon à rien pour les mâles. Les phrases assassines de Greyback se rappelèrent à lui. Il n'était effectivement bon à rien. Juste un ventre, c'est tout. À peine capable de porter un enfant. Et encore, il avait perdu son premier bébé.

« Non, » pleura le garçon. « Pitié non, je veux plus, je veux pas... »

Mais Fenrir se contenta de ricaner un peu plus en lui soulevant le bassin.

« Alpha, s'il te plaît, au moins ne soit pas violent avec le garçon, Epsilon et moi avons fabriqué un baume, utilise-le, » plaida Daniel en lui tendant un pot.

Greyback les regarda, renfrogné.

« Par la lune, vous êtes pires que des louves avec ce chiot ! »

« Nous pensons à tes projets, Alpha, le chiot ne nous importe guère. Si tu veux que tes projets réussissent, il faut bien ménager un minimum le ventre du gosse et sa santé, » fit Epsilon.

Draco éclata en sanglots plus forts. Il voulait mourir, simplement mourir. Une odeur d'herbe arriva à ses narines, une humidité envahit ses fesses. Puis le garçon cria.

 **... ... ...**

Draco grelottait, claquait des dents, roulé en boule là où l'Alpha l'avait baisé puis abandonné. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son esprit ailleurs. L'odeur de Daniel s'approcha de lui, le faisant geindre. Peut-être que le mâle le consolerait un peu. Il savait que tout cela était sans doute factice, les propos de l'homme et d'Epsilon étant très clairs, mais il en avait besoin.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, Daniel était celui qui le maintenait en vie dans cette meute, comme une corde qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer et se noyer. Il serait devenu fou, _ils_ seraient devenus fous, Compagnon-Loup et lui, si Daniel n'avait pas été là. Or, si Draco voulait mourir, il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

Et si lui voulait mourir, Compagnon-Loup n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

Daniel le prit contre lui, marcha pendant quelques temps avant de le reposer au sol.

« Alors ? » fit la voix d'Epsilon.

« Il ne réagit toujours pas. Quant à Fenrir, il est avec David et Heimdall. Vircolac m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de Brutus et Dereck. Mais Dereck n'est pas un réel problème, » répondit Daniel.

L'homme se baissa vers le garçon qui tremblait toujours.

« Oméga, Ce que nous allons faire, nous le faisons pour le futur, même si j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu. Je te veux vivant, Oméga. Je te veux toi, tu comprends ? »

« Il faut faire vite, Dan', » intervint Archus. « Peu importe les explications ! »

Draco couina tandis que les hommes le touchaient, le plaquant ventre contre le sol. Le gamin ouvrit la bouche pour crier quand la main d'un autre homme se posa sur sa bouche. Neuri.

Le garçon se débattit, bien que faiblement, avant d'abandonner la lutte. Ils étaient quatre mâles. Archus et Neuri le maintenaient par les bras, Daniel s'assit sur son dos, écarta ses fesses alors qu'Epsilon se plaçait entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Draco était affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Daniel n'allait pas trahir ses promesses, lui aussi ? Il laissa ses larmes s'écouler, effondré.

Il entendit Epsilon murmurer quelque chose, et le garçon s'arqua, les mâles sur lui s'agrippant à ses membres pour l'empêcher de bouger. Draco cria, bien qu'aucun son ne réussit à s'échapper de la main de Neuri. Il avait l'impression qu'on tirait ou aspirait l'intérieur de son ventre. Il s'étrangla à moitié dans ses larmes et sa terreur.

« Calme, Oméga, calme, » ne cessait de lui répéter Daniel.

Archus plaça une main sur sa nuque, sachant que ce geste était rassurant pour le louveteau.

« Je ne cherche pas ta mort, ni ta douleur, Oméga, » fit Epsilon à son tour. « J'enlève la semence de l'Alpha, c'est tout, détends-toi, calme-toi. »

Draco relâcha ses muscles, les paroles et les gestes l'apaisant malgré lui. Epsilon lui retirait le sperme de Fenrir par magie. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ressentit un immense soulagement. Il ne serait pas engrossé par l'Alpha. L'Alpha ne méritait pas qu'il porte son enfant, l'Alpha était un monstre, un bâtard, un être abject, il n'avait ni parole, ni honneur. Compagnon-Loup montrait les crocs désormais à l'idée que Fenrir soit son compagnon ou le père de son enfant. Et il ne serait pas enceint, il ne donnerait pas naissance à un petit dans cette meute de souffrance et de désolation.

Ce que faisait Epsilon faisait légèrement mal, mais il connaissait tellement la douleur que ce n'était pas l'important. Son ventre le chauffait un peu, puis soudain tout disparut.

« C'est bon, Eps' ? »

« Oui, entre ça et le spermicide, il n'y a plus de problème. J'ai tout enlevé. »

« Tu l'as gardé pour tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, tu peux y aller, Daniel. »

Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux. Quoi ?

Daniel se souleva de son dos pour prendre la place d'Epsilon entre ses jambes. Le nouveau Troisième se plaça quant à lui à côté du garçon et lui souleva le bassin d'un bras, lui maintenant fermement les fesses en l'air, comme le faisant autrefois Daniel lors de chaque accouplement avec les membres de la meute.

« Fais-vite, »

« Oui, deux secondes, je me prépare, je veux pas le blesser, » grogna Daniel.

Draco tenta de se débattre de nouveau, sans le pouvoir, alors que l'air s'emplit des phéromones d'excitation. Non, il refusait d'y croire, les dominants n'allaient pas faire ça ? Les doigts humides de Daniel passèrent sur son intimité, puis ce fut le sexe du mâle.

Le garçon fondit en larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Daniel faisait ça ?

« Vite, Dan', vite ! » fit Archus.

« Va le plus loin possible, » le conseilla Epsilon. « La poche monoïquale se situe au fond. »

Daniel grommela, tout en accélérant la cadence. Draco sous lui pleurait encore. Le sexe de Daniel était plus gros que celui de Fenrir, il allait déjà plus loin. Et puis l'homme gémit, jouit et se retira rapidement.

« Bien, pousse-toi, » déclara Epsilon.

Une nouvelle fois, le Mage lança un sort puis Draco sentit qu'il étalait quelque chose de moite sur ses cuisses. L'odeur ne laissa que peu de doute à Draco. C'était le sperme de Fenrir.

« C'est bon, il ne se rendra compte de rien. Tu peux le ramener au camps, Daniel. Oméga, j'ai fermé magiquement ton trou, rien ne peut en sortir pendant un petit quart d'heure. T'inquiète pas, je reste dans le coin si besoin. Allez les gars, vite, reprenons nos places. »

Draco se retrouva sur les épaules de Daniel. Ce dernier marcha d'un pas rapide vers le campement et le reposa sur le sol, cette fois-ci près du feu et sur une peau de bête. Puis il s'allongea à côté de lui, posa sur eux une couverture et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'aurais préféré que Greyback ne fasse pas cela aussi vite. Je sais que tu es encore fragile, il aurait dû te laisser encore une à deux semaines tranquille. Mais s'il le fait, je ne peux pas attendre, moi non plus. Ce sera ma semence qui te fécondera, Oméga, pas la sienne ! »

Le garçon ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Il laissa le mâle le plaquer contre son torse, ses mains parcourir ses cheveux. L'odeur du dominant l'enveloppa. Fenrir ne se doutera effectivement de rien car l'odeur de Daniel était toujours présente sur lui. Le sort d'Epsilon et la semence de Fenrir sur lui étaient quant à eux un leurre parfait qui duperait l'Alpha, il ne pourrait pas deviner que son Bêta avait ensemencé l'Oméga à sa place.

Le nez dans le cou de Daniel, Draco remarqua une nouvelle fois que son parfum avait évolué. Compagnon-Loup en fut étonné. Daniel prenait une odeur encore plus puissante.

Alors Draco comprit soudain. Daniel n'avait pas simplement voulu devenir le Bêta de la meute, il ne voulait pas seulement que l'enfant soit de lui. Il voulait devenir l'Alpha.

Compagnon-Loup en fut très satisfait. Avec Daniel, sa vie serait plus douce. Il serait un meilleur conjoint et son petit, le petit de Daniel pas celui de Greyback, serait protégé par toute la meute. Petit-Homme cria à cette idée et ordonna à son loup de se taire ! Personne dans cette meute ne serait son compagnon ! Personne ne l'aimait ! Les mâles étaient tous plus abjects les uns que les autres. Vaincue pour le moment, la partie lupine de Draco se roula en boule dans un coin de son esprit.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir, pas comprendre plus avant les motivations de l'homme et des membres de la meute qui le suivait. Ce qui comptait, au final, c'était que Greyback ne se doute de rien, qu'il ne soit pas trop violent avec lui et plus encore, que l'enfant à venir ne soit pas de son sang répugnant.

Plus tard, Fenrir revint. S'il s'étonna et se moqua de trouver Daniel et Draco allongés, il ne les sépara pas. Que son Bêta s'occupe du gamin lui convenait parfaitement.

Les jours succédèrent de nouveau aux jours. Chacun avec un accouplement de la part de Fenrir, suivi aussitôt d'un autre de la part de Daniel. Bientôt, seul Epsilon ou Vircolac accompagna ce dernier dans son coït avec l'Oméga.

Draco ne protestait pas, ne pleurait pas. Que ce soit avec l'un ou l'autre dominant.

Avec Fenrir, il se mordait parfois le bras afin d'éviter de gémir ou crier, le mâle ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être brusque. En général, dès que Fenrir avait terminé, Draco expulsait de lui-même tout ce qu'il pouvait de son corps. C'était d'autant plus facile qu'une fois fait, le mâle le repoussait loin de lui, ne voulant rien savoir du jeune garçon. Draco avait aussi compris que pendant le sort des Werwulfs Mages qui suivait immanquablement l'accouplement de Fenrir, il lui fallait se détendre pour que cela aille plus vite et sans douleur. Une fois la semence de l'Alpha détruite, Daniel s'accouplait rapidement bien qu'avec beaucoup plus de précaution avec lui.

Avec Daniel, Draco ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Il attendait simplement que cela se termine. C'était un coït sans douleur, en dehors de temps en temps d'une légère sensation de brûlure, plus ou moins présente, qu'il ressentait en général lors des va-et-vient. Sans douleur, mais sans plaisir non plus, contrairement à ce que Megan lui avait dit ressentir avec Ralph.

Parfois, alors qu'il se souvenait des propos de Megan, Draco essayait de ressentir quelque chose de bien, du plaisir comme elle l'avait fait avec Ralph et alors, il y avait bien là, quelque part, comme une petite graine de bien-être qui poussait. Mais elle ne s'épanouissait pas. Peut-être que si Daniel le touchait comme il l'avait fait une nuit il y avait de cela bien longtemps, cela serait mieux mais il ne lui demanda jamais. Compagnon-Loup voulait de la tendresse, voulait de l'attention, il espérait du plaisir et de l'amour, mais même lui savait que tant que Fenrir serait présent, tant qu'il serait l'Alpha de cette meute, cela ne serait pas possible. Daniel ne lui faisait pas l'amour, il ne le pouvait pas, il s'accouplait avec lui rapidement dans l'inquiétude d'être découvert et pour qu'il soit fécondé par sa semence, pas par celle de Greyback. Ce dans l'attente de la rébellion de la meute. Compagnon-Loup espérait que plus tard, peut-être, quand Daniel serait lui-même l'Alpha, il prendrait le temps de lui faire l'amour... Petit-Homme se moquait alors de lui. L'espoir, il n'y croyait plus.

À l'inverse de Fenrir, quand Daniel avait fini, il restait près de lui et le cajolait. Draco fermait les yeux sous les caresses du Bêta. Des fois, quand il les fermait très fort, il pouvait presque imaginer qu'il était chez lui, dans son petit village et que c'était sa mère qui le touchait. Ou alors que c'était un mâle qui le protégerait vraiment, un mâle qui pourrait l'aimer. Comme Ralph l'avait fait avec Megan. Il ne s'attardait jamais vraiment sur ce point. Contrairement à sa partie lupine, il refusait l'idée de l'amour. Il n'était pas destiné à cela.

En vérité, Draco ne voulait pas tomber enceint. Ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait perdu tout droit à un choix à l'instant même où Fenrir l'avait mordu pour la première fois. Il était un Oméga dans cette meute, un Monoïque version Werwulf. Maudit. Son rôle était d'enfanter. C'était sa voie, son destin.

Draco attendait. Il attendait la fin de sa vie en souhaitant qu'elle soit à l'image de Morag. En dormant, silencieusement. Pas dans les cris et le sang. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait désormais. Ou alors, peut-être mourrait-il en couche ? En tout état de cause, la mort était ce qui l'attendait. Ainsi, il ne connaîtra pas d'autres accouplements forcés, d'autres rejets. Il donnerait aux hommes ce qu'ils voulaient et serait enfin libéré.

Car à part la mort, qui viendrait le sauver ?

Alors il s'endormait contre le dominant et attendait que sa libération ne vienne. Ses rêves vaporeux étaient de plus en plus souvent peuplés d'un loup noir aux yeux verts, peut-être pas si inconnu que cela, mais dont il ne gardait que quelques bribes de souvenirs au matin. Le loup venait, lui léchait le museau pour le consoler, le rassurer. Il lui disait qu'il viendrait. Et parfois, l'adolescent pleurait dans son sommeil, suppliant le loup noir de venir le chercher.

 **... ... ...**

Draco se calfeutra un peu plus contre Daniel. Il remonta sa couverture sur son nez, tentant de se protéger du froid qui lui piquait la peau.

Il ne quittait que rarement cette couverture, la même qu'on lui avait mise sur le dos quand il ne pouvait pas marcher et qu'il était sur le dos d'un loup. La même dans laquelle il se roulait la nuit pour dormir et la journée pour oublier.

On ne lui demandait plus rien, il ne participait plus à aucune tâche de la meute et cela lui convenait.

« Fenrir a totalement perdu la tête ! » râla pour la deuxième fois Vircolac.

« Tu radotes, Vic', et cela ne changera rien, » répondit Heimdall en se curant les dents avec un morceau d'os.

« Pourquoi s'acharner de la sorte ? On a en rien à foutre nous, de ce connard de Ralph et de sa stupide louve ! Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un petit village tranquille pour se ravitailler, pas ce putain de plan foireux ! »

« Quel plan? » demanda d'une voix fluette Draco, à la surprise de tous, en se tournant vers Daniel qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Cela faisait des jours entiers qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le son de sa voix. Il ne parlait guère qu'à Neuri, Epsilon et Daniel, et toujours si bas que les autres n'entendaient rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Oméga. Dors un peu, » répondit Daniel en prenant le garçon assis entre ses jambes pour le mettre en position allongée, la tête sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« Quand arrêteras-tu de materner ce chiot ! » cria Brutus avec violence tout en se levant.

Draco couina et s'agrippa à la jambe de Daniel. Ce dernier jeta un regard meurtrier à l'ancien Bêta, créant le silence parmi les dominants. Un sourd grognement résonna dans la poitrine de Daniel qui se propagea dans la meute. Brutus se rassit sans cesser de défier du regard celui qui avait réussi à prendre sa place.

« Ce que je fais avec l'Oméga ne te regarde en rien, Brutus, » gronda hargneusement Daniel tout en maintenant une main possessive sur la tête de Draco.

« Il ne t'appartient pas, » répondit avec fureur l'ancien Bêta.

« Quand Fenrir n'est pas là j'en suis responsable et toi, tu n'as rien à dire sur ma façon de gérer cette meute en son absence. »

Le ton était sans appel, la haine palpable entre eux. Brutus finit néanmoins par baisser les yeux.

« Putain, pourquoi Fenrir est obnubilé par ces connards ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ! Il faut que l'on reparte vers le sud, que l'on se trouve une planque pour l'hiver et avec une ou deux femelles pour nous occuper ! » vitupéra une nouvelle fois Vircolac, faisant retomber la tension entre les deux dominants.

Toute la meute s'était regroupée dans une petite clairière d'une forêt. Ils se tenaient, comme à leur habitude, en rond auteur du feu de leur campement.

Draco renifla l'air. La nuit serait bientôt là, et vu le stress qui parcourait la meute, un événement particulier allait se passer. Il doutait que le lendemain matin la meute soit encore installée là. Quant au fait que Vircolac ait mentionné le nom de Ralph, cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

« Nous reprendrons notre quotidien une fois que Fenrir en aura terminé avec les fuyards, » reprit Brutus.

Draco ferma les yeux sous les caresses de Daniel. La peur s'insinuait dans ses veines. Quoi qu'ait décidé Fenrir pour la nuit, les dominants n'approuvaient pas. Alors les mains de Daniel sur sa nuque lui apportaient un peu de réconfort, apaisaient ses angoisses.

Daniel jouait un rôle de plus en plus dangereux. Pour l'instant, Fenrir fermait les yeux sur l'attitude plus que protectrice de son lieutenant envers lui. Il jugeait l'homme plus capable de veiller sur son Oméga que les autres. Après tout, il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Draco avait entendu les paroles pleines de fiel de David. Brutus ne tarderait pas à raconter à l'Alpha que Daniel ferait comme Ralph et kidnapperait un jour son Oméga.

« C'est maintenant que nous devons repartir !, » lança Vircolac avec hargne. « Cette terre est incertaine, remplie de Mage et de Magie ! Les Mages sont nombreux, bien plus nombreux que nous ! »

« Et que veux-tu faire, Vic' ! » cria Dereck. « Partir ? Nous resterons et ensuite, une fois que Fenrir aura eu la tête de Ralph et de sa louve, nous pourrons vivre de nouveau comme nous l'entendons. »

Archus gronda tout en jetant un regard sombre à son frère aîné. Dereck avait compris que la meute se scindait et qu'il était avec les loups les moins nombreux. Fenrir, Brutus et David se retrouveraient bientôt totalement isolés. Dereck devrait choisir son clan. Visiblement, cela l'effrayait.

« Calmez-vous, s'énerver et se monter les uns contre les autres ne servira à rien, » déclara d'une voix calme bien que forte le Bêta, jouant son rôle de chef en l'absence de l'Alpha. « Fenrir est persuadé que les traîtres sont passés par Pré-au-Lard. Ralph était un Mage de Serdaigle, autrefois. Il connaît parfaitement le Territoire du Centre. Si l'Alpha décide que nous attaquerons ce village, nous l'attaquerons et ferons ce que nous devrons faire. Peut-être que Greyback acceptera que l'on en garde quelques-uns vivants cette fois, pour s'amuser avec un jours ou deux. »

Le jeune garçon se retint de grelotter. Il détestait quand Daniel parlait de façon aussi détachée des atrocités que la meute commettait, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il était lui aussi un monstre et un assassin.

« Moi aussi je connais ce territoire, Pré-au-Lard est trop grand, habité uniquement par des Mages. Si Fenrir décide d'attaquer, la lutte sera dure. Beaucoup d'entre nous n'y survivrons pas, » fit, Vircolac, cette fois abattu.

Il lança à Daniel un regard profond.

« Cette nuit risque fort d'être la dernière, Bêta. »

« Peut-être, » murmura Daniel si bas que Draco se demanda si d'autre à part lui l'avait entendu.

Il leva ses yeux sur le visage du mâle qui lui fit un petit sourire tout en lui rabaissant les paupières de sa paume.

« Dors, petit, dors. »

Draco ne dormit pas.

Fenrir revint peu de temps après la discussion des dominants, énervé et excité tout à la fois. Il était persuadé que Ralph et Megan avaient séjourné dans l'une des tavernes. Sa décision fut rapidement prise : cette nuit, la meute attaquerait le village, tuerait le maximum de villageois et en prendrait d'autres pour les faire parler. Greyback avait même l'infime espoir que les fuyards soient encore cachés ici !

Quand Daniel ligota Draco à un vieil arbre par un poignet, le garçon grelottait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Daniel, me laissez pas tout seul, je veux pas être tout seul ! » supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, tu resteras là. Fenrir a raison. Nous devons tous participer, le village est imposant, les villageois nombreux. »

« Vic' a dit que c'était dangereux, que vous pouvez mourir, » pleura désormais le garçon.

Draco se moquait bien que les mâles meurent ! En fait, ils pouvaient bien tous mourir, au contraire ! Non, ce qui le terrifiait, c'était que _certains_ mâles meurent pendant que d'autres survivaient. Si Daniel mourrait, si Brutus survivait... Sans compter qu'il détestait être seul. Il était déjà seul, au sein de la meute mais là, ce serait pire. Les dominants allaient l'abandonner, le laisser à la merci de tous les dangers. Il était faible, petit, sans défense, du moins autant que pouvait l'être un Werwulf. Mais il était moins qu'un Werwulf, il n'était qu'un Oméga sous-alimenté et brisé.

Le bracelet d'argent que lui passa Daniel au poignet finit de le terroriser. Il savait ce que c'était puisque qu'il l'avait déjà porté. C'était un artefact qui empêchait le Loup-garou de se transformer. En dehors bien sûr des nuits de pleine-lune où la malédiction de l'Air et de la lune ne pouvait être rompue.

« Non, Daniel, pas ça ! Comment je ferai si je dois me défendre ? Si je dois vous appeler ? » gémit-il en levant des yeux humides vers le Bêta.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

« Écoute-moi bien, Draco. Je t'interdis d'appeler, tu entends ? Ne fais pas le moindre bruit, reste ici, sous ta couverture et ne bouge pas. Je reviendrai te chercher, moi ou l'un de mes hommes. Cette nuit, ou nous serons libres ou nous mourrons, » chuchota fermement Daniel.

Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Ainsi la rébellion se ferait bien cette nuit. Les hommes allaient profiter de la lutte pour tenter de détruire la meute afin d'en construire une autre.

« Et si tu ne reviens pas ? » souffla Draco, terrorisé par l'idée.

« Epsilon prendra ma place, ou Neuri ou Archus. Tu resteras avec eux, ils veilleront sur toi. »

« Mais... »

« Et si aucun de nous ne revient... »

Daniel fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quatre baies noires.

« Tu pourras toujours prendre ça. »

Le garçon tendit la main mais le Lycanthrope sourit en enlevant la sienne.

« Oh, non, certainement pas. Il est hors de question que je découvre ton cadavre quand je reviendrai. Elles seront dans mon sac, tu les prendras quand un mâle viendra te délivrer. »

« Mais si personne ne vient ! » couina Draco, les poings serrés.

« Alors tu mourras attaché à cet arbre. Cela ne fait aucune différence. »

Là-dessus, l'homme se redressa, tapota la tête aux cheveux emmêlés, le prit brièvement contre lui et retourna vers les autres Werwulfs qui se transformaient déjà.

« Non... » murmura Draco, éberlué.

Alors qu'il regardait les loups partir dans la nuit, le garçon se mit à pleurer, désespéré.

« Non, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça... Je voudrais... Je voudrais... »

Il se cacha sous sa couverture, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Daniel et les autres mâles l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort.

Pas de choix pour lui, pas de lueur d'espoir. Le moins pire serait bien sûr que Daniel et ceux de son clan reviennent, sans l'Alpha. Mais ce serait simplement changer l'enfer en purgatoire. Il serait toujours, le compagnon forcé du nouvel Alpha à qui il se devait de donner une descendance. Rien d'autre. Et une fois fait, que ferait Daniel ? L'obligerait-il à avoir d'autres louveteaux ? Le donnerait-il aux autres mâles ? Sur ce point-là, Draco ne le croyait pas, Daniel le voulait en exclusivité, mais sa vie ressemblerait-elle à ce qu'il connaissait déjà, entre errances et attaques sur des personnes innocentes ? Combien d'amies louves verrait-il mourir ? Est-ce qu'il verrait ses louveteaux devenir eux aussi des monstres violeurs et assassins ? Ou des esclaves s'ils étaient soumis ? Non, Draco refusait de voir cela.

Quant aux seconds choix de Daniel, ils lui semblaient abjects. L'homme lui offrait une chance de se suicider si Fenrir revenait, sans se soucier de savoir s'il pourrait prendre les baies ou non. S'il ne le pouvait pas, Draco serait torturé, encore et encore, sans le soutien de personne.

Daniel l'avait maintenu en vie uniquement dans un but personnel, parce qu'il le désirait pour lui seul depuis le tout début, depuis l'instant où Fenrir avait transformé le garçon de Pomona en Oméga.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Pas assez en tout cas. Ralph aurait donné sa vie pour Megan, avait tout risqué pour elle. Daniel, lui, préférait le voir mort que libre.

Pourtant... pourtant l'homme l'avait appelé Draco, ce soir...

Le garçon secoua sa tête blonde. Peu importaient les marques d'affection de Daniel. Il ne comptait pas assez pour lui pour lui offrir une vie faite de liberté et d'amour.

En fait, quelle que soit la manière de regarder son futur, il n'y voyait que mort et douleur.

Les heures passèrent et avec elles, la terreur de Draco grandit. Compagnon-Loup gémissait, la peur au ventre. Les mâles ne revenaient pas.

Et puis, au loin, l'enfant entendit des bruits, des cris d'hommes et de bêtes. Draco se colla contre l'arbre, la couverture remontée sur son corps. Les cris se firent hurlements, des éclairs de couleurs illuminèrent la nuit et la forêt. Draco ne dit rien, ne sachant que faire. Le silence n'était pas revenu mais il n'y avait plus de cri, faisant comprendre au garçon que la bataille qui avait eu lieu près de lui s'était terminée, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Draco avait envie de crier, d'appeler les hommes ou les loups à son secours. Mais de quels secours parlait-il ? Si les Werwulfs étaient vainqueurs, il savait quelles étaient les voies qui se présentaient à lui. Si c'était les hommes, rien ne lui garantissait que ces derniers verraient d'un bon œil un autre Werwulf encore vivant, quand bien même il était jeune et attaché.

Le garçon décida de tirer une nouvelle fois sur la corde liée à son poignet, en vain. Des bruits de pas, de branches que l'on brise, de buissons que l'on écarte, se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui, de toute part. Ce n'était pas les Loups-garous, eux savaient se diriger au flair et en plus, ils savaient parfaitement où était le campement. C'était une battue d'hommes qui cherchaient quelque chose. Et ce que quelque chose devait être le repaire des Werwulfs.

Draco tira plus fort, les joues glacées en raison du froid de cette nuit de novembre. La buée s'échappait de sa bouche alors qu'il haletait en gémissant. La peau de son poignet était rouge, gonflée. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« Là ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est ici qu'ils étaient ! » cria une voix qui déboula dans la clairière.

Draco tenta alors de ramper derrière le tronc d'arbre malgré son lien, mais la clairière fut envahie par des hommes et, de ce qu'il voyait, des femmes, tous revêtus de capes. Tous avaient aussi une baguette qu'ils tenaient pointée devant eux pour les éclairer.

« Il y en a un, là-bas ! » cria une femme.

L'enfant blond se mit debout dans la pénombre, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut atteint par un éclair de couleur qui le rejeta au sol. Il avait mal ! Mal ! Aussi mal que lorsque Fenrir le prenait, aussi mal que lorsqu'il le frappait ! Ses poumons brûlaient, comme quand Barbatus avait voulu le noyer.

Il hurla.

« Arrête ! Arrête donc ! Rosmerta ! » intervint un grand homme à l'imposante barbe grise.

« Pourquoi ? C'est l'un de ces monstres qui nous ont attaqués ! Il fait parti de la meute du Sanguinaire ! Tuons-le, » fit la femme échevelée d'une voix stridente, aussitôt couverte par les clameurs de soutien des autres villageois.

Draco s'était recroquevillé, le corps secoué de spasmes de douleur et de sanglots. Il allait mourir, enfin il allait mourir. Mais dans la douleur, les cris, le sang et les larmes. Il pleura plus fort, paniqué, effondré...

« Tuez-moi... S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi... Mais ne me faite pas mal, je veux plus souffrir, pitié, » supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque et cassée.

Le son de sa voix, tout autant que ses paroles firent se tourner vers lui les hommes les plus proches.

« Silence ! » cria l'homme barbu, grand et mince, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs furieux derrière ses lunettes. « Nous ne tuerons pas cet enfant ! Êtes-vous vous aussi des monstres !? »

« Alors ligotons-le ! Traînons-le jusqu'au village pour qu'il soit ensuite emmené et enfermé à Azkaban ! » s'exclama un homme sombre qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« Il est déjà attaché, bande d'imbéciles ! » s'écria une femme rousse qui se pencha vers Draco.

« Abelforth, est-ce vraiment un Lycanthrope ? » dit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme barbu.

« Oui, regarde donc, Aglaé, ils lui ont aussi mis un bracelet restricteur, » déclara le nommé Abelforth en se penchant également vers le garçon qui se recula comme il le pouvait, la corde tendue au maximum entre son bras et le tronc d'arbre.

« Ligoté ? Mais... pourquoi ? » demanda Rosmerta qui s'était rapprochée, étonnée.

« Parce que ce n'est pas l'un des abominables compagnons de Greyback » cracha Abelforth avec mépris. « C'est son prisonnier. »

Le silence se fit dans la clairière, uniquement brisé par les sanglots affolés de Draco.

« Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, mon garçon, n'aie pas peur, » continua-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

« Pitié, laissez-moi partir, je vous promets que je ne suis pas dangereux, laissez-moi m'enfuir, » pleura le gamin en levant des yeux suppliants sur lui.

« Un Lycan reste un Lycan ! Qui nous dit qu'il ne nous attaquera pas dans notre sommeil, comme ceux de sa meute ? » reprit l'homme sombre.

« Par les Éléments, Derviche ! Fais-tu donc exprès d'être aussi bête ou tu l'es de naissance ? » s'écria la femme rousse en colère. « C'est un enfant, il ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une plume en sucre ! »

« Il reste un Loup-garou ! »

« Je m'appelle Draco ! » cria à son tour l'adolescent.

Les baguettes se dirigèrent vers lui, l'éclairant de leur lumière sourde. Tous purent voir alors le gamin en loques qui se tenait devant eux.

Il était sale. Son pantalon tenait par une cordelette sur ses hanches décharnées dont on voyait les os poindre. Le vêtement partait ensuite en lambeau au niveau des genoux cagneux du garçon, le laissant nu jusqu'à ses pieds noirs de crasse. Le morceau de chiffon qu'il avait sur les épaules avait dû être une chemise dans un lointain passé, mais elle avait été tant de fois déchirée qu'on se demandait comment elle tenait encore sur ses épaules frêles. Une partie de son ventre était dévoilé, montrant des marques de griffures et de morsures. Ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, d'un blond terne. Ils retombaient en mèches épaisses sur le devant de ses épaules. Ce qui choqua le plus les villageois fut son visage, notamment les yeux qui paraissaient immenses. Ils étaient clairs, ourlés de longs cils mais semblaient éteints. Ils étaient remplis d'un désespoir qui leur tordit l'estomac. Une larme roula sur la joue creuse.

Malgré tout cela, le garçon était beau. Fragile et magnifiquement beau.

« Nous ne te ferons rien de mal, Draco, » dit une nouvelle fois Abelforth. « Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon ? »

Draco déglutit avant de répondre.

« J'ai... j'ai quinze ans. S'il vous plaît, détachez-moi, enlevez-moi ce bracelet et je partirai. Je ne vous ferai rien. »

« Et où comptes-tu aller ? Tu tiens à peine debout ! » lui demanda la femme rousse, Aglaé. « Tu n'es qu'un enfant, nous allons t'enlever cette corde et ensuite, tu viendras à la maison. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria un homme qui se tenait derrière elle. « C'est hors de question ! »

« Ambrosius, je ne te demande pas ton avis ! »

« Ton homme a raison, ce garçon ne peut pas aller chez toi, ni chez personne du village, » la coupa Abelforth.

« S'il vous plaît, » gémit Draco en tirant de nouveau comme un forcené sur sa corde.

Son cœur battait une chamade affolée, il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulaient ces hommes, ni ce qui l'attendait. Quant à leurs promesses, d'autres avant eux lui en avaient faites. Il finit par s'écrouler au sol, la tête sur ses genoux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la voix d'Abelforth résonna près de lui.

« On va s'occuper de toi, tu es sauvé, Draco, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. »

L'homme coupa la corde à l'aide d'un couteau, mais ne l'enleva pas du bras du garçon, se contentant de le tirer vers lui. Draco ne protesta pas, comprenant qu'il devait se lever et marcher.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » demanda Rosmerta alors que tous quittaient la clairière.

« Pour qu'il nous donne certains renseignements. Restez sur vos gardes ! Combien de Loups-garous il y avait dans ta meute, gamin ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant.

« Dix. »

« Qui étaient ceux-là ? »

Draco suivit la main tendue de l'homme et poussa un cri de détresse. Il voulut courir vers les corps des loups au sol mais en fut empêché par la corde que tenait le vieil homme. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues pâles.

« Ces satanés Lycans ont voulu s'échapper. On a compris qu'ils voulaient rejoindre un point de rencontre ou quelque chose qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Toi, sans doute ? »

Draco passa son bras sur ses yeux pour s'essuyer les larmes. Il avait pu nier certains de ces sentiments jusqu'à présent, nier leur existence honteuse, mais les corps devant lui les faisaient exploser dans son âme blessée et perdue.

Compagnon-Loup pleurait plus fort dans son cœur. Pour lui, ces humains avaient assassiné celui qui était comme son compagnon, celui qui, peut-être, l'avait fécondé. Et qui avait voulu le retrouver, comme il le lui avait promis. Il vivait sa mort comme un meurtre. Petit-Homme n'avait pas le courage de lutter contre ces émotions qu'il partageait en partie. Le garçon hocha la tête tout en fondant en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir.

« C'est... Archus... et... et Daniel » dit-il en montrant les cadavres qui s'alignaient en pleurant encore plus au nom du Bêta.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que continuer à pleurer tout en marchant la tête basse. Le long du chemin, il nomma les corps de Neuri et Heimdall. En arrivant dans le village, l'odeur du sang l'assaillit. Les Werwulfs avaient combattu, les morts s'entassaient des deux côtés. Des villageois pleuraient leurs morts et le huèrent quand ils le virent avancer.

Draco reconnut ensuite les cadavres de Dereck et David, l'un contre l'autre. Le corps de Vircolac avait été trouvé à un autre bout et ramené à côté de celui de Brutus, au centre du village. Où un mâle était encore vivant.

« Oh, vous avez trouvé ma putain ? » se gaussa Fenrir, la bouche pleine de sang.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid certain alors que l'horreur de la situation du garçon était comprise par ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

« Tu oses dires que ce garçon... cet enfant ? » s'étrangla presque Aglaé.

Fenrir se mit à rire, tout en toussant. Il était ligoté comme un poulet mais à l'aide de chaînes, et couvert de sang. Draco gémit, se tortilla, cherchant à s'échapper tant la terreur l'englobait. Et aucun mâle dominant n'était là pour le protéger !

« Tu es jalouse, femme ? Oui j'ai baisé ce garçon, encore et encore, je me suis enfoncé dans ses chairs tendres ! Et ensuite, je l'ai donné à tous les membres de ma meute pour qu'ils en profitent ! »

« Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi partir, » pleura le garçon, paniqué et au bord de l'hystérie.

« Ce garçon est mon Oméga, il est à moi. Pas vrai, merdeux ? Viens vers moi, Oméga ! Viens ! » fit Greyback, le regard mauvais.

Draco se jeta au sol, sur ses genoux. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Non, Greyback était l'Alpha ! Il ne voulait pas obéir, il ne pouvait pas ne pas obéir ! Il hurla sa détresse. Puis Draco sentit une chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il s'effondrait dans les bras d'Abelforth, endormi par un sort jeté sur lui.

« C'est un enfant et un Lycan. Le garder au village n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous devons aussi prévenir les autorités de la capture de la meute de Greyback, enfin, de ce qu'il en reste. Ambrosius, préviens mon frère, » dit-il en posant le garçon au sol.

Puis il s'avança vers Greyback, les poings serrés.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA** : Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous pensiez que Draco serait sauvé de cette façon ^^' Même si Harry ne montre toujours pas le bout de sa truffe (patience !) désormais, Draco n'est plus avec la meute de Greyback, cela ira donc mieux pour lui.

D'autre part, ma charmante licornette (Nanola) a souhaité que je fasse une fin alternative à LVO, une fin où Daniel (elle aime Daniel que voulez-vous) et sa meute survivraient à cette nuit. Cette fin verra le jour, je lui ai promis, mais elle sera postée plus tard dans un recueil d'OS que je suis en train d'élaborer.

La semaine prochaine, la nouvelle vie de Draco commence, avec de nouvelles révélations.

 **NDA 2** : Instant publicité, non ne partez pas pour allez faire une pause pipi, ça prendra pas longtemps. Juste pour vous dire qu'une amie et auteur (Cha Raev pour ne pas la nommer) a sorti un livre, un vrai de vrai, du nom de "Totally Nuts" disponible chez Mix Edition et bientôt sur Amazone. Félicitations Cha !


	13. Les mensonges de sa vie

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** l'auteur vous informe qu' **il n'y aura pas de publication dimanche prochain** , ou alors ce sera tard dans la soirée. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que l'auteur (moi quoi, j'vais arrêter de me la jouer Alain Delon) va à la YYC de Lyon et ouais ! J'vais pouvoir me gaver de livres, de mangas et de dessins, c'est le bonheur ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 **Les mensonges de sa vie**

* * *

 _Il s'avère que Godric Gryffondor était un fervent défenseur des droits des êtres libres. Son armée reçut pour ordre de défendre les frontières de la ville de Traverse et le domaine de Poudlard. Comme nous l'avons expliqué dans un précédent chapitre, ce château avait été créé selon la volonté des quatre Monarques. Quant à Traverse, c'était là que se dressait la Cour Ministérielle Impériale depuis l'établissement de l'An 1._

 _Gryffondor était persuadé que le Seigneur Noir, dans sa soif de conquête et en raison de son ego démesuré, s'attacherait à faire tomber ces bastions, symboles de paix et de liberté._

 _L'avenir lui donna raison puisque ce que ce fut effectivement sur le domaine de Poudlard que se déroula la bataille finale._

 _Les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas les plus nombreuses, mais l'homme était un Mage d'une puissance redoutable._

 _Du côté de Gryffondor, les armées étaient bien entraînées, parfaitement équipées et comptaient dans ses rangs de nombreuses espèces._

 _La stratégie militaire de Gryffondor était aussi bien plus affirmée que celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _Gryffondor ne se considérait pas comme homme seul. Il faisait confiance à ses troupes qui le lui rendaient bien. Ce fut sans doute ainsi que le Seigneur Noir signa sa chute car lui n'accordait sa confiance à personne et se pensait seul capable de gagner la guerre._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 4 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Draco était allongé dans un petit lit blanc, entouré de rideaux blancs dans une pièce blanche. L'infirmière qui venait de finir de s'occuper du jeune garçon était blanche, elle aussi, en raison de sa pâleur dû à l'écœurement de sa tâche.

Ce n'était pas le fait de s'occuper d'un Loup-garou qui avait dégoûté Poppy Pomfresh. La brave vieille femme avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en soigner et elle n'était pas de nature à être repoussée par les créatures magiques. Non, c'était les traces de violence sur le corps du garçon, son aspect décharné ainsi que les traces de larmes sur ses joues qui l'avaient choquée.

Elle avait lavé en douceur le corps du jeune homme, finissant par ses cheveux qu'elle avait au préalable démêlés par un sort. Et avait poussé un petit cri en découvrant leur blondeur de lune.

« Comment va notre nouveau pensionnaire ? » demanda un vieux Mage à la longue barbe blanche qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de l'infirmerie.

« Aussi bien que peut l'être une pauvre victime comme lui. Cet enfant a été massacré, Albus. Sans compter que les propos d'Abelforth sont exacts, enfin, ce que lui avait dit cet immonde Greyback. C'est effectivement un Monoïque. »

« Oméga, Poppy. C'est ainsi qu'on les nomme dans les meutes. Vous savez s'il est Lycanthrope de naissance ? »

« Impossible à savoir avec exactitude, Albus, mais je dirais que non. L'une des marques de morsure, ici, regardez, vers l'épaule, est légèrement argentée sur ses bords. C'est en général la trace du venin. Comme je doute, vu ce que nous en savons, que ce garçon ait été uni par compagnonnage, je pense qu'il a été transformé par Greyback au cours d'une de ses nombreuses agressions de par le monde. »

Albus hocha la tête, tout en regardant le jeune homme par dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

« Albus, nous avons un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous voulez dire en dehors d'avoir à notre charge un enfant agressé, traumatisé, Monoïque et Loup-garou par dessus le marché ? »

« Oui... Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? Est-ce vrai qu'il s'appelle Draco ? Regardez ses traits, ses cheveux... Je ne comprends pas comment... C'est impossible, pourtant, non ? Comment cet enfant se serait trouvé ici ? »

« Au contraire, Poppy, vous avez vous-même expliqué tout à l'heure pourquoi cet enfant serait ici. Il est né Monoïque. »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il avec cette meute ? C'est impossible. »

« Ça, je l'ignore. Comme vous l'avez dit, il devait vivre dans un lieu que Greyback a attaqué... Mais en tant que Monoïque, il aurait dû être protégé. Je suis certain que le Temple de Helga n'a pas été attaqué, ce genre d'information aurait été connue de tous ! Quand a-t-il été mordu, d'après vous ? »

« Je dirais entre neuf mois et un an, au vu des cicatrices. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment un Monoïque a pu être mordu sans que le Grand Conseil Impérial ne soit au courant. Il faut que j'en informe les ministres et le représentant des Monoïques. »

« Albus, » reprit l'infirmière. « Cela n'explique pas comment cet enfant a pu se retrouver loin de chez lui ? »

« Poppy, vous imaginez vraiment que si ce que nous croyons est exact, Lucius Malfoy aurait toléré qu'un Monoïque vive dans son manoir ? Que ses nobles amis apprennent que lui, qui se croit si supérieur et puissant, ait pu engendrer ce qu'il considère comme un être inférieur à peine bon pour l'esclavage sexuel, à l'image de nos ancêtres Sylphes ? Voyons, Poppy... »

L'infirmière jeta un regard plein de pitié à l'enfant endormi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Alors le frère aîné soi-disant décédé du jeune Scorpius est devant nous, c'est cela ? »

« C'est une hypothèse plus que probable. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi et comment il est encore en vie. J'aurais pensé que Lucius l'aurait noyé comme un petit bâtard. Ni pourquoi son enlèvement par Greyback est resté inconnu. C'est un véritable mystère que j'ai bien l'intention de lever. Poppy, prévenez-moi quand il sera sur le point de se réveiller, j'aurai plusieurs questions à lui poser. De ses réponses dépendent beaucoup la teneur de mes prochains courriers ainsi que les destinataires. »

« Et qu'allons-nous faire de l'enfant ? »

Le vieux mage caressa sa barbe, ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller.

« Pour l'instant, nous le gardons au sein de Poudlard. »

 **... ... ...**

Ce furent les sons qui éveillèrent d'abord sa curiosité. Ou plutôt l'absence quasi totale de son. Puis les différents parfums. Les odeurs de plantes, de potions, de médicaments et de détergeant. Plus les odeurs corporelles de deux personnes, un mâle et une femelle.

Draco se tendit dans son lit. Puis réalisa qu'il était effectivement dans un lit ! Un vrai lit, avec un matelas, des couvertures ! Son cœur s'accéléra. Alors le vieux monsieur gris n'avait pas menti ? Ils n'allaient vraiment pas lui faire de mal ? Petit-Homme se montra prudent. Un lit, c'était aussi l'endroit où les hommes avaient leur coït, à la différence des Werwulfs !

« Nous savons que tu es réveillé, mon garçon, » fit la voix d'une femme, interrompant le fil des pensées de l'adolescent. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Je t'assure que nous te ferons aucun mal. Je m'appelle Poppy Pomfresh, je suis infirmière. »

Draco papillonna des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses yeux d'un gris clair se posèrent avec crainte dans ceux marron d'une vieille femme qui souriait gentiment et d'un homme encore plus âgé qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

La couleur particulière des yeux de l'enfant les confortèrent l'un comme l'autre dans leurs suppositions.

L'adolescent étudiait le vieil homme attentivement, passant de la barbe blanche, au yeux bleus rieurs cachés par des lunettes, la tenue d'un bleu ciel et le haut chapeau typique des notables Mages. Pas que Draco en ait vu beaucoup dans sa jeune vie, mais son père lui avait montré des peintures et des gravures. Le garçon huma l'air.

« Vous êtes le grand frère de celui qui s'appelle Abelforth ? » demanda-t-il timidement avant de baisser les yeux.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de parler. Le grand Mage était sûrement quelqu'un d'important, son aura le lui disait. Pourtant, le garçon avait été satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait le regarder à loisir dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un Werwulf, il n'avait pas de réelle ascendance sur lui.

« Oui, c'est exact. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Poudlard. »

« L'école des Mages ? » s'écria Draco en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, » fit Albus, en souriant. « Tu connais donc ? »

« Oui ! Mon père me parlait souvent de cette école et du Territoire d'Espérance ! C'est incroyable ! Je suis à l'hôpital à Espérance ?! »

Le garçon se tut soudain, comme s'il en avait trop dit ou s'il avait peur de l'éclat de sa propre voix.

« Tu n'es pas dans un hôpital, mais à l'infirmerie de l'école, » l'informa Poppy.

« Je suis à l'école ? » redemanda Draco, clairement dubitatif.

« Oui, mon frère a pensé que tu y serais plus à ta place, pour te remettre de tout ça. Pré-au-Lard n'est pas vraiment pour toi. »

« Oh, » fit simplement Draco, doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme te l'a dit Poppy, personne ne te fera de mal. Ni à Pré-au-Lard, ni ici, nous sommes sur une terre neutre et de paix. Et puis, quelle meilleure place pour un jeune homme qu'une école ? » déclara Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco le regarda, incrédule. Est-ce que le vieil homme était fou ?

« Je suis un Werwulf. »

« Je sais. Tu ne seras pas le premier dans cette école. »

« Il y a des Werwulfs ? » s'écria Draco.

Albus et Poppy ne ratèrent ni l'un ni l'autre la lueur de terreur dans les iris clairs.

« Non, il n'y a aucun Werwulf ici. En général, les Loups-garous qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ne viennent pas à Poudlard, pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'entre elles étant que les jeunes Lycanthropes préfèrent rester au sein de leur meute. »

Albus préféra passer sous silence le fait que beaucoup de Mages, notamment ceux nés au Royaume de Serpentard, étaient peu enclins à les accepter. Et Poudlard se devait de respecter certaines exigences de ses conseillers d'administration. Pour autant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réflexion du garçon.

« Peut-être, je ne suis pas né dans une meute, mais mon père me disait aussi que les Mages, surtout les Serpentard, n'aimaient pas trop les créatures et encore moins les Werwulfs. »

« Ton père sait beaucoup de choses, » fit Albus.

Draco se mordit les lèvres tout en baissant de nouveau la tête. Albus attendit un instant de voir si l'enfant saisissait la perche qu'il lui tendait mais en voyant le piètre résultat, il se décida à l'interroger.

« Si tu n'es pas né dans un meute, où es-tu né ? »

Draco sembla hésiter. Petit-Homme lui conseillait de se taire. Il s'était un jour fait la promesse que son père n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'il était devenu. Un Lycanthrope, un Oméga, une putain.

« Je suis né loin d'ici, dans un village d'Hommes qui n'existe plus depuis que Greyback l'a détruit, » murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« Abelforth nous a dit que tu t'appelais Draco, c'est exact ? » demanda Poppy, s'attirant un hochement de tête en réponse. « Draco comment ? »

Draco se renfrogna sur son lit.

« Draco tout court. J'ai oublié mon nom de famille. »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous dire ton nom ? » voulut savoir à son tour Dumbledore. « Tu ne veux pas que l'on puisse faire des recherches ? Tu ne voudrais pas revoir ta famille ? »

L'enfant secoua sa tête blonde, les mèches volant autour de sa tête. Il en sembla surprit et les prit entre ses doigts. Son regard gris-bleuté se posa sur ses mains, son corps, découvrant qu'il était propre et vêtu d'un pyjama neuf. La surprise s'inscrivit sur ses traits, vite effacée par une immense tristesse.

« Non, » murmura-t-il avec peine. « Non, je ne sais pas si mon père est encore vivant, et je ne veux pas qu'il voit ce que je suis... »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, serrant le cœur de Poppy.

« Et que serais-tu devenu de si honteux ? » fit Dumbledore, très doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le garçon renifla et s'essuya le visage de son bras.

« Vous savez bien, » dit-il dans un souffle douloureux. « Je suis devenu un monstre. »

« Les Loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres, » le contredit aussitôt Albus.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Si, ceux de ma meute l'étaient. Et c'est Greyback qui m'a mordu. Et puis moi... » Sa voix se brisa, il renifla encore, étouffa un sanglot. « Moi, j'étais encore moins qu'eux... j'étais rien du tout... J'étais juste... juste... »

« Un Oméga ? » l'aida le vieil Homme alors que le garçon sanglotait.

« Oui ! Oui, un Oméga ! » s'exclama l'enfant. « Vous savez pas ce que c'est, vous, que d'être un Oméga ! »

Dumbledore s'avança et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco. Il attendit un peu qu'il se calme avant de se remettre à parler.

« Draco, je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui as une vision déformée de ce qu'est un Oméga au sein d'une meute. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours été très intéressé par ton espèce. Je suis né à Gryffondor, vois-tu, et dans mon Royaume, il y a beaucoup de Werwulfs, comme nous les appelons parfois. Bien que ce terme soit plus utilisé par les habitants de Poufsouffle. » Une petite étincelle de victoire illumina les yeux bleus du Mage en voyant la mine déconfite du gamin. « Je compte quelques Loups-garous parmi mes amis et je me plais parfois à croire que je connais bien les Lycanthropes. Les Lycanthropes sains, Draco, pas comme ceux que tu as fréquentés jusqu'à présent. Les Omégas sont très protégés au sein d'une vraie meute, ils sont très appréciés. »

Le garçon eut comme un éclat de rire sans joie.

« Appréciés, hein ? Comme c'est joliment dit, » se moqua-t-il. « Moi aussi, monsieur, les mâles de ma meute _m'appréciaient_ beaucoup, plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu. »

Draco remonta ses genoux cachés sous le drap contre sa poitrine, regardant le Mage et l'infirmière tour à tour. Il ne cachait pas ses larmes et ne faisait rien pour les retenir.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont fait, pas vrai ? Greyback s'en est vanté... Mais en fait, vous savez rien du tout, vous savez pas ce que ça fait que de vivre ça, de voir ses amies être torturées et mourir ! » Il se mit à crier soudain. « Vous savez pas ce que c'est que d'être à ma place, battu, possédé, tous les jours ! Par tous les mâles ! Espérer mourir et que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! Vous savez pas ce que ça fait que d'être utilisé ! Que d'être engrossé et de perdre son bébé ! »

Il se jeta sur son oreiller, pleurant et hurlant ses mois de souffrances.

Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule mince. Bien que cela lui apporta un peu de réconfort, cela n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un mâle dominant. Cette constatation, qui fit gémir Compagnon-Loup, fit redoubler les larmes de Draco.

Par les Éléments, il était pire qu'un monstre, pire que le dernier des êtres pathétiques de ce monde ! Le soutien du vieil homme était moins important pour lui que celui que lui avait parfois apporté les êtres abjects de son ancienne meute ? Il était devenu fou, finalement.

« Non, tu as raison, Draco, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, » murmura Albus tandis que Poppy essuyait discrètement ses larmes devant la détresse de l'enfant. « Je savais, bien sûr, ce que cela signifiait d'être un Oméga, j'ignorais par contre si toi, tu le savais. Mais c'est donc le cas. »

« Je... Je l'ignorais aussi, » leur parvint la voix étouffée de Draco, la tête dans son oreiller.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh se regardèrent, attentifs aux paroles du jeune homme et un brin surpris. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'Albus ait raison ? Que le garçon ignorait tout de sa condition ?

« Je l'ai compris quand... Quand j'ai perdu l'enfant, » pleura Draco un peu plus fort.

Poppy s'approcha à son tour, de l'autre côté du lit.

« Tu étais enceint de combien ? »

« Je sais pas non plus, » renifla Draco en sortant son visage de l'oreiller humide. « Je crois que je suis tombé enceint vers le début du mois de juillet... » il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. « Et j'ai... j'ai perdu le bébé il y a plus d'une lune. »

Pomfresh le regarda tendrement. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la joue de l'enfant.

« Draco, je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire va te consoler de cette perte ou au moins te rassurer, mais je t'ai bien examiné et je peux t'assurer que tu ne gardes aucune séquelle au niveau de la poche monoïquale. »

Le garçon fronça ses sourcils d'or. Puis sa voix trembla, fluette et rauque tout à la fois.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que je suis encore enceint ? »

Son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine en attendant la réponse. Ce qui l'effrayait sans doute le plus était la dualité des sentiments qui bataillaient dans son cœur.

Petit-Homme refusait l'idée-même de porter un enfant. Un enfant Lycanthrope, issu d'accouplements qu'il n'avait pas désirés. Il était un garçon, il rejetait l'hypothèse qu'un être grandisse en son sein, plus encore un enfant de cette meute qui lui rappellerait, jour après jour, l'enfer qu'il avait subi et tout ce qu'il avait perdu en cette nuit maudite.

Compagnon-Loup, lui, voulait son louveteau. Il en avait perdu un. Bien qu'il soit de Fenrir l'infâme, il l'avait porté en lui. Il voulait un autre bébé, un de son presque compagnon Daniel. Celui qui serait devenu son compagnon si son plan avait fonctionné. Daniel n'était plus. Avoir une bébé de lui dans son ventre serait comme une petite part de l'homme qui avait pris soin de lui durant ces mois d'horreur. Celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Poppy étudia les yeux clairs tourmentés.

« Non, tu n'es pas enceint. Mais tu le pourras de nouveau un jour. »

Draco fondit en larmes. Compagnon-Loup pleurait cette perte ultime, Petit-Homme pleurait de joie.

« Je ne veux pas être enceint, je refuse d'être encore possédé par un mâle ! » affirma Draco aux milieux de ses larmes avec une fausse conviction.

Car au moment même où ses paroles franchissaient ses lèvres, Compagnon-Loup hurla sa désapprobation et sa peur ! Il lui fallait un mâle ! Il avait besoin d'un dominant ! L'angoisse de sa partie lupine arracha un gémissement à l'adolescent.

« Calme-toi mon garçon, tu trembles de panique, » dit Dumbledore. « Poppy, une potion calmante, je vous prie. »

L'infirmière se leva et revint peu de temps après avec la potion demandée. Draco la but sans rechigner. Il aurait pris n'importe quoi pour calmer son stress. Il s'adossa un instant contre la tête de lit puis finit par s'allonger, épuisé.

« Draco, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire d'où tu viens ? » redemanda Albus.

« Non, » répondit dans un souffle le jeune blond.

« Ton père doit te rechercher. Je suis même étonné que nous ne soyons pas au courant de ta perte. »

Draco ferma les yeux tout en émettant un son entre le sanglot et le ricanement méprisant.

« Oh, parce que vous connaissez tous les villages que Greyback a attaqués ? Vous savez tout sur ceux qu'il a kidnappés ? J'en doute. »

« Tu as raison, une fois de plus, bien que nous communiquons entre Royaumes et que je suis très souvent présent à Traverse. Néanmoins, le Monde Libre n'ignorait pas les exactions de Greyback et de sa meute de sauvages. C'est un Loup-garou particulièrement connu, malheureusement. Nous faisions souvent le point sur les villages victimes de raid et nous savions aussi qu'il prenait parfois des prisonniers. Les soldats ou les survivants retrouvaient en général certains corps, à plusieurs kilomètres des lieux d'attaques. D'autres jamais. »

Le vieux Mage s'interrompit un instant devant les larmes silencieuses du gamin. Nul doute qu'il devait penser à ses fameuses amies qu'il avait évoquées tout à l'heure et qui étaient décédées devant lui.

« Il est certain que ces disparitions sont passées inaperçues pour l'ensemble du Monde Libre, même si nous savions que dans la meute de Greyback, parfois des prisonnières devaient s'y trouver. Je dis bien prisonnières car je n'ai pas connaissance qu'il ait déjà enlevé de jeunes garçons lors de ses raids meurtriers. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas au courant de tout. »

Il sembla à Draco que le Mage sembla assez désappointé de ce fait.

« Cependant, ton enlèvement aurait dû être signalé. Je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs comment même tu as pu être enlevé. Tu as environ quatorze ans, non ? Quand as-tu été kidnappé ? »

« J'ai quinze ans, » murmura Draco, très mal à l'aise par les propos du vieillard. « J'en avais quatorze quand il m'a pris. C'était en hiver. »

« Et tu étais chez toi, dans ton village ? »

Draco acquiesça, la boule au ventre, devant l'air dubitatif du Mage. La peur qu'il connaissait bien sur la nature de ses origines refit une violente surface. Il eut soudain la certitude que certaines de ses questions allaient trouver réponses. Et il n'était pas sûr du tout d'y être prêt.

« Draco... Sais-tu ce que sont les Omégas ? Leur particularité physique ? »

« Ils... sont capables d'avoir des enfants, de les porter, » répondit-il.

« Oui. Ils ne peuvent concevoir une descendance que de cette manière, » renchérit Dumbledore. « Comme d'autres créatures que, j'en suis sûr, tu connais. »

L'enfant déglutit, il regarda Pomfresh alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler.

« Vous avez dit que j'avais une poche monoïquale... Les Omégas sont comme des Monoïques, c'est cela ? »

« Non... pas exactement... » fit Albus.

Poppy lui jeta un bref regard.

« Albus, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Les Omégas ne sont pas _comme_ des Monoïques, » poursuivit pourtant l'homme. « Ce _sont_ des Monoïques. »

Draco poussa un gémissement sourd.

« Non, vous mentez. »

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues creuses, ses mains se cramponnaient au drap blanc.

« Vous mentez... Je ne suis pas un Monoïque... Mon père et ma mère ne m'ont rien dit, personne n'a dit que j'étais Monoïque... » pleura-t-il.

« Draco, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Et si tu me dis que c'est Greyback qui t'a transformé alors... Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? Pourtant chaque naissance dans le Monde Libre est soumise au test monoïque, je... »

« Non ! » cria Draco. « Non, vous m'entendez ?! C'était ma mère ! C'était ma maman ! Vous mentez, vous mentez ! »

Poppy se pencha vers lui, tenta de le calmer, en vain. En désespoir de cause et devant l'état du garçon, elle leva sa baguette, le replongeant dans le sommeil.

 **... ... ...**

Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il était réveillé. Il regardait le plafond blanc. Tout dans cette pièce était blanc. Il n'aimait pas le blanc.

Dumbledore était parti. L'infirmière lui avait porté de la soupe pour son dîner, qu'il avait fini par avaler, la salant de ses larmes. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé de la soupe, c'était avec sa famille.

Poppy était gentille, elle ne lui avait pas posé d'autres questions sur ses origines. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas en reparler.

Il s'appellerait pour toujours Draco, simplement Draco. Il n'était pas un Bones, ne l'avait jamais été. Son père lui avait menti. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa mère ait été au courant de la supercherie de sa naissance, du mensonge qu'était sa vie. Après tout, sa mère n'avait pas de secret pour lui, ni pour personne, pas de pièce interdite, de bureau remplit de documents qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lire, ni même de toucher.

Et puis, ses souvenirs affluaient. Les récits de sa naissance, sa mère qui avait été endormie, s'était réveillée sans lui à ses côtés. C'était son père qui l'avait apporté à sa maman, son père qui l'avait présenté à sa femme comme l'enfant à qui elle avait donné naissance. Son père qui justifiait ses traits, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux en disant qu'ils venaient de sa famille. Son père qui avait voulu partir précipitamment de Helga. Helga, là où se dressait le Temple des Monoïques.

C'était son père, le menteur.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela que l'homme était différent avec lui et avec ses sœurs ? Parce qu'il n'était pas de son sang ou parce qu'il avait peur qu'il soit un Monoïque ?

Est-ce que son père l'avait kidnappé au Temple ?

Draco avait du mal à y croire, le Temple était protégé, tout le monde le savait.

Alors où l'avait-il trouvé ? D'où venait-il ?

Ces questions le torturaient.

Mais il était heureux de n'avoir rien dit à Dumbledore. Il ne dirait pas d'où il venait, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir son père mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. À son immense chagrin d'origine étaient venues s'ajouter de la colère, de la rancœur.

Il réagit à peine quand le paravent de son lit fut tiré, dévoilant le directeur de l'école. Il n'en fut pas surpris, il l'avait senti arriver.

« Poppy m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas. Tu te sens mieux, Draco ? »

« Oui, merci, monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus ce matin. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai bien peur d'avoir été un peu brusque dans mes révélations. Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire d'où tu viens ? »

« Non. »

« Bien... Je respecte ton choix, bien sûr. J'ai parlé avec l'ensemble des professeurs, tout à l'heure avant le dîner. Nous avons convenu que tu pourrais rester ici le temps qu'il sera nécessaire pour trouver une solution à ton cas. Tu ne peux pas en effet finir ta scolarité à Poudlard. Bien que tu possèdes de la magie de naissance, tes pouvoirs sont purement d'ordre monoïques. Or le règlement de l'école est très stricts : seuls les élèves Mages ayant des pouvoirs magiques leur permettant d'accéder à tous les cours sont acceptés. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, je partirai dès demain si vous le voulez. Mais madame Pomfresh ne veut pas que je quitte encore mon lit. »

Le vieux Mage sourit avec indulgence tout en regardant le gamin effondré par dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

« Non, Draco, tu ne partiras ni demain, ni le jour suivant. Nous sommes en période hivernale et tu es un enfant. Tu resteras ici, à Poudlard, en attendant que nous trouvions une autre solution pour toi. Je te disais juste que tu ne pourras pas rester jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, tout simplement. »

Le soulagement évident qui traversa le visage de l'enfant lui fit plaisir à voir. Il n'allait pas s'échapper durant la nuit, c'était déjà ça.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Poudlard a déjà eu comme élève un Loup-garou, même si personne ne le savait, enfin, à part les enseignants et les amis proches du jeune homme en question. Bien que je le regrette, nous ne pouvons faire comme avec Remus, parce que toute l'école est déjà au courant de ta présence en nos murs. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Les nuits de pleine lune, tu pourras aller aux abords de la forêt interdite avec le professeur Brûlopot qui est l'enseignant au soin des créatures magiques, ou avec Ogg, notre garde chasse. Je tiens à ce que tu sois accompagné et que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop. La forêt interdite est une forêt sombre qui compte beaucoup de créatures qui n'existent que dans les Terres Arides en dehors d'elle. Si tu en ressens le besoin, tu pourras te transformer d'autres nuits, à conditions de nous en informer. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourrait se transformer quand il le désirerait. Cela l'étonnait toujours un peu mais contrairement à Morag, qui haïssait être en loup, ou même Megan et Hannah qui ne le faisaient que si elles y étaient obligées, lui aimait se transformer. Certes, les premières fois avaient été très douloureuses et difficiles, mais maintenant qu'il s'y était habitué, il aimait le faire régulièrement.

« Où est-ce que j'irai, après ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois informer le représentant des Monoïques de ta présence, ainsi que le responsable du temple de Helga. »

« J'irai au Temple ? » fit Draco, les yeux exorbités.

L'idée lui causait autant de frayeur qu'une étrange joie sourde.

« Non, » répondit Dumbledore, ruinant les vagues espérances indécises du garçon. « Tu es un Oméga, désormais. Tu ne peux plus être présenté. Et je doute que les Monoïques accepteront un Werwulf. Cela ne s'est jamais produit, à ma connaissance. Les Loups-garous peuvent choisir un compagnon Monoïque et le transformer ensuite en Oméga dans leur meute. Mais les rares Omégas nés dans une meute ne vont jamais au Temple. Ils trouvent leur compagnon uniquement parmi les Lycanthropes. »

« Je ne veux pas de compagnon ! » déclara une nouvelle fois Draco, faisait fi des cris de protestation de Compagnon-Loup.

« Cela n'est pas de mon ressort, » éluda Albus. « Je vais aussi prendre contact avec mon ami Remus et l'Alpha de sa meute, pour avoir leur opinion. »

De nouveau, les yeux de Draco se remplirent de terreur.

« Je ne veux pas retourner dans une meute ! »

« Calme-toi, Draco. Une fois encore, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux simplement prendre conseil auprès d'eux. Je vais faire aussi une déclaration de ta découverte pour la Cour Ministérielle de Traverse. Quand tout le monde sera informé de ta situation, nous aviserons. Tu es mineur, je vais demander à être nommé comme ton tuteur le temps pour nous de trouver la meilleure solution pour toi. Je dois t'informer aussi que Greyback va être jugé par le Tribunal Impérial, ta capture sera mentionnée, à charge dans le dossier. Tu as bien dit que des jeunes filles étaient avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » murmura Draco.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais écrire ton témoignage ? Je ne pense pas que te rendre à Traverse soit une bonne idée. »

« Je ne veux pas dire leur nom, » déclara simplement Draco.

Albus sembla un instant contrarié. Le garçon en agissant ainsi ne facilitait pas la tâche de la découverte de son identité.

« Monsieur ? » chuchota l'adolescent, timide.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que... vous avez une idée de la façon dont mon père a pu me trouver ? Je sais bien que ce n'étaient pas mes vrais parents, impossible. Alors d'où je viens ? Comment il m'a trouvé ? »

« Je l'ignore aussi, surtout que tu ne veux rien me dire sur tes origines. »

« Je ne veux pas revoir mon père, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ait des ennuis. S'il m'a volé à mes parents, il risque d'en avoir, et je le refuse, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. »

« Tout ce qu'il a fait ? » s'étonna Albus.

« Oui, » s'exclama Draco avec virulence. « C'est de sa faute si j'en suis là ! S'il ne m'avait pas pris, j'aurais été au Temple ! Fenrir ne m'aurait jamais mordu ! Je n'aurai jamais vécu tout ça ! C'est de sa faute et je le déteste ! »

Dumbledore le regarda avec bienveillance.

« Oh non, Draco, tu ne le détestes pas. Tu l'aimes, au contraire, sinon tu ne chercherais pas à le protéger. Lui seul pourrait pourtant t'apporter des réponses sûres. »

« Si, je le déteste ! » insista Draco.

« Si cela apaise un peu ton chagrin de le croire, pourquoi pas, » concéda Albus. « Avec le temps, ta colère s'apaisera, j'en suis sûr. Pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'aurait jamais pu t'enlever au Temple. J'en déduis que ou il t'a pris dans ta famille, juste après ta naissance et avant même que le Médicomage ne te décèle en tant que Monoïque, ou que ta famille d'origine t'a confié à lui, volontairement. Il reste aussi la possibilité qu'il t'ait trouvé, soit devant le Temple, soit dans un autre lieu où les parents abandonnent leur enfant monoïque, dans les Royaumes de Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais de ce que j'en sais, en général les abandons se font plutôt au Temple lui-même. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Bien sûr, il avait envisagé ces hypothèses, mais les entendre énoncées aussi froidement et calmement, c'était autre chose. Il connaissait bien Peter. Malgré ses défauts, il ne voyait pas son père voler un nourrisson à peine né à ses parents. Restait donc la théorie de l'abandon. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses parents adoptifs étaient sans doute morts tous les deux, quant à ses parents biologiques, ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui.

« Beaucoup de bébés monoïques sont abandonnés ? »

« D'après mes sources, cela dépend. Les Monoïques nés à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor restent le plus souvent dans leur famille d'origine pendant leur enfance, sauf si elles sont trop pauvres. Ils ne rejoignent le Temple que pendant le temps consacré à leur éducation et enfin de façon totale quand ils ont quatorze ans. Ceux de Serdaigle sont le plus souvent confiés au Temple peu après leur naissance. Les véritables abandons viennent généralement du Royaume de Serpentard. »

« Encore eux, » fit Draco d'une voix misérable.

« En fait, » continua Dumbledore. « Dans ce Royaume, nous savons que certains parents n'hésitent pas à tuer leur enfant qui porte ce qu'ils considèrent comme une tare. C'est illégal, bien sûr, les règles de l'Empire l'interdisent formellement. Mais certains le font encore. »

Draco hocha la tête, dépité. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais qui était ses parents biologiques. Ils l'avaient abandonné, de toute façon. Ils ne voudraient certainement pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas voulu le tuer. Sans doute devait-il être né à Serpentard ou Serdaigle.

« Bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je me doute que tu dois en avoir grandement besoin. Quand madame Pomfresh le décidera, tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie et alors, je demanderai à l'un de nos préfets de te faire visiter le château. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Alors que Dumbledore allait s'en aller, il l'appela.

« Monsieur ! Je vais dormir ici, après ? Comment ça va se passer pour moi ? »

« Nous verrons, mon garçon, nous verrons. J'ai plusieurs courriers urgents à écrire, le reste attendra ta guérison, » sourit Albus.

Il tira le rideau et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il était en train de rédiger l'un des parchemins en question quand les personnes qu'il avait convoquées arrivèrent enfin.

« Alors, Albus ? » demanda Minerva McGonagall en prenant un fauteuil.

« Alors nous avons plusieurs nouvelles intéressantes. »

« Intéressantes, vraiment ? » susurra un homme sombre vêtu de noir. « Vous pensez réellement qu'héberger un Loup-garou soit une nouvelle intéressante ? Je crains dans ce cas que nous ne partagions pas la même notion de ce terme. »

« Oh, c'est bon, Snape, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Un Lycanthrope sain n'a jamais mangé personne, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! » fit un autre homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris rieurs.

« Venant de toi, rien d'étonnant, sac à puces. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que nous soyons aussi nombreux dans ce bureau ! Je pensais que seuls les directeurs de maisons seraient convoqués, » râla Severus Snape.

« Étant donné la nature de ce garçon, je pense au contraire que Sirius et moi-même avons parfaitement notre place, ne vous en déplaise, monsieur le directeur de maison ! » lança avec un soupçon de mépris un vieil homme pour le moins estropié à qui il manquait un membre et le nez.

« Voyons, voyons, inutile de s'énerver » tenta d'apaiser un tout petit homme à la voie fluette qui servait tout le monde en thé. « Albus, une rondelle de citron, je présume ? »

« Merci, Filius. Severus, mon garçon, je vous en prie, ne vous énervez pas inutilement, en effet. Notre cher professeur Brûlopot a parfaitement raison : en tant qu'enseignant en soins aux créatures magiques ou en défenses contre les forces du mal, le professeur Black et lui ont naturellement leur place parmi nous pour cette réunion. »

« Justement, Albus, qu'avez-vous découvert sur cet enfant ? » intervint une femme rondelette à la tenue improbable.

« Ma chère Pomona, je crains que ce petit refuse de nous apporter beaucoup d'aide, » répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son tour autour de la table ronde où s'étaient installés les professeurs, tous devant une tasse de thé fumante. « Poppy et moi avons toutefois réussi à lui tirer certains vers du nez. Nous savons qu'il a été capturé et transformé par Greyback durant l'hiver dernier. Cela fait donc un an maximum. C'est logique, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu survivre bien plus, d'autant que Greyback a voulu le mettre enceint et ensuite, une fois fait, l'a donné en pâture aux autre mâles. »

Des moues écœurés et des cris d'indignation lui firent face.

« Albus, en tant qu'Oméga, ce qu'a fait Greyback est la pire des atrocités. Le représentant des Loups-garous à Traverse doit en être informé. Azkaban est encore trop tendre pour ce monstre, » claqua la voix de Sirius.

« Je sais. »

« Il est tombé enceint ? » voulut savoir Minerva.

« Oui. Il a perdu l'enfant a environ trois mois et demi de grossesse, peut-être quatre. Il n'est pas très précis dans les dates, ce qui est normal, je me doute qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations que celle de tenir un calendrier. Ce qui va compliquer nos recherches, c'est qu'il ignorait totalement être un Monoïque. »

Cette fois les exclamations qui fusèrent furent étonnées.

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria Brûlopot.

« Pourtant, c'est le cas. Mais je pense pouvoir vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Poppy et moi sommes quasiment certains de l'origine biologique du garçon. Elle a fait un prélèvement sanguin et va le comparer à l'échantillon d'un de nos étudiants que nous avons déjà en notre possession. »

Les autres professeurs écoutaient attentivement dans un silence à peine perturbés par les bruits de mastication du professeur Flitwick qui mâchonnait une tartelette aux noix.

« Je pense qu'il est né à Serpentard, dans une famille où cette naissance était la pire honte imaginable. Je suis même fort surpris qu'il soit encore en vie, pour vous dire la vérité. J'imagine que quelqu'un a sauvé l'enfant de la mort, en le prenant et en l'amenant au Temple de Helga. Mais lors de ce périple, ou à Helga même, l'enfant a de nouveau changé de mains, pour finir dans celles des personnes que ce garçon considérait jusqu'à il y a peu comme ses véritables parents. »

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? »

« Oh, Severus, quand vous le verrez, vous comprendrez, soyez-en assuré. Nous savons donc qu'il a été kidnappé il y a environ un an. J'ai déjà écrit le courrier explicatif pour la Cour Impériale. La brigade des Aurors a été alertée. Bien sûr, une enquête sera menée. Dans chaque Royaume, les attaques recensées durant la période hivernale nous seront retransmises. Il n'a pas été enlevé seul, mais en compagnie d'autres jeunes filles. Il en parle toujours au pluriel, elles devaient donc être au moins deux. Sans doute même trois. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Albus ? » couina le professeur Flitwick en projetant quelques miettes de pâte brisée.

« Parce que si la meute de Greyback a échoué, ce n'est pas par hasard. Abelforth et le conseil du village savait que sa meute venait vers eux. Ils en avaient été informés et l'attendaient de pieds fermes. »

« Comment ? » s'exclamèrent plusieurs professeurs.

« Pourquoi nous n'avons pas été informé de cela, nous aussi ! » s'écria Severus.

« En fait, il y a quelques semaines de cela, Abelforth a eu des clients de passages. Un couple de Werwulfs. Ils ont discuté avec lui. Ils s'étaient échappés de la meute et fuyaient devant elle. Nous ne pouvons plus les contacter pour leur dire qu'ils ne risquent plus rien, ils ne sont restés qu'une nuit à la Tête de sanglier. L'homme disait qu'il avait une cachette et qu'ils y resteraient tout l'hiver. Abelforth ne leur a pas demandé où c'était. Je doute qu'ils le lui auraient dit de toute façon. La jeune fille lui avait parlé d'autres prisonniers. Un jeune mâle et une femelle. Mais seul le garçon était encore en vie. »

« Vous lui avez parlé de ces fuyards ? »

« Non, Sirius. Pas encore. Je le ferai, bien évidemment. » Albus soupira tout en caressant sa barbe blanche. « Je suis aussi prêt à parier qu'il vient du Royaume de Poufsouffle. Demain matin, nous lui ferons passer le test du Choixpeau. Pomona, votre présence me sera précieuse. »

« Bien sûr, Albus. »

« Et qu'adviendra-t-il des ou de la personne qui l'a enlevé ? »

« Ses parents, vous voulez dire, Sirius ? Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de leur version des faits. Les recherches prendront malheureusement du temps. Vous devez vous douter que le garçon ne sera sans doute plus là quand nous saurons d'où il vient.

Sirius et le professeur Brûlopot acquiescèrent, d'un air sombre.

« La nature Oméga de l'enfant a été enclenchée de la pire façon, » déclara le vieux mage au nez manquant d'une voix lugubre. « Greyback mériterait qu'on lui coupe les couilles, 'scusez mon langage ! Est-ce que Lupin et sa meute sont prévenus ? Quand vont-ils venir le chercher ? »

« Vous mettez la calèche avant le Sombral, mon ami. J'attendais d'en savoir plus avant d'écrire à la meute de Remus. Sirius, puis-je vous confier la tâche de ce courrier ? Pour ma part, j'écrirai à l'Alpha pour lui expliquer la situation. Je ne doute pas que Gideon acceptera ce pauvre louveteau, mais il me faut d'abord son accord avant de pouvoir l'annoncer officiellement. J'ai aussi averti le Conseil des Monoïques à Helga, et leur représentant de Traverse. Nous devons attendre leur accord et la façon dont le garçon sera confié à sa nouvelle meute. Il était né Monoïque, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement qu'avoir leur aval sur sa destinée. »

« Étrange destinée que ce gamin vit depuis sa naissance, » murmura Snape, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

À ce moment-là, un coup frappé à la porte du bureau d'Albus leur fit lever la tête. Poppy Pomfresh pénétra dans le bureau et sans ambages, prit une chaise restante pour s'asseoir à la table elle aussi.

« Des nouvelles, Poppy ? »

« Oui, Albus. J'ai les résultats du test. C'est positif. »

Le vieux Mage sourit d'un air pensif.

« Qu'est-ce à dire, Albus ? »

« C'est à dire, Severus, que je peux dès maintenant vous donnez le nom complet de ce garçon, bien que lui-même l'ignore et qu'il ne faudra le révéler à personne. Comme je vous le disais, si ses parents biologiques apprennent son existence, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils le prennent bien. Surtout son père. Bien que son visage fera parler derrière lui, les élèves et son jeune frère ne devront en aucun cas partager notre connaissance. Un peu de soupçon, mais pas de certitude. »

« Et si ses parents le réclament ? » intervint Pomona.

« Oh, soyez bien certaine qu'ils ne le feront pas. Et quand bien même, les responsables Monoïque et Lycanthrope de Traverse opposeront leur droit de veto.

« Mais qui est donc ce garçon ? » demanda Filius, les yeux dévorés par la curiosité.

« Draco Malfoy, premier-né déclaré décédé à la naissance par son père, il y a quinze ans. »

Severus Snape pâlit atrocement alors que de nouveau, des exclamation fusaient.

La réunion se termina, chacun regagnant ses quartiers. Le maître des Potions fut le dernier à quitter le bureau directorial, mais une fois fait, il marcha d'un pas alerte en direction des cachots. Il s'engouffra dans ses appartements et se dirigea non moins rapidement vers son bureau en bois sombre. Prenant une plume et un parchemin, l'homme réfléchit brièvement. Sa lettre devrait contenir les bons mots et parvenir au Manoir Malfoy d'ici au lendemain soir au plus tard.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	14. Poudlard

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Et oui, je peux poster ce soir, j'ai la tête dans le seau, (la YYC c'était trop bien !) mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ^^ Un chapitre avec encore quelques révélations, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je profite de cette publication pour faire un énooooorme bisou et un gros câlin à Nanola qui doit encore être dans son train, à Yume et E-K que j'ai rencontrés pour la première fois mais sûrement pas pour la dernière (vous êtes adorables et j'espère vraiment vous revoir, déjà prochain RDV sur Skype, c'est sûr !) et enfin à Q. que j'aime, d'un amour tout platonique certes mais que j'aime, voilà c'est dit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

 **Poudlard**

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai commis un acte d'une incommensurable abomination. J'ai menti de la plus atroce façon à mon enfant, mon fils unique, le bébé que j'ai, en quelque sorte, mis au monde. Car c'est ainsi que souvent, je me réinvente le passé._

 _Caroline a porté notre bébé pendant neuf mois, mais c'est moi qui l'ai amené à la vie._

 _Draco. Mon enfant que je chéris. Si un jour je ne peux plus cacher le secret de sa naissance, comment réagira-t-il ?_

 _Je me méprise du mal que je lui fais. Mais que les Dieux m'en soient témoins, je ne veux pas le perdre ! Quitte à ce qu'il me déteste ce soir._

 _Je l'emmènerai à Helga, comme je le lui ai dit._

 _Mais où le porterai-je ?_

 _Je ne peux croire à ce que ce gardien m'a dit. Je ne veux pas y croire. Même si cela fait des années que je m'interroge en regardant l'enfant qui grandit dans mon foyer. Draco est trop beau, trop doux, trop sylphique pour appartenir à notre monde. Oh, Bonne Reine, qu'ais-je fait ? Ais-je vraiment pris un Monoïque des bras de cette créature ?_

 _Caroline a pleuré, comme mes filles et Draco. Ils me considèrent comme un monstre, et ce soir, j'ai l'impression d'en être véritablement un._

 _Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je continuer à nier ce qu'il pourrait être ? Dois-je l'emmener à l'école militaire comme je viens de leur hurler ? Ou le conduire au Temple afin de le faire examiner ?_

 _Je ne suis sûr que d'une seule chose : je ne veux pas perdre mon fils._

 **... ... ...**

Draco s'ennuyait. Ferme. Deux jours entiers qu'il était réveillé et traînait sans rien faire à l'infirmerie. Il soupira tout en tournant en rond.

« Monsieur Draco, je vous prierais de retourner dans votre lit ! » lança l'infirmière.

« Mais je m'ennuie ! » chouina le garçon. « Je vais très bien, j'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu les pattes ! »

« Vos pattes vont retourner s'allonger sur ce matelas, jeune homme, je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Madame Pomfresh, je ne suis pas un fragile humain, je suis un Werwulf, je vais très bien, je vous assure ! » argumenta le garçon.

« Et moi je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vos analyses me disent. Vous êtes épuisé. Allez vous allonger ! » se fâcha la douce terreur de l'infirmerie.

« Eh bien, eh bien, voilà des éclats de voix bien étranges, » déclara d'une voix amusée Albus Dumbledore en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Cet enfant est une vraie anguille. Il ne veut pas se reposer ! » se plaignit Poppy. « Mais ce n'est pas encore un jeune étudiant qui va me dicter ma conduite ! » se reprit-elle en secouant furieusement sa baguette sous le nez du garçon qui déglutit et fila prestement dans son lit. « Je préfère ça, » déclara l'infirmière, vainqueur par K.O.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre ce moment fort distrayant, mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec votre malade, » fit Albus.

« Je ne suis pas malade ! » protesta Draco du fond de son lit.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas malade, jeune homme, c'est exact. Mais il n'empêche que vous devez vous reposer, » scanda l'infirmière.

Le garçon baissa la tête, prenant un air penaud.

« Être un Loup-garou te donne sans aucun doute des capacités de guérison, mais je pense que tu ne réalises pas dans quel état tu es, mon petit, » dit gentiment Dumbledore. « Cela fait des mois que tu vis dans la souffrance, tu es tellement habitué à survivre que tu ne le vois pas. Fais donc confiance à Poppy. »

Draco haussa les épaules, à la fois dubitatif et ne voulant pas parler de son passé. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois que deux autres personnes attendaient derrière le directeur. Un homme sombre, vêtu de noir et à l'air revêche qui l'étudiait d'une façon dérangeante, ainsi qu'une femme plutôt grassouillette aux cheveux gris désordonnés.

« Draco, » fit Dumbledore qui avait suivi le regard clair du garçon. « Je te présente le professeur Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Et à ses côtés, Pomona Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle. »

L'adolescent pâlit, il ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise à l'entente du dernier nom, à la grande satisfaction de Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, attendant la réponse avec une fébrilité cachée.

« O...oui, » se reprit Draco tout en regardant la femme avec timidité.

« Tu connais le professeur Chourave, peut-être ? »

« Non... Non... »

L'enfant blond se tortilla les mains.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? »

« Je... Mon père aimait beaucoup l'histoire et la géographie de notre monde. Il avait une grande carte du Monde Libre dans son bureau, » murmura-t-il, visiblement ému. « Souvent, quand j'étais plus petit, j'allais avec lui, il me mettait sur ses genoux pour que nous la regardions ensemble. Quand j'ai eu sept ans... » il fit une petite grimace, retenant ses émotions. « Quand j'ai eu sept ans, il m'a fait la surprise de l'accrocher dans ma chambre. »

« Ton père était un homme très cultivé qui devait beaucoup t'aimer, » dit gentiment le vieux Mage à barbe blanche.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Oui. J'ai beaucoup étudié cette carte. Chourave est le nom d'une ville de Poufsouffle, en raison d'une branche de la famille royale. »

Cette fois, le regard gris sur la directrice de Poufsouffle était clairement dubitatif. Il était évident que Draco doutait qu'elle appartienne à la famille royale au vue de sa tenu excentrique.

« C'est exact, » répondit néanmoins cette dernière. « Je suis apparentée à la cousine de la Reine, descendante de Flora Chourave qui a donné son nom à cette ville. Flora et Pomona en sont également. »

Un petit silence s'installa que brisa Albus.

« Si nous sommes là, Draco, c'est parce que tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment dans cette infirmerie. Je pense que cette nouvelle doit te faire plaisir. »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Bien. Poudlard accueille les enfants mages de tout l'Empire, comme tu dois le savoir je n'en doute pas. Chaque étudiant est ensuite réparti dans une maison, du nom de son royaume d'origine. Le professeur Snape s'occupe des Serpentard, le professeur Chourave de Poufsouffle, le professeur McGonagall de Gryffondor et le professeur Flitwick de Serdaigle. Tu les connaîtras tous très prochainement. »

Draco gigota sur son lit, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi vous m'expliquez tout cela, professeur ? »

« Eh bien parce que tout le temps où tu seras à Poudlard, tu seras considéré comme un étudiant. »

« Je ne pourrai pas aller en cours ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Non, pas tous en tout cas. Mais certains cours ne demandent pas particulièrement de connaissance en magie. Tu auras le temps d'en discuter plus tard, avec le préfet et le directeur de ta maison. »

« Ma... Maison ? » répéta Draco, interdit.

« Oui. Comme chaque étudiant, tu vas être réparti dans une maison. »

Draco détourna ses yeux, un creux au ventre. Le fait que le directeur vienne lui expliquer tout ceci avec les directeurs de Serpentard et Poufsouffle était clair. Ils devaient se douter qu'il devait être né à Serpentard et qu'il avait été élevé à Poufsouffle. Draco ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son passé.

« Je... ne suis de nulle part, » souffla-t-il.

« Je me doutais de cette réponse, » déclara Albus en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes. « C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus avec le Choixpeau magique. »

Draco le regarda éberlué, alors que le Mage faisait apparaître un vieux chapeau troué sur son lit.

« Tu vois, il s'avère que parfois, en cours de scolarité, certains étudiants émettent le désir de changer de maison. Parce qu'elle ne leur convient pas. Après tout, cela n'est pas anormal. Quand ils viennent ici, les jeunes Mages n'ont que onze ans et sont automatiquement répartis dans la maison de leur Royaume. Mais il arrive que des Gryffondors préfèrent les livres aux combats, des Poufsouffles se sentent l'âme de combattant ou parfois, certains pensent que seule la pureté du sang importe pour nous départager. »

Les yeux craintifs de Draco se posèrent rapidement sur Severus.

« Il est aussi arrivé que des étudiants ne se sentent plus d'affinités avec leurs compagnons de chambré, et davantage avec d'autres. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, tous nos étudiants peuvent demander à être de nouveau répartis. Et seul le Choixpeau a la capacité de le faire. Il lit dans nos cœurs et sait où est notre place. »

Draco pâlit atrocement.

« Professeur, je ne veux pas être réparti. »

« C'est une obligation, » déclara Severus d'une voix dure. « Vous n'avez pas le choix, jeune homme. »

Draco fixa ses prunelles dans celles bienveillantes du directeur, frissonnant à l'intonation de Snape.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur du choix du Choixpeau ? »

Oh oui, Draco avait peur. Il ne voulait pas, comme s'en doutait Dumbledore, que le Choixpeau révèle son Royaume. Mais plus encore, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il l'envoie à Serpentard, où sa condition de Lycanthrope serait une horrible tare aux yeux des autres. Terrifié aussi à la semble mention d'une chambré.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je vais devoir vivre et dormir avec des hommes ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La question surprit les quatre adultes en face de lui. Dumbledore comprit aussitôt la crainte de l'enfant et se fustigea mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Draco, les élèves dorment effectivement ensemble, selon leur âge et leur sexe. Mais tu ne risques rien. »

« Je ne veux pas dormir avec d'autres hommes, » répéta Draco, des larmes accrochées à ses cils. « Vous dites que je ne risque rien, mais vous ne serez pas là pour le voir. Je veux pas... »

« Ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais des enfants, comme vous, » fit Snape.

Draco le regarda brièvement avant de fondre en larmes.

« Ce sont des hommes, pour _ça_! Avant, quand j'allais à l'école, des garçons de quinze ans le faisaient déjà et s'en vantaient partout ! Et ici, les Mages sont à l'école jusqu'à dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ! Ce sont des hommes, avec... avec... Je veux pas ! »

« Draco, » intervint Chourave en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Aucun de nos étudiants ne fera cela. Si tu veux, nous te jetterons un sort qui nous avertira immédiatement si un garçon tente de te faire le moindre mal. Est-ce que cela te rassurerait ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, ses yeux gris délavés emplis de reconnaissance.

Dumbledore prit le Choixpeau afin de le placer sur la tête blonde. Draco ferma les yeux, la peur au ventre. Il sursauta alors que le Choixpeau se mettait a parler.

« Par les quatre fondateurs, quelle surprise ! Un Monoïque ! Voilà un défi intéressant... Humm... en effet... Je vois... la nature des Sylphes coule dans tes veines, d'un sang magique si pur... Comme c'est intéressant, vraiment... Ce qu'on disait est vrai alors... Bien, je pense que la meilleure place pour toi est évidente : Poufsouffle ! »

Draco rouvrit ses yeux, à la fois soulagé et stressé. Il irait dans sa maison, mais venait d'indiquer d'où il venait. Quoi que, vu l'air hautement satisfait du directeur, ce dernier ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de doutes sur ce point.

« Parfait ! » déclara Chourave joyeusement en se levant. « Je demanderai à Laura de venir t'apporter tes affaires. »

« Laura ? » couina Draco en s'étranglant.

Les regards suspicieux que les adultes lui jetèrent lui fit se mordre les lèvres. Mais quel idiot !

« Oui, Laura Madley, la préfète de ton année. Elle te montrera le château et la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour que l'on discute tous les trois de ton séjour à Poudlard, » expliqua avec lenteur le professeur. « Puisque Poppy en est d'accord, tu intégreras ton dortoir demain soir. »

Draco acquiesça en silence. De nombreux changements s'annonçaient, mais bien qu'il soit heureux de quitter l'atmosphère aseptisée de l'infirmerie, il les craignait. Une immense fatigue s'abattit soudainement sur lui, lui faisant battre des paupières.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de le laisser se reposer, » dit aussitôt l'infirmière.

Draco ne protesta pas, confortant les adultes qu'il était effectivement temps pour eux de le laisser dormir un peu. Ils sortirent de la pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir désert.

« Vous avez tous noté ses réactions ? » demanda sans ambages Dumbledore.

« Oui, il est issu du Royaume de Poufsouffle, sans l'ombre d'un doute, » approuva Snape. « Et vous avez raison, ses caractéristiques physiques démontrent clairement sa naissance d'origine. Cela sera un problème, Albus, si vous vous obstinez à le laisser vagabonder dans l'école. Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas un Mage et sa présence risque de perturber les élèves. »

« Tu devrais avoir honte, Severus, » se fâcha Pomona, deux taches rouges sur ses joues rondes. « Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à cacher cet enfant dans une tour, un cachot ou je ne sais où encore ! »

« Il va être une source d'ennuis, » s'énerva à son tour Severus.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ton précieux chouchou Scorpius Malfoy va comprendre que son frère soi-disant décédé et dont ses parents ont porté le deuil en grande pompe pendant trois ans est bien vivant ? »

« Parce que toute l'école va supposer cela ! Parce que Lucius risque de venir faire un scandale quand son fils l'avertira ! »

« Lucius ne pourra pas faire plus que ses prérogatives en tant que membre du Conseil d'Administration ne lui autorisent, » intervint calmement Dumbledore. « Si son orgueil ou sa vanité s'en trouve froissé, je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort. »

« Lucius n'est pas seul ! » continua Severus.

Ils ne purent continuer car une élève s'approcha d'eux.

« Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur Rusard m'envoie vous apporter cette lettre. »

« Merci, Tiffany, » répondit le directeur en se saisissant de la missive.

Il la parcourut rapidement, un pli de contrariété sur le front.

« Des mauvaises nouvelles, Albus ? » demanda Poppy.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai une visite qui s'annonce à mon bureau. Poppy, je pense que votre présence sera la bienvenue. »

« Bien sûr, pour quelle raison ? »

« Elle concerne notre jeune invité. Apparemment, quelqu'un a déjà cru bon d'informer la famille Malfoy que leur fils aîné n'était peut-être pas aussi décédé qu'ils le disaient. »

Son regard bleu fixa un instant son stoïque professeur de potion.

 **... ... ...**

Dumbledore regardait avec un étonnement certain la forme sombre devant lui. Le corps était recouvert d'un lourde cape noire dont la capuche cachait le visage. Une main élégante la souleva, révélant, comme il s'en doutait, des cheveux blonds et lisses.

Non, ce qui l'étonnait était la question, qui lui était de nouveau posée avec une inquiétude non feinte.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Draco est vivant ? Il est vivant ? »

« Oui, Ma Dame, il est vivant. »

« Et... » les yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. « Est-ce que c'est vrai aussi qu'il était le prisonnier de Greyback ? »

Narcissa Malfoy avait les mains enlacées, comme si elle suppliait ou priait l'homme en face d'elle de démentir cette atroce vérité.

Dumbledore lui indiqua un fauteuil, voisin de celui où Poppy Pomfresh était installée.

Narcissa s'y assis avec grâce, l'inquiétude marquant chacun de ses traits.

« Je crains de devoir vous informer que c'est effectivement exact. »

« Oh, par les Dieux ! » s'écria la femme en cachant son visage gracile entre ses mains. « Mais c'est impossible ! Comme aurait-il pu être avec lui ? Il devait être protégé ! Protégé ! » pleura-t-elle.

Albus et Poppy se regardèrent. Nul doute que l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy et mère biologique de Draco était au courant de choses que beaucoup de monde ignorait.

« Lady Malfoy, excusez ma curiosité, mais... vous ne semblez pas particulièrement étonnée que votre fils, Draco, soit encore vivant. »

La femme s'essuya les yeux à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir blanc. Elle reprit rapidement contenance avant de répondre, la voix à la fois malheureuse et méprisante.

« Oh, cessons donc cette hypocrisie, Albus. Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que Draco ne devrait plus être de ce monde, depuis plus de quinze ans. C'est ce que mon époux avait décidé quand la sentence est tombée. »

Son visage se fit dur.

« Cette chose n'est pas mon fils, » cracha-t-elle. « C'est ce qu'il a dit, devant moi, alors que j'étais encore en train de perdre mon sang ! Mais Draco est bien mon fils, si lui ne voulait plus être son père ! »

Elle se reprit de nouveau, un poing serré sur son mouchoir.

« Il a décidé de le tuer. Et moi, j'ai décidé de le sauver. J'ai confié mon enfant, à peine sorti de mon ventre, à une personne de parole qui m'avait jurée de le déposer à Helga, au Temple des Monoïques. »

Narcissa redressa son visage, défiant quiconque dans cette pièce de la contredire.

« Cette décision est toute à votre honneur, Narcissa, » dit lentement Poppy.

La femme blonde lui jeta un regard de glace, puis son visage s'affaissa.

« Je ne comprends pas. Draco aurait dû être déposé au Temple de Helga. Comment Greyback aurait pu le capturer là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il l'a pris lors d'une Présentation ? Pourtant, il est encore trop jeune pour cela, non ? » Elle secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses mèches raides autour de son cou. « Qu'est ce que je raconte, c'est l'émotion, sans aucun doute. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous en conjure, dites-moi comment va mon fils ! Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il a souffert avec ce monstre sanguinaire ? Est-ce qu'il est devenu un Loup-garou, lui aussi ? »

De nouveau le mouchoir blanc était malmené par les doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés de l'épouse Malfoy.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Poppy, lui demandant silencieusement de répondre.

« Votre fils est bien devenu un Lycanthrope, madame, par la force. Il a aussi été abusé depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être même un an. Il refuse de nous dire où il vivait et quand il a été kidnappé exactement. »

Narcissa ferma les yeux, laissant libre cours à ses larmes tout en tentant de rester digne. Mais le directeur comme l'infirmière virent à quel point cela lui était difficile.

« Continuez, » souffla-t-elle.

« Bien. Il a été sauvé par les habitants de Pré-au-lard, quand la meute les a attaqués. Il est... très affaibli, bien que sa nature lycanthrope l'ait aidé à se remettre. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-quatre pour trente-neuf kilos à son arrivée à l'infirmerie, à de très nombreuses cicatrices, sur tout le corps. »

Un petit reniflement distingué interrompit le vieille femme, qui avisa Narcissa, défaite.

« Il a aussi subi une fausse-couche. »

« Oh, par les Dieux, mon pauvre bébé, » pleura Narcissa, perdant sa dignité pour sangloter.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la femme.

« Narcissa, ce que vous devez également savoir, c'est que Draco ignorait tout de sa condition de Monoïque avant cette fausse-couche. La personne à qui vous avez donné l'enfant n'a pas tenu sa promesse, ou quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un, a contrecarré vos plans. Il a été élevé au sein d'une famille apparemment aimante, avec un père, une mère, sans doute des frères et sœurs, de ce que nous en savons. Au vu de ses réactions et de ce qu'il a, bien malgré lui, laissé échappé, nous pensons qu'il était effectivement sur le territoire de Poufsouffle, et qu'il connaissait une personne proche répondant au prénom de Laura. J'ai transmis toutes ces informations à la commission d'enquête, mais avec l'hiver qui arrive, il faudra du temps pour que cette dernière avance. Les fêtes du soliste approchent, ainsi que celle de fin d'année. Le procès de Greyback sera aussi aux premières lignes. La recherche des parents du petit louveteau survivant ne sera pas la priorité. »

« Je demanderai à la personne concernée ce qui s'est passé et je vous transmettrai toutes les informations en ma possession, » murmura Narcissa. « Est-ce que Greyback l'a défiguré ? Ou est-il indemne de ce côté-là ? Pourra-t-il être désiré un jour ? Que va-t-il lui arriver, désormais ? »

La femme était visiblement effondrée et à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait la réconforter ou lui faire savoir que la vie de son fils n'était pas détruite.

« Nous avons pris contact avec une meute de notre connaissance, qui habite dans le Sud-Ouest du Royaume de Gryffondor. C'est une meute très bien, je vous le garantie. Je pense qu'ils accepteront de s'occuper de Draco. »

« Pourquoi une meute ? » se récria Narcissa. « Pourquoi le remettre à ces êtres ? »

« Madame, les Loups-garous sont des gens parfaitement normaux, si on oublie leur pilosité excessive, » répliqua gentiment Albus. « Les Lycanthropes de la veine de Fenrir Greyback restent une exception, qui malheureusement cause beaucoup de tort au reste de l'espèce entière. Quant à votre fils, sa condition fait qu'il lui faut une meute. Il ne le sait pas encore, ou du moins, ne veut pas l'admettre, car je suppose que s'il est Lycanthrope depuis un an sa partie lupine doit déjà lui faire part de son mécontentement à l'idée de vivre sans meute. Les soumis ont besoin de la présence d'une meute. »

Il posa sa main sur celle blanche et tremblante de Narcissa.

« Votre fils est d'une grande beauté. Il est l'un des plus magnifiques Monoïques qu'il m'ait été accordé de voir. »

Narcissa lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

« Merci, Albus. Je sais que ma requête va vous surprendre, mais je vous conjure de ne pas révéler les résultats des test sanguins que vous avez pratiqués, en toute illégalité je vous le rappelle. J'ai appris que vous alliez être nommé responsable de l'enfant, le temps qu'il parte dans sa nouvelle meute, je suppose. Ne laissez pas Lucius l'approcher, refusez que de tels tests soient de nouveau pratiqués. Ne dites rien à Scorpius. »

« Les gens vont parler, Ma Dame. »

« Qu'ils parlent, je n'en ai cure. Tant qu'ils ne _savent_ pas, qu'ils se noient dans leurs suppositions, cela me convient. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que mon fils soit vivant. »

Elle reprit une longue inspiration, ses doigts se refermant sur ceux du vieux Mage.

« Ensuite, pourriez-vous transmettre les nouvelles que vous aurez de mon enfant à Severus ? Maintenant que je l'ai en partie retrouvé, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il devient. Si vous saviez comme j'ai souffert de ne pas savoir, de vivre dans l'ignorance. »

Elle se leva, se tenant prête à partir.

« Madame Malfoy, pourquoi ne pas venir le voir ? » proposa doucement Poppy. « Votre fils est là, vous pourriez constater par vous-même comment il se porte. »

« Non, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que l'on me remarque. Lucius serait fou de rage. »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de traverser les couloirs de ce château pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, » déclara Albus. « Et Draco est le seul patient de madame Pomfresh pour la nuit. »

 **... ... ...**

La forme noire s'avançait lentement entre la rangée de lits, se dirigeant vers le seul qui était occupé. Les bruits de pas étaient légers, presque aériens. Il ne faisait pas nuit noire dans cette pièce, les rideaux aux fenêtres avaient été laissés ouverts et des bougies encore allumées de-ci de-là, conféraient une douce lueur.

Narcissa approcha, le cœur battant. Les cheveux longs de son fils, semblant être faits dans de l'or le plus pur, reposaient sur l'oreiller blanc. Elle sentit son âme se fendre à la vision du visage endormi, légèrement tourné de l'autre côté.

Une main sur la bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avancer encore.

Pourtant, il avait fallu du temps à madame Pomfresh et à Dumbledore pour la convaincre. Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas voir Draco, mais elle l'avait abandonné, il restait pour elle un nourrisson à peine né. Elle avait peur, tout simplement, de ce qu'elle allait voir, en dehors du fait que son fils avait été brisé.

Elle avait peur de souffrir, de souffrir au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré.

En voyant Draco, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison. Raison d'avoir peur, mais raison d'être venue. Elle aurait regretté jusqu'à son dernier souffle de ne pas avoir vu son bébé.

Elle tendit une main tremblante, souleva une mèche soyeuse. Le garçon remua en soupirant, tournant un peu plus son visage vers le mur, lui offrant son profil. Oh oui, il était si beau.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la naissance de son fils et la perte abominable de celui-ci.

« Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait, » souffla-t-elle en se baissant vers le matelas.

Elle posa sa tête à côté de celle de son enfant, respirant son odeur douce.

« Il pleut rarement autant au mois de juin. Quand tu es sorti de mon ventre, la première chose que j'ai vu de toi, ce sont tes cheveux. Et ton corps tout rose, si dodu. Tu as poussé ton premier cri et moi, j'ai su que j'étais perdue. Perdue dans l'amour qui a déferlé dans mon cœur. Jamais je n'avais autant aimé. On t'a posé sur moi, je t'ai embrassé, caressé... adoré. Et puis le Médicomage nous a annoncé que tu étais un Monoïque. Je l'ai haï ! »

Les mains de Narcissa se fermèrent en un poing sur le drap, dans un bruit de froissement.

« Et j'ai haï ton père qui voulait que l'on te tue, sans autre forme de procès ! Moi, j'aurai voulu tuer tout ceux que se seraient approchés de toi ! Tu étais... magnifique, Draco, si magnifique. La plus belle de toutes les créatures vivantes sur cette terre maudite ! J'ai voulu te sauver. Parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer un seul instant te perdre, où que notre monde te perde. Cela aurait été la pire des tragédies. Alors j'ai choisi de t'éloigner de moi, pour que tu puisses vivre. »

Narcissa se mit à pleurer doucement.

« Je suis si désolée, mon bébé. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, je voulais ton bonheur, tu aurais dû être emmené au Temple. Moi, ma vie allait être détruite sans toi, j'allais mourir à petit feu loin de toi, mais te savoir vivant et heureux, entouré de l'amour des tiens, c'était ce qui me faisait tenir, jour après jour. Et je t'ai écris, tous les jours. Comme si tu étais à mes côtés. Je te racontais ma journée, ma tristesse, mes espérances te concernant. Tu m'as manqué, Draco. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je devais porter ton deuil, mais contrairement à ton père, je te pleurais vraiment. Je te voulais dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi. Mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime... »

Elle se redressa, prête à quitter le lit et la pièce afin de laisser éclater son désespoir quand une petite main la retint.

« Maman ? » chuchota la plus belle voix au monde pour son cœur de mère.

Des yeux d'un gris clair, pur, bien qu'humides la dévisageaient.

« Oui, mon ange. »

Leurs corps rentrèrent en contact, brutalement. Leurs bras se refermèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« Draco, oh Draco, mon amour, mon fils, mon chéri, » répétait-elle en boucle, leurs larmes se mélangeant sur leurs joues.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vraiment mon nom ? » bredouilla le garçon, tout en se trouvant stupide de poser cette question.

Cela l'angoissait. Il voulait savoir au moins cela, si la médaille qu'il avait eue autour du cou autrefois venait de son père ou si c'était un autre mensonge de son part. Il eut sa réponse quand Narcissa sortit de son corset une chaîne qu'il connaissait déjà, avec un médaillon en tout point identique à celui qu'il avait eu autour de son propre cou autrefois.

« Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, parmi tous ceux que m'a proposés ton père. Il en préférait d'autres, mais moi, je voulais celui-là. Comme je te voulais, toi. »

L'enfant se cramponna de nouveau à sa mère. Il savait, au fond de lui, que demain elle ne serait plus là. Son père avait voulu le tuer parce qu'il était un Monoïque. Mais il savait aussi qu'au moins, il avait été aimé par sa mère biologique. Elle l'aimait encore, et ça n'avait pas de prix pour lui.

 **... ... ...**

Draco regardait d'un œil circonspect sa tenue officielle d'étudiant, pliée sur son lit. Il avait pris sa douche, s'était lavé les cheveux avec application, tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de nœuds. Il s'était bien vite réhabitué au confort, songea-t-il. Un bon lit, une douche chaude, un repas complet fourni trois fois par jour. Tout ce qu'il avait oublié pendant des mois.

Cela le laissait perplexe. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était devenu un Werwulf qu'il s'adaptait ainsi aussi facilement aux événements et situations qui jalonnaient sa vie ? Hannah l'avait pensé, autrefois. Après tout, comment auraient-ils pu supporter aussi longtemps leur vie d'esclaves sexuels dans la meute, sinon ? La preuve en était aussi le décès de Morag, elle qui avait rejeté sa partie lupine avec force. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter aussi bien que les trois autres et était morte la première.

Draco secoua la tête, rejetant ses pensées. Voilà, une preuve de plus. À chaque fois qu'il ressassait le passé, notamment les événements douloureux, Compagnon-Loup faisait en sorte qu'il les mette de côté.

Ses mèches blondes s'agitèrent sous son nez. Draco les prit entre ses doigts, appréciant leur douceur et leur éclat de lune. Sa mère avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, bien que d'une teinte plus doré. Il sourit, repensant à leur étreinte de la nuit. Ça, c'était un bon souvenir. Il ne la reverrait jamais, mais savait qu'elle penserait à lui, tous les jours, et qu'elle se tiendrait informée de sa vie. Elle le lui avait promis.

Narcissa lui avait aussi proposé de reprendre son collier et sa médaille, mais Draco avait refusé. Comme il le lui avait dit, savoir qu'un peu de lui restait près de son cœur lui était réconfortant. La femme élégante lui avait en revanche donné un petit cahier, recouvert d'une couverture en cuir. Le garçon souleva son oreiller, le reprenant entre ses doigts. Il le flaira, découvrant quelque trace de la fragrance de sa mère. Lys et lilas. Bientôt, l'odeur disparaîtrait, comme sa mère. Mais il ne l'oublierait jamais.

C'était dans ce cahier que Narcissa avait écrit, chaque jour, ses pensées, ses rêves, ses espoirs pour ce fils disparu. Draco l'avait rapidement parcouru le matin pendant son petit-déjeuner, du moins les premières pages. Il le lirait plus attentivement plus tard.

En soupirant, il retourna à la contemplation de son uniforme. Quelle plaie ! Il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller de la sorte. C'était ridicule, il n'était pas un élève. Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait absolument le déguiser de cette façon ?

Nerveusement, il refit tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Madame Pomfresh lui avait proposé de les lui couper, mais il avait refusé. Elle avait simplement enlever les pointes trop abîmées, raccourcissant ainsi la longueur de plusieurs centimètres et égalisant les mèches blondes.

Draco aimait l'idée de les porter longs. Il l'avait toujours souhaité mais son père ne le voulait pas. Son père le menteur.

Ils avaient dorénavant la longueur qu'il avait longtemps espéré. Le fait qu'ils soient également de la même longueur que la chevelure des Monoïques ne lui avait pas échappé. Ils lui tombaient un peu en dessous des épaules, comme une cascade d'or aux reflets de rayon de lune. Il n'avait pas les tresses sur les tempes, n'avait pas le droit de les faire. Pourtant, il aurait dû les porter, puisque c'était ce qu'il était. Un serrement douloureux dans la poitrine lui rappela que non, ce n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il était Oméga désormais et n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'être réellement Monoïque.

Le garçon enleva sa serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, décidé à enfin s'habiller. Le fait de mettre caleçon et pantalon étroit était désagréable sur sa peau. Boutonner une chemise impeccable aussi, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer, d'autant qu'il lui fallait ensuite mettre cette cravate jaune et noir autour du cou. La grande robe typique des Mages par-dessus tout le reste finit de le contrarier. Il était trop habillé, engoncé sous toutes ces couches de tissus.

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, les attachant en catogan. Fin prêt, il ouvrit les rideaux qui cachaient son lit. L'adolescent s'avança vers la fenêtre, admirant le paysage froid qui s'étalait dehors. Il avait neigé durant la nuit. L'hiver serait bientôt là, et avec lui la fête du solstice.

Un bruit de pas l'informa qu'un étudiant avait dû rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Il se retourna, avisant une jeune fille qui s'arrêta alors qu'elle le découvrait, à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Son visage exprimait une grande surprise, néanmoins, elle reprit sa marche, étudiant chaque trait du garçon en face d'elle. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise, ainsi examiné.

« C'est toi, Draco ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le garçon confirma d'un hochement de tête, inspectant lui aussi la jeune fille. Elle faisait environ sa taille, était vêtue de l'uniforme estudiantin de Poufsouffle, ses cheveux châtains bouclés retenus en une haute queue de cheval. Ses yeux verts clignèrent alors qu'elle se sortait de sa contemplation.

« Je suis Laura Madley, préfète de la maison Poufsouffle. Le professeur Chourave m'a demandé de venir te faire visiter le château et de te montrer notre salle commune. Il paraît que tu as été réparti chez nous ? »

« Oui, » confirma Draco en lui offrant une petite grimace, ne réussissant toujours pas à faire plus pour sourire.

La jeune fille le laissa prendre ses quelques affaires, les ranger dans un sac et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle commença par se diriger vers le territoire des Blaireaux. Le garçon entra dans la salle commune, admirant le décor et la hauteur du plafond.

« C'est très joli. »

Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme de retour chez lui. Cette salle, c'était un petit morceau de Poufsouffle, de sa maison, son village.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy ! » s'écria une voix choquée dans son dos.

Le garçon se retourna ne sachant pas vraiment si cette altercation lui était destinée.

« Moi ? » fit-il en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

Trois étudiants venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et le regardaient eux aussi avec des yeux ronds, tout comme Laura avant eux.

« Ben mince alors, » dit le plus grands des deux garçons, celui qui venait de crier. « Tu... tu n'es pas Scorpius Malfoy. »

« Non, je m'appelle Draco. Juste Draco. »

« C'est toi le louveteau ? » demanda la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de ses amis.

« Oui, » admit Draco.

D'autres exclamations fusèrent, Draco réalisant que la salle s'était peu à peu remplie. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise devant cette foule que le dévisageait sans aucune gêne.

Laura finit les présentations, lui donna les noms de ses camarades de chambrée puis l'aida à s'installer dans le dortoir où sept lits étaient placés. La visite du château ressembla beaucoup à celle de la salle commune, tous les regards se posant sur lui, son passage suivi de nombreux chuchotis.

Draco comprit que plusieurs éléments étaient à l'origine de cette effervescence autour de sa modeste personne.

D'abord, les élèves réalisaient que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Un jeune Loup-garou avait réellement été sauvé lors de l'attaque de la meute de Greyback le Sanguinaire, sur Pré-au-lard. Le ''louveteau'' comme tout le monde le dénommait jusqu'à présent, était bien à Poudlard et y resterait jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il avait même été réparti dans la maison Poufsouffle. Les élèves se posaient beaucoup de questions sur lui, ses origines, sa captivité avec Greyback, son futur. C'était ce que son ouïe très développé lui indiquait.

L'autre élément qui lui posait problème et qui, à l'évidence, perturbait grandement les élèves, était sa ressemblance frappante avec un autre élève, plus jeune que lui, le dénommé Scorpius Malfoy.

Draco aurait bien aimé être un peu plus au calme, afin de réfléchir à tout cela. Et puis, il n'avait jamais aimé la foule ! Ces mois passés au sein de la meute ne l'avait pas aidé à changer ce trait de caractère.

Il vit donc arriver l'heure du déjeuner avec soulagement. Pourtant, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle pour s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle, une voix traînante l'arrêta.

« C'est toi, Draco ? »

L'adolescent tourna la tête et reçut un choc. En face de lui se tenait son double. Du moins, c'était ce qui semblait au premier coup d'œil. L'autre gamin avait l'air aussi estomaqué que lui. Ils s'avancèrent, le Lycanthrope humant l'air, étonné. Le jeune Mage, lui, fronça bien vite le nez de dégoût.

« Ça alors, Scorpius, c'est incroyable ! Tu penses que c'est vraiment ton frère qui était mort ? » s'écria une jeune fille à tête de chien et à la voix stridente.

Draco regarda leur uniforme, reconnaissant sans problème l'emblème de Serpentard sur le devant de la robe.

Le jeune garçon en face de lui devait avoir dans les douze ou treize ans. Il était plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi d'un blond très pâle presque blanc, raides et lisses, coiffés en arrière et maintenu grâce à du gel. Son visage était fin, le nez pointu. Mais les yeux étaient bleus, pas gris. Comme ceux de Narcissa.

La poitrine de Draco se serra. Scorpius avait malgré tout les traits moins bien dessinés que lui, son visage plus rêche. Ses lèvres moins ourlées, moins roses. Draco, sans vantardise aucune, savait qu'il était plus beau, mais aussi plus androgyne malgré son aînesse que son... frère. Il savait que le garçon qui le regardait avec une moue dédaigneuse était bien son petit frère. En dehors de leur ressemblance frappante, l'odeur ne mentait pas.

Draco réalisa que s'il avait été Werwulf plus tôt, le mensonge de son père aurait volé en éclat bien avant. L'odeur de ses parents et de ses sœurs n'auraient rien eu en commun avec la sienne.

« Mon frère ? Lui ? Jamais. C'est un Loup-garou ! »

« Il a été mordu il y a un an, sombre crétin ! » lança un grand garçon brun, de Gryffondor.

« Et alors ? Ça ne change rien ! Les Malfoy ne se retrouvent pas dans des situations où ils peuvent croiser des Loups-garous, » continua Scorpius avec mépris.

Ses yeux clairs se plissèrent.

« D'autant que si ce qu'on dit est vrai, il n'est certainement pas mon frère. On dit que tu es un Monoïque, » cracha-t-il en direction de son aîné.

Draco reçu cette déclaration comme elle l'était, c'est à dire une insulte. Cette dernière déclencha d'ailleurs plusieurs exclamations offusquées. Mais, comme Draco le comprit tout de suite, à l'encontre du jeune Malfoy.

« Si c'est un Monoïque, alors il est sacré ! » - « C'est un descendant des Sylphes ! » - « Il est si beau... ce n'est pas étonnant. » - « Un Monoïque, à Poudlard ? C'est un grand honneur ! » - « Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon frère... »

Ces paroles mirent du baume au cœur du jeune homme. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se rappelant tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les Monoïques. Pour l'immense majorité du Monde Libre, ils étaient effectivement sacrés et adorés. Mais en général, les Serpentard n'aimaient pas qu'ils naissent en leur sein bien qu'ils en raffolaient dans leur lit. Ils étaient un honneur en tant qu'époux mais une tare dans leur arbre généalogique en tant qu'enfant, un affront qu'il fallait effacer, soit en les abandonnant, soit en les tuant. Comme son père avait voulu faire. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux haineux de son jeune frère.

« Ce ne sont pas des Mages, ce sont des êtres inférieurs à notre race. Il n'y a aucun Monoïque dans ma famille, notre sang est pur de toute imperfection. Cette chose n'est pas mon frère ! »

Cette déclaration lancée avec morgue jeta un silence de plomb. Draco s'obligea à retenir sa peine, sa tristesse. Scorpius avait dit les propres paroles de son père, sans le savoir. Le plus vieux des garçons blonds avala avec difficulté sa salive, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Il a raison. Je ne suis pas son frère. Je n'ai pas de famille et je ne suis certainement pas un Serpentard. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle d'un Poufsouffle de septième année. Cédric, si sa mémoire était bonne, et préfet en chef.

« Non, heureusement, tu es un Poufsouffle. Ce serait accorder trop d'honneur à cette vermine que de leur laisser croire que tu es de leur sang. »

Des murmures ravis d'un côté, furieux de l'autre emplirent la salle. Puis les élèves regagnèrent leurs bancs tandis que les professeurs les rappelaient enfin à l'ordre.

Draco tenta d'oublier cette confrontation. La nourriture qui apparut devant lui l'aida grandement en ce sens. Il s'aperçut aussi que même chez les Serpentards, sa présence fascinait. Ses oreilles alertes lui donnaient beaucoup d'informations, pour la plupart plutôt plaisantes. Certes, sa condition de Loup-garou en effrayait plus d'un, mais tous étaient sous le charme du Monoïque et impressionnés d'avoir la chance, l'honneur, d'en côtoyer un d'aussi près. Les élèves s'extasiaient de sa beauté, les filles l'enviaient et les garçons... quelques propos lui coupèrent l'appétit, lui rappelant douloureusement sa vie au sein de la meute. Et Snape qui les traitait d'enfants ! Ce bâtard ferait bien de se laver les oreilles, pensa Draco avec amertume.

Toutefois, le fait que madame Pomfresh ait placé un sort de surveillance sur lui le rassurait. Les jeunes hommes présents ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal.

En plus de cela, il se savait capable de se défendre, il n'hésiterait pas à montrer les crocs s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas des Werwulfs ! Ils n'étaient pas des mâles dominants, juste des gamins ! Compagnon-Loup refusait que l'un d'eux lui grimpe dessus, il les mordrait s'ils osaient essayer !

La façon de penser de sa partie lupine le perturbait grandement, tout en le rassurant. Oui, il se défendrait, de ses griffes et ses dents. Néanmoins, il doutait d'avoir besoin de le faire. Car même parmi les garçons qui le regardaient avec envie et racontaient des choses salaces à leur voisin de table, aucun n'aurait commis le sacrilège de corrompre de façon sexuelle un Monoïque. Ils étaient intouchables.

Draco finit son repas, puis Cédric se proposa à la place de Laura pour l'emmener dans le bureau du professeur Chourave. Elle finit de lui expliquer les règles de Poudlard ainsi que celles particulières qu'il devrait suivre. Ensemble, ils décidèrent des cours qu'il pourrait étudier. Le directeur refusait en effet que l'un de ses étudiants passe ses journées à se tourner les pouces. Draco suivrait donc les cours de botanique, d'histoire de la magie, de soins aux créatures magiques, d'arithmancie. Il refusa mordicus de participer à ceux de divination. Par contre, il fut enchanté de pouvoir suivre celui consacré à l'étude du Monde Libre. Ce dernier était plus ouvert que l'histoire de la magie ou les créatures magiques, abordait plus de sujets susceptibles de l'intéresser. Le reste du temps, pendant que ses camarades auraient les autres cours, il pourrait aller à la bibliothèque, aider le garde-chasse Ogg ou encore madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

Le soir, alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, le jeune homme prit le livre de sa mère. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom de famille mais l'avait découvert grâce à Scorpius. Il tourna les pages, trouvant celles qu'il cherchait. Celles qui lui racontaient la seconde grossesse de sa mère et la naissance de son frère. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues dans la journée roulèrent sur ses joues, glissèrent dans son cou.

Sa mère assurait à son bébé fantôme qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son être, quand bien même un autre enfant grandissait en elle. Un enfant non Monoïque espérait-elle, car elle n'y survivrait pas si un deuxième enfant lui était arraché.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**

* * *

 **NDA : je vous informe que je vais poster un recueil d'OS d'ici... eh bien... quelques minutes en fait ^^ Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir me retrouver là-bas également :)**


	15. Un an de lycanthropie

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **.**

 **Un an de lycanthropie**

* * *

 _Parmi toutes les créatures existantes dans le Monde Libre, en est-il de plus fascinantes que les Monoïques ?_

 _« Les différences espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 14 ''Les Monoïques'' - Basile Beasth_

* * *

 _Lorsque le Seigneur Noir fut vaincu, les trois Monarques décidèrent qu'un territoire neutre serait instauré, lieu sacré où se tiendrait non seulement Poudlard, mais aussi la grande ville impériale de Traverse. On le nomma Espérance, car en ce lieu résidait les espérances des différentes espèces du Monde Libre._

 _Un nouveau Roi monta sur le trône de Serpentard, le sixième fils du sixième fils du grand roi Salazar, Zmeï._

 _Les premières réunions du Grand Conseil Impérial, furent, comme on s'en doute, pour le moins tendues. Néanmoins, la Reine Rowena, dans sa grande sagesse, estimait important que les fils de Serpentard ne soient pas exclus, afin que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas._

 _Les quatre monarques veillèrent donc à rétablir l'ordre dans le Monde Libre et de nombreux combattants Mangemorts, les plus cruels issus des armées sombres du Seigneur Noir, inaugurèrent le Tribunal Impérial, ainsi que la prison d'Azkaban._

 _Puis les voix de Godric et Helga s'élevèrent, chacun plaidant une nouvelle fois la cause des êtres qui leurs étaient chers, à savoir les Lycanthropes et les Monoïques._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 4 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Draco lisait dans sa salle commune, confortablement installé sur un canapé en cuir noir. Dehors, la neige tombait en flocons mollassons et trempés, à la limite de la pluie. Ce devait être l'une des dernières neiges de la saison, l'hiver étant doux cette année. Le garçon poussa un soupir et s'étira, courbatu et fatigué.

Sa nuit avait été courte mais c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il était encore sorti se promener aux abords de la forêt interdite, sur ses quatre pattes. Dumbledore l'avait sévèrement réprimandé et il était puni. Les yeux dans le vague, Draco était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il l'avait mérité. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais empêché de se transformer mais il devait les prévenir avant, pas simplement faire le mur de son dortoir !

Pourtant, Draco n'avait pas prémédité de sortir la nuit dernière, ni toutes les autres avant elle. C'était juste que parfois, de plus en plus souvent, il se réveillait avec une énorme boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il devait sortir, c'était une nécessité. Il devait sentir le vent dans ses poils, les odeurs de la forêt remplirent sa truffe. Il avait besoin d'être un loup.

Draco ferma les yeux, pas dupe sur ses propres sentiments. Compagnon-Loup avait besoin de s'exprimer parce qu'il était triste et esseulé. Il pleurait sa solitude, son manque.

Son manque de meute.

L'adolescent frissonna. Non, lui ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler d'une nouvelle meute ! Quand bien même les professeurs Black et Brûlopot lui rabâchaient les oreilles qu'il en avait besoin en tant qu'Oméga, que sinon, il allait dépérir.

Draco savait que cette nuit encore, l'appel du loup se ferait sentir. Pourtant cette nuit, il ne pourrait pas s'évader. Il avait déjà dû faire un mètre de parchemin pour Black et n'avait aucune envie de passer deux heures chaque soir pendant une semaine à récurer des chaudrons de potions ni faire quoi que ce soit qui s'approche de près ou de loin du professeur Snape. Le directeur le savait parfaitement, c'était bien pourquoi il avait placé cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Draco rouvrit ses yeux gris, l'une de ses mains entortilla une longue mèche de cheveux blonds. Il les laissait lâches désormais. En fait, depuis sa rencontre avec son jeune frère.

Scorpius avait toujours ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et si lui les retenait en catogan leur ressemblance était encore plus frappante. Alors Draco les laissait libres. Et puis, il les préférait ainsi. Petit-Homme préférait qu'il se rapproche de son humanité et de son côté Monoïque. Les Monoïques avaient toujours les cheveux libres. Plusieurs fois, Draco avait hésité à se faire les tresses, d'autant que ses camarades lui demandaient pourquoi il ne les avait pas.

Mais il n'avait pas reçu d'éducation monoïque. Du peu qu'il savait sur cette espèce, les tresses leurs étaient faites par leur gardien, elles étaient leur symbole au même titre que les tatouages. Il n'avait pas de tatouage, n'avait jamais été au Temple, n'avait reçu aucune initiation. Il n'était pas un vrai Monoïque. Il n'avait pas le droit de se faire des tresses.

« Ça va, Draco ? »

Le garçon leva son visage vers Cédric Diggory, le préfet-en-chef. Il sortait avec une Serdaigle, Cho Chang, mais Draco savait qu'il était bien plus attiré par ses mèches blondes et son corps androgyne que par les formes féminines de sa petite amie. Les phéromones qui se dégageaient de Cédric étaient un bon indicateur de ce qu'il pensait quand il s'approchait de lui.

C'était étrange mais les odeurs des humains lui étaient plus clairement lisibles que celles des Werwulfs. Parce qu'elle étaient bien plus simples, les messages plus directs. Avec les Lycanthropes, les nuances étaient nombreuses, il fallait du temps pour les décrypter et bien connaître la personne pour tenter de démêler ses sentiments. Compagnon-Loup gémit. Il avait envie de sentir l'odeur de ceux de son peuple.

« Oui, ça va, merci Cédric, » répondit Draco.

L'autre garçon lui sourit tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Draco baissa les yeux. Beaucoup d'étudiants le trouvaient attirant. Draco se doutait qu'en dehors du fait qu'il était beau, la fausse modestie n'étant pas de mise sur ce point, il avait surtout un goût d'inconnu, d'exotisme, la saveur du fruit défendu pour eux.

Cette fois, Compagnon-Loup grogna un peu. Ces enfants, à peine des hommes, ne pouvaient aucunement le satisfaire. Il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un mâle dominant de son espèce. Draco chassa cette idée une nouvelle fois. C'était hors de question.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu as l'air tout pâle et fatigué, » insista le garçon brun.

« Je dors pas très bien en ce moment, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. »

Le vent souffla plus fort dehors, faisant virevolter les lourds flocons. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Cela ferait un an qu'il avait été mordu, un an que sa vie avait éclaté.

« Bon. Le professeur Chourave me fait te dire que le professeur Black et le directeur veulent te voir, demain matin. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Draco. « À quel sujet ? Je les ai vus ce matin et ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'ils voulaient me revoir. Tu es sûr que tu ne confonds pas avec ce matin ? »

« Non, sûr et certain, » affirma Cédric en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

Draco se tendit inconsciemment. Cédric passa son bras d'un geste négligé sur le dossier du canapé, faisant comme si lui aussi admirait le paysage de la fenêtre. Une nouvelle fois, Draco ne fut pas dupe, sa chaleur corporelle avait augmenté.

« Je... Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit, Cédric. »

« Oh... Bonne nuit, dors bien. »

« Merci, » fit le garçon en se levant.

Draco se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune afin d'emprunter l'un des couloirs qui menaient au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Il pénétra dans la chambre, avisa qui était déjà à l'intérieur et se cacha purement et simplement dans la salle de bains. Une douche plus tard, sa chemise de pyjama boutonnée jusqu'au menton, il se précipita sous sa couette sous le regard plus qu'intéressé d'Ernie.

Le jeune Oméga se méfiait de lui. Pas parce qu'Ernie le désirait sexuellement, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien. Trop timide, trop jeune, trop immature. Non, il se méfiait de son nom. MacMillan. Comme la famille de Mages où sa mère travaillait quand ils habitaient à Helga. Ville où résidait Ernie.

Draco leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma rapidement son baldaquin, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore et Black voulaient le voir. Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il ferma les yeux, espérant dormir rapidement. Une nuit de moins avant la pleine lune. Comme complément à sa punition, le vieux Mage lui avait interdit de se transformer jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, dans cinq nuits. Bientôt plus que quatre.

 **... ... ...**

Le loup gris, immense et puissant, le regardait. Non, il ne fallait pas que lui s'aventure à étudier les yeux fait de ténèbres et d'ambre, c'était interdit. Il posa sa tête sur ses pattes blanches en tremblant. Est-ce que son Alpha allait le punir ?

« Tu me dois obéissance, Oméga, » déclara d'une voix rauque le loup.

Le petit loup gémit. Comment un loup pouvait parler dans la langue des hommes ? Impossible !

« As-tu oublié ta place, louveteau ? »

Un autre gémissement sortit de la gueule du loup blanc. Il se traîna entre les énormes pattes grises dont les griffes étaient tachées de sang. Il se roula sur le dos afin de montrer son ventre et son cou. L'Alpha baissa sa gueule, ses crocs se dévoilèrent, s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Pourtant, Draco ne bougea pas, laissant son seigneur et maître le châtier. Sans comprendre pourquoi, des larmes mouillèrent ses joues. Ça aussi c'était impossible, un loup ne pleurait pas, seuls les humains le pouvaient. Or, il n'était pas humain.

Enfin, l'Alpha le relâcha. Il se décala, révélant derrière lui un homme.

« C'est ton dominant, Oméga, je t'ordonne de t'accoupler avec lui. »

Le louveteau couina, près à détaller la queue repliée entre ses jambes. Il ne put le faire car des bras musculeux le retinrent. Draco tourna sa gueule vers l'homme, sa truffe humide rencontrant la peau humaine, puante, sale, écœurante. L'homme lui adressa un sourire mauvais, révélant ses dents jaunes et pointues. Greyback. Un hurlement lupin sortit de sa bouche, promesse de douleur, de souffrance et d'humiliation.

Le jeune loup blanc gémit, se débattit. Peine perdue. L'homme était immense, bien plus grand et fort que lui. Il l'écrasait au sol, redressa sa queue.

« Accouple-toi, » ordonna l'Alpha, d'autres loups, tous noirs, formant un demi-cercle autour de lui.

Le louveteau hurla sa peur, sa détresse. Il était un loup, il ne pouvait pas s'accoupler avec un homme ! Surtout pas un homme aussi grand ! Pourtant, une chose tentait d'entrer en lui, beaucoup trop grosse. Il pleura, hurla. Non ! Non ! C'était contre nature, c'était tabou ! Il n'était pas son mâle, pourquoi l'Alpha voulait qu'il s'accouple avec lui ? Il vit au loin la silhouette humaine d'un autre homme aux cheveux noirs, qui le regardait avec tristesse.

« Transforme-toi, Oméga ! Si tu ne veux pas mourir ! » ordonna l'Alpha.

Draco hurla et hurla encore tandis que ses os se brisaient.

« Draco ! Draco ! »

« Ernie, par la Reine ! Recule-toi ! Il ne te reconnaît pas ! C'est dangereux, il pourrait te mordre ! »

L'affolement était totale dans le dortoir. Les garçons criaient, s'étaient enfuis, laissant seul Ernie rejoint ensuite par Cédric.

Dans un coin de la chambre, un loup blanc hurlait et griffait le mur. Il semblait affolé, ses yeux gris et ambrés cherchant un endroit pour s'échapper. Sa gueule était en sang, témoin des plusieurs rencontres qu'il avait faites avec la fenêtre enchantée qu'il n'avait pu briser.

« Il faut le professeur Black et Chourave ! Viens vite, c'est dangereux ! » cria de nouveau Cédric en attrapant le bras d'Ernie, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils sortirent de la chambre dont ils verrouillèrent la porte et s'en furent dans la salle commune où tous les étudiants de Poufsouffle se terraient depuis qu'ils avaient été réveillés dans leur sommeil par des cris de terreur humains, puis lupins.

« Professeur Black, » s'écria Cédric en voyant Sirius accourir, suivi du professeur Chourave et de Laura Madley, tout ce beau monde en chemise de nuit. « Vite, Draco s'est transformé, il est totalement terrifié. »

« Par les Éléments ! Il n'a mordu personne au moins ? » s'affola immédiatement Chourave.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » répondit prudemment Ernie.

« Si l'un de vous a été mordu, qu'il aille voir de suite madame Pomfresh, mais pas d'affolement, Draco est incapable de contaminer qui que ce soit, » intervint Sirius en levant ses mains afin de calmer les cris de frayeur dans la salle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda un étudiant.

« Parce qu'il est trop jeune et en plus, c'est un Oméga. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer ! » ordonna-t-il.

Black arriva près de la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution à l'aide de sa baguette. Le jeune loup, d'un blanc de neige fraîche, était roulé en boule dans un coin de la chambre, gémissant sourdement.

En le voyant arriver, il redressa un peu la tête, inquiet. Il gémit, plaça ses pattes en avant en direction de l'homme.

« N'aie pas peur, petit. Je suis Sirius Black, le professeur de défense, tu te souviens ? »

Un petit gémissement lui répondit, tandis que le louveteau avançait légèrement en rampant, les oreilles plaqué vers l'arrière. Sirius l'étudia un bref instant. Sous sa forme canine, Draco semblait encore plus jeune. Le louveteau avait la taille d'un jeune d'une douzaine de mois, pas plus. Ce qui n'était pas illogique, puisque un mois lupin correspondait en général à une année humaine chez les Lycanthropes. Mais le petit loup aurait dû avoir quinze, bientôt seize mois. Pas douze.

« Draco... Tu es là ? »

Le loup couina, se rapprochant encore avec crainte.

« Oui, tu es là. Viens, mon grand. N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas me fâcher ou te punir. Viens. »

Le louveteau rampa un peu plus vite, se blottissant dans les bras ouverts et tendus qui se refermèrent sur le corps tremblant. Il se mit à lécher les mains chaudes du professeur, son visage, tout en gémissant.

« Allez, allez, calme-toi. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation, hein ? » murmura l'homme en passant ses mains entre les poils épais. « Tu n'as pas réalisé que tu te transformais ? »

Un bruit bref ressemblant à un jappement lui répondit.

« Draco, je pense que tu devrais redevenir humain, maintenant. Ce serait plus facile pour te parler, non ? »

La tête blanche se redressa, des yeux d'un gris clair et ambrés se plantèrent dans ceux d'ardoise de l'homme. Comment un regard animal pouvait être si triste ? songea Sirius. Puis il se souvint que Draco n'était pas un animal. Le loup se recula un peu, s'assit sur son arrière train, sa queue touffue posées sur ses grosses pattes de bébé. Mais de transformation, point.

« Draco ? Allez, transforme-toi. »

Cette fois, le loup s'aplatit au sol, tête sur les pattes avant.

Sirius réfléchit avant qu'un éclair de compréhension se fasse dans son esprit.

« Bien sûr, que je suis bête ! Pardon, Draco. »

Il se redressa, fouilla dans la malle au pied du lit du gamin pour en sortir une chemise et un caleçon qu'il posa sur l'édredon qui avait été déchiré durant la nuit et dont les plumes s'étaient échouées sur les draps.

« Je me retourne, tu peux y aller, » déclara Sirius.

L'homme pensa que bien peu aurait pris le risque de tourner le dos à un Loup-garou qui venait à peine de faire une crise de panique... et à un Loup-garou tout court d'ailleurs. Des bruits atroces de craquement emplirent l'air, des halètements, qui firent grimacer le professeur.

« C'est... C'est bon, monsieur, » fit soudain une petite voix fatiguée.

Sirius se retourna, avisant le garçon pâle assis sur son lit. Il s'avança et s'assit à son tour. Draco ne le regardait pas, son regard triste fixé sur ses mains.

« Draco... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar, je suis désolé. Je devais me transformer, j'étais déjà un loup dans mon rêve mais je devais me transformer en humain et je crois... je crois que j'ai fait l'inverse, du coup, » bredouilla le garçon.

« Quel était ce cauchemar ? »

Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, monsieur. »

Sirius attendit un peu avant de reprendre.

« Draco, je ne te jugerai pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« C'était un rêve par rapport à Greyback, » souffla l'adolescent.

Sirius ne rajouta rien, voyant sans doute de quoi il avait trait. Il posa sa main sur la jambe de Draco qui sursauta.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu t'es blessé aux mains et à la bouche. Comment tu as réussi ton compte d'ailleurs ? »

Draco porta ses mains aux doigts égratignés et dont certains ongles étaient à moitié arrachés pour les porter à sa bouche, la sentant humide de sang. Sa lèvre était fendue.

« Je me suis cogné à la fenêtre et j'ai gratté contre les murs. C'était stupide. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mon loup était affolé et je n'arrivais pas à lui faire entendre raison. Je crois... je crois que je n'étais plus qu'un loup, à un moment, plus un humain, plus un Werwulf, » souffla Draco. « Ce n'est pas la peine que j'aille à l'infirmerie, monsieur. Je vais simplement me laver un peu, demain je n'aurai plus rien. Je suis un Lycanthrope. »

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur le genou du garçon. Il étudia le profil gracile mais si pâle, les cernes sombres sous les yeux clairs. Draco s'était remplumé depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, reprenant du poids et sans doute un ou deux centimètres grâce aux bons repas et aux soins qu'il avait reçus. Il s'était aussi un peu musclé en raison du sport et des activités physiques qu'il pratiquait dans de bonnes conditions. Pas comme lorsqu'il était avec son ancienne meute.

« Je sais, mais tu es épuisé et je préfère que Poppy t'examine. Allez, je t'emmène. Tu dormiras là-bas. »

Les lèvres du jeune Werwulf tremblèrent.

« Je leur ai fait peur, à tous, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont peur de moi. Ils doivent me détester. »

« Non, personne ne te déteste. Ils ont eu peur, oui, parce que tout le monde dormait déjà. Ils ont aussi eu peur pour toi, ils n'ont pas compris ce qu'il se passait. »

Draco haussa une épaule, peu convaincu. Il leva son visage qu'il tourna vers l'homme, dévoilant un regard humide et malheureux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient, professeur. »

Sirius étudia de nouveau le gamin. Si le visage avait été épargné pendant son séjour dans la meute, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de son corps, il le savait et le voyait sur les jambes nues. Cependant, Sirius se doutait que ce n'était pas de cela dont parlait Draco, enfin, pas que de cela. Il avait honte et peur de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre, ne voulait pas affronter le regard de ses camarades de maison.

Sirius se leva, se saisit d'un drap du lit et en recouvrit rapidement Draco qui se laissa faire, visiblement épuisé. L'homme prit l'enfant, le portant comme un tout petit fatigué. Il rabattit le drap sur son visage, de la même façon qu'un père le ferait de son fils endormi afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par la lumière. Le geste était là, le but diffèrent. Sirius sentit Draco trembler contre lui alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Il traversa la salle commune, les autres élèves regardant leur professeur qui portait leur camarade dans ses bras et dont les pieds nus dépassaient du draps qui le recouvrait. Ses cheveux longs, brillants comme de l'or, recouvraient le bras de Sirius et semblaient flotter dans le vide.

« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » fit une petite fille en larmes.

« Non, Draco est simplement épuisé, je le conduis à l'infirmerie, » annonça Sirius, plus pour le professeur Chourave qui acquiesça que pour les élèves.

Draco avait les yeux clos. Il avait confiance en Sirius. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'attendait déjà Poppy. Il posa son fardeau dans un lit, permettant à l'infirmière de le soigner rapidement bien que les plaies se soient déjà pour la plupart refermées.

« Comment te sens-tu, Draco ? » murmura-t-elle à l'enfant qui s'était recroquevillé sur le matelas.

« Bien, » souffla Draco en gardant les yeux fermés.

Poppy et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Non, Draco n'allait pas bien, pas moralement en tout cas.

« Dors, mon garçon, demain je reviendrai te voir, » déclara l'homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Sirius, bien qu'un peu surpris de la demande.

Il prit une chaise qu'il rapprocha du lit et attendit en silence.

Draco huma l'air, rassuré de savoir l'homme à ses côtés. Sirius était un bon mâle. Ce n'était pas un Lycanthrope mais il était fort. C'était rassurant de le savoir à ses côtés. Oh, pas aussi rassurant qu'un vrai dominant mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, pensa le petit Werwulf. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, s'imaginant, homme ou loup, mais Lycanthrope quoi qu'il en soit, dans une forêt, une clairière où il ferait bon. Les oiseaux chanteraient, les odeurs du printemps seraient là. Draco pouvait les entendre, les sentir. Tout serait parfait avec une présence sécurisante à ses côtés. Oh, oui... une silhouette apparut au loin qui avançait vers lui. Elle n'était pas menaçante, bien au contraire. Apaisante, douce. Le garçon eut comme un semblant de sourire dans son demi-sommeil et s'endormit sous un regard vert onirique bienveillant.

 **... ... ...**

Le bruits de la conversation étouffée finit par le réveiller totalement. Draco bâilla, les muscles douloureux. Un bref regard sur ses mains lui confirma qu'elles avaient parfaitement cicatrisé. Il se redressa sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre son oreiller et attendit patiemment que Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Black ne viennent à son chevet. L'infirmière jetait toujours un sort sur ses patients pour être avertie quand ils se réveillaient, nul doute qu'ils devaient donc savoir que c'était son cas.

Effectivement, les trois adultes s'approchèrent bientôt de son lit.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » s'enquit aussitôt Poppy en écartant les rideaux.

« Oui, très bien, madame. »

« Tu te sens mieux ? » continua-t-elle.

« Oui, je me sens parfaitement bien. »

Le regard que les Mages s'échangèrent ne passa cependant pas inaperçu, le faisant se renfrogner.

« Draco, nous sommes venus pour discuter un peu avec toi de plusieurs sujets, » commença Dumbledore en prenant la chaise qu'avait utilisée Sirius durant la nuit. « J'avais prévu d'avoir cette discussion de toute façon, disons simplement que le lieu a changé en raison des événements de cette nuit. »

Malgré le sourire bienveillant du vieil homme, Draco ne se sentit pas serein.

« Tout d'abord, je dois t'informer que le procès de Greyback touche à sa fin. J'ai eu confirmation de la part du Magenmagot, ton témoignage écrit sera suffisant. On ne te demandera pas de venir te présenter au tribunal. »

Draco fit une grimace, entre sourire et larme, un immense soulagement l'englobant. Les adultes le laissèrent se reprendre, tant il était évident que cette nouvelle l'affectait.

« Quand est-ce qu'il se terminera ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« D'ici la fin de semaine. Il n'y a que peu de doute sur son issu. Greyback sera condamné. Il a fait des victimes au Royaume de Serpentard, le représentant du roi exigera son exécution. Et a de fortes chances de l'obtenir, malgré le fait que la peine de mort ne se pratique pas dans les autres Royaume. Et si cette peine est rejetée, ce sera la réclusion à perpétuité. Tu ne le reverras plus, Draco. »

Cette fois, Draco ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Des larmes de soulagement, de joie malgré sa peine. Il était libéré. Son Alpha était encore vivant, mais le traitement qu'il avait subi au sein de la meute et le fait que Daniel l'ai revendiqué atténuaient l'obligation de fidélité de l'Oméga envers lui. Il en souffrait sans doute encore un peu, mais bien moins que s'il le revoyait.

« Draco... Il reste cependant un souci, que tu connais. Et la raison pour laquelle nous étions si en colère quand nous avons découvert que tu te transformais la nuit. Seul. »

Draco baissa les yeux tout en s'essuyant les joues, son instant d'émotion passé.

« Il ne me fera rien, » affirma-t-il.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Il faisait parti de cette meute, il était l'un de tes agresseurs lui-aussi, » fit Black. « Sa nature lupine peut tout à fait l'inciter à venir te chercher pour te revendiquer, pour lui seul. »

« Epsilon ne me veut pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. C'est un Loup-garou, un mâle dominant, le seul survivant libre de sa meute. Il peut te rechercher. »

« Non, » insista Draco. « Je suis un Loup-garou, j'ai vécu dans cette meute. Epsilon était un dominant, c'est vrai, mais il était aussi un solitaire. Il peut tout à fait vivre seul ou intégrer une nouvelle meute un jour. Il ne me recherchera pas. Je ne l'intéressais pas. »

« Il t'a violé, pourtant, » asséna Sirius.

Les mots se plantèrent dans le cœur de Draco.

« Il... il s'est accouplé avec moi, oui. Mais il préférait les femelles. Il ne veut pas de moi... »

Le garçon tourna son visage de l'autre côté. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi cette certitude qu'Epsilon l'avait abandonné lui faisait mal, du moins faisait mal à une partie de l'esprit de Compagnon-Loup ? Draco, en son for intérieur, le savait. Parce qu'ils avaient fait partie de la même meute et pourtant, le mâle lui avait tourné le dos, l'avait abandonné à son triste sort sans se préoccuper de lui. Un abandon, oui. Alors qu'il était faible, soumis, et n'espérait que protection de la part des dominants de sa meute. Ça faisait mal. Tous ses espoirs avaient été vains avec eux.

Il ne voulait plus croire à l'espoir.

« Draco... Ce que je veux aborder avec toi maintenant est en lien avec ta nature lycanthrope et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, » intervint de nouveau Dumbledore. « Je suis navré de t'avoir puni en t'interdisant de te transformer jusqu'à la pleine lune. Ta punition est levée, tu pourras dès ce soir aller te promener avec Ogg aux abords de la forêt. Malgré tes dires, nous voyons bien, nous tous qui sommes chargés de toi, que tu ne vas pas très bien. Et nous savons que c'est parce que tu te sens bien seul. »

« Non, c'est faux, » affirma Draco, sentant où la discussion se dirigeait

« C'est vrai, » soutint Sirius. « Tu ne peux nier ta nature, Draco. Regarde, tu t'es transformé cette nuit ! Parce que tu es en manque de meute. »

« Non ! » cria le garçon. « Je refuse d'appartenir à une meute ! »

« Tu dois appartenir à une meute pour vivre sainement. Tu es un soumis, tu ne peux pas rester sans dominant à tes côtés, sans famille. »

« Une meute n'est pas une famille ! » cracha Draco avec mépris.

« Une meute saine en est une, pour chacun de ses membres. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un Loup-garou ! »

« Non, mais je les connais bien, peut-être même mieux que toi ! »

« Alors, ça, ça m'étonnerait, » fit Draco, écœuré.

« Je t'assure pourtant que si, » continua Sirius. « Je sais que l'humain en toi est terrorisé à la simple idée de revivre ce que tu as vécu avec Greyback et sa bande. Mais le loup, lui, ne peut vivre seul. Il lui faut une meute. Une meute saine. Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas appartenir de nouveau à une meute aussi cruelle que celle qui fut la tienne ! Évidemment ! Même celui que tu nommes Compagnon-Loup le refuse sans doute. Mais tu as besoin d'autres membres de ton espèce à tes côtés. Nous ne pouvons pas remplir ce rôle, malheureusement. Même si pour l'instant nous pouvons te canaliser, ça ne durera pas encore très longtemps, Draco. »

Le gamin serra ses mains sur les draps.

« Je ne veux pas de meute, je ne veux pas de Werwulfs ! S'il faut que je trouve des dominants, alors je partirai, j'irai dans une autre forêt où je trouverai une meute de loups ! De vrais et simple loups ! Eux, au moins, ne me feront rien, parce que je suis un mâle malgré tout ! Je resterai un loup et oublierai que j'ai été un homme. »

Les Mages se dévisagèrent, inquiets de ces propos.

« Draco, c'est impossible. »

« Si ! Si, c'est possible et je le ferai si je le dois ! »

« Non ! Arrête donc de te comporter comme un enfant. Tu n'es pas un simple loup, tu es un Loup-garou ! Ta nature humaine ne te laissera pas l'étouffer comme cela, c'est irréalisable ! » s'énerva Sirius. « Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est devenir fou et te laisser mourir dans un coin ! Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ? Que tu pourras intégrer une meute comme cela ? Les loups sauront que tu n'es pas comme eux. Et quand bien même, tu ne seras pas heureux avec eux, ils vieilliront, mourront, toi, tu resteras, tant que la folie ne te dévorera pas le cerveau ! »

« Au moins je mourrais sans que plus personne ne me touche ! » hurla Draco. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je ne suis pas heureux ? J'ai perdu le droit d'être heureux le jour où Greyback a tué ma famille et a fait de ma vie un enfer ! »

Sirius s'avança vers lui. Draco eut un mouvement de recul, son bras se levant en protection au niveau de son visage. Mais la main ne le frappa pas. Elle se contenta de se poser avec bienveillance sur son épaule.

« Draco, » dit Sirius d'une voix douce. « C'est là où tu te trompes. Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux. Toi aussi. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses très perturbantes dans ta vie depuis le jour où Greyback t'a mordu. Sans doute que d'autres viendront encore avant que tout ne se stabilise. Mais je suis sûr qu'au final tout se passera bien pour toi. Fais-nous confiance. »

Draco redressa son nez, ses yeux clairs rencontrant ceux de Sirius. Il sembla hésiter, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Je ne veux pas retourner dans une meute, » chuchota-t-il, désespéré.

 **... ... ...**

Les deux professeurs marchaient dans le couloir, s'éloignant de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les accompagnait, visiblement tendue. Quand ils furent certains d'être en dehors du champ d'audition du jeune garçon, elle commença à plaider sa cause.

« Albus, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Cet enfant est fragile. »

« Je le sais, Poppy. Mais Draco n'est plus un enfant. »

« Il n'a que quinze ans, il a vécu des événements cruels ! Beaucoup seraient devenu fous ! Et là, nous allons de nouveau le replonger dans une situation dramatique, » plaida la vieille femme.

« Non, Poppy. Albus a raison. Draco a cessé d'être un enfant le jour où Greyback l'a possédé. »

« Ce que vous dites est monstrueux, Sirius ! » s'écria l'infirmière, scandalisée.

« Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles. Je ne valide pas ce que Greyback a fait, c'est une atrocité sans nom, je suis d'accord. Ce qu'il a fait est non seulement condamnable à nos yeux humains mais également lupins. Draco n'était pas en âge de s'accoupler. Du tout. Ce qu'il a fait est un crime passible de la peine de mort chez les Lycanthropes. Le représentant de cette race va également la réclamer à la fin du procès de Greyback, soyez-en sûr. »

« Et qu'a-t-il fait de plus atroce que de violer un enfant innocent ? » lança Poppy.

« Il a enclenché sa nature d'Oméga. L'a engrossé. Draco n'a plus été un enfant dès cet instant et ça, c'est un crime. Il l'a ensuite donné à d'autres mâles. Non, Poppy, ce qu'il a fait à cet Oméga est pire que tout. »

« Et nous... Oh, mes Dieux, que faisons-nous ? »

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, » continua Sirius. « J'ai longuement eu l'occasion de discuter avec Brûlopot sur son cas et nous sommes bien d'accord. C'est vrai que Draco va mal mais s'il n'était pas Loup-garou, il irait encore plus mal. Sa nature lupine l'a malgré tout protégé. »

« Protégé ? Mais vous disiez que c'est cette même nature qui rend ces crimes plus atroces encore ! »

« Certes. Mais elle lui donne une force qui le sauvera. Du moins, qui sera à même de le sauver dans de bonnes conditions. Dans le cas contraire, il court à sa perte. »

« En clair, Poppy, » reprit Albus. « Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pourrons jamais apporter à ce garçon ce que sa nature réclame de plus en plus. Il va dépérir. Il a déjà commencé à le faire. Physiquement, il a récupéré, mais mentalement, il va petit à petit s'enfoncer. »

« Quel malheur, » fit Poppy, sincèrement affligée.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Que nous disent les Monoïques ? » demanda soudain Sirius.

« Ils approuvent notre choix, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Draco ne peut pas aller à Helga, c'est trop tard pour lui. Mais ils m'ont assuré qu'ils veilleraient sur lui et quand il sera stabilisé, ils aviseront. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils ont prévu ou non. Comme toujours avec eux. Nuls autres que les Monoïques ne savent ce que font les Monoïques, » dit Albus, un brin dépité par cette dernière constatation. « De ce que j'en sais, ils ont une personne de confiance qui s'occupera de lui et leur rendra compte de son état. Ils se sont mis en rapport avec Gideon, puisque je leur avais donné son nom. Et du côté de Remus, justement, des nouvelles ? »

Sirius acquiesça.

« La délégation sera là le lendemain de la pleine lune. »

 **... ... ...**

Le garçon marchait aux abords du lac, écoutant chaque bruit, chaque murmure. L'eau qui se mouvait, le vent frais qui faisait bouger les branches des arbres. Au loin les élèves qui jouaient et riaient entre amis.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher. La solitude avait un goût amer. Pourtant, il fallait reconnaître que ses camarades de Poufsouffle avaient été d'une grande générosité envers lui. Ils l'avaient accueilli le lendemain de sa nuit cauchemardesque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Contrairement à d'autres élèves, dont son propre frère, qui ayant eu vent de ce qui s'était passé avaient réclamé à grands renforts de cris son renvoi immédiat. Scorpius lui avait lancé que sa place était dans un zoo ou dans un bordel. Mais le jeune blond avait fini sa journée à l'infirmerie. A priori, des élèves de sixième année n'avaient pas apprécié la plaisanterie.

Le garçon flaira l'air. Il sentait bon le printemps qui ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Un an. Cela faisait un an. L'année dernière, à peu près à cette date, il subissait les premiers accouplements de Greyback. Greyback qui avaient eu la tête tranchée par le bourreau impérial, la veille au soir. Il avait cru que le savoir l'aurait soulagé plus encore que l'annonce que le procès prenait fin. Mais non. Il n'y avait que cette amertume.

Cédric et Ernie avaient essayé de lui redonner le sourire en jouant avec lui aux échec ou en lui proposant de se promener avec eux plutôt que seul. Parfois, il acceptait pour leur faire plaisir. Ils étaient gentils, après tout.

Pour être honnête, Draco devait s'avouer que c'était plaisant de les voir aussi fébriles à ses côtés. Il faisait passer ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux volontairement, pour le simple plaisir de sentir leur regard lourd sur lui, d'entendre leur respiration hachée.

Mais ce n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait. Draco laissa son regard dévier vers la forêt, écoutant son appel. Il aurait aimé aller courir dans ces bois, libre.

Il se reprit. Non, il n'était pas libre, il était prisonnier de sa nature, de son peuple, de ce que Fenrir avait fait de lui.

Le garçon se secoua. Bon, cela suffisait. Il devait absolument se reprendre ! Les moments de mélancolie qu'il connaissait de plus en plus souvent commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs ! L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers un groupe d'élèves. Il avait suffisamment été seul comme cela aujourd'hui !

Une des filles l'aperçut et, levant un bras, elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre avec un grand sourire. Draco leva également sa main et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Les cheveux du garçon volèrent derrière lui. Il aurait aimé sourire tant la sensation lui plaisait, seulement il n'y arrivait pas encore. Tant pis, il se contenta de faire la petite moue qui remplaçait les sourires perdus. Moue que les autres trouvaient si adorables, semblait-il.

Moins d'une petite minute plus tard, Draco jouait avec d'autres élèves à courir après un ballon en se faisant des passes. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Pour faire plaisir aux autres, il accélérait parfois le pas, sautait par dessus la balle, faisait rire ses camarades.

« Il a l'air heureux, » commenta un homme qui le regardait d'une fenêtre, en haut d'une tour.

« Il arrive à l'être, c'est vrai. Parfois, » confirma Albus.

« Vous avez eu raison de faire appel à nous, professeur Dumbledore, » reprit l'homme. « Nous sommes ce dont il a besoin. »

« Je le sais, » soupira le vieux Mage. « Mais je crains sa réaction. Il a si peur de votre espèce. »

« C'est aussi la sienne, » fit sèchement le Loup-garou. « Faites-le venir, il est temps pour nous de l'emmener là où est sa place. »

 **... ... ...**

« Draco, le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir, » cria une petite fille en courant vers lui, couettes au vent.

« Vraiment ? Merci, Rose, » répondit Draco en arrêtant le jeu.

Il prit le ballon dans ses mains et le lança à un Serdaigle.

« Je dois allez voir le directeur, je reviens après ! » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Au fait, ce n'est pas dans son bureau mais dans la salle de réunion de la tour Est, tu sais, celle au dessus de la salle des professeurs, » continua la gamine en trottinant derrière lui.

« Ah bon ? » fit Draco, cette fois perplexe.

Il rentra aux château, son pull sous son bras, simplement en chemise. Les autres élèves devaient le prendre pour un fou vu les températures encore fraîches mais il était très loin d'être frileux, sans compter que le jeu lui avait donné chaud. Il espéra que ce qu'avait à lui dire le directeur ne prendrait pas trop de temps, il avait soif et avait transpiré. Certes, le nez humain ne flairerait rien de suspicieux, Dieux merci !

Draco accéléra le pas tout en soufflant sur des mèches qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de venir sur son nez. La petite, toujours sur ses talons, poussa un soupir émerveillé.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Draco avec sa grimace sourire.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es beau, » soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

Le garçon accentua sa moue. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de réunion, il se baissa vers l'enfant, l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Rose, tu es une adorable petite fille. »

La gamine rougit et tourna les talons, la main à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé. Draco rit doucement. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avant le dîner, toute l'école serait au courant qu'il lui avait donné un petit baiser.

Le garçon se releva, frappa trois coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lança la voix de Dumbledore.

Draco obéit, il baissa la poignée, franchit le seuil de la porte et s'avança de trois pas. Avant de se figer.

La salle était grande avec une longue table disposée en son centre. À l'autre bout de la salle, derrière la table, une rangée de personnes se tenaient debout. En son centre, Albus Dumbledore avec à sa droite Sirius Black, le professeur Brûlopot et Poppy Pomfresh. Et à sa gauche... Le cœur de Draco s'accéléra. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens, une poignée d'individus qui le regardaient.

L'un des hommes bougea alors. Les sens de Draco se mirent en alerte, dont son odorat qui lui donna une information capitale.

Werwulfs.

« Non ! » cria-t-il en se retourna et en tentant d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

Il cria encore, s'acculant contre le montant en bois.

« Draco, calme-toi s'il te plaît, » fit aussitôt Sirius en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta pas. Il jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, constatant avec une frayeur grandissante que les Hommes-Loups s'écartaient les uns des autres, se plaçant lentement autour de la salle. Il reconnut aussitôt une technique de chasse, sachant de suite qui étaient les chasseurs et qui était la proie.

Le cœur battant la chamade, son regard clair s'attarda sur l'une des fenêtres. Il était bien trop haut, mais tant pis. Lâchant la porte, il sauta par dessus une chaise qui le gênait afin d'atteindre une vitre, dans l'espoir fou de passer au travers.

Un grondement rugit, proche de lui, bien trop proche. Le garçon s'écrasa contre la fenêtre, comme un papillon de nuit qui cherche à s'envoler. Elle ne céda pas.

L'odeur puissante d'un dominant fondit sur lui. Draco tambourina contre la vitre, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons. Des bras l'encerclèrent, le soulevèrent de terre.

Draco ferma ses yeux, des souvenir d'horreurs passées surgissant dans sa tête. Compagnon-Loup hurlait avec lui, ne sachant pas ce que ces Loups-garous lui voulaient. Une main attrapa son cou, le plaqua contre un torse ferme.

« Calme, louveteau ! » cria la voix d'un mâle à son oreille.

Mais Draco n'obéit pas. Il n'était pas de sa meute ! Sa meute était morte ! Un désespoir sans nom l'engloba. Le dominant le secoua un peu, raffermit sa prise sur son cou, l'étouffant à moitié. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues alors que son pantalon s'humidifiait. Il se débattit violemment, refusant d'écouter qui que ce soit. Il frappait, hurlait, donnait des coups de pieds désordonnés.

Non, l'enfer recommençait. L'odeur du mâle derrière lui se fit plus forte, plus menaçante. Il l'a reconnue sans peine. C'était celle d'un Bêta.

« Je t'ordonne de te calmer, maudit gamin ! » cria ce dernier de nouveau, usant et abusant de son aura dominatrice tout en raffermissant encore sa prise sur le garçon.

Cette fois-ci, Draco capitula, vaincu par le dominant. Ses mains lâchèrent tout ce à quoi elles se raccrochaient, ses jambes arrêtèrent de gesticuler, son corps se fit lourd dans les bras de l'homme. Et il éclata en sanglots.

« Pitié, pitié, non, ne me faites pas de mal. »

Il garda les yeux clos, ne voulait pas voir son tortionnaire, ni les autres membres de cette meute. Par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas voir ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Encore. Sa vie n'était que trahison.

« Albus ! » s'exclama madame Pomfresh, choquée par le traitement dont faisait l'objet son protégé.

Le bras sévère de Brûlopot l'arrêta dans sa course.

« Poppy, ne vous avisez surtout pas à intervenir. Nous ne sommes pas là, c'est une histoire de Loup-garou, ils sont dangereux dans ces cas-là, » murmura furieusement le professeur.

« Mais... » protesta la veille femme.

Devant ses yeux effarés, Draco continuait de pleurer, une flaque d'urine à ses pieds. Il était plus que terrorisé et son âme d'infirmière lui hurlait d'aller l'aider. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Celui qui s'était présenté à eux comme le Bêta de la meute qui devait s'occuper du garçon avait son nez dans son cou. Il le renifla longuement.

« Tu es un Oméga, petit. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? » demanda enfin le Loup-garou.

« Oui... Bêta, » pleura Draco, admettant publiquement non seulement sa reddition mais aussi le statut officiel de celui qui le maintenait contre lui.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais tu vas le découvrir, » continua l'homme dans un sourire.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	16. Départ de Poudlard

**Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **.**

 **Départ de Poudlard**

* * *

 _Le Royaume de Godric Gryffondor était le repère privilégié des Loups-garous. Ils faisaient partie de ses armées et on en comptait même parmi les généraux du roi. Ce fut naturellement lui qui proclama avec force que la race Lycanthrope devait appartenir au Monde Libre. Cette décision fut rapidement acceptée. Mais les Lycanthropes eux-mêmes refusèrent de siéger au Grand Conseil Impérial. Il fut par contre décidé qu'ils auraient un représentant et que ce dernier disposerait d'un droit de veto absolu sur toute question impliquant ceux de son espèce._

 _La bataille pouvait sembler plus délicate pour la reine Helga Poufsouffle au sujet des Monoïques. Elle-même était née du sein d'un de ces êtres et il sembla évident qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas le cas des Monoïques, comme elle avait dû le faire auparavant lors de l'établissement de l'an 1 de notre monde._

 _Les trois monarques s'attendaient à une lutte difficile avec le quatrième, Zmeï Serpentard. Ce dernier avait déjà signé beaucoup de traités pour que la paix s'installe de nouveau. Si les trois autres reconnaissaient qu'il avait fait nombre de concessions, ils savaient tout autant que la question des Hybrides serait délicate. Gryffondor ayant parlé en premier et le statut des Loups-garous ayant été accepté, la reine Helga supposait que le nouveau monarque refuserait la liberté des Monoïques au sein de tout l'Empire, d'autant que les Monoïques étaient encore considérés comme des esclaves sexuels dans ce dernier Royaume._

 _Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient déjà signé le traité, ne manquait que la signature de Serpentard. Alors que tous s'attendaient à des négociations acharnées, le traité réglant le statut des Monoïques se retrouva signé en moins de deux heures. Et ce en raison d'un homme connu depuis dans tout le Monde Libre : Svarog._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 4 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Le Bêta ne bougeait pas, ne le lâchait pas et ne dit plus rien, se contentant de le maintenir le plus fermement possible contre son propre corps, une main sous sa gorge, l'autre autour de son torse.

Draco n'osa toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Une grande lassitude s'empara de lui. Un vide sans nom. Compagnon-Loup gémissait doucement, roulé en boule dans un coin. Il voulait que quelqu'un le prenne, le console, lui lèche la truffe avec compassion. Draco eut un sanglot plus fort à cette pensée. Compagnon-Loup n'était qu'un crétin sans cervelle dont l'instinct les menait à leur perte !

Lui ne voulait plus rien. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de sa vie, fatigué de lutter, fatigué de cette journée et de celles d'avant. Il était fatigué de respirer. Il voulait dormir. Juste s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller.

Puis il se rendit compte du silence assourdissant de la pièce, uniquement perturbé par ses larmes et ses reniflements. Sa main se leva vers son visage, qu'il essuya, se demandant si le mâle allait le punir pour avoir osé faire ça.

En plus de l'immense fatigue, un désespoir qu'il n'avait que rarement connu faisait rage dans sa tête. Il avait cru à chaque fois connaître le pire et pourtant, il se demandait si aujourd'hui n'était pas en tête de sa liste. Il avait cru être sauvé par les Mages. Avait cru qu'il pourrait vivre en paix, même si ce n'était que pour peu de temps. En effet, il était bien conscient que ce que Sirius et les autres Mages lui disaient était vrai mais il avait eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir depuis.

Il était arrivé à la conclusion de profiter des instants de bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir, profiter des petites choses un peu joyeuses. Et puis, quand la solitude et la tristesse seraient trop grandes, il se serait transformé une dernière fois, se serait endormi au pied d'un arbre et aurait attendu que la mort vienne enfin lui accorder sa grâce.

Il ne le pourrait sans doute plus. Les dominants ne le laisseraient pas faire. Sans oublier qu'ils pouvaient lui ordonner de survivre, de manger, de boire, qu'ils pouvaient le nourrir de force si lui ne le faisait plus. Ils avaient les moyens de prolonger sa vie plus que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Une nouvelle vie de douleur, d'humiliation. Stupidement, il pensa à tout le confort qu'il avait retrouvé en étant à Poudlard et qu'il allait perdre de nouveau. C'était si triste et si bassement terre à terre que c'en devenait risible. Si seulement il avait pu rire, bien entendu.

À force de laisser son esprit s'évader, Draco réalisa qu'il avait cessé de pleurer, que l'homme dans son dos ne le blessait toujours pas, qu'il parlait doucement, que la main sous sa gorge ne l'empêchait pas de respirer ni de déglutir. Elle finit même par s'en aller, pour venir simplement se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Calme-toi, petit, calme-toi, » reprit le Bêta d'une voix étrangement ronronnante. Comme hypnotique. « Écoute ton instinct, respire nos odeurs. Que te disent-ils, louveteau ? Vas-y, essaye. »

L'aura dominatrice était toujours présente mais elle n'était pas agressive, se dit Draco. En fait, il se laissa couler en elle, comme dans une épaisse couverture une nuit de grand froid, alors qu'il appuyait son dos contre la poitrine du mâle. Il prit une grande inspiration, laissa Compagnon-Loup sortir de sa tanière.

« Vous êtes le Bêta, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, c'est bien, petit, continue. »

« Vous êtes... nombreux autour de moi... » Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent, la respiration s'accéléra. « J'ai peur, j'ai peur ! »

« Non, non, n'aie pas peur, non. Écoute ton loup, respire-moi, vas-y, » l'encouragea l'homme en le berçant en peu, ses deux bras passés autour du corps fin du gamin.

Draco obéit une nouvelle fois, les paupières closes.

« Je... il y a une autre odeur sur vous, que je ne connais pas... Vous n'êtes pas... Disponible ? » tenta-t-il.

« Oui, c'est exact. C'est l'odeur de l'union que tu sens sur moi. Maintenant, sens mes compagnons. Combien sont-ils ? »

Draco leva le nez, humant l'air plus fortement.

« Trois ou quatre, je crois... » souffla-t-il. « Je ne suis pas sûr... j'ai trop peur, je n'y arrive pas, » gémit-il.

La main du Bêta repassa dans ses mèches blondes.

« Il y a quatre autres dominants, c'est vrai. Et ils sont comme moi, petit. Déjà unis. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Draco ouvrit ses yeux clairs.

« Je suis pas sûr. Je suis sûr de rien. »

L'homme le retourna vers lui. Draco découvrit son visage, plongea un instant dans des yeux bleus sombres avant de baisser rapidement la tête, en signe de soumission. La main du Bêta se posa sur sa nuque qu'il massa lentement. L'Oméga se mit à gémir, non pas de peur mais d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arriva pas à définir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ferma de nouveau les yeux en prenant appui sur cette main et en dévoilant son cou.

Sans surprise, il sentit aussitôt la bouche et les dents du mâle sur lui. Mais il ne le mordit pas, se bornant simplement à les poser sur la peau fine et douce, montrant ainsi qu'il l'acceptait, le soumettait, mais qu'il ne le punissait pas de son insubordination précédente.

Draco trembla, de peur et de soulagement mêlés, se contentant pour le moment d'être heureux de ne pas sentir les dents humaines transpercer sa chair. Puis le Bêta le reprit contre lui, dos contre son torse, en lui soulevant le menton afin de pouvoir lui désigner les membres de la meute qui les encerclaient toujours.

« Ouvre tes yeux. Regarde mes hommes, » ordonna-t-il.

L'Oméga obéit en clignant des paupières.

« Ici, voici Geoffrey Hooper, là, c'est Jack Sloper et à côté de lui, son frère, Heimich. Et enfin Remus Lupin. C'est un peu grâce à lui que tu vas faire partie de notre meute. Moi, je suis Charlie Weasley. As-tu compris, Draco ? »

« Oui, Bêta, » murmura Draco en regardant brièvement les hommes concernés.

Il frissonna de nouveau, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il avait des milliers de questions en tête, son cœur battait toujours à un rythme affolé mais n'osait rien dire, de crainte d'une sanction.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous enfin lâcher cet enfant ! » fusa la voix féminine de Poppy.

Draco couina de terreur alors qu'un grondement menaçant faisait vibrer le poitrail derrière lui.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, humaine, » grogna Charlie en dévoilant ses canines.

« Poppy, » intervint aussitôt celui que le Bêta avait appelé Remus.

Sa voix était douce, emprunte de respect envers la vieille femme, ce qui étonna fortement Draco puisque l'homme était un dominant.

« Charlie veille à la sécurité de tous, ici. L'enfant est terrifié, il a voulu s'échapper par une fenêtre et s'il ne le maintenait pas de la sorte, nul doute que nous aurions affaire à un jeune loup en panique dans cette pièce. Il pourrait mordre les hommes. Même s'il ne vous contaminerait pas, une morsure de Loup-garou reste douloureuse. »

« Je ne mordrai jamais Poppy ! » s'exclama Draco, perdant un instant toute notion de prudence.

Il plaqua rapidement sa main devant sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Les mois faits de douceur et d'humanité à Poudlard lui avaient fait oublier la plus élémentaire des prudences. En présence de dominants, il lui fallait se taire et garder les yeux au sol ! Il gémit, ferma les yeux, attendant la sanction. Un nouveau filet humide coula sur sa jambe. Il s'aperçut néanmoins que Lupin avait raison. Seules l'aura et la force du Bêta le retenaient de rentrer totalement dans une crise de panique et de laisser s'exprimer le loup en lui.

La main du Bêta passa une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que l'homme allait le frapper aussi parce qu'il l'avait souillé ? Brutus l'aurait fait.

« Pardon, » bredouilla Draco.

« Chuuut, calme-toi, calme-toi, » murmura le Bêta, créant la stupéfaction du garçon.

Une autre main le prit de nouveau sous le menton, l'obligea à redresser sa tête.

« Draco, » fit la voix de Remus. « Ouvre tes yeux, regarde-moi. »

L'enfant se tortilla, incertain. Où était le piège ? Il devait obéir au dominant mais sa nature Oméga lui conseillait, au vu de son expérience, de ne jamais regarder un mâle dans les yeux très longtemps. Draco décida donc d'obéir rapidement. Ouvrant ses paupières, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux yeux d'un noisette ambré de Remus avant de regarder ses pieds. Il était encore en chaussures alors que le Werwulf en face de lui, ainsi que le Bêta derrière, étaient pieds nus.

« Je suis heureux que tu affirmes ne pas vouloir mordre Poppy. C'est une sage décision. Penses-tu que Charlie devrait te lâcher ? Tu t'en sens capable ? »

La respiration de Draco se coupa. Il jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme au cheveux d'un brun assez terne qui lui souriait. Il lui souriait ! Il lui demandait son avis en souriant !

« Je... sais pas... » marmonna-t-il.

Puis une nouvelle exclamation sortit de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« Vous m'avez appelé Draco ! Tous les deux ! »

Remus se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr. Nous connaissons ton nom ! Je suis un ami de Sirius. Dumbledore et lui nous ont raconté ton histoire et ont demandé à notre Alpha de venir te chercher. Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, je suis venu à l'école ici. Tu l'ignorais ? »

« Je... » commença Draco, mal à l'aise qu'un dominant inconnu lui fasse la conversation ainsi. « Je ne savais pas votre nom. Je savais juste qu'un Loup-garou mage était venu à Poudlard, pas que c'était vous. »

Draco sentit que le Bêta le retournait de nouveau vers lui. Il se raidit, pensant qu'il avait sans doute mal répondu ou commis une faute. Cependant, une fois encore, aucun coup ne survint.

« Comment pensais-tu que nous allions t'appeler si ce n'est par ton nom ? » l'interrogea le mâle.

La pression autour de son corps se relâcha un peu, permettant à Draco de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de rejeter en arrière une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant.

« Je n'avais plus de nom, plus vraiment, » chuchota-t-il enfin. « J'étais... Oméga, louveteau, chiot, gamin... » Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors que les voix des mâles de son ancienne meute se rappelaient à lui. « Pe...petite merde... Joli cul... »

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, laissa le Bêta le reprendre contre lui. La main ferme du mâle se posa de nouveau sur sa nuque, l'apaisant immédiatement.

« C'est bon, calme-toi... Avec nous, tu seras Draco. Tu seras aussi Oméga ou louveteau, parce que c'est ce que tu es, et ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être, » lui affirma l'homme au cheveux roux.

Draco acquiesça, incertain et suspicieux. Les belles paroles et les promesses, il connaissait. Il se calma pourtant, avisant que, pour le moment, aucun des hommes présents n'avait l'air de vouloir lui faire de mal. Et puis, se faisant, il sentit une autre odeur. Douce et étrange. Il souleva son nez, respira à plein poumon. C'était une odeur agréable, si légère, si parfumée. Elle sentait bon les fleurs du printemps et les fruits frais. Elle avait le goût de la soumission, comme Megan et Morag mais était plus sucrée, comme la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tombant dans les iris bleus rieurs du Bêta, tourna la tête, le nez toujours en alerte. Lupin souriait encore, ainsi que les autres mâles.

« Je crois que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua le Loup-garou brun qui répondait au nom de Hooper.

Draco ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur l'origine de cette senteur. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un mouvement, au fond de la salle, derrière le professeur Brûlopot. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un homme se montrait. Il redressa sa tête dont les cheveux châtains et bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules. Draco gémit, cherchant instinctivement à se rapprocher de lui. Le Bêta le lâcha complètement, permettant au garçon de faire quelques pas en sa direction alors que de son côté, l'Homme-loup faisait de même. Car il était Lycanthrope, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lycanthrope, malgré les deux fines tresses qui partaient de ses tempes et le tatouage sombre qui entourait son nombril dévoilé.

Draco gémit de nouveau, son étrangement lupin dans sa bouche humaine. Le Monoïque ouvrit ses bras. Sans attendre, Draco courut se réfugier entre eux, Compagnon-Loup couinant sa joie.

Un Oméga ! Un Oméga adulte, un frère, un ami. Une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Draco couina de concert avec son loup, chouinant, pleurnichant, ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme. En se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il lui lécha le cou, le visage tout en geignant, puis frotta son nez contre la clavicule. Il savait que son comportement était animal, comme un chiot qui retrouve enfin sa mère après une longue et angoissante absence. Mais il s'en moquait totalement, comme il se moquait d'avoir ce comportement devant de simples humains. Il se laissait porter par son instinct, son espoir retrouvé. Il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que l'Oméga plus âgé le rejette ou ne se moque de lui. Un rejet de sa part était une condamnation à mort.

Avec une joie qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps, il sentit que l'Oméga l'encerclait de ses bras, le berçait, le cajolait, répondait à ses caresses. Il entendit aussi le petit rire cristallin de l'homme, alors que Draco essayait de cacher son visage sous l'une de ses aisselles.

« Eh bien, quel accueil, » fit sa voix, douce et claire.

Draco l'aima de façon inconditionnelle dès qu'il l'entendit. Il se cala plus encore contre celui qui était devenu en quelques seconde comme son frère.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, » murmura-t-il.

L'homme se mit de nouveau à rire tout en réussissant, les Dieux seuls savaient comment, à se décoller un peu du corps plus frêle.

« Ce n'est pas d'actualité. Je suis venu te chercher, Draco. »

L'enfant leva ses yeux si clairs vers le mâle. Les siens étaient noisette, de ce noisette tendre fait d'un marron doux et du vert des nouvelles feuilles de l'année. Ils brillaient d'intelligence et de gentillesse alors qu'il les l'étudiait avec application.

« Tu es un Monoïque, » souffla Draco, éperdu.

« Je m'appelle Ayase, un Monoïque élevé au Temple du Royaume de Poufsouffle, devenu Oméga au sein de la meute de la Rive Sud, au bord de la mer, » répondit Ayase.

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Ayase était beau, comme tous ceux de sa race. Car malgré le fait qu'il soit un Loup-Garou, il revendiquait clairement son statut de Monoïque. Ses deux fines tresses partaient des tempes et se perdaient ensuite dans la masse bouclée. Il portait des colliers en nacre et coquillage, ses oreilles étaient percées et arboraient chacune une perle. Sa chemise largement ouverte sur son ventre dévoilait le tatouage en forme de calice qui lui entourait le nombril. Draco, surpris, découvrit des vergetures qui marbraient la peau lisse, preuve d'au moins une grossesse antérieure.

Le garçon inspira une nouvelle fois, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son compagnon.

« Tu sens bon, » déclara Draco, déclenchant un nouveau petit rire chez Ayase. « Est-ce que je sens aussi bon que toi ? »

Il se sentait comme une âme d'enfant, Compagnon-Loup ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer tant il gambadait joyeusement dans sa tête suite à la découverte d'Ayase.

« Pour être franc, là, tu empestes surtout l'urine, » se moqua gentiment l'Oméga.

Draco rougit violemment sous le coup de la honte. Il gémit, malheureux, tout en se détachant du corps de l'homme. Il avait raison, il s'était fait pipi dessus, comme un misérable jeune chiot ! Pire, il se cramponnait ensuite aux mâles plus âgés, les souillant eux aussi par la même occasion.

« Hé, je plaisante, » fit Ayase en lui capturant la main. « Tu sens très bon, toi aussi. Meilleur que moi parce que tu es plus jeune et que tu n'es pas uni. »

Cette dernière réflexion fit froncer les sourcils clairs de Draco. Il renifla profondément.

« Oh... Tu as l'odeur du Bêta sur toi... » dit-il, lugubre.

« Oui, » confirma Ayase, étonné de l'air sombre du garçon sur lui. « Je suis son compagnon. »

« Pardon, je suis désolé, » murmura Draco.

Le regard sincère qu'il lui jeta fit monter la surprise d'un cran chez l'Oméga plus âgé. Avant qu'il ne comprenne.

« Draco, je suis heureux d'être le compagnon de Charlie. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi pendant les Présentations. C'est moi qui ai décidé de devenir son compagnon, son Oméga et celui de la meute. »

Cette fois, ce fut un éclat de terreur qui passa dans les yeux clairs.

« Vous discuterez de tout cela plus tard, » intervint Charlie en se postant à côté de son conjoint.

Ayase en profita pour tourner son visage vers lui, le cala sur son épaule. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les ouvre de nouveau, les plantant en souriant dans ceux de Draco qui regardait le couple. Charlie avait passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de son compagnon. Il lui embrassa ses cheveux bouclés tout en grognant.

« Et ne t'avise pas de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu sens merveilleusement bon, la meilleure odeur que l'on puisse trouver dans le Monde Libre. »

« La meilleure pour toi, » le taquina Ayase en frottant son nez dans son cou.

Il s'extirpa des bras de Charlie pour se rapprocher d'un Draco éberlué.

« Bien, notre Bêta a raison. La route est longue pour retourner chez nous, il nous faut partir. »

Draco sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir, comprenant véritablement la raison de la meute ici.

« Je ne veux pas partir de Poudlard ! » couina-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Il fit trois pas en arrière, en direction des Mages.

« Professeur, vous aviez dit que je pouvais rester ! » accusa-t-il Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est vrai Draco. Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais rester le temps que nous trouvions une solution adaptée à ta situation. Et nous l'avons fait, » répondit Albus.

« Non ! Me donner en pâture à une meute, ce n'est pas une solution ! »

La main du Bêta s'abattit sur sa tête, dans un bruit sourd.

« Respect, louveteau ! On ne parle pas ainsi aux aînés ! »

« Draco, » intervint à son tour Sirius Black. « L'Alpha de mon ami Remus, ici présent, a accepté de te prendre et de veiller sur toi. Cette décision a aussi été validée par le Conseil des Monoïques. Les délégués des deux espèces dont tu dépends se sont mis d'accord pour que tu rejoignes la meute de Gideon Prewett, dans le Royaume de Gryffondor. En voyant le compagnon de ton Bêta, Remus, je comprends mieux l'empressement des Monoïques, » continua-t-il en direction de son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui frémit d'angoisse.

« Tu verras, Draco, notre Alpha est un homme bon. C'est lui qui m'a recueilli quand l'appel de la meute a été plus fort que tout en moi. Si tu veux, je te raconterai mon histoire un soir à la veillée. »

« Trêve de bavardages, » les coupa de nouveau le Bêta. « Nous devons partir. »

« Mais... » protesta Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne regarda pas les Lycanthropes, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas la force et que s'il posait ses yeux sur l'un d'eux, il ne pourrait plus parler.

« Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, » plaida-t-il regardant d'un œil suppliant le directeur, ses professeurs et madame Pomfresh. « Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à mes amis, je n'ai pas mes affaires... je... je dois me laver et... s'il vous plaît, encore une nuit, une simple nuit ! »

Dumbledore marcha vers lui, un air navré plaqué sur le visage.

« Ce n'est plus de mon ressort de décider ce que tu dois faire ou non. Charlie Weasley est responsable de toi, désormais. C'est à lui que tu dois demander. »

Draco sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Demander au Bêta. Impossible. Le souvenir du calepin de sa mère rangé sous son oreiller lui arracha une plainte sourde. Il voulait au moins ça.

Sans se retourner vers le mâle puissant qui était juste derrière lui, le gamin prit le peu de courage qu'il pensait posséder pour supplier de nouveau.

« S'il vous plaît... »

« Non, nous partons aujourd'hui, » rétorqua Charlie.

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de Draco. Il renifla bruyamment tout en l'essuyant d'un revers de main, le cœur en miettes. Il allait donc partir ainsi, avec son pantalon souillé et en laissant le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui te fait tant de peine ? » demanda Ayase en se rapprochant à son tour de lui.

Le gamin leva son visage vers lui, malheureux.

« Je suis sale, je pue, j'ai peur et je ne veux pas laisser ici le cadeau de ma mère. »

« J'ai dit que nous partions aujourd'hui, pas que nous allions te laisser dans cet état, ni que tu ne pourrais pas prendre tes affaires, » précisa le Bêta.

Draco se tourna vers lui, ses yeux rencontrant les siens un bref instant avant de plonger vers le sol.

« Tu as le droit de nous regarder, petit. N'aie pas peur de le faire, je ne te punirai pas parce que tu me regardes. Ayase et moi allons escorter le louveteau jusqu'à sa chambre. L'un de vous nous montrera le chemin, » ordonna Charlie en s'adressant aux Mages. « Compagnons, attendez-nous au portail. »

Le ton sec, autoritaire de sa voix fit frémir Draco. Charlie Weasley était indubitablement un Bêta de grande puissance. Le garçon se demanda comment pouvait bien être l'Alpha dans ce cas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Une nouvelle envie de pleurer le saisit. Et si cet Alpha le voulait, lui aussi ? Charlie Weasley dégageait presque autant d'aura de domination, de commandement que Greyback, donc l'Alpha devait être pire. Comment Ayase faisait pour supporter ça ? Comment lui ferait si l'Alpha le désirait pour son amusement ?

« Tu paniques, louveteau, que t'arrive-t-il ? » remarqua justement le mâle à l'origine de sa panique.

Il y avait quand même une différence, et de taille. Là où la question aurait été ironique, blessante, méprisante, chez Greyback, elle était plus douce chez Weasley. Plus sincère ?

« Je... J'ai peur... » répondit simplement Draco, prudent.

La main parsemée de taches de rousseur se posa sur sa nuque, les doigts appuyèrent fermement contre son cou.

« Ayase et moi resterons avec toi, tu ne risques rien avec nous, » tenta de le rassurer Charlie, sans se douter que loin d'y arriver, cette déclaration ne faisait qu'accentuer les angoisses du gamin.

Finalement, ce fut madame Pomfresh qui montra le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles aux Loups-garous. Par bonté d'âme, elle agita sa baguette avant de sortir de la salle de réunion afin d'éviter à Draco l'humiliation de croiser des élèves le pantalon trempé en le lui séchant rapidement. Sirius et Remus, pendant ce temps, convinrent de faire une descente aux cuisines afin de dépouiller les Elfes de Maison de plusieurs kilos de nourriture pour la meute.

Draco ne dit pas un mot pendant la descente jusqu'au domaine des Poufsouffles, supportant les regards des élèves sur lui et les deux étrangers qui l'encadraient. Nul doute, à l'entente des exclamations étouffées et des murmures, que la présence d'un autre Monoïque, un ''vrai'' celui-là, arborant tresses et tatouage allait rapidement faire le tour complet de tout Poudlard. Au moins trois fois d'ici l'heure du souper.

« Bien, » déclara Pomfresh une fois arrivés dans le dortoir des cinquième année. « Draco, tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes bagages ? »

Le garçon hésita quant à la réponse à donner, mais le Bêta décida pour lui.

« Nous nous occupons du garçon, vous pouvez partir, nous retrouverons notre chemin. »

Pomfresh pinça les lèvres tout en se tournant vers Draco dont elle s'approcha.

« Draco, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Oui, il voulait que Pomfresh reste, on ne savait jamais. La savoir ici le rassurait. Malheureusement, une fois encore, Weasley ne fut pas du même avis.

« J'ai dit que c'était inutile. »

« Et moi je préfère demander l'avis à mon étudiant ! Draco souhaite que je reste, je resterai ! »

Le Bêta gronda en se plaçant volontairement entre elle et l'Oméga.

« Et moi, femme, je vous dis de vous en aller. Ce louveteau n'est pas de votre meute, il est sous ma responsabilité. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, ni de votre présence. Si L'Oméga a besoin de quelque chose, c'est à moi qu'il conviendra de décider de la pertinence de la demande et de lui fournir ce dont il a besoin. Ne vous mettez pas entre moi et un membre de ma meute. »

Ayase se colla contre son dos, passa ses mains autour de la taille musclée du Lycanthrope.

« Je veillerai sur lui, moi aussi. »

Draco sentit parfaitement le parfum de l'autre Oméga se faire plus forte et plus douce à la fois. Avec un petit quelque chose qui lui échappait. Toutefois, il comprit rapidement que cette odeur particulière agissait sur le compagnon du soumis, rabaissant son agressivité envers madame Pomfresh qu'il considérait comme un intrus et une menace à son autorité.

« Partez, maintenant, » répéta Charlie, d'une voix ferme bien que moins belliqueuse.

« Draco ? » redemanda madame Pomfresh.

Le regard inquiet de la vielle dame peina l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre en danger, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui avec autant de gentillesse et d'abnégation.

« Ça va aller, madame Pomfresh, merci beaucoup, » souffla-t-il.

Poppy fit quelque pas de plus dans sa direction et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonne chance, mon garçon. Je penserai bien à toi. »

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Poppy, » affirma Draco, ému.

« J'espère que tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, moi, je t'écrirai, je te le promets, » fit Poppy en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle était bouleversée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. D'une main elle essuya ses larmes et de l'autre, celles du garçon.

« Tu me manqueras beaucoup. »

« Vous aussi, » répondit Draco d'une voix étranglée.

Poppy l'embrassa sur la joue, puis, après un regard noir au Loup-garou trapu et rouquin, elle sortit de la pièce.

« Au revoir, » pleura Draco quand la porte se referma.

Il n'osa pas se tourner vers les deux autres Lycanthropes. La peur lui tordait les boyaux, l'empêchant de prendre la moindre décision.

« Tu ne voulait pas te doucher, Draco ? » l'aida Ayase derrière lui.

« Si. »

« Alors vas-y. Nous t'attendons là. Tu veux que je commence à faire tes bagages ? Quel est ton sac ? »

Draco se retourna enfin vers lui, évitant le regard bleu du Bêta.

« Merci, Ayase, mais je préfère faire mon sac moi-même. »

« Alors dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher, » ordonna Charlie.

Le garçon détalla prestement dans la salle de bains, où il s'enferma à double tour. Oh, pas que la porte soit une protection efficace contre un Loup-garou en colère, Bêta de surcroît, mais c'était plus psychologique qu'autre chose.

Draco ne traîna pas, il se lava rapidement, sortit de la salle de bains pour se voir jeter un regard dédaigneux de la part du Bêta.

« Tu penses partir avec une simple serviette ? »

« Non... Mais mes vêtements sont là, j'ai oublié de les prendre pour me changer, » répondit Draco, rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Charlie, vraiment, tu ne veux pas éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise ? »

« Mais je ne le mets pas mal à l'aise ! » protesta le Bêta.

« Si, tu le fais. Viens, Draco, excuse-moi mais j'ai commencé à te sortir tes habits pour gagner du temps, sinon monsieur ronchon ici présent allait faire ce qu'il fait de mieux, à savoir ronchonner. Tu n'as plus qu'à choisir ceux que tu veux emmener et les ranger dans ton sac. Pour partir, je te conseille cette tenue, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Draco était éberlué. La discussion entre Ayase et Charlie lui semblait totalement irréelle. Il avisa le pantalon souple, la chemise et le pull que lui tendait Ayase. Il les prit et se bloqua alors qu'il allait enfiler son caleçon propre.

« Eh bien, tu attends quoi ? » lança Charlie qui s'était purement et simplement allongé sur le lit d'Ernie en ronchonnant sans fin.

« Ben... »

« Charlie, tourne-toi, » rétorqua Ayase en soupirant.

« Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ? »

« Charlie, vu comment tu réagis si j'ose commencer à enlever mes vêtements devant d'autres mâles, je te prierais de bien vouloir te retourner. Ce garçon n'a pas envie de se dévoiler devant toi. Tu es un dominant, lui un soumis. »

« Merci, je le sais bien ! »

« Alors... » Ayase ne finit pas sa phrase mais leva sa main pour faire signe à son compagnon de se tourner. Ce dernier grommela, mais, à la stupéfaction de Draco, il obéit.

« Franchement, comme si ça allait me faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, mais de lui. En plus, je te rappelle qu'il vit avec des humains depuis plus de trois mois, il a retrouvé de la pudeur. Rappelle-toi comme j'étais choqué les premières fois où j'ai réalisé que tout le monde se dénudait sans complexe dans la meute ! »

Draco profita que les deux hommes discutaient pour s'habiller rapidement, les yeux écarquillés et l'oreille tendue. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'Oméga parlait avec ce ton et de cette façon si désinvolte au Bêta.

« Dans ce cas, il va avoir du mal quand il devra de nouveau se déshabiller tout à l'heure devant la meute ! » s'écria Charlie.

Face à cette déclaration, Draco poussa un couinement misérable et laissa tomber les affaires qu'il était en train de mettre dans un sac de voyage. Charlie bondit aussitôt du lit et se retrouva devant l'enfant, les deux mains sur ses épaules, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Charlie, c'est toi qui lui as fait peur, » expliqua posément Ayase en posant lui aussi une main sur l'épaule de Draco. « Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Charlie parlait juste du moment où on allait se transformer, rien d'autre. »

Le regard bleu de Charlie étudia pensivement les lèvres pâles et tremblantes du jeune Oméga.

« Ayase a raison, Draco. Je ne te demanderai jamais de te déshabiller pour autre chose, je te le promets. Okay ? »

Sa main caressa rudement l'épaule du gamin pour finir sa course sur sa nuque, une fois encore. Il la massa doucement, faisant fermer les yeux gris en face de lui.

Draco poussa un bref soupir. Compagnon-Loup était si heureux de cette main posée ici, elle était si rassurante, si ferme et bienveillante. S'il avait été félin, il en aurait ronronné. Petit-Homme se réveilla brutalement, refusant de se laisser engourdir par un dominant. Non, on lui en avait fait d'autres, des promesses ! Avant de donner sa confiance à un dominant, il fallait attendre. Peut-être que Charlie serait comme Ralph, honnête et fraternel... mais peut-être pas.

« Finis ton sac, » déclara Charlie en retirant sa main.

Draco venait à peine de fermer la cordelette dudit sac quand la porte de la chambrée s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas. Les étudiants qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer poussèrent un petit cri d'effroi alors qu'un homme à l'allure sauvage poussait un grognement féroce en bondissant devant eux, protégeant de son corps massif les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Ernie ! Sam ! » cria Draco.

« Que voulez-vous ? » grogna Charlie.

« On... On a entendu dire qu'un Monoïque était venu chercher Draco, » balbutia Ernie. « On voulait juste voir si c'était vrai et lui dire au revoir, c'est tout, monsieur. On ne savait pas qu'il y avait aussi un Lycanthrope. »

« Maintenant, vous le savez. Laissez-nous. »

Charlie se redressa, reniflant dédaigneusement en direction des petits humains qui se terraient les uns derrière les autres.

« Menu fretin, » se gaussa-t-il en prenant le sac de Draco qu'il jeta sur son épaule. « On s'en va, nous n'avons que trop tardé. »

« Draco, tu t'en vas vraiment ? » s'exclama une jeune fille, cachée derrière Sam.

« Oui, il s'en va ! » répondit à sa place le Bêta.

Il se saisit de la nuque de Draco, passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Ayase et les entraîna à sa suite. De nouveau, Draco sentit les regards de ses anciens camarades sur lui. Celui de Cédric était brûlant, celui d'Ernie, triste. Il fit une grimace, retenant ses larmes dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Il se contenta d'un petit geste de la main et d'un faible « Adieu » qui fut repris pas tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune. Puis il quitta Poudlard définitivement.

 **... ... ...**

Une fois le portail de l'enceinte du château franchi, Draco se sentit un nouvelle fois abandonné. Il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à tous ses amis, ni aux professeurs Dumbledore, Black et Brûlopot. Même s'il considérait toujours que ces hommes l'avaient trahi, il aurait aimé leur dire adieu. Adieu et merci pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui durant ces mois d'hiver passés en sécurité et au chaud.

Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à marcher, encadré par deux Lycanthropes. Un coup d'œil à Ayase qui lui sourit le soulagea un peu. Au moins, il n'était plus le seul Oméga. Draco continua sa marche silencieuse, essayant de réfléchir un peu.

Ayase lui avait dit qu'il avait choisi cette vie. Charlie avait été un prétendant lors des Présentations. Et entre tous, il l'avait choisi, lui. L'Oméga n'avait pas l'air d'être malheureux, c'était certain. Quant à la façon dont il parlait au Bêta, c'était carrément surréaliste selon Draco. Lui n'aurait jamais pu tenir ce genre de discours à aucun des mâles de son ancienne meute.

Ses pensées furent coupées quand Charlie poussa un sifflement avec deux doigts dans sa bouche. Draco redressa la tête, découvrant qu'il saluait les quatre autres Lycanthropes qui formaient la délégation de leur meute. Sirius Black était toujours avec eux, devisant gaiement avec Remus Lupin.

« Ça y est, vous êtes fin prêts ? » demanda le professeur à leur approche.

« Oui, Black. Les sacs sont remplis, Remus ? » fit le Bêta.

« Oui. Il ne manque que celui du gamin. Tu as besoin que je te rapetisse des affaires, Draco ? »

Le jeune Oméga secoua la tête en négation, sans regarder l'homme. Tous les adultes échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'enfant était pâle comme la mort. Il semblait aussi confiant qu'un condamné qui s'avance vers le gibet. Sans doute qu'il devait penser que ce serait préférable à ce qui l'attendait.

« Bon, je te dis au revoir, Draco, » dit Sirius en se plaçant devant lui.

« Adieu, professeur, » répondit d'une voix lunaire le garçon, toujours les yeux fixés au sol.

« Draco, » soupira Sirius. « Je t'assure que c'est le mieux qu'il puisse t'arriver. Remus est mon ami. Quand lui aussi a eu besoin d'une meute, il a rejoint celle-ci. Tu y seras très bien. »

Le gamin leva son visage vers le Mage. Sans surprise, celui-ci vit qu'il pleurait.

« Je ne veux pas de meute... Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester à Poudlard ? Et attendre que Megan et Ralph ne reviennent ? J'aurais pu rester avec eux ? »

« Personne ne sait où sont tes amis, ni même s'ils reviendront un jour, » commença Sirius.

« De plus, tu as besoin d'une meute plus vaste qu'une simple cellule familiale. Tu as besoin de protection. Doublement même, » continua Remus.

« Nous n'oublions pas qu'un ancien de ta meute court toujours dans la nature. Il pourrait vouloir reformer une meute, vous attaquer toi et les deux autres fuyards, » reprit Sirius.

« Epsilon ne le fera pas ! Je le sais ! »

« Non, tu n'en sais rien, » le coupa sèchement Charlie. « Il t'a goûté, Oméga. Tu lui as appartenu à un moment ou à un autre, il pourrait tout à fait lui prendre l'idée de te prendre à nouveau. Il te faut une meute forte, puissante et stable pour te protéger et subvenir à _tous_ tes besoins. »

« Tu es un Oméga, Draco. Un Monoïque. Si le conseil t'a confié à cette meute, ce n'est pas pour rien. N'oublie pas que je suis là, moi aussi. Je t'épaulerai, t'aiderai à comprendre ta nature, » ajouta Ayase.

« Tu dois vivre avec ceux de ton peuple, » reprit Sirius.

« Mon peuple ? Quel peuple ? Je suis né Monoïque dans une famille de Mages, élevé par des Hommes et transformé en Loup-garou ! Alors de quel peuple parlez-vous, professeur !? » cria Draco.

Une main large se posa brusquement sur sa nuque.

« Tu te calmes, petit, c'est un ordre, » dit fermement Charlie, usant de sa domination.

Draco gémit tout en fermant les yeux, totalement soumis.

« Tu vas venir avec le peuple qui te correspond le mieux, celui sans qui tu mourras. Nous. Parce que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Je sais que tu es jeune, immature, en colère et que tu es terrifié. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepterai de ta part de l'insubordination ou un manque de respect. Suis-je clair, Oméga ? »

« Oui, Bêta », répondit Draco, retrouvant rapidement ses vieux réflexes.

Il renifla lamentablement. Cela ressemblait tant à ce qu'il avait connu par le passé. Pourtant, à peine se fit-il cette réflexion que la main le poussa vers l'avant, contre le torse de Charlie, chaud et détestablement rassurant pour Compagnon-Loup qui se colla à lui avec bonheur, faisant frémir Petit-Homme de peur et d'espoir mélangés. Draco reconnut que ça, il ne l'avait pas spécialement connu autrefois.

« Nous t'aiderons, Draco. Nous veillerons sur toi. Ayase te guidera et je te protégerai. Ne nous rejette pas avant d'avoir essayé, petit. »

Draco se laissa un instant couler dans l'étreinte de Charlie. Elle calmait sa partie lupine, cela lui faisait du bien, malgré tout. Lutter contre Compagnon-Loup était si fatigant...

« Bon, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Au revoir, Draco, pas adieu. On se reverra, je suis souvent invité chez Remus, » lança Sirius.

« Professeur Black, puis-je vous parler en privé ? » demanda de sa voix douce Ayase.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du reste du groupe, tandis que Draco les regardait, suspicieux.

« Oui, Ayase ? »

« J'aimerais vous confier cette missive, je sais que vous avez de nombreux hiboux au château qui pourront la faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. Je n'en possède pas moi-même. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Sirius. « À qui est-elle adressée ? »

« Au conseil des Monoïques, au Temple. Mon supérieur attend des nouvelles de notre jeune disciple, je tiens à le rassurer. »

« Très bien. »

« J'aurais une autre lettre à vous demander d'envoyer, » reprit Ayase, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, toujours au Temple ? »

« Non, à un membre de ma meute, sur notre territoire. »

Devant le regard surpris de Sirius, Ayase poursuivit.

« Je sais, c'est là que nous allons et tout le monde sait parfaitement que nous allons revenir avec un jeune Oméga. Mais un ami à moi sera ravi d'apprendre certaines choses sur ce garçon. »

« Du genre ? » questionna cette fois Sirius, curieux, tout en regardant le parchemin roulé entre les mains du Lycanthrope, lisant le nom inscrit dessus.

« Du genre que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'a été donné l'occasion de le voir. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Oh, cela remonte à plus d'un an, il n'était pas encore Lycanthrope. »

« Où l'aviez-vous vu ? Nous sommes à la recherches de ses origines ! Si vous savez quoi que ce soit, vous devez nous le dire. »

Ayase sourit gentiment, ses traits fins ne reflétant qu'une douce indulgence.

« Ceci est considération d'Homme et de Mage. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Ma seule allégeance va à mon espèce Monoïque, à mon compagnon et notre meute. Si mon supérieur au Temple ou mon Alpha exigent de moi de parler, je le ferai. Cependant, je doute qu'ils le fassent. L'important n'est pas le passé de ce garçon, mais son présent. Je lui enseignerai nos coutumes, nos lois et il apprendra la vie dans la meute. C'est tout ce qui compte, désormais. »

Sirius se renfrogna, peu heureux que cet Oméga lui tienne tête.

« Professeur Black, ferez-vous néanmoins parvenir mes missives ? »

« Oui, je le ferai. Et j'en écrirai une, moi aussi, à votre supérieur pour lui faire part de mon avis sur ces dernières informations. »

« Merci, » déclara simplement Ayase sans cesser de sourire, ses yeux noisette brillants d'une lueur amusée.

« Bien que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi le fait que vous ayez déjà vu Draco mérite que vous préveniez à l'avance... Harry Potter ? » conclut Sirius.

« Oh, croyez-moi, Harry, lui, en verra tout l'intérêt. »

Sur un petit éclat de rire, Ayase se retourna, rejoignit ses camarades et laissa le professeur Black perplexe, les deux parchemins à la main. Il regarda Draco qui se tenait timidement à côté de Charlie. Le garçon ne le quittait pas des yeux, visiblement soulagé que le deuxième Oméga revienne vers lui.

« Oh, oui, Harry sera très heureux de te revoir, petit Oméga, » murmura Ayase pour lui-même.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	17. Tu me protégeras ?

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Bonjour, bonjour. Bien, vous avez été nombreux la semaine dernière à acclamer l'arrivée de Harry. Mais, hum, comment dire, euh... Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ayase en parle qu'il va aussitôt montrer le bout de sa truffe, le petit Harrychou. Le voyage est long de Poudlard aux Rives du Sud, donc il faudra prendre encore votre mal en patience et... non ! Aïe ! On repose de suite les cactus, les objets contondants et autres légumes avariés ! Sinon je vous ponds rapidos un chapitre intermédiaire pour repousser son arrivée ou je ne publie pas dimanche prochain, non mais oh ! ^^' Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **.**

 **Tu me protégeras ?**

* * *

 _Nous savons très peu de choses sur les Monoïques, et ce que nous en savons, nous le tirons pour l'essentiel des anciens manuscrits que le Temple n'a pas jugé utile de censurer._

 _Tout d'abord, les Monoïques sont, selon la légende, ceux touchés pas la malédiction de la Terre sur le peuple Mage. Effectivement, à l'origine, seuls les enfants des Mages ont été victimes de cette malédiction. Eux, qui avaient réduit en esclavage les Sylphes, qui avaient assassinés les Hommes dépourvus de magie, donnaient naissance à des enfants aux caractéristiques Sylphes et sans magie. Leur propre progéniture portait en elle ce qu'ils considéraient comme des tares._

 _Malheureusement, ce ne furent pas les Mages qui en souffrirent le plus dans un premier temps, mais ces pauvres enfants. Les Mages parmi les plus imbus de leur race n'hésitèrent pas à les tuer ou à les placer dans des harems dès leur naissance. D'autres Mages s'offusquèrent de ce traitement qui avait déjà été à l'origine de leur malédiction._

 _L'établissement des quatre Royaume avait garanti aux enfants Monoïques une certaine sécurité, du moins dans trois d'entre eux. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'avec la signature du traité par Zmeï Serpentard que la caste des Monoïques connut une véritable reconnaissance et une protection absolue._

 _Seules subsistent quelques familles magiques qui considèrent encore que la naissance d'un Monoïque est une honte, et des enfants sont hélas encore assassinés de nos jours. Pour autant, toute forme d'esclavagisme sexuel envers un Monoïque est considérée comme un crime impérial._

 _Car les Monoïques sont les descendants directs des Sylphes, des êtres purs et sacrés. Leur porter atteinte, c'est porter atteinte aux Éléments eux-mêmes._

 _« Les différentes espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 14 ''Les Monoïques'' - Basile Beasth_

 **... ... ...**

Draco regardait les hommes, nus, qui se transformaient les uns après les autres. Il n'avait pas revu un homme dans son plus simple appareil depuis qu'il avait été sauvé de la meute. Même à Poudlard, il ne prenait jamais ses douches en même temps que les autres élèves de sa chambrée. Ces derniers avaient cru que cette pudeur était due à son statut de Monoïque. Les étudiants ignoraient tout de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Greyback. Seuls certains, parmi les plus âgés, s'en doutaient parce qu'ils lisaient dans les journaux les débats sur le procès de Greyback qui faisait grand bruit dans l'ensemble du Monde Libre.

Le fait que Draco ait fait partie de cette meute n'était mentionné nulle part, pas plus qu'il y avait un survivant. Enfin, deux en comptant Epsilon. Le témoignage de Draco était écrit, les débats le concernant s'étaient tenus à huis clôt. Néanmoins, ce que faisaient Greyback et sa meute lors de leurs raids était connu de tous.

Pourtant, jamais personne n'en avait parlé à Draco qui avait apprécié ce silence. Il n'avait pas plus expliqué la véritable raison de ses douches solitaires. Certes, il avait retrouvé toute sa pudeur et plus encore en présence des Mages, mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Il avait honte.

Honte de son corps marbré de cicatrices, des traces de morsures et de griffures. Tous les étudiants le jugeaient beau, désirable, en se fiant uniquement à son visage et à sa silhouette qui s'était peu à peu remplumée. Il ne voulait p

as qu'ils sachent ce que cachaient ses vêtements.

On pouvait peut-être croire à de l'orgueil mal placé, Draco le pensait parfois. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Au fond de lui, il avait envie que les gens le jugent attirant. Il rêvait parfois de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie en tant que Monoïque. Désiré, aimé. Alors les regards admiratifs de ses pairs sur lui lui remontaient le moral, soignaient son estime de soi si mis à mal durant ses mois de capture. Lui faisaient oublier qu'il n'était qu'un Oméga, le vide-couille de la meute et la matrice de l'Alpha. Lui faisaient oublier la perte de sa dignité et celle de son louveteau.

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Ainsi que le sentiment si familier de la peur. Il allait devoir se déshabiller, montrer aux hommes ce qu'il était. Se retrouver nu devant eux et devant leur sexe.

« Draco ? Tu me donnes tes habits ? Comme ça je pourrai les ranger dans ton sac, » fit Ayase qui était justement en train d'attacher l'un des sacs sur le dos d'un loup.

« Tu ne te déshabilles pas, toi ? » éluda Draco en se dandinant.

Le grognement sourd du Loup-garou massif aux poils d'un fauve flamboyant lui répondit tout d'abord, le faisant sursauter. Ayase, lui, éclata de rire.

« Tu as eu ta réponse, enfin en partie. J'attache les sacs, ensuite les autres commencent à avancer le temps que je me déshabille, range mes affaires dans le sac de Charlie et je me transforme. Sans autres yeux que les siens sur mon corps ! »

Draco regarda le Bêta qui renifla alors que les autres mâles émettaient un grognement proche du rire. Il se tordit les doigts, anxieux.

« Est-ce que... je pourrais faire pareil ? » murmura-t-il.

Ayase lui sourit gentiment.

« Oui, bien sûr, on se transformera ensemble. Viens, aide-moi à passer cette sangle sur Geof' »

Une fois les quatre loups équipés, Remus s'avança dans le sous-bois. Son pelage était un étrange mélange de brun pâle et de gris, tout aussi terne que ses cheveux. Suivait le loup brun foncé représentant Geoffrey Hooper, puis les deux frères Sloper, d'un brun plus clair.

« À nous, » fit Ayase en enlevant sa chemise.

Il la plia, la rangea dans le sac déjà accroché au dos de Charlie qui en profita pour lécher le ventre nu.

« Charlie ! Pas ici, voyons ! » rit Ayase en se reculant.

Il fit tomber son pantalon, se dévoilant totalement. Draco poussa un petit cri et se cacha les yeux.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda Ayase, surpris. « Tu ne t'es pas caché les yeux devant les hommes. Pourtant, nous avons tous constaté combien le spectacle te faisait trembler. Je suis pire qu'eux ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Draco. « Mais tu es un Monoïque, tu es sacré ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te voir nu, de voir ton tatouage ! Seul ton mari en a le droit ! »

Ayase s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les retirer de ses yeux.

« C'est vrai. Seul mon compagnon a le droit de voir l'intégralité de mon tatouage. Lui et aussi tous mes frères. Tu es un Monoïque, Draco. Tu as le droit de me regarder, tout autant que Charlie. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, sans pour autant les baisser.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un Monoïque. Enfin, si, techniquement j'en suis un, mais je n'ai reçu aucune éducation. Je ne me sens pas le droit de te regarder. Et puis... voir les autres hommes, ça me dégoûte. Toi... je trouve cela gênant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela passera. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'ailleurs, » dit Ayase avec un clin d'œil.

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir un homme nu ! Pas de cette façon-là ! » déclara Draco avec force.

« Tu veux dire, dans le cadre d'une relation intime ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relation intime, » objecta Draco avec amertume.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi, » concéda Ayase après un bref instant de réflexion. « Écoute, ce n'est pas d'actualité de toute façon, on en rediscutera plus tard. Allez, donne-moi ta chemise. »

Draco obéit, se déshabillant en rougissant. Il enleva sa chemise, dévoila son torse pâle, imberbe et marqué. Ayase la prit afin de la plier et de la ranger dans le sac que portait Charlie.

« Ayase, pourquoi dans ce sac ? Le mien est... Où est mon sac ?! »

« Dans celui-ci. Remus lui a jeté un sort pour le rendre tout petit. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à le porter. » Il montra Charlie de la main. « Notre Bêta ne souhaite pas que les Oméga portent des charges. C'est le rôle des mâles dominants, pas le nôtre. »

Le Loup-garou émit un bref hurlement d'assentiment.

« Je sais, mon chéri, je sais, » répondit Ayase. « La suite, Draco. »

Il se tourna vers le garçon, découvrit ses mains tremblantes.

« Draco... Je ne vais rien te faire, tu le sais... »

« Oui, je sais... » marmonna le plus jeune, la larme à l'œil.

Ayase posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je vais le faire. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il défit le bouton du pantalon et baissa ce dernier, accompagné du sous-vêtement. Draco avait tourné la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

« Draco ? »

L'adolescent leva ses yeux sur l'homme, à peine plus grand que lui.

« Regarde-moi. Regarde-toi. »

Le garçon obéit. Comme hypnotisée, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage magnifique de l'autre Oméga, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux lumineux. Ses traits fins. Puis sur son cou gracile, ses épaules fines bien que musclées, la peau hâlée. Le torse était à l'image du reste, les pectoraux et abdominaux finement dessinés. Et tout comme Draco, totalement imberbe. Ses yeux s'égarèrent ensuite sur le tatouage. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait d'aussi près et entier ! Les pleins, les déliés, les courbes du calice entouraient le nombril comme une corolle noire et d'un vert sombre. La tige descendait plus bas. Draco déglutit, regardant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le bas-ventre du Monoïque. Il était totalement épilé, le pénis reposant entre les cuisses. Le tatouage entourait la base du sexe, s'étalait un peu sur les aines. Il ne voyait pas s'il descendait plus bas, vers les bourses et les fesses.

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, » fit d'un coup Draco, réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

« Ne t'excuse pas. C'est normal. »

L'homme prit le visage de Draco en coupe entre ses mains.

« Draco, nous sommes plus que des frères. Nous sommes à la fois identiques et différents. Nous sommes uns. Nous sommes Monoïques. Tu es comme moi, petit Oméga. »

« Toi, tu es beau. »

« Tu l'es aussi. »

Ayase sourit. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front du garçon.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu apprendras, Draco. En attendant, n'aie pas honte de toi ou de ton corps. »

Charlie se mit à grogner, pensant sans doute que le temps des paroles durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Allez, il nous faut rejoindre les autres, » fit Ayase.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira lentement. Puis ses os commencèrent à craquer, son corps se recouvrit de poils d'un beige tendre. Draco, en le voyant faire, sentit son propre corps se modifier. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, sentant l'appel de la forêt et du loup s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

 **... ... ...**

La truffe en l'air afin de sentir toutes les fragrances qui l'entouraient, Draco était heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi content, libre, d'une certaine façon. Il allait pouvoir gambader dans les bois, se dégourdir les pattes sans avoir un stupide humain qui le surveillerait alors qu'il trottinerait en rond à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite ! Joie suprême, son frère serait à ses côtés.

Tout à son euphorie, il se roula au sol, se frottant le dos contre les feuilles mortes et la mousse en grognant. Ayase, s'approcha de lui et lui donna, bonheur des bonheurs, un rapide petit coup de langue sur le museau. Draco glapit de joie, se remit sur ses quatre pattes et lécha avec délectation les babines et le cou du racé loup beige.

Le Bêta grogna à son tour, sans doute agacé. Faisant taire Petit-Homme qui tentait de protester dans sa tête, Draco rampa vers le loup fauve. Il lui montra son vente, la gueule rejetée en arrière, les pattes arrières largement écartées. Il fallait bien que le Bêta le renifle et s'assure à la fois de sa totale soumission ainsi que de sa bonne santé !

Draco était plutôt confiant. Petit-Homme ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il était stupide, que les dominants n'étaient tous que des brutes sanguinaires avides de sexe et de puissance. Certes, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était beaucoup trompé avec son ancienne meute et que sa partie humaine avait eu raison plus qu'à son tour ! Pour autant, il voulait accorder une chance à cette nouvelle meute, surtout au Bêta qui avait su si bien le rassurer depuis qu'il les avait vus.

Charlie le renifla avec application, faisant frémir de bonheur Draco. Contrairement à Petit-Homme, il était persuadé que c'était une marque sincère d'affection et de souci envers lui. Comme pour lui donner raison, le puissant Bêta lui prit le cou entre ses crocs, sans le mordre ! Juste en faisant une légère pression sur sa peau.

Puis le Bêta poussa un bref hurlement, lui adjoignant l'ordre de se redresser, ce que Draco fit avec empressement. Il sautilla un peu devant le Bêta et son compagnon, leurs donnant quelques coups de langues à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le grand Oméga semblait ravi, ses yeux ambres pétillant de malice. Charlie, lui, était plus amusé qu'autre chose par le comportement du louveteau. Cependant, comme tout bon mâle dominant qui se respecte, il en eut vite assez de se faire marcher sur les pattes par celles du gamin. Il grogna, montra les crocs et commença à trotter en direction des autres mâles qui attendaient plus loin.

Arrivé près d'eux, Draco gémit, la queue entre ses pattes. Il se cacha derrière Ayase et Charlie, craintif. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup les voir, ni les entendre. Il ne les connaissait pas. Petit-Homme le supplia de bien se tenir, de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Draco renifla, en plein doute. Charlie ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il le poussa de sa truffe vers l'avant, en grondant, l'obligeant à se mettre en avant afin de se présenter au reste du groupe.

Le petit loup blanc continua à gémir, la peur au ventre. Est-ce que ces loups allaient le mordre ? L'un d'eux allait-il le revendiquer ? Draco avait parfaitement compris que Charlie ne ferait rien contre lui, rien de sexuel en tout cas. Il était uni avec Ayase, son comportement protecteur et possessif envers l'Oméga avait profondément marqué Draco. Si Petit-Homme avait encore des doutes, ce n'était pas son cas. Sa partie humaine était si faible, si peureuse, elle refusait de voir l'évidence par crainte du futur. Comment pourrait-il espérer survivre sans lui ? Draco se le demandait parfois.

Charlie et Ayase étaient un couple uni et amoureux. Il serait en sécurité avec eux. Par contre, bien que les autres mâles portaient également sur eux l'odeur de l'union, leur conjoint n'était pas là. Draco ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance aveuglément.

Pourtant, alors que Charlie grognait après lui, il s'approcha des quatre loups qui attendaient. Draco se décida à voir en premier Remus. C'était l'ami du professeur Black, après tout. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec le Bêta, il se mit sur le dos en fermant les yeux, juste devant le museau du loup aux poils étranges, sans plus bouger.

Sans surprise, il sentit bientôt la truffe humide sur son ventre, ses parties et enfin les crocs autour de son cou. Mais lui non plus ne lui fit pas mal. Il en fut de même pour les trois autres, qui défilèrent à la queue leu leu.

Une fois fait, Draco se remit prestement sur les pattes, assis sur son arrière train. Les mâles avaient l'air pacifique. Petit-Homme lui hurla que les autres mâles, ceux de Fenrir, aussi avaient semblé pacifique lors de sa première transformation. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché l'Alpha de le prendre sauvagement pendant plus d'une journée dans la caverne une fois redevenu humain. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché non plus tous les autres mâles de s'enfoncer entre ses reins quand l'Alpha leur en avait donné l'autorisation. Les mâles dominants étaient dangereux et menteurs.

Draco gémit, malheureux que sa partie humain l'oblige à se souvenir de tout ça. Pourquoi les humains aimaient tant que ça se morfondre et ressasser les mauvais souvenirs ? Lui ne voulait pas. Le petit loup blanc se mit donc à pleurer en se rallongeant sur le sol, le museau sur ses pattes avant. Draco avait envie de leur faire confiance, envie de partir dans cette nouvelle meute avec d'autres Lycanthropes comme lui. Il avait besoin de leur présence. Alors pourquoi sa partie humaine le torturait ainsi ?

Des crocs puissants s'enfoncèrent avec délicatesse sur sa nuque, le saisissant comme faisait les mères. C'était si réconfortant. Draco gémit un peu plus, avant de couiner pour se plaindre au Bêta qui tentait de le rassurer par ce geste. Il voulait lui raconter ses peurs, ses doutes, ses espoirs retrouvés. Le mâle le laissa faire un long moment, écoutant les geignements du louveteau entre ses pattes. Puis il le relâcha, lui lécha avec application la tête et le museau avant de le pousser avec sa truffe, l'obligeant à se relever.

Draco comprit parfaitement le message ainsi que l'ordre silencieux. Le temps des câlins était passé, il fallait se mettre en route. Il gratifia cependant le mâle roux d'un coup de langue sur les babines en marque de reconnaissance, puis alla se placer à côté d'Ayase qui le lécha à son tour.

Le louveteau se sentit mieux. Charlie et Ayase étaient bons avec lui. Comme un père et une mère. Draco se souvint alors des marques de vergeture que l'Oméga avait sous sa forme humaine. Il avait dû être engrossé par Charlie. Est-ce qu'ils avaient des petits ? Ou est-ce qu'Ayase avait perdu sa progéniture, comme lui l'avait fait ?

Draco se dit qu'il faudrait absolument lui demander, une fois qu'il pourrait de nouveau parler. Ayase serait vraiment d'une grande aide pour lui. Il pourrait lui expliquer dans les détails sa nature, ou plutôt ses natures, tant monoïque que lycanthrope.

La marche commença pour le petit groupe, Charlie en tête, suivi de Remus à sa droite, preuve de son rang dans la meute, certainement. Suivait ensuite, à la surprise de Draco, Ayase, à gauche et un peu plus en retrait, lui-même, le nez dans la queue beige, puis les trois autres mâles qui finissaient la troupe. Parfois, l'un des loups bruns se déplaçait, allant plus à l'avant, à l'arrière, à gauche ou à droite. Il surveillait, comprit le gamin.

Contrairement, une fois encore, à son ancienne meute, Draco se sentit bien plus protégé dans cette façon de se déplacer. Il était au centre, avec des mâles adultes autour de lui qui veillaient. Charlie menait un bon train mais ne courait pas non plus comme un fou, à l'inverse de Greyback pour qui peu importait l'état de fatigue de ses troupes. Le loup fauve se retournait souvent, humant l'air et regardant les autres membres de son groupe afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Draco, tout en trottinant, réfléchissait.

Ils allaient vers le sud, vers le territoire du Royaume de Gryffondor. C'était là-bas que se trouvait sa nouvelle meute. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'avait dit Ayase en se présentant, et s'il en croyait les bijoux qu'il portait, elle vivait au bord de la mer. Draco n'avait jamais vu la mer. Son père lui en avait parlé. Lui avait déjà vu l'océan qui bordait les frontières ouest du Monde Libre, c'est à dire les Royaumes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Mais Draco n'avait jamais vu non plus cette étendue d'eau que l'on disait salée et dangereuse à cause des vagues qui faisaient plusieurs mètres de haut.

Le gamin se demandait aussi si cette meute était plus grande que celle de Fenrir. En tout cas, il devait y avoir plus de couple. Au moins quatre femelles attendaient le retour de leur mâle. Sans oublier l'Alpha. Cela faisait au moins onze adultes. Draco se doutait que la meute devait compter d'autres membres mâles dominants. L'Alpha ne serait jamais resté seul au campement avec quatre femelles et très certainement, des louveteaux.

Des louveteaux ! D'autres petits ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait se faire des amis ? Comme à Poudlard ? Petit-Homme lui cria de se taire. Comment des louveteaux pourraient être amis avec lui ? Il était un Oméga, un moins que rien. Les Mages de Poudlard le voyaient comme un Monoïque, un être sacré. Les petits de la meute verraient en lui un souffre-douleur, peut-être même un jouet ?

Draco gémit en courant, faisant aussitôt se retourner Charlie vers lui. Il s'ébroua, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas de souci physique. Non, c'était juste sa satané partie humaine qui l'entraînait, une fois encore, dans les noirceurs.

Le loup blanc se reprit, faisant attention à là où il mettait ses pattes. Si Ayase et Charlie avaient des petits, il était sûr qu'eux seraient gentils avec lui. Il se sentit d'un coup tout frétillant à cette pensée. S'ils étaient tout jeunes, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en occuper ? Ayase serait sans doute d'accord pour qu'il l'aide à materner ses louveteaux ? Oh, ce serait vraiment formidable ! Son instinct oméga se mit en branle. Des petits à dorloter, à caresser, à nourrir ! C'était l'un de ses rôles, il le savait.

Draco jeta un regard à Ayase et Charlie. Il envia d'un coup l'Oméga. Il était uni, avait un compagnon qui se comportait comme un vrai compagnon. Pas comme avaient fait Fenrir et Daniel avec lui. Ils avaient peut-être des louveteaux. Pour lui, jeune Oméga, tout son instinct lui hurlait que c'était ce qu'il devrait avoir, lui aussi. Petit-Homme, une fois encore, lui hurla l'inverse. Il ne voulait plus de mâle, pas de louveteau. Draco tenta de lui expliquer son point de vue. Il ne voulait pas un _mâle_ , mais un _compagnon_! Peine perdue, sa partie humaine commença à paniquer. Draco abandonna la partie. Peut-être que Petit-Homme avait raison. Le loup blanc décida avec sagesse que toute façon, tout cela était prématuré. Il lui fallait d'abord faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle meute... et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas aussi cruelle que l'ancienne. À cette idée, Compagnon-loup et Petit-Homme se mirent à trembler en cœur.

La petite troupe marcha durant de longues heures, parcourant plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en une simple après-midi. Draco constata avec satisfaction qu'il était désormais largement capable de suivre les adultes. Les bons soins de madame Pomfresh et la nourriture abondante à chaque repas l'avaient aidé à se remettre totalement sur pieds. Le garçon avait forci, s'était musclé de façon bien plus efficace que pendant ses mois de persécutions.

Bien qu'il soit toujours, techniquement, un louveteau, Draco se sentait adulte. Il allait sur ses seize ans, après tout.

Ce fut toutefois avec soulagement qu'il vit Charlie s'arrêter dans une clairière que l'un des frères Sloper avait remarquée lors d'un repérage ordonné par le mâle roux. Draco aurait été bien en peine de dire qui des deux frères l'avait fait. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de leur prénom ! Megan l'aurait su, elle.

Où était Megan, désormais ? Elle et Ralph ne tarderaient pas à sortir de leur cachette. Le jeune dominant avait affirmé à Hannah qu'ils y resteraient tout le temps de l'hiver, effaçant ainsi leurs traces au reste de la meute de Fenrir. Est-ce qu'ils apprendraient à ce moment-là que cette dernière n'existait plus ? Est-ce qu'ils se mettraient à sa rechercher ? Avec un pincement au cœur, Draco se souvint que Dumbledore avait tout fait pour que sa présence reste inconnue. À part les habitants de Pré-au-Lard présents ce jour-là, et les élèves de Poudlard qui s'étaient un peu intéressés à l'actualité, rien dans les papiers officiels et les journaux ne mentionnait qu'un jeune garçon était encore vivant. Si Megan se contentait de lire certains journaux, elle penserait sans doute qu'il était mort.

Le petit loup s'écroula sans grâce au sol, épuisé. Il se roula en boule, cachant sa truffe sous sa queue touffue. Ayase s'assit à ses côtés, attendant que les mâles inspectent convenablement leur futur campement. Une fois que Charlie eut validé le lieu, les quatre mâles partirent dans le bois. Draco releva la tête, surprit. Il flaira l'air, sentant la présence des Loups-garous. Ils ne partaient pas très loin, juste à plusieurs mètres d'eux, hors de sa vue.

Le bruit de craquements et des halètements sourds lui firent comprendre la raison de cet éloignement. Ayase reprenait forme humaine. Une fois fait, l'homme, en grande partie caché par le corps massif de Charlie toujours en loup, détacha le sac que portait le Bêta. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis posa devant Draco ses propres habits.

« Allez, Draco, fais vite avant que les mâles ne reviennent si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient nu. »

Le jeune Lycanthrope ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Il amorça rapidement sa transformation, soufflant et anhélant lui aussi face à la douleur qui le saisissait toujours à ce moment-là. Certes, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait éprouvée les premières fois, mais se transformer n'était pas très agréable. Pour Morag, cela avait toujours été une grande souffrance. Mais Morag haïssait sa partie lupine.

Draco finissait tout juste de remettre son pantalon que les autres dominants revenaient. Il aida Ayase à leur enlever leur sac, faisant tout son possible pour ignorer les hommes qui se baladaient ensuite les fesses à l'air.

Le seul à qui il jeta un coup d'œil fut Charlie. Tout comme Neuri, il était roux absolument de partout. Bien que d'un ton plus vif que l'ancien de la meute de Fenrir. Draco constata aussi que son sexe paraissait plus épais. Il tourna vivement la tête, rouge écrevisse. Par la Reine ! Il avait vraiment comparé le sexe de Charlie avec celui de Neuri ? La honte le submergea. Quand il était encore l'Oméga de la meute de Fenrir, il savait reconnaître chaque mâle non seulement de par l'odeur, mais aussi uniquement en voyant leur pénis ou en le sentant en lui. Il ne voulait pas faire de même avec cette meute-ci. Cela lui semblait abject. Et d'une grande tristesse.

« Ça va ? » demanda Ayase, surpris de voir la rougeur du garçon ainsi que son air peiné.

« Oui, oui, » fit précipitamment Draco, les yeux rivés sur les sacs au sol.

Ayase tourna son visage, sourcils froncés, dans la direction que regardait Draco cinq secondes auparavant. En avisant Charlie en train de se rhabiller, il sourit. Le travail serait long avec Draco, mais il avait un atout certain : le magnifique mâle roux.

« Va te reposer, Draco, tu es fatigué. Laisse, je vais m'occuper de ranger les affaires. Tiens, prends juste ton sac et demande à Remus de lui redonner sa taille réelle. Comme ça, tu pourras t'allonger sur ta couverture en attendant que le repas soit prêt. »

Draco cligna des yeux, se sentant stupide.

« Me reposer ? »

« Oui, tu es encore un chiot et tu as couru toute l'après-midi. Sans compter que tu manques d'entraînement. Allez, va, » répéta Ayase en lui donnant son sac.

Le jeune Oméga s'en saisit, indécis. Il était effectivement minuscule. Sa couverture à l'intérieur devait avoir la taille d'un mouchoir !

« C'est vraiment incroyable ce que les Mages peuvent faire, » murmura-t-il.

« Nous aussi nous avons de la magie, » répondit Ayase sur le même ton.

« Pas comme eux. Nous, on est juste bon à être engrossé, » rétorqua Draco avec aigreur. « Nous ne valons pas plus que les femmes, nous valons même moins, » continua-t-il, se souvenant d'une discussion qu'il lui semblait avoir eu lieu il y avait de ça des siècles, entre Hannah et Laura.

Ayase se tourna vers lui, lui attrapa le bras.

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareil. »

La voix de l'homme était dure, le ton sans appel.

« Pourtant... »

« Non ! Nous sommes des Monoïques. Que tu ne saches pas ce que cela signifie vraiment, je peux le concevoir, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse dire des absurdités plus grosses que toi. Ne t'avise plus jamais de tenir ce genre de discours en ma présence, Draco. »

Le garçon déglutit, honteux et mal à l'aise. Il continua de tripoter son sac, sans plus rien ajouter. Il ne voulais pas qu'Ayase le juge mal, ou pire, le rejette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va voir Remus, c'est le seul Mage du groupe. »

« Je n'ose pas. »

Ayase sourit de nouveau, toute trace de colère envolée dans sa voix ou ses yeux.

« Remus ne va pas te manger, je te le garantis. »

Avisant que le garçon ne bougeait pas plus, il s'écria :

« Remus, Draco aimerait te dire quelque chose ! »

Draco se ratatina sur place alors que les pas de l'homme se faisaient proches.

« Oui ? Que veux-tu, Draco ? »

« Je... euh... mon sac, s'il te plaît, » bafouilla le gamin.

La tête basse, il ne vit rien du sourire du Lycanthrope. Simplement, son sac reprit subitement sa taille et son poids normal entre ses bras.

« Merci, » fit Draco toujours aussi doucement.

Sans relever son visage, il s'enfuit, purement et simplement, vers un arbre un peu éloigné des mâles. Une fois assis sur le sol moussu, il s'enroula dans sa couverture aux couleurs de son ancien Royaume et attendit, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux autres membres de la meute afin de déterminer qui représentait le plus un danger.

Le soleil déclina rapidement. On était fin mars et bien que le printemps soit officiellement là, les jours étaient encore courts et les nuits fraîches. Surtout, dans la profondeur de la forêt la lumière se faisait rapidement rare. Draco leva les yeux, heureux de voir le ciel et les étoiles au dessus de sa tête grâce à cette clairière. Elle était petite mais ne pas avoir un toit même fait de feuilles au dessus de lui le laissait respirer un peu plus librement.

Car son angoisse revenait, au triple galop. L'un des frères avait fait le feu de camp. Heimich. Du moins, Draco pensait que c'était lui. Les frères se ressemblaient tant qu'ils lui semblaient être jumeaux. Ce qui était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas.

Draco regardait les mâles s'affairer autour du foyer. Le repas était pour ainsi dire prêt, un vrai repas, pas simplement un morceau de viande cuite avec une tranche de pain. La meute, enfin du moins, le petit groupe dont elle était issue, était bien plus organisée que celle de Greyback, Draco en convenait aisément. Remus possédait toute une batterie de casseroles, des couverts, des bols et des assiettes, sans compter que les Elfes de Poudlard avaient bien rempli leurs sacs de nourriture fraîche et variée.

La soupe sentait délicieusement bon. Le rôti de porc également, ainsi que les pommes de terre qui se réchauffaient sur les pierres chaudes qui entouraient le foyer. Si Draco n'avait pas la berlue, il lui semblait avoir reconnu des poires et ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un pudding pour le dessert. Le garçon s'était même pincé le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait plusieurs Mages dans la meute de Greyback, dont Greyback lui-même, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'y avait eu un tel repas. Ni autant de preuve de leur humanité quand ils cuisinaient ou mangeaient. Pourtant, ils auraient pu eux aussi réduire le matériel.

Draco tourna son regard vers l'autre preuve de confort de la troupe : la grande tente qui avait été déployée. Bien qu'elle semblât vaste, le jeune homme se demandait comment ils pourraient tous tenir à l'intérieur, même en dormant les uns sur les autres. Cette simple idée le faisait frémir de terreur. Il doutait avoir l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la tente, et quand bien même, il ne le ferait sûrement pas. Non, il ne voulait pas dormir avec tous ces hommes autour de lui.

C'était bien la raison de la peur qui l'envahissait. Avec le soir, le repas puis l'heure du sommeil, venait un autre temps qu'il redoutait par dessus tout. Celui où les dominants exigeaient de s'accoupler.

Il se terra un peu plus contre son arbre, remonta la couverture sur son nez, comme une protection. Les hommes s'asseyaient pour prendre leur repas. Draco se demanda comment allait se nourrir Ayase. Pour le moment, il était simplement assis à côté de Charlie. Charlie dont les yeux bleus le transpercèrent, le faisait sursauter.

« Draco, viens avec nous, » ordonna-t-il.

Le gamin trembla. Néanmoins, il se leva, laissant sa couverture sur le sol, et s'approcha du foyer. Il s'assit trois bons mètres derrière Ayase et attendit.

« Tu es sourd ? Allez, viens ici, entre Jack et moi, » fit Charlie en le regardant.

Draco gémit. Pourquoi à côté de Jack ? Pourquoi pas à côté d'Ayase ?! Est-ce que Jack le voulait ? Il rampa pourtant là où le Bêta l'avait exigé, les mains moites. Une fois assis, il se rapprocha de Charlie. Même si sous sa forme humaine il lui faisait bien moins confiance que sous sa forme canine, il préférait être à côté de lui plutôt qu'à côté du mâle brun. Charlie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Normalement.

Le Bêta prit le bol de soupe que lui tendait Remus, promu chef cuisinier par les autres Lycanthropes et commença aussitôt à manger. Les autres attendirent d'être servis pour faire de même.

« Draco, ton bol, » dit Remus, le bras tendu vers lui.

Le garçon fut indécis. Il jeta un bref regard vers le Bêta, en quête d'approbation. Le silence était de mise dans la meute, tous avaient arrêté de manger et attendaient.

« Tu as le droit de manger, Draco, » souffla Charlie.

Les hommes regardèrent l'enfant se saisir rapidement du bol, se reculer un peu et commencer non moins rapidement à manger, comme si l'un des mâles allait lui retirer sa pitance. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Charlie grogna de frustration, faisant gémir le garçon.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, gamin, » bougonna-t-il, « mais contre les animaux qui t'ont dressé. Toute ton éducation est à refaire. »

« Je suis désolé, Bêta, » bredouilla Draco, l'estomac noué.

Il avait dû faire quelque chose qui avait contrarié l'homme mais ne savait pas quoi. Quant à son éducation, le simple terme le faisait frissonner au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles Fenrir l'employait avec lui.

« Ne le sois pas. Mange, » dicta le mâle aux cheveux roux.

Draco recommença à manger sa soupe, bien que malgré sa faim, il eut du mal à l'avaler. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, aurait aimé pouvoir s'allonger et dormir mais était tout bonnement terrorisé de le faire.

« Bon sang ! » explosa l'un des frères Sloper en frappant sa main sur sa cuisse. « C'est insupportable ! »

« Calme-toi immédiatement, Heimich. Faire un esclandre n'arrangera rien, » lança Charlie tandis que Draco reposait son bol au sol et se reculait encore, prudent.

« Toute cette angoisse et cette terreur me rendent malade, Charlie, désolé ! » clama l'autre Lycanthrope.

« Alors va faire un tour et reviens plus tard, ou mieux, va te coucher. Mais si tu restes ici je ne veux plus t'entendre, » objecta le Bêta.

L'autre Loup-garou maugréa mais ne bougea pas, préférant poursuivre son repas. Draco de son côté n'arrivait plus à rien avaler. Il regardait tour à tour tous les mâles, les sentant énervés. Ce n'était pas bon quand les mâles étaient énervés.

« Draco, si tu as fini de manger, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans la tente pour dormir ? » proposa Remus.

Draco se mit à gémir alors que les mâles le regardaient. Oh non, pas la tente ! Jack à ses côtés bougea, leva une main dans sa direction. Draco couina de terreur, il rampa derrière Charlie pour trouver refuge derrière son dos et éclata en sanglots.

« Non ! Pitié non ! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça ! »

L'odeur d'Ayase fondit sur lui alors que ses bras fins l'encerclaient.

« Draco, personne ne te fera du mal ici, personne. »

Mais Draco était affolé, terrifié. Il se colla contre Ayase, bien qu'il sache que l'Oméga ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le protéger, il n'était pas un dominant. Ayase avait son compagnon, le Bêta, qui le faisait, mais lui n'en avait pas. Il était seul. Seul et vulnérable.

Il continua de gémir, ne voulant pas que son calvaire reprenne. Compagnon-Loup pleurait la protection d'un mâle, un vrai et bon mâle comme l'était Charlie envers Ayase. L'Oméga plus âgé le berçait, le consolait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire partir la terreur qui l'aveuglait.

Soudain, l'odeur masculine forte et apaisante de Charlie fut elle aussi sur lui. Les bras du mâle rejoignirent celles du soumis autour de son corps grelottant. La main et les dents humaines se fermèrent sur son cou.

Draco soupira tandis qu'une vague de réconfort, de calme et de sécurité l'envahissait, faisant reculer la peur et le désespoir. Il comprit que Charlie les enlaçait, lui et Ayase. Les deux mâles le caressaient alors que les autres ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient plus. Leur colère avait semble-t-il disparu, au plus grand soulagement de Draco. Un mâle qui n'était plus en colère était un mâle moins dangereux.

Puis l'enfant réalisa que le Bêta lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.

« Calme-toi, petit être, calme-toi. »

Draco renifla, gardant ses yeux prudemment fermés.

« Draco, pourquoi cette soudaine panique ? Pourquoi, mon frère ? » souffla Ayase.

Entre les bras de Charlie et d'Ayase, Draco se sentait comme seul au monde avec eux. Un monde fait de douceur, sans meute atroce à côtoyer.

« C'est la nuit, » murmura Draco en frottant son nez contre le pull de l'Oméga.

Le mâle soumis lui caressa les cheveux alors que Charlie lui tenait toujours fermement la nuque.

« Et c'était la nuit qu'ils étaient violents ? » supposa Ayase.

Draco pleura de nouveau en hochant la tête. Il s'essuya les joues et reprit.

« Ils étaient toujours violents, mais après le repas du soir, c'était pire. C'était là qu'ils voulaient le plus s'accoupler avec mes sœurs et moi. Fenrir m'a donné à tous... tous les mâles. » Ses mains se cramponnèrent aux vêtement d'Ayase qui l'embrassa sur le front. « Et puis ensuite, j'ai perdu mon bébé, et il m'a laissé ! Tout seul ! Il s'en foutait ! Notre bébé est mort et lui il s'en foutait ! Et il a recommencé ! Et Daniel aussi... Il voulait un bébé, lui aussi... Je savais pas s'il était mon compagnon ou pas... Non, ils n'étaient pas mes compagnons. Pas comme Charlie... »

Charlie raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque, tentant de le calmer.

« Draco, tu n'es plus avec eux. Je te le redis, encore une fois : personne ne te refera du mal. »

Draco leva ses yeux clairs sur lui.

« Charlie, tu me protégeras ? »

L'Homme-loup grimaça un sourire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ayase avant de répondre.

« Ayase est mon compagnon. Toi, considère que tu es comme notre petit. Je te protégerai, oui. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, alors que le garçon fermait de nouveau ses yeux tout en se calant contre Ayase.

« Draco, tu es épuisé, va te coucher dans la tente, » décida Charlie au bout d'un court instant.

« Je peux rester dehors, » objecta rapidement Draco.

« Non, tu vas dans la tente, » fit Charlie fermement. « C'est un ordre. D'autant qu'Ayase va aller se coucher avec toi et il est hors de question que vous dormiez à la belle étoile par cette température. »

Le mâle prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Draco, regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas comme ceux de ton ancienne meute. Et toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme eux. Nous sommes des Lycanthropes. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes à la fois Homme et loup. Ne rejette pas ta nature humaine. Nous sommes des êtres humains avant toute chose. Nous parlons comme les humains, marchons comme les humains. Nous sommes plus humain que bête. Si certains l'ont oublié, nous, non. »

« Comment le sais-tu, Charlie ? Comment peux-tu affirmer que nous sommes plus humain que loup ? »

« Nous vieillissons comme eux, au rythme des Hommes. Pas celui des loups. Nous pensons comme des Hommes, même si nous avons un instinct de loup et que notre loup intérieur nous parle et s'exprime à travers notre corps. L'origine de notre race est humaine. Un Loup-garou peut contaminer un Homme, il ne contaminera jamais un loup. » Charlie prit une inspiration, heureux de constater que le gamin réussissait à soutenir son regard. « Nous sommes Lycanthropes, pas sauvages. C'est là l'une des nombreuses différences entre une meute saine et celle dans laquelle tu as vécu. Alors, tu vas dormir sous la tente, avec Ayase. »

Le garçon réfléchit, visiblement un peu perdu.

« Tu me protégeras ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Ayase restera avec moi ? »

« Oui, je resterai, » répondit cette fois l'autre Oméga.

Pourtant le gamin ne bougea pas. Il fronça ses sourcils et se lança.

« C'est parce que nous somme avant tout des humains qu'il est tabou de s'accoupler sous notre forme lupine ? »

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration, seulement perturbé par le bruit des branches qui brûlaient dans le foyer.

« Draco... est-ce que l'un des loups de ton ancienne meute a commis ce crime ? » gronda Charlie.

La colère, la rage du dominant ainsi que son écœurement firent baisser la tête du garçon.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, pas contre toi, » le rassura immédiatement Ayase en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Fenrir, » murmura l'enfant. « Une fois. Mêmes les autres étaient dégoûtés. Il ne l'a plus refait parce que Daniel et Epsilon lui ont dit que sinon, je ne pourrai plus avoir de louveteau. »

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit, aussi lourd que le premier.

« Ce qu'il a fait est le plus grave de tous les tabous de notre espèce. Il aurait dû payer bien plus que ce qu'il n'a fait pour un tel crime... Allez vous coucher, » décida finalement Charlie en passant sa main sur son visage mal rasé.

Les deux Omégas obéirent. Ils se levèrent, filèrent sous la tente, Ayase donnant la main à Draco pour le rassurer. Quand le garçon pénétra à l'intérieur de l'abri, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle était bien plus grande que ce qu'il ne semblait de dehors. Il y avait un espace rond en son centre qui donnait sur trois semblant de petites chambres avec une natte posée au sol.

« C'est ici que dorment Jack et Heimich, » lui expliqua Ayase en lui indiqua le premier renforcement à droite. « Celle du fond est pour Remus et Geoffrey. Là, de l'autre côté, c'est Charlie et moi. Tu vas dormir avec nous. »

« C'est une tente magique ? » s'écria Draco, émerveillé.

« Oui, elle appartient à Remus. Tu viens ? »

Draco suivit l'homme qui lui montra un petit seau d'eau dans lequel ils firent de simples ablutions, puis enfin, ils se glissèrent sous une couverture dans la chambre. Draco se plaqua aussitôt contre Ayase.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non. Un jour, j'ai eu froid. Ralph m'a sauvé en me mettant sous sa couverture avec lui. »

« Ralph a toujours était un bon dominant, il me semble. »

« Oui. Il ne m'a jamais touché. Ni mes sœurs. Sauf Megan mais plus tard, quand ils étaient amoureux. Tu es amoureux de Charlie ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que je suis amoureux de Charlie. »

Ayase caressait les cheveux doux de Draco, le laissant babiller. Le gamin était complètement paumé, c'était évident. Il sautait d'un sujet à un autre, posait des questions tout en racontant certains de ses souvenirs de la meute. Il lui parla aussi à un moment de sa famille, notamment sa mère et ses sœurs décédées. Ayase ne l'empêcha pas de parler, même si le louveteau aurait dû dormir depuis bien longtemps.

« Ayase ? » demanda soudain Draco d'une voix timide.

« Oui ? »

« Charlie et toi... vous avez des enfants ? »

Ayase raffermit son étreinte sur le corps fin du garçon.

« Je suppose que tu as remarqué mes vergetures, c'est ça ? » Le gamin hocha la tête dans son giron. « Oui, nous avons un petit garçon. »

« Parle-moi de lui. Il a quel âge, il s'appelle comment ? »

« Alors, il a quatre ans, il s'appelle Asami. C'est la première fois que je le laisse aussi longtemps tout seul et il me manque énormément. C'est Dora, la femme de Remus qui le garde avec leur fils qui a deux ans, Teddy. Il a les cheveux de Charlie mais avec mes boucles et de grands yeux bleus. Tu verras, c'est un vrai petit ange. »

Ayase s'arrêta de parler alors que Draco collait son nez contre lui.

« Il t'aimera beaucoup, j'en suis sûr. »

« C'est un soumis ? »

« Non, il sera un dominant, comme son père. »

Après encore quelques caresses, Ayase embrassa le front de Draco.

« Allez, tu devrais vraiment dormir, maintenant. »

Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, Draco dormait entre ses bras. Ayase s'extirpa lentement, remonta la couverture sur le corps de l'adolescent et sortit en silence rejoindre les autres.

« Il dort enfin ? » demanda Jack en lui tendant une assiette de viande et de pommes de terre chaudes.

« Oui. Ça n'a pas été facile, il était inquiet, perdu, m'a posé plein de questions sans queue ni tête. Il est un peu rassuré mais se fait encore beaucoup de souci. Ça ne va pas être facile. Il se pose aussi beaucoup de questions sur son statut Monoïque, la grossesse. La perte de son louveteau a été très traumatisante, essentiellement parce qu'il ignorait tout de sa condition. »

Remus soupira en se massant le crâne.

« Il y aura un autre problème à gérer, et de taille. Je suppose que vous avez senti, vous aussi, quand il a paniqué ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, lugubrement.

« Comment ne pas le sentir, » fit Charlie. « Il appelle le mâle, l'atmosphère était surchargée de ses phéromones. J'ai pu le canaliser, j'en ai les moyens surtout qu'il a adopté Ayase, et moi aussi par contre-coup. »

« Je pourrai l'aider pour tout ce qui concerne sa nature Monoïque. En revanche, sa partie Oméga, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose d'autre que lui expliquer et le rassurer. »

Car l'enfant était avant tout un Oméga. Un Oméga qui avait été accouplé de force à un âge bien trop tendre et qui avait été engrossé. La nature profonde de l'Oméga avait été enclenchée, alors que dans une meute saine, le louveteau aurait été surprotégé jusqu'à ses vingt ans.

« Charlie, tu ne pourras pas le canaliser très longtemps. Nous tous ici, qui sommes pourtant déjà unis, avons ressenti son appel. Alors imagine quand nous serons dans la meute avec tous les jeunes et les dominants célibataires. Il va falloir rapidement lui trouver un compagnon. »

Charlie se renfrogna.

« Il n'est pas prêt. Draco est un enfant traumatisé. Si on le force trop vite à prendre un mâle, ce sera très difficile pour lui. Le donner à un dominant à peine arrivé serait une nouvelle violence. Ayase et lui vont travailler ensemble sur l'aspect monoïque et par contre-coup, sur l'aspect Oméga aussi. Il a l'air de m'avoir accepté en tant que protecteur. Les deux combinés devrait nous permettre de gagner suffisamment de temps pour lui expliquer ce que sa nature réclame. »

Ayase sourit. Il se leva et reprit la direction de la tente.

« Je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien pour lui. J'arriverai à lui faire entendre raison. Ensuite, il faudra juste que le bon mâle se présente. Mais ça non plus ça ne devrait pas être un réel problème. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Ayase ? »

Ayase lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Secret des Monoïques, mon amour. Tu ne peux rien exiger de moi sur ce point, rappelle-toi ton serment au Temple.

Le grand mâle roux soupira à fendre l'âme, faisait sourire les autres dominants qui se levaient aussi pour aller se coucher.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	18. Notre meute

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Pardon, pardon, je suis trèèèèès en retard ^^'' Désolée pour les réponses un peu brèves aux reviews, mais merci beaucoup pour elles, encore une fois. J'ose espérer n'avoir oublié personne dans la précipitation, c'est tout !**

Bien, un chapitre à la fois de transition et qui va vous permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Remus, la meute des Rives, les autres meutes et sur... les Monoïques. Oui, le début de l'apprentissage de Draco commence et les Monoïques sont une espèce très particulière, avec des rites et des coutumes à part. Bienvenue dans leur monde.

De même, on n'oublie pas que Charlie est un Loup-garou puissant avec un sale caractère par moment. On n'oublie pas non plus que personne n'a la science infuse, IRL. On peut tous commettre des erreurs. Même dans une fiction, il est bon de le rappeler ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **.**

 **Notre meute**

* * *

 _Comme leurs ancêtres Sylphes, les Monoïques ne sont en général pas très grands avec une moyenne d'un mètre soixante douze. Pour rappel, les Hommes de sexe mâle mesurent en moyenne un mètre quatre-vingt et les Mages un mètre quatre-vingt-trois._

 _Mais leur particularité physique principale reste leur androgénie. Ils ont les traits fins, presque féminins, de longs cils et sont imberbes à la façon des femmes._

 _Tous sont d'une très grande beauté, là encore due à leur héritage génétique Sylphe._

 _Cependant, les Monoïques naissent avec des attributs exclusivement masculins, contrairement aux Sylphes. S'ils sont totalement stériles et ne peuvent en aucune manière se reproduire comme des hommes, ils ont conservé un utérus Sylphyque, appelé aussi poche monoïquale. Aucun document médical ne nous permet de savoir avec exactitude comment cette poche est placée et fonctionne dans le corps des Monoïques, mais c'est ici que se situe, à notre connaissance, leur seul héritage magique. Les Monoïques ne peuvent donc être fécondés qu'exclusivement par des mâles, grâce à la pénétration. Les grossesses, bien que plus difficiles que celles féminines, se déroulent ensuite de la même façon et la naissance se fait par voie basse._

 _« Les différentes espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 14 ''Les Monoïques'' - Basile Beasth_

 **... ... ...**

Draco sortit lentement du sommeil, un sommeil profond et réparateur comme il n'en avait que rarement connu. En fait, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Le jeune homme se calfeutra un peu plus contre le corps chaud qui le tenait, appréciant son odeur rassurante et si masculine.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Il n'était pas dans les bras d'Ayase mais dans ceux de Charlie. Cette constatation fit battre son cœur plus vite. Il s'était pourtant endormi collé à l'Oméga. Même s'il savait que le Bêta allait venir les rejoindre, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se serait câliné contre lui de cette façon.

Pour autant, il ne bougea pas. Il sentait dans son dos le corps d'Ayase, lui confirmant qu'il avait bien dormi entre le couple. Il referma ses yeux, confus. La vérité était qu'il aimait particulièrement être ainsi, dans les bras forts de Charlie. Compagnon-Loup en aurait ronronné de bonheur s'il avait été félin, c'était certain. Draco soupira de bien-être. Il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Vraiment en sécurité. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis sa morsure maudite.

Le garçon se détendit donc, profitant honteusement de l'étreinte d'un mâle qui, lui rappelait sa conscience, n'était pas le sien. Il se réconforta en se disant que sa nature lupine le réclamait, il pouvait donc bien s'accorder un peu de répit et de douceur.

Ayase bougea derrière lui, son bras passa par dessus son corps pour venir caresser le bras de Charlie.

Draco fit sa petite grimace qui remplaçait ses anciens sourires. Oh, oui, il était vraiment bien comme cela.

« Bonjour, amour, » fit la voix rauque de Charlie alors qu'il se mettait sur son coude.

« Bonjour, chéri, » répondit celle ensommeillée d'Ayase.

Draco ouvrit les yeux alors que les deux corps du couple s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre. Leurs visages se rencontrèrent juste au dessus du sien où ils échangèrent un baiser.

« Eh ! Moi aussi, je suis réveillé ! » protesta Draco, gêné de ce bisou.

« Oh, et tu veux un baiser, toi aussi ? » se moqua Charlie en le regardant.

Le gamin rougit comme une tomate bien mûre tandis qu'Ayase explosait de rire. Malgré cela, Charlie se baissa et embrassa le front brûlant.

Les Loups-garous se levèrent les uns après les autres. Grâce à sa bonne nuit de sommeil, Draco se sentait plus serein, plus détendu. Il accepta sans trop de problème de s'asseoir en leur compagnie, Ayase à côté de lui, Remus de l'autre, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Puis comme la veille, ils se transformèrent, laissant les deux Omégas leur attacher les sacs. Une fois encore, les mâles partirent devant afin de laisser Ayase seul avec Charlie pour qu'il se transforme à son tour.

« Ayase, c'est Charlie ou toi qui ne veut pas que les autres mâles te voient nu ? » demanda Draco, curieux.

« Les deux, » répondit aimablement l'homme en pliant sa chemise. « Il est interdit par notre espèce qu'un non-Monoïque voit notre tatouage complet, comme tu le sais. Et je respecte encore toutes nos traditions. Même si j'ai accepté d'être le compagnon de Charlie et donc, de devenir Lycanthrope, je suis avant tout un Monoïque par l'éducation. Et un Oméga dans le comportement et l'instinct. En ce qui concerne Charlie, il est particulièrement jaloux. »

« Oh, il se fâcherait beaucoup si un dominant pouvait te voir ? » fit l'adolescent.

Un grognement féroce provenant du mâle fauve le fit sursauter.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » rit Ayase. « En fait, je pense plus que Charlie lui arracherait la gorge ! »

Cette fois, le loup poussa un petit hurlement d'approbation. Draco les regardait, ne sachant s'ils plaisantaient ou non. Il se déshabilla à son tour puis se rapprocha de l'Oméga.

« Il plaisante, hein ? »

« Oh non, » souffla Ayase. « Charlie le ferait. Me voir nu serait un affront pour lui, surtout si le mâle en question a des idées lubriques en tête en le faisant. La punition serait terrible, crois-moi, et il le tuerait s'il le faut. »

Sur un dernier sourire, il se transforma, laissant un Draco pour le moins interdit. Le garçon sentit un étrange mélange de sentiments l'envahir. La peur de la colère du mâle, évidemment, mais aussi une sensation diffuse de sécurité, de fierté. Compagnon-Loup admirait Charlie. Il voulait un compagnon comme lui l'était pour l'autre Oméga. Draco rejeta cette dernière idée. Il n'aurait jamais plus de mâle ! Son corps resterait à tout jamais intouchable. Par contre, bénéficier de la protection de Charlie, tout comme Ayase, ça, il le désirait ardemment.

Il fit une petite grimace en direction des deux Loups-garous qui se léchaient le museau mutuellement, puis il se transforma à son tour.

 **... ... ...**

De nouveau, les jours succédaient aux jours. Le groupe, mené par Charlie, parcourait les kilomètres qui les séparaient du territoire de la meute. Pourtant, Draco le vivait bien. Les autres mâles avaient fini par l'amadouer en lui laissant le temps de réaliser qu'ils ne lui feraient rien. La présence de Charlie et d'Ayase y était aussi pour beaucoup, ils en étaient tous conscients. Remus se demandait souvent comment ils auraient fait sans leur Oméga pour gérer le plus jeune.

Le fait de parler de leur compagne, d'affirmer à quel point ils se languissaient d'elles avaient aussi aider à faire comprendre au jeune homme que les mâles ne le prendraient pas et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

Tout ceci, combiné à la présence protectrice de Charlie, avait permis au petit Oméga de se détendre.

Draco avait laissé Compagnon-Loup prendre un peu le dessus sur sa partie humaine, lui accordant de se laisser aller en compagnie du groupe, de faire confiance. La joie de sa nature canine était, de tout façon, difficilement étouffable.

Le jeune loup blanc gambadait donc, entouré des autres mâles. La troupe avançait vite, bien plus vite, paradoxalement, que ce que ne faisait la meute de Greyback. Draco adorait courir avec eux, sentir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau, sentir l'odeur de musc des autres loups et toutes les différentes senteurs de la nature autour de lui.

Il passait de longs moments à jouer, lors des pauses. Draco ne se transformait que pour manger et dormir, préférant être loup le reste du temps. Il sautait après les insectes, chassait les petits animaux, se roulait dans l'herbe tendre des prairies qu'ils traversaient. Le printemps était bien là, d'autant que le sud était synonyme de chaleur retrouvée.

Par dessus tout, Draco adorait jouer avec Ayase. Le loup beige avait une infinie patience avec lui, le laissait lui sauter dessus, lui mordiller le cou ou la queue. Ayase le laissait faire, le gratifiant même d'un petit coup de langue sur la truffe régulièrement, emplissant de joie le cœur du plus jeune.

L'Oméga s'était même, petit à petit, frotté aux dominants, en commençant par celui qu'il considérait comme son référent, son protecteur, Charlie. Le mâle avait feint ne pas sentir le petit loup qui rampait au sol derrière son dos. Mais quand celui-ci avait voulu bondir sur lui, il s'était retourné vivement, engageant avec l'Oméga un petit combat de mâle. C'était la première fois que Draco faisait ça. Il avait tenté de prendre, au moins une ou deux secondes, le dessus sur le Bêta, en vain. Quand Charlie avait estimé que le jeu, ainsi que la leçon, avaient assez duré, il avait enfoncé ses crocs un peu plus profondément dans la gorge du louveteau en grognant d'un ton sans appel.

Draco avait immédiatement cessé d'essayer d'attraper les oreilles fauves, se laissant aller sur le dos, pattes écartées. Mais il était si heureux du temps que lui avait accordé le Bêta ! Il avait ensuite, avec plus de prudence, fait de même avec les autres mâles, se décidant vite à trouver en Remus un partenaire de jeu plus viril que ce que n'était Ayase et que ne pouvait lui accorder Charlie. En effet, Charlie lui avait expliqué le soir, autour du feu, que son rôle de Bêta dans le groupe ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de jouer dans la journée. Draco avait acquiescé, bien qu'un brin déçu.

Entre jeux et courses, les journées de Draco étaient épuisantes. Il les finissait toutes entre les jambes et les bras d'Ayase, où il s'endormait régulièrement.

Ce soir-là, plus d'une semaine depuis son départ de Poudlard, n'était pas différent. Il se reposait, confortablement installé contre Ayase qui lui caressait les cheveux ou le bras, indifféremment. Cependant, l'esprit de Draco était encore vif et rempli de questions.

« Dans combien de temps seront-nous arrivés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans une bonne semaine, si nous maintenons ce rythme, » répondit Charlie.

« Grâce à la lune, enfin ! Dora et Teddy me manquent, il me tarde de les serrer dans mes bras ! » s'exclama Remus qui finissait de servir la fin du repas.

« Moi, j'ai envie de bien d'autres choses quand je pense à Padma, » lança à son tour Jack... à moins que ce ne soit Heimich ?

Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à différencier les jumeaux à part par l'odeur, mais là, il était trop fatigué pour faire l'effort de correctement les identifier. D'autant que les jumeaux s'étaient accouplés avec d'autres jumeaux, s'il avait bien tout suivi. L'histoire semblait compliquée et il n'avait toujours pas bien saisi qui était qui et qui était avec qui.

« Heimich, ne pense même pas dire la même chose au sujet de mon frère, » fit alors Charlie, finissant de perdre le jeune Oméga.

« Pourquoi ton frère ? »

Les autres le regardèrent avant de rire.

« Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous expliquions notre meute, petit Oméga, » fit gentiment Remus. « Et aussi comment elle fonctionne et vit en relation avec d'autres. »

« Il y a d'autres meutes à côté de la nôtre ? » interrogea Draco.

Ayase derrière lui sourit largement à Charlie qui le lui rendit. Draco avait dit « nôtre » preuve qu'il commençait petit à petit à accepter sa nouvelle appartenance.

Remus s'assit en tailleur, dévisageant le plus jeune du groupe.

« Je t'avais promis, quand nous étions à Poudlard, que je te raconterais mon histoire. Je pense que c'est le moment puisque ce faisant, je te parlerai de notre meute. »

Draco se rassit lui aussi plus convenablement, se décollant un peu d'Ayase.

« Tu n'étais pas dans la meute, avant ? » fit-il, ses yeux gris grand ouvert.

« Non, du tout. Je suis né Mage, dans une famille de Mages. J'ai été mordu une nuit de pleine lune quand j'avais huit ans. Mon père avait fait des affaires avec un homme plutôt louche, de ce que j'en sais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su tous les fins mots de l'histoire, mon père en avait bien trop honte, je suppose. Toujours est-il que leur collaboration ne s'est pas bien passée. Une nuit, nous nous sommes enfuis, mes parents et moi. »

« D'où ça ? » demanda Draco.

Les autres Loups-garous sourirent. Le gamin avait une expression proche de celle des louveteaux de la meute quand on leur racontait les contes de leur peuple, le soir à la veillée. Ils s'étonnaient toujours de la façon dont Draco oscillait entre l'âge adulte et l'enfance.

« Je suis né dans le Royaume de Serdaigle, aux frontières Sud, proche du Royaume de Serpentard. Mon père a décidé que nous partirions vers celui de Gryffondor. Mais durant notre fuite, nous avons été attaqués. L'associé de mon père avait engagé un homme pour le punir et assouvir sa vengeance. Tu as une idée de qui je veux parler ? »

Draco gémit en se mordant la lèvre.

« Greyback, » souffla-t-il.

Le garçon regarda derrière lui, avisant qu'Ayase était encore là. L'Oméga lui sourit mais le plus jeune décida, à leur surprise, d'aller chercher refuge dans les bras de Charlie qui se retrouva avec le gamin dans les pattes. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ayase qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Draco avait besoin du réconfort d'un dominant, pas d'un soumis.

« Oui, c'était bien Greyback. À l'époque, il n'avait pas une meute aussi importante que ce que tu as connu. Il a travaillé seul pour ce contrat qui de toute façon n'incluait qu'une seule personne : moi. »

« Pourquoi toi ? » voulut savoir Draco, le dos plaqué contre le ventre de Charlie, ses mains posées sur les genoux du Bêta.

« Parce que l'associé de mon père savait très bien que c'était en s'attaquant au fils qu'il blesserait le plus le père. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu un Loup-garou. Mes parents ne savaient pas quoi faire, bien sûr. Ils sont allés à Traverse, afin de me faire examiner par des Médicomages et des spécialistes Lycanthropes. Plusieurs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la morsure. Au final, ils ont décidé de poursuivre leur route et de s'installer dans un petit village dans le royaume de Gryffondor. Ils ont tenu secrète ma condition. »

« Pourquoi !? »

« Parce qu'ils en avaient honte. Ils n'avaient pas honte de moi, mais de ce que j'étais devenu et pourquoi je l'étais devenu. Ils n'aimaient pas ma partie lupine, du tout. »

Draco baissa la tête. Morag non plus n'aimait pas du tout sa partie lupine. La pensée du garçon ne s'attarda cependant pas sur son amie décédée. Elle s'envola plus loin, traversa les Grandes Rocheuses et le Royaume de Poufsouffle pour arriver à Pomona. Est-ce que son père et Laura auraient honte de lui, à l'image des parents de Remus ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de doute. Oui, son père le préférerait sans doute mort que savoir ce qu'il était devenu. La main de Charlie le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle caressait sa tête blonde, comme si le mâle avait compris sa tristesse.

« J'ai donc vécu tout le reste de mon enfance comme un Mage, me cachant lors des nuits de pleine lune. À onze ans, mon père m'a conduit à Poudlard. Là, il a expliqué à Dumbledore mon ''petit problème de fourrure'' et lui a arraché la promesse de préserver notre secret. »

« Comment as-tu fait, Remus, » le coupa Draco. « Comment as-tu pu refréner ton loup ? Tu n'avais pas envie de te transformer, de courir ? De le sentir en toi ? Tu ne voulais pas devenir loup ? Avoir d'autres compagnons de ton espèce ? »

Cette fois encore, Draco ne vit rien des sourires du Bêta et des autres Lycanthropes, tant il était concentré sur Remus.

« En fait, pas les toutes premières années. Ce pour plusieurs raisons. J'étais un enfant encore sous la protection de ses parents et surtout, je suis un dominant. La meute me manquait moins qu'un soumis. Mais si, j'ai horriblement souffert de solitude, malgré cela. J'avais hâte de sentir la lune sur moi afin de pouvoir redevenir complet. J'étais très solitaire, forcément. Et cela a empiré avec les années. Je n'avais que deux amis, Sirius et Peter, de Gryffondor eux aussi. Enfin, Sirius était un Serpentard à l'origine mais il a demandé à être réparti quand il a eu douze ans. »

Remus attendit un peu, espérant sans doute que Draco intègre toute la portée de ses paroles.

« Ensuite, quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, mon père a voulu que je revienne dans mon village, que je travaille avec lui. J'ai tenu encore quelques années ainsi, tout en me transformant de plus en plus souvent. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas mes désirs, mes envies lycanthropes. Après une violente dispute avec eux, une de plus, j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis parti. »

« Tu es parti à la recherche d'une meute ? »

« Non, pas au départ. Je voulais simplement pouvoir me retrouver, moi. Enfin, moi et mon loup. J'ai vécu encore deux ans environ ainsi. Puis la solitude est devenue trop pesante. Je suis revenu vivre avec les Hommes, mais là encore, je me sentais seul. Au final, je suis allé à Godric afin de me renseigner à la grande bibliothèque de la ville. Notre royaume est particulièrement vaste, comme tu le sais, et il a toujours compté beaucoup de Loups-garous. J'ai donc découvert que plusieurs meutes étaient parfaitement établies, reconnues même. L'une d'elles habite aux abords de Godric. Les mâles qui la composent font, par tradition, partie de l'armée royale. Toujours est-il que je me suis remis en route. J'ai visité plusieurs meutes, certaines établies, d'autres nomades. J'ai croisé aussi des petites meutes familiales. Autrefois, dès que je sentais l'odeur de mes congénères, je fuyais. Là, au contraire, je les cherchais. »

« C'est comme ça tu as connu la meute de Charlie ? »

« Notre Alpha se nomme Gideon, Draco, » rectifia le Bêta.

« Non, ce n'est pas ainsi. En fait, j'ai rencontré une petite meute familiale. Les Potter. Je suis devenu ami avec eux. Ce n'était pas une véritable meute indépendante, mais juste une famille qui avait décidé de s'éloigner pendant un temps de leur meute d'origine. Leur père, Carlus, était l'Alpha mais il venait de décéder, laissant sa place à un neveu éloigné, issu d'une meute voisine et amie, Gideon Prewett. Son fils, James, mon ami, ne se sentait pas de reprendre la place de l'Alpha. »

« C'est possible, ça ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes avant tout des humains, Draco, pas des animaux, » continua Charlie. « Il faut que tu saches qu'il existe à Gryffondor, au moins six meutes importantes et établies. Celle de l'Armée Royale, à Godric, celle de la Forêt des Grandes Rocheuses, à l'ouest, celle des Frontières Arides, à l'est, celle de la Forêt du Nord, celle de la Plaine des Gouffres, et enfin la nôtre, celle des Rives du Sud. Toutes ces meutes font des échanges, du commerce entre elles et avec les autres humains. Nous échangeons aussi nos membres à l'occasion d'unions. Les plus vielles familles Lycanthropes sont connues. Leurs enfants deviennent, généralement, les Alphas et les Bêtas, soit de leur meute d'origine, soit de celle d'adoption. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une obligation, ni même une véritable tradition, mais c'est ainsi que ça se produit la plupart du temps. Les Potter, les Prewett, les Porpington, les Londubat et les Weasley font parties de ces anciennes familles. »

Draco se tourna vers Charlie, le regard à la fois surpris et admiratif.

« Les Weasley ? Comme toi ? »

« Oui, comme moi, » confirma Charlie en lui caressant les cheveux une fois de plus. « Et si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, Gideon est mon oncle. Je suis né dans la meute des Rives mais pas lui. Toute la famille de ma mère est originaire des Plaines des Gouffres. »

Draco hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Remus.

« Et ensuite ? »

Remus sourit, ravi de l'attention du garçon, ainsi que de son empressement à vouloir en apprendre plus.

« Je suis resté avec eux pendant plusieurs mois. Puis quand James a voulu aller voir sa meute, il m'a emmené avec lui. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré notre Alpha et tous les membres de cette meute. Gideon m'a permis de rester avec eux. Au bout de quelques semaines, il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire et m'a proposé de faire parti intégrante de sa meute. J'ai accepté. Depuis je vis là-bas, je me suis uni et j'ai un magnifique petit louveteau. »

« Et tes parents ? » souffla Draco, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Ils ont accepté mes choix. De toute façon, c'était ainsi. Je les vois encore, de temps en temps. J'envisage de partir les voir cet été avec Dora et Teddy. Ils se font vieux. Si notre Alpha le permet, j'aimerais les faire venir, de façon définitive, d'ici deux ou trois ans. »

Draco réfléchit. Le silence était total en dehors du bruit des flammes et des oiseaux de nuit.

« Et... » se lança enfin le jeune Oméga, regardant avec timidité les autres mâles. « Est-ce que Gid... l'Alpha veut bien de moi ? »

« Tu peux le nommer par son nom, il ne te punira pas, » affirma Ayase.

« Oui, il t'accepte, » dit Charlie. « Il en a fait le serment à Dumbledore. C'est bien pour cette raison que nous sommes venus te chercher. Tu es le bienvenu dans notre meute. »

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra quelque peu.

« Et... on est nombreux ? »

« Nous sommes plus de soixante adultes, matures et unis, » répondit Jack.

Draco le regarda, stupéfait.

« Autant ? »

« Oui, et encore, j'en oublie sûrement. Rien qu'avec les Weasley, on se perd ! » se moqua le loup brun.

Les autres se mirent à rire, faisant froncer les sourcils de Draco.

« En général, les femelles n'ont pas beaucoup d'enfants. C'est pour cette raison que les Lycanthropes continuent de chercher des conjoints parmi les humains, Hommes ou Mages. Notre venin n'agit pas sur les Nymphes. Nous avons le plus souvent deux louveteaux. Les fécondations sont rares et les grossesses difficiles, » expliqua Heimich.

« Beaucoup de femmes perdent l'enfant dès la première lune, » fit Ayase, la voix émue.

Charlie passa aussitôt son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon afin de le prendre contre lui. Draco comprit immédiatement que l'Oméga avait dû perdre lui aussi des bébés.

« Ce ne sont pas des enfants, justes des embryons sans âme, » affirma Charlie d'un ton sans appel.

« Bref, la mère de Charlie est une exception. Elle a eu sept enfants. »

« Sept ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Oui. Mon frère aîné, Bill, s'est unie à une Nymphe, une Dryade. Ils ont deux petites filles, non Lycanthropes. C'est le risque quand on s'unit à cette espèce. Je suis le deuxième. Ensuite il y a Percy, qui est parti dans la meute des Grandes Rocheuses avec sa femme. Ils ont une fille aussi. Ensuite, il y a les jumeaux, Fred et George, » grogna Charlie sur cette dernière phrase.

La paire de jumeaux présente s'esclaffa, s'attirant des regards amusés du groupe, étonné de Draco.

« Les jumeaux, c'est toujours une aventure dans une meute, » se moqua Geoffrey.

« N'importe quoi, ce n'est que racontars d'unique jaloux ! » rétorqua Heimich, perdant un peu plus Draco.

« Les uniques, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les pauvres âmes qui n'ont pas de jumeau, » fit Jack à son intention.

« Pour faire simple, nous subissions trois paires de jumeaux adultes dans la meute. Qui n'ont rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de s'unir entre eux, histoire d'être certains de nous perdre un peu plus, » expliqua Remus. « Jack est uni avec Padma Patil, Parvati, sa sœur, s'est unie avec Fred et enfin Heimich est uni avec George. Grâce à la lune, Parvati et Fred sont partis vivre dans la meute de la mère des jumelles, notre voisine la plus proche, une petite meute qui vit dans la forêt sur les collines, à l'est de la nôtre. Il ne sont pas très nombreux. »

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il avait les yeux rivés sur Heimich, la peur au ventre. Le loup brun avait un compagnon, pas une compagne. Il aimait les hommes.

« Calme-toi, Draco, » le rassura Charlie en l'entourant de ses bras. « Heimich est uni, il ne te désire pas. »

« Je suis calme, » mentit le garçon.

« C'est faux, » rétorqua Ayase. « Nous sentons ta peur, ainsi que tes phéromones d'appel. »

Cette fois, Draco se tendit.

« Mes quoi ? »

« Tu appelles la protection d'un mâle dominant, » expliqua Ayase.

Draco le dévisagea, dubitatif. Non, il refusait d'entendre ça et encore plus de l'admettre.

« Non, je n'appelle pas un dominant. Je ne veux pas de dominant ! » s'écria-t-il avec force.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la clairière. Les mâles ne dirent rien, laissant la parole et surtout la décision de poursuivre cette discussion à l'Oméga plus âgé. Celui-ci étudia le visage crispé de Draco avant d'abdiquer.

« Très bien, Draco, si tu le dis. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Pour le moment, puisque tu n'as pas besoin de mâle dominant, alors rends-moi le mien. »

Draco baissa les yeux, bien que tous purent voir ses prunelles blessées. Néanmoins, Draco s'extirpa des bras de Charlie, à contrecœur. Ayase prit sa place, laissant le louveteau seul à leurs côtés. L'Oméga brun tourna son visage vers Charlie, le frotta dans son cou tout en l'enlaçant.

« Moi, j'admets sans honte que j'ai besoin de toi, mon dominant, » roucoula-t-il.

Draco se sentit rougir. De gêne et de tristesse mélangée. Compagnon-Loup le grondait lui aussi, comprenant la leçon cuisante de l'autre Oméga. Mais Draco, lui, ne voulait toujours pas admettre cette dernière vérité : un Oméga ne pouvait vivre sans compagnon.

Sentant la détresse de plus en plus grande chez le plus jeune, Ayase lui attrapa le bras, puis, sans lui demander son avis, le tira vers lui.

« Allez, petit Oméga, je ne suis pas cruel, je veux bien partager avec toi ce que tu refuses admettre désirer. »

« Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'un peu d'attention, » murmura Draco.

« Rien d'autre, tu en es sûr ? » insista Charlie.

« Et aussi ta protection, Bêta, » admit dans un souffle à peine audible l'adolescent.

« Mon affection aussi, peut-être ? »

« Oui, » avoua Draco en calant son nez entre Ayase et Charlie.

 **... ... ...**

Le jour suivant, la troupe reprit son chemin, Draco à la traîne derrière. Pas qu'il soit fatigué plus que cela, mais il avait mal dormi car il avait la tête remplie de questions diverses. Pour couronner le tout, le jeune homme avait décidé de se reculer sur l'un des bords du fin matelas posé au sol, laissant Charlie et Ayase côté à côte.

Ayase avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de toujours se mettre entre eux, Charlie n'était pas son compagnon mais celui de l'autre Oméga. Si lui clamait haut et fort qu'il n'en voulait pas, ce n'était pas pour dormir collé contre le corps du compagnon d'un autre. Ce n'était pas correct.

Bien sûr, il ne voyait pas du tout Charlie comme un compagnon potentiel, plus comme un grand frère ou un père bienveillant. Compagnon-Loup lui glissait bien que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, que Charlie, avec sa puissante aura de dominant, le comblait bien plus que ne pourrait faire un véritable frère. Néanmoins, Draco rejetait cette réflexion avec force.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'était enroulé dans sa couverture, tournant le dos au couple. Malgré ses yeux clos, il n'avait pas pu ne pas entendre les bruits mouillés des baisers échangés, les soupirs de bien-être d'Ayase pendant que Charlie faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps dans un bruissement de tissus. Draco avait senti un vide dans sa poitrine, qu'il n'avait pas su expliquer. Bien que le couple se soit rapidement calmé, se maintenant simplement enlacé, Draco n'avait pas pu rater les phéromones d'excitation qui s'échappaient d'eux. Il s'était tourné, retourné, cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Au final, Charlie avait bâillé, puis, tenant fermement Ayase d'un côté, il avait attrapé le gosse pour le plaquer de l'autre côté de son torse. Le jeune Oméga n'avait pas protesté. Il se sentait mal vis à vis d'Ayase, leur tête reposant chacune sur l'une des clavicules du mâle roux. Il n'avait certainement pas le droit de faire ça.

Ce fut alors que la main du plus vieux des Omégas avait saisi la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Puis, naturellement, elle s'était posée sur le torse nu de Charlie en maintenant toujours celle de Draco. À ce moment-là seulement, Draco avait pu s'endormir, un sommeil tourmenté par de nombreux rêves dont il ne souvenait plus vraiment le lendemain, à part la sensation vague d'un regard vert qui le fixait.

Résultat, il traînait la patte, l'esprit à la fois embrumé par le manque de sommeil et les interrogations. Quand la troupe fit une petite pose au bord d'un ruisseau, Draco plongea ses pattes avant dans l'eau fraîche, se mouillant les coussinets tout en lapant avec bonheur. Il tenta par la suite d'attraper des petits poissons, mettant sa tête dans le courant pour les chasser en apnée. Sans doute qu'un peu de fraîcheur lui remettrait les idées en place, songea-t-il.

Ils allaient devoir parcourir le sous-bois pendant encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. La nature était clairement réveillée ici, les senteurs printanières explosaient dans sa truffe. Ils avaient quitté la forêt épaisse, courant simplement à ses abords, entre bois et prairies. Le paysage était plutôt plat bien qu'au loin, Draco voyait les Grandes Rocheuses qui se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancé. Demain, ils seraient à leurs pieds, mais ils ne les graviraient pas, ils tourneraient bien avant, vers l'est et le sud, jusqu'à atteindre la mer.

Draco secoua sa tête, ébrouant ses poils humides. Sa douche improvisée lui avait fait un bien fou. Le jeune loup blanc sauta sur un rocher, se roula dessus, appréciant le soleil. Une fois fait, il se redressa et avisa les autres membres de la meute. Tous faisaient de même, buvant ou se roulant au sol. Le petit loup entreprit alors de courir après un papillon bleu qui voletait juste devant son museau, comme s'il le narguait.

Draco s'amusa un instant, après le papillon, divers insectes, sa propre queue, puis, voyant Ayase qui se léchait le flanc, il décida d'aller un peu le taquiner. Pattes en avant, arrière train redressé, le jeune loup bondit sur le plus âgé, le faisant rouler dans la poussière. Ils se battirent un moment, avant qu'Ayase ne se laisse couler sur le ventre, le loup blanc sur son dos qui lui mordillait les oreilles.

C'était un vrai instant de bonheur pour Draco, qui espérait secrètement qu'Ayase n'avait pas fait exprès de le laisser ''gagner''. Tout à sa joie, il donna un coup de dent un peu plus violent qu'il n'en avait l'intention, sa canine pointue transperçant la chair du loup beige qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Aussitôt, une masse fauve bondit sur eux, éjectant le plus jeune d'un coup de patte en grognant. Draco valdingua deux mètres plus loin, Charlie toujours sur lui qui lui montrait les crocs. Le loup gronda, fit claquer sa mâchoire tandis que le plus jeune couinait.

Les autres Loups-garous déguerpirent rapidement, laissant le Bêta avec les deux Omégas. Charlie se transforma aussitôt, jeta un regard sombre à Draco avant de se précipiter sur son conjoint qui se transformait également.

« Ayase, ça va ? » fit Charlie en se penchant vers lui.

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien, » répondit le brun en se tenant l'oreille, du sang plein les doigts.

« Montre-moi, » ordonna Charlie en écartant les mains de son compagnon.

« Charlie, ça va, je t'assure, » protesta Ayase.

Celui-ci n'eut finalement pas gain de cause, Charlie inspecta la blessure, puis l'entraîna au bord de l'eau pour lui rincer la plaie. En râlant, le Bêta ramassa son sac qui était tombé au sol lors de la transformation et banda l'oreille de son amant.

« Habille-toi, je vais dire aux hommes que nous restons là pour la nuit. »

« Charlie, c'est ridicule, je vais très bien, ce n'est qu'une petite morsure, on ne va pas perdre du temps juste pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Ayase, mais moi, » rétorqua le mâle.

« Mais si on n'avance pas, on risque de perdre une journée ! » se plaignit Ayase.

« Et alors ? Une journée de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ? »

« Je veux revoir Asami ! Mon fils me manque ! » s'écria l'Oméga brun, les poings serrés. « C'est stupide de vouloir s'arrêter maintenant ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas stupide, Oméga ! Je suis celui qui décide ! Et ta santé m'est plus précieuse qu'une journée avec notre fils, même s'il me manque aussi ! »

« Ce n'est pas à la patte que je suis blessé, mais à l'oreille ! À l'oreille, bon sang ! »

« Quand bien même ! » tonna alors Charlie. « Je suis celui chargé de ce groupe et si j'ai décidé que nous ferions notre campement ici, tu n'as certainement pas à me dire le contraire ! D'autant que j'estime que ta blessure nécessite que tu te reposes ! Point ! Maintenant habille-toi, c'est un ordre ! »

Le visage d'Ayase se crispa, tout autant que ses poings. Malgré cela, il baissa les yeux, se leva vers le sac pour prendre ses habits, sans protester davantage. Charlie, quant à lui, s'avança vers le louveteau tremblant.

« Transforme-toi, tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Draco obéit rapidement, se tenant bientôt devant le Bêta, les mains sur ses parties, nu comme un ver et tout aussi tremblant que sous sa forme animale.

« Je suis désolé, Bêta, » bredouilla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses ! Tu as blessé Ayase ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu le fasses exprès ! À cause de toi, la troupe va devoir s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui ! Nous allons prendre un retard que nous ne regagnerons peut-être pas. Alors tu as intérêt à t'excuser doublement, auprès d'Ayase parce que tu l'as blessé, et auprès de nous tous car à cause de ton imbécillité, nous ne pourrons pas revoir nos familles le jour prévu ! »

Draco baissa les yeux, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

« Ayase est un soumis, comme toi, et c'est un adulte. Toi, tu le seras bientôt ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, ne joue plus, ni avec lui et encore moins avec un dominant ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si tu blesses un mâle dominant adulte dans la meute ? Il se retournera contre toi et tu vas te prendre la trempe de ta vie ! »

Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler plus fort que le reste de son corps. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de répondre. Qu'entendait Charlie par la trempe de sa vie ? Est-ce que ce serait pire que ce qu'il avait connu avec Fenrir ? Draco en doutait fortement, bien qu'il ne veuille pas prendre le risque de le découvrir.

Il ne broncha pas alors que le mâle le prenait par le bras et le retournait prestement.

« Puisque tu te conduis comme un enfant, tu auras une punition d'enfant ! » claqua la voix de Charlie avant que sa main ne s'abatte tout aussi durement sur les fesses du garçon.

Draco serra les dents le temps de sa punition, à savoir deux claques fermes sur son derrière.

« File t'habiller, » ordonna Charlie.

« Oui, Bêta, » répondit docilement l'adolescent en cherchant fébrilement dans le sac à terre.

Il finissait tout juste d'enfiler sa chemise que les autres mâles arrivèrent. Charlie et Ayase leur enlevèrent leur charge, les laissant ensuite se transformer en humain.

« Bon, nous installons la tente ici si nous avons bien entendu ? » demanda d'un ton moqueur Geoffrey. « Draco, inutile de te demander de nous aider, tu préféreras sans doute te plonger les fesses dans l'eau histoire de les rafraîchir ? »

Draco garda la tête basse, honteux de comprendre que les hommes avaient, naturellement, tout entendu.

« En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'il va faire, » riposta Ayase en se saisissant de la main blanche de Draco. « Nous allons prendre notre bain, un peu plus loin dans la rivière. »

« Attends, » fit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. « Draco n'ira nulle part avant de présenter ses excuses. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il garda la tête basse tout en marmonnant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Désolé de quoi ? Ce ne sont pas de minables petites excuses que j'attends, jeune homme, mais des excuses sincères vis à vis de ton comportement. Et quand on demande pardon, on regarde les gens en face, » scanda durement Charlie.

Draco leva péniblement la tête, les joues pâles, les yeux craintifs.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu, Ayase, de t'avoir blessé. Et je suis désolé qu'à cause de moi, on soit obligé de rester ici. Je vous demande pardon, parce qu'à cause de moi, vous ne verrez pas vos familles aussi vite que prévu. »

« Tes excuses sont acceptées, Draco. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas grave, je ne saigne plus et ce ne sont pas tes petites dents de chiots qui m'ont fait bien mal. Pour le reste, tu n'es pas responsable des décisions de Charlie, » déclara Ayase.

« Ayase ! » s'écria Charlie avec colère.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Maintenant, puisque Draco et moi ne pouvons vous aider, je l'emmène avec moi plus haut. Ne nous suivez pas, pas même toi, Charlie. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda le rouquin, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

« Je vais profiter de ce repos forcé pour parler avec Draco de choses qui ne vous regardent nullement, ni toi, ni les hommes. Ceci est une affaire de Monoïque, alors ne vous avisez pas d'écouter ou j'en référerai au Temple ! »

Charlie s'avança vers son Oméga qui baissa les yeux, son aura et son odeur de dominant éclatant dans l'air.

« Inutile de prendre ce ton ou de proférer ce genre de menaces, Oméga. N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, Bêta, » répondit le brun, ses boucles cachant son visage.

« Tu es en colère, je le sais. Mais je fais ce qui est le mieux, Ayase, » répéta Charlie d'une voix plus douce.

« C'est faux, » murmura Ayase.

« Si. Tu es fatigué, Aya', plus que ce que les autres ne le voient, mais moi je le sais. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Alors n'accuse pas Draco dans ce cas ! » s'écria Ayase, relevant un visage aux yeux humides de larmes contenues. « Dis que tu ne me penses pas capable de poursuivre, dis que je suis trop faible à tes yeux, dis que tu ne me juges pas capable de faire des choix qui me concernent ! »

« Tu mélanges tout, tu es fatigué et tu es blessé, c'est tout. »

« Et moi, je veux revoir mon fils ! » cria Ayase.

Charlie fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, le prit dans ses bras.

« Aya', Asami me manque, à moi aussi. Bientôt, mon amour, bientôt tu le reverras. Regarde, tu te mets dans tous tes états juste pour une demi-journée de plus ? Et encore, rien n'est moins sûr. Tu as raison, va avec Draco, parlez entre Monoïques, prends un bain et calme-toi. Pour le reste, nous en rediscuterons à la maison, d'accord ? Je t'aime, Ayase, je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, tu refuses de me le donner, » fit Ayase, le visage contre le torse du mâle.

Draco se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Ayase pleurait. Le jeune Oméga s'en voulut. C'était en partie de sa faute si la meute restait ici cette nuit et c'était uniquement à cause de lui si Ayase avait laissé son fils. Il sentit une main sur sa tête qui lui fit se tourner vers l'homme qui la lui avait posée. Remus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, allez, va avec Ayase, ça lui fera du bien de parler un peu avec toi. Il a besoin de toi lui aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu le comprendras et parce que tu occuperas ses pensées. »

Draco pencha sa tête, ne comprenant rien aux propos de Remus. Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir qu'Ayase prenait une sacoche dans l'un des sacs, lui attrapait la main et l'entraînait en remontant la rivière, loin de la vue et de l'ouïe des hommes.

Ils marchèrent en silence, puis Ayase sourit en lui montrant de la main un renforcement dans l'eau claire entre plusieurs rochers, qui faisait une retenue d'eau limpide.

« On a trouvé notre bain, pas vrai ? »

Draco lui rendit son sourire, heureux de voir que le moment de peine de son ami était passé. Ils se déshabillèrent puis le brun sauta dans l'eau froide qui lui arrivait sur le torse.

« Viens, on peut nager un peu ! »

« Je sais pas nager, » répondit Draco qui se dandinait sur l'un des rochers.

« Ah bon ? Et bien tu vas vite devoir apprendre. Allez viens, tu as pieds de toute façon ! »

Timidement, Draco rentra doucement dans l'eau, puis pataugea jusqu'à Ayase. Le Loup-garou venait de se mouiller la tête, ses cheveux descendant bien plus bas que lorsqu'il avait ses boucles autour de son visage. Ils s'éclaboussèrent un instant, puis le plus vieux enlaça le plus jeune, surprit par le geste.

« Tu ne dois pas être désolé, Draco. Regarde, mon oreille est déjà cicatrisée et Charlie a sur-réagi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais la mienne. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux, dire, je t'ai mordu, c'est vrai. »

« Tu n'as pas fait exprès, tu es jeune, ça arrive souvent, » soupira Ayase en levant les yeux au ciel. « Non, la vérité c'est que Charlie et moi, on s'était déjà disputés ce matin. »

L'homme plongea ses yeux noisette dans les gris.

« Je voudrais un autre bébé, mais Charlie refuse, » lança-t-il tout de go, faisant rougir Draco.

« Oh... »

« Oui. L'accouchement d'Asami a été difficile, à l'image de la grossesse. Et avant de venir te chercher, j'ai fait deux fausses-couches lors de la première lune. Charlie ne veut plus que l'on ressaye, mais moi, je veux un autre bébé. Il me pense si fragile que c'est désespérant ! »

« Mais, on est fragile, non ? Les Monoïques sont fragiles, alors les Omégas aussi ? » demanda Draco, toujours dans les bras de l'autre.

« Fragiles ? Nous ne sommes pas plus fragiles que les autres ! » rit Ayase.

« Quoi ? Mais tout le monde dit que les Monoïques... »

« Les gens ignorent tout des Monoïques... sauf les Monoïques eux-mêmes. Quant aux Omégas, ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention, de protection, d'affection, car ils sont de nature inquiète. C'est vrai que les soumis ne peuvent vivre loin d'une meute, mais c'est vrai pour tous les soumis, pas seulement les Omégas. Les dominants nous jugent donc ''fragiles'', mais nous ne sommes pas en sucre ni en verre. »

Draco réfléchit puis sembla d'un coup réaliser qu'il était toujours dans les bras d'Ayase.

« Euh... tu pourrais me lâcher, j'ai pieds. »

« Non, je te garde avec moi, » sourit l'autre homme.

Loin de le lâcher, il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ayase, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que nous sommes Monoïque et que je suis ton maître, petit disciple. »

Draco fronça ses sourcils.

« Le temps des leçons et de l'initiation commence à partir de maintenant. Quand nous serons ensemble et que je te le dirai, je serai ton maître et toi mon disciple, de la même façon que cela se passe au Temple. J'ai été élevé au Temple, toi non. Ton apprentissage va devoir se faire plus rapidement d'autant que tu as déjà connu l'homme, mais il n'empêche que tu dois tout apprendre de ta nature. Sache que les Monoïques sont très tactiles. Nous nous touchons, nous nous caressons. Notre nature passe par notre corps. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Non, » répondit Draco dans un souffle alors que les mains d'Ayase parcourait son corps sous l'eau.

« Parce que notre corps est fait pour l'amour. Nous sommes fait pour l'amour. Notre héritage Sylphe est ainsi. Notre corps est marqué, de nombreuses façons. Nous apprenons l'amour et le transmettons. C'est notre destiné sur cette terre. »

« Je ne crois pas à l'amour, » murmura Draco.

« Faux. Tu ne veux pas croire qu'un homme t'aimera et que tu l'aimeras parce que tu as peur de l'acte sexuel. Mais cela te passera, un jour ou l'autre. C'est ta voie, en tant que Monoïque et plus encore en tant qu'Oméga. »

« Je ne veux pas de mâle ! » affirma Draco.

« Pas tout de suite, mais tu tomberas amoureux et avant cela, tu attireras les mâles, c'est certain. Mais tu auras le temps de le découvrir, rassure-toi. Je serai là pour te guider, je te le promets. Pour le moment, il est temps que je m'occupe de toi. »

Ayase le lâcha, sortit de l'eau et revint avec le sac qu'il déposa sur une roche avant d'inviter Draco à le rejoindre.

« Viens, disciple, mets-toi à côté de moi. Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Draco obéit, sans rechigner. Bientôt une odeur titilla ses narines. Cela sentait bon, le bois de santal, le lys et d'autre choses encore qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le parfum était envoûtant. Draco sursauta alors que les mains fraîches et humides d'Ayase se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elles étaient recouvertes de ce parfum qui, comme le comprit rapidement Draco, était une huile lavante.

« Laisse-moi t'aider à découvrir ton corps, Draco, » chuchota Ayase en lui embrassant le cou, le faisant sursauter.

« Ayase, c'est... non... c'est mal... »

« Mal ? Non, nous sommes maître et disciple monoïques, ce n'est pas mal, c'est notre nature. Je ne suis pas ton homme ou ton amant. »

Les mains d'Ayase parcoururent son corps, faisant trembler Draco malgré lui sous les attouchements. Il le lava avec une dévotion, une tendresse et des sensations qui le laissèrent pantelant. Parfois l'homme lui embrassait la peau, le faisant rougir. Draco protesta encore quand Ayase le lava intimement, mais ses paroles ne le convainquirent pas lui-même. L'odeur était ensorcelante et les caresses divines.

Draco, les yeux toujours fermés, se laissa ensuite guider dans l'eau où Ayase le rinça tout en continuant de passer ses mains sur tout son corps. L'adolescent rougit de honte quand son sexe s'érigea entre les mains expertes.

« Ayase... »

« Chut, ce n'est rien. Au contraire, c'est très bien, disciple. Tu es en bonne santé et ton corps réagit à la perfection. As-tu déjà connu le plaisir, Draco ? »

« Ayase, on peux pas, » protesta Draco. « Tu... tu es uni avec Charlie ! »

« Cela ne change rien. En cet instant, tu es mon disciple monoïque. Ce que font les Monoïques ne regarde qu'eux. Et il temps pour toi de connaître ta race et ses coutumes. Ton corps a besoin d'attention, de soins. Tu dois lui apporter ce qu'il désire, comme tu apporteras à ton homme ce qu'il désirera aussi. Tu as le droit au plaisir. Tu es né pour le plaisir, » murmura Ayase en le masturbant lentement.

Draco s'appuya contre lui, haletant. Non, jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour lui, pas ainsi en tout cas. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment oser se toucher de cette façon. L'adolescent se rappela brièvement de Daniel, une nuit sous une couverture. Lui aussi l'avait touché pendant un instant. Mais cela n'avait été que pour vérifier s'il était suffisamment mûr pour porter un enfant, avait compris Draco, et il ne l'avait plus jamais refait.

Ce que faisait Ayase était très différent, il le faisait pour lui, juste pour lui, pour lui donner du plaisir. Et Ayase était doué, c'était certain. Entre son expertise et la jeunesse de Draco, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le jeune homme n'explose en un orgasme.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience, essoufflé d'abord, honteux ensuite, il se tourna afin de cacher son visage contre le torse imberbe du plus vieux.

« Par la Reine, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Charlie va nous tuer ! » gémit-il.

« Charlie ne nous fera rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce que font les Monoïques ne regarde qu'eux. Je ne trompe pas Charlie, je l'aime et c'est mon compagnon. Je t'apprends et toi, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, tu apprends. Du moins, tu ne m'aimes pas de cet amour-là. Tu aimeras, Draco, mon rôle est de te préparer pour ce jour. »

« Mais » commença Draco avant que les doigts d'Ayase ne se posent sur ses lèvres.

« Non, ne dis pas que tu n'aimeras jamais ou que tu ne veux pas de mâle. Je ne veux plus l'entendre quand nous sommes ensemble, frère. Maintenant, viens, il est temps que tu revêtes ton premier atour. »

Ayase sourit au jeune homme perdu qui le dévisageait.

« Je veux que quand nous arriverons au village, tu sois un jeune Monoïque resplendissant. »

Il plongea ses doigts dans de l'huile parfumée avant de se saisir d'une petite mèche de cheveux blonds.

« Bien, ils sont assez longs. Jeune disciple, voici les tresses que tu te dois de porter tous les jours qui se lèveront à compter d'aujourd'hui. Personne n'a le droit de te voir sans, à part tes frères et ton amant. Ne l'oublie pas, afin de ne pas porter le déshonneur à ton sang. As-tu compris ? »

« Oui, maître, » répondit Draco.

Alors Ayase commença à tresser les cheveux blonds.

 **... ... ...**

Draco marchait, entre Ayase et Charlie. Ils étaient en humains et la peur lui tordait le ventre. Ayase lui avait pris la main, que le garçon tenait fermement comme pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Dès le matin, il avait senti une odeur inconnue. Ses sens olfactifs étaient perturbées depuis deux jours en raison de la végétation qui était différente de celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Les sapins étaient devenus des pins aux formes étranges, les buissons étaient plus râblés. Heureusement, il y avait toujours les arbres qu'il connaissait mais une odeur ne cessait de le tourmenter. Odeur qui se faisait plus forte au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

Alors qu'il reniflait encore, Geoffrey posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est l'odeur de la mer, Draco. Tu vas la sentir tous les jours désormais. » L'homme inspira à plein poumons. « Par Godric, ce qu'elle m'avait manqué ! »

Ils étaient arrivés. Sous le sous-bois, Draco pouvait maintenant sentir l'odeur de la meute. Puis ce furent les premiers toits. Remus et Jack lui avaient expliqué, à sa surprise, que la meute vivait dans des maisons de bois ou de pierres, regroupés par famille. Leur village ressemblait à n'importe quel autre village d'Hommes ou de Mages. Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes sauvages.

Alors qu'ils déboulaient sur un chemin de terre battue, les premiers cris de joie fusèrent autour d'eux. Des enfants accoururent, puis deux femmes se jetèrent au cou de Jack et de Remus. Un jeune rouquin à celui de Heimich.

« Papou, papa ! » hurla un petit garçon aux cheveux flamboyants et bouclés en se jetant dans les bras de Charlie et d'Ayase.

Draco se tint en retrait, à la fois effrayé et inquiet. Il se tint droit, malgré sa tête basse, se rassurant sur la vision de ses mèches blondes autour de lui. Ses mèches et surtout ses tresses qui lui donnaient le sentiment absurde d'une fine protection. Il serait présenté comme Monoïque, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Il était Oméga, mais aussi Monoïque.

Petit à petit le silence se fit. Une odeur pleine de puissance fit fermer les yeux de Draco. L'Alpha était là.

« Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage, Charlie ? »

« Oui, Alpha, » répondit le rouquin tandis que les bruits d'une accolade se faisaient entendre.

Puis le silence encore. Draco se retint de gémir, devinant que tous le regardaient. Jeune Oméga arborant les tresses de Monoïque, sans le tatouage sur son ventre. Petit Loup-garou tremblant qui fixait le sol.

« Et voici donc notre jeune recrue ? » demanda l'Alpha.

« Alpha, » fit la voix douce d'Ayase. « Laisse-moi te présenter celui que nous sommes allés chercher. Mon frère, Draco. »

La main d'Ayase se referma sur la sienne. Draco en soupira de soulagement. Malgré la joie de revoir son fils, Ayase ne l'oubliait pas.

« Regarde-moi, Draco, » ordonna Gideon.

Draco obéit, regardant enfin l'homme dont il avait si peur.

Il était âgé de cinquante à soixante ans, ses cheveux bruns coupés court clairement grisonnants. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron chaud, pour le moment bienveillant, jugea Draco. Le visage était plutôt buriné, les joues râpeuses à cause d'une barbe de deux jours. Il était taillé comme Charlie, pas très grand mais carré.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il parler ? Il n'en avait pas le droit, avant. Déjà, il était heureux de ne pas se pisser dessus comme lorsqu'il avait vu Charlie pour la première fois.

« J'ai bien reçu ton courrier, Charlie. Et Harry a aussi très bien reçu le tien, Ayase. » Gideon sourit. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si impatient... Tu es sûr que c'est lui, Ayase ? »

« Aucun doute. Mais Harry te le dira aussi bien que moi. »

Draco les regardait, l'un et l'autre, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient, de qui ils parlaient et le pourquoi de leurs sourires.

« Harry ? » demandant Gideon en se tournant.

Un jeune homme s'avança et Draco se retrouva aspiré par deux immenses yeux verts.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	19. Un nouveau membre

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Je suis émue. Vraiment et sincèrement. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que depuis quelques temps, je reçois des messages véritablement... émouvants, sympathiques et d'une certaine façon, pleins d'amour. Et ça me touche. Moi qui suis plutôt d'un naturel peu confiant à tendance dépressif (c'est étonnant hein ? ^^"), je vous assure que vos messages et vos compliments me vont droit au cœur. Merci, merci infiniment.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **.**

 **Un nouveau membre**

* * *

 _Le Temple des Monoïques a eu l'essor que nous lui connaissons actuellement grâce, indubitablement, au Prince de Serpentard._

 _Le fait que les lois fédérales régissent désormais ces êtres dans tout le Monde Libre a été assorti, avec une certaine surprise, par une chape de silence et de secret. Tous les livres, essais et textes divers qui avaient été écrits sur les descendants des Sylphes ont été réquisitionnés et, pour la plupart, confinés avec les Monoïques dans leur Temple. Seuls quelques ouvrages ont pu rester disponible au public et chacun d'entre eux a été validé par le Conseil des Monoïques._

 _Ce qui se passe au sein des murs du Temple, leurs traditions et leurs mœurs nous est, pour l'essentiel, tout simplement inaccessible._

 _« Les différentes espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 14 ''Les Monoïques '' - Basile Beasth_

 **... ... ...**

Draco n'arrivait pas à se détacher des iris verts en face de lui. C'était impensable. Ces yeux, c'étaient ceux qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ! Comment aurait-il pu rêver d'iris qui existaient vraiment et qu'il n'avait jamais vus ?

À peine cette réflexion se fit-elle dans son crâne qu'il réalisa une seconde chose. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il regardait un dominant inconnu dans les yeux.

Inconnu, vraiment ? Les deux informations se percutèrent dans son esprit, alors que ses yeux voyaient enfin l'ensemble de l'homme en face de lui.

C'était un mâle dominant, il n'y avait absolument aucun doute là-dessus, d'autant qu'il sentait divinement bon et que son aura l'entourait tout entier. Il n'était, tout comme Charlie et Gideon, pas spécialement grand bien qu'il le soit cependant plus que lui. Ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau hâlée par le soleil, notamment sur son ventre plat aux abdominaux bien dessinés et sur son torse aux pectoraux visibles. Ses cheveux et sa barbe de deux jours étaient d'un noir d'encre, de même que les poils qu'il avait sur ses bras, ses jambes, un peu sur le torse et vers le nombril. Il était fin mais tout en lui respirait la puissance. Et il était beau.

Draco déglutit, les joues rouges, en baissant rapidement la tête. Il le connaissait, il le connaissait ! Mais d'où ?

« Le prétendant ! » s'écria-t-il soudain de sa voix claire alors qu'il redressait vivement la tête, à la surprise de tous. « Vous... tu... tu es le prétendant de Chourave ! Celui qui m'a senti et qui a voulu me parler ! »

L'homme sourit en hochant la tête. Pourtant son sourire se fana alors qu'à la stupéfaction générale, le petit Oméga s'avança vers lui et martela son torse de ses poings en criant.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Ta faute ! Si tu n'avais rien dit, mon père n'aurait jamais menacé de m'envoyer à Helga pour faire l'armée ! Je me serais pas fâché avec lui ! Il me déteste à cause de toi ! C'est ta faute, ta faute ! »

« Draco ! » s'écria Ayase, voulant s'approcher de l'adolescent dont la détresse se faisait sentir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Le bras de Charlie l'arrêtèrent dans sa course. Harry avait passé les siens autour du corps frêle et tremblant, subissant sa colère et ses accusations, sans broncher. Puis, petit à petit, l'odeur de Draco changea. La détresse était toujours là, ainsi que le chagrin, mais les Lycanthropes sentirent sans problème les phéromones d'appel. Ainsi que celles de Harry qui y répondaient. Le corps de Draco se fondit dans celui du mâle brun qui raffermit son étreinte contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, désolé si tu penses que ton père t'en a voulu d'être un Monoïque, » murmura le jeune homme.

Draco ferma ses yeux, se forçant à se calmer. Étrangement, la présence du mâle l'aidait, alors qu'il aurait dû lui en vouloir. Cependant, la voix de la conscience lui souffla que Harry n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mordu et avait fait de lui un Oméga.

Il se reprit, puis, réalisant que le dominant le tenait toujours, s'écarta prestement. Bien sûr, toute la meute les regardait, éberluée.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, » murmura Draco, cette fois honteux.

Il avait crié sur un dominant, et pas des moindres vu l'odeur et l'aura qu'il dégageait ! Mais quel idiot ! Charlie lui avait dit que les dominants le battraient s'il leur faisait mal en jouant, alors qu'allait donc lui faire celui-ci qu'il avait frappé en lui hurlant des injures. Il se mordit les lèvres, désormais paniqué.

« Draco, calme-toi, tu passes par tellement d'émotions puissantes et changeantes que tu nous en donnes le tournis, » fit Charlie en posant sa main sur la nuque du jeune soumis.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux clairs vers le Bêta, soulagé de sa présence.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Je ne vais pas être puni, n'est-ce pas, Charlie ? » supplia-t-il.

« Puni ? » fit Gideon en fronçant ses sourcils. « Pourquoi serais-tu puni ? »

« J'ai frappé un dominant, j'ai crié, je me suis rebellé. Je suis désolé, Alpha, pardon ! » s'écria Draco, clairement terrifié.

« Personne ne va te punir, Draco, respire, calme-toi, » répéta Charlie en massant la nuque gracile.

Draco constata qu'effectivement, les visages autour de lui n'étaient pas hostiles mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Il tomba de nouveau sur les yeux verts de Harry, comme hypnotisé. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt abattu. Une vague de culpabilité envahit Draco.

« Pardon, Harry. Je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus. »

L'Oméga se tritura les doigts, ne sachant que faire. Sa tête lui tournait, il était perdu, ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment. Compagnon-Loup gémissait. Il faisait tout de travers, tout ! Il ne s'était même pas incliné devant l'Alpha ! C'était un affront !

Draco gémit de concert avec son loup, une main sur son crâne comme pour calmer les pensées folles qui y bataillaient. Il fit un pas vers l'Alpha, la tête rejetée en arrière pour dévoiler sa gorge, la main de Charlie toujours sur sa nuque.

« Je mérite ta colère, Alpha, » souffla-t-il.

Le mâle s'avança vers lui, l'écrasant de son aura et de son odeur. Draco sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Il avait peur, si peur de la sanction. Les deux mains de Gideon se posèrent sur ses tempes, lui faisant basculer un peu plus le crâne en arrière. Puis les dents humaines se posèrent sur sa gorge, au niveau de sa jugulaire.

Néanmoins, tout comme Charlie et les autres dominants du petit groupe qui étaient venus le chercher à Poudlard, l'Alpha ne le blessa pas, soulageant le pauvre Oméga tremblant.

« Tes excuses sont acceptées, Draco. Mais je crois que tu devrais retourner voir Harry. Il attendait ta venue avec beaucoup d'impatience et je ne pense pas que ton accueil soit celui qu'il espérait. »

Obéissant, Draco s'avança avec timidité vers le dominant aux cheveux noirs.

« Désolé, Harry, » répéta l'Oméga en dévoilant à lui aussi sa gorge.

Alors que les lèvres et les dents du mâle se posaient dessus, Draco frissonna. La bouche était chaude, douce, si agréable sur sa peau. Les petits poils de la barbe de deux jours de Harry effleurèrent la peau fine de son cou d'une façon toute délicieuse, lui déclenchant un peu de chair de poule sur la nuque. Par la Reine, jamais il n'avait pensé ni ressenti ce genre de choses lors d'un acte de soumission ! Il sentit Compagnon-Loup redresser la tête, attentif.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit le dominant une fois qu'il eut relevé la tête.

Draco baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

« Je vois qu'Ayase t'a fait les tresses. C'est très joli. Ça te va très bien, » continua Harry.

Le jeune Oméga ne sut pas quoi répondre, toujours gêné.

« Bien, » déclara Gideon. « Que tout le monde retourne à ses tâches. Et vous, voyageurs, vos maisons et vos familles vous attendent. Ce soir, nous fêterons dignement votre retour et la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la meute. Ce soir, Draco, nous ferons ton introduction. »

Draco se recula afin de rejoindre Charlie et Ayase qui tenait Asami dans ses bras.

« Charlie, tu as bien entendu la garde de Draco. Son statut antérieur de Monoïque te désigne de fait pour cette mission. Ayase, le Temple m'a également demandé de te dire de les prévenir dès que tu serais ici avec ton jeune disciple. Ils tiennent absolument à être informés de son évolution. Par contre, n'oublie pas que ce jeune homme est un Oméga, un Lycanthrope. Il est avant tout soumis à nos règles, pas à celles de ton espèce, » ordonna l'Alpha.

« Oui, Alpha, je n'oublierai pas ton souhait, » répondit Ayase en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les villageois commencèrent à se disperser, surtout ceux qui avaient voyagé. Draco, lui, resta immobile, devenant de plus en plus pâle. À la surprise de ceux qui restaient, il s'éloigna du Bêta et de l'autre Oméga.

« Draco ? » demandant Ayase. « Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, » fit Draco, les yeux affolés. « Tu... tu m'as menti, Ayase. »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! » s'insurgea l'homme.

Draco pointa son doigt vers Harry.

« Il a dit... il a dit que mon père avait honte que je sois un Monoïque. Mais mon père ne le savait pas ! Il le savait pas ! »

« Si, je lui avais dit que j'avais reconnu ton odeur, » intervint Harry.

« Pourquoi l'Alpha a dit que Harry était content que je vienne ? Comment il savait qui j'étais ? Vous me mentez ! Tu savais que j'étais le Monoïque que Harry avait senti ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? » cria Draco.

Sa tête lui tournait, trop d'informations d'un coup se battaient dans sa tête, trop d'odeurs nouvelles, trop de mâles présents dans ce village, trop de peur et de fatigue. Et le chagrin que peut-être, il soit victime d'une nouvelle trahison. Celle de celui en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, son maître monoïque. Non, ça, c'était la trahison de trop.

Draco se retourna et partit en courant en direction de la forêt. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Si on lui mentait, alors cela voulait dire que cette meute était aussi dangereuse que celle de Fenrir. Bien sûr, Compagnon-Loup protesta, lui hurlant qu'il faisait la pire bêtise de sa vie. Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas atteint les abords du bois que Charlie était sur lui. Draco cria, se débattit, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans la salle de réunion de Poudlard. Ce qui changea fut les mains qui se posèrent sur ses joues.

« Draco ! J'étais là, d'accord ? J'étais là ce jour-là ! Quand Harry t'a vu dans la foule. Toi, tu ne m'a pas vu, mais moi, oui. C'est vrai, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu à Poudlard, et j'ai été heureux ! Heureux d'avoir retrouvé le petit Monoïque que nous avions perdu ! Tu veux la vérité ? Alors calme-toi et écoute-moi, Draco ! »

Draco finit par arrêter de gigoter, bien que Charlie le maintienne toujours contre lui. Il leva ses yeux gris emplis de larmes.

« Ayase... » dit-il dans une supplique.

L'Oméga brun le serra contre lui, malgré les bras de Charlie autour du corps du plus jeune.

« Je te le promets, Draco, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ne te trahirai pas. Je t'aime, mon petit frère. Crois-moi. »

« Ne restez pas ici, » intervint Gideon. « Retournez chez vous. Harry, tu devrais aller avec eux. Mais n'en profite pas outre mesure. Tu connais nos lois. Draco n'est plus un Monoïque, c'est un Oméga. Bien que tu sois mon pupille, je ne dérogerai pas aux règles pour toi. Il devra être présenté à tous et sera un jour mis en jeu. Pas d'exception. »

« Oui, je le sais, Alpha, » acquiesça Harry.

Le petit Asami se blottit dans les jambes de son père en tirant sur son pantalon.

« Papa, pourquoi le soumis il vient chez nous ? Pourquoi il a les mêmes tresses que papou ? Pourquoi il pleure ? »

Draco baissa son regard vers le petit garçon. La honte le submergea de nouveau. D'accord, il ne savait plus où il en était, mais il privait un enfant de la tendresse de ses parents, de leur amour, parce qu'ils étaient obligés de le maintenir et de s'occuper de lui. Alors que l'enfant ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois.

« On rentre à la maison. Ayase, occupe-toi d'Asami, je me charge de Draco, » décida Charlie.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa les jambes et le dos de Draco et le porta, laissant le garçon cacher son visage dans son cou. Draco abandonna la lutte. Une fois encore, il n'avait pas le choix, il espérait juste que les explications d'Ayase le convaincraient.

Tous restèrent silencieux, en dehors d'Asami qui babillait dans les bras d'Ayase. Draco ne voulait même pas regarder où ils allaient. Il garda son visage caché, épuisé d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses réactions, ne savait pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère, pourquoi il était si abattu, pourquoi il doutait de son ami. Pourquoi il repensait à cette maudite Présentation à Chourave et à la colère de son père ? Pourquoi cela faisait si mal ?

Il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'ils étaient dans une maison qui sentait bon le bois et le propre. Puis qu'on le montait à l'étage et enfin qu'il était installé sur un lit. Un vrai lit. Les Lycanthropes ici vivaient comme des hommes, pas comme des animaux, se rappela-t-il.

« Il est malade, le soumis ? » fit la voix cristalline du petit garçon.

« En quelque sorte. Il est très fatigué. Tu sais, il a vécu des mois très difficiles, c'est pour ça qu'il est avec nous maintenant, pour que tes papas puissent bien s'occuper de lui et qu'il guérisse vite. C'est pour ça aussi que toi, tu dois être gentil avec lui. D'accord, mon grand ? » expliqua Charlie.

« Oui. Je serai gentil. Et moi, je suis comme toi, papa, moi je sais qu'il faut être gentil avec les soumis... parce qu'ils sont moins forts que nous », termina l'enfant en chuchotant.

« Asami, puisque tu es un adorable garçon, tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre ? Nous devons discuter entre adultes, avec Draco. »

« Papou, tu viendras après ? Tu m'as manqué fort fort fort ! » protesta Asami.

« Promis, mon chéri. Je passerai tout le reste de la journée rien qu'avec toi, » assura Ayase.

À ces mots, le cœur de Draco se serra un peu. Il n'était pas chez lui, il était chez un couple avec un enfant et accaparait leur attention. L'enfant allait finir par le haïr. Le silence revint dans la pièce alors qu'Asami en sortait. Draco entendait les respirations des trois autres hommes, il reniflait leurs odeurs. Celle douce, caressante d'Ayase, celle plus dominatrice et rassurante de Charlie et enfin la dernière, tellement plus perturbante, dominatrice aussi, autant que celle de Charlie, puissante et... attrayante ?

« Draco, ouvre tes yeux. Tu voulais des réponses à tes questions ? Alors regarde-nous, nous allons y répondre, » fit Ayase en lui caressant ses cheveux longs.

Draco consentit à obéir en ouvrant ses yeux, bien qu'il resta allongé sur le lit, en chien de fusil. Il ne les regarda cependant pas, laissant son regard vague. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il avait le sentiment d'être dans le même état que lorsqu'il était dans la meute, son ancienne meute. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était de nouveau dans une meute qu'il ressentait tout ça ? Tout ce tourbillon de sentiments ?

Il aurait aimé fermer les yeux et se réveiller chez lui, à Pomona, découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar qui durait depuis plus d'un an.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, Draco ? » demanda gentiment Ayase sans cesser ses caresses.

Draco passa une main sur ses joues, découvrant qu'effectivement, elles étaient humides.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais même plus à quoi je pense... Ayase, tu es vraiment mon ami ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi doutes-tu d'un coup ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quand on est arrivé, ce que tu as dis à l'Alpha... comme quoi tu m'avais retrouvé. Et aussi avec Harry... j'ai le droit de l'appeler Harry ? » lança l'Oméga, soudain anxieux.

« Oui, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Bien sûr que oui. Comment voulais-tu m'appeler, sinon ? » répondit la voix grave mais à la fois douce du susnommé.

« Dominant. Ou ne rien dire. Avant, avec ma meute, je n'avais pas le droit d'appeler certains mâles par leur prénom. Sinon j'étais puni. »

« Tu n'es plus dans ce groupe qui porte le déshonneur sur le nom de meute, Draco, » intervint Charlie.

Le silence pesant entre les mâles dura un instant, que brisa Draco en reprenant.

« Je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez vu, là-bas. Je ne savais pas que le prétendant était un Werwulf. Je m'en doutais mais je n'étais pas sûr. Mon père... il avait parlé de Loup-garou mais il était si en colère... En colère parce que j'étais Monoïque. Il le savait et il m'a rien dit, c'est ça ? Il a voulu que je parte, que j'aille à Helga à l'école militaire à cause de ça ? Je comprends pas... pourquoi... Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que je parte avec vous, alors ? Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi il ne m'aimait plus... » pleura-t-il.

« Draco, nous n'avons pas les réponses à ces questions là. Mais toi, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne t'aimait plus ? » l'interrogea Ayase.

« Il était si en colère ! Contre moi ! Il a dit que je deviendrai un homme, que je devrai faire mes classes. »

Le fait que son père le rejette à cause de son statut lui semblait évident. Après tout, son père biologique avait voulu le tuer pour cette raison. Peter Bones n'était pas un assassin, mais il l'avait certainement renié ce jour-là... non ?

« Ton père ne m'a pas donné le sentiment qu'il ne t'aimait pas, » intervint Harry.

Il se baissa, planta ses yeux verts dans les gris. Le plus jeune frissonna, sans détourner son regard. Le regard du mâle, bien que dominant, l'appelait, le voulait sur lui. Le mâle ne voulait pas que Draco baisse ses yeux.

« Il y a de ça deux ans, je suis allé voir Ayase. Parce que c'est un Oméga et l'époux du neveu de mon père adoptif, l'Alpha. Je considère donc Charlie comme mon cousin depuis mon enfance. J'aime les hommes, je le sais depuis que j'ai ton âge, environ. Les femelles ne me font pas beaucoup d'effets. »

Draco rougit, mal à l'aise et à la fois étrangement heureux de la confidence.

« J'aurais pu me mettre en chasse d'un soumis déjà Lycanthrope, dans cette meute ou une autre mais... » il leva ses yeux vers Ayase. « Si je le pouvais, j'aimerais avoir un compagnon qui soit Oméga ou qui pourrait le devenir, comme Charlie l'a fait en son temps avec Ayase. »

Le regard vert plongea de nouveau dans le gris, qui cette fois s'abaissa rapidement. Le message était assez clair pour accentuer un peu plus mal ses doubles sentiments pourtant antagonistes de malaise et de bonheur. Après tout, Draco était un Monoïque devenu Oméga.

« J'ai donc demandé à Ayase comment on faisait pour conquérir un Monoïque. Et l'année suivante, il m'a emmené avec lui pour des Présentations. J'avais vingt-deux ans, c'est l'âge minimal pour pouvoir être un prétendant. »

« Tu as vu beaucoup de Présentations ? » demanda craintivement Draco en levant ses yeux.

Les autres mâles sourirent, heureux de voir que le jeune soumis reprenait confiance, s'autorisait de nouveau à parler et surtout, semblait plus calme qu'auparavant. Ayase espérait aussi que cette question ne soit pas aussi innocente qu'il y paraissait.

« J'en ai fait trois. La dernière était celle de Chourave. Et c'est là... c'est là que je t'ai senti. Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention, au début. Mais de temps en temps, une odeur vraiment délicieuse me parvenait. » Draco baissa aussitôt ses yeux. « Délicieuse mais si légère. Elle est devenue d'un coup un peu plus forte et c'est alors que j'ai fini par voir de qui elle provenait. Ce n'était pas l'un des jeunes sur l'estrade, c'était toi. J'ai su... » Harry s'interrompit pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Ayase et Charlie. « J'ai su que tu étais un Monoïque et que si l'odeur était faible, c'était parce que tu n'étais pas encore assez mature. Mais tu étais Monoïque, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Par contre, il y avait un problème, parce que du peu que je savais des Monoïques grâce à Ayase, tu n'aurais jamais dû te trouver dans la foule, mais au Temple de Helga, jalousement surveillé par les gardiens et les nourrices. Alors je suis allé voir un gardien. »

« J'ai eu peur, ce jour-là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça, ni pourquoi le gardien venait vers moi. J'ai eu encore plus peur quand mon père s'est levé. »

Draco tourna son visage vers Ayase.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu. Pourquoi tu dis que tu étais là-bas ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Attends, écoute l'histoire de Harry, je vais voir Asami, chercher quelque chose et je reviens. »

Draco plissa le nez, peu heureux de cet abandon subit. Ayase se leva et, à la surprise mêlée de gêne de Draco, Harry prit sa place, assis juste à côté de lui sur le matelas.

« Nous avons tenté de parler avec ton père, de lui expliquer que son fils était un Monoïque. Il a refusé de nous écouter, il est devenu plus que virulent. Il a accepté de venir avec nous, sous la tente réservée aux gardiens afin d'éviter un trop grand scandale. Ton père ne voulait rien entendre, il refusait que les gardiens t'examinent pour vérifier ton statut. Il affirmait que c'était ridicule, que tu avais été testé à la naissance comme pour chaque enfant, et que de toute façon, vous n'aviez aucune ascendance Mage, qu'une naissance de Monoïque était impensable dans sa famille. »

« C'est un mensonge. Ce n'est pas mon vrai père, » dit Draco.

Le dire à voix haute raviva sa peine. Non, ceux qu'il avait cru être sa famille ne l'étaient pas, pas vraiment en tout cas.

« Je sais, » fit le dominant en posant sa main sur les mèches blondes.

Draco frémit au contact mais ne bougea pas, ne chercha pas à se soustraire. Parce que c'était bon. Il aimait avoir cette main là, juste là.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et Sirius Black nous ont expliqué tout cela, par courrier. Nous savons que tu as été adopté. »

« Je n'ai pas été adopté ! Il m'a pris, je ne sais où, je ne sais comment, il a volé ma vie ! » cria Draco, les joues rouge de colère.

Aussi subitement qu'elle été revenue, celle-ci s'effaça.

« Je... excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'emporte ainsi. Je ne comprends plus vraiment mes réactions depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est rien. Comme l'a dit Charlie, tu es fatigué. Non seulement de ton voyage mais de toute cette année qui vient de passer. Tu as appris tant de choses, tu as vécu tant de choses. C'est normal que tu te sentes perdu. Tu viens enfin d'arriver chez ton nouveau chez toi, j'espère définitif. C'est logique, au contraire, que tu te relâches un peu, » tenta de le rassurer Harry.

Draco haussa une épaule, peu convaincu.

« Bref, après presque une heure de palabres, ton père a voulu couper court. Mais le gardien l'avait prévenu que le Temple serait informé de tout cela, que l'affaire remonterait et qu'il faudrait bien, un jour ou l'autre, que tu te présentes devant eux. »

« Alors, il avait tellement honte de moi qu'il a décidé de m'éloigner de ma mère et de mes sœurs, » murmura Draco. « Pourquoi aucun de mes pères n'a voulu de moi ? » demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de peine.

« Draco, je ne suis pas dans la tête de ton père, et je parle bien de ton vrai père : pas celui qui t'a donné la vie mais celui qui t'a élevé. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'une chose. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était en colère, furieux même. Mais parce qu'il avait peur. Pour toi. Sincèrement, Draco, je crois que ton père avait la crainte que tu sois vraiment un Monoïque, mais ce n'était pas contre toi. Il savait que tu n'étais pas de son sang, il savait sans doute d'où tu venais. Et la vérité aurait éclaté. Si tu étais déclaré Monoïque, toute ta famille aurait dû se faire retester et des tests sanguins auraient été fait aussi. Je crois que ton père avait peur que toi, tu découvres la vérité de ta naissance, qu'il avait peur de te perdre. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Harry, » souffla Draco.

« Je sais que l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi défendait comme il le pouvait son enfant, la peur au ventre. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Draco redressa la tête, s'attendant à la venue d'Ayase. Cependant, quand il vit ce qui se tenait devant l'encadrement de la porte, il ne put retenir un petit cri.

Revêtu d'une longue tunique d'un rouge carmin qui lui couvrait le corps et la tête, se tenait l'un des gardiens du Temple de Helga. Grâce à l'unique fente dans le vêtement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune Oméga qui s'était recroquevillé dans son lit. Deux yeux noisette et rieurs.

« Ayase ! » s'écria Draco, soulagé. « Tu es un gardien !? »

« Plus encore, » fit Ayase. « Je suis le gardien qui a discuté avec ton père. Et qui a informé le Temple de l'existence d'un Monoïque non déclaré à Chourave. Je t'ai vu, senti, quand Harry est venu me trouver. Je savais que Harry avait raison. Tu étais un Monoïque, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et ton père transpirait la peur. Il savait, lui aussi, ou en tout cas devait avoir de lourds doutes que nous avons fait exploser. Quand il est parti, j'ai pris le plus rapidement possible contact avec ma hiérarchie. »

Ayase prit l'un des morceaux de tissu carmin et le souleva par dessus sa tête. Draco, étonné, comprit que contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, la tunique était en fait plusieurs pans de vêtements, posés les uns sur les autres, dont l'un recouvrait uniquement la tête du gardien.

« Nous avons décidé de prévenir le représentant Monoïque de Traverse et de revenir, avec des gardes, à Chourave, afin de te ramener avec nous à Helga, n'en déplaise à ton père. »

« Vous n'auriez pas pu, » contra Draco.

« Oh si, jeune homme, nous aurions pu. Les questions ou volontés monoïques supplantent toutes les autres. C'est une loi impériale. »

« Mon père aurait été furieux, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Vous seriez venus trop tard, mon père m'aurait déjà fait partir à Helga, mais à l'école militaire. Et puis, je n'habitais pas Chourave, vous ne saviez rien de moi. »

« Crois-tu ? Nous sommes effectivement arrivés trop tard, mais pas à cause des projets de ton père, à cause de ce être abject de Greyback. Mais nous savions parfaitement où venir te chercher, Draco Bones, de Pomona, fils de Peter et Caroline Bones, né à Helga le 5 juin 1580. »

Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux, le souffle coupé.

« Mais ! Comment tu sais !? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Ton père s'était présenté comme un officier de la garde. Il n'a pas été très difficile de savoir qui il était. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. Nous avons ensuite vérifié dans le registre des naissances s'il avait bien un fils. Toi. Cela ne nous a pris à peine deux jours. »

« Alors pourquoi personne à Poudlard ne savait qui j'étais ? »

« Les affaires de Monoïques ne concernent que les Monoïques, » trancha Ayase d'une voix ferme. « Ce que les Mages ou les Hommes ignorent ne nous importent peu, surtout s'il s'agit d'un enfant monoïque. Cela ne les regardaient nullement. »

Draco désigna Charlie et Harry.

« Et eux ? »

« Ils sont de ma meute. Et plus encore, ils sont de ma famille. Malgré cela, ils ne sont au courant de beaucoup de choses que depuis peu. Quand je suis retourné à Chourave, j'ai appris pour l'attaque de Pomona. Et pour ton décès supposé. J'ai été très triste de n'avoir pu te sauver. J'ai longuement regretté de ne pas être parti te chercher le jour même où nous t'avons découvert. C'est en partie de ma faute si tu as vécu cet enfer, Draco, et j'en suis désolé. »

Draco secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est uniquement celle de Greyback. »

Ayase sourit tout en s'asseyant au pied du lit. Il caressa la cheville du garçon tendrement.

« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Ne l'oublie pas la prochaine fois que tu jetteras le blâme de ton calvaire sur toi, ton père ou... quelqu'un d'autre, » continua l'Oméga brun en désignant Harry du regard. « Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était encore plus malheureux que moi de ta perte. »

Draco sentit ses joues rougir sous l'insinuation.

« C'est pourquoi j'étais si heureux de te retrouver quand je t'ai vu à Poudlard. J'en ai informé immédiatement le Temple, ainsi que Harry. »

Ayase lui sourit, espérant que ses explications aient pu rassurer le plus jeune. Draco le regarda, puis s'exclama, surprenant tout le monde.

« Tu es un gardien ! »

« Euh... oui, » se mit à rire Ayase. « Tu 'as déjà dit. »

« Mais tu me l'avais pas dit ! » s'écria Draco en se redressant.

Cette fois, Ayase explosa d'un rire clair.

« Draco, tu ne sais pas encore tout des Monoïques, tu ne sais même pas grand chose sur nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai, mais en privé. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que oui, je fais parti des gardiens et parfois, je retourne au Temple. Le reste ne regarde pas ces abominables dominants, » conclut-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'adolescent.

Draco sentit l'ombre d'une grimace étirer ses lèvres, peu à peu. Il aurait aimé sourire, lui aussi. Ces dernières informations le tranquillisaient beaucoup. Il voulait continuer à faire confiance à Ayase et Charlie. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer le soir, lors de son introduction à la meute, peur de sa vie dans celle-ci, mais si Ayase et Charlie étaient de son côté, cela le rassurait.

Le doux soupir de contentement de Compagnon-Loup le surprit. Ce fut à ce moment que Draco réalisa qu'autre chose le rassurait, le contentait et donnait envie à son loup intérieur de se rallonger en montrant son gorge et son ventre. Quand il s'était redressé, il s'était collé sans le vouloir au corps de Harry. Ce dernier avait subrepticement passé un bras derrière son dos, le soutenant délicieusement. L'odeur du dominant lui emplissait le nez, le rendant calme, détendu, tant elle était apaisante. Rassurante et réconfortante. Draco gémit en fermant les yeux, perturbé au possible. Bon sang, c'était un mâle inconnu, particulièrement dominateur, qui en plus avait clairement eu des vues sur lui dans le passé. Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi paisible à ses côtés ?

« Tu es fatigué ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« Hum hum, » marmonna le jeune Oméga.

Harry le prit un peu plus fermement contre lui, le temps de l'allonger convenablement sur le lit. Draco garda ses yeux clos tandis qu'Ayase le recouvrait d'une couverture.

« Je suis tout habillé et je suis sale, » protesta faiblement Draco.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Dors, mon frère, tu es épuisé par toutes ces émotions. Repose-toi. Tu es ici chez toi désormais, » lui murmura Ayase.

Puis ils sortirent de la chambre alors que Draco s'endormait.

 **... ... ...**

Draco était terré entre Ayase et Charlie. Il avait bien de temps en temps un peu honte, surtout que cela aurait dû être la place d'Asami. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il passait son temps à faire des allées et venues entre ses deux pères, s'asseyant un coup entre les jambes de l'un, un coup sur les genoux de l'autre avant de retourner voir le premier.

Mais plus que la honte, Draco était terrifié. Tout le village était présent, du moins tous ceux capables de l'être. Il ne manquait que les jeunes enfants, Asami étant l'une des exceptions, et les plus âgés ou malades qui avaient préféré se coucher de bonne heure ou veiller sur les plus jeunes. La meute était nombreuse, très nombreuse. Largement plus de cent selon lui. Et même avec les absents, les lycanthropes étaient légions ce soir.

Tous s'étaient réunis dans une immense clairière, faite apparemment pour ce genre de regroupement. Le feu qui était au centre de leur cercle était grandiose, c'était le moins que Draco pouvait admettre.

Lui qui n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la foule ne s'était pas senti à son aise en arrivant dans la clairière, surtout que tous le dévisageaient sans retenue. Par dessus tout, il craignait de devoir montrer sa gorge à chaque membre de la meute. Il ne s'en sentait pas du tout le courage.

Mais Charlie avait posé une main à la fois possessive et inébranlable sur sa nuque, faisant clairement comprendre à tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher du louveteau.

Les Lycanthropes s'étaient assis sur des couvertures ou des peaux, à même le sol autour du feu central et par petits groupes d'amis ou familiaux. Sans trop de surprise, Charlie s'était installé à côté de l'Alpha, déjà assis avec Harry. Draco avait baissé rapidement les yeux alors le dominant aux cheveux noirs et en pétard le couvait de son regard vert.

Depuis, il se tenait entre l'Oméga adulte et le Bêta, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

Si Charlie et sa famille étaient à la droite du chef, Remus et la sienne se tenaient à sa gauche après un autre couple, sûrement le troisième et sa femme. Un peu plus loin, à peine visible pour Draco car pratiquement de l'autre côté du foyer, plusieurs jeunes gens s'étaient regroupés et faisaient un bruit d'enfer. Ils devaient tous avoir autour de la vingtaine, certains plus jeunes, mais pour la plupart entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Les jeunes du clan, non unis, se douta Draco. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, l'Alpha s'adressa à Harry.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre tes amis, fils ? »

« Je préfère rester ici, père, en vue de l'introduction. »

Gideon hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

Plus le temps passait, plus le stress de Draco augmentait. Des hommes et des femmes avaient distribué de la nourriture, de la viande cuite grâce aux braises brûlantes mais aussi des plats mijotés, ainsi que des légumes, des épis de maïs et des pommes de terre, le tout cuit sur le feu. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de poissons, autant que de viande, ce qui étonna Draco avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'ils vivaient au bord d'une énorme étendue d'eau et donc, d'une aussi énorme réserve de poissons. Plusieurs grosses miches de pain circulaient également. Les preuves que les membres de la meute avaient préparé ce festin s'accumulèrent encore quand du fromage, des tartes, des gâteaux et des fruits firent aussi leur apparition. Le tout copieusement arrosé de vin et de jus de fruit.

Draco picorait un peu de nourriture mais avait refusé le vin. La tête lui tournait déjà bien assez en raison des cris et des rires. Il n'arrivait pas à converser comme les autres, tant en raison du bruit que de son inquiétude.

Enfin, alors que la nuit était bien avancée et qu'Asami était endormi entre les cuisses d'Ayase, l'Alpha se redressa.

Il leva les bras et poussa un hurlement, bien qu'humain, qui eut le mérite de faire taire la foule. Quand le silence fut total, l'Alpha fit signe à ses troupes de se rapprocher. Ceux qui étaient derrière le feu se déplacèrent donc en se plaçant autour des autres, soit en restant debout, soit en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Draco se colla un peu plus contre Charlie qui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Mes amis, » cria Gideon. « Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour fêter le retour de nos compagnons, après plus d'un mois de séparation ! »

Des cris fusèrent, des applaudissements et des sifflets. Draco gémit, cachant son visage dans le bras de Charlie, sous son épaule. Le mâle posa son autre main dans les cheveux blonds, tentant de rassurer le louveteau. Il tremblait, ce discours lui rappelant ceux de Fenrir et les actes de tortures qui en général suivaient derrière.

« Calme, Draco, calme. Souviens-toi, quoi qu'il se passe ici, personne ne te touchera comme Greyback l'a fait, » chuchota Charlie.

« Ce soir, nous sommes réunis aussi pour accueillir un nouveau membre ! » continua Gideon alors qu'un calme tout relatif s'était réinstallé. « Un être rare, qui méritera notre soutien à tous, tant en raison de sa nature que de la misérable existence qu'il a connue au sein d'une meute dégénérée et cruelle. »

La voix de l'Alpha baissa, devenant sourde et grave, laissant ainsi à chacun le loisir de peser ses derniers mots.

« Un Oméga, mes frères. Un Oméga que nous devrons chérir et protéger, comme l'exige notre sang. Draco, viens me rejoindre, mon enfant. »

Charlie se leva, entraînant le garçon avec lui. Il le poussa ensuite en avant vers leur chef, bien que le garçon plantait ses talons dans la terre pour ralentir. Draco regardait un peu partout, furtivement. Malgré sa terreur, il avança, peu à peu. L'ordre était clair, l'odeur du mâle profonde. Sans même tenir compte des gémissements de Compagnon-Loup qui lui intimait d'obéir, Draco savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer une seule seconde s'enfuir en courant. Et quand bien même, il avait parfaitement compris que sans meute, il mourrait de chagrin au bout de quelques mois, son loup intérieur ne supportant pas la solitude.

L'adolescent marcha donc lentement, la main de Charlie dans son dos, jusqu'à se tenir devant l'homme, les jambes flageolantes.

L'Alpha le tourna, face à la foule. Là, le jeune homme préféra contempler ses pieds. Il était Lycanthrope, le peu qu'il avait vu dans le regard, les postures et ce qu'il avait entendu de certains murmures de la part de jeunes mâles dominants le faisait frémir. Ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard au milieux de faibles humains. Ici, le simple fait de le trouver beau, attirant ou simplement mignon ou attachant pouvait avoir des conséquences qu'il ne voulait plus subir.

« Mes amis, j'ai décidé que ce garçon ferait désormais parti de notre meute. Qui parmi vous s'oppose à cette décision ? » clama haut et fort l'Alpha.

Draco gémit et baissa la tête au sol, tant la puissance de la dominance de l'Alpha se faisait pesante. Bien sûr, personne ne répondit. Il se retrouva brusquement retourné de nouveau, face au mâle.

« Draco... Je te veux au sein de ma meute... » décréta l'Alpha.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés. Dans les prunelles marron de l'Alpha, de l'ambre se mouvait.

« Il me faut donc te marquer, » grogna Gideon.

Draco se recula, le cœur affolé. Puis l'Alpha commença sa transformation, déchirant ses vêtements. Là, Draco entra dans une véritable panique. Il cria, se recula encore et courut chercher refuge auprès de Charlie mais ce dernier le repoussa, bien que gentiment.

« Non, Draco, je n'irai pas contre cette décision. L'Alpha doit te marquer, te dominer. »

« Non, non ! » hurla Draco, les larmes aux yeux tout en cherchant de nouveau à se blottir entre les bras du Bêta.

Le marquer ? Le dominer ? Autrefois, un autre Alpha avait voulu faire de même avec lui.

Draco perdit toute notion de temps, de lieux. Il ne savait qu'une chose : un Werwulf marchait vers lui et lui voulait du mal. Compagnon-Loup hurlait sa terreur dans son crâne tandis que Draco retournait plus d'un an en arrière. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une protection, quelle qu'elle soit, mais ne vit que des silhouettes d'hommes qui criaient et des Loups-garous qui hurlaient en cœur.

« Transforme-toi ! » ordonna Charlie alors qu'un loup énorme et à la fourrure brune striée de gris s'avançait vers eux en grognant.

Draco, affolé, avisa la forêt derrière Charlie et lui... Non, il n'aurait aucune chance, aucune. Il eut à peine le temps de pleurer, les mains devant lui en suppliant le mâle de l'épargner que ce dernier se jetait sur lui dans un grondement effrayant. Draco tomba au sol.

Le loup était sur lui, les pattes sur les épaules. Draco le voyait sans le voir, tant ce poids sur lui lui rappelait l'attaque de Fenrir sur Pomona. Il se débattit, cria, et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, se transforma à son tour, son cri humain se terminant en cri lupin. L'Alpha se releva, lui donnant un coup de patte qui envoya le museau blanc dans la poussière.

Draco se redressa péniblement sur ses quatre pattes, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, la queue totalement rabaissée sous son ventre. Petit-Homme était terrorisé, il avait peur de mourir, peur de revivre l'enfer. Compagnon-Loup voulait se soumettre au mâle, c'était ce que ce dernier attendait et ce que lui devait faire, il le savait ! Ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ensuite, ça, il l'ignorait, ses expériences passées ne lui ayant pas appris la confiance.

L'Alpha lui tournait autour, en grondant. Draco n'était concentré que sur ce mâle, tournant sur lui-même pour toujours lui faire face, le ventre pratiquement au sol. Il n'entendit absolument pas les exclamations ravis des hommes qui découvraient son pelage blanc. Il n'y avait pas d'autres loups de cette couleur dans la meute.

Un grognement plus fort de la part de l'Alpha fit couiner Draco de terreur pure, il rampa vers le mâle, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se battre, qu'il le reconnaissait comme son dominant, qu'il était inutile de le blesser. Mais le mâle ne devait pas être de son avis car il se jeta sur lui.

Draco, hurlant et couinant, s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos, montra sa gorge et son ventre. Pourvu que l'Alpha ne le blesse pas plus ! Il ne voulait pas sentir ses chairs se faire déchiqueter, ne voulait pas que les griffes du mâles se plantent dans sa fourrure blanche. Pourtant, si telle était sa volonté, alors il subirait.

Les crocs du mâles s'enfoncèrent rudement dans son épaule, faisant hurler le jeune loup de douleur. Le mâle avait toujours la mâchoire sur lui, il serra davantage, faisant couler le sang. Il grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'une douleur supplémentaire jaillissait dans le corps de Draco. Le jeune loup hurla plus fort, cria sa détresse, appela au secours, alors qu'un feu s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

Le dominant le relâcha enfin et lui donna un léger coup de langue sur la truffe. Il se tint droit, oreilles dressées, queue haute et leva sa gueule ensanglantée pour pousser un hurlement puissant.

Draco, lui, ne bougea pas, se contentant de geindre. Il ferma ses yeux clairs, pleurant sur son triste sort. Le mâle lui avait injecté son venin. Pourquoi, puisqu'il était déjà Lycanthrope ? Bien, sûr, il se doutait du pourquoi : pour le marquer de cette meute et détruire le venin, du moins métaphoriquement parlant, de son premier Alpha.

Puis une main fut sur lui, sur sa tête. Il en reconnut l'odeur puisque c'était celle du dominant qui l'avait marqué. Son Alpha. Celui dont le venin courait dans ses veines, le brûlant à chaque battement de cœur.

« Transforma-toi, Oméga ! » ordonna l'homme d'une voix sans appel.

Draco ne chercha pas à lutter une seule demi-seconde contre l'ordre. Gideon était son Alpha, il lui devait obéissance. D'autant qu'il n'était pas uni, il n'avait pas de mâle pour faire tampon entre les ordres du chef de la meute et lui.

Ce fut un corps nu, grelottant et humain qui se retrouva bientôt sur le sol. Il se roulant en boule en pleurant, des larmes bien humaines, cherchant à protéger son intimité de ses mains. Il voulait garder cette dignité, ne pas redevenir la loque et la catin de la meute de Fenrir.

L'Alpha était également nu. Draco ferma ses yeux, rentrant de nouveau dans une crise de larmes.

« Pitié, Alpha, pitié, ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie... je ne veux pas... S'il te plaît, » répéta-t-il, désespéré.

La main du mâle se referma sur sa nuque.

« Je ne te toucherai pas, Oméga. Ma compagne est morte, il y a bien longtemps. Je suis un Alpha vieux et solitaire, je ne te prendrai pas comme compagnon, bien que j'en aurai le droit. Cesse de pleurer, enfant, tu es ici dans ta meute qui veillera sur toi. Quand l'heure sera venue, j'aviserai de ton union. Mais je ne t'imposerai pas de t'unir avec moi, tu mérites mieux qu'un Alpha grisonnant. »

Il se redressa, appela Charlie à ses côtés.

« Tant que l'enfant n'est pas prêt, personne n'aura le droit de le toucher ! C'est un Oméga et bien qu'il ait déjà connu l'accouplement, j'interdis à quiconque de réclamer ses faveurs. Il n'a pas encore seize ans, ne l'oubliez pas. Si l'un de vous estime qu'il serait bon de le donner, il faudra m'en faire la demande officielle. En attendant ce jour, il est sous la responsabilité de Charlie et Ayase. Considérez-le à la fois comme un Oméga né de notre clan et comme un Monoïque confié par le Temple. »

Draco sentit avec bonheur une couverture sur son corps, puis les bras forts, rassurants et connus de Charlie qui le portaient. Il se cramponna à lui, passant ses propres bras autour de son cou. La fièvre, subite et implacable le possédait, lui rappelant une fois encore la torture de sa première morsure et de sa première transformation.

« Charlie... Ayase, » appela-t-il.

« On te ramène à la maison, petit cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, » fit Ayase à ses côtés, qui portait Asami endormi. « On va soigner ta morsure et demain soir, tu iras très bien. »

Draco hocha la tête, le nez dans le giron de Charlie.

Les bruits de la fête se poursuivaient, les Lycanthropes décidant de continuer d'acclamer le retour des leurs et la venue d'un nouveau membre. Ceux sous leur forme de loup s'amusaient à se courir après et à se chamailler.

Draco, lui, n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver la protection de son nouveau foyer, loin de toute cette agitation.

Son vœu fut rapidement exaucé. Charlie le porta jusqu'à la maison comme la veille, jour de leur arrivée, puisque minuit avant sonné depuis longtemps. Cependant, il ne le conduisit pas dans sa chambre mais dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est bon, Charlie, pose-le dans le bac et fais chauffer de l'eau, s'il te plaît. Le temps de mettre Asami au lit et je m'en occupe, » déclara Ayase d'une voix étouffée.

« Tu es sûr, Aya' ? »

« Oui, merci, mon amour. »

Draco se sentit donc déposé dans ce qu'il reconnut de suite comme un grand bac de bain, Charlie lui laissa la couverture, alluma plusieurs bougies et sortit de la pièce. Quand il revint un peu plus tard, il enleva le tissu qui recouvrait Draco, le faisant frissonner de froid. Puis de l'eau chaude s'abattit sur sa tête.

Le jeune Oméga ouvrit les yeux, tenta d'enlever ses cheveux trempés de son visage, mais la douleur de sa morsure, combiné à la fièvre l'empêcha d'accomplir correctement son geste.

« Je suis là, mon frère, » fit alors la voix d'Ayase.

Draco gémit en réponse. Son soulagement fut immense quand il sentit le corps d'Ayase se glisser dans son dos alors que le mâle rentrait dans l'eau lui aussi. L'adolescent se laissa aussitôt fondre dans l'étreinte, tandis que les bras et les jambes du plus vieux se refermaient autour de lui.

Ayase le caressait, le lavait avec la délicatesse d'une mère envers son nouveau-né. Charlie revenait régulièrement pour apporter de l'eau chaude puis il inspecta la morsure.

« Elle est propre et net, les plaies vont facilement se refermer. Aya', tu as fini ? Je peux le sortir ? »

Draco grogna un borborygme de protestation. Il était si bien collé ainsi contre l'autre Oméga. Certes, il avait mal à sa morsure et son corps était fiévreux, mais il était plongé dans une douce torpeur qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. C'était si agréable de se faire câliner de la sorte.

Pourtant, les bras de Charlie le soulevèrent de nouveau, l'enroulèrent dans une serviette. Draco n'avait pas honte de sa nudité devant Charlie, il se sentait effectivement comme un bébé dans les bras de son père. Charlie le monta cette fois-ci à l'étage où les rejoignit rapidement Ayase. Pendant que le dominant passait un bas de pyjama au jeune garçon, le soumis, lui, s'occupa de la blessure. Il passa un baume puis la banda avec soin.

« J'ai mal, » murmura Draco qui se sentait subitement un peu perdu dans son lit et surtout très seul.

« Ce n'est rien, petit frère, tu vas vite guérir. »

La main hâlée de l'Oméga brun saisit celle pâle et fine du blond.

« Je suis si heureux, Draco. Tu es doublement mon frère maintenant. Une fois par notre sang monoïque et une fois grâce au venin de notre Alpha.

Du bruit derrière eux fit se retourner Ayase vers la porte de la chambre.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? » l'interrogea l'Oméga.

« Je suis venu m'assurer que Draco allait bien. »

« C'est l'Alpha qui t'envoie ? »

« Non, mais je lui ai demandé la permission avant de le faire. Draco est nouveau, il vient d'être mordu, alors je trouvais normal, en tant que fils de l'Alpha, de venir prendre de ses nouvelles. »

Ayase rit doucement.

« Harry, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas d'explication ou de justification à me donner, après tout. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous. »

Il sourit tout en enlevant une mèche de cheveux blonds et humides collé au front du garçon. D'une signe de la main, il invita le jeune dominant à venir s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit de Draco, interdit.

« Surtout si la raison de ta visite est le bien-être de Draco, » termina Ayase avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

Draco regardait le fils de l'Alpha s'installer sur son matelas, en silence. Un petit sourire venait adoucir les traits masculins du jeune homme dont les yeux verts brillaient comme des joyaux.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, » souffla Draco avant même de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je m'en souvenais, après, quand tu n'étais plus là. Le beau prétendant aux yeux verts. »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit tandis que Draco continuait, la voix et l'esprit embrumés par la fièvre.

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé de toi, plusieurs fois. Je rêvais de tes yeux. »

Le dominant avança sa main, afin de toucher avec une certaine révérence les cheveux longs. Draco soupira de bien-être, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il tombait lentement dans le sommeil. Harry ne le quitta pas du regard, sa main s'attardant sur l'une des fines tresses qui partait de la tempe blonde. Son cœur battit plus vite. Il touchait la tresse d'un Monoïque, l'un des atours les plus intimes qu'il possédait.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au maître du novice monoïque. Est-ce que Ayase tolérait cet attouchement ? Mais l'Oméga aux cheveux bouclés se contentait de sourire, sa main toujours sur celle de Draco.

« Je suis très heureux que tu aies rêvé de moi, » souffla Harry au jeune soumis.

« Tu étais là... » murmura d'une voix de plus en plus faible Draco. « J'avais peur et tu étais là, parfois, dans mes rêves. Je voulais... j'espérais que tu viendrais me sauver... »

La voix du garçon s'éteignit alors qu'il sombrait pour de bon dans le sommeil. Harry resta un long moment à le regarder, ne pouvant détacher l'Oméga de sa vue, ni enlever sa main de ses cheveux.

« J'espère être celui qui te sauvera, Draco, » finit-il par chuchoter.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	20. Tu veux venir ?

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** j'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews, soit par MP soit sur le forum, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je vous ai oublié ^^" J'en profite pour vous remercier une nouvelle fois, ami(e)s lecteurs, qui me lisez chaque semaine. Cette fiction a dépassé les 500 reviews et les 100 favorites, c'est génial !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **.**

 **Tu veux venir ?**

* * *

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je reviens vers vous, comme promis, au sujet de mon enfant premier-né. J'ai en effet pris contact avec la personne de confiance à qui j'avais remis mon fils à sa naissance._

 _Hélas, je crains que les informations que j'ai reçues de sa part ne nous soient pas d'une grande aide afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé en cette nuit du 5 juin 1580. Il s'avère que Draco a bien été emmené sur le parvis du Temple des Monoïques, à Helga. Malheureusement, le messager chargé de cette tâche ne l'a pas accomplie avec la diligence que nous espérions tous. Un homme, qui a surgi dans la nuit, armé, l'a effrayé. Il lui a ordonné de déposer l'enfant au sol et s'en est emparé. C'est tout ce que nous sommes en mesure de vous apprendre, j'en ai peur, puisque le messager a pris la fuite avant de savoir ce qu'il advenait de mon fils._

 _De ce que m'a dit mon contact, l'homme était grand, imposant, avec des cheveux sombres. Le fait qu'il soit armé d'une épée vous aidera peut-être, j'ignore les coutumes du Royaume de Poufsouffle et ne sais s'il est d'usage que les hommes de ce pays soient ainsi parés._

 _Je tairai le nom de mon contact dans ce courrier, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais Draco n'est pas le premier nouveau-né qu'il a sauvé dans notre monde, et les risques sont trop gros pour beaucoup d'autres que moi s'il advenait que des personnes mal intentionnées le réceptionnaient à votre place._

 _En ce qui me concerne, je vous avouerai que je ne sais ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Mon époux a bien entendu été informé de la présence d'un enfant Monoïque correspondant trait pour trait à notre fils prétendument décédé. Scorpius lui a également écrit un long courrier à ce sujet._

 _Mon ami, je crains que ma vie elle-même soit désormais en danger, Lucius est dans un état de fureur comme je l'ai rarement vu. Mes piètres mensonges ne l'ont guère convaincu, je le sais, il est persuadé que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte de sauver Draco._

 _Albus, je vous en conjure, détruisez cette missive dès que vous l'avez reçue, je me fie à vous pour transmettre ces informations aux bonnes personnes, sans rien dévoiler de mon secret en dehors de notre ami commun, celui-là même qui m'avait avertie de la présence de mon fils à Poudlard. Il n'y a guère qu'en vous que je peux encore placer ma confiance._

 _S'il devait m'arriver malheur, j'ose vous adresser, à l'un comme à l'autre, cette dernière requête : veillez sur Draco, assurez-vous qu'il ait enfin droit au bonheur. Et dites à mon fils que je l'aime plus que tout au monde._

 _Adieu, cher ami, que la grâce des Éléments vous accompagne,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

 **... ... ...**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, Draco se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Bien sûr, le pansement et la douleur dans son épaule combinés au reste de fièvre ne laissa pas planer le doute longtemps quant à son introduction.

Non, il s'interrogeait plus sur la visite réelle ou virtuelle de Harry. Après tout, il avait rêvé de ses yeux verts de plus en souvent les derniers temps, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas fabulé cette rencontre ? Le jeune homme n'osa cependant pas questionner Ayase sur ce point. L'Oméga s'occupa de lui toute la journée, tandis que il se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient.

Le soir, Charlie lui ordonna de se lever et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Draco découvrit ainsi pleinement pour la première fois la maison qui serait désormais la sienne. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait bien compris que Charlie et Ayase étaient devenus en quelque sorte ses tuteurs, mais ne savait pas comme cela aller se passer ensuite. Est-ce qu'il devrait partir une fois majeur ? Et dans ce cas, pour aller où ?

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, l'adolescent se sentit rougir. En face de lui se tenait l'Alpha accompagné de son fils, Harry.

« Eh bien Draco, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Gideon.

« Oui, merci, Alpha, » murmura le garçon.

« Harry m'a dit que tu étais bien fiévreux hier soir, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de venir te rendre visite. Comment va-t-il, Charlie ? »

« Bien mieux, mon oncle. Dès demain il pourra sortir et visiter le village. Nous verrons aussi, d'ici la fin de la semaine, ce qu'il pourra faire. Il est trop âgé pour aller à l'école, d'autant que son niveau est largement supérieur aux autres enfants de son âge. Pour ce qui est des activités physiques et de ses futurs tâches, Ayase a déjà placé quelques veto. »

Draco se tint coi, n'osant pas interrompre les deux hommes qui parlaient de lui et de son avenir. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Harry, comme les rapides coups d'œil qu'il lui adressa le lui confirmèrent. Le jeune dominant le couvait littéralement de ses yeux verts.

« Vraiment ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je suppose qu'Ayase voudra le garder avec lui à l'infirmerie ou à la crèche ? » demanda Gideon.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous avons besoin de monde pour réparer les filets. Et Dubois m'a informé qu'il lui fallait des bras pour les champs. »

« Hors de question que Draco travaille aux champs ou tout ce qui est travaux de ferme, » intervint aussitôt Ayase. « Les Monoïques ne font pas ce genre de chose. »

« Aya', Draco est Oméga, » fit Charlie.

« Oui, parce que Monoïque. Charlie, je refuse que Draco fasse le moindre travail manuel physique. Il est de ma caste. En plus, tu veux vraiment l'envoyer aux champs ? Là où on trouve le plus de mâles dominants ? C'est hors de question. »

« Il pourrait aider pour les filets et à la pêche, alors ? » demanda vivement Harry. « Coudre et tisser les filets, ce n'est pas trop physique ? Aller sur une barque non plus ? ».

« Eh, je suis pas une fille ! » protesta alors Draco. « Je ne sais pas coudre et je ne sais pas nager non plus ! »

Les quatre mâles adultes le regardèrent, lui faisant rapidement baisser de nouveau les yeux. Alors qu'il se triturait les doigts, Charlie et Ayase se sourirent. Ils étaient heureux de constater que Draco ne redevenait pas le louveteau effrayé qui n'osait pas parler qu'ils avaient connu au tout début ou dont Dumbledore leur avait parlé. Il prenait confiance, s'autorisant à s'exprimer. Le couple espérait que les mauvais traitements qu'il avait connus dans son ancienne meute ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Normalement, sa nature de Loup-garou devait l'aider en ce sens, pour peu qu'il se sente bien dans cette nouvelle meute.

« Personne ici ne te traite de fille. Les Monoïques apprennent toute forme d'art et de loisir, Draco, quand ils sont au Temple. La couture, au même titre que le dessin, la sculpture, la musique et la poésie en fait partie. Tu apprendras. Et pour ce qui est de nager, je t'avais prévenu : tu apprendras aussi, » expliqua patiemment Ayase.

L'Oméga brun se tourna vers Harry.

« Merci de ta proposition, Harry. Nous verrons avec Draco d'ici la semaine prochaine ce qu'il lui est possible de faire. Bien sûr, je suppose que le fait que tu fasses partie des pêcheurs est une bonne chose, ainsi tu pourras veiller sur Draco ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin de taquinerie.

Le jeune dominant sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ce serait un honneur que de veiller sur lui. Je lui apprendrai à nager aussi. Si tu le veux bien, Draco, » termina Harry d'une voix douce en dévisageant l'Oméga blond.

« Euh... je... »

Draco leva ses yeux gris sur le dominant.

Par la Reine, il avait presque le sentiment d'entendre Compagnon-Loup ronronner sous ce regard vert. Ridicule, déjà parce qu'un loup ne ronronnait pas, et ensuite parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il ronronne face à un mâle, qu'il soit loup ou pas !

« Je veux bien, » s'entendit-il dire toutefois, faisant sourire Harry d'une oreille à une autre.

Dès le lendemain, Draco se promena avec Ayase et Asami dans le village. L'Oméga lui montra les différentes maisons tout en lui expliquant à qui elles appartenaient. Il lui indiqua aussi où était le puits, ainsi que la petite rivière qui coulait non loin du village. Ce ne fut que le deuxième jour qu'il lui montra les champs et vergers qui se situaient derrière le petit bois qui bordait le village et où s'était déroulée l'introduction, puis les abords de la grande forêt, là où les Lycanthropes chassaient et où s'étendait au loin les limites de la frontière de leur territoire.

Ayase lui expliqua aussi le mode de fonctionnement de la meute. Chacun travaillait ici pour la collectivité, se spécialisant dans une ou autre tâche qu'il préférait. Autour des maisons, les familles avaient aussi des petits potagers personnels, des poulaillers ou des ateliers, selon ce qu'ils aimaient. Les enfants étaient gardés par plusieurs femelles selon leur âge, et les plus grands, eux, allaient à l'unique école du village avec pour seul professeur, Remus Lupin.

L'Oméga travaillait à l'infirmerie du village, il soignait les plaies et autres bosses, faisait les onguents, aidé dans sa tâche par un Mage, ou plutôt une Mage, Adélaïde Dubois, la femme du Troisième. C'était lui aussi qui s'occupait des femmes enceintes, des naissances et des nouveaux-nés. Draco resta une demi-journée avec lui dans les locaux de l'infirmerie. Voir Ayase évoluer ainsi lui fit chaud au cœur, lui rappelant à la fois madame Pomfresh et le médecin de famille qu'ils avaient à Pomona.

Ayase lui expliqua qu'effectivement, au Temple, les Monoïque recevaient aussi une formation médicale.

« Nous avons tous une sorte de don, Draco. Certains seront des mélomanes, d'autres des poètes, des peintres, des scientifiques. Nous avons toutes ces fibres en nous, tous les Monoïques, mais nous en avons aussi une qui s'exprimera plus que les autres. C'est pour cette raison que nos années au Temple durant notre enfance et notre jeunesse sont si importantes. »

Draco fit une petite grimace.

« Je ne suis pas allé au Temple. »

« Non, mais tu as ces qualités-là quand même en toi. C'était bien d'ailleurs l'un des reproches de ton père, non ? Un caractère doux, non belliqueux, parfois trop calme. »

« Oui. Mais il me reprochait aussi de faire tout le temps des bêtises, d'être trop curieux, de toujours vagabonder. J'aime la nature... Ayase, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas travailler dans les champs ou aux vergers ? »

« Trop physique. »

« Mais je suis fort, pourtant ! » protesta le garçon. « J'aidais avant quand j'étais chez moi. Ou alors avec les animaux ? Comme les chèvres ou les vaches ? »

« Draco, non. C'est ainsi. Un Monoïque ne fait pas ce genre de travail, c'est comme cela je ne reviendrai pas dessus, » le gronda Ayase. « Avec les chèvres, non mais vraiment, » soupira ensuite l'Oméga brun comme pour lui-même en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **... ... ...**

Draco appréhendait le jour où il irait, enfin, voir la mer. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était dans la meute et il n'était toujours pas allé jusqu'aux rivages. Il sentait l'air marin, surtout quand le vent venait de la mer, amenant aussi avec lui le bruit de roulement des vagues.

Le garçon était accoudé à la rambarde de sa fenêtre, regardant le soleil qui se couchait au loin, sur la forêt. Il soupira lentement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sa journée avait été bonne, pourtant.

Il s'était occupé d'Asami, l'avait emmené à la crèche pendant que Charlie et Ayase travaillaient chacun de leur côté, puis avait, pour la première fois, marché seul dans les rues de terre et de sable du village.

Le paysage était étrange ici, la terre différente, parfois sombre, comme chez lui, parfois d'une teinte proche du rouge ou de l'ocre. Il y avait aussi du sable qui surgissait de temps en temps, sans qu'il ne sache comment il était venu jusque là. Il était bien plus clair et fin que le sable qu'il connaissait et que l'on trouvait sur l'une des rives de la rivière qui coulait près de Pomona ou au petit lac de Gravine où Susan et lui allaient pêcher quelques fois.

Une fois Asami avec les autres louveteaux de son âge, Draco avait rejoint Remus qui l'attendait dans la classe. Le jeune Oméga avait craint de se retrouver avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, voir plus âgés comme c'était le cas à Chourave. Mais non, le plus vieux avait quinze ans et c'était la dernière année qu'il était scolarisé.

Draco avait, avec beaucoup de bonheur, passé de longues heures à s'occuper des plus petits élèves. Remus était content, il avait fait du bon travail.

« Draco ? »

La voix d'Ayase le sortit de ses pensées, le ramenant dans sa chambre.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as de la visite. »

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils. De la visite ? Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa étrangement alors qu'il pensait à la seule personne qui serait susceptible de venir le voir. Harry. Le jeune homme fit une petite moue, proche du sourire. Il dévala les escaliers mais stoppa net à la vue du mâle en face de lui.

« Bonjour, » dit un homme brun qui devait avoir comme Harry, plus de vingt ans.

« Bonjour, » répondit Draco en cherchant du regard Ayase ou Charlie.

Il connaissait le garçon, même s'il n'était pas celui qu'il espérait. Draco se morigéna en pensant cela. Il n'espérait personne, il n'avait besoin de personne. Quant à la raison pour laquelle Olivier Dubois était dans son salon il l'ignorait et sincèrement, cela ne l'intéressait de toute façon absolument pas.

Olivier s'approcha de lui, grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas dangereux, pourtant Draco ne put s'empêcher de reculer de trois pas, butant contre Charlie ce faisant. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui souriant.

« Olivier voudrait te parler, Draco. Tu l'emmènes dans le salon ? » lui proposa l'homme.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, incertain. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ainsi un invité. Même chez lui, à Pomona, il n'avait jamais eu de petit copain pour venir passer un après-midi avec lui. Néanmoins, alors qu'il sentait Charlie qui le poussait gentiment dans la direction d'Olivier, Draco se décida. Il n'était plus un enfant craintif, il n'était plus non plus l'Oméga martyrisé de son ancienne meute.

Hochant la tête vers Charlie, il marcha d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré et passa devant Olivier, sans oser toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentit le jeune mâle le suivre et s'installer dans un fauteuil, juste à côté du sien. L'Oméga attendit qu'Olivier lance la discussion, ne sachant pour sa part absolument pas quoi lui dire.

Il savait que son père était le troisième de la meute. Il travaillait dans les champs alors que sa mère était à l'infirmerie. C'étaient des Mages, tout comme Olivier sans doute.

« Bien, » se décida le dominant. « J'ai appris que cette semaine tu visitais le village et que tu découvrais toute la meute. Alors je voulais savoir, comme je sais que demain tu es avec Harry... »

« Ah bon ? » le coupa Draco en redressant vivement le nez. « Je suis avec Harry ? »

« Euh... Oui, » lui confirma Olivier, étonné de la réaction de Draco. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Je savais qu'il voulait m'emmener à la plage pour voir les pêcheurs mais je ne savais pas quand. »

« Je l'ai croisé, ce soir, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il t'emmenait demain. Il veut aussi t'apprendre à nager, tu es au courant ? »

Draco grommela, peu ravi.

« Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous savons tous nager dans la meute ! Tu verras, l'été on se baigne, on joue, on passe beaucoup de temps à la plage. D'ailleurs c'est aussi l'une des raisons de ma visite. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Draco en regardant le mâle à travers ses mèches blondes.

« Eh bien voilà. Puisque Harry veut te montrer le métier de pêcheur, je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je t'emmène avec moi voir les champs, après demain ? Je sais qu'Ayase ne veut pas que tu y travailles mais je pourrais au moins te faire découvrir toutes nos terres agricoles, nos vergers. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Eh bien, Ayase me les a déjà montrés, » répondit Draco, s'étonnant du visage plus que déçu de l'autre garçon à l'entente de sa réponse.

« Oh... Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir les revoir, avec moi ? » insista Olivier.

« Ben... oui, si tu veux, » concéda Draco.

Cette fois, Olivier sourit. Draco ne manqua pas l'effluve douce qu'il laissa échapper. Le jeune Oméga rougit et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Oh, c'était donc bien ça, Olivier le trouvait attirant.

« Et l'autre chose, celle en rapport avec la plage que je voulais te dire, » s'emmêla subitement le dominant brun. « C'est, euh... en fait, avec les autres jeunes de la meute, on a décidé de faire une petite soirée à la plage, samedi soir. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? Enfin, avec nous ? »

Draco regarda ses doigts. Olivier l'invitait à une fête ?

« Je... Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Il faut d'abord que je demande à Ayase et Charlie si j'ai le droit, » répondit-il prudemment.

« Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais s'ils sont d'accord ? Tu sais, on fait ce genre de fête assez souvent quand les bons jours reviennent. On mange tous ensemble, on se baigne quand il fait vraiment chaud, on passe des bons moments. Tu ne risqueras rien, tu sais. Il n'y aura pas que des dominants si c'est ça qui te fait peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » protesta immédiatement Draco en redressant son visage. « C'est juste que je ne connais personne ici et que je veux être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je verrai avec Ayase ce qu'il en dit. »

« D'accord. Mais s'ils disent oui ? » redemanda une nouvelle fois le dominant, ne voulant pas lâcher prise.

« Ben... Vous êtes combien ? »

« On sera une bonne dizaine, je pense. Il y aura Hermione et Ron, Ritchie, Lavande, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Harry... »

« Harry ? » l'interrompit une seconde fois Draco.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Disons que c'est le seul que je connais, » mentit effrontément Draco.

« Non, tu me connaîtras, moi aussi, » déclara Olivier sans cesser de sourire. « C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais t'inviter, pour que tu nous connaisses tous, justement. »

Draco se mordilla la peau du pouce, un peu anxieux. Tous les connaître ? Certes, l'intention était louable, mais Draco n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Déjà, parce qu'il avait toujours été un enfant plutôt solitaire. Ensuite, malgré les beaux sourires et les jolis discours d'Olivier, il n'était pas dupe. Le jeune mâle faisait surtout cela pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Draco n'était pas convaincu qu'il voulait vraiment se retrouver seul, quoiqu'en dise Olivier, au milieu de plusieurs jeunes mâles dominants qui peut-être le trouveraient à leur goût. Si encore Charlie était là, pourquoi pas, mais sans la présence d'un mâle adulte, uni et puissant, il hésitait. Le dernier point... Le dernier point était moins avouable, selon l'Oméga. Il avait bien senti que son loup, lui, était ravi de l'invitation, ravi de pouvoir être courtisé par plusieurs compagnons potentiels, et encore plus ravi à l'idée que son mâle dominant préféré soit présent, à savoir Harry.

« Alors ? » redemanda Olivier. « Tu viendras ? »

« Je... » Draco redressa son nez, sentant un regard sur lui. Ayase se tenait derrière Olivier et lui faisait signe d'accepter. « Je... D'accord, je veux bien venir, » concéda Draco.

Compagnon-Loup couina de bonheur. Il était véritablement heureux à l'idée d'être avec d'autres jeunes loups de son âge pour passer une soirée avec eux. Draco se laissa lui aussi gagner par la gaieté de son loup. Il fit donc une petite moue à un Olivier plus que ravi.

Lorsque le jeune mâle parti, Draco se précipita dans la cuisine où Charlie et Ayase étaient installés, en train de boire une tasse de thé.

« Alors, tu as été invité ? » demanda Charlie en le dévisageant.

« Oui, il semblerait, » répondit Draco en prenant lui aussi une chaise.

« C'est bien. Veille quand même à ne pas faire n'importe quoi, » continua le Bêta.

« Je ne ferai pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'irai, en fait. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas ce que voudront tous ces mâles et tu ne seras pas là pour me protéger d'eux, » répondit avec honnêteté Draco.

« Draco, tu ne dois pas toujours t'attendre au pire. Tu es prudent, c'est très bien, mais les jeunes dominants ne chercheront pas à te sauter dessus. Et si l'un d'eux essaye, j'ai confiance en Olivier et Harry, ils te protégeront aussi bien que moi. »

Draco ne dit rien. Il passa ses doigts sur le bois de la table, pensif.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Draco ? » voulut savoir Ayase.

« Je ne sais pas trop. À la fois j'ai envie d'y aller, à la fois j'hésite. Je crois... je crois que je plais à Olivier et Harry. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à cela. »

« Tu leur plais, oui, » confirma Ayase.

« Je ne veux pas de mâle, » déclara Draco.

« Pour l'instant ce n'est pas la question. Et Charlie a raison, ni Olivier ni Harry n'auront un comportement déplacé avec toi. Tu verras Harry demain, tu pourras lui en parler. »

À la mention du mâle aux cheveux noirs, Draco baissa les yeux, incertain.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » redemanda Ayase.

« Je sais pas trop, » avoua Draco. « Je suis content d'être avec Harry, demain. Mais j'ai peur de la mer. Et aussi, je n'ai pas très envie de me baigner. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« Ben... » Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « On se baigne pas habillé, non ? »

« Non, effectivement, on se baigne en caleçon pour les hommes, avec un maillot en plus pour le haut pour les femmes. Du moins, en général. C'est cela qui t'inquiète ? Tu ne seras pas nu, tu sais, et une fois encore, Harry sera avec toi. Il ne te fera rien, personne ne te fera rien, encore moins en sa présence, » déclara fermement Charlie.

Draco ne sembla étrangement pas plus serein. Charlie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la petite tête blonde de l'Oméga.

« Pourquoi tu dis ''encore moins en sa présence'' ? » l'interrogea ledit Oméga.

« C'est évident. Harry est le fils de notre Alpha et vraisemblablement notre futur Alpha. »

Cette fois, Draco redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est vrai ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Je suis le Bêta, je te rappelle. Et toi aussi tu devrais le sentir, malgré tout. Harry est puissant, fort, c'est un chef dans l'âme. Ce n'est pas étonnant, son grand-père était l'Alpha de cette meute. Si James... enfin bref, il est logique qu'il reprenne la direction de la meute quand Gideon sera trop vieux pour le faire. »

« Et toi ? » lança Draco du tac au tac.

« Eh bien je resterai le Bêta, » répondit en souriant Charlie. « Tant que Harry le voudra. Cela t'étonne ? Tu sais, j'aime ma place de Bêta, elle me convient parfaitement. »

« Mais... Et si Harry ne veut pas ? »

« Harry le souhaite, nous en avons déjà discuté, » fit Charlie placidement. « Et quand je serai moi aussi trop âgé, je laisserai ma place à un jeune loup de confiance, que Harry intronisera Bêta. »

Devant le regard perdu de Draco, Charlie continua.

« Draco, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tout ceci te perturbe ? »

L'Oméga hésita visiblement avant de se décider.

« C'est vrai, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ou plutôt, je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi, parce que ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela dans mon ancienne meute. Brutus a été chassé par Daniel, petit à petit, sans que Greyback ne fasse rien. Il a eu le soutien des autres mâles, il a manœuvré pour obtenir la place du Bêta. Et là, quand ils se sont faits attraper, Daniel visait la place d'Alpha. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait combattu Greyback avec les autres ou s'ils espéraient simplement qu'il se fasse tuer par les Mages. Mais ils n'ont jamais discuté ouvertement de tout ça. C'était... »

« Violent ? Fourbe ? Fait en raison de la seule force physique ? » proposa Charlie avant de soupirer. « Draco, encore une fois, ta vison de la meute est faussée, parce que ta première meute était une meute sauvage. Nous sommes des Hommes-loups. Pas l'inverse. Oui, dans les meutes de loups, cela se passe bien souvent comme dans ton ancienne meute, par la force. Pas chez les Loups-garous civilisés. Nous avons notre instinct animal, nous en sommes fiers ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons nous battre sans cesse et nous égorger, chose que même les loups ne font pas. Tout doit se faire dans l'intérêt de la meute, et l'intérêt de la meute, c'est d'avoir un Alpha bon et puissant, une équipe fidèle et fiable à sa suite pour que nous puissions vivre dans la paix et la prospérité afin de pouvoir élever nos petits. Et comme nous sommes des hommes, nous parlons. »

Draco hocha la tête, convaincu par les paroles de Charlie. Vivre dans une meute ''humaine'' de Lycanthropes semblait bien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait connu. Cela ressemblait aussi plus aux organisations des villages humains ou mages. Draco se sentait en terrain connu, ou du moins, moins inconnu, barbare et dangereux que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Greyback. Quelque chose cependant le contrariait. À force de réflexion, il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

« Attends... Harry Potter... James... Le grand-père de Harry était l'ancien Alpha, donc son père c'était James Potter, l'ami de Remus ? Celui qui l'a fait venir dans la meute ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. À la mort de ses parents, c'est Gideon qui l'a recueilli. Lui et Marlene, sa compagne, n'ont pas pu avoir d'enfant, alors de part le lien de parenté, bien qu'éloigné, et de par le statut familiale de Harry, il était logique qu'il devienne le fils de l'Alpha, » expliqua Charlie.

« Harry est donc complètement orphelin ? De quoi sont morts ses parents ? »

Un petit silence lui répondit.

« C'est quelque chose que tu devras demander à Harry, il s'agit de sa vie, après tout, » proposa Ayase.

« Oh... »

Draco baissa de nouveau les yeux, son cœur s'emballant stupidement à l'idée de parler avec Harry de choses aussi intimes. De parler seul à seul avec Harry tout court, d'ailleurs.

« En parlant de Harry, » continua Ayase. « Dis-moi, Draco, ta peur d'aller te baigner est-elle réellement due au fait d'être peu vêtu devant des mâles ? »

« Euh... » répondit Draco en se triturant de nouveau les doigts.

Ayase eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que je me trompe en pensant qu'en fait, tu n'oses pas te montrer en caleçon devant Harry non pas parce que tu crains qu'il te trouverait trop attirant et aurait un geste déplacé, mais parce que, au contraire, tu as peur de ne pas lui plaire ? »

Draco sentit avec horreur ses joues devenir brûlantes. Deux petits rires moqueurs, bien que discrets, achevèrent de parfaire sa subite et stupide combustion spontanée.

« Je... je ne veux pas être ridicule, c'est tout, » balbutia-t-il.

« Draco, tu es loin d'être ridicule, » le rassura Ayase en lui prenant la main, faisant se redresser le visage de Draco. « Tu es magnifique, comme tout Monoïque. »

« Je suis pas un vrai Monoïque, Aya', je veux dire, je n'ai pas ta grâce, ton élégance, ta prestance. En plus, je suis marqué de partout. Si j'enlève ma chemise, Harry verra mes cicatrices, il verra aussi que je suis tout maigre, pas assez musclé, il pensera sans doute... »

Draco s'arrêta net dans son élan, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il avait failli lâcher. Compagnon-Loup, lui, était mécontent. Pourquoi ce stupide humain n'avait pas avoué à son frère Oméga qu'il craignait que Harry ne l'estime pas suffisamment digne pour être un compagnon potentiel et assez fort pour porter sa descendance ?

Ayase ne cessa pas de sourire, comme s'il avait compris le cheminement de la pensée du plus jeune.

« Draco, je t'assure, tu es magnifique. On voit tes cicatrices, c'est vrai, et quand bien même, tu restes tout à fait désirable aux yeux de Harry, je le sais. »

« Je... Je m'en fiche de ça, » bredouilla péniblement Draco, sentant Compagnon-Loup prêt à le mordre pour dire de telles sornettes. « Je veux juste que personne ne se moque de moi. »

« Personne ne se moquera de toi, je te le garantie, » affirma Charlie.

 **... ... ...**

Draco entortillait l'une de ses tresses avec nervosité autour de son index, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs au mâle qui marchait à côté de lui.

Harry était effectivement venu le chercher de bonne heure le matin-même, à peine son petit-déjeuné avalé. Ayase ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà dehors, face au dominant qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Depuis ils marchaient côté à côte, en direction du bruit sourd que Draco entendait de plus en plus fort et de l'odeur salée qui lui piquait le nez. La mer. L'inconnue.

Le jeune soumis aurait facilement pu se convaincre que c'était pour cette seule raison qu'il était aussi anxieux et que son cœur battait aussi vite dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu, s'il n'avait été qu'un simple humain. Mais il ne l'était pas, il était un Lycanthrope, et si sa nature humaine arrivait encore à se voiler la face, ce n'était pas le cas de sa partie lupine qui elle frétillait littéralement de bonheur d'être si proche de ce dominant si alléchant. Compagnon-Loup était ravi de sentir Harry aussi réceptif à ses phéromones, à sa présence. Il rêvait de lui montrait sa gorge, son ventre, de lui lécher le museau et de faire beaucoup d'autres choses encore moins avouables. Il voulait le séduire, purement et simplement.

Draco poussa un bref soupir, se lamentant sur la pathétique personnalité de son loup. Il rêvait encore d'amour, de compagnonnage, chose à laquelle le garçon ne voulait plus croire et encore moins entendre parler. Ses fesses ne subiraient plus jamais le moindre outrage.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se retenir d'admirer Harry.

Harry était du genre réchauffé puisque, malgré la fraîcheur de cette matinée, il ne portait qu'une mince chemise d'été à moitié ouverte sur son torse et un pantacourt léger. Il était plus grand que lui, finement musclé et semblait souple. Son visage masculin et carré n'était pas dénué de finesse, malgré la barbe de deux jours qui lui mangeait les joues. Ses cheveux, noirs comme la nuit, formaient des épis improbables sur son crâne, lui donnant un air sauvage, indomptable, qui loin d'effrayer Draco lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de passer ses doigts entre eux. Et puis il y avait ses yeux en amande, bordés de longs cils aussi foncés que sa chevelure et d'un vert presque irréel. En les regardant, Draco voyait la prairie, les feuilles tendres des arbres au printemps, le vert des pommes acidulées croquantes de son ancien verger et des magnifiques papillons qui volaient autour des fleurs de sa mère. Surtout, il y voyait de la douceur, de la tendresse, de la protection et de l'assurance. Quand Draco plongeait dans ses yeux verts, il n'avait qu'une envie, se câliner contre Harry.

« Nerveux ? » lança soudainement Harry, le faisant sursauter.

« Un peu, » avoua Draco.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner ou te jeter à l'eau, » sourit Harry. « Ce matin, il est prévu que je te montre nos barques et les filets. On va aller pêcher un peu, mais si tu ne veux pas venir sur les bateaux, pas de souci, Hermione est d'accord pour te montrer comment faire pour entretenir les filets, les lignes et tout le matériel en attendant notre retour. Et puis après, on ira aussi voir les coquillages. À midi on mangera tous ensemble et l'après-midi, je t'apprendrai à nager. »

Le petit Oméga hocha la tête, légèrement perdu. Cette journée avait l'air passionnante, mais plus que les nouveaux apprentissages proposés, Compagnon-Loup se délectait à l'idée de passer autant de temps en la compagnie du beau dominant.

Le mâle lui adressa soudain un sourire encore plus lumineux que le précèdent.

« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu tripotes cette tresse. Aya' le fait aussi quand il est est soucieux. Ça doit être un truc de Monoïque. J'adore vos tresses, mais franchement, voir vos petits cordons dans vos poils quand vous êtes dans votre forme de loup, c'est assez tordant. »

Draco fit une petite moue dubitative, qui se voulait aussi être un sourire. Il baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sourire à Harry, un vrai sourire. Il devait aussi reconnaître que le mâle avait raison. Leurs tresses étaient fines, retenues fermement soit par leurs cheveux entortillés sur eux-mêmes, soit par un cordon si serré que lorsqu'ils se transformaient, ce dernier restait accroché aux poils lupins, leur donnant un air plutôt comique quand on le remarquait.

Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil, et, sans tenir compte du léger mouvement de recul de Draco dû à la surprise, lui prit la main.

« Je ne me moque pas, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit Draco d'une voix douce.

Il aurait pu enlever sa main. Il aurait pu... mais n'en avait subitement pas du tout l'envie, ce d'autant qu'enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux, émerveillé par le spectacle. La plage était immense, recouverte d'un joli sable doré. La mer, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ne formait pas des vagues monstrueuses, blanches et meurtrières, mais simplement des petites rides qui faisaient de doux clapotis. Sur sa gauche, des grandes barques, plus grandes que toutes celles qu'il avait vues, enfant sur le fleuve près de Chourave, étaient amarrées à des sortes de plots fixés a priori dans l'eau. Sur la plage, des villageois s'affairaient soit à inspecter les filets, soit à grimper dans les bateaux colorés.

« C'est... C'est tellement beau ! » s'écria Draco, les yeux brillants.

Il regarda Harry qui s'émerveilla à son tour de la vue de l'Oméga, qui miracle, souriait presque.

« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. »

Le dominant entraîna Draco à sa suite vers les autres pêcheurs. S'ils s'étonnèrent de leurs mains unies, ils ne firent aucune remarque, d'autant que Draco tentait plus ou moins habilement de se cacher derrière le corps du dominant.

« Tiens donc, notre petit Oméga vient enfin découvrir la mer ? » fit une voix connue qui sortit Draco du giron rassurant de Harry.

« Heimich ! » s'exclama Draco en sautant littéralement dans les bras du susnommé, surpris de l'accueil que le garçon lui avait réservé.

« Comment tu vas, gamin ? » se reprit-il rapidement en caressant les cheveux pâles.

« Très bien. J'ai visité tout le village avec Ayase. Mais je ne t'avais pas revu, » répondit Draco en se serrant de nouveau contre son torse.

Heimich continua ses caresses, heureux de l'entrain du jeune loup. Il fit un petit sourire en coin à Harry et aux autres lycanthropes qui les avaient rejoints. Il était content que Draco réagisse de cette façon, montrant ainsi qu'il s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa nouvelle meute et que surtout, il avait intégré le fait que les loups, du moins ceux qu'il connaissait, ne lui feraient pas de mal.

« Tu viens avec nous dans les barques ? »

« Non, je préfère rester au bord tant que je ne sais pas nager. »

« Bonjour, Draco, je suis Hermione, une amie de Harry, » lança soudain une jeune fille à la chevelure impossible.

Draco se redressa, semblant réaliser pour la première fois ce qu'il venait de faire ainsi que les autres Werwulfs venus eux aussi près de lui pour le saluer.

« Euh... Salut, » dit-il, un brin timidement.

« Harry m'a demandé de te montrer notre travail, à nous qui restons au port. Nous sommes tisseurs et poissonniers, tout à la fois, alors que eux, » elle désigna un petit groupe composé d'hommes, « sont les pêcheurs. »

Draco acquiesça, tentant de se souvenir de tous les prénoms qu'il entendait. Il savait que malgré ses efforts, il en aurait oublié plus de la moitié d'ici la fin de la journée. Pourtant, celui de Hermione s'imprima clairement dans son esprit, ainsi que celui de Ron, un grand roux qui le regarda d'un œil torve.

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Oméga ? J'espère que tu ne joueras pas trop avec les nerfs des dominants, » déclara le rouquin.

« Ron ! » se fâcha Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus gentil ? »

« Quoi ? Je suis gentil ! Je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense, à savoir qu'avec un nouvel Oméga, les dominants non accouplés ne vont pas tarder à se battre entre eux. »

« N'importe quoi, il y a beaucoup de soumis dans le clan qui n'ont pas de compagnon, et ce n'est pas pour cela que les dominants se battent » rétorqua la brunette, exaspérée.

« Mouais, moi je te dis que bientôt, les tensions vont naître, » bougonna Ron.

Draco se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Bah, arrête donc de te faire du souci, Ronnie, après tout, tu t'en fous, toi tu es avec notre amie Hermione de toute façon, non ? Alors un peu d'animation ne fera de mal à personne. D'ailleurs, Draco, que penses-tu de nos mâles célibataires ? J'ai ouï dire qu'un certain Olivier était chez toi, hier soir, » ricana un jeune homme brun tout en grimpant sur le ponton.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Lancey, » le sermonna Harry d'un ton sec. « Draco, ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ben... »

« Quoi ? Olivier est venu ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria Harry, faisant ricaner encore plus fort l'homme brun. « Oh, la ferme, Hooper ! » cria cette fois pour de bon Harry en se tournant vers l'impudent avant de revenir à un Draco de plus en plus penaud. « Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, Dubois ? »

« Rien, juste me proposer de me faire visiter les champs et les vergers de façon un peu plus approfondie que la dernière fois. Et aussi... »

Cette fois, Draco hésita vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer la vérité à Harry. Le fait de lui dire le mettait mal à l'aise, le gênait il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, comme si l'invitation d'Olivier devenait une sorte de trahison envers le dominant aux cheveux noirs.

« Et aussi, il m'a invité à votre soirée de samedi soir, » fini-t-il par lâcher face au silence qui perdurait.

Le regard vert se durcit.

« Il t'a invité pour samedi... Tu lui as dit oui ? »

« Je... » Draco baissa la tête.

Il aurait aimé rentrer dans un trou de souris tant la colère du dominant était palpable. Compagnon-Loup voulait lui montrer sa gorge, cette fois à titre d'excuse.

« Oui, j'ai dit oui. Mais c'est parce qu'il m'a dit que c'était une soirée sympa, que je pourrai rencontrer d'autres jeunes, Ayase a dit oui et puis aussi, je savais que tu serais là, alors j'ai dit oui, » s'empressa de rajouter vivement Draco, s'emmêlant dans ses explications tant il tenait à montrer au mâle qu'il n'avait pas voulu mal faire.

« Okay, » finit par marmonner Harry. « Je pense qu'Olivier et moi, on va devoir s'expliquer. »

« Harry, j'ai fait une bêtise ? Je n'aurais pas dû dire oui ? Tu es fâché ? » demanda Draco d'une petite voix, faisant renifler Ron, persifler Lancey et soupirer avec une pointe d'attendrissement tous les autres.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, Olivier a eu une très bonne idée, » le rassura aussitôt le dominant en posant sa main sur la nuque aux cheveux blonds. « C'est vrai que de cette façon, tu connaîtras tous les jeunes de la meute, tous les jeunes non unis, même si certains sont en couple comme Ron et Hermione. Du coup, tu seras le plus jeune d'entre nous. Je suis très content que tu viennes. Non, je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de t'inviter moi-même plus tôt . »

« Et allez, qu'est-ce que je disais, » grommela Ron. « Ça commence... »

 **... ... ...**

Le soleil brillait avec ardeur, lui aveuglant les yeux alors qu'il regardait Harry qui avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

« Allez, Draco, enlève tes habits et viens. Je t'assure, tu ne risques rien. »

« Elle est gelée ! » se plaignit Draco d'une voix chouineuse.

« Mais non, elle est juste fraîche, c'est tout. Tu es un Lycanthrope ou une mauviette ? » le taquina le brun avant de plonger tout son corps dans l'eau mouvante.

Le petit Oméga le regarda refaire surface, ses cheveux trempés collés à son crâne. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas une mauviette ! Mais il n'osait cependant pas se déshabiller et pénétrer dans tout ce liquide glacé. Les belles paroles d'Ayase s'étaient depuis longtemps envolées, le laissant seul face à un séduisant mâle.

« Alors, beau blond, on hésite ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te dévêtir ? » fit une voix moqueuse alors que deux mains venaient lui chatouiller les côtés.

Draco couina tout en faisant un bond en avant, le cœur battant la chamade. Sans surprise, Lancey Hooper le regardait en rigolant.

« Mais c'est de famille ou quoi ? Déjà ton frère était chiant, mais alors toi, c'est le sommet ! » cria Draco.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux faces à ses propos pour le moins irrespectueux. Lancey était un dominant, il ne le connaissait pas ! Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de le punir pour cet affront ?!

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa une nouvelle fois mais pour une toute autre raison. Il recula encore de trois pas, ses pieds nus et ses chevilles pénétrant dans les petites vagues qui s'échouaient avec paresse sur la plage.

« Je... pardon... dominant... » bafouilla-t-il en se reculant encore, les mains placées devant lui et la gorge dévoilée.

« Tu me trouves _chiant_ , Oméga ? » grogna Lancey en avançant à son tour.

Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler. Il recula encore, l'eau mouillant et plaquant son pantalon contre ses jambes.

« Non ! Non, pardon, pardon... »

Draco gémit. Il était seul, perdu sur cette plage et cette immensité liquide. Il était fichu. Compagnon-Loup gémit de concert avec lui, appelant silencieusement la protection d'un autre loup, plus fort, plus rassurant que celui qui avait l'air si en colère.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille. Aussitôt, il se retrouva plaqué contre un corps froid, trempé, mais protecteur.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il en se cramponnant avec avidité au cou de son sauveur.

Un grand rire explosa un peu plus loin, le faisant sortir le nez du giron du mâle.

« Tu vois, tu as fini par rentrer dans l'eau finalement ! Par contre, tant pis pour toi, tu devras faire sécher tes habits, » rigola Hooper, les mains sur ses hanches. « Et pour ta gouverne, Oméga, je ne suis pas chiant... je suis _très_ chiant ! Eh, Harry ! À charge de revanche, mon pote, je t'ai mis le louveteau dans les bras, j'espère que tu m'aideras avec Lavande samedi ! » Il explosa d'un nouveau rire avant de tourner les talons.

Draco le regardait, médusé.

« Il n'a pas tort, » lança pour seul commentaire Harry, faisant se retourner le plus jeune vers lui.

« Comment cela ? »

« Eh bien, tu es finalement dans l'eau, tout habillé, dans mes bras et les frères Hooper sont effectivement très chiants, » sourit Harry. « Tu devrais enlever ta chemise et ton pantalon, tu sais, ce sera plus pratique pour que je t'apprenne à nager. »

Draco se sortit des bras qui le tenaient, faisant grogner de protestation Compagnon-Loup.

« Je... »

« Allez, Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai aucun geste déplacé envers toi, je te le promets, » le rassura Harry.

« C'est pas ça, » bredouilla Draco en prenant machinalement l'une de ses tresses entre ses doigts.

Harry fronça ses sourcils sombres, cherchant visiblement à comprendre le problème de Draco. Finalement, il posa de nouveau ses mains sur le plus jeune qui frissonna.

« Je te promets, Draco, je ne te ferai rien. »

L'Oméga ferma les yeux, calmant les battements frénétiques de son cœur à nouveau affolé. Il sentait que Harry était sincère. Le mâle lui déboutonna sa chemise, gentiment, sans geste brusque. L'aura de Harry était apaisante, comme ses mains, mais plus encore, son odeur mêlée à celle salée de la mer lui faisait tourner la tête. Le dominant usait de son pouvoir sur lui, il le savait, mais il ne le faisait pas dans le but de le soumettre, uniquement dans celui de le rassurer. Comme faisait Charlie quand il entrait dans une crise de panique. Néanmoins, il y avait une grosse différence avec Charlie. Draco voyait Charlie comme un père, un référent, un mentor. Ses sentiments étaient bien différents au sujet de Harry.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, gardant ses yeux clos alors que sa chemise lui était ôtée. Compagnon-Loup voyait clairement Harry comme un partenaire potentiel. Draco, lui, refusait cette idée mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il aimait beaucoup Harry, espérait qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. Il s'avouait même que le mâle était attirant, pourtant, il rejetait encore l'idée d'un accouplement. Plus jamais ça.

« Tu veux enlever ton pantalon, Draco ? » demanda Harry d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

Le petit blond rouvrit ses yeux, découvrant le regard extasié de Harry sur son propre corps. Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je vais le faire, oui. Merci, Harry. »

« De rien, » fit le brun sans cesser de l'admirer. « Tu... tu es vraiment séduisant, tu sais. »

Draco enleva rapidement son vêtement et le tendit à Harry qui le prit.

« Je... Je suis couvert de cicatrices, surtout » bafouilla-t-il.

« Non, non, » le rassura précipitamment Harry. « Enfin, si, tu en as, c'est évident, plus que la plupart des soumis de la meute, mais, comment dire... Ce n'est pas ça que l'on voit quand on te regarde. »

Draco fit une petite moue, à la fois pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe et à la fois pour ''sourire'' à Harry. Le dominant était gentil. Gentil et sexuellement attiré par sa personne, c'était encore plus clair que l'eau dans laquelle ils trempaient. Harry sourit quant à lui largement en retour.

« Je vais poser tes affaires sur la plage pour les faire sécher et j'arrive. Ne va pas plus loin, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Okay, » répondit Draco.

Il détailla le corps de l'homme alors qu'il sortait de l'eau et étalait précautionneusement ses vêtements sur le sable blond. Compagnon-Loup émit un étrange son, proche du ronronnement.

« Mais tais-toi donc, loup stupide, » grommela Draco.

« Tu dis ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il revenait vers lui.

« Non, non, rien. »

Harry lui prit la main, l'entraînant un peu plus loin dans l'eau profonde.

« Harry... Harry, attends ! » s'affola Draco, alors que l'eau montait de plus en plus haut.

Une vague lui effleura le menton, le faisant planter ses ongles dans la peau de Harry.

« D'accord, on reste là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

« Il y a trop d'eau, » gémit Draco. « Et en plus, elle pique ! »

Harry se mit à rire tout en prenant le corps plus frêle conte le sien.

« Tu vas t'habituer. Regarde, je te montre comment faire, d'accord ? Tu vas essayer de t'allonger dans l'eau, sur le dos et ensuite sur le ventre, la tête dans l'eau, d'accord ? Ça s'appelle faire l'étoile de mer. »

Draco hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

La leçon commença. Draco voulait absolument démontrer au dominant qu'il n'était pas une mauviette. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas cette eau trop remuante, trop salée et trop profonde. Il se motiva malgré tout, Harry ne devait pas être déçu ! Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela lui tenait tant à cœur, néanmoins il désirait plus que tout que le dominant soit fier de lui, c'était important.

C'était important aussi pour lui.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours subi. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait montrer ses capacités, pouvait démontrer qu'il était plus qu'un simple faible Oméga ou un jouet sexuel. Son ego avait besoin qu'il réussisse.

De fait, il pataugea en compagnie du jeune homme brun pendant plus d'une heure, n'acceptant de sortir que lorsque ce dernier lui en intima l'ordre pour la troisième fois au vu des lèvres bleutées de l'Oméga.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	21. Une nouvelle place

**Bêta : Nanola**

* * *

 **La voie de l'Oméga**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 _Cher Professeur Black,_

 _C'est avec une extrême attention que j'ai étudié votre missive au sujet de mes frères, le Monoïque Ayase uni Weasley et le Monoïque novice Draco._

 _J'ai parfaitement conscience que, pour vous, la parentalité du novice doit être mise en lumière et l'homme qui l'a élevé comme son fils pendant quatorze ans recherché, puis jugé._

 _Cependant, en tant que Grand Maître monoïque et Gardien, ma décision est autre. Si les Hommes et les Mages cherchent justice sur ce point, les Monoïques ne se prononcent pas. Certes, ce qu'a fait cet homme a privé l'un de nos fils de la vie et de l'éducation dues à son rang. Mais de ce que nous en savons, ces agissements n'étaient pas dictés par un désir de haine, de revanche ou d'asservissement en l'encontre d'un des nôtres. Au contraire, ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait par amour. Amour d'une femme et d'un fils. En tant qu'enfants de l'amour, nous avons décidé de ne pas condamner cet homme._

 _Si aujourd'hui nous sommes les premiers à regretter les conséquences de sa décision, nous ne voulons pas rajouter du chagrin là où la douleur réside déjà._

 _Vous me voyez donc au regret de vos objecter mon refus quant à votre requête. Ce que savent les Monoïques restera secret de Monoïques conservé au Temple._

 _Quant au jeune Draco, je ne peux que vous assurer de notre plus totale diligence à son égard. Notre enfant retrouvé ne sera en aucun cas de nouveau abandonné et notre regard accompagne chacun de ses pas._

 _Que la grâce des Sylphes sache vous guider,_

 _Hylas, Grand Maître des Monoïques et Gardien des secrets._

 **... ... ...**

Ils sortirent de l'eau, Draco se précipita vers une serviette que lui avait préparée Harry pour s'enrouler dedans, cachant ainsi son corps aux yeux verts.

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, » lui assura Harry en se frictionnant les cheveux, les laissant plus hirsutes que jamais.

« Merci. C'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur, c'est tout, » répondit Draco en lui offrant sa petite grimace en coin.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pencha un peu la tête et battit deux fois des cils. Harry stoppa ses mouvements, déglutissant avec difficulté, comme hypnotisé.

« Non... Tu... es un bon élève, » dit-il en se reprenant.

Draco baissa des yeux, heureux de la réaction du mâle. Puis sa propre réaction le stupéfia. Par la lune ! Il venait de lui faire du gringue ! Compagnon-Loup était ravi mais Draco resta interdit. Pourtant... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dominant brun qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Tu veux un biscuit ? Ça te réchauffera, » proposa Harry en lui tendant un cookie.

« Oui, merci, » fit Draco en le prenant entre ses doigts.

Il releva ses yeux gris, les plantant dans les verts. De nouveau, il lui accorda une petite moue, secoua ses cheveux mouillés et, de son autre main, joua avec l'une de ses tresses.

« Tu es vraiment... si gentil. Tu es un très bon mâle, » déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi.

« Je ne suis pas que gentil, tu sais. Je suis aussi l'un des mâles les plus puissants de cette meute, » se rengorgea-t-il.

Draco croqua dans son cookie tout en fixant le dominant. Finalement, c'était assez rigolo de jouer ainsi avec lui. Il mâcha donc son gâteau lentement et avec un brin de sensualité, très lucide quant au regard de l'homme sur sa bouche.

« J'en suis sûr. Tu pourrais me montrer un jour si tu es fort ? Tu sais grimper aux arbres ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » affirma Harry avec conviction. « Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! Je suis aussi l'un des meilleurs nageurs de la meute, je plonge loin et je reste longtemps sous l'eau ! Si tu as envie, j'irai chercher du corail pour toi, et des perles ! Comme ça, si tu veux un collier, je te le ferai. Et si tu aimes les fruits, je te cueillerai les plus beaux et les plus juteux ! »

Draco battit une nouvelle fois ses cils avant de baisser les yeux, enchanté de la réaction du jeune homme. C'était décidément amusant de taquiner les dominants, un simple battement de cils et ils s'empressaient de vous promettre monts et merveilles. Sans compter que l'odeur qui se dégageait de Harry était tout bonnement divine. Le mâle laissait ses phéromones parler pour lui. Draco inspira lentement. Oui, Harry sentait délicieusement bon. C'était si réconfortant de l'avoir près de lui ainsi. Son odeur lui donnait envie de se câliner contre lui, de lui lécher le cou afin de constater si sa peau avait le même goût que ce qu'il reniflait. Draco se sentait en sécurité, apaisé grâce à cette fragrance. C'était un sentiment qu'il aurait aimé toujours ressentir.

Le petit Oméga redressa la tête alors que Harry fanfaronnait encore. Tout à l'heure, dans l'eau, il avait été très doux avec lui. Draco se sentit rougir un peu alors qu'il se souvenait de ses mains fermes, calleuses sur sa peau tendre. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup aimé sa leçon.

« Harry, tu me donneras d'autres leçons ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Chouette, » fit Draco. « Je crois que j'aime bien la mer. »

Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu verras, Draco, tu te plairas beaucoup ici. Si tu aimes la mer, tu peux intégrer l'équipes des tisseurs. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ayase doit être d'accord. Je crois qu'il préférerait que je reste au village. Remus lui a demandé que je l'aide avec ses élèves. »

« Ce n'est pas gênant, » éluda Harry en haussa les épaules. « Tu sais, nous travaillons dans plusieurs équipes différentes, ce qui est normal. Je suis un pêcheur mais la semaine prochaine nous serons tous aux champs. Il faut les labourer, planter, c'est normal d'aider. Et quand ce sera l'époque de la moisson et des récoltes, aussi. C'est ainsi, nous avons tous plusieurs métiers. Tu peux, toi aussi, en choisir plusieurs qui te plairont. »

« J'aiderai aux champs, moi aussi ? » demanda Draco en levant son visage pointu vers celui, très proche, de Harry.

« Non ! » affirma avec véhémence le brun, faisant écarquiller les yeux clairs. « Ayase ne participe jamais à ce genre de travaux. C'est trop dur pour les Omégas, vous êtes les plus fragiles de tous. Et puis, ce n'est pas ta place, surtout tant que tu n'es pas uni, » termina-t-il en grommelant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trop de mâles en rut, » rétorqua avec mauvaise humeur le dominant.

Draco plaça avec grâce le dernier morceau de biscuit dans sa bouche, les yeux sur l'horizon. Harry le dévorait des yeux, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

« Il y a beaucoup de dominants célibataires dans la meute ? »

Harry passa son bras derrière le dos de l'Oméga, sa main touchant la hanche du côté opposé. Draco se tendit un peu, avant finalement de céder à Compagnon-Loup qui lui hurlait d'accepter l'épaule rassurante qui était à portée. Il laissa donc sa tête s'appuyer contre la clavicule nue et hâlée du garçon.

« Eh bien, en mâles matures, nous devons être une bonne dizaine et d'âges très différents. Je ne compte pas les enfants qui ne sont pas majeurs. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » s'exclama Draco, vexé plus que de raison.

Compagnon-Loup grogna en assentiment. Il n'était plus un louveteau et refusait encore plus que _ce_ dominant le considère comme tel !

« Non, toi c'est différent, déjà tu es un soumis et puis... » Harry s'arrêta net.

« Et puis quoi ? » voulut savoir Draco en redressant son nez.

Harry hésitait visiblement à lui répondre. Le jeune Oméga, lui, n'hésita donc pas longtemps.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, dis-moi pourquoi, » ronronna-t-il en calant son visage contre le torse puissant.

« Tu es différent, Draco, » avoua Harry, vaincu à plate couture. « Parce que ta nature d'Oméga a été déclenchée dans ton autre meute. » Devant les yeux gris perplexes, il continua. « Normalement, les Omégas ne sont pas sexuellement matures avant dix-huit à vingt ans. Trop jeunes. Trop fragiles. Les Alphas ne permettent pas leur accouplement. Alors que toi... Enfin bref. Tu es un Oméga mature, de ce fait, nous te reconnaissons comme un partenaire potentiel, c'est ainsi. Et quant à toi, tu vas bientôt réclamer la protection d'un dominant, tu vas avoir besoin d'un compagnon. »

Draco se décolla brusquement de l'étreinte réconfortante, crispé.

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! Plus jamais un dominant ne mettra ses mains sur moi ! » cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Harry le dévisagea, surpris sans vraiment l'être. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec la meute du Sanguinaire, une telle réaction n'était pas étonnante. Un autre sentiment l'envahit. La pitié. Parce que Draco n'aurait pas le choix. Aussi fort que son humain rejetait l'idée d'un accouplement avec un mâle, son loup, lui, n'aurait de cesse de réclamer un compagnon, de la même façon qu'il avait exigé une meute pour l'Oméga. Ce désir de meute s'était fait durement sentir pour le garçon, les courriers échangés entre les Mages et Gideon avaient été clairs sur ce point. Draco avait déjà tenu plusieurs mois entre la fin de sa première meute et sa venue ici. Harry douta subitement qu'il puisse de nouveau attendre aussi longtemps sans que l'appel du dominant ne l'emporte.

Draco ne pouvait pas lutter contre cet instinct puissant. Le Loup-garou gagnerait cette bataille, quoi qu'il en coûte à l'homme.

Le dominant avait également parfaitement compris que Draco flirtait avec lui. Il avait aussi senti, chose que sans doute l'Oméga ignorait, les appels silencieux de son loup, l'envoi de phéromones dans sa direction pour l'inciter à le courtiser. Harry en était ravi d'un côté, parce que cela signifiait que la partie lupine de Draco le voyait comme un compagnon potentiel. En revanche, cela voulait dire que le loup était prêt à l'union. Il la désirait. Les choses iraient sans doute beaucoup trop vite pour Draco. Et cela signifiait aussi que lui, Harry, devait se préparer à la lutte entre les dominants qui allait bientôt s'annoncer car il était hors de question que Draco lui échappe une deuxième fois !

Cependant, ce n'était pas cela le plus important dans l'immédiat. Il allait devoir rassurer l'Oméga et prévenir Ayase et Charlie de ce qui se tramait.

« Calme-toi, Draco, j'ai dit ça mais tu as encore le temps. Tu verras bien quand ça arrivera. »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! »

« D'accord, calme-toi, » fit Harry en le reprenant contre lui.

Il le sentit encore tendu puis, petit à petit, le corps de l'Oméga se relaxa alors que Harry laissait son aura s'étendre autour d'eux. Draco poussa un petit soupir d'aise, sa tête se calant de nouveau confortablement dans le creux de l'épaule du brun.

« Harry, tu es un dominant puissant, c'est vrai. C'est vrai aussi que tu deviendras l'Alpha, un jour ? »

« Sans doute, oui. C'est ce que souhaitent Gideon, Charlie, Francis et Remus, et la majorité de la meute. »

« Francis ? »

« Le troisième, Francis Dubois. »

« Et toi, tu veux quoi ? »

« Je veux devenir l'Alpha. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour succéder à mon père. »

Draco réfléchit un instant. Il était bien ainsi avec le soleil qui les réchauffait délicieusement. Est-ce que c'était le moment d'interroger Harry ? Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'Oméga se lança.

« Harry... Quand tu dis que tu vas succéder à ton père, tu parles de Gideon ou de ton vrai père ? »

Il n'osa pas lever son visage vers le dominant, de peur de l'avoir froissé. Bien qu'il soit en confiance avec Harry, un dominant restait un dominant.

« Je parle sans doute un peu des deux, » murmura Harry.

Une main hâlée vint se perdre dans les cheveux blonds, surprenant Draco qui pourtant se laissa faire alors que Harry lui prodiguait de douces caresses. Il avait parfaitement entendu la note de tristesse dans la voix du jeune homme et n'avait pas envie de le blesser en lui refusant le réconfort que semblaient lui procurer ses mèches encore humides. Et puis, pour être parfaitement honnête, les câlins de Harry étaient très agréables.

« Mon père, James Potter, n'a jamais été l'Alpha en réalité. Quand mon grand-père est décédé, ma grand-mère a été si bouleversée que mon père a décidé de laisser la meute à Gideon, le Bêta. La meute l'a accepté. Ils sont partis, parce que ma grand-mère voulait retourner dans son ancienne meute, au moins pour un temps. Ils ont voyagé pendant plus de cinq ans. C'est lors d'un de ses voyages qu'il a rencontré ma mère. »

« C'était une Werwulf, elle aussi ? » demanda gentiment Draco.

« Une quoi ? »

« Werwulf, Loup-garou. »

« Oh, oui, aussi. Elle vivait dans une toute petite meute, près de la frontière du Royaume de Serdaigle. Ils se sont unis là-bas. Et puis, quand je suis né, mon père a décidé de revenir dans sa meute. Il avait toujours gardé contact avec Gideon. Les Loups-garous communiquent entre eux comme les mages, grâce aux hiboux, c'est bien plus rapide. Lily, ma maman, n'était pas trop d'accord. Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une meute aussi imposante et n'avait pas envisagé devenir l'épouse d'un Alpha de cette façon. »

« Mais, ton père aurait pris la place de Gideon ? »

« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas que Gideon aurait laissé sa place ainsi, ni même si mon père en avait réellement envie. C'est ma grand-mère qui le voulait, cette fois-ci. »

« Attends, » fit Draco en se redressant un peu pour regarder Harry. « Si je te comprends bien, ta grand-mère qui ne voulait pas que ton père devienne l'Alpha au moment du décès de ton grand-père, voulait ensuite qu'il le devienne ? »

« C'est cela, oui, » sourit Harry en incitant d'une main Draco à reprendre sa position contre lui. « Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, hein ? Mais je pense surtout que c'est parce que le décès de mon grand-père avait été brutal, soudain et l'avait choquée. »

« Il est mort comment ? »

« Accident pendant une chasse. Je n'en sais guère plus. Bref, toujours est-il que mon père a préféré retarder un peu son départ. Ils ont continué leur vie de nomade pendant un temps. Ma grand-mère est tombée malade. Elle était très âgée, alors elle a voulu mourir dans la meute qui l'avait vue naître. Quand elle est décédée, mon père, ma mère et moi, on est parti pour revenir ici. Toute la meute nous attendait. »

La voix de Harry s'était fait sourde, reflétant sa douleur.

« Harry, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrai. Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question et... »

« Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai envie que tu connaisses mon passé, Draco, » répondit Harry en embrassant le dessus du crâne de l'Oméga qui sursauta. « J'avais presque cinq ans. On était dans la forêt, pas très loin d'ici à distance lupine. »

Le dominant repris ses caresses, ses yeux fixant la mer devant eux.

« Je m'en souviens très bien. C'était le matin, maman finissait de préparer les bagages, moi je jouais à côté d'elle. J'étais en loup. Mon père a soudain bondi vers nous, en loup aussi. Il était affolé parce qu'une meute était là. Une meute qui puait le sang, la crasse, la violence. »

Draco se crispa dans ses bras, son souffle se fit rapide.

« Une meute sauvage, c'est ça ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » confirma Harry à voix basse. « Mon père a tout de suite compris le danger, ma mère s'est transformée à son tour, on a couru, abandonnant tout. Mon père me portait dans sa gueule mais... » Harry ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, la grosse vague de culpabilité qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté refaisant surface. « Gideon n'arrête pas de me sermonner, parce que je dis souvent que c'est à cause de moi s'ils sont morts. Si je n'avais pas été là, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu en réchapper... » Il déglutit avant de reprendre. « Toujours est-il que voilà, mon père a compris qu'ils étaient chassés, qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça, pas avec moi, et ils voulaient me protéger. Il s'est retransformé, m'a caché entre deux grosses roches, dans un cour d'eau. Il m'a dit, ''sois sage, Harry, ne bouge pas d'ici, papa et maman reviendront te chercher, tu ne dois pas sortir de ta cachette sinon tu as perdu le jeu.'' Il savait que j'adorais jouer à cache-cache... Ils ne sont jamais venus me chercher. Mais j'ai entendu des hurlements, des cris. J'étais terrorisé. Puis la nuit est tombée. J'avais si peur et... »

Harry serra davantage Draco contre lui qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre la peur que le petit garçon avait dû ressentir à l'époque.

« J'ai fini par sortir de mon trou, pendant la nuit. J'avais faim, j'avais froid et j'étais trempé, j'avais peur. Je voulais ma mère, tant pis si je perdais le jeu. Je les ai retrouvés... à l'odeur puisqu'ils ne répondaient pas à mes appels. Ils... Ils étaient morts. »

« Harry, je suis désolé, » souffla Draco dans son cou.

« Oui, je sais, louveteau, je sais, » dit Harry en passant ses deux bras autour de Draco. « J'ai marché pendant quatre jours. Mon père m'avait expliqué où nous allions et j'ai tenté d'aller jusqu'à la meute. C'est elle qui est venue à moi. Remus et Gideon étaient inquiets de notre retard, ils savaient que nous devions arriver, alors ils sont venus à notre rencontre. C'est moi qu'ils ont trouvé, à moitié mort de faim. »

Harry poussa un long soupir avant d'embrasser une deuxième fois les cheveux doux et salés de l'Oméga.

« C'est ainsi que je suis devenu le fils de Gideon. Il m'a adopté puisque lui et Marlène n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Elle était morte un an auparavant, alors ma venue a été accueillie avec joie pour Gideon. Il n'espérait plus rien de la vie, à part la meute et soudain, il avait un fils. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait largement préféré que James et Lily soient vivants, c'est certain. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il voulait leur proposer de vivre avec lui, il voulait faire de mon père son successeur, peut-être. Enfin voilà, tu sais, désormais. »

Draco ne bougea pas. Il savait, oui, mais avait encore tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler alors qu'il posait la première d'entre elles. La plus importante.

« Cette meute, Harry, celle qui a tué tes parents. Tu sais qui elle est ? »

« Savoir, non, je ne sais pas. Pas moi en tout cas. Il y avait leur odeur de partout là où j'ai trouvé les corps de mes parents. L'Alpha avait uriné sur le cadavre de mon père. Par contre... Remus est allé chercher les corps. Il a toujours affirmé qu'il avait reconnu cette odeur, parce que c'était celle du loup qui l'avait transformé. »

« Greyback, » murmura Draco, terrorisé.

Il ferma les yeux, ses bras s'agrippant désormais au torse de Harry. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Alors toi, Remus et moi... il a fait tant de mal... »

« C'est fini, Draco, c'est fini... » le consola Harry en lui prodiguant moult caresses et baisers. « Il est mort, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. À toi et à personne. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. »

L'homme brun releva le visage défait de l'Oméga, le regardant dans les yeux. Les larmes de Draco s'asséchèrent aussitôt. Les yeux de Harry était d'un vert profond et reposant. Il était fort, puissant, il portait sur lui l'odeur de la dominance, du courage et de la volonté avec au loin, celle propre aux Alphas. Oui, Harry deviendrait l'Alpha un jour, c'était certain. Pourtant, lui, Draco, misérable soumis, arrivait à soutenir son regard, Harry l'autorisait à le regarder. Mieux, il le rassurait à travers ses perles vertes, tout en lui faisant don de son aura, de son odeur.

« Peut-être était-ce le destin qui nous a joué ce vilain tour, mais si Greyback a fait de nous ce que nous sommes, alors tant pis, ou tant mieux, parce que ce que je sais, c'est que je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde, » murmura Harry. « Je sais les atrocités qu'il a commises envers toi, Draco, et je ferai tout pour que tu les oublies. Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

« Merci, » bafouilla Draco en se cachant dans le giron réconfortant.

« Harry, » demanda l'Oméga après une longue minute de silence. « Et Charlie ? Il ne veut vraiment pas devenir l'Alpha ? »

« Non, vraiment pas. Charlie est un Bêta. Un formidable Bêta. Je serais honoré s'il accepte d'être le mien. »

Draco ferma les yeux, appréciant simplement le fait d'être là, au chaud, en sécurité, avec le doux bruit des vagues. Harry caressait vaguement son bras, ses cheveux, et de temps en temps, un baiser léger était déposé sur le dessus de sa tête. Compagnon-Loup s'était rarement senti aussi bien, détendu et confiant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Draco voyait devant lui sans avoir peur de souffrir ou de mourir dans d'atroces conditions. Il y avait bien cette histoire d'union mais pour le moment, il refusait d'y penser. Même si son loup était ravi de l'attention masculine dont il était l'objet. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

« Harry, demain on sera ici, sur cette plage ? Il y aura qui ? »

« Oui, en général on s'installe là-bas, près des cabanes de pêcheurs. On fait un grand feu et on mange tous ensemble. On rigole bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y aura tous les jeunes non accouplés, enfin, unis je veux dire, officiellement unis. Ron et Hermione seront là par exemple. Et je sais que Hooper rêve de séduire enfin Lavande demain soir. Et toi, quand est-ce qu'Olivier passe te prendre ? » voulut savoir Harry.

Draco sentit la tension chez le mâle à cette idée malgré l'effort qu'il avait fait pour que sa voix semble légère. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fit une petite moue espiègle que le dominant ne vit pas.

« Il passe après le déjeuner parce qu'il veut me montrer les champs avant la soirée. »

« Pff, pas besoin d'autant de temps pour voir des champs idiots, » grommela Harry.

« Tu sais, » Draco se redressa un peu, regardant Harry dans les yeux. « Sans vouloir vexer Olivier, je crois que j'aime bien mieux la mer que les prés. »

Le jeune blond pencha sa tête, plissa son joli petit nez alors qu'il lui offrait une autre de ses moues, plutôt aguicheuse de l'avis de Harry. Draco lui faisait très clairement du charme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Le loup en lui gronda. Olivier ne l'aurait pas. Ni lui, ni aucun autre mâle. S'il fallait se battre, et il savait qu'il le devrait, alors il le ferait et le sang coulerait si besoin était. Mais Draco était à lui.

« Je pourrais avoir un autre cookie ? Ils sont vraiment bons. Qui les a fait ? »

« C'est Molly, la mère de Ron. Et de Charlie. Tiens, elle sera contente de savoir qu'ils te plaisent, » répondit Harry en le dévorant des yeux.

Draco accepta le biscuit doré avant de tiquer.

« Ron et Charlie sont frères ? »

« Oui, Molly et Arthur ont la plus grande famille de la meute. Il y a Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et George, Ron et enfin Ginny. Tu verras Ginny demain. »

« Charlie m'avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de frères, mais il n'avait pas mentionné Ron et sa sœur, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas, » dit Draco en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Ron ne m'aime pas beaucoup, et puisque c'est le frère de Charlie... »

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, il baissa les yeux, prit sa tresse et la porta à sa bouche de façon instinctive pour la mordiller et la téter tout à la fois. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent à cette vue tandis que le jeune homme brun avalait avec difficulté sa salive. Il se secoua et reprit ses esprits.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron est juste un peu bougon au début, c'est tout. Il s'inquiète aussi un peu, c'est mon meilleur ami, il craint que l'on se batte un peu plus qu'avant entre dominants et que je... enfin, bref, c'est pas bien grave, » s'embrouilla Harry.

Draco releva le nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battriez ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif puis eut un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

« Draco, je pense que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi les dominants se battent entre eux. Pour les soumis, bien sûr. Surtout... » Il leva sa main et dégagea une mèche blonde. « Surtout pour un soumis aussi magnifique que toi, » souffla-t-il. « Les dominants célibataires vont se battre pour toi, Draco. »

L'Oméga fit une grimace.

« C'est bête, parce que moi... »

« Je sais, tu ne veux pas de mâle pour le moment. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous comporter comme des idiots devant toi, » fit Harry avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Draco éclata de rire, faisant s'émerveiller Harry. Devant ses yeux ébahis, l'Oméga souriait largement en riant. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire de façon volontaire, il y arrivait enfin lorsqu'il riait. Le mâle aux cheveux noirs sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté, son loup hurlait de satisfaction. C'était lui qui avait fait rire Draco de cette façon et c'était lui qui voyait le premier vrai sourire de l'Oméga... même si ce dernier ne le faisait pas délibérément.

Le jeune blond cessa de rire, son sourire éphémère disparut bien que ses yeux gris pétillaient toujours d'amusement. Il battit légèrement trop lentement des paupières pour que cela soit tout à fait naturel, démontrant une nouvelle fois à Harry que le petit mâle testait son pouvoir de séduction sur lui.

« Et... Toi aussi, alors, tu vas faire l'idiot pour moi ? »

« Oh, je le fais déjà, je crois, » avoua sans aucune honte Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents, heureux de voir deux taches roses s'étaler sur les joues pâles.

« Et... Tu as souvent fait l'idiot devant des soumis, avant ? »

Cette fois, les yeux clairs étaient craintifs, comme si l'Oméga redoutait la réponse.

« Quand j'étais un gamin, à peine plus qu'un louveteau, j'ai fait l'idiot devant deux ou trois soumises. Après, je n'ai rien fait pendant longtemps. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à Ayase de me montrer des Monoïques. Et depuis un an je n'ai envie de faire l'idiot que pour une seule personne. Toi. »

Le rose fonça un peu plus sur les joues en face de lui, néanmoins, la lueur de crainte disparut dans les prunelles, ne laissant la place qu'à de la joie. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant, avant que Draco ne porte son cookie à sa bouche et ne croque délicatement dedans, ses yeux navigant sans cesse entre le sol et ceux de Harry qui ne le quittaient pas.

Quant au mâle brun, il savait qu'il ne regarderait plus jamais les cookies de Molly de la même façon.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Harry se décida à raccompagner Draco jusque devant la porte de ses tuteurs. Il lui avait montré aussi les salines qui étaient une source de revenu importante pour la meute. Deux à trois fois par an, une caravane de Lycanthropes partait avec des énormes réserves de sel jusqu'à Godric. C'était là-bas qu'ensuite le sel, ainsi que les autres denrées que la meute produisait, notamment le poisson séché, étaient échangés dans les halles marchandes contre du sucre, des tissus fins et tout ce qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à arriver, l'air s'était plus que rafraîchi alors que Draco arrivait enfin devant sa porte. Il entra sans frapper et fit passer Harry devant lui.

« Bonjour, Harry, » lança Charlie en saluant le brun.

« Bonjour, Bêta. Je te ramène ton louveteau, » répondit Harry.

« Eh ! Je suis pas un louveteau ! » s'écria Draco, outré, tandis que son loup protestait avec tout autant de vigueur.

« Je sais bien, je te taquine, » fit Harry avec un sourire.

L'Oméga lui accorda une autre de ses adorables petites grimaces tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de Charlie qui lui embrassa le front.

« C'était bien ta journée, mon grand ? » l'interrogea avec affection le Bêta.

« Oui, Harry m'a montré les bateaux, la mer, les salines, les coquillages, les poissons et aussi comment nager et j'ai vu Heimich aussi et les cookies de ta mère sont vraiment délicieux, » lança Draco d'une seule traite.

« Eh bien, c'est l'iode qui te fait autant d'effet ? » se moqua Charlie. « Ou c'est Harry ? »

Draco rougit avant de se reculer un peu tandis que les deux dominant riaient.

« Vous arrêtez un peu de le taquiner ? » intervint Ayase avec Asami sur ses talons. « Merci Harry d'avoir veillé sur lui. »

« C'était un réel plaisir. D'ailleurs, Draco souhaiterait continuer ses leçons. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Charlie. « Quand cela ? »

« Les après-midi où nous sommes libres, » proposa Harry.

« Ayase, j'aime beaucoup le métier de tisseur. Est-ce que je pourrais travailler à la plage, moi aussi ? » demanda soudain Draco.

L'Oméga brun pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu enchanté de la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une occupation que je considère de ton rang, Draco. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » chouina Draco. « Ce n'est pas physique ! Et tu m'as dit que les Monoïques faisaient de la broderie ! C'est presque pareil ! »

« Non, certainement pas ! Les Monoïques font de l'art ! Pas des filets de pêches et ils ne vident pas non plus les entrailles puantes de poissons morts ! Ce n'est pas digne de toi. »

Draco baissa la tête. Sa tristesse était si palpable qu'Ayase se sentit fondre.

« Bon... peut-être que si tu te contentes de tisser les filets... »

Le plus jeune Oméga redressa vivement le visage.

« Tu serais d'accord ? J'aime tant la mer, Ayase ! Je voudrais passer mes journées là-bas ! »

« Hum, je me doute, » répondit Ayase en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en coin à Harry sur le pas de la porte. « Mais pas de mains dans le poisson, c'est clair ? »

« Promis ! » s'écria Draco.

« Et ta priorité restera l'école avec Remus ainsi que l'infirmerie avec moi si j'ai besoin d'aide, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclama Draco.

Sans se retenir, il sauta dans les bras d'un Harry plus que surpris, bien qu'enchanté.

« Je suis si content ! On va pouvoir se baigner ensemble et je te verrai souvent ! »

« Moi aussi, je suis content, Draco, » affirma Harry en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le dominant regardait les deux autres adultes, heureux de leur montrer la confiance que l'Oméga lui accordait. Ce dernier se recula pour faire de même avec Ayase, le serrant contre lui.

« Merci, Ayase. »

« De rien, louveteau, de rien. C'est norm... Oh par la lune ! Draco ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Ayase, horrifié.

Tout le monde sursauta, se demandant bien ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu n'as pas mis de lotion solaire ! Tu as des coups de soleil, regarde-moi ça ! Ton nez est tout rouge ! » continua Ayase sur le même ton qu'il aurait annoncé la fin du monde.

Draco se toucha le bout du nez, honteux. La pénombre dans la pièce n'avait pas permis à Ayase de voir l'étendu des dégâts tout de suite, chose que sa soudaine proximité avec le soumis venait de lui révéler.

« Je t'avais dit de t'en mettre régulièrement ! » s'énerva Ayase. « Draco, ce n'est pas sérieux, tu vas abîmer ta peau, sans oublier que demain tu es de sortie et dimanche nous allons manger chez Molly et Arthur ! C'est une catastrophe ! »

« Moi je trouve que ça lui va très bien, ce petit nez rouge, pas toi, Harry ? » se gaussa Charlie.

« C'est très... lumineux, sans aucun doute, » renchérit le brun.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Draco, file à la salle de bains ! En plus, tu es tout pégueux de sel ! Va te laver et ensuite je te passerai du baume. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte, ce n'est pas un état acceptable ! » protesta avec véhémence le plus vieil Oméga.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, penaud.

« Merci, Harry. On se voit demain, alors ? »

« Oui, sans souci. »

Harry s'avança vers lui, le serra dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

« C'est vrai que je suis horrible ? » chuchota Draco rapidement.

« Non, tu es juste magnifique, mais tu devrais quand même te mettre de la crème parce que sinon tu vas avoir mal cette nuit, » le rassura Harry sur le même ton.

« Draco ! File au bain ! Tu le revois demain alors va faire tes soins ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! » s'énerva Ayase.

Draco se recula, passa devant Ayase et lui lança en explosant de rire.

« Oui, maman, j'y cours ! » se moqua Draco, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Ayase tant en raison du terme employé que du rire franc du garçon. « Au revoir Harry, à demain ! »

Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, ses yeux se posant aussitôt sur le plus jeune dominant.

« Oui, » le devança Harry. « Il a déjà ri de cette façon cette après-midi. Deux fois. »

Les mâles adultes se regardèrent, complices.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, » fit enfin Ayase.

« Oui. Par contre, Ayase, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose concernant Draco. Sa nature Oméga se réveille. »

Aussitôt le visage du soumis brun s'assombrit.

 **... ... ...**

Olivier parlait avec une passion évidente des cultures et des immenses vergers que possédait la meute. Draco l'écoutait avec patience et politesse, bien que le sujet ne lui plaise pas autant. Le spectacle d'Olivier perdu dans ses explications enflammées était à son humble avis bien plus intéressant que des champs labourés ou des arbres dont les fruits n'étaient pas encore mûrs, voire même, pour certains, étaient encore en fleurs.

Le jeune dominant semblait donner l'impression que rien n'était plus important que les récoltes. Sans doute n'avait-il pas tort dans le sens où c'étaient effectivement elles qui permettaient à la meute de se nourrir et d'avoir du pain frais toute l'année.

Draco hocha la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Les champs, l'agriculture, les vergers, il connaissait déjà. Rien de ce que pouvait lui dire Olivier n'était une nouveauté pour lui. Le jeune homme avait sans doute oublié qu'avant d'être transformé en Oméga, Draco n'avait pas été élevé dans la ouate douillette du temple des Monoïques mais dans une ferme. Certes, sa famille était riche, son père soldat, mais ils étaient également fermiers.

Cette fois, Draco pencha légèrement son visage. Olivier était mignon, il devait en convenir. Et puis, il avait un joli sourire. Son loup sembla sceptique. Il reconnaissait la valeur d'Olivier, mais ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait vibrer. Là-dessus, Draco ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Harry était bien plus... attractif.

« Quand est-ce que l'on va à la plage ? » demanda-t-il soudain, profitant qu'Olivier reprenait une respiration pour, enfin, pouvoir en placer une.

Le brun le regarda, un peu surpris.

« Tu ne veux plus que je te montre les champs ? Il y a encore un verger, plus à l'ouest. »

« Je sais, » fit Draco, un peu ennuyé de montrer si peu d'entrain alors qu'il était évident qu'Olivier mettait tout son cœur pour lui faire partager sa passion. « Ayase me l'avait déjà montré. Tu sais, avant, chez moi, on avait une ferme aussi. »

« Ah bon ? » Olivier lui offrit un grand sourire. « Tu travaillais dans les champs ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Draco en haussant une épaule.

Devant l'air déconfit d'Olivier il ne sut s'il devait être franc ou non. Son loup lui conseillait de ménager le dominant, mais le garçon, lui, avait envie d'être le plus honnête possible. Il n'avait jamais pu donner libre court à ses sentiments avec la meute de Greyback, n'était pas franchement à son aise avec les Mages à Poudlard et quand il était chez lui, à Poufsouffle... Il s'était senti plus d'une fois si différent.

Il devait reconnaître que la décision de l'Alpha, de Dumbledore et du Temple était sans doute la meilleure pour lui. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il était dans la meute mais il se sentait étrangement à sa place par bien des côtés. Compagnon-Loup avait besoin d'autres Lycanthropes et lui... lui, il avait Ayase.

« Tu sais, je ne savais pas que j'étais un Monoïque, mais je n'ai jamais aimé certains travaux. Autant grimper aux arbres, pas de problème, mais labourer la terre, planter, récolter. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Je préférais m'occuper des animaux, mais ça, Ayase ne veut pas en entendre parler. »

« Que faisais-tu, alors ? » voulut savoir Olivier, plus que déçu.

« J'étudiais beaucoup. Maman était institutrice, papa était très cultivé. Il était capitaine de la garde ! » s'exclama fièrement Draco en redressant son nez pointu.

Pourtant, son visage s'affaissa rapidement.

« Enfin... c'était ma vie d'avant. Je croyais que c'était mes parents. »

Olivier ne dit rien, se contentant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'Oméga. Ce dernier se tendit un peu. Il n'aimait pas les contacts de ce genre, sauf quand c'était lui qui les initiait ou à moins qu'ils proviennent de personne en qui il avait toute confiance. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se méfiait d'Olivier, mais il n'était pas Ayase, Charlie ou... Harry.

Draco se recula un peu, regardant ses pieds. Olivier ne lui parlait pas, ne disait rien. D'un coup, il avait envie que Harry soit présent, il était certain que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aurait su le réconforter, mieux que ce que tentait de faire Olivier. L'Oméga se mordit les lèvres tout en se fustigeant. Il n'était pas sympa avec Olivier et donnait à Harry des qualités dont il ignorait tout. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Pardon, Olivier, je suis désolé, » s'entendit-il affirmer à son compagnon.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Draco. Viens, on rentre au village. J'avais promis à Ayase de te ramener chez toi avant que l'on parte à la plage. Ayase voulait que tu prennes des habits pour la nuit, » dit Olivier avec un pauvre sourire.

Il avait l'air si malheureux que Draco ne protesta pas quand il lui prit la main pour rentrer chez eux.

Ayase et Charlie ne commentèrent pas plus la vue de leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, même si Draco remarqua l'air contrarié d'Ayase. Ce dernier lui donna un petit sac avec un pull, une couverture et un petit bonnet.

« Un bonnet ? Ayase, on n'est plus en hiver et il fait chaud ici ! » s'écria Draco.

« Au bord de l'eau, il peut faire froid. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, » répliqua l'autre Oméga. « Et ne discute pas sinon tu restes à la maison ! »

Draco soupira mais ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre le sac à dos. Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de le porter car Olivier s'en saisit pour le mettre sur son dos.

« Ce n'est pas lourd, je peux le prendre, » protesta Draco.

« Laisse faire Olivier, ce n'est pas ton rôle que de porter des affaires, » répondit à sa place Ayase, un peu sèchement.

Draco sentit un étrange nœud se former dans son ventre. Il s'avança vers l'Oméga et posa sa main avec appréhension sur celle plus bronzée.

« Aya', tu es fâché ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu ne veux plus que j'aille à la plage ? » murmura-t-il.

« Non, Draco, je ne suis pas fâché, rassure-toi. Juste, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec les dominants, ne les provoque pas. »

« Je ne le ferai pas ! » s'exclama Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je m'en doute mais je préfère te le dire avant que tu y ailles, » sourit gentiment Ayase. « Autre chose, n'oublie pas non plus que tu es un Monoïque, Draco. »

« Je suis un Oméga, » le contredit Draco.

« Non, un Monoïque. Je sais que notre Alpha veut que l'on te considère d'abord comme un Oméga, mais cela vaut uniquement pour les règles du clans et pour le jour où tu voudras t'unir et non, ferme-moi cette bouche, je ne veux pas t'entendre protester, je suis clair ? Bien. Donc, que vis à vis des règles et du fonctionnement de la meute, on te considère comme un Oméga, je suis d'accord, mais pour moi et pour le Temple, tu es un Monoïque avant tout. Et ça, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. J'ai reçu ce matin un courrier du Grand Maître. Il veut que tu reçoives une éducation digne d'un Monoïque, ce que tu auras. Donc, je t'ordonne de te comporter avec dignité. Pas de beuverie, pas de mots gras, pas de comportements déplacés. De la grâce, de la distinction. Considère-toi comme issu de la famille royale. Tu m'as bien compris. À partir de ce jour, je serai sur ton dos vis à vis de ça. »

Draco soupira de nouveau.

« Je n'aurai jamais ta distinction et ton élégance, Ayase. »

« Si. Tu la portes déjà en toi. C'est dans notre sang. Ce n'est pas pour rien si ton père et tes amis te trouvaient précieux ou du moins, si différent d'eux. Je ne me trompe pas en disant cela, non ? »

« Non, » admit Draco.

« Alors fais confiance à ton instinct, à tes instincts. Je compte sur toi. »

Draco hocha la tête avant de faire une petite grimace.

« Ayase, » fit-il d'une petite voix. « Je suis vraiment obligé de prendre ce bonnet ? Je ne veux pas être ridicule. »

L'Oméga brun fronça les sourcils et reprit de façon claire et forte afin que tout le monde puisse entendre.

« Tu prends ce bonnet et il est hors de question que tu reviennes avec les cheveux humides, j'espère que tout le monde a parfaitement compris le message ! »

Draco gémit alors qu'Olivier et Charlie pouffaient.

« Allez, viens, les autres vont nous attendre, » fit le plus jeune dominant.

« Draco, avant que tu partes, » déclara à son tour Charlie. « J'ai vu l'Alpha tout à l'heure. Il a donné son accord pour que tu travailles avec Remus le matin à l'école, ensuite, les jours où il n'y a pas classe et les après-midi, tu pourras être avec les tisseurs si besoin est, puisque c'était ton choix, ou avec Ayase et Adélaïde à l'infirmerie. Ce seront Ayase et Harry qui t'indiqueront ce que tu dois faire. Ayase n'a pas voulu revenir sur sa décision première : tout comme lui, pas de travaux liés directement à la pêche ou à l'agriculture. Les Omégas, et encore plus ceux nés Monoïques, n'ont pas à faire ce genre de choses. »

Draco se retint de sauter au cou du Bêta. Il pourrait faire ce dont il avait envie ! Il était heureux de pouvoir enseigner avec Remus, travailler avec Ayase et aussi à la plage avec les autres tisseurs. Il ignora volontairement la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était surtout heureux de pouvoir être à la plage avec les pêcheurs et le mâle responsable d'eux : Harry.

Il plissa son joli nez, démontrant ainsi sa joie. Olivier à ses côtés s'était quant à lui rembruni. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que l'idée que l'Oméga soit exempté de travaux fermiers lui déplaisait.

« On y va, Olivier ? » demanda Draco gentiment.

« Draco, attends, » lança de nouveau Charlie. « Et toi, Olivier, écoute-moi attentivement. Je ne peux qu'approuver les précédents conseils d'Ayase. Il ne faut pas que tu ais un comportement déplacé avec les jeunes mâles dominants ou que tu leur fasses des avances. »

« Mais non ! » protesta Draco, choqué et déçu que ses tuteurs semblent avoir si peu confiance en lui. « Je ne ferai jamais ça ! »

« Draco, je sais bien que tu ne veux pas le faire mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose, c'est que tu as déjà été accouplé. »

Draco rougit brusquement, honteux que Charlie lui rappelle ce qu'il avait vécu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le fait qu'il l'affirme devant un jeune mâle dominant non uni lui déplaisait encore plus. Compagnon-Loup se sentit blessé. Un Oméga devait se présenter pur devant son futur compagnon. Or, il ne l'était pas. Malgré lui, ses yeux gris s'embrumèrent.

« Je ne voulais pas m'accoupler, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

La main de Charlie se posa aussitôt sur sa nuque, sous les longues mèches blondes.

« Je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas un reproche, Draco. Je te dis cela pour que tu comprennes que malheureusement, ton odeur a changé, tes hormones ont changé. Tu n'y peux rien, nous en avons tous bien conscience dans la meute. Mais tu as l'odeur d'un soumis sexuellement mature, prêt à l'accouplement ou à l'union. Dans le cas des Omégas, il est de coutume qu'ils ne soient accouplés qu'avec leur compagnon. C'est une mesure de protection pour vous qui êtes bien plus fragiles que les autres soumis. Je parle d'une fragilité émotionnelle plus que physique. Tu en discuteras avec Ayase plus tard si tu le souhaites. Toujours est-il que ta nature a été enclenchée et que même si tu ne le souhaites pas, ton corps appelle les dominants. Ton loup appelle son compagnon. »

Cette fois, Draco ferma les yeux, faisant s'échapper une larme unique qui roula sur sa joue.

« Je... Je ne veux pas... »

« Je sais cela aussi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu fasses bien attention à ce que tu fais, d'accord ? C'était ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, peut-être un peu maladroitement. Nous savons que tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre de ce qui s'est passé avec ton ancienne meute. Plus tard, quand tu seras en osmose avec ton loup et prêt à être uni, ce sera différent. »

« Je ne veux pas ! » répéta Draco les poings serrés.

Les adultes autour de lui ne dirent rien, chacun sentant les vagues de détresse qui s'échappaient du corps de l'adolescent. Charlie soupira tout en massant la nuque fine, espérant détendre et rassurer le louveteau par ce moyen.

« Nous aviserons, » éluda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Olivier. « Olivier, l'Alpha, Ayase et moi te faisons confiance, ainsi qu'à Harry, pour veiller sur Draco. Tu en as la responsabilité ce soir. Je ne crains pas tes réactions ou celles de Harry, bien qu'il est évident que Draco vous plaît à tous les deux. Veille à ce que les autres mâles sachent se contrôler. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Bêta, » affirma Olivier avec force.

Ce dernier prit la main crispée de Draco dans la sienne, doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, je ferai très attention. »

Le petit Oméga releva son visage chiffonné. Olivier passa lentement sa main sur la joue pâle, toutefois, son cœur se serra alors que Draco se tendait à son contact.

« Bien, allons-y, » souffla-t-il.

Il tendit de nouveau sa main à l'Oméga qui hésita. Après un bref coup d'œil, tant à ses tuteurs qui lui souriaient gentiment qu'au jeune dominant déconfit, il accepta finalement de glisser sa main dans celle de l'autre mâle.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, se rapprochant peu à peu de l'odeur marine et du bruit des vagues.

Le cœur de Draco palpitait avec force. Il allait vivre sa première soirée de jeune Lycanthrope non uni, comme une soirée étudiante que vivaient les jeunes humains dans les grandes villes ou les bals dans les villages. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de fête. Il avait été trop jeune pour cela, à l'époque où il vivait à Pomona. Trop jeune et de toute façon, personne ne l'aurait invité, songea-t-il rapidement.

Draco leva la tête, regardant le soleil qui se couchait, teintant de rouge et de rose le ciel bleu. Il était inutile de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'avait pas été à cette Présentation ou si Greyback ne l'avait pas mordu. Ce futur là n'existait plus. Son futur désormais était avec cette meute.

Ils gravirent la petite colline et arrivèrent enfin à la plage. Un peu plus loin, vers le petit port et les baraquements des pêcheurs, plusieurs jeunes gens étaient groupés autour d'un feu.

Sa place était là, décida Draco, avec une certaine joie au cœur. Il était accepté ici, pour ce qu'il était. Personne ne lui demandait de changer sa nature, sa façon d'être, bien au contraire. Il était respecté en tant qu'Oméga, Monoïque et simple individu. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Olivier et le gratifia d'une jolie moue qui fit fondre le mâle. Il se sentait bien et était impatient de vivre sa première sortie d'adolescent. Pour le reste, il refusait d'y penser.

 **... ... ...**

 **À suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	22. Un samedi soir sur la plage

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : je vous rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire ne sont que des êtres humains (bon ok, des êtres humains magiques dont beaucoup ont un problème de pilosité excessive) alors que ceux qui n'ont jamais commis la moindre erreur leur jettent la première pierre... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **.**

 **Un samedi soir sur la plage**

* * *

 _L'un des chapitres les plus étonnants de notre histoire qui concerne les Monoïques, fut la création du Temple unique, à Helga. Comme dit précédemment, les Monoïques jouissaient dans ce Royaume d'un attrait et d'un respect qu'ils n'avaient pas ailleurs, notamment dans le Royaume de Serpentard. Les jeunes garçons étaient déjà regroupés dans une grande bâtisse, non loin du palais impérial de la Reine Poufsouffle._

 _Après la signature du Traité de paix, celui afférant au statut des Monoïques déclara que cet endroit deviendrait un grand Temple où chaque enfant déclaré Monoïque dans l'ensemble du Monde Libre devrait être élevé._

 _Cette décision fut plutôt bien accueillie par l'ensemble de la population, en dehors de certains seigneurs de Serpentard qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil leur harem de jeunes garçons démantelé._

 _Pourtant, Zmeï lui-même fut intraitable sur le sujet, pourchassant et punissant chacun dans son royaume qui défierait cette nouvelle loi impériale. Toute personne cachant des esclaves Monoïques fut traquée sans pitié et exécutée par le roi lui-même._

 _Il étouffa de la même façon tout signe de révolte face au deuxième grand changement que connut l'Empire vis à vis des Monoïques._

 _En effet, les Monoïques étaient non seulement dorénavant élevés par leurs paires et cachés au reste du monde, mais ils ne seraient présentés aux hommes, une fois prêts, qu'à certaines occasions, et seraient désormais libres de choisir librement leur époux. Ces occasions prirent le nom de « Présentation »._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 5 – Iason Werner_

 **... ... ...**

Les jeunes Lycanthropes riaient et parlaient fort, tous assis sur de vieilles couvertures posées sur le sable. Le feu de camp brûlait avec entrain, éclairant les visages juvéniles et la nourriture disposée tout autour, à même le sol.

Draco était pour sa part sagement installé, calme et attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Olivier était à sa droite et Harry à sa gauche. Le fils de l'Alpha lui avait semblé plus que contrarié à son arrivé. Draco en avait été blessé avant de comprendre que ce qui contrariait Harry était la main d'Olivier sur la sienne.

Il en avait été très soulagé et avait tenté, à la surprise générale, de faire un fin sourire au mâle en s'approchant de lui. Alors que le brun le prenait dans ses bras, Draco avait humé un parfum pour le moins surprenant. Les deux dominants qui se faisaient face, à savoir Harry et Olivier, dégageaient une odeur masculine puissante. Ils s'étaient jaugés du regard et, en silence, avaient convenu que Draco se mettrait entre eux.

Tout en mâchonnant son poisson grillé, Draco avait compris que cette odeur était celle de la concurrence entre eux, de la compétition. Et aussi de l'attrait sexuel qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui. Il reconnaissait l'odeur et la lueur de la luxure chez un mâle, mais là, c'était différent. Plus respectueux avait réalisé le jeune soumis.

Les autres jeunes s'étaient présentés à lui, même s'ils en connaissaient déjà plusieurs dont Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs amis de Harry, ainsi que Lavande et Lancey. Il y avait aussi la jeune sœur de Ron, Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait jeté un regard peu engageant, empli d'un sentiment que Draco eut du mal à identifier. Pourtant, alors que les rires et les plaisanteries allaient bon train et que la soirée était plus qu'avancée, Draco avait là encore compris de quoi il s'agissait. La jalousie. La jeune louve nourrissait des sentiments pour Harry, voués à l'échec au vu de ses préférences sexuelles. Draco s'étonna que Ginny ne l'ait, a priori, toujours pas admis.

Ils étaient une quinzaine et c'était lui le plus jeune. Tous les autres étaient majeurs. Lancey draguait ouvertement Lavande qui en paraissait à la fois exaspérée et flattée. Alors qu'il respirait discrètement l'air, Draco remarqua alors une chose qui lui avait échappée jusqu'à présent. Tous étaient sexuellement matures. Y compris les femelles. Il n'y avait pas de mâle soumis en dehors de lui.

Le jeune garçon reposa son poisson dans son bol en bois, l'appétit coupé. Comme lui avaient dit Charlie, Harry et Ayase, lui aussi était sexuellement mature, bien contre son gré. Il jeta des coups d'œil discrets à chaque Lycanthrope. Il était certain que Hermione était très consentante avec Ron. Katie semblait en pâmoison devant Seamus. Les autres étaient célibataires mais avaient déjà eu des relations intimes.

« Tu te sens bien, Draco ? tu es tout pâle, » l'interrogea Harry en posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune.

« Oui, oui, ça va, » répondit Draco en tentant une nouvelle fois de faire un semblant de sourire.

« Tu en es sûr ? » renchérit Olivier. « Tu as froid peut-être ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du sac de Draco son gros pull et, à l'horreur de ce dernier, son bonnet.

« Tiens, couvre-toi, si jamais tu tombes malade, Ayase me pendra par les tripes. »

« Il est hors de question que je mette ce bonnet ! » s'écria Draco.

« Hou, mais pourtant tu serais adorable avec ça sur la tête, louveteau ! » se moqua aussitôt Lancey.

« Hooper, ta peut-être future petite-amie ne semble pas apprécier que tu sois si près de l'Oméga, » lança innocemment Harry, faisant bondir l'autre mâle vers la jeune femelle, surprise.

« Merci, Harry, » souffla Draco.

« De rien. Tu veux un peu de lait chaud ? »

« Non, ça va, je vous assure, je n'ai pas froid, » persista Draco d'une voix douce.

Les deux autres Loups-garous le regardaient et il ne put s'empêcher de battre un peu des cils, charmeur. Les mâles lui firent un grand sourire avant de retourner à la conversation qui se tenait avec les autres.

Draco sentait Compagnon-Loup frémir de plaisir. Il était plus qu'heureux de l'attention des deux dominants, il avait envie de parader, de faire le beau devant eux, de les séduire.

Mais le garçon, lui, était prudent. En dehors du fait qu'il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de revivre un accouplement, il ne voulait pas décevoir ses tuteurs.

Depuis son arrivée, il avait fait particulièrement attention à ses faits et gestes, ainsi qu'à sa façon de s'exprimer. Ayase le voulait distingué, élégant, digne d'un Monoïque, il essayait donc de faire au mieux.

Le regard lourd d'un mâle blond, un certain Ritchie qui travaillait aux champs avec Olivier, lui fit lever la tête. Un petit frisson le parcourut aussitôt face aux iris bleus qui le scrutaient une nouvelle fois.

« Draco, mets ton pull, vraiment, » insista Olivier.

Le petit Oméga poussa un soupir tout en obéissant au dominant. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas froid, du moins pas vraiment, mais qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Ritchie le regardait. Si Harry et Olivier étaient prévenants, tentant de faire au mieux pour lui plaire, Ritchie, lui, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il se contentait de le dévorer du regard d'une façon qui rappelait bien trop Daniel et les autres mâles de son ancienne meute au louveteau.

« Allez, on fait une course ? » lança Angelina, une jeune louve à la peau brune. « Où sont les dominants ? Ils dorment ou ils cuvent ? » ajouta-elle, narquoise.

Aussitôt les mâles grognèrent en se mettant debout, paradant.

« Homme ou loup ? » demanda Dean, qui était le demi-frère d'Angelina si Draco avait bien tout compris... à moins qu'ils ne soient cousins ?

« Loup ! » s'écria Alicia en battant des mains. « Pour la course, loup, évidemment ! Et ensuite il faudra faire une lutte ! »

« Quelle sera la récompense ? » demanda aussitôt Lancey en passant son bras autour du cou de Lavande qui le repoussa en soupirant, les yeux au ciel.

« Un baiser pour le vainqueur et un gage pour le perdant, » décréta aussitôt Ginny. « Et les mâles combattent par trio, c'est bien plus drôle ! »

Les femelles se mirent à rire, tout en s'attroupant vers le feu, les mâles eux, qui enlevaient leur chemise, faisaient rouler leurs muscles pour les impressionner.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, éberlué. Les hommes lui faisaient penser à des paons en pleine cour, quant aux femelles... plus à des pintades. Hermione lui sourit tout en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main, l'invitant à se joindre à elles. Draco se mordit la lèvre, honteux de ses pensées peu charitables. Il se leva afin de se mettre aux côtés de la brunette.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi enthousiastes ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette phrase anodine déclencha d'autres rires, tant chez les filles que chez les garçons.

« C'est un jeu, voyons, » fit Ginny. « Nous nous amusons souvent à cela. »

« Mais pourquoi ce sont les dominants qui jouent ? Pourquoi pas nous ? »

La jeune fille rousse le regarda, étonnée, avant de reprendre.

« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas un Lycanthrope de naissance, c'est pour cela. C'est un jeu de dominants, Draco, tous les louveteaux font cela. Ils combattent entre eux, c'est une façon pour eux d'évaluer leur force, de montrer leur valeur. C'est une sorte d'entraînement à leur vie. Quand un dominant veut prendre une compagne c'est de cette façon qu'il peut le faire, ou dans certaines meutes, pour devenir l'Alpha. »

Draco étudia les mâles qui ricanaient tout en se dénudant totalement. Le jeune homme rougit, détournant les yeux alors que Harry et Olivier, aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, se lançaient des coups de poings amicaux sur le torse. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, une chaleur étrange envahit son ventre. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux avaient détaillé le corps des deux hommes, notamment leur pénis qui pendait entre leurs cuisses musclées. Oh, par la Reine, il était fou !

« Eh bien, Draco, on dirait que la vision des mâles te fait de l'effet ? » le taquina Hermione.

« Non, non ! » protesta aussitôt l'Oméga, mal à l'aise. « Non, pas du tout ! »

« Oh, allez, tu peux bien l'avouer, nous aussi on en profite pour regarder les dominants, c'est bien normal, » fit Katie. « Il n'y a vraiment pas de mal à ça. »

« Oui, c'est naturel, » renchérit Ginny. « C'est vrai que Lancey est bien membré, Lavande, tu devrais accepter de sortir avec lui, sincèrement. »

« Je ne choisirai pas mon mâle selon la grosseur de son pénis mais uniquement par rapport à sa vaillance ! » claironna Lavande, faisant se retourner les hommes vers les jeunes filles. « Je ne veux plus simplement m'amuser ! Le prochain mâle, je veux qu'il soit mon compagnon, alors il doit me démonter sa force, sa dominance, me prouver qu'il sera capable d'assurer ma protection et celle de nos louveteaux ! »

Une aura parcouru le rang des dominants, pleine de fougue, animale. Draco comprit que Lavande venait de mettre le prochain jeu à un tout autre niveau. La femelle venait clairement d'annoncer qu'elle voulait être mise en compagnonnage, s'accoupler en vue d'une union. La guerre entre les mâles allait s'annoncer pour la remporter.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient se battre ici ?

Une onde de peur traversa Draco tandis que Ritchie s'avançait vers lui, laissant libre court à son aura de domination.

« Et toi, Oméga, veux-tu aussi que nous te prouvions notre dominance ? » gronda-t-il.

« Non, non, moi je ne veux rien, laissez-moi, » gémit Draco en se cramponnant à Hermione.

Tous les jeunes Lycanthropes sentirent ses effluves de peur, sa détresse.

« Draco, calme-toi, il n'y a pas de danger, » le rassura gentiment Ginny en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Le petit Oméga la dévisagea, perdu. Il savait qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention que lui portait Harry, pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à se montrer gentille avec lui. Alors qu'il pensait à Harry, Draco enfouit son nez dans le cou de Hermione qui lui caressait le dos.

« Draco ? » questionna la jeune fille, inquiète, alors qu'elle sentait le corps du garçon trembler sous ses doigts.

« Je ne veux pas que les mâles se battent ! Pourquoi se battre ? Je ne veux pas, quand les mâles se battent, ensuite il arrive toujours du malheur, et moi, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! »

Une main se posa sur sa nuque, avec douceur, tandis qu'une aura puissante mais bienveillante l'englobait tout entier.

« Draco, calme-toi, personne ne va se battre. C'est un jeu, juste un jeu. Lavande vient de nous apprendre qu'elle souhaite s'unir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on va se _battre_. Les mâles intéressés vont pouvoir la courtiser en sachant de quoi il retourne, c'est tout. Je sais que tu as peur, mais ici tu es en sécurité, il n'y aura pas de violence, ni contre toi, ni contre aucune femelle, je te le promets. »

La voix grave, chaude et rassurante de Harry fit frissonner l'Oméga tandis que la main ferme le rassérénait autant que les paroles.

« Draco, regarde-moi, » insista le dominant.

« Non, je ne veux pas te voir nu, » souffla Draco, le nez toujours dans le cou de Hermione.

« Draco, il n'y a vraiment pas de mal à nous voir nus, » intervint à son tour Ron qui s'était installé derrière sa petite-amie. « Nous sommes des Lycanthropes, c'est dans notre nature d'être nus, de se voir nus. La nudité est naturelle pour nous. Il n'y a rien de sexuel là-dedans, je t'assure. Être nu ne signifie pas que nous allons nous toucher, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, » murmura Draco.

Le silence s'installa sur la plage avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Avant, quand j'étais humain, j'étais très pudique. Nous l'étions tous. Et puis après, avec mon ancienne meute, nous étions souvent nus. Mais... » Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la taille de la jeune fille. « Mais souvent... souvent les dominants... et mes sœurs et moi, alors, on ne voulait pas mais on avait pas le choix et... »

« C'est fini, Draco, c'est fini, plus personne ne te fera du mal. Regarde-nous, » reprit Harry en poursuivant le massage de la nuque gracile.

Petit à petit, le nez de Draco se dévoila, sa tête se tourna vers le mâle qui l'appelait. Il constata alors que tous le regardaient, un air plus ou moins peiné sur le visage.

Harry fit un petit geste, les dominants avancèrent, lentement, s'attroupant autour des femelles et de l'Oméga.

« Montrez-lui, » ordonna le mâle brun.

Les jeunes filles commencèrent elles-aussi à se dévêtir tandis que les dominants, eux, s'asseyaient dans le sable. Bientôt, tous furent nus à part lui, Hermione ayant finalement réussi à se détacher de l'adolescent pour se blottir à son tour dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Regarde, Draco, » fit Harry.

Garçons et filles étaient côtes à côtes, certains très près, d'autres plus éloignés. Katie vint frotter son nez contre Dean, Angelina laissa Lancey lui caresser le bas des reins, Ritchie prit Ginny sur ses genoux. Puis les personnes changèrent de place, chacun touchant son voisin, sans crainte ni tension.

Draco se détendit un peu. Les seules très légères effluves de désir provenaient des couples déjà formés constata-t-il, il y en avait aussi entre Lancey et Lavande, ainsi que provenant de Harry, Olivier et Ritchie envers lui. Mais il n'y avait pas de danger lui souffla son instinct.

« Tu vois, tout va bien, » dit à son tour Olivier en s'approchant de lui.

Le dominant posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui ne put toutefois se retenir de sursauter au contact.

« Nous allons jouer, comme nous le faisons depuis des années, comme font tous les jeunes Lycanthropes depuis que notre race existe. C'est tout. Si des couples veulent ensuite s'aimer, cela ne regardera qu'eux. Mais toi, Draco, tu es intouchable, nous le savons. Parce que tu es un Oméga, un Oméga bien jeune encore, personne ne te touchera de cette façon-là à part ton compagnon le jour où tu seras lié. Pas avant, » le rassura Olivier.

Draco cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affirmer une nouvelle fois qu'il ne voulait plus jamais de mâle et qu'il refuserait tout compagnon. Parce qu'il savait, en son for intérieur, que cela ne serait pas possible.

C'était ce que sa partie lupine voulait, ce que le loup en lui réclamait. Et il avait compris que, tôt ou tard, Compagnon-Loup gagnerait. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre compte à quel point ce dernier était satisfait de l'attention que les trois dominants lui portaient, la façon dont il avait envie de leur montrer sa gorge, son ventre, de les laisser le caresser, le soumettre.

L'Oméga soupira en fermant ses yeux.

« Bien, on commence ? » lança alors Hooper d'une voix claire. « J'ai envie de montrer ma vaillance ! Qui veut faire une course avec moi ? Dean ? Si je gagne, tu me devras un baiser, Lavande ! »

Les autres Lycanthropes se mirent à rire, la bonne humeur revint en force alors que les cris de joie et d'encouragement fusaient.

Draco resta sagement assis sur le sable en compagnie des femelles, admirant peu à peu le spectacle des mâles qui couraient, luttaient entre eux, tant sous leur forme humaine que lupine dont ils passaient de l'une à l'autre. Il se surprit à applaudir lui aussi, à rire. Effectivement, même si les hommes se mesuraient les uns aux autres, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu dans le passé.

À chaque fois que l'un d'eux était vainqueur d'une lutte ou d'une course, il venait quémander un baiser à une louve.

Draco sentit son cœur battre alors que Harry gagnait une autre course. Il était rapide, très rapide, et le garçon blond se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce mâle-là.

Comme pris d'un accord tacite, personne ne vint réclamer ses lèvres. Ni Harry, ni un autre. Draco remarqua également, avec une étrange joie dans la poitrine, que si personne ne venait l'embrasser, Harry, lui, n'embrassait personne.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Olivier le raccompagna chez lui, main dans la main. Draco ne parla pas beaucoup durant le trajet mais il dit bonne nuit au dominant en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue.

Alors qu'il se couchait dans son lit, Draco repensa à cette étrange soirée. Il l'avait aimée, cela était certain. Sa partie lycanthrope l'avait adorée, tout simplement. Pourtant, il s'avoua péniblement, alors que le sommeil le saisissait, qu'elle aurait pu être bien plus agréable si les mâles l'avaient embrassé, lui aussi... ou tout du moins, _un_ mâle.

 **… … …**

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile pour l'Oméga, néanmoins il n'avait pas le choix. Comme Ayase lui répétait, ils étaient attendus pour déjeuner chez les Weasley. Le Monoïque l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et lui demanda au moins vingt fois les détails de sa soirée, histoire d'être certain que le plus jeune s'était convenablement tenu. Il coiffa longuement les cheveux blonds de son protégé et lui refit consciencieusement ses tresses, lui arrachant des petites grimaces de douleur au passage.

Enfin, toute la famille se dirigea vers la demeure biscornue de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Draco était légèrement inquiet. Il connaissait déjà tous les membres de cette famille, du moins ceux vivants dans la meute, mais n'en restait pas moins tendu. Après tout, c'était une réunion de famille, avait-il réellement le droit d'être là ? Il n'était pas le fils de Charlie et d'Ayase. Bien qu'Asami lui donnait la main en babillant, le jeune Loup-garou n'était pas serein.

Toutes ses interrogations s'envolèrent à l'instant même où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant Molly Weasley. Asami lui sauta dans les bras, sa grand-mère l'embrassa chaleureusement avant de faire de même avec le jeune garçon blond.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Draco retrouvant avec joie Ron, Ginny et Hermione, également présente.

Après le thé ou le café, Draco se retrouva avec Molly et Ayase dans la cuisine, tous les autres ayant décidé de s'échapper dans le jardin.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu, Aya' ? » demanda soudain Molly tandis qu'elle essuyait sa vaisselle.

Draco l'aidait dans sa tâche pendant que l'autre Oméga rangeait la vaisselle propre. Le visage de ce dernier se rembrunit aussitôt à la question pourtant d'allure innocente de sa belle-mère.

« Toujours pareil, » finit-il par répondre du bout des lèvres.

« Comment ? Mais c'est impensable tout ça. Je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas mais si rien n'évolue, j'irai parler avec mon imbécile de fils ! »

Draco sursauta face au ton et aux mots employés. Visiblement, quelque chose lui échappait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ayase, plus sombre que jamais.

« Molly, non, je veux régler ce problème avec mon époux moi-même. »

« Je sais, mais regarde-toi, tu dépéris ! Je suis une femme et une mère, si tu peux tromper d'autres personnes, moi non ! »

« Ayase, tu es malade ? » s'écria aussitôt Draco, inquiet pour son ami.

« Malade ? Non, pas du tout, » sourit doucement l'Oméga brun.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Draco, il poursuivit.

« Nous parlons du bébé que Charlie me refuse. »

« Oh ! »

« C'est ridicule. Charlie est aussi têtu qu'une mule avec ça. Ayase, mon grand, tu dois vraiment user et abuser de tes atouts si tu veux le faire céder, » poursuivit Molly.

« Charlie a dit que les grossesses sont dangereuses, » intervint alors Draco, se souvenant de la discussion du Bêta dans la forêt.

Molly se mit à rire, le surprenant.

« Dangereuses ? C'est bien d'un dominant comme Charlie pour dire de telles idioties. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? » répéta Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non, pas du tout, » continua Molly en souriant.

Elle soupira et, reposant son torchon, elle s'assit sur une chaise autour de la longue table en bois, invitant Draco et Ayase à faire de même.

« Draco, tu es très jeune et tu n'es pas né Lycanthrope, je vais donc t'expliquer ce que nous nous enseignons, nous femelles, de générations en générations. Porter la vie fait partie de notre nature, nous sommes nées pour ça. »

Le garçon se renfrogna aussitôt mais la main de Molly se posa avec bienveillance sur la sienne.

« Cela ne signifie en rien que nous ne sommes bonnes _qu'à_ cela, seulement que c'est notre rôle, nous seules pouvons le faire, pas les hommes. Comme tout être vivant, notamment les humains, tomber enceinte n'est pas toujours évident. Cela dépend des femmes. Enfin, je devrais dire des individus puisque c'est le cas aussi des Monoïques et des Omégas. Certains, comme moi, avons la chance de tomber enceintes rapidement, d'autres non. »

Elle jeta un regard attristé vers Ayase dont le visage pâlit un peu.

« C'est de même pour les grossesses. Certains ont plus de mal que d'autres à les mener à terme. En ce qui concerne notre espèce, le plus difficile reste la première pleine lune et donc, la première transformation in utero. Parfois, l'embryon n'y survit pas. Mais s'il le fait, alors les autres transformations se feront sans problème. Par contre, nos dominants sont très craintifs vis à vis de la maternité. Plus que les Hommes ou les Mages. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Draco avec curiosité.

« À cause de nos instincts lupins, certainement. Les dominants se sentent investis d'une tâche, d'une mission, celle de nous protéger et de protéger leurs louveteaux. Cela passe aussi par le fait de pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins. C'est viscéral pour eux, plus que pour les autres espèces humanoïdes. Alors ils craignent pour notre santé lorsque nous sommes enceintes et ils ont peur d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants car ils angoissent à l'idée de ne pouvoir les nourrir. C'est sans doute compréhensible dans de petites meutes, mais pas dans la nôtre ! Pourtant, tous les mâles dominants sont ainsi. Atrocement frileux. »

« Pourtant, vous avez eux sept enfants ! » s'exclama Draco.

« C'est vrai, » se rengorgea immédiatement Molly. « Je fais figure d'exception, mais comme je te le disais, je porte très facilement les enfants, je n'en ai perdu aucun et suis tombée enceinte dès que je le voulais. Quant à Arthur, lui aussi fait figure d'exception parmi les dominants. Il n'a jamais eu les craintes habituelles des autres dominants. Il faut croire que Charlie les a toutes prises à son compte, » rajouta-t-elle, un peu amère.

« J'essaye et je finirai bien par le faire changer d'avis, » fit alors Ayase.

« Je l'espère, sincèrement. Je vois bien que tu es malheureux de ne pas pouvoir avoir un autre enfant, » soupira Molly. « Et c'est si difficile pour toi de les porter, c'est pour cela que Charlie est si réticent. »

Draco nota sans peine la lueur blessée dans les prunelles de l'autre Oméga. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Visiblement, Ayase prenait les paroles de Molly comme des reproches, chose dont la femme ne semblait pas s'apercevoir.

« Charlie finira par comprendre, » dit-il dans un murmure étranglé.

« Nous verrons bien, » déclara Molly en se redressant. « Par la lune, les dominants peuvent être si stupides par moment ! Je ne vais pas te dire comment gérer ton couple, Ayase, mais enfin, tu es un Monoïque, un soumis, fais ce que nous savons le mieux faire ! Amadoue-le ! C'est incompréhensible qu'il te résiste aussi longtemps ! »

« Charlie n'est pas qu'un simple dominant, » tenta de protester Ayase. « C'est le Bêta ! Il n'est pas aussi facile que ça de le manœuvrer. »

Molly haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

« Certes, ou alors tu t'y prends mal, » assena-t-elle. « Enfin, j'espère que d'ici le solstice d'hiver, tu seras gros, » termina-t-elle en retournant à sa vaisselle.

Draco eut un immense élan de compassion envers Ayase dont les yeux bruns s'étaient dangereusement mis à briller.

« Moi aussi, » dit pourtant l'Oméga en se redressant à son tour et en quittant la pièce.

Draco se leva également, cherchant à le poursuivre dans le jardin, mais il fut devancé par Charlie qui avait dû sentir que son compagnon avait besoin de lui. Le mâle roux prit Ayase dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille des paroles que Draco n'entendit pas. Ne voulant pas être indiscret, il préféra retrouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui discutaient à l'ombre d'un prunier.

Sans surprise, leur discussion reprenait une nouvelle fois l'information qui tournait en boucle dans la meute depuis l'aube, à savoir que Lavande Brown avait demandé à être officiellement unie.

Cela avait déjà été un sujet de palabre au dîner et Draco n'avait pas tout compris. Ne voulant pas passer pour un ignare complet, il avait préféré écouter mais, là, n'y tenant plus, il osa enfin parler.

« Pourquoi les choses sont-elles si différentes ? »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh bien, Lavande a déjà eu, enfin, vous savez quoi, » rougit Draco.

« Des amants, oui, » sourit Hermione.

« Oui, alors en quoi est-ce différent ? »

Les trois jeunes Lycanthropes se regardèrent brièvement avant de répondre.

« Nous ne savons pas comment cela fonctionne chez les simples humains, » expliqua Hermione. « Nous sommes tous nés Loups-garous, mais pour nous, quand nous devenons pubères, nous sommes très libres. Nous pouvons avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui nous le souhaitons tant que nous ne sommes pas unis. Certains ne se privent pas, d'autres préfèrent ne rien faire. En fait, s'accoupler ainsi ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un amant que nous sommes unis, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je pense. »

« Par contre, il est important que nous ne tombions pas enceintes, » poursuivit la jeune fille. « C'est pour cette raison que, mâle comme femelle, nous faisons très attention à ce que cela n'arrive pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'alors le couple sera obligé de s'unir pour élever le bébé, c'est évident, » se récria Ginny. « Un louveteau doit avoir des parents, c'est impensable autrement dans une meute de Lycanthropes. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, quand nous sommes enceints, le père du bébé devient notre compagnon ? »

« Oui, » répondit de nouveau Hermione. « Notre partie lupine reconnaît de suite le père de l'enfant et elle considère dès cet instant le mâle comme son compagnon légitime. L'union est alors inévitable. »

Draco déglutit en baissant les yeux. Il comprenait d'un coup bien mieux ses réactions vis à vis de Greyback, quant bien même cela le dégoûtait toujours.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Ginny, étonnée de sentir la vague de malaise chez l'Oméga. Le jeune Loup-garou ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il appelait un mâle dominant à ses côtés. Pour quelle raison ?

Ron, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se rapprocha du plus jeune puis sa main se posa fermement sur la nuque blanche, incitant ainsi l'adolescent à refréner ses sinistres pensées.

« Et ensuite ? » reprit Draco.

« Disons qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous désirons être unis. Il n'y a pas d'âge précis, pour certains ça peut-être très tôt, pour d'autres plus tard. Mais en tout état de cause, à notre vingt-sixième anniversaire, tous les soumis ou les femelles doivent être unis. Si nous ne l'avons pas décidé avant, c'est notre Alpha qui prendra toutes décisions à notre place pour le faire. »

Hermione s'arrêta afin de laisser à Draco le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Voyant que le petit mâle était toujours aussi attentif, elle continua.

« Que nous soyons mâle ou femelle, dominant ou soumis, nous pouvons à tout moment demander à être unis. Les mâles dominants peuvent réclamer un soumis et les soumis se déclarer être disponibles. »

« Un soumis ne peut pas réclamer un dominant ? » demanda Draco.

La jeune fille brune sourit d'un air entendu, faisant rosir légèrement les joues de l'Oméga.

« Non, cela ne marche pas comme cela. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, en tant que soumis, c'est nous déclarer accessible, prêts pour l'union. Et espérer que le mâle qui nous intéresse se manifestera, » termina-t-elle en jetant une œillade enamourée vers le grand dominant roux à ses côtés.

« Et il se passe quoi, une fois que le soumis ou le dominant a fait sa demande ? »

« Dans les deux cas, la cour commence, » expliqua à son tour Ron tout en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de la femelle brune de son autre main. « Tous les mâles libres et intéressés peuvent bien sûr participer. La cour s'arrête au plus tard lors du solstice le plus éloigné de la demande, avec un délai minimum de trois mois. Dans le cas de Lavande, par exemple, ce sera le solstice d'hiver, parce que celui d'été est trop tôt. Avant cette date, elle devra choisir un mâle qui l'aura courtisée. »

« Et si c'est le dominant qui fait la demande ? »

« C'est pareil, » assura Ron.

Draco cligna un peu des yeux avant que ceux-ci s'éclairent d'une lueur de joie.

« Alors cela veut dire que le soumis a le choix ? Il a le droit de refuser un mâle qui l'a réclamé ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » déclara Ginny, étonnée. « La seule contraire reste qu'il devra forcément s'unir avant le solstice concerné, c'est tout, avec le mâle qui l'aura réclamé ou un autre qui se sera manifesté. Même s'il n'avait pas envie, à la base, de s'unir si vite. »

Draco se rembrunit aussitôt.

« Et c'est à partir de quand qu'un soumis peut être réclamé ? »

« À partir de la fin totale de sa puberté, c'est à dire vers dix-neuf, vingt ans, » reprit Ron. « Parfois, certains soumis sont réclamés avant, à leur majorité, c'est à dire dix-huit ans, mais c'est très rare. Dans notre meute en tout cas, Gideon a toujours refusé. »

« D'accord, » fit Draco avec comme du soulagement dans la voix. « Et si personne ne veut du soumis ? »

« Si personne dans la meute ne veut du soumis ou de la femelle, car nous sommes bien d'accord que les femelles dominantes sont dans ce cas considérées comme un soumis, ou si le soumis ne veut pas s'unir avec un membre de sa meute, il profite du solstice pour prétendre à un dominant d'une autre meute, » expliqua de nouveau Hermione. « Il a dans ce cas jusqu'au solstice suivant pour trouver un mâle. »

« Mais si personne ne veut du soumis ou de la femelle, nulle part ? » insista Draco.

« Cela ne s'est encore jamais produit, » fit Ron, pensif. « Et quand bien même, dans ce cas l'Alpha de la meute d'appartenance décidera de l'unir à un mâle, consentant ou pas, de sa meute ou d'une autre avec l'accord de l'autre Alpha. C'est ce que mon oncle m'avait expliqué, une fois. La question s'était posée pour une jeune louve du territoire de Serdaigle. Elle avait refusé tous les mâles de toutes les meutes qui s'étaient présentées. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines avant le solstice, mais finalement, elle a choisi un mâle d'une petite meute familiale nomade. »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, Draco ? » l'interrogea à son tour Ginny. « De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas. »

« Comment cela ? » s'exclama Draco, surpris.

Le regard noir de Ron envers sa sœur le mit très mal à l'aise et une étrange boule trouva sa place au fond de son estomac. Il avait espéré avoir un peu de répit d'ici à son vingtième anniversaire, soit encore plus de quatre ans puisqu'il allait fêter ses seize ans. Quatre ans, c'était bien long dans son esprit, cela lui laisserait le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, à la meute, voir même d'essayer de plaider sa cause pour qu'aucun mâle ne le réclame avant ses vingt-six ans !

« Tu es un Oméga ! » s'écria Ginny, faisant fi de l'avertissement silencieux de son frère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua sur sa lancée. « Pour les Omégas, c'est très différent. Ils sont donnés lors d'une compétition. »

« Pardon ? » couina Draco, le cœur battant la chamade. Donné ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Oui, ils sont mis en jeu lors d'une compétition entre tous les mâles intéressés. Une fois que l'Alpha décide d'unir son Oméga, ou si un mâle le réclame officiellement, il y a des combats entres tous les dominants qui veulent le remporter. Et c'est le vainqueur qui le gagne. Il paraît que c'est un grand événement qui réunit plusieurs meutes ! » termina-t-elle, visiblement très satisfaite de ses paroles.

Draco, lui, pâlit atrocement. Les termes employés lui broyaient le cœur et l'âme.

« À quel âge ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Ils sont donnés vers vingt ans, » reprit Ginny. « Les Omégas de naissance sont très rares, alors je n'ai encore jamais vu l'une de ces compétitions. Tu seras le premier que je verrai. Mais pour toi, ce sera encore différent puisque tu n'es plus pur. Ce sera bien plus tôt. »

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione.

La jeune fille rousse tiqua au son de la voix de son amie. Elle remarqua enfin, bien qu'un peu tard, l'état de détresse dans lequel semblait se trouver Draco et se mordit les lèvres, soudainement consciente de sa bêtise.

« Excuse-moi, Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en disant ça. »

« Quand ? » souffla Draco, la nausée lui tordant le ventre.

« On ne sait pas, » dit gentiment Hermione en lui prenant la main. « Tout va dépendre de ta partie lupine. Si elle réclame un compagnon, ça pourrait se faire d'ici au solstice d'hiver pour toi aussi. Mais si ton loup est calme, peut-être que tu pourras patienter quelques années ? »

Mais Draco sentit sans problème qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Le simple fait qu'elle ait mentionné le solstice d'hiver était un signe, du moins pour lui. Il n'oubliait pas non plus les paroles de Charlie et d'Ayase. Sa nature Oméga avait été enclenchée. Lui-même sentait très bien que Compagnon-Loup voulait un mâle à ses côtés, un dominant, un père pour ses louveteaux. Le jeune Loup-garou serra les poings, retenant son envie tant de pleurer que de vomir.

Il n'avait plus quatre ans de liberté devant lui. Un, dans le meilleur des cas, mais plus certainement à peine plus de six mois.

« Draco, redresse ton dos ! »

La voix d'Ayase surprit les quatre jeunes gens qui sursautèrent tous d'un bon. Draco se tint vivement de façon bien plus correcte, en dépit de son moral au plus bas. Il ne voulait pas, en prime, se faire sermonner par Ayase. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas depuis la veille, le reprenant sans cesse sur son maintient ou ses paroles.

« Viens, nous rentrons, » ordonna le plus vieux Oméga.

Draco se leva, obéissant.

« Vous partez déjà ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Oui, j'ai à faire à la maison. À bientôt, » répondit Ayase en se détournant.

Draco fit un petit geste de la main à ses amis avant de se placer aux côtés d'Ayase. Il se rendit vite compte que ce dernier était tout aussi morose que lui.

De fait, le retour à la maison se fit dans un silence pesant. Asami avait bien tenté de parler à son père et à son presque grand frère, mais les deux Omégas étaient visiblement perdus dans leur monde.

Une fois tous entrés, le louveteau partit jouer dans sa chambre alors que Charlie se tournait vers son mari.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que cette journée vous a réussi ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous suintez la tristesse, tous les deux ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, préférant se faire tomber dans un fauteuil plutôt que de répondre. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ayase, qui répondit, la voix pleine d'amertume.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qui ne va pas, Charlie Weasley ! »

Le jeune Oméga se tendit. Il avait rarement entendu Ayase se fâcher, surtout contre son mâle. La seule et unique fois avait été lors du voyage entre Poudlard et la meute. Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à dire ? »

« C'est à dire que ta mère m'a, encore, demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas enceint de notre deuxième enfant ! » cracha le soumis dont la colère semblait monter.

« Ayase, je ne changerai pas d'avis n'en déplaise à ma mère ou à toi ! » lança durement Charlie.

« Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? À cause encore de tes stupides considérations de mâle obtus ? Je suis fait pour porter des enfants, tu le savais en t'unissant avec moi, alors pourquoi tu me refuses le droit d'exercer mon don ? » cria Ayase.

« Non ! Je refuse que tu risques ta vie pour un louveteau ! Je refuse que tu perdes un enfant et que tu déprimes encore une fois ! »

« C'est ignoble ce que tu dis, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ! »

« Quoi ? À moi ? Non, c'est à toi que je pense, bien au contraire ! »

« Si tu pensais à moi, tu me ferais un enfant ! Je veux un bébé, Charlie ! Tu comprends pas que c'est maintenant que je déprime ? J'en crève de ne pas avoir un autre enfant ! »

« BONS DIEUX, J'AI DIT NON ! » hurla Charlie.

« ET MOI JE DIS OUI ! » hurla plus fort encore le soumis.

« Ayase, cela suffit ! » gronda alors le mâle dominant d'une voix rauque, faisant exploser à travers la pièce toute la force de son aura alors que ses yeux bleus se teintaient d'ambre.

Face à autant de puissance, Draco couina lamentablement dans son fauteuil tandis qu'Ayase se recroquevillait contre lui-même, fondant en larmes.

« Non ! Charlie, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Tu vas m'obéir, Oméga, je n'accepte pas que tu me tiennes tête ainsi ! Tu n'auras pas d'autre enfant, c'est un ordre ! Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit pour me désobéir, c'est clair ? Je refuse de te mettre en danger, c'est mon rôle en tant que Bêta et époux que de veiller sur toi ! » grogna cependant Charlie, sans cesser d'asseoir sa dominance sur son compagnon, l'obligeant à céder, lui imposant une totale soumission et obéissance.

« Charlie... Charlie, tu m'avais promis... » pleura Ayase, qui tomba au sol en sanglotant et en dévoilant sa gorge.

Alors que le dominant roux s'approchait de l'Oméga en grondant, Draco se mit à hurler. Sa peur, sa détresse éclatèrent dans le salon de même que ses cris, faisant enfin réaliser à Charlie qu'un autre Oméga était présent, un Oméga jeune et terrifié.

« Draco, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, » tenta-t-il en changeant de direction pour se diriger vers le plus jeune qui s'était plaqué contre un mur, les yeux exorbités.

« Non ! Non, laisse-moi ! Et laisse-le aussi ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu vas lui faire du mal ! » cria Draco en détournant son visage afin d'éviter le regard du dominant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'y soustraire et serait condamné à lui obéir s'il le faisait.

« Non, non, je te le promets ! Regarde, je ne vais rien faire à Ayase ! C'est une dispute, juste une dispute, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, » fit Charlie, désemparé

D'un regard vers son compagnon puis vers Draco, il comprit soudain qu'il avait désormais deux Omégas en pleine crise d'angoisse à gérer.

Ayase, en effet, était toujours au sol, pleurant et tremblant comme une feuille. Charlie sembla hésiter, puis finalement retourna vers son compagnon qu'il essaya de prendre dans ses bras, mais ce dernier le repoussa.

« Laisse-moi, tu me rejettes, Charlie, tu ne veux pas mon bonheur, tu ne veux pas que je porte ton enfant. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais m'imposer tes désirs avec ton aura de dominant et c'est ce que tu viens de faire ! » pleura Ayase en se reculant lui aussi contre un mur où il se roula en une boule tremblotante.

« Ayase, non, mon amour, je suis désolé. Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu ne comprends donc pas ? » murmura Charlie, blessé, en tentant une nouvelle fois de caresser les boucles brunes.

Draco, voyant que son ami se reculait encore du Bêta ne put en supporter d'avantage. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal, des souvenirs horribles lui remplissaient le crâne. Il profita du fait que Charlie ne le regardait plus pour s'enfuir de la pièce en courant, les joues pleines de larmes.

Il sortit à la fois de la maison et du village, trouvant refuge dans la forêt proche. Là, il s'affala dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Sa vie lui semblait une nouvelle fois ruinée.

Il n'était qu'un misérable soumis, un Oméga. Il serait donné, mis en jeu entre des mâles qu'il ne choisirait pas. Il ne connaîtrait pas l'amour. Même Ayase, qui pourtant avait choisi Charlie en tant que Monoïque, était en train de souffrir de sa condition d'Oméga.

Ils ne pouvaient donc décider de rien ? Ils ne devaient qu'obéir à leur compagnon ? Charlie, qui aimait Ayase, qui avait été choisi par Ayase, n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui faire subir les ondes étouffantes de la domination quand il était en colère. Alors que lui arriverait-il, à lui, quand il serait de nouveau uni de force à un mâle inconnu qui ne l'aimerait sans doute pas ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il allait de nouveau vivre l'enfer. Au final, il allait vivre ce que Daniel voulait lui réserver mais avec un autre mâle. Contrairement aux femelles, il n'aurait jamais rien de mieux que cela. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux s'il ne subissait pas un autre mâle comme Fenrir. En pensant à cela, au bonheur qui lui serait à jamais refusé, Draco se mit à crier tout en pleurant, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre cramponné à son tronc d'arbre.

Le soir s'annonçait lentement, ses larmes s'étaient taries mais Draco n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait honte de lui. Il avait abandonné Ayase, l'avait laissé seul avec Charlie. Est-ce que le dominant l'avait blessé ? L'avait-il entraîné à l'étage, à quelques pas de leur enfant, pour l'obliger à s'accoupler avec lui comme faisaient Fenrir et ceux de son ancienne meute ?

Il ne savait pas et cette question le torturait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Charlie puisse faire une chose aussi horrible même si le dominant l'avait véritablement effrayé.

Après réflexion, Draco se demandait si Ayase avait eu peur, lui aussi. Il avait été blessé moralement par le comportement de son compagnon, cela était certain, mais avait-il eu _peur_?

Au début, le petit Oméga avait cru que oui, mais plus il réfléchissait, loin des cris, de l'aura puissante de Charlie et de sa propre peur, plus il doutait.

Draco avait fini par supposer qu'Ayase s'était peut-être simplement senti trahi par Charlie, et que c'était ce sentiment qui lui avait fait du mal. Sans doute que Charlie lui avait promis autrefois de ne pas utiliser son aura de cette façon contre lui ? Et puis, Ayase voulait un bébé. Est-ce que Charlie, à l'époque où il le courtisait en tant que Monoïque, lui avait promis une famille nombreuse ?

Un bruit de feuilles et une odeur fauve lui fit redresser sa tête qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux. En plissant un peu des yeux, Draco aperçut un peu plus loin un imposant loup au pelage sombre qui le fixait. L'Oméga renifla l'air, se doutant de qui il s'agissait.

« Bonsoir, Harry, » souffla-t-il en reposant sa tête.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	23. Tu es le plus précieux

**Bêta : Nanola**

* * *

 **La voie de l'Oméga**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _Mon amie,_

 _Je suis mortellement inquiet pour vous, ce d'autant que notre ami commun m'a transmis la teneur de votre dernier courrier._

 _Les nouvelles que j'ai réussies à glaner autour de moi ne sont pas bonnes, non pas au sujet de votre enfant, de ce côté-là je peux soulager votre cœur immédiatement, mais bien celles vous concernant directement._

 _Narcissa, je vous en conjure, vous devez quitter votre époux et le Royaume de Serpentard le plus rapidement possible. Prenez contact dès que faire se peut avec ceux qui sont à l'origine du sauvetage de votre premier-né, ils seront sans doute à même de vous aider à votre tour ou, au moins, de vous soustraire à la folie destructrice de Lucius pendant un temps._

 _De mon côté, je vous assure que je m'emploie à trouver des solutions durables pour vous garder en vie._

 _Narcissa, sauvez-vous, ou je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour vous._

 _Votre dévoué ami,_

 _S._

 **… … …**

Le mâle s'approcha de lui puis s'assit sur son arrière train en continuant de le dévisager de ses yeux verts mêlés d'ambre. Draco se surprit à penser que les yeux de Harry étaient différents en tant qu'humain. L'ambre n'était plus là, ne laissant place qu'au vert profond qu'il aimait tant. Sans savoir pourquoi ni même chercher à se contrôler, Draco enlaça le cou du loup, cachant son nez dans la fourrure sombre et douce. Il avait tant besoin d'être câliné, rassuré.

Des craquements se firent entendre, le corps sous lui mouva et finalement, ce furent deux bras humains qui l'enserrèrent contre un torse d'homme nu.

« Charlie m'a demandé de te retrouver, » murmura Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds, le nez de Draco toujours dans son cou. « Notre Bêta était bien embêté. Il est désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Et plus encore d'avoir blessé Ayase. »

« Il lui a fait du mal ? » s'écria Draco, l'angoisse au ventre.

« Non ! Non, il ne lui a rien fait. Il l'a blessé dans le sens où il l'a fait pleurer, tu comprends ? » se reprit Harry, comprenant son erreur.

Il s'assit plus confortablement et installa le plus jeune entre ses jambes. Draco sentit ses joues rougir en réalisant que le dominant était entièrement nu du fait de sa transformation. Compagnon-Loup, quant à lui, s'en moquait comme d'une guigne ! Son mâle préféré, celui qui lui plaisait plus que tout autre le tenait contre lui, c'était bien le plus important ! Le fait qu'il soit nu ne le gênait nullement. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de mieux sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui montrer sa gorge, lui lécher le cou, les joues, lui dévoiler son ventre. Il voulait le puissant dominant pour lui. Draco frissonna, tentant une nouvelle fois de refréner sa partie lupine tout en se délectant des caresses que lui prodiguait Harry.

« Je suis passé vous voir tout à l'heure. J'ai trouvé Charlie tout seul avec Asami, désemparé. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Ayase s'est réfugié dans sa tente monoïque. Charlie voulait aller gratter à sa porte pour le convaincre de revenir mais il ne voulait pas te laisser vagabonder seul il ne savait où, ni laisser Asami. Du coup, je me suis proposé pour te rechercher. Il est normal qu'il aille auprès de son compagnon. »

« Ils ont crié très fort, » chuchota Draco, ses lèvres bougeant contre la peau lisse du creux du cou de Harry qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation. « Charlie s'est mis en colère. C'est le Bêta, il est fort, son aura était écrasante. J'ai eu très peur. »

« Charlie ne te fera jamais le moindre mal, ni à toi, ni à Ayase, » assura Harry.

« Je sais, enfin, une partie de moi le sait. Mais sur le coup, j'ai totalement paniqué. Et puis, j'ai eu peur pour Ayase aussi. Il pleurait. »

Ses doigts pâles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Harry.

« Je l'ai laissé tomber. Je me suis enfui et je l'ai abandonné. Je suis un lâche. »

« Non, » le contredit Harry en le berçant doucement. « Non, tu n'es pas un lâche, tu es juste très jeune. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'Ayase ne t'en veut pas du tout. »

« Il veut un bébé. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Molly dit que les dominants sont des idiots, qu'ils ne veulent pas beaucoup de louveteaux parce qu'ils ont peur de ne pas pouvoir les nourrir. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, notre nature nous impose de prendre soin de notre compagnon et de nos enfants. C'est à la fois humain et lupin, d'autant que dans une meute de loups, seul le couple dominant peut avoir des louveteaux. Les autres n'en ont pas, tout le monde se dévoue pour la survie et le bien-être des louveteaux. Je pense que c'est pour cela que nous, dominants Loups-garous, nous agissons ainsi. Nous préférons en avoir moins mais qu'ils ne manquent de rien. »

« Ayase et Charlie n'ont qu'Asami, pourtant. Et Charlie est le Bêta, ils peuvent bien avoir un autre enfant. »

« Draco, ce n'est pas que cela. Ayase a failli perdre la vie en mettant au monde Asami. Il voulait un autre enfant, Charlie a fini par céder, mais il a du mal à tomber enceint et n'a pas pu dépasser le stade de la première lune pour ses grossesses suivantes. Il l'a très mal vécu. Charlie ne veut plus prendre de risques. Ni pour la santé d'Ayase, ni pour son état psychologique. »

« Mais Ayase désire tant un enfant ! Molly... »

« Molly devrait faire un peu plus attention à ses paroles, tout comme Ginny, » le coupa Harry.

Draco sursauta dans ses bras, tant en raison de la voix grondante, dominatrice, qu'en raison de ce que disait le jeune homme.

« En fait, si je suis passé chez vous, c'est parce que Ron et Hermione sont venus à la maison tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont répété ce que Ginny t'avait dit. »

Le petit soumis blond se cramponna à lui et se remit à pleurer.

« Draco, non, ne pleure pas, bébé, » fit Harry en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas être donné, Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'un mâle me prenne, enfin, me _gagne_ lors d'un jeu. Je veux pouvoir choisir mon compagnon, » pleurnicha l'adolescent.

Harry eut le sentiment que son cœur ratait un battement. Il reprit ses caresses sur les cheveux et le dos du soumis avec plus de ferveur.

« Tu ne refuses plus l'idée d'un compagnon ? »

« Je... Ma partie humaine ne le veut pas, mais je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai parfaitement saisi que ma partie lupine, elle, ne veut que ça. C'est vrai, j'ai besoin d'un mâle, d'un dominant. J'ai besoin que l'on me rassure, que l'on me cajole. Dominant ou soumis, les autres ne me satisferont plus encore très longtemps, » avoua Draco à mi-voix.

Il releva son visage, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les verts de son vis à vis.

« Mais je ne veux pas de n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas être gagné. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Harry, je ne veux plus de ça. »

Harry déglutit, perdu dans la contemplation du visage fin. Sa main se posa sur la joue pâle, faisant fermer les yeux à Draco qui s'appuya contre la paume chaude et douce.

« Ce que Ginny ne t'a pas dit, c'est que toi aussi, Draco, tu pourras donner ton avis. Tu ne décideras pas seul, c'est vrai. Tes parents et l'Alpha auront le dernier pouvoir de décision parmi les mâles vainqueurs des différents combats. Pas toi. Mais ne te méprends pas. Ton loup ne voudra pas d'un perdant de toute façon. Il le rejettera. Tu es un Oméga, le plus délicat des soumis existants de notre espèce. »

« Je suis le plus faible, » fit Draco, amer.

« Non, tu es le plus _précieux_. Surtout à mes yeux, » répondit Harry, son souffle se perdant sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

« Harry, » souffla Draco, éperdu. « Toi, tu es fort. Est-ce que tu gagnerais les combats si demain un mâle me réclamait ? »

« Personne ne va te réclamer pour le moment, Draco. Profite des instants présents, profite de la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi. Tu es aimé, choyé dans cette meute. Préservé. Cesse de te torturer l'esprit. Nous te protégeons. »

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation des perles vertes, vibrantes, vivantes, qui le dévoraient. Un feu étrange grondait dans son ventre, lui faisant ressentir des sensations inconnues. Harry reprit ses caresses sur sa joue tout en murmurant de nouveau.

« Mais oui, je me battrai pour toi, Draco. »

Puis dans un mouvement lent, il abaissa son visage et vint écraser ses lèvres pleines sur celles roses du plus jeune qui frissonna.

La pression se relâcha rapidement alors que Harry se redressait, prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

« Viens, je te ramène chez ton père. »

 **… … …**

Le jeune dominant se transforma de nouveau en loup peu avant leur arrivée au village. Draco posa alors sa main, qui était jusqu'alors fermement tenue par celle de l'autre homme, sur le crâne épais de l'animal, ses doigts glissant dans les poils noirs.

Le petit Oméga blond était un peu perdu. Régulièrement, sa main libre venait se poser sur ses lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire et voulait tenter de retrouver les sensations, certes fugaces, de ce qui avait été son premier baiser.

Car c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant car ils atteignirent rapidement la demeure de Charlie. Le Bêta sortit sur le devant de la porte alors que Draco l'approchait, ses sens à l'affût l'ayant sans aucun doute prévenu de son arrivée.

« Draco ! » s'écria le mâle roux en le prenant contre lui. « Par la lune, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Où étais-tu ? »

L'adolescent resta interdit, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il sentait la réelle inquiétude du dominant. Cela le surprenait. Bien que Charlie tenait à lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa ''fuite'' aurait pu le contrarier à ce point.

« Juste un peu plus loin dans la forêt, » répondit-il, sans chercher à se soustraire de l'étreinte paternelle de l'homme.

« Ne refais plus ça, mon garçon, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais ne pars plus aussi loin tout seul, d'accord ? » fit Charlie en refermant ses bras plus fermement encore contre le dos du plus jeune.

« Oui, d'accord, » murmura Draco en frottant son nez contre la chemise de Charlie.

Il le frotta et le frotta encore, s'empreignant de l'odeur de nouveau rassurante, apaisante de son père adoptif. Puis il releva légèrement son visage afin de lécher le menton râpeux, le contour de la mâchoire et au final, rejeta sa tête en arrière afin de dévoiler sa gorge. Aussitôt, les dents et la langue du Bêta la parcoururent, montrant ainsi son pardon et son affection pour l'Oméga.

Enfin, Charlie libéra Draco de son accolade et se pencha vers le grand loup noir qui étudiait la scène, impassible.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry. Draco et moi devons discuter à présent. Demain, après la classe du matin, je te l'enverrai sur la plage. Je te confie mon fils. »

L'animal grogna en signe d'acquiescement puis leva son museau vers le soumis qui s'accroupissait devant lui.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry, » chuchota Draco à son tour. « J'ai vraiment apprécié notre discussion, tu sais, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. »

Les yeux gris dérivèrent vers le sol et les joues pâles se teintèrent un peu tandis que Draco pensait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que la discussion entre le mâle et lui. Un grondement proche du rire lui répondit. L'adolescent redressa son visage, il prit le cou imposant entre ses bras et plongea son nez dans la fourrure ébène.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain, » souffla-t-il si bas qu'il espérait que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

Cette fois, le loup émit un nouveau grognement, clairement satisfait. Alors que Draco frottait son nez contre la truffe humide, le loup en profita pour lui lécher le visage, sa langue passant sur les joues, le petit nez pointu et les lèvres.

« Arrête, tu me chatouilles ! » rigola Draco alors qu'il tombait, fesses au sol.

Mais Harry, ravi, ne s'arrêta pas si vite et continua ses léchouilles, faisant éclater de rire le garçon. Finalement, Draco se laissa lécher en riant, ses mains bataillant gentiment contre les poils noirs qui le chatouillaient allègrement.

Alors que Harry décidait d'enfin arrêter ses attentions, Draco saisit la gueule de l'animal et l'embrassa juste sur le dessus de la truffe.

Il riait encore, puis le rire s'estompa, jusqu'à disparaître. Mais le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon, lui, resta, devant les yeux étonnés de Charlie et Harry.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Charlie se sortit de la douce torpeur dont le sourire de Draco les avait plongés.

« Draco, va faire un brin de toilette et passe à table, je t'attendais pour dîner. J'ai une chose à voir avec Harry, »

« Oui, » dit simplement Draco d'une voix claire en s'avançant vers les escaliers sur un dernier signe de la main et un dernier sourire pour le loup.

Une fois le garçon disparu, Harry se transforma une nouvelle fois en homme alors que Charlie lui tendait ses vêtements.

« Merci, Charlie, » fit Harry en se rhabillant.

« Merci à toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il a eu peur mais c'est parce que cela lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. Il sait très bien, au fond de lui, que tu n'es pas violent. »

« Je vais quand même en parler avec lui, histoire de le rassurer. Par contre, il s'est passé quelque chose dans la forêt ? Il a souri ! Il _t'a_ souri ! »

Les yeux verts se mirent à pétiller.

« Son premier sourire a été pour moi, » ronronna presque le jeune homme.

 **… … …**

Quand Draco pénétra dans la cuisine, Charlie était en train de remplir leurs deux assiettes de soupe de poisson. L'adolescent s'installa à sa place, puis attendit que le dominant prenne place à son tour. Il avait très faim mais, malgré le fait que Charlie lui ait autorisé à le faire, il ne se permettait pas de commencer à manger avant l'homme.

Pourtant, Charlie ne fit rien, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Draco s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Le mâle lui avait dit qu'il l'avait attendu pour dîner, alors que faisait-il ? Asami et Ayase avaient déjà dû souper avant eux, non ? Le doute s'installa dans le cœur de Draco.

« Charlie, où sont Asami et Ayase ? »

« Asami est couché. Quant à Ayase... Il est encore dans sa tente monoïque, » avoua Charlie, mal à l'aise.

Draco dévisagea le dominant.

« C'est quoi, sa tente monoïque ? »

« C'est une petite cabane qu'il a fait construire dès son arrivé dans la meute. Elle est juste un peu plus loin. Je sais qu'il voulait te la faire visiter. »

« Et il y a quoi à l'intérieur ? »

« Aucune idée, seuls les Monoïques peuvent y entrer, ou les très jeunes enfants. » Le mâle renifla, dépité. « Encore l'un de leurs nombreux secrets. »

L'amertume dans sa voix frappa Draco. Charlie était très malheureux, cela se voyait. Draco tourna sa cuillère dans sa soupe, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il sentait parfaitement le mal-être du dominant.

« Écoute, » le devança ce dernier. « Je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas contre toi. Je ne suis pas comme les mâles de ton ancienne meute.

« Je sais, c'est moi qui suis désolé, Charlie, » dit avec précipitation le petit Oméga.

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'échappes de la sorte, c'est certain, » rétorqua Charlie en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les gris. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas te chercher à cause d'Ayase et d'Asami. »

« Comment va Ayase ? » demanda Draco après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il m'en veut. Il s'est enfermé dans sa cabane et depuis, il refuse de me parler. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore là ! »

« Comment cela ? »

Charlie eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Les Monoïques peuvent faire des tas de choses, Draco, sois en sûr. Ils ont de la magie en eux. Et ils utilisent des instruments magiques. Je sais qu'Ayase utilise des pierres qui lui permettent de retourner au Temple, à Helga. Il est peut-être parti là-bas. Peut-être... »

À l'horreur de Draco, les yeux de Charlie se mirent à briller, sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa bouche. L'Oméga sentit tous ses instincts prendre le dessus, ainsi que son bon cœur. Il bondit hors de sa chaise pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras.

« Oh, Charlie, je suis sûr qu'Ayase est encore là ! Il ne partirait pas comme ça, il t'aime trop, jamais il ne pourrait t'abandonner ! Il est très malheureux à cause du bébé mais il t'adore, tu es son compagnon ! »

« Il ne comprend pas ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! » s'exclama Charlie alors que Draco se reculait un peu, satisfait de voir que le dominant s'était rapidement repris.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi penses-tu à cela ? »

« Il a failli mourir pour Asami... »

« Charlie, tu sais, ma mère était institutrice, avant. Elle était très aimée et allait souvent rendre visite aux familles de ses élèves. Plus d'une fois, je l'ai accompagnée et j'écoutais ce qu'elles se disaient avec les mères de famille. Toutes les grossesses comportent un risque, comme tous les accouchements, mais ce n'est pas parce que la naissance d'Asami a été difficile que les suivantes le seront également. »

« On a essayé. Mais il a fait des fausses-couches et à chaque fois son moral était au plus bas. »

« Je peux le comprendre... » murmura Draco en pensant à sa propre douloureuse expérience.

Compagnon-Loup et lui avaient été si malheureux à la perte du bébé. Alors que c'était l'enfant de Fenrir, issu de viols sordides et douloureux.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, » continua Charlie. « C'est mon rôle de le protéger. »

« Tu sais, je crois que Molly a raison. Vous, les mâles dominants, parfois, vous vous prenez un peu trop la tête. Ayase veut un autre enfant et toi aussi, je le sens bien. Alors pourquoi vous faire souffrir pour des peut-être ? Essaye, et si Ayase n'arrive pas à passer la pleine lune, alors tu joueras ton rôle de protecteur et de compagnon en le soutenant, » proposa Draco.

Charlie sourit en le regardant.

« Tu penses que c'est aussi simple que cela ? »

« Oui, je le pense. Vous vous aimez, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous faites du mal pour rien. »

Charlie hocha simplement la tête, dubitatif.

« Mange, on avisera de tout ça demain, » ordonna-t-il au plus jeune.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Draco, allongé dans son lit, passait et repassait ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Harry l'avait embrassé. Son premier baiser. De nouveau, un petit sourire naquit qu'il sentit fleurir. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait souri au jeune mâle sur le coup, mais dans la tranquillité de la nuit, ce fait avait pris toute son importance.

Compagnon-Loup était plus que satisfait de la situation. Il avait envie de montrer son ventre au dominant, qu'il le courtise, que le mâle le veuille, l'exige. Si Petit-Homme, désormais, partageait une grande partie du point de vue du loup, il craignait encore tout ce qui avait trait à l'intimité d'un couple. La simple idée de s'accoupler le terrorisait toujours. Or, qui disait union devait forcément signifier accouplement.

Le souvenir de la légère pression des lèvres du mâle envahit une nouvelle fois son esprit. Dans le fond, était-ce vraiment un baiser ? Quand Charlie et Ayase s'embrassaient, c'était bien plus que cela ! Même les baisers gagnés lors des jeux des jeunes de la meute, la veille sur la plage, lui avaient semblé plus affirmés, du moins pour certains.

Draco bâilla en soupirant. Il avait besoin des conseils d'Ayase. La pensée de son frère Monoïque le remplit de tristesse. Est-ce qu'Ayase serait de retour le lendemain ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, l'Oméga était présent pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son visage était très pâle et ses yeux rougis méchamment cernés. Les deux soumis et Asami se préparèrent puis les deux plus jeunes partirent pour l'école sans que rien d'autres que des banalités ne soient échangées.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle pour Draco, entre les leçons qu'il donna aux jeunes enfants et son travail sur la plage. Harry et lui avaient nagé en fin d'après-midi, avant de rentrer chez eux. Si le mâle lui avait donné la main, il ne l'avait pas embrassé de nouveau.

Le soir, Ayase l'attendait sur le parvis de leur porte.

« Draco, viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose, » dit simplement l'Oméga.

Draco le suivit docilement. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du village jusqu'à atteindre une petite bâtisse en pierre. Ayase s'arrêta devant la porte en bois et posa sa main dessus. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, bien qu'aucune poignée ne soit présente. Draco fronça les sourcils, circonspect. Il avança à la suite du mâle, prudemment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'agrandirent. La pièce était sombre, Ayase s'occupa d'allumer d'abord des bougies puis un petit feu pour l'éclairer, aucune fenêtre n'étant présente. Il y avait, à en juger par son premier regard, deux pièces dont l'une était encore cachée par un rideau pourpre tiré au fond de la salle ronde. Des étagères encombrées de fioles, de plantes et d'objets divers ornaient les murs. Il y avait au sol plusieurs coussins, une immense natte, une table, qui faisait office de bureau, jonchée de feuilles, de fioles encore et également d'un petit chaudron que l'Oméga prit pour le poser au dessus de l'âtre.

« C'est ton repère de Monoïque ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui. Comme la suite du Temple. C'est ici que je viens faire les potions, les huiles, que j'écris dans mon cahier et mes courriers, que je fais certaines de mes ablutions et où je viens me réfugier, me ressourcer quand mes frère me manquent. »

« Comme hier soir ? » fit Draco d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur le bras hâlé.

Ayase déglutit péniblement tout en hochant la tête.

« Oui, exactement. »

« Charlie s'en veut beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Je le sais. Il est venu jusqu'à ma porte et on a discuté aujourd'hui. Hier soir, je ne voulais pas le voir. »

« Il avait peur que tu partes. »

« Je ne peux pas le quitter, » rétorqua Ayase. « Je suis devenu un Oméga, je suis lié à la meute désormais. Je ne pourrai plus vivre loin de la meute très longtemps. J'ai perdu cette liberté en acceptant de m'unir avec lui. »

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas le quitter ? »

Ayase darda ses iris noisette sur Draco.

« Non. Je ne peux pas parce que je l'aime. Mais cette nuit, j'avais besoin de mes frères. »

Cette dernière phrase résonna comme une accusation aux oreilles de Draco qui baissa la tête, honteux.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, hier soir. J'ai paniqué, comme le chiot stupide que je suis. »

Ayase sourit avec douceur en prenant Draco dans ses bras. Il lui embrassant le front gentiment tout en marmonnant.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu étais effrayé, c'est logique au regard de ton passé. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. C'est moi qui m'en veux d'être parti sans attendre ton retour. Je me suis enfui, moi aussi, j'avais tant besoin d'être avec mes pairs ! J'ai passé la nuit au Temple et à l'aube, j'ai discuté avec le Grand Maître. Il m'a demandé où en était ton initiation. Donc, je t'annonce, mon cher disciple, qu'à compter de ce jour, je veux que chaque soir tu me rejoignes ici après le dîner. Tu pourras y venir seul très prochainement. Tu as beaucoup de livres à étudier sur notre caste, » termina Ayase en lui montrant d'un geste de la main une étagère débordante de livres et parchemins divers.

Devant le regard perplexe de Draco, Ayase s'écria en riant :

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un peu de lecture ? »

« Comment cela, tu as passé la nuit au Temple ? Comment as-tu pu voir ce maître ? »

Ayase s'esclaffa franchement avant de prendre les mains de Draco dans les siennes.

« Tu as tant de choses à apprendre, à comprendre sur notre espèce, mon cher disciple. Que sais-tu des Monoïques ? »

« Ce sont les descendants directs des Sylphes unis aux Hommes, nés de la malédiction de la Terre sur les Mages. Mais contrairement aux Mages, ils ne possèdent pas de magie. »

« Faux, nous en avons. »

Draco haussa une épaule.

« La seule magie que nous possédons réside dans notre ventre. »

« Encore faux, » sourit Ayase.

Face aux sourcils froncés de Draco, il poursuivit.

« Je vais t'expliquer les grandes lignes, mais c'est aussi pour cela que tu devras venir étudier ici le soir. Ensuite, quand tu auras bien avancé et que tu seras initié, je t'emmènerai au Temple pour que tu termines ton éducation. Je sais que c'est très rapide, tu vas devoir apprendre en quelques mois ce que nous mettons des années à faire. Mais tu rattraperas ton retard peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de nos visites au Temple. »

« Mais comment ? » s'écria Draco. « Comment veux-tu aller au Temple ? Je n'y comprends rien ! »

« Vois, petit Monoïque, » dit Ayase en prenant sur la table deux pierres rondes et brillantes.

L'une était noire marbrée de blanc, l'autre blanche marbrée de noir.

« Ceci est le cadeau accordé à chaque Monoïque le jour de son mariage ou de son union. Ce sont des pierres Aller-Retour. Elles nous permettent d'aller au Temple, » expliqua-t-il en montrant la noire, « ou de rentrer chez nous, » termina-t-il en désignant la blanche.

« Mais comment, par notre Reine ? »

« Grâce à notre magie, Draco. Ces pierres sont créées par les Monoïques eux-mêmes, au Temple tout d'abord, puis ensuite là où nous résidons. Nous avons de la magie dans nos veines. C'est le premier des grands secrets de notre espèce. Nous sommes des créatures magiques. Certes, notre magie est plus faible que celle des Mages mais elle a un avantage. » Ayase montra la paume de ses mains puis son tatouage. « Contrairement aux Mages, nous n'avons pas besoin d'artefact pour l'exercer, elle réside dans nos mains et notre ventre. Les autres espèces pensent que c'est la magie de nos ventres qui nous permet d'avoir des enfants et que c'est là notre seul héritage magique. Il n'en est rien, ou du moins, ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Nous ne sommes pas physiquement comme les autres hommes, nous possédons un utérus, comme les femmes. L'un de nos héritages sylphes. La magie permet la fécondation, mais elle permet bien d'autres choses. »

« Nous sommes vraiment des Mages, alors ? »

« Non, pas _vraiment_. Nous sommes bien une espèce à part. Mais c'est pour cette raison que les Monoïques naissent principalement dans les familles de Mages ou ayant des gènes de Mages. Dans toute notre histoire, il n'y a que cinq Monoïques qui seraient nés dans une famille d'Hommes sans aucune ascendance mage connue. Nous sommes à même de faire des potions, des médicaments comme les Mages, nous pouvons utiliser la magie pour ressentir les choses, pour créer, pour nous protéger. Cette tente, par exemple, est protégée grâce à de nombreux sorts que j'ai posés moi-même. Seul un Monoïque ou un très jeune enfant peut rentrer. Il en est de même au Temple, à l'exception des nourrices. Je suis sûr qu'étant enfant, tu as fait des choses que les autres ont trouvées étonnantes, comme sauter très haut, retomber sur tes jambes alors que tu tombais, réussir à atteindre ta cible à chaque coup... Ce sont les traces de notre magie. Avec le temps, nous apprenons à la canaliser, à l'exploiter à bon escient. C'est pour cela que nous sommes si doués dans les arts, en général, car notre magie est essentiellement créative. »

Ayase soupira et s'installa sur un coussin, jambes croisées.

« Je me rends bien compte qu'il y a tant de choses à t'enseigner ! Allez, assieds-toi, ta première leçon commence ! Donc, les Monoïques naissent généralement dans les familles de Mages, ils sont détectés à la naissance et ensuite, tout dépend des parents. »

« Oui, certains comme mon père préfèrent encore nous assassiner, » grommela Draco avec hargne.

« C'est un fait, mais ils sont peu nombreux. Beaucoup préfèrent purement et simplement nous abandonner au Temple. »

Devant l'air morose du plus jeune, Ayase soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Draco, même s'ils nous confient au Temple, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils nous détestent. J'ai été le témoin de plusieurs de ces dons et la plupart des parents étaient véritablement déchirés de le faire. Ils pensaient que c'était le mieux, afin que nous soyons élevés uniquement par nos pairs. Certains le font par honte, c'est exact. Dans les familles de Mages de sang-pur, notamment d'un certain royaume, c'est souvent un déshonneur que de donner naissance à un Monoïque... mais un honneur que d'en épouser un, » termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Certes, mais c'est ainsi. »

« Et toi, tes parents t'ont abandonné aussi ? »

« Oui. Ils ne m'ont pas nommé non plus, c'est le Grand Maître de l'époque qui l'a fait à leur place. Donc je suppose que mes parents faisaient partie de ces personnes qui voyaient ma naissance comme un affront à leur rang. Tout comme toi. À la différence que ta mère t'a nommé, toi. »

« Elle avait laissé un médaillon autour de mon cou. C'est pour cela que je me nomme Draco, parce que mon père, enfin, je veux dire mon père adoptif, me l'a laissé. Les Monoïques aussi m'auraient appelé Draco ? Draco comment ? Ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on sache que je suis un Malfoy de naissance. »

« Tu te serais appelé Draco en raison du médaillon. Aucun Monoïque n'a de nom de famille. Nous portons ensuite celui de notre époux, mais n'en avons pas à la naissance. Tu aurais été Draco, comme je suis Ayase. Les enfants qui ont un prénom dans leur berceau, autour du cou, sur une gourmette ou dont les parents le disent de vive voix, le gardent. Pour les autres, c'est le Grand Maître ou un Monoïque désigné par lui qui leur donne un prénom. »

« Et si les parents veulent garder leur bébé ? Ça doit bien arriver, non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais la plupart finissent par les laisser assez rapidement. Tu sais, c'est assez dur pour les parents, et aussi pour les enfants, quand ils restent dans leur famille. L'enfant monoïque a le droit de rester dans sa famille jusqu'à son septième anniversaire, même s'il est souvent visité par des gardiens ou, s'il habite près de Helga, vient régulièrement au Temple. Ensuite, il devient pensionnaire du Temple, ne pouvant retourner chez lui que pour les vacances d'hiver et d'été. C'est souvent un grand choc pour ces enfants-là. Et un déchirement pour la famille. L'année de ses quatorze ans, chaque Monoïque doit recevoir son tatouage et à ce moment-là, il intègre définitivement le Temple. »

« Oh... » ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco.

« Tu recevras le tien un jour, Draco, je te le garantis. »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais allé au Temple, moi. »

« Non, mais je vais t'instruire. Tu auras ton tatouage. En fait, tu le portes déjà en toi, sans le savoir. »

Draco ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Ayase, quant à lui, déboutonna sa chemise, puis enleva son pantalon, se mettant nu devant le garçon.

« Allez, Draco, fais comme moi. »

Rougissant, le garçon obéit. C'était étrange, pensa-t-il, comme son comportement avait encore changé. Avant d'être mordu par Fenrir, il était très pudique. Ensuite, la notion de pudeur avait perdu tout sens. Et depuis qu'il avait été sauvé à Pré-au-Lard, celle-ci était revenue en force. Alors qu'il était un Werwulf, désormais. Comme Ron, Hermione et les autres le lui avaient rappelé, les Hommes-loups n'étaient pas pudiques en raison de leur transformation.

« Draco, tu n'as pas à être gêné devant moi, tu le sais. Cependant, tu dois savoir aussi que je refuse que tu te mettes nu devant d'autres personnes que notre famille ou des Monoïques, » lança à ce moment précis l'Oméga brun.

« Pourquoi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'adolescent.

« Réfléchis ! Tu es un Monoïque, bon sang. Notre tatouage est sacré ! »

« Je n'ai pas de tatouage, » objecta Draco.

« Pas encore, mais agis déjà comme si tu le possédais. Il n'est pas visible mais tu portes la trace de ton sang. Allez, viens par là, donne-moi tes mains. »

Les mains dans celles du plus âgé, Draco attendit. Puis Ayase les plaça sur son ventre, en coupe sur le calice qui marquait sa peau.

« Ferme les yeux, ressens notre magie à travers nos mains et mon ventre. Concentre-toi. »

Le jeune Oméga ferma donc ses yeux, tentant de faire ce que lui demandait l'autre homme. Au bout d'un instant, une vague de chaleur posséda ses paumes, ses bras, glissait sur sa peau, l'envahissant peu à peu, comme une caresse, un souffle. Une sensation de force enfla dans sa poitrine. Il haleta et rouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux d'Ayase.

« Je sens la magie, » souffla-t-il.

« Oui, concentre-toi encore et laisse-moi te montrer ton rang, Draco. »

Ayase lâcha les mains de Draco pour placer les siennes sur le ventre pâle, en coupe sous le nombril. La chaleur devint plus intense, presque douloureuse à cet endroit pour Draco qui respira plus vite, plus fort. Sa vision se voila un peu alors qu'autour d'eux, une étrange aura argentée semblait les entourer.

« Regarde, Draco, regarde qui tu es, » murmura Ayase en retirant ses mains.

Draco baissa son regard et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Des marbrures parcouraient son ventre, lianes faites de brun et d'ocre qui se liaient et se déliaient entre elles, elles couraient autour de son nombril, s'estompaient plus haut et descendaient plus bas, vers ses cuisses.

« Tu es un Monoïque, mon frère, doté d'une grande intelligence et de beaucoup de sensibilité, » commenta Ayase en suivant de son doigts les différentes marques. « Tu as un talent certain pour les travaux fins, précis, ainsi que pour tout ce qui demande de l'équilibre. Tu devrais être un très bon danseur. »

L'homme sourit à l'adolescent qui regardait tout autour de lui.

« Ayase, les objets volent ! »

« Quelques uns, oui. C'est sans importance. Maintenant, laisse-moi reprendre le contrôle, referme tes yeux et je te guiderai. »

Draco obéit sans rechigner. Peu à peu, la chaleur disparut pour laisser place à une immense fatigue. Alors que les mains d'Ayase se retiraient de son corps, Draco se sentit tomber sur les coussins.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Ayase en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

« Épuisé, » confirma Draco.

« C'est normal, c'est ta première expérience. Mais comme cela tu as pu voir les prémices de ton futur tatouage. »

« Les tatouages suivent nos marques ? »

« En grandes parties. Le reste dépend de l'humeur du tatoueur. Tu devras choisir les couleurs de ton ornement. Tu peux avoir du noir, du brun, de l'ocre, du vert et du bleu profond. Pas plus de deux, trois couleurs maximum. Réfléchis à cela. Normalement, les enfants ont des années pour le faire, toi, juste quelques semaines. »

« Si peu ? Tu penses vraiment que je recevrai mon tatouage aussi vite ? »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Et il se passe quoi, ensuite, une fois que l'on a reçu notre tatouage ? » voulut savoir l'adolescent.

Ayase était heureux de son enthousiasme. Jusqu'à présent, Draco semblait réticent à tout ce qui était monoïque, ou plutôt, faisait comme si cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Ayase se doutait que c'était plus par crainte de ne pas en être digne que par rejet, et il en avait désormais la preuve. Draco avait les yeux qui pétillaient, la joie qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant ses marques monoïquales avait été palpable. Le jeune Oméga était impatient d'apprendre leurs coutumes, de savoir qui il était.

« Après avoir reçu notre ornement, les enfants deviennent disciples, ils sont officiellement pubères et donc aptes à être initiés. C'est pour cette raison qu'à compter de ce jour, ils ne sortent plus du Temple. Ils doivent être préservés et ne fréquenter que leurs camarades, les gardiens ou les nourrices. »

« Qui sont les nourrices ? »

« En générale ce sont des femmes qui ne peuvent avoir d'enfants, ou des mères de Monoïques qui décident de venir vivre au Temple une fois leur enfant uni. Une nourrice doit avoir plus de quarante ans et elle signe, en acceptant ce rôle, la fin de sa vie sociale. Son existence est ensuite liée au Temple et aux Monoïques qu'elles servent jusqu'à leur mort. Ce sont elles qui s'occupent le plus souvent des nourrissons et apprennent aux plus âgés des novices à s'en occuper aussi, les formant ainsi à leur futur rôle de parent. Nous sommes à la fois mère et père pour nos enfants. Bien qu'en général, les autres hommes nous considèrent plus comme les mères puisque nous les portons. Mais je trouve cela un peu étrange pour tout te dire. Les nourrices sont très aimées et respectées. Elles seules, en dehors de notre époux ou nos frères, peuvent nous voir nus ou sans nos tresses. Quoique, pour ces dernières nous les portons dès que nos cheveux ont la taille nécessaire, je les ai donc, dans mes souvenirs, toujours connues et je les fais moi-même depuis aussi longtemps, » se mit à rire Ayase.

« C'est quoi l'initiation ? » poursuivit Draco, imperturbable.

« Nous sommes initiés au plaisir, évidemment, par nos maîtres plus âgés, nos gardiens, » déclara Ayase. « En fait, les enfants savent depuis toujours quel est notre rôle, notre destiné. Mais la véritable expérimentation se fait après que nous ayons reçu notre tatouage, et selon notre degré de maturité. »

Draco le dévisagea, perplexe.

« Attends, tu veux dire que vous... vous vous accouplez ? »

« Non, le terme que tu utilises n'est pas le bon. Nous faisons l'expérience de l'amour physique, du plaisir. Chaque Monoïque est initié par deux Maîtres, deux gardiens si tu préfères. Nous ignorons qui le fait puisqu'ils restent cachés ou que l'on nous bande souvent les yeux. Je te l'ai dit, Draco, nous somme une race tactile, nous nous touchons, nous nous aimons. »

« Mais, je croyais... Enfin, vous pouvez faire ça ? » fit Draco, éberlué.

Ce fut Ayase qui le regarda avec étonnement cette fois-ci.

« Faire quoi ? Faire l'amour ? Bien sûr. Mais nous connaissons les limites. Nous savons que nous sommes destinés à être courtisés et aimés d'un homme que nous choisissons lors des Présentations. Nous sommes des artisans, des spécialistes de l'amour. Nous expérimentons nos plaisirs, nos désirs entre nous, mais nous ne devons pas tomber amoureux d'un de nos frères, nous ne le pouvons pas. J'ai eu des amants au Temple ainsi que des prétendants. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu choisir Charlie en toute connaissance de cause. »

« Tu veux dire que tu avais couché avec Charlie avant ? » s'écria Draco.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il avait les yeux bandés, évidemment. Je savais depuis très longtemps que je n'aimais pas être actif durant l'acte. J'ai horreur de ça en fait. Alors il me fallait un époux qui ne soit qu'actif, c'était primordial. Charlie était l'homme parfait, » fit rêveusement Ayase, les yeux dans le vague, visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs d'anciennes Présentations. « Il était beau, si fort, si viril. Il dégageait une telle puissance ! Il était rassurant et à la fois très doux. Et il me faisait merveilleusement bien l'amour. Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à le choisir, crois-moi. »

Ayase sembla revenir sur terre en voyant le visage rougeoyant de Draco.

« Quoi, j'ai dis quelque chose qui te choque ? »

« Je sais pas trop, ça me gêne, c'est tout. Et puis, il n'y a rien de plaisant pour moi dans l'amour, surtout dans notre cas. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas l'amour, Draco. Tu connais la violence. Ce que tu as vécu n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, je t'assure. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Ayase soupira intérieurement devant l'air pour le moins fermé du plus jeune.

« Nous verrons bien. Il y a quelque temps de cela tu refusais l'idée même qu'un dominant s'approche de toi. Et aujourd'hui, tu frémis d'impatience dès que l'on parle de Harry. »

Draco rougit un peu plus.

« Harry, c'est différent. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est différent, » insista Draco.

Il hésita un peu avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, hier, il m'a fait rire, il m'a parlé, consolé. J'ai ri. Et j'ai souri. »

« Je sais, » murmura Ayase en caressant la joue imberbe de Draco. « C'était bien, alors ? »

« Oui, » fit Draco sur le même ton en fermant les yeux. « Quand il est là, je me sens bien. Compagnon-Loup aussi. Nous sommes si bien avec lui. Compagnon-Loup voudrait que Harry soit encore plus présent, mais j'ai peur. J'aimerai être tout le temps avec lui mais je ne veux pas aller plus loin que... » l'Oméga s'arrêta brusquement.

« Que quoi ? »

« Je crois que les baisers, c'est agréable. Quand je vous regarde, Charlie et toi, ou Ron et Hermione, ou tous les autres couples, ça a l'air agréable, » chuchota Draco.

« C'est très agréable, c'est vrai, » admit Ayase.

« Tu sais, hier soir, Harry a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était très doux. J'aimerais bien qu'il recommence, mais pas plus. »

Ayase sourit. Harry avait avancé à pas de géant avec le petit Oméga.

« Il t'a embrassé si je comprend bien ? »

« C'était pas un vrai baiser, je pense pas... mais c'était vraiment bien, » avoua Draco.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Draco. Néanmoins, ne te précipite pas, tu as raison. Tu as tout ton temps. Tant que ta nature Oméga te laisse en paix, profite de l'instant présent. »

Draco regarda son ami et, à l'émerveillement de ce dernier, il lui sourit, à lui aussi.

« J'ai encore peur de l'avenir mais je me sens bien ici, avec toi, avec Charlie, Asami, Harry et la meute. »

« Nous avons tous peur, Draco. Tu sais, je savais depuis ma naissance ce qui adviendrait de moi, pourtant, le jour où j'ai dû monter sur l'estrade pour la première fois, j'étais terrorisé. »

« Je me souviens, à Pomona, quand Harry m'a vu. Le plus jeune Monoïque, il pleurait. J'ai eu tellement de peine pour lui. Ma mère et ma sœur trouvaient que la façon dont on vous traite était indigne. Et quand je l'ai vu pleurer, je me suis dit que peut-être elles avaient raison. »

« C'est notre destiné. Nous ne sommes pas malheureux pour autant. Nous sommes chanceux par bien des côtés. Nos ancêtres étaient des esclaves sexuels, Draco. Nous, nous sommes libres, nous nous gouvernons par nous-mêmes grâce à Svarog, notre sauveur. C'est vrai, on nous présente et nous devons prendre un époux. Mais nous avons le choix, nous sommes aimés. Et si notre mari se montre indigne, le Temple nous protège. Bien que sincèrement, cela est plus que rare... Je me souviens de Paul, il était proprement terrifié. »

« Paul ? »

« C'est ainsi que se nomme le Monoïque dont tu parles. Il est toujours au Temple. Il a un prétendant attitré cependant depuis que tu l'as vu. »

« Oh... Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? » demanda Draco, la gorge bizarrement serrée.

« Oui, Draco. Il est heureux. Tu auras sans doute l'occasion de le revoir un jour. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'unisse tout de suite. Nous sommes présentés vers quinze, seize ans et nous pouvons attendre nos vingt-deux ans, vingt-trois parfois, avant de nous décider à prendre un époux. Paul a eu dix-sept ans en janvier, il est encore très jeune, il a le temps. »

« Finalement, il aura bien plus le temps que moi... et plus de choix, » conclut Draco.

« Draco, » fit Ayase en le prenant contre lui. « Je suis si désolé de ta situation. Mais ne perds pas espoir, je suis persuadé que tout va bien se passer. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, laissant le plus âgé lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ayase, si je vais au Temple, est-ce que les gardiens vont m'initier ? » interrogea-t-il d'une vois chevrotante.

« Je ne pense pas, non, et c'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis. Je sais que tu penses le contraire, mais moi, je crois que cela t'aiderait. Malheureusement, tu es aussi un Oméga et cela contrarie cette initiation : l'Alpha refuse que tu aies la moindre relation sexuelle. »

Draco releva la tête, ce que venait de lui dire Ayase lui rappelant un point important de leur discussion.

« Au fait, si j'ai bien compris, les Monoïques peuvent aussi être dessus ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu confonds ta situation d'Oméga avec celle de Monoïque. Les Omégas sont des soumis, ils ne peuvent pas être actifs lors d'une relation intime avec un autre Homme-loup. C'est contre leur nature. Mais ils le peuvent tout à fait avec un Homme, un Monoïque ou un Mage. Sauf que la partie lupine n'apprécie pas ces personnes-là, pas en tant que compagnon potentiel j'entends. Les dominants Loups-garous, eux, n'acceptent pas ce genre de pratique, ils sont forcément actifs. Par contre, les Monoïques peuvent choisir leur position et beaucoup d'entre nous sont versatiles. C'est bien pour cela que nous apprenons toutes les formes de plaisir et que nous apprenons à être de bons amants, quelque soit ce que nous faisons. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est important d'être honnête avec nos désirs lors des Présentations et avec nos prétendants. »

« Je pensais que les prétendants nous voulais uniquement pour... enfin, tu vois, pour pouvoir... »

« Je vois, en effet, » s'amusa Ayase devant l'air pour le moins déconfit et embarrassé de Draco. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous pouvons porter des enfants que nous sommes condamnés à écarter les cuisses. »

« Moi je le suis, » marmonna Draco.

« Et j'en suis, encore une fois, désolé, » reprit Ayase. « Bien, le temps des mots est terminé. Mets-toi bien à plat sur le dos, Draco, je vais t'apprendre autre chose. »

« Quoi donc ? » fit Draco en se rallongeant docilement sur les coussins.

« À apprécier ton corps, à connaître le plaisir des massages, des caresses. Pour le moment, tu te contenteras de recevoir, et un jour, tu apprendras à répéter les gestes. »

Ayase prit une bouteille et versa un peu d'huile qu'elle contenait dans le creux de sa main.

« Ferme les yeux, » ordonna-t-il.

Draco obéit alors que son odorat tentait de reconnaître l'odeur de la substance.

« C'est une huile que nous fabriquons, comme le savon dont je m'étais servi à la rivière, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, » répondit Draco en rougissant.

Ce jour-là, Ayase l'avait touché très intimement et l'avait emmené à l'orgasme. Il pouvait difficilement l'oublier.

« Nous nous en servons pour les massages et aussi pour les rapports intimes. Je t'apprendrai à la fabriquer. N'oublie pas, Draco, rien de ce que tu apprends ici ne doit être dévoilé, à qui que ce soit. »

« Oui, » dit une nouvelle fois l'Oméga alors que les mains d'Ayase se posaient sur lui.

« Et maintenant, savoure... »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … ...**


	24. Suivre sa voie

**Bêta : Nanola**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **.**

 **Suivre sa voie**

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, Artémis est mort. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'a tué. Il était le préféré du roi Salazar, est-ce pour cela ? Je n'en sais rien et je tremble à l'idée de ce qui va suivre._

 _Artémis... C'est lui qui m'avait appris à lire et écrire, de la même façon que j'apprends aux plus jeunes qui sont avec moi, ici dans les cachots. Je suis le plus âgé et je sais que bientôt, les gardes viendront me chercher pour me placer dans une chambre. Et là, je devrais attendre que le nouveau roi vienne me visiter, comme l'ont fait tous ceux avant moi et comme le feront tous ceux après moi._

 _Mais je ne veux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir sortir à l'air libre, pouvoir sentir le soleil sur ma peau quand je veux et où je le veux._

 _Salazar ne nous frappait presque jamais, alors que mes frères hurlent à chaque fois que le Seigneur Sombre vient les voir. Nos cachots sont remplis d'autres prisonniers, qu'ils torturent, lui et ses Mangemorts. Nos nuits et nos jours sont faits de sang, de larmes et de cris._

 _Je m'appelle Svarog, j'ai seize ans et je ne veux pas mourir._

 _« Livre de Svarog »_

 **… … …**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent doucement pour Draco. Le petit Oméga prenait ses marques vis à vis de la meute et rapidement, il en connut les membres. Certes, les prénoms lui échappaient encore régulièrement, mais au moins, il pouvait donner un nom de famille pour chaque maison.

Ses journées étaient pour la plupart bien réglées, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le matin, il faisait les classes avec Remus, puis il partait ensuite avec Ayase et Adélaïde. Il n'avait pu retourner que quelques fois fois à la plage, ce pour une raison simple : les pêcheurs avaient été réquisitionnés pour participer aux champs. Sa présence n'était donc pas nécessaire, quand bien même désormais tous étaient retournés à leur barque

Tout à son travail, l'Oméga reprenait confiance en lui, en la vie. Il avait finalement décidé d'écouter les conseils de Harry et Ayase, à savoir profiter des instants de douceur qu'elle lui amenait, en essayant de se soucier le moins possible du futur. Compagnon-Loup étant du même avis que lui, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

À vrai dire, sa partie lupine était ravie. Il était dans une meute accueillante, avait un mâle dominant puissant qui lui servait de père, un autre Oméga qui le cajolait, un louveteau dont il pouvait s'occuper, sans compter tous ceux de sa classe.

Là dessus, trois mâles lui faisaient les yeux doux, ce qui lui plaisait énormément. Bien plus qu'à Petit-Homme qui le traitait de tous les noms dès qu'il s'avisait de battre un peu des cils devant eux.

Le mois de mai avait filé à une vitesse folle, mais alors qu'il s'éteignait, le cœur de Draco s'était à nouveau attristé. Il n'en avait pas d'abord compris la raison, ou plutôt, avait refusé de l'admettre. Compagnon-Loup avait grondé si férocement dans son crâne que le pauvre Oméga avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le fait de ne voir les jeunes dominants qu'à l'occasion des soirées à la plage ou lors de la dernière pleine lune ne lui suffisait plus.

Draco soupira à fendre l'âme tout en reposant son livre. Ayase redressa son visage, ses yeux lui posant une question muette.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, » répondit -il.

« Si tu le dis, » fit Ayase en retournant à la préparation de sa potion.

Draco admira une nouvelle fois son ami, son maître, son frère, concentré sur les plantes et les différentes huiles qu'il manœuvrait.

Ça aussi c'était une chose que Draco adorait dans sa nouvelle vie : la tente monoïque. Chaque soir, il venait y passer un peu de son temps, allant d'une demi-heure à de longues heures. Ayase l'avait autorisé à s'y rendre seul au bout de trois jours à peine. Draco avait dévoré une grosse partie des livres, avait lui aussi essayé de faire des huiles, et enfin, avait divinement profité de celles-ci entre les mains expertes de son aîné.

Les massages et les caresses s'étaient faites de plus en plus poussées au fil du temps, mais Ayase ne l'avait plus jamais touché de la façon dont il l'avait fait dans la rivière.

L'homme n'était éclairé que par la lumière douce des bougies et du feu, les flammes donnant des reflets d'or sur ses boucles douces. Draco étudia attentivement les courbes du visage fin, le torse nu élégamment musclé et totalement imberbe, et enfin le tatouage qui se perdait sous la courte tunique.

Ayase se mit à sourire doucement alors qu'il touillait une dernière fois dans son chaudron avant de l'enlever de l'âtre. Il releva la tête, ses yeux noisette brillants et rieurs. Avec grâce, il posa l'ustensile sur une pierre plate, puis, de ses mains libres, il souleva les mèches brunes autour de son visage, les faisant ensuite retomber doucement sur ses épaules. Il sourit de nouveau au plus jeune qui déglutit face à la démarche sensuelle de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui.

« La vue te plaît, disciple ? » ronronna doucement Ayase en s'asseyant à côté de Draco sur la natte et les coussins.

Draco acquiesça lentement, incapable de mentir. Ayase émit un petit rire de gorge et s'allongea sur le dos tout en gardant appui sur ses coudes, faisant cambrer son corps. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge.

« Et comme cela, tu aimes aussi ? »

« Oui, » murmura Draco.

« Touche-moi, alors. Tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Non, ça non, je ne peux pas, c'est... »

Ayase se tourna vers lui et posa prestement deux doigts sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Non, Draco, ne dis pas que c'est mal car ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes des Monoïques, c'est normal de nous toucher, tu le sais. Ce qui se passe ici, dans ce lieu, dépend du Temple, pas de la meute. Tu me trouves attirant, je le sens, ce soir encore plus que les autres soirs. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas moi que tu désires vraiment, au fond de ton cœur. Mais tu t'interroges beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête tout en tripotant l'un de ses tresses nerveusement. La main plus hâlée d'Ayase s'enroula autour de ses doigts, comme pour le rassurer.

« La dernière pleine lune a été très... excitante, n'est-ce pas, » chuchota Ayase en incitant Draco à s'allonger sur la natte.

L'adolescent céda, une main d'Ayase dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son torse.

« Oui, c'est vrai... Ayase, Compagnon-Loup a été stupide durant cette pleine lune. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » questionna Ayase en ouvrant délicatement la chemise du garçon qui ferma les yeux en inspirant lentement.

« Parce que... Parce qu'il s'est comporté de façon totalement déplacée... »

« Oh, tu parles du fait que tu n'as pas cessé de montrer ton ventre à Harry, ainsi qu'à Olivier dès qu'ils montraient le bout de leur truffe ? Ou alors quand tu leur léchais les babines avec tant d'application ? Ou peut-être parles-tu du moment où les mâles se sont comportés comme des vrais... dominants, tout en puissance, en force, quand ils ont fait ce semblant de combat et que tu gémissais de joie en les voyant faire ? À moins bien sûr que tu ne fasses référence aux petits gibiers qu'ils ont déposés à tes pieds et que tu as délicieusement grignotés du bout des crocs tout en les chatouillant si adorablement de ta queue ? »

« Ayase ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » s'écria Draco, rougissant, alors que l'autre Oméga explosait de rire tout en s'étalant sur la natte de tout son long.

« N'empêche, c'était très, très, drôle, j'ai bien cru que Harry allait finir par s'en manger la moustache, surtout quand tu l'as si consciencieusement débarbouillé après le repas. Non, vraiment Draco, tu l'as léché avec tellement d'application qu'il en avait le museau trempé ! »

« Oh, » gémit Draco, un bras sur ses yeux. « J'ai été ridicule, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

« Non, non, pas du tout, tu as été parfait, bien au contraire. »

« Parfait ? Tu te moques de moi, Aya'. »

« Non, je t'assure, » Ayase poussa un petit soupir tandis que sa main repartait dans les cheveux blonds. « Draco, tu testes les dominants, c'est logique, normal, au vu de ce que tu es, à savoir un Oméga déclaré. »

Le garçon fit une grimace.

« Oui, je sais aussi, tu ne le voulais pas, personne ne le voulait. À chaque fois je m'en veux terriblement. »

« C'est pas ta faute. »

« En partie, si, j'aurais dû insister pour te voir dès le jour même, j'aurais dû venir te chercher, t'emmener avec moi au Temple. Je te demande pardon, Draco.

« Ayase, arrête. »

« Bien, mais dans ce cas, arrête toi aussi de te torturer. Oui, tu es un Oméga sexuellement mature. Oui, ce que tu as vécu est atroce, mais tu dois suivre ta voie, Draco, que ce soit celle d'un Oméga ou celle d'un Monoïque. Tu vas t'unir à un homme, l'aimer et tu seras aimé. »

Draco émit un rire sans joie.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour, Ayase. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais je sais encore plus que j'ai raison. Draco, ta partie lupine n'est pas seule responsable de tes agissements. Ta nature monoïque ressurgit aussi. Si tu étais venu au Temple, tu aurais reçu ton tatouage et tu aurais été initié à l'heure qu'il est, tu participerais aux Présentations et... »

« Arrête, bon sang, Ayase ! » s'écria Draco.

Le jeune brun se redressa, découvrant le teint pâle de Draco et ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Je... Je le sais, bon sang, je le sais bien. Mais justement, tu me parles de choses qui ne sont pas arrivées et qui n'arriveront jamais plus ! Oui, j'aurais pu monter sur l'estrade, avec toi à mes côtés et alors Harry... » La voix de Draco se fendit. « Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Ayase. Tu comprends pas ? Compagnon-Loup aime qu'Olivier et même ce crétin de Ritchie, qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que me montrer ses muscles ou vouloir me tâter les fesses, me tournent autour, mais pas moi ! Moi ce que je voudrais... ce que je voudrais... »

« Tu veux Harry ? »

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur les bruns mêlés de vert.

« Je me dégoûte, Aya'. Par ce que je fais. Et aussi parce que malgré cela... Oui, j'aimerais être avec Harry, mais sans qu'il me baise. »

Ayase sursauta devant le terme employé.

« Draco ! C'est très mal poli de dire ce mot ! »

« C'est le seul que je connaisse, Ayase. Le seul que l'on m'a appris dans la meute. Je ne connais rien à l'amour et tout à la baise, à l'accouplement forcé. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! Comment Harry pourrait vouloir de moi, hein ? Je veux dire pour autre chose que ça ? Et moi, je ne veux plus redevenir un ventre que l'on baise ou que l'on engrosse. »

Ayase passa sa main tendrement sur la joue lisse et douce.

« Draco, je ne peux imaginer ta souffrance et tes douleurs, c'est vrai. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu connaîtras l'amour. Le fait que tu sois aussi... aguichant, il n'y a pas d'autres termes, avec Olivier et même Ritchie quand tu es un loup ne doit pas te perturber à ce point. Harry ne t'en veut pas pour cela, je le sais, c'est ta nature lycanthrope qui prend le dessus dans ces cas-là, c'est tout. Est-ce que tu aimes Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aime être avec lui, oui. »

« Alors tranquillise-toi, ne t'en demande pas trop. Je te promets, petit disciple, que tu connaîtras l'amour, je t'en fais le serment. Pour ce qui est de ta crainte de l'acte sexuel, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider parce que tu es un Oméga et un Oméga si fragile... je ne peux pas aller aussi loin avec toi que ce qui se passerait au sein du Temple. Mais je pense pouvoir t'apprendre à te détendre et à apprécier certaines choses. »

Ayase posa ses mains sur le torse de Draco, lui ouvrant totalement sa chemise et la lui ôtant.

« Tu vas me faire un massage, Aya' ? » demanda le garçon avec timidité.

« Oui, mais ce soir, toi aussi tu vas me toucher. Je voudrais que tu me touches, Draco, comme je te toucherai, je voudrais que tu te rassures à travers mon corps comme je vais essayer de te rassurer à travers le tien. »

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient allongés nus l'un contre l'autre, Ayase ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit le jeune Oméga.

Il avait rapidement constaté que Draco était très habile de ses mains, lui aussi. Certes, pas en ce qui concernait les massages, là, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais en matière de masturbation, il était très doué. Si seulement Ayase ne savait pas comment et dans quelles conditions il l'avait appris, il en aurait été heureux. En effet, une fois pris dans le plaisir, Draco s'était relâché et avait, de lui-même, saisi la verge tendue de son maître pour la caresser. Ils avaient joui quasiment en même temps. Le futur amant de Draco serait comblé, à n'en point douter.

Ayase referma ses bras plus fermement autour de Draco. Contrairement à leur Alpha, il était toujours persuadé que Draco devrait se faire initier par les gardiens. Certes, il comprenait la décision de Gideon, à savoir qu'aucun Loup-garou ne puisse toucher Draco, mais les Monoïques étaient différents. Pourtant, il pouvait difficilement aller contre l'Alpha, et il ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer au dominant les coutumes du Temple. S'il s'en tenait aux désirs de leur Alpha, Draco devrait découvrir l'amour physique uniquement entre les mains de son futur compagnon.

« Draco, » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que te contrariait, tout à l'heure ? »

« Hummm ? » fit Draco, à moitié endormi en redressant son nez. « Oh, c'est parce que... En fait, ça rejoint ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Compagnon-Loup voudrait passer plus de temps avec les jeunes dominants. Et en fait, moi aussi. Enfin, pas forcément avec les dominants, mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien être avec toute la bande. Ils sont sympas. »

« Vous ne vous voyez pas assez souvent selon toi ? »

« Ben... la dernière soirée remonte à samedi dernier et... »

« Et tu n'as pas revu Harry depuis. »

« Non... » marmonna Draco, peu ravi d'être découvert une nouvelle fois.

« En fait, c'est bien Harry qui te manque le plus. »

« Oui, voilà, je l'admets, oui, Harry me manque ! »

Ayase explosa de rire suivi ensuite par Draco. Cependant, ce dernier s'arrêta rapidement.

« Aya', tu es sûr que ce que nous faisons n'est pas mal ? Je veux dire, tous les deux ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Cela doit rester entre nous parce que ce sont nos coutumes, c'est tout. »

« Mais tu ne trouves pas que tu trompes Charlie ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! J'aime Charlie, de tout mon cœur ! Jamais je ne le tromperai ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus renier ma nature. Draco, en tant que Monoïque uni, je suis devenu un gardien, tu comprends ? C'est mon rôle que de retourner régulièrement au Temple afin d'enseigner aux plus jeunes, d'assister à certaines Présentations et même de faire des initiations. Mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je trompe Charlie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je te le confierai la semaine prochaine, je dois partir au Temple. Prends soin de mon mâle et de mon louveteau. »

« Tu pars au Temple ? » s'écria Draco en se redressant.

« Oui. La semaine prochaine et ensuite en juin normalement, mais je reviendrai avant le solstice. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là aussi pour ton anniversaire. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Mon anniversaire ? »

« Ben, tu es bien né le 5 juin, non ? »

« Si... C'est juste... J'avais oublié. »

 **… … …**

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt étrange pour Draco. Il était seul à devoir gérer la maison de Charlie, le mâle dominant n'étant absolument pas fait pour tout ce qui était intendance ménagère. Il partait souvent pour toute la journée, veillant sur la meute tout en travaillant dans les bois. Draco le trouva un peu tendu mais mit cela sur le compte de l'absence d'Ayase.

Le jeune Oméga se sentit un peu débordé entre ce qu'il y avait à faire à la maison, s'occuper d'Asami et ses classes à préparer. Par contre, la bonne nouvelle vint d'Adélaïde, dès le lundi. Celle-ci n'avait pas besoin de lui à l'infirmerie, contrairement aux pêcheurs. Draco put donc regagner la plage tous les après-midi.

Il y retrouva Hermione, Ron, et surtout Harry.

Comme de bien entendu, la semaine passa à une vitesse folle, notamment les heures où le jeune Oméga était en la compagnie du beau mâle brun.

Pendant la journée, Draco était heureux, véritablement heureux.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait alors que Harry et Ron chahutaient sur la plage. La pêche avait été bonne, les poissons vidés, les filets réparés. Avec l'après-midi qui finissait, tous les autres Lycanthropes étaient retournés au village, sauf eux.

« Vas-y, Harry ! » cria Draco alors que le jeune homme tentait de mettre Ron à terre.

« Bas-toi, Ron ! » cria à son tour la brunette à ses côtés.

Au même instant, le mâle roux chuta lourdement sur le sable.

« Oui ! Harry a gagné ! » hurla Draco en se levant d'un bond.

Le susnommé s'approcha de lui, fier comme un paon. Draco sourit en le couvant des yeux, sa main se raccrochant instinctivement à l'une de ses tresses.

« Tu as aimé ? » fit Harry d'une voix claire alors que Ron bougonnait en se redressant.

« Oui, tu es vraiment très fort, Harry, » gazouilla Draco.

Compagnon-Loup était aux anges. Petit-Homme avait enfin décidé de plaire au dominant et lui laissait plus ou moins carte blanche pour le séduire. Certes, il ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler d'accouplement mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Les yeux verts de Harry se mirent à briller de joie.

« Tu trouves ? Tu veux que je fasse autre chose ? »

Draco se mit à rire devant l'air pour le moins sérieux et fier de son vis à vis.

« Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tout, vraiment ? »

« Oh, par les Éléments, mais au secours, » râla Ron derrière eux en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux... » Draco mit un doigt dans sa bouche tout en réfléchissant sous les yeux gourmands de Harry qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle ''innocent'' de l'Oméga.

« Harry, tu voudrais bien récupérer cinq minutes ton cerveau ? Et toi, Draco, non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui demander ? Moi je vous préviens que si ça continue, je... »

« Des perles ! Ou de la nacre ! » s'écria subitement Draco, faisant taire Ron par la même occasion.

« Des perles ? » répéta Harry, surpris.

« Oui, » fit Draco avec une douce timidité. « La première fois qu'on est venu sur la plage, tu te souviens ? »

Draco sourit lentement, sans se soucier de l'expression exaspérée de Ron et de l'exclamation ravie à sa vue de Hermione qui s'était rapprochée de son rouquin. Ses sourires étaient encore rares, il le savait, surtout ceux aussi francs et resplendissants qu'il n'accordait qu'à Harry.

« Oui, bien sûr, » fit Harry en portant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu m'offrirais de la nacre ou des perles si je voulais un jour. Eh bien j'aimerais beaucoup. Ayase possède un collier avec des coquillages et de la nacre, et des boucles d'oreille en perle. Je n'ai pas les oreilles percées, je sais, mais peut-être qu'un jour je... »

« D'accord, » le coupa Harry. « D'accord. Je te chercherai ça et tu auras le plus beau collier qui existe dans cette meute. C'est normal. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans cette meute, de plus beau dans tout le Monde Libre ! Je serais si heureux, Draco, que tu portes un ornement que j'aurais fait de mes mains. »

« Je serais heureux de le porter, » rajouta Draco sans cesser de sourire.

« Par la lune, arrêtez ou je vais vomir ! » s'exclama Ron en attrapant Harry par le bras. « Non mais franchement, mon pote, tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un idiot recouvert de miel ? Je te jure que ça me flanque la nausée ! Allez ramène tes fesses, on doit nettoyer les bateaux. Hermione, prends ce petit... »

« Ron ! »

« Ce petit vil flatteur et retournez au village, on vous rejoint, je dois discuter avec monsieur j'ai-oublié-ma-paire-de-couilles Potter ! »

« RON ! »

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air outré de Hermione et atrocement gêné de Draco.

« C'est bon, Ronnie, pas besoin de péter une crise, ma paire de couilles va très bien, merci pour elle. Allez-y, on vous rejoint, » lança-t-il aux deux soumis tout en accompagnant Ron qui râlait toujours.

Hermione les regarda partir, dépitée.

« Bon, viens, Draco, on rentre, mais je te jure parfois, les dominants ! »

« Hermione, » fit Draco en marchant à ses côtés. « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai exagéré avec Harry ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » rigola la jeune fille. « Ron manque cruellement de romantisme si tu veux mon avis. Certains dominants pensent qu'il suffit de jouer les gros bras pour nous séduire, d'autres préfèrent aussi joindre un peu de douceur à leur force brute. Par les dieux, parfois je me demande encore comment Ron a réussi à m'attirer dans sa couche ! »

« Je ne veux pas rejoindre la couche de Harry, » dit alors précipitamment le jeune Oméga, bien que Compagnon-Loup gronda après lui.

« Bah, tu verras bien, » éluda Hermione, visiblement peu convaincue. « C'est bizarre, pourquoi veux-tu un collier ? Toi qui ne cesse de dire et répéter que tu n'es pas une fille, c'est pourtant très féminin. »

« Non ! » protesta Draco avec énergie. « Ayase en porte ! Et Charlie et Harry aussi ! »

« Les dominants ne portent qu'un cordon en cuir avec une pierre ou une dent de requin fossilisée, pas de la nacre, des coquillages ou des perles, » rectifia à son tour Hermione.

« Ayase en porte, lui, » insista Draco.

« Tu veux absolument toujours tout faire comme Ayase ? »

« Tout... non, je crois pas, » répondit Draco après une seconde de réflexion. « Mais Ayase... C'est mon modèle, 'Mione. Il est... c'est mon maître Monoïque, mon ami Oméga. Alors oui, je voudrais être comme lui : racé, élégant, intelligent. Ayase est mon idole. Si seulement je pouvais lui ressembler un petit peu, » soupira-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder, éberluée.

« Euh, Draco, tu ressembles déjà énormément à Ayase. Toi aussi tu es racé, élégant, intelligent et tout le reste. »

« Non, je ne suis qu'une pâle copie. »

« N'importe quoi. En plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être identique. Tu es toi et il est lui. Sincèrement, je t'assure que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Pas au niveau des traits mais dans le comportement et la grâce. Tu es aveugle ou borné pour ne pas le voir. »

« Il me manque, » continua Draco sur le même ton bas que précédemment.

« Draco, ça ne fait pas encore une semaine qu'il est parti ! »

« Je sais, mais il me manque. »

Devant l'air déconfit et subitement malheureux du plus jeune, Hermione eut un sourire attendri.

« Allez, ne pense plus à ça. Ayase va vite revenir et en attendant, je te rappelle que demain soir on se retrouve tous sur la plage. Tu devrais être content, Harry va pouvoir encore faire l'idiot rien que pour toi. Olivier va sûrement vouloir s'y mettre aussi. »

Draco lui fit une jolie moue en réponse avant de se cramponner à son bras.

« Hermione, tu pourras rester avec moi ? Ritchie va encore vouloir me tripoter, j'en suis sûr. »

Cette fois, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, Draco, je crois que je vais en toucher deux mots à Harry et Olivier. Je n'aime pas la façon dont fait Ritchie avec toi. Ron est un peu brusque et n'est pas très doué avec les mots, mais il m'a quand même draguée. Ritchie se contente de te dévorer du regard et de te peloter quand il passe à côté de toi. Ce n'est pas correct. »

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça mais je ne veux pas d'histoire. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il n'empêche, si je le vois faire je lui mets une taloche, dominant ou non ! »

Ils continuèrent encore à marcher dans le silence avant que Draco ne le brise.

« 'Mione, c'est vrai que je suis ridicule à demander un collier à Harry ? »

« Qui a dit que tu étais ridicule ? »

« Ben, Ron. »

« Mais non, voyons. Et tu n'es pas ridicule. En fait, c'est plutôt marrant. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Sans le savoir, puisque tu n'es pas Lycanthrope de naissance, tu as fait ce que nous faisons toutes ou presque quand nous sommes jeunes. Demander un coquillage, un fruit en haut d'un arbre, une pirouette... c'est une façon de tester les dominants que nous faisons souvent, nous soumis, quand nous sommes enfants. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant... » murmura Draco.

« Je sais bien, mon p'tit loup, » fit tendrement Hermione en passant son bras sur les épaules de l'Oméga. « Mais tu es un jeune Lycanthrope, tu... Tu as été transformé tôt et tard à la fois, tu as vécu des choses qui ont fait que... Enfin bref, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Oui, parfois tu as un comportement un peu enfantin, mais cela ne nous choque pas. Tu t'en sors très bien, Draco, crois-moi. Ne te pose pas tant de questions et laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, c'est de cette façon que tout ira pour le mieux. »

Le soir, alors qu'Asami était endormi et que Charlie faisait sa ronde dans le village, Draco se repassa une nouvelle fois la journée en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu s'accrocher aux aspects positifs, à tout ce qui faisait que ses journée lui semblaient belles. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas. Alors, comme chaque soir de la semaine, Draco serra son oreiller contre lui et fondit en larmes.

Car si ses journées étaient heureuses, ses nuits étaient malheureuses.

Draco s'endormait toujours après avoir sangloté un long moment. Il allait avoir seize ans, comme le lui avait rappelé Ayase. Avec la tombée de la nuit, quand il était seul dans son lit, Compagnon-Loup n'arrivait plus à monter la garde contre ses souvenirs. Et dans son esprit torturé, il ne cessait de repenser à ses quinze ans. À cette date, Morag mourrait. À cette date, Fenrir l'engrossait après l'avoir violé sous sa forme lupine. À cette date, la meute entière l'avait possédé.

Si Barbatus n'avait pas précipité sa fausse-couche, est-ce qu'il aurait mis au monde l'enfant de Fenrir ? Est-ce qu'il s'en serait sorti vivant ? Et si Daniel avait réussi à le mettre enceint, il en serait à environ sept mois de grossesse. Pour Draco, c'était comme s'il avait perdu deux bébés. Mais en aurait-il voulus ? Les aurait-il gardés ou les aurait-il confiés à une autre meute ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que Gideon l'aurait accepté ici, s'il avait déjà un louveteau à nourrir ? Pire, est-ce que Harry, Olivier et Ritchie auraient voulu de lui, s'il était père ?

Épuisé, Draco finit, comme chaque soir, par s'endormir en tenant toujours son oreiller trempé contre lui. Ses rêves l'emmèneraient sans doute loin d'ici, dans son ancienne meute, avec au lointain un loup noir aux yeux verts qui l'appelait à lui.

Quand Charlie rentra de sa garde, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Le louveteau dormait profondément, son index dans la bouche. Charlie sourit et se pencha pour le lui retirer, puis l'embrassa sur le front et remonta sa couverture fine sur les petites épaules.

Une fois fait, il sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de celui qui était devenu comme son deuxième enfant. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il devina la forme recroquevillée de l'adolescent. Charlie s'avança encore, découvrant sans surprise le visage défait et humide de Draco. Il dormait, ses poings serrant le tissu de son oreiller, comme un nouveau-né le sein de sa mère. Le dominant soupira en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux doux et raides, si différents de ceux bouclés de son fils et de son amant.

« Draco, mon grand, que t'arrive-t-il ? » chuchota-t-il. « C'est Ayase qui te manque ? Ou c'est tes hormones qui te perturbent ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider parce que tu ne me dis rien. »

Draco grimaça dans son sommeil, son nez se plissa alors sur ses mains se refermaient avec plus de force sur l'oreiller.

« Charlie... » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, louveteau ? » fit Charlie sur le même ton.

« J'ai peur... » souffla Draco.

« Oh, mon grand, n'aies plus peur, je suis là. Tu es à la maison, avec moi, Ayase et Asami. Tu es ici, Draco, dans ta nouvelle meute. Je te protège, » continua de murmurer Charlie à l'adolescent endormi sans cesser ses caresses.

Ce dernier soupira lentement, ses doigts relâchèrent le tissu tandis que ses traits s'apaisaient enfin.

Charlie continua de le câliner un instant avant de se décider à se lever. Au même moment, Draco se retourna, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Harry... » lança-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

À l'entente du prénom du jeune mâle, le Bêta se mit à sourire lui aussi, puis il sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte, laissant le garçon à ses rêves enfin rassérénés.

 **… … …**

Draco s'étira dans son lit, appréciant la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait alors qu'il s'éveillait. Les bruits et les odeurs de la maison traversèrent peu à peu les brumes de son sommeil. Il entendit les oiseaux qui chantaient, mais leurs gazouillis étaient couverts par la voix d'Asami qui babillait au rez-de-chaussée, sans doute dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme soupira alors que les effluves du petit-déjeuner montaient jusqu'à lui. Soudain, son nez pointu se plissa. Il y avait une autre odeur en plus de celle du lait frais, du pain beurré, de la confiture et des fruits.

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent d'un coup, Draco bondit hors de son lit en rejetant les couvertures et dévala les escaliers dans un bruit d'enfer.

« Ayase ! » cria-t-il en percutant le corps de l'Oméga, surpris, qui manqua faire tomber la cruche de lait qu'il avait dans la main.

Ayase posa prudemment la cruche sur la table tandis que Draco frottait son nez avec bonheur contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte tout seul, dis-donc ! » se moqua avec tendresse le plus vieux en refermant ses bras autour du corps fin.

Ce faisant, l'Oméga constata que son jeune congénère s'était encore étoffé. Il avait grandi, s'était musclé et son visage avait bronzé.

Asami se mit à rire tout en secouant ses boucles rousses et en regardant son père, visiblement amusé par le comportement de son grand frère d'adoption.

« Les soumis, parfois, ils sont vraiment mignons, hein, papa ? »

« Oui, fiston, sans aucun doute, » sourit Charlie avec indulgence en caressant les cheveux fous de l'enfant.

Les soumis en question ne dirent rien, Ayase se contentant de tirer la langue à son mari et son fils qui pouffa, la main sur la bouche. Draco, lui, n'avait semble-t-il rien entendu, ou faisait comme tel. Il continuait de frotter son nez sur la chemise fine de son ami, ses bras enserrant son torse. Oui, Ayase lui avait atrocement manqué. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à gémir, petits couinements plaintifs étrangement lupins pour ce corps humain.

« Draco ? Ça va ? » l'interrogea Ayase, un peu inquiet.

« Tu m'as manqué, » répéta Draco en gémissant.

Ayase jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Charlie qui lui fit un petit geste de la main, lui indiquant qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, loin des oreilles enfantines.

« Je suis de retour, Draco. »

« Tu ne retournes plus au Temple ? »

« Si, je retourne toujours au Temple, mais pas avant un moment, » le rassura l'Oméga. « Ça s'est mal passé pendant mon absence ? »

« Non, j'ai travaillé, je me suis occupé d'Asami et Charlie, et je suis retourné à la plage, » murmura Draco, sans réussir à se décoller du torse de l'homme.

« Bien, bien, » fit Ayase en lui caressant les cheveux, perplexe.

« Draco, » ordonna gentiment Charlie au bout d'un petit instant. « Maintenant il faudrait que tu lâches un peu Aya' et que tu déjeunes. Allez, lâche-le. »

L'adolescent se recula, bien qu'à contrecœur. Il aurait aimé rester encore dans les bras de celui qui était comme son frère et son père, tout à la fois. Le fait de retrouver Ayase l'avait plongé quelques mois en arrière, quand ce dernier était venu le chercher à Poudlard. Un vilain creux s'était formé dans son ventre que seul l'autre Oméga pouvait combler par sa présence. Néanmoins, Charlie avait parlé. Le fait que le mâle roux était, aux yeux du garçon, lui aussi comme son père désormais le fit obéir.

Draco s'assit donc à table et piocha dans les fruits, picorant plus qu'il ne mangea.

« Demain nous irons manger chez mes parents, » lança subitement Charlie, faisant pousser des cris de joie à Asami et un lourd soupir à Ayase.

Face à ce dernier, Charlie fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il envoya prestement Asami jouer dehors puisqu'il avait fini de déjeuner.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu bondis visiblement de bonheur à cette nouvelle, Ayase ? » demanda-t-il au jeune brun.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Bon sang, tu sais parfaitement que ma mère ne voulait pas te blesser ! Elle est désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine, tu ne vas quand même lui en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours ! »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire mal, mais c'est ce qu'elle a fait, et ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois ! Tu sais quoi ? Eh bien j'abandonne ! Je lui dirai qu'elle tente donc de te faire changer d'avis puisqu'elle pense que je suis si nul que ça ! »

Draco se terra sur sa chaise, sentant la colère de l'Oméga. Il regarda craintivement Charlie, s'attendant à une explosion. À sa surprise, le Bêta ne dit rien, il se leva et alla chercher une petite boite en bois sur une étagère qu'il ouvrit devant Ayase, brusquement très pâle.

Le garçon se redressa un peu afin d'apercevoir ce qu'elle renfermait. La vue des feuilles séchées vertes et violettes lui envoya une décharge douloureuse dans la poitrine. Les feuilles contraceptives que prenaient ses sœurs louves mais que lui-même n'avait pas eu le droit de prendre.

Ayase regarda Charlie, ses jolis yeux noisette remplis eux aussi de douleur.

« Pourquoi me montres-tu cela, Charlie ? Je les prends le dimanche, pas le samedi, tu... tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Si. Entièrement. Je refuse que tu demandes quoi que ce soit à ma mère, Ayase. Je veux que tu prennes ces feuilles. »

« Mais... » commença l'Oméga.

« Je veux que tu prennes ces feuilles, » l'interrompit Charlie. « Et que tu les ranges à l'infirmerie. Tu n'en as plus besoin. »

Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'Ayase se mettait à pleurer de joie en silence. Charlie fit trois pas dans sa direction, le leva de sa chaise et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis d'accord, Ayase, je veux un autre enfant avec toi. Mais, mon amour, promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas dans tous tes états si tu ne tombes pas enceint tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« Oui, » sanglota Ayase en se cramponnant aux épaules de Charlie.

Draco baissa la tête. La joie, l'immense soulagement, le bonheur qui émanaient du couple étaient palpables. Pourtant, bien qu'il partage tous ces sentiments avec eux, le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac ne se défit pas.

« Félicitations, » réussit-il malgré tout à articuler.

« Je ne suis pas encore enceint, » sourit Ayase en se séchant les joues.

Il était toujours dans les bras de Charlie et l'embrassait régulièrement. Draco les dévisagea, une grande tristesse envahissant subitement son cœur.

« Je suis heureux pour vous. Tu seras vite enceint, Ayase, j'en suis sûr. »

« Ça, on ne peut pas le savoir ! » dit Charlie, prudent. « C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que vous en parliez à quiconque, ma mère y compris... Surtout à ma mère ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dira rien, et je te promets de ne pas me prendre la tête non plus si ça ne marche pas tout de suite, » fit Ayase en le gratifiant d'un autre baiser.

Draco baissa la tête, il émietta une tranche de pain en silence. Pourtant, il ne tint pas longtemps avant de se remettre à parler.

« Moi j'ai mis du temps avant de tomber enceint. Fenrir croyait que je le faisais exprès, il me disait que je n'étais qu'un incapable. Je savais même pas de quoi il me parlait. Il me punissait parce que je ne lui donnais pas satisfaction. Et puis... et puis je suis tombé enceint. Juste après qu'il m'ait baisé sous notre forme lupine. »

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le silence de la cuisine, seul le tic-tac de l'horloge trouvant réponse aux propos du garçon dans un premier temps.

« Draco... Ce que t'a fait ce monstre était ignoble, » fit Charlie en s'approchant de lui afin de poser sa main sur sa nuque qu'il massa doucement.

« Charlie, » continua Draco en redressa son visage vers lui. « Je sais que c'est tabou, mais peut-être que l'on tombe plus facilement enceint si on se fait prendre en tant que loup ? »

La tension dans la pièce grimpa d'un cran. Charlie et Ayase se regardèrent brièvement avant que le Bêta ne réponde.

« Je ne sais pas, Draco. Peut-être. Mais même si c'était le cas, il faudrait que l'on soit vraiment désespérés, Ayase et moi, pour tenter l'expérience. C'est un tabou. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir arriver à... Enfin bref. Draco, je n'aime pas le terme que tu as employé, mon grand, même si je comprends _pourquoi_ tu l'as employé. Ayase et moi nous ne baisons pas. »

« Vous vous accouplez, » affirma Draco, ses yeux gris remplis d'une étrange innocence qui fit mal aux deux autres hommes.

« Non, nous faisons l'amour, Draco, » le reprit gentiment Ayase.

« Et l'amour, pour nous, ne conçoit pas la douleur. Or le genre de relation que tu cites, à savoir sous notre forme de loup, est forcement douloureuse, » continua Charlie.

« Je sais... » murmura Draco.

Il regarda attentivement le couple.

« Mais... euh... ça ne fait pas... enfin... » il rougit et baissa son regard.

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai mal quand nous faisons l'amour ? Non, Draco, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit, mais non. Je n'ai pas mal, » le rassura Ayase.

« Okay, » fit Draco en hochant la tête.

« Draco... Tu es sûr que ça va ? » redemanda tout aussi gentiment l'Oméga.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué ces temps-ci, je dors pas très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je vais bien. » Il se força à sourire. « D'ailleurs, ce soir il y a une soirée à la plage avec mes amis. Je peux y aller ? »

« Oui, » répondit Charlie. « Je demanderai à Harry ou Olivier de te ramener vers minuit, pas plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endormes à table demain. »

Draco sourit cette fois d'un vrai sourire.

« C'est Harry qui viendra me chercher ce soir. »

« Oh, et comment va notre cher Harry ? » voulut savoir Ayase, un brin taquin.

Cependant, le jeune Oméga ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car ses yeux s'éclaircirent aussitôt alors qu'il se mettait soudain à jacasser, trouvant apparemment le sujet ''Harry'' très intéressant.

La soirée apporta à Draco de bonnes surprises, puisqu'on lui souhaita à cette occasion ses seize ans.

Ses amis lui fêtèrent son anniversaire autour du foyer sur la plage. Chacun lui apporta de petits présents, pour la plupart des biscuits, bonbons, des objets décoratifs faits en bois et coquillages, et, dans le cas de Harry, un livre. Le jeune Oméga avait été particulièrement touché et il avait avoué que c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il fêtait son anniversaire avec des amis. Quant à ses quinze ans, Compagnon-Loup montrait ses crocs s'il essayait d'y penser.

En plus du livre, Harry lui avait offert un petit sachet de cookies. Le jeune dominant avait bombé le torse en affirmant qu'il les avait faits lui-même selon la recette de Molly Weasley, faisant ricaner Ron et Ginny au passage.

Draco avait parfaitement compris que Harry voulait qu'il les goûte de suite. Il s'était empressé de le faire, sous le regard étrangement avide du brun. Le petit Oméga n'avait pas eu le cœur d'avouer au pâtissier en herbe que les cookies étaient loin d'être aussi délicieux que ceux de la matriarche Weasley. Bien au contraire, Draco, le cœur battant, s'était avancé vers le Lycanthrope pour lui embrasser la joue, tout en murmurant à son oreille que les biscuits étaient divins.

Pourtant, le plus beau cadeau de la soirée fut pour plus tard. Harry n'avait pas lâché le jeune homme blond, grognant sourdement si un autre dominant cherchait à s'en approcher. Draco avait légèrement frémi, se rendant compte qu'Olivier et Ritchie y répondaient.

Ginny lui avait expliqué, confirmant par la même ce qu'il supposait, que la tension entre les trois mâles avait gonflé, Harry déclarant clairement qu'il désirait le soumis. Certes, ce n'était pas encore une déclaration officielle mais le message était limpide. Harry courtisait l'Oméga et ceux qui voulaient faire de même n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

D'autorité, à minuit pile, le fils de l'Alpha s'était levé, avait saisi la main de Draco et avait déclaré d'une voix claire et sans appel que la fête pour Draco était terminée et qu'il le ramenait chez ses pères.

Le trajet s'était déroulé sans encombre. Draco appréciait la chaleur des doigts du dominant autour des siens, sa voix grave et de plus en plus sensuelle à ses oreilles.

Devant la porte de Charlie et Ayase, ils s'étaient tenus, l'un en face de l'autre. Draco avait levé ses yeux clairs vers les verts, la poitrine douloureuse tant son cœur battait durement et rapidement sous ses côtes. Compagnon-Loup avait redressé la truffe pendant que Draco, nerveux, avait espéré une démonstration de tendresse et s'était entortillé l'une de ses tresses autour de son index.

Le jeune homme brun l'avait dévoré du regard, leurs visages s'étaient insidieusement rapprochés, puis, alors que Draco n'y croyait plus, les lèvres douces, légèrement salées du dominant s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Tout comme dans les bois la première fois, ce ne fut qu'une simple pression, la bouche de Harry s'était décollée doucement, avant de revenir déposer un autre bécot un peu plus appuyé sur les lèvres tentatrices de l'Oméga.

Draco avait souri, Harry aussi.

« C'est un baiser ? Un vrai baiser ? » avait murmuré le jeune blond.

« Oui, un baiser. Je voudrais pouvoir déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres chaque jour que les dieux créent, » avait répondu sur le même ton le dominant.

Draco avait battu des cils, une fois ou deux de plus que la normale en raison de l'étonnement et du plaisir de cette déclaration. Il avait lui aussi posé un léger bisou sur la bouche de son mâle indubitablement préféré, puis lui avait soufflé à l'oreille « Moi aussi » avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA** : Si le cœur vous en dit, je poste actuellement un recueil d'OS, intitulé "Et la suite ?" Le dernier, posté aujourd'hui, est un cadeau pour ma licornette, ma bêta adorée Nanola, pour son anniversaire :)


	25. Seize ans

**Bêta : Nanola**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **.**

 **Seize ans**

* * *

 _C'est le deuxième anniversaire de mon fils qu'il passe loin de moi._

 _Laura est venue, elle est enceinte. Draco aurait été fou de joie en apprenant cette nouvelle. Lui, Édith, Susan et ma tendre Caroline. Ils me manquent, ils me manquent tant._

 _Steven ne cesse de nous répéter d'abandonner, que Draco est mort, lui aussi. Mais Laura et moi nous ne pouvons pas._

 _Il y a une Présentation ce matin. Je vais m'y rendre et penser à mon fils, à mes erreurs, à tout ce que j'aurais dû faire pour le sauver. Si j'avais laissé ce gardien prendre mon fils pour l'emmener au Temple, il serait en vie, heureux et sans doute sur cette estrade._

 _Laura et Steven ne le savent pas encore, mais j'ai pris une grande décision. Hier, le colonel de la garde m'a interrogé sur Draco. Je n'aime pas ses questions, néanmoins, elles m'ont permis de comprendre une chose : je ne peux rester ainsi, inactif. Ce n'est pas en restant ici, à ressasser sur ma vie déchirée et à pleurer sur mes disparus que je peux espérer avancer._

 _Je vais partir à la recherche de Draco, chercher des réponses à mes questions._

 **… … …**

Le jeune Oméga discutait avec Ginny, Hermione et George, à l'ombre du pommier et du prunier du jardin des Weasley. Le repas qu'avait concocté Molly avait été sublime, comme à l'accoutumé. Toute la tablée avait ensuite chanté pour l'anniversaire de Draco alors que l'adolescent découvrait le gâteau et les cadeaux que sa famille d'adoption lui avait faits.

La joie de Draco avait été visible par tous quand Harry s'était présenté pour le dessert, prétextant que Ron l'avait invité.

Le fils de l'Alpha, assis à la petite table installée sur la terrasse, couvait des yeux l'Oméga tout en sirotant un café en compagnie du Bêta et de son compagnon. Les deux dominants avaient longuement discuté des affaires de la meute, Harry en étant fort bien informé puisqu'il était connu ou du moins espéré de toute la meute, qu'un jour prochain il prendrait la relève de Gideon.

Ayase, pour sa part confortablement avachi sur les genoux de Charlie, ne prenait pas part à la conversation qu'il jugeait fort ennuyeuse, préférant se délecter des coups d'œil furtifs dont Harry gratifiait le jeune blond.

« Et sinon, Harry, comment s'est passée la soirée ? Draco était très heureux de nous montrer ses présents ce matin. Très bons les cookies, au fait, » déclara-t-il, faisant sourire Charlie derrière lui.

« Très bien, » répondit Harry. « Il était ému, comme tout à l'heure. Il l'a dit à demi-mot mais comme ses quinze ans se sont passés en enfer, du coup, il était aussi un peu perturbé. »

« Un peu ? » dit Charlie. « Draco est plus qu'un peu perturbé. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas retourner de sitôt au Temple, Aya', ça a été très dur pour lui. »

« Je sais. Et non, je ne retourne pas au Temple dans l'immédiat. J'en discuterai ce soir avec Draco, dans notre repère de Monoïque. Je voulais le faire hier soir, mais bon, comme il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire ou plutôt, des personnes plus intéressantes à voir, j'ai préféré reporter. »

Harry sourit franchement à l'insinuation mais préféra s'adresser à Charlie.

« Charlie, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est très perturbé ? Je trouve au contraire qu'il va beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée. Il est bien plus détendu avec nous tous, pas seulement ici ou avec les jeunes, mais je parle bien au niveau de la meute entière. »

« Je ne le nie pas et le vois bien aussi. C'est quand il est seul à la maison que l'on peut se rendre compte qu'il ne va pas si bien que ça. Il a pleuré chaque soir de cette semaine. Je crois que certains souvenirs de son ancienne meute rentrent en conflit avec ce qu'il vit ici, et aussi avec ses propres désirs. »

Harry hocha pensivement la tête.

« Je dois vous prévenir, hier soir j'ai clairement fait comprendre à Olivier et Ritchie que je désire Draco. Je ne parle pas d'un simple désir sexuel, je parle bien d'un désir d'union. »

Charlie caressa la cuisse d'Ayase, puis planta ses yeux clairs dans les verts du plus jeune mâle.

« Je l'entendais bien ainsi. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour une demande d'union, tu en as conscience ? »

« Si Draco est si perturbé que tu le dis, oui, je comprends. Mais, Charlie, Ayase, je dois être franc avec vous. Draco flirte beaucoup avec moi. Quand on est ensemble, il me lance des appels, conscients ou inconscients. »

« Oh, tu m'en vois ravi, » fit Ayase.

« Qu'avec toi, Harry ? » demanda Charlie, soupçonneux.

« Oui, » affirma le garçon.

Pourtant devant les regards à la fois dubitatifs et moqueurs des deux autres, il se renfrogna avant de grommeler.

« Bon, d'accord, disons qu'il ne flirte qu'avec moi que sous sa forme humaine. Sous sa forme lupine, Olivier lui plaît aussi, et dans une bien moindre mesure, Ritchie. Mais Draco ne l'apprécie pas du tout, il n'a aucune chance avec lui. »

« Et Olivier ? » insista Charlie.

Harry se rembrunit plus encore.

« Il aime bien Olivier... Je suis obligé d'admettre qu'Olivier est quelqu'un de bien, c'est un mâle honnête et droit qui ferait un très bon compagnon. Malgré tout et sans vouloir me vanter, je sais que Draco me trouve plus attirant, je lui conviens mieux. »

Charlie sourit.

« Reconnaître la valeur de ton principal adversaire est tout à ton honneur, Harry. C'est l'une des qualités nécessaires pour être un bon Alpha. En parlant d'Alpha, tu dois être conscient qu'être le fils de Gideon ne jouera pas en ta faveur lors de la mise en compétition de Draco. Gideon sera plus exigeant avec toi qu'avec tout autre. Il préférera privilégier les alliances avec les autres meutes plutôt que son fils. Et s'il doit choisir un membre de la meute, Olivier sera aussi devant toi. Tu devras être particulièrement exceptionnel, Harry. »

« Je sais, » déclara Harry. « Mais je sais tout autant que je veux Draco. Ritchie a déjà compris et je peux t'assurer qu'hier soir, il est parti la queue entre les jambes, dans tous les sens du terme. Quant à Oliver et ceux des autres meutes... »

Le jeune mâle se mit à gronder, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'Oméga qui riait à une remarque de Heimich, venu les rejoindre, qui taquinait George.

« Ce sont eux qui devront être exceptionnels, car moi, je serai impitoyable. Draco est mien. L'idée-même qu'il m'échappe une nouvelle fois m'est purement intolérable. »

Les yeux verts se teintèrent d'ambre, l'aura de Harry se durcit et le grondement sourd dans sa gorge s'intensifia.

« Jamais je ne laisserai un autre mâle le posséder. Jamais. Il est pour _moi_. »

Ayase se colla contre le torse de Charlie, la puissance de Harry le mettant mal à l'aise. Charlie posa aussitôt sa main sur sa nuque pour le rassurer.

« Nous comprenons, Parvis Alpha, et je t'assure de notre soutien. Le jour où nous devrons donner Draco, nous défendrons ton nom, » assura Charlie d'une voix sourde à la fois emplie de respect, de soumission et de force.

Harry grogna, ses yeux verts perdirent un peu de leur éclat ambré alors qu'ils se posaient sur Ayase.

« Sera-t-il prêt, Ayase ? »

« Je sais ce que tu souhaites, Parvis Alpha. Le Temple m'a ordonné de former Draco, et il le sera. Mon jeune frère sera prêt. Mais je suis de l'avis de Charlie. Il est encore jeune, immature et très fragile. Il convient de le protéger au mieux et que de ton côté, tu assoies ta dominance sur lui. Il t'apprécie, cela est certain. Plus il te sentira à ses côtés, plus il te sera soumis, destiné, et plus il sera rassuré. De ce fait, il devrait pouvoir attendre un peu avant de devoir prendre mâle. »

Harry acquiesça, son aura s'allégea alors qu'il retrouvait son sourire.

« Draco est si innocent, par bien des côtés. J'espère qu'il sera bientôt prêt mais je sais aussi que je ferai tout pour le protéger afin que ce moment n'arrive pas trop vite s'il n'est pas suffisamment fort pour le supporter. »

« Harry, notre Alpha préférera donner Draco à un homme établi, tu en as conscience ? »

« Oui, Charlie. D'ailleurs, dès demain je vais réhabiliter la demeure de mes parents. Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire avant qu'elle soit habitable, voire confortable. Ainsi, si la compétition pour l'Oméga s'enclenche plus rapidement que prévu, je serai prêt. »

Les trois hommes se turent alors que l'objet de leur discussion s'avançait vers eux. Il s'approcha du couple et adressa un petit sourire timide au dominant brun.

« Vous re-voulez du gâteau, du thé ou du café ? »

« Non, merci, Draco, » répondit Harry tandis que Charlie et Ayase faisait un signe de négation de la tête. « Draco, est-ce que tu voudrais venir le week-end prochain chez moi ? »

« Chez toi ? Chez l'Alpha ? » bredouilla Draco.

Bien que Gideon ne soit pas Fenrir, Draco tremblait toujours comme une feuille les rares fois où il se trouvait devant lui. Alors à la simple idée de passer une journée chez lui, il se sentait dangereusement pâlir.

Harry tendit la main vers lui, que, par réflexe autant que dans un désir instinctif de protection, Draco saisit. Le dominant enroula ses doigts sur ceux plus pâles, plus fins, et l'attira à lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, faisant légèrement rosir les joues de l'Oméga qui jeta un petit coup d'œil circonspect à ses tuteurs, s'attendant sans doute à se faire reprendre, notamment par Ayase.

Néanmoins et à son étonnement, ceux-ci ne dirent rien.

« Non, pas chez Gideon, chez moi. »

« Chez toi ? Tu as une maison, Harry ? Je croyais que tu vivais avec l'Alpha ! »

« Oui, je vis toujours chez lui pour le moment. Mais j'ai une maison qui me vient de mes parents, les Potter, c'est notre maison familiale. Elle n'a plus été habitée depuis des années mais je suis en train de la réaménager. Ce week-end on va être plusieurs à y travailler. Charlie la connaît, elle n'est pas très loin de chez vous. Tu sais, je vais avoir vingt-quatre ans en juillet, il est plus que temps pour moi d'avoir mon propre logis. Un foyer que je pourrai créer, avec mon compagnon. »

La voix du jeune homme se fit étrangement ronronnante alors que de sa main il caressait le dos de l'Oméga. Il n'osa pas soulever la chemise fine du jeune homme pour toucher sa peau nue. Ayase le regardait et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était rentré dans son rôle de gardien monoïque. Peut-être que ce geste ne serait pas accepté. Sans compter que Charlie était protecteur envers l'adolescent, le traitant comme un louveteau issu de son foyer. Bien que Harry soit le futur Alpha, il savait tout autant qu'il devait respecter les pères de son futur compagnon.

Par contre, il joua astucieusement de son aura et de ses phéromones, attirant doucement à lui l'Oméga qui posa sa tête blonde sur son cou.

« Un compagnon que je chérirai, que je protégerai et qui me donnera de beaux louveteaux. »

« George ne peut pas avoir des enfants. Lui et Heimich devront en adopter. »

« Je ne suis pas uni avec George. »

« Non, mais si tu veux que ton compagnon te donne des enfants... enfin... »

L'Oméga se mordit les lèvres.

« Je sais déjà qui je veux comme compagnon et il pourra porter nos enfants, c'est une certitude. »

Draco redressa la tête afin des plonger ses yeux gris dans les verts. Subitement, tous purent sentir sa détresse.

« Harry, est-ce que tu penses à moi en disant cela ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« Draco, oui, je pense à toi... Est-ce cette idée qui te donne tant de chagrin ? » souffla Harry, blessé.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux souples.

« Non, tu sais bien que non, mais... »

« Mais quoi, mon grand ? Qu'est-ce qui te pèse ? » voulut savoir Charlie alors que le silence du plus jeune se prolongeait.

Pourtant, ce fut en regardant Harry que l'Oméga répondit.

« J'ai... J'ai perdu mon bébé. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas porter les tiens. » Il se tortilla les doigts tandis que son malaise enflait de façon exponentielle. « Et Fenrir était si en colère parce que je n'arrivais pas à tomber enceint. Et Daniel non plus n'a pas réussi. S'il l'avait fait, je serais enceint de six mois, comme Rose, la sœur d'Olivier. Elle est venue à la clinique voir sa mère la semaine dernière. Et moi, mon bébé, il aurait dû naître ou alors, j'aurais dû être comme Rose, avec un gros ventre et un bébé qui me donne des coups de pieds. Alors si je peux pas avoir d'enfants, Harry, tu ne voudras plus de moi. »

Les doigts comme les lèvres de Draco se mirent à trembler mais avant de pouvoir laisser libre court à son chagrin et, à n'en pas douter, à ses larmes, Harry le serra contre son torse, ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux d'or blanc alors qu'une aura bienfaisante englobait l'Oméga frissonnant.

« Draco, ne sois pas malheureux. Tu était trop jeune pour pouvoir mener une grossesse à terme, trop jeune et dans une meute violente. Ce sera différent ici, avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Et puis, c'est toi que je veux avant tout, pas des enfants. On aura le temps de voir tout ça, t'inquiète pas. »

Draco ferma les yeux et ses doigts se cramponnèrent aux épaules hâlées du mâle. Les sanglots firent malgré tout leur apparition alors que les souvenir des mois passés avec son ancienne meute ressurgissaient.

Harry ne cessa pas ses caresses, lui donnant le temps de se calmer. Malgré la peine qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Avisant les visages de Charlie et Ayase, il découvrit qu'eux aussi partageaient la dualité de ses sentiments. Harry réalisa aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était levé pour consoler Draco, lui laissant le seul soin de le faire.

Charlie avait raison, Draco était effectivement perdu, les derniers traumatismes qu'il avait vécus le perturbaient encore. Mais Draco ne l'avait pas rejeté, il n'avait pas refusé l'idée d'être son compagnon, ni même celle, pour la première fois, de s'accoupler avec lui et de porter leurs enfants.

 **… … …**

Draco soupira alors qu'Asami, Teddy et trois autres enfants le suppliaient du regard.

« S'il te plaît, Draco, toi tu es plus grand que nous, tu peux atteindre la branche et grimper dans l'arbre, nous non et en plus papou ne veut pas que je monte aux arbres, il me trouve trop petit. Alleeeezzzzz, » chouina une nouvelle fois l'enfant aux boucles rousses.

Plusieurs jeunes et moins jeunes s'étaient retrouvés à la maison familiale des Potter. Cette dernière avait fait l'objet de nombreux travaux durant toute la semaine et en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé, Draco, Charlie, Ayase et Asami étaient venus pour aider Harry à terminer de rénover la demeure et y déménager ses affaires.

Ayase avait rapidement ordonné au plus jeune Oméga de se retirer vers un petit verger, pas trop éloigné du jardin, en compagnie des enfants. Le garçon avait protesté, bougonné, râlé, mais Ayase était resté inflexible. Draco était parti en tapant du pied, récoltant une taloche au passage.

Le plus âgé des Monoïques avait été continuellement sur son dos, plus encore qu'avant qu'il ne passe une semaine au Temple. A priori, il avait reçu des ordres stricts le concernant, le conseil voulant que le plus jeune progresse vite.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, Draco avait passé au moins deux heures dans la tente d'Ayase, potassant les livres, écoutant les conseils de bienséance et apprenant les différents soins et potions. Ayase avait aussi décidé de l'initier aux arts et à la danse, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Alors que le week-end s'annonçait, Draco avait espéré que son maître lui laisserait un peu de répit, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Le samedi avait été atroce, du point de vue de Draco. Il avait donc placé ses espérances sur le dimanche puisqu'ils devaient tous aller chez Harry.

Hélas, dès le matin, Ayase avait trouvé à redire sur sa tenue. Il voulait que Draco soit torse nu, comme lui-même, ou mette une chemise ouverte. Ce que Draco avait refusé mordicus. L'Oméga brun lui avait ensuite proposé un short que Draco avait refusé également, puis une tunique monoïquale qui l'avait fait glapir. Ils s'étaient disputés mais l'adolescent avait eu gain de cause, reprenant une chemise fermement boutonnée et un pantalon fin en toile.

La décision d'Ayase de l'éloigner l'avait blessé. L'Oméga brun avait estimé que la vision de mâles en plein effort, à moitié nus et transpirants, n'était pas pour lui. Du moins, c'était ainsi que l'adolescent l'avait pris. Ainsi, au lieu de pouvoir discuter avec les uns et les autres et surtout de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, Draco se voyait confiner au rôle de nounou.

Après avoir surveillé les enfants d'un œil maussade, Asami s'était mis en tête, vite suivi par ses petits camarades, de manger des abricots qui poussaient sur l'un des arbres présents. Draco avait eu un étrange coup au cœur. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé des abricots, c'était à Pomona avec sa famille.

« Asa', je n'ai pas envie, » bougonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Pfff, tu n'es pas sympa ! C'est pas de notre faute si papou a pas voulu que tu restes avec les autres, et pourtant, tu te venges sur nous ! J'ai faim, pourquoi tu veux pas nous aider ? » gémit Asami.

Draco, assis par terre, regarda ses pieds. Ce que disait Asami était plein de vérité.

Avant, quand il était enfant, il grimpait avec bonheur aux arbres pour remplir les paniers en osier ou les sacs en toile de jute de fruits, dont il apportait certains en cachette aux enfants pauvres. Il grimpait pour faire rire ses sœurs avec ses pirouettes.

Ensuite, dans la meute de Fenrir, il était monté aux arbres pour chercher de quoi améliorer ses repas, pour avoir un peu de vitamines et surtout combler la faim qui leur serrait le ventre au sein de cette horrible meute. Il était monté à la cime d'un frêne pour chercher des œufs afin de nourrir Morag, juste avant qu'elle ne meure entre leurs bras.

Il leva ses yeux gris malheureux sur les enfants qui le dévisageaient.

« 'Aco a bobo ? » demanda Teddy en posant une petite main potelée sur sa joue.

« Non, tout va bien, Teddy. Tu as raison, Asami, pardon, » fit Draco en se levant. « Prudence, tu veux bien surveiller Teddy le temps que je monte dans l'arbre ? Chris, donne-moi ta chemise, je mettrai les fruits dedans. »

« Youpi ! » crièrent les enfants en tapant des mains.

Voir leur sourire et leur visage rayonnant mit du baume au cœur de Draco. Il avait eu tort, les enfants étaient gentils et en plus, ils offraient une bonne distraction à ses pensées moroses.

L'Oméga grimpa donc prestement, la chemise nouée du petit garçon fut rapidement remplie de fruits mais Draco ne descendit pas pour autant. Les enfants étaient ébahis par son habileté et avaient plus d'une fois montré un abricot à cueillir, juste pour le plaisir de voir l'adolescent virevolter d'une branche à une autre.

Très vite, cela devint un jeu, les petits riaient, criaient alors que Draco faisait l'acrobate pour leur plaire. Il s'amusa lui aussi, faisant des grimaces, des pirouettes alors que les enfants battaient des mains.

« Draco ! »

Le cri de colère manqua faire tomber le garçon qui se rattrapa comme il put et tomba plus ou moins bien au sol.

« Ayase ? » fit-il alors que l'autre Oméga marchait d'un air décidé vers lui.

Draco recula d'un pas mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le plus âgé lui saisit l'une de ses tresses et tira fortement dessus, lui faisant pousser un petit cri tant de douleur que surtout de surprise.

« Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce comportement totalement inapproprié ? Tu tu crois où, dans un cirque ?! » cria Ayase véritablement en colère.

Sans cérémonie, il continua de tirer sur les cheveux de Draco qui tenta de se débattre.

« Mais arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

« Et toi, tu me fais honte ! Un Monoïque ne fait pas ce genre de choses et encore moins devant des hommes ! »

Draco redressa le visage et sentit ses joues se mettre à rougir. En effet, les autres Lycanthropes avaient cesser leur travail et les dévisageaient, étonnés. Draco aperçut les frères Hooper qui ricanaient, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, navrés. Mais ce qui le blessa le plus fut les visages d'Olivier et Harry. Les dominants étaient certes loin de lui mais ne rataient rien de la scène.

Le cœur de Draco gonfla. Il n'avait pas le sentiment de s'être ridiculisé en amusant les louveteaux dans cet arbre. Par contre, le fait qu'Ayase le sermonne, lui tire les cheveux comme un enfant, si.

« Et alors, j'ai rien fait de mal ! » se défendit-il avec hargne. « C'est toi qui me fait honte en ce moment ! Tu me ridiculises devant mes amis ! »

« Je ferai ce que je dois faire ! Un Monoïque a de la tenue ! Des hommes sont là, te regardent, et que voient-ils ? Un gamin qui fait le clown dans un arbre ! Tu déshonores ton rang ! »

Les mots blessèrent Draco plus que de raison.

« Mon rang ? Mon rang ? Mais quel rang ? » cria-t-il à son tour en perdant toute retenue. « Je suis pas un vrai Monoïque ! »

« Si, tu l'es ! »

« Non ! Je n'en suis qu'une sinistre parodie ! Je ne te ressemble pas, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au Temple ! J'en ai marre, marre ! Tu es toujours là à me dire quoi faire et comment parce que je suis un Monoïque, mais c'est faux ! Tout le monde veut que je sois ci ou ça ! Mon père voulait que je me batte, mais moi je voulais pas être un soldat ! Je n'ai jamais été un Monoïque et ensuite, je suis devenu une putain d'Oméga ! Mais moi j'en ai ras le cul qu'on m'impose des choses, tu m'entends ? J'en ai marre de plus savoir qui je suis, ce que je veux et ce que je vais devenir ! Et je veux plus être ce que vous voulez que je sois ! Tu dis que je suis un Monoïque mais c'est faux ! J'ai pas le tatouage ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as pas emmené au Temple avec toi et tu m'as laissé tout seul ! Alors je suis juste un Oméga et je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! JE SUIS DRACO, DRACO BONES ! J'AI SEIZE ANS ET JE VEUX QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX ! » hurla l'adolescent.

Sa respiration se fit haletante, ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il serrait les poings. Toute sa rancœur, sa peine, tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des années, tous les espoirs des uns et des autres qu'il savait avoir déçus, tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir explosa dans son cœur et sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher les images de sa mère, ses sœurs, son père, puis de ses sœurs louves et de sa mère biologique de tournoyer sous son crâne.

« Je suis Draco... Draco... j'ai seize ans, je suis encore vivant ce soir et je ne veux pas mourir, » dit-il en mettant ses bras autour de lui et en balançant son corps doucement, comme s'il cherchait à se bercer lui-même.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Draco, » affirma Ayase en se rapprochant de lui.

L'Oméga rouvrit ses yeux gris, se sentant proche de la panique. Il savait que tout le monde l'avait vu, entendu. La honte le submergea une nouvelle fois. L'idée de perdre l'affection de ses amis et l'intérêt, le soutient de Harry, voire même d'Olivier, en raison de son esclandre le terrassa. Il allait se retrouver seul, encore une fois seul. Sans compter Ayase qui avait déjà honte de lui.

Compagnon-Loup se mit à gémir. Il voulait que ses frères loups soient là pour lui, qu'ils le consolent, le cajolent.

Draco serra de nouveau ses poings contre ses flancs, se retenant de pleurer. Hors de question de pleurer devant Harry. Il tourna la tête vers le mâle brun qui s'était avancé, lui aussi, comme Charlie, Remus et Heimich. Il avait peur de lire de la déception dans les yeux verts et préféra détourner son regard.

« Je voudrais retourner à la maison, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu veux rentrer, Draco ? » fit Charlie en avançant prudemment.

Tous sentaient la terrible détresse du garçon, son mal-être. Ayase jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie, inquiet.

« C'est de ma faute, je vais le raccompagner à la maison. D'accord, Draco ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte. »

Draco leva ses yeux gris et embrumés sur lui.

« Je voudrais rentrer à la maison... »

« On y va, on rentre. »

« Non... Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, » bafouilla le garçon alors que ses efforts devenaient vains et que ses larmes se mirent à couler. « Je voudrais rentrer chez moi... sauf que je n'ai plus de chez moi... » Il se mit à rire, un rire sans joie et hoquetant. « En fait, j'ai jamais eu de chez moi... toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge, une parodie. Je ne suis rien ni personne. »

« Non, non ne dis pas ça, » fit Ayase en le prenant contre lui. « Oh, Draco, je suis si désolé. Tu es Draco, un jeune garçon formidable, un Monoïque. Et c'est ici chez toi. »

« Tu m'as humilié, » bredouilla Draco en se cramponnant à lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon, petit cœur. »

« Tu vas me renier, toi aussi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Personne ne va te renier, ni moi, ni Charlie, ni personne ici. Je te le promets. »

« Personne ? » murmura Draco.

« Personne. Et surtout pas lui, » répondit Ayase de façon si basse que seul le garçon blond l'entendit.

Ayase berça un instant l'Oméga, puis il prit son visage en coupe, lui essuya les joues avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai fait une terrible erreur. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de réaliser vraiment ce que tu es. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Charlie, je vais m'absenter quelques jours, je dirais quatre ou cinq. »

« Non ! » protesta Asami.

« Asami, mon petit lapin, papou ne part pas de la meute, d'accord ? Je reviendrai à la maison te faire un bisou tous les jours mais je ne serai pas vraiment disponible, c'est tout. »

« Ayase, qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ? » demanda Charlie en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Je dois m'occuper de Draco. Je l'emmène avec moi dans la tente monoïquale. Remus, je crains que tu doives te passer de lui cette semaine. »

Les autres Lycanthropes ne dirent rien, se contentant de se jeter un regard interrogatif.

« Comme tu veux, Ayase, » répondit Remus.

Draco ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qui se passait, mais il ne songea pas non plus à protester. Il laissa l'Oméga lui prendre la main et l'entraîner, plus loin, d'abord chez eux puis encore plus loin, dans la petite cabane de pierre.

 **… … …**

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonna Ayase.

Le petit Oméga obéit, sans rechigner. Il savait qu'Ayase allait s'occuper de lui et en cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait qu'il le prenne contre lui, le rassure, le dorlote. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur.

Une fois nu, Draco s'allongea de suite sur la natte et les coussins, attendant qu'Ayase le rejoigne. Pour sa plus grande joie, l'Oméga brun fut rapidement prêt et le plaqua contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se câlinant mutuellement.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des petits soupirs de bien-être. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce qu'Ayase avait ouverte sur la seconde qui était, comme le plus petit l'avait découvert, une sorte de salle de bains avec en son centre, une espèce de petite piscine ou de grand bac en pierre creusée dans la terre. Parfois, Ayase faisait chauffer d'autres pierres, il fermait le rideau et jetait de l'eau sur les cailloux brûlants, remplissant la petite salle de vapeur.

Là, le bac était rempli d'eau, mais elle n'était pas chaude. Ayase la chauffait peu à peu, à l'aide du chaudron et du foyer qui brûlait avec force.

« Tu es bien ? »

« Oui, mais il fait très chaud. »

« Je sais. Je sais aussi que je t'ai demandé beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps, Draco. Mais je suis fier de toi. Bon, ce que tu as fait dans l'arbre était stupide mais tu apprendras encore. »

« Je m'occupais juste des enfants, » opposa Draco.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu savais bien que les mâles étaient là. Ce sont... Harry et Olivier sont comme des prétendants et on n'agit pas de la sorte devant eux, c'est ainsi. »

« Mais, Ayase... »

« Non, écoute-moi. Tu es sans arrêt à jouer avec eux, et quand je dis jouer, tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. Tu les attires et tu flirtes avec eux. Je peux le comprendre, c'est ce que ta nature lupine veut, sans compter que cela fait du bien à ton ego humain. C'est normal et dans notre sang. Nous autres Monoïques, nous aimons plaire. »

« Je ne me sens pas digne de toi, Ayase, pas digne d'être un Monoïque. »

« Pourtant tu l'es. Et je vais te le montrer. Pour cela, tu dois me faire confiance. Me fais-tu confiance, jeune disciple ? »

« Oui, Maître, je te confie ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. »

Ayase sourit, satisfait de la réponse.

« Regarde-nous, Draco. Que vois-tu ? »

Le garçon fronça ses sourcils.

« Je vois... deux hommes ? »

« Non, deux Monoïques. »

« C'est la même chose. »

« Non. Nous sommes des êtres à part, de la même façon que les Hommes, les Mages, les Lycanthropes, les Nymphes sont des êtres à part. Nous sommes humanoïdes, mais nous sommes une race différente des autres, même si nous ne pouvons nous reproduire que grâce à l'aide des autres espèces. »

« Comme les Sylphes. »

« Oui. Si nous devons nous comparer à des êtres, alors ce serait aux Sylphes. Ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de notre espèce. Tout comme eux, nous sommes des êtres profondément pacifiques. C'est un trait de caractère puissant, pas une simple généralité, tous les Monoïques sont ainsi. Nous pouvons nous défendre, mais aucun de nous n'est foncièrement belliqueux. La volonté de ton père de faire de toi un soldat était vouée à l'échec, tu n'aurais jamais pu blesser un autre être humain de cette façon. En plus de cela, comme les Sylphes, nous sommes magnifiques, » Draco se mit à rire, faisant sourire de nouveau Ayase. « Si, si, pas de fausse modestie, nous sommes des êtres magnifiques, la beauté est dans nos gènes, aucun Monoïque n'est laid, c'est un fait avéré. Nous avons aussi en commun avec les Sylphes le fait de pouvoir faire de la magie, bien qu'à un niveau moindre que les Mages, mais sans avoir besoin d'artefact. Le plus gros point commun est que nous avons les caractéristiques physiques des deux sexes, même si nous sommes stériles par nos attributs masculins. »

« Non, nous n'avons pas les caractéristiques des femmes ! »

« Bien que sûr que si. La poche monoïquale n'est rien de plus qu'un utérus. Magique, certes, et dont l'accès ne se fait pas par un vagin féminin, mais cela reste un utérus. »

« Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit et je l'ai lu dans plusieurs des livres, » fit Draco en secouant la tête. « Mais nous n'avons rien d'une femme à part cela ! Pas de seins, pas de hanches... »

« Oh, tu crois cela ? Draco, demande donc aux autres ce qu'ils pensent de nous. Tu verras que plusieurs termes ressortiront invariablement : androgyne, gracieux, efféminé... Nous avons de longs cils, une voix plus douce que les autres hommes, des traits plus fins, comme la majorité des femmes. Il y encore autre chose, regarde-nous bien, réfléchis. »

L'adolescent obéit, détaillant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre Oméga, ainsi que le sien.

« C'est quelque chose que nous possédons, naturellement, ou plutôt, que nous ne possédons pas. Toi, tu en as plus que moi, mais dans mon cas c'est parce que j'ai aidé la nature, » l'aida Ayase.

« Les poils ! » s'écria Draco avant de rougir un peu.

« Oui, exactement. Nous sommes imberbes, comme les femmes, pour le visage, le torse, les membres. Nous sommes quasiment dépourvus de pilosité. Dans mon cas, j'en ai encore moins que toi, » continua Ayase en levant un bras, dévoilant son aisselle tout en montrant son pubis de son autre main.

« Tu te rases ? » osa demander Draco, posant l'une des questions qu'il rêvait de poser à son maître depuis longtemps.

« Non. Nous sommes épilés par nos maîtres. Une fois dans notre vie. Et c'est le moment pour toi de connaître cet instant, » déclara Ayase avec solennité.

Draco le dévisagea en déglutissant.

« Tu vas m'arracher les poils ? »

Il grimaça. Il avait essayé, une fois, de tenter l'expérience, trouvant à la fois étrange et attirant le sexe glabre de l'autre Oméga. Mais il avait vite arrêté.

« Oui, » répondit pourtant Ayase, sans paraître s'émouvoir du visage crispé du plus jeune. « C'est l'un des rites de l'initiation, Draco, tout Monoïque doit passer par là. »

« Oui, mais moi, comme je suis... »

« Comme tu es un Monoïque, un véritable Monoïque, il est temps pour toi de t'allonger et de me laisser faire ce que je dois faire. »

Draco gémit. Il obéit toutefois et plaqua son dos contre la natte.

« Bien, c'est très bien, disciple. Maintenant, tu vas lever tes bras, comme cela, pose tes mains au dessus de ta tête. Non, laisse-les reposer sur le sol, pas en l'air. Parfait. Et écarte tes jambes. »

Draco ferma les yeux, son corps se mettant à trembler malgré la chaleur.

« Je vais te passer de la cire sur les partie concernées, et ensuite, quand j'aurai arraché les poils, je te passerai une potion qui empêchera définitivement la repousse. Tu devras apprendre à faire cette potion parce qu'un jour, ce sera à toi d'initier un jeune Monoïque. »

Le garçon blond rouvrit ses yeux, étonné.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Chaque Monoïque est d'abord un disciple, mais chaque Monoïque devient un jour un maître et un gardien pour ses frères. Toi comme les autres. Parce que c'est ce que tu es et c'est ta destiné. »

« Mais, le Temple... »

« Quand tu seras parfaitement initié, je t'emmènerai au Temple. Tiens, avant que je commence, bois ceci et ensuite tu reprendras la position. »

Draco s'assit pour se saisir du petit bol rempli d'un liquide épais que lui tendait Ayase.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Une boisson qui va un peu t'assommer. Elle va aussi limiter ta douleur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai expliqué quelle position prendre car une fois que tu l'auras bue et qu'elle fera effet, c'est à dire assez rapidement, tu ne pourras plus trop bouger. »

« Oh... » fit simplement Draco.

Il hésita un peu avant d'avaler d'un coup la boisson, sucrée. Puis il s'allongea de suite, sa tête lui tournant déjà.

« C'est parfait, Draco, parfait. »

La voix d'Ayase semblait provenir de plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin que là où Draco savait qu'il se tenait. Il ne répondit pas, d'autant qu'il venait de sentir que l'Oméga faisait couler quelque chose de chaud sur ses parties intimes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon criait sa douleur.

Une heure plus tard, Draco gémissait sourdement, toujours allongé sur la natte. Ayase finissait de lui passer un onguent sur sa peau rouge et gonflée.

« Tu arrêtes un peu, oui ? Pense à tes frères qui eux n'ont pas la chance d'être Lycanthropes, ils ne cicatrisent pas aussi vite que toi. Dans une heure tu n'auras plus rien ! Par contre, si jamais il reste des poils ou qu'il en repousse, on recommencera. Je vais t'apprendre à faire la lotion. »

« Une chance, une chance, tout est relatif, » bougonna Draco.

« Si, là c'est une chance. Cela sera un peu plus contraignant pour le tatouage, il faudra qu'on le fasse rapidement, plus rapidement que pour un autre novice, mais là encore tu souffriras moins. »

Draco se redressa sur la natte, dévisageant Ayase avec surprise. L'Oméga brun pouvait aussi déceler une lueur de joie dans les iris clairs.

« Le tatouage ? » souffla Draco.

« Oui, » sourit Ayase. « Dans notre vie, chaque Monoïque passe par plusieurs étapes importantes. Peux-tu me dire les quelles ? »

Draco réfléchit.

« Tu veux dire, pour faire de nous des êtres à part ? »

« Nous sommes des êtres à part dès notre naissance, mais oui, c'est l'idée. Pense à ta propre expérience avec moi et à ce que tu as appris. »

« Je dirai... Les tresses, en premier les tresses. »

« Oui. »

« Ensuite... ben, le tatouage ? » poursuivit Draco, mais il ne se récolta qu'une petite taloche sur le crâne. « Hé, tu avais dit ''êtres pacifiques'', espèce de brute ! »

Ayase se moqua du regard puis daigna s'expliquer.

« Non, le tatouage n'est pas la prochaine étape. »

« Mais, tu as dit que je l'aurai bientôt ! » s'exclama Draco, déçu.

« Oui, parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Draco, tu es tellement impatient d'avoir le tatouage que tu as oublié ce qui je viens de te faire ! C'était bien la peine de pleurnicher comme un bébé... »

« Oh ! les poils ? » s'exclama alors Draco

« Oui, » se mit à rire Ayase. « Les poils, comme tu dis. »

« Et ensuite le tatouage. Après c'est fini, non ? »

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, les enfants portent leur premier attribut dès qu'ils ont assez de cheveux pour le faire. Ensuite, ils sont éduqués et nous attendons la puberté. Le fait d'enlever les poils viens juste avant le tatouage. En fait, l'épilation fait partie de cette étape, en quelque sorte. Nous épilons les jeunes, leur apposons leur tatouage et ensuite, ils sont initiés. »

Draco cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre. D'un coup, il pâlit.

« Non... non, Ayase... »

« Calme-toi, Draco, n'aie pas peur, non, n'aie pas peur, » fit aussitôt Ayase en le prenant contre lui. « Je ne te ferai rien, mon jeune disciple, rien d'autre que ce que nous faisons déjà. »

Draco se détendit dans ses bras, Ayase continua.

« Je continue de penser que pourtant, ce serait le mieux pour toi. Mais pour le moment... disons que ce n'est pas d'actualité et que de toute façon, je ne pourrai pas le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, s'étonnant lui-même d'avoir posé la question.

« Eh bien... » Ayase réfléchit un instant. « Tout d'abord, je n'aime pas trop ça, en tant qu'homme. Je te l'ai dit, si j'ai choisi Charlie et ma vie d'Oméga, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'aime être pris, pas prendre. »

Draco le regarda, ces yeux gris totalement éberlués.

« À chaque fois que tu dis ça, je n'arrive pas à te croire, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est exactement pour cela que je suis persuadé que t'initier avec des maîtres au sein du Temple, serait bénéfique. »

Draco le dévisageait toujours, attentif.

« Cela te permettrait à la fois de te sentir pleinement Monoïque, mais en plus cela t'aiderait à dépasser ta crainte. Tu n'as vécu que de la violence alors que lors de ton initiation, tu connaîtrais le plaisir charnel. Pour l'instant, cela n'est pas d'actualité en raison de ta nature lycanthrope. C'est aussi en raison de cette nature que je ne pourrais pas t'initier même si je le voulais. Je suis moi aussi un Oméga, et non, l'idée de m'accoupler de cette façon avec un autre Lycan m'est difficile. Avec un autre humain, oui, je l'ai déjà fait, mais pas un Lycanthrope et de toute façon, pas avec toi, même si cela était possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » réitéra Draco.

« Parce que... Autant nous toucher, nous caresser, nous donner du plaisir ainsi, oui, je le peux sans problème, je suis pour ainsi dire né au Temple, donc c'est naturel pour moi de le faire, même avec toi. Le fait est que je suis non seulement ton maître et ton référent Monoïque et donc, si nous étions au Temple, nous aurions sûrement eu des relations sexuelles, mais là, tu es aussi un Lycanthrope, je suis ton référent Oméga. Tu es... un frère monoïque, mais aussi un frère Oméga et, par bien des côtés, comme un fils pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça avec toi, pas comme ça. »

Draco acquiesça, étrangement d'accord avec les propos d'Ayase. Il se rapprocha de lui et se laissa couler dans ses bras en poussant un petit soupir d'aise. Le plus vieux passa immédiatement ses mains dans les cheveux blonds pour les caresser.

« Tu as encore mal ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Non, presque plus... Après l'initiation, c'est quoi l'étape d'après ? »

« Après ? Les Présentations, le choix d'un prétendant et l'union. Ensuite, nous devenons des maîtres et des gardiens. La boucle est bouclée. Chaque Monoïque revient régulièrement au Temple, nous ne pouvons nous éloigner trop longtemps de nos frères. Beaucoup d'entre nous mourrons au Temple. Ce ne sera pas mon cas, je suis devenu Oméga, je mourrai au sein de ma meute. »

« Ne parle pas de ça, » fit Draco en fermant les yeux. « Ne parle pas de la mort. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ni perdre ma meute. »

Ayase sourit à l'entente des mots.

« Tu aimes notre meute. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation.

« Oui. C'est ma nouvelle famille. Mais je t'aime toi, Charlie et Asami bien plus que tout autre membre. »

Ayase émit un petit rire tendre tout en continuant ses caresses.

« C'est très plaisant à attendre et je te retourne la déclaration d'amour, Draco. Mais je crois que tu oublies un membre de notre meute. »

« Harry, » avoua de lui-même Draco dans un souffle.

« Oui, Harry. »

« Ayase, si un jour je dois prendre un mâle, je veux que ce soit lui. C'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Le seul qui... »

« Qui t'attire ? » poursuivit à sa place Ayase en constatant que Draco se taisait.

« Oui, » admit Draco en sentant une douce chaleur s'épanouir dans son ventre. « Compagnon-Loup l'adore, il aimerait s'accoupler avec lui. »

« Oh... »

Ayase fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle. Ainsi, ce que Charlie, Harry et lui supposaient était donc exacte. La maturité sexuelle lupine de Draco se réveillait pleinement. Son loup n'allait pas tarder à réclamer une union.

« Eh bien... Tu en penses quoi, toi ? » demanda prudemment l'Oméga brun.

« Moi ? Compagnon-Loup _est_ moi, mais ma partie humaine hésite encore. »

Les sourcils du mâle se froncèrent davantage. C'était bien la première fois que Draco parlait ainsi et surtout, qu'il semblait si en osmose avec son loup au sujet d'un potentiel compagnon. C'était l'un des signes qu'ils attendaient, l'Alpha en tête, pour le déclarer disponible et lancer la compétition.

« Bien, bien... » ne put-il qu'ajouter. « Bon, tu vas dormir maintenant, Draco. Je dois m'absenter pendant quelques heures. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai promis à Asami de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Je reviendrai dans la nuit. »

« D'accord mais moi, je ne peux pas revenir à la maison ? »

« Non, pas avant la fin de la semaine. Lis encore quelques livres et couche-toi. Ne m'attends pas »

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, il se leva, pris l'un des ouvrages à couverture en cuir sur une étagère, sans plus se soucier de son maître. Il ne le vit donc pas se saisir des pierres Aller-Retour avant de sortir de la cabane.

Une fois dehors, Ayase hésita en tourna l'une des pierres polies entre ses doigts. Finalement, il se décida à la ranger dans la poche de sa tunique. D'abord, il voulait voir son mari et son fils. Ensuite, il devrait retourner au Temple. Sa décision était prise : l'initiation de Draco devait s'achever mais il ne pourrait la faire seul.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA :** à tous ceux qui ont lu le dernier OS de mon recueil, je vous informe que suite à son succès, aux coups de pieds aux fesses de mes Bêtas (aïe... non je plaisante, ce sont des amours) et surtout à mon incapacité à contrôler mes mains frénétiques sur mon clavier, ce OS va se transformer en fiction à chapitres.

Pour vous tous, amis lecteurs, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël un peu en avance :)


	26. Le dernier ornement

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Un chapitre qui va peut-être choquer certaines personnes. Pas parce qu'il est violent, loin de là, c'est même tout le contraire ! Je ne répondrai donc qu'une seule chose, pour ce chapitre et les suivants : les Monoïques ne sont pas vous, c'est une race humanoïde à part, avec leur propre culture, idéologies, traditions et souhaits. On comprend, on ne comprend pas, mais c'est ainsi et je ne changerai pas ce que j'ai fait d'eux. Si ça ne plaît pas et que vous ne pouvez pas concevoir les choses autrement que selon votre propre perception de la vie, la petite croix en haut à droite est pour vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **.**

 **Le dernier ornement**

* * *

 _Il m'est arrivé une chose à peine croyable. J'étais dans ma chambre, à tenter de me remettre de la dernière visite que le Seigneur Noir m'avait faite. La séance avait été atroce, comme à chaque fois, et j'étais allongé sur mon lit, incapable de marcher ni même de bouger._

 _C'est alors que j'ai entendu la clef dans la serrure et qu'un homme vêtu de la cape des Mangemorts est entré dans ma cellule._

 _Je me suis mis à pleurer._

 _J'ai cru que c'était lui tout d'abord et savais que j'allais en mourir. Puis, alors qu'il s'avançait, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas lui, mais uniquement l'un de ses sbires. Alors j'ai repris un peu d'espoir. J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire : j'ai supplié l'homme de m'épargner, je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas le satisfaire, pas encore, que s'il pouvait seulement attendre deux ou trois jours, il serait bien plus heureux de mes services._

 _Il ne m'a pas cru._

 _Il a retiré mes draps alors que sa cape tombait au sol, me révélant son corps nu._

 _Alors je me suis mis de nouveau à pleurer, roulé en boule sur mon lieu de torture. J'ai attendu les coups, la magie de sa baguette qui allait me faire hurler, puis son corps dans le mien qui m'achèverait._

 _Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le supplier de ne pas me faire trop mal. Je sais que ce genre de supplique est inutile avec le Seigneur Noir, mais peut-être que cet homme était différent ? Sans doute allais-je bien en mourir, finalement, si ce n'était pas le cas._

 _Par la grâce des Sylphes, il l'était. Il s'est assis à mes côtés, m'a caressé la joue. C'est la première fois qu'un homme me caresse. J'étais si surpris que je me suis redressé et j'ai vu son visage. J'ai pris sa main, je lui ai embrassé la paume avant de la remettre sur ma joue en fermant les yeux._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça._

 _« Livre de Svarog. »_

 **… … …**

Le jour se levait, du moins, c'était ce que les sens aiguisés de Draco lui dictaient. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se colla un peu plus contre le corps d'Ayase, qui dormait encore. Le garçon sourit, détendu. À chaque fois qu'il dormait avec Ayase, il se sentait bien.

Avec un petit soupir, Draco frotta doucement son nez contre le torse imberbe du plus vieux, puis se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sans bouger, il admira le visage fin au dessous du sien. Ayase était vraiment beau. Draco le dévisagea sans retenue avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur les lèvres roses, délicieusement ourlées et dont celle inférieure était plus pleine.

Elles avaient l'air douces... Charlie adorait les embrasser. Il embrassait très souvent Ayase, soit juste un petit bécot ou soit, quand il pensait que personne ne les voyait, un baiser langoureux.

Draco sentit un petit pincement dans son cœur. Ils avaient de la chance. Lui et Harry avaient uniquement échangé deux fois de chastes petits baisers. Il les avait adorés mais là, en cet instant, il aurait voulu tellement plus !

Est-ce que les lèvres d'Ayase étaient aussi douces que celles de Harry ? Est-ce que cela serait différent, s'il les embrassait ?

Se laissant gouverner par son envie, Draco avança lentement sa bouche et la posa avec précaution sur celle de l'autre Oméga. Une petite pression, rien de plus.

Il se recula.

Oui, les lèvres d'Ayase étaient vraiment douces et elles avaient comme un petit goût fruité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait embrassé Harry.

Fronçant un peu ses sourcils, Draco recommença.

Les mains d'Ayase se glissèrent dans son dos alors que le brun répondait à son baiser, tout aussi chastement, faisait sursauter le garçon.

Il se recula de nouveau, soudain atrocement gêné.

« Alors, première impression ? » murmura Ayase en plongeant ses yeux noisette rieurs dans les gris.

« C'est doux, mais je préfère Harry, » répondit étourdiment Draco, avec une sincérité désarmante qui fit exploser de rire l'autre homme.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... Aya', je t'ai pas vexé ? Et euh... je suis désolé, j'aurais peut-être pas dû. »

Ayase continua de rire, sa main caressant le dos nu de Draco.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Déjà, tu ne m'as pas vexé, du tout. Au contraire, je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu préfères les bisous de Harry. Ensuite, ça ne m'a pas dérangé que tu m'embrasses. Tu as voulu tenter une expérience. »

Draco se redressa sur un coude avant de reprendre.

« Vous le faîtes, au Temple ? Vous vous embrassez ? »

« En fait, non, pas souvent. Si on le souhaite, on se caresse entre frères, on se touche, il arrive même fréquemment que l'on fasse l'amour, mais on ne s'embrasse pas trop. C'est un geste que l'on réserve plutôt pour nos prétendants et surtout, notre compagnon. »

Draco réfléchit encore un peu.

« En fait, c'était très doux de t'embrasser, c'est vrai, mais... Je sais pas, j'avais pas l'impression d'embrasser un autre homme. »

« Plus d'embrasser un frère ? »

« Oui. »

« Logique, puisque c'est ce que je suis. Un grand frère protecteur bien qu'initiateur. Garde tes baisers pour ton futur compagnon. »

Draco soupira tout en se laissant retomber sur la natte et les coussins.

« Tu sais... J'aimerais beaucoup que Harry m'embrasse comme le fait Charlie avec toi. Ça me plairait vraiment beaucoup. »

« Peut-être qu'il le fera bientôt, » répondit Ayase. « Tant que vous vous cantonnez aux baisers. »

« Je ne veux pas faire plus que des baisers. Mais je ne pense pas que Harry le fasse. Je sais maintenant qu'il se retient énormément. Il ne veut pas me brusquer, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, en partie. Il sait aussi qu'en le faisant il risque d'accélérer les choses pour toi, que ta nature Oméga en veuille rapidement plus. Et comme il sait que ta nature humaine n'est pas encore prête, il se retient. Olivier aussi. »

Draco grogna à la mention d'Olivier.

« Quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Si, je l'aime beaucoup. Pas autant que Harry, » avoua Draco. « Quand je pense à Harry, ça me fait tout chaud, là, » déclara-t-il en posa sa main sur son ventre. « Olivier, non. Il est très gentil et Compagnon-Loup sait qu'il ferait un bon compagnon, mais je préfère Harry. »

« Et Ritchie ? »

Cette fois, Draco se renfrogna.

« Non, je ne veux pas de Ritchie. »

Ayase ne dit rien, se contentant de réfléchir de son côté.

« Ayase, tu crois que je pourrai vraiment choisir mon compagnon ? Ou l'Alpha décidera pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, Draco, tellement de choses sont mises en jeu lors d'une compétition pour remporter un Oméga. Je n'en sais rien. »

Ayase sentit sans souci la vague de malaise qui émana du plus jeune à cette annonce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Harry est puissant et il le sera de plus en plus. »

Draco hocha la tête, sans rien rajouter. Ayase en profita pour se redresser et s'étirer, allongeant son corps délicatement musclé. Draco laissa son regard dériver sur ce corps et en particulier sur le tatouage.

« Il est si beau, » souffla-t-il, la voix pleine d'envie.

Ayase sourit.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Draco. Aujourd'hui, tu vas recevoir ton propre tatouage, mais écoute-moi bien, petit disciple, à partir de cet instant je ne veux plus jamais, plus jamais que tu dises que tu n'es pas un Monoïque. Est-ce clair ? »

Le visage émerveillé de Draco valait toutes les réponses au monde, pensa Ayase.

« Oui, oui, promis, » bredouilla-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant son maître. « Oh, Ayase, je vais vraiment avoir mon tatouage ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Lève-toi, on va préparer la poudre pour le tatouage, ensemble, comme le veut la tradition. As-tu choisi les couleurs de ton ornement ? »

Draco se redressa, si ému qu'il sentait ses jambes en flageoler. Il se trouva un peu stupide alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient. Il allait devenir un Monoïque, un véritable Monoïque. Dans son esprit, c'était comme si ce tatouage allait soigner toutes les blessures que la vie lui avait faites. Ayase, le voyant si bouleversé, le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, Draco, je suis si heureux pour toi ! Et si heureux de ta réaction ! Ne doute pas, mon frère, tu as celle que nous avons tous eue le jour où notre maître nous annonce que nous allons être marqués ! »

« Je suis si heureux, Ayase, si heureux, » balbutia le jeune blond.

Ils se câlinèrent un long moment, puis Draco suivit le plus âgé sur la table, où il déposa plusieurs pots contenant de la poudre colorée. Là, il vida un autre pot rempli de liquide dans le chaudron qu'il posa sur le feu.

« Bien, nous allons préparer les différentes encres, ensemble. Ce sont des encres magiques, Draco. Le tatouage suivra certaines des lignes de ta marque monoïquale, mais pas seulement, comme tu as vu avec la mienne. Il a deux principales vertus : la première, là où ta peau sera marquée, elle sera plus sensible, plus érogène. Elle ressentira plus le plaisir, » expliqua Ayase, faisant rougir le garçon.

« Et euh... Est-ce que moi aussi j'en aurai... euh... »

« Si tu avais lu le livre que je t'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, tu le saurais, » le réprimanda gentiment Ayase. « Tout comme tu saurais ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer. »

« Je sais, Aya', » fit Draco en battant des cils. « Mais le livre de Svarog me plaît tant ! »

Ayase sourit et caressa l'une des tresses blondes.

« Espèce de charmeur, va. Bon, pour répondre à ta question, oui, nous avons tous une partie de notre pénis tatoué, ainsi que tout notre anus. »

Ayase sortit plusieurs longues aiguilles qui firent frémir Draco.

« C'est avec ça que tu vas me tatouer ? Même sur ces parties là ? »

« Oui, mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment, chaque chose en son temps. Alors, petit disciple indiscipliné, tu n'as pas lu le livre mais as-tu au moins réfléchi aux couleurs, comme je te l'avais demandé ? C'est d'autant plus important que cela va aussi avec la deuxième vertu du tatouage. Lorsque nous tombons enceint, le tatouage ne prendra qu'une seule couleur durant les premiers mois. Il faudra que tu choisisses laquelle. As-tu déjà choisi ? »

« Oui, » répondit Draco d'une voix un peu tremblante par l'émotion. « Noir et vert. »

Ayase ne dit rien même si son sourire en disait aussi long que des phrases.

« Noir et vert, très bien. Et la couleur indicatrice de grossesse ? »

« Verte, » décida Draco après un instant de réflexion.

« Verte, parfait. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affairèrent autour du chaudron et sur la table, Ayase expliquant chaque geste, chaque manipulation ou dosage qu'il faisait devant les yeux ébahis de Draco. Enfin, les encres furent prêtes et le garçon sentit sa nervosité grimper d'un cran alors qu'Ayase le dévisageait, un air tendre et nostalgique sur le visage.

« Bien, le moment est venu, petit disciple. Tu vas donc faire à la lettre ce que je te dis. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu boives cette coupe, entièrement. »

« Qu'est-ce ? Un anesthésique, comme hier ? »

« Non. Tu ne pourras plus aller faire ce que la nature exige pendant deux jours, alors tu vas boire cette coupe et ensuite, je te laisserai un peu d'intimité, » expliqua Ayase avec un fin sourire.

Draco émit un petit « oh » rougeoyant, il se saisit de la coupe et la but d'un trait.

« Ensuite, tu iras directement faire tes ablutions, je vais t'aider. »

Effectivement, après que Draco eut fait ce qu'il devait faire, Ayase lava son corps en douceur. Draco avait cru qu'ils iraient tous deux dans le grand bac de pierre mais il n'en fut rien. L'homme le lava à l'aide de serviettes qu'il humidifiait dans un seau d'eau très chaude. Il lui lava aussi les cheveux et fut particulièrement attentif aux parties intimes. Draco se laissa faire, tout en fermant les yeux, allongé sur une des nattes. Ayase lui passa ensuite une huile étrange sur le ventre, le pubis, le sexe et les fesses ainsi que l'anus, le faisant de nouveau rougir.

« C'est une huile spéciale, faite pour que le tatouage imprègne profondément ta peau et libère la magie des encres, » lui expliqua Ayase avant de lui demander de s'asseoir. « Je t'en remettrai une fois le tatouage apposé. »

Ayase se redressa. Devant les yeux surpris et un peu angoissés de Draco, il continua de préparer le matériel, notamment la table qu'il nettoya. Il posa dessus une natte épaisse et installa des rallonges de chaque côté.

« Draco, viens t'allonger, je veux vérifier que c'est correct, » ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon obéit en tremblant un peu. Il s'allongea sur la table, les jambes écartées sur les rallonges, Ayase entre elles.

« Bon, pour moi ça ira, je peux accéder à toute la peau que je vais te tatouer, » fit Ayase en tâtant le ventre et les fesses de façon purement professionnelle. « Ça va toi, tu es bien installé ? »

« Oui, ça va. Ayase, pourquoi tu as fixé un anneau sur la table ? »

« Pour ceci, redresse toi. »

Draco se mit en position assise, les fesses sur le bord de la table. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il découvrait deux bracelets vraisemblablement en argent. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« C'est... c'est des bracelets pour m'enchaîner ? »

« Oui. Ce sont aussi des artefacts qui empêchent la transformation. »

« Je connais, » déglutit péniblement Draco alors qu'il se souvenait de sa capture à Pré-au-Lard. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu risques d'avoir peur, d'avoir mal et que je veux éviter tout problème. En raison de ta nature lupine, tu vas cicatriser très vite comme tu le sais. Il faudra donc faire rapidement pour achever ton tatouage. Je te rassure, tous les Monoïque ont les mains liées pendant que les gardiens font le tatouage, en raison de la douleur. Tu vas reprendre un grand bol de potion et ensuite, je t'aiderai en te soufflant de la poudre de rêve. »

Draco releva des yeux gris un peu perdus vers le plus âgé.

« Je vais avoir mal, donc ? »

« Draco, c'est une étape que nous traversons tous, le prix à payer pour notre ornement. Tu as affronté bien pire. »

Le garçon baissa de nouveau son visage.

« Justement, je voudrais ne plus avoir à souffrir. »

Ayase le prit contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, les drogues que je vais te donner vont t'aider, mais tu vas ressentir forcément de la souffrance. Du moins un peu. Comme tu vas être un peu... ailleurs, je ne veux pas que ta partie lupine prenne le dessus et t'oblige à te transformer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, au contraire, il y a de forte chance pour que les produits l'annihilent complètement, néanmoins, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. As-tu confiance en moi, jeune disciple ? »

« Oui, maître, » répéta Draco, tout comme la veille.

« Draco, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais je ne peux faire ton tatouage seul. Il est de coutume que l'initié soit tatoué par au moins deux gardiens. Ils vont venir, Draco, tes frères Monoïques vont venir du Temple, pour toi. Tu es heureux de le savoir ? »

Draco cligna les yeux sous la surprise. D'autres émotions affluaient sous son crâne : la crainte de voir des Monoïques et de les décevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Plus que tout, ce fut de la joie qu'il ressenti, la joie qu'ils viennent pour lui, l'impatience qu'ils soient déjà là ainsi que le sentiment d'appartenir à une grande famille. Il hocha donc simplement la tête en réponse, incapable de parler.

« Alors bois, »

Draco avala la coupe pleine de potion, se sentant aussitôt partir dans un état léthargique. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur la table, aidé par Ayase. Celui-ci lui passa les bracelets aux poignets, y fixa une chaîne qu'il verrouilla ensuite à l'anneau de fer. Puis il noua des liens en tissu sur ses chevilles.

Le jeune garçon se sentait déjà partir, voguait dans un état proche du sommeil. Plus que la veille. Il sentit qu'Ayase glissait un petit coussin sous sa tête, puis il le vit prendre une sorte de pipe en bois.

L'Oméga brun remplit l'une extrémité de poudre et la glissa dans l'une des narines de l'adolescent, plaça l'autre dans sa bouche et souffla fortement dedans, envoyant la drogue dans l'organisme de Draco qui se cambra. Ayase fit ensuite de même avec la deuxième narine.

Draco ne sut combien de temps passa, peut-être une minute, ou dix. Puis Draco sentit un changement dans la tente, comme un souffle. Son odorat lui appris que deux autres personnes étaient là. Des Hommes, pas des Lycanthropes. Non, plus que des Hommes rectifia-t-il de lui-même. Des Monoïques.

« Ayase, est-ce que tout est prêt ? » demanda une voix douce bien que basse.

« Oui, Maître, mon disciple est prêt, » répondit Ayase en s'inclinant devant une forme rouge.

La peur monta en Draco, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y faire. Il gémit et chercha à se débattre de ses liens.

« N'aie pas peur, Draco, » souffla aussitôt la voix d'Ayase à son oreille. « N'aie crainte, tu es dans de bonnes mains. »

Le regard noisette de son ami calma le jeune soumis. Il avait confiance en lui. La peur reflua peu à peu.

« Ayase, il est vraiment aussi magnifique que tu nous le disais ! » s'exclama alors une autre forme recouverte de tissu carmin tandis que Draco sentait une main qui courait sur son corps dénudé.

« Oui, vraiment magnifique, » renchérit le premier gardien.

Ce dernier se pencha à son tour vers Draco.

« Bonjour, jeune Draco. Je suis ton maître tatoueur, je suis celui qui contrôlera ce qui va se dérouler ici. Tu es un Monoïque, tu es mon frère, de mon sang et de mon rang. Et aujourd'hui, tu vas recevoir l'ornement ultime qui montrera à tous l'origine de ta caste. »

« Oui, Maître, » balbutia Draco.

« Ayase, a-t-il bien reçu l'éducation nécessaire ? » demanda le premier Monoïque

« Oui, Maître. Il ne manque qu'une seule chose, celle dont j'ai parlé au Temple. »

Le Monoïque hocha la tête en réponse.

« Bien. Ayase, aujourd'hui tu seras assistant. Second, tu tatoueras avec moi. »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit le deuxième Monoïque en s'inclinant également.

« Que la cérémonie commence, » déclara alors le premier en enlevant différentes couches de tissu qui recouvraient son corps.

Draco essaya de fixer ses yeux sur les formes désormais à moitié nues qu'il voyait. Les têtes des deux gardiens étaient toujours recouvertes d'un voile rouge qui cachait leurs cheveux et leur front. Le bandeau carmin revenait également sur le nez et le menton, laissant deux uniques fentes libres sur le visage, à savoir pour les yeux et la bouche.

« Ayase... » geignit-il.

« Fais-moi confiance, Draco, » répondit de suite l'Oméga en lui caressant les cheveux. « Fais confiance à notre sang, à notre enseignement. Laisse-les faire ce qui doit être fait. Tout ce qui doit être fait. »

Une forme carmine se pencha à son tour vers lui, un tissu rouge fut posé sur ses yeux et la voix du second s'éleva doucement à son oreille.

« Draco, tu es un Monoïque. Notre frère Monoïque perdu et retrouvé. Le Temple pense qu'il serait bon et juste que tu fasses l'expérience de ta caste, que tu vives chaque étapes que nous vivons tous. Comprends-tu de quoi je veux parler ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement. Son corps était déjà perdu dans les brumes, pas encore sa tête.

« Fais-tu confiance à tes frères ? Fais-tu confiance au Temple ? Es-tu prêt, Draco ? Le veux-tu ? »

Le jeune soumis inspira longuement. Il respira l'odeur suave et étrangement apaisante des trois hommes. Ils sentaient bon la douceur, tout en eux transpirait la compassion, l'empathie et la tendresse. Ils étaient fait d'amour et de respect. Avec eux, Draco sentit ses peurs s'envoler.

Il était un Monoïque. Il voulait, ne serait-ce que pour quelque heures, être un véritable Monoïque comme ceux élevés au Temple, oublier qu'il était aussi devenu par la force un Oméga.

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête alors que les mains et la bouche des deux gardiens se posaient sur son corps. Ayase repositionna l'étrange pipe dans son nez afin de lui souffler une deuxième dose de drogue, l'envoyant cette fois dans des limbes colorées de carmin, faites de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

 **… … …**

Quand Draco se réveilla, il ne savait plus si ce réveil était le bon ou non et surtout, s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, il s'était déjà éveillé dans les bras d'Ayase auparavant, alors, est ce que tout était vrai ?

Il ne se posa pas la question très longtemps et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première fut le sourire un peu timide d'Ayase alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, ainsi que ses lourds cernes sous ses yeux noisette fatigués, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir bien longtemps si seulement il avait dormi. Draco se rendit ensuite rapidement compte de la douleur sur son ventre, ses parties génitales et son anus. Elle n'était pas violente, juste sourde, comme une brûlure en voie de guérison. Mais elle ne laissait que peu de place au doute.

Draco se racla la gorge, se sentant engourdi et endolori de partout.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ? » murmura Ayase en lui enleva les cheveux qui collait sur son front pâle.

« Je sais pas trop, » répondit Draco avec sincérité, la voix rauque. « Ayase, je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela dépend. De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Des Monoïques. Ils étaient vraiment là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu veux parler des deux gardiens, oui, ils étaient bien là. »

Draco hocha péniblement la tête. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches, cherchant dans ses souvenirs embrumés ce qui s'était passé.

« Attends, je vais te donner à boire, » fit Ayase en le redressant légèrement et en portant à sa bouche une coupelle d'eau fraîche.

Le garçon but plusieurs gorgées, alors qu'il se souvenait soudain que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ayase faisait ce geste pour lui. Ayase ne l'avait pas quitté, pas une seule seconde, il le savait. Il l'avait protégé, soigné, il avait veillé sur lui.

« Combien de temps ? » souffla Draco.

« La cérémonie a commencé hier matin, » répondit Ayase, comprenant de suite de quoi voulait parler Draco. « C'est la nuit du deuxième jour. Nos frères sont partis pendant la soirée d'hier. Tu as dormi toute la nuit et tout le jour d'aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal en raison des drogues et de l'acte en lui-même. Ce n'est pas un simple tatouage, c'est un acte magique qui a puisé dans tes réserves, dans tes forces. Mais tu vas vite récupérer, il faut juste bien te reposer. »

Draco chercha cependant à s'asseoir tandis que ses mains partaient vers son nombril.

« Non, non, ne touche pas, pas encore, » le stoppa gentiment Ayase.

« Je veux le voir, Ayase, s'il te plaît, je veux le voir, » supplia Draco alors que le plus vieux l'obligeait à se rallonger.

« Oui, je vais te le montrer, » sourit-il.

Ayase se redressa et alla chercher un miroir calé contre l'un des murs. Il le porta et le plaça de façon à ce que Draco découvre ce qui ornait désormais son ventre. Les yeux gris s'agrandirent, la respiration du garçon s'accéléra alors qu'il voyait enfin sur son corps ce dont il avait tant de fois rêvé.

Il était magnifique. Cette fois, il voulait bien le croire, malgré la peau rouge, boursouflée et les quelques croûtes qui y résidaient. Sur son ventre, au dessous de son nombril, un calice fait de liens, d'entrelacs noirs et verts reposait. Il s'étalait tout autour du nombril et la tige descendait plus bas, sur le pubis. Là, la peau était pratiquement entièrement tatouée, cela faisait comme un dessin, des arabesques reposantes. Deux traits, l'un noir, l'autre vert, s'enroulaient ensuite sur son pénis, s'étirant en s'affinant jusqu'au prépuce. Deux autres traits descendaient encore plus bas, entre ses fesses de ce que Draco pouvait en voir.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes de joie, de soulagement, s'écouler sur ses joues. Il hoqueta, sans se retenir tandis qu'Ayase se rallongeait à ses côtés et le câlinait. D'autres souvenirs refluaient à lui. Il se souvenait des deux gardiens qui le touchaient, l'encourageaient alors que les aiguilles recouvertes d'encre piquaient sa peau. Il se souvenait de la poudre verte qu'ils jetaient au fur et à mesure sur les marques encore fraîches, de la douleur qui s'ensuivait. Il se souvenait des mains des gardiens sur son corps, de leur langue... Ce n'était que des flashs, faits de taches de couleur et de sensations.

Il y avait eu de la douleur, mais aussi du plaisir. Plaisir quand les mains des gardiens étaient sur son membre dressé, plaisir quand leur langue l'avait léché à des endroits pour le moins incongru. Plaisir quand leur sexe... Subitement, il se souvenait aussi de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, avec douceur, profitant du fait que sa nature lupine était endormie.

Draco rouvrit les yeux.

« Ayase... » souffla-t-il alors que le brun le caressait toujours.

« Ayase, » reprit Draco en tournant son visage vers lui. « Les gardiens... Ils m'ont... J'ai été initié, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... _totalement_ initié... »

Le visage de l'Oméga brun se tordit un peu, ses yeux se baissèrent alors que Draco ressentait sa tristesse, sa peur.

« Draco... Je suis désolé, mon frère... Je ne savais pas s'ils allaient vraiment le faire ou non, même si c'était plus que probable, c'est vrai. J'aurai dû t'en parler, je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, mon frère, je t'en supplie ! J'en avais parlé au Temple. Nos frères, les autres gardiens et le Grand Maître pensaient comme moi. Tu es un Monoïque, Draco, tu devais vivre toutes nos initiations, toutes nos coutumes et nos traditions. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, parce que je sais très bien que ta partie humaine est effrayée de le faire. Mais comprends-moi, je sais aussi que ta nature Oméga te pousse de plus en plus vers un mâle, elle veut un compagnon, Draco, et j'estime qu'il était de mon devoir d'aider ta nature humaine à comprendre que l'acte sexuel n'est pas que douleur. S'il te plaît, mon frère, pardonne-moi... »

À la surprise du garçon, Ayase se blottit contre lui et se mit à pleurer. Draco passa son bras sur les épaules dénudées du mâle, ses yeux grands ouverts. Puis il se mit à sourire.

« Ayase, mon frère, ne pleure plus. J'avais accepté, j'étais d'accord et… Je suis si heureux. Pour la première fois depuis... des mois, je suis heureux. Je me sens complet, enfin... moi. »

Ayase redressa son visage qu'il avait posé sur la clavicule de Draco. Avisant le regard gris, il sourit en retour, malgré ses dernières larmes.

« Tu es ce que tu devais être. »

Draco hocha la tête et embrassa l'autre Monoïque sur le front.

« Ces deux gardiens, quels étaient leurs noms ? »

« Je ne peux te le dire, les noms et les visages de ceux qui initient doivent rester secrets. Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« En partie. Tout est flou dans mes souvenirs. Je sais que j'ai pleuré à cause de la brûlure du tatouage. Je sais aussi que j'ai aimé leurs attouchements et ce qu'ils ont fait, de plus intimes. Ils m'ont pris tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » lui confirma Ayase.

« Je me souviens que je me suis senti aimé, » souffla Draco. « Et apaisé. »

« Comprends-tu maintenant ce que je peux ressentir avec mon compagnon ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux bouclés.

« En partie. Mais je ne fais pas encore confiance aux mâles dominants. Je sais, du moins, une partie de moi sait que les mâles de la meute ne seront pas violents comme ceux de Greyback. Mais ma partie humaine a encore peur d'eux, peur de leur sexe et de ce qu'ils peuvent en faire. »

« Pourtant tu as aimé ce qu'ont fait les gardiens. »

« De ce que je me souviens, oui. Mais j'ai confiance en mes frères Monoïques, pas encore aux autres hommes. »

Ayase fronça ses sourcils, comprenant que la bataille n'était pas encore totalement gagnée avec Draco. Néanmoins, il était impératif que sa partie humaine soit rassurée tant il était évident que sa nature Oméga suivait sa destiné et réclamait avec de plus en plus de force une union, y compris charnelle.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et inspecta le nouveau tatouage.

« Il est vraiment très beau. Tu peux être fier de qu'ont fait nos frères. »

« Je le suis. Ayase, pourquoi vous en appeliez un ''maître'' ? »

« Il fait partie du Conseil au Temple, c'est tout ce que tu sauras et c'est déjà beaucoup, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais dû te le dire. C'est un ancien, très sage. Je pense qu'il deviendra le prochain Grand Maître, en tout cas je le souhaite. Nous lui devons respect. Indépendamment de cela, c'est un homme que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'il a été l'un de mes initiateurs quand j'étais jeune. Quant à l'autre, c'est un de mes amis, j'ai toute confiance en lui. Je savais qu'il y avait de très fortes chances que ton initiation soit complète, j'en avais discuté au Conseil lors de ma dernière visite au Temple. Ils ont pris leur décision au dernier moment mais j'avais demandé que ce soit eux qui m'assistent pour ton tatouage dans tous les cas. Au final, c'est moi qui les ai assistés, » déclara Ayase.

Draco continua ses caresses dans les cheveux bruns, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'Oméga.

« Ces hommes, ils ont été tes amants une fois ton initiation passée ? »

Ayase ne répondit pas de suite, se laissant sans doute le temps de la réflexion.

« Oui. Je savais donc qu'ils seraient parfaits pour toi si tu étais initié. »

Les deux Omégas se cajolèrent un long moment, chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco appréciait réellement ces moments de grande tendresse entre eux. Il savait que c'était dû tant à sa nature monoïque que celle d'Oméga, mais il s'en délectait profondément.

« Je t'aime, Ayase, » souffla-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » répondit le plus âgé d'une voix douce avant de se mettre à bâiller.

« Tu es fatigué, tu devrais dormir un peu. »

Le brun sourit en se mettant à genoux. Il dévisagea Draco avant qu'une de ses mains ne caresse la joue pâle.

« Tu as changé, Draco. Je te sens plus serein, plus sûr de toi. »

« Je me sens bien. J'ai accepté qui je suis. Du moins, j'ai accepté totalement le fait d'être Monoïque. La partie Oméga sera un peu plus douloureuse pour moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir partir au Temple avec eux, être là-bas et être présenté, comme mes frères. » Il soupira. « Mais c'est impossible. Je serai bientôt donné à un mâle après une simple compétition, je le sais. C'est triste. »

Ayase fit une petite moue, comprenant sans peine les mots de Draco.

« Ne pense pas à cela pour le moment, mon frère. Je vais finir tes soins et ensuite, nous prendrons un bain. Après seulement nous dormirons. »

« Un bain ? Malgré le tatouage ? »

« Oui, je vais mettre des essences dans l'eau, elles aideront ta guérison. Tu guériras vite, quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Combien de temps encore ? » demanda Draco.

« Avant la guérison totale, je dirais demain soir au plus tard. Mais tu ne sortiras de cette tente que samedi, pas avant. »

Là-dessus, Ayase prit la fiole contenant l'huile qu'il avait déjà passée sur Draco et s'en oignit les mains avant de les poser sur le corps chaud du garçon qui serra les dents.

 **… … …**

Il était nerveux, très nerveux.

« Draco, par pitié, arrête de gigoter ainsi j'ai toutes les peines du monde à te faire cette foutue tresse ! » râla Ayase pour la seconde fois.

« J'aimerai t'y voir, toi ! C'est facile de dire ça, tu réalises pas je crois ! » protesta le jeune blond.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Si, je réalise très bien, merci. Ce que je réalise surtout c'est que tu vas me faire le plaisir d'apprendre à faire tes tresses tout seul correctement ! »

« Je sais faire mes tresses ! C'est toi qui es tatillon, c'est tout ! »

Le regard sombre de l'Oméga ainsi que le grognement sourd qui s'échappa de sa gorge lui firent baisser les yeux. Draco montra sa gorge, en signe de soumission, mais ce geste eut pour effet secondaire de tirer sur les mèches fines qu'Ayase était en train de tresser, faisait grogner davantage le brun.

« Pardon, » s'excusa platement Draco alors qu'Ayase se reculait en soupirant. « Pardon Ayase, je ne bougerai plus, tu veux bien continuer ? »

« Je croyais que tu savais faire tout seul, » bougonna Ayase en reprenant toutefois sa tâche dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu les réussies bien mieux que moi et... Je voudrais vraiment être... proche de la perfection, tu vois, » murmura Draco d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Ayase sourit. Il termina rapidement et avec dextérité la tresse de Draco, qu'il noua non pas grâce à un lien mais avec les cheveux-mêmes, très fermement.

« Voilà, tu peux te regarder. »

Draco se retourna vers le grand miroir debout contre le mur. Il ne dit rien, découvrant le Monoïque blond qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme était plutôt petit, mais délicieusement musclé, tout en finesse, comme il seyait à sa caste. La peau semblait douce, veloutée, malgré les nombreuses cicatrices que ses yeux aiguisés voyaient. Les cheveux retombaient en une cascade dorée sur ses épaules nues, pâles. Ses oreilles apparaissaient, laissant apercevoir les lobes qu'Ayase avait percés ainsi que les boucles faîtes en coquillage qui y étaient désormais accrochées. Son torse était bien dessinée, ses hanches un peu étroites et sa silhouette androgyne. Ses tétons, d'un rose nacré, pointaient malgré la chaleur. Les jambes étaient longues, faites pour la course ou la danse à n'en pas douter. Le regard clair s'attarda ensuite sur le tatouage sombre, à la fois familier et inconnu, promesse de tant de choses dans l'esprit du Monoïque.

Draco avait revêtu pour la première fois la tunique, celle-là même qu'il avait refusée avec force une semaine auparavant. Il ne portait qu'elle, petite jupe courte qui dévoilait tout de ses cuisses fermes. Elle comportait toutefois une sorte de short, ou de caleçon, sous la bande de tissu clair qui était ceint sur ses hanches, évitant ainsi à quiconque aurait l'idée idiote de soulever la tunique de voir ce qui se cachait dessous. Ses fesses, son sexe, mais surtout l'entièreté de son tatouage ne seraient pas visibles.

Ce serait la première fois que Draco se montrerait en public en tant que Monoïque accompli. Et aussi peu vêtu, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu dévoiler son corps à la meute.

Alors il était anxieux, anxieux de la réaction des mâles autour de lui. Il était Monoïque mais ici, dans cette meute, dans _sa_ meute, il était un Oméga. Plus encore, un Oméga sexuellement mature qui avait au moins trois prétendants attitrés. Et que cela lui plaise ou non, Compagnon-Loup avait hâte de se montrer à eux, de jouer avec eux, de flirter avec eux afin de tester son pouvoir de séduction qu'il avait senti comme mûrir et se décupler durant cette semaine.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Ayase en posant ses mains hâlées sur les épaules blanches.

« Oui, je crois. J'ai peur mais j'ai envie de sortir de la tente. »

Comme Ayase lui avait promis, après une petite semaine passée en reclus, le samedi matin s'était levé et avec lui, la révélation de l'Oméga à la meute.

« Tu vas faire des ravages, Draco. Déjà avant tu étais attirant, mais là, tu vas avoir tous les dominants à tes pieds, » déclara Ayase en le retournant vers lui.

Les joues pâles se teintèrent un peu.

« Oh, tu sais, juste un me suffirait amplement, » balbutia Draco.

« Je me doute, » fit Ayase. « Par contre, Draco, tu ne dois parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé dans cette tente, tu entends ? Personne. Nul ne doit savoir que des gardiens sont venus, ni ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Draco fronça ses sourcils.

« Tu veux dire pour mon initiation ? »

« Oui, entre autre, mais même pour le tatouage ou le reste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« En ce qui concerne les gardiens, c'est en partie parce que notre Alpha ne voulait pas que tu connaisses le mâle avant ton compagnonnage. Inutile donc de lui apprendre que nous avons désobéi. Ensuite, personne ne sait que des Monoïques viennent ici, ou que moi, je m'en vais au Temple, même si beaucoup s'en doutent en ce qui me concerne. Enfin, personne n'a à savoir ce que nous faisons ni comment nous le faisons. Tu dois comprendre, Draco, que les secrets qui appartiennent aux Monoïques restent aux Monoïques. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, avec sérieux.

« Je ne trahirai pas notre sang, Ayase. »

« Je suis si fier de toi, » s'émut le brun en le prenant contre lui.

Enfin, après un dernier câlin et passage nerveux de doigts pâles dans des cheveux blonds, les deux hommes sortirent de la tente monoïquale.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille, mais ne prirent pas la direction de la maison de Charlie, comme Draco l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Ayase le conduisait vraisemblablement au centre du village, puis, traversant ce dernier, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'Alpha où nombre de Lycanthropes attendaient.

Des murmurent s'élevèrent, chacun constatant que la meute comptait dorénavant non seulement deux Omégas, mais bien deux Monoïques.

Draco baissa les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir face aux propos des autres Werwulfs. Ils le trouvaient beau, désirable, magnifique... La respiration du petit mâle augmenta alors qu'il s'approchait de personnes importantes qu'il reconnut à l'odeur. Il avait toujours peur en la présence de l'Alpha, pourtant, si son corps tremblait et si ses mains devenaient moites, ce n'était pas qu'en raison de la présence de Gideon, mais surtout en raison de celle de son fils adoptif à ses côtés.

Les sens de Draco se mirent en alerte, espérant que sa nouvelle apparence plairait à Harry. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il en serait désespéré.

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la foule alors que l'odorat de Draco, ainsi que son ouïe, lui indiquaient que l'Alpha s'approchait de lui. L'ombre de Gideon fut bientôt sur lui, à lui tourner autour. L'adolescent garda prudemment ses yeux gris baissés bien qu'il s'efforça de garder un bon maintien. Il était heureux de son apparence et ne voulait pas faire honte à ses frères.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, le fait que l'homme ne cesse de lui tourner autour, de le renifler, même d'un bon mètre de distance, finit par réellement l'effrayer. Sans pouvoir se contrôler davantage, ses mains se mirent à trembler, de même que ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Est-ce que l'Alpha était mécontent ? Est-ce qu'il allait les punir, lui et Ayase pour avoir fait de lui plus un Monoïque qu'un Oméga ? Pire, est-ce que son apparence allait lui plaire, à lui aussi, malgré ses paroles durant son intronisation à la meute, le faisant le revendiquer pour son propre compte ?

Draco ne réalisa pas vraiment que Compagnon-Loup gémissait de concert avec lui et appelait à son secours un dominant protecteur contre cette menace, réelle ou imaginaire, qui dévorait son cerveau.

« Cesse de trembler, petit Oméga, » grogna l'Alpha.

« J'essaye, » murmura Draco en montrant sa gorge.

L'homme s'avança encore et bientôt Draco sentit le nez de Gideon parcourir son cou, sa joue, ses cheveux, puis les lèvres et les dents de l'Alpha se posèrent sur sa gorge.

« Alpha, Draco est terrorisé, puis-je m'approcher à mon tour ? Tous ses sens m'appellent à lui, » fit une voix grave et chaude.

« Harry, » souffla Draco en gardant ses yeux clos.

Cependant, il ne put empêcher l'une de ses mains de se tendre là où, il le savait, se tenait le dominant. Un murmure parcourut les Lycanthropes présents, étonnés tant de la demande du fils que du geste du jeune Oméga.

Gideon se recula, observant Harry, fier et droit qui soutenait son regard sans broncher et dont l'aura de puissance semblait enfler, et Draco, fragile et tremblant, si resplendissant de beauté et d'élégance malgré sa frayeur.

« N'y a-t-il que ses sens qui t'appellent, fils ? » gronda l'Alpha. « Me crois-tu si vieux que je ne puisse sentir les tiens, qui l'attirent vers toi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer encore vers l'Oméga.

« Puis-je, père ? »

Gideon les regarda encore, puis s'effaça devant le plus jeune.

« Je t'en pris, Parvis Alpha, » déclara-t-il, s'attirant un nouveau murmure de la part de la foule et une étincelle de surprise dans les yeux verts. « Mais n'abuse pas de ton rang ou tu sais ce qui s'en suivra. »

Harry hocha le tête, il ne rajouta rien aux paroles de Gideon, préférant faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du jeune blond. Ce dernier, sans ouvrir ses yeux, se réfugia dans les bras réconfortants du mâle.

« Harry, » chuchota-t-il de nouveau, bien que d'un ton plus serein que précédemment.

Il se sentit de suite rassuré, apaisé par la présence si puissante et bienveillante du dominant. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, Draco osant enfin ouvrir ses yeux afin de découvrir le visage extasié de Harry qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Est-ce... Te plais-je, Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce bien qu'anxieuse.

« Oh, Draco, » répondit le mâle en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'or, s'attardant un bref instant sur l'une des tresses puis caressant le lobe nouvellement percé.

Les yeux verts émerveillés descendirent plus bas, sur le torse dénudé et se fixa sur le ventre orné. Harry retint sa main. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher le tatouage, pas de la façon dont il le désirait. Seuls les amants des Monoïques le pouvaient et malheureusement, lui ne l'était pas.

Pas encore, grogna furieusement son loup, mais bientôt Draco serait entièrement sien.

« Draco, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te trouve magnifique. Tu es encore plus extraordinaire que dans mes rêves les plus fous. »

Draco eut un immense sourire qui réchauffa délicieusement Harry, tant dans son cœur que dans ses reins.

« Bien, maintenant que nos Omégas sont, enfin, de retour parmi nous, il est temps de nous rendre au cercle ! » cria Gideon. « Et que les festivités du solstice d'été commencent ! »

Les autres Lycanthropes hurlèrent de joie en chœur et se mirent en branle. Cependant Draco le remarqua à peine. Charlie, Asami et Ayase étaient avec lui, l'entraînant à la grande clairière, mais plus encore, _Harry_ était avec lui, lui tenant fermement la main.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA :** Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en attendant le prochain, une petite pause pub. Mon amie et auteur Chapaf, connue également dans le monde de l'édition sous le nom de Cha Raev, trois autres auteurs et votre humble serviteur (moi, quoi ^^") avons un recueil de nouvelles qui sortira, sous le titre "Fées d'hivers" et sous format ebook ou livre traditionnel (avec du vrai papier, si, si) en janvier, via la maison d'édition qui a déjà publié Cha pour son livre "Totally Nuts" que je vous reconseille. Il s'agit bien sûr d'œuvres originales et non pas de fanfictions.

Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et vous dis : à l'année prochaine !


	27. Comprendre

**Bêta : Nanolette, ma bichette à poils doux et soyeux.**

 **NDA :** Oui, je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas publié dimanche dernier, mea culpa.

À ma décharge, j'étais malade, c'étaient les fêtes, FF buggait à mort avec les reviews, mon ordi avait vilement lâché et je devais poster la suite de _« Puppy »_ sinon je risquais ma peau ^^' J'ai donc fait un choix et j'ai privilégié _« Puppy »_ (pardon mais je tiens encore à ma vie ^^'')

En parlant de review et du bugg de FF, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, sinon, vérifiez bien que votre review a été publiée, certaines sont passées à la trappe. Et si je n'ai pas répondu alors qu'elle a été publiée, vous avez le droit de m'envoyer une beuglante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 **.**

 **Comprendre**

* * *

 _L'homme m'a caressé encore, m'a demandé de le regarder et j'ai vu dans ses yeux si clairs qu'il était surpris. Il m'a fait m'allonger sur le lit. J'ai obéi en tremblant, ne sachant ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il allait me torturer, je ne voulais pas le croire. Il a levé sa baguette, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Puis j'ai réalisé. J'ai réalisé que loin de me faire souffrir, il me soignait grâce à sa magie. Il a guéri toutes mes plaies. Quand il a eu fini, il a reposé sa baguette et m'a demandé comment je me sentais._

 _« Mieux, Monseigneur, » ai-je répondu._

 _Il a souri, a touché mes cheveux, mon visage._

 _« Et maintenant, jeune Monoïque, penses-tu pouvoir me satisfaire ? » m'a-t-il demandé._

 _Mon âme a sombré quand il a dit ces mots, mais j'ai acquiescé. Je n'avais pas le choix, un Monoïque n'a jamais le choix. Pas dans les chambres du harem du château du Seigneur Serpentard en tout cas._

 _Alors j'ai fermé mes yeux et écarté mes jambes, attendant qu'il me prenne. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait, il a continué à me caresser puis m'a demandé où était rangée l'huile. J'ai ouvert de nouveau mes yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me disait._

 _« L'huile, Maître ? »_

 _Il a eu l'air choqué de mon ignorance. Il a répété, la nommant l'huile du plaisir. J'ai alors compris parce qu'Artémis m'en avait parlé. Le Seigneur Salazar en prenait toujours quand il visitait mes frères, pas le Seigneur Noir ni les sbires que parfois il m'envoie._

 _L'homme a été une nouvelle fois choqué de mes paroles quand je le lui ai expliqué. Il a hésité, s'est redressé. Une fois encore, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrive pas à comprendre mes actes, mais je l'ai retenu et je lui ai dit que si le Seigneur Noir ne s'en servait jamais, j'en possédais, elle était là, dans ma chambre quand les gardiens m'y avaient conduit. Je lui ai montré où elle se trouvait._

 _Il l'a prise, s'est rallongé sur moi, a ouvert mes jambes et a recommencé ses caresses._

 _Est-ce à cause de ses caresses que je l'ai retenu ? Je ne saurai sans doute jamais._

 _Que les dieux viennent à mon secours, mais j'aime ses caresses, j'aime sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a touché, partout, a huilé et pénétré mon corps avec une douceur inconnue et un soin attentif pour ne pas me blesser. J'ai encore aimé. Il a bougé en moi et pour la première fois de ma vie, ces mouvements n'étaient pas synonyme de douleur mais de plaisir._

 _Il m'a emmené haut, si haut, tellement haut que je n'ai pu me retenir et j'ai crié ma jouissance alors qu'il se déversait entre mes reins._

 _« Livre de Svarog. »_

 **… … …**

Le feu de camp était aussi imposant que la première fois que Draco avait participé à une fête dans la clairière. Il s'en souvenait d'autant mieux que c'était pour son entrée officielle dans la meute. La différence résidait dans le fait que cette dernière semblait bien moins nombreuse.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il à Charlie alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des peaux de bêtes.

Charlie leva ses yeux bleus qui parcoururent les autres Lycanthropes. Les familles, les amis, s'installaient à même le sol mais ils se tenaient dans un demi-cercle autour du feu, entourant leur Alpha. La dernière fois, les membres de la meute en faisaient entièrement le tour.

« Certains sont partis pour célébrer le solstice avec les autres meutes au grand rassemblement. Il a lieu sur le territoire de Gryffondor, chez la meute de la Forêt du Nord cette année. Mais le solstice d'été n'est pas celui que nous fêtons le plus, alors beaucoup ont préféré rester, d'autant que nous savions que tu serais, disons, un peu différent, » expliqua Charlie en souriant. « C'est aussi pour cela que nous commençons les fêtes aujourd'hui et qu'elles dureront jusqu'au jour du solstice. Gideon voulait que l'on célèbre dignement ton retour. »

Draco hocha la tête, pensif et aussi, il fallait bien le reconnaître, flatté de l'attention de l'Alpha et la meute envers lui. Néanmoins, il ne resta pas longtemps perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Harry s'installait tout près de lui et lui tendait un plat rempli de poissons dorés et de légumes cuits à point.

Le petit mâle se servit, heureux de constater que Harry lui avait présenté le plat en premier.

La fête battit son plein, sous les chants, la musique et les rires. Draco en profita bien mieux que la première fois qu'il était venu dans la clairière. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Mieux, il jouissait des regards admiratifs des mâles à son égard. Il y avait bien sûr ceux de Harry, Olivier et Ritchie, mais Draco constata vite que d'autres jeunes Lycans semblaient le trouver à leur goût.

Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à l'autre petite bande de jeunes qui s'était formée depuis qu'il était dans la meute. Lui appartenait à celle de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lancey et les autres. Il savait qu'il était, avec Ginny, le plus jeune.

La dizaine d'autres adolescents avaient son âge, mais ils étaient des dominants. Les femelles qu'ils attiraient dans leur groupe avaient entre dix et quinze ans. Draco plissa son joli nez. Non, définitivement non, ces petits mâles lui semblaient bien insignifiants et sans intérêt. Compagnon-Loup les méprisait, sans autre forme de procès, ils n'étaient pas dignes de lui, ce n'était que des enfants ou des dominants sans cervelle, sans attrait, sans puissance.

Comme pour se conforter dans cette idée, il se cala contre le torse du mâle qu'il trouvait au contraire le plus intéressant. Harry. Il tourna son visage contre lui, frottant son nez dans le cou du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas décollé depuis le début de la soirée.

Radieux, le dominant passa un bras autour de la taille fine et toisa du regard ses concurrents qui s'assombrirent.

« Tout va bien, Draco ? Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Non, je me sens divinement bien, » répondit l'Oméga en soupirant et en passant lui aussi un bras autour de la taille du mâle.

Charlie et Ayase ne dirent rien, tout comme les autres Lycanthropes à leurs côtés, même s'ils sentirent sans difficulté la vague d'énervement qui traversa certains autres dominants qui assistaient de loin à la scène.

« Harry, » demanda Draco d'une voix douce. « Pourquoi l'Alpha t'a donné ce nom étrange ? Avec Alpha dedans ? J'ai compris que tu étais étonné et les autres aussi. »

Harry passa sa main bronzée dans les cheveux pâles, les caressant. Sans chercher à se retenir, bien au contraire et avisant qu'Olivier et Ritchie les dévisageaient, il embrassa le dessus du crâne, s'enivrant de l'odeur divine de Draco et de la douceur de ses mèches blondes.

« Parvis Alpha. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a nommé. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait. Il a reconnu par là-même que j'étais son successeur. Cela veut dire ''jeune Alpha''. »

Draco bougea contre lui, gigota, puis le garçon se décida à passer sur les cuisses de Harry afin de s'installer, à la stupéfaction générale, entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre le torse du mâle.

Harry passa aussitôt ses bras autour de Draco, plaquant plus encore si cela était possible le jeune Loup-garou contre son poitrail. Draco se cala confortablement et fit reposer sa tête sur le creux de l'épaule et du cou du brun.

« Tu seras l'Alpha de cette meute ? »

« Oui. C'est ce que je souhaite et c'est ce que Gideon vient de revendiquer, à tous. Je suis celui qui prendra sa suite. »

« Bien, » fit Draco après un instant de silence.

Harry lui caressa le bras, profitant de cet instant de tendresse et de doux érotisme entre eux.

« Pourquoi je te sens, disons, inquiet, Draco ? Cela ne te plaît pas que je devienne l'Alpha ? »

Draco posa ses mains sur celles du brun et les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

« Les Alphas me font peur, dominant. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir peur de toi. »

Harry baissa son visage vers la tête blonde qui se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent, leurs nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco le regardait avec une telle confiance et naïveté à la fois que le cœur de Harry fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Il sentait le désir de l'Oméga, son envie de se blottir contre lui plus encore que ce qu'il ne faisait, son envie de protection et aussi, surtout même pour le dominant à cet instant, son désir pour lui, Harry.

Le jeune homme brun se fit violence. Il mourait d'envie de posséder ces lèvres qu'il savait douces, de les posséder pleinement, elles comme le corps tout entier de Draco. L'érotisme entre eux devint excitation pure.

« Draco, viens avec moi, mon frère, » les coupa brusquement Ayase en se saisissant de la main blanche.

Draco sursauta, comme pris en faute. Il leva ses yeux gris vers les noisette, craignant de les découvrir en colère mais il n'en fut rien. Ayase lui souriait, bien qu'il semblait un brin tendu. Le petit soumis comprit sans peine que la demande était un ordre.

Sautant sur ses pieds nus, Draco fit quelques pas avec Ayase vers le feu, vers le centre du demi-cercle que formait la meute.

« J'ai envie de danser avec toi, Draco. Montre-leur ce que tu es, ce que tu vaux, » fit Ayase.

Draco haussa un sourcil de surprise. Lui qui pensait se faire gronder pour sa témérité avec Harry, son maintien ou tout autre chose dans le genre, voilà qu'Ayase lui proposait au contraire de charmer la meute ? Car c'était, à n'en pas douter, ce que lui demandait l'autre Oméga alors qu'il nouait aux poignets et aux chevilles du blond des fins rubans de tissus assortis d'un grelots. Draco fit de même avec Ayase, un peu anxieux.

« Nerveux ? » demanda l'Oméga brun.

« Un peu, je ne me suis pas beaucoup entraîné. »

« Tu es doué, Draco, l'un des plus doués que notre sang ait compté. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de Draco, il persévéra.

« Draco, en quelques semaines à peine, tu danses aussi bien que moi alors que je me suis entraîné pendant des années au Temple. Tu es doué. »

Les deux Omégas se placèrent côte à côte, face à la foule. D'un geste de la tête, Ayase fit signe aux musiciens de débuter. Et la danse commença.

Harry ne pouvait quitter des yeux le funambule blond devant lui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ses gestes gracieux, fluides alors qu'il semblait mener un combat aérien avec l'Oméga brun. Draco dansait, volait, jouait avec Ayase, ils se frôlaient, se touchaient, s'écartaient l'un de l'autre. La danse était à la fois sensuelle et étrangement combative, lui mettant les sens et les hormones sans dessus dessous.

La chaleur des flammes, leur lumière mordorée semblaient couvrir les corps moites des deux danseurs, comme s'ils étaient revêtus d'or. Les cheveux blonds de Draco renvoyaient plus encore la lumière dansante des flammes qui accompagnait la danse de son corps.

Vite, bien trop vite à son goût, la musique cessa et les danseurs, essoufflés, arrêtèrent leurs mouvements.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être le seul à avoir été subjugué par les deux Omégas.

Gideon et Charlie marchaient vers eux. Le Bêta s'empressa de prendre son compagnon par la taille et l'entraîna là où il s'étaient installés pour manger et passer la soirée, et donc, juste à côté de Harry. Le jeune homme regarda brièvement Charlie obliger son Oméga à s'asseoir tout d'abord, puis à s'allonger sur le sol. Là, sans plus attendre, il s'aligna sur lui et lui dévora la bouche au vu et au su de tous, montrant fièrement ainsi à qui il appartenait.

Draco, lui, se tenait en tremblant devant l'Alpha qui toisait sa meute du regard.

« Notre meute est bénie par les dieux et la lune, c'est un fait. Nous possédons deux Omégas, deux Monoïques. Mais je vous rappelle à tous qu'ils sont inaccessibles. L'un de façon définitive, l'autre... » Son regard s'attarda sur le jeune corps de Draco, « L'autre n'est pas encore disponible. »

Harry s'avança en conquérant. Si Charlie avait démontré à tous à qui appartenait Ayase, il voulait faire de même avec Draco.

« Alpha ! » lança alors une voix claire qui fit se tourner les têtes vers celui qui avait parlé.

Ritchie.

« Oui, jeune dominant ? »

Draco sentit un frisson courir le long de sa nuque. L'air était rempli de phéromones, de lutte silencieuse entre les mâles, de violence contenue et de désir.

« Ton fils a eu sa part, je demande à pouvoir moi aussi tenir l'Oméga, » déclara Ritchie en défiant Harry du regard.

« C'est hors de question ! » protesta aussitôt ce dernier sourdement.

Gideon dévisagea les deux mâles qui se faisaient désormais face.

« Vraiment, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. « Et pourquoi donc ? L'Oméga est jeune, certes, mais les autres dominants ont également le droit de l'approcher, de... l'émouvoir. À moins que tu ne le revendiques ? »

Un silence de mort régna dans la clairière. Ce ne fut plus un simple frisson qui prit possession de Draco, mais une véritable peur. Le revendiquer ? Il n'était pas un Lycanthrope de naissance mais il comprit sans peine ce que cela signifiait si Harry ou quiconque le faisait. Il serait mis en compétition, gagné et deviendrait le compagnon d'un dominant.

Il trembla. Non, il ne voulait pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite, il voulait encore être libre pendant quelques mois, une année peut-être ? Encore une petite année, pitié, pour se faire à l'idée d'être donné à un mâle, une fois encore.

Draco déglutit péniblement tandis que les yeux verts hypnotiques de Harry se posaient sur lui. Le mâle serra ses poings le long de son corps tendu par la colère.

« Non... Non, Alpha, » abdiqua-t-il, sa voix semblant gronder et résonner autour de lui.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna, se détournant ainsi du regard humide et perdu de Draco. Le jeune Oméga se sentait déchiré, abandonné alors que le mâle marchait en direction de la forêt, arrachant ses vêtements en chemin. Ce fut un loup majestueux et sombre qui s'élançant en grognant entre les arbres.

Draco cligna des yeux, un vide immense dans le ventre. Puis le bras de Ritchie se posa avec fermeté sur ses épaules, le traînant véritablement un peu plus loin. Le mâle l'obligea d'une seule main à s'asseoir au sol, lui faisant prendre la même position qu'ils avaient eue tout à l'heure, Harry et lui, c'est à dire avec l'Oméga assis entre ses cuisses.

Les bruits de la meute remplirent de nouveau l'air, les discussions, les rires, le son de la nourriture que l'on se partage. Mais Draco ne voyait ni n'entendait réellement ce qui se passait. Il était terrifié, installé ainsi, les bras de Ritchie autour de son corps. Ses yeux affolés ne voyaient que les visages des autres mâles qui les regardaient, dont Olivier, qui rongeait lui aussi visiblement son frein, ainsi que quelques jeunes de l'autre bande. Les petits mâles stupides et faibles, grogna Compagnon-Loup dans sa tête. Et plus de Harry, nulle part...

Draco gigota, ne voulant imaginer que tous ces dominants ne demandent à le prendre contre eux, eux aussi. Il ne le supporterait pas.

« Cesse de bouger, Draco, » ordonna Ritchie sèchement.

L'Oméga stoppa net. Son cœur tambourinait durement entre ses côtes. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive, s'obligeant au calme. Il sentait la dominance de Ritchie qui à la fois lui imposait la soumission, tout en le rassurant malgré lui. Il se haït.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Ritchie. Ce dernier ne lui parlait pour ainsi dire jamais. En fait, pour être honnête, il préférait le loup à l'humain. Le loup était en général plus prévenant et moins angoissant pour lui.

« Ri... Ritchie... tu ne voudrais pas... tu sais... qu'on change ? » fit Draco, ignorant autant que possible sa voix chevrotante.

Le mâle passa une main dans les mèches blondes, faisant de nouveau frissonner Draco.

« Non. Il est temps que tu t'habitues aussi à moi. En tant qu'homme. Le jour où tu seras uni, tu le seras en tant qu'homme, tu ne t'accoupleras pas avec un loup. »

Draco sursauta et se mordit la lèvre, refoulant une énorme envie de pleurer.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« J'ai envie de toi, oui, » grogna le dominant en abaissant sa tête sur le dessus du crâne, reniflant profondément les cheveux doux. « Mais cesse donc d'avoir aussi peur, je ne te ferai rien. Maintenant, tais-toi, je n'aime pas vraiment parler. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, un immense sentiment de tristesse enserrant sa poitrine. Il obéit néanmoins, s'accordant un dernier mouvement pour se caler un peu plus confortablement contre le torse du mâle. Ce dernier en profita pour le plaquer avec fermeté auprès lui, une main sur le corps fin du plus jeune, l'autre sur sa tête.

Draco se contenta d'écouter les sons de la meute autour de lui. Il y avait de plus en plus de bruits lupins, preuve que nombres d'entre eux avaient décidé de prendre cette forme, à l'instar de Harry.

Draco sentait que Ritchie usait de son aura sur lui, sans doute pour le tranquilliser et le rassurer, et même s'il lui caressait de temps en temps le bras, il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Harry.

Enfin, une odeur douce se fit plus présente.

« C'est à mon tour, Ritchie, dégage, » fit Olivier, sa voix bien moins douce que son odeur alors qu'il s'adressait à l'autre dominant.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux, regardant avec reconnaissance le jeune homme brun debout devant lui. Ritchie râla, mais alors qu'Olivier grondait en montrant les dents, il se décida à obtempérer et à se redresser, laissant la place vacante à Olivier qui s'installa aussitôt derrière le garçon blond et passa avec tendresse ses bras autour de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant que c'est toi, » avoua sans honte Draco en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Le jeune homme respira profondément, le cœur effectivement bien plus léger. Il regarda Ritchie qui s'éloignait et se transformait à son tour avant de partir dans les bois.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand Olivier lui répondit.

« Il est jaloux de ta relation avec Harry. Pour être franc, je le suis aussi, mais je n'aurais jamais provoqué ainsi l'Alpha. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il pourrait décider de lancer la compétition, ou au minimum te déclarer disponible, or Harry et moi ne le souhaitons pas. »

Draco se retourna vivement vers le jeune mâle brun, ses yeux remplis de surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, nous savons que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, que c'est trop tôt pour toi. Nous respectons cela. Ritchie n'est qu'un crétin quand il veut, » cracha Olivier.

« Olivier, » fit Draco d'une petite voix timide. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me veux, toi aussi ? »

Olivier lui sourit avec gentillesse tout en caressant les longues mèches blondes.

« Oh oui, Draco, je te veux de tout mon être. Je sais bien que tu préfères Harry, c'est visible pour le dernier des imbéciles, ce que je ne suis pas. Mais je garde espoir que peut-être, tu m'apprécieras suffisamment un jour et que si je venais à gagner la compétition, tu seras heureux avec moi. »

Draco baissa les yeux, surpris, ému par les paroles d'Olivier. Si Compagnon-Loup était pleinement satisfait, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de l'homme en lui, pas du Monoïque. Olivier avait raison, il préférait Harry, même s'il n'avait aucune raison logique à cela. Mais les sentiments, pour ne pas dire l'amour, n'avaient sans doute pas de logique.

« Merci, Olivier, » dit-il doucement, élevant la tête vers l'homme.

Olivier le dévisagea, indécis, puis un grand sourire fendit son visage alors que Draco l'embrassait délicatement sur une joue. Il soupira d'aise tandis que Draco se réinstallait confortablement contre lui. Avec tendresse, le mâle brun se saisit de la main pâle, la gardant précieusement prisonnière.

« Olivier, » continua Draco doucement. « Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres mâles se comportent ainsi. Je veux dire, toi et Harry, ça va. Ritchie, je n'aime pas, mais je peux gérer. Par contre, je sais que je ne supporterai pas les autres jeunes imbéciles. Mon loup les rejette avec force, je pourrais même être violent, je crois, s'ils voulaient me prendre dans leurs bras. Tu crois que Gideon lancerait la compétition si je le faisais ? »

« Toi, violent ? » rit Olivier avant de se reprendre devant le sourcil blond froncé devant lui. « Hum, pardon, t'imaginer en train de taper sur ces jeunes crétins me fait rire, je l'avoue, » il sourit à Draco avant de reprendre. « Non, Gideon ne fera pas ça, il est un Alpha sage, il sait très bien que de tels jeunes loups ne peuvent en aucun cas te satisfaire, nous le savons tous. Les seuls qui l'ignorent, et encore, ce sont eux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Harry et moi avons veillé à régler ce problème. Je suppose que Ritchie doit s'occuper des derniers récalcitrants, s'il y en a. Et ensuite, ce sera Harry qui risque de vouloir lui régler son compte, il était vraiment furieux. »

Draco haussa un sourcil d'or, un peu étonné. Au même moment, des cris de colère, des hurlements de rage et de douleur se firent entendre, clairement lupins, au loin dans la forêt. Draco se redressa un peu, en direction des cris. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent ensuite sur certains jeunes mâles regroupés en un tas indistinct, homme ou loup, ceux-là même qui l'avaient regardé d'un peu trop près. Ils étaient couverts de plaies et d'ecchymoses qu'ils léchaient.

« C'est … ? »

« Oui, Harry et moi leur avons expliqué notre façon de penser. Et par la même démontré qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas de taille pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer un regard de toi. Ce que tu as entendu, ce devait être Ritchie et Harry. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la compétition, hein ? » s'exclama Draco, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Non, » répondit gentiment Olivier en lui caressant les cheveux. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste... une sorte d'entraînement. » Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre. « Ritchie n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi. Je ne m'en plains pas dans le sens où j'ai officiellement le droit de te prendre dans mes bras, mais je pense que tu m'aurais autorisé à le faire sans son petit spectacle de tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il a fait était stupide car il a semé le doute chez notre Alpha. Je suis désolé, Draco, mais je pense que Gideon ne voudra pas attendre le prochain solstice avant de te donner à un mâle. »

L'Oméga sursauta, tout en lui jetant un regard pour le moins inquiet.

« Mais je peux me tromper, bien sûr, » s'empressa de rajouter Olivier. « Tu es encore très jeune. Tu as sans doute encore de longs mois, voire années devant toi, » tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Draco se recala contre lui, l'air toujours aussi soucieux. Il finit par se détendre totalement entre les bras du dominant qui en profita pour le câliner.

Les Lycanthropes continuaient leur fête, s'amusaient, dansaient et riaient. Draco les étudiait, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire son père d'adoption et sa sœur, Laura. Il refusait de penser aux autres, ceux qui étaient morts, mais en cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir savoir où était ce qui restait de sa famille. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers sa mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Allait-elle bien ?

Son regard gris tomba sur Remus qui s'esclaffait avec d'autres adultes. Tonks avait un ventre rebondi, témoin d'une nouvelle grossesse, et Teddy dormait entre ses jambes, le pouce dans sa bouche. Est-ce que Remus avait donné de ses nouvelles récemment aux sorciers de Poudlard ?

Draco soupira tout en grattant le sol de ses doigts. Il était à la fois ici et ailleurs, partout et nulle part. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, son cœur se tournant désormais vers les personnes qui n'étaient plus, définitivement. Il avait promis à Hannah de se battre, de survivre, pour elle, pour Morag... pour lui aussi.

« Tu vas bien, Draco ? » demanda soudain Olivier, le sortant de ses songes.

« Oui, merci, » répondit l'Oméga.

Il se tourna vers le mâle, le dévisageant un instant. Olivier était vraiment gentil. Draco lui fit un semblant de sourire et, doucement, lui embrassa de nouveau la joue. C'était bien d'être avec lui. Il savait que le jeune brun avait d'autres projets en tête, très différents des siens, malgré cela, il le considérait comme un ami, un protecteur, quelqu'un qui sentait comme un foyer.

Olivier lui sourit également, heureux de l'attention du jeune garçon.

Un grondement sourd juste derrière eux les fit sursauter. Draco sentit soudain sans peine une aura pleine de colère qui s'abattait sur eux. Il se décolla d'Oliver, découvrant un énorme loup noir qui les regardait, ses yeux verts mêlés d'ambre remplis de fureur tandis que ses crocs étincelaient entre ses babines retroussées.

« Harry ! » s'écria Draco.

Le mâle noir continua de grogner avec férocité, ses prunelles se plantant avec détermination dans les yeux gris. Le loup poussa un cri de colère, puis, il se retourna et bondit dans les bois, non sans pousser un dernier hurlement rageur.

« Toi aussi tu vas avoir des problèmes, Olivier, » se moqua alors une voix très humaine.

Ritchie se tenait de l'autre côté, son nez ensanglanté et des plaies sur le torse. Il ricana tout en s'essuyant d'une main.

« Et toi, Draco, je pense que notre Parvis Alpha va te faire payer ce petit moment d'intimité avec un autre que lui. Harry est trop exclusif. Que cela lui plaise ou non, tu seras bientôt mis en jeu et alors, ce sera le meilleur qui te gagnera, de cette meute ou d'une autre ! »

« La ferme, Ritchie, » lança rudement Olivier alors que Draco déglutissait avec peine.

Le jeune Oméga se redressa, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser tripoter par aucun autre mâle cette nuit.

« Où vas-tu, Draco ? » demanda Olivier en se levant à son tour.

« Je veux faire un tour. Seul ! » fit Draco fermement. « J'en ai le droit et je le prends. »

« Draco, attends. »

Draco grogna alors qu'Ayase le rejoignait.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Dans la forêt, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu, juste Compagnon-Loup et moi, » marmonna l'adolescent.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que... »

« Non ! » le coupa Draco. « J'ai besoin d'être tranquille, Ayase. J'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme une poupée. J'ai besoin de me transformer et d'aller me dégourdir les pattes ! »

Ayase étudia le visage de son ami.

« Draco, je sais, mon frère, ce que tu ressens pour Harry et tu as mon entier soutien, je t'assure. Comme beaucoup ici je n'approuve pas ce qu'à fait Ritchie. » Ayase poussa un soupir fatigué. « Je sais également l'importance que Harry te montre son affection et qu'il montre à tous ses projets, mais malheureusement c'est aussi important que vous ne dépassiez pas certaines limites afin de ne pas précipiter d'autres choses. Il vous faut être prudents. C'est pour ça que je suis intervenu tout à l'heure en concertation avec Charlie. »

Ayase posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune en un geste de réconfort.

« Alors sois prudent, d'accord ? Si un mâle t'importune, appelle. Ne t'éloigne pas trop non plus. Je sais que tu aimerais retrouver Harry mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée dans l'immédiat. »

Draco eut un air peiné.

« Il m'en veut, c'est ça ? Il m'en veut parce que j'étais dans les bras d'Olivier et que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue ? »

« Il est en colère, oui. Pas contre toi, je ne pense pas. »

Draco haussa les épaules, faisant comme si cette information ne le touchait pas, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

« Je n'irai pas le voir. Je veux juste être seul. »

Ayase hocha la tête et laissa le jeune homme s'éloigner.

Draco marcha un instant, sur ses deux jambes, loin des autres lycans, du feu, des chants. Une fois sûr d'être hors de vue, il enleva sa tunique qu'il plia avec soin, et entama sa transformation. Celle-ci était toujours un peu douloureuse, surtout quand il n'y avait pas de pleine lune pour l'aider. Mais la douleur semblait inévitable, alors Draco la supportait en silence. Après tout, il aimait être un loup, il aimait son pelage de neige et pouvoir courir à quatre pattes, la truffe au vent. S'il n'était pas un Oméga, être un Lycanthrope aurait vraiment pu être très plaisant, songea-t-il alors qu'il s'ébrouait au sol, son dos frottant les feuilles sèches et l'herbe.

Le jeune loup avait hâte d'être à la prochaine pleine lune qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours à peine. Il pourrait passer la nuit entière à courir, jouer et n'aurait pas à rester honteusement assis entre les cuisses des mâles. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il pensait même qu'il l'appréciait bien mieux que son côté humain, mais c'était encore plus plaisant d'être en train de courir dans la forêt, de pouvoir partager un jeu avec les dominants, de leur mordiller affectueusement les oreilles ou de recevoir de leur part quelques morceaux bien juteux de viande fraîche.

Draco se redressa, se secoua la fourrure et décida de marcher un peu tout en respirant les doux fumets environnants. Il sentit bientôt l'odeur de ses compagnons à quatre pattes, puis, un peu en retrait, solitaire, celle de son dominant adoré.

Le petit loup blanc hésita. Il avait une folle envie d'aller le retrouver, de coller sa truffe dans son poitrail. Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr du tout que Harry soit du même avis que lui. Il avait pu sentir sa colère, face au spectacle qu'Olivier et lui lui avaient offert. Draco se lécha les babines et humidifia sa truffe, indécis. Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été obligé de rester ainsi avec les autres mâles ! Et puis, Olivier était gentil.

Bien que les paroles d'Ayase se rejouaient dans sa tête, Draco décida d'aller voir d'un peu plus près le loup noir qui devait être plus loin, dans une petite clairière qu'il connaissait bien. À pas feutrés, il avança, rampa sur les derniers mètres jusqu'à se retrouver dans un taillis à l'orée de la clairière.

Harry se tenait en son centre, tournant en rond, grondant furieusement et jetant des regards sombres à la lune pas encore tout à fait pleine, comme si elle était responsable de ses tourments.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et tourna sa gueule vers l'endroit où se tenait Draco. Le grondement dans sa poitrine se fit plus lourd, plus fort.

Draco sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Harry savait qu'il était là mais n'en semblait pas ravi. Du tout. Il recula prudemment, les souvenirs d'autres mâles dominants se rappelant douloureusement dans son âme. Cependant, il ne put aller très loin car en quatre bonds puissants, Harry se retrouva juste devant lui, la gueule entrouverte laissant voir ses crocs étincelants alors qu'il grognait.

Draco couina de terreur et fit ce qui lui semblait le plus prudent. Il se jeta au sol et montra son ventre, pattes ouvertes et gorge dévoilée. Les pattes noires se posèrent sur lui, les dents agrippèrent son cou et Draco gémit, de petite plaintes s'échappant de son corps tremblant. Il attendait sa punition, la douleur, le sang, alors que son cœur s'effritait dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Le poids sur lui, bien que lourd, n'était pas écrasant, les dents, même si elles le tenaient fermement, ne déchiraient pas sa chair.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Puis la gueule de Harry le relâcha, une langue chaude et râpeuse passa sur sa truffe et le corps du loup noir le libéra.

L'Oméga se remit sur son ventre, la queue entre ses pattes arrières. Il rampa jusqu'au mâle et doucement, timidement, lécha le poitrail puissant. Harry gronda, comme s'il était un peu ennuyé, tout en se montrant clairement dédaigneux. Draco s'enhardit peu à peu, voulant absolument démontrer au dominant à quel point il était désolé.

Enfin, le loup noir consentit à plonger ses iris verts et ambre dans les gris. Draco baissa aussitôt les siens, en signe de respect et de soumission. Harry poussa un lourd soupir, étrangement humain. Sa tête se pencha vers celle du loup blanc et lui accorda une légère léchouille sous son oreille. Puis, avec un dernier grondement, il se détourna et s'enfuit dans la forêt, laissant le petit Oméga là où il était.

Draco s'assit sur son arrière train, un peu dubitatif. Harry était toujours en colère mais Ayase avait sans doute raison, ce n'était pas contre lui, ou du moins, pas essentiellement contre lui. Il se lécha de nouveau les babines puis décida de retourner au campement. Alors qu'il trottait, il changea brusquement d'avis. Non, pas au campement, il préférait retourner directement chez Charlie et Ayase. L'idée de devoir encore, peut-être, être obligé de se faire tripoter par d'autres mâles ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il préférait, et de loin, l'idée de son lit !

 **… … …**

Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la pleine lune, Draco rasa les murs, au sens propre, comme au figuré. Le village était certes moins peuplé, en raison des lycanthropes qui étaient partis pour les fêtes du solstice, malgré cela, les regards sur lui, flatteurs au départ, lui avaient rapidement tapé sur les nerfs.

En réalité, passé le premier jour, la quasi totalité de la meute s'était accoutumée au fait d'avoir un deuxième Monoïque qui se promenait dans ses rues, en dehors de trois mâles adultes visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur et de deux plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas compris les leçons de leurs aînés.

Draco était plus que satisfait de devoir passer ses journées avec les louveteaux. Au moins, eux, étaient restés les mêmes vis à vis de lui. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de se rendre à un endroit ou un autre, l'Oméga se sentait épié.

La vigilance de Harry et Olivier fut rapidement réconfortante, bien qu'un peu stressante. Il évitait Ritchie qui tentait plus que jamais de lui mettre la main au panier s'il passait à proximité. Mais le pire était les deux plus jeunes mâles d'environ seize ans qui lui tournaient sans cesse autour. Draco n'avait pas confiance. Ils ne connaissaient rien à la vie mais avaient des désirs physiques très clairs envers lui. Et ça, c'était non seulement stressant mais inacceptable.

L'arrivée de la pleine lune fut à la fois un soulagement et une nouvelle source d'inquiétude pour le jeune Loup-garou. Il avait une folle envie de se dégourdir les pattes, loin de la meute et surtout des dominants, mais il craignait que ces derniers ne lui fichent pas la paix, là encore. Il refusa donc d'aller au rassemblement dans la clairière, préférant rester à la maison, accompagné d'Ayase.

Les deux Monoïques se déshabillèrent en silence, loin des curieux. Puis, totalement nus, ils attendirent que la lune se lève et que leur transformation s'annonce.

Alors qu'elle s'amorçait, Draco ferma les yeux, haletant. La douleur était là, comme à chaque fois, mais sourde et presque réconfortante. Il revêtait sa deuxième peau, laissait s'exprimer sa deuxième nature. Il en avait besoin, il aimait ça.

Dans un dernier concert de craquements, deux loups prirent un peu de temps, allongés sur le sol d'une maison, avant de se redresser sur leurs quatre pattes. Le loup brun s'ébroua et entreprit rapidement une petite toilette tandis que le blanc trottinait vers la porte laissée entre-ouverte.

De sa truffe noire et humide, il la poussa et se glissa dehors. L'Oméga redressa sa tête vers l'astre argenté qui illuminait le ciel.

Comme elle était belle !

Draco ouvrit la gueule et laissa un long hurlement sourd s'échapper en sa direction afin de lui rendre hommage. Quand il termina son chant, Ayase était à côté de lui. Il lui lécha le museau puis ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Sans surprise, un énorme Loup-garou fauve accompagné d'un louveteau de la même couleur les attendaient.

Le jeune loup blanc suivit sa famille, sa petite meute dans la meute, sans grande conviction. Il savait que Charlie les emmenait vers les autres, et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il traîna littéralement de la patte, restant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, heureusement, la plupart des Loups-garous s'étaient dispersés. Draco se rappela qu'une chasse était prévue, Charlie devait d'ailleurs rapidement rejoindre les loups chargés de la mener à bien.

Un instant soulagé, il réalisa que les loups présents étaient pour la plupart des familles avec louveteaux. Charlie grogna, indiquant d'un mouvement brusque de sa gueule qu'il partait rejoindre les autres. Asami gambada vers ses amis tandis qu'Ayase, lui, allait à la rencontre de femelles dont deux visiblement pleines.

Draco soupira tout en s'asseyant. Aucune envie de rester là ! Lui avait envie de courir, pas d'être planté ici à attendre le retour des chasseurs. Faisant comme son ami Oméga précédemment, il s'accorda une rapide toilette, lustrant le poil blanc recouvrant son corps.

Une fois cela fait, il attendit, en retrait. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida à partir entre les arbres et à quitter la clairière. Il vit qu'Ayase le suivait du regard, l'air étrangement soucieux pour un loup avec ses oreilles dressées.

Pourtant, le jeune Oméga n'en eut cure et continua son chemin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt épaisse. Il se mit à courir, renifla l'air, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'odeur de ses congénères, notamment les mâles. Il se concentra plutôt sur toutes les saveurs du bois, l'odeur délectable des petits animaux qui vivaient là ainsi que toutes les milles petites choses qui rendaient la vie en pleine nature aussi merveilleuse.

Il sautilla par dessus des branches, poursuivit un mulot ou deux, bref, s'amusa comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, loin de toute la pression que lui conférait à la fois son statut d'Oméga et de Monoïque quand il était humain.

Ah, le doux parfum de la liberté, savoura-t-il, la truffe enfouie sous les feuilles, la mousse et la terre fraîche.

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées et Draco, subitement, réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment très éloigné de la meute et qu'il frôlait désormais les limites Nord-Est de leur territoire. Cela ne lui plut guère, d'autant qu'il se rappelait parfaitement le discours moralisateur de Charlie et d'Ayase sur le fait que désormais, il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme avait plus ou moins bien compris le monologue.

D'un côté, Charlie craignait que les petits mâles, voire même Ritchie, ne sachent pas se contenir face à lui, que sa présence esseulée les incite à des gestes inappropriés et que cela entraîne sa mise en compétition. Draco doutait pourtant fortement que Ritchie lui fasse du mal, tout idiot qu'il était. Ni que les jeunes mâles arrivent à refréner sa nature Oméga, qui bien que soumise, réclamait un dominant accompli. Cependant, en y réfléchissait un peu plus tard, il avait réalisé que Charlie n'avait sans doute pas la même notion que lui de ce qui était ''inapproprié''. Lui avait vécu avec Fenrir, pas Charlie.

De l'autre côté, Ayase considérait le fait qu'un Monoïque pubère et complet ne devait pas se montrer seul face aux hommes et à leurs pulsions.

Toujours était-il que brusquement, il se sentit très seul et surtout, très vulnérable. Étrangement, pour une fois ce n'était pas l'humain en lui qui était le plus mal à l'aise, mais le côté lupin. Petit-Homme ne voyait aucun inconvénient à rester encore un peu ici, voire même à poursuivre son exploration. Mais le Draco à quatre pattes n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait retourner au plus vite près de la meute et de ses dominants protecteurs, bien que pour certains, un peu trop collants et enquiquinants.

Le petit loup blanc fit donc demi-tour, face au vent qui s'était mis à souffler doucement, en direction du village.

Là encore, au lieu de ressentir un apaisement de son mal-être, tout son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La forêt lui sembla d'un coup bien sombre et surtout, très silencieuse. Inquiet, Draco accéléra le pas.

Subitement, il stoppa et regarda partout autour de lui. Il sentait une présence. Il se savait épié, c'était certain. Il avait entendu un bruit sourd, le bruit de pattes. De course ? Une boule de peur s'installa dans son ventre. Il avait la nette et cruelle impression qu'une chasse avait été lancée et que c'était lui, la proie.

Draco gémit en tournant lentement sur lui-même, à l'affût du moindre signe trahissant son ou ses poursuiveurs. Dans son crâne, les souvenirs de chasses plus anciennes commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur vilain nez, notamment le jour où Fenrir l'avait mordu, puis celui où il l'avait chassé et possédé sous sa forme de loup.

D'autres bruits se firent entendre. Draco s'aplatit, les oreilles basses et sa queue entre ses pattes arrière. Il avait réellement peur, cette fois. Il poussa un hurlement de détresse, appelant à son secours les dominants de sa meute.

La panique commença à s'infiltrait dans ses veines, il se retourna en direction de la sécurité, prêt à détaller, peu importe qui le poursuivait quand son regard clair tomba sur un énorme Loup-garou noir qui le surveillait, debout sur un haut rocher à côté de lui. Une paire d'yeux verts marbrés d'ambre le fixaient et un lourd grognement plein de menace se fit entendre.

La bête sauta en bas de son perchoir, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd aux côtés de Draco qui se recula, prenant de nouveau sa position la plus craintive et soumise possible, les oreilles et la queue basses.

Tandis que l'imposant mâle s'avançait encore vers lui, Draco comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi Charlie et Ayase ne voulaient pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Il comprit pourquoi les dominants de la meute veillaient sur lui.

Il comprit pourquoi les Omégas ne devaient pas être accouplés avant d'être uni.

Il comprit pourquoi les autres Lycanthropes étaient à la fois écœurés et révoltés de ce que faisaient Fenrir et la meute.

Il comprit l'erreur de Fenrir avec ses autres mâles en leur donnant libre accès à son corps.

Il comprit le discours de Daniel et aussi pourquoi il l'avait toujours possédé après Greyback, tout en veillant à ce que personne d'autre ne le fasse après sa fausse couche.

Plus que tout, il comprit qu'il était perdu, entièrement sous la coupe de ce mâle redoutable qui, s'il partageait la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de Harry, n'était malheureusement pas le Parvis Alpha de sa nouvelle meute.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	28. Peur

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Allez, une petite NDA, sinon une certaine parmi vous se sent abandonnée ;) Alors avant de commencer sa lecture, on n'oublie pas que Draco est un adolescent, et que je connais peu d'adolescents qui obéissent aveuglement aux adultes ^^ C'est vrai pour ce chapitre, comme pour le suivant. Bon courage ! Euh, non, je voulais dire, _bonne lecture_ , évidemment, où avais-je la tête ? ^^"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

 **.**

 **Peur**

* * *

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy, son dévoué époux,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy, son fils unique bien aimé,_

 _les familles Malfoys, Black, Rosier et Lestrages,_

 _Ont l'immense tristesse ainsi que le profond chagrin de vous annoncer le décès prématuré de_

 ** _Lady Narcissa Malfoy, née Black,_**

 _Survenu de façon accidentelle dans sa quarante et unième année._

 _Les funérailles se feront dans la plus stricte intimité familiale._

 _« La Gazette du Mage »_

 **… … …**

Draco était tétanisé sous le regard vert du dominant qui lui tournait désormais autour lentement, semblant apprécier les odeurs de peur et de soumission du jeune mâle.

Le petit loup blanc gémit et trembla, la terreur le dévorant tout entier. Pourtant, son cerveau tentait de réfléchir à l'horreur qui lui arrivait.

Fenrir l'avait donné à sa meute. Toute sa meute. Chacun avait possédé son corps, s'était accouplé avec lui. Et en l'absence de compagnon véritable, d'union accomplie entre lui et Fenrir, chacun de ces mâles pouvait être le compagnon avéré de l'Oméga. Seule la crainte de leur Alpha avait empêché l'un des dominants de terminer l'union. Ou plutôt, avait empêché Daniel de le faire.

Le second Bêta n'avait pas commis la même erreur que Fenrir. Ce dernier lui-même avait tenter de rectifier le tir après sa fausse-couche. Mais c'était trop tard pour l'Alpha. Daniel, lui, n'avait laissé aucun autre mâle l'approcher, marquant tout de suite son territoire.

Malgré tout, le mal avait déjà été fait.

Draco était le compagnon potentiel de chaque mâle de son ancienne meute. Si l'un des mâles avait voulu s'unir à Draco, il n'aurait pas été en état de refuser, tout comme il ne pouvait se soustraire à leur coït. Ils avaient tous eu l'ascendant sur lui, tous avaient eu le pouvoir de le faire céder, le faire plier, il avait été soumis à chacun d'eux de façon totale, absolue, en raison de leur accouplement.

Peut-être que c'était la volonté de Fenrir, après tout ?

Et le mâle, devant lui, possédait ce pouvoir.

S'il l'exigeait, il pouvait le soumettre, lui imposer de le suivre et de quitter le territoire de la meute des Rives du Sud. Il pouvait l'emmener, le mordre en lui injectant son venin et faire de lui son compagnon ou sa putain. Et Draco ne pourrait pas s'y opposer.

Une seule question folle tournoyait désormais dans sa tête apeurée, alors qu'il sentait son corps le lâcher et qu'il s'allongeait au sol afin de dévoiler son ventre et sa gorge au loup noir.

Pourquoi Epsilon le voudrait-il ? Ou inversement, pourquoi refuserait-il le cadeau qui lui était présenté ?

L'Oméga frissonna et ferma les yeux tandis que la gueule de l'autre Loup-garou se refermait sur sa gorge.

Un loup ne peut pas pleurer. Pourtant ce furent des bruits ressemblant étrangement à des sanglots humains qui s'échappèrent d'entre les babines blanches. Petit-Homme pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il pleurait sa frayeur et son avenir détruit.

Draco voulait Harry. Il voulait Charlie et Ayase, mais plus que tout, il voulait Harry. Harry qui le sauverait, comme dans ses rêves.

Le mâle le relâcha et s'assit sur son arrière-train tout en continuant de le scruter. Le jeune loup ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se retourna et s'aplatit sur le ventre, au sol.

Est-ce que Epsilon lui ordonnerait, par un geste de son museau, de le suivre ? Pourrait-il pousser un dernier hurlement afin d'avertir sa meute de sa situation désespérée s'il le faisait ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où chacun regardait l'autre. Epsilon fixement, Draco par de brefs et rapides coups d'œil.

Le fait qu'Epsilon semblait réfléchir donna un peu d'espoir à Draco.

Epsilon n'était pas un mâle particulièrement intéressé par un autre mâle. Il préférait les femelles. Il avait été longtemps d'avis de Brutus et Barbatus, estimant que Fenrir aurait dû jeter son dévolu sur une femelle dominante de la trempe de Hannah qui était plutôt rare. Cependant, s'il estimait qu'une telle femelle avait sa place aux côtés d'un Alpha comme Fenrir, était-ce ce qu'il désirait pour lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr, pensa Draco, un nœud au ventre.

Et même s'il préférait les formes féminines, il n'avait jamais refusé le corps tendre de Draco non plus.

Draco gémit, tout en posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Il leva les yeux sur Epsilon, s'imposant de supporter son regard, pour le supplier.

Il ne voulait pas quitter sa meute, pas quitter Harry, pas revivre l'enfer. Il couina, pleurnicha, tentant d'amadouer le dominant qui le surplombait. Après tout, Epsilon était aussi un solitaire et l'un de ceux qui avaient trahi Fenrir en premier pour suivre Daniel. Il n'était pas aussi violent ou mauvais que beaucoup d'autres. Il l'avait soigné et avait soulagé ses douleurs...

Draco rampa vers lui et lui lécha les pattes tout en continuant de geindre, lui demandant ainsi de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Soudain, le mâle au pelage noir se redressa. Il se pencha vers la forme blanche recroquevillée et le huma profondément. Certains faisaient cela aussi avant de les posséder, ses sœurs et lui. De terreur, Draco se fit pipi dessus.

Le regard vert chercha le gris. Draco se ratatina encore plus, si cela était possible. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce vert mêlé d'ambre. Le jeune loup y vit de la colère, du doute, des interrogations, quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à du désir. C'était un véritable tourbillon, trop d'émotions, de volonté, de dominance.

Draco gémit et baissa les yeux. Epsilon était de son ancienne meute, les soumis n'avaient pas le droit de regarder les dominants dans les yeux dans cette meute. Il frissonna et attendit. Attendit les crocs dans son cou comme punition ou la fraîcheur d'une truffe sur son oreille qui lui indiquerait au contraire le pardon, ou encore le grondement qui lui ordonnerait de le suivre et d'abandonner sa nouvelle vie afin de retrouver l'ancienne. L'Oméga continua de geindre doucement, petit murmure fait de peur, de supplication.

Le mâle noir grogna, il redressa la gueule, sa truffe semblant trouver d'autres odeurs. Sa patte s'abattit sur le dos de Draco qui arrêta tout bruit et mouvement. La patte demeura là un instant avant que la gueule d'Epsilon ne se penche au dessus du crâne de Draco.

Sa langue râpeuse et pendante laissa un sillon humide alors que le mâle léchait les poils blancs et courts entre les oreilles rabaissées. Draco sursauta. Epsilon ne l'avait jamais léché de la sorte. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et puis, d'un bond, Epsilon sauta à plusieurs mètres de l'Oméga et se mit à courir en direction des frontières de la meute.

Draco ne perdit pas une seule seconde, sa vie peut-être en dépendait. Il ne savait rien d'Epsilon depuis la débâcle de Pré-au-Lard. Avait-il réintégré une nouvelle meute, tout aussi cruelle ? L'Oméga en doutait, mais en cet instant, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir ni surtout prendre le risque que le dominant soit simplement parti chercher d'autres Lycanthropes. Il courut vers la sécurité, vers sa meute protectrice, vers ses dominants, vers Harry, hurlant sa peur, sa détresse alors que l'air lui brûlait les poumons dans sa hâte.

Totalement affolé, l'Oméga ne sut combien de temps il courut, sautant les branches mortes au sol, s'emmêlant parfois les pattes. Seul son instinct lupin le guidait.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment que des odeurs familières s'approchaient de lui, que d'autres hurlements couvraient ses propres cris, mais quand il le réalisa enfin, il ne se passa que quelques malheureuses secondes avant qu'il ne se retrouve submergé par une meute de loups hurlants, grognants, leurs poils ébouriffés par leur course et les babines retroussées sur leurs crocs luisants.

La meute était en colère, furieuse, les dominants tournaient autour de Draco qui s'effondra au sol, épuisé, ne trouvant la force que de pleurer dans la langue lupine.

Un immense loup à la couleur fauve se pencha vers lui, le lécha avec application et glissa sa truffe humide dans les moindres recoins de poils blancs.

Charlie redressa la gueule, une fois son inspection terminée, et poussa un hurlement de rage pure. Draco redressa sa tête et enfouit sa gueule dans le poitrail rassurant de son père d'adoption. Il continua de geindre, tout en léchant et mâchouillant les poils fauves, en quête de réconfort.

Rapidement, tous les autres dominants virent le renifler, le lécher, donnèrent des petits coups de tête ou de truffe sur le corps tremblant. Mais leur colère enflait sans cesse, et, surplombant celle des autres, celle aussi noire que le Loup-garou lui-même, dominait celle de Harry.

Draco sentait ce mâle en particulier autour de lui, entendait sa demande de vengeance. Les mâles ne savaient pas avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé, le langage lupin était bien moins pratique que celui humain pour expliquer ce genre de chose, mais tous savaient que leur jeune Oméga, leur fragile Oméga, avait vécu une expérience terrifiante avec un Loup-garou inconnu à la meute.

Un loup avait pénétré les frontières de leur territoire et avait touché, léché leur petit Oméga qui s'était uriné dessus de frayeur.

Ce simple fait était intolérable pour l'Alpha et son fils. Quant à l'état de terreur absolue de Draco, elle demandait vengeance.

Les loups crièrent, se houspillèrent entre eux, visiblement en proie à une discussion lupine dont Draco ne voulait pas se mêler, quand bien même il l'aurait pu.

Charlie, Harry et l'Alpha étaient les plus vindicatifs, à n'en pas douter. Mais toute cette tension n'était pas faite pour rassurer Draco ou pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Rapidement, des décisions parurent se prendre et deux groupes se formèrent. Les plus nombreux avec l'Alpha à leur tête se regroupèrent en direction de la frontière, là où avait eu lieu la rencontre entre l'Oméga et le loup inconnu.

Draco se retrouva seul avec deux autres mâles bien plus calmes qui le léchèrent avec application, tentant de calmer et de se faire redresser le jeune soumis par leurs câlins. Olivier et Remus. Leur présence rassurante fit du bien à Draco, apaisa enfin son esprit tourmenté, néanmoins, son cœur, lui, lui hurlait un tout autre message. Harry ne restait pas avec lui, Harry l'abandonnait. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était pour le défendre, pour chasser la menace potentielle de ce mâle qui l'avait effrayé, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose dans l'esprit de Draco. Il aurait tant aimé que Harry reste avec lui.

Ce fut donc le cœur déchiré qu'il partit dans une direction, encadré par Olivier et Remus, alors que la quinzaine d'autres mâles en colère prenait la direction opposée.

Olivier et Remus menaient bon train, sans toutefois imposer un rythme trop soutenu au plus jeune qui était visiblement épuisé. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la clairière où attendaient les autres membres inquiets de la meute, regroupés autour du feu de camp mourant.

Draco courut vers Ayase et Asami qui se jetèrent sur lui en geignant. Ils se léchèrent, se mordillèrent affectueusement. Puis Draco s'effondra de nouveau au sol, sans plus pouvoir faire un pas de plus. Ayase s'allongea d'un côté, Olivier de l'autre. Le petit Asami se posa devant lui, ses grosses pattes maladroites de bébé posées sur celles plus fines du jeune loup blanc.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, la meute calme, attendant le retour des guerriers auto-proclamés. Draco apprécia la chaleur des Lycanthropes, la truffe froide d'Ayase régulièrement dans son cou ainsi que les petits coups de langues affectueux d'Olivier sur ses oreilles.

Les dominants ne revenaient pas alors que la lune, elle, tombait peu à peu et que le ciel se faisait moins noir. D'un grognement, Ayase se redressa et intima l'ordre à Draco et Asami de faire de même.

De nouveau escorté par Olivier et Remus, le trio regagna la maison de Charlie dont la porte était laissée ouverte. Les deux dominants rentrèrent les premiers, inspectèrent les pièces, la truffe en alerte, avant de laisser la famille Weasley regagner définitivement sa demeure.

Les trois Lycanthropes attendirent, allongés sur le plancher, que les rayons de la lune les libèrent. Leurs corps se mirent à onduler, leurs os à craquer alors que des halètements sourds emplissaient la pièce. Enfin, les loups cédèrent la place aux humains. Aussitôt, Asami bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sur Draco, toujours au sol et transpirant.

« Draco ! Draco comment tu vas ? Tu as eu peur ? Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le petit garçon entoura de ses bras le cou de Draco qui le serra contre lui. Le jeune Oméga fourra son nez dans les boucles rousses, inspirant l'odeur sucrée et douce de l'enfant. Puis il fondit en larmes, son cœur s'emballant alors qu'il repensait à cette rencontre pour lui terrifiante, à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans cette forêt, à cette famille qu'il aurait perdue. À tout ce qu'il aurait perdu. Les larmes se firent sanglots déchirants tandis qu'Ayase se redressait à son tour pour l'enlacer.

Malgré les paroles douces, le jeune homme ne pouvait prononcer un mot, trop choqué. Il laissa Ayase le traîner dans la salle de bains où il lui passa un gant trempé sur le corps, enlevant ainsi la souillure qu'il s'était faite et aussi les différentes traces de salive. Draco tremblait et reniflait, tandis que le soleil apparaissait.

Il suivit ensuite le père et le fils dans la chambre parentale, s'allongea en collant son corps contre celui d'Ayase, Asami de l'autre côté. Là, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bercé par les voix tendres et douces.

Lorsque Charlie rentra chez lui, l'aube s'était levée depuis bien longtemps. Il n'hésita pas et grimpa directement à l'étage où il savait trouver son compagnon et ses fils. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à les voir tous les trois recroquevillés dans le même lit, à savoir le sien, les bras et les jambes emmêlés dans un joyeux désordre.

Alors qu'il s'avançait doucement, Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer. En réalité, il n'y avait rien de joyeux ici. Draco était pâle, ses poings étaient serrés, crispés, son corps tendu malgré le sommeil. Ayase et Asami étaient cramponnés à lui, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait venir pour leur arracher l'Oméga des bras.

Le Bêta soupira tout en s'accroupissant vers son amant.

« Aya', mon amour, réveille-toi. »

L'homme brun ouvrit immédiatement ses prunelles chaudes.

« Vous avez trouvé ? » murmura-t-il.

« Non, descends, s'il te plaît, » fit Charlie sur le même ton. « Et couvre-toi, nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Ayase s'extirpa avec précaution du lit et des deux enfants endormis. Il passa rapidement une tunique propre aux Monoïques puis suivit Charlie jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Sans surprise, plusieurs Lycanthropes attendaient dans la cuisine. Remus avait pris sur lui de préparer du thé pour tout le monde, s'appropriant la cuisinière et la casserole familiale des Weasley.

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » redemanda Ayase.

« Un Loup-garou étranger est venu sur nos terres, c'est un fait, » répondit Gideon en jetant un sucre dans sa tasse. « Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé avec Draco. Il ne semblait pas blessé quand nous l'avons trouvé. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Mais il est terrifié. »

« Toujours ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Rien. Il n'a rien dit. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama sourdement Francis Dubois. « Il n'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Non, pas un mot, » confirma une nouvelle fois Ayase. « Asami l'a harcelé de questions mais rien, il n'a fait que pleurer. »

L'Oméga brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles folles.

« J'ai déjà vu Draco avoir peur, vous le savez bien, Charlie, Remus, comme quand nous sommes venus le chercher chez les Mages. Il s'était uriné dessus aussi ce jour-là. C'était pareil ce matin, voire encore pire. C'est comme... comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. »

« Ou Greyback. »

La vois sourde, presque caverneuse de Harry fit se retourner les autres Lycans vers lui.

« Greyback est mort, » lui rappela Gideon.

« Je le sais. Mais ce Loup-garou l'a effrayé alors que Draco ne porte aucune trace visible de lutte ! Pourquoi !? Et pourquoi ce loup s'est enfuit ? C'est incompréhensible ! »

« Peut-être a-t-il lui-même eu peur de la réaction de Draco ? Après tout, notre Oméga ne connaît pas d'autres Lycanthropes que nous, sa meute. Les seuls autres Werwulfs, comme il nous nomme parfois, qu'il a connus n'étaient pas, loin de là, des modèles de douceur ou de vertu. Il a sans doute cru que cet étranger lui voudrait du mal à son tour, comme du temps de son ancienne meute et ... » La voix de Remus mourut d'un coup.

« Et ? » interrogea Charlie.

« Par la lune... Greyback est mort, oui, mais souvenez-vous, d'après ce qu'avait déclaré Draco, au moins un homme de son ancienne meute avait survécu. Et si c'était lui ? Ou si d'autres n'avaient pas été tués ou capturés à Pré-au-Lard ? Nous ne savons pas exactement combien de membres cette meute comportait. Et ils étaient lancés à la poursuite de fuyards quand ils se sont faits avoir. Serait-il possible qu'ils soient plus nombreux ou que ce loup survivant ait voulu finalement chercher Draco ? »

Harry pâlit brusquement avant d'exploser de colère.

« Non, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Et si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi aurait-il laissé Draco s'enfuir ? S'il le cherche depuis cet hiver, il l'aurait tué, blessé ou aurait fait en sorte qu'il le suive, que sais-je ! »

« Harry, calme-toi. Ce que dit Remus est plein de bon sens, comme souvent, » tempéra aussitôt Francis. Il réfléchit et continua. « Il n'y avait l'odeur que d'un seul loup inconnu. Je ne pense donc pas que ce soit une meute ou un groupe à l'origine de la frayeur de Draco. Et si ce que tu supposes est juste, Remus, alors ce pourrait bien être ce survivant qui a terrorisé notre Oméga. »

« Si tel est le cas, nous devons le savoir. Savoir si c'est ce loup et savoir surtout si d'autres loups de la meute de Greyback ont survécu. Charlie, va chercher Draco, il doit répondre à nos questions, » ordonna Gideon.

« Il dort, » dit Ayase.

« Peu m'importe. La sécurité de ma meute est plus importante que le sommeil de ton protégé, Ayase, » lança fermement l'Alpha.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que tous avaient enfin une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, ce fut un Draco livide qui pénétra dans la pièce, la main de Charlie posée sur son épaule. Ayase retint un soupir de frustration. Le garçon avait remis une chemise et un pantalon long, comme autrefois. Ses cheveux lui cachaient une partie du visage mais il avait quand même pensé à refaire convenablement ses tresses. Le garçon avait les bras croisés sur son torse, comme une mince protection. Le retour en arrière était flagrant.

« Draco, cette nuit tu nous as appelés à ton secours. Tu étais vers notre frontière Est, près de la rivière Antès. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette détresse ? Quel était le danger ? »

Draco baissa un peu plus la tête faces aux paroles de l'Alpha. Il ne regardait personne, préférant se ronger nerveusement un ongle à la place. Tout dans son être hurlait la peur.

« Draco, j'attends une réponse. »

Mais le garçon secoua la tête.

« Draco, réponds à notre Alpha. Qu'as-tu vu ? » répéta Charlie.

Seul le silence se fit entendre avant qu'un grognement sourd ne se propage, provenant de la gorge de Gideon. Puis son poing s'abattit avec violence contre la table faisant sursauter le gamin qui sembla se ratatiner un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Par les Éléments, Oméga, tu vas me répondre ! Que crois-tu donc ? Que tu peux ainsi me défier et défier la meute entière ? Tu avais pour ordre de ne pas t'éloigner et on te retrouve aux confins de nos frontières ! Tu nous as appelés à toi, nous avons tous senti à des kilomètres de là ta détresse, ta peur, ton besoin de protection ! Nous avons senti sur toi la frayeur et l'odeur d'un mâle inconnu, alors réponds ! » cria Gideon.

Draco se recula contre un mur, les bras pliés devant son visage. Des sanglots se firent entendre alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête.

« Non ? » fit Gideon en se rapprochant de la forme tremblante. « Non ?! Te moques-tu de moi, enfant ? Je t'ordonne d'obéir ! »

L'Alpha saisit les épaules du garçon qui se mit à hurler, à pleurer, cherchant à se défaire de la poigne du mâle en se protégeant de coups invisibles qui ne viendraient pourtant jamais.

« Qui était ce loup ?! » exigea Gideon, son aura de pouvoir et de domination écrasant tout sur son passage.

Ayase gémit, ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre, faisant bondir près de lui Charlie qui le cacha contre son torse. Ses bras se refermèrent avec douceur et possessivité autour du corps hâlé. Draco, lui, continua de crier tandis que l'Alpha se saisissait de ses poignets pour dévoiler son visage humide et torturé.

« Qui était ce loup ?! » répéta Gideon en accentuant la pression.

Les yeux clos, le jeune Oméga se sentit plus que jamais en danger et fragile, sa détresse emplit la pièce de la même façon que la colère de l'Alpha l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il poussa un cri déchirant.

« Harry ! »

Le jeune mâle aux cheveux noirs sursauta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se mettait à protester avec vigueur.

« Moi ? Non ! Non, ce n'était pas moi, Draco ! »

Gideon lâcha l'Oméga qui s'effondra au sol, assis en position fœtale, les jambes repliées et les bras par dessus sa tête.

« Harry, Harry, » répéta-t-il en boucle.

Harry s'approcha de lui avec prudence avant de s'agenouiller devant Draco. Il posa sa main avec douceur sur l'un des genoux prit de frissons malgré la chaleur.

« Draco... Draco, ce n'était pas moi... Ce n'était pas moi dans le bois. »

L'Oméga se recroquevilla un peu plus si cela était possible. Harry regarda ses compagnons, désemparé.

« Je vous jure, ce n'était pas moi ! » commença-t-il.

« Pas de problème, Harry, nous le savons tous. Il avait l'odeur de ce mâle inconnu sur lui et nous savons aussi que tu ne lui ferais jamais peur ainsi, » fit doucement Remus.

Le jeune dominant déglutit tout en tournant ses yeux verts de nouveau en direction de Draco.

« Draco... Draco, regarde-moi... pourquoi dis-tu mon nom ? Pourquoi, Draco ? Je n'étais pas là et... »

Soudain Harry se tut. Non, il n'était pas avec lui. Et c'était peut-être bien _ça_ le problème. Il n'était pas avec lui pour le protéger. Était-ce cela que voulait dire le soumis ?

« Draco ? » répéta-t-il.

Les tremblements des mains pâles s'estompèrent un peu alors que l'adolescent les enlevait doucement de sa tête, révélant peu à peu son visage, baissé vers le sol.

« Draco, réponds-moi. »

« Harry... »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi c'était pas toi ! » cria Draco en levant soudainement ses yeux clairs noyés de larmes vers ceux de l'autre homme.

Il se remit à pleurer tout en cachant une nouvelle fois son visage.

« Parce que... parce que c'était pas toi... c'était pas toi... Et je voulais... Harry, c'était... pas toi... et... dans mes rêves parfois... Est-ce que c'est toi ces fois-là ? Ou non ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Ou lui ? Quand j'étais là-bas, parfois je pensais... un loup, noir... des yeux verts... Oh, Harry, pourquoi c'était pas toi ? Est-ce que c'était toi ? »

Un silence imprégné de malaise remplit la pièce. Harry dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes, toutes aussi perplexes que lui.

« Draco... » dit-il d'une voix la plus douce possible. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais... Dans tes rêves, quand tu penses à ce Loup-garou noir aux yeux verts, est-ce qu'il est bon pour toi ? Ou est-ce qu'il te fait peur ? »

Draco renifla misérablement, ses mains tombèrent sur ses genoux.

« Dans mes rêves, c'est toujours pour me sauver. Je voulais tellement être sauvé... Ce Werwulf, il est bon pour moi dans mes rêves. »

« Alors c'est moi, » assura fermement Harry.

Il tendit les mains pour prendre celles de Draco entre elles.

« Si ce loup ou cet homme est bon pour toi, alors c'est moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Draco. Je veux te sauver. Mais dans cette forêt, cette nuit, ce n'était pas moi. Tu as eu peur. Ce n'était pas moi. Qui était cette personne ? »

Le pouce du jeune homme passait et repassait en cercle apaisant sur le dessus de la main du plus petit. Comme un signe de paix, de douceur dans son monde de douleur.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles, les yeux gris se focalisèrent dans les verts.

« Epsilon... » souffla l'adolescent, si bas que seule l'acuité auditive des Lycanthropes leur permit de l'entendre.

« Qui est Epsilon ? »

Les mains se remirent à trembler violemment, le visage pointu se fissura mais rien ne sortit de la bouche crispée.

« Draco... » reprit Harry en accentuant ses caresses. « Qui est Epsilon ? »

« Je suis... Je suis à lui, Harry... » pleura Draco.

« Non, non, voyons. Tu ne lui appartiens pas, » le rassura le jeune dominant.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête alors que Charlie s'agenouillait également et posait sa main dans les cheveux faits d'or blanc.

« Draco, cet Epsilon, c'est bien le Loup-garou de ton ancienne meute, pas vrai ? Celui qui a survécu à l'attaque de Pré-au Lard ? »

Draco hocha la tête, sembla hésiter puis se jeta dans les bras de Charlie, cherchant le réconfort, la protection de son père d'adoption.

« C'est fini, c'est fini, mon grand, » le rassura l'homme en le serrant contre lui.

« Est-ce qu'il est seul ? » demanda d'une voix grondante Gideon, faisant frissonner le petit Oméga.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai vu que lui, personne d'autre. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ma question, louveteau. Es-tu certain que lui seul a survécu ? »

« C'est le seul corps que je n'avais pas vu. Tous les autres y étaient, » répondit Draco, le visage toujours niché dans le cou de Charlie.

« Est-ce qu'il s'était accouplé avec toi ? »

La question résonna dans la cuisine. Gênant tous les Lycanthropes. Draco se cramponna plus fort au corps massif du Bêta. Il eut une sorte de hoquet malheureux.

« Draco, » fit Charlie en passa ses doigts dans les mèches pâles. « Réponds, s'il te plaît. »

« Ils... Ils se sont tous accouplés avec moi. Tous. Le seul qui ne l'avait pas fait s'est enfui avec l'une de mes sœurs. Epsilon... Il... C'est pour ça... »

Le garçon se recula un peu du torse réconfortant et leva un visage défait, ne se concentrant cependant que sur Harry.

« C'est pour cela que je lui appartiens. Il est venu. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas mon Alpha, mais j'aurais dû... J'aurais dû le suivre... et vous perdre. »

« Tu ne lui appartiens pas, Oméga, » déclara abruptement l'Alpha. « Tu appartiens à cette meute tant que tu n'as pas de compagnon attitré. Mais c'est pour cette raison, » le mâle se baissa et sa voix se durcit encore, « que tu ne devais pas t'éloigner de ta meute et c'est pour cette raison qu'à partir de maintenant, tu as interdiction de te promener seul. Est-ce clair ? Tu es fragile, Oméga, fragile et prêt dans ton corps à être donné. Je refuse qu'un mâle inconnu à notre meute ne te vole à nous. Ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Nous ferons les choses selon les règles et les coutumes des Lycanthropes, pas autrement. »

« Il ne reviendra pas, » chuchota Draco en frissonnant, les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de soutenir le regard du dominant suprême.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Il n'était pas là pour moi, il a hésité... il a hésité à m'emmener. Mais il s'est décidé, il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Les hommes peuvent changer d'avis. Surtout ceux qui ont vécu dans une meute comme celle de Greyback. Ils sont instables, dangereux. Il peut avoir envie de goûter de nouveau à ta chair. Le veux-tu, Oméga ? Veux-tu qu'il te reprenne ? »

Aussitôt des larmes chaudes jaillirent des paupières de l'enfant.

« Non... non, pitié, plus jamais. »

« Alors. Tu. Ne. Sorts. Plus. Seul. »

Draco hocha la tête, toujours sans lever les yeux vers le mâle grisonnant.

« Bien. Mes hommes, nous finirons cette réunion chez moi. Ayase, veille sur le Prédare. »

« Oui, Alpha, » répondit Ayase d'une voix blanche.

« À la prochaine mésaventure de ce genre, je lance la compétition. Sa sécurité physique passe avant son bien-être mental. C'est ma décision. »

L'Alpha sortit de la pièce, suivi de Remus et Francis. Harry hésita mais Gideon l'appela de l'extérieur, le faisant se redresser.

« Je reviendrai te voir Draco. Je reviendrai. »

Se retrouvant seul avec Ayase et Charlie, Draco se redressa, acceptant la main tendue de Charlie pour se faire.

« Ayase, ça veut dire quoi, Prédare ? »

Ayase regarda Charlie avant de répondre.

« C'est le nom que l'on donne aux Omégas qui vont être mis en compétition, Draco. »

 **… … …**

Le jeune Oméga n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de la journée. Il avait peur, encore, mais pas tant en raison d'Epsilon potentiellement présent dans les environs du territoire de la meute que par ce que lui avait expliqué Charlie.

L'Alpha pensait qu'il était une menace pour lui-même. Il pensait qu'il devait être mis en compétition, très prochainement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait changé officiellement son statut « d'enfant » à Prédare. Celui qui pouvait être donné, à tout moment.

Draco en avait pleuré toute la matinée. Il était une menace ? Parce que Gideon estimait qu'un loup de son ancienne meute pouvait le prendre ? Et alors ? En quoi cela représentait un danger pour la meute ?

Charlie lui avait expliqué avec une patience infinie qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de la meute ou d'Epsilon. Il pouvait être blessé par un loup adulte. Draco réclamait un mâle de plus en plus et les dominants devenaient de plus en plus excités à son encontre. Un dérapage était toujours possible, un dérapage qui le condamnerait peut-être à vivre avec un loup qui n'aurait pas combattu pour le gagner.

Mais cela, Draco ne le comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas quelle pouvait bien être la différence entre le fait qu'un homme, peut-être, défierait la meute entière et les traditions pour s'accoupler avec lui et le prendre comme compagnon de force, et le fait que ce même homme le remporte dans un jeu.

L'esclavage serait le même. Il le savait, il l'avait vécu.

Ayase lui avait assuré que ce ne serait pas ça, qu'il ne vivrait pas à nouveau ce qu'il avait vécu. Que les hommes qui se présenteraient à la compétition seraient de bons mâles, de bons dominants qui prendraient soin de lui.

Charlie et Ayase avaient fini par le laisser, seul avec sa peine, son chagrin et ses peurs. Draco le leur avait demandé, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre toutes ces règles, ces coutumes.

L'enfant s'accouda à sa fenêtre alors que la chaleur écrasante faisait rage dehors, en plein soleil. Il rêvait de liberté. Il ne voulait plus de cette douleur, plus connaître la rage de l'acte. Il rêvait d'une vie où il aurait pu choisir l'homme qui partagerait sa vie. Un homme qui ne le jetterait pas au sol afin de se vider en lui, comme une bête.

Un homme, pas un Werwulf.

Il savait, il avait fini par admettre sa nature Monoïque. Plus encore, il savait qu'il aimait les hommes malgré ce qu'il avait vécu avec la meute de Greyback. Les filles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment attiré, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Le désir, il l'avait connu un jour en regardant un jeune homme à moitié nu sur une estrade.

Draco soupira. Il était fatigué. La nuit avait été plus que courte et surtout éprouvante. Il aurait aimé sortir et aller remercier Olivier. Le mâle l'avait si bien consolé alors que les autres dominants courraient derrière Epsilon.

Le garçon se leva puis s'étira en gémissant et bâillant à la fois. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais il n'osait pas. Et s'il rêvait de ce Werwulf brun comme il le faisait si souvent ? Et s'il découvrait que ce n'était pas Harry, mais Epsilon, Epsilon qui l'appelait dans son sommeil pour le faire venir à lui ?

Non.

C'était Harry.

Cela avait toujours été Harry.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, simplement vêtu de son sous-vêtement. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit.

 **… … …**

Quand il se réveilla, Draco sut de suite que la nuit s'était écoulée pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la pleine lune et c'était la faim qui l'avait réveillé. C'était à peine l'aube, la maison était calme, silencieuse.

Non, pas si silencieuse que cela.

Draco se leva, et sortit de sa chambre, ses sens en alerte. Il entendait des sons étranges, provenant du fond du couloir. Relevant la tête, le garçon inspira longuement. Asami n'était pas là. Sans doute avait-il passé la nuit chez Remus et Dora avec Teddy ? Ou bien chez son papy et sa mamie Weasley ? Cela lui arrivait fréquemment après une pleine lune.

D'autres odeurs frappèrent l'adolescent, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il se raidit. C'était les odeurs bien connues de l'excitation sexuelle. Il s'en rappelait sans peine malgré les mois passés. L'air était saturé en phéromones.

Pris de curiosité et malgré sa crainte, Draco s'avança à pas de velours là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Il s'accroupit et par la porte entrouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce qu'il savait être la chambre de Charlie et Ayase. Son souffle se coupa.

Les deux hommes étaient sur leur lit, dans toute leur glorieuse nudité. De là où il était, Draco pouvait voir Charlie, de trois quart, à genoux sur le matelas. Dans ses bras, Ayase se laissait aller, la tête rejetée en arrière, calée contre l'épaule et la clavicule du rouquin. Il soupira et sa tête se pencha lentement en avant alors que ses mains se posaient sur le mur juste devant lui, un bras de Charlie toujours autour de sa taille. Il gémit, son indécent aux oreilles de Draco car synonyme de plaisir. Il connaissait les gémissements que poussait Ayase quand il était perdu dans le plaisir. Et là, Ayase était proche de la jouissance, à n'en pas douter.

Draco déglutit alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'étudier les deux corps qui s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre, avec une tendre vigueur. L'odeur de leur sueur, de leur plaisir, de leur désir remplissait ses narines, les bruits qu'ils faisaient avec leur hanches et leurs bouches remplissaient quant à eux ses oreilles.

Charlie grogna, les muscles de son dos se tendirent alors qu'il accélérait le rythme et touchait de façon intime à l'aide de ses mains son compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort. Ayase se rejeta de nouveau en arrière, ses fesses bougeant au rythme du bassin de Charlie dont le bas ventre claquait sur la peau plus mate.

« Ch... Charlie... Oh, par les Dieux, Charlie... » souffla l'Oméga brun dont les boucles dansaient sur son visage.

« Je t'aime, amour, je t'aime, » répondit Charlie en mordillant avec application l'épaule nue et humide devant lui.

« Encore, encore ! » s'écria Ayase, la nuque arquée, la tête sur l'épaule parsemée de taches de rousseur. Ses bras se projetèrent derrière lui pour attraper les cheveux de Charlie.

« Viens, viens... Oh, Ayase, viens ! »

Ayase se mit alors à pousser des petits cris, à geindre, ses dents malmenant ses lèvres. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide et erratique tandis que la main de Charlie voyageait avec rapidité sur sa hampe tendue. Les mouvements de la danse éternelle s'accélèrent encore, puis les deux hommes poussèrent un cri de jouissance, l'air de la chambre s'emplit de l'odeur marine du sperme, faisant plisser le nez à Draco qui se recula avec prudence. Il eut juste le temps de voir Ayase s'effondrer sur Charlie, un sourire béat aux lèvres, alors que le Bêta s'écroulait quant à lui sur le lit, le poids de son amant contre son corps.

Draco entendit le bruit d'un petit rire, Charlie, celui de baisers humides et la voix d'Ayase qui murmurait des mots d'amour.

Troublé, le garçon recula encore, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers et, sans demander son reste, s'enfuit purement et simplement de la maisonnée en direction des rues désertes du village.

Il marcha lentement, sans trop savoir où il allait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ayase aimait faire l'amour avec Charlie. C'était très clair. Il le lui avait dit, bien sûr, mais jusqu'à présent Draco ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié.

Évidemment, son initiation avec les Monoïques l'avait obligé à revoir un peu son opinion sur les relations intimes. Mais il n'en avait que peu de souvenirs et ils restaient flous. Alors, entre ça et le fait que ceux qui l'avaient pris étaient des hommes réputés pour leur douceur, il était facile pour lui de mettre cette expérience de côté. Les Monoïques étaient capables de faire l'amour dans le plaisir pour les deux partenaires. Les Werwulfs ? Non, certainement pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le cheminement de ses pensées et de ses pas le conduisirent vers Harry. Le jeune garçon stoppa sa marche devant la maison du dominant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

Est-ce que Harry serait comme Charlie ? Doux ? Draco sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer alors que les images qu'il venait de voir dans la chambre de ses parents adoptifs se rejouaient dans sa tête mais avec deux acteurs très différents, à savoir Harry et lui.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Gideon ne veut pas que tu te promènes seul ! »

La voix de l'objet de ses tourments fit sursauter le garçon alors que l'homme au cheveux noirs s'approchait de lui. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais Draco le réalisa à peine alors que ses yeux s'accrochaient au torse nu et bronzé du mâle.

Sa respira s'accéléra brusquement, une chaleur insidieuse prit naissance dans son ventre alors que le désir, ce ne pouvait être que lui, s'installait dans ses veines. Harry s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement, à quelques centimètres de lui. Son souffle se coupa tandis que, comme Draco, ses pupilles s'élargissaient dans ses yeux.

Le dominant sentait, dans tous les sens du terme, le désir, l'appel du jeune soumis. Pour lui. Draco avait envie de lui. Harry déglutit, perdu dans les yeux gris qui semblaient sombres en cet instant.

« Draco... »

Par la lune, Harry en avait tellement envie, tellement envie ! Il fit un pas de plus vers le plus jeune qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de redresser son visage vers lui. Les lèvres pâles s'entrouvrirent, une main blanche se posa sur le torse mat.

« Draco... » souffla de nouveau Harry. « Draco... je ne sais pas... il ne faut pas... »

Harry sentait que la situation était très différente de toutes les autres fois où il s'était retrouvé en face du jeune Oméga, différente même des fois où ses lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes. Cette fois, l'appel était plus fort, plus puissant, plus profond. Draco voulait un mâle. Plus que tout, il le voulait, lui, il le désirait, lui. Harry n'était pas sûr que s'il commençait à l'embrasser, il serait capable de s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Et il était bien certain que s'ils allaient trop loin, il serait obligé de le réclamer comme compagnon. Alors la mise en compétition débuterait pour l'Oméga.

Draco combla le peu d'espace entre eux, son corps se plaquant contre celui, chaud, ferme, du dominant. Sa main, mue d'une vie propre, commença à parcourir le torse, l'épaule de Harry dont la respiration se fit haletante.

« Harry... C'est toi... Ça a toujours été toi... Est-ce que tu seras tendre avec moi ? » murmura le garçon en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Tendre ? Oh, par les Dieux, Draco, je serai tout ce que tu veux... » gémit Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

« Harry, bordel, je peux savoir ce que tu glandes ?! »

Draco et Harry sursautèrent et se décollèrent d'un bond, tandis que Ron faisait son apparition à côté d'eux.

« Salut, Draco. Bon, Harry, il faut y aller, là. Allez, putain, arrête ton cirque, là, et ramènes tes fesses, on doit aller bosser ! Draco, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, rapidement. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit : Draco, rentre chez toi, _maintenant_! » ordonna le grand jeune homme roux tout en tirant Harry par le bras de son côté.

« Draco, rentre chez toi, » reprit Harry dont les yeux redevenaient de plus en plus verts. « On se verra plus tard, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas prudent que tu restes dehors tout seul. D'ailleurs, on te raccompagne. »

Draco hocha la tête, une grande sensation de vide dans son estomac. Son excitation, car cela avait bien été de l'excitation, était retombée, le laissant plus que perplexe.

Ron se plaça entre les deux autres Lycanthropes, il leur jeta des regards noirs tout le long du chemin et fit en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas rentrer directement en contact. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Charlie et Ayase, il soupira.

« Putain, il faudrait vraiment vous décider, les mecs. Moi je veux bien vous aider à vous calmer mais si vous faites pas gaffe, un de ces quatre vous risquez des problèmes. Draco, ne joue pas trop avec le feu. »

« Mais je... »

« Non, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, fais pas ton innocent avec moi ! Tu es là à dire que tu ne veux pas de compagnon, que tu ne veux pas que ta mise en compétition commence, alors déconne pas et réfléchis à ce que tu fais ! L'Alpha t'a à l'œil et tu laisses tes phéromones traîner partout ! Putain, Draco, tu empestes l'envie, l'appel du mâle, alors viens pas te plaindre si l'un d'entre eux te réclame ! »

« Arrête, Ron, tu n'es pas très juste. »

« Oh toi, tout Parvis que tu es, ferme-là. De toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de Draco, tu ne te sers plus de ton cerveau. Perso, j'en ai rien à foutre que vous vous sautiez dessus, au contraire, ça enlèverait toute cette tension sexuelle qui plane toujours au-dessus de vos têtes et qui commence gentiment à me rendre dingue. Baisez un coup et qu'on en finisse, voilà ce que j'ai envie de vous dire ! Sauf que Draco est un Oméga et que ça peut pas se passer comme ça. Alors vous savez quoi, les mecs ? Soyez aveugles tant que vous voulez, mais moi, ce que j'en pense, c'est qu'il faut que Draco soit mis en jeu et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Draco.

« Non ? J'vais te dire, Draco, grandis un peu, » asséna durement Ron avant de reprendre Harry par le bras et de l'entraîner loin de l'Oméga.

Draco resta stupidement devant sa porte, sans rien dire ni rien faire, se contentant de regarder les deux dominants qui partaient en direction de la plage et de la pêche qui s'annonçait. Un énorme vide s'installa dans sa poitrine, un atroce sentiment d'abandon. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement la perte de la présence de Harry ou si c'était dû aux paroles de Ron. Sans doute les deux. Il leva les yeux aux ciel, perdu.

« J'ai peur, pauvre idiot, peur ! C'est la seule raison qui me fait dire non, tu comprends pas, crétin de rouquin ?! » lança-t-il à l'immensité bleue au dessus de lui.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de crétin de rouquin ? »

Draco sursauta une nouvelle fois, se maudissant de ne pas faire suffisamment attention à son environnement.

« Pas toi, Charlie. »

« J'espère bien, » rigola le Bêta. « Tu étais passé où ? Je te cherchais. Viens, je t'accompagne à l'école, tu vas être en retard et ça fait très mauvais genre pour un professeur. »

« Charlie, j'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, » se plaignit Draco.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils cuivrés.

« Tu étais où, Draco ? » redemanda-t-il, sérieux.

« Nulle part, je me promenais dans le coin. »

Charlie garda son air soucieux.

« Draco, tu n'as pas le droit de te promener seul, c'est un ordre de l'Alpha ! »

« J'étais vraiment pas loin, » maugréa Draco en baissant les yeux.

Charlie réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Bon, file te prendre un truc à manger, je t'attends, mais ne traîne pas ! »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	29. Ron a raison

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Comme annoncé dimanche dernier sur _Puppy_ , quand je posterai l'une de ces deux fictions, je ne posterai pas l'autre. Cependant, LVO étant terminée à l'écriture, je privilégierai cette dernière. Bonne lecture ! Et un bisou en passant à ma chérie puisqu'on va voir son chéri dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 **.**

 **Ron a raison**

* * *

 _L'homme est revenu plusieurs fois. En moi-même, je le nomme mon Prince. C'est un prince, issu du sang de Salazar, je le savais déjà parce que seul un prince peut ainsi se promener dans les cachots._

 _Il n'est pas le seul a être revenu, le Seigneur Noir aussi._

 _Les gardiens sont nerveux, les prisonniers plus encore._

 _J'ai eu le droit de voir mes frères. Deux encore sont morts. Je suis, avec Joshua, le seul encore en chambre. Les autres ne sont que des enfants. J'ai peur pour eux, pour nous. Les Monoïques ici ne meurent jamais à un âge avancé, mais le Seigneur Noir a encore réduit notre misérable espérance de vie._

 _Quand mon Prince est venu, il était furieux de mon état. Il m'a soigné encore une fois et il est resté avec moi. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit dans ses bras._

 _Il a voulu savoir ce que m'avait fait le Seigneur et je lui ai raconté ma vie, celles de mes frères. J'ai crié ma rage, mon désespoir à cet homme qui lui ne vit pas dans les cachots mais dans les grandes salles faites d'or et d'argent au-dessus de nos têtes._

 _« Pourquoi nous donner un nom ? » ai-je demandé « Pourquoi nous apprendre à marcher, à parler, à penser, puisque nous sommes moins que des animaux pour vous ? »_

 _Il m'a dit que sans cela, les enfants Monoïques mourraient avant l'âge de trois ans. Certains avaient essayé._

 _Nous avons besoin d'humanité, même si ce n'est que celles de nos frères plus âgés qui nous enseignent la vie, nous enseignent à être des hommes avant que d'autres hommes ne nous soumettent à l'esclavage des corps._

 _Au petit matin, je lui ai dit qu'un nouveau bébé était arrivé. Il a environ un an. Le Seigneur Noir a ordonné qu'il soit entièrement émasculé. Il a décidé qu'il le serait le premier, puis que nous le serions tous à son retour de guerre. Je l'ai nommé Sporus. Mon Prince a sursauté quand je le lui ai dit. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi ce nom._

 _Je lui ai expliqué que Sporus était le dernier ici, dans les cachots, à avoir été ainsi mutilé. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort avant que je sois né mais Artémis m'en avait parlé. Il était le favori du roi Salazar. De son sein est né un fils. Puis Sporus s'est suicidé. Parce que son enfant lui avait été arraché. Je sais qu'ensuite l'enfant de Sporus était le fils préféré de Salazar, celui qu'il nommait son bien aimé. Il l'avait appelé Amatus._

 _Mon Prince m'a regardé. Il semblait ému._

 _« Amatus était le sixième fils de Salazar, » m'a-t-il dit. « J'ignorais que son père était mort de cette façon. »_

 _Alors je lui ai encore raconté notre vie, pauvres Monoïques. Je lui ai dit en pleurant, encore et encore, à quel point nous, les enfants des Sylphes, les enfants de l'amour, nous étions condamnés et martyrisés en ce lieu maudit._

 _Il m'a consolé._

 _Et moi, pauvre fou, je l'ai caressé, je lui ai demandé de me faire oublier l'enfer de mon existence, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes._

 _Il m'a possédé avec une tendresse encore inégalée jusqu'à ce jour. Tout le temps de notre passion, il n'a cessé de m'embrasser et de murmurer mon nom. Et puis, alors que j'allais toucher le ciel, il m'a avoué le sien et son rang._

 _J'ai crié son nom, il a crié le mien._

 _Oh, l'Air, prends pitié de ton enfant._

 _Zmeï, le sixième fils du sixième fils, vient de me faire l'amour._

 _« Livre de Svarog. »_

 **… … …**

Cette journée était enfin finie, grâce à la lune. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Entre toutes les émotions qui l'avaient assailli depuis sa rencontre avec Epsilon, il était épuisé aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement.

Pour ne rien arranger, les jeunes dominants du village, tout du moins toujours les deux mêmes, ne semblaient ne pas avoir encore compris la leçon pourtant claire de Harry, Olivier et Ritchie. Ils avaient tenté plus d'une fois de s'approcher de l'Oméga, histoire de « discuter » ou de « jouer » un peu, selon eux. Draco avait eu beau leur dire que rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui proposer ne l'intéressait, ils n'avaient eu de cesse d'être dans son champ de vision.

Le soir, au souper, il en avait parlé avec Charlie qui avait conclu qu'il leur parlerait le lendemain, ainsi qu'à leurs parents.

Cependant, Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était perturbé au plus haut point. Non seulement par les derniers événements et par ses propres réactions, mais aussi en raison de son passé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses pensées le ramenaient un an arrière, avec la meute de Greyback. Le fait qu'Epsilon se rappelle à son bon souvenir n'y était sans doute pas étranger et, en raison de cette rencontre, même Compagnon-Loup n'arrivait pas à chasser les mauvais souvenirs d'un grognement.

Megan, Morag, Hannah... Que faisaient-ils l'année dernière à cette époque ? Morag était déjà morte. De son cadavre, il ne devait rester plus que des os à présent. Tout comme Hannah. À cette date également, il était enceint et la meute entière faisait de lui son jouet sexuel. Ce qui avait en grande partie causé leur perte à tous quand on y réfléchissait.

Draco soupira tout en fourrant son nez dans l'oreiller. Il aurait bien aimé sortir sous sa forme lupine et se promener, comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Néanmoins, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. l'Alpha serait furieux s'il l'apprenait, et il le serait très certainement étant donné que des patrouilles ne cessaient de veiller en raison de la présence supposée d'Epsilon dans les environs.

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant. Epsilon ne voulait pas de lui. S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait pris, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir pour revenir le kidnapper ensuite. C'était pour lui une évidence, désormais. Epsilon n'était pas du genre à composer. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait.

Naturellement, ses divagations le conduisirent d'Epsilon à ce qu'Ayase lui avait dit lors du souper. Il n'avait toujours pas remercié les dominants, notamment Olivier, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de la pleine lune. Olivier et Remus l'avaient consolé, les autres s'étaient mis en chasse de ce qui l'avait effrayé. Draco sentit la petite pointe de la culpabilité le piquer. Il aurait dû le faire au lieu de se comporter en égoïste.

Demain, à l'aube, il irait voir Olivier avant qu'il ne parte dans les champs afin de rectifier le tir. Il le remercierait comme il se doit. Ensuite, il ferait de même avec Harry.

Aussitôt que l'idée lui vint, Draco la rejeta avec force : non, ce n'était pas juste un faux prétexte pour pouvoir revoir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, seul à seul. Pas du tout. C'était de la pure politesse. Qu'il ne pense à remercier de vive voix et de cette façon que ces deux dominants-là n'était que pur hasard, voilà tout.

Sur cette bonne résolution, le sommeil finit par remporter la victoire sur l'insomnie.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer, Draco sauta au bas de son lit, il descendit les escaliers en bois sans faire trop de bruit, se méfiant de ces satanées quatrième et sixième marches qui grinçaient toujours, puis dévalisa la cuisine avant de sortir de la maisonnée.

Les rues étaient encore désertes. Les vigiles de la nuit étaient enfin rentrés chez eux et les autres devaient encore dormir ou étaient en train de se réveiller.

Draco se précipita donc vers la demeure d'Oliver et de ses parents, le jeune homme vivant toujours chez eux. La décision de Harry de prendre son indépendance avait toutefois fait des émules parmi les autres jeunes gens du même âge et Draco savait qu'Olivier, entre autre, avait la ferme intention de se faire construire un petit chalet dans les prochaines semaines. La meute entière l'aiderait, comme cela était la tradition.

Longeant les murs et se faisant le plus discret possible, Draco arriva devant la maison des Dubois. Il se saisit de petits cailloux et les lança sur la fenêtre qu'il savait être celle du fils de la famille.

Rapidement, une tête aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés par une nuit de sommeil se montra.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Je voulais te parler. Descends s'il te plaît ! » répondit l'Oméga de sa voix la plus étouffée possible.

Olivier hocha la tête et disparut. Draco s'accola contre le mur en bois de la maison pour attendre. Rapidement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Olivier qui se rapprocha de lui simplement vêtu de son pantalon de travail.

« Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Draco, c'est pas prudent, tu ne dois pas te balader tout seul, tu le sais ! » le gronda gentiment le mâle.

« Oui, oui, je sais, » éluda Draco en accentuant ses paroles d'un geste vague de la main, montrant qu'il ne jugeait pas cela de la plus haute importance. « Mais je voulais vraiment te voir, seul à seul. »

Les yeux bruns d'Olivier s'éclaircirent.

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Eh bien... je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas été très sympa avec toi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, enfin, je veux dire, tu as été vraiment super avec moi, la dernière lune. Tu es resté avec moi, tu m'as réconforté, tu... tu as été génial, Olivier. »

Le dominant gonfla imperceptiblement le poitrail, fier comme un paon.

« C'est tout naturel, Draco. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais ! » affirma-t-il avec force.

« Oui, je sais, » sourit Draco. « Alors... merci, Olivier. »

Timidement, le petit Oméga se rapprocha du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas, sa respiration tendue alors qu'il se demandait ce que l'autre allait faire. Draco continua d'avancer, jusqu'à être quasiment collé contre Oliver. Là, il posa ses mains sur les épaules rondes et fermes. Tout en appréciant leur douceur et leur chaleur, il prit appui sur elles pour se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Les yeux clairs étaient à la fois timides et résolus alors que le cœur de Draco s'emballait quelque peu. Certes, il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Olivier que pour Harry, mais si Harry ne voulait pas de lui, si Harry n'existait pas, si Harry n'était pas celui qui le remporterait, alors Draco voulait que ce soit Olivier. Olivier était séduisant, fort, puissant et rassurant. Compagnon-Loup grogna d'assentiment tandis que la chaleur du désir prenait place entre ses reins.

Malheur, songea rapidement Draco alors que ses lèvres s'appuyaient sur la joue râpeuse du dominant.

Ron avait raison.

Il était prêt, du moins, son corps l'était. Et il jouait véritablement avec les nerfs de ses prétendants, constata-t-il alors qu'Olivier se tendait, que ses bras se refermaient avec douceur sur son dos. Le dominant nicha son nez dans le cou pâle, inhalant profondément son odeur légèrement sucrée. Puis ce furent ses propres lèvres qui parcoururent la peau veloutée. Elles se posèrent sur sa jugulaire, remontèrent lentement vers l'oreille puis suivirent la ligne fine de la mâchoire. Draco gémit alors que les corolles de soie se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa bouche entrouverte. Son souffle fut brusquement aspiré par la bouche d'Olivier qui se posa sur la sienne.

Tout comme l'avait fait Harry la première fois, Olivier cessa aussitôt le baiser, à peine celui-ci entamé. Il ôta ses lèvres de celles de l'autre garçon puis il posa son front sur le sien.

« Draco... Je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi, maintenant, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui... Merci, Olivier, » répondit sur le même ton Draco, les yeux clos.

« De rien. À très bientôt. »

Olivier se détacha totalement du corps fin, il se détourna et pénétra de nouveau dans la maison, laissant derrière lui les effluves de son désir pour l'Oméga.

Draco poussa un lent soupir, un peu perdu. Non, encore plus perdu que la veille. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et était plus perturbé que jamais.

Ron a raison, ne cessa-t-il de se sermonner alors qu'il s'éloignait de la maison des Dubois.

Pour autant, ce fut sans surprise qu'il réalisa que ses pas, à la fois furtifs et rapides, l'avaient une fois encore conduit devant chez Harry. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant sans s'arrêter que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait envie de voir le mâle aux cheveux noirs. Il voulait le voir. Il avait bien un peu honte d'avoir embrassé Olivier, quand bien même c'était plus ce dernier qui l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait tant besoin de voir Harry ?

Draco se croisa les doigts, se rongea un ongle, indécis. Le jour était levé désormais, il allait se faire attraper à traîner dans le village, seul, alors que c'était interdit. Donc, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il lui fallait toquer à la porte et demander à Harry de le raccompagner. Draco se mordit la lèvre, sûr que cette fois, Charlie allait lui passer un sacré savon.

S'avançant prudemment, Draco toqua à la porte.

« Ouais, j'arrive ! » cria Harry à travers la porte tandis qu'un bruit de pas dévalant des escaliers se faisaient également entendre.

Draco se tendit alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec la grâce caractéristique de Harry, c'est à dire bruyamment et en allant cogner contre le mur.

« C'est bon, Ron, je... Draco ? » s'étonna Harry.

Le jeune Oméga, lui, ne put répondre, gardant la bouche stupidement ouverte. Il avait déjà vu Harry dans le plus simple appareil, étant tous deux Lycanthropes, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il soit entièrement nu en lui ouvrant la porte, avec les cheveux humides qui gouttaient sur ses épaules et son torse. L'Oméga referma sa bouche avec un bruit sec, tout en avalant péniblement sa salive.

La tension entre les deux hommes monta de plusieurs crans, devenant épaisse.

« Je... Je... » bafouilla Draco. « J'étais venu pour... Mais je te dérange sans doute, alors... »

« Non, non, du tout, rentre, le temps de mettre un short et je suis tout à toi, » réussit à articuler non sans une certaine difficulté Harry qui s'effaça pour laisser entrer le garçon.

Draco pénétra dans la pièce qui faisant office de salon et de salle à manger, un brin stressé. Harry ferma la porte et avança vers lui. Les paroles de Ron revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit de Draco, l'affolant quelque peu.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être rentré dans la maison, finalement.

Compagnon-Loup, lui, était dans un bien autre état d'esprit. Il voulait s'allonger, immédiatement, là, à même les planches en bois du sol, dévoiler sa gorge et son ventre dans un premier temps et ensuite, relever sa croupe pour que le mâle le possède, le remplisse, fasse de lui son compagnon, son amant, son tout.

Non, vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Nul doute que Harry ne devait pas penser à quelque chose de très différent tant ses yeux étaient sombres. Il s'avança, sans que Draco ne bouge un orteil. Pourtant, comme il se penchait vers lui, ses narines frémirent, un grondement hargneux sortit de sa gorge alors que les yeux verts prenaient une teinte ambrée.

« Pourquoi l'odeur d'Olivier est sur toi, Draco ? »

Le plus jeune tenta de s'éloigner mais la poigne de Harry l'en empêcha. Les yeux verts et soudainement ambre lançaient des éclairs de rage, la fureur se faisait sentir dans la pièce tandis qu'un grognement clairement lupin se fit entendre. Draco écarquilla les yeux : il lui semblait que les dents de Harry s'étaient allongées.

« Que fait l'odeur d'Olivier sur toi ! » cria cette fois le dominant.

La peur envahit Draco. Harry était furieux, son aura de pouvoir l'écrasait. Pourtant son désir était toujours là. Ce mélange plongea Draco un an en arrière. Il gémit, dévoila sa gorge, voulant montrer sa soumission au dominant en colère afin de tenter de l'apaiser.

« Je suis allé le remercier parce qu'il a été gentil avec moi pendant la pleine lune, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, » avoua-t-il.

« Et ensuite ? » gronda Harry.

« Il... Il m'a fait un bisou, sur les lèvres, » continua Draco.

Le cri de rage de Harry le terrorisa, il réussit à mettre ses bras en protection devant son visage alors qu'il se mettait à trembler.

« Pardon, Harry, pardon, je suis désolé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Oméga ?! » s'écria Harry en lui enserrant les poignets, l'obligeant à dévoiler son visage. « Tu penses peut-être que c'est une façon de remercier les mâles ? C'est ça ? Tu penses que tu peux aller de l'un à l'autre, comme ça ? Un baiser pour lui, une caresse pour l'autre ? Tu te crois où ? Dans un bordel !? » hurla-t-il. « Je t'interdis de te comporter comme une catin de bas étage ! »

« Je suis une catin ! » hurla à son tour Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai été pendant un an ? Rien ! Rien d'autre qu'un ventre qu'on remplit ! Je n'étais même pas une catin, une catin on la paye, moi non ! Non ! »

Les cris de Draco semblèrent ramener Harry à la raison. Il avisa l'adolescent devant lui qui tremblait toujours comme une feuille.

« Plus ici. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : plus ici. Tu n'es ni une catin, ni un jouet sexuel ici, Draco. Alors aies un peu plus de respect envers toi et envers Olivier et moi. Ron a raison. Arrête de jouer avec nous. «

La voix de Harry était sèche, dure. Cela finit de briser l'Oméga.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je fais ? Que je m'amuse avec vous ? »

« Pourquoi irais-tu l'embrasser pour venir faire de même avec moi après, si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Parce que... Parce que... » Draco prit une inspiration sourde, désespéré. « Je le fais pas, pas comme ça. Je voulais juste remercier Olivier, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, c'est tout et ensuite... Je me comprends pas, Harry, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais je veux pas faire ça, tu comprends ? Je joue pas. J'ai pas envie... Pas envie que tu me juges comme ça. C'est... »

Le garçon enveloppa sa taille fine de ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement tandis que Harry passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, créant un véritable désordre parmi eux.

« C'est quoi, alors ? » demanda-t-il, vaincu, toute trace de colère disparue.

« C'est toi que je veux, Harry. Il n'y a que toi que je veux depuis le début. Et je suis terrifié ! Terrifié, tu comprends ? »

Les yeux clairs noyés de larmes se levèrent sur ceux de nouveau d'un vert pur.

« Je suis terrifié. »

Harry le prit contre lui avec force, le laissant vider sa peine contre son torse.

« Pardon, Harry, pardon, je voulais pas, je joue pas, c'est juste que je sais pas comment faire, je suis perdu, je veux pas être une catin ou n'être rien, je veux plus de tout ça. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Draco. Tu n'es pas rien, tu es une personne importante. Pour moi, pour nous tous. Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû me mettre en colère, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur nous. Je te désire tellement, j'ai tellement envie de toi, envie que tu sois mon compagnon. Olivier aussi, je le sais. Tu nous appelles, Draco, sans arrêt. C'est... épuisant pour nous. »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Draco en redressant la tête.

Son regard se trouva aspiré par celui du dominant, par le désir qui était tant présent dans les iris verts à nouveau dévorés par le noir de la pupille. Draco déglutit. Son propre désir courait dans ses veines. Il était dévastateur, brûlant, tellement plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans les bras d'Olivier. Harry était celui qu'il désirait, humain comme lycanthrope.

L'homme laissa glisser une ses mains dans les cheveux pâles, ses doigts se cramponnant aux mèches soyeuses. Il approcha vers lui le visage de Draco qui ferma les yeux tout en écartant légèrement ses lèvres.

La bouche de Harry se posa avec douceur sur sa joue, elle l'embrassa là, se recula, puis revint se poser sur la gorge, comme l'avait fait celle d'Olivier. Une langue chaude, humide, le caressa, remonta lentement le cou en retraçant les veines, puis le lobe de son oreille fut attrapé par les lèvres de soie. La langue de Harry continua sa course le long de la mâchoire pour s'arrêter à la commissure des lèvres roses où il déposa un premier baiser.

Draco tourna insensiblement la tête afin que sa bouche rencontre enfin celle tant désirée. Ce fut comme tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, juste une pression, une caresse. Pourtant, le feu dans le ventre de Draco se mit à rugir. Il enlaça le cou de l'homme, l'attirant plus encore vers lui. Harry fit de même, ses deux mains maltraitant cette fois les cheveux d'or.

La langue de Harry toucha alors la bouche de Draco, lentement, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tant de précaution, le garçon n'avait plus peur en cet instant. De façon purement instinctive et sans doute aussi parce qu'il avait observé les baisers passionnés entre Charlie et Ayase, Draco répondit en écartant un peu plus ses lèvres, laissant l'humidité de Harry pénétrer la sienne, venir l'envahir, l'entourer, la caresser, la posséder.

Les doigts de Harry massaient délicatement son cuir chevelu tandis que lui-même jouait avec les mèches ébène sur la nuque de l'homme, chacun créant à l'autre de délicieux frissons. Cependant, le plus merveilleux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, était sans conteste la douceur de leurs bouches enlacées. Ils ne se quittaient pas, ne s'éloignaient pas, préférant respirer par le nez ou par de brèves inspirations sifflantes quand leurs lèvres s'étiraient.

Subitement, Harry avança, plaquant de cette façon le dos de Draco contre la porte d'entrée. Le petit Oméga ne put retenir un gémissement tandis que la dureté de l'homme se faisait sentir sur sa peau. Harry, quant à lui, décida de n'accorder ses faveurs qu'à la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, la grignotant amoureusement, la découvrant, la léchant lentement.

C'était trop, bien trop. Draco tourna la tête, gémissant outrageusement tandis que Harry dévorait désormais sa gorge. Ses mains fourrageaient toujours les cheveux noirs et s'échouaient parfois sur les épaules mates. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, caressa son dos nu, ses orbes de chairs fermes cachées sous la tunique, faisait gémir plus fort l'Oméga qui, d'un coup, passa l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille du dominant.

« Harry... Harry... »

« Draco, oh Draco... On ne peut pas... » se plaignit Harry dans le cou pâle.

« Harry... j'ai envie de toi, » avoua le garçon blond, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus alors que la langue de Harry parcourait encore son cou et la ligne dure de sa clavicule.

« Moi aussi, » gémit Harry. « Mais on ne peut pas, on ne peut pas... Draco, il faut que tu partes, maintenant... »

Draco émit un bruit étrange, entre le rire et le sanglot, heureux de ce moment intime, doux et chaud entre eux, et aussi terriblement triste de ne pouvoir, à l'instar de ses camarades Lycanthropes ou humains, vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

« Maintenant, Draco, » supplia Harry, son front contre celui de Draco.

« D'accord, d'accord, » répondit d'une voix tendue l'Oméga, les yeux clos et les mains voyageant doucement dans les longueurs noires.

Il prit une longue inspiration, s'enivra de l'odeur masculine propre à Harry, puis, sans lui jeter un regard de plus, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit.

C'était une fuite, une véritable fuite que le garçon engagea, courant dans les rues du village, la tête basse et le cœur battant. Le parfum de Harry, le désir de Harry, les sensations de Harry tournaient encore follement autour de lui.

Il avait totalement oublié qu'il était seul alors qu'il n'en avait nullement le droit. Tout comme il avait également oublié qu'avec le soleil levé, il était loin d'être l'unique membre de la meute à déambuler.

Cependant, tout ceci prit une éclatante réalité quand il arrivait non loin de la demeure d'Ayase et Charlie.

« Hé, Draco, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà sorti ? »

L'Oméga stoppa net. Il avait également oublié ses deux admirateurs non secrets qui étaient planqués là, guettant la maison de l'Oméga en espérant sans doute l'apercevoir ou pouvoir lui parler quand il sortirait de chez lui. Et là, Draco leur tombait tout cuit dans le bec.

Draco reprit sa marche et passa droit comme un i devant eux, ne voulant pas leur montrer son inquiétude. Néanmoins, les narines des deux jeunes mâles se mirent à frémir et l'un d'eux lui attrapa le bras.

« Excité, petit soumis ? C'est pour ça que tu te balades ? Tu as besoin d'un mâle ? »

« Lâche-moi, p'tit con ! » se rebella Draco.

Il était plus vieux que ces jeunes mâles insignifiants, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient que des avortons à ses yeux. Des gamins qui n'avaient pas la puissance d'un vrai dominant.

« Tu sais, on pourrais te combler, » fit le deuxième en se collant contre son dos.

« Vous êtes sourds ? Vous m'intéressez pas ! » cria Draco.

La panique commença à le gagner alors que les deux mâles laissaient traîner leurs mains baladeuses sur son corps.

« Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi ! »

Les garçons n'écoutaient pas, ils le reniflaient, le tâtaient, comme un vulgaire morceau de viande bien fraîche. La panique de Draco augmenta, il ferma les yeux, appelant un dominant, un vrai, à son secours. Il se débattit furieusement, l'aura des jeunes mâles ne le contenant pas suffisamment pour l'en empêcher et se mit à crier. Étonnement, le son qui sortit de sa bouche fut plus lupin qu'humain, véritable hurlement.

Une grande secousse les jeta tous les trois sur le sol poussiéreux. Draco eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait qu'un loup sautait sur les deux dominants impudents. Ritchie. Il les attaqua sans vergogne alors que les deux plus jeunes se transformaient rapidement pour pouvoir se défendre.

« Draco ! Cours ! Pars d'ici ! »

La voix de Harry le fit se retourner et surtout se relever dans un sursaut. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sauta lui aussi dans la mêlé sur deux jambes pour finir sur quatre lorsqu'il retomba au sol. Draco ne demanda pas son reste et se mit à courir en direction de son foyer. Il courut, courut, fuyant les bruits de lutte et de combat et atterrit directement dans les bras de Charlie qui ouvrait la porte.

Le Bêta ne s'embarrassa pas de questions inutiles, il agrippa l'Oméga, le fit rentrer de force dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'engageait lui aussi en direction des cris de colère et de douleur des quatre mâles.

« Draco, monte dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! » s'exclama Ayase en le tenant par les épaules.

« Ayase, c'est Ritchie et Harry, ils... »

« Monte ! » hurla l'Oméga brun.

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise mais se dépêcha d'obéir, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, quand tout lui sembla bien trop silencieux qu'il décida de l'enlever. Au moment précis où il le fit, sa porte s'ouvrit, révélant Ayase, le teint très pâle.

« Draco... tu dois descendre. L'Alpha désire te parler. Sur la place. »

« Non... Ayase... »

Draco se jeta dans les bras ouvert de son frère Monoïque, tremblant.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? »

« Rien, rien, rassure-toi. Mais tu as vraisemblablement désobéi à ses ordres, deux jeunes mâles ont été corrigés par son fils et un autre dominant. Il veut savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Draco se serra un peu plus contre le torse de son ami, son père.

« Non, tu mens, Ayase ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Draco, la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas, » avoua l'aîné en affermissant son étreinte.

Ayase passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, replaçant correctement les mèches autour du visage délicat. Il lissa les tresses fines, les fit retomber sur les épaules dénudées de Draco. Puis, enfin, il enleva un faux pli sur la tunique claire.

« On doit y aller. »

Draco hocha la tête, pâle comme la lune, captura la main d'Ayase de la sienne et ils descendirent les escaliers.

Aucun d'eux ne parla le temps que dura leur marche jusqu'à la petite place du village, là où se dressait le puits. Bon nombre de Lycanthropes étaient présents. Ils s'effacèrent pour les laisser passer et se diriger au centre du cercle improvisé où attendait déjà l'Alpha, le Bêta, le Troisième et le Quatrième.

Draco avala avec nervosité sa salive. Pour que le Conseil soit réuni, nul doute que l'instant était grave et solennel. Sa nervosité grimpa d'un cran quand il vit, sur un côté de leur chef, les deux jeunes crétins qui l'avaient embêtés, sérieusement amochés, assis sur le sol. Derrière eux se tenaient Harry et Ritchie. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Draco vérifia la présence d'Olivier qui, lui, était debout en retrait derrière son père.

L'Oméga baissa la tête. Ritchie l'avait sauvé. Il était désormais redevable aux trois mâles dominants adultes qui le désiraient. Chacun d'entre-eux lui avaient démontré sa volonté de le défendre, de le protéger, sa détermination et sa force. Tous les trois feraient des mâles acceptables pour Compagnon-Loup, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais lui n'en voulait qu'un.

La main d'Ayase le retint alors que l'Oméga plus âgé avait cessé de marcher. Draco s'arrêta aussi, à quelques mètres à peine de l'Alpha dont la colère se faisait sentir.

« Tu as désobéi, une fois encore, Prédare, » déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde bien que parfaitement intelligible.

« Je suis désolé, Alpha. »

« Désolé ? Je veux bien te croire, petit être, mais cela ne suffit plus ! » tonna alors l'Alpha, faisant se recroqueviller non seulement Draco mais également, bien que dans une moindre mesure, Ayase de par sa puissance,. « Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne _peux_ pas faire n'importe quoi avec nos dominants ! Regarde donc ce désastre ! »

Draco se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même, les bras autour de sa taille. Les paroles de l'Alpha avait un goût de déjà vu. Ron, Harry, Charlie, entre autre, l'avaient alerté auparavant. Sans qu'il n'en tienne réellement compte.

« Je te demande pardon, » murmura-t-il.

Un long soupir lui répondit.

« Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco, je suis désemparé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi, je n'ai plus aucune certitude et mes hommes et moi n'arrivons pas à prendre une décision commune, » avoua Gideon avec une profonde lassitude.

Un silence religieux lui répondit, si long que Draco finit par remonter le bout de son nez afin de constater ce qui se passait. Les membres du conseil avaient le visage sombre, de même que d'autres Lycanthropes de la meute.

Enfin, un petit brouhaha se fit entendre alors que Ritchie s'avançait vers l'Alpha. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de déclarer d'une voix forte.

« Alpha, avec ta permission, je revendique le Prédare. »

Gideon, Charlie et Ayase eurent une même réaction, à savoir celle de fermer un instant les yeux. Ce qu'ils redoutaient était arrivé.

Harry et Olivier eux, se mirent à crier.

« Non ! »

« Ritchie, espèce de salaud ! C'est trop tôt ! » ajouta Harry en s'avançant vers le mâle qu'il bouscula de son poing.

Draco, lui, se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Le brouhaha parmi les Lycans devint tumulte.

« SILENCE ! »

La voix de Charlie résonna dans la foule.

« Notre Alpha doit répondre, » continua-t-il, le visage fermé et l'œil dur.

Gideon s'avança vers Ritchie qui se tenait, droit et fier.

« Tu prétends vouloir notre jeune Oméga, Ritchie ? »

« Oui, Alpha. »

Gideon regarda la foule, son fils dont les poings étaient fermés, Draco au bord des larmes.

« Accordé, » déclara-t-il avec comme de la reddition dans la voix.

« NON ! » hurla Draco tandis qu'Ayase le saisissait par la taille. « NON ! »

Ayase s'accrocha à lui, lui murmura rapidement des paroles de conseils et de réconforts à l'oreille que le plus jeune n'entendit même pas tandis qu'il se débattait.

« Qui d'autre parmi vous revendique l'Oméga ? » poursuivit de façon imperturbable l'Alpha, comme insensible aux cris du garçon et à ses sanglots.

Draco cessa de crier, regardant à travers ses larmes l'Alpha et les autres mâles présents derrière lui ou à ses côtés. La voix d'Ayase lui parvint enfin.

« Calme-toi, Draco, calme-toi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va te donner à Ritchie, d'accord ? Et encore moins si un autre mâle te revendique. Calme-toi, calme-toi, rien n'est décidé, c'est juste le début, pas la fin, Draco, reste calme. »

Draco cessa de s'agiter dans ses bras, préférant au contraire se caler contre l'Oméga plus âgé, tirant un mince réconfort de sa présence.

Pourtant, personne ne parlait dans la foule.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sangloter de nouveau, ses yeux clairs cherchant à se fixer dans ceux de Harry.

Harry lui avait promis. Il lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser tomber, de participer à la lutte pour le remporter, mais il ne disait rien. Il le laissait aux mains de Ritchie, le mâle qu'il aimait le moins parmi ses prétendants.

Enfin, les yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens. Le visage de Harry se ferma alors qu'il secouait la tête, en négation.

« Alpha, » dit-il, comme épuisé. « C'est trop tôt. »

« C'est ma décision, Parvis. Un dominant adulte m'a fait une requête et je l'accepte. Dois-je lui donner l'objet de ses désirs ou un autre mâle de ma meute est-il prêt à combattre ? »

Harry redressa la tête. Il avisa les lèvres de Draco qui formaient son nom. Draco qui l'appelait, le suppliait. Draco qui rêvait de lui, qui avait tant espéré qu'il le sauve. Draco qui aurait dû être sur l'estrade, qu'il aurait dû convoiter, séduire et qu'il aurait possédé un jour, il en était certain, si Greyback le Sanguinaire n'avait pas tout détruit derrière lui. Draco, qu'il avait cru perdu et qu'il avait retrouvé. Draco qu'il voulait toujours, qui était déjà sien dans son esprit.

 _Personne_ ne s'interposerait plus jamais entre eux.

Il avança d'un pas, sans cesser de fixer l'Oméga.

« Je revendique également le Prédare comme compagnon. »

« Moi aussi, » fit à son tour Olivier en venant se placer à côté de Harry et Ritchie.

L'Alpha les dévisagea longuement puis se retourna vers sa meute, les regardant tous à tour de rôle.

« Je déclare la compétition ouverte ! Que des messagers soient envoyés dans les meutes voisines afin de leur annoncer que notre Oméga est prêt à être accouplé. Durant ce temps, le Prédare sera confié à ses pères et placé en quarantaine. Que cela soit fait selon mes ordres ! »

Ce fut comme dans un rêve, ou un livre. Quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pas vraiment, dont il était le spectateur pas l'acteur principal. Draco se laissa entraîner par Ayase et Charlie, sans prononcer une parole, sans réaliser que c'était bien lui qui était escorté jusque dans sa chambre. Pas vraiment lui dont la porte était fermée à clef et les fenêtres scellées. Pas vraiment lui, assis sur ce lit, à attendre que ses pères viennent lui parler comme ils l'avaient promis.

Pas vraiment lui qui allait bientôt être donné à un dominant qui le voudrait comme compagnon, comme amant, comme père de ses enfants.

Le bruit de la serrure que l'on déverrouillait le réveilla de son état de torpeur avancé. État de choc auraient sans doute jugé les médecins ou les plus âgés. Il ne se leva pas, se contentant simplement de relever la tête vers Charlie et Ayase qui pénétraient dans sa chambre.

Les deux adultes s'assirent chacun à côté de lui, sur son lit. Ayase passa son bras autour des épaules sveltes tandis que Charlie préférait passer ses mains sur son propre visage, plusieurs fois, se donnait ainsi du temps et de la contenance avant de parler.

« Bien. Je pourrais te dire que tout ce que tu as fait depuis quelques jours était d'une incroyable stupidité, t'engueuler, te passer le plus mémorable savon de ta vie, mais je ne pense pas que cela nous soit d'une très grande utilité dans l'immédiat. Ni même plus tard. Nous savons tous les trois que tu dois t'en mordre les doigts de toute façon. D'un autre côté, j'ai aussi terriblement conscience, Ayase aussi, que tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de ces agissements. Sans doute plus encore que tu ne réalises toi-même. Nous avons tous essayé, notre Alpha également, de te préserver, de t'accorder le plus de temps possible afin de reporter le plus longtemps possible ta mise en jeu, mais ta nature lupine, ton statut d'Oméga déclaré en a décidé autrement. Nous sommes désolés, Draco, eh bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, Ritchie a décidé pour nous tous en te réclamant. Gideon ne pouvait pas lui refuser sa requête. C'est ainsi. »

Draco hocha la tête en silence avant de lancer d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je vais être donné dans combien de temps ? »

« Les messagers désignés par le conseil viennent de partir ainsi que des hiboux. Heureusement que ceux qui étaient partis pour les fêtes du solstice ne vont pas tarder à revenir car notre meute est affaiblie de plusieurs de ses membres. Mais bon, cela n'est pas ton problème, c'est le mien. Gideon a décidé que seules les meutes les plus proches seront prévenues. Si tu avais été mis en compétition la semaine dernière, il aurait été obligé d'en informer bien plus de membres lors des fêtes. Le temps que les messagers accomplissent leurs missions, que les dominants des autres meutes n'arrivent, Gideon a décidé que les jeux commenceront dans environ vingt-cinq à trente jours. Ils en dureront cinq. Ensuite, il y a un jour de délibération complète. La décision sera rendue et ton union avec ton futur compagnon se fera le lendemain. Donc, si nous comptons bien, tu seras uni à ton compagnon vers le 30 juillet. »

« L'anniversaire de Harry c'est le trente et un, » murmura Draco, atone.

Ayase et Charlie se regardèrent par dessus la tête blonde, restée basse tout le temps de l'explication. Draco pensait à Harry, évidemment.

« Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter que tu lui fasses un beau cadeau pour son anniversaire, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda gentiment Ayase en caressant les mèches blondes.

Draco haussa une épaule, sa main passa sur sa joue alors qu'un reniflement se faisait entendre.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai. Et c'est plus à lui de faire en sorte d'avoir un beau cadeau, moi je pourrai rien y faire. »

Charlie et Ayase se regardèrent de nouveau, désemparés malgré tout par le profond désespoir du plus jeune.

« Écoute, Draco. Tu dois savoir que j'ai négocié avec la meute. Tu ne feras pas ta quarantaine dans ta chambre mais dans notre tente, » déclara gentiment Ayase. « Ces trente jours seront importants pour toi, j'en suis sûr. Et très instructifs. L'une des choses que tu désirais tant se produira durant cette période. »

Draco redressa vivement la tête, plongeant ses perles grises dans les yeux noisette, une questions muette en elles. Ayase lui sourit, comme pour confirmer. Draco cligna des yeux. Vraiment ?

« On en discutera tous les deux là-bas plus tard, d'accord ? » éluda Ayase.

« Plus tard, c'est à dire sans oreilles non monoïques dans les parages, » maugréa Charlie, ronchon.

« Mon amour, ne sois pas si grognon, » fit Ayase en tendant sa main qui était dans les cheveux blonds de Draco pour la passer à son tour dans les cuivrés.

« Il y a autre chose, Draco. Bien que cela ne plaise pas à notre Alpha, je lui ai fait part de la décision du Temple, » continua l'Oméga brun.

« Le Temple ? »

« Oui, » poursuit Ayase. « Ils sont parfaitement au courant de ce qui était prévu pour toi, en tant qu'Oméga. Cependant, le Grand Conseil, de même que notre Grand Maître, ne l'entend pas tout à fait de cette oreille. N'en déplaise à certains, tu es né Monoïque pas Lycanthrope. Nous avons donc notre mot à dire, et pas qu'un peu. Les jeux pour ta mise en compétitions se dérouleront selon la tradition lycanthrope mais tu seras présenté en tant que Monoïque, avec la présence de gardiens qui veilleront sur toi. Ces mêmes gardiens seront aussi présents lors des délibérations. »

Le sourire d'Ayase avait des allures, non pas de promesse, mais au moins d'espoir pour Draco. Les Monoïques avaient le choix, ils n'étaient pas donnés. Si au moins ses frères pouvaient faire entendre leur voix alors peut-être que le mâle choisi lui conviendrait. En cet instant, Draco voulut y croire de toutes ses forces.

« Bien, prépare un petit sac, nous partons. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, il vaut mieux ne pas attendre, » répéta Ayase.

« Je suppose que je ne vais pas te voir avant plusieurs jours ? » soupira Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en quarantaine, mon cœur. Je reste avec Draco aujourd'hui et demain. Ensuite je ne ferai que lui rendre visite. »

Charlie soupira de nouveau de façon théâtrale. Il se redressa, se cambra tout en s'étirant puis redressa d'une main les deux Omégas.

« Bon, je vais dire à Asami de venir vous faire un bisou, sinon ça va être le drame ! »

Le petit garçon en effet n'était absolument pas content de voir son père et son presque grand frère partir. Il bougonna, ronchonna, véritable Charlie en miniature bien que bouclé.

« Allez, Asami, je reviens demain ! »

« Je sais, papou, mais bon, Draco, lui, il s'en va pour toujours ! »

« Mais non voyons ! » protesta Ayase.

« Si ! Parce que quand il reviendra eh ben il va partir avec son compagnon et si ça trouve, moi je le verrai plus ! »

Le visage de Draco se crispa de douleur. Néanmoins, il se fit violence pour se pencher vers le petit garçon en restant le plus neutre possible.

« On se reverra, Asami. Je resterai peut-être au village, dans cette meute et si je dois la quitter, » il déglutit avec peine, « je reviendrai vous voir, ou toi, tu viendras me rendre visite. »

Asami lui fit un câlin et un énorme bisou sur la joue, autant pour se consoler lui-même que pour lui dire au revoir.

« À bientôt, Asami, à très bientôt, » marmonna Draco d'une voix étranglée.

Puis la famille sortit de la maison afin de se diriger vers la tente monoïque d'Ayase. À quelques mètres de là, Charlie s'arrêta et retint son fils d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi je peux pas aller avec papou ? » protesta le garçonnet.

« Non, tu es trop âgé désormais. Seuls les Monoïques peuvent aller là où vont papou et Draco, » expliqua Charlie.

Son amant lui donna un dernier baiser passionné, puis Draco et Ayase disparurent dans la petite cabane de pierres.

« Au revoir, Draco ! » cria Asami en agitant sa main. « À très bientôt ! Je t'aime ! »

Une fois la porte refermée, Draco se tourna vers Ayase, nerveux.

« Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, mon frère, tu vas disparaître de cette meute pour le temps de ta quarantaine. Après tout, c'est bien ce que veulent les traditions des Lycanthropes, non ? » répondit Ayase avec un clin d'œil.

Draco fit tomber son sac au sol, mais aussitôt l'autre Oméga fit un signe de négation et lui ordonna de la main de le reprendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des étagères de la pièce et se saisit d'un objet que ne distingua tout d'abord pas Draco.

« Ayase, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » redemanda l'adolescent.

« D'après toi ? »

« Je... J'ai cru comprendre que... Ayase, est-ce que je vais vraiment y aller ? » fit Draco, de l'espoir et de l'impatience dans les yeux.

Ayase ouvrit sa main, dévoilant une pierre ronde et lisse dans sa paume.

« Prêt à découvrir le Temple et à faire la connaissance de tes frères, Draco ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oh oui, oui, » murmura Draco, extatique, tout en se saisissant de la main libre du Monoïque.

Puis, sans un bruit, leurs corps devinrent troubles avant de disparaître totalement dans un souffle.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	30. Bienvenue chez toi

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : un chapitre beaucoup plus calme que les précédents, avec la découverte du Temple, des Monoïques et de leurs coutumes. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Petite dédicace : Un gros bisous à ma chérie, sinon elle est toute triste et j'aime pas quand ma chérie est triste :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

 **.**

 **Bienvenue chez toi**

* * *

 _Le Seigneur Noir est parti. Il a levé son armée et a quitté le château en direction d'une autre contrée. Zmeï est revenu me voir, plusieurs fois. Quand il vient dans ma chambre, il est inquiet, angoissé, parfois en colère voire furieux. Mais quand il me quitte, il est toujours apaisé._

 _Je sais que je suis devenu son favori, même plus que cela puisqu'il ne voit que moi. J'en suis fier, c'est vrai, mais j'ai peur aussi du retour du Seigneur. Et s'il le découvre ?_

 _Depuis son départ, j'ai tenté de convaincre mon Prince d'améliorer un peu notre vie. Il m'a entendu car nous avons de nouveau le droit de nous voir dans la journée. Joshua et moi pouvons aider les enfants, nous pouvons aussi de nouveau sortir un peu dans la petite cour, sentir le vent et le soleil._

 _Les petits sont faibles, malades. Ils ont été délaissés pendant de trop longs mois. Si seulement je pouvais aider mes frère, les sauver._

 _Zmeï est peut-être notre salut ? Salazar et les nobles avant lui n'ont jamais aidé leurs esclaves Monoïques mais Zmeï est peut-être différent ?_

 _Quand je pense à cela, je me sermonne. Joshua dit que je suis fou, que d'autres avant moi ont eu ce genre d'illusions, comme Artémis, comme Sporus et comme tant encore dont on ne sait plus le nom. Et tous sont morts seuls, dans la tristesse et la peine._

 _Je ne ferai pas exception, a-t-il dit._

 _Pourquoi ne puis-je tuer l'espoir en moi ?_

 _Pourquoi, à chaque fois que mon Prince me rejoint dans ma couche, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui raconter mes rêves, ma vie, mes espérances ?_

 _Zmeï m'écoute. Puis il me fait l'amour. Puis c'est lui qui me parle et moi qui l'écoute. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me dit, ces plans, ces batailles, ces alliances, mais c'est sans importance. Puis nous refaisons l'amour et nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _J'aimerais tant qu'il me sauve._

 _Ou alors, mourir dans ses bras._

 _Peut-être est-ce le seul espoir accessible que j'ai, après tout._

 _« Livre de Svarog. »_

 **… … …**

Tout autour de lui était flou et mouvant. Il n'avait pas le sentiment que son corps bougeait mais que c'était le paysage et son environnement qui le faisaient, à une vitesse folle. Enfin, le contour des objets devint plus net, les couleurs plus vives et distinctes.

D'un coup, son corps sembla peser plus lourd puis tout s'arrêta alors qu'une atroce envie de vomir lui enserra l'estomac.

« Ça va, Draco ? Tu as la nausée ? » demanda aussitôt Ayase en le prenant contre lui.

« Ça va passer, ça va passer, » marmonna Draco, le nez dans le giron de l'autre homme.

Il garda prudemment les yeux clos, tout en attendant que les sensations se tassent tant au niveau de son ventre que de sa tête. Petit à petit, il se reprit et se décolla d'Ayase, curieux de découvrir où ils étaient.

La pièce était grande et haute de plafond, faite de marbre et de faïence teintée de différentes sortes de rouge et de crème. De larges colonnes en marbre blanc montaient du sol jusqu'au plafond qui faisait comme une arche au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Qu'est-ce ? » murmura Draco.

« Nous sommes dans la salle Aller-Retour du Temple. Là où nous arrivons lors d'un voyage grâce aux pierres du même nom et là où nous repartons du Temple de la même façon. Je pense que notre arrivé a déjà dû être signalée. Viens, sortons, une nourrice doit nous attendre derrière la porte. »

Ayase saisit la main de Draco dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers l'immense et unique porte de la pièce, faite en bois noble, clair, et d'argent pur. Il l'ouvrit, révélant l'extérieur à Draco qui sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise.

Ils étaient dans un large couloir, également fait de marbre et de faïence claire. Le plafond était voûté, des colonnes sculptées s'alternaient avec des fenêtres majestueuses qui laissaient passer le soleil. Elles étaient ouvertes, laissant la chaleur mais aussi les bruits de l'extérieur venir jusqu'à eux. En face de lui, Draco voyait par ces mêmes fenêtres une autre aile du bâtiment. L'extérieur était bâti en larges pierres beiges, les toits faits en tuiles rouges.

Le garçon regarda tout autour de lui. C'était immense, véritablement immense. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Oh oui. Immense. L'aile dans lequel ils se tenaient se poursuivait sur sa gauche, assez loin, ainsi que sur sa droite où elle faisait un large U avant de revenir en face de lui. À ses pieds s'étendait un magnifique jardin, flamboyant de fleurs multicolores, de pelouse parfaitement tondue, d'arbres majestueux ainsi que de plusieurs fontaines et même, d'un grand bassin à l'eau limpide. Des cris de joie, des rires, lui firent découvrir les enfants qui jouaient et couraient entre les arbres, alors que des Monoïques plus âgés discutaient sur un banc ou sur l'herbe, pas petits groupes. Tous portaient la tunique et leurs cheveux longs reposaient sur leurs épaules.

« Je suis au Temple, » murmura Draco. « Je suis au Temple ! »

Il se tourna vers Ayase, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Je suis vraiment au Temple ! »

« Oui, Draco. Tu es chez toi, » confirma Ayase avec un sourire doux.

« Ayase, c'est toi mon enfant ? Que fais-tu ici, rien de grave n'est arrivé au moins ? »

Une vieille femme s'avançait d'un pas précipité vers eux. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle avisa le jeune Monoïque que tenait Ayase dans les bras.

« Oh, par l'Air ! C'est Draco ! »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, étonné que cette femme le connaisse. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle l'enlaçait et le serrait contre son cœur.

« Oh, mon fils, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Depuis le temps que nous attendions ta visite ! Vite, vite, je vais sonner la cloche ! »

Elle embrassa l'adolescent estomaqué sur les deux joues, le regarda une dernière fois en poussant un petit cri de joie, puis détalla aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Euh... » fit Draco en dévisageant Ayase qui se retenait de rire. « C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Ça, mon frère, c'était l'une de nos nourrices et le début de l'accueil que le Temple te réserve. Maria va avertir tout le monde de ton arrivé. Viens, allons, nous aussi, dans la Grande Salle, » répondit Ayase en capturant une nouvelle fois la main de Draco pour l'entraîner rapidement dans le couloir. « C'est par là. Tout le monde était si impatient de te voir, Draco, tu ne réalises pas, je crois. »

« Non, c'est évident, » dit Draco en suivant son compagnon.

En chemin, une cloche, dont le rythme ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Présentations, retentit. Draco regarda Ayase mais celui-ci ce contenta de sourire.

Le son de la cloche eut pour effet que les halls et les couloirs se remplirent de bruits : conversations, cris, rires, portes que l'on ouvre, pas précipités et courses dans des escaliers. Ayase et Draco descendirent justement un grand escalier de marbre gris, le jeune Oméga se faisant même bousculé au passage par un petit garçon brun aux cheveux frisés qui lança une vague excuse sans même se retourner.

« Où vont-ils ? »

« Dans la Grande Salle aussi. Maria les a informés qu'une grande nouvelle allait être annoncée. »

Draco déglutit, soudain intimidé. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'Ayase le faisait entrer par une immense porte à double battant dans une pièce encore plus vaste que la précédente et richement décoré de tentures, de tableaux et de statues.

Nombre de Monoïques de tout âge étaient déjà là, ainsi que des nourrices, et tous se tournèrent vers eux. Des cris de joie et de surprise fusèrent après quelques secondes d'étonnement.

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, Draco se retrouva encerclé et câliné de toute part. Les enfants lui touchaient les bras, les jambes et tout ce qui était à leur porté alors que les plus âgés et les nourrices le prenaient contre eux dans une brève étreinte. Chacun l'embrassait et l'appelait par son prénom.

Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Néanmoins, il se sentit sourire et répondre doucement à toutes ces marques d'affection. Un sentiment de bonheur intense, d'amour, envahissait peu à peu son cœur.

Tous l'attendaient, le voulaient, l'aimaient, tel qu'il était.

« Eh bien, eh bien, que d'empressement ! »

Draco se retourna vers la voix et donc l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Sa timidité revint avec force. Ils étaient quatre, vêtus de carmin et tous plutôt âgés. Celui qui venait de s'exprimer portait autour de son cou une épaisse chaîne en or avec pour médaillon un calice.

Ayase s'inclina devant lui avec respect.

« Grand Maître Hylas, je vous présente le novice Draco, comme vous vous en doutez. »

Le Grand Maître s'approcha d'Ayase et le prit contre son cœur.

« Bienvenue, mon frère. C'est une grande joie de te revoir si vite. Et une plus grande encore de te voir enfin accompagné de notre jeune frère. »

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers Draco qui ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était le Grand Maître, une personne de la plus haute importance, le chef, en quelque sorte, des Monoïques. Le jeune garçon se maudit intérieurement, ne se souvenant absolument pas si Ayase lui avait expliqué ce qu'il devait faire en sa présence.

Pourtant, à sa surprise et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, le Grand Maître le prenait lui aussi contre son cœur, le serrant dans une douce étreinte.

« Draco, je suis tellement heureux de te voir parmi nous, mon enfant. Ton absence nous a été si cruelle, si difficile. Nous savions ce qu'il advenait de toi, bien sûr, nous étions là à chacun de tes pas depuis que nous t'avons retrouvé. Mais ta présence ici est le plus grand bonheur que nous espérions pour nous tous. »

Draco rendit l'étreinte, ému au possible. Les autres membres du Conseil vêtus de rouge l'entourèrent. L'adolescent sentit son souffle se faire plus court tant la joie, la douceur envahissaient son cœur.

Il se sentait tellement à sa place, ici, entouré, aimé. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même, sans faux semblant, d'être là où il devait être. Ici, il n'y avait pas la crainte de dominants ou la crainte de ne pas faire les choses comme il le fallait. Il pouvait laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer, dire ce qu'il voulait, de la façon qu'il le voulait et bouger de la façon qu'il voulait. Il ne serait pas jugé, personne ne le trouverait trop précieux, trop fragile, pas assez ceci ou trop cela. Il était lui.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, il se mit à trembler doucement, relâchant de cette façon toute la pression qui envahissait sa vie depuis toujours.

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon frère, bienvenue chez toi, » fit Hylas en lui caressant les cheveux.

Après plusieurs minutes, Draco se calma et regarda plus attentivement toutes les personnes présentes. Le Grand Maître et Ayase lui présentèrent chaque Monoïque ainsi que les nourrices. Le jeune garçon avait un peu la tête qui lui tournait, d'autant que chacun d'eux souhaitait de nouveau un câlin, un baiser, notamment les plus jeunes qui lui sautaient dans les bras.

« Maître Ayase, je suis heureux de vous revoir, » fit un jeune homme en embrassant l'Oméga plus âgé.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, toi ! » s'écria Ayase en prenant le garçon contre lui avec vigueur. « Draco, j'avais si hâte de te le présenter. »

Avec un sourire, il tourna le Monoïque aux cheveux châtains vers Draco qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le jeune homme lui sourit et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

« Draco, mon frère, Maître Ayase m'a tant parlé de toi ! Il paraît que tu te posais beaucoup de question à mon sujet ? »

« Paul... »

Draco se recula un peu et passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Paul. Ils étaient très doux, comme ceux d'Ayase, mais les boucles étaient un peu plus rebondies et avec des reflets dorés. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été et ses lèvres pleines étaient en forme de cœur.

C'était bien lui, le jeune Monoïque qui avait pleuré lors de la dernière Présentation que Draco avait vue.

« C'est toi... »

« Oui, c'est moi, » déclara doucement Paul en se saisissant de la main de Draco, pas celle qui était toujours dans ses cheveux, mais celle restée libre.

« Je suis content que vous vous rencontriez, les garçons, » fit Ayase. « Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre et je suis certain que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire. Maître Hylas, Draco va rester ici pendant plusieurs jours, mais je ne peux moi-même m'absenter aussi longtemps de la meute. »

Le Grand Maître fronça ses sourcils

« Un problème avec la meute, Ayase ? »

L'Oméga pinça ses lèvres avant d'avouer.

« La compétition a été lancée. »

Hylas tiqua à cette information alors que les trois autres membres du Conseil se dévisageaient d'un air sombre.

« Maîtres, est-ce que Draco peut dormir à mon étage ? Il y a deux chambres de libre, » voulut savoir Paul qui n'avait pas lâché la main du garçon blond.

« Bien sûr, conduis-le dans une des chambres et fais-lui visiter le Temple, » répondit gentiment l'un des Conseillers. « Nous avons à parler avec Ayase mais nous nous reverrons tous pour le déjeuner. Allez, les enfants, retournez à vos occupations » continua-t-il en faisant claquer ses mains. « Que les plus âgés aident les plus petits. Les classes seront bientôt finies et dimanche, certains parmi eux retournent chez leurs parents. Alors il faudrait que les valises commencent à être préparées ! Et je compte aussi sur vous pour que ce soir les chambres soient rangées ! »

Dans un bruit de ruche, tous les Monoïques sortirent de la pièce accompagnés des nourrices pour les plus jeunes, à l'exceptions d'Ayase et du Conseil.

« Va avec Paul, Draco, je vous rejoindrai, » dit Ayase.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu perplexe. Néanmoins, Paul le traînait déjà à sa suite.

« Tu vas voir, Draco, le Temple est vraiment magnifique. En plus, à cette époque de l'année, le parc est agréable et si joli ! Je t'emmène d'abord à ta chambre et ensuite je te fais tout visiter ! La chambre d'Antoine est libre parce qu'il s'est marié il y a trois mois. Elle est juste à côté de la mienne, alors tu vas prendre celle-là. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, mon frère, que je ne sais plus par quoi commencer ! Mais je suppose que toi aussi, tu as plein de questions, non ? » babilla le garçon brun.

Draco se contenta d'abord de sourire et d'affermir sa prise sur la main de son nouvel ami.

« Oui, beaucoup ! Mais je suis si heureux d'être là que moi non plus, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ! »

Pendant que les garçons marchaient dans le couloir, les quatre membres du Conseil entourèrent Ayase.

« Ayase, que s'est-il passé avec la meute ? » voulut savoir l'un d'eux.

« L'un des prétendants de Draco, Ritchie, l'a réclamé. Gideon a donc lancé la compétition. »

« Il ne pouvait pas reporter ? » demanda un autre homme.

« Non, Maître Gabriel, il ne le pouvait pas. J'aurais préféré, ainsi que Charlie et bien d'autres, mais c'était impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le loup de Draco est prêt. Il réclame une union et cela agit sur le comportement de mon novice. Il a beaucoup flirté avec ses prétendants, surtout l'un d'eux comme vous le savez. Le fait de l'avoir initié a sans doute joué aussi. Pas dans le sens où cela a accéléré le processus, je suis persuadé que non, pas sur ce point, mais notre initiation a calmé beaucoup d'angoisses de Draco, l'a apaisé. Son côté humain était plus réceptif alors la partie lupine en a profité. »

« Dans ce cas, cela a joué, alors, Ayase. »

L'Oméga secoua ses boucles brunes.

« Non, Maître Ivan. Le loup de Draco aurait fini par prendre le dessus, très rapidement. C'était une question de jours, guère plus. La différence, c'est que Draco est moins terrifié que si on ne l'avait pas fait, tout simplement. »

L'homme habillé de carmin hocha la tête, pensif.

« Combien de temps Draco doit rester parmi nous ? »

« Je pensais tout le temps de sa mise en quarantaine, Maître Hylas. »

« Bien, bien. Cela correspond à combien de temps ? »

« Environ vingt-cinq à trente jours. Gideon devait fixer la date exacte quand je suis parti. »

« Cela ne sera pas trop long pour le novice ? » demanda le premier homme.

« Je ne pense pas, Maître. D'autant que je reviendrai régulièrement. Si je vois que ça ne va pas, je le ramènerai pour quelque heures ou une journée et demanderai à Charlie de rester avec lui. »

« As-tu informé ton Alpha de notre décision de participer à la compétition en tant que gardien ? » questionna Hylas.

« Oui, Grand Maître. Mais il n'en est pas heureux, c'est évident. J'en ai parlé à Draco aussi. Lui, par contre, en semble ravi. Tout comme l'initiation, cela le rassure. Il pense qu'ainsi la compétition se rapprochera un peu d'une Présentation. »

Les quatre membres sourirent.

« Que voilà une heureuse nouvelle. Notre novice aurait été parfaitement à sa place parmi nous ! » déclara Benjamin.

« Cela est certain, Maître. »

« Pas heureux à quel point, Ayase ? » continua cependant Hylas.

Ayase fit une moue dubitative.

« Je ne sais pas du tout pour être franc. Mais que les choses soient claires, si je suis seul je n'aurai aucune autorité. Je suis un Oméga et... »

« Un Monoïque ! » l'interrompit d'une voix ferme Gabriel. « Un Monoïque ne cesse jamais d'en être un ! Quand bien même il s'unit ! C'est une loi fédérale et ton Alpha ferait bien de ne pas l'oublier ! »

Ayase s'inclina devant le conseiller. Gabriel n'était pas connu pour être le plus calme des Monoïques, loin de là. Son caractère entier, fort et coléreux en avait fait frémir plus d'un. Y compris au Royaume de Serpentard où il s'était marié.

« Bien sûr, Maître. Cependant, dans le cadre d'une compétition, seuls les dominants peuvent s'exprimer. »

« Bien, dans ce cas cette compétition sera une Présentation, » décida Gabriel.

« Gaby, Gaby, mon frère, calme-toi, » fit Benjamin en l'enlaçant tendrement. « Nous ne pouvons pas agir de façon aussi frontale. Nous devons respecter certaines traditions lupines, malgré tout. Draco doit être uni à un Werwulf, il ne faut pas l'oublier, et froisser leur susceptibilité n'engendrera rien de bon. »

« Tu voudrais peut-être que l'on abandonne notre novice, notre frère, à leurs décisions arbitraires ? » s'offusqua l'autre Monoïque.

« Bien sûr que non, mon ami, bien sûr que non, » continua Benjamin en accentuant son étreinte et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Il est évident que nous n'allons pas laisser l'enfant sans soutien, » fit Hylas. « Toutefois, il faudra aussi que la compétition se déroule selon les traditions Lycanthropes. Du moins en ce qui concernent les jeux, » termina l'homme avec un fin sourire. « Ivan, retrouve Sylvanus à Traverse. Il doit être tenu au courant des derniers événements. Je veux aussi qu'il aille à la Cour Impériale. Si conflit il doit y avoir entre les Werwulfs et les Monoïques, nous aurons le dernier mot, c'est une évidence. Autant que les représentants Impériaux sachent de suite que nous ne céderons pas. Gabriel, tu assisteras Ayase durant le temps de la compétition. Ayase, désires-tu qu'Antinoüs soit également présent ? »

« Avec grand bonheur, Maître. »

 **… … …**

Paul lui avait fait visiter tout le Temple. Draco en avait encore la tête dans les nuages et les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Le Temple était un endroit extraordinaire. Plus encore que le château de Poudlard. Certes, il n'était pas aussi grand puisque tous les bâtiments ne comportaient que deux étages, mais il était plus clair, plus richement décoré et surtout, il était le domaine réservé des Monoïques.

Tout comme à Poudlard, il y avait des salles de classe, bien moins nombreuses, et toutes au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile Ouest. Une grande salle commune où les Monoïques et les nourrices mangeaient. Là encore, contrairement à Poudlard, les tables étaient plus petites, rondes et chacun pouvaient s'asseoir là où bon lui semblait. Il y avait deux bibliothèques, plusieurs salles communes de repos appelées salons, des salles de jeux selon les âges. Paul lui avait mentionné le quartier des tout-petits et des nourrices, mais ils étaient passés devant sans pénétrer dans les lieux, ainsi que devant une autre salle dont il avait oublié le nom. Il en fut de même pour les bureaux et les quartiers des membres du Conseil et pour le salon des Maîtres Monoïques.

« Les enfants et les novices n'ont pas le droit d'entrer là, Draco, sauf en cas d'urgence. Je suppose qu'Ayase te les montrera quand même, mais moi, je ne préfère pas y aller seul avec toi, » lui avait expliqué le garçons aux mèches folles.

« Pourquoi, on risque d'être puni ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas correct, » avait simplement répondu Paul.

Les parcs, les jardins étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, de l'avis de Draco. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en profiter. Puis Paul lui avait fait visiter les différents quartiers où dormaient les Monoïques. Il y en avait plusieurs, répartis dans les ailes et étages du bâtiment principal, celui-là même qui était en forme de U.

Paul l'avait ensuite entraîné dans son propre quartier et lui avait ouvert une chambre, vide, juste à côté de la sienne.

« Antoine s'est marié, alors elle est libre désormais. Je suis content qu'il ne soit parti qu'après l'arrivée d'Alcibiade. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que du coup, il est au bout du couloir, pas juste à côté de moi et donc, c'est souvent Blaise qui s'en occupe, c'est lui le plus près. Ça lui fait les pieds ! » se moqua Paul.

Devant l'air perplexe de Draco, Paul se mit à rire. Il s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant Draco avec lui puisqu'il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main.

« Je t'explique. Tous les enfants restent avec les nourrices dans la nursery jusqu'à sept ans. Ensuite, ils intègrent une chambre. Comme celle-ci, » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Draco en profita pour détailler la pièce. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, claire, avec une large fenêtre qui laissait entrer le soleil. Le lit était double, accompagné d'une table de chevet, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Il y avait aussi deux fauteuils et une petite table basse. Les murs, peints en blanc avec une frise d'un bleu sombre, étaient nus de toute décoration.

« C'est normal que ça fasse aussi vide ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de décorer ? »

Paul le regarda, éberlué.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais elle vient d'être refaite suite au départ d'Antoine, c'est pour cela. »

Draco étudia encore sa chambre, avant de se tourner vers l'autre Monoïque.

« Il ne reviendra pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais quand il le fera, il sera dans les quartiers des Maîtres désormais, plus dans celui des disciples ! Quand un Monoïque se marie, il perd son statut de novice pour prendre celui de Maître. Écoute, de la naissance à sept ans, les Monoïques vivent à la nursery, ce ne sont que des enfants... »

« Ayase m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient aussi aller chez leurs parents, pour ceux qui en ont, » le coupa Draco.

« Oui, c'est fort juste, mais en général, ils ne retournent chez eux que pour les vacances, le reste du temps ils sont ici. Ceux qui restent chez leurs parents plus longtemps, c'est surtout les moins de cinq ans. Mais ils viennent quand même très souvent au Temple et sont visités par leur Maître référent. »

« Leur quoi ? »

Paul leva les yeux au ciel.

« Draco, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, je suis certain qu'Ayase te l'a dit ! Leur Maître Monoïque référent, celui qui les guide, les conseil, leur explique le plus de choses sur la vie des Monoïque. Toi, c'est Ayase. Comme moi. »

Draco cligna un peu des yeux.

« Ayase est ton Maître ? »

« Pas mon Maître, mon Maître référent. Celui qui me guide, celui que je vais voir en cas de problème. En priorité. C'est pour cela qu'il était présent lors de ma première Présentation, c'est normal. »

Draco fronça ses sourcils, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Draco ? »

« Ayase m'a dit un jour qu'il était mon Maître et moi son disciple. Mais j'ai cru que c'était, je sais pas, parce que je suis aussi un Oméga, ou bien parce que c'était parce que j'étais seul. Je n'ai pas compris que c'était pour tous pareil et surtout, qu'il en avait un autre... »

Paul le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement la joue, surprenant une nouvelle fois Draco.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que tu semblais triste, » répondit Paul, lui aussi un peu surpris mais par la question. « Alors je te fais un câlin. »

Draco sembla encore plus perdu. Paul le serra plus fort, lui embrassa cette fois les cheveux puis s'enroula littéralement tout autour de lui, telle une pieuvre.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu es triste ? »

« Je... je sais pas, en fait. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux, » avoua Draco. « Et puis, tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me touche ou qu'on m'embrasse aussi... naturellement, je dirais. Pas de cette façon. Il n'y a qu'Ayase qui le fait dans la meute. »

« Normal, » répondit Paul en le câlinant un peu plus. « C'est un Monoïque, il fait comme nous le faisons tous. Nous sommes une espèce très tactile, Draco. Chez nous, le toucher est essentiel. On s'embrasse, on se fait des câlins, pour tout et pour rien. Pourquoi jaloux, par contre ? Je ne comprends pas bien. »

« Je pensais qu'Ayase ne faisait ce qu'il fait qu'avec moi, » dit tristement Draco.

Paul réfléchit un peu avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'Ayase est plus proche de toi qu'il ne l'est de moi ou de n'importe qui d'autre. À part sans doute Antinoüs, mais c'est normal, ils ont le même âge et ont toujours été proches. »

Avisant que Draco gardait le silence, Paul poursuivit sans cesser ses caresses.

« Bref, je te disais que les petits sont, de toute façon, dès leurs sept ans, placés dans une chambre. Et à cette date, même ceux qui ont des parents ne peuvent les voir que pendant les vacances. Tu vois, là, ils sont une petite vingtaine à rentrer chez leur parents. Et seuls trois d'entre eux ont dix ou plus de dix ans. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que Blaise doit absolument aider Alcibiade à faire sa valise et ranger sa chambre, sinon, on est foutu ! »

Paul soupira et embrassa le front de Draco, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais quand un jeune prend une chambre, sa chambre de disciple, il n'est pas isolé, jamais, le pauvre, ce serait terrible autrement. Alors on le place dans l'un des quatre quartiers de nuit des disciples. Nous, on est dans le trois. On est entre quinze et vingt par dortoir, enfin, espace nuit. Nous sommes donc mélangés au niveaux de nos âges. C'est important, parce que comme ça, il y a toujours des grands pour s'occuper des petits. On garde notre chambre jusqu'à notre mariage. C'est vraiment notre espace, on peut faire ce que l'on veut dedans, la décorer comme bon nous semble, les maîtres et les nourrices ne nous empêchent rien. Une fois unis, nous perdons le statut de novice et nous devenons maître à notre tour. Quand on revient au Temple, on dort dans l'une des chambres du quartier des maîtres. Là, ce n'est plus notre chambre personnelle, les maîtres ne dorment pas dans une chambre qui leur est propre. C'est logique. Seuls les membres du Conseils ont un appartement privé. Eux, et les Monoïques qui décident de venir finir leur vie au Temple. »

« Les Monoïques ont le droit de revenir ? » chuchota Draco.

« Évidemment ! C'est notre maison ici, Draco. La mienne, la tienne, la nôtre à tous. Enfin, pour toi et Ayase c'est un peu différent parce que vous êtes des Werwulfs, alors je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous éloigner de votre meute trop longtemps. Mais malgré cela, Ayase vient très souvent au Temple, comme tous les maîtres. C'est normal, ce sont eux qui donnent les leçons aux enfants, qui nous guident, nous dirigent et nous apprennent. Il y a les nourrices, bien sûr, et parfois des professeurs qui viennent de l'extérieur pour certains apprentissages, comme la lecture, l'écriture, ce genre de chose. Mais toute notre culture, nos traditions, notre façon de vivre, viennent de nos frères plus âgés. »

« Pourquoi tu parles de disciples et ensuite de novices ? »

« Oh, en fait, c'est un peu la même chose, mais souvent on parle de disciple pour ceux qui ne sont pas tatoués et initiés, et novice pour les autres, comme nous, qui sont présentés aux hommes. Mais bon, parfois on utilise le terme disciple pour les deux. »

Paul reprit ses caresses cette fois dans les cheveux de Draco.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment magnifiques, tu sais. »

« Merci, » fit Draco avec un grand sourire. « J'aime beaucoup les tiens, ils sont tout doux. »

Paul se mit à rire et sans sommation, frotta son nez contre celui de Draco.

« Tu es trop mignon. Je veux dire, là, » expliqua-t-il en tapotant le front de Draco avec son index. « Parce que sinon, physiquement, tu es à l'image de tes cheveux : magnifique. »

« Merci, » répéta Draco en rougissant un peu.

Les compliments de l'autre garçon le touchaient beaucoup, lui mettaient un énorme baume au cœur.

« Tu sais, Draco, je persiste à dire qu'Ayase est différent avec toi qu'avec nous autres. Tu es spécial pour lui. Parce que tu es un Oméga, bien sûr, mais aussi... je pense comme une sorte de fils, plus qu'un simple frère Monoïque. »

Draco ferma les yeux et entoura la taille de Paul de ses bras tout en se collant contre lui. Certes, ce n'était pas un Werwulf mais son étreinte était très apaisante et réconfortante.

« Paul, tu me raconteras ta première Présentation ? Tu me parleras de notre espèce ? »

« Bien sûr, mon frère. Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures entières, des journées entières avec toi dans mes bras, à simplement te parler, » répondit Paul en souriant.

Les deux garçons parlèrent effectivement encore un long moment, puis le son d'une cloche les avertit que le repas était servi. Ils descendirent donc manger dans la salle commune en compagnie des autres. Draco s'étonna que tous les Monoïques et les nourrices discutaient ouvertement et sans gêne d'une table à une autre, sans tenir compte de la distinction d'âge. Les plus grands s'occupaient des plus jeunes d'une façon très maternelle et professionnelle à la fois. Les membres du Conseil étaient parmi eux, à plusieurs tables différentes. Draco remarqua aussi quelques adultes qui devaient être mariés.

Il fut cependant un peu chagriné qu'Ayase ne soit pas avec lui à table. L'Oméga était un peu plus loin, avec un membre du Conseil, un autre adulte, deux enfants, dont un très jeune qui jouait sans cesse avec les boucles brunes de son ami, et deux disciples.

« Ça ne va pas, Draco ? » lui demanda justement une nourrice installée à sa table, une vieille femme à la peau aussi ridée qu'une pomme blette.

« Si, si, madame, » répondit-il poliment, faisant exploser de rire un bambin de trois ou quatre ans assis à côté de lui.

« C'est Sirine ! Pas madame ! » dit-il en secouant ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

« Draco ne connaît pas encore nos prénoms à tous, Bastian, alors ne te moque pas, ce n'est pas bien, » le rabroua gentiment un jeune garçon d'environ treize ou quatorze ans.

À l'étonnement de Draco, le dénommé Bastian le regarda et ses yeux, d'un brun profond, s'embuèrent.

« Oh, pardon, Draco ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sauta dans les bras de l'Oméga pour le dévorer de bisous tout en se nichant sur ses genoux.

« Euh, c'est pas grave, » bafouilla Draco, surpris.

Il tapota le dos du bambin, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Son étonnement monta d'un cran quand le garçon qui avait repris le petit se leva et fit de même, tant avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Bastian passa des genoux de Draco aux bras du garçon qui le porta pour le remettre sur sa chaise, après un dernier câlin.

« Tu vois, Draco, nous sommes une espèce tactile, » commenta simplement Paul, assis à ses côtés.

« Nous sommes combien ? » demanda d'un coup Draco.

« En tout ? Environ quatre cents. »

« Quatre cent vingt-huit au dernier comptage de fin d'année, Paul, » le reprit Sirine.

« Ici ? » s'écria Draco.

« Non, comme Monoïques. Ici au Temple nous sommes moins nombreux. Il y a environ... »

« Pas environ, Paul, sois précis. »

« Oui, Sirine, » soupira Paul. « Je crois que nous sommes, ici au Temple, quatre-vingt-trois. »

« Non, quatre-vingt-un. Antoine est parti, de même que Freyr et Adam. Tu n'as jamais eu la mémoire des chiffres, mon pauvre Paul, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de pièces. »

« Ça fait quatre-vingt, alors, » grommela Paul, vexé.

« Non, un nouveau-né nous a été emmené il y a deux jours. Il n'est pas encore nommé. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Draco, curieux.

« C'est à dire que c'est un bébé qui a été donné au Temple sans que ses parents ne lui donnent de nom, » expliqua Sirine. « Hylas le fera ou un autre membre du Conseil, à moins qu'il ne demande à une autre personne de le faire. Qui a été initié, récemment ? Parfois Hylas demande à un jeune initié de nommer le nouveau-né. »

« Moi, on ne veut toujours pas m'initier, c'est pas juste ! » protesta le garçon qui s'occupait apparemment de Bastian.

« Tommy, tu n'as pas encore quatorze ans, un peu de patience ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant, » fit Paul en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Draco sourit. C'était l'une des mimiques préférées de son ami, a priori. Et le jeune Tommy devait être bien impatient sur ce sujet puisque Sirine le sermonna à son tour, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il demanderait tous les jours la même chose que son vœu s'exaucerait plus vite.

« Tu as hâte d'avoir ton tatouage ? » voulut savoir Draco, comprenant l'impatience du garçon sur ce point.

Lui-même l'avait désiré avec ardeur, alors qu'il était Monoïque, enfin, qu'il savait qu'il était Monoïque, depuis bien moins longtemps que Tommy.

« Oh, le tatouage, ça je l'aurai bientôt, dès mon anniversaire, mon Maître me l'a dit et j'ai déjà choisi les couleurs. Non, je parle de l'initiation au plaisir. Je voudrais tellement être un novice et que mes Maîtres m'apprennent le plaisir. »

Pour le coup, la fourchette de Draco tomba dans son assiette.

« Mais... mais... »

« Tu es trop jeune, Tommy ! » se fâcha Paul. « Les Maîtres te le diront quand tu pourras être initié mais ils ne feront rien tant que tu n'es pas prêt ! Et non, ce n'est pas parce que tu hurles sur tous les toits que tu l'es que c'est le cas. Nos Maîtres sont bien plus sages que toi. »

Draco ne suivit plus vraiment la discussion qui se déroulait à sa table. Il regarda Ayase, de loin, se sentant subitement perdu. L'Oméga brun redressa la tête, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Il fronça ses sourcils et se redressa afin de se diriger d'un pas alerte vers Draco.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ? »

« Ayase, je suis un peu fatigué, en fait. Tu pourrais me raccompagner dans ma chambre ? Je crois que je risque de me perdre. »

« Je peux le faire, si tu veux, Draco, » proposa Paul.

« C'est gentil, Paul, mais profite de ton repas. Je vais rester un peu avec Draco, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir quelque peu délaissé. Mais je suis content de voir que mes deux novices s'entendent aussi bien. »

Les deux garçons sourirent tandis que Draco se levait de table. Ayase et lui dirent quelques derniers mots de politesse avant de quitter la salle.

Ils regagnèrent le quartier de Draco sans encombre, mais ce fut quand Draco lui indiqua sa chambre qu'il réalisa qu'Ayase savait parfaitement où est-ce qu'il dormait. Un petit nœud se forma dans son estomac.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'inquiètes de ton séjour ? Ou de la compétition ? » lui demanda Ayase en refermant la porte de la chambre.

« Comment tu savais que j'étais dans ce dortoir, enfin, dans ce quartier ? » attaqua aussitôt Draco.

Ayase stoppa net.

« Ah. Je vois. Bien, assieds-toi à côté de moi, on va discuter, » fit l'Oméga en s'installant sur le lit.

Draco le suivit, toujours un peu tendu.

« Draco, je sais que Paul dort ici, et il a demandé à ce que tu prennes la chambre à côté de la sienne. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il dort là ? » fit Draco, toujours légèrement agressif.

« Parce que c'est mon novice. C'est ça, le fond du problème ? Tu es jaloux de Paul ? »

« Un peu, » avoua Draco. « Je pensais que j'étais, tu sais, un peu unique pour toi. »

« Tu es unique, » le rassura Ayase en le prenant contre lui et en s'allongeant, tout comme l'avait fait Paul quelques heures auparavant. « Draco... oui, Paul est mon novice. Toi, tu es à la fois mon novice, mon frère Oméga et comme mon fils. Je vis avec toi tous les jours, je suis venu te chercher, tu es une personne tellement importante à mes yeux. En fait, ce serait plus à Paul d'être jaloux... sauf que Paul a été élevé au Temple et qu'il sait, il a appris qu'on ne peut être jaloux de ses frères, et surtout pas à cause de son maître. »

Draco baissa la tête et la nicha dans le cou d'Ayase. Il était à la fois rassuré mais aussi un peu honteux.

« Tu sais, j'ai tellement envie d'être important pour un homme. Mon père biologique a voulu me tuer, mon père adoptif ne me comprenait pas, Fenrir et les autres mâles... enfin bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Même ceux de la meute, je leur plais, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si je suis _important_ à leur yeux, tu comprends ? »

« Tu es important à mes yeux, Draco. Et je sais que tu es important aux yeux de Charlie, d'Asami et sans aucun doute, aux yeux de Harry. »

Draco hocha la tête, il se serra contre Ayase et, laissant parler tant sa nature lupine que monoïque, il lui embrassa d'abord le menton avant de lui donner deux petits coups de langue. Ayase se mit à rire puis lui embrassa pour sa part le front.

« Et sinon, tu as pu discuter avec Paul ? »

« Oui, il a commencé à m'expliquer le fonctionnement du Temple. Tu vas dormir dans le quartier des Maîtres, alors ? »

« Quand je resterai ici pour la nuit, oui. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu pourras venir me trouver. Et si je suis reparti dans la meute, tu as toujours Paul à côté ou un autre Maître qui sera là pour toi. »

« Un Maître du Conseil ? »

« Les Conseillers sont dans un autre quartier. Ils vivent à demeure ici, pas comme les Monoïques mariés qui viennent de temps en temps au Temple. Mais oui, tu pourras aussi aller les voir si besoin. »

Draco resta pensif un instant.

« Ils vivent tous les quatre là ? Et leur époux ? Ils n'ont jamais été marié ? »

Ayase caressa un instant les cheveux blonds.

« Non, Draco. Ils ont été mariés. C'est une obligation pour chaque Monoïque. Nous devons être unis au plus tard le jour de notre vingt-deuxième anniversaire. C'est une loi fédérale. Une fois unis, nous quittons le Temple pour vivre avec notre conjoint avec qui nous devons concevoir au moins un enfant. »

« C'est une loi ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Oui, » répondit sombrement Ayase. « Les lois qui régissent notre peuple datent de l'accord entre les quatre Monarques après la seconde guerre, celle contre le Seigneur Noir. À cette époque, il était impensable que les Monoïques échappent totalement aux relations intimes. Alors il a été décidé de ce mariage afin de les protéger. Je pense aussi que c'était une façon pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de faire accepter le traité à Zmeï. Ils ignoraient, bien sûr, qu'il voulait lui aussi ce traité pour les Monoïques. »

« Le voulait-il vraiment ? » demanda Draco d'une voix faible.

« Draco, toi qui lis tous les jours ou presque le livre de Svarog, tu l'ignores ? »

« Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à lire tout le livre. Je bute toujours sur un passage et je n'ose pas aller plus loin, » avoua Draco.

« Tu devrais le lire jusqu'au bout, alors, » répondit Ayase avant de poursuivre. « Les Monoïques se marient, devenant ainsi des Maîtres pour les plus jeunes. Chaque Monoïque marié revient au Temple afin de former, d'éduquer les plus jeunes. Nous prenons aussi un enfant sous notre aile, devenant ainsi son référent. C'est le référent qui participe au tatouage et qui soutient le jeune durant chaque phase de son apprentissage. »

« Y compris l'initiation sexuelle ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Draco. C'est un secret de Maître. Nul ne doit savoir avec exactitude qui sont les deux Maîtres qui l'ont initié. Par contre, il est de coutume qu'ensuite, le Maître et le disciple aient des relations intimes s'ils le souhaitent, c'est vrai. De même que l'initié peut tout à fait avoir des relations avec d'autres Monoïques, qu'ils soient novices ou maîtres. »

Draco sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas... avec moi. »

« Non, comme je te l'avais expliqué, notre relation est trop particulière, Draco. Je ne pourrais pas en tant que Monoïque, et nous ne le pouvons pas vraiment en tant que Werwulfs. Nous sommes deux soumis. Avec des humains, nous pouvons avoir des relations mais comme actifs cette fois-ci, car notre loup ne supporterait que très difficilement de se soumettre à un Homme. »

« Et avec Paul ? » continua Draco.

« Moi et Paul ? »

Draco hocha la tête et regarda l'Oméga brun avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.

« Je... oui, » avoua Ayase. « Oui, j'ai eu des relations avec Paul. Et avec d'autres novices. Par contre, je n'ai plus eu le moindre rapport avec un Monoïque uni depuis mon mariage avec Charlie. Je ne le veux pas. Mais c'est mon rôle en tant que Maître d'initier et d'éduquer les plus jeunes. Je ne veux ni les rejeter ni leur refuser des conseils ou un soutien. Si l'un d'entre eux me le demande, si je participe à une initiation, je le fais. »

Cette fois, les joues de Draco prirent une teinte de rose soutenue. Imaginer Ayase avoir une relation intime avec l'un des jeunes était plutôt gênant. Surtout vis à vis de Charlie.

« Et Charlie ? »

« Cela ne regarde pas Charlie. C'est une affaire de Monoïques. Je suis le Maître, vous êtes les novices. Nous vous montrons, vous apprenez. »

« Oui, Ayase, » murmura Draco.

L'homme le reprit contre lui, tendrement.

« Nous vivons ainsi. Une fois notre premier enfant mis au monde, chaque Monoïque regagne sa liberté. Nous restons mariés sauf si nous désirons une séparation. C'est très rare. En général, ce qui sépare un Monoïque de son époux, c'est la mort. Benjamin est donc une exception. »

« Benjamin ? »

« Oui, l'un des Conseillers que tu as vu. Il s'est séparé de son époux il y a de ça plusieurs années. Gabriel, Ivan et Hylas sont veufs. Sylvanus est toujours marié, mais il ne vit pas avec son mari, sauf quand il est à Traverse comme en ce moment. Chaque Conseiller officie à tour de rôle à la Cour Impériale de Traverse. Il n'y a que quand il est là-bas que Sylvanus vit avec son mari, ils se sont arrangés ainsi. »

« Et leurs enfants ? »

« Ils les voient tous toujours, rassure-toi. Moins que les autres Monoïques, c'est vrai, mais c'est leur choix. Quand un Monoïque perd son époux, il fait ensuite comme il l'entend. Il peut se remarier, rester seul, revenir vivre au Temple, voire même, à ce moment-là, vivre avec l'un de ses frères. Gabriel et Benjamin sont dans ce cas. Ils sont amants et se sont unis. »

Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Décidément, il avait encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre sur les Monoïques. Les jours qui allaient suivre allaient passer très vite, il en était certain. Ce qui d'ailleurs, constata-t-il brutalement, n'était pas pour lui plaire car le retour dans la meute signerait aussi sa mise en jeu.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	31. La salle aux souvenirs

**Bêta : Nanola ... et aussi ma chérie parce que j'ai craqué devant ses beaux yeux de chatons et que je lui ai filé tous mes fichiers ^^" oui, je suis faible.**

 **NDA : J'annonce qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de publication la semaine prochaine, pour des raisons personnelles de débordement IRL qui font que là, j'en peux plus ^^ Donc, oui, je sais, cette fiction est terminée à l'écriture, donc c'est peut-être dur à comprendre pour vous, mais là, je n'y arrive plus IRL. Alors merci de votre compréhension et de votre soutien et à dans 15 jours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

 **.**

 **La salle aux souvenirs**

* * *

 _J'ai peur. L'Air, j'ai si peur._

 _Ce matin des hurlements se sont fait entendre dans les cachots. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis le départ du Seigneur Noir, il y a de cela plus de deux mois. Le Seigneur avait interdit l'entrée aux cachots à ses sbires, seuls les princes ont le droit de le faire et parmi eux, seul mon Prince l'a effectivement fait._

 _Les prisonniers et nous autres, esclaves, pensions donc être en paix durant encore un peu de temps._

 _Mais ce matin, une purge a eu lieu. Qui l'a décidée, je l'ignore. Je ne sais même pas qui est encore vivant. Il m'a semblé entendre Joshua pleurer et les enfants crier, plus bas, dans la cellule où ils sont entassés._

 _L'odeur du sang et de la peur était partout présente._

 _Puis ma porte s'est ouverte, trois hommes sont rentrés. Je saigne._

 _Mon Prince est arrivé, lui aussi. J'ai cru qu'il venait pour me sauver. Il m'a regardé tandis que ces hommes étaient avec moi et me faisaient de nouveau connaître la douleur. Il avait l'air froid, hautain. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître et ma souffrance n'était pas seule en cause. Il leur a dit de partir, ce qu'ils ont fait bien qu'en protestant._

 _Je pleurais. J'ai cru qu'il allait venir me consoler, me soigner, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il s'est avancé vers moi, et alors, il m'a giflé. Il est reparti sans rien me dire, sans rien faire, m'a abandonné sur ma couche tachée de sang._

 _Ce soir j'ai peur, parce que je veux mourir et que je ne sais pas quand la mort viendra enfin me délivrer._

 _« Livre de Svarog. »_

 **… … …**

Draco referma le livre d'un coup sec. Non, il ne voulait pas lire plus encore. Il soupira et reposa le livre sur le tapis au sol.

« Pourquoi cet air si dépité ? »

« Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à le lire en entier. »

Paul se redressa un peu afin d'étudier la couverture du livre en question.

« Svarog ? Pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ? Tu as lu des choses bien plus compliquées, il me semble. Le livre de Svarog est l'un des premiers que l'on donne à lire aux enfants. Svarog est comme notre père à tous. C'est grâce à lui que le temple est ce qu'il est. »

« Je sais, » soupira de nouveau Draco. « Mais sa vie... il n'a pas été aimé, lui non plus. Il y a cru mais il s'est trompé. Et je... Paul, je me sens si proche de lui, tu comprends ? En fait, peut-être que non, tu ne comprends pas, parce que toi, tu es né ici, ou tout comme. Tu n'as pas connu la violence, juste l'amour. Pas moi. Pas Svarog. Et quand il a cru qu'il allait être aimé, qu'il allait être sauvé, regarde ce qui lui est arrivé ! Et moi, je veux pas... » Le visage de Draco se fissura alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Je veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose ! »

Sans surprise, Paul se leva du fauteuil où il était installé et se précipita sur le lit, à côté de Draco qu'il enlaça immédiatement.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Draco était au Temple. Il s'y était bien vite habitué. Il avait suivi non pas les cours classiques mais ceux de culture. Il avait aussi participé aux chants, aux danses et s'était de nouveau essayé à l'art. Il connaissait désormais tous les jeunes et les nourrices, ainsi que les Maîtres qui avaient été présents durant ces jours.

Par-dessus tout, Draco s'était très rapidement fait aux habitudes tactiles et câlines des Monoïques. Chacun se touchait, se câlinait pour des raisons diverses et variées. Il avait croisé nombre de ses frères qui se tenaient par la main, de façon innocente pour la plupart, parfois plus licencieuse pour d'autres.

Draco avait remarqué que les enfants étaient particulièrement protégés, aimés, dorlotés. Les choses changeaient un peu avec la puberté, les jeunes devant tenir le rang de leur caste avec dignité. Puis, une fois que le tatouage avait été apposé, les jeunes étaient traités de façon encore différente. À la fois avec plus de respect mais aussi plus de contraintes et d'exigences. Venait ensuite l'initiation qui était une sorte d'entrée dans l'âge adulte, bien que le novice n'ait que quinze ou seize ans à ce moment-là. Le Monoïque devait être un exemple, un modèle pour les petits, un élèves appliqué, dévoué et attentif vis à vis de ses maîtres.

Mais quel que soit l'âge ou le statut, tout se faisait dans l'amour et le respect de l'autre.

Plusieurs enfants avaient quitté le Temple pour rejoindre leurs parents. Draco avaient embrassé chaque petite tête aux cheveux longs et tressés avant qu'une nourrice ne conduise l'enfant dans le bâtiment le plus éloigné, celui qui donnait dans la grande rue et la Place de Helga. Là, dans une salle, l'attendait sa famille qui l'emmènerait loin de ses frères pendant quatre longues semaines.

Tous les Monoïques pleuraient cette séparation, quand bien même beaucoup de petits étaient ravis de revoir leurs parents. L'un d'eux, en particulier, avait attiré l'attention de Draco. Le garçon lui avait semblé morose jusqu'à ce jour, et là, il pleurait d'impatience.

« On aura des problèmes avec lui, » avait déclaré un Maître Monoïque à ses côtés.

Draco n'avait pas compris et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre sur le moment.

Paul et lui étaient ensuite montés dans la chambre de Paul afin de se reposer et de lire un peu avant l'heure du dîner.

L'Oméga se laissa aller à pleurer entre les bras de son ami. Ici, il le pouvait, sans honte, sans crainte. Les Monoïques étaient des créatures que les autres jugeaient fragiles car elles vivaient les émotions de façon plus intense, passant du rire aux larmes facilement. Ils ne se retenaient pas, cela n'était pas dans leur nature et jamais personne ne les avait sermonnés, à l'instar de Draco, que les hommes, les vrais, se devaient d'être forts et de ne pas pleurnicher.

C'était un véritable soulagement pour Draco de laisser ses sentiments s'exposer ainsi, sans aucun tabou. Si un Monoïque pleurait, les autres le consolaient. Si un Monoïque riait, ses frères riaient avec lui et l'embrassaient.

Si tout pouvait être aussi simple et aimant, avait plus d'une fois pensé Draco.

Paul lui caressait les cheveux ainsi que la nuque. Il avait rapidement compris, à moins que ce ne soit Ayase qui le lui avait expliqué, que le garçon avait besoin de cette caresse très particulière quand il avait de la peine ou éprouvait de l'angoisse.

« Draco, pourquoi penses-tu à quelque chose d'aussi triste ? Bien sûr que Svarog a été aimé, tout comme tu le seras ! »

« Non, » pleurnicha Draco. « C'était un mensonge, Zmeï ne l'aimait pas ! Et moi, si Har... si mon mâle ne m'aime pas, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Paul se saisit en se contorsionnant un peu du livre abandonné au sol.

« Quelle page ? »

« Là, » lui montra Draco en séchant ses joues d'un revers de main.

Paul lut les quelques lignes incriminées.

« Oh, je vois... Tu devrais lire la suite, tu sais. Quand tu l'auras fait, je te montrerai une salle que tu n'as pas encore visitée. La salle aux souvenirs, je pense que ça va te plaire. »

Il embrassa le front de l'autre garçon qui le regardait attentivement.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Non, finis le livre d'abord. Si tu n'as pas envie de lire tout de suite, on peut discuter. C'est qui Harry ? Ton prétendant ? »

« Comment tu connais Harry ? » voulut savoir Draco en se redressant sur un coude.

« Tu as dit ''Har'' tout à l'heure et j'ai entendu Ayase un jour parler d'un Werwulf de ton clan qui se nomme Harry et qui, a priori, te tourne pas mal autour. C'est ton prétendant ? Il est comment ? »

Draco se rallongea de tout son long, le dos bien à plat sur le matelas. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond, un peu perdu.

« Ce n'est pas mon prétendant, enfin pas comme tu l'entends. Je n'ai pas été présenté et je ne le serai jamais. Je vais être gagné lors d'une compétition. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, une larme roula sur sa joue. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, cela le rendait triste. Paul ne dit rien mais il l'essuya gentiment.

« Harry, c'est un garçon de ma meute. Il va avoir vingt-quatre ans à la fin du mois. Il est beau, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des grands yeux verts. Il est très fort aussi. Et gentil. Il me fait rire et j'aime bien être avec lui. Je voudrais que ce soit lui qui me remporte. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je... je crois pas à l'amour, pas vraiment, pas pour moi... mais... je l'aime beaucoup, oui, » admit Draco.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, » répéta Paul.

Il sourit et se pencha sur l'autre garçon.

« Moi, je crois que tu es amoureux, » le taquina-t-il. « Et lui, il ''t'aime beaucoup'' aussi, comme tu dis ? » rajouta-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien que ses joues rosées parlaient pour lui.

« Je crois, oui. On s'est embrassé, tu sais, » avoua-t-il en levant les yeux sur son ami.

« C'est vrai, c'est trop génial !, s'exclama Paul, enthousiaste.

Il se rassit en tailleur sur le lit.

« Allez raconte, c'était bien ? »

« En fait, » fit Draco en s'asseyant à son tour de la même manière. « Oui, c'était vraiment bien. Il m'a embrassé dans le cou, puis là, sur la mâchoire et ensuite sur la bouche. Et là, waaa, c'était vraiment génial... Il a mis la langue, en plus. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rirent de concert. Draco aimait ces moments de complicité entre eux, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'ami de son âge.

« Vous avez fait l'amour ? »

Cette fois, Draco vira crevette.

« Non, je peux pas m'accoupler avec un dominant, sinon, je serais potentiellement à lui. »

Paul fronça les sourcils, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Finalement, une lueur de compréhension éclaira ses yeux bleus.

« Ah, ok, donc en fait, tu le feras après ton union. C'est dommage, tu ne vas pas essayer les mâles alors, savoir lequel te conviendrait le mieux. »

Draco manqua s'étouffer.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer des mâles ! J'ai déjà eu bien trop de mâles ! »

« Pardon, Draco, c'était maladroit. Parfois j'oublie que... Enfin, que tu n'as pas été ici, tu vois... » s'excusa de suite le garçon.

Draco réfléchit de son côté.

« Paul, tu sais, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, Harry était là. C'est lui qui m'a dénoncé à Ayase, il avait senti mon odeur. »

« Oooh ! Alors c'est lui, le fameux Harry ? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Bon sang, je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier ! Déjà, c'était ma première Présentation, donc forcément, ça marque, et ensuite, il y a eu un tel scandale ! Ton père était dans une colère noire sous la tente, il m'a fait presque peur. »

« Tu l'avais vu ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Non, mais entendu, ça oui. Et ensuite ce jeune homme était avec Ayase, lui je l'ai vu. Très bon choix, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Quand même, il est fort pour avoir senti que tu étais un Monoïque. Ayase m'a dit que nous avions effectivement une odeur particulière mais elle est très légère quand on est jeune. Elle se développe quand on a fini notre puberté ou quand on est excité. Il a un sacré flair ton Harry, parce que tu avais quoi, quatorze ans c'est ça ? Les Monoïques finissent en général leur puberté vers quinze, seize ans, alors... » Paul se tut d'un coup, ses yeux se plissèrent avant de s'écarquiller brusquement. « Draco ?! Tu étais excité ? »

Draco gémit et se cacha le visage dans un oreiller.

« Ça alors ! Tu étais excité par la Présentation ! Alors ça, c'est trop drôle ! » s'esclaffa le Monoïque, hilare.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Paul ! En fait, pour être franc au départ j'étais pas excité, du tout, bien au contraire, j'étais même plutôt triste. À cause de toi en plus ! Et puis ensuite... ensuite je sais pas, j'ai pas contrôlé mes réactions, » lâcha Draco plus rouge que jamais.

Ces paroles coupèrent le fou rire de Paul qui le dévisagea.

« C'est parce que j'ai pleuré, c'est bien pour ça ? »

« Oui. Ma mère et ma sœur, Laura, elles n'aimaient pas les Présentations. Elles disaient que vous n'étiez pas des morceaux de viande. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas, c'est vrai. »

« Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

« Je... C'est pas facile à expliquer. On est Monoïques, notre vie est réglée. On naît et on vit selon des règles strictes. On a pas le choix, c'est vrai. Mais ces règles, cette vie, font aussi de nous des êtres très privilégiés dans notre Monde. Enfin bref, disons que ce jour-là, j'étais très impressionné. C'était la première fois que je quittais le Temple de cette façon, que j'allais rencontrer des hommes qui n'étaient pas des Monoïques. J'avais peur d'eux, mais j'avais peur aussi de ne pas leur plaire. C'était très contradictoires comme sentiments. Je voulais plaire, ne pas être le seul Monoïque dont personne ne voudrait, et en même temps, j'étais terrorisé parce que voilà, ça voulait dire que j'allais vraiment rencontrer des hommes, parler avec eux, faire l'amour avec eux et me marier un jour avec l'un d'eux, quitter le Temple, mes frères, afin de remplir mon rôle. Et... même encore maintenant, ça me fait un peu peur. Ayase est super d'ailleurs quand je me sens pas bien à ce sujet. Il est vraiment gentil, c'est un ange. Il me dit que j'ai le temps, que je ne dois pas me précipiter et qu'il faut que je rencontre plusieurs hommes avant de me décider. Il a raison. J'ai eu à peine dix-sept ans, j'ai encore le temps. »

Paul s'interrompit, il avisa le teint pâle de Draco et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. De t'avoir fait de la peine ce jour-là, de t'avoir fait de la peine tout à l'heure et de t'en faire encore en disant tout cela. Je sais que toi, tu n'as pas le temps et de ce que tu en dis, pas vraiment le choix. Pourtant, mon frère, ne sois pas triste. Il est une vérité dans ce Monde depuis l'avènement de Svarog : c'est que chaque Monoïque connaît l'amour. Toi aussi. De plus, j'ai confiance en notre Grand Maître et en Ayase. Ils n'abandonneront pas l'un des nôtres ainsi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Merci, Paul, » murmura Draco. « Tu sais, je comprends vraiment ce que tu dis au sujet de l'ambivalence des émotions que tu ressentais. C'est un peu pareil. J'ai pas envie d'être donné mais je n'ai pas envie non plus que personne ne veuille se battre pour moi. »

« Draco, tu es l'un des plus magnifiques Monoïques que notre terre a porté. Ils vont se battre pour toi, c'est évident ! »

« Je sais pas... Et puis dans ce cas, alors Harry a peut-être moins de chance de me gagner ? J'ai pas envie d'être donné à un autre mâle que lui et j'ai pas envie de quitter ma meute, Ayase et Charlie. »

Paul le câlina un long moment puis déclara.

« Bon, on va se promener dans les jardins, ça nous fera du bien ! On pourrait même nager un peu dans le bassin, qu'en dis-tu ? Et ce soir, tu liras, comme ça, demain ou après-demain, je t'emmènerai voir la salle ! »

 **… … …**

 _Je suis malheureux, si malheureux. Pourquoi m'avoir fait naître, pourquoi ? Si seulement j'avais un peu plus de courage, j'essayerais de faire comme Sporus et tant d'autres, j'essayerais de trouver un moyen de me libérer de ces chaînes et je me suiciderais._

 _J'ai cherché mais à part me laisser mourir de faim, je crois qu'il n'y a rien._

 _J'avais cru que peut-être Zmeï m'aimerait assez pour me sauver ou, au moins, pour me protéger. Je paye aujourd'hui ma naïveté, mon ignorance, ma stupide confiance._

 _Je voulais tellement y croire, tellement..._

 _Joshua est vivant. Il pleure. Moi aussi. Nous sommes chacun collés contre le mur de notre chambre, ce mur maudit qui nous sépare. On avait découvert un endroit où on peut s'entendre et nous sommes là, tous les deux, à pleurer dans cette chambre qui sera notre tombeau. Si seulement je pouvais être avec lui, je me sentirais moins seul, j'aurais moins peur avec un de mes frères dans mes bras._

 _Pourquoi lui ai-je fait confiance ? Joshua m'avait prévenu, il me l'avait dit. Je me sens tellement stupide._

 _Je lui ai donné mon cœur et il l'a brisé. Je lui ai donné mes rêves, mon corps, mes espoirs. J'ai eu tort, j'aurais dû savoir depuis longtemps que je ne possédais rien de tout cela, je ne possède rien depuis le jour où la femme qui me portait m'a mis au monde._

 _J'entends du bruit. Il y a un homme qui vient. Oh non, non, j'ai peur._

« Bon sang, je dois vraiment lire ça ? C'est stressant ! Et en plus, ça ne m'aide pas du tout, Paul ! Tu veux me faire sombrer dans la déprime, c'est ça ? »

« Arrête de râler et lis. Si tu es très sage, après tu auras droit à un gros câlin. »

Le garçon blond souleva l'un de ses sourcils et regarda son compagnon, négligemment allongé à côté de lui. La chambre de Paul était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lumière des bougies sur la table de chevet permettait à Draco de lire. Paul, lui, tentait d'écrire un poème depuis la fin du souper.

« Gros comment ? »

La question fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

« Pour l'instant, je dirais gros comme : tu pourrais dormir ici, dans mes bras ? Ce serait très réconfortant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant.

« D'accord, » abdiqua-t-il avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

 _Joshua ne me croit pas. Je lui ai parlé, tout à l'heure, mais il refuse de me croire. Je pense qu'il a dû partir à l'autre bout de la pièce parce que je ne l'entends plus._

 _Si lui n'y croit pas, peut-être devrais-je faire pareil ?_

 _Pourtant, j'ai de nouveau un peu d'espoir dans mon cœur._

 _Zmeï est revenu. C'était lui tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il m'a soigné mais il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait, très vite. Là-haut, dans le château, les choses bougent._

 _Nous ne le voyons pas ici-bas, bien évidemment._

 _Certains Mangemorts sont revenus du champ de bataille. Ce sont eux qui ont demandé à ce que la purge chez les prisonniers soit faite. Et ils ont estimé aussi qu'ils avaient le droit de s'amuser un peu avec nous._

 _Je n'ai pas compris s'ils avaient agi sur l'ordre du Seigneur Noir. Tout ceci me dépasse un peu, je le crains. Mais j'ai quand même compris une chose, ce soir._

 _Zmeï veut venger son père et son grand-père. Il œuvre dans l'ombre, il a des alliés puissants et veut entraîner la chute du Seigneur Sombre._

 _À partir d'aujourd'hui je vais prier pour qu'il réussisse._

 _Quand il est entré dans ma chambre, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Qu'il m'avait montré son vrai visage tout à l'heure et qu'il allait de nouveau me frapper._

 _Mais au contraire, il m'a pris dans ses bras, moi qui étais en boule sur le sol, m'a porté sur le lit. Je me suis mis à pleurer, encore. Nous autres Monoïques ne sommes bons qu'à cela d'après les Mangemorts. Pleurer et être baisés._

 _Zmeï ne m'a pas fait pleurer, et il ne m'a pas baisé non plus. Il a caressé mon visage, mes cheveux longs. Il a pris mes joues en coupe dans ses mains, et là, il m'a embrassé. Il m'embrasse peu souvent de cette façon. J'aime quand il m'embrasse de cette façon. J'ai le sentiment d'être différent quand il fait ça, d'être important._

 _Il a encore caressé ma joue et m'a demandé pardon._

 _« J'étais furieux, en colère, et j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que j'arriverais trop tard et quand bien même tu es toujours vivant, je suis effectivement arrivé trop tard. Quand je t'ai vu, avec eux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant éprouvé de jalousie et de haine envers quiconque. »_

 _J'ai tiqué, parce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord qu'il me haïssait, moi. Il a vu la douleur dans mes yeux et s'est empressé de m'embrasser encore._

 _« Ce n'est pas toi que je hais, Svarog, ce sont eux, et c'est moi. »_

 _Zmeï m'a affirmé alors que les trois Mangemorts dans ma cellule ne feront plus jamais de mal, à personne, il y a veillé lui-même._

 _Il m'a serré dans ses bras, très fort._

 _« Mon Prince, vous n'avez pas à être jaloux, » ai-je dit. « Je ne peux leur dire non, c'est le destin de ma naissance. Mais même s'ils possèdent mon corps, mon cœur, lui, n'appartient qu'à vous. »_

 _« Alors je hais aussi le destin de ta naissance, » m'a-t-il dit._

 _J'ai fermé les yeux, je me suis cramponné à lui et je lui ai avoué mon amour, même si je sais qu'il le savait déjà._

 _J'ai pris un risque cette nuit. J'ai supplié mon Prince de nous sauver. Je sais que dans un autre Royaume, les Monoïques sont respectés. Alors j'ai demandé à Zmeï de faire partir mes frères dans cet endroit._

 _Il a eu l'air triste, d'un coup._

 _« Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu veux que je t'éloigne de moi ? »_

 _« Non, mon Prince. Je vous demande simplement de sauver mes frères. Je ne partirai pas. »_

 _J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne._

 _« Vainqueur ou vaincu, je resterai avec vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si vous devenez le Seigneur de ce Royaume, alors peut-être pourriez-vous faire en sorte que chaque Monoïque né sur ce Monde ne vive plus ce que nous subissons ici. Si vous perdez cette lutte contre le Seigneur Noir, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : tuez-moi de vos propres mains. Je voudrais mourir dans vos bras. »_

 _« Et si je deviens le nouveau Seigneur de ce royaume, que demandes-tu pour toi ? » murmura mon Prince._

 _J'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de lui avouer ce que je sais depuis quelques jours à peine. J'ai posé nos mains enlacées sur mon ventre et j'ai regardé ses yeux si clairs._

 _« Je vous demande, ô Seigneur, de ne pas me condamner à la même peine que votre grand-père Sporus et de me permettre d'élever notre enfant à vos côtés. »_

« Il était enceint ! » s'écria Draco, faisant sursauter Paul.

« Oui, il l'était. »

Paul se tourna vers Draco et lui prit le livre des mains.

« En réalité, quand le Seigneur Noir est parti en guerre contre les autres Monarques, il avait interdit l'accès des chambres de ses Monoïques, à tous. Zmeï en a forcé l'entrée parce qu'il était l'un des princes héritiers de Salazar et qu'il avait surtout beaucoup d'appuis parmi le personnel et les habitants du Royaume. Il était le sixième fils du sixième fils. »

« Tout le monde dit ça comme si c'était une évidence ! Pas pour moi, » déclara Draco.

« Comme tu le sais déjà puisque tu as lu le bouquin jusqu'ici, Salazar Serpentard avait un harem de Monoïques. Son favori, à une époque, était Sporus. Il a eu un enfant avec lui, Amatus. Salazar était fou de ce bébé qui avait hérité des traits de Sporus. Mais il n'a pas pour autant libéré le père de son enfant qui est resté dans les cachots. Il était veuf de sa première épouse, avec qui il avait eu son premier fils. Il n'aimait ni l'une, ni l'autre, et il s'était remarié avec une autre femme qu'il appréciait plus et avec qui il a eu d'autres enfants. Il avait aussi des maîtresses et au moins deux d'entre-elles lui ont aussi donné une descendance. Amatus est le seul enfant qu'il a eu d'un Monoïque. »

Paul soupira, l'air triste.

« Sporus devait penser qu'ayant porté sa descendance, Salazar lui permettrait de quitter le harem, qu'il serait libre, lui aussi, de marcher dans les couloirs du château avec son enfant. Comme son épouse et ses maîtresses. D'autant que tout le monde disait que Salazar aimait ce Monoïque plus que sa femme et ses favorites. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a laissé dans les cachots et pire encore, quand Amatus a eu trois ans, il l'a enlevé à son père pour l'élever comme un prince. Il a annoncé qu'Amatus serait son héritier au trône. Ceci n'a pas été bien pris par l'aîné du clan, comme tu t'en doutes. Quant à Sporus... Il en est mort. »

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent puis se prirent par la main, leurs épaules collées l'une contre l'autre.

« Amatus a été élevé comme le prince héritier qu'il était désormais. Il se savait issu d'un Monoïque, mais n'a jamais rien su ou voulu savoir d'autre. Il n'est jamais descendu dans les cachots. La mort de Sporus avait profondément choqué Salazar, de ce que l'on en sait. Pourtant, il a continué à visiter ses Monoïques et a pris ensuite d'autres favoris, dont Artémis. On raconte par contre que l'amour qu'il avait pour Amatus est devenu démesuré à la mort de son amant. Son fils premier-né, Tom, a haï son jeune frère. Sa haine s'est ensuite transmise à son propre fils unique, qui est devenu par la suite Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, faisant de lui l'être abject que l'on connaît. Amatus a grandi, il s'est marié et a eu cinq enfants, tous garçons, et tous ressemblaient à leur mère. Une femme que Salazar n'aimait absolument pas, comme tu t'en doutes. Elle est morte en donnant naissance au sixième fils, Zmeï, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait à son père et à son grand-père monoïque. Salazar a aussitôt vénéré cet enfant, au même titre qu'Amatus. Ensuite, les historiens ne sont pas d'accord, mais toujours est-il qu'Amatus est décédé quand Zmeï n'avait pas encore quinze ans. Les uns disent qu'il est mort d'un accident de cheval, d'autres que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'a assassiné. Ce qui est le plus probable. Il espérait ainsi reprendre la place qui lui était due, à savoir celle d'héritier au trône. Salazar a porté le deuil de son fils jusqu'à la fin de sa propre vie et contrairement aux espérances de son premier petit-fils, il a désigné Zmeï comme héritier. Zmeï n'avait pas un caractère tendre, loin de là, cependant, il n'était pas un fou tyrannique comme le Seigneur Noir. Après la montée sur le trône de ce dernier, ceux qui étaient fidèles à leur ancien roi et tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas suivre le Seigneur Sombre se sont ralliés à Zmeï. Si Gryffondor a pu le vaincre, c'est en partie grâce à la trahison de Zmeï et à ses espions qui informaient les autres monarques des décisions de guerre. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'en a jamais rien su, et il a laissé Zmeï, bien plus jeune que lui, tranquille. Grossière erreur. De même qu'il l'a laissé au château quand il est parti en guerre. Zmeï avait toujours fait croire au Seigneur sombre qu'il le respectait, en tant qu'homme et en tant qu'héritier, et que lui ne voulait pas du trône. Ce qui était bien sur complètement faux. Il le haïssait et désirait reconquérir ce qui lui était dû. »

« Et il en a profité pour mettre enceint Svarog, » dit Draco.

« En fait, il ne le savait pas. Les Monoïques, dans les cachots, prenaient une contraception, celle que tu dois connaître, la petite feuille séchée. »

« Oui, je connais. »

« Bien. Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti, il a interdit aux gardiens des Monoïques de leur en fournir et a détruit lui-même les réserves. Ça, Zmeï l'ignorait, de même que Svarog. »

« Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ? » s'exclama Draco.

« En fait, de ce que l'on a appris par la suite, les esclaves Monoïques ne savaient rien de tout cela. Leur contraception était mélangée à leur nourriture. C'est de cette façon que leurs maîtres contrôlaient les naissances. Les Monoïques ne pouvaient pas tomber enceints par accident mais uniquement quand leur maître le décidait. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'arrêter eux-mêmes leur contraception puisqu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils en prenaient une. Tout comme ils ignoraient si leur maître décidait un jour de les engrosser ou non. »

Draco se blottit dans les bras de Paul, étonné par la soudaine tristesse du garçon blond. Il ne savait pas que Draco avait lui aussi été mis enceint par son ancien Alpha et qu'il l'ignorait tout des plans de Fenrir à l'époque. Paul lui embrassa le dessus du crâne avant de reprendre.

« On ne sait pas pourquoi le Seigneur Noir avait pris cette décision. Sans doute voulait-il s'assurer de la fidélité de ses vassaux et ainsi, si un Monoïque tombait enceint durant son absence, cela aurait voulu dire que quelqu'un lui avait désobéi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé. Là encore, certains historiens pensent qu'il nourrissait des soupçons envers Zmeï, tant en ce qui concernait ses Monoïques que s'agissant de sa fidélité en général, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait laissé au château au lieu de l'emmener en guerre avec lui. Bref, toujours est-il que si les Monoïques n'avaient plus de contraception, ils passaient toujours tous les quinze jours un test de grossesse. Les gardiens leur donnaient régulièrement une potion dont ils devaient déposer quelques gouttes dans un récipient rempli d'urine. Svarog a dû le faire et a découvert qu'il était tombé enceint un peu avant la purge des cachots. »

Draco resta confortablement installé dans le giron de Paul.

« Paul, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ? Ils ont gardé le bébé ? Il est né ? »

Paul donna une tendre étreinte à son compagnon.

« Tu le sauras en lisant la suite du livre, Draco. Mais je crois qu'il est tard et que tu as été très touché par ce passage. Alors le mieux, c'est que nous dormions maintenant. »

« Je reste avec toi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'était ce qui était convenu, non ? » sourit Paul en ramenant sa fine couverture sur leurs deux corps.

Ils restèrent enlacés tous les deux, puis Draco reprit la parole, en murmurant.

« Paul... ils étaient amoureux, alors ? »

« Hum ? Svarog et Zmeï ? »

« Oui. »

Paul embrassa le front de l'Oméga.

« Oui, Draco. Ils étaient amoureux. Demain, je te montrerai la salle et je répondrai à tes questions. Je te l'ai dit, Draco, depuis Svarog, chaque Monoïque dans ce monde connaît l'amour. Toi aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas, » chuchota Draco, le nez sur la clavicule hâlée. « J'aimerais. J'espère que mon compagnon m'aimera et que je l'aimerai. J'espère que ce sera Harry. »

« Je l'espère aussi, » répondit Paul.

Draco ferma les yeux. Aussitôt l'image de son dominant préféré s'imprima dans sa tête. Harry. Harry lui manquait. Il aurai aimé être dans ses bras, il aurait aimé être libre de vivre sa vie avec lui, de le choisir, comme ses frères choisissaient leur compagnon. Il aurait voulu que Harry soit là et l'embrasse.

 **… … …**

Comme à l'accoutumée, la main de Draco était dans celle de Paul, leurs doigts enlacés lâchement. Ils venaient de finir de manger après une matinée pour le moins studieuse.

« Alors, tu as fini le livre ? »

« Non, mais bientôt. Paul, je peux voir cette salle alors ? En quoi est-elle spéciale ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés regarda son compagnon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu aimes beaucoup Svarog, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, je me sens proche de lui. Je sais qu'il est très important, pour nous tous Monoïques, c'est en partie grâce à lui si ce Temple existe, du moins tel qu'il est et c'est grâce à lui, sans aucun doute, si le traité été signé entre les rois. Mais, contrairement à vous, on a une histoire un peu semblable, tu comprends ? Toute ma vie, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être en prison, de ne pas être libre de mon futur. Et ensuite... ensuite, tu sais bien, on a vécu des moments difficiles. Comme lui, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. C'est très dur, tu sais, même si on te répète que tu es né pour ça, que tu n'as pas le choix et qu'au fond de toi, tu penses que ceux qui te disent tout ça ont raison. »

Paul lâche la main de Draco, uniquement pour passer son bras autour de sa taille.

« Ils avaient tort, Draco. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort, » murmura Draco.

Compagnon-Loup dans sa tête poussa une légère plainte. Il ne fallait plus penser à cela, plus penser à Fenrir qui n'avait pas été un bon compagnon mais un monstre, plus penser à Daniel et à tous ceux de la meute qui l'avaient possédé, ne plus penser à Epsilon qui par deux fois l'avait comme abandonné. Non, il devait penser à son futur compagnon, un bon cette fois, qui prendrait soin de lui et qu'il pourrait chérir. Un compagnon avec qui il allait fonder une famille et élever leurs louveteaux. Rien d'autre ne devait compter pour le moment.

Draco secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. D'accord, il voulait bien ne plus penser à son ancienne meute, mais il ne voulait pas non plus imaginer son futur.

« Et donc, je me sens proche de Svarog. Il n'a pas eu le choix, pour rien. Même pour Zmeï. Mais... mais il l'a trouvé et il a été bon avec lui. »

« Zmeï l'a aimé, Draco. »

« Oui, peut-être... »

« Non, sûrement, » affirma le Monoïque. « Tout comme ton Harry t'aime, j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Draco, tu ne cesses de soupirer après lui, et de ce que tu m'en dis tout comme ce que j'en avais entendu par Ayase, je suis sûr qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi ! »

« Il me désire. »

« C'est déjà un bon début, non ? »

Draco réfléchit tout en continuant sa marche.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai le sentiment d'être proche de Svarog, comme si je le connaissais ou que l'on partageait quelque chose, tous les deux. »

« Alors tu vas adorer cette salle, Draco, » fit Paul tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'une grande porte. « Car tu vas le rencontrer, lui, et tous nos frères. »

L'Oméga sembla surpris, mais cette surprise devint stupéfaction alors que Paul ouvrait la porte et le faisait pénétrer dans une vaste salle. Elle était longue et haute de plafond, les murs recouverts jusqu'à hauteur d'homme de portraits à peine plus grand qu'une main. Juste devant ses yeux, Draco aperçut une première statue. Un Monoïque à en juger la tunique et les tresses.

Il s'avança avec déférence.

« Est-ce que c'est lui ? »

« Oui, c'est Svarog. C'est une statue qui a été faite deux ans après la monté sur le trône de Zmeï. C'est lui qui a instauré notre coiffure, les cheveux longs et les tresses. La tunique, elle, était déjà l'habit traditionnel des Monoïques du Royaume de Poufsouffle. Alors, première impression ? »

« Il est très beau. »

« Oui, comme nous tous. Pourtant, Svarog était persuadé de ne pas être un Monoïque particulièrement désirable. Il se jugeait très banal. »

Paul entraîna Draco vers l'un des murs et lui fit découvrir les portraits.

« Ce sont les premiers Monoïques du Temple, je veux dire, du Temple à partir de Svarog. Il a été notre premier Grand Maître. Depuis, chaque Monoïque voit son portrait être fait et accroché ici au moment de ses noces, avec son nom en dessous. »

« Ce sont tous des Monoïques ? Tous ces garçons ? »

« Oui, un jour j'aurai mon portrait dans cette salle et toi aussi. Ici ce sont les plus anciens, de l'époque de Svarog, et puis en remontant cette salle, on remonte le temps. Regarde, tu ne reconnais pas certains noms ? »

Draco suivit la direction qui lui indiquait le doigt de son ami. Son regard clair tomba sur le portrait d'un jeune garçon du nom de ''Joshua'', puis plus loin, celui de ''Sporus''.

« Ce sont l'ami et le bébé dont parle Svarog dans le livre ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Oui. Ils sont venus ici, au Temple. Et ils se sont mariés. Eux aussi ont eu droit à la liberté avec la chute du Seigneur Noir et la fin de l'esclavage des Monoïques. »

Draco marcha lentement, dévisageant tous les visages souriants qui lui faisaient face. Puis Paul se saisit de nouveau de sa main pour l'entraîner plus loin.

« Regarde, ce tableau, là-bas, il est important. »

Draco suivit son ami devant un tableau bien plus grand, représentant deux hommes. Sa respiration eut un raté.

Un Monoïque aux cheveux longs, bruns, était dans les bras d'un homme à la beauté à couper le souffle. Le Monoïque levait ses yeux d'un marron tendre vers le visage de son amant. Car ils étaient amants, c'était certain. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se contemplaient avec comme de l'adoration dans le regard. L'homme était grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc et il avait des yeux couleur d'argent.

« Je te présente Zmeï et Svarog. Comme tu peux le constater, Svarog attend un heureux événement sur ce tableau. Leur deuxième enfant. »

Draco s'avança lentement, une boule dans la gorge.

« Leur deuxième ? »

« Oui. Leur premier enfant était un garçon. Baldr Serpentard. Le roi actuel du Royaume de Serpentard est l'un de ses descendants. La lignée de Zmeï a toujours conservé le trône. Leur deuxième enfant était une fille. Si Baldr ressemblait à Svarog, on dit que Glaur, ressemblait à Zmeï. Elle s'est mariée à un noble de ce pays, un certain lord Malfoy. »

Draco pâlit d'un coup.

« Draco, ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Paul en le soutenant.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Zmeï.

« Je... Paul... C'est une idée à moi ou... »

Paul suivit le regard de Draco.

« Non, c'est vrai. Tu lui ressembles. C'est marrant, tu te sens proche de Svarog, ce que je comprends, et tu ressembles physiquement à Zmeï. C'est étrange, non ? » rigola le Monoïque.

« Oui... oui, c'est vrai, » fit Draco en souriant péniblement.

 **… … …**

Le temps passait vite au Temple. Vite et d'une façon des plus agréables. Draco se sentait bien en ce lieu. Certes, parfois le besoin de la meute se faisait sentir et il avait passé certaines nuits à errer dans les jardins, le plus souvent en compagnie d'Ayase venu spécialement pour le faire afin de combler son manque de plus en plus grandissant.

Néanmoins la présence des Monoïques l'apaisait. De plus, le fait qu'Ayase passe régulièrement calmait Compagnon-Loup. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester non plus trop longtemps, mais savait tout autant que l'attente était moins pénible en ce lieu qu'elle ne l'avait été à Poudlard.

Il était retourné plusieurs fois dans la salle aux souvenirs, avait étudié chaque visage et noté qu'au moins quatre Monoïques partageaient avec lui la blondeur lunaire de ses cheveux et ses yeux pâles. Cela l'avait un peu perturbé, du moins un instant. Puis il avait décidé de ne plus y penser. Peut-être que le fait de naître Monoïque était aussi dû à une certaine forme d'hérédité, pas uniquement au pur hasard. Néanmoins, Draco décida que la réponse n'avait au final pas vraiment d'importance car quand bien même, cela ne changerait rien.

Le garçon avait cherché et trouvé le portrait d'Ayase, qu'il avait regardé avec tendresse.

Ce fut donc avec une grande émotion qu'il s'installa à son tour sur un tabouret pendant qu'un Maître Monoïque faisait son propre portrait. Comme lui avait dit Paul, il était un Monoïque et il allait bientôt s'unir. Son portrait serait de ce fait accroché sur ce mur dès son départ du Temple.

Oui, la vie semblait douce ici, entre la danse, les chants, les promenades dans les jardins et même de temps en temps une sortie dans les rues de Helga, les jeunes Monoïques fermement encadrés par les Maîtres devenus gardiens pour l'occasion.

Draco comptait les jours, non pas parce qu'il voulait partir, mais au contraire parce qu'il aurait aimé que ceux-ci ne s'arrêtent pas, pas aussi vite en tout cas.

Bien sûr, Charlie, Asami et Harry lui manquaient, mais ce temps passé au Temple pansait bien des plaies, soulageait bien des peines.

C'était avec une certaine tristesse que Draco avait barré un autre jour sur son calendrier. Plus que cinq et il devrait retourner dans la meute, Gideon ayant officiellement arrêté la date du début de la compétition.

« Draco ? Le Conseil te demande, tu dois aller dans la salle du Conseil, tout de suite, » lui lança un bambin alors que Draco lisait à l'ombre d'un cerisier.

« Maintenant ? »

L'adolescent n'attendit cependant pas de réponse et se dépêcha d'obéir. Il héla Paul au passage, qui pataugeait dans le bassin en compagnie d'autres Monoïques. Ce dernier s'empressa de sortir de l'eau afin d'accompagner son camarade.

« Paul, tu penses vraiment que te présenter devant nos Maîtres complètement trempé est une bonne idée ? »

« Bah, c'est pas bien grave ! Et puis regarde, je me sèche en même temps. »

« Non, tu ne sèches pas, tu dégoulines ! En plus, tu es en caleçon ! Non mais vraiment ! »

« Par l'Air, Draco, calme-toi, on dirait Ayase quand tu parles comme ça ! » rétorqua Paul en prenant un air désespéré et en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'autre garçon lui jeta un regard noir malgré ses yeux pâles.

« C'est pas le moment, Paul ! Je suis déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça ! Pourquoi ils me convoquent ? J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que je dois partir, j'ai encore cinq jours normalement. »

« Arrête, ne commence pas à te ronger les sangs. Ce ne doit pas être si grave que cela. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Inutile, il savait parfaitement que son ami était aussi inquiet que lui, autrement il n'aurait pas ainsi abandonné sa baignade.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt à destination. Après un dernier regard un peu anxieux échangé entre eux, Draco toqua à la porte.

« Entre, Draco. »

L'adolescent obéit et entra dans la salle ronde, tapissée de rouge et de blanc, suivi par Paul. Quatre conseillers étaient présents, de même qu'Ayase.

« Eh bien, Paul, que signifie cette tenue ? » le rabroua immédiatement l'Oméga bouclé.

L'adolescent concerné baissa la tête en ronchonnant à voix basse à Draco.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu étais comme lui ! »

« Ayase, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Draco en allant se blottir contre le torse d'Ayase.

« Je suis venu sur demande du Conseil, » répondit en souriant l'Oméga.

« Bonjour, Maître Hylas, Maître Gabriel, Maître Benjamin, Maître Ivan, » saluèrent ensemble les deux novices en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens. Paul, pourquoi es-tu venu aussi ? » voulut savoir Ivan.

« Eh bien, Maître, je ne voulais pas que Draco soit seul. Il était inquiet. »

« C'est très aimable de ta part, jeune novice. Mais Draco n'a pas à être inquiet. Nous l'avons fait appeler pour une bonne nouvelle et une mission qui fera, je l'espère, plaisir à son cœur, » répondit Hylas.

À cet instant une autre porte, située derrière eux, s'ouvrit, laissant passer une nourrice qui portait un bébé dans un lange. Paul sourit et s'avança vers la femme, entraînant Draco avec lui par la main.

« Oh, comme il est beau ! C'est notre nouveau frère, Maîtres ? Celui qui est arrivé il y quelques semaines et qui n'est pas nommé ? »

« Oui, Paul, celui-là même. Draco, approche donc un peu plus. Selena, donnez le bébé à Draco, je vous prie, » fit Hylas.

La bouche de Paul s'ouvrit sous la surprise alors que Draco, inquiet, prenait le bébé dans ses bras.

« Maître, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir le tenir, c'est la première fois que j'ai un bébé aussi jeune dans les bras et... »

« Calme-toi, Draco, tu t'en sorts très bien, » le rassura Ayase en se plaçant derrière lui. « Regarde, comme ça, soutiens-lui bien la tête. »

Draco écouta les conseils et bientôt, il sourit à l'enfant dans ses bras. Il était tout chaud, tout rose, avec quelques cheveux bruns sur le crâne. Le bébé bailla et entrouvrit ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable. L'adolescent sembla soudain oublier le temps et l'espace, admiratif devant ce bébé. Il lui parla, murmura des paroles un peu bêtes mais douces. Il sentit une chaleur s'épanouir dans son ventre. C'était bien d'avoir cet enfant dans les bras. Il pensa à la vie de ce bébé, aux bébés que lui-même aurait sans doute un jour et il pensa aussi au bébé qu'il avait perdu. La chaleur devint émotion vive.

« Draco, ne pleure pas, jeune novice. Un jour, tu auras un enfant bien à toi dans les bras. Celui-ci est Monoïque et sera élevé au Temple. Il a besoin d'un nom et aura besoin d'un guide. Penses-tu pouvoir être celui qui lui trouvera un nom et qui sera ce guide ? » demanda d'une voix douce Benjamin.

Draco redressa son visage, humide de larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de laisser couler. Il regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes.

« Moi ? Moi, Maîtres ? Mais je... Je suis un novice... Et je n'ai pas été élevé au Temple. Je serai un guide épouvantable, je serai peut-être même un père épouvantable et... »

Il ne put finir, tant en raison de ses pensées et ses sentiments que parce qu'Ayase le prenait contre lui, le bébé doucement bloqué entre leurs deux corps.

« Nous pensons au contraire que tu seras une chance pour cet enfant. Svarog n'a pas été élevé dans un Temple mais dans un cachot, il a connu une vie misérable et pourtant, il a été un père aimant et notre guide à tous, » souffla l'Oméga en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Draco, veux-tu être celui qui nomme l'enfant ? » redemanda Hylas en lui souriant.

Draco prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, il se décolla du torse d'Ayase, embrassa le bébé et répondit, ému.

« Oui, oui, Maître, j'en serais très honoré. »

Il regarda encore l'enfant qui dormait désormais paisiblement entre ses bras.

« Quel est son nom ? » fit Gabriel.

« Il s'appellera Baldr. »

Les autres Monoïques sourirent et applaudirent. Draco étudia Ayase, anxieux de savoir s'il avait bien fait. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'embrassa. Puis tous se mirent à parler et à rire.

Après quelque temps, Draco remit le bébé à la nourrice après un dernier câlin et la promesse de revenir le voir bientôt.

Ayase resta avec lui toute la fin de la journée. Il devait cependant repartir le soir-même. Les préparatifs pour la compétition allaient bon train, Charlie était débordé et Asami leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il embrassa donc Draco le soir venu, mais, à la surprise du garçon, demanda à rester seul un instant avec Paul.

« Allons, Draco, tu oublies que Paul est aussi mon novice. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Il doit participer à une Présentation le mois prochain et j'ai des choses à voir avec lui. »

« Okay. À plus tard, Ayase ? » répondit Draco, toujours un peu tristounet.

« Oui, je reviendrai sans doute demain ou après-demain. »

« Okay. Tu passes dans ma chambre après, Paul ? »

« Oui, pas de soucis. »

Draco s'en alla donc, laissant les deux autres Monoïques seuls. Ces derniers prirent une autre direction, afin de se rendre dans la salle où Ayase partirait pour rejoindre sa meute.

« Que veux-tu, Maître ? Il y a un problème ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fait de bêtises ! » s'inquiéta de suite le novice.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. En réalité, je voulais que l'on parle un peu, notamment de Draco. En fait, Paul, j'aimerais savoir une chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Draco est devenu ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, Ayase. Je l'aime énormément. Je suis triste qu'il doive partir, et encore plus triste de savoir que l'on a perdu tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre. En plus, il va s'unir et quand il reviendra, il sera un maître, plus un novice, » fit Paul avec une grande tristesse dans la voix.

« En fait, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi de savoir que tu l'aimes à ce point. Je ne pense pas me tromper sur ce que cela peut signifier, si ? » rétorqua Ayase avec un large sourire taquin.

Paul baissa un peu la tête, les joues rosées.

« Non, Maître, tu ne te trompes pas. »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas que Draco est comme moi : un Oméga. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors le reste ne me concerne pas, il s'agit de vos seuls choix. Sache néanmoins que tu as toute mon approbation. Bien, parlons un peu de tes prétendants maintenant. »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	32. Etre Monoïque, être Oméga

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Voilà la suite promis. Je sais que j'avais dit que si je postais Puppy je ne posterai pas LVO, mais bon, comme je vous ai fait faux-bond la semaine dernière, ma bienveillance a encore frappé ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous à ma petite fiancée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 **.**

 **Etre Monoïque, être Oméga**

* * *

 _Svarog était né dans le Royaume de Serpentard. Il avait dix-sept ans lorsque Zmeï accéda au trône et vivait dans les cachots du château du roi. Il y avait été placé peu de temps après sa naissance._

 _Car si Salazar, comme la plupart des Mages de son royaume, n'aurait jamais toléré qu'un Monoïque naisse de son sang, pour autant, il ne dédaignait pas les utiliser pour son propre plaisir. Après lui, le Seigneur Noir avait également conservé les esclaves monoïques._

 _Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre des anciens monarques ne savaient, c'était que Zmeï fréquentait lui aussi les cellules où ces pauvres êtres étaient enfermés. Et Zmeï le Terrible commit l'improbable : il tomba amoureux._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 4 – Iason Werner_

 **… … …**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés.

« Draco, tu dors ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Non, » souffla le garçon blond allongé dans son lit.

« Viens, s'il te plaît, » continua l'autre sur le même ton.

Draco se redressa de son lit et suivit son ami jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux garçons se couchèrent dans le lit de Paul, dont il écarta les draps.

« Alors, il te voulait quoi, Ayase ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose, on a parlé d'un truc ou deux, » répondit évasivement Paul.

Draco fronça les sourcils alors que ses narines le chatouillaient un peu. Paul sentait bon, très bon. Il portait en lui le parfum propre aux Monoïques, doux, léger, et celui qui était sien. Mais par-dessus cela, Draco reconnut une effluve qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de sentir. Que ce soit avec les mâles de son ancienne meute, forte, puissante, écœurante. Avec les jeunes hommes de Poudlard, teintée du parfum un peu épicé propre aux Hommes et aux Mages. Avec ceux de sa nouvelle meute, forte et puissante aussi, mais mélangée aux effluves de loups aimés et protecteurs. Et enfin ici, que ce soit en croisant des Monoïques, en passant devant des chambres aux portes closes, ou même parfois sur son meilleur ami quand ils étaient ensemble. Le désir.

« Au sujet de la Présentation ? » insista Draco tandis que Paul se calfeutrait contre lui.

« Entre autre, oui, » fit Paul qui nicha son nez dans le cou de Draco.

« De tes prétendants ? Tu en as beaucoup ? Tu vas les revoir à cette Présentation ? »

Paul soupira, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Draco et chuchota.

« Bon, tu as envie que l'on parle de mes prétendants, si je te comprends bien ? »

« Ben... oui, » avoua Draco, un peu mal à l'aise.

Paul soupira de nouveau de façon légèrement théâtrale, bien qu'il ne bougea absolument pas d'un pouce de son nid douillet.

« Okay, tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? »

Draco ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

« Ta première Présentation. L'homme qui a séché tes larmes, c'est un de tes prétendants ? »

« Oui, » admit Paul sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. « Ce jour-là, dans la tente, on a beaucoup parlé. Il m'a rassuré. Consolé. Dit que j'étais beau, désirable. Il m'a caressé. Il aurait aimé aller plus loin, mais mon gardien n'a pas voulu. »

« Et toi, tu aurais voulu aller plus loin ? » murmura Draco qui sans s'en rendre compte caressait les cheveux fous de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est pour cela que le gardien est intervenu. Lors d'une première Présentation, on est toujours inquiet, anxieux, on ne sait pas trop ce que l'on fait. Mais il est revenu à d'autres Présentations, il a demandé à être reçu au Temple. »

« Reçu au Temple ? »

« Oui, on a le droit de voir nos prétendants dans le petit bâtiment Nord, je te l'avais dit, non ? »

« Tu as dit que c'était le bâtiment des rencontres. »

« C'est cela. Quand un prétendant apprécie réellement un Monoïque et que la réciproque est vraie, on peut se rencontrer en dehors des Présentations, là-bas. Ça nous permet de mieux nous connaître afin de nous aider à faire notre choix définitif. »

« Tu l'as reçu ? »

« Oui. Je le vois encore régulièrement. En fait, c'est mon favori, mais Ayase et d'autres Maîtres me disent de faire attention, de ne pas me fermer et de continuer la découverte d'autres hommes. C'est mon premier amant non Monoïque, alors forcément, il est spécial pour moi. Mais ils ont raison, ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon premier qu'il faut impérativement que ce soit le bon. »

« Quand tu dis que c'est ton premier amant, tu veux dire, en dehors de ton initiation ? »

Paul raffermit sa prise sur Draco, il lui embrassa le cou, lentement.

« Non, Draco, tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit. C'est mon premier amant non Monoïque. »

Draco déglutit, sans cesser ses caresses.

« Et... tu as d'autres amants ? »

« Amants ou prétendants ? Sois précis, Draco. »

Le garçon blond hésita, cette fois.

« Les deux, si la réponse est différente. »

« Elle l'est. Elle l'est, évidemment. Elle l'est pour nous tous ici, Draco, » souffla Paul en embrassant une nouvelle fois le cou et la clavicule pâle.

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de faire courir ses doigts dans les boucles douces.

« Bien. J'ai, disons, trois prétendants. J'ai eu des relations intimes avec les trois. Mais l'un d'eux ne me convient pas vraiment, je pense que je vais rompre avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'Ayase voulait me parler, entre autre, pour la prochaine Présentation. Parce qu'il sera présent donc je vais rompre à ce moment. »

« Oh... Et les autres ? »

« Quels autres ? Mes prétendants ? J'aime beaucoup le premier, Soren, mais voilà, je t'ai expliqué, je ne dois pas me bloquer sur lui. Alors je conserve le second pour le moment et j'espère bien en rencontrer encore des intéressants. »

Les deux garçons gardèrent le silence un court instant avant que Paul ne reprenne.

« En ce qui concerne mes autres amants, j'en ai eu quelques-uns. Ici au Temple, évidemment. Comme tout jeune Monoïque. J'ai été initié un peu après mes quinze ans par deux Maîtres, selon la tradition. Je crois que l'un deux était Ayase. Les Monoïques ne dévoilent pas leur secret, parfois même entre eux ils ont des secrets. Un novice n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose. Je le découvrirai peut-être quand je serai marié et Maître à mon tour, qui sait. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'Ayase était un de mes initiateurs, avec Antinoüs. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Draco avec une petite boule inexplicable dans la gorge.

« Eh bien... parce qu'Ayase a été mon amant après mon initiation. Quatre ou cinq fois. Antinoüs aussi, » admit Paul.

Cette déclaration fut comme une brûlure dans le cœur de Draco. Ayase lui avait bien déjà dit qu'il avait été l'amant de Paul, mais il avait cru, sans doute espéré, qu'il ne l'avait fait que dans le cadre de l'initiation. Or là, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Il avait été un amant de Paul. Lui-même ne voulait pas d'Ayase comme amant mais il prenait cet aveu comme une sorte de trahison de la part de l'autre Oméga. Envers lui, mais surtout envers Charlie.

Néanmoins, il savait que ce n'était pas ainsi que les Monoïques voyaient la chose. Ils ne trompaient pas leur époux, ils les aimaient profondément, ils apprenaient simplement aux plus jeunes quand ces derniers le désiraient. Le souhait d'un novice passait en premier quand il s'agissait de relation intime.

La brûlure s'apaisa, ne laissant la place qu'à un peu de jalousie que Draco n'arriva pas à effacer.

« J'ai eu d'autres Maîtres aussi, tu ne les connais pas, qui m'ont honoré une fois ou deux, et j'ai eu des amants occasionnels parmi les novices, comme Antoine, Freyr ou Paracelse. Lui tu le connais. »

« Tu es amant avec lui ? » s'étonna Draco. « Mais il est tout le temps avec John ! »

Paul redressa son nez et sourit tendrement.

« Tout comme je suis tout le temps avec toi en ce moment, Draco. Tu n'as pas encore la même notion et compréhension du terme ''amant'' que nous. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux. C'est juste que nous aimons passer du temps ensemble, juste comme des amis la plupart du temps. Et parfois, nous avons besoin d'un peu plus. C'est tout. »

Draco garda le silence, sa main toujours dans les cheveux bouclés. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'autre garçon se recollait confortablement contre lui, puis qu'il commençait à lui caresser le torse. Ce fut Compagnon-Loup qui l'alerta et le sortit de sa torpeur quand ses narines furent assaillies par l'odeur douce de l'excitation de plus en plus présente qui émanait du Monoïque.

« Paul ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'embrasser le cou et les clavicules de Draco.

Compagnon-Loup montra aussitôt les dents.

Le jeune Monoïque le désirait mais il n'était pas Lycanthrope. Il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Certes, il était Oméga dans la meute, néanmoins, l'humain était encore moins que lui. D'une certaine façon, c'était un Oméga chez les Hommes, pas chez les Lycans.

Draco se redressa et, instinctivement, plaqua Paul avec force sur le matelas. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri mais tourna aussitôt la tête afin de dévoiler sa gorge. L'Oméga cligna des yeux, un peu surpris de ce comportement plus lycanthrope qu'humain. Toutefois, l'instinct prit une nouvelle fois le dessus. L'humain était en pleine reddition, il lui fallait le marquer.

L'Oméga posa sa bouche contre la gorge offerte pour y faire courir ses dents qu'il planta ensuite légèrement, sans chercher à lui laisser une marque et encore moins à transpercer la chair. Hors de question de blesser le garçon, c'était son ami.

Le petit gémissement que poussa Paul fit se redresser Draco. Il n'avait pas été synonyme de douleur, loin de là.

« Paul ? » fit-il de nouveau.

Le jeune Monoïque se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux bleus semblant presque noirs dans la chambre. Sans rien dire et en ne cessant de fixer Draco au-dessus de lui, il dégrafa lentement sa tunique qu'il ouvrit avec encore plus de lenteur pour se dévoiler totalement. Il laissa retomber les pans de tissu à côté de ses hanches, montra de nouveau sa gorge et murmura simplement un faible « encore ».

Draco était subjugué par le corps de son ami. Il connaissait son tatouage, noir et bleu, du moins jusqu'à la limite de la tenue et en découvrait d'un seul coup l'entièreté. Sans s'en empêcher, il tendit l'une de ses mains qu'il fit parcourir sur le ventre nu. Paul frissonna et creusa la peau de son ventre en gémissant tandis que les doigts pâles caressaient son nombril.

« Draco... Touche-moi... S'il te plaît... » gémit-il.

L'Oméga obtempéra. Il laissa ses doigts explorer le corps mais surtout le tatouage. Il en retraça chaque ligne, chaque courbe, y compris sur la longueur fine et de plus en plus dur du désir du Monoïque.

« Draco, oh, Draco. »

Compagnon-Loup était pour le moins étonnée de la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il était dans la position d'un dominant, car il était clair que l'humain languissant sur le matelas n'avait aucune intention de domination envers lui. Tout son être transpirait la soumission la plus totale. C'était... une nouveauté pour lui. Certes, en tant qu'Oméga également, Ayase ne l'avait jamais dominé non plus, mais là, c'était encore différent.

« Paul... je ne sais pas... »

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Il tendit la main sur le torse de Draco pour le caresser doucement.

« Draco... J'ai envie de toi... Bientôt tu vas partir, mon frère, et je ne sais pas quand tu reviendras. S'il te plaît, Draco, s'il te plaît... »

Paul se cambra légèrement, expira avec sensualité et se retourna sur le lit. Une fois fait, il s'étira de façon langoureuse, écarta ses jambes tout en maintenant une certaine cambrure de ses reins.

« S'il te plaît, mon frère, mon ami, honore-moi... j'ai besoin de toi... Honore-moi... »

Le murmure de la voix de Paul était à la fois une mélodie et un appel rauque dont les vibrations résonnèrent dans tout le corps de Draco.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta-t-il si bas qu'il fut le seul à s'entendre.

Pourtant, comme précédemment, sans qu'il ne cherche à les contrôler, ses doigts parcoururent la peau de Paul sur son dos. Ils suivaient les lignes de chaque muscle, la longueur de la colonne vertébrale, la douce rondeur des épaules.

Paul gémissait sourdement, frémissait à chaque attouchement tremblant. Son corps s'humidifia de sueur sous le coup du plaisir, de la chaleur de cette nuit d'été mais surtout en raison de l'impatience qu'il ressentait. Draco remonta ses mains à la naissance des boucles mâtinées d'or, massa la nuque tendrement tout en s'émerveillant de leur douceur, de leur moiteur qui firent grimper son propre désir.

Il se plaça entre les cuisses ouvertes, fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux globes de chair ferme et découvrit la fin du tatouage. Le désir devint luxure, envie brute. Compagnon-Loup, toujours un peu surpris par la tournure de la situation, préféra s'éclipser, laissant en grande partie l'humain contrôler la suite.

Draco s'abaissa avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se pose à la naissance de la nuque. Il brossa la peau moite, les cheveux souples. Ses lèvres coururent le long des omoplates, doucement, tendrement.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait et alignait leurs corps l'un sur l'autre, Paul tendit une main, ouvrit avec dextérité le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un flacon. Draco sut de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Sans mot dire, il captura la main de l'autre Monoïque afin lui prendre l'huile de plaisir. Puis, il retourna à la découverte buccale du dos de Paul.

Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus, ondulait sous les caresses. Néanmoins, Draco s'occupa d'abord de sa propre tension avec l'huile parfumée dont les fragrances envoûtantes emplirent la petite pièce. Avec hésitation, il décida ensuite de découvrir de ses doigts l'entièreté du tatouage de Paul, l'explorant dans ses confins les plus éloignés et les plus secrets. Le Monoïque poussa en réponse des gémissements emprunts de plaisir, son dos se cambra un peu plus, son corps frémit. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, la tête rejetée en arrière. Draco en profita pour lui embrasser le cou, sa langue retraça les veines, les tendons saillants, la tempe humide avant de revenir lui mordiller les épaules.

Le jeune Oméga découvrait des sensations inédites avec ses doigts, une douceur chaude et moite qui lui donnait envie de plus, tellement plus.

« Draco... Oh, Draco... Viens... je t'en supplie, viens... » souffla Paul d'une voix hachée par l'attente.

Ce fut le signal pour le garçon blond d'accéder à cette envie nouvelle et improbable. Ses doigts remontèrent le long du flanc transit et vinrent s'enlacer à ceux plus hâlés. Draco mordit la peau un plus fort, crispa sa main sur celle de son amant alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, son corps pénétrait ce lieu de convoitise et de débauche.

Draco gémit de concert avec Paul. C'était chaud, doux et d'une étroitesse qui semblait infinie. Enfin, Paul ondoya du bassin, amorçant ainsi entre eux le premier mouvement de la chorégraphie éternelle des amants.

 **… … …**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient enlacés, un drap négligemment déposé en travers de leurs hanches dénudées. Il faisait encore chaud dans la petite pièce bien que Paul ait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Draco avait toujours aimé ces fenêtres magiques. En effet, si les Monoïques pouvaient voir parfaitement grâce à elles, notamment le parc du Temple mais aussi les demeures et selon les ailes, les rues de la ville de Helga, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour les habitants de ladite-ville qui ne voyaient rien à travers elles, préservant ainsi l'intimité des Monoïques.

Le garçon blond soupira d'aise avant d'embrasser le front toujours légèrement moite de Paul dont la tête reposait sur sa clavicule. Le jeune homme sourit tout en gardant ses yeux clos. Le bras du Monoïque reposait paresseusement sur le torse de l'Oméga qu'il lui caressait d'une façon distraite.

« C'était bien ? » chuchota Draco.

Cette fois, Paul ouvrit ses perles bleues et se mit à pouffer d'un rire léger. Il se redressa un peu afin d'embrasser à son tour Draco à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'était bien. Mais ce serait plus à moi de te poser cette question, c'était ta première fois. »

« Justement, c'était la première fois que je faisais... ça. Alors... En plus, tu as beaucoup d'expérience donc, je me demandais, voilà quoi, si c'était bien, si tu avais aimé, si j'étais pas trop mauvais et... »

« Hé, hé, hé, » murmura Paul en posant deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres pâles.

Il sourit de nouveau, enleva ses doigts et déposer un simple bécot rapide sur les corolles de soie.

« Oui, c'était bien. Oui, j'ai aimé, il me semble d'ailleurs en avoir laissé la preuve un peu partout sur les draps, non ? Et non, tu n'étais pas mauvais. »

« Mais je suis venu très vite, j'ai pas pu me retenir très longtemps et toi... ben tu es venu après alors... » bafouilla Draco sans vraiment oser regarder Paul dans les yeux.

« C'était ta première fois, Draco, tu ne peux pas être aussi doué qu'un Maître dès la première fois ! C'est bien pour cela que nous faisons l'amour avec eux, pour apprendre. Et aussi entre nous, pour nous détendre, nous aimer, nous rassurer. Si ça peut te consoler, tu sais, la première fois que je l'ai fait, je n'étais sans doute pas mieux que toi. Quant à Paracelse, il a carrément fini avant de commencer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Paul se mit de nouveau à rire de son rire si léger alors qu'il appuyait son front sur la clavicule de Draco. Il se rallongea confortablement, entoura de son bras Draco, et plaça une jambe à travers son bassin. Il soupira, frotta son nez contre la peau claire et entreprit de le caresser du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu as été très bien, Draco. Je suis heureux que l'on ait partagé ce moment, tous les deux. »

« Je t'aime, Paul, » répondit Draco dans un souffle. « Je veux dire, je t'aime, j'aime Ayase, j'aime Charlie et Asami. Et chacun de ces amours est différent dans mon cœur. Après avoir passé tout ce temps à douter de l'amour, je réalise que j'aimais, malgré tout. »

Draco se tourna vers son ami, lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le front.

« J'espère que je connaîtrai l'amour d'un véritable amant... ou l'amour véritable d'un amant, au choix. »

Les deux garçons rirent doucement de concert tout continuant leurs tendres attouchements, collés l'un à l'autre.

Draco se sentait bien, serein. Moite aussi, mais c'était sans importance. Là, entre les bras de Paul, la vie, le futur lui semblaient moins angoissants. À tout point de vue, y compris intime. Il avait pu constater par lui-même que Paul n'avait pas éprouvé de douleur. Les propos d'Ayase, et ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Charlie prenaient désormais une toute autre dimension. Il avait pu voir, toucher, ressentir, il avait _fait_.

L'amour physique pouvait être agréable pour les deux partenaires.

« Et toi, Draco, tu te sens bien ? » murmura Paul.

« Oh oui. Vraiment bien. »

« Ton loup n'a pas été... trop ennuyé ? »

« Non, surpris, oui. Au départ il a été un peu agressif, désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais en tant que Lycanthrope, il ne peut pas supporter d'être, tu vois, dominé par un humain. »

Draco s'interrompit brusquement. Il se tourna légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Paul.

« D'ailleurs, tu savais parfaitement comment réagir en me montrant ta gorge... Comme tu savais que je ne pouvais pas être dominé... Ayase ? »

Paul hocha la tête.

« J'ai déjà eu des relations avec lui, je te l'ai dit, je sais donc certaines choses, comme tous les Monoïques en âge d'être son amant. Et puis... on a discuté de tout ça, tous les deux. »

Le Monoïque leva sa main qu'il passa avec beaucoup de douceur sur la joue de Draco.

« J'avais très envie de toi, Draco. Et je pensais aussi que cela t'aiderait si tu voulais bien de moi. Pour affronter ton futur. C'est notre rôle en tant que frères de nous aider, tu comprends ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça par pitié, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins, une boule dans la gorge.

« Non, oh que non... » chuchota Paul. « Draco, puis-je ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas ce que voulait son ami. Cependant, quand il avança son visage vers le sien, il comprit et ferma les yeux afin de lui signifier son assentiment. Les lèvres de Paul se posèrent sur les siennes, avec une grande tendresse. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste ce qui était nécessaire pour eux afin de pouvoir se démontrer leur affection.

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

« Moi aussi. »

 **… … …**

« Ayase est là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te dis qu'Ayase est là, lève-toi, Paul, » répéta Draco en se redressant faisant soupirer Paul dont la tête reposait sur son ventre.

Les deux novices eurent à peine le temps de se mettre debout qu'effectivement, Ayase accompagné d'un autre Monoïque apparaissaient derrière les arbres.

« Ayase ! » cria Draco en courant pour se jeter ensuite dans les bras de son ami.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le retrouvait, sa partie lupine prenait le dessus. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc à se frotter contre l'Oméga brun et à lui lécher la gorge. Il poussa de petits grognements de contentement alors qu'Ayase se mettait à rire.

« Comme vas-tu, petit loup ? »

« Bien. J'ai encore trois jours, pourquoi tu es là ? »

Malgré sa joie de revoir Ayase, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser cette question à chaque fois qu'il revenait au Temple.

« Pour te présenter un ami à moi et pour prendre de tes nouvelles, » sourit l'Oméga. « Paul, comment ça va ? »

« Bien, Ayase, » répondit Paul.

Il poussa Draco et se colla à son tour contre le torse de son référent. Ayase lui rendit son étreinte, ils s'embrassèrent, puis Paul fit de même avec le compagnon d'Ayase. Draco le regardait avec circonspection. Avec ses cheveux roux foncé et ses yeux bleus, l'homme lui faisait penser à Charlie. Enfin, en omettant le fait qu'il était plus petit, plus fin et surtout, qu'il était monoïque.

« Maître Antinoüs, je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Paul. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Les caresses que les deux Monoïques se prodiguaient tout en se saluant lui semblaient légèrement... insistantes. Sans compter que l'air sembla soudain se remplir de phéromones. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge.

« Eh bien, » sourit Ayase. « Ton loup serait-il jaloux ? Ah moins que ce ne soit toi ? »

Draco se reprit, rougit et bougonna.

« Oh, Draco, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas être jaloux. C'est naturel, » le sermonna gentiment Paul. « Antinoüs m'a enseigné plusieurs fois avant ton arrivé au Temple. Maître, je te présente mon ami, Draco. »

Le Monoïque s'approcha de Draco qui, instinctivement, recula et le renifla d'abord. Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent un peu, Draco huma de nouveau profondément tout en s'avançant. Il se pelotonna subitement contre le Monoïque, le sentit de nouveau tout en l'étreignant.

« Tu sens bon, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es l'ami d'Ayase. Comme Paul et moi. Je connais ton odeur. »

Antinoüs le berça tout en se mettant à rire.

« C'est un peu confus ce que tu me racontes, jeune Oméga, mais c'est vrai, tout est vrai. Je suis le très bon ami d'Ayase, nous avons été novices ici, fait des Présentations ensemble. Nous avons été amants autrefois, puisque je sais que c'était aussi l'une de tes questions. Tout comme nous avons aussi été ceux de Paul. »

« Tu as été mon initiateur, » continua de murmurer Draco.

« Chuuuuuuut, » fit sur le même ton Antinoüs, la bouche près de son oreille.

Cependant, Draco sentit les mains sur son dos l'enlacer un peu plus fort, lui donnant une réponse non verbale.

Antinoüs se recula, étudia les deux garçons, un grand sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense comprendre de tout ceci que vous vous êtes découverts, tous les deux ? C'est bien, très bien. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Ayase, timidement. Ce dernier le regardait, effectivement, mais il n'était pas réprobateur, bien au contraire.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies découvert et surtout pratiqué nos coutumes, Draco, » lui confirma l'Oméga. « Bien, Antinoüs et moi devons voir les membres du Conseil afin de discuter de ta mise en compétition. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le ton de la voix légèrement inquiet n'échappa à personne.

« Parce que nous sommes une famille, Draco. Nous n'allons pas te laisser affronter cette épreuve seul. Je serai présent, en tant que ton gardien et protecteur, » lui déclara Antinoüs.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le sourire rayonnant de Draco valut à cet instant pour les trois autres Monoïques toutes les richesses du monde. Draco était soulagé, heureux de voir que les Monoïques ne l'abandonneraient pas. Il était l'un deux. Cette appartenance, ce soutien, leur présence, tout ceci éloignait la peur qui l'englobait quand il pensait à la compétition qui se profilait de plus en plus vite dans son horizon.

Cependant, plusieurs heures plus tard, la quiétude de Draco vola en éclat. Le matin se levait à peine, il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Paul quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Draco, Draco réveille-toi, vite ! »

« Ayase ? »

La voix soucieuse, pressée, du plus vieil Oméga eut rapidement raison du sommeil des deux garçons qui s'assirent sur le lit.

« Vite, lève-toi. L'Alpha exige ta présence. Tu dois revenir immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » fit Draco, tremblant.

« Les délégations sont arrivées, du moins certaines d'entre-elles. Les dominants s'énervent avec l'approche de la pleine lune, d'autant que ton odeur n'est plus présente. Il faut que tu reviennes. J'ai beau dire que tu es protégé par la tente monoïquale, cela ne suffit plus. La tension devient trop forte. Tu dois revenir chez nous, que ton odeur et ta présence soient décelables. »

« Mais la compétition n'est pas pour tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Draco, les yeux désespérés.

« Non. Non, je ne pense pas. Malgré tout, si Gideon devait l'avancer, ce ne sera pas un problème, nous sommes prêts. Maintenant, trêve de bavardage ! Habille-toi, vite ! »

Draco se leva d'un bond, stressé à l'idée de devoir se présenter à l'Alpha. Néanmoins, il ne put faire deux pas qu'il se sentit encercler par deux bras, puis Paul l'enlaça avec force.

« Draco ! »

Le garçon blond se retourna, se colla contre son ami qui se mit à pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes... »

« Moi non plus, » s'étrangla Draco en le serrant encore plus contre son cœur. « Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois suivre ma voie... Je reviendrai, Paul. Ce jour-là, je serai uni et mon portrait sera affiché dans la salle aux souvenirs. En attendant ce jour, pense à moi, prie pour moi, mon frère. »

« Je le ferai. Je demanderai à l'Air et à nos ancêtres Sylphes de te guider pour que tu trouves l'amour avec ton mâle. J'espère que tu vas t'unir avec l'homme que tu aimes déjà, Draco. »

« Moi aussi... » murmura Draco, l'image de Harry claire dans son esprit.

Ayase lui attrapa le bras, les obligeant à se séparer. Draco ne comprenait pas grand-chose alors qu'il suivait Ayase en courant dans les couloirs du Temple. La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était qu'il avait le cœur lourd et qu'il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à ses frères. Une fois encore, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle Aller-Retour, Ayase sortit la pierre blanche de sa tunique et le monde autour d'eux se mit à tourbillonner.

Draco se cramponna au corps de son ami, tandis que peu à peu, les images devenaient plus nettes. Sans surprise, il découvrit l'environnement familier de la tente.

« Vite, Draco, enlève ta tunique et défaits tes tresses, dépêche-toi ! » lui ordonna Ayase tout en l'entraînant cette fois dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le garçon découvrit que la baignoire était remplie, prête pour lui. Alors qu'il faisait ce qu'Ayase lui avait demandé, l'Oméga jeta diverses huiles, savons et parfums dans le bain. Draco pénétra dans l'eau chaude et commença à se laver. Ayase s'assit quant à lui sur le rebord de la pierre creusée afin de lui frictionner avec énergie les cheveux.

« Aie ! Mais tu es une brute ! »

« Non, pas du tout ! » protesta Ayase sans cesser pour autant de le frotter. « Sincèrement, Draco, il faut vraiment que tu te laves avec plus d'entrain ! Allez, dépêche-toi, bon sang ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » gémit le garçon.

« Pourquoi ? Ton séjour au Temple t'a-t-il fait perdre la tête ? Tu es de retour dans la meute, Draco ! En tant qu'Oméga ! Oméga Prédare ! Que va penser l'Alpha et tous les autres si tu te présentes devant eux avec des odeurs étrangères ? Pire, puant le sexe ! »

Draco rougit violemment jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Draco, tu es un Monoïque, je ne vais sûrement pas te juger pour ce que tu as fait avec Paul ces derniers temps, mais ici c'est différent, tu le sais parfaitement, » tempéra Ayase.

Il fit se mettre le garçon debout et le rinça à l'aide de seaux remplis eux aussi d'eau tiède. Puis, alors que Draco se séchait et remettait sa tunique, il s'affaira à lui refaire des tresses fines très serrées sur ses tempes.

« Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien ? Avec Paul ? »

« Oui, très, » répondit Draco en rougissant de nouveau.

« Tu as pu expérimenter des plaisirs inédits ? »

« Oui... C'était... vraiment agréable. Je sais que tu lui avais dit comment se comporter la première fois. Et que de toute façon, comme tu l'avais toi aussi honoré, il savait quoi faire. Il va me manquer. »

« Tu pourras lui envoyer des hiboux, Draco. »

« Hum. »

Alors qu'ils terminaient, l'esprit de Draco se mit à vagabonder. Il se rappela les dernières nuits ainsi que les moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés, Paul et lui. Après leur première fois, ils s'étaient accordés mutuellement du plaisir buccal. Draco aurait aimé reprendre Paul, mais il s'était retenu, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre. Cependant, cette nuit, quand ils s'étaient couchés ensemble dans son lit, il n'avait pas pu se retenir très longtemps.

La puissance de son désir était devenue presque incontrôlable. Cette envie, ce besoin, l'avait fait réagir d'une manière un peu brusque. Il avait retourné le garçon brun avec force sur le lit, lui avait écarté les jambes tout en grondant dans son cou.

Paul n'avait pas protesté. Il s'était contenté de gémir sourdement alors que Draco lui léchait avec application les omoplates et la nuque, ses cheveux bouclés relevés et étalés sur l'oreiller. Draco s'était laissé guider par des instincts un peu sauvages qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment conscience de posséder jusqu'à cet instant. Dans les meutes, il était un Oméga, le dernier, le soumis. Et dans la meute de Fenrir, les accouplements étaient subis. Cela lui avait fait quelque peu oublier qu'il était aussi un homme et surtout un Lycanthrope à part entière, doté d'une part animal qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer y compris dans ces moments-là. Ses dents avaient mordillé la peau tendre, ses doigts s'étaient agrippés aux hanches étroites. Pourtant, quand Paul avait gémi plus fort, Draco avait réussi à gronder à son oreille « Le veux-tu, Paul ? » d'une voix presque bestiale. Le Monoïque avait répondu en geignant de nouveau, il avait relevé ses fesses et écarté davantage ses jambes. Draco avait parfaitement compris l'invitation. Il s'était donc empressé d'honorer l'autre garçon avec ses plus fougueuses attentions.

« Draco, quoi que tu penses, cesse de suite, tu remplis cette pièce de phéromones ! »

« Pardon. »

« Je plaisante. Quoi que, évite quand même d'avoir ce genre de pensées devant les mâles. Vu leur état d'énervement, ils n'y survivraient pas, » rigola Ayase. « Et encore que, si tu pouvais le faire devant Harry, ce serait sans doute très drôle ! »

« Devant Harry, je ne pourrais sans doute pas me contrôler, » répondit Draco avant de sentir ses joues s'enflammer une nouvelle fois devant le regard étonné d'Ayase.

« Eh bien... quelle agréable nouvelle. Surtout pour lui. Tu es prêt, Draco ? Prêt à t'accoupler ? »

« Avec Harry, sans aucun doute. Du moins dans mes rêves, je le suis. La réalité est autre. Quant aux autres mâles, si Compagnon-Loup est ravi, moi, je n'ai pas changé de sentiment. Ils me font toujours peur et je n'ai aucune envie de m'accoupler avec eux. »

Ayase termina rapidement de le préparer en silence. Ils sortirent tous deux de la petite maisonnette, leurs mains enlacées, et se mirent à courir en direction de la maison de Charlie.

La première chose qui frappa Draco en sortant fut l'odeur de la mer. Alors qu'ils couraient, elle l'engloba tout entier, le remplit du parfum de ses embruns. Vinrent ensuite les effluves des plantes, des arbres. Puis, presque aussitôt, celle puissante de la meute l'assaillit. Les Lycanthropes. Les dominants. Les mâles. Draco se mit à frissonner sans cesser de courir, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de l'autre Oméga.

Les mâles étaient énervés. L'air semblait comme saturé alors qu'ils s'approchaient enfin de leur maison et qu'Ayase ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Draco aperçut tout de suite Charlie, il sauta dans ses bras, cherchant sa chaleur, sa protection tout autant qu'en raison de la joie de le revoir.

« Charlie ! »

« Hello, mon grand, » répondit l'homme en le prenant contre son torse.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Draco redressa son nez et lui sourit. Pourtant ce dernier se fana bien vite. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le salon. D'autres personnes qui semblaient contrariées.

« Eh bien, Draco, cela faisait bien longtemps. »

« Sans doute parce que j'étais consigné, Alpha, » répondit le garçon.

Il baissa rapidement les yeux. Ici, il n'était pas au Temple. Les dominants comme Gideon n'accepteraient sans doute pas ce genre de comportement de la part d'un soumis, Greyback et ceux de sa meute en tout cas ne le faisaient pas. Il frémit alors que l'homme s'avançait vers lui et ferma résolument ses yeux.

Cependant, le mâle ne le frappa pas. Il posa simplement ses mains sur les épaules frêles.

« C'est la tradition. »

Draco sentit que l'Alpha se penchait vers lui, caressait ses tresses humides et le reniflait profondément.

« Dommage, vraiment, que tu aies été dans ton bain à cette heure si matinale. Encore plus dommage, évidemment, que les Monoïques aiment mettre autant de parfums dans l'eau. Mais c'est réconfortant de constater que malgré ces nombreux jours passés enfermé dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, ton teint soit aussi... épanoui, » fit-il sourdement.

Draco rentra sa tête dans les épaules. L'Alpha savait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans cet abri durant le temps de sa quarantaine.

« Pouvons-nous voir ton Oméga, Gideon ? »

Ledit-Oméga se remit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il y avait d'autres hommes en plus de l'Alpha. Draco sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas ses futurs prétendants, l'odeur de l'union était présente sur chacun d'eux. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était rassuré. Ils étaient cinq s'il se fiait à son odorat, dominants et passablement énervés.

« Je vous en prie, » fit Gideon en se reculant.

Draco n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, les laissant prudemment clos. Les hommes lui tournaient autour, le reniflaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne le toucha, ce dont il en fut reconnaissant. Passer de la chaleur fraternelle douce et aimante de ses frères au Temple à cette ambiance animale était déjà suffisamment perturbant. Un contact physique avec eux l'aurait fait hurler, lui qui, il y avait de cela quelques heures à peine, ne passait pas plus d'une heure sans être dans les bras d'un Monoïque à donner ou recevoir des câlins.

« Par notre mère la lune, tu ne nous avais pas menti, Gideon. Cet Oméga est magnifique. Il m'a rarement été donné d'avoir la chance d'un voir un. En fait, Ayase était le seul avant lui. Mais je n'en reviens pas. Et son odeur est si alléchante ! »

« Oui, quand on réussit à la flairer derrière tout ce parfum. Quelle étrange idée. J'espère qu'il n'aura rien d'autre à part l'odeur de sa peau pour la compétition ? »

« Naturellement, » répondit l'Alpha.

« Tu nous pardonneras notre suspicion, Gideon, mais nos hommes ont parcouru de nombreux kilomètres pour venir jusqu'à tes terres. Nous devions le voir... et ses pères le surveillaient farouchement. Comment as-tu fait, Oméga, pour cacher ainsi l'odeur et la voix de ton petit ? » demanda abruptement un troisième homme.

« Il se nomme Ayase ! » objecta aussitôt Charlie d'une voix sans appel.

Draco sursauta. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la meute pendant son absence mais une chose était certaine : les délégations avaient cherché après lui, elles s'étaient plus qu'impatientées et avaient même douté de son existence. La deuxième certitude était que Charlie était particulièrement agacé par ces mêmes délégations et leur comportement.

« Mon jeune est un Monoïque, tout comme moi, » répondit Ayase d'une voix douce. « Si vous l'oubliez, nous non. Nous avons nos secrets, nos traditions, nos lois. Et le Temple, où que nous soyons, ne nous oublie pas, lui non plus. »

Sa déclaration jeta un silence confus parmi les dominants.

« Monoïque... Pourtant, c'est un Oméga qui est mis en jeu, » reprit le même homme.

« Un Monoïque qui a été transformé sans notre accord, » affirma Ayase fermement. « Aux yeux du Temple et de ce monde, il est Monoïque avant d'être Oméga. »

« Ayase, » gronda Gideon. « Je sais ce que ceux de ta race souhaitent mais malgré cela, Draco sera mis en jeu ! »

« Nous le savons. Mais nous veillerons. »

La tension grimpa de nouveau d'un cran. Bien, se dit Draco, encore une explication à donner pour cette dernière. Les Lycanthropes et les Monoïques n'étaient pas d'accord sur la façon de procéder avec lui.

L'homme qui avait parlé s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Draco sentit son souffle sur sa peau, le frôlement d'un vêtement sur son dos, puis ce furent des mains qui glissèrent sur son flanc.

Il fondit en larmes.

« Charlie ! Ayase ! »

À peine avait-il poussé son cri de détresse que des bras forts, rassurants, une odeur masculine dominante et une autre douce l'entourèrent de toute part.

« C'est bon, vous l'avez vu, maintenant sortez ! » aboya Charlie.

« Charlie, les délégués... »

« Je me moque des délégués, mon oncle ! Ils sont ici chez moi et il s'agit de mon fils ! Je ne laisserai personne l'effrayer ! Pas après tout ce qu'il a subi ! Que les délégués fassent donc leur travail et qu'ils transmettent à leurs hommes mot pour mot ce que je viens de dire ! Celui qui blessera Draco aujourd'hui, demain ou dans dix ans, devra en répondre devant moi ! »

Le ton sans appel de Charlie sembla résonner dans la pièce.

« Bien... Allez dire à vos hommes que vous avez pu voir notre jeune Oméga, Draco. Dites-leur que le garçon est sous la protection du Temple et répétez-leur également les paroles du père de l'enfant, afin que tous sachent avec précision dans quoi ils s'engagent avec cette compétition. En attendant le début de celle-ci, Draco sera confiné ici, dans sa maison, y compris pour la pleine lune. Ainsi, ils pourront le sentir et peut-être l'apercevoir. »

L'Alpha se tourna ensuite vers Charlie.

« Nous te laissons chez toi, mon cher neveu. Je pense que ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour toi et ta famille. Je te décharge de tes obligations envers la meute dès aujourd'hui pour toute la durée de la compétition. Prends-soin de ton compagnon et de tes fils. »

Draco tremblait encore contre Charlie, bien que le simple fait d'être dans ses bras le calma rapidement. Et puis, il réalisa les paroles tant de l'Alpha que d'Ayase ou de Charlie. Ce dernier venait de couper la parole à son Alpha devant d'autres dominants. Pour lui, pour le protéger. Ayase s'était affirmé devant eux, parlant au nom des Monoïques. Pour lui.

Draco était de retour dans sa meute où là aussi, il était aimé et protégé par les siens.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	33. La Présentation

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** rien à dire à part bonne lecture et bisous à ma chérie ^^ Ah si... La compétition commence ! ... puisse le sort lui être favorable ^^"

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **.**

 **La Présentation**

* * *

 _J'écris sous le soleil. C'est la première fois que je peux faire une telle chose : écrire sous le soleil._

 _Je sens l'air sur mon visage et mes cheveux, j'entends le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent, et celui de l'eau du petit ruisseau non loin._

 _Ici je suis en paix. Bien sûr, je crains encore pour l'avenir. Zmeï a risqué sa vie pour nous tous et le Seigneur Noir n'est pas encore vaincu. Là-bas, sur le territoire de Traverse et de Poudlard, une bataille va bientôt avoir lieu, et de sa conclusion dépend notre destinée à tous._

 _J'ai foi en l'homme que j'aime. Je sais que là où il est, il va combattre pour notre liberté. Il ne sera pas un combattant dans la lumière, non, il mène sa quête dans l'ombre, sapant les défenses du Seigneur Noir, troublant ses alliés, trahissant son armée et espionnant pour le compte des autres grands monarques. Nul ne doit savoir, pas même eux, qui est ce Prince inconnu, ce Serpent à Trois Têtes comme il se fait appeler et dont il a fait son emblème. Quand la victoire viendra, que la paix sera établie, alors le temps des révélations viendra. Mais pas avant._

 _Une nuit, Zmeï est venu, avec des soldats. J'ai reconnu parmi eux certains de nos gardiens. Ils nous ont pris, nous tous, les Monoïques. Ils nous ont faits courir dans des couloirs sombres et secrets, traverser des chemins oubliés, au-delà du château. Ils ont porté les plus jeunes alors qu'ils pleuraient de terreur. Mes frères, mes petits frères._

 _Où sont-ils désormais ? Zmeï nous a promis, quand nous nous sommes séparés mes frères et moi, qu'il les faisait emmener par des êtres de confiance très loin de ce Royaume, dans celui béni, pour nous autres Monoïques, de Poufsouffle. Là-bas, dans la bonne ville de Helga, il est un lieu qui nous accueille._

 _Joshua et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés. Il avait peur, nous avions tous peur. Je lui ai promis à mon tour que quand la guerre sera finie, je viendrai les revoir et qu'à Helga, là où ils seront désormais, nous bâtirons en ce lieu de refuge une maison qui sera comme un temple pour les Monoïques, un lieu sacré, où nul autre que nous ne pourra pénétrer et qu'en ce lieu, sera élevé, protégé et aimé chaque enfant issu des Sylphes._

 _Zmeï m'a juré qu'ils seraient en sécurité et que je les reverrai, comme je leur ai promis. Il m'a fait le serment de m'aider à ce qu'un jour les Monoïques soient libres partout dans ce monde._

 _Puis il m'a emmené ici. Je ne sais où est ce manoir, si je suis toujours sur les terres du Royaume de Serpentard ou non. Et je m'en moque._

 _Je suis seul, en compagnie d'un de ces êtres étranges que mon Prince appelle Elfe de maison. Encore des esclaves, bien que d'un autre genre._

 _J'attends le retour de mon amant sous ce soleil que j'ai cru un jour ne plus jamais revoir. Je l'attends, libre, en caressant mon ventre qui s'arrondit et dans lequel s'épanouit le fruit de notre amour._

 _« Livre de Svarog. »_

 **… … …**

Sa dernière journée en tant qu'homme libre venait de s'achever. Du moins, c'était ainsi que Draco voyait les choses. Il s'avança vers sa fenêtre largement ouverte d'un pas prudent, voulant apercevoir les derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaîtraient, annonçant ainsi le retour à un peu de fraîcheur.

Il avait fait particulièrement chaud depuis son retour du Temple. Il était moite et pire que tout, il puait la sueur. Ce dernier point le contrariait grandement. Le garçon soupira. Il n'y pouvait rien. Quelques heures à peine après son retour, l'Alpha était revenu chez Charlie et Ayase et avait clairement exprimé ses exigences. Draco devait rester dans sa chambre, fenêtre ouverte et avait eu interdiction de se laver durant les deux journées qui le séparaient de la compétition. Son odeur devait imprimer les lieux, leur avait déclaré Gideon. Les mâles dominants avaient le droit de passer sous sa fenêtre dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'apercevoir et le sentir.

Draco avait été écœuré. Lui qui, petit, n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les bains, avait appris à les apprécier. Sentir la transpiration n'était pas du tout quelque chose d'attrayant pour lui. Il se sentait sale. Compagnon-Loup n'était pas particulièrement dérangé, il comprenait que son odeur puisse attirer les mâles, puisse les exciter et c'était, après tout, le but de sa mise en jeu : attirer le plus de mâles possible. Draco n'était pas du tout de son avis mais n'avait pas le choix.

Les journées torrides lui avaient semblé bien longues et ennuyeuses. Il avait recherché dans un premier temps la fraîcheur de la brise marine, mais dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près de sa fenêtre, il _les_ voyait. Les hommes qui rôdaient. Ils lui faisaient peur et cela n'arrangeait en rien son problème d'odeur corporelle, au contraire. La peur, l'angoisse, il le savait, lui faisaient à chaque fois appeler la protection d'un mâle par ses phéromones.

Quelle absurdité, pensa Draco. Plus les hommes lui faisaient peur, plus il les appelait.

Quant à la pleine lune de la nuit, elle avait été atroce, confiné comme il l'avait été, ses sens lupins en éveil ressentant plus encore la présence des mâles.

Le garçon s'approcha néanmoins une nouvelle fois de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il avait espéré, à chaque fois, apercevoir la tignasse noire et les yeux verts de Harry. C'était le seul qu'il aurait aimé apercevoir. Mais il avait été le seul à ne pas se montrer.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ayase vint le trouver. Ils discutèrent longuement tous les deux, puis l'Oméga plus âgé se décida à dormir dans le lit du plus jeune. Draco se calfeutra dans ses bras, se sentant triste, comme abandonné et surtout, de plus en plus apeuré par la journée du lendemain.

 **… … …**

« Viens, Draco. Tu dois manger un peu. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, Ayase. »

« Bois un peu de lait ? »

Le garçon leva son nez pointu et ses yeux malheureux vers son ami. Pour lui faire plaisir, il trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse de lait chaud et sucré au miel qu'il lui tendait. D'habitude, il adorait ça, mais ce matin...

« J'ai fini. Je n'ai plus faim, » déclara-t-il de sa voix atone.

« Bon... Allez, on va dans la salle de bains te faire une petite toilette, alors, » abdiqua Ayase.

« Je peux enfin me laver ? »

« Oui, et heureusement, » ronchonna Charlie.

« C'était pas de ma faute, » bougonna en retour Draco.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire et je ne dis pas non plus que tu empestes, Draco. Juste que tu embaumes l'air de ton parfum de Prédare et d'appel. Même pour moi, ça devient épuisant. »

Draco rougit tout en baissant les yeux.

« Une fois encore, je ne dis pas que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, Draco, » soupira Charlie. « Juste que c'est assez... disons... perturbant et que ça me donne des idées peu chastes en ce qui concerne mon compagnon. Et j'en ai aussi ras le bol de voir tous ces mâles idiots qui viennent pisser dans mon jardin ! »

« Ils ont fait pipi dans le jardin ?! » s'écria Draco.

« C'était une expression, » ronchonna de nouveau Charlie alors qu'Ayase levait les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, cette discussion hautement philosophique est certes passionnante mais tu dois te préparer, Draco. C'est un grand jour pour toi et je tiens à ce que tu sois parfait. »

Draco se leva et suivit Ayase dans la salle de bains en traînant des pieds. Il laissa l'homme le laver, le materner, le coiffer avec application. Ayase lui passa ensuite une tunique claire faite dans la soie la plus douce et huila son ventre afin que son tatouage soit encore plus visible, éclatant.

Draco ferma les yeux durant cette caresse. Il se souvint de Paul, quand il le touchait. Le tatouage était si érogène, si sensuel pour eux. Il exacerbait les sensations, les transportait proche du septième ciel lorsque les caresses devenaient trop insistantes. Paul avait, comme tous les Monoïques, son intimité entièrement tatouée. Il avait dit à Draco que de ce fait, la pénétration était encore plus excitante pour eux, plus électrisante. Cette zone, déjà érogène à la base pour tout un chacun, était devenue encore plus réceptive aux stimulations sexuelles pour eux. Paul lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer. C'était autant pour eux, leur plaisir, que surtout pour leur faire accepter le rôle de passif lors de relations intimes. La majorité des hommes aux Présentations les voulaient dans leur lit parce qu'ils aimaient les hommes, certes, mais aimaient surtout les posséder. Sans compter que pour avoir un enfant, il fallait forcément qu'ils tiennent ce rôle-là.

Draco soupira, une nouvelle fois. Lui n'aurait pas le choix, une fois de plus. Il serait forcément dominé. Son soupir devint plus triste. Oui, il serait dominé, et selon son futur compagnon, ce ne serait pas uniquement de domination sexuelle dont il s'agirait.

« Allons, Draco. Tout ira bien. Je sais que c'est un moment très stressant pour tout Monoïque. Même si dans ton cas c'est encore un peu différent, c'est comme une Présentation. Nous sommes tous inquiets ce jour-là. Apeurés. Mais ça ira bien. »

« Merci, Ayase. »

La voix terne de Draco, tout comme ses yeux, n'échappa cependant pas à Ayase dont le cœur se serra. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rassurer Draco plus qu'il ne le faisait.

Une fois prêts, les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de bains. Puis, Charlie les accompagna dehors. Draco prit aussitôt la main de ses pères dans les siennes.

« J'ai peur. On va où ? Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi c'est si silencieux ? »

« L'Alpha a ordonné à ce que personne ne sorte de chez lui avant huit heures trente. Nous avons donc une demi-heure pour t'emmener dans la clairière. C'est là qu'auront lieu ta Présentation et ta mise en compétition, » répondit Charlie.

Leur marche se fit en silence. Enfin, alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, le souffle de Draco se coupa. Dans l'immense clairière qui tenait lieu de réunion et de fête à la meute, était dressée une estrade qu'il connaissait bien. C'était celle qu'il avait admirée tant de fois avec ses yeux d'enfant. Elle était haute d'un bon mètre cinquante, très large, avec dans le fond la tente aux voiles rouges, là où se cachaient les Monoïques et leurs gardiens avant d'être présentés à la foule. Il n'y avait pas de gradin, contrairement à Poufsouffle, néanmoins, sur le côté droit, il y avait bien le stand où se tiendraient les prétendants.

« C'est... c'est comme une Présentation, » murmura Draco.

« Non. _C'est_ une Présentation, » le reprit Ayase. « Viens, Draco, tu dois passer par derrière et aller dans la tente. Je t'accompagne. Toi, Charlie, tu nous attends sur l'estrade, je dois voir deux ou trois choses en privé avec mon novice. »

« Ça m'aurait étonné, » râla Charlie. « Bien, je vais donc aller faire la potiche sur l'estrade alors. »

« Mais non, mon amour, tu n'es pas une potiche. Pendant que l'on travaille sur les détails, tu seras chargé de parquer les prétendants. À tout de suite. »

Ayase embrassa amoureusement son compagnon et entraîna ensuite Draco derrière l'estrade. Le garçon était étonné bien qu'enchanté. C'était pour lui une surprise, mais aussi un baume sur son cœur. Il allait vivre une Présentation, finalement. Une seule et il n'aurait ni le temps ni le choix, contrairement à ses frères, mais au moins, il serait passé par cette étape cruciale dans la vie d'un Monoïque, lui aussi.

Ils gravirent les quelques marches et soulevèrent l'un des pans carmins afin d'entrer dans la tente. L'odeur propre aux Monoïques était présente dans la clairière, mêlée à celle des huiles et parfums qu'ils utilisaient. Néanmoins, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la petite pièce de toile, l'odorat de Draco l'informa d'un fait important. Il n'était pas seul.

« Antinoüs ! Gabriel ! » s'écria le garçon en courant vers les maîtres qui avaient déjà revêtu la tenue officielle des gardien.

On ne voyait d'eux que leurs yeux, cependant, Draco n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour les reconnaître. Son flair suffisait désormais. Il se jeta dans leurs bras. Les deux hommes l'entourèrent, le cajolèrent et l'embrassèrent tour à tour.

« Je suis si heureux que vous soyez là ! »

« Nous te l'avions dit, Draco, que nous ne te laisserions pas, » lui rappela Antinoüs en lui caressant les cheveux. « Montre-nous ? Oui, tu es magnifique. Qu'en penses-tu, Maître Sylvanus ? »

Draco se pencha un peu afin de découvrir le troisième homme qui se tenait derrière les deux autres, sa tête encore libre. Sylvanus, le seul membre du Conseil qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha de lui, le plus près possible, toujours un peu timide devant des inconnus. Le Monoïque ouvrit ses bras, Draco n'hésita pas plus et se lova contre lui.

« Merci, Maître, d'être venu. Vous me faites trop d'honneur. Deux membres du Conseil sont présents. C'est trop, » murmura Draco.

« Non, jeune Draco. Au vu de la situation, c'est normal. Le Temple est avec toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

L'homme referma ses bras dans son dos et Draco sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux. Ses frères étaient là. L'odeur de Sylvanus fit également son chemin. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Vous aussi, Maître ? Vous êtes l'un de ceux qui m'ont initié ? »

« Mon enfant, il est des secrets qui ne peuvent être dévoilés, même entre nous, » sourit en réponse Sylvanus.

Draco leva ses yeux, étudia attentivement ceux noirs de l'homme. Il acquiesça et se détacha de lui. Les billes bleues d'Antinoüs étaient joyeuses, tendres. Les iris marron de Gabriel emprunts, comme à l'accoutumée, de détermination.

Leur présence rassurait Draco. Antinoüs et Sylvanus étaient les maîtres qui l'avaient initié, il le savait. Ils avaient pris soin de lui et le feraient encore durant ces jours de compétition. Quant à Gabriel, il était connu pour son caractère fort, entier. Il n'était pas un Monoïque qui aimait la contrariété ou ne craignait la peur. Oui, Gabriel était une force, il le protégerait.

L'attente commença. Une longue et douloureuse attente pour Draco dans le stress augmentait au fil des minutes. Il ne voyait pas la clairière mais entendait parfaitement le bruit de la foule qui s'agglutinait devant l'estrade.

« Toute la meute sera présente, » dit Ayase. « Une Présentation et une compétition, c'est un événement tellement rare ! Les délégations des autres meutes sont venues nombreuses pour cette raison, malgré le délai très court. Très peu sont ceux qui ont connu l'une ou l'autre, c'est certain. Il y a eu tellement de monde que Charlie a failli y laisser ses nerfs. C'est lui qui était chargé de les accueillir et de veiller à la sécurité. Ils se sont installés, pour la plupart, au nord du village ou à la lisière de la forêt Est. Une délégation est aussi sur la plage. C'est quand même une sacrée pagaille. Le nombre de Lycanthropes a presque doublé ! »

« Combien de prétendants ? » demanda Sylvanus.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une vingtaine, je pense. Je crois que certains ne sont ici que par curiosité. Je ne sais pas combien vont se déclarer au final comme compétiteurs, ni combien vont être présélectionnés. »

Draco commença à se ronger un ongle avant d'être brusquement interrompu par une tape sur la main de la part de Gabriel qui lui fit les gros yeux.

« Un Monoïque ne se ronge pas les ongles, surtout pas avant de rencontrer des prétendants ! » le sermonna-t-il.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bien, de toute façon, il est temps. Ayase, viens avec moi, je vais aller sonner le gong. »

Draco vit l'homme en carmin prendre l'énorme instrument en bronze ainsi que le bâton. Puis lui et Ayase soulevèrent l'un des pans de la tente afin de sortir sur l'estrade. Le garçon déglutit alors que la tension montait encore d'un cran. Le silence se fit à l'extérieur, puis ce furent les bruits du gong, forts, presque assourdissants pour les oreilles de Draco, qui retentirent.

« C'est à nous, Draco, » déclara ensuite Antinoüs en lui prenant la main.

Comme dans un rêve, Draco se laissa entraîner par l'ombre rouge. Il souleva le pan de la tente et Draco sortit en pleine lumière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux effrayés découvraient la clairière comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Il était en hauteur, surplombant de ce fait la foule, immense à ses yeux, juste devant lui et qui remplissait la clairière toute entière. Au moins deux cents personnes si ce qu'avait dit Ayase était juste.

Draco déglutit, sa main tremblait dans celle d'Antinoüs qui la lui serra avec plus de force. Le gardien l'emmena jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. Une fois là, Draco regarda vers sa gauche, là où se tenait le stand des prétendants. Il remarqua à peine qu'Ayase et Charlie se tenaient de ce côté-là tant ses yeux étaient focalisés sur les mâles présents.

La peur l'envahit alors qu'une trentaine au moins de paires d'yeux le dévoraient. Il balaya du regard les dominants, les trouvant, dans sa panique, tous avides, effrayants et dangereux. Et aucune tignasse noire reconnaissable n'était parmi eux.

Antinoüs leva son bras et commença à le faire tourner lentement sur lui-même. Draco eut un léger sanglot alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, la peur, la tristesse envahirent son cœur.

« Calme-toi, mon frère, » murmura une voix.

Draco ouvrit rapidement les yeux, découvrant le regard rassurant d'Antinoüs. Il ne voyait pas ses lèvres bouger puisqu'elles étaient cachées sous le tissu rouge, mais c'était bien sa voix qui lui parvenait. Il referma ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu as peur, pire sans doute, tu dois être terrifié. Sache que c'est ce que nous avons tous ressenti, Draco, lors de notre première Présentation. Mais nous n'étions pas seuls, tu comprends ? Comme tu ne l'es pas, aujourd'hui. Nous sommes là, tes frères veillent sur toi. Tout ira bien. »

« Il n'est pas là, » réussit à souffler à son tour le garçon. « Harry n'est pas là. »

« Je suis sûr que si. C'est la peur, toute cette tension qui t'aveugle. Il est là, Draco, j'en suis certain. »

Antinoüs continua de le rassurer de sa voix basse. Draco aimait cette voix, il se souvint de cette journée passée avec Ayase, Antinoüs et Paul, à l'ombre des arbres du parc du Temple. Ils étaient là, Gabriel, Sylvanus et Antinoüs. Et à travers eux, le Temple tout entier.

Draco inspira longuement alors que son gardien le stabilisait, face à la foule.

« Ouvre tes yeux, mon frère. »

Il obéit, se rendant compte subitement du silence très présent. Tous le regardaient avec comme de l'émerveillement dans les yeux. Et de la luxure pour les prétendants. Alors qu'il regardait en direction de ces derniers, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry était bien là et ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Enfin, Charlie s'avança.

« Amis, compagnons, voisins des meutes alliées. Nous vous avons conviés pour un événement exceptionnel. Notre meute met aujourd'hui en compétition son Oméga Prédare. Je vous rappelle que Draco, car c'est son nom, est comme mon fils. À ce titre, je surveillerai moi-même le bon déroulement des jeux. Comme il est de coutume, les volontaires devront passer devant moi, mon compagnon et notre Alpha afin de s'inscrire. Nous serons en droit de refuser une candidature si cela nous semble nécessaire. »

Charlie s'arrêta un instant. Il ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre son discours quand il fut interrompu par un homme dans la foule qui prit la parole. Draco le reconnu immédiatement, rien qu'à sa voix. C'était le délégué qui avait tant énervé Charlie chez eux, celui qui l'avait touché.

« Pourquoi les gardiens du Temple sont présents, Bêta ? Il s'agit d'un Oméga, non ? Alors pourquoi ce tatouage ? Pourquoi ce spectacle qui n'a rien à voir avec nos coutumes !? Quant à ton jeune Oméga, nul ici ne peut nier sa beauté, moi le premier. Mais il n'est pas pur... L'Oméga a déjà connu le mâle, il a été sali. Son intérêt est moindre. »

Draco eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Ses joues s'humidifièrent de nouveau alors que sa main était maintenue fermement dans celle d'Antinoüs. Il ressentit l'énorme vague de protestation, de colère, venant de sa meute, de Charlie et d'Ayase. Mais son âme souffrait. Le vieux mâle avait raison, pleurait Compagnon-Loup. Il n'était pas pur, il ne méritait sans doute pas d'avoir un compagnon.

« Non, non, Draco, ne pleure pas, » chuchota Antinoüs.

Le gardien ne put poursuivre car une deuxième ombre rouge s'avança à son tour afin de se placer aux côté de Charlie.

« Eh bien, Werwulf, que voici de sottes paroles... »

Sylvanus eut un petit rire alors qu'un grondement provenait du dominant offensé.

« Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Pourquoi Draco porte le tatouage des Monoïques sur sa peau ? Parce que nous sommes Monoïques, tout comme lui. »

Sylvanus éleva la voix.

« Que personne ici n'oublie ce que je dis ! Werwulfs ! Nous acceptons votre mise en jeu parce que notre frère a été arraché et contaminé par l'un des vôtres ! Il a été martyrisé ! Mais le Temple n'oublie pas ! Le Temple n'abandonne pas ! Draco est un enfant des Sylphes, notre présence ici n'est pas une simple tolérance que votre race nous accorde ! Draco relève du Temple ! Que ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à accepter ce fait se retirent de la compétition car celui qui le remportera devra signer avec nous, Monoïques, le contrat d'engagement. »

Le ton devint mordant, dur.

« N'espérez pas une seule minute que nous plaisantons sur ce point. Cet enfant est né Monoïque, il vivra certes comme un Oméga, mais le regard du Temple sera toujours sur lui. Et si vous ne le respectez pas en tant qu'enfant de l'Air, vous en répondrez devant la Cour Impériale. »

« Tu oses nous menacer, humain ? » cria le Werwulf en colère.

« Oui, j'ose ! Et toi, Werwulf, ne sous-estime pas notre pouvoir et notre légitimité ou il t'en cuira ! Tant à toi qu'à celui de ta meute qui souhaite mettre mon frère dans sa couche. Si Draco ne vous convient pas, alors allez-vous-en ! Si l'un de vous voulait un Monoïque dans son lit, il ne serait pas pur, comme tu le dis, non plus. La pureté d'un Monoïque n'est pas dans son corps mais dans son cœur ! De plus, si cet enfant n'est plus pur c'est à cause de la barbarie d'un Werwulf, ne l'oublie pas plus. Alors encore une parole méprisante envers mon novice, Werwulf, et je n'hésiterai pas à poser mon droit de veto à chaque membre de ta meute qui souhaiterait monter sur cette estrade. »

De nouveau le silence se fit, bien que perturbé par des grognements qui s'élevaient de la foule ainsi que du stand des prétendants.

« Gideon, tu acceptes cette ingérence dans ta meute ? » demanda le vieux Werwulf.

« Il s'avère, Tiberius, que Draco n'est pas un né Oméga mais un né Monoïque. Quand bien même il appartient à ma meute, les Monoïques ont également un certain droit de regard sur mon louveteau. Mais je suis bien certain que nos deux espèces arriveront à s'entendre sans heurt, n'est-ce pas ? Les Monoïques sont ici, Draco est présenté à nos mâles selon leurs coutumes, mais les jeux se dérouleront selon les nôtres, » affirma Gideon.

Chacun put sentir l'avertissement dans la voix de l'Alpha, tant envers les siens qu'envers les Monoïques. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas gêner outre mesure ces derniers.

« Cela va sans dire, » répondit d'une voix légère Sylvanus. « Il serait tellement regrettable que les enfants issus de la malédiction de l'Air et de la Terre ne se déchirent. Nous vallons mieux que cela, c'est certain. »

Draco regardait tour à tour la foule, les prétendants, son Alpha, Charlie, mais surtout ses frères Monoïques. La peur était encore bien présente dans son cœur, mais il savait néanmoins que sans eux, ce serait de la terreur pure. Sans aucun doute, il aurait paniqué, aurait cherché à s'enfuir, à se cacher au sommet d'un arbre ou dans un terrier abandonné.

« Que les Prétendants se fassent connaître ! » s'écria Gabriel de sa voix forte.

Le petit Oméga sursauta. Sa main se crispa sur celle d'Antinoüs, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

« Ça va aller, Draco, ça va aller. »

« J'ai peur, Antinoüs, j'ai si peur... » murmura-t-il.

De nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il combattit. Les dés étaient jetés. Le pire était que des sentiments bien différents bataillaient les uns contre les autres. Compagnon-Loup avait hâte, il voulait voir qui étaient les mâles qui se battraient pour lui. Petit-Homme était terrifié à l'idée que l'un de ces mâles devienne son compagnon, qu'il soit violent, qu'il l'oblige aux accouplements. Draco avait peur que trop de mâles ne se battent, mais ne voulait pas non plus que ces derniers le rejettent, le jugent indésirable, trop impur pour eux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point qui faisait l'unanimité : tout son être voulait que Harry se manifeste et qu'il gagne la compétition.

Dans le stand, les dominants bougèrent et commencèrent à se battre pour monter sur l'estrade.

« Calmez-vous ! » ordonna Charlie. « Nous allons procéder par meute. Chacun devra nous donner son nom, son âge et la raison qui le pousse à réclamer l'Oméga. En quelques mots, nous n'avons pas trop de temps à accorder à chacun de vous aujourd'hui. Ceux qui seront présélectionnés iront ensuite un par un dans la tente des Monoïques et pourront discuter plus longuement avec Draco. »

« Viens, Draco, » chuchota Antinoüs en le poussant légèrement vers la tente.

« Les mâles ne vont pas venir me voir ici ? »

« Non, ils sont trop nombreux et c'est à la meute que revient le droit de faire un premier tri parmi eux. Tu vas les attendre dans la tente et ils viendront un à un, ce sera bien mieux. »

Draco acquiesça, visiblement rassuré. Au moins, ici, dans la tente, il était protégé du regard de la foule. Mieux, il ne verrait les mâles que un par un et sous la surveillance de ses frères. Tous les Monoïques retournèrent donc sous la toile rouge sang, y compris Ayase. Draco soupira de soulagement une fois le pan de tissu rabattu.

« Allez, va donc dans le renfort, là-bas, » ordonna Gabriel. « Il y a des tapis, des coussins, deux fauteuils et des nattes confortables. »

« Des... des nattes ? » s'étrangla Draco.

« Rassure-toi, Draco, ce n'est pas comme une Présentation classique, les dominants ne s'accoupleront pas avec toi. »

« Et quand bien même, » protesta Gabriel. « Ce n'est pas si différent ! Les prétendants n'ont pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit durant une Présentation ! Draco, écoute-moi, mon garçon : aucun Monoïque n'est tenu à avoir des relations s'il ne le désire pas. Ni lors d'une Présentation, ni au Temple, ni jamais. Jamais, tu comprends ? »

Le garçon fronça ses sourcils clairs.

« Jamais... même après une union ? »

« Exactement, même après une union. »

« Ayase, c'est vrai ? » s'exclama Draco. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurai le droit de refuser de m'accoupler avec mon compagnon ? »

« Attention, Draco, ce que dit Gabriel est juste, à quelques précisions près, » rectifia l'Oméga, faisant se ternir les yeux clairs. « Tu es un Oméga, malgré tout. Ce qui veut dire que lors de ta cérémonie d'union avec ton compagnon Lycanthrope, tu devras avoir une relation intime avec lui. De même, ton mâle voudra une descendance. C'est l'une des raisons qui font que les hommes qui aiment les hommes veulent s'unir avec nous, que nous soyons Oméga ou Monoïque de naissance. N'oublie pas non plus que ton compagnon devra signer le contrat d'engagement du Temple, comme tous ceux qui se marient avec l'un de nous. Or, si ce contrat le lie, toi aussi, Draco, tu es lié. Tu te souviens de ce que doit accomplir chaque Monoïque, ce qui nous a été imposé lors du traité gérant notre liberté. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je dois fournir un héritier à mon époux. »

« Oui, tu le dois. Et il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour le faire que de s'accoupler. »

Draco hocha encore une fois la tête, misérablement.

« Draco, ce n'est plus le Monoïque qui te parle, mais l'Oméga. Je sais que tu as encore peur des Werwulfs, des dominants. Mais rappelle-toi ce que d'autres hommes peuvent faire avec leur corps, rappelle-toi ton initiation ou ton séjour au Temple. Ton compagnon ne sera pas différent de nous, j'en suis certain. Il prendra soin de toi. Et quant à toi, mon frère, ton loup voudra s'accoupler avec son mâle. Il le voudra. Tout se passera bien, Draco. »

Draco haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Ça ne va pas, petit ? »

« Maître Gabriel, » fit Draco en redressant la tête. « Allez-vous rester ici jusqu'au bout ? Vous tous ? »

« Oui. »

Draco renifla, puis, il se jeta dans les bras d'Ayase.

« Oh, Aya', je voudrais tellement avoir le choix ! Je voudrais tellement que ce soit Harry mon compagnon ! »

« Garde espoir, Draco, garde espoir. »

De nouveau, le temps s'écoula lentement pour les hommes sous la tente. Heureusement, il y avait provision de nourriture et d'eau claire. Les gardiens avaient enlevé les tissus qui recouvraient leur visage tant la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir.

« Ils arrivent ! » les avertit soudainement Ayase.

Aussitôt, chacun replaça sa protection carmine et Draco se redressa. Gideon, Charlie et un homme inconnu avançaient vers eux.

« Draco, tu vas rencontrer les mâles intéressés issus de la meute des Grandes Rocheuses. Voici le premier : Andrew Kirke. »

Le jeune Oméga déglutit péniblement tandis que le dominant s'approchait de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Oméga. »

« Draco, » grogna Gabriel.

Ce dernier était redressé, les jambes droites et raides, et tenait entre ses mains le bâton du gong, maintenu debout sur le sol. Il jouait véritablement son rôle de gardien.

Andrew grogna un peu mais se reprit.

« Oui, je voulais dire, Draco. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. Tu es aussi magnifique que la rumeur le disait. Quant à ton odeur, elle est divine. »

« Merci... » balbutia le garçon.

« On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir, non ? » proposa le jeune dominant.

Draco étudia le visage de l'homme. Il était toujours souriant et ne semblait pas agressif pour deux sous. L'Oméga huma l'air. Il sentait l'odeur d'un dominant, c'était certain, il était d'ailleurs en train d'en jouer pour le rassurer, le séduire. Draco pencha de façon presque imperceptible la tête de côté, en pleine réflexion. Ses cheveux roulèrent sur son épaule, faisant bouger le regard du Lycanthrope vers les mèches blondes. Quand il revint sur lui, Draco sentit l'ombre d'un sourire germer sur ses propres lèvres.

« Oui, je veux bien, » dit-il d'une voix douce en tendant la main vers le mâle qui s'en saisit.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur la natte, pour discuter sous le regard des trois gardiens positionnés à côté d'eux.

Le défilé des prétendants commença, avec des bonnes et des moins bonnes rencontres. La majorité des mâles restaient courtois, cherchaient à discuter un peu afin de connaître l'Oméga. Mais d'autres ne s'embarrassaient pas de ce genre de détail. Ils se contentaient de deux ou trois questions et de le dévorer du regard. Ceux-là mettaient Draco mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il savait aussi qu'ils cherchaient à respirer son odeur, qu'ils s'en délectaient.

L'un des moments les plus éprouvants fut lors de l'entrée dans la tente d'un jeune homme au corps massif et aux cheveux blonds et drus. Ce ne fut pas tant le mâle en question qui fit frémir Draco, plutôt le fait qu'il était accompagné du fameux Tiberius.

« Cormac Mclaggen, de la meute Garval, » annonça Charlie.

« Pourquoi deux hommes ? Surtout toi, vieillard ? » demanda aussitôt Antinoüs.

« Cormac est mon neveu ! » s'écria Tiberus.

Ayase se pencha vers Draco.

« C'est une meute plutôt petite et assez familiale. Ils sont semi-nomades. L'Alpha est un Ogden, comme Tiberius. »

« Et alors ? » poursuivit Antinoüs.

« Alors, en tant que parent et délégué de ma meute, je suis en droit de l'assister ! »

« Oh non, sûrement pas. Le prétendant doit être seul. S'il n'est pas capable de se présenter à notre frère sans aide, il n'en est pas digne. Qu'en penses-tu, Charlie ? Est-ce digne pour un de vos dominants de revendiquer un Oméga en étant accompagné ? »

« Non plus, » répondit Charlie avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tonton, dégage, » lança alors Cormac.

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua le vieil homme.

« J'ai dit, dégage, il est hors de question que je ne gagne pas cette compétition, et encore moins par ta faute. »

Tiberius rougit de colère, néanmoins, après avoir jeté plusieurs regards assassins aux autres personnes présentes, Draco y compris, il se retourna d'un geste rageur.

« Tâche quand même de vérifier si ce soumis en vaut la peine ! Il m'a l'air bien petit et malingre, sans compter qu'il a déjà été engrossé et n'a pas été capable de mener sa grossesse à terme ! »

Draco ferma les yeux sous les paroles venimeuses alors que les gardiens, Ayase et Charlie se tendaient.

Tiberius sortit, laissant son neveu seul. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Draco. Sans lui demander son avis, il l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira vers lui afin de lui humer intensément le cou.

« Tu sens très bon, Oméga. »

« Draco, » grogna Gabriel.

Cormac haussa une épaule tout en continuant son inspection de son nez et de ses mains qu'il faisait courir sur le corps du jeune homme. Draco se crispa, supportant difficilement ces attouchements qui lui faisaient vraiment penser à un fermier palpant une bête avant de l'acheter.

« Tu sens bon, » constata Cormac une nouvelle fois.

Il se mit à genoux, le nez sur le nombril du garçon, ses mains sur ses fesses. Draco sursauta, chercha à s'éloigner mais l'homme le retint de ses mains.

« Bouge pas ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Respect, » grogna Gabriel, qui contrairement aux autres gardiens qui s'étaient assis, était lui toujours debout aux côté de Draco, ses mains posées sur le bâton du gong.

Cormac ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire tourner Draco et de lui renifler le derrière.

« Non ! » cria Draco alors que les mains du Lycanthrope cherchaient à se faufiler sous la tunique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus qu'il se sentit repoussé en arrière par une masse rouge et atterrit directement dans les bras d'Ayase. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Gabriel, les jambes solidement ancrées au sol. Il avait dégainé l'arme en acier cachée dans son fourreau de bois qui servait de bâton. L'arme n'était pas tranchante comme une épée, la lame était ronde, brillante et pourtant dangereuse. En cet instant, elle était placée sous la gorge du dominant qui grondait, les yeux fixés dans ceux du Monoïque.

« Un mouvement de plus, Werwulf, et je te broie la trachée, » menaça Gabriel.

« Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre, gardien ? Je suis un Lycanthrope, je suis un dominant, je suis fort, tu es faible. »

« Et moi je suis armé. Quant à ma force, elle pourrait t'étonner. »

Comme pour accentuer ses dires, Gabriel releva son arme et poussa un peu plus le mâle vers l'arrière.

« Je pourrais te déchiqueter la gorge, te mordre et te transformer. Tu es un Monoïque, je le sens. Et alors tu deviendrais un Oméga, toi aussi, un être faible, ridicule qui ne peut vivre sans la force d'un dominant à ses côtés, » se moqua alors Cormac.

« Bouge encore un seul muscle et on verra qui de nous deux sera ridicule. »

« Cela suffit ! » cria Charlie en pénétrant dans la tente carmine.

Il lança un regard à Draco et Ayase. Le plus jeune comprit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Charlie avait senti que son compagnon et son fils adoptif avaient besoin d'aide. En cet instant, il bénit les appels silencieux de leurs phéromones si particulières.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » grogna le Bêta d'un ton menaçant.

« Cet homme est fou ! » lança aussitôt Cormac en se redressant tandis que Gabriel enlevait sa hampe d'acier de sous la gorge du Lycanthrope.

Néanmoins, il ne la replaça pas dans son fourreau de bois.

« Non, mais toi, petit garçon, tu mériterais une bonne leçon pour manquer ainsi de respect à un Monoïque. »

Le regard de Charlie fondit sur Cormac qui haussa les épaules avec un air narquois sur le visage.

« Je ne fais que contrôler la bonne santé de l'Oméga. »

« En lui tâtant les fesses alors qu'il est clair qu'il ne le veut pas ? »

« C'est une façon de faire comme les autres. Les soumis savent que nous pouvons le faire ! » se défendit Cormac.

« McLaggen, ne manque plus de respect à Draco. Les gardiens ici sont chargés de veiller à sa sécurité et à sa vertu. S'ils estiment que tu dépasses les limites, tu auras affaire à notre Alpha. »

La voix de Charlie claqua comme une sentence. Draco en soupira de soulagement, Cormac se contenta de hausser une nouvelle fois ses épaules. Il s'avança de nouveau vers Draco et recommença à le palper, avec plus de douceur toutefois.

« Pas là, » murmura Draco en posant ses mains sur le devant de sa tunique, anticipant le geste de Cormac qui descendait vers elle.

Le garçon grogna, son odeur se fit plus forte, son aura de dominance envahit l'espace. Draco ferma les yeux, ses mains tremblèrent. Les autres Monoïques ne pouvaient pas sentir ce qu'il faisait, ils n'étaient pas Oméga.

« Ne joue pas à ça, Cormac, » fit alors Ayase.

Draco rouvrit ses yeux. Ayase était là, lui aussi, il partageait avec lui sa nature Oméga. Le jeune dominant se mit à rire.

« Je suis très satisfait de constater que mon aura à un tel impact ! Cela ne m'étonne pas, je suis très fort, Oméga, très... »

« Draco ! » s'exclama Gabriel.

« Oui, oui, Draco, si vous voulez, » éluda Cormac avec un geste de la main. « Je suis donc très fort, et puissant. Je saurai te maîtriser, Omé... Draco, te rassurer. Tu seras bien avec moi. Même si tu es petit et frêle, tu es très appétissant, ton odeur est divine. Tu seras un très bon soumis, j'en suis persuadé, qui saura me satisfaire. J'ai juste un doute et pour cela, malgré ce que vous en pensez, gardiens, je dois le toucher un peu plus intimement. »

« Non ! » cria Draco.

Il se recula de nouveau et se rapprocha instinctivement de Gabriel qui se plaça de suite entre lui et le dominant.

« Non, » répéta-t-il.

Cormac sembla pour le moins contrarié. Ses pommettes rougirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Bon... Alors dans ce cas, j'exige de pouvoir au moins le sentir. C'est un minimum ! Si vous refusez, je demanderai à l'Alpha de nous départager. Comment voulez-vous que je puisse postuler si je ne peux faire toutes les vérifications nécessaires ? »

« Que veux-tu savoir, McLaggen ? » intervint Ayase.

« Je veux savoir si l'Oméga est mûr, s'il est prêt et capable de m'assurer une descendance. Nous savons qu'il a été transformé trop tôt, accouplé encore plus tôt au regard de sa nature et qu'il a perdu un louveteau. »

Draco baissa les yeux. Son cœur saigna. À chaque fois que l'on évoquait cette partie de sa vie, la terrible perte de son bébé, Compagnon-Loup était désespéré.

Le silence se fit, puis Ayase poussa un lourd soupir.

« Bandez-lui les yeux, » abdiqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » protesta aussitôt Cormac.

« Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu vois le tatouage dans son entièreté. C'est un privilège accordé aux époux, pas aux amants, et encore moins aux simples prétendants, » cassa Gabriel.

Antinoüs et Sylvanus se levèrent. Ce dernier se plaça derrière le dominant, lui banda les yeux avec un tissu carmin épais. Antinoüs, lui, vint devant Draco et lui dégrafa sa tunique qu'il plia ensuite avec soin.

« N'aie pas peur, frère, nous veillons, » chuchota-t-il au garçon.

Draco ne répondit pas, il ferma les yeux alors que Cormac posait son nez sur lui. Il le renifla longuement. Sa main voulut se porter sur sa peau nue mais un coup sec de l'arme de Gabriel arrêta son geste. Il grogna férocement, faisant trembler Draco, mais ne recommença pas.

Le jeune Oméga subissait sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il se souvint subitement de Daniel quand il l'avait, en quelque sorte, examiné une nuit. Et lui avait offert un orgasme, le seul qu'il avait eu durant toute la période maudite qu'il avait passée au sein de cette meute.

Enfin, le mâle se redressa, Antinoüs remit la tunique à Draco et Sylvanus enleva le bandeau rouge.

« Bon... ça devrait le faire. Il était sous-alimenté quand il a perdu le louveteau, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, » répondit Ayase après quelques secondes.

Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Draco et constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, visiblement.

« Et il était plutôt maltraité, c'est cela ? »

Draco eut un sanglot amer. Sylvanus s'approcha de lui, le prit avec gentillesse dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« C'est une évidence, » rétorqua Ayase avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« Okay, » fit Cormac. « Bon, avec un peu de soin, il devrait pouvoir y arriver. Et puis, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, mes louveteaux seront forcément solides, eux aussi ! Tu verras, Oméga, tu me donneras de beaux bébés ! »

Là-dessus, il fit un large sourire et se détourna d'eux afin de passer sous le pan de toile.

« Draco, abruti, il s'appelle Draco ! » cria Gabriel alors que le tissu carmin retombait derrière le Lycanthrope.

« Ça va, Draco ? » s'inquiéta Sylvanus.

« Par nos ancêtres, ces Lycanthropes sont des sauvages ! » s'offusqua Antinoüs.

« Pas tous, » répondit de sa voix douce Ayase qui s'était approché pour prendre lui aussi le plus jeune Oméga dans ses bras.

« Ayase, j'en ai assez, pourquoi cela ne s'arrête pas ? Pourquoi je ne vois pas ceux de ma meute ? » gémit Draco.

« Ils passeront en dernier, c'est la coutume. Cela ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. »

La tente s'ouvrit sur ces paroles, révélant Charlie accompagné de Ritchie.

« Regarde, Draco, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » sourit Ayase.

« Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? » fit Ritchie.

Le petit soumis s'extirpa des bras de ses frères Monoïques, et à la surprise de Charlie et de Ritchie lui-même, il alla se réfugier dans les bras du dominant blond.

« Ritchie, je suis fatigué, » pleurnicha Draco en fourrant son nez dans son cou.

Ritchie fronça les sourcils, ses bras se refermèrent dans le dos de Draco.

« Je suis désolé, p'tit loup. Je crois que Harry et Olivier avaient raison, après tout. Je n'aurais pas dû te réclamer tout de suite... Mais tu nous appelais si fort, je n'ai pas pu résister. Allez calme-toi. Est-ce que ce grand crétin de McLaggen a fait quelque chose de mal, Draco ? Tu trembles, mon p'tit loup. »

Draco leva des yeux perdus vers Ritchie. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant et aussi gentiment, l'appelant même par le surnom que lui donnait souvent toute leur petite bande d'amis. Compagnon-Loup se mit à gémir de contentement, vite rejoint par le garçon qui s'empressa de donner des petits coups de langue dans le cou du jeune homme.

« Draco, il t'a blessé ? » grogna Ritchie, son aura devenant un peu plus menaçante.

« Il a dit des choses terribles, » se plaignit Draco. « Et il m'a tripoté alors que je ne voulais pas. Ritchie, je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Je lui ferai payer, d'accord ?

« Oui, oui ! » continua de geindre Draco en se frottant contre le dominant.

Ce dernier l'entraîna sur la natte où ils s'assirent, comme lors du solstice, Draco pelotonné entre ses jambes et contre son torse.

Antinoüs s'approcha d'Ayase qui, lui, avait rejoint Charlie devant le pan de l'ouverture de la tente.

« Aya', c'est normal ce comportement ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, totalement. C'est un Lycanthrope, mon frère. »

Antinoüs jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui continuait à se plaindre en poussant des gémissements à la fois humains et canins alors que le dominant lui caressait les cheveux, sans mot dire. Puis ses yeux bleus revinrent sur Ayase, maintenant dans les bras de Charlie.

« Toi aussi. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Et... tu réagis ainsi ? »

Ayase eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, parfois. »

Antinoüs lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'emprunt d'une légère tristesse.

« J'ai choisi cette vie, contrairement à Draco, » affirma Ayase. « Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas voulu pour toi, Anti', mais j'aime ma vie. »

« Et Draco ? » fit de nouveau le Monoïque.

« Il l'aimera aussi, » affirma Ayase.

Ritchie finit par se lever, remplacé par Olivier. Draco fit avec le dominant brun comme il avait fait avec le blond. Tous constatèrent qu'il cherchait plus encore les câlins et caresses d'Olivier, alors qu'il se calmait véritablement dans ses bras.

Olivier finit pas partir, lui aussi, après un baiser sur la joue glabre de l'Oméga qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Quand il sortit de la tente, tous purent voir Draco devenir fébrile, ses doigts s'entremêlaient avec nervosité alors qu'il ne cessait de scruter le pan en toile.

« Ayase, il va finir ? Il va venir ? N'est-ce pas ? » demanda enfin le garçon alors que le temps s'étirait. « Il ne va pas m'abandonner ? »

Le désespoir était palpable dans la voix juvénile. Néanmoins, Ayase n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la tente s'ouvrait une dernière fois, révélant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs impossibles.

« Harry ! » cria Draco.

Puis sans attendre il courut, se jeta dans les bras du dominant et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	34. La compétition

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Vous pouvez remercier ma bonté (si, si) je poste encore une fois LVO alors que je poste Puppy. Je suis d'une faiblesse sans nom. Par contre, en raison d'un petit souci de santé, il n'est pas sûr que je puisse poster dimanche prochain.**

 **Et bien sûr, bisous à ma chérie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

 **.**

 **La compétition**

* * *

 _Après la signature des différents traités de paix, chaque monarque regagna son Royaume. La Cour Impériale devint cependant la véritable force de notre Monde, celle qui le dirige encore aujourd'hui._

 _Les décisions de Zmeï à Serpentard ne furent pas sans conséquences. Si dans les trois autres Royaumes les habitants avaient vécu la guerre de façon plutôt éloignée, ce n'était pas le cas des Serpentards. Une véritable chasse fut instaurée et le nom de Zmeï le Terrible ne fut pas usurpé._

 _Tous les anciens partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui n'avaient pas été jugés à Espérance furent traqués et durent prêter allégeance. Ceux qui résistaient furent exécutés._

 _Il prit pour premier emblème le Serpent à Trois Têtes, créant la surprise dans tout le Monde Libre. Car en le faisant, il dévoila à tous qu'il était le chef de la résistance de Serpentard, l'allié dont les informations précieuses, notamment militaires, transmises à Gryffondor avaient permis la chute du Seigneur Noir._

 _Les décisions les plus controversées de Zmeï furent, comme nous l'avons signalé, celles concernant les Monoïques. Mais Zmeï resta intraitable._

 _Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard, alors que Zmeï avait déjà était intronisé que la vérité et la raison de cette intransigeance furent dévoilées. Zmeï présenta au monde, lors d'une immense et prestigieuse réception, celui qu'il avait épousé dans le plus grand secret : Svarog. Un Monoïque qui venait de donner naissance à leur fils et héritier du trône, le prince Baldr._

 _Leur mariage et la montée sur le trône de Svarog en tant que prince consort fut une grande première dans ce Royaume où les Monoïques n'avaient jamais été traités autrement que comme des esclaves._

 _Certains eurent l'impudence de se moquer, ils en payèrent rudement le prix, et pour quelques-uns parmi les plus médisants, leur vie._

 _Néanmoins, le peuple découvrit rapidement en Svarog un homme bon, juste et généreux qui était le seul à pouvoir tempérer le caractère emporté de son époux. On le surnomma alors « le Lumineux » et le célèbre peintre Claudius le représenta un jour sous la forme d'un serpent cracheur de feu, vainquant un serpent à trois têtes. On raconte que Svarog rit beaucoup devant ce tableau, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Zmeï, du moins dans un premier temps._

 _Cependant, depuis ce jour, le blason de la royauté descendant de Zmeï et Svarog montre le Serpent à Trois Têtes enlacé par le Serpent Cracheur de Feu._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 5 – Iason Werner_

 **… … …**

Harry était heureux. Draco dans ses bras, leurs lèvres soudées, l'odeur de l'Oméga dans chaque parcelle de ses poumons, il était heureux. Le dominant n'abusa cependant pas de la situation bien que l'envie lui monta à la gorge. Pas tout de suite. Il cessa le baiser, chaste, pour revenir picorer doucement les lèvres couleur framboise, tout aussi chastement.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas de vos premiers baisers ? » ricana Charlie.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Bêta referma le pan de tissu, laissant les Monoïques, l'Oméga et son prétendant en paix.

« Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi, Harry ? » demanda Draco en se saisissant de la main hâlée.

Là encore, chacun put constater que c'était la première fois que Draco faisait une telle proposition ouverte. Avec les autres mâles, il s'était simplement laissé guider.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Comme avec Olivier et Ritchie, Draco prit place entre les jambes ouvertes de Harry. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du dominant, posa sa tête sur sa clavicule et poussa un lourd soupir de contentement.

« Enfin, c'est toi, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu es heureux que je sois là, Draco ? »

Le garçon sourit, les yeux clos.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Bien sûr que je suis heureux. C'est toi que j'ai attendu toute cette fichue matinée.

Ils restèrent enlacés, Harry embrassa les cheveux blonds pendant que Draco lui racontait ce qui s'était passé avec les autres prétendants, ce qu'ils avaient dit ou fait. Quand il parla de Cormac, Harry se mit à gronder.

« Ritchie et Olivier m'ont dit qu'ils allaient le massacrer, » fit Draco. « Toi aussi ? »

« C'est évident, » grogna Harry.

Le dominant plaça son nez dans le cou de l'Oméga, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Le garçon ne dit rien, au contraire, il se laissa aller contre le corps plus massif et rejeta totalement sa tête. Harry grogna de nouveau.

« Quoi ? » souffla Draco, un peu inquiet par ce son.

« Ils ont laissé leur odeur sur toi, c'est insupportable ! »

Vivement, Harry allongea Draco sur la natte. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux plus fins, releva les bras pâles et s'empressa d'embrasser et de lécher le cou, les clavicules et les épaules nus.

Draco s'étonna, pourtant il gémit bientôt de plaisir sous les caresses linguales. Une partie de son cerveau avait bien un peu honte de se comporter ainsi devant d'autres personnes, mais cela ne dura pas. Compagnon-Loup était bien trop heureux de cette petite toilette improvisée. Qu'un dominant, que Harry, se donne autant de mal le ravissait au plus haut point. Quant au reste, Draco se souvenait très bien de ce que ses frères lui avaient expliqué au Temple. Les novices étaient toujours sous le contrôle d'un ou plusieurs gardiens quand ils étaient avec des prétendants, y compris lorsqu'ils avaient des relations intimes avec eux.

Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec les autres prétendants, Draco savait que ses gardiens étaient plus sereins, moins sur la défensive. Même Gabriel s'était installé sur un coussin.

Le garçon aurait pu être surpris de cette attitude à l'apparence désinvolte. Cependant, il ne l'était pas. Tous ici avaient parfaitement compris que Harry était le mâle préféré de Draco, celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Tout le monde, au Temple, savait que Draco avait le béguin pour le dominant brun. De ce fait, ce qu'il faisait était clairement autorisé par le garçon.

Draco ferma les yeux, tourna la tête lascivement sur la natte alors que la langue et la bouche de Harry se déplaçaient sur son torse. L'Oméga se cambra en haletant à l'instant où les corolles chaudes se refermaient avec douceur sur ses mamelons. Leurs mains s'emprisonnèrent plus fermement, paumes contre paumes. La chaleur déjà épaisse de cette fin de matinée d'été monta d'un cran sous la tente. Leurs corps se teintèrent de sueur, alors que la langue de Harry descendait plus bas et découvrait chaque courbe, ligne et délié de la calligraphie en noir et vert qui s'épanouissait sur le ventre de Draco.

Sa chaleur humide glissa à la frontière de la tunique, faisant gémir le plus jeune de façon totalement impudique. Sylvanus, se rapprocha de la natte, sans intervenir. Il se contenta de vérifier que l'homme qui embrassait son jeune frère ne dévoilait pas le tatouage dans son ensemble et que Draco allait bien. Cependant sa présence sembla sortir Harry de son exploration. Les yeux verts étaient comme flous, embrumés dans la passion qui les dévoraient.

« Maîtres, » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Draco sans lui faire néanmoins ouvrir les yeux.

L'aura du dominant l'enveloppait, le comblait de tant de façons différentes qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

« Oui, jeune prétendant ? » répondit Gabriel.

« S'il vous plaît, avec la permission de Draco, pouvez-vous me bander les yeux ? » continua Harry sur le même ton.

Sylvanus avisa Draco et hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Gabriel saisit un bandeau en tout point identique à celui dont Sylvanus s'était servi pour aveugler Cormac. Il le passa fermement sur les yeux de Harry qui s'était redressé, les genoux de part et d'autre des hanches de Draco. Une fois que Gabriel eut terminé, Harry inspira longuement. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps pâle qui ondula sous elles.

« Draco... Oh, Draco... Me permets-tu ? » demanda Harry en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la bordure de tissu.

L'Oméga entrouvrit ses yeux et ses lèvres.

« Oui... Oui, dominant. »

Sa voix était douce et légère, à l'image des mains de Harry sur lui. Le mâle n'attendit pas plus, il se rallongea tout en écartant les jambes finement musclées du garçon, sa langue repartit à sa lente exploration du tatouage.

Les doigts glissèrent sous le tissu, dégrafèrent les attaches et dévoilèrent le corps de Draco. Ce dernier soupira, totalement alangui sur la natte. Ses propres mains descendirent plus bas afin de venir se poser sur la tignasse noire.

Harry grogna, sa bouche parcourut la peau désormais moite.

« Harry, » souffla Draco, perdu dans les sensations.

La chaleur était partout présente, sur leur peau, dans leur tête, les enivrant tout autant que l'odeur de leur partenaire.

Puis Draco se cambra, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches ébène alors que son désir était submergé de douceur et d'humidité.

« Harry, oh, Harry... Harry... »

Le dominant agrippa les hanches du soumis, le maintenant fermement. Il continua ses attentions, se dévoua entièrement à sa tâche. Il sentait que Draco se relâchait entre ses bras, lui donnait sa confiance tout autant que son amour. Du moins, il osa espérer que c'était de l'amour.

« Harry, » se crispa Draco en se cambra plus encore.

Ses doigts griffèrent le cuir chevelu, mais Harry ne cessa pas.

Sa bouche, bien au contraire, s'activa plus encore. Il lui semblait sentir les lignes fines du tatouage à cet endroit-là également. La simple idée qu'il pourrait un jour le vérifier visuellement le fit se durcir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, lui aussi. D'une main impatiente, il baissa son pantalon en toile et le projeta au loin avec ses pieds. Sa main s'occupa ensuite dignement de son propre plaisir, au rythme des respirations de plus en plus saccadées de l'Oméga.

« Harry ! » cria Draco.

Une aspiration de plus suffit à le faire exploser, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son corps se tendit... puis ce fut le temps du relâchement. Draco se laissa retomber sur la natte, un bras replié vers son visage, l'autre main toujours cramponnée aux cheveux de Harry.

Il sentit que Harry remontait vers lui, puis un liquide chaud fut déposé sur son ventre, son torse, alors que l'homme l'embrassait. L'odeur de sa jouissance mélangée à celle de la salive du dominant fondit sur lui. Harry haletait lui aussi maintenant, alors qu'il finissait de déposer les dernières gouttes de ce qu'il avait prélevé du corps de Draco sur le ventre de ce dernier. Subitement, il se tendit à son tour et une nouvelle vague de chaleur humide gicla pas saccades sur Draco, le faisant gémir de satisfaction. Harry venait de le marquer, de jouir sur sa peau.

Le front de Harry vint se poser avec délicatesse sur celui du jeune blond. Son bassin rejoignit celui plus fin, leurs ventres se collèrent l'un à l'autre, étalant les semences, la transpiration et la salive sur leurs deux corps.

Draco admirait Harry. Ses mains se levèrent en tremblant vers son visage pour l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts. La sueur coulait sur leurs fronts, leurs tempes. L'Oméga inspira profondément. Leurs odeurs étaient désormais mêlées dans ce qu'elles avaient de plus intimes. Compagnon-Loup grogna de bonheur. C'était une revendication claire de la part du Parvis Alpha de sa meute.

Le jeune blond sourit. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, avec tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son dominant préféré et il l'attira contre lui.

« Merci, Harry. »

« De quoi, donc ? » murmura Harry.

« D'être là. De te battre pour moi. De m'avoir donner du plaisir. »

« Un plaisir partagé, » sourit le mâle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Harry se décala sur un côté, libérant ainsi de son poids Draco. Aussitôt Gabriel se positionna derrière lui pendant qu'Antinoüs ragrafait la tunique de Draco. L'Oméga ne bougea pas, il laissa le Monoïque le prendre en charge alors que Gabriel enlevait le bandeau des yeux de Harry.

Une fois ce dernier retiré, Harry baissa son regard vers le soumis. Le garçon regardait son ventre souillé et cherchait visiblement quelque chose pour s'essuyer.

« Reste comme cela, Draco, s'il te plaît, » dit Harry.

Le jeune Oméga cligna des yeux, il étudia le visage de Harry, puis son ventre tout aussi maculé que le sien et finit par acquiescer.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de vous lever, » annonça Ayase. « Je vais voir Charlie et lui dire que tu vas sortir de la tente, Draco. »

« Est-ce que Harry peut rester avec moi jusqu'à ce moment-là ? »

L'Oméga plus âgé sembla hésiter un instant.

« Oui. De toute façon, je suppose que tout le monde doit être de nouveau présent. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens. »

Ayase sortit, les laissant seul. Draco fronça ses sourcils et se retourna vers Gabriel.

« Maître Gabriel, pourquoi Ayase dit cela ? »

« Parce qu'à part les prétendants et ceux qui ont préféré rester, les autres membres des meutes ont vaqué à leurs occupations, je suppose. Mais là, Charlie et l'Alpha de ta meute ont dû leur annoncer que tous les prétendants t'avaient visité. »

« Mais... Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir avant cela ? »

« Et comment donc ? Personne ne pouvait te voir ou nous entendre, à part Charlie. La tente est soumise à de nombreux sorts de protections. Et heureusement, vu ce que tu viens de faire, » le taquina l'homme.

Draco rougit un peu. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Harry et lui prit la main.

« Oui, je suis bête... Ayase me l'avait déjà dit en plus, ici c'est comme dans sa cabane monoïque. Et puis, c'est logique, ils n'allaient pas rester là à attendre. Autrefois, quand on regardait les Présentations avec ma famille, personne ne restait jamais une fois que les prétendants choisis allaient sous la tente. »

Il réfléchit encore.

« Maître, Ayase m'a affirmé que notre race est pacifique. Pourtant, vous maniez cette arme parfaitement. »

Sylvanus se mit à rire.

« Certains parmi nous ont un moindre degré de patience, ils sont plus prompts à l'emportement, à la colère, à la défense. Comme notre cher ami Gabriel. »

Ce dernier se contenta de grommeler en haussant les épaules.

« Ceux-là sont précieux et tu le sais, Gaby. Ils sont les gardiens en chef, ceux qui sonnent le gong et veillent de près à la sécurité des novices. Ils sont entraînés au maniement du bâton, comme nous appelons cette arme qui est, crois-moi sur parole, redoutable quand utilisée correctement. »

Draco hocha la tête. Néanmoins, leur conversation s'arrêta brutalement alors que Charlie et Ayase pénétraient de nouveau dans la tente.

« On y va, » lança simplement le Bêta.

Le regard sombre qu'il jeta aux mains enlacées de Harry et Draco les fit se séparer. Inutile d'en rajouter une couche sur les préférences de l'Oméga. L'odeur qu'ils partageaient, Harry et lui, était largement suffisante. Néanmoins, l'instinct de Draco lui hurlait que si les prétendants Lycanthropes et leurs responsables de meute allaient s'énerver quand ils renifleraient celle-ci, ce ne serait que de frustration. Les mains liées, elles, déclencheraient leur colère. La première faisait partie du combat qui s'était engagé entre les mâles, la dernière était bien trop synonyme d'affection humaine. Or, cela n'était pas encore d'actualité. Seul le mâle gagnant serait autorisé à le faire au terme de la compétition.

Charlie sortie de la tente tout en soutenant le pan de tissu carmin. Ayase sortit également, puis Gabriel, Sylvanus et enfin Draco et Harry, côte à côte, vite suivis par Antinoüs.

Le simple fait que les deux Lycanthropes non unis soient l'un à côté de l'autre suffit à faire gronder quelques hommes. Puis l'odeur de leurs précédentes activités éclata dans l'air alors que tous s'avançaient vers le bord de l'estrade. Les grognements se firent plus forts, des cris ressemblant à des hurlements lupins fusèrent parmi les autres prétendants alors que dans la foule, le brouhaha explosa.

« Silence ! » lança l'Alpha. « Silence ! »

« Pourquoi ton fils est encore sur l'estrade !? » cria sans surprise le vieux Tiberius.

« Il était le dernier des prétendants, il peut redescendre maintenant, » déclara Alpha en faisant un signe de tête à Harry qui sauta en bas de l'estrade, avec les autres prétendants.

Draco le regarda partir avec un atroce sentiment d'abandon. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'Antinoüs. Ses yeux clairs suivirent le mâle aux cheveux noirs qui grondait férocement devant Cormac tout en gonflant le poitrail. L'excitation, l'énervement chez les prétendants devinrent palpables, l'air se satura de phéromones agressives.

Le petit Oméga étudia tour à tour ses prétendants. La plupart avec indifférence, d'autres avec crainte. Ils s'étaient instinctivement regroupés par meute et semblaient prêts à se battre. Draco constata que le ridicule Colin Crivey s'était placé à côté de son ami, Andrew Kirke. Sam et Alberic entouraient Rubeus Hagrid. Ce Lycanthrope en particulier effrayait Draco. Pourtant, il avait été plutôt gentil et maladroit avec lui, mais il était immense, massif, rustre jusqu'au bout de sa barbe en broussailles. Draco était terrifié à la simple idée que ce mâle l'emporte. Son instinct lui disait en outre que cela était fort probable. L'homme respirait la puissance et la force brute, il avait donc toutes ses chances.

La tension augmenta encore entre les mâles qui s'excitaient, obligeant Gideon et Charlie à hurler pour les calmer quelque peu.

« Bien, » fit Gideon, face à la foule. « Voici les noms des premiers prétendants retenus, ceux qui seront autorisés à participer à la compétition. De la meute des Grandes Rocheuses, Andrew Kirke et Colin Crivey. De la meute des Plaines du Gouffre, Rubeus Hagrid, Sam Stimpson et Alberic Towler. De la meute des Frontières Arides, Lug et Kebero Kiamiti. De la meute de l'Armée Royale de Godric, Egill, Grímr, Úlfr et Vargr. De la meute des Forêts du Nord, Versipellis Bobesco et Vironsusi Sakura. Des meutes familiales libres, Patrick Forestier, Alexander Tchekov et Cormac Mclaggen. Et enfin de notre meute, Ritchie Coote, Olivier Dubois et Harry Potter. »

Des cris de joies, d'invectivation éclatèrent dans la foule et parmi les prétendants, de plus en plus énervés. Draco sentit sa peur augmenter d'un cran... et les mâles y répondre.

« Nous voulons voir l'Oméga ! » cria un homme dans la foule, un qui n'était pas de la meute de Gideon, nota Draco.

« Vous le voyez ! »

« Non, nous voulons le voir sous sa forme lupine ! »

D'autres personnes acclamèrent la proposition, galvanisant plus encore les Lycanthropes, notamment les dominants prêts à l'union. Gideon se retourna vers Ayase aux côtés d'un Draco tremblant, et lui fit un petit geste de la main.

Aussitôt, l'Oméga brun s'adressa aux Monoïques.

« Tendez une toile autour de Draco. Draco, dès que ton corps sera à l'abri des regards, déshabille-toi et transforme-toi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un ordre de l'Alpha et la tradition Lycane. »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard aux mâles qui le dévoraient tous des yeux.

« Ils espèrent me voir nu, voir mon tatouage, je le sais. »

« Nous aussi. Mais ils ne verront rien, » sourit Ayase.

Cela avait étonné Draco quand il avait reçu son propre tatouage. Il avait réalisé, uniquement à cet instant, que lorsqu'Ayase se transformait, le tatouage n'apparaissait nulle part sur la peau du loup brun. Ce dernier avait expliqué que le tatouage étant un ornement magique propre aux Monoïques, il s'effaçait lors de la transformation afin de ne pas être dévoilé et de laisser la place à l'Oméga.

« Ils ne le savent pas mais ils ne verront rien... rien d'autre qu'un jeune et magnifique loup. Certains n'attendent d'ailleurs rien d'autre que cela, Draco, malgré tout. C'est une demande légitime. Ils t'ont vu en tant qu'humain, il est logique qu'ils veuillent aussi t'admirer en tant que loup. »

Une large toile rouge fut tenue par les Monoïques et tendue devant Draco, faisant office de paravent. Le garçon obéit et se dévêtit lentement en tremblant.

« En tant qu'homme, je peux encore me contrôler mais en tant que loup, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir à cette foule, » murmura-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » tenta de le rassurer Ayase.

Draco hocha la tête, puis sa transformation commença, lui arrachant une grimace alors que les os craquaient. Bientôt, un jeune et fin loup au pelage immaculé se tint sur ses quatre pattes. Il leur adressa un regard soucieux avant de se mettre à geindre et à lécher la main de Gabriel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, nous restons là, avec toi, » fit le gardien.

L'Oméga redressa sa gueule en gémissant. Il s'aplatit au sol pendant que les hommes rangeaient la toile et dévoilaient le loup aux Lycanthropes. Draco ferma les yeux alors que les cris, de joie et d'autres choses, éclataient dans l'air. Le jeune Oméga sentit que la panique était proche. Fort heureusement, l'odeur rassurante d'un mâle bienveillant s'approcha de lui, puis le corps massif du Bêta s'allongea à ses côtés. Le petit soumis leva sa truffe vers son protecteur qui la gratifia aussitôt d'un long coup de langue réconfortant.

Gideon, quant à lui, s'avança au bord de l'estrade. Il leva ses bras, tendus vers le ciel, et hurla.

« Que la compétition pour l'Oméga commence ! »

Immédiatement, la foule s'écarta du groupe que formaient les prétendants. Ces derniers jetèrent leurs vêtements au sol avec rage, les transformations commencèrent dans un bruit de branches brisées, puis les Loups-garous se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, les gueules ouvertes, crocs dévoilés, sous les cris et les hurlements des supporters.

Draco nicha sa truffe dans le poitrail de Charlie. Les Monoïques l'entourèrent, le caressèrent, alors que le petit loup commençait à gémir.

 **… … …**

« Tu veux encore un peu de poisson, Draco ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, faisant se mouvoir ses mèches blondes, sans répondre.

« Draco, tu dois manger un peu plus. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, Charlie. »

Charlie et Ayase se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Bon, je vais mettre Asami au lit, » déclara l'Oméga brun. « Je reviens tout à l'heure. »

Resté seul avec Charlie, Draco ne dit pas un mot, comme il l'avait fait durant tout le repas.

« On va discuter un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? » demanda gentiment Charlie.

Draco haussa simplement une épaule en réponse.

« Ça c'est bien passé, non ? Ils ont été plutôt gentils avec toi ? »

« Le pire c'était Cormac, » marmonna Draco.

« Cormac a été éliminé aujourd'hui, » lui rappela Charlie.

Draco redressa un peu son nez et tenta un pauvre sourire.

« Oui, c'était l'un des rares bons moments de la journée. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

« Le combat entre les loups t'a vraiment choqué, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Charlie d'une voix douce en couvrant la main pâle et fine de la sienne.

Draco hocha la tête, ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Oui, » avoua-t-il. « C'était violent ! Tous ces cris... ces hurlements... C'était comme... comme avant dans mon ancienne meute... Ça me fait si peur quand les dominants font ça ! »

Charlie se redressa de sa chaise afin de prendre le louveteau contre lui. Draco se mit aussitôt à pleurer, relâchant ainsi toute la pression qui l'avait accompagné durant la journée.

« Ils se sont battus, ils se sont fait mal... C'est brutal et cruel ! »

« Draco, ils se sont battus, oui, mais c'est ainsi que doit débuter la compétition. Les plus faibles doivent être éliminés dès le premier jour et de cette façon. Les plus faibles... ou les plus méprisés, comme Mclaggen » continua-t-il en caressant les cheveux blonds.

Draco se reprit et s'extirpa des bras de son tuteur. Il s'essuya les joues et tenta une nouvelle fois de sourire, avec un peu plus de succès. Dès le début du combat, les trois mâles de sa meute s'étaient ligués contre Mclaggen. Ils s'étaient littéralement jetés sur lui, déchaînant leur fureur et le réduisant en miettes. Cormac avait été retiré du cercle des combattants par ceux de son clan, évanoui et en sang.

« Ils ne recommenceront plus à se battre comme ça ? »

« Si. L'avant dernier et le dernier jour de la compétition. Ils devront de nouveau se battre sous leur forme lupine. Rassure-toi, je sais que ces combats t'effrayent mais ils ne sont pas aussi violents qu'ils en ont l'air. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, clairement dubitatif.

« Ils étaient recouvert de plaies, de morsures ! »

« Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais tout est sous contrôle, malgré tout. Nous sommes plusieurs mâles dominants unis à veiller sur les jeunes. Ce n'est pas comme dans ton ancienne meute, ils ne se blesseront pas sérieusement. Tu comprends la nuance ? »

« Je crois... » finit par chuchoter Draco.

Charlie se rassit tout en gardant les mains de Draco dans les siennes.

« Bien... Et que penses-tu de ceux qui restent ? Ou de ceux qui sont partis d'ailleurs. »

Draco planta ses yeux clairs dans les bleus sombres.

« Je suis content que Mclaggen soit éliminé. Je le détestais vraiment, il était arrogant et pas si puissant que ça. Je ne te parle même pas de Crivey. Trop faible ! » fit Draco en plissant le nez de dédain.

« Et les autres ? »

« Je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour le jumeau, c'était quoi déjà son nom ? Kabako ? »

« Kebero. »

« Oui, et pour Forestier non plus. Sam était plutôt gentil. Ils ne sont pas trop blessés, alors ? »

Charlie sourit gentiment.

« Non, rassure-toi. Une ou deux bonnes nuits de sommeil et ils n'auront plus aucune trace des combats. Et pour les quatorze qui restent, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je... » les mains de Draco tremblèrent sous celles de Charlie. « Certains me font peur, Charlie. » Ses yeux prirent une teinte de détresse. « Le géant, Hagrid, il me terrifie. Il me rappelle Fenrir et Brutus... et aussi Heimdall avec sa barbe ! »

« Il n'est pas méchant, Draco. Je le connais. C'est un gros nounours. »

Les yeux de Draco s'embuèrent de nouveau.

« Il me fait peur ! Et il n'est pas beau ! Et vieux ! Je ne veux pas de lui ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi. Et les autres ? »

Draco prit une grande respiration pour se reprendre.

« Ceux de la garde de Godric me font un peu peur aussi. Pourtant... Je sais, au fond, qu'ils n'ont pas l'air méchant. Mais... ils sont... brusques... je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas de nom de famille ? »

« C'est une tradition et un interdit. Personne ne connaît les noms de famille des loups de la Garde Royale. À part eux-mêmes. Ce sont des soldats, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils te font un peu peur ? »

« Ils sont très puissants, » rajouta Draco. « Ça me fait peur mais en même temps, ça me rassure. »

« Ces loups sont des guerriers, leur meute est très dure. Même ceux qui naissent là-bas ne peuvent pas tous se plier aux exigences et conditions qui leurs sont imposées. À l'inverse, certains Loups-garous d'autres meutes essayent d'y rentrer. C'est très prestigieux pour un Lycanthrope de faire partie de l'armée de Gryffondor ! »

« Mais moi, je suis juste un soumis, » geignit Draco.

« Ce que je dis s'applique surtout aux dominants, rassure-toi. Mais ce sont des combattants fiers. Je pense que c'est pour cela que quatre d'entre eux sont venus pour toi. Te remporter renforcerait leur prestige. »

Avisant le regard plein de peine de Draco, Charlie se reprit.

« Draco, ne prends pas mal ce que je dis. C'est un fait qu'obtenir un Oméga dans le cadre d'une compétition est véritablement un honneur. Autant un Lycanthrope comme Mclaggen ne le méritait pas, autant c'est différent pour ces loups-là. _Surtout_ pour ceux-là. Tu seras traité comme un prince parmi eux, choyé et aimé. J'en suis persuadé. »

« Je ne veux pas partir de cette meute, » fit Draco d'une toute petite voix.

« Je sais, Draco. Je sais. Moi aussi, j'espère que notre Parvis Alpha gagnera. Mais c'est mon rôle et mon devoir de te préparer à une autre éventualité. »

Charlie s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

« Egill et Grímr sont plutôt mignons d'ailleurs, non ? »

« Ça va, » répondit évasivement Draco. Devant le regard taquin de Charlie, il ne put retenir un petit sourire. « Non, c'est vrai, ils sont même très beaux. Andrew aussi et il est gentil. Par contre, Versipellis et Úlfr sont franchement moches ! »

Charlie se mit à rire doucement.

« À mon avis, Versipellis ne tiendra pas très longtemps ! »

Draco acquiesça, de nouveau pensif.

« Charlie, quelles seront les épreuves et comment ça va se passer ? »

« Gideon a décidé que les épreuves auraient lieu le matin et le soir pour les combats. À cause de la chaleur. Il y en aura plusieurs, souvent sous forme humaine et lupine : courses, sauts et parcours d'obstacles, grimper de corde ou d'arbres, abattage, chasse. Ils seront aussi jugés sur leur capacité à défendre leur compagnon, à assurer sa survie, comme la construction d'un abri, la réalisation d'un feu, ce genre de choses. Et, bien sûr, il y aura donc les combats à mains nues et en tant que loup. »

Draco ferma les yeux et ses lèvres bougèrent alors qu'il comptait.

« Nous sommes le premier jour, il reste quatorze dominants. Les quatrième et cinquième jours, il y aura les combats. C'est ça ? » termina-t-il ou rouvrant les yeux.

« Oui. Le sixième, Gideon rendra sa décision. »

Draco se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement.

« Mes frères seront encore là demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco, on te l'a déjà dit. Oui, les Monoïques seront là et resteront avec toi jusqu'à la décision finale. Ayase m'a informé que Gabriel et Antinoüs resteraient sans doute jusqu'au début de la cérémonie d'union. Pour t'aider à te préparer, » répéta pourtant Charlie.

Draco posait souvent les mêmes questions, en attente des mêmes réponses tant la suite de ce qui allait lui arriver l'angoissait.

« Charlie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux Harry, personne d'autre. »

« Je sais, Draco, » dit Charlie, comme à chaque fois que Draco lançait cette affirmation.

 **… … …**

Le lendemain matin, une foule à peine moins imposante se pressait dans la clairière. Draco monta de nouveau sur l'estrade, entouré des Monoïques, d'Ayase, Charlie et Gideon.

Cependant, la compétition démarra de suite, avec les quatorze Lycanthropes encore en course. Quatre autres personnes montèrent sur l'estrade. Draco comprit rapidement que c'étaient de vieux dominants qui aideraient Gideon à prendre sa décision finale et donc, désigneraient avec lui le mâle vainqueur. Ils n'étaient pas de sa meute.

Les premiers jeux débutèrent par une simple course de vitesse sur un trajet plutôt court. Charlie expliqua à Draco que d'autres parcours étaient prévus, plus ou moins longs, afin de tester l'endurance des mâles.

Ces derniers étaient venus entièrement nus pour une raison simple : ils passaient de leur corps humain à lupin sans arrêt.

Comme la première fois que Draco avait vu ses camarades de meute sur la plage dans leur plus simple appareil, il en fut tout d'abord atrocement gêné. Et puis la curiosité l'emporta. Il détailla les corps notamment sous leur forme humaine, appréciant les muscles qui jouaient sous leur peau qui peu à peu se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Très vite, Compagnon-Loup et lui firent une sorte de choix entre les dominants. Certains lui plaisaient physiquement, c'était indéniable. D'autres le rebutaient totalement.

Draco se rendit aussi vite compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleinement profiter du spectacle des hommes qui se combattaient. Plusieurs femelles et même deux ou trois mâles soumis, toutes meutes confondues, s'étaient placés aux premiers rangs et les admiraient sans aucune retenue.

Le jeune Oméga en fut dans un premier temps vexé, puis sa propre réaction l'étonna, voire, le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Son malaise augmenta quand il réalisa que l'un des mâles prétendants, Lug, ne se gênait pas pour faire des œillades à un jeune mâle qui n'était pas de sa meute mais, en en juger ses vêtements, avait accompagné les dominants de la Garde Royale.

Son loup gronda, son qui résonna dans sa gorge.

« Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? » demanda Ayase.

« Lug drague un autre mâle ! » s'offusqua l'Oméga. « Sous mes yeux ! »

« C'est très indélicat de sa part, c'est vrai, » fit Gideon.

« Je ne veux pas ce mâle ! » décréta Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Les autres Lycanthropes présents, dont les juges, sourirent doucement, comprenant que la partie lycane de Draco s'exprimait plus librement dans le feu de l'action des jeux qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Après la course, remportée par Harry à la plus grande joie de Draco, les hommes durent grimper à la cime d'un arbre le plus rapidement possible, puis ce fut le lancer de poids et enfin le tir à l'arc. Hagrid remporta haut la main le poids, Vargr le tir. Quant à la grimpée dans l'arbre, Harry, Egill et Vironsusi furent déclarés ex æquo.

Draco se sentit véritablement soulagé de ces résultats. Harry était vraiment un Loup-garou puissant, fort, rapide et doué. Cela comblait Compagnon-Loup mais surtout était de bon augure pour la suite. Néanmoins, il devint aussi évident que les Lycanthropes de la Garde, ainsi que l'affreux Hagrid - Draco n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver la moindre chose attirante chez l'homme - étaient de redoutables concurrents.

Pire que cela. Les approbations et exclamations de Gideon et des quatre autres anciens allaient vers eux. Pas envers Harry.

« Ayase, pourquoi Gideon ne complimente jamais ce que fait Harry ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander alors que les premiers jeux se finissaient et que chacun regagnait ses quartiers.

« C'est son fils. Il ne veut pas donner l'impression de le favoriser. Harry va devoir être excellent. »

Cette information rembrunit aussitôt le jeune Oméga.

« Ce soir, Gideon annoncera ceux qui sont éliminés de la compétition. Je pense que Lug le sera, » fit Charlie, espérant sans doute changer de sujet.

« Je m'en fiche de Lug ! Et de tous les autres ! Je veux Harry ! » tempêta Draco.

Ayase et Charlie se regardèrent un bref instant, désemparés. Même eux avaient parfois du mal à comprendre Draco. Cette compétition le fragilisait, le rendant à la fois enfantin, boudeur, mais aussi en demande constante d'attention de la part des dominants et en tout état de cause, particulièrement vulnérable.

« On sait, Draco, on sait. Cependant, cet après-midi, tu devras passer un moment avec chaque mâle afin de discuter un peu avec eux. »

Draco se renfrogna encore plus alors qu'ils arrivaient à la maison.

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Draco, tu n'as pas le choix, » soupira doucement Ayase.

« Oui, merci ! Ça je le sais bien ! Pas le peine de me le rappeler ! » cria Draco en tapant du pied, rageur.

Il retira brusquement son bras alors que Charlie tentait de le retenir et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Draco ! Draco, tu redescends tout de suite et... »

Le bruit d'une porte claquée avec violence coupa la parole à Charlie. Ce dernier allait pour monter lui aussi les escaliers quand Ayase le retint.

« Charlie, non, laisse-le. »

« Il n'a pas à te manquer de respect ainsi ! »

« Je sais, je sais, mais écoute, c'est pas grave, d'accord ? On en rediscutera tout à l'heure, calmement. Il est perturbé, il a peur, laisse-le libre de s'exprimer un peu, sinon il va craquer. »

Charlie passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

« Bon, si tu le dis. Tu restes avec lui ? Je vais chez ma mère voir un peu Asami et manger avec mes parents. Les Monoïques vont venir ici, non ? »

« Oui, » répondit Ayase. « Passe le bonjour à tes parents et fais un bisou de ma part à Asa'. Je passerai ce soir le voir. »

Charlie regarda son époux, il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bien... Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire entre Monoïques, c'est ça ? »

Ayase sourit avant d'embrasser à son tour son compagnon.

« On va prendre soin de Draco. Ensuite, il faudra que tu sois là quand les dominants viendront. Sylvanus est furieux que les rencontres se fassent ici et non pas sous la tente. Au moindre problème de comportement, je crains que ça dégénère rapidement avec le Temple. »

Charlie hocha la tête.

« Je serai de retour dans deux heures. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis Charlie sortit.

Ayase hésita, ne sachant s'il devait rejoindre Draco ou lui laisser un peu de tranquillité. Des coups à sa porte décidèrent pour lui et il alla ouvrir. Les trois Monoïques entrèrent, suivi de Gideon.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Pas très bien, Alpha. »

« Comme c'est étonnant, » fit Gabriel, sa voix suintant le mépris.

« Il s'agit de nos traditions ! » protesta immédiatement Gideon.

« Des traditions barbares ! De la vente d'esclave ! »

« Draco sera protégé ! »

« Il sera asservi ! »

« Calme, calme, » tenta de tempérer Sylvanus.

Gabriel et l'Alpha se défièrent un instant du regard avant que le Monoïque ne rompe le contact en enlevant le tissu carmin qui recouvrait son visage d'un geste rageur.

« Maître ! » s'exclama Ayase, surpris.

Jamais, à sa connaissance, un gardien n'avait enlevé ainsi la protection rubis en la présence d'un non Monoïque.

« Quoi ? » râla Gabriel. « Tu penses vraiment que cela sert à quelque chose, Ayase ? À part me tenir chaud ? Tous ici, avec leur putain de flair, savent parfaitement que nous sommes des Monoïques ! Et ils sont capables de me reconnaître parmi d'autres pour la même raison. »

Il lança brutalement le tissu sur la table et entrepris d'enlever également tout ce qui le recouvrait, le laissant uniquement revêtu de la tunique crème typique à son rang. Son regard sombre replongea dans celui de Gideon.

« Certaines traditions sont avilissantes. Svarog et Zmeï n'ont pas hésité à les briser et à abolir l'esclavage des Monoïques. Or, aujourd'hui, l'un de mes frères va de nouveau subir cette abomination. »

« Draco ne sera pas un esclave ! » le contredit à nouveau Gideon.

« Oh, et comment peux-tu le savoir, grand Alpha ? Seras-tu présent à ses côtés quand le mâle à qui tu vas le donner en pâture se jettera sur lui pour le baiser ? »

« Gabriel ! » s'écria Sylvanus. « Arrête, mon frère. Draco ne sera pas seul, nous veillerons. »

Gabriel se contenta de ricaner.

« Il est certain que j'y veillerai, personnellement, surtout si ce pauvre garçon est donné à un homme qu'il ne désire pas ! »

Sylvanus soupira, puis lui et Antinoüs enlevèrent également l'habit des gardiens tandis que Gideon serrait visiblement les dents afin de ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Pour cet après-midi, comment nous procédons ? » demanda Antinoüs.

« Les prétendants vont venir tout à l'heure. Je propose que Draco les reçoive à l'extérieur, dans notre jardin et à l'ombre du pommier. Peut-être que cela l'aidera à se détendre. C'est important qu'il parle avec eux, qu'il réalise qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal. »

Gabriel renifla de dédain bruyamment mais ne rajouta rien face aux paroles d'Ayase.

« Gaby, mon ami, c'est important pour lui et cela respecte nos propres traditions. »

« Elles ne seront respectées que si le choix de cet enfant l'est également, » rétorqua l'homme.

 **… … …**

Draco regardait par sa fenêtre, pensif. La nuit était tombée, apportant de la fraîcheur en même temps que la douce clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Il soupira de nouveau tout en réfléchissant à la journée écoulée.

Trois nouveaux mâles avaient été éliminés de la compétition. Lug en faisait partie. Draco avait refusé de lui parler et de le regarder. Compagnon-Loup avait grogné, montré ses dents devant ce mâle. Il n'avait pas insisté. Draco savait que les autres dominants feraient désormais attention à ne pas flirter avec d'autres soumis en sa présence.

Malgré tout, cela ne le rassurait pas. Comment savoir si ces dominants étaient sincères ? S'ils lui seraient fidèles par la suite quand il serait uni à l'un d'eux ? Antinoüs lui avait dit que c'était important pour lui de discuter avec les hommes, justement pour se faire une opinion. L'Oméga lui avait vertement rétorqué que cela ne changerait rien au final étant donné qu'il ne choisirait pas son compagnon, contrairement aux autres Monoïques.

Les visites de l'après-midi avaient été douloureuses pour Draco. Gideon était présent, il avait informé les hommes qu'aucun geste déplacé ne serait toléré, par qui que ce soit. Pas de contact inapproprié avait-il martelé. Draco avait compris que ce message s'adressait à lui aussi. Il lui était désormais défendu d'embrasser Harry ou de faire quoi que soit d'autre avec lui... au risque sinon que tous les autres mâles exigent de faire de même. Gideon le protégeait avec cette règle, il en avait conscience, mais elle lui enlevait également le seul réconfort qu'il aurait pu trouver.

Il s'était mal comporté cet après-midi. Sylvanus l'avait grondé, de même qu'Ayase et Charlie. Mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il avait refusé de parler aux dominants. Il avait refusé de sortir à l'ombre des arbres avec eux pour discuter. En désespoir de cause, Charlie l'avait sorti de sa chambre de force, entraînant le garçon hurlant et se débattant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'extérieur. Draco n'avait ensuite pas décroché un mot une fois les fesses posées à l'ombre du pommier. À aucun des mâles. Il voulait qu'ils partent ! Qu'ils partent et le laissent seul avec Harry !

Cela n'en avait découragé aucun.

Lug, Andrew et Versipellis ne faisaient plus partis des compétiteurs. Demain, d'autres encore seraient éliminés. Draco ferma les yeux, se répétant en boucle qu'il s'en fichait.

Oui, il s'en fichait.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était sur l'estrade, impassible et le visage fermé, Draco constata que malgré leur défaite, les mâles et leurs accompagnateurs n'étaient pas partis. Tous attendaient, une fois encore, que les jeux se poursuivent. La matinée se passa comme celle de la veille, dans les cris de la foule, l'excitation et les encouragements, chacun ayant son ou ses dominants préférés qu'il encourageait bruyamment.

Draco se sentit vide. Comme étranger à cet immense événement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dont il était pourtant l'un des acteurs principaux. Il resta stoïque, debout et imperturbable aux côtés de Gabriel, tout aussi impénétrable que lui.

Les gardiens n'avaient plus leur tunique rouge, se contentant de la jupe courte et pâle propre à leur race. Draco baissa son regard vers le tatouage du maître. Il était noir et bleu, vif, les courbes plus tranchantes que les liens et courbes délicates que lui-même arborait sur son ventre. Il tendit sa main vers Gabriel et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de l'homme qui se refermèrent aussitôt sur les siens.

Les yeux clairs rencontrèrent les marron.

« Maître, vous resterez ? » murmura Draco.

« Jusqu'à la toute fin, Draco. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, frère. Même après ton union, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Draco hocha la tête en silence, puis ses yeux éteints se posèrent de nouveau sur les hommes nus et luisants de sueur qui combattaient pour le remporter, sa main frêle toujours dans celle du Monoïque.

À l'aube du quatrième jour, il ne resta plus que huit mâles.

Quand le soir vint, Draco sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Ce soir, les mâles restant allaient se battre, combattre, en tant que loups. Cette joute, Draco la craignait plus que tout.

Draco s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de la clairière, entouré comme à son habitude des Monoïques et de ses pères. Le feu avait été allumé et les Lycanthropes étaient plus excités que jamais. Pour eux, les luttes sous forme lupine étaient très attendues. Tous se regroupèrent en clans, selon le mâle dominant qu'ils avaient choisi d'encourager.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco sentit comme une nausée s'installer dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les Werwuls se battre, voir leurs griffes et leurs crocs se déchirer. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient associés à ce genre de combat.

Pour autant, il voulait être là, voir qui allait remporter cette bataille et qui allait être définitivement éliminé.

Les mâles, nus, se tenaient alignés devant l'Alpha. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux et leva le bras de chaque homme en le nommant.

Draco écouta les noms et étudia chaque visage, sous les sifflets d'encouragements et les cris de la foule en liesse.

Grímr, Úlfr et Vargr de la garde Royale étaient toujours là. Seul Egill avait été éliminé pendant la journée suite à une mauvaise chute. Ils étaient fiers, farouches, redoutables par bien des côtés et Vargr était le plus fort d'entre eux. Draco le regarda donc un long moment, supportant le regard sombre du mâle sur lui. Vargr n'était pas bavard mais Draco n'avait pas peur en sa compagnie. Compagnon-Loup l'avait même supplié de lui montrer son ventre, l'après-midi même. Draco l'avait fait, permettant au mâle de le renifler et de lui lécher gentiment le nombril sous l'œil vigilant des gardiens.

Les yeux clairs glissèrent ensuite sur le mâle dont Gideon levait le bras, sans pouvoir retenir un frisson glacé de courir le long de son dos. Rubeus Hagrid. Le géant le terrifiait toujours. Draco retint un gémissement alors que les nombreux supporters du mâle se faisaient entendre.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Alexander Tchekov. Draco ne ressentait rien pour lui. Pas plus que pour le suivant, Vironsusi Sakura.

Enfin, son coeur se gonfla pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille dont le bras était enfin levé, entraînant de nombreux hurlements dans la foule.

Harry James Potter, le dernier mâle qui serait appelé à combattre ce soir. Le seul qui importait dans son cœur. Le seul également restant de sa meute, Olivier et Ritchie ayant déjà été éliminés.

Les cris ne diminuèrent pas en puissance tandis que l'Alpha s'éloignait des hommes. Ces derniers se déplacèrent lentement, chacun guettant les autres. La foule se mouva également, les encerclant tout en leur laissant tout l'espace disponible pour le combat qui allait suivre. Les Lycanthropes étaient debout, certains étaient même montés sur les arbres alentours afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Malgré la lumière faible et l'ambiance électrique autour de lui, Draco s'obligea à tout étudier. Charlie le prit par le bras, le forçant à se redresser.

« Au cas où il faudrait courir, » expliqua-t-il.

Devant les yeux clairs qui s'écarquillèrent, il précisa rapidement :

« Pour leur laisser plus de place, Draco, juste une question de place. »

L'Oméga hocha la tête, tout en déglutissant nerveusement. Il savait ce que Charlie voulait dire mais il n'oubliait pas non plus le potentiel danger qui s'annonçait. Les Werwulfs allaient se transformer, muter d'un corps à l'autre, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que la forme lupine serait celle de prédilection ce soir. Sous leur forme animale, l'instinct pouvait prendre le dessus et une bousculade était toujours possible.

De même, et malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses pères, Draco savait tout autant que les combats seraient violents. C'était bien pour cette raison que seuls les Lycanthropes adultes avaient le droit d'être présents ce soir et aussi qu'aucun autre Werwulf n'avait le droit de se transformer en dehors des compétiteurs.

« Que les combats commencent ! » hurla Gideon.

Le tumulte auditif augmenta encore d'un cran autour d'eux alors que cette fois, tous les prétendants se tournaient autour les uns des autres, un air mauvais sur le visage et des grognements sourds sortant de leur gorge. Draco frémit, la peur s'insinuant comme de la lave brûlante dans ses veines.

Dans un hurlement de rage qui fit trembler le jeune Oméga, Vargr ouvrit les hostilités en se transformant en un éclair en un énorme loup sombre. Les autres répondirent à l'appel. Alexander finissait à peine de se transformer que Grímr et Úlfr lui sautaient à la gorge.

Draco se tourna rapidement dans le giron d'Ayase sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher les cris de douleur du mâle de l'atteindre. Il leva le nez vers Charlie, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Ont-ils le droit de s'unir contre un autre mâle ? » gémit-il.

« Tout est permis, » affirma Charlie.

Draco se retourna aussitôt vers les combats. La déclaration de Charlie résonnait pire qu'une sentence à ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement que tous les prétendants avaient compris sa préférence envers Harry. À cette heure, loin de protéger le mâle, son attachement envers lui le désignait comme la cible à abattre.

Les yeux clairs ne réussissaient pas à se détacher du spectacle, pour lui atroce, que le garçon voyait. A priori, les loups les plus forts avaient décidé d'éliminer dans un premier temps tous les plus faibles.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » cria Draco, les poings serrés. « Ils sont trois de la même meute ! »

À l'évidence, en effet, les loups de la Garde Royale faisaient front, les uns aux côtés des autres. Alexander était déjà à terre, son corps ensanglanté attrapé par des hommes et tiré dans un coin où ceux de son clan l'entourèrent aussitôt. Vironsusi était lui aussi cerné et ne tarda pas à rejoindre son compagnon d'infortune.

Ne restèrent donc que les trois mâles de la Garde, face à Harry et Rubeus. Draco, tout comme le reste des spectateurs sentit la tension augmenter. Qu'allait faire le géant Hagrid ? L'immense loup aux poils bruns et broussailleux sembla se poser la question, son énorme gueule pleine de bave passant lentement du loup noir à ses côtés aux trois autres Loups-garous qui lui faisaient face.

Grímr n'était pas homme, ni loup, prompt à la patience. Il n'hésita pas et se jeta, dans un grondement féroce sur Harry. Ce fut le nouveau signe des attaques.

Draco se mordit les lèvres alors que Rubeus, finalement attaqué lui aussi par Úlfr, se lançait dans la bataille acharnée.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du spectacle. Les poils volaient en tous sens, les cris, douleur, rage, colère, emplissaient l'air, étouffant presque ceux de la foule qui hurlait pourtant toujours. Les Lycanthropes se déplaçaient, bougeaient tout autour des loups qui se battaient avec une énergie insoupçonnée.

Un couinement de douleur brisa le tumulte tandis qu'Úlfr était subitement projeté dans les airs et que son corps rencontrait avec rudesse un tronc d'arbre. Pourtant, Draco le remarqua à peine tant il était concentré sur Harry. Le loup noir, à la fois massif et agile, combattait avec brio les deux soldats de la garde. Il était en infériorité mais compensait par sa vitesse, réussissant à échapper aux crocs luisants qui voulaient l'attraper. Il sautait, courait, bondissait tout en s'attaquant encore et toujours au même loup, le plus faible, Grímr.

Profitant du cri de leur ami qui les avait surpris, Harry sauta à la gorge de Grímr, ses crocs se refermant sans pitié autour de son cou. Il le secoua violemment, le laissa totalement étourdi. Vargr ne resta cependant pas longtemps sans rien faire et ses propres crocs et griffes attaquèrent Harry, le faisant à la fois crier et lâcher sa prise.

Les deux loups noirs se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'attaquant avec une férocité renouvelée. Rubeus, quant à lui, préféra sauter sur Grímr qui avait pourtant du mal à se remettre sur ses quatre pattes, histoire de le sortir du combat.

Cependant, une fois encore, Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour le combat que menait Harry, ignorant ce qui se passait entre Rubeus et Grímr.

La lutte engagée était féroce, à n'en pas douter. Le sang coulait du dos de Harry et de sa gueule. Vargr n'était pas dans un guère meilleur état et boitait.

Les cris de la foule se firent soudain moins puissants alors que les dominants désignés pour protéger et contrôler la compétition formait un large cercle entre les quatre rescapés.

Draco, sans même le réaliser, s'avança vers eux pour s'approcher de la lutte entre les Loups-garous, pour finir pas n'être qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Il était tendu, totalement sous l'instinct de son loup, de sa peur et de ses désirs. Tout son être vibrait au rythme des grognements et des bruits du combat entre Harry et son adversaire. Il entendit au loin une lourde clameur, sans en comprendre la source, ignorant de ce fait que Rubeus venait enfin d'écarter Grímr de la joute.

L'Oméga avait à peine conscience de respirer de façon saccadée, totalement concentré sur Harry et le propre rythme du Loup-garou, comme s'il entendait son cœur palpiter et qu'il y accordait le sien.

Pourtant, une ombre brune qui avançait lentement vers sa droite lui fit tourner la tête.

Rubeus rampait, aplatissant autant qu'il le pouvait son énorme corps ébouriffé afin de se glisser derrière Harry en silence. Draco sentit sa respiration se couper, comprenant rapidement ce qui se tramait.

Alors que le loup brun s'aplatissait plus encore, ses pattes arrières se dandinant pour prendre un bon appui, le sang de Draco se glaça et se mit à bouillir tout à la fois.

« HARRYYYYYY ! » cria l'Oméga. « NOOOOOOON ! »

Son hurlement de terreur pur transperça l'air. Personne ne fut assez rapide pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans les micros-secondes suivantes.

Harry se retourna vers l'appel de l'Oméga, Hagrid rata son élan et donc son saut mais surtout, Draco courut, franchissant le cercle invisible et convenu séparant les combattants de la foule pour venir se placer entre le dominant et son agresseur.

« NOOONNN ! » hurla le garçon, les bras écartés en protection devant le dominant de sa meute, tandis que Rubeus, entraîné par sa force et son poids lui atterrissait lourdement dessus.

Draco s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, toujours en hurlant. Sentir ce poids, ces poils broussailleux, tout autant que la douleur qui perçait ses côtes lui fit un instant perdre la raison.

Il ne réalisa pas de suite l'étrange instant de flottement puis de panique qui s'empara de la foule, des Monoïques et des compétiteurs. Rubeus se redressa rapidement, se retransforma tout aussi vite, tandis que Charlie se précipitait vers Draco et le soulevait dans ses bras.

L'Oméga hurla, cracha un peu de sang provenant de sa bouche blessée et se débattit violemment, ses mains tendues vers le loup noir qui se transformait à son tour, dévoilant un homme certes meurtri mais surtout stupéfait, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux verts écarquillés.

« HARRYYYY ! HARRYYYY ! » criait toujours Draco.

Tout son être réclamait la présence du dominant à ses côtés, il le voulait, _lui_. Sa peur, sa panique firent exploser ses phéromones d'appels vers ce mâle en particulier alors que les premières larmes faisaient leur chemin sur les joues pâles. Harry se précipita à son tour vers le soumis, néanmoins il fut retenu dans sa course par plusieurs hommes qui l'encerclèrent. L'homme se débattit également, voulant absolument rejoindre le plus jeune qui l'appelait de tout son être.

« HARRYYYYY ! »

« ENLEVEZ L'OMÉGA ! VITE ! » hurla l'un des vieux mâles juge.

« CHARLIE, RAMÈNE TON FILS ! » cria à son tour Gideon, sa voix parvenant à se faire entendre malgré l'épouvantable brouhaha qui éclatait dans la clairière.

Charlie jeta le garçon sur ses épaules, et faisant fi des bras et des jambes qui lui martelaient le dos et le torse, il se mit à courir loin de la clairière en direction du village et de sa maison.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA : non, on n'insulte pas l'auteur sadique qui a encore vilement coupé le chapitre quand il faut pas ^^ Parce que d'abord, il faut bien une fin de chapitre, non mais oh ! Et ensuite... ensuite ce serait tellement moins drôle XD**


	35. Sauve-moi !

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Tout d'abord, MERCI ! Cette fiction a dépassé les mille reviews, je sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis émue. Merci de me lire, de commenter et de simplement aimer cette histoire :)**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pensé à moi, je vais beaucoup mieux et j'avoue que lire tous vos messages cette semaine ça m'a mis du baume au cœur, à défaut de faire que j'ai moins mal ^^"**

 **Eh bien sûr, un gros bisous à ma petite fiancée ;) et aussi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 **.**

 **Sauve-moi !**

* * *

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Je fais suite à ton dernier courrier et m'excuse par avance du délai de réponse ainsi que de la brièveté de ma lettre._

 _Malheureusement, les nouvelles ici sont plutôt mitigées. Même si tout le monde va bien (Dora grossit de jour en jour mais il ne faut surtout pas lui dire !) la nature lupine de Draco l'a emporté et sa compétition a été lancée._

 _Elle vient de débuter et ici, c'est l'effervescence. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir informés de la suite et surtout, du compagnon qui lui sera choisi. Nous tous, de la meute, espérons qu'il s'agira de Harry. Draco ne pense et ne voit que lui. Quant à notre Parvis Alpha, il en est de même. Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient, l'un comme l'autre, si ce n'était pas le cas. Pour être très franc, je crains le pire et ne suis pas le seul, si Harry ne le remporte pas._

 _Tu comprendras aisément que dans ces conditions, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ce dont tu m'as informé au sujet de sa mère. Je crains qu'apprendre son décès ne soit insupportable pour lui actuellement._

 _Je t'embrasse et te promets de te donner rapidement d'autres nouvelles._

 _Remus._

 **… … …**

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?! Comment a-t-il pu franchir la limite ?! »

« Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il allait se jeter en plein milieux des combats, Alpha. »

« Vraiment, Charlie ? Pourtant votre façon de faire est si douce, si respectueuse, on se demande vraiment pourquoi, en effet, mon frère a agi de la sorte ! »

« Gabriel, par pitié, le sarcasme n'aidera personne ce soir. »

Autour de la table de la cuisine de Charlie, les cinq Werwulfs juges de la compétition, Charlie, Ayase, Sylvanus et Gabriel se faisaient face, tous plus nerveux les uns que les autres.

« C'est une grande première, Gideon. Les compétitions de ce style sont forts rares, tout le monde ici le sait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai entendu dire qu'auparavant dans notre histoire, un Oméga s'était ainsi lancé dans la lutte ! Pour défendre un mâle ! » fit l'un des juges, un vieil homme aux cheveux neigeux et aux yeux pâles.

« Draco n'est pas un simple Oméga ! C'est avant tout un Monoïque ! »

« Gabriel, je t'en conjure, calme-toi ! »

« Maître, je comprends ta position, qui mieux que moi ici peut vous comprendre, tous, et plus encore Draco ! » s'exclama Ayase.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Draco a agi de façon totalement inconsidérée, je suis d'accord, dangereuse pour lui et les combattants, c'est l'entière vérité. Mais en dehors même de la préférence affichée qu'il présente pour Harry, le fait que les mâles fassent des alliances contre lui, le mettant forcément à un moment donné en infériorité, le révoltait avant même qu'il n'intervienne. Je pense sincèrement que c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu protéger Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un Oméga, et encore moins d'un Oméga non uni de protéger un homme. C'est celui de son dominant, » fit remarquer un autre juge.

« Oh, je le sais. Néanmoins, permettez-moi de vous dire que j'aurais agi de la même façon que lui pour défendre Charlie s'il s'était trouvé dans un guet-apens, tout Oméga que je suis, » sourit Ayase.

« Je suis ton compagnon, Ayase, Harry n'est pas celui de Draco, » dit doucement Charlie en remettant avec tendresse une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son amant.

L'Oméga se recula dans les bras du Bêta et frotta son nez dans son cou. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Les émotions qu'il percevait sans cesse, la tension, tout ceci influait sur sa nature douce et empathique. Il soupira, profitant d'un instant de douceur et de soutien si bienvenu.

Les autres hommes le regardèrent faire, les Lycanthropes ressentant son besoin de paix, de tranquillité, ainsi que son inquiétude. De la même façon, l'aura d'Ayase glissa sur eux, les apaisant eux aussi légèrement.

« Comment vont les prétendants ? » demanda Charlie qui avait pris son compagnon contre lui et le berçait lentement.

« Ils sont un peu choqués. Surtout Hagrid. Il a eu peur d'avoir blessé l'Oméga. S'agissant de leurs blessures, elles sont sous contrôle et ne sont pas trop importantes. Nous pensons que les quatre derniers combattants pourront participer demain. À savoir donc Hagrid, Potter, Vargr et Grímr. Il ne devra n'en rester que trois pour le combat final de demain soir, » déclara Gideon.

Les autres juges acquiescèrent en silence.

« Et pour Draco ? » continua l'Alpha.

« Il est lui aussi très choqué, » les informa Sylvanus. « Antinoüs garde son chevet. Nous lui avons donné une potion afin de le calmer. Il n'est pas blessé, du moins, ne l'est plus. Votre nature a réellement des capacités de guérison prodigieuses. »

« Bien... Demain matin, nous nous entretiendrons avec les dominants. Ensuite, il y aura un jeu de lutte humaine et une course de fond, sur quinze kilomètres. Toujours sous forme humaine. Draco pourra, s'il le souhaite, regarder la lutte et l'arrivée de la course. Le combat lupin final aura lieu vers dix-huit heures. Par contre, j'interdis à Draco de rentrer en contact avec ses prétendants. Ils auront besoin de repos l'après-midi de toute façon. Quant au combat du soir, je refuse qu'il soit présent. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'offusqua Ayase en redressant son visage qu'il avait gardé enfoui dans le cou de Charlie.

« Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Je ne préfère prendre aucun risque. C'est autant pour le protéger lui que les participants, Ayase, » décréta Gideon. « Ce combat sera de courte durée, quoi qu'il en soit. Ensuite, chacun devra regagner ses quartiers ou demeure et ne pas en sortir. C'est un ordre pour tout Lycanthrope présent sur le territoire de ma meute. Nous viendrons ici, afin de tenir conciliabule sur la décision et la désignation du vainqueur. Je rappelle à ce titre que bien que chacun sera écouté, y compris Draco, » Gideon lança un regard noir à Gabriel en insistant sur le prénom de l'Oméga, « je suis le seul à décider au final du compagnon de l'Oméga de ma meute. »

Gabriel grogna, mais la main de Sylvanus sur son bras retint le Monoïque de s'exprimer plus encore. Gideon se leva, faisant faire de même aux autres juges.

« À demain. »

Quand il ne resta plus que le couple et les Monoïques, Sylvanus se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Bien. Ayase, nous allons dormir dans ta tente. Dis à Antinoüs que nous l'attendons. »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit Ayase en s'extirpant à regret des bras de Charlie.

Il gravit d'un pas lourd les escaliers en bois et pénétra dans la chambre de Draco, plongée dans la pénombre.

« Comment va-t-il ? » chuchota-t-il à Antinoüs qui s'était redressé du lit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Il dort. »

Le regard du Monoïque passa du lit où dormait le garçon à son ami dont les traits étaient tirés.

« Dur temps pour les Omégas, n'est-ce-pas ? » murmura-t-il à son tour.

Ayase hocha la tête. Antinoüs s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa avec délicatesse la tempe.

« Tu devrais te reposer, mon frère. Ton époux se doit de prendre soin de toi cette nuit. »

Ayase serra le corps de son ami plus fort contre le sien, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule voisine.

« Antinoüs, je crains pour la suite. »

« Non, nous sommes là, mon frère. Je pense que cette nuit une visite au Temple s'impose, voire peut-être même à Traverse. Mais cela n'est pas de ta préoccupation. Laisse-nous nous occuper de tout. Tu es Oméga désormais, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu ais le moindre souci avec ta meute, d'accord ? »

Antinoüs prit avec douceur le visage d'Ayase en coupe et lui releva la tête. Ses pouces caressèrent un bref instant les joues faites de soie, puis ses lèvres vinrent se poser tendrement sur celles pleines et sèches de l'Oméga.

« Dors toi aussi, mon frère, mon merveilleux ami, mon ancien et magnifique amant. Dors, fais l'amour à ton mari, qu'il te donne du plaisir et de l'oubli. Tout se passera bien. »

Ayase sourit, d'un sourire las et épuisé. Puis les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

 **… … …**

La clairière baignait dans la lumière du matin. Draco regardait avec inquiétude les mâles qui lui faisaient face. L'estrade avait été démontée la veille, avant le combat, il n'avait donc plus de hauteur face à eux. Il se rongea un ongle, sentant la désapprobation qui émanait de leur être. Tout du moins, de la part de certains d'entre eux. Vargr avait le regard sévère et son aura transpirait le désaccord. Draco aurait juré que s'il l'avait pu, le dominant l'aurait volontiers puni pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Le tout était de savoir quel genre de punition était capable de faire ce mâle-là en particulier et s'il se contenterait de remontrances verbales.

L'Oméga baissa les yeux, son regard clair tombant sans le vouloir sur les parties intimes des quatre dominants encore en lice, le faisant frissonner. Il ferma les yeux un instant et avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de reprendre son inspection sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Les cuisses de Grímr étaient encore marbrées des coups de la veille. Ce mâle ne résisterait sans doute pas aux épreuves de la matinée car il semblait véritablement épuisé. Draco ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Comme indépendamment de sa volonté, le corps de Vargr se présenta de nouveau face à lui. Sa peau était hâlée, plus que celle de Harry et ils partageaient la même couleur de cheveux. Les yeux du dominant étaient tout aussi sombres que ses cheveux, mais Draco ne les voyait pas pour le moment. Les muscles du ventre de l'homme se contractèrent, ses mains fermées en un poing se rejoignirent sur son pubis, montrant ainsi clairement à l'Oméga qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il étudiait.

Le garçon sentit ses joues rosir.

Pourquoi regardait-il le sexe de ces hommes ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que bientôt, sans aucun doute le lendemain soir s'il avait tout compris, l'un d'eux pénétrerait son corps ? Voulait-il les voir, au repos, comme inoffensifs, avant qu'ils ne se tendent en une arme impudique et vicieuse ? Une arme comme celle qu'utilisaient ceux de la meute de Greyback, source d'une douleur sourde et pâle si le mâle était plutôt clément, violente et rougeoyante du désespoir s'il était brutal ?

Certainement.

Draco passa au mâle suivant, poursuivant son calvaire visuel sans s'accorder de pitié ou de sursis. Ce qu'il vit lui fit trembler les lèvres.

Le ventre de Rubeus était large, couvert de poils bruns et teintés de roux. L'homme était indéniablement poilu, épais et ne respirait pas la propreté selon Draco. Ce n'était pas à cela que pensait néanmoins le garçon présentement, mais plutôt à l'épaisseur et la grosseur de ce qui pendait entre les cuisses musculeuses. La détresse de Draco monta d'un cran. Même ainsi, en parfait repos, elle lui semblait énorme, autant que celles de certains mâles de son ancienne meute quand ils étaient en pleine excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, retenant par la même un petit hoquet de désespoir de s'échapper. Jamais il ne pourrait s'accoupler avec ce mâle sans souffrir mille tortures ! Il lui semblait être si petit, si ridiculement fragile face à ce Werwulf ! Greyback lui-même était moins grand que lui, leur différence de taille moins importante à l'époque où il était devenu son...

Compagnon-Loup gémit dans sa tête, l'implorant de ne pas penser à ces abominations. Draco inspira lentement, son regard clair passa enfin au dernier mâle. Il connaissait déjà chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il avait vu nu plus d'une fois qu'à son tour. Était-ce pour cette raison que le pénis reposant sur la toison noire et bouclée ne lui semblait pas menaçant ? Draco redressa lentement son visage, détaillant une fois encore le corps musclé et pourtant plutôt fin de Harry. Il avait des marques de morsures et de griffures sur son flanc et ses épaules. Pourtant, ce fut avec un sourire bienveillant et des yeux verts lumineux que le dominant le regardait. Cette vision réchauffa le cœur de Draco.

Harry.

Il voulait Harry.

Il aimait Harry ?

Ce sentiment doux, chaud, épais, qui glissait sur lui, c'était de l'amour ? Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, pas encore. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors cela en était proche et qu'il pourrait aimer Harry. Harry était celui qu'il voulait aimer. Il en conçut un dégoût encore plus grand pour les trois autres hommes qui se dressaient entre eux comme autant d'obstacles.

L'un d'eux serait peut-être désigné pour être son compagnon le lendemain matin.

« Viens, Draco. »

La voix fatiguée d'Ayase, tout autant que sa main sur son épaule fit se reculer le jeune Oméga. Il ne dit rien, s'assit sur le sol mousseux entre les jambes de l'Oméga plus âgé et le plus près possible de Charlie. Gabriel et Antinoüs se tinrent debout, derrière la famille réunie. Depuis le réveil, Sylvanus ne semblait être nulle part.

Les autres spectateurs s'installèrent également, puis, après un long coup de sifflet d'un homme, les doigts dans sa bouche, les prétendants attaquèrent.

C'était de la lutte humaine. Elle semblait de ce fait moins impressionnante à Draco. Toutefois, il devint rapidement évident que les trois autres s'étaient ligués contre Harry. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rubeus, d'un violent coup de poing, n'assomme purement et simplement Grímr, surprenant Vargr au passage.

Draco reprit un vague espoir. Si chacun jouait en solo, alors Harry avait une chance d'en réchapper. D'autant que le futur Alpha de la meute était d'une rapidité impressionnante. Rusé, vif, il glissait comme une anguille, échappait aux terribles mains fortes et pourtant maladroites du demi-géant ou de celles habiles du soldat. Régulièrement, il réussissait à leur mettre un coup de poing ou de pied.

Ce combat était minuté, tout comme le serait celui du soir auquel il était exclu. Draco était en parti déçu de cette exclusion. En parti seulement car la simple idée de voir Harry se faire massacrer lui donnait une atroce envie de vomir. Par contre, le fait que la joute se fasse en un temps donné assez court lui donnait là encore de l'espoir.

Harry avait une chance de tenir.

Il leva son visage vers le profil tendu de Charlie. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, lui aussi. Draco se mordilla nerveusement un second ongle. Charlie avait raison. Il ne suffirait pas à Harry de simplement tenir. Pour que l'Alpha lui accorde son propre fils, il fallait que ce dernier gagne la compétition, à défaut du combat du soir.

Les perles grises se reportèrent donc sur la lutte qu'avaient engagée les trois mâles. Les cris des spectateurs arrivèrent à percer le nuage d'inquiétude de Draco. Il réalisa alors que la grosse majorité encourageait Harry. Il s'obligea à étudier avec attention les Lycanthropes. Certes, sa meute était venue en masse, il était donc logique qu'elle encourage son représentant et Parvis Alpha. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Les membres des autres meutes présentes, les anciens prétendants, lui semblaient être eux aussi en majorité pour le jeune homme.

Draco leva cette fois le nez vers Ayase dont les yeux noisette d'ordinaire si gais et pleins de vie reflétaient désormais une grande fatigue.

« Aya', tous ces encouragements pour Harry, c'est bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il.

Ayase lui offrit un fin sourire et lui embrassa le front.

« Oui, Draco. »

Le cœur gonflé d'une nouvelle dose d'espoir, Draco retourna à la vision du combat. Les coups pleuvaient, faisant gémir l'Oméga à chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient Harry. Vargr réussit à un moment à se jeter sur le jeune homme, le fit rouler dans la poussière. Draco poussa un cri alors que la poigne de Charlie se refermait sur lui, lui interdisant de se lever.

Harry se débattait, il fit un mouvement que ne comprit pas Draco, placé là où il était, mais le jeune homme parvint à désarçonner son adversaire et à inverser leur position. Désormais sur l'autre dominant, Harry lui tordit un bras qu'il retourna dans le dos, ses cuisses de part et d'autre des hanches de Vargr qui criait de rage et de douleur mêlées. Harry le maintint au sol ainsi de longues secondes, sous les hourras de la foule, avant de se redresser et se de reculer en haletant sous l'effort fournit.

Les yeux rivés vers son adversaire qui se relevait, Harry se rendit compte un instant trop tard que Rubeus était sur lui. Draco poussa un cri là encore, mais de peur, il devint exclamation enthousiaste. Harry sembla faire rouler le grand et lourd homme sur son dos, se servant de sa force et de sa vitesse contre lui, projetant de cette façon le mâle qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

La foule fut en délire, les cris de liesse retentirent alors que Rubeus et Vargr se mettaient côte à côte, le regard plein de revanche. Ils s'élancèrent ensemble en direction du brun qui choisit de s'échapper d'un bond sur le côté. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper au coup de Vargr, qui lui coupa visiblement le souffle et l'envoya rouler à son tour au sol.

« Harry ! »

« Draco, reste assis ! » scanda durement Charlie.

Enfin, après encore de longues minutes, un nouveau coup de sifflet arrêta le combat. Draco se fit violence, une fois encore, de ne pas se lever pour se précipiter vers Harry. Olivier était déjà auprès de son ami, il lui passait de l'eau sur son visage tuméfié.

« Ils vont se reposer et se faire soigner. La course ne commencera pas avant au moins deux heures. Rentrons, » décida Charlie.

Draco obéit à son père adoptif. Il quitta la clairière, le cœur douloureux en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets en arrière. Harry ne semblait pas s'être relevé. Le trajet du retour lui sembla terriblement long. Ils passèrent devant le campement d'une meute, celle des Terres Arides à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des Grandes Rocheuses. Draco ne savait plus et s'en moquait comme d'une guigne.

Il savait par contre qu'il ne croiserait pas celle de la Garde de Godric. Les prétendants et leurs accompagnants s'étaient réfugiés sur la plage, à l'écart des autres.

Draco laissa son regard s'attarder sur les maisons et le paysage qu'il connaissait désormais bien. Il lui semblait si injuste de devoir peut-être tout quitter !

Au début de la compétition, il avait imaginé ce que cela serait de rester ici, dans cette meute, mais uni avec un autre mâle que Harry, c'est à dire soit Olivier soit Ritchie. Cela lui avait semblé atroce.

Vivre ici, marcher dans les ruelles mais avec un autre mâle à ses côtés, continuer de voir Harry sans pouvoir être avec lui, le voir un jour s'unir à un autre. Porter des enfants qui ne seraient pas les siens alors que dans le même temps, Harry construirait sa propre famille. Et être tous les jours les témoins de ce que vivrait l'autre. Même encore maintenant, cette idée le rendait affreusement triste.

Pourtant, alors que ces pas traînant l'emmenaient jusqu'à son nouveau chez lui qui ne le serait plus pour encore très longtemps, Draco se demanda si cette hypothèse n'était pas préférable à celle de quitter la meute, sa famille et Harry de façon définitive.

D'ici au surlendemain, il pourrait être uni à la meute de la Garde Royale ou des Plaines du Gouffre. Cette dernière hypothèse lui donnait irrémédiablement une atroce envie de pleurer, voire de mourir. Il ne voulait pas être le compagnon de ce Hagrid, quitter la mer pour vivre une vie qu'il imaginait triste et douloureuses dans des plaines inhospitalières. Charlie lui avait bien expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas, que les Plaines du Gouffre étaient verdoyantes, paisibles et agréables, mais dans l'esprit de Draco, elles ressemblaient invariablement à l'enfer ou, au mieux, au purgatoire.

Le fait de partir à Godric lui semblait légèrement moins cruel, du moins en ce qui concernait le lieu-même. Être à la capitale du Royaume de Gryffondor lui donnait le sentiment qu'il ne vivrait pas comme un sauvage, comme à l'époque de Greyback. Cette idée lui venait sans doute aussi du fait que le Temple des Monoïques était à la capitale de Poufsouffle. Cependant, le minuscule sentiment de tranquillité qui accompagnait cette idée était vite balayé par celui, bien plus oppressant, de vivre dans cette meute dite d'élite. Là encore, Charlie avait beau lui dire qu'il serait très bien traité, Draco était terrifié. Il ne voulait pas vivre entouré de soldats. Son père avait voulu faire de lui un soldat et il avait toujours rejeté avec force ce futur. Ce n'était pas pour se retrouver dans une meute vivant en caserne, gouvernée par des règles strictes où, pour Draco tout du moins, le fait de rire serait peut-être considéré comme un affront ou une rébellion. De toute façon, pensa tristement le garçon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait beaucoup rire s'il se retrouvait uni à Vargr. Grímr aurait peut-être été préférable, il semblait plus doux et était plus beau. Mais non.

Draco essuya rapidement la larme qui coulait en silence sur sa joue. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de garder la tête basse et de se réfugier dans sa chambre à peine la porte d'entrée de la maison ouverte.

« Cette journée n'a pas finie d'être atroce, » commenta Ayase d'une voix faible.

« Allez, courage vous deux. Vous transpirez la fatigue et le désespoir, pourtant, tout se déroule de la meilleure façon pour le moment, » le consola Charlie en lui embrassant le front.

« Es-tu aveugle, Charlie ? Plus le temps passe, plus Gideon semble vouloir donner Draco à une autre meute. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi alors que Harry est, de l'avis général, excellent ? »

« Je ne sais pas, sincèrement. »

Draco refusa d'aller à l'arrivée de la course à pied. Il apprit par la suite que c'était Harry qui l'avait remportée, suivi de très près par Grímr, Vargr et ensuite par Rubeus, loin derrière eux. Allongé sur son lit ou posé sur l'encadrement de sa fenêtre ouverte, l'Oméga ne cessait de compter les points de chaque mâle restant.

Grímr serait très certainement éliminé d'ici à ce soir. La dernière lutte verrait se battre Harry, Rubeus et Vargr.

Entre les trois mâles, la bataille était serrée. Chacun avait remporté des épreuves différentes. Même s'il lui semblait que Harry était en tête, Draco ne pouvait en être sûr. Quand bien même Harry était en tête, est-ce que cela suffirait à convaincre Gideon de lui accorder l'Oméga ? Draco avait bien compris, au fils des jours, que cette compétition n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle était aussi l'occasion d'échanges, tout comme l'étaient les grandes réunions des solstices. Échange de personnes, de biens, occasion d'alliances diverses et variées qui faisaient que les meutes interagissaient continuellement entre elles.

Le jeune Lycanthrope savait qu'il devait s'estimer chanceux. Sa mise en compétition avait été rapide, non prévue. S'il avait été mis en jeu un peu plus tard et proche du début d'un solstice, bien plus de meutes auraient été présentes, y compris certaines des Royaumes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

À la mention des deux autres Royaumes du monde libre, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

Où étaient Ralph et Megan, aujourd'hui ? Ralph provenait des terres froides de Serdaigle, c'était là-bas qu'ils se dirigeaient lors de leur fuite. Mais désormais ? Megan aurait-elle voulu retourner à Pomona, retrouver les survivants du massacre ? Allait-elle annoncer à Laura qu'il était toujours vivant ? Sa sœur, et peut-être son père s'il était encore de ce monde, se lanceraient-ils à sa recherche ou les nouvelles que leur donnerait Megan leur suffiraient à le croire perdu ou à se détourner de lui ? Et puis, Megan ne voudrait peut-être pas revenir à Pomona, ne voudrait peut-être pas voir les décombres de son ancienne vie.

Draco n'en savait rien et cela ajouta à sa mélancolie.

Si aucun d'eux n'allait à Traverse, lisait attentivement les comptes-rendus du procès de Greyback, alors personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était encore vivant et encore moins qu'il était l'Oméga d'une nouvelle meute.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel. De cette meute ou d'une autre d'ici quelques heures, lui rappela son âme malheureuse.

Le soleil déclina peu à peu, bien qu'il resta encore brillant. Du haut de sa fenêtre, Draco vit au loin et entendit les adultes qui partaient en direction de la clairière. Ils parlaient fort, riaient tout autant et semblaient pour le moins joyeux. Tous discutaient bien sûr du futur combat, des hommes encore en course et de leurs chances respectives de remporter l'Oméga.

Loin de toute cette agitation et cette euphorie, Draco se décida à refermer sa fenêtre malgré la chaleur. Il entendit Ayase et Charlie qui partaient, eux aussi, après lui avoir adressé un rapide salut du rez-de-chaussée.

Antinoüs s'était proposé de rester avec lui mais Draco avait refusé. Il voulait être seul. Juste seul. C'était sa dernière soirée en tant qu'Oméga non uni. Demain matin, Gideon désignerait le vainqueur. Il serait ainsi promis. Le garçon ignorait par contre comment se déroulerait la journée. Seules les meutes des deux fiancés seraient autorisées à rester pour la cérémonie d'union, les autres partiraient dans la journée. Mais est-ce que lui serait obligé de rester avec son fiancé ? Pourrait-il dormir encore une fois dans la tente avec Ayase ou ici ? Il ne savait pas, ou alors, il avait oublié.

En tout état de cause, au plus tard le jour suivant la délibération, il serait uni à son compagnon selon les rites des Lycanthropes. Lesquels incluaient une nouvelle morsure de la part du dominant envers le soumis. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenue et, malgré les paroles de réconfort d'Ayase lui assurant que ce ne serait pas vraiment douloureux, il avait fondu en larmes.

Draco attendit encore, puis se décida à rouvrir sa fenêtre, laissant passer l'air qui se rafraîchissait enfin. Au loin, dans la forêt, il aperçut l'éclat de l'immense feu de camp que sa meute avait allumé. Des clameurs se faisaient déjà entendre bien que le combat n'ait sans doute pas encore commencé.

L'Oméga resta longtemps ainsi, à écouter les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Enfin, la lutte s'engagea. Draco ferma les yeux et alla se rouler en boule dans son lit. C'était la fin.

Le temps s'écoula une nouvelle fois lentement. Vraie ou fausse impression. Puis Draco entendit les bruits du retour des spectateurs, tous enthousiastes. Le nom des Loups-garous qui combattaient était souvent cité. Harry, Vargr et Rubeus, sans surprise.

Pourtant, il se passa encore ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant qu'enfin, la porte de la maison ne s'ouvre et que les voix des juges, de l'Alpha et des Monoïques se fassent entendre, ainsi que celles de ses pères.

Draco se redressa avec lenteur de son lit. Il défroissa d'un geste malhabile sa tunique et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

L'attente l'avait torturé, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le pire était qu'elle n'était pas terminée. Certes, tous allaient pouvoir discuter du choix de son futur compagnon mais la décision finale reviendrait à Gideon. Est-ce qu'il suivrait les indications des autres ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'elles seraient-elles ?

« Draco ? »

Le garçon leva la tête vers celle de Charlie, dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

« Tu descends, mon grand ? »

« J'arrive, » murmura Draco en s'avançant avec lenteur. « Charlie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qui a gagné ce soir ? »

Le Bêta posa une main ferme et rassurante sur la nuque gracile qu'il massa doucement.

« Cela a été un combat très rude. Il est difficile d'affirmer qui a réellement gagné, au vu des circonstances. »

« Quelles circonstances ? » souffla Draco, la peur au ventre.

« Eh bien... Disons que dans un premier temps, il a été très clair que Harry était le plus fort des trois... et puis... » Charlie soupira. « Vargr et Hagrid se sont ligués contre lui quand ils ont réalisé que seul, il les battrait. Harry a été légèrement assommé quelques minutes avant la fin du combat. Mais il s'est relevé, » s'empressa de rajouter Charlie devant le visage livide du garçon.

« Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Draco d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui, rassure-toi. Tes trois prétendants ont été emmenés à l'infirmerie et nous avons discuté avec chacun d'eux. Ils sont repartis dans leur quartier, tous sur leurs deux jambes. »

« Je me moque des autres, » continua Draco sur le même ton.

« Je sais, mon grand, je sais. Allez, viens, il est temps de discuter. »

Draco hocha le tête et suivit son père dans les escaliers, la main du mâle toujours sur sa nuque.

Les autres hommes n'étaient pas dans la cuisine mais dans le salon. Étonnamment, Draco réalisa pour la première fois qu'aucune femme n'était présente. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant, n'avait rien demandé et n'avait pas la force de poser la question désormais, alors que tous le regardaient entrer dans la pièce.

Les trois Monoïques formaient un bloc uni sur la gauche de la pièce. Draco avisa qu'ils avaient remis leur manteau rouge, sans la capuche. Sylvanus était là, lui aussi, après son absence inexpliquée du matin.

Assis de l'autre côté, se tenait Gideon et les quatre juges. Enfin, assis dans un fauteuil au milieu du salon, le visage pâle et fatigué, se tenait Ayase.

Draco n'hésita pas et avança vers lui. Sans un mot il s'assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami en fermant les yeux, sa tête sur l'épaule nue.

« Bien, » commença Gideon. « Nous devons donc départager les trois prétendants restants. Je propose que nous débattions de chaque mâle, à moins que vous préfériez donner déjà votre avis sur le compagnon potentiel de Draco ? »

« Je veux Harry, » déclara Draco d'une voix claire bien que faible.

« Cela semblait pour le moins évident, mon petit, » commenta le juge au cheveux neigeux. « Mais tu n'as pas un autre mâle préféré ? Entre Vargr et Rubeus, qui voudrais-tu ? »

« Harry. »

La réponse sembla résonner dans la pièce.

« Entre Rubeus et Vargr, Draco, » répéta Gideon.

Les lèvres de l'Oméga se mirent à trembler.

« Non... »

« Draco, réponds, s'il te plaît, » murmura Ayase contre lui, sa main hâlée parcourant les mèches blondes avec tendresse. « Cela ne veut pas dire que Harry est exclu, d'accord ? Juste que nous avons besoin de savoir l'ordre de tes préférences. »

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et déglutit.

« Vargr, » murmura-t-il finalement.

« C'est bien dommage pour Hagrid, » fit aussitôt un autre juge aux cheveux poivre et sel. « C'est un très bon mâle qui le mérite largement. Gideon, tu dois sérieusement y penser. Ta meute y trouvera un bon parti. J'ai ouïe dire que de nombreuses jeunes femelles de cette meute recherchent un dominant. Pour ceux de ta meute, ce serait une aubaine ! Sans compter que leurs exploitations minières te permettraient sans doute de négocier de l'or, en échange de ton garçon. »

« Draco n'est pas une marchandise à vendre, » gronda aussitôt Gabriel.

« Pourtant, cela fait partie des choses dont je dois aussi tenir compte, » contra Gideon. « Il est vrai que Vargr nous donnerait un prestige certain, si je lui accorde Draco, mais ceux du Gouffre ont bien plus à nous apporter en matière d'échange. Les négociations contre le fer et le charbon nous seraient avantageuses si je leur confie l'Oméga. »

« Cela reste considération marchande, » affirma Antinoüs. « Et donc, est étrangère à notre décision. »

« Le Temple se prononce en faveur du Lycanthrope Harry James Potter, » continua Sylvanus d'une voix ferme.

Gideon fit une moue circonspecte.

« Les pères de Draco se prononcent aussi en faveur du Lycanthrope Harry James Potter et Parvis Alpha de notre meute, » affirma à son tour Charlie, tout aussi fermement.

Draco lui jeta un regard éperdu.

« Merci, merci... » bafouilla-t-il.

Au moins cinq personnes ici suivaient son avis, cela lui redonnait un brin d'espoir.

« Je sais que Harry a été très bon tout au long de cette compétition, néanmoins, il s'agit de mon propre fils, je ne veux pas que les autres meutes pensent que je le privilégie et encore moins m'attirer leur ressentiment. Ce pourrait être catastrophique pour la meute, » déclara pourtant Gideon, tuant l'espoir de Draco dans l'œuf.

Ce qu'il craignait depuis le début était bien exact. Gideon ne voulait pas lui donner Harry.

« Personne ne pourrait te faire ce genre de reproche, Gideon, » fit alors le mâle aux cheveux neigeux. « Le fils de James a porté haut le nom des Potter durant ces jeux. Et il a toujours été le choix privilégié du garçon. »

« Je persiste à dire que Rubeus est une aubaine à ne pas négliger, » le coupa l'autre juge.

« Je pense en effet que Rubeus pourrait tout à fait convenir pour Draco, » enchérit Gideon.

Draco se redressa, les poings serrés.

« Non ! Non, je refuse ce mâle ! »

La pièce s'emplit des phéromones de peur, d'appel, l'aura de Draco explosa dans le salon. Son corps fut pris de tremblements alors qu'il se mettait à crier.

« JE REFUSE ! Je refuse, vous entendez !? »

« Draco, calme-toi ! » tenta Charlie

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas de lui ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama à son tour le mâle aux cheveux poivre et sel. « Tu te comportes comme un enfant, Oméga ! Rubeus serait parfait pour toi ! Il est fort et puissant, c'est un bon mâle. »

« NON ! » hurla Draco, les yeux brillants de larmes. « IL EST VIEUX ! MOCHE ! IL PUE ! C'EST UN BALOURD SANS ÉDUCATION INCAPABLE DE TENIR UNE CONVERSATION ! JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR ! MOURIR, VOUS ENTENDEZ ? PLUTÔT QUE DE M'ACCOUPLER AVEC LUI ! »

« Draco, calme-toi ! » fit de nouveau Charlie en prenant le garçon par les épaules.

Draco se mit aussitôt à hurler et à se débattre, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« VOUS ÊTES DES BARBARES ! » cria Gabriel en se redressant. « DES VENDEURS D'ESCLAVES ! PIRE, VOUS VENDEZ VOS PROPRES ENFANTS ! »

« Nous voyons ce qui est le mieux pour eux ! » se récria aussitôt le quatrième juge, resté jusque-là silencieux. « Parfois mieux que ce que ne voient les yeux de jeunes amants ! »

« MENSONGES ! » cria à son tour Ayase en se redressant. « VOUS NE VOYEZ QUE VOS INTÉRÊTS ! HARRY A GAGNÉ ET C'EST CET HOMME-LÀ QUE DÉSIRE DRACO ! »

« SILENCE ! » hurla Gideon.

Tous les hommes s'étaient redressés, Draco toujours hurlant dans les bras de Charlie qui le maintenait.

« Draco, calme-toi, mais calme-toi, mon petit cœur, » suppliait le Bêta au garçon qui se mit à sangloter.

« Je préfère mourir, mourir, » répéta Draco en s'effondrant. « Je me tuerais s'il le faut... »

Il n'échappa de tomber au sol que grâce aux bras musculeux de Charlie qui le tenait toujours.

« Le meilleur pour lui, pas vrai ? » se moqua aigrement Gabriel.

« J'ai dit : stop ! » répéta Gideon. « Nous devons tous nous calmer. Charlie, remonte l'Oméga dans sa chambre, sa voix a été entendue. »

« Tu l'as entendue, Alpha, mais vas-tu écouter ce que te dit l'enfant ? » demanda Sylvanus d'une vois étrangement douce.

Gideon passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Charlie portait Draco en pleurs et sortait de la pièce.

« Pas Rubeus, je l'accorde. Discutons de Vargr, » concéda-t-il sans que Draco ne l'entende.

Draco se sentit être déposé en douceur sur son lit. Il agrippa son oreiller, toujours en pleine crise d'hystérie.

« Pas Hagrid, pas lui, » se remit-il à sangloter.

« Oui, calme-toi, calme-toi. »

« Charlie, redescends, je vais donner à Draco une potion pour le calmer et vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, » proposa Antinoüs qui les avait suivis.

Le Bêta sembla hésiter un instant, peu désireux de quitter le garçon aux cheveux pâles qui pleurait.

« Va, Charlie. Ayase est épuisé. Il a besoin de toi, de ta présence. Je m'occupe de Draco, » insista Antinoüs en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

Ce dernier finit pas céder sa place auprès de Draco et sortit de la pièce après qu'Antinoüs lui ait tapoté l'épaule une dernière fois.

« Draco ? Draco, mon frère, calme-toi, » murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux blonds sur le front du garçon.

« Je veux pas, Antinoüs, je veux pas. »

« Je sais. Le Temple est avec toi, tes frères sont avec toi. Tu ne seras pas uni avec Rubeus, Gideon a renoncé. »

« Je veux Harry. »

« Oui, mon frère. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non, tu comprends pas, je veux Harry maintenant, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai si besoin de lui, » gémit l'Oméga.

Compagnon-Loup gémissait avec lui, réclamant de toutes ses forces le mâle qu'il désirait plus que tout. Son compagnon, son ami, son futur amant.

« Draco, bois cette potion tout ira bien, allez, mon frère, » insista Antinoüs en redressant le corps de Draco en position assise.

Le garçon leva des yeux remplis de détresse vers le Monoïque.

« Antinoüs, si tu restes, ils décideront sans toi. »

« Sylvanus a déjà parlé au nom du Temple, Draco. La voix des Monoïques s'est levée. »

Draco fronça ses sourcils, sentant qu'une chose lui échappait mais sans réussir à comprendre quoi. Il prit la tasse qui contenait la potion et la porta à ses lèvres avant de la reculer pour de nouveau parler.

« Antinoüs... Je voudrais être seul, s'il te plaît. Tu veux bien fermer ma porte et dire que je ne veux voir personne avant demain ? »

« Oui, » fit Antinoüs en se levant, respectant le désir du jeune homme. « De toute façon, tu vas rapidement dormir. »

Il sortit de la pièce et se retourna pour fermer la porte, avisant Draco qui le regardait et avait de nouveau la tasse aux lèvres. Il sourit légèrement avant de fermer la porte. Une fois fait, il soupira et entreprit de descendre l'escalier en bois afin de retourner dans la pièce où de nouveaux éclats de voix colériques se faisaient entendre.

Draco attendit que les bruits de pas s'éloignent en direction du brouhaha du salon. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'Antinoüs était bien parti, il se leva, ferma sa porte à clef et marcha à pas feutrés vers sa fenêtre. D'un geste sûr, il jeta par-dessus la rambarde le contenu de sa tasse, tout en avisant d'un œil neuf la distance qui le séparait du sol.

Bien, le fait de sauter ne lui poserait sans doute pas de problème. Non, celui-ci se présenterait pour remonter. Draco se retourna et regarda dans toute la pièce. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Il se dirigea sans faire le moindre bruit vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Il en retira un vieux sac, celui qu'il avait déjà quand il était parti de Poudlard. Il allait encore lui servir. Il l'ouvrit tout aussi silencieusement et en sortit des affaires totalement oubliées, tel un vieux cahier d'écolier, un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, un vieux t-shirt réduit en une boule chiffonnée, et enfin... son ancienne corde, qu'il avait réalisée lui-même à l'époque maudite de Greyback. Elle lui avait déjà rendu de nombreux services, l'aidant à survivre parfois. Neuri et Archus l'avaient aidé à la fabriquer, il s'en souvenait encore.

Chassant ce souvenir, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette meute maudite, il se saisit de la corde et la glissa de nouveau dans le sac vide. Dans l'armoire, il prit un pantalon long en toile, sombre, un haut tout aussi noir et s'en revêtit rapidement.

Une fois fait, le garçon retourna vers la fenêtre. Il la gravit et aussi délicatement que possible, se tint sur le rebord, assis en équilibre. Il referma un peu et avec délicatesse sa fenêtre à la poignée de laquelle il noua solidement sa corde.

Il leva un regard inquiet vers le ciel. Certes, ce n'était pas la pleine lune mais il était clair malgré tout. Draco se mordit les lèvres. Son salut venait que sa chambre n'était pas du côté de la ruelle et du village, mais donnait plutôt vers la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne verrait la corde qui allait pendre contre la façade en bois foncé.

Draco tira sur la corde, testant sa solidité, puis il entreprit de descendre en se tenant à cette dernière et en prenant appui contre la façade. En à peine quelques secondes, il se retrouva sur la terre ferme. Il se baissa tout en se collant le plus possible contre le bois sombre.

Une fois arrivé à l'angle de la maison, l'Oméga accéléra le pas pour se réfugier en bordure des arbres. Il continua lentement, prenant garde à là où il mettait les pieds, quand une odeur connue lui effleura le nez. Il eut le réflexe de se jeter par terre, un peu trop tard.

« Draco ? Draco, c'est toi ? Réponds, je t'ai vu et je te sens, je suis sûr que t'es là ! » fit l'ombre à qui appartenait l'odeur alors qu'elle s'approchait à tâtons de lui.

Dépité, Draco se mit assis tout en la hélant doucement.

« Je suis là. Ginny, par ici. »

La jeune fille fut aussitôt à côté de lui, elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? On était inquiet pour toi ! Tu avais l'air terrible ce matin. Et hier, avec le combat, c'était atroce ! » débita-t-elle à toute vitesse et à voix basse.

« Ouais, je sais, » marmonna Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'Alpha avait ordonné le couvre-feu ! Surtout qu'en plus, c'est toi l'enjeu de cette compét', tu te rends compte ? » s'offusqua-t-elle soudain.

« Eh, t'es gonflée, toi aussi tu braves l'interdiction de Gideon. Pourquoi es-tu là, toi ? » protesta le garçon.

Ginny haussa les épaules avant de secouer ses cheveux roux tout en étouffant un petit rire nerveux.

« On a tiré à la courte paille avec Ron et Hermione... Et quelques autres. Mais j'ai triché, je voulais absolument venir et entendre de mes propres oreilles. Et puis bon, je suis encore jeune, une femelle, si je suis prise, je risque moins gros. Pas comme toi, » termina-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

« Ginny ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! » répéta Draco.

« Parce qu'on veut savoir, triple pomme ! On veut savoir qui est pour qui et dans quel état d'esprit est Gideon. Harry en est malade, tu sais, comme beaucoup de la meute. Pour ne pas dire _toute_ la meute. On a bien senti qu'il désirait te donner à un autre mâle. Personne ne le comprend. Le nom de Vargr est en tête des pronostiques. Alors bon... On est inquiet, pour vous deux. »

Draco retint à la fois un sourire et un sanglot. Le fait de savoir que Ginny et ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, le soutenaient et ne comprenaient pas Gideon le réconfortait. D'un autre côté, il avait confirmation que tous doutaient de la décision de leur Alpha. Pire, Harry aussi allait mal.

« Draco, et toi, que fais-tu là ? »

« Je dois aller voir Harry. J'ai besoin de le voir, » avoua le jeune homme après une demi-seconde de silence.

« Draco ! C'est strictement interdit ! » s'écria Ginny.

« Je sais, mais je dois le voir ! » s'entêta l'Oméga.

La jeune fille le regarda avec intensité, puis se décida à lui prendre la main tout en se redressant.

« Okay. Je vais t'aider. Je passe devant, reste bien à couvert. Comme ça, au pire, si je me fais prendre, tu pourras te cacher. »

Draco se redressa lui aussi et suivit la louve. En trottinant et en se cachant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ils arrivèrent bientôt près de la maison de Harry, elle aussi proche de la forêt. Alors que Ginny s'approchait de l'arbre où Draco avait fait rire les enfants, il y avait de cela il lui semblait une décennie, Draco lui attrapa le bras.

« Ginny, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux bruns étonnés.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon ami ! »

Draco sentit là encore une douce chaleur l'envelopper.

« Merci, Ginny. Mais, tu comprends, enfin, je sais bien qu'avant, tu aimais beaucoup Harry alors... » bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Le petite louve le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue.

« Oh, Draco. Oui, j'étais amoureuse de Harry, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais jeune et j'ai compris qu'il ne serait jamais pour moi. Pas parce que je ne suis pas assez bien, mais parce qu'il me manque certaines choses que toi, tu possèdes, » fit-elle, taquine, en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé sur le bas-ventre du garçon qui sourit. « Et puis, tout le monde ici a bien vu l'attrait que tu as pour Harry, vous êtes... comme des âmes sœurs, tous les deux. Vous vous cherchez sans cesse, vous vous regardez, vous bougez en fonction de l'autre... Vous vous entendez bien, Draco, et vous formez déjà un beau couple. Tu as besoin de lui et je pense que toi aussi tu es ce qu'il lui faut. En plus, tu es mon ami, » conclut-elle de nouveau.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui reprit la main et ils glissèrent tous les deux vers la façade de la maison des Potter. Une fois près de la porte, Ginny se pencha vers l'Oméga.

« Écoute, il est vraiment tard, sans doute que Harry est déjà couché. Alors hésite pas à frapper plusieurs fois à la porte. »

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Non. Je vous laisse discuter. Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit avec sincérité le garçon.

« Bon... Alors je vais retourner à l'orée de la forêt. Je vais t'attendre pendant une demi-heure environ, d'accord ? Comme ça, on fera pareil pour le retour. Mais je peux pas bien plus, ensuite je voudrais aller dire aux autres ce qui s'est passé chez toi. D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé ? Je n'ai rien pu entendre du coup. »

« Le Temple, Charlie et Ayase sont pour Harry. Je pense que l'un des juges aussi. Par contre, un autre des juges avait très envie de me donner à Rubeus. »

Ginny ne cacha pas une grimace à cette nouvelle.

« Mais de ce que j'ai compris, ils discutaient de Vargr désormais. »

Cette fois, la louve hocha la tête.

« Draco... Dis-moi... est-ce que tu serais fâché si des jeunes filles de notre meute étaient, disons, intéressées par certains de tes anciens prétendants ? »

« Euh, non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien tu n'as pas très bien réagi quand Lug flirtait alors... »

« Lug n'était pas encore éliminé ! C'était incorrect ! » s'offusqua de suite Draco, Compagnon-Loup grondant avec lui.

« Oui, je sais, je sais, » se dépêcha d'ajouter Ginny. « Mais là, du coup, ça te dérangerait pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Qui est intéressé par qui ? » voulut-il savoir.

À sa propre surprise, les joues de Ginny semblèrent foncer dans la pénombre.

« Eh bien... Je dois avouer que je trouve Egill très séduisant... Et il est de la Garde Royale en plus, alors... »

Draco sourit et se pencha afin d'embrasser Ginny sur la joue.

« Fonce, ma belle. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire éclatant, puis après un petit geste de la main, elle se sauva sous les arbres. Draco n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de frapper à la porte en bois, le cœur battant la chamade. Face au silence de la nuit, il recommença encore une fois. Il allait pour taper une troisième fois sur le montant en bois quand il entendit enfin Harry qui marchait en direction de son entrée.

« J'arrive, mais qui que vous soyez, vous avez conscience qu'il était interdit de sortir, cette nuit ? » bougonna la voix fatiguée du dominant à travers la porte.

Il ouvrit cette dernière mais avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, une petite tornade blonde et noire se jetait à l'intérieur de sa demeure et refermait la porte avec rapidité.

« Draco ?! » s'exclama Harry, plus que surpris.

L'Oméga étudia un instant le mâle, celui qui était dans son esprit _son_ mâle.

Harry avait des contusions sur les bras, le torse et aussi une coupure sur l'arcade sourcilière. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux verts. Malgré cela, Draco le trouva plus séduisant, plus rassurant et désirable que jamais.

Face à lui, toute la peur, les doutes, tout ce qui l'étouffait sembla à la fois gonfler et s'envoler.

Il se jeta contre son torse, serra ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

« Sauve-moi ! Harry, je t'en supplie, sauve-moi ! »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il embrassa la bouche de Harry, avec violence et possessivité. Par automatisme, Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, le plaquant plus encore contre lui. Une de ses mains resta posée sur le bas des reins cambrés, l'autre remonta la colonne vertébrale et se positionna enfin sur la nuque gracile, sous les cheveux doux.

Le baiser entre eux devint soudainement passionné. Draco pencha la tête sur un côté et ouvrit la bouche, exigeant plus. Harry ne perdit pas l'occasion de faire glisser sa langue entre les dents blanches, afin de venir taquiner son humide voisine.

Les deux hommes gémissaient alors que leurs bouches ne se décollaient plus ou avec difficulté. Draco en voulait encore, encore ! Il enroulait sa langue autour de celle de Harry, la caressait avec ferveur tout en s'enivrant des merveilleuses sensations et en savourant le goût du dominant. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui.

Enfin, haletant, ce fut Harry qui rompit le baiser. Il posa son front sur celui de Draco et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« Draco... Draco on ne peut pas. Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

L'Oméga gémit, il se recolla le plus possible contre Harry et frotta son nez, son visage, sur la peau nue en face de lui.

« Harry... Harry, sauve-moi. »

« Te sauver ? » répéta Harry.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Harry. Si demain Gideon me donne à un autre mâle, je veux que l'on s'enfuit, tous les deux, avant la cérémonie d'union. Avec ou sans toi, je partirai de toute façon. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Harry. Je te veux. Viens avec moi. »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA : Hum ? De quoi ? Comment ça la fin est frustrante ? Sadique, moi ? Oui, c'est possible ^^" Surtout que vous savez quoi ? La semaine prochaine, c'est Pâques, donc postage lundi et non pas dimanche. Aïe ! Non, on ne me jette rien à la figure, sinon je poste pas du tout ! Bonne semaine :)**


	36. Le choix du compagnon

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Joyeuses Pâques ! Pour fêter ça, un compagnon pour Draco enrobé de chocolat ! Euh... Ah ben non, désolée ^^'' Allez, les cloches (hum, no comment !) sont généreuses puisqu'elles vous postent deux chapitre aujourd'hui, LVO et Puppy. Bisous à ma fiancée et bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **.**

 **Le choix du compagnon**

* * *

 _Lors de la première Présentation, qui eut lieu à Helga, ce fut le prince Svarog Serpentard, qui officia._

 _Ce fut également la dernière fois que l'on vit publiquement le Prince en compagnie d'autres Monoïques, mais il est de source sûre qu'il eut en réalité un grand rôle dans la construction du Temple, l'éducation des jeunes et dans la pérennité des fameuses traditions des Monoïques dont l'essentiel demeure à jamais caché._

 _Depuis ce jour, il est une vérité en notre beau monde : les Monoïques, ces êtres purs et sacrés, qui furent pendant si longtemps honteusement traités, sont destinés à l'amour et nul n'a le droit de les asservir._

 _« L'histoire du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 5 – Iason Werner_

 **… … …**

Harry écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Il se recula un peu tout en gardant l'Oméga dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Partons ! Enfuyons-nous ! Je refuse d'être donné à un mâle que je n'aurais pas choisi ! » s'enflamma Draco. « Je suis un être libre, pas un esclave ! J'ai subi pendant trop longtemps, sans doute toute ma vie, et là je veux décider de mon futur. »

Il se lécha les lèvres et poursuivit, devant un Harry médusé.

« Je sais que ma nature me force à avoir un dominant, et de toute façon, je te veux, Harry. Alors je te le répète : si Gideon me donne à un autre mâle, enfuyons-nous ! Megan et Ralph l'ont bien fait ! Pourquoi pas nous ?! »

« Mais... » se décida à intervenir Harry. « Draco, c'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi ? » gémit l'Oméga.

Il réalisa pour la première fois le visage non seulement étonné, mais comme déchiré du dominant. Il avait vu la surprise, pas le deuxième sentiment.

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Draco... C'est... » Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. « Je ne peux pas ! Ce serait une trahison envers tous ceux de ma meute et de notre Alpha ! »

« Ceux de ta meute ne comprennent plus Gideon ! Ils veulent que tu sois mon compagnon ! » se défendit Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, suspicieux face à cette déclaration. Comment Draco pouvait être au courant de telles choses ?

« Quand bien même, ce serait un affront à notre race, aux autres meutes, nous serions des parias, Draco ! Tu comprends pas, j'ai des engagements ici, je suis Parvis Alpha de cette meute, l'une des plus importantes du Monde Libre ! Quelle image je donnerais de la meute, de mon nom ? Je ne peux pas me désengager comme ça, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » s'exclama Harry. « Ils comptent sur moi pour être leur l'Alpha un jour. C'est ma meute, Draco, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Ce n'est comme ton amie Megan. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Pas comme moi. Pas comme nous. C'est... C'est compliqué. »

Draco se retira des bras de l'homme, brisé.

« Si, Harry, c'est pourtant simple. C'est un choix, juste une question de choix. »

« Draco, » fit Harry en le prenant par les épaules. « Tu me demandes de choisir entre ma vie ici, avec ma meute, tout ce que j'ai toujours connu et en quoi j'ai cru, et une vie de reclus, de nomade. De faim aussi ! Comment pourrais-je prendre soin de toi et de nos louveteaux ? »

Le ton pour le moins désespéré dans la voix de Harry fit redresser le nez de Draco. Il avisa les yeux verts brillants, le visage ravagé du dominant. Son propre visage se fissura et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Je te demande de choisir entre une vie d'Alpha puissant mais sans moi, sans nous, et une vie plus solitaire où nous serions unis. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, sa main se tendit vers la joue râpeuse de Harry.

« Je sais que nous serions capable d'assurer notre survie, Harry, c'est un faux problème. On pourrait aussi retourner à Pomona, j'ai ma famille encore là-bas, ou à Helga. Le Temple nous aiderait, je le sais et tu le sais aussi. Je veux simplement rester avec toi, Harry. »

« Draco, on sera peut-être pourchassé et on sera banni, quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Banni de la vie des Lycanthropes... Je m'en moque, du moment que je suis avec toi. Je ne m'unirai pas à Vargr ou Rubeus, non, je refuse. »

Harry le regardait avec intensité.

« Draco, tu me demandes de renoncer à tout ce que je crois, à tout ce qui m'est cher. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, lourd, pesant. Puis Harry s'avança, le serra dans ses bras avec force en gémissant, le nez dans les cheveux longs et blonds.

« Oh, Draco... Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi ? »

L'Oméga sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, puis celles de Harry sur son front et ses tempes. Il leva son visage vers Harry, découvrant qu'effectivement, ce dernier pleurait lui aussi.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Draco, pas encore, » murmura le dominant, les yeux malheureux.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci dans un baiser désespéré qui reflétait tant leur passion que leur angoisse. Leurs dents mordaient les lèvres de l'autre, leurs langues combattaient ensemble puis venaient lécher les marques de morsures.

De désespéré, le baiser devint peu à peu plus doux. Leurs mains cramponnées au corps du compagnon se décrispèrent. Pour finir, Harry embrassa le bout du nez fin, les paupières closes et le front du soumis tremblant.

« D'accord. On partira ensemble, » souffla-t-il d'une voix ténue, bien que déterminée.

Harry attrapa Draco par la taille, il le souleva du sol et le porta tout simplement jusque sur son canapé où il s'assit, l'Oméga sur ses genoux. Il embrassa encore les lèvres rougies avant de reprendre, sa voix s'affirmant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Demain, si Gideon commet l'erreur de ne pas me choisir, il y aura du grabuge. Je sais que parmi les membres de notre meute, certains nous aideront. Peut-être même qu'il y aura à terme scission. Mais on verra cela plus tard. L'important, c'est que les autres meutes devront partir et quitter notre territoire dans la journée. Cela nous laissera le temps de nous préparer. Sans doute... Sans doute que d'autres hommes viendront avec nous, nous accompagneront dans notre fuite... Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Mais, toi, il faudra que tu te montres calme, Draco, d'accord ? »

« Oui, » murmura l'Oméga, ses yeux clairs vissés dans les verts, admiratifs.

« Bien. Tu ne diras rien, ne protesteras pas. La seule chose, c'est qu'il faudra que tu demandes à être dans la tente d'Ayase, seul, jusqu'à l'union. Tu penses que ce sera possible ? »

« Je vais essayer, » réfléchit rapidement Draco. « Au pire, si l'un des Monoïques veut rester avec moi dans la tente, je pourrais le droguer avec une potion de sommeil... À moins qu'il ne nous aide. »

« Okay. On s'enfuira dans la nuit. Par la mer. »

« La mer ? »

« Oui, comme cela ils ne pourront pas savoir où nous allons. »

« Et où irons-nous ? »

« Le plus à l'Ouest possible, jusqu'à ce que la mer rencontre l'océan. Ensuite, avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux, on accostera et on partira sur le territoire de Poufsouffle. »

« Pomona ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais ensuite, oui. Et suivant comment les choses se dérouleront, peut-être qu'un jour on pourra revenir ici. Ou alors construire une nouvelle meute à Poufsouffle. Aussi forte que celle-ci... ou presque, » ajouta Harry avec un triste sourire.

Draco caressa encore la joue légèrement barbue du dominant, conscient du sacrifice qu'il faisait.

« Merci, Harry. »

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est une décision que je prends pour nous deux. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, Draco, surtout sachant ce que tu étais prêt à faire pour que nous soyons ensemble. »

Draco se rapprocha un peu afin de pouvoir embrasser encore l'homme. Sa langue perça la barrière des lèvres chaudes, franchit sans peine la limite des dents et vint s'enrouler avec douceur à celle de Harry.

La tension, cette fois purement sexuelle, envahit l'air. Les mains de Draco partirent à la découverte du torse de l'homme, curieuses et de plus en plus taquines. Harry lui attrapa les cheveux et rejeta la tête blonde en arrière, dévoilant le cou pâle qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de baisers alors que Draco gémissait.

Les doigts de l'Oméga touchèrent les tétons du dominant, le faisant gronder contre sa gorge. Draco réagit en s'allongeant sur le canapé, entraînant Harry au-dessus de lui. Le désir du mâle était parfaitement perceptible contre sa cuisse. Draco se mordit les lèvres et écarta ses jambes, voulant que le besoin de Harry se presse contre le sien qui palpitait dans son pantalon.

Alors qu'ils se touchaient et se frottaient lentement, Harry enleva son visage du cou qu'il dévorait encore.

« Draco... Draco, on doit attendre... »

Le jeune homme alanguit ouvrit ses yeux clairs.

« Promets-moi... Promets-moi que dès que l'on s'enfuira, tu t'uniras à moi, Harry, tu feras de moi ton compagnon pour qu'aucun autre mâle ne puisse jamais plus me revendiquer. »

« Draco, » fit Harry, son souffle atteignant les lèvres humides en face de lui. « Pour s'unir, il faut... il faut s'accoupler. »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Draco en appuyant sur la nuque de Harry, lui demandant de couvrir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient afin de reprendre leur baiser.

Harry obéit à l'ordre silencieux. Leurs bouches se soudèrent une nouvelle fois, alors que les hanches du dominant ondulaient sur celles du soumis. Pourtant, de nouveau, il stoppa le baiser.

« Tu dois rentrer. C'est dangereux, Draco, ce que tu as fait. Il ne faut pas te faire attraper en rentrant. Surtout pas, si on veut que notre plan réussisse. »

« Je sais, » murmura de nouveau Draco. « Mais c'était nécessaire. »

Il soupira et ils se redressèrent à regret. Draco tira sur son pantalon, trop serré et dont la couture le gênait atrocement.

« Je vais y aller. En plus, Ginny doit m'attendre. »

« Ginny ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontrée en chemin. Elle va me raccompagner. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Bien... Bien... Sois prudent, Draco, d'accord ? »

« Oui, » fit l'Oméga en se levant et en tirant une fois de plus son pantalon vers le bas.

Harry se leva également, ils s'embrassèrent légèrement avant que Draco n'ouvre la porte et ne s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Le petit mâle courut vers les bois, souhaitant de ton son être que Ginny soit encore là. Par chance, la jeune femelle le guettait et le héla dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous avez pu parler ? »

« Oui, » répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Ginny se mit à pouffer, une main devant sa bouche.

« Ouais, et pas que ! Tu sens Harry à plein nez ! Et l'excitation aussi. »

Elle se reprit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco.

« Mais tu vas mieux, ça se voit, tu es plus calme, apaisé. »

« J'ai repris confiance, » affirma Draco.

Ils se sourirent puis décidèrent de regagner la maison de Charlie, le plus silencieusement mais rapidement possible. De fait, le retour se fit plus vite que l'aller, de l'avis de Draco. Ginny marchait devant lui, aussi discrète qu'une souris.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison, la jeune louve trébucha lourdement sur le sol, son pied ayant buté contre une branche d'arbre à moitié enterrée.

« Aïe ! »

Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur, vite étouffé. Affolés, les deux soumis se dévisagèrent alors qu'au loin, une lumière s'avançait vers eux.

« Qui est là ?! » s'exclama une voix forte.

« Draco, va-t'en, vite ! » fit Ginny d'une voix étranglée.

« Mais... »

« Fonce ! »

L'Oméga ne demanda pas son reste, il s'éloigna en vitesse de la femelle en direction de chez lui alors que Ginny partait en faisant volontairement du bruit dans la direction opposée. Draco, une fois un peu plus loin, se mit franchement à courir. Un attroupement de sentinelles s'était formé et avait l'air de poursuivre Ginny qui les éloignait de lui.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il arriva enfin devant son mur, où pendait toujours la corde. Il l'agrippa et se hissa à la force des bras, ses pieds en appui sur le mur, jusqu'à sa fenêtre. De là-haut, un rapide coup d'œil lui permis de constater que Ginny avait dû se faire attraper.

Il ne perdit cependant pas plus de temps, se dépêcha d'enlever la corde et bondit dans son lit, il jeta la corde enroulée grossièrement sous son oreiller et se recouvrit de son drap.

En effet, des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre et alors que Draco posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, la poignée de sa porte bougea. Le garçon s'obligea à prendre une respiration plus calme, freina les battements de son cœur, espérant que celui à sa porte abandonnerait l'idée d'insister. Effectivement, voyant que la porte était fermée à clé, l'intrus recula et redescendit. Draco en profita pour s'asseoir, retira son pantalon, son t-shirt, tous deux trop imprégnés de l'odeur de Harry. Il les jeta au loin dans un coin, ouvrit sa table de chevet et passa rapidement dans ses cheveux un peu d'huile parfumée qu'il conservait dans une bouteille à cet endroit. L'homme, quel qu'il soit, avait décidé de remonter sans doute avec le double des clés.

Une fois encore, Draco eut à peine le temps de mettre la tête sur son oreiller que cette fois, la clé tournait dans sa serrure et sa porte s'ouvrait.

Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit sa bouche, faisant semblant d'être endormi.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Deux hommes, apparemment.

« Alors ? »

C'était la voix d'un des juges, à n'en pas douter. Celui aux cheveux neigeux d'après Draco.

« Comme je vous le disais, il dort, » répondit Antinoüs.

« Quelle est cette odeur ? » murmura le vieillard.

Le Monoïque avança et posa sa main sur les cheveux de Draco. Sa respiration eut un raté quand les doigts entrèrent en contact avec la tempe humide et huileuse.

« C'est... une huile parfumée que nous utilisons, pour sentir bon. »

« Drôle d'idée, vous sentez très bon au naturel ! Bien, nous allons pouvoir rassurer tout le monde. Et enfin rentrer nous coucher. Ce n'est pas le petit Oméga à l'origine de l'alerte, donc, ni quelqu'un qui en voulait après lui. »

« Je vous rejoins, » fit Antinoüs alors que le vieil homme s'éloignait.

Le Monoïque resta là, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attendit. Draco avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas ouvrit les yeux ou se mordre les lèvres, trahissant ainsi son faux sommeil. Au bout d'un instant, Antinoüs parla, à voix très basse.

« C'est vraiment étrange, Draco, que tes cheveux soient recouverts d'huile alors que quand je t'ai laissé tout à l'heure en train de boire ta potion de sommeil, tu n'en avais pas trace. Vraiment... Quoi que tu aies fait, mon frère, j'espère que tout cela n'aura pas de conséquences. Et si cela en a, de toute façon, sache que le Temple ne t'abandonnera pas. Ni toi, ni l'homme que tu as choisi. Nous serons là, pour aider chacun de vos pas. »

Le Monoïque se leva, mais au lieu de partir, il marcha vers la fenêtre et dans l'angle où Draco avait jeté ses habits, il se baissa pour les ramasser et les posa sur une étagère de l'armoire dont il referma soigneusement la porte.

« La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires quand tu fais le mur, et remercie le ciel pour que ce soit ce juge-là qui soit monté. Bonne nuit, Draco. »

« Bonne nuit, Antinoüs, » chuchota Draco en ouvrant finalement ses yeux.

L'homme se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui embrassa le front, révélant un visage souriant.

« Dors, tout se passera bien. »

Draco lui sourit en retour.

« Oui, maintenant je le sais. »

 **… … …**

Le soleil était une nouvelle fois bien présent en cette matinée de juillet. Draco, encadré par Charlie et Ayase, se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers la clairière. Ce chemin, il l'avait fait tous les matins, tous les jours depuis six jours. Pour être franc, il en avait ras les sandales. Seule l'idée que demain matin, il ne le referait pas soit parce qu'il se serait enfuit avec Harry pendant la nuit, soit parce qu'il serait uni au même Harry le soir même, lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

La foule de Lycanthropes était toujours présente, et tous, pour changer un peu, cherchaient à le voir. Cela aussi l'agaçait prodigieusement, lui donnant le sentiment de n'être qu'une bête de foire.

En cet instant, Draco n'avait qu'une envie, que ces jeux soient enfin terminés et qu'il soit avec Harry. L'Oméga savait que son désir de se retrouver avec Harry n'était pas innocent. Être avec Harry signifiait pour lui qu'il serait uni et donc moins convoité par les Lycanthropes. Et pour lui désormais, c'était aussi comme une forme de liberté.

Avec Harry, Draco pensait sincèrement que l'union pourrait être agréable. Il aimait l'embrasser, aimait qu'il l'embrasse. Il se serait bien contenté de ça pour le moment, avec des caresses plus ou moins poussées, mais il savait aussi que cela ne suffirait pas, du moins, pour que la cérémonie d'union et cette dernière soit complète.

Le jeune Oméga serra les dents. Tant pis. Que ce soit de façon officielle demain soir ou de façon frauduleuse cette nuit, il s'unirait à Harry totalement, il aurait une relation sexuelle avec lui et ensuite... ensuite, il verrait bien. L'idée ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Draco savait que derrière les derniers remparts de crainte, se tenait désormais un profond désir pour Harry. Y compris un désir sexuel.

« Tu es bien calme, Draco, » commenta Charlie au bout d'un instant, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la clairière.

Le garçon leva les yeux du sol, constatant par la même occasion qu'une nouvelle estrade, plus petite que la première, avait été de nouveau installée.

« Il faut croire que la potion d'Antinoüs agit aussi sur mes nerfs... et que j'ai pris mon parti de ce qui va suivre, » répondit Draco d'une voix atone.

Il s'obligeait au calme, pour plusieurs raisons. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque se doute qu'au fond de lui, il était plus serein à cause d'un plan d'évasion. Si jamais Gideon se doutait de quelque chose, c'était la fin de ses rêves. Mais plus le temps passait, plus, malgré la discussion et le projet qu'ils avaient eus Harry et lui, le doute et le stress l'envahissaient.

Et si Gideon ou la meute à qui il serait donné le confinait dans une pièce, sous bonne garde ? S'il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper durant la nuit ? Pire, si Harry changeait d'avis au dernier moment ? S'il lui avait dit oui uniquement pour le calmer, l'empêcher de s'enfuir seul et qu'au final, il le dénoncerait ?

Draco ne voulait pas y croire, mais l'inquiétude le gagnait tout de même.

Sans compter que le stress, bien réel de savoir qui avait gagné la compétition, était là et prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

Ce fut donc le visage pâle, les mains moites et la respiration hachée qu'il fut hissé sur l'estrade par Charlie. Une fois debout sur les planches en bois, la peur prit totalement et irrémédiablement place. Vu d'en haut, la foule lui semblait encore plus imposante, angoissante, avec ces centaines de paires d'yeux qui le regardaient avidement. Un bref regard en arrière lui apprit que les Monoïques et les juges, à l'exception de Gideon, s'étaient placés en rang d'oignon, dans le fond. Charlie et Ayase les rejoignirent, le laissant atrocement seul et démuni.

Il resta là, isolé, le visage baissé sur ses pieds sanglés de cuir. Le bruit des Lycanthropes s'assourdit, devenant simple murmure tandis que Gideon s'avançait parmi eux, suivi des trois derniers prétendants.

Ils sautèrent sur l'estrade, faisant sursauter Draco. Le garçon déglutit avec difficulté, sans oser lever les yeux. Nerveusement, il attrapa l'une de ses tresses avec ses doigts qu'il enroula sur son index avant de la porter à sa bouche. Cependant, la vague de désir qui éclata de la part des dominants lui fit aussitôt regretter son geste et lâcher sa tresse.

« Mes amis, » s'exclama Gideon, le sortant de ses pensées. « Nous sommes réunis pour célébrer la fin des jeux et donc, le vainqueur ! »

Des cris et des hourras envahirent la clairière. Draco, lui, sentit son cœur prêt à exploser sous ses côtes. Le silence revint peu à peu et Gideon continua.

« Vous le savez, nos trois valeureux dominants ont fièrement combattus. Tous se sont montrés forts et dignes de l'Oméga mis en jeu. Cependant, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. J'ai parfaitement conscience que dans quelques minutes, je vais briser certains espoirs et certains rêves. Rêves d'amour, de partage, d'alliance aussi. »

Draco ferma les yeux à l'entente de ces phrases. Pourquoi l'Alpha parlait d'amour brisé ? Il n'y avait qu'envers Harry qu'il pensait éprouver de tels sentiments. En ce qui concernait les alliances, il savait que Gideon parlait de celles, fructueuses, qu'il aurait voulu passer avec la meute des Plaines.

Bien qu'il sache que ce ne serait certainement pas Rubeus Hagrid, bien qu'il veuille croire que Harry tiendrait sa promesse et qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir tous les deux durant la nuit, les lèvres de l'Oméga se mirent à trembler, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Les paroles de Gabriel tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ainsi que ce qu'il avait lu de la vie des Monoïques autrefois et dans le livre de Svarog. Cela lui donnait le sentiment de n'être véritablement qu'un esclave qui allait être vendu.

« Le choix qu'il m'a été demandé de faire a été très difficile. Comme le veut notre tradition, j'ai écouté les conseils et avis des pères du jeune homme mis en jeu. Je l'ai écouté, lui-aussi. Quatre de nos anciens, issus de différentes meutes m'ont également assisté. Au vu de la nature particulière de l'Oméga, le Temple des Monoïques nous avait envoyé des messagers et ceux-ci ont également participé. »

L'Alpha prit une grande inspiration.

« Sur ce dernier point, je vous rappelle, jeunes dominants, qui si vous êtes désigné vainqueur, vous devrez prêter allégeance au Temple. Vous avez été informé du contrat et vous y êtes engagés. Personne ici ne tolérera de votre part le moindre impaire sur ce point. »

Gideon s'avança vers Draco et posa ses mains sur les épaules nues.

« Draco, relève-ton visage, mon enfant. »

Le garçon obéit, l'angoisse lui vrillant les entrailles.

« Il est temps pour toi d'être présenté à ton compagnon. »

Draco hocha la tête, par pur réflexe. Il entendit Charlie se placer derrière lui et un bandeau lui recouvrit bientôt les yeux, le plongeant dans les ténèbres.

« Les trois mâles en liste étaient Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid et Vargr de la Garde. »

Les exclamations remplirent le monde de nuit de Draco. Il trembla alors que les mâles, de ce qu'il entendait et sentait, se plaçaient en face de lui. Puis l'Alpha le fit marcher, afin de le positionner juste devant le gagnant. Son futur époux.

Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler alors que les cris dans la foule se firent de plus en plus assourdissants. De joie ? De protestations ? Draco ne savait plus tant le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas se fier à ses sens perturbés mais attendait que son bandeau lui soit enlevé.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas encore le cas tandis que Gideon l'obligeait à avancer. Des mains masculines se posèrent sur ses épaules. Et Draco fondit en larmes.

Les mains glissèrent sur son cou, caressèrent la nuque, la naissance de la mâchoire pour venir se glisser derrières les oreilles, sous les mèches blondes. L'une d'elles kidnappa une fine tresse, pour la faire rouler entre les doigts, pendant que l'autre partait à l'arrière du crâne du garçon afin de dénouer le lien qui obstruait la vue de l'Oméga.

Le tissu tomba souplement sur les épaules de Draco, puis finit sa course au sol où il s'écrasa mollement. Le garçon, ouvrit ses yeux lentement, tout en retenant son souffle. Il était sûr de savoir à qui appartenaient ces mains, en avait été sûr à l'instant même où elles s'étaient posées sur ses épaules, mais il avait pourtant peur de se tromper.

Deux yeux d'un vert de prairie le dévisageaient.

Ils étaient beaux.

Ils avaient la couleur de l'espoir, des arbres qui poussaient librement au flanc des collines de Pomona et des papillons qui voletaient au printemps au-dessus du jardin de sa mère.

Draco se jeta au cou de Harry, en ne retenant ni ses larmes, ni ses petits cris. Joie, soulagement, stress et peur. Les bras de Harry se refermèrent sur sa taille, le mâle enfouit son nez dans les mèches blondes. Les exclamations autour d'eux les noyaient, les étourdissaient, mais étrangement, Draco les entendait à peine. Tout n'était centré que sur Harry. Harry qui le retenait, qui l'embrassait, qui le cajolait et qui, au final, le porta dans ses bras, les jambes de Draco décidant subitement de ne plus réussir à le soutenir.

Le jeune Oméga reprit peu à peu une respiration moins saccadée, son esprit s'éclaircit. Il prit lentement conscience qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Harry, fermement accroché à lui, le nez dans le fouillis de cheveux ébène. Les clameurs prirent un nouveau sens à ses oreilles, lui faisant pleinement réaliser que c'était bien des exclamations de joie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers la foule de Lycanthropes, un peu plus bas. Les Lycans applaudissaient, sifflaient, criaient, grands comme petits, mâles et femelles. Draco aperçut rapidement sa bande d'amis aux côté de Remus, Tonks, Teddy et Asami. Derrière eux, la famille Weasley, avec Molly qui retenait avec difficulté quelques larmes.

Draco sentit son cœur s'alléger de plusieurs kilos. Est-ce que ces personnes, ce bloc soudé, les auraient aidés, Harry et lui, si le nom du gagnant avait été différent ? Son regard clair se posa sur Ron et Lancey, lui apportant une réponse. Oui, au moins pour certains d'entre eux.

« Es-tu heureux, Draco ? »

Le souffle de la voix de Harry traversa les hurlements des anonymes. Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Son mâle, son dominant, celui qui serait son compagnon d'ici le lendemain.

« Oui... Je suis heureux. Vraiment heureux. »

Un grand sourire dévoila des dents blanches sur le visage de Harry. Draco se redressa un peu plus et, se fichant de savoir si cela se faisait ou non, déposa ses lèvres sur celles du dominant.

Les exclamations enchantées de la foule reprirent de plus belles, avant de se calmer. Gideon faisait de nouveau face à la foule, les bras levés.

« Mes amis, mes amis... Je comprends votre joie. Félicitations, oui, félicitations à Harry et à notre jeune Draco. Ces jeux, exceptionnels et rares, ne doivent pas nous faire oublier l'amitié qui nous lie, entre meutes ! Aujourd'hui, deux membres de ma meute ont été promis. Demain, d'autres parmi vous le seront, ici ou ailleurs. »

Draco se décida à tenter d'écouter les paroles de l'Alpha mais son regard gris inquiet passa alors sur les prétendants malheureux, dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence. Hagrid semblait toujours déconfit, Vargr avait le visage fermé. Le jeune homme chercha dans la foule les autres meutes.

Ceux qui avaient vu leurs membres se faire déjà éliminer ne semblaient pas hostiles, loin de là, et partageait la liesse générale. Draco réalisa cependant que ce n'était peut-être pas en raison du nom du vainqueur, mais simplement parce que ce jour était synonyme de fête et sans doute, de banquet, de rire, de partage entre meutes.

Les deux groupes composés des représentants des meutes de Rubeus et Vargr, eux, étaient bien plus moroses. De nouveau, l'angoisse étreignit son ventre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? » murmura Harry.

« Les perdants et leurs amis... Ils ne vont rien faire, pas vrai ? »

Harry sourit.

« Non. Ils sont déçus, c'est sûr, mais ils ne feront rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas usurpé ma victoire, ils le savent tous. »

La fierté transpirait par tous les pores de la peau du jeune dominant. Draco sourit en retour. Harry n'était pas un modèle de modestie, c'était un fait, mais il avait raison s'agissant des jeux. Il avait durement combattu, comme en témoignait encore la blessure sur son arcade sourcilière et les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Je suis tellement fier d'être ton compagnon, » fit Draco.

Harry gonfla un peu plus le poitrail, aux anges.

« Et donc, » reprit un peu plus fortement Gideon en se retournant vers eux, les faisant taire et réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté un traître mot du discours que l'Alpha avait prononcé, « je vous propose à tous de partager un dernier repas avant de nous dire non pas adieu mais au revoir. Vous êtes, pour quelques heures encore, nos invités. »

Des bravos et des hourras s'élevèrent avant que la masse d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ne se mette à bouger, les groupes à se fondre, se mélanger. Draco avisa les cheveux flamboyants de Ginny qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les tenus rouge et or des soldats de Godric.

« Oh, je connais un dominant qui va devoir avoir les nerfs solides ! » fit Draco alors que Harry se décidait enfin à le poser au sol.

Le dominant le regarda étrangement mais ne put dire un mot car les juges, les Monoïques et surtout les anciens prétendants se présentaient devant eux.

« Eh bien, félicitations, Harry, » dit Rubeus de sa voix rocailleuse, et, selon Draco, atrocement pataude.

Le loup géant tendit sa main vers Harry qui la serra avec force.

« Merci, Rubeus, tu as été un valeureux adversaire ! »

« Tu as été meilleur et puis, Draco te voulait toi, alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, » bredouilla le grand homme, faisant tressauter sa barbe broussailleuse.

Ledit Draco baissa les yeux, peu désireux de regarder ces hommes qui avaient voulu l'arracher à sa meute pour s'unir avec lui, contre son gré.

« Félicitations, Harry, » lança à son tour Vargr.

L'Oméga sentit sur lui le regard noir de l'homme, mais ne redressa pas la tête.

« Il est vrai que tu as magnifiquement combattu. Je trouve dommage que ton Alpha ait choisi un membre de sa propre meute plutôt qu'un autre, mais c'est ainsi. Draco aurait été choyé à la garde et je l'aurais rendu heureux, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Oh, » répondit Harry en passant sa main dans ses mèches folles. « Certes. Toutefois, je pense y parvenir aussi. Sans compter que ta meute a quand même pu échanger avec les autres lors de cette compétition. »

Le ton légèrement moqueur de Harry n'échappa pas à Draco qui redressa un peu le nez, avisant effectivement le sourire en coin qu'il aimait tant sur les lèvres de son dominant. Il leva un peu plus ses yeux, découvrant le visage cette fois pincé de Vargr.

« Regarde, » continua Harry. « Le petit soumis qui était avec vous ne décolle plus Lug. Quant à Egill, il m'a l'air en forte bonne compagnie. »

Draco leva cette fois complètement la tête et regarda en direction des représentants des Rouge et Or. Vargr en fit autant, constatant lui aussi qu'effectivement, Egill était en grande conversation avec Ginny.

« D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec ma sœur. »

La voix de Charlie les fit cette fois se tourner de l'autre côté. La main du Bêta se posa sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Nous te remercions de tes félicitations, Vargr, » poursuivit l'homme roux.

Le soldat se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, puis il sauta en bas de l'estrade afin de rejoindre ses camarades. Les juges, les Monoïques entourèrent le nouveau couple, faisant relâcher un peu de pression à Draco. Ses frères l'embrassèrent, le félicitèrent joyeusement. Puis le juge aux cheveux si blancs prit lui aussi la parole alors qu'il serrait Draco, surpris par le geste, contre lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien, tu vois mon enfant, tout s'est bien passé. Il n'y avait pas besoin de tant de larmes et de chagrin. Tu es avec ton mâle préféré, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il gentiment.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit poliment Draco.

« N'est-il pas véritablement adorable ? » s'extasia le juge. « Vois, Monoïque, il n'était pas utile de montrer tant de colère et d'insulter notre race, nous sommes nous aussi capables de prendre soins de nos enfants les plus fragiles. »

Gabriel, le Monoïque concerné par la diatribe, eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Que tu dis, vieil homme, mais si nous n'avions pas été là et si Draco n'avait pas fait éclat de son désespoir, je reste convaincu que l'issu de cette compétition n'aurait pas été aussi favorable à mon frère. »

« Ça, mon ami, tu ne le sauras jamais, » le taquina une nouvelle fois le juge avec un sourire mystérieux avant de se détourner.

« Bien, il est temps de démonter cette estrade et de préparer les dernières festivités. Charlie, puis-je compter sur toi ? » déclara Gideon. « Ensuite, nous irons effectivement parler à ta sœur. Je trouve que certains membres de ma meute sont assez indisciplinés, ces temps-ci. »

« Ginny n'a rien fait de mal ! » s'écria Draco.

Devant les regards sombres et interrogateurs qui lui fit face, il se mordit les lèvres et baissa rapidement la tête.

« Oh, et comment le sais-tu ? » gronda l'Alpha.

« Je... je n'en sais rien, je suppose juste. Ginny est une gentille fille, c'est tout, » bafouilla le garçon.

« Une gentille fille qui n'a pas hésité à braver le couvre-feu et donc mes ordres, pour, d'après elle, rejoindre un soldat sur la plage. Bien qu'étonnamment, elle n'en soit pas vraiment sur le chemin quand elle a été découverte, » fit l'Alpha sourdement.

Draco préféra garder prudemment les lèvres closes et la tête basse. Bien lui en prit puisqu'après un court instant de flottement, l'Alpha décida de passer outre.

« Bon. Harry, toi et ton fiancé pouvez aller vous détendre. Ayase, toi et tes frères pouvez sans doute les accompagner ? Je suppose qu'un petit coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un arbre pour te reposer te ferait le plus grand bien, tu as l'air épuisé. Draco doit être encore visible jusqu'au départ des représentants des meutes. Ensuite, il devra être placé en quarantaine d'ici à la cérémonie d'union. »

« Je m'en occupe, » affirma Ayase. « Draco, mes frères et moi irons dans ma tente monoïque avec ton accord, Alpha. »

« Accordé, » répondit simplement Gideon.

Tous descendirent donc de l'estrade. Harry entraîna les Monoïques un peu à l'écart, à un endroit où la clairière rencontrait de nouveau la forêt. Il s'adossa à un arbre et prit Draco entre ses jambes. Les Monoïques étalèrent des couvertures et des peaux sur le sol, qu'Ayase avait emportées, et s'installèrent en rond.

Pourtant, Draco n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de pouvoir discuter avec eux ou même de simplement être un peu en paix. En effet, tous les Lycanthropes présents avaient semble-t-il décidé de venir les voir, Harry et lui, afin de les féliciter, et, pour ceux des meutes étrangères, venir leur adresser leurs adieux.

La meute et ses invités partageaient néanmoins un grand repas. Bientôt, là où se tenait l'estrade un immense feu prit de nouveau place malgré la chaleur écrasante de cette journée qui avançait.

Draco se sentit de plus en plus fatigué, épuisé. Le va-et-vient incessant de la foule, les bruits étourdissants ne l'aidaient pas à se reposer. Il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit et les précédentes, et avec toute la tension enfin éloignée, son corps le lâchait purement et simplement. L'Oméga se pelotonna contre le torse de son compagnon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Certes, il avait toujours la crainte de ce qui allait suivre, il avait toujours la crainte de faire l'acte intime avec un Loup-garou, mais le fait d'avoir un compagnon, ou plutôt d'avoir Harry comme compagnon, était plus qu'agréable.

Il aurait été sans doute plaisant que son compagnon se cantonne dans un premier temps au rôle d'ami, de protecteur, de confident et de petit-ami doux qui se contente de baisers et de câlins. La nuit de l'union devrait voir la consommation physique du lien, mais ensuite, rien n'était obligatoire. D'autant qu'il était un Monoïque et que son intégrité physique devait être respectée. Quant au fait d'assurer une descendance, tout le monde lui avait rabattu les oreilles qu'il était trop jeune, Harry ne voudrait sans doute pas précipiter les choses. Alors est-ce que Harry voudrait qu'ils aient d'autres relations intimes de suite après leur union ? Draco se reprit, non, la bonne question était : est-ce que _lui_ voudrait avoir des relations sexuelles avec son époux une fois unis ? Et là, honnêtement, il n'avait pas encore de réponse.

Tout à ses réflexions, l'Oméga ne réalisa même pas que peu à peu, il s'enfonçait dans le sommeil. Il ne fit qu'une courte sieste et fut réveillé par les bruits alentours, de plus en plus puissants.

« Draco, tu es réveillé ? Tu veux manger un peu ? »

« Humm ? Non, pas faim, » marmonna le plus jeune en se calant un peu plus entre les bras de Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? Mange au moins un peu de pain et de poisson, » insista Harry en lui montrant de la main l'un des plats qui avaient été installés au centre de leur cercle.

Draco fit l'effort de se rasseoir plus correctement afin de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les différents Lycanthropes mangeaient par petits groupes, toutes meutes et représentants confondus. Les invités étaient désormais avec des sacs posés autour d'eux, ils étaient pour la plupart déjà nus, signes évidents de leur prochain départ.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Non, une toute petite heure. Ayase dort encore, lui, » fit Harry en désignant cette fois l'Oméga plus âgé qui dormait confortablement allongé, la tête sur les cuisses de Charlie qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Vous avez été très sollicités tous les deux. Plus que ce que je l'aurais pensé, » commenta Sylvanus.

Les trois Monoïques étaient toujours là et, manifestement, n'avaient aucunement l'intention de partir de sitôt.

« C'est leur nature Oméga. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, » rétorqua Charlie.

Le Bêta parlait doucement afin de ne pas réveiller son époux.

« Non, cela semble évident. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Aya' ici, au sein de sa meute. Je n'avais pas réalisé... à quel point sa transformation en Lycanthrope l'avait changé, » dit Antinoüs, avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Charlie souleva un sourcil en le dévisageant.

« Il a choisi cette vie. »

« Je sais. »

Le Monoïque baissa les yeux et se contenta de mâchonner un fruit.

« Maîtres, vous restez jusqu'à quand ? » demanda Draco tout en refusant de la main le plat de poissons que Harry lui mettait de nouveau sous le nez.

« Je retourne à Traverse demain matin, » répondit Sylvanus. « Gabriel ira au Temple juste avant le début de ta cérémonie d'union, de même qu'Antinoüs, sauf que lui retrouvera son mari. »

« Vous ne restez pas pour la cérémonie ? »

« C'est interdit pour les non-Lycantrophes d'y assister, Draco, » expliqua Charlie qui regardait toujours Antinoüs de façon profonde. « Nous aussi avons certaines traditions et des secrets bien gardés. L'union entre Lycanthropes en fait partie. Gabriel et Antinoüs resteront avec Ayase et toi pour t'aider à te préparer et pour te veiller. Dès que nos camarades des autres meutes seront partis, vous irez dans la tente d'Ayase, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. »

Le Bêta s'arrêta deux petites secondes avant de reprendre. « Tu es donc marié, Antinoüs. »

« Comme tout Monoïque se doit de l'être, » répondit le sus-nommé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air véritablement enchanté. Tu n'aimes pas ton mari ? » continua Charlie.

Draco plissa le front. Charlie avait l'air suspicieux, ou du moins, contrarié.

« Si, j'aime mon époux. »

Le Monoïque redressa son visage et fixa Charlie dans les yeux. Tous deux avaient les cheveux d'un roux foncé et de grands yeux bleus qui faisaient penser à la mer profonde. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois que d'une certaine façon, ils se ressemblaient, quand bien même Charlie était plus robuste, trapu, et que son visage semblait taillé à la serpe comparé à celui fin et délicat de l'autre homme.

« Je me suis marié à l'âge de dix-neuf ans avec le prétendant qui faisait le plus battre mon cœur. Je suis toujours son époux, bien que j'ai rempli mon rôle auprès de lui puisque nous avons deux enfants, signe, si tu en doutes, que je l'aime sincèrement. Mon attachement envers ton propre compagnon n'est en rien une menace. »

« Vos mœurs sont étranges, même si j'en ignore la quasi-totalité. Ayase me parlait souvent de toi depuis qu'il savait que tu venais pour la compétition. J'ai posé des questions et si toi, Monoïque, tu peux mentir à ton compagnon, le mien le peut bien moins. J'ai des atouts que les Hommes ne possèdent pas. Vous avez été amants. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qui allait suivre. Il jeta un petit regard à Harry qui semblait plus que surpris de la déclaration de Charlie. Le dominant baissa les yeux vers son futur époux qui détourna rapidement les siens, finissant de l'étonner.

« Ce que nous faisions au Temple ne te regarde en rien. »

« Et ce que vous y faîtes actuellement ? »

« Actuellement nous ne sommes pas au Temple. »

« Ne joue pas au plus malin, tu as parfaitement compris ma question ! » gronda Charlie.

« Les Monoïques ont des relations entre eux ? » s'écria Harry en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Draco.

Gabriel se mit à rire, tout en les dévisageant tour à tour.

« Les Lycanthropes dominants ont peut-être des capacités que n'ont pas les autres humains, mais vous êtes malgré tout bien tous les mêmes ! » ricana Gabriel. « Vous nous courtisez, vous nous désirez, mais sans rien savoir de ce que nous sommes et surtout, en exigeant de nous la plus totale exclusivité ! C'est pour cette raison que les Monoïques doivent prendre leur temps avant de choisir leur futur époux, afin de voir ceux qui, eux aussi, leur seront fidèles et aimants. Vous nous jugez incapables de nous défendre, de nous gérer, de nous occuper de nous-même mais c'est ce que nous faisons depuis notre libération ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. »

« Gabriel... » soupira Sylvanus.

« Tu dis que l'on ne vous connaît pas, mais vous vivez dans un perpétuel secret ! » ronchonna Charlie. « Je suis tombé amoureux d'Ayase mais je ne sais presque rien de sa jeunesse et je ne sais rien du tout de ce qu'il fait au Temple ! »

« Ayase est aussi tombé amoureux et t'a choisi, Charlie, c'est le plus important, » fit Sylvanus.

« Je ne sais... » la voix de Charlie explosa, faisant grommeler Ayase dans son sommeil. Charlie lui caressa aussitôt les cheveux tendrement et baissa sa voix. « Je ne sais pas, » reprit-il. « Je ne savais pas que vous, enfin, que vous aviez des relations entre vous. Ça me perturbe, oui. Et Ayase est un Oméga, il a besoin de moi, il est incapable de se défendre seul. »

« C'est faux ! » protesta Draco, à la surprise générale. « Nous sommes Omégas, donc plus fragiles que mes frères qui ne le sont pas, mais nous ne sommes pas si fragiles que ce que vous pensez, vous les dominants. »

« Draco, vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre la force de l'aura d'un dominant, pas totalement. »

« Cela ne va pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre par d'autres moyens, ou que nous sommes... incompétents ! » s'écria Draco. « Je ne vaux pas moins qu'un dominant ! »

« Bien parlé, mon frère ! » fit Gabriel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Draco. Mais c'est la vérité, un Oméga ne peut survivre sans une meute protectrice. »

« C'est bien pour cela que tes doutes ou tes paroles sont absurdes, Charlie, » intervint Antinoüs. « Nous autres Monoïques sommes des êtres libres. Certes, nous devons nous plier aux lois fédérales en ce qui concernent le mariage et l'héritier. Vous autres, hommes, vous confondez l'amour, le sexe, le désir et le plaisir. Du moins, vous préférez ignorer les différences quand elles nous concernent. Pourtant, vous le savez, tous les prétendants le savent : aucun Monoïque n'arrive sur l'estrade vierge. C'est une garantie pour nous qu'aucun homme ne pourra jouer de cette perte pour enchaîner un de nos frères. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous restons libres d'aimer et de désirer, tout comme nous avons le droit de prendre du plaisir. Une fois notre engagement effectué, nous sommes également libres de revenir avec nos frères au Temple ou même de vivre seul. Or, très peu d'entre nous le font. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous aimons nos maris. Ce que nous faisons au Temple n'a rien à voir avec vous. Rien. Quant à Ayase... Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour aurait-il pu t'offrir ? Il s'est enchaîné à toi, à ta meute. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui. Il a sacrifié sa liberté de choix pour toi, afin de devenir ton Oméga. Ce qu'il a fait, je ne l'aurais pas pu. Peu d'entre nous l'auraient fait. Que veux-tu de plus, Charlie ? »

Antinoüs s'arrêta afin de regarder pensivement son ami toujours endormi. Il soupira et se retourna vers l'autre couple de Werwulfs.

« Et toi, Harry ? Tu as gagné ce garçon, qui lui n'a jamais eu d'autres choix qu'être Lycanthrope. C'est bien pour toi, félicitations. Mais sauras-tu en être digne ? Draco le pense, nous, nous l'espérons. Être Oméga n'est pas chose aisée... C'est étrange de voir deux de nos frères se comporter comme ils le font. Tu disais être perturbé, Charlie. Tu n'es pas le seul. »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	37. Les différentes préparations

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : encore un chapitre plutôt doux, enfin, doux dans le sens de transition, hein ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 **.**

 **Les différentes préparations**

* * *

 _En raison de leur histoire et de leur descendance, les différentes espèces du Monde Libre s'imaginent encore que les Monoïques sont des êtres facilement manipulables, naïfs et sans grand caractère._

 _Néanmoins, quiconque a pu avoir la chance de rencontrer des Monoïques ou même, suprême honneur, d'en épouser un, sait pertinemment que cette idée n'est que simple fiction. Il n'est pas bon, face à des Monoïques, d'oublier qu'ils sont aussi intelligents, charmeurs et terriblement rusés. Ce qu'ils n'obtiennent de nous par la force, nous leur offrons généralement de nous-mêmes avec le sourire._

 _« Les différentes espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 14 ''Les Monoïques '' - Basile Beasth_

 **… … …**

Ayase se mit à bouger, à marmonner dans son sommeil visiblement de plus en plus léger. Les autres hommes le fixèrent, tous perdus dans leurs pensées.

« J'aime Ayase d'une façon que tu n'imagines même pas, » murmura Charlie au bout d'un instant, ses doigts toujours emmêlés aux boucles brunes.

L'Oméga se mit à geindre tout doucement, il se tourna et enfouit son visage contre le ventre de Charlie.

« Ayase ? » souffla le Bêta « Tout va bien, mon amour ? »

L'homme se redressa lentement, toujours tourné vers son compagnon. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui si c'était possible, passa ses bras autour du cou de Charlie et posa sa tête sur l'épaule parsemée de taches de son.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, » marmonna-t-il d'une voie embrumée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... j'étais un papillon, enfin, j'étais petit comme un papillon et j'avais des ailes, comme eux. Mais je me suis fait attraper par des mantes religieuses. Elles m'entouraient, me touchaient. J'aimais pas ça, je crois qu'elles allaient finir par me dévorer. »

« Tu es avec moi, il n'y a pas de mantes religieuses même si tu as la beauté et la grâce d'un papillon, » répondit Charlie en embrassant les cheveux fous.

Ayase se mit à rire doucement, finissant de se réveiller. Puis il se décolla de son mari afin de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes autour de lui.

« J'ai beaucoup dormi ? »

« Draco a posé la même question il y a de ça quoi, une demi-heure ? » se moqua gentiment Gabriel.

Ayase sourit, il s'installa confortablement contre Charlie, de la même façon que l'était Draco : assis entre les jambes du dominant, le dos contre son torse. Charlie posa aussitôt ses mains en coupe sur le ventre tatoué et bécota le cou de l'homme.

« Eh bien, que de tendresse, » fit Ayase. « Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Je sens que mon compagnon est quelque peu troublé... et aussi très en demande de câlins. »

« De l'amour, » répondit Draco. « Et du fait que tu as tout abandonné pour Charlie. »

Ayase le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, ainsi que les autres hommes.

« Tout abandonné ? »

« Abandonné le fait de pouvoir un jour quitter ta meute et rejoindre définitivement le Temple, » précisa Antinoüs.

Cette fois, Ayase fronça les sourcils et leva son visage vers Charlie.

« Charlie, autant de jalousie est ridicule. Et oui, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, que j'assume et que je ne regrette nullement, » déclara fermement Ayase.

Le silence retomba dans leur petit cercle avec pour bruit de fond les cris et discussions des autres Lycanthropes installés dans la clairière.

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? » demanda Charlie à son compagnon.

Ayase hocha la tête. Bien vite, un plateau de fruits fut déposé devant lui dans lequel il piocha.

« Draco, tu devrais manger, toi aussi, » fit Harry.

« Bon sang, mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ? » s'énerva Draco. « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim ! »

Il rougit d'un coup, plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et baissa les yeux, laissant un Harry estomaqué et des Monoïques pour certains hilares, pour d'autres suspicieux.

« Eh bien, tu sors les griffes, petit loup ? » le taquina Ayase.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, pardon. »

La voix si faible et surtout si craintive de Draco fit disparaître tous les sourires.

« Tu as le droit de t'exprimer, Draco. Et aussi celui de m'envoyer balader si tu penses que je piétine un peu trop tes plates-bandes. Même si je préférerai que tu ne le fasses pas, bien sûr, » fit Harry sans aucune colère.

Draco redressa son nez, il vint le frotter dans le cou de Harry et lui déposa un rapide bisou timide sur la joue.

« C'est ce genre de comportement qui me surprendra toujours, je crois, » rebondit Antinoüs. « J'ai l'impression que vous êtes... tellement soumis envers vos dominants ! »

« Nous sommes des Lycanthropes soumis. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes pas respectés, » intervint Ayase. « Nos dominants prennent soin de nous. »

Antinoüs secoua la tête, clairement dubitatif.

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à me convaincre, Ayase. Cet aspect-là de ta vie me sera pour toujours étranger, je le crains. »

« Charlie me respecte, » continua pourtant l'Oméga.

« Il a signé le contrat d'union avec le Temple, il n'a pas le choix, » intervint Gabriel.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de cela ! » protesta une nouvelle fois Ayase.

« Pourtant... » continua Antinoüs. « Regarde comme Draco était apeuré à l'idée d'avoir contrarié Harry ! »

« C'est à cause de son passé ! » s'écria Ayase.

Draco baissa rapidement le nez.

« Vraiment ? » insista Antinoüs. « Je ne pense pas... Vous êtes sous la coupe des dominants ! Regarde comme vous êtes affaiblis en raison de cette compétition et de toutes leurs... phéromones, auras ou je ne sais quoi ! Draco avait peur devant cet imbécile de Cormac ou devant d'autres mâles, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'eux. » Antinoüs attrapa une de ses tresses qu'il entortilla nerveusement autour de son doigts. « Je ne trouve pas cela sain, c'est comme si les dominants pouvaient vous faire faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Et ça, comment vous pouvez le faire cohabiter avec les directives du Temple et du contrat de mariage ? Avec votre liberté ? Notre liberté, à nous, Monoïques ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire face à cela, et nous, nous ne pouvons vous éloigner définitivement de votre meute sans risquer vous voir dépérir et mourir ! »

« Antinoüs, calme-toi, » tenta Sylvanus, avisant les visages pâles et défaits des deux Omégas.

« J'ai promis à Ayase, lorsqu'il m'a choisi, de ne jamais abuser de mon aura sur lui, » fit Charlie. « Et je trouve que tu... »

« Pourtant tu l'as fait, » le coupa la petite voix de Draco. « Tu l'as fait, une fois, Charlie. »

Le garçon leva ses yeux clairs vers les bleus, puis vers Harry. Les Lycanthropes sentirent sans peine son angoisse grandissante, sa peur et sa détresse. Les Monoïques ne furent pas aussi touchés mais ils virent eux aussi l'état de Draco et en saisirent le sens.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Et je ne m'excuserai sans doute jamais assez pour le mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux ce jour-là, » admit Charlie.

« Ce n'était rien, Charlie, ce n'est pas grave, » dit Ayase.

« Et toi, Harry ? Tu le feras ? Est-ce que tu m'obligeras à faire des choses que je ne souhaite pas ? »

Le dominant sembla mal à l'aise devant le regard suppliant de son futur compagnon.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je suis un futur Alpha, alors je sais que parfois, je serais sans doute très... dominateur. »

Le fin visage du plus jeune sembla s'effondrer alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

« Mais je te promets d'essayer, je te promets que je ferai tout pour te laisser le plus de liberté possible. »

Draco hocha la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« N'oublie pas, loup, que tu t'es aussi engagé envers le Temple. Nul Monoïque ne doit être contraint, » le reprit vertement Gabriel. « Il te faudra plus que simplement essayer, tout futur Alpha que tu es ! »

« Ça me dépasse, vraiment ça me dépasse ! » s'écria Antinoüs en se redressant. « Je... » il s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'Ayase le regardait, lui aussi les yeux remplis de peine. « Pardon, mon frère, mais c'est comme si une partie de toi était morte le jour où tu as été mordu. »

« Non... Non, c'est faux. Charlie m'a offert tout ce que je désirais. C'était ce que je voulais, » murmura Ayase.

« Antinoüs, Gabriel, je vous en prie, mes frères, vous leur faites du mal, » intervint une nouvelle fois Sylvanus.

Antinoüs garda le silence un instant. Ayase s'était de nouveau réfugié dans les bras de Charlie, le visage caché. Quant à Draco, il était livide.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Je retourne à la tente et vous y attendrai, » fit Antinoüs, dépité.

Le Monoïque s'en fut, sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Calme-toi, Ayase, calme-toi, mon amour, » chuchotait Charlie en câlinant tendrement son amant. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es épuisé, c'est vrai, tu dors mal et là, je te sens si faible. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit tout aussi doucement l'Oméga.

Draco les regardait, une boule au ventre. Harry avait lui aussi passé ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains reposaient sur son ventre, sur son tatouage. Pourtant, ce geste doux, dont il avait si souvent rêvé, ne lui apportait pas le réconfort désiré. Les paroles des Monoïques et des différents Lycanthropes qu'il avait rencontrés, pour son plus grand malheur parfois, se battaient dans sa tête.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent un peu plus, les mains se mirent à bouger doucement sur son ventre et enfin, des lèvres embrassèrent sa tempe.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux, Draco, » murmura Harry.

« D'accord, » répondit Draco en fermant les yeux.

Les caresses de Harry se firent enfin relaxantes, tout autant que son aura, douce et protectrice, autour de lui qui semblait le bercer. Draco se sentit proche de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil tant il était éreinté, quand la voix de l'Alpha le fit sursauter.

« Charlie, Harry, les premières délégations s'en vont. Il faut que vous veniez. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit alors que contrairement à lui, Ayase s'était déjà rendormi. Charlie le réveilla en douceur pendant que l'Alpha reprenait.

« Draco doit être tenu à l'écart jusqu'à la cérémonie. Ayase, tu t'en occupes ? »

« Oui, Alpha, » répondit le concerné en se levant avec difficulté.

Gideon le regarda, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Peut-être devrais-tu laisser les Monoïques s'en charger et te reposer ? Tu as mauvaise mine, mon enfant. »

Ayase secoua la tête.

« Non, je tiens à m'occuper de Draco jusqu'à son union. Ensuite je pourrai me reposer. »

« Bien... Mais fais-le vraiment, je ne veux pas que mon Oméga tombe malade. Charlie, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce que ton époux se repose réellement. »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'Alpha partit en direction d'un groupe qui attendait à l'opposé et à la bordure de la clairière, prêt au départ.

Draco se leva à son tour. Il regarda Charlie et Ayase qui s'embrassaient avec tendresse, chacun semblant picorer les lèvres de l'autre. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, car débordant d'amour l'un envers l'autre.

Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner vers Harry dont les yeux verts le dévoraient. Le jeune Oméga sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors que la main voyageait désormais sur sa clavicule, puis son cou, avant de se glisser sous les mèches blondes pour se poser sur sa nuque. Le pouce de Harry fit des petits cercles sur la peau fine juste sous l'oreille du garçon, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le ventre. Puis Harry abaissa son visage afin de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche déjà entrouverte de Draco. Ce fut naturellement que leurs lèvres bougèrent en cœur, puis que leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent de façon lente et langoureuse.

Draco ferma ses yeux, se laissant totalement emporter par les douces sensations. Il aimait réellement embrasser Harry, c'était si réconfortant, si agréable, si doux. Des petites décharges de plaisir explosaient un peu partout dans son corps, bien que l'essentiel reste dirigé sur sa bouche, son ventre et ses reins.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, Draco rouvrit les yeux tout en prenant une longue inspiration.

« Il faut penser à respirer, mon petit, sinon tu risques l'asphyxie, » se moqua gentiment Sylvanus.

Harry se mit à rire, il embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres un peu rougies de son futur compagnon puis le prit contre lui.

« On se voit demain soir, Draco. »

« D'accord, » fit l'Oméga en passant ses bras autour de la taille du dominant. « Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis d'ici là ? »

« Non, aucun risque. »

Le mâle embrassa une dernière fois les cheveux blonds avant de s'éloigner lui aussi et de rejoindre Gideon.

« Bien, allons-y, » déclara Ayase.

Personne n'interrompit de quelque manière que ce soit leur marche vers la tente réservée aux Monoïques. Pourtant, Draco croisa plusieurs Lycanthropes qu'il connaissait bien, mais tous faisaient comme s'ils ne le voyaient même pas.

« Pourquoi tout le monde a fait comme si nous n'existions pas ? » se décida-t-il à demander alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabane.

« Parce que ta nouvelle quarantaine a débuté, Draco. Tu es intouchable jusqu'à ton union. Demain soir, avant le début de la cérémonie, des soumises viendront pour finir de te préparer. Mais jusqu'à ce moment, tu dois rester cloîtré. Ici ce sera parfait. Les Lycanthropes ont leurs rites, mais nous avons aussi les nôtres que nous allons pratiquer, » expliqua Ayase en refermant la porte.

Draco avisa que les yeux noisette de son ami parcouraient rapidement la pièce. Le visage d'Ayase s'affaissa un peu alors que Draco comprenait que l'homme qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

« Antinoüs ne doit pas être loin, Ayase, rassure-toi, » le consola Gabriel.

« Maître, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je le vis comme un rejet. »

« Il n'en est rien, bien au contraire. Je pense, non, je _sais_ que c'est Antinoüs qui a le sentiment d'être rejeté. Il a toujours su quelles étaient les conséquences de ton union avec un Werwulf mais il ne les avait tout simplement pas encore _comprises_. Je pense qu'Antinoüs avait l'espoir que si un jour vous vous retrouviez veufs tous les deux, ce qui d'ailleurs est très probable pour lui étant donné que son époux n'est que simple humain plus âgé que lui, vous finiriez votre vie ensemble au Temple, comme Benjamin et moi. »

À la surprise de Draco, les yeux d'Ayase se remplirent de larmes. L'homme essaya de les contenir un instant, avant de craquer et de se réfugier dans les bras du Monoïque plus âgé en sanglotant.

« Ayase... » murmura Draco, désemparé.

« Calme-toi, mon jeune frère, calme-toi. Tu n'es pas responsable des désirs de ton ami et de celui qui fut pendant si longtemps ton amant au Temple durant votre jeunesse, » le consola Gabriel.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi et de trahir aussi mon compagnon, » pleurait Ayase.

« Tu es fatigué et trop sensible, mon frère, » intervint Sylvanus en s'approchant et en embrassant les boucles brunes. « Tu devrais t'allonger et te reposer. Nous allons expliquer à Draco ce que nous allons faire, tu n'as pas besoin de participer. »

« Et rassure-toi, tu ne trahis personne, tu entends ? » poursuivit Gabriel.

« Charlie, il a douté, je l'ai senti, » se plaignit Ayase.

« Non, non, il a simplement compris ce qui se passait au Temple, au moins en partie. Ce n'était que jalousie d'homme, c'est tout. Ce sentiment n'a pas sa place au Temple, tu le sais, lui l'ignore encore. Tu auras le temps de parler avec lui, de lui expliquer. Il comprendra, j'en suis certain. »

Ayase finit par se calmer. Gabriel le recula et sécha les joues étrangement pâles de l'Oméga de sa paume.

« Ayase ? » fit de nouveau Draco.

Le voir aussi fragile, affaibli, lui faisait un peu peur. Ayase se retourna et tenta un faible sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, Draco, juste une très grande fatigue. »

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, Sylvanus s'empara de la main de l'Oméga. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la natte qu'il étendit complètement. Il rajouta des coussins et incita Ayase à s'allonger. Sylvanus recouvrit ensuite le corps de l'homme d'un fin tissu avant de lui embrasser le front avec une infinie tendresse.

« Dors, mon jeune et aimé novice. Dors. »

Obéissant, Ayase ferma ses yeux.

« Bien, Draco, nous avons du travail qui nous attend, » déclara Gabriel alors que Sylvanus s'asseyait aux côté d'Ayase en lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu nous rejoins après ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre membre du Conseil.

« Oui, dès qu'il s'est endormi. »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Draco, allume le feu et prépare le chaudron. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Maître ? »

« Quand il se marie, un Monoïque reçoit un héritage du Temple. Et il se doit d'en faire le jumeau. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Gabriel lui sourit tout en fouillant dans un petit sac posé sur la table. Il en sortit une bourse en cuir, visiblement pleine. Le jeune Oméga regarda avec curiosité alors que l'homme l'ouvrait.

« Voici ton héritage, Draco, fait pour toi par tes frères au Temple. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. Dans la paume ouverte brillait une pierre ronde, noire striée de blanc.

« La pierre aller-retour, » murmura Draco.

Gabriel la prit et la lui posa dans la main.

« Elle est pour toi, jeune novice. Cette pierre est le symbole tangible du lien qui nous unit, nous autres Monoïques, et la preuve que le Temple sera ton refuge à jamais. Tu peux venir au Temple quand tu le souhaites, dès que l'envie, le besoin ou la nécessité se fait sentir. C'est ta maison, Draco. Tu devras aussi nous y rejoindre afin de finir tes études. Contrairement à tes jeunes frères, tu as encore des lacunes en ce qui concerne nos traditions, notre histoire. Te connaissant, cela ne devrait pas te prendre très longtemps avant de les combler. Tu vas devenir un époux, et de ce fait, un maître. L'enfant que tu as nommé est déjà ton élève. Tu devras venir au Temple régulièrement afin de le rencontrer, de l'aider, de l'aimer. Puis, tu seras aussi appelé à participer à l'enseignement des plus jeunes. Que cela soit pour la théorie ou pour la pratique. »

« Pratique ? » l'interrompit Draco.

« Oui. Je sais que tu as des talents indubitables en danse. Tu pourras leur apprendre. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de cela, comme je me doute que c'était aussi le fond de ta question. Tu participeras également à des Présentations en tant que gardien cette fois. Et tu participeras aussi à des initiations. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent.

« Moi ? Mais... non, je suis... C'est impossible ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... Je suis un Lycanthrope, je pourrais les blesser, » tenta de se justifier Draco.

« As-tu blessé Paul ? »

Le garçon rougit et baissa les yeux à la mention du fait que Paul et lui avaient été amants.

« Non... » murmura-t-il.

« Alors tu ne blesseras pas non plus le novice. »

« Mais... » Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Mais je serai uni. Avec un dominant. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais, du coup, faire ce que je devrais faire. »

« Ayase a toujours pu, » intervint à son tour Sylvanus qui s'était redressé, l'Oméga brun étant profondément endormi. « Ta lycanthropie ou le fait que tu sois uni, Oméga ou que sais-je encore, ne sera pas un frein. »

Draco se mordilla les lèvres, tout en réfléchissant.

« Je... Je suis, en fait, je suis très honoré de votre confiance, Maîtres, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es encore bien trop jeune et de l'eau aura coulé sous de nombreux ponts avant que le jour où tu ne deviennes gardien ou initiateur n'arrive. »

Draco regarda Sylvanus qui lui souriait. Il sourit en retour.

« Merci, Maître. Je serai digne de votre confiance et digne de ma caste le jour où cela arrivera, je vous le promets. »

Le garçon retourna à la contemplation de la pierre noire dans sa main. Elle était parfaitement lisse, ronde et étrangement réconfortante.

« Maintenant, il va nous falloir créer ta pierre de retour, » annonça Gabriel en sortant de son sac plusieurs ustensiles que Draco ne connaissait pas ainsi que plusieurs petits sacs en cuir. « Pour cela, il va nous falloir de la terre, une pierre, de l'eau et un petit morceau de branche d'un arbre ou arbuste, tous provenant de ce lieu. La magie et un bon chaudron feront le reste. »

« Bien, Maître, » acquiesça Draco avec révérence.

Antinoüs ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la pierre magique se formait sous l'œil émerveillé de Draco dans le chaudron rempli d'une mixture qu'ils avaient également fabriquée. Le Monoïque ne dit rien mais s'installa aux côtés d'Ayase qui dormait toujours.

« C'est étrange qu'il dorme autant, non ? » fit l'Oméga.

« Ou non, » répondit évasivement Sylvanus. « C'est votre nature Oméga et peut-être bien autre chose encore. Tu devrais te reposer aussi, Draco. Si j'ai bien compris, le jour qui s'annonce demain sera éprouvant pour toi.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Quoi d'autre, Maître ? Tu as dit qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose, c'est quoi ? »

« Nous le saurons bientôt, » fit Sylvanus en gardant son étrange sourire, faisant froncer les sourcils du plus jeune Monoïque.

Finalement, Ayase se réveilla peu avant l'heure du souper, au moment où la pierre blanche, tout aussi ronde et polie que sa jumelle, était sortie du chaudron par Gabriel. Antinoüs le prit contre lui et lui embrassa ses boucles brunes emmêlées. Draco les regarda faire, son ouïe en alerte. Cependant, il ne put entendre ce qu'ils se murmuraient. Gabriel lui avait jeté un regard sévère avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix forte, lui ôtant de ce fait toute possibilité d'espionner.

Draco se reconcentra donc sur sa pierre, ou plutôt ses pierres, qu'il admira enfin sans retenue tout en écoutant Gabriel qui lui en expliquait le fonctionnement.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sylvanus s'étira et vint s'asseoir sur la natte en compagnie d'Ayase et Antinoüs. Il invita Gabriel et Draco à les rejoindre.

« Allez, mangeons. Ensuite nous dormirons. Demain matin je retourne à Traverse afin d'informer les représentants du Monde Libre de ton union, Draco. Enfin, pour ce qui les concerne. Je préviendrai Hylas également. Après cela, je pense que je vais m'octroyer un peu de temps avec mon mari, je crains de l'avoir quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps, » fit le Monoïque en souriant.

« Oh, c'est de ma faute, désolé, Maître, » s'excusa aussitôt Draco.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, mon enfant, » éluda Sylvanus. « Gabriel, veux-tu apporter les vivres ? Merci. Draco, tu dois manger, Harry a raison, tu n'as rien mangé ce midi et tu as maigri depuis le début de ta mise en compétition. Ayase, toi aussi mange et ensuite, je veux que tu rentres chez toi, avec ton époux et ton fils. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria Ayase.

« Mon garçon, tu es éreinté, ta place est dans ton lit avec ton époux, pas ici allongé certes sur une natte confortable mais bien moins que ton lit. Et puis... Tu dois parler à Charlie. »

Les yeux noisette se teintèrent de tristesse.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Sylvanus ? Tu penses que mon couple va mal ? »

Draco sentit toute la détresse de l'autre Oméga. Une fois encore, il s'en étonna. Ayase était... différent. Bien trop émotif et fragile. Sylvanus quant à lui sourit un peu plus, un sourire doux et tendre. Il leva sa main et caressa la joue glabre d'Ayase dont les yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Non, mon fils. Il est évident que tu aimes ton époux. Quant à lui, il t'adore. Non, je disais juste que tu devrais passer du temps avec eux. Ayase... regarde ton tatouage. »

Toutes les personnes présentes baissèrent leurs yeux vers le nombril de l'Oméga brun. Draco sentit son souffle se couper. Il était noir, entièrement noir, sans la moindre trace du vert habituellement présent.

« Ayase ! » s'exclama Draco alors que le jeune homme brun éclatait à la fois en sanglots et de rire.

« Félicitations ! » firent les autres Monoïques en l'entourant.

Tous se redressèrent, l'embrassèrent. Draco était particulièrement ému. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le ventre plat et ferme de son ami, son père d'adoption. Une vie était là, cachée sous la peau, installée dans la poche monoïquale.

« Charlie va être si heureux... Atrocement inquiet et horriblement surprotecteur, mais heureux, » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, faisant rire Ayase qui l'embrassa. Le garçon leva ses yeux clairs vers lui. « Ton tatouage n'était pas noir tout à l'heure quand tu t'es endormi. »

« Le tatouage prend un peu de temps avant de ne prendre qu'une teinte. Mais la vie est bien là, désormais. Alors il nous le montre, » expliqua Sylvanus. « Je m'en doutais au vu de tes réactions. Tu avais fait pareil pour Asami. La marque s'était dévoilée au Temple, rappelle-toi. »

« Oui, oui, je m'en souviens, » dit Ayase d'une voix chevrotante en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il les regarda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Draco eut un pincement au cœur tant il semblait démunit subitement.

« Il faut... Il faut que je passe la prochaine pleine lune maintenant, » continua l'Oméga avant de cette fois opter réellement pour les larmes.

Il se tourna et plongea dans les bras d'Antinoüs qui le berça.

« Ayase, tu étais peut-être déjà enceint lors de la dernière lune, » objecta Gabriel.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, oui. »

« Le tatouage unicolore se met en place au plus tôt dix jours après la fécondation, » intervint Sylvanus. « Donc, sans aucun doute, tu étais déjà enceint lors de la dernière pleine lune. »

Ayase déglutit avec difficulté, toujours dans les bras d'Antinoüs.

« Certes... mais je ne l'étais pas depuis longtemps. Alors je pense que celle qui compte vraiment sera la suivante et... » Il s'effondra de nouveau.

Draco s'approcha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas, Aya'. Tout va bien se passer. Tu ne perdras pas ce bébé. Et puis Charlie te l'avais dit, il ne faut pas te mettre trop de pression. Tu verras bien. Ne pleure plus... Je te comprends, tu sais. »

Ayase se tourna un peu et l'enlaçant, formant une étreinte à trois. Draco se laissa aller contre ses frères.

Oui, il comprenait Ayase. Son propre cœur était douloureux, Compagnon-Loup gémissait sourdement avec lui. Il comprenait aussi Charlie, brutalement, dans sa crainte qu'Ayase ne s'effondre s'il n'arrivait pas à mener sa grossesse à terme. L'homme semblait déjà si faible, aussi fragile et ténu qu'une brindille à la seule pensée de perdre ce qui n'était encore, non pas un bébé, mais un amas de cellules. Lui avait perdu un louveteau, un bébé formé. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il enfouit son nez entre les torses d'Ayase et Antinoüs, recherchant leur chaleur.

« Allons, allons, regardez dans quel état vous êtes, » fit Antinoüs.

Il les décolla un peu de son torse après un dernier baiser sur leur front.

« Draco, retourne t'asseoir, mange et ensuite dodo, » déclara-t-il. « Et toi, mon amour, va vite chez toi. Serre ton fils contre ton cœur, embrasse et aime ton mari. Ta place est avec eux, avec lui. Tu as tant besoin de lui. »

Ayase sourit et se défit enfin des bras de son ami. Il embrassa une dernière fois les Monoïques et sortit de la tente en direction de celui qui faisait battre son cœur pour lui annoncer que, bientôt, un nouveau membre serait présent dans leur famille.

Draco s'assit et commença à grignoter sans grand appétit les plats devant lui, préférant le poisson aux autres mets. Il se trouva atrocement romantique, voire niaiseux, mais il pensait que manger ce poisson le rapprochait un peu de Harry qui avait dû le pêcher. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à imaginer.

Tout en le mastiquant, il posa une question qui le turlupinait depuis le départ d'Ayase.

« Antinoüs, tu as bien dis ''mon amour'' à Aya' ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître nonchalant.

Les trois autres hommes se mirent à rire doucement.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. J'aime Ayase. Plus que beaucoup d'autres de mes frères, tu l'as parfaitement compris. Il est mon amour. Mais j'aime mon mari et mes enfants également. Chacun de ces amours est différent, Draco. Je sais où est notre place et leur place, à chacun. Et moi, ma place est auprès de mon époux. C'est lui mon chéri, pour utiliser peut-être un mot qui te parle plus. Peut-être qu'un jour tu parleras à Paul en utilisant ce terme, toi aussi, cela ne signifiera en rien que tu n'aimes plus Harry ou que que tu l'aimes moins. »

Le garçon baissa le nez, un peu perdu.

« Je sais pas... » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » questionna Sylvanus.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Harry, » murmura Draco.

Il ne vit pas les petits sourires de ses maîtres.

« Eh bien, il ne te restera plus qu'à le découvrir, mon enfant, » poursuivit le plus âgé des Monoïques.

Ils finirent de manger, tout en discutant, puis s'allongèrent les uns à côté des autres sur les nattes et cousins pour passer la nuit. Gabriel et Sylvanus s'endormirent rapidement, contrairement à Antinoüs et Draco. Le jeune Oméga chercha le réconfort des bras du Monoïque encore éveillé qui le prit contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Draco ne savait pas si l'homme ne dormait pas pour le veiller ou si lui aussi ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

En ce qui le concernait, Draco avait bien trop d'idées et de pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pour arriver à dormir. Il avait à la fois hâte d'être au lendemain, à la fois peur.

Il voulait en terminer, être uni avec Harry, comme si cela suffirait à le faire passer à autre chose. Il savait qu'il restait dans sa meute, c'était très rassurant, et en plus ce serait Harry, celui qu'il désirait, qui serait son compagnon. Sa vie ne pourrait donc qu'être plus douce et sereine puisque plus personne ne pourrait le revendiquer ou le blesser.

Ces pensées-là le menaient aux portes d'un sommeil bienveillant, mais d'autres lui faisaient ouvrir bien vite les yeux.

Que ressentait Harry pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Comment se passerait la cérémonie de l'union ? Serait-il ensuite obligé d'avoir des relations avec son époux ? Le voudrait-il ? Harry voudrait-il un enfant tout de suite ?

Antinoüs se mit à chantonner, des murmures sans paroles tout en accentuant ses caresses. Les doigts agiles se perdaient dans les mèches blondes, puis vinrent effleurer les paupières du garçon, qui les ferma. Draco se calfeutra un peu plus contre l'homme. Est-ce qu'Antinoüs faisait de même avec ses enfants quand ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir ? Cette question le mena jusqu'à Ayase et son futur bébé. Tout en espérant que sa grossesse se passe bien, Draco finit enfin par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Sylvanus partit à peine le petit-déjeuner avalé. Draco et lui s'étreignirent un long moment. L'adolescent était triste de son départ. Il aurait aimé que les Monoïques restent plus longtemps tout en comprenant qu'ils avaient eux aussi leur famille et leurs obligations.

« On se reverra bientôt, Draco, » lui affirma le membre du Conseil.

Draco hocha la tête tandis que Sylvanus se saisissait de sa pierre blanche et disparaissait.

« Vous partez quand, vous ? »

« En fin d'après-midi. Allez, il nous reste encore de longues heures ensemble. Nous devons te préparer, mon frère. J'ignore les coutumes des Lycanthropes en matière de mariage, mais nous, nous avons les nôtres ! » s'exclama Antinoüs. « Tu vas prendre ton bain. »

« Les Werwulfs n'aiment pas trop les huiles parfumées, tu sais, » déclara Draco tout en se déshabillant sans honte devant les deux autres hommes.

« Peu importe, je te mets quand même un peu d'huile parfumée dans le bain, » décida Gabriel qui finissait de remplir le bac en pierre creusée. « C'est très léger. Et puis ensuite, nous passerons de la crème sur ton corps. Lave-toi bien les cheveux aussi ! »

Draco obéit, se récurant dans les moindres recoins avec application. Gabriel et Antinoüs le séchèrent ensuite avec soin, le tartinèrent de crème du sommet de son front jusqu'à ses orteils. Gabriel insista particulièrement avec une autre crème sur le tatouage afin de le rendre brillant et encore plus sensible, finissant par faire gémir l'Oméga.

« C'est agréable ? » le taquina le Monoïque.

« Oui... presque trop, » marmonna Draco, les yeux clos.

« On voit ça, » se mit à rire Antinoüs alors que Draco rougissait et mettait ses mains en coque devant une partie de son anatomie qui avait jugé opportun de se réveiller.

Gabriel cessa de le tartiner puis les deux Monoïques décidèrent de peigner et tresser finement la chevelure blonde. Chacun d'un côté du garçon, ils s'affairèrent. Draco serra les dents alors que ses cheveux étaient tirés d'un sens et dans l'autre, en partant de ses tempes. Une fois les tresses faites, elles furent nouées solidement grâce aux cheveux mêmes.

« Voilà, comme ça, pas de risque qu'elles se défassent si tu te transformes ou si la nuit de noces est un peu trop enthousiaste ! » s'exclama Gabriel.

« Ça, je ne pense pas, » bafouilla Draco en malmenant ses mains.

Le visage de Gabriel se ferma aussitôt, l'homme comprenant son erreur. Il s'obligea malgré cela à sourire.

« Ton Harry a l'air d'un garçon très bien, et toi, Draco, tu as des sentiments pour lui. Je suis persuadé que tout se passera à merveille, tu verras. »

Néanmoins, Draco ne put répondre car la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Ayase. Tous se dirent bonjour et demandèrent des nouvelles au nouveau venu, leur faisant oublier, du moins en apparence, les derniers échanges entre eux.

« Je vois que tu es prêt ou presque, Draco. Tu es très beau. Tiens, je t'ai apporté ta tenue pour ce soir, » fit Ayase en lui tendant une tunique, non pas claire comme à l'accoutumé, mais d'un bleu sombre.

Devant l'air surpris de l'Oméga, Ayase s'expliqua.

« Les soumis, lors de l'union, porte du bleu, les dominants du noir. Enfin, au début de la cérémonie. »

« Pourquoi, ils changent leur tenue ensuite ? » demanda innocemment Draco.

« Euh... non... en fait... en général ils finissent sans tenue, » fit Ayase un peu gêné.

Il s'excusa auprès des deux Monoïques.

« Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vous en dire beaucoup plus, le rituel est secret. Mais disons qu'en général, les dominants se transforment alors ils ne portent plus rien.

« Et les soumis ? » voulu savoir Draco, un peu trop pâle.

« Eh bien en fait, cela dépend. »

« Comment cela ? »

Ayase sembla franchement mal à l'aise.

« Le fait de se transformer ou non lors de l'union ne dépend pas du soumis. C'est le dominant qui décide. Disons qu'à un moment, Harry devra dire s'il souhaite que tu puisses te transformer ou non. S'il dit non, alors les membres de la meute qui seront avec toi te passeront les bracelets. »

Cette fois, Draco devint translucide. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de porter ces bracelets, il n'aurait cependant pas cru qu'il les reporterait un jour, encore moins celui de son union avec un autre Lycanthrope.

« Je t'expliquerai plus dans le détail tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Draco hocha la tête, sans rien dire. L'heure avança, lentement. Les quatre hommes grignotèrent ensemble, discutèrent de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Ayase qui avait déjà fait le tour du village, et surtout de la réaction de Charlie. Ce dernier avait été fou de joie tout d'abord, et fou d'inquiétude dans les secondes suivantes.

« Vivement que tout ceci se termine, » soupira Ayase. « Comme ça, je pourrai me reposer et Charlie sera un peu moins tendu. »

« Ça tombe vraiment très mal, c'est vrai, » murmura Draco.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Draco. Je suis au contraire très heureux que ton union se fasse maintenant. Imagine si cela c'était produit à la fin de ma grossesse ou avec un nouveau-né ! Je n'aurai pas pu être présent comme je l'ai fait, je m'en serais voulu. »

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Puis, bien trop vite de l'avis de Draco, Gabriel et Antinoüs décidèrent de partir.

« Je croyais que vous resteriez jusqu'au début de la cérémonie ! » protesta Draco, se sentant un peu trahi.

« Justement, » fit Gabriel. « Il est l'heure pour toi de te préparer à cette cérémonie selon les coutumes des Lycanthropes. La cérémonie d'union commence maintenant, Draco, et nous ne pouvons rester. Nous allons dire au revoir à ceux de ta meute ainsi qu'à ton futur époux. Mais nous reviendrons vérifier que tout se passe bien pour toi, » termina le membre du Conseil en serrant Draco dans ses bras. « Ne l'oublie pas, mon frère, le Temple veille sur toi à chaque instant. Et tu peux venir nous rejoindre, pour une journée ou plusieurs, dès que tu en éprouves le désir, d'accord ? »

« Merci, Maître, » dit Draco, un peu ému mais surtout très triste.

Il embrassa Gabriel, puis se colla contre Antinoüs.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, » pleurnicha-t-il.

« On se reverra très bientôt, » affirma Antinoüs.

Les yeux clairs du plus jeune mirent un coup au cœur du plus vieux.

« Draco, je sais que tu as peur, mais n'oublie pas tout ce que l'on t'a dit, tout ce que tu as appris. Rappelle-toi ton initiation, tes nuits avec Paul. Je suis persuadé que Harry saura prendre soin de toi. Tout se passera bien, cette nuit et les suivantes. »

Les perles grises se remplirent d'eau, mais Draco tint bon, serrant les dents pour ne pas que cet au revoir se termine dans les larmes.

Après une dernière étreinte, les deux Monoïques sortirent de la cabane. Ayase prit Draco contre lui.

« Allez, Draco, tout va bien se passer. »

« J'ai peur, Ayase. Je voudrais tellement me sentir prêt, n'être qu'heureux parce qu'il s'agit de Harry, mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Eh, eh, calme-toi. Draco, bien sûr que tu as peur ! Sans même penser à ce que tu as vécu avec l'autre meute, c'est normal d'être inquiet, stressé. Je l'étais aussi pour mon mariage, enfin, union, avec Charlie. C'est inconnu et par bien des côtés sans doute terrifiant, mais tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. »

Draco le regarda intensément.

« Aya', tu étais seul, ici ? »

« Oui... Mes frères m'avaient accompagné avec la délégation lupine, de Godric à ici. Je n'étais pas encore un Lycanthrope. C'est Gideon qui a d'abord fait de moi un Oméga. Et puis, quatre jours après ma première pleine lune, je suis devenu le compagnon de Charlie. Mes frères étaient déjà tous repartis. On avait construit cette tente, ensemble, avant leur départ et ma transformation. J'étais... tout seul. J'avais tellement peur moi aussi, Draco. Tout était nouveau pour moi, je comprenais à peine ce que j'étais devenu, je ne me maîtrisais pas encore et dans la foulée, je me suis uni. J'étais... terrifié. C'était la première fois que j'étais seul. Au Temple, on l'est rarement comme tu as pu le constater. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ces jours-là, d'autant que je n'avais pas spécialement vu Charlie à part pendant la pleine lune. Je dormais ici, tout seul, et la journée je restais avec une ou deux femelles que je ne connaissais pas et qui me surveillaient. Toi, tu reverras ton mâle dès ce soir. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, désormais ? » demanda enfin Draco d'une voix faible.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	38. La cérémonie d'union

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Okay, alors on va remettre tout de suite quelques pendules à l'heure. Je vais être très grossière, je préviens.

Question, les notes d'auteurs c'est fait pour les chiens ? Non ? Alors que les choses soient claires : **si je me casse le cul à faire des NDA avec des avertissements c'est pas pour rien. Vous êtes trop cons pour les lire ou les comprendre ? C'est pas mon problème. Idem avec mes fictions, si vous n'êtes pas fichu de lire correctement sans sauter 20 lignes, 20 mots, ou en comprenant uniquement ce que vous avez décidé de comprendre, c'est toujours pas mon problème mais le vôtre.**

Donc, en très, très clair et à l'intention de la micro poignée de chieuses qui veulent me convaincre de ne plus manger de salsifis :

 **JE SUIS L'AUTEUR, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. Ça vous convient pas ? Sortez-vous les doigts du cul et écrivez votre propre histoire, sans salsifis. Vous n'aimez pas les salsifis mais êtes incapable d'écrire trois mots ? Eh bien NE ME LISEZ PAS QUAND MÊME cela vous évitera de faire une indigestion de salsifis parce que je ne CHANGERAI PAS pour vous faire plaisir en écrivant des topinambours. Surtout si vous m'agressez, c'est hautement improductif.**

Et si vous ne comprenez pas l'histoire des salsifis, c'est normal, c'est une métaphore et c'est issu d'un blog dont le lien est sur mon profil, ainsi que mon coup de gueule en entier. Merci.

Sur ce et aux 99,9% des lecteurs qui ne sont pas concernés par le dit coup de gueule (désolée, je vous aime et non, ne le prenez pas pour vous s'il est arrivé un jour qu'on ne soit pas d'accord sur un point et/ou si vous n'avez pas compris un truc, d'autant plus si on en a discuté gentiment ^^) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Bisous à ma fiancée et à tous ceux qui le souhaitent XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

 **.**

 **La cérémonie d'union**

 _« Madame, votre époux est de retour, il vous attend. »_

 _La jeune femme brune releva la tête, surprise. Elle jeta rapidement les derniers grains de blé qu'elle avait dans son tablier aux poules qui se chamaillaient à ses pieds et suivit Jane._

 _Laura ne comprenait pas pourquoi Steven était déjà là. Il n'était de repos que dans trois jours. Elle pénétra dans son salon qui avait été pendant si longtemps celui de sa mère. Sa surprise monta d'un cran en apercevant d'autres soldats avec son époux._

 _« Steven ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Laura, notre commandant a des questions à te poser. »_

 _La jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre arrondi, comme pour le protéger d'une menace pourtant fantôme._

 _« Madame Cornfoot, savez-vous où est votre père, Peter Bones ? »_

 _« Mon père ? Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, commandant ? » répondit la jeune femme, légèrement agressive. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon père n'est plus là, il est parti, quand vous tous, vous nous avez conseillé d'abandonner nos recherches et nos espoirs, quand vous, qu'il considérait comme son ami, vous l'avez abandonné ! »_

 _« Laura, calme-toi, » fit aussitôt Steven en venant près de sa femme._

 _« Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon père ? » répéta-t-elle._

 _Un silence grandit dans la pièce, lourd, avant que le commandant de la Garde Royale de Poufsouffle ne reprenne la parole._

 _« Justement, madame, cela concerne aussi votre frère. »_

 _Laura blanchit d'un coup, sa main se crispa sur son ventre._

 _« Draco ? » murmura-t-elle._

 _« Il s'avère... » Le commandant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son jeune sous-officier._

 _« Laura, ton père est recherché, il semblerait... Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer cela, mais... Nous avons reçu des demandes, directement de Traverse, pour que ton père leur soit emmené. Nous ignorions pourquoi et comment mais... il semblerait que Draco ne soit pas réellement ton frère, ton père l'aurait volé ou... »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _Le cri de Laura se perdit alors qu'elle tombait, inanimée, dans les bras d'Angus qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol._

 _« Madame ! Madame ! »_

 **… … …**

À l'instant même où Draco finissait de prononcer le dernier mot, le son d'une cloche se fit entendre. Le jeune Oméga regarda le plus vieux avec incertitude. C'était la cloche de l'école, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il le savait pour la faire sonner plusieurs fois dans la journée et en plus, c'était la seule du village. Cependant, le son était différent.

« Ils ont changé le carillon. C'est le son des unions que tu entends, Draco. La tienne a commencé. »

Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Draco. Ayase lui prit la main, en réconfort.

« Allez, cela signifie aussi que toutes les délégations sont loin, désormais, et que nos frères sont partis, eux aussi. Quant à nos camarades de meute, chacun sait ce qu'il doit ou ne doit pas faire. »

« Moi, je ne sais pas, » fit Draco.

« Viens, je t'expliquerai dans le même temps. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ayase sortit de la tente en entraînant Draco derrière lui. Alors qu'ils avançaient, l'air lui apparut bien silencieux. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel qui, au lieu d'être d'un bleu pur comme à l'accoutumé ou teinté du blanc de nuages faits de fils, était gris. Au loin, vers les montagnes qu'ils apercevaient à l'Ouest, les cumulus semblaient menaçants.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« La plupart sont déjà à la clairière. Seuls les jeunes, les malades et ceux qui les surveillent sont dans les maisons. Et encore, je suppose qu'ils doivent s'être regroupés par familles ou amis. Les unions ne peuvent être vues que par les Lycanthropes. Et les Lycanthropes mâtures qui plus est. »

Draco hocha la tête, la boule dans son ventre et sa gorge grossissant l'une comme l'autre.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il enfin en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pris du tout la direction de leur maison.

À cette pensée, l'adolescent fit la grimace. Ce n'était plus chez lui. À partir de cette nuit, sa maison serait celle des Potter.

« On va chez Molly. Tout le monde t'attend, » sourit Ayase.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se retrouva encerclé par sa famille d'adoption. Du moins une partie d'entre elle. Ginny, Hermione, Molly étaient bien là, ainsi qu'Adélaïde Dubois, Tonks, mais aussi Lavande et George. Ce dernier embrassa Draco avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, bien que l'Oméga soit d'abord surpris de sa présence. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de réaliser que bien sûr, George était un soumis, il avait donc sa place ici avec eux et les femelles.

Une fois les embrassades faites, tout le monde s'extasia devant Draco et sa tenue.

« Tu es magnifique, c'est très joli en bleu, cette tunique. Pourquoi vous ne portez pas plus souvent des couleurs ? » demanda Adélaïde en passant ses mains sur l'étoffe de bonne qualité.

« Tradition, » répondit Draco avant Ayase, faisant sourire le plus âgé.

Chacun put aussi admirer les tresses parfaitement réalisées et sentir le doux parfum du garçon, à la gêne de celui-ci.

« Bien ! » décida Molly, prenant visiblement les choses en main. « Tout ceci est bien joli, mais maintenant, il nous faut préparer le Prédare comme il se doit ! Mon petit-fils doit être parfait pour son union ! »

Draco ne retint pas le petit sourire qui avait décidé de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Molly était peut-être parfois un peu casse-pieds, mais elle avait un cœur un or.

Le jeune homme se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois papouillé dans tous les sens par les deux femelles plus âgées qui l'inspectaient. Tonks servait à boire ainsi que des fruits à manger, Ginny et Hermione remuaient des bols remplis de ce qui ressemblait à de la peinture. Bleue pour l'une, verte pour l'autre.

George, quant à lui, s'approcha de l'Oméga avec un petit coffret en bois.

« C'est de la part de Harry. Il t'en fait cadeau pour vos noces et aimerait que tu les portes ce soir, » expliqua-t-il.

Draco ouvrit le coffret, curieux, devant les regards entendus des autres.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il s'en est souvenu ! »

« Fais-voir, fais-voir ! » exigea Ginny.

« Depuis le temps qu'il nous rend dingue avec ça, j'espère que ça te plaît, » surenchérit Lavande. « J'ai bien cru que Lancey allait finir par le noyer ! »

Draco leva les yeux vers elle et, à la surprise générale, il explosa de rire. Voir Lancey et Harry se disputer était toujours un grand moment selon lui. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé afin de montrer à sa famille et amies le présent du dominant.

Sur le fond du coffre recouvert d'un velours rouge, reposaient un collier et des boucles d'oreilles. Ayase prit le collier afin de l'examiner. Le cordon en cuir était teinté d'un vert profond mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention était la dent de requin fossilisée, coincée entre deux petits morceaux de nacre ronde et brillante, ainsi que les deux perles grises qui l'entouraient.

« C'est magnifique, » murmura Hermione. « Les perles grises sont plutôt rares. »

« Oui... Et qu'une femelle ou un soumis porte une dent de requin aussi, » remarqua Ginny.

Draco releva ses cheveux blonds tout en se tournant vers Ayase en une demande explicite. L'homme obéit et lui accrocha le collier, tout en veillant à laisser suffisamment de marge afin qu'il ne se brise pas pendant les futures transformations de Draco si ce dernier oubliait de l'enlever.

Une fois fait, chacun retourna au coffret et aux boucles d'oreilles qui y restaient. Elles étaient faites d'or et ornées elles aussi de perles, trois en l'occurrence, une blanche, une grise et une rose.

« Oh, les perles roses sont le symbole de l'amour, » fit Lavande. « Comment il a fait pour les trouver en si peu de temps ? Il faudra que je demande à Lancey. »

George se mit à pouffer.

« Lavande, il avait ces perles avant ! Enfin, pour les roses et les grises, c'est certain. C'étaient des perles qui étaient chez les Potter. »

« C'est, euh, comme une sorte d'héritage ? » demanda Draco alors que Molly lui passait l'une des boucles et Tonks l'autre, en lui pinçant le lobe de l'oreille par la même occasion. « Aïe ! »

« Désolée, » s'excusa la jeune femme au ventre rond. « Je suis atrocement maladroite. »

« Oui, c'est un héritage, » continua George. « Les Potter sont pêcheurs depuis au moins quatre générations, et c'est une ancienne famille plutôt riche. Je sais que Harry a récupéré pas mal de perles et d'objets précieux qui lui viennent de sa famille. Il a de l'or. Tout cela sera à toi aussi, » termina-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Je n'ai pas choisi Harry pour son héritage ou sa fortune ! » se récria Draco. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait ! »

Ayase sourit alors que les autres échangeaient des regards tendres qui firent rougir le jeune Oméga.

« Non, tu as choisi Harry parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il te faut. Et lui de même, » fit Ginny en remettant une mèche blonde du garçon derrière son oreille.

« Merci, Ginny, » murmura Draco, d'autant plus sincère sachant à quel point la louve avait été attirée par le dominant.

Tout le monde admira Draco avec ces nouveaux bijoux et lui de même grâce à un miroir que Molly alla chercher dans sa salle de bains.

« Je trouve que les boucles font un peu trop efféminées, non ? » dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Non, elles ne sont pas pendantes, ça te va très bien, » le rassura Ayase, sachant à quel point l'adolescent tenait à sa virilité malgré son aspect androgyne.

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait ou plutôt, la raison de leur présence chez les Weasley. Les femelles et Georges papotaient, Ginny et Hermione en continuant de touiller leur peinture, Ayase et Tonks en comparant leur ventre, bien formé pour la jeune femme et totalement plat pour le mâle.

Le jeune Oméga en profita pour poser des questions sur ce qui allait se passait ensuite pour la cérémonie d'union. Il aurait aimé que les soumis lui expliquent en détail ce qui allaient suivre, mais ils refusèrent. La tradition exigeait que ceux qui n'étaient pas Lycanthropes de naissance ignorent jusqu'au bout ce qui les attendait vraiment. Draco eut beau crier au scandale, rien n'y fit. Un regard vers Ayase lui rappela qu'il avait néanmoins de la chance, il était Lycanthrope depuis plus d'un an, vivait dans cette meute depuis des mois, pas comme son ami Monoïque quand il avait été uni.

« Bien, les filles, c'est prêt ? » intervint d'un coup Molly.

« Oui, » dit Hermione en tentant son bol à la matriarche.

« Parfait. Draco, tiens-toi bien droit, écarte tes jambes et tes bras. Normalement, tu devrais être nu, mais bon, nous savons tous qu'Ayase nous arracherait les yeux si nous te le demandions. »

« Molly, voyons, bien sûr que non, les Monoïques sont pacifiques. Non, je serais juste dans l'obligation de vous les bander, ce qui serait totalement improductif. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda Draco alors que George lui tenait un bras et Tonks l'autre.

« Nous allons te peindre le corps afin de faire de toi un époux, » dit Molly.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la femme plongea ses doigts dans la peinture verte et commença à tracer des traits sur le corps de Draco. Ayase prit la deuxième et fit de même, sous les remarques et commentaires des autres.

De grands traits prirent forme sur l'Oméga qui se regardait ainsi être peinturluré. La plupart des traits reprenaient en réalité la forme de ses muscles et os. À part sur le ventre, où une discussion acharnée eut lieu entre les deux peintres attitrés. Ayase ne voulait pas que la peinture vienne entacher le tatouage, Molly, au contraire, exigeait que les cercles traditionnels soient inscrits sur la peau de l'Oméga. Un compromis fut trouvé et Draco eut le ventre autour de son calice entouré de bleu sombre.

« Bien, c'est parfait, » déclara Molly en reposant son bol. « Draco, enlève tes sandales. Le jour tombe, nous allons y aller. »

« Oui, les mâles dominants doivent avoir fini de leur côté, » fit Tonks en se tenant le dos pour s'étirer.

« Fini quoi ? » voulut savoir Draco.

« Eh bien de préparer Harry ainsi que votre chambre, » le renseigna la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Quant au reste de la meute, ils ont dû finir de préparer la clairière. Allons, nous devons y aller, dépêchons, dépêchons ! » les secoua Molly.

Le garçon enleva ses sandales, tout comme Ayase, et tous pieds nus, ils marchèrent en direction de la clairière. La lumière se faisait de moins en moins vive alors que la nuit arrivait et qu'ils pénétraient dans la forêt. Le stress de Draco, lui, augmentait à vue d'œil. Ce fut totalement nauséeux qu'il arriva enfin dans la clairière. Beaucoup d'adultes étaient déjà présents, le feu de camp brûlait avec vigueur et des peaux de bêtes avaient été déposées au sol. Gideon était là, lui aussi. Draco baissa aussitôt les yeux, ne pouvant pas soutenir son regard avec facilité. D'autant que l'homme était nu.

L'adolescent remarqua que beaucoup de Lycanthropes l'étaient également et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étaient uniquement revêtus d'habits en toile épaisse ou faits de peaux qui cachaient simplement leur intimité. Il jeta un regard à ses compagnes et compagnons qui se déshabillaient afin de ressembler vestimentairement parlant aux autres.

« Tu dois aller sur cette peau, au centre du cercle, » lui dit Ayase.

« Et toi ? Tu seras où ? » demanda aussitôt Draco, un peu affolé.

« Ici, de ce côté-ci, derrière toi. Les soumis et les dominants sont séparés ce soir. »

« Mais tu seras à côté de moi ? » fit le garçon, cette fois inquiet.

« Je... non, pas vraiment. Désolé, Draco. Seuls les mâles dominants sont autorisés à s'asseoir avec les futurs époux. Je pense que ce sera Charlie. Mais je serais très proche, juste derrière toi. »

L'homme embrassa le front du plus jeune, puis il le poussa en avant en direction de la peau de bête qu'il devait occuper.

Draco avança donc, en traînant des pieds. Sous l'injonction de Gideon, il s'assit en tailleur à sa place, tout en jetant des regards angoissé derrière lui, vers ses amis. Alors que son cœur battait la chamade, le garçon tenta de se calmer. Au moins, il connaissait les membres de la meute, il avait des amis ici. Ayase avait été totalement seul quand il avait dû vivre cette expérience, il n'avait eu aucun soutien, se rappela-t-il une fois de plus.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, n'arrangeant pas l'impatience et le stress de l'Oméga. Enfin, des bruits de pas, de tambours et de voix se firent entendre. La nuit était là même s'il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour voir au loin s'approcher une bande d'hommes, nus, qui trottinaient dans leur direction. Draco déglutit alors que sa peur montait d'un nouveau cran.

Il reconnut sans peine Harry, bien que le mâle ait le corps recouvert de peinture noire. Certes, la plupart des traits reprenaient eux aussi les os et les muscles du mâle, mais sur son ventre une énorme gueule de loup aux yeux cruels et aux crocs acérés prenait place. Cette vision ne rassura pas l'Oméga qui gémit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Des cris fusèrent dans la clairière, cris humains mais qui imitaient les hurlements des loups. Draco se sentit cette fois terrifié. Les soumis et femelles derrière lui houspillaient les dominants en face d'eux, hurlaient, les menaçaient du poing. Certains même étaient à quatre pattes et faisant mine de vouloir les griffer ou les mordre, Ginny en tête.

Les mâles dominants y répondirent, grognant, grondant, leur aura dominatrice et remplie de testostérone emplissant l'air. Seul Harry ne faisait rien, il bougeait ses épaules, ses bras, tout en se dandinant légèrement sur place, le regard fixé sur sa proie, à savoir Draco.

Puis Gideon s'avança et poussa un long hurlement de loup qui fit taire les autres. Certains mâles s'assirent, des tambours de différentes formes entre leurs jambes, et ils commencèrent à frapper de nouveau leurs instruments de leurs mains.

Gideon fit un geste de la main à Harry qui s'assit en face de Draco, sur l'une des peaux. Derrière l'Oméga, les soumis reprirent leurs feulements hargneux et leurs gestes de colère. Harry montra les dents en grognant, peu impressionné. Draco, lui, l'était. Il n'osait pas vraiment regarder le mâle, ni tous ceux derrière lui qui faisaient front.

Tout cela lui rappelait bien trop sa première meute. Son angoisse ne se calma pas quand des mâles se placèrent de chaque côté de Harry. Il reconnut Heimich et Jack, bien que leur visage et leur torse soient barbouillés de noir, comme presque tous les dominants. L'Oméga frémit en voyant que deux autres dominants faisaient de même avec lui. Sa seule consolation fut qu'il s'agissait de Charlie et Remus. Néanmoins, ces derniers ne le regardaient pas, ils transpiraient la dominance, la virilité et semblaient intraitables.

Draco gémit une fois encore, cherchant le réconfort auprès de Charlie, mais alors qu'il levait sa main vers son père d'adoption, ce dernier lui retint le poignet avec dureté. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens. Draco ne put soutenir le regard du dominant et baissa bien vite les yeux.

La main de Charlie resta sur son poignet, le maintenant fermement. Draco chercha à s'en dégager, sans le pouvoir. Sa peur augmente encore, d'autant que Remus faisait de même de l'autre côté.

« Non, lâchez-moi... s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi ! » se mit à geindre Draco.

Il tourna la tête, cherchant du réconfort et de l'aide. Son geste sembla exacerber la colère des soumis qui crièrent plus fort et s'avancèrent vers lui, comme s'ils voulaient le libérer de l'emprise des dominants. Ces derniers répondirent aussitôt en faisant de même.

Cet état latent de lutte, de combat, même si personne ne se touchait, n'aidait en rien Draco à retrouver son calme, à lui rappeler que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, qu'il ne risquait en réalité rien. Il se débattit un peu plus, chercha à se redresser, en vain.

« Frères ! » cria Gideon, proférant ainsi les premières paroles humaines depuis que la meute s'était retrouvée dans la clairière. « Ce soir nos amis formeront un couple. Uni, indestructible. Qu'on leur apporte leur nourriture ! »

Draco se débattit de nouveau. De la nourriture ? Parce qu'il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait pouvoir manger ? Un dominant s'approcha d'eux avec un simple bol en main. Il le porta à la bouche de Harry qui en but plusieurs lampées. Draco le dévisageait, la respiration saccadée. Heimich et Jack le maintenaient par les épaules, mais dès que le mâle retira le bol des lèvres du dominant, ils le tinrent avec plus de force. Après quelques petites secondes, Harry se mit à crier, hurler comme un loup en colère, à se débattre dans leur bras alors que son corps s'arquait et que tous ses muscles se bandaient.

Draco ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Aussi quand le mâle s'approcha de lui, il se débattit encore plus, se mit à crier, à pleurer. Les soumis répondirent aussitôt à ses cris, à ses plaintes. Charlie et Remus le maintenaient fortement, créant sans aucun doute des bleus sur ses bras. Le bol fut porté à sa bouche mais Draco la ferma, ne voulant absolument pas boire le breuvage ressemblant à une sorte de mélasse noirâtre à l'odeur écœurante. Charlie se plaça alors derrière lui, lui enserra les côtes, les bras. Draco pleura, tandis que Remus lui pinçait le nez d'une main et forçait sa bouche à s'ouvrir de l'autre. Draco cria une dernière alors qu'il se sentit céder. Le liquide s'écoula dans sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié.

Le garçon cracha quelques gouttes, s'arqua, mais rien n'y fit, il fut contraint d'avaler le reste de la substance encore dans sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. C'était chaud, révulsant, le liquide le brûlait mais Draco savait que ce n'était pas tant en raison de sa chaleur que de sa composition. Son monde devint blanc, ses oreilles sifflèrent, lui faisaient perdre ses repères. Il s'arqua plus encore, des éclairs de douleur s'infiltrant dans ses veines. Il but encore, contraint et forcé. Son sang tambourinait furieusement alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Sa vue lui revint soudain même si elle était étrangement déformée. Il entendait mais comme en sourdine. Était-ce des hommes ou des monstres autour de lui ? Il ne savait pas, la peur l'engloutissant tout entier. Il pleura plus fort, supplia qu'on le libère, en vain.

Il perdit la notion du temps, seuls les bruits des tambours et le liquide qui glissait en lui le raccrochaient à la réalité, quelle qu'elle soit.

Pourtant, peu à peu, Draco reprit une vague connaissance. Les hommes qui l'entouraient l'effrayaient, les cris le paniquaient. Cette meute et ses membres lui étaient aussi dangereux et terrifiants que l'avaient été celle de Fenrir et ses hommes.

Il savait pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, que le Werwulf aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui faisait face était Harry. Harry qui lui avait promis de l'aider, de le sauver. Mais du jeune homme charmant et attentionné, Draco n'en trouvait plus guère de trace. Celui en face de lui semblait être fait de sauvagerie, il montrait les crocs, ses dents paraissant en effet s'être allongées. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'ambre pure vus de loin. Il grondait et le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un déjeuner pour le moins appétissant.

« Homme ou loup, frère ? » demanda Gideon d'une voix forte au Lycanthrope qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Homme, » déclara Harry d'une voix basse et rauque, méconnaissable.

Gideon fit de nouveau un simple mouvement de tête. Le même dominant qu'avant s'approcha de nouveau, avec cette fois des bracelets brillants dans ses mains. Draco cria, entraînant une nouvelle salve de fureur de la part des soumis. Il sanglota, comme désespéré alors que malgré ses protestations, le dominant enserrait ses poignets dans l'étau d'argent.

L'adolescent cacha son visage contre le torse de Charlie, sans cesser de pleurer.

« Charlie, Charlie, je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tout va bien, Draco, tout va bien, » murmura le mâle, réalisant sans peine à quel point le plus jeune était terrorisé. Il n'avait normalement pas l'autorisation de parler ainsi au soumis lors de l'union mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son fils adoptif dans cet état de frayeur. « Ce n'est que le début de l'union. Tout va bien. C'est juste une mise en scène, tu ne risques rien. »

Gideon hurla de nouveau, cri clairement lupin pour sa gorge d'homme. Les tambours se firent plus forts, les soumis se ruèrent en avant, faisant reculer les mâles dominants derrière Harry. Draco ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il se retrouva bientôt encerclé par les soumis, Ayase en tête, qui le caressaient et le léchaient. Molly ainsi que d'autres femmes plus âgés faisaient passer des bols emplies de peintures bleue, qu'elles s'apposaient les unes aux autres. De nouveau, Draco sentit qu'on lui en passait, sur ses cheveux et son visage.

« Draco, Draco écoute-moi, » fit Ayase.

Le garçon leva des yeux affolés vers lui.

« C'était quoi cette boisson ? » murmura-t-il en se cramponnant à son ami.

« Une sorte de potion, elle s'appelle le sommeil éveillé du loup. C'est comme une drogue, Draco. Elle va faire appel à tes instincts, même si tu seras homme du début à la fin de ton union ainsi que l'a décidé Harry. »

Draco baissa rapidement ses yeux vers ses poignets.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, la chasse va débuter. »

Cette fois, de la terreur pure s'inscrivit dans les prunelles claires. Il avait déjà été chassé, bien des fois et de bien des façons, et aucune de ces chasses ne s'étaient bien déroulées pour lui.

« Écoute, je dois te dire ce qui va suivre, d'accord ? Tout comme on l'a fait quand il s'agissait de mon union, et comme l'ont fait tous les soumis autour de toi. »

Draco regarda rapidement. En effet, les jeunes femelles non unies s'étaient regroupées un peu plus loin et houspillaient les jeunes mâles. A contrario, seuls ceux qui étaient unis entouraient les futurs compagnons.

« Écoute-moi, » répéta Ayase en prenant le visage de Draco entre ses mains. « Harry va te chasser. Et quand il t'aura capturé, il accomplira la fin de l'union. »

« Non, non, » pleura Draco.

« Il va devoir te mordre, sous sa forme lupine, » continua pourtant Ayase, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « C'est ce qui doit être fait. Il te mordra une autre fois, en tant qu'homme, quand vous vous unirez charnellement. »

Draco secoua la tête, en larmes.

« Si, Draco, il devra le faire. Je ne sais pas s'il s'accouplera avec toi dans la forêt ou plus tard. Mais vous devez vous unir charnellement dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent la première morsure. »

Il serra le plus jeune contre lui, le berçant tout doucement.

« Je sais que tu es effrayé, je le sais. Mais tout va bien se passer, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Harry, il ne te fera pas de mal. Que pour beaucoup, il ne s'agit que de mise en scène, d'accord ? Juste la tradition. Charlie et moi nous nous sommes unis là, dans cette forêt, et c'est l'un des plus beaux jours, enfin nuits, de ma vie. Tiens, tu dois manger ça, ensuite, tu auras une demi-heure d'avance sur ton promis. »

Draco prit la feuille séchée reconnaissable entre toute que lui donnait Ayase. Il allait la prendre pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était le témoin tangible de ce qui allait suivre, ainsi que celui du fait que Harry, a priori, ne voulait pas d'enfant de cette première nuit d'union.

« Et si je m'échappe ? Si Harry ne me retrouve pas ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Alors tu ne seras pas uni, Oméga, » répondit Adelaïde.

« Jamais ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Harry t'a remporté lors des jeux. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule compétition pour un Oméga. Alors oui, jamais. »

Draco reprit espoir. Jamais. Il serait libre.

« Draco, ce n'est pas une solution, tu le sais. Tu voulais Harry, » lui rappela Ayase.

Pourtant, le regard égaré du plus jeune l'arrêta dans son discours. Draco ne pouvait plus l'entendre, plus le comprendre. Les drogues, la peur, ses souvenirs faisaient que le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment là. Ne restait que son enveloppe charnelle qui entourait un être fait de terreur pure.

Ayase soupira. Il savait que la drogue pousserait dans tous les cas Draco à fuir, comme elle l'avait fait pour eux tous lors de leur union. Le soumis chercherait par tous les moyens à fuir et le dominant lui, chercherait sans relâche sa proie. Draco ne serait plus qu'un soumis avec un mâle à ses trousses. Enfin, c'était ce qu'eux, lors de leur propre union, avaient tous ressenti. La simple présence du dominant, sa morsure, avaient suffi à leur faire reprendre conscience, à chasser leur peur. Mais Draco, lui, contrairement à eux, était véritablement effrayé en raison de son passé. Alors qu'en serait-il après la morsure ?

Ayase ne pouvait rien y faire, de toute façon.

Les bruits d'invective se faisaient assourdissants entre les jeunes Werwulfs. Les tambours résonnaient toujours aussi fort, pourtant, au milieu du tumulte, un cri se fit clairement entendre. Draco se ratatina sur lui-même alors que les soumis reculaient et se regroupaient de nouveau.

Harry était debout, plus sauvage que jamais. Il grondait sourdement, dévoilait ses crocs. Les tambours cessèrent d'un coup et le silence fut tout aussi assourdissant que le vacarme précédent.

« Cours, » grogna-t-il simplement à l'Oméga terrorisé.

Ce n'était plus Harry pour Draco. Ce n'était qu'un Werwulf assoiffé de sang, de sexe, de dominance. Un mâle qui aurait eu sa place auprès de Fenrir, comme une réincarnation de Greyback devant lui.

Les soumis se mirent à hurler de plus belle, certains se transformèrent, leurs cris lupins se mêlant à ceux qui n'avaient déjà plus grand chose d'humain. Des dominants se saisirent de Harry par les bras, l'empêchant de se jeter purement et simplement sur le jeune Oméga terrorisé.

« Sauve-toi, Draco ! » cria une voix de femme à ses côtés.

Le monde de Draco se teinta une nouvelle fois de rouge et de noir. La drogue qui courait dans ses veines au rythme de ses battements de cœurs affolés le plongeant dans un cauchemar fait de souvenirs torturés.

Il se leva et courut, sans savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était plus dans une clairière, il était dans les rues de terre et de pavés de Pomona, avec ses sœurs, sa mère. Il s'enfuyait devant la menace des Werwulfs, ignorant la brûlure à ses poignets, témoins de sa lutte alors qu'il ne désirait inconsciemment qu'une chose, se transformer et s'échapper plus vite, plus vite encore.

Le garçon s'enfonça dans les branches, les feuillages tandis qu'il avançait dans la forêt, s'éloignant des hurlements des loups et des hommes. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, laissant des traînées de peinture. Il s'étouffait, haletait alors que son cerveau tentait misérablement de lui faire savoir où il devait aller. Le garçon courut, trébucha, se retint de crier plusieurs fois malgré sa peur et ses genoux écorchés. Il savait qu'il risquait bien plus si le Werwulf l'attrapait.

Son esprit paniqua encore davantage quand le souvenir de la deuxième chasse de Fenrir l'assaillit. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer, que se passerait-il si le Werwulf l'attrapait et s'accouplait avec lui sous sa forme animale ? Draco étouffa un sanglot paniqué tandis qu'il se glissait sous des branches, cherchant les passages les plus étroits qu'il pouvait. Il fallait qu'il se cache, qu'il se terre, entre des rochers, sous le tronc d'un arbre. Mais ses yeux affolés ne voyaient pas, ne voyaient plus de façon claire. Tout autour de lui était sombre, rougeoyant, tordu et terrifiant. Le fait que les nuages cachaient la faible luminosité des étoiles et de la lune n'arrangeait en rien sa semi-cécité.

Sa terreur, qu'il croyait pourtant à son maximum, augmenta quand le bruit caractéristique d'une course se fit entendre derrière lui. Draco se remit à courir. Il était là. Le danger, la bête, était juste derrière lui. L'adolescent ne voulait pas abandonner, il fallait tout faire pour lui échapper ou sinon, l'enfer s'abattrait de nouveau sur sa pauvre tête.

Il pataugea dans un petit cours d'eau qu'il décida de remonter un peu. L'eau effaçait les odeurs se rappela brusquement son cerveau. Pourtant, en se retournant, le garçon aperçut plus bas la forme d'un animal qui bondissait vers lui.

Il ne put se retenir de hurler son effroi et sa panique, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux rochers alentours afin de les gravir pour sortir du cours d'eau. Il pleurait, ses larmes troublant plus encore sa vision. Soudain il décida de grimper à un arbre. Courir ne servait à rien, jamais il n'avait pu échapper aux Werwulfs de cette façon, jamais.

Draco s'égratigna les doigts alors qu'il saisissait de façon frénétique les branches de son supposé sauveur. Le hurlement de colère d'un loup juste derrière lui, lui donna un regain d'énergie. Il commençait à grimper quand une masse énorme s'abattit sur lui et l'écrasa au sol comme un misérable insecte.

Le garçon hurla, ses mains frappant un poitrail poilu alors qu'une gueule montrant des crocs acérés entrait dans son champ de vision.

« NON ! PITIÉ, NON ! MAMAN ! ÉDITH ! NON ! SAUVEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! PAPA ! PAPA ! » hurla l'Oméga en se débattant comme il le pouvait.

Ses cris de désespoir furent vains et ce fut avec épouvante qu'il sentit une fois encore les crocs de l'animal déchirer sa chair.

Le venin s'infiltra immédiatement dans ses veines, le brûlant.

Draco s'effondra, ses mains retombèrent mollement sur le sol alors qu'il pleurait et sanglotait toujours de façon incontrôlable.

Il avait échoué, encore. Il n'avait pas pu tenir plus de quelques minutes face à la chasse. Comme à chaque fois. Il n'était rien, rien qu'un faible Oméga qui désormais ne serait plus qu'un corps au service du Werwulf qui l'avait mordu.

Il ne réalisa pas que le poids sur lui avait disparu, qu'il s'était recroquevillé en une boule tremblotante et sanglotante sur le sol. Seules la peur, la douleur et une profonde détresse faisaient rage en lui.

L'adolescent reprit ses plaintes, appelant à l'aide ses sœurs, sa mère, son père. Puis, lentement, doucement, la douleur dans son bras se fit moins forte. Le venin et la drogue le laissèrent sans force mais il reprit peu à peu conscience.

La bête avait disparu.

Un homme était à ses côtés, lui caressait lui cheveux, lui murmurait des paroles douces.

L'aura de cet homme, son appel, trouvèrent un écho en lui. Draco déglutit, ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur la forme penchée au-dessus de lui. Compagnon-Loup gémissait, il voulait que cet homme le console, le rassure. Il était celui dont il avait besoin.

« Calme-toi, Draco, c'est fini, c'est fini. Je suis là, je ne te ferai aucun mal, » murmurait l'homme.

« Harry, » gémit Draco en tendant une main vers lui. « Harry, sauve-moi, sauve-moi, je t'en supplie. »

L'Oméga fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes tandis que sa main était capturée par une autre, plus large, rugueuse et chaude.

« Je suis là, Draco, je ne te laisse pas. »

Le garçon se sentit d'un coup être soulevé. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, cela raviva ses sanglots. Fenrir aussi l'avait porté, là-bas, à Pomona, après l'avoir mordu et assassiné sa famille.

Néanmoins, Compagnon-Loup força le garçon à chasser cette pensée, à voir les différences plutôt que les similitudes. Ce n'était pas Greyback mais Harry. Harry qui le portait avec douceur. Il le soutenait, un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes. De façon instinctive, Draco passa ses propres bras autour du cou de l'homme et cala sa tête sur sa clavicule. Harry était chaud, doux, rassurant, ne cessait de répéter Compagnon-Loup.

Draco n'avait aucune notion de temps, de lieu. Il ne savait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Harry le portait, que sa seule présence faisait lentement disparaître une partie de sa terreur. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer au rythme des pas de l'homme.

Il se demanda soudain pourquoi Harry ne s'accouplait pas avec lui. C'était pourtant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Un frisson le parcourut, étrange mélange de peur mais aussi de désir. Compagnon-Loup voulait ardemment que le mâle le possède. Les larmes sur les joues de Draco coulèrent de nouveau. Lui, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ne plus souffrir.

Le garçon reprit conscience quand Harry le déposait avec tendresse dans de l'eau chaude. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et commença à se débattre, paniqué. Est-ce qu'il allait être noyé ? Comme Barbatus avait essayé de faire ?

« Non, non, calme-toi, je suis là, je suis là, » le rassura Harry.

Draco força sa vue et ses autres sens à lui revenir tout en haletant bruyamment. Il était assis dans un grand bac en bois recouvert d'un drap et rempli d'eau chaude. Harry était derrière lui, ses bras enserrant sa taille. Draco cligna des yeux, ceux-ci regardèrent les mains hâlées courir sur sa peau pâle. L'eau s'était teintée de leur peinture, de la crasse et du sang qui coulait de son bras droit. Le garçon rougit en réalisant qu'il était entièrement nu, tout comme Harry.

Il leva les yeux, découvrit la pièce, petite et sombre dans la nuit, éclairée seulement par deux bougies.

« Je... où sommes-nous ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix embrouillée.

« À la maison. Avec les autres dominants nous avions tout préparé. Olivier a enchanté l'eau pour qu'elle ne refroidisse pas avant plusieurs heures. Laisse-toi aller, Draco, je vais prendre soin de toi, laisse-toi aller, mon soumis. »

Draco ferma de nouveau les yeux, sentant que son corps répondait à la douce injonction. Il se détendit, son corps se collant contre celui derrière lui. Harry le lavait, prenait effectivement soin de lui, comme Ayase l'avait fait lors de son entrée dans la meute.

Il réalisa qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi quand il se réveilla dans les bras de Harry qui montait des escaliers. Il était toujours aussi nu, mais propre et sec, à l'exception de ses longues mèches blondes encore humides. Draco papillonna des yeux qui tombèrent dans ceux du mâle.

Cela lui fit comme un petit choc. Ils étaient de nouveau totalement verts, de ce vert si profond et doux à la fois. Surtout, Harry le regardait avec une tendresse et un désir qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.

Ils ne dirent rien, Draco laissant le dominant le porter jusqu'à une grande chambre où il le déposa dans un lit confortable. Draco se laissa faire, ne bougea pas, son corps étalé dans les draps blancs. Son esprit, lui, se faisait plus clair.

Les yeux de Harry le parcouraient, le détaillaient, le dévoraient. Ils revenaient sans cesse au centre de son corps, là où s'épanouissait son tatouage, pour la première fois dévoilé à un homme qui n'était pas un Monoïque.

Draco détacha son propre regard de Harry, à la fois gêné de cette inspection, curieux de son nouvel environnement et anxieux. La pièce était belle, claire, les meubles simples, le tout éclairé là aussi par quelques bougies. La fenêtre, entrouverte, était protégée par des rideaux blancs et vaporeux.

Le poids de Harry à ses côtés fit s'abaisser le matelas et le fit sursauter. Il replongea aussitôt dans l'océan vert.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Mieux ? Il n'en savait rien. Le venin courait toujours en lui, il le sentait, dans l'attente de la suite et de la finalisation du lien entre Harry et lui. Néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi brûlant et dévastateur que celui de Greyback et Gideon. L'Oméga leva son bras devant lui. Harry l'avait soigné, il portait un bandage blanc afin de cacher la plaie.

« Ayase m'a dit que tu devrais me mordre aussi sous ta forme humaine, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Harry en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. « Mais je le ferai quand nous ferons l'amour, Draco. »

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent. Faire l'amour ? C'était ainsi que Harry voyait les choses ? Son ventre se réchauffa lentement, comme si un liquide apaisant prenait vie en lui. Son corps se détendit une nouvelle fois tandis que les caresses dans ses cheveux se faisaient appréciables, réconfortantes.

« Alors dis-moi, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda à nouveau Harry en s'allongeant à côté du garçon blond qui se mit à trembler.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, les larmes roulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Comment dire à Harry qu'il était à la fois rassuré et terrorisé ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre le raz de marée de sentiments contradictoires qui déferlait dans son âme. Une petite brise fraîche s'engouffra par la fenêtre, faisant voler les rideaux. Draco la sentit sur son corps nu, et sans savoir là non plus pourquoi, cet air frais sur son être brûlant en raison de sa peur, de la drogue et du venin, fut ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de sanglots incontrôlables.

Harry le prit contre lui, il le caressait, le câlinait, mais tout en appréciant ces attouchements, tout en les désirant, Draco se mit à gémir, à pleurer de plus belle, ne voulant pas ce qui allait suivre.

« Shhhh, calme-toi, calme-toi, » murmura Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Harry, Harry s'il te plaît, non... » gémit Draco.

Pourtant, de lui-même, il tourna son visage vers l'homme brun et lui embrassa la bouche. Sa langue caressa les lèvres chaudes, puis pénétra l'antre humide afin de venir s'enrouler avec celle du dominant. Harry poussa un soupir lascif, il se hissa sur le corps de l'Oméga qui frissonna.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, Harry découvrant les courbes des joues, de la mâchoire et du cou du plus jeune.

« Harry... Harry, je veux et je ne veux pas... » pleurnicha l'Oméga alors que la bouche de Harry descendait plus bas.

« C'est tellement dur, mon ange, tellement... mon loup te veut, Draco, il te désire tellement... je ne sais pas si je peux le contenir. »

La voix de Harry était tendue, comme pleine d'une certaine souffrance. Il redressa sa tête, ses yeux verts de nouveau mêlés d'ambre.

« Mon loup aussi, » fit Draco, les mains dans les cheveux noirs alors que Harry retraçait les marques de son tatouage avec la langue. « Harry, oh, Harry ! »

Le dos de Draco se cambra alors que l'humide exploratrice se glissait dans son nombril puis descendait plus bas, sans quitter le tatouage. C'était un véritable délice pour l'adolescent, mais aussi une torture.

« Je veux pas... Je veux pas... pas comme ça, » gémit-il. « Je suis pas... moi... »

Il haletait, tandis que Harry dégustait cette fois ses hanches, les mains sous les fesses blanches, tendres et rebondies.

« Que ne veux-tu pas, Draco ? » soupira Harry.

« Pas de... pas d'accouplement... »

Ce simple mot le fit une nouvelle fois sangloter bruyamment. Harry posa sa joue sur le ventre qui tressautait au rythme des sanglots. Il prit une grande inspiration tant la lutte qu'il menait contre lui-même et ses instincts les plus primitifs était rude.

Sa main glissa sur le flanc pâle, la hanche, puis la cuisse. Draco ne le réalisa sans doute pas, mais en réponse, il écarta les jambes et s'arqua un peu plus en une demande silencieuse.

Harry se redressa un peu, il embrassa une nouvelle fois le nombril, puis s'attarda de sa main et de ses yeux sur le tatouage.

Il en avait tant de fois rêvé. Il était là, pour sa seule et unique vue. Pour leur plaisir. Le dominant savait parfaitement le pouvoir érotique et érogène des pleins et déliés gravés dans la peau blanche. Son doigt effleura l'un des traits, un vert, qui descendait plus bas, sur la verge de l'Oméga qui poussa un gémissement purement indécent au milieu de ses larmes.

Harry continua son parcours, le sexe de son soumis se dressant sans peine sous ses caresses aériennes. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté et enfin, regarda le garçon pâle et larmoyant dans son lit.

« Et ainsi, est-ce que tu voudrais ? » murmura-t-il en saisissant le désir de son compagnon dans sa paume.

Draco le dévisagea. Sa main passa sur sa joue humide en tremblant.

« Oui... oh oui, Harry, s'il te plaît... » bafouilla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de repartir à la découverte linguale du corps sous lui qui devenait de plus en plus moite. Harry voulait le vénérer, ce corps, en prendre soin comme personne avant lui ne l'avait fait. Il le caressa, répondant aux soupirs et gémissements de plaisir qui peu à peu remplaçaient les sanglots chez son compagnon. Il voulait que Draco soit apaisé, qu'il n'y ait plus de peur en lui, plus cette terreur. Non, il ne le voulait pas ainsi pour leur premier accouplement. Pour la première fois où ils feraient l'amour.

Sa bouche engloutit le besoin de l'autre, comme il l'avait fait sous la tente des Monoïques. La chaleur dans la pièce était moins lourde, moins étouffante que ce jour-là, mais leur envie tout aussi forte.

Des doigts fins et pâles vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux, à la fois forts et doux dans leurs mouvements. Draco balbutiait des mots inintelligibles alors que son plaisir montait visiblement de plus en plus haut.

Harry s'activa, sa main faisant sur sa propre verge ce que ses lèvres et sa langue faisaient à celle de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de Draco, une envie qu'il ne pouvait rassasier que grâce à la présence lourde et brûlante dans sa bouche.

Draco poussa un cri aigu, son corps se tendit alors que son plaisir déferlait à la fois dans son corps et dans la bouche avide autour de lui. Harry avala rapidement, se redressa et accéléra ses mouvements, puis son propre monde éclata dans la luxure tandis que sa semence giclait sur le ventre humide et haletant de Draco.

Il s'effondra sur le matelas, la respiration erratique, juste à côté du corps fin et grelottant de l'Oméga. Ce dernier était trempé de sueur. Il gémit tout en se tournant vers son dominant, à la recherche de ce dernier.

Harry, enfin apaisé tant dans sa partie humaine que surtout lupine, le prit dans ses bras. Son loup réclamerait une union plus charnelle d'ici quelques heures, mais pour le moment, la présence alanguie de l'Oméga suffisait. Ça et la décharge d'endorphine qui l'appelait au sommeil.

Draco enfouit son nez dans son cou alors que Harry rabattait un drap sur eux.

« Harry... »

« Shhh, je suis là, dors... »

« Je t'aime, Harry... »

Le mâle sourit et embrassa les cheveux d'or.

« Dors, mon tendre soumis, dors. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux alors que l'orage éclatait au loin.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	39. Tu es mon compagnon

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : SURPRISE ! Oui, je vous préviens, ça risque d'être un peu l'anarchie niveau publication d'ici fin juin. Donc chapitre aujourd'hui, pas dimanche. Un chapitre tout doux, chaud et sucré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

 **.**

 **Tu es mon compagnon**

* * *

 _Le Werwulf tapa du pied sur les braises qu'il venait de noyer. Il veilla à ce que le feu soit parfaitement éteint et balaya d'un geste de la main les cendres afin de les éparpiller. Une fois fait, il leva ses yeux clairs vers sa compagne._

 _« Tu es prête ? »_

 _« Oui, le sac est terminé. Il faudra chasser tout à l'heure ou d'ici la nuit, il ne reste plus grand chose en viande séchée et j'ai envie de frais. »_

 _L'homme hocha la tête, comprenant le message sous-jacent._

 _« Pour du pain et des légumes, il nous faudra attendre la prochaine ville. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'approche des petits villages, c'est encore trop dangereux. »_

 _« Je sais, » reprit la jeune fille en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux inquiets de son compagnon._

 _C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent la direction du sud. Elle aurait voulu retourner à Traverse mais le dominant refusait. On ne savait jamais._

 _Ils se sourirent brièvement, chacun sachant à quoi l'autre pensait._

 _Alors qu'elle se transformait, la jeune louve sentit son cœur se serrer avec douleur. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle de penser à ses amies et surtout, à cet enfant blond qu'ils avaient abandonné depuis qu'elle s'était levée ? Pourquoi son image ne cessait de flotter devant elle, plus que d'habitude, comme un rappel de ce qu'elle avait fait ?_

 _Ils l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort et à sa misérable destinée. Où était-il ? Était-il seulement encore vivant ?_

 **… … …**

Le bruit du tonnerre réveilla Draco en sursaut. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, se sentant totalement perdu, dans une pièce inconnue. Le jour s'était levé mais la luminosité était faible. Le clapotis de la pluie se faisait entendre au-dessus de sa tête et aussi sur les vitres de la fenêtre, toujours entrouverte.

« C'est rien, c'est juste l'orage, » marmonna Harry allongé à côté de lui.

Machinalement, le dominant recolla le soumis contre lui, encore à moitié endormi.

Draco le dévisagea, en silence, alors que les événements de la veille éclataient dans sa tête.

Ils avaient été unis. Il avait dû s'échapper, s'enfuir, complètement drogué et apeuré. Le souvenir de cette chasse le fit frémir. L'Oméga se plaqua plus encore contre le corps chaud à ses côtés. Il passa un bras sur le torse nu, sa main caressant la peau douce bien que parsemée de quelques poils sombres.

Il se sentit aussitôt bien mieux. La drogue avait enfin quitté son organisme, mais le venin de Harry, lui, était toujours là. Comme une présence en lui, il parcourait son corps sans aucune agressivité, sans l'embrumer, juste dans l'attente de la finalisation du lien. Draco appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son homme.

Un étrange sentiment de fierté et de possessivité l'envahit. Oui, Harry était son homme, son compagnon. Sans chercher à se retenir, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Certes, hier il avait été paniqué, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Bien qu'excessivement épuisé, il se sentait aussi lascif. Le garçon ferma les yeux, appréciant le touché des doigts de Harry dans ses cheveux, son odeur musquée, masculine.

Cette nuit, Harry lui avait donné du plaisir sans le brusquer, sans le prendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour. Et il ne l'avait pas possédé alors qu'il était effrayé ni vraiment lui-même.

Draco se sentit respecté. Harry l'avait écouté, il avait pris soin de lui, comme un bon compagnon, un bon dominant. Son mâle était un mâle non seulement fort et puissant, un futur Alpha, mais aussi une personne tendre et attentionnée.

D'autres souvenirs, bien moins agréables, firent également surface, lui mettant de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

« Draco ? Tu pleures ? » s'inquiéta de suite Harry en redressant sa tête.

« Non, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas, » murmura l'Oméga.

« Tu as mal ? C'est la morsure ? » continua cependant Harry en s'asseyant cette fois sur le lit, faisant faire de même à son compagnon.

Il toucha le bas de l'épaule du garçon et commença à défaire le bandage. La morsure était là, déjà à moitié cicatrisée sur le bras fin.

« Elle est pourtant en bonne voie de guérison et n'est pas infectée », constata Harry en l'effleurant.

Il adressa un regard vert soucieux à l'autre homme.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. Je suis juste épuisé mais ça va, » sourit avec difficulté Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il posa sa main sur le front pâle puis se redressa brusquement.

« Tu es un peu chaud, ça doit être le venin. Je vais chercher de l'eau et aussi de quoi manger. Tu veux que j'ouvre un peu plus la fenêtre ? »

Un éclair de lumière suivi d'un bruit grondant lui répondit.

« Euh, non, je pense même qu'il vaudrait mieux la fermer si tu ne veux pas que ton parquet soit trempé, » fit Draco avec un plus large sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour, il se pencha, embrassa avec délicatesse les lèvres rosées. Il étudia les yeux clairs un instant avant de se redresser, de fermer la fenêtre et de quitter la chambre.

« Je reviens vite, » dit-il avant de passer le chambranle de la porte.

Draco hocha la tête puis se rallongea, ses jambes emmêlées dans les draps. C'était étrange. Il se sentait bien, ici, alors que la veille il était terrifié. Sa main caressa le matelas. Tout ici portait l'odeur de Harry, c'était bon. Draco ferma les yeux, son esprit entièrement tourné vers le mâle. Une douce chaleur envahit son ventre, ses reins, tandis qu'il se souvenait de l'attention buccale de l'homme. Ça aussi, c'était très bon.

L'Oméga resta un long moment simplement allongé, à écouter la pluie qui tombait à verse, perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Enfin, une odeur alléchante lui parvint alors que Harry revenait, un plateau chargé dans les mains.

« Petit-déjeuner, » déclara-t-il, visiblement très fier de son œuvre.

Draco se rassit confortablement dans le lit pendant que Harry faisait de même tout en déposant le plateau sur les cuisses de son compagnon.

« Eh bien, que de bonnes choses, » commenta Draco.

« Je ne savais pas comment tu préfères les œufs, j'ai oublié de le demander à Charlie hier, alors du coup, j'ai fait une omelette et des œufs au plat, comme ça tu as le choix. »

Draco se mit à rire.

« Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça, tu en as conscience ? »

« Je compte bien t'aider, moi aussi j'ai faim, » dit Harry en caressant la joue imberbe.

Draco baissa aussitôt les yeux. La lueur de désir qu'il avait vue dans ceux de Harry lui faisait comprendre que l'homme parlait aussi d'une tout autre faim. Il rosit.

« Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris. C'est toujours un vrai bonheur de t'entendre rire, tu sais ? » chuchota Harry en lui embrassant le cou.

Draco frémit sous la caresse des lèvres.

« Ha... Harry, les œufs vont refroidir... »

« Oui... C'est pas faux... » fit Harry en embrassant une dernière fois la clavicule du garçon.

Ils déjeunèrent côte à côte dans le lit, chacun piochant un peu de nourriture. Harry semblait très attiré par la bouche et les lèvres de Draco. Il le regarda d'abord manger, puis passa son pouce sur les lèvres pour enlever des traces parfois inexistantes de lait ou de confiture. Il porta à la bouche rosée des morceaux de fruits frais qu'il avait coupés. Lorsque du jus de pêche perla à la commissure des lèvres, il ne résista pas plus. Harry se pencha, recueillit la goutte de sa langue puis embrassa avec passion le garçon blond.

Draco ferma les yeux. Le plateau à moitié vide se retrouva écarté d'une main alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit et qu'il maintenait Harry sur lui de l'autre. Le dominant s'aligna sur le corps plus petit, ses mains maltraitant avec langueur les mèches blondes tandis que sa bouche et sa langue s'enivraient de celles de Draco. Il avait le goût des fruits et le parfum du désir.

Sa bouche partit ensuite à la découverte de la mâchoire, suivit la ligne du cou, embrassa la jugulaire qui frappait au rythme des battements de cœur de plus en plus frénétiques de Draco. Il inspira longuement dans le creux du cou, retraça une nouvelle fois les clavicules saillantes, si douces, si tentantes.

Draco poussa un soupir purement érotique alors qu'il se cambrait légèrement, son bassin juste protégé par le drap fin venant à la rencontre de celui qui le surplombait. Il écarta ses jambes, permettant à Harry de se positionner au mieux entre elles.

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant son désir pour son compagnon se réveiller dans toute sa dureté.

« Draco... je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter. »

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre rugit au dehors. Harry posa sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune. Il écouta son cœur qui battait la chamade pendant que le garçon passait ses doigts dans la tignasse ébène.

« Un jour, » murmura Draco. « Ralph a craqué. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas.

« Il désirait Megan depuis longtemps. J'avais bien vu qu'il était proche d'elle, mais il était doux, lui. Alors je pensais que c'était juste, tu vois, une façon de la protéger, ou du moins, de la réconforter. Il dormait toujours à ses côtés quand nous étions avec eux. Je n'aimais pas dormir avec eux mais parfois, on n'avait pas le choix non plus de ça. Choisir où dormir. On n'avait aucun choix. Aucun. »

Les doigts se crispèrent un instant avant de repartir dans les mèches désordonnées.

« Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui. Il a fini par craquer et s'est avancé vers nous. J'avais peur... peur que ce soit moi... peur que lui aussi... lui aussi me fasse ça. »

Harry sentit les larmes dans la voix de son compagnon mais il resta stoïque, sa joue toujours plaquée sur la poitrine blanche. Seule sa main vint caresser doucement le flanc pâle, en réconfort.

« Il a pris Megan. Elle criait. Et ils ont disparu dans la forêt. Avec Hannah, on entendait ses cris. J'ai pleuré. Mais quand elle est revenue... » Draco prit une grande inspiration. « Quand elle est revenue, elle nous a dit une chose que je n'ai pas vraiment compris, à l'époque. »

« Quoi donc ? » chuchota à son tour Harry.

« Elle a dit qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, » répondit après quelques secondes de silence Draco. « Elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Elle l'aimait déjà. Mais là, ils s'étaient donné du plaisir, tous les deux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le plaisir, ni ce qu'était l'amour. Je croyais que je ne serais jamais aimé, que j'allais mourir avec tous ces Werwulfs. Le plus gentil avec moi était Daniel, en dehors de Ralph. Mais c'était parce qu'il me voulait, il me voulait pour lui tout seul et que je porte son louveteau. Je... » les larmes dans la voix de Draco se firent plus fortes. « Je ne sais pas s'il me voulait comme un vrai compagnon, comme toi. Mais moi... Quand Megan nous parlait de ça, moi j'ai pensé à toi. »

Harry redressa sa tête, leva les yeux vers le visage humide de son amant.

« Moi ? »

« Oui. J'ai pensé au prétendant de Chourave. À celui qui m'avait senti et je me suis demandé qui j'étais, qui j'étais vraiment. Souvent je pensais à toi, à tes yeux. Je te voulais, Harry, je voulais que tu sois là et que tu m'apprennes ce qu'était l'amour. »

Harry fit couler son corps le long de celui de l'autre garçon afin de venir poser son front sur le sien. L'une de ses mains vint prendre en coupe le visage défait et de son pouce, il lui essuya les larmes.

« Je suis là, Draco, » affirma-t-il d'une voix douce.

Draco releva le menton, ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du dominant. Quand elles les trouvèrent, elles les caressèrent, les embrassèrent avec ferveur.

« Maintenant, je crois que je comprends ce que voulait dire Megan, » fit Draco tout en caressant de ses mains le visage au-dessus du sien.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa de nouveau la tête de Harry vers lui, afin de l'embrasser encore. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en paix avec lui-même. Le simple fait d'avoir pu évoquer son passé avec Harry, ne serait-ce que furtivement, avait été comme une délivrance, une révélation.

Il avait envie de connaître l'amour avec Harry, de faire l'amour avec lui. Ce n'était plus seulement sa partie lupine qui l'encourageait, non. Draco prit pleinement conscience que tout son être le désirait, et ce depuis un certain temps déjà. Il l'admettait simplement aujourd'hui. Que ce soit Draco Bones, Draco Malfoy, ou Draco tout court, l'humain, le Monoïque, le Werwulf, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui désirait Harry. Comme compagnon et comme amant.

Son baiser devint plus empressé, plus exigeant, ses mains partirent à la découverte du dos de son compagnon. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, ravi de sentir Harry frissonner et ses muscles rouler sous eux.

« Draco... Draco... on devrait vraiment se calmer... » souffla Harry en détacha avec difficulté sa bouche de celle qui le dévorait.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit Draco en tentant de reprendre les lèvres qui s'étaient méchamment, de son avis, éloignées.

« Parce que... par la lune, Draco, » geignit Harry en tentant d'échapper aux tentatrices. « Parce que je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus ! »

Draco prit une grande inspiration avec de se lancer.

« Mais qui te demande de le faire ? »

Harry stoppa tout mouvement, étudiant avec application les yeux clairs en face de lui. Draco, lui, plongea dans le vert apaisant de ses iris. Ils ne parlèrent pas, Harry ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr de lui, Draco ne reformula pas sa demande. Ils se parlaient avec les yeux, chacun comprenant l'autre.

L'ambiance dans la pièce changea. Harry se redressa d'un coude, il posa le plateau au sol, faisant pouffer Draco, d'un rire un peu nerveux.

« Je tiens beaucoup à ce plateau, » plaisanta Harry, le faisant cette fois exploser d'un rire franc.

Alors qu'il se calmait et que Harry se rallongeait avec précaution sur lui, Draco pensa que le dominant était le seul à pouvoir le faire rire de cette façon. Harry tira sur le drap qui lui recouvrait encore les hanches et les jambes, le laissant nu contre sa peau. L'Oméga leva une main, la posa contre la joue râpeuse.

Harry n'était pas seulement beau ou fort. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Draco aimait la façon dont il le faisait rire, il aimait quand il faisait l'idiot sur la plage ou quand il se chamaillait avec Ron et Lancey. Il aimait ses yeux mais il aimait surtout la tendresse qu'il y lisait.

Il aimait Harry.

C'était l'homme qui s'était battu pour lui, l'homme qui l'avait séduit. Draco n'oubliait pas que c'était aussi le futur Alpha de cette meute, pourtant, il avait été prêt à tout quitter pour lui, pour le sauver d'un destin qu'il ne désirait pas. Le garçon réalisa que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que le mâle pouvait lui faire.

Il soupira lascivement tandis que la bouche de son amant l'embrassait de nouveau dans le cou.

« J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce qui est parfait puisque j'aime t'embrasser, » répondit Harry en abaissant ses lèvres sur un mamelon érigé.

Le petit cri de Draco fut perdu dans le roulement du tonnerre, mais Harry n'en avait nul besoin pour savoir que sa caresse faisait le plus érotique des effets sur l'autre homme. Il s'acharna donc sur le petit bouton de chair rosée, l'entourant de sa langue, le titilla et enfin le prit en entier dans sa bouche afin de le sucer avec dévotion.

Draco s'arquait sur le lit, ses mains se cramponnaient aux draps alors que son corps se teintait de sueur. Ses gémissements couvraient parfois le bruit de la pluie, en une musique particulièrement excitante pour Harry.

Le dominant continua ses douces attentions, sur l'un et l'autre des mamelons tendres. Puis, avec une envie de plus en plus forte, il descendit jusqu'au nombril et surtout, au précieux tatouage du Monoïque. Draco gémit plus fort, la chaleur dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Harry pensa un bref instant qu'il aurait dû entrouvrir la fenêtre, comme durant la nuit, et tant pis pour le plancher, mais il était hors de question qu'il arrête son ouvrage pour cela. De toute façon, le corps humide de Draco était un véritable appel à la débauche, il n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre.

Comme durant leur dernière partie de plaisir buccal, Harry retraça les lignes du tatouage de la pointe de sa langue pendant que ses mains enserraient les hanches et les fesses pâles. Draco se mit à geindre plus fort, le pouvoir érogène de ses zones tatouées le faisant monter rapidement dans le plaisir. Il écarta impudiquement ses cuisses, permettant à la tête aux cheveux noirs de s'installer confortablement entre elles.

Harry s'appliqua à suivre chaque plein et délié de couleur, s'amusa ensuite à engloutir la virilité de son compagnon jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Draco cria, bougea des hanches au rythme des succions effrénées de son amant. Il remonta ses genoux, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il s'abandonnait au plus pur des plaisirs en haletant. Harry fit jouer sa langue autour de la verge dressée. Il caressait, aspirait longuement, bien qu'avec prudence, de la base de la hampe jusqu'à la corolle rougissante.

Draco était perdu dans les sensations délicieuses. Il se demanda brièvement si Harry allait l'emmener jusqu'à la délivrance de cette façon et décida tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce délice indécent ne cesse jamais.

La langue de Harry parcourut soudain des territoires moins connus, descendit vers un lieu certes sensible mais aussi plus incongru pour l'Oméga. Il poussa une longue plainte alors qu'elle se faufilait à travers lui et s'engouffrait dans son corps.

« Oh... Oh, par la lune, » gémit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

C'était tellement étonnant et impudique, mais surtout tellement jouissif. La langue le quitta pourtant, remplacé prudemment par un doigt mouillé de salive qui vint le caresser de l'intérieur pendant que la bouche retournait vers sa virilité.

Draco s'abandonna pleinement, laissant l'homme accentuer ses attouchements grâce à un autre de ses doigts. Bien que cela fasse de longs mois, en dehors de son initiation, qu'il n'avait pas été pénétré, l'Oméga retrouva rapidement de vieux réflexes, laissant ainsi son corps s'ouvrir et se détendre. Cela était rendu d'autant plus facile que Harry était d'une tendresse et d'une prudence à peine croyable. Tout aussi incroyable que les vagues de volupté que ces doigts déclenchaient au plus profond de son ventre en feu.

Puis, Harry se redressa, ses mains quittèrent le corps languissant pour fouiller dans une table de chevet en bois à ses côtés. Draco reprit un peu ses esprits, comprenant ce qu'il cherchait alors qu'une odeur familière faisait son apparition. L'huile de plaisir.

Cette dernière annonçait sans détour ce qui allait suivre mais Draco n'en conçut aucune crainte. Il regrettait simplement par avance le moment où le mâle le ferait se tourner sur le ventre ou mettre à genoux, et de ce fait, le moment où il perdrait la douceur de ses baisers ainsi que le contact de la peau moite de son torse contre le sien.

Il resta là, jambes ouvertes et pieds sur le matelas, Harry entre elles qui se badigeonnait avec application l'expression dure de son désir.

La pluie faisait toujours rage dehors, la chambre était dans la pénombre de l'orage, éclairée par intermittence par les éclairs. Draco profita pourtant pleinement du spectacle. Les ombres et les flashs de lumière sur le corps perlant d'une fine couche de sueur de Harry le rendait étrangement encore plus désirable à ses yeux.

Néanmoins, à sa surprise, Harry se rallongea sur lui, sa main aux doigts humides retournant cajoler son intimité. L'un des doigts le pénétra de nouveau, plus profondément, lui faisant fermer les yeux. C'était bien meilleur de cette façon. Draco gémit, ondula, ne cherchant pas à se soustraire mais au contraire à approfondir la caresse.

« Oh, Draco, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es excitant comme ça, » fit Harry d'une voix rauque avant de fondre sur le cou pâle.

Il l'embrassa, fit un suçon à la base du cou, un autre sur l'épaule avant de revenir picorer les lèvres rougies. Draco en voulait cependant plus, il encercla la nuque de ses mains et approfondit le baiser, sa langue venant à la recherche de celle de Harry. Tout à cette danse linguale, l'Oméga faisait frotter son corps contre celui au-dessus de lui.

Les doigts de Harry le quittèrent, Draco s'accrocha donc à lui, sachant que le mâle voudrait sans aucun doute désormais le posséder. Mais lui ne voulait absolument pas quitter l'humidité de cette bouche pleine de délice, ni l'étreinte des bras autour de lui.

Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent, un cri fut étouffé dans la bouche voisine quand Draco sentit, contre toute attente, la rigidité de Harry envahir doucement ses reins. Il tourna la tête, ses doigts ses crispèrent tant dans la chevelure noire que sur les draps blancs. Il haleta, sa respiration se faisant saccadée alors que son cœur tambourinait avec fureur sous ses côtes.

Lentement, la progression de l'homme se poursuivait, ne déclenchant chez l'Oméga que de la chaleur et de la douceur. Ainsi qu'un sentiment de tiraillement qu'il écarta bien vite, ne voulant se concentrer que sur les plaisirs de cette chair ferme et épaisse qui entrait en lui.

Avec un soupir, les deux hommes ne bougèrent plus. Harry restait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, sur l'étau brûlant de douceur qui l'enserrait et sur ce qu'il allait suivre. Draco, lui, tentait de respirer, écrasé par le poids de Harry mais surtout totalement focalisé sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Cette présence virile n'était pas douloureuse, ni même dérangeante. Elle était dure et tendre tout à la fois, l'envahissait d'une façon encore jamais connue.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, il posa plusieurs chastes baisers sur les lèvres entrouvertes, ne voulant pas gêner la respiration déjà erratique de l'Oméga.

Puis il ondula du bassin, provoquant un gémissement de Draco qui y répondit aussitôt. La danse de leurs deux corps débuta, avec langueur et lascivité. Draco remonta ses genoux contre les flancs bronzés, faisant plonger plus profondément le corps en lui. Harry menait, il imposait un rythme parfois lent, parfois plus rapide mais dont chaque coup de hanches transportait Draco un peu plus haut dans la félicité.

L'Oméga sentit soudain comme un changement chez son partenaire, un changement qui trouva écho chez sa partie lupine. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, et découvrit le visage de Harry au-dessus de lui.

Des perles de sueur étaient accrochées à son front, humidifiaient ses tempes en collant les mèches noires sur elles. Mais ce fut surtout les yeux verts qui attirèrent son attention. De l'ambre y était mêlée, petites pépites brillantes et dorées. Harry ouvrit sa bouche, dévoilant des dents qui s'étaient inexplicablement allongées. Draco manqua une respiration. La peur s'insinua rapidement en lui. Harry n'allait pas devenir un loup ! Pas maintenant !

« Shhhh, c'est juste pour la morsure, Draco, n'aie pas peur, n'aie pas peur, » le rassura aussitôt Harry, comprenant que son compagnon commençait à paniquer.

Draco se détendit d'autant plus facilement que l'homme retourna à l'embrasser sans cesser ses va-et-vient. Pourtant, il aurait dû paniquer, pensa-t-il brièvement, après tout Harry venait de lui dire qu'il allait le mordre une nouvelle fois.

Sauf que Compagnon-Loup désirait cette morsure, tout comme il désirait que les va-et-vient s'accélèrent, qu'ils le transportent encore plus haut dans le ciel.

Draco ne savait pas trop quant à la morsure, mais pour le reste, il le voulait aussi. Il s'agrippa au dos luisant, bougea ses hanches, en voulant plus, encore plus.

Des dents acérées pénétrèrent sa peau, là où la morsure lupine guérissait à peine. Le garçon cria alors qu'il se sentait possédé à deux endroits différents. Harry ne le lâchait pas, le retenait de son sexe et de ses dents.

L'Oméga ne comprit pas ce qui lui traversa la tête, mais il attrapa l'un des bras de Harry et y plongea à son tour ses propres dents.

Il mordit la peau, déchira les chairs, sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. C'était pourtant bon, si bon.

Enfin les deux hommes relâchèrent simultanément le bras de l'autre en haletant. Draco se sentit de nouveau partir. Ce n'était sans doute pas le venin, puisque Harry était homme, néanmoins il avait le sentiment que quelque chose prenait possession de son corps, en plus de la virilité de son amant, l'entraînait au bord de l'évanouissement. Toutefois, ce n'était ni douloureux, ni angoissant, bien au contraire.

Harry se mit subitement à genoux, ses mains enroulées autour des chevilles de Draco qu'il porta au niveau de son visage. Il lui embrassa rapidement un mollet puis entreprit d'accélérer la cadence de ses hanches. Les deux hommes gémissaient, leurs corps unis et transpirants. Draco secoua sa tête, sentant que le plaisir augmentait de façon incontrôlable.

Harry lâcha l'une des jambes de Draco, prenant soin avant cela de la poser sur son épaule. De sa main libre, il entreprit de caresser le désir érigé de Draco. Il bougea sa paume à la vitesse de ses reins, plus vite, toujours plus vite et plus profondément.

Draco s'arqua brusquement, ses mains déchirant presque le drap alors qu'un cri sortait de sa gorge. Harry attrapa vivement l'une des mains crispées, enlaça ses doigts aux siens et explosa à son tour.

Épuisé, il s'effondra purement et simplement sur le corps haletant. Leurs mains toujours enlacées, il embrassa amoureusement Draco, se retira avec précaution de son corps et ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un sommeil de plomb.

 **… … …**

Ce ne fut pas le tonnerre qui réveilla Draco cette fois-ci, mais la main de Harry dans ses cheveux. Il s'étira comme un chat tout en recherchant plus de contact avec les doigts. Collé contre Harry, un bras au travers de son torse, il soupira et consentit enfin à ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

« Enfin tu daignes te réveiller ? » se moqua le dominant.

« Trop fatigué, » se plaignit Draco en se serrant plus encore, la tête sur le creux de l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier continua ses caresses, agrémentées régulièrement de baisers légers sur le front pâle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Je veux dire, tu n'as pas trop mal ? Que ce soit au bras ou au... enfin, tu vois où... »

Draco sourit, il embrassa le mamelon brun juste sous son nez avant de se redresser un peu pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Non, mon derrière se porte à merveille. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain. Comment expliquer à Harry que ce qu'il avait vécu tout à l'heure était l'expérience la plus extraordinaire, la plus jouissive, c'était le mot, qu'un accouplement ne lui avait jamais apporté. Non, ce n'était pas un accouplement ou une baise, lui rappela subitement son cerveau. Comme Harry lui avait dit, comme Megan l'avait dit un jour, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Le garçon sourit de nouveau. Pas besoin de le dire à Harry. Il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa les lèvres. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire ainsi que son baiser.

« Tant mieux. Et ton bras ? » fit le brun, sa main sur la nuque blonde.

« Ça va aussi. »

« Attends, on va regarder ça de plus près. »

Les deux Lycanthropes s'assirent sur le lit, Harry prit délicatement le bras de Draco afin d'inspecter la morsure. Les dents humaines, ou du moins à demi, s'étaient plantées là où il l'avait déjà mordu en tant que loup. Du sang avait coulé, mais il était désormais sec. Quant à la plaie, elle s'était refermée. Harry appuya un peu dessus de la pulpe du doigt, faisant grimacer Draco.

« C'est encore bien sensible et les bords commencent juste à se ressouder, mais demain ce sera beau, » conclut le mâle.

Il leva ses yeux vers Draco et lentement, sensuellement, sa langue vint lécher la morsure. Le garçon frémit sous la sensation, un long frisson de plaisir longea son dos. Il se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement.

« C'est bon ? » murmura Harry en recommençant.

« Oui, » fit Draco. « Pourquoi est-ce aussi bon ? »

« C'est ma marque, » répondit simplement le mâle, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Draco se rallongea sur le matelas, le bras toujours entre les mains de Harry qui continuait de le lécher. Il ferma les yeux, son corps ondoyant sur le drap.

« Mais pourquoi, » gémit-il encore. « Pourquoi est-ce que ton venin est si différent ? »

Harry cessa ses léchouilles, à la plus grande déception de Draco.

« Eh bien, on ne sait pas vraiment. Mais le venin est différent quand on mord pour s'unir et quand on mord pour transformer ou pour marquer de sa meute. Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est ainsi. »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Harry était à genoux et le dévisageait toujours. Doucement, l'Omega récupéra son bras afin de venir saisir la main du mâle. Il la porta à sa bouche, embrassa chaque doigts, la paume, le poignet, remonta lentement à l'aide de sa langue le long de l'avant-bras et enfin, appuya ses lèvres sur sa propre morsure.

« Et toi ? Comment se porte ta morsure ? » chuchota-t-il.

Harry regarda la marque circulaire qui trônait sur son avant-bras.

« Je ne sens aucune douleur. »

Draco lécha la plaie, les yeux vissés dans ceux de Harry.

« Là, par contre, c'est très agréable, » sourit Harry.

Draco fit un dernier bisou sur la morsure, un peu dépité.

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi sensible que pour moi. »

« Ton venin est beaucoup plus faible et tu ne m'as mordu que sous ta forme humaine, c'est sans doute pour cela. »

Harry leva son bras, inspecta sa morsure, sans vraiment se rendre compte que Draco faisait la moue.

« C'est étrange... » marmonna-t-il.

« De quoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est très rare qu'un soumis ou une femelle ressente le besoin de mordre son compagnon pendant l'union. »

Draco s'assit sur le lit, perplexe.

« Et ça signifie quelque chose en particulier ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Que tu as envie d'être mon égal, peut-être ? À moins que ce ne soit plutôt le désir de me dévorer ? »

Draco se mit à rire alors que le dominant lui faisait un clin d'œil et qu'il se rallongeait, les bras croisés sur sa nuque.

Le jeune Oméga se tut d'un coup et détourna son regard, réalisant subitement qu'ils étaient nus, qu'ils étaient désormais totalement unis et que Harry disait sans doute vrai. Une partie de lui, sa partie humaine et monoïque, voulait être l'égal de son époux. Pas un simple bel objet décoratif, un ventre à engrosser ou une réserve de plaisir.

Il se leva, ignorant le léger tiraillement de ses reins, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La pluie battait toujours avec fureur au dehors. L'Oméga ouvrit les battants, permettant à de l'air frais de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il écarta d'une main les rideaux, regarda le paysage sous ses yeux. La chambre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, on y voyait une partie du jardin et les arbres du sous-bois. Pas le village, qui était de toute façon éloigné. Draco savait qu'un peu plus loin, vers la forêt, une petite source coulait. C'était rare et une véritable aubaine pour la maisonnée, leur évitant ainsi d'aller chercher de l'eau au puits.

Le vent donnait dans l'autre sens, il éloignait ainsi les grosses gouttes de pluie de la fenêtre, néanmoins, l'humidité parvenait quand même jusqu'à sa peau nue. Ces petites bruines d'eau le chatouillaient tout en le rafraîchissant davantage.

Des mains chaudes, un peu rugueuses, enserrèrent avec tendresse sa taille, un torse ferme s'appuya contre son dos.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » murmura Harry à son oreille, son souffle chatouillant avec délice le garçon qui recula sa tête contre l'épaule bronzée.

« À l'eau. À la pluie qui tombe mais surtout à la source. Ce sera bien, plus tard. Pour le jardin et aussi la maison. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » fit Harry en embrassant le cou offert. « Olivier m'a dit que ses parents, Remus et tous les mages de la meute vont faire en sorte que chaque maison ait l'eau courante. Tu sais, l'eau directement chez toi, pour la cuisine et te laver, grâce à des tubes et des robinets. »

« Je sais, » répondit Draco. « C'était déjà ainsi, à Poudlard. »

Harry ne dit rien, ses mains posées sur le ventre doux, ses pouces caressant sans cesse le nombril et le tatouage de son amant.

« C'est vrai que tu connais Poudlard. »

« Hum... j'ai pas mal voyagé... »

L'amertume dans la voix de Draco se sentit. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu sais, on voyagera si tu veux, tous les deux. De vrais voyages. On pourrait aller à Godric, j'aimerais aussi t'emmener dans les autres meutes, et puis, en bateau, il y a de très jolies criques, près des Rocheuses. »

Draco sourit, sentant que le mâle le berçait lentement, sans doute sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Et Helga ? » souffla-t-il.

« Helga ? »

« Oui... Helga... Tu sais, le Temple est là-bas. »

« Oui, bien sûr que je sais. »

« C'est mon Royaume... » termina Draco tristement. « Là où je suis né, ou plutôt, là où j'ai cru que j'étais né. »

Harry posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur la tempe blonde.

« Ton pays te manque ? »

Draco soupira.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Par certains côtés, oui. Ce sont mes souvenirs. Ma maison, ma famille. Tout ce qui faisait ma vie. Mais... mais ils sont morts, à part Laura. Peut-être que mon père est encore vivant, mais... »

« Mais ? »

Draco eu un sourd reniflement.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait ce que je suis, ce que j'ai vécu et même aujourd'hui... je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait savoir que je suis vivant si c'est pour vivre cette vie. Alors... alors il est sans doute préférable que je ne retourne jamais là-bas, à Pomona. »

Harry fit tourner son compagnon entre ses bras afin qu'il se retrouve torse contre torse. Draco colla son visage dans le cou du dominant qui lui caressa ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Draco, je suis persuadé que ton père serait au contraire très fier de toi. Tu as survécu à toutes ces épreuves. Aujourd'hui, tu es un Lycanthrope libre. Regarde, Draco, regarde, » insista Harry en se positionnant vers la fenêtre, de façon à lui montrer le dehors. « Tu as aussi une belle maison, tu es l'époux d'un futur Alpha, et bientôt, dans ce jardin, des enfants courront, des petits anges aux joues roses et aux cheveux blonds, comme toi. Bien sûr que ton père serait fier de toi ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un Oméga, » renifla Draco en levant ses yeux vers lui. « Mon père rêvait d'un garçon fort, combatif, comme toi. Pas d'un Monoïque. »

« Ton père t'aimait, Draco. Et tu n'es pas ''qu'un Oméga''. Tu es un être à part, merveilleux et fort. Pas dans tes muscles, c'est vrai, mais tu es intelligent, malin et résistant. »

Harry passa sa main sur la joue imberbe, il recueillit de son doigt l'une des larmes du garçon.

« Et dans chacune de tes larmes, il y a des étoiles. »

Draco eut un petit rire. Il s'essuya les yeux, sans détourner son regard de son dominant.

« Harry, et si c'était vrai ? Si je voulais être ton égal ? »

« Tu es déjà mon égal, Draco, » affirma Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un soumis que je considère que tu vaux moins que moi. »

Draco se câlina contre le torse ferme, ses bras entourèrent la taille étroite de Harry. Il n'était pas très grand ni très musclé comparé à d'autres mâles, mais il était fort, puissant. Draco savait ce qu'il valait.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, un long moment, se berçant au rythme de la pluie.

« Harry... tu vas vouloir des enfants, alors ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Si, si, j'en veux, » répondit précipitamment Draco. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop si j'en suis capable, ou dans combien de temps tu voudras, et comment ça va se passer, c'est tout. »

Harry referma davantage ses bras autour de lui.

« On a le temps, Draco. Et quand le moment sera venu, quand on décidera d'agrandir notre famille, alors tu pourras demander à Ayase et au Temple de t'expliquer. »

Il embrassa les cheveux doux.

« Charlie m'a dit que tu irais souvent dans cette cabane qu'Ayase appelle tente des Monoïques. Il m'a dit aussi que tu partirais au Temple, grâce à de la magie. Tes frères m'ont aussi fait signer un contrat avant de partir. Il est inscrit que tu dois retourner au Temple souvent. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » marmonna Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Okay. »

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Un peu, » avoua le mâle en embrassant de nouveau la tête blonde. « Mais c'est parce que je suis terriblement jaloux. »

Draco se redressa un peu, sentant le rire dans la voix de l'homme. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, en effet. Draco tendit sa main, caressa la joue où la barbe pointait.

« Tes yeux sont comme les papillons dans le jardin de ma mère, » dit-il.

« Oh... des papillons verts ? »

« Oui... j'adorais ces papillons. »

Draco noua ses mains derrière la nuque aux cheveux noirs. Il appuya dessus, faisant s'abaisser le visage de Harry vers lui. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent sans peine, leurs lèvres s'effleurant lentement. Draco aimait ces baisers légers, aussi légers que des papillons. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui appuya avec plus d'instances sur la bouche chaude. Il attrapa l'une des lèvres du mâle, la suça légèrement avant de faire pareil avec l'autre. Harry haleta, il attrapa la tête de Draco avec ses deux mains et fit de même au garçon avant que sa langue ne se lance à la découverte de la bouche voisine.

Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement pendant une longue minute, puis Draco délaissa la bouche de son amant, le faisant geindre. Il déposa une multitude de baisers le long de la mâchoire, dans le cou, les clavicules et le torse bronzé. Enfin, il attrapa entre ses lèvres un téton brun et le suça avec ferveur.

« Draco, » gémit Harry, l'une de ses mains toujours fermement ancrée dans les mèches blondes.

Le garçon sentit que le dominant était véritablement excité, sa virilité dressée appuyait contre son ventre et l'humidifiait déjà, preuve de son désir.

Il se recula, saisit la main de Harry et lentement, l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit, se recula jambes ouvertes jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre la tête de lit. Harry le suivit, à quatre pattes entre les cuisses écartées.

« Tu sais, » fit l'Oméga en demandant de ses mains à Harry de s'approcher encore. « Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait s'acc... faire l'amour face à face. »

« On peut le faire de tant de façons différentes, » souffla Harry en entortillant l'une des tresses entre ses doigts.

Le yeux verts plongèrent dans les gris, la passion se reflétant en eux.

« Oh... je suis très curieux de voir ça. »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et devint légèrement carnassier.

« Je serai très heureux de te le montrer. »

Puis il fondit sur la bouche et le corps de l'Oméga qui l'accueillit entre ses membres.

 **… … …**

« Est-ce toujours ainsi quand un couple s'unit ? » demanda Draco, allongé sur le lit.

L'orage, qui s'était un peu calmé durant l'après-midi, avait repris de plus belle, véritable déluge d'eau et de tonnerre. Malgré l'humidité, les deux amants avaient laissé la fenêtre entrouverte, préférant cela à une chaleur trop épaisse dans leur chambre.

« C'est à dire ? » l'interrogea à son tour Harry sans cesser de caresser du bout de ses doigts le dos pâle et finement musclé de l'Oméga alangui.

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'il passe sa journée au lit à faire l'amour ? »

Harry sourit. Il se pencha afin d'embrasser la tempe blonde.

« J'en sais rien et franchement, je m'en contrefous ! Tant que nous, on ne quitte pas ce lit pendant trois jours, ça me va bien. »

Draco se mit à rire doucement. Trois jours. C'était ce que Gideon leur avait accordé. Durant ce laps de temps, ils étaient libres de toute corvée et personne ne devait venir les déranger.

« Il faudra bien le quitter à un moment ou un autre ! Il faut bien manger, se laver et autre. Et puis je ne connais toujours pas ta maison. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il se redressa et saisit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

« Tu as raison, viens ! »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? » râla Draco tout en se levant également.

Il bougonna, se fustigeant d'avoir eu l'idée stupide d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry sembla ne pas faire cas de sa mauvaise volonté évidente et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Comme Draco le découvrit rapidement, la maison des Potter ressemblait énormément à celle de Charlie et Ayase. Quand il rentra dans la salle de bains, Draco se mit à sourire. Il s'avança vers le grand bac en bois, rempli d'eau désormais froide. C'était là que Harry l'avait baigné quand ils étaient rentrés de la forêt. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« J'ai envie d'un bain ! »

Harry rigola avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser.

« Vraiment ? Okay, je vais changer l'eau alors et en mettre à chauffer dans la cheminée. »

« Je m'occupe du feu, » déclara Draco.

Le dominant le regarda sans cesser de sourire, heureux de voir l'Oméga prendre des décisions et agir dans cette maison comme si elle était déjà la sienne. Il vida l'eau du bain et affronta la pluie afin de remplir un chaudron et une partie de la baignoire.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils se prélassaient tous les deux dans de l'eau chaude et parfumée.

« Vous aimez vraiment les parfums et ce genre de trucs, vous autres Monoïques, » constata Harry tout en massant le cuir chevelu trempé de Draco, installé entre ses jambes.

« On aime sentir bon et avoir la peau douce, c'est tout. »

« Tu sens déjà très bon au naturel. »

Draco ne rajouta rien, se contentant de jouer avec l'eau qui moussait légèrement.

« Je détestais prendre mon bain quand j'étais petit. Ma mère devait toujours me chercher pendant des heures avec mes sœurs. »

Harry embrassa les cheveux mouillés, sans interrompre son amant. Depuis l'union, Draco évoquait son passé régulièrement, que ce soit pour les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs en était heureux, considérant ces paroles, ces confidences, comme des marques de confiance mais aussi des preuves du bien-être de son compagnon.

« Mais quand j'ai pu de nouveau prendre des bains, me laver, j'ai vraiment apprécié, » continua Draco. « Avant, je pouvais juste me mouiller un peu dans les cours d'eau. »

''Avant''... Harry avait rapidement compris que c'était ainsi que Draco parlait de son ancienne meute, celle de Fenrir le maudit.

« Une fois, Barbatus a voulu me noyer. Il le voulait vraiment. Si Ralph et Archus ne m'avait pas sauvé, je serais mort... Sur le coup, j'aurais préféré mourir mais plus maintenant. Parce que je suis bien avec toi, Harry. Et je t'aime. »

C'était encore une autre chose qui plaisait au dominant. Depuis l'union, Draco ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Draco se retourna dans les bras de Harry et l'embrassa. Ses baisers dérivèrent sur la gorge, les épaules rondes et fermes. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre le rebord en bois de la baignoire recouvert d'une serviette. Il soupira tandis que les baisers de l'Oméga se poursuivaient.

« On a totalement oublié une chose, Harry, c'est affreux, » murmura Draco avant que sa langue ne retrace avec application le contour des muscles du torse hâlé.

« Quoi donc ? » gémit Harry, somme toute peu désireux de le savoir tant il préférait que Draco continue ses attouchements.

« Ton anniversaire... alors joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry se mit à rire entre deux gémissements.

« Merci, p'tit cœur... »

« Par contre, il faut que je te donne ton cadeau... »

« Hum ? » murmura Harry, dont la respiration s'accélérait et le désir montait dangereusement. « Pas grave. Peut attendre... »

« Tu sais, tu m'as appris à nager, mais je savais faire une autre chose, avant cela, » continua pourtant l'Oméga.

« Quoi ? » s'obligea à demander Harry au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Je suis très fort en apnée. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le garçon plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Harry poussa un petit cri alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise de la bouche autour de lui.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	40. Trois jours après

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : OMG ! Chapitre 40, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres et il faudra se dire adieu... Bon, ben bonne lecture quand même ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

 **.**

 **Trois jours après**

* * *

 _Remus, mon ami, j'ai bien pris note de ton dernier courrier. Ici aussi, c'est l'effervescence, tant en raison de tes nouvelles que d'autres, que je dois encore vérifier._

 _Dis-moi vite si Draco va bien, s'il est uni à ce garçon dont tu me parles sans arrêt._

 _Par pitié, ne lui dis rien au sujet de sa famille, il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont en train de se passer, Dumbledore refuse de m'en parler, tant que lui-même n'en sait pas davantage._

 _Je te recontacte dès réception de ton courrier._

 _Sirius._

 **… … …**

Les trois jours de leur union passèrent dans une douce félicité. Quand bien même l'orage cessa le deuxième jour, ni Harry ni Draco ne voulurent sortir de leur maison, voire de leur chambre.

Le jeune Oméga était heureux. Il passait son temps à se faire câliner, dorloter, chouchouter par un Harry des plus tendres. Ils avaient passé des heures à discuter et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, des années peut-être, Draco avait ri comme jamais.

Harry était drôle, vivant. Il le faisait rire tout en le chatouillant, puis l'embrassait et lui racontait des bêtises qui le faisaient rire de nouveau.

Draco ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi détendu et à l'aise avec quelqu'un, y compris Paul ou Ayase. Parce qu'en plus de toute cette complicité, il y avait du respect et surtout, de l'amour. Du véritable amour, comprit l'adolescent alors que Harry, une fois encore, lui faisait l'amour.

Cela aussi avait été une surprise pour l'Oméga : le nombre de fois où Harry l'avait mené au septième ciel. Il avait connu le plaisir dans les bras de ses frères Monoïques, mais avec Harry... avec Harry, tout était différent, plus intense, plus profond, comme plus vrai.

Avec Harry, Draco était celui qui recevait, non pas celui qui donnait à la différence d'avec Paul, or jamais, _jamais_ , il n'aurait pensé qu'avoir de nouveau un homme - plus qu'un homme, un _Werwulf_ \- voyageant entre ses reins pourrait être aussi délectable.

Ayase lui avait dit que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas de l'amour, que c'était de la violence, de la barbarie pure. Draco, tout en le sachant, n'arrivait pas à imaginer que cela pourrait être autrement. Désormais, il savait.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

La voix douce de Harry lui arracha un autre de ses nombreux sourires. Le mâle se pencha vers lui afin de lui effleurer les lèvres.

« Elles sont un peu gercées, » constata Harry.

« C'est de ta faute, tu passes trop de temps à m'embrasser, » ronronna Draco. « Et je pensais à toi. »

Harry se mit à rire. Il embrassa l'épaule nue devant lui, ses mains vinrent flatter les côtes de Draco qui se tortilla aussitôt sur le lit.

« Tu penses à moi alors que je suis juste là, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Je suis ton monde, ton tout, le centre de ton univers ! » fanfaronna l'homme brun.

Draco explosa de rire, il se positionna sur l'un de ses flancs, ses yeux expressifs dévorant son compagnon qui lui faisait face. Il tendit sa main et la posa avec tendresse sur la joue devenue barbue de Harry.

« Prétentieux ! »

Son sourire se fana peu à peu, son visage prit une expression sérieuse, faisant froncer les sourcils noirs.

« Mais tu as sans doute raison... Tu es mon tout. Sans toi, je ne peux plus vivre. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi... »

Harry prit la main blanche dans la sienne, il la caressa lentement avant de déposer un baiser dans la paume.

« Ne dis pas ça, Draco. Tu n'es pas rien, tu ne seras jamais rien. »

Le garçon secoua sa tête, faisant voler ses mèches blondes.

« Je suis un Oméga, je ne peux pas vivre sans... »

« Sans une meute, » le coupa Harry.

« Sans un dominant près de moi, » poursuivit néanmoins Draco. « C'est pour cela que j'ai été uni, non ? »

Harry garda le silence un instant.

« Tu as été mis en compétition car tu avais besoin d'un mâle, c'est vrai. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que cela te condamne à avoir toujours un dominant à tes côtés. Maintenant que tu as été uni, vraiment uni, je pense que si je venais à mourir, par exemple, tu pourrais vivre dans la meute sans... hé ! » s'exclama Harry alors que le soumis s'était jeté contre lui en tremblant, la tête contre son torse.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'écria Draco.

Harry posa sa main dans la chevelure douce, perplexe. Draco semblait heureux, détendu, depuis qu'ils s'étaient unis, il ne comprenait pas cette angoisse subite.

« Hey, p'tit loup, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » murmura-t-il en le caressant.

Les bras du garçon se refermèrent un peu autour de lui.

« Ne dis pas que tu vas mourir ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension.

« Mais non, mon cœur, je ne vais pas mourir, pas avant de longues années tout du moins. Allez, calme-toi, je disais ça comme ça, juste pour t'expliquer qu'en fait, tu pourrais vivre dans le futur sans dominant, sans moi et ... »

« Je veux pas ! » le coupa une nouvelle fois Draco avec véhémence.

« Draco... » soupira Harry, qui décidément ne comprenait pas cet excès de frayeur.

« Je veux pas que tu meurs, » pleurnicha Draco. « Ni vivre sans toi, je veux pas que tu me laisses, je veux pas être tout seul, sans toi. »

Harry se rallongea convenablement et serra son compagnon contre lui.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Écoute, excuse-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine, d'accord ? Je vais rester avec toi, pour toujours, je te le promets. »

Draco hocha la tête, son visage reposant sur la poitrine de Harry. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, allongés l'un sur l'autre, Harry parcourant de ses doigts le dos pâle.

« Pourquoi tu as réagi comme cela, mon ange ? »

Draco soupira puis il se mit à parler à voix basse.

« Tu savais que les anges, c'était l'ancien nom des Sylphes ? »

« Euh, non, je l'ignorais. »

« C'est de cette façon que certains hommes nommaient les Sylphes, au début de leur venue sur terre. C'est Laura et Angus qui me l'avaient dit. Angus, il savait des tas de choses. Enfin, il sait... je sais même pas si je dois parler de lui au passé ou pas. »

« Qui est Angus ? »

« C'était l'employé de mon père, son second à la ferme. Il était vraiment gentil. Papa aussi mais il n'aimait pas trop que je sois dans ses pattes... En fait, je crois que toute notre relation était faussée dès le départ avec mon père. Il m'aimait, je crois, mais il savait pas comment me prendre et moi non plus. Je l'admirais tellement ! Mais souvent, j'avais l'impression qu'il me rejetait, ou, je sais pas, qu'il avait comme peur de moi, de ce que j'étais. C'était ça, tu crois ? Il avait peur de ce que je pouvais être ? »

« Euh... je sais pas, » répondit prudemment Harry, étonné désormais par le babillage soudain et désordonné du garçon.

« Moi je crois que c'est ça. Il savait que j'étais pas son fils, il avait des doutes sur ce que j'étais, j'en suis persuadé. Angus, lui, il savait pas. Il m'aimait bien. Il n'habitait pas à Pomona, alors peut-être... peut-être qu'il n'a pas été tué, cette nuit-là. »

Draco frissonna. Harry embrassa le dessus de sa tête tout en réaffirmant son étreinte, se doutant que le frisson n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la nuit qui était tombée.

« Ils sont quasiment tous morts, cette nuit-là, » termina Draco à mi-voix.

Il prit une courte inspiration, Harry sentit ses cils battre contre sa poitrine avant que l'adolescent ne reprenne.

« Ma mère, et Susan, elles sont mortes à la maison. On était sorti dans la cour, elle m'a poussé dehors, avec Édith. Mais un Werwulf lui a sauté dessus, l'a faite tomber sur le plancher et l'a égorgée. Susan a pris un tisonnier, elle a voulu défendre maman, mais elle était déjà morte, et le loup lui a sauté dessus, à elle aussi. Moi j'étais pétrifié... comme un crétin... c'est Édith qui a pris ma main et m'a obligé à courir. On s'est lâché et... et ensuite, Fenrir m'a attrapé. Édith a voulu me sauver, mais elle a été tuée, elle aussi. C'est ma faute si elle est morte. Si j'avais couru plus vite, si j'avais pas traîné alors... »

« Alors rien du tout, ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Ce sont Fenrir et sa bande les responsables de ce carnage, pas toi. »

Draco essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« Tu dis que j'étais un enfant, mais c'était pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps, à peine plus d'un an. J'avais quatorze ans quand il m'a pris... »

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, ne pouvant pas, ne voulant pas imaginer ce que Draco avait subi et à un âge aussi tendre.

« J'ai eu quinze ans dans cette meute. Lisa était morte. Ensuite Morag. Puis Hannah... »

Draco éclata en sanglots.

« J'ai tout perdu, Harry, à chaque fois j'ai tout perdu... Et... ma maman me manque, mes sœurs me manquent... Ils me manquent tous, ça fait mal, tellement mal... je voudrais revoir mon papa, Laura, Megan et Ralph, savoir s'ils sont vivants... je voudrais aussi revoir ma maman, ma vraie maman, mais c'est impossible, parce que mon père me déteste et me tuerait... Et toi... toi, je veux pas te perdre ! »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Draco, jamais, » promit une nouvelle fois Harry avec une réelle conviction.

Tout en consolant son amant, il se fit une promesse silencieuse. Il allait aimer Draco, il l'aimait déjà mais il allait l'aimer comme rarement on avait pu aimer sur cette terre. Il l'aimerait, le rendrait heureux et aussi... il l'emmènerait un jour dans son ancien Royaume et ils partiraient à la recherche des siens encore vivants. Draco en avait besoin. Son cœur se serra. Draco était si jeune et il avait vécu déjà tant d'atrocités, plus que beaucoup ne vivrait jamais durant toute leur vie. Le fait qu'il réclame ainsi ses mères, son père... Par certains côtés, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais aussi un homme comme Draco le lui démontra, interrompant ainsi le fils de ses pensées.

Il avait senti son compagnon se détendre sous ses caresses, puis, là, des lèvres fines qui embrassaient sa peau nue. Harry ferma les yeux, tout en parcourant de ses mains le dos de Draco. Enfin, une langue chaude et humide lécha l'un de ses mamelons, une bouche se referma sur son téton qui durcit aussitôt, de même qu'une autre partie de son anatomie.

« S'il te plaît, » fit Draco, dont le souffle sur la peau humidifiée de salive créa des frissons au dominant. « Fais-moi l'amour, prends-moi, encore et encore. »

« À tes ordres, » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque tout en le retournant sur le lit, emprisonnant ainsi le corps pâle entre le sien et le matelas.

 **… … …**

Draco se sentit tout groggy alors qu'il clignait des yeux sous le soleil aveuglant.

« Mal aux yeux ? » se moqua gentiment Harry, un bras autour de la taille du soumis.

« Et pas que, j'ai l'impression de boiter, » ronchonna Draco.

Harry explosa de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe blonde.

« Ça, c'est de ta faute, tu as été totalement insatiable cette nuit ! Et pas que cette nuit d'ailleurs, » poursuivit le jeune homme en embrassant cette fois le cou de son amant.

Draco sourit mais se détacha un peu.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, on est plus à la maison, on peut nous voir, » protesta-t-il.

Il désigna de la main les quelques habitants du village qui arpentaient les rues.

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Nous sommes un couple uni, personne n'a rien à nous dire ! »

Draco poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules. Harry cessa cependant ses baisers, se contentant de lui saisir la main. Ils marchèrent tous deux dans un silence plaisant jusqu'à la plage où attendaient les pêcheurs.

Si Draco n'avait encore rien de prévu, Harry, lui, devait réintégrer son équipe. Leur courte lune de miel était terminée, à la plus grande déception de Draco. Dans son Royaume, les nouveaux mariés partaient en voyage après leurs épousailles, mais à l'évidence, cela n'était pas d'actualité.

Harry lui avait expliqué qu'en dehors de la pêche, tous les hommes devraient aider aux récoltes, à la chasse et aux salines. Gideon avait déjà prévu qu'à l'automne une délégation marchande partirait vendre leurs biens et leurs trésors à Godric. Le sel était une valeur sûre qui leur permettrait de gagner de l'argent et d'acheter des tissus, de la soie, mais aussi des mets plus rares et distingués comme du sucre de canne, du chocolat, du thé, du café, qui provenaient d'îles à la fois plus éloignées de leur côtes et plus proches des Terres Arides.

L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois, pour une toute raison. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que Harry et lui pourraient partir tous les deux en amoureux.

« Hey ! Regardez qui voilà ! Des revenants ! » s'écria une voix forte.

« Lancey Hooper, quel bonheur, » bougonna Draco à voix basse, sans lâcher la main de son époux.

Toutefois, sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit bien vite alors qu'ils étaient entourés de visages amis et souriants, y compris celui de Lancey. Tout le monde les félicita de nouveau, Hermione l'embrassa sur les deux joues alors que Ron jetait un rapide regard sur sa morsure d'union qui avait pris une teinte blanche et légèrement argentée.

Les grosses billes bleues du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de façon grotesque alors que Harry passait négligemment sa main dans ses épis faits d'ébène.

« Ben merde ! Tu t'es fait mordre toi aussi durant l'union ? »

Harry eut l'air surpris, il étudia son avant-bras où la morsure de Draco s'inscrivait toujours, bien que finement. Elle avait néanmoins des reflets doucement argentés qui ne pouvaient tromper.

« Sérieux, mec ? » s'exclama à son tour Lancey.

Plusieurs dominants voulurent voir la morsure que Harry montra, un peu gêné, alors que les femelles entouraient cette fois Draco. Un brouhaha s'éleva, chacun voulant commenter la morsure du mâle dominant

« Il t'a autorisé à le mordre ?! »

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« Ben, euh... »

Draco se sentit piteux, mais surtout un brin inquiet. Il jeta un regard vers Harry, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, on se calme, » fit ce dernier en obligeant les pêcheurs et tisseurs à leur faire un peu d'espace.

Il s'approcha de Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oui, Draco a posé sur moi une marque d'appartenance pendant l'union. »

« Draco, comment tu as pu faire ça ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Lavande.

« Je, je sais pas... » bafouilla l'adolescent, rouge écrevisse. « J'ai pas réfléchi, c'était dans le feu de l'action et... »

De rouge, il devint vermillon tandis qu'un grand éclat de rire reconnaissable entre tous éclatait

« Oh ? Vraiment, je serais très curieux d'en savoir plus et... Eh ! Espèce de brute ! »

La claque retentissante de Heimich sur l'arrière du crâne de Lancey eut le mérite de le faire taire.

« Tu la fermes, Hooper ! Draco, tu n'as pas à te justifier, et toi non plus, Parvis Alpha. Au contraire, je suis honoré de voir que votre union vous a permis un tel rapprochement et plus honoré encore de savoir que le couple qui dirigera un jour notre meute est aussi soudé et sage. »

« Merci, Heimich, » murmura Draco avec un petit sourire.

Harry sourit également, il embrassa rapidement Draco sur les lèvres, redonnant quelques couleurs aux joues pâles.

« Draco est mon compagnon, je suis le sien. Je suis très fier de porter sa marque ! » renchérit Harry.

Draco constata que plusieurs louves le regardaient avec adoration. Sans comprendre pourquoi, voir leurs yeux de merlans frits lui fit monter la tension. Harry était sien, comme il venait de le dire. Un grognement sourd vibra dans sa gorge alors qu'il se collait contre le torse de son mâle. Il jeta aux impudentes un regard noir et força la tête de Harry dans sa direction, afin de l'embrasser à son tour.

« Eh bien, on voit ça, » constata Ron, dubitatif. « On dirait que ton union t'a fait sortir les griffes, p'tit loup. »

« Harry est mon compagnon, » cracha Draco.

« On le sait, on le sait, t'affole pas, » le rassura Hermione. « C'est juste que c'est si romantique, » termina-t-elle en soupirant et en regardant Ron qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Son soupir fut suivi par d'autres, tous aussi mélancoliques, de la part de plusieurs jeunes femelles. Le garçon cligna des yeux, étonné.

« Bon, on doit y aller. Draco, on se voit ce soir ? » murmura Harry en lui caressant la joue.

« Euh... oui, bien sûr, » répondit ce dernier.

« Et tu veux qu'il aille où, vous vivez ensemble maintenant, » se moqua une nouvelle fois Hooper... une nouvelle fois interrompu par une claque retentissante de Heimich derrière son crâne.

« À ce soir, » fit Draco avec un petit sourire.

Il se redressa légèrement afin d'embrasser Harry et s'en fut sur un dernier signe de la main en direction de ses amis.

Si Harry devait travailler, ce n'était pas encore son cas. L'école était fermée et personne ne l'avait réclamé pour l'infirmerie. Draco avait donc décidé de passer la journée avec Ayase et Asami. Il avait timidement demandé à Harry le matin durant leur petit-déjeuner s'il l'autorisait à aller chez ses tuteurs. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé, surpris. Puis il lui avait pris la main, en avait embrassé la paume comme il le faisait de temps en temps, avant de lui assurer qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas à lui demander la permission de quoi que ce soit.

Draco en avait été ému, une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il regagnait le village, Draco réalisa à quel point il se sentait différent. À quel point il _était_ différent depuis son union avec Harry. Il ne craignait plus de mauvaises rencontres, il n'avait plus d'appréhensions. Il était un Oméga uni, un Loup-garou adulte de cette meute malgré son très jeune âge. Il était protégé et se sentait libre tout à la fois.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de son ancienne maison, une silhouette familière un peu plus loin lui fit de l'œil.

« Olivier ! Olivier ! » cria Draco en se mettant à courir vers l'homme.

Il arriva près de lui et sans réfléchir, l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas aux champs ? »

Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de revoir son ami s'évanouirent alors qu'il découvrait son regard triste.

« Olivier ? Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Le regard sombre d'Olivier se teinta d'une pointe de douleur alors qu'il dévisageait l'Oméga. Ce dernier baissa soudain les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, incertain.

« Je vais bien, Draco. Et toi... tu as l'air rayonnant. »

Pour le coup, Draco piqua un fard. Il se sentit mal pour l'autre garçon. Évidemment, Olivier avait fait partie de ses prétendants et avait perdu. Même s'il avait ensuite soutenu Harry et l'avait aidé, comme un véritable ami, à préparer la maison pour leur union, il était évident que le dominant regrettait son échec.

« Je... tout va bien, oui, » murmura Draco, honteux de lui montrer son bonheur tout en n'arrivant pas à s'en sentir désolé pour autant.

« C'est bien, c'est bien, » continua Olivier.

Il prit une courte respiration avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois avec Harry. Il te méritait et puis... et puis vous vous aimiez déjà tellement. »

La dernière phrase contenait tant de chagrin que Draco redressa le nez.

« Olivier, je... »

« Non, ne dis rien, » le coupa le garçon. « Je préfère pas. Nous savons tous que c'est la vérité et chercher à me consoler n'arrangera rien, bien au contraire. En fait, je suis content de te rencontrer, comme cela je peux te dire adieu dès à présent. »

Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Adieu ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« J'ai décidé de partir, de quitter la meute. J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec mes parents depuis la fin de la compétition et je viens d'en informer Gideon. Je ne peux pas rester, » déclara calmement Olivier.

Il dévisagea le visage un peu perdu de Draco et lui sourit gentiment.

« Draco, si j'avais gagné, ou Ritchie, qu'est-ce que cela t'aurait fait de voir Harry tous les jours ? De le voir s'unir à un autre ? D'avoir une famille ? »

Draco déglutit. Il connaissait la réponse à ces questions puisqu'il se les était déjà posées.

« Tu vois ? » répondit à sa place Olivier au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

« Oui, sauf que moi je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de faire avec, » ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Draco avec une certaine acerbité.

Olivier en sembla surpris mais se reprit rapidement.

« Peut-être que nous serions partis, tous les deux. Mais cela n'est pas la question. J'ai décidé de partir, seul, faire mes preuves. J'ai envie de faire le point et je ne pourrai le faire qu'en étant solitaire. Après tout, c'est aussi dans notre nature. En prenant de l'âge, de la maturité, beaucoup de jeunes mâles décident de passer quelques mois ou années loin de leur meute d'origine. Je rejoindrais peut-être une autre meute plus tard. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Et... tu sais déjà quelle meute tu voudrais rejoindre ? »

« Non, aucune idée. Je ne veux pas faire de projet. J'ai uniquement promis à mes parents de les tenir informés de mon état de santé. Je pars avec ma chouette, elle leur apportera des nouvelles. »

L'Oméga étudia un moment le visage sombre, triste et pourtant étrangement serein de l'homme.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance, Olivier. Peut-être que tu reviendras ici. Je l'espère en tout cas. Je t'aime beaucoup, sois sûr de cela, et tu comptes énormément pour moi. »

Olivier sourit enfin.

« Merci, Draco. Je te promets d'être très prudent. Et puis, je reviendrai, c'est certain, je n'abandonne pas ma famille et mes amis. »

Les deux garçons s'étreignirent dans une accolade sincère. Olivier embrassa Draco sur la tempe, puis il s'éloigna sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Draco resta un instant dans la rue de terre, simplement à le regarder marcher. Il était triste du départ d'Olivier, bien qu'il le comprenne. Sa nature d'Oméga le poussait à aller vers lui, à lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas partir, bref, à le consoler. Mais l'homme savait que cela était inutile. Olivier souffrait et avait besoin de s'éloigner de la meute. Après un bref soupir, Draco se détourna lui aussi et se mit à courir en direction de la maison de Charlie et Ayase.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte pour s'annoncer, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un Charlie aux traits fatigués.

« Charlie ? Ben, tu n'es pas au boulot ? » s'exclama Draco, s'attirant un regard noir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco, oui, merci je vais plutôt bien malgré le fait que je ne dors pas de la nuit. Je suppose que toi non plus mais sûrement pas pour les même raisons, » répondit Charlie avec amertume.

Le garçon rougit, se sentant pris en faute.

« Euh... désolé... Bonjour, Charlie, » fit-il, penaud.

Une main rude ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« C'est bon, gamin, il n'y a pas de mal. »

La voix du Bêta se perdit dans un bâillement. Draco fronça les sourcils. Charlie n'avait effectivement pas très bonne mine. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de poser de nouvelles questions qu'une tornade rousse bondissait dans ses bras en criant.

« Draco ! Enfin tu es revenu ! »

« Bonjour, Asami. Comment vas-tu, petit lapin ? »

« Bien ! Mais Papou, lui, il est malade, » dit l'enfant du ton de la confidence.

Draco tourna vivement sa tête vers Charlie, inquiet.

« Premiers mois de grossesse, » répondit laconiquement le mâle. « Allez, viens, Asami, lâche un peu ton grand frère et viens avec papa, je t'emmène chez papy et mamie. »

L'enfant roux râla tout en se cramponnant avec plus de force au cou de l'Oméga.

« Non, je veux rester avec Draco ! »

« Asami, » gronda Charlie, la voix lourde de menace.

« Je veux rester avec Draco ! » pleurnicha le bambin.

« Écoute, je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter, alors tu viens, mamie t'attend et j'ai du boulot, dépêche-toi ! » tempêta Charlie.

« Si tu veux, je pourrai le garder avec moi demain ? » proposa Draco. « Je ne fais rien alors si je peux aider... »

« Oui, oui ! » approuva aussitôt le petit garçon.

Charlie les dévisagea, perplexe.

« En fait... puisque tu n'es pas de corvée, je me demandais si tu pouvais rester avec Ayase, » dit-il.

« Je peux faire les deux, je viendrai ici et je m'occuperai d'Asami et d'Ayase pendant ton absence. »

Le Bêta sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il hocha la tête, récupéra fermement son fils, embrassa Draco avant de franchir le pas de sa porte.

« Ayase est au lit, Adélaïde est avec lui mais je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'entre Omégas et Monoïques, vous avez plus de choses à partager, à comprendre. Si vous n'avez pas encore quelques secrets que vous gardez quand vous êtes malades, vous avez tellement de secrets pour tout, de toute façon. »

Draco nota sa peine la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Charlie. Cependant ce dernier lui fit un sourire fatigué et se détourna, coupant court aux questions de l'Oméga.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus. Sans doute que Charlie avait encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il avait appris au sujet d'Ayase et d'Antinoüs, et donc, sur ce qu'il avait compris qui se passait au Temple. Draco gravit rapidement les escaliers afin de retrouver Ayase et de constater son état de santé.

Des bruits de vomissements l'accueillirent alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la chambre, lui faisant plisser son petit nez pointu.

« Allez, mon garçon, il faut pourtant bien que tu réussisses à boire cette potion, » l'encourageait Adélaïde en lui soutenant le front tandis que l'Oméga brun, à moitié allongé sur son lit, vomissait une nouvelle fois dans une cuvette.

« C'est immonde, » bafouilla Ayase en se redressant et en s'adossant contre son oreiller, pâle comme la mort.

« Oh, Ayase, » gémit Draco en s'approchant de lui.

Adélaïde lui jeta un rapide regard, empli de peine. Draco baissa les yeux, sachant très bien à quoi pouvait bien penser la mère d'Olivier. La femme épongea une nouvelle fois le front de l'Oméga enceint, lui tendit un verre d'eau dont il se servit non pas pour boire mais pour simplement se rincer la bouche. Une fois qu'il eut craché l'eau, elle se redressa en prenant la cuvette.

« Je vais la vider. Tu en as une propre de ce côté, Ayase. Draco, tu penseras à le refaire tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse sans regarder le plus jeune.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais m'occuper d'Ayase. »

Adélaïde hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Draco s'allongea aussitôt contre le corps fatigué et transpirant de son ami.

« Tu es bien malade, Aya' ? »

« C'est l'enfer, » gémit l'Oméga. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès la fin de ta cérémonie, j'ai commencé à vomir et depuis, je n'arrête plus. J'en ai marre, je suis crevé. »

Ayase ferma les yeux tandis que sa main partait en tâtonnant à la recherche de celle de Draco. L'adolescent la prit dans la sienne, en réconfort.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, ça va aller mieux, désormais, » murmura Ayase.

Il tourna sa tête aux boucles emmêlées sur son oreiller afin de pouvoir voir Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota ce dernier en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

« Tu es un Monoïque, alors même si je suis plus malade que pour Asami, au moins tu seras à mes côtés, » fit Ayase en souriant faiblement.

Draco fronça ses sourcils.

« Pour Asami aussi tu avais été malade comme ça, à vomir ? »

« Vomir, oui, les trois-quatre premiers mois. Ensuite, ça allait mieux. Mais là, c'est bien pire. Pour Asami j'arrivais à retenir un peu de nourriture et d'eau, ainsi que les potions. Là, ça fait trois jours que rien ne passe. Je sais que Charlie est inquiet et... je ne peux pas me rendre au Temple, mais tu es là, j'en suis heureux. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista Draco. « Enfin, je veux dire, il y a une chose en plus que je peux faire pour toi, en tant que Monoïque ? »

« Oui, » souffla Ayase.

Il se saisit des mains de Draco et les posa sur son ventre.

« Utilise ta magie, aide-moi, mon frère, » le supplia presque Ayase.

Draco eut un petit sursaut de surprise.

« Aya', je peux pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire et si je faisais n'importe quoi ? » commença-t-il à babiller.

« Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, je te le promets. Écoute, tu vas me soulager un peu, ensuite, j'essayerai de boire et de dormir. Tu resteras avec moi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Bien. Et après, il faudra que tu ailles au Temple pour moi. On a des potions plus efficaces que celles d'Adélaïde. J'aurais dû les faire mais... disons qu'avec la compétition, j'ai un peu oublié le fait que je ne prenais plus de contraception et... »

Ayase haussa les épaules, sans finir sa phrase. Malgré ses traits tirés, ses cernes foncés, son sourire restait lumineux. Draco pouvait sentir la joie de l'Oméga à être de nouveau enceint. Draco se détendit un peu, il laissa Ayase lui placer ses paumes bien à plat sur son ventre.

« Vas-y, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. Essaye de penser à notre don. »

Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux. Draco prit une longue inspiration tout en laissant sa magie prendre possession de lui. C'était toujours un sentiment étrange qu'il avait eu l'occasion de pratiquer plus d'une fois au Temple, sous la surveillance des Maîtres. La chaleur prenait vie dans son ventre là où sa réserve de magie se tenait. Puis elle parcourait son corps pour venir se réfugier dans ses mains. Il lui fallait ensuite la faire sortir de lui, en douceur, afin qu'elle soigne et apaise son ami.

Draco remercia intérieurement ses enseignants monoïques au Temple. Il allait pouvoir aider Ayase. Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement il passa ainsi, ses mains sur le ventre plat de son ami, à tenter de l'apaiser. Pourtant, bientôt la fatigue se fit sentir, lui faisant choisir d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire une mauvaise manipulation et blesser Ayase ainsi que l'embryon.

« Viens, mon frère, » l'invita Ayase en lui désignant le matelas de la main.

Draco s'allongea une nouvelle fois à côté de lui, sa tête blonde partageant l'oreiller avec la brune. Instinctivement, les deux Monoïques se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Draco passa son bras sur le torse nu et le caressa doucement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, toujours fatigué mais la nausée est passée. Je vais enfin avoir un peu de paix, » soupira Ayase.

Il y avait une telle lassitude mâtinée de reconnaissance dans sa voix que Draco culpabilisa.

« Tu aurais dû envoyer Charlie me chercher ! Je serais venu tout de suite si j'avais su ! »

« C'était ta nuit de noce, ta lune de miel, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, Harry et toi. Je savais que c'était important pour vous deux. »

Draco ne répondit pas, les paroles de son ami lui rappelant de délicieux moments. Ayase se mit à rire doucement, il se pencha un peu plus vers Draco pour lui embrasser la joue.

« J'en déduis à ton air rêveur que tout s'est bien passé ? »

Il y avait pourtant une véritable question malgré le ton badin. Draco rendit donc rapidement le baiser tout en souriant.

« Oui, très bien. »

Il se cala plus encore contre son ami, sa main parcourant l'épaule nue.

« En fait, j'ai assez peu de souvenirs de la chasse. Je me souviens juste que j'étais terrifié, tous mes souvenirs se sont mélangés, tu vois, et donc, je ne voulais pas que Harry me retrouve. »

Ayase hocha la tête.

« C'est une des conséquences de la drogue que nous prenons pendant la cérémonie. Elle réveille notre instinct de survie. J'étais assez inquiet à ce sujet, au vu de ton passé, » ajouta l'Oméga plus âgé.

Draco ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Une fois à la maison, Harry a été génial. En fait, il est toujours génial avec moi, depuis le tout début. C'est pas étonnant que je sois amoureux de lui. »

Ayase sourit gentiment face à l'annonce, sans interrompre son compagnon.

« Mais on n'a rien fait, enfin, rien de vraiment, enfin... tu vois quoi, » s'embrouilla Draco.

« Je pense que je vois à peu près. »

« Et donc, » continua Draco, « le lendemain, on était super bien et... et il y avait l'orage et aussi... et aussi... » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Ayase, Harry m'a fait l'amour et j'ai adoré ça. »

L'homme serra l'adolescent contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis si heureux pour vous deux, Draco. »

« Je l'aime vraiment. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Quand j'y pense, je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais c'est comme s'il m'avait accompagné durant tous ces mois, sans que je ne le sache. Il était là, pourtant. Dans ma tête. J'étais heureux de le revoir et je savais que je l'aimais, même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais que lui, depuis le début. Depuis la Présentation de Chourave, c'est comme si Harry m'avait lié à lui. C'est stupide. Surtout qu'en plus, je ne sais pas si lui m'aime à ce point... » termina Draco.

« Hum, là, je crois que tu cherches surtout à te rassurer, ou plutôt, que je te rassure. Tu sais parfaitement que Harry t'aime au-delà de tout. Il était prêt à abandonner sa meute, son père, sa vie, pour toi. »

Draco releva la tête, étonné.

« Comment... ? »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incertain.

« Antinoüs m'a parlé de ton escapade nocturne. Et j'ai parlé avec Harry. Si tu avais été donné à un autre, vous n'auriez pas été seuls bien que je n'aurais pu partir avec vous dans un premier temps. Je n'approuve pas la façon de faire des meutes avec les Omégas. Ils devraient avoir le droit de choisir librement leur compagnon. Mais bon, peut-être qu'on se trompe, c'est ce qu'a sous-entendu l'un des juges. Que les Omégas avaient le choix parmi les derniers vainqueurs, que leur voix finissait toujours par gagner. Cela n'est plus d'actualité de toute façon. »

Il sourit à son ami.

« Harry t'aime, Draco. Lui aussi, il ne pense qu'à toi depuis de longs mois. Vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Dès qu'il t'a vu, il a su. Tout comme Charlie avec moi. Cela arrive parfois aux Lycanthropes. Ils se sentent attirés par une personne, de façon totale, inconditionnelle. Vous êtes de véritables compagnons. »

Draco cessa un court instant les caresses qu'il faisait machinalement sur la peau hâlée d'Ayase.

« C'est possible, ça ? C'est comme si on est, je sais pas, comme des âmes-sœurs ? »

« En quelque sorte. Le loup interne reconnaît celui qui lui convient le mieux. Et l'homme aussi. C'est à la fois animal et réfléchi. Certainement aussi magique, après tout les Monoïques et les Lycanthropes _sont_ des créatures magiques. Je ne sais pas trop et cela n'arrive pas pour tout le monde. Nous sommes donc chanceux. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ayase de réfléchir avant de se lancer à nouveau.

« Quand Harry t'a vu, la première fois, il m'a harcelé. Il voulait que l'on aille te chercher tout de suite, qu'on te retrouve et t'oblige à aller au Temple, malgré ton père. Il était comme fou. Fou d'angoisse à l'idée de te perdre. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il fallait faire d'abord des demandes auprès de ma hiérarchie, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il a commencé à m'écouter uniquement quand j'ai abordé la question de ton âge. Tu étais jeune, très jeune, tu n'étais pas prêt et intouchable. »

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon.

« C'est ça qui l'a calmé. Il ne voulait pas donner le sentiment d'être, tu vois, un gros pervers qui regarde un enfant. »

La bouche de Draco forma un pli amer alors qu'il pensait à d'autres hommes qui n'avaient pas eu ce regret là.

« Mais ensuite... ensuite, ça a été terrible. On a appris l'attaque de la meute. Ton décès supposé ou ton kidnapping. Harry a été effondré. Je veux dire, vraiment effondré. »

Une fois encore, Draco releva sa tête vers Ayase afin d'étudier les yeux noisette qui le regardaient.

« On a eu peur pour sa santé, je te l'avoue. Il refusait de manger, de parler. Pendant des semaines, il ne faisait rien d'autre que ruminer dans son coin. Gideon a cru qu'il allait quitter la meute. Nous avons craint qu'effectivement, il ne s'en aille sans peut-être revenir. J'ai essayé de lui proposer d'autres Présentations mais il a toujours refusé. C'était toi qu'il voulait, toi qui hantait ses rêves, et seulement toi. »

Ayase soupira.

« Il était certain que tu étais en vie, quelque part. C'était comme s'il entendait ton appel, m'a-t-il dit un jour. Il voulait partir à ta recherche. On a réussi à lui faire comprendre, Remus en tête, que cela ne servirait à rien. Les mois ont passé, sa mélancolie est restée mais il allait mieux. On espérait tous que petit à petit, il finirait par surmonter ça. Et puis... »

Ayase sourit au garçon contre lui.

« Et puis je t'ai retrouvé, Draco. Et j'ai su qu'enfin, Harry serait heureux. Je savais qu'il finirait par te séduire, par s'unir avec toi, et qu'il était ce qui serait le mieux pour toi. Il t'avait attendu pendant si longtemps. »

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

Ainsi, Harry avait vécu quelque chose de fort, lui aussi, pendant toute cette longue année de torture. Mais maintenant, ils étaient enfin réunis et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

« Ayase, j'ai tant rêvé de lui quand j'étais avec eux. Est-ce que je l'appelais, pour de vrai ? Est-ce qu'il m'entendait ? »

Ayase réfléchit un instant.

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être, peut-être pas, comment savoir ? Nous sommes des créatures magiques, doublement dans notre cas. Si vraiment tu l'appelais et qu'il t'entendait dans ses songes, alors je suis encore plus responsable de ta peine, car nous l'avons convaincu de ne pas se lancer à ta recherche. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait, ton calvaire aurait pris fin plus tôt. »

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune Oméga de réfléchir.

« Non. Ne t'en veux pas. Si Harry m'avait retrouvé quand j'étais dans la meute, ils l'auraient tué et j'aurais perdu à jamais mon âme-sœur. Alors, au fond, la réponse n'a que peu d'importance. L'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble aujourd'hui. »

Les deux Omégas ne parlèrent plus. Rapidement, Ayase s'assoupit, prenant enfin un peu de repos maintenant que les nausées s'estompaient. Draco ne bougea pas, le laissant s'endormir totalement.

Une fois fait, il se leva sans faire de bruit, quitta la maisonnée et se dirigea rapidement à leur tente. Un curieux sentiment l'étreignit alors qu'il se saisissait des pierres aller-retour qui lui appartenaient.

Il était un Monoïque accompli, un Oméga uni. Un homme adulte et responsable par bien des côtés. Il allait retourner au Temple afin de faire ce que lui avait demandé Ayase. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il l'avait quitté et pourtant, tant de choses avaient changé.

Peut-être que sa vie allait enfin devenir un peu plus calme, désormais ?

En attendant, Draco se sentit serein et plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement alors qu'il faisait tournoyer les pierres dans sa paume. Oui, malgré ses seize ans à peine, il était un homme, un vrai, comme son père l'avait un jour souhaité... même si ce n'était sans doute pas de la façon dont Peter l'aurait voulu.

Il y eut comme un souffle dans la pièce alors que le corps de Draco disparaissait.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	41. Ces gens du passé

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : il n'y aura pas de publication dimanche prochain, désolée, mais comme vous le constatez, en ce moment, c'est chaud ^^"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

 **.**

 **Ces gens du passé**

* * *

 _Le plafond de la salle était haut, richement décoré de peintures et d'or. L'homme n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de peindre des foutus plafonds. Un plafond, c'est fait pour protéger de la pluie et du froid, point, pas pour être une œuvre d'art !_

 _De toute façon, il n'avait jamais trouvé l'art particulièrement intéressant, ne l'avait jamais compris._

 _Pas comme son fils, son ange absent. Lui aimait l'art, sous toutes ses formes. Y compris la danse comme il l'avait découvert par la suite._

 _Il n'avait jamais compris son fils non plus, songea l'homme avec un regain d'amertume._

 _Pourtant, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il essayait de comprendre son enfant, de le faire vivre à nouveau, au moins dans son cœur si ça ne pouvait être à ses côtés._

 _Draco avait toujours été un cadeau des Dieux, et il n'abandonnerait jamais, il passerait le reste de sa vie à essayer de le retrouver, à tenter de comprendre celui qu'il était et ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis cette nuit maudite._

 _Peter poussa un lourd soupir fatigué tout en reculant le livre qu'il lisait depuis des heures dans cette salle immense, froide et au plafond honteusement décoré._

 _Il avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres, voyagé au-delà des frontières qu'il connaissait, traversé des villes, des villages... des capitales._

 _Aujourd'hui, il était au centre du Monde Libre. Draco aurait tant aimé venir ici, faire toutes ces découvertes, lui-aussi. Il avait été si avide de savoir, de culture._

 _Sa main se leva pour venir se crisper sur le collier et le médaillon en or gravé au nom de son fils qui ne quittait jamais son cou balafré. Peter se reprit, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son enfant au passé. Non, Draco aime le savoir, il aime la culture, l'art, la danse. Il aime les fruits frais et la douceur de la confiture sur une tartine beurrée, il aime la belle saison et les papillons verts qui volent au-dessus des fleurs du jardin de Pomona. C'est un garçon bon, aimable et aimant. Son enfant._

 _Les poings serrés, la gorge nouée, l'homme reprit avec hargne sa lecture. Ces registres étaient indigestes au possible mais c'était là qu'il lui fallait chercher la meute de Werwulfs maudits qui lui avait ravi sa femme, deux de ses filles et peut-être son fils. Là qu'il pourrait lire les comptes-rendus du procès. C'était ce qu'il avait appris, à Godric. Si Draco avait été enlevé par Fenrir Greyback, alors ce dernier avait été capturé et exécuté. Et là, au milieu de ces feuilles, se trouvaient peut-être les réponses à ses questions._

 _« Peter Bones, de la vile de Chourave, Royaume de Poufsouffle ? » résonna une voix grave derrière lui._

 _L'ancien soldat se retourna tout en se redressant, suspicieux. Un homme habillé de noir, entouré de gardes dévolus à l'Empire, lui faisait désormais face._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Au nom de l'Empire et de nos quatre souverains, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol d'enfant et séquestration de Monoïque. »_

 **… … …**

Le brouhaha de la ville semblait sans fin, pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui interpellait Draco alors qu'il tenait fermement la main de son amant dans la sienne. C'était les couleurs, les odeurs, mélanges intrigants de parfums qui titillaient ses sens.

Godric était plus grande que Helga, mais surtout, elle semblait plus vivante, plus vibrante.

À moins, comme se dit le garçon, que ce ne soit dû qu'à cet immense marché, le plus important du Monde Libre d'après Remus.

Ici, sur l'immense place et les non moins imposantes halles, s'étalaient les richesses de tout l'Empire. C'était là, durant les quinze jours ininterrompus d'achats, de ventes et d'échanges que les différents membres du monde, ou tout du moins de Gryffondor, se rencontraient.

La meute de Gideon était là, comme chaque année. Et comme chaque année, les gens se battaient pour avoir leur sel au goût particulièrement apprécié, notamment sur les tables des quatre souverains, mais aussi leurs poissons séchés, leurs bijoux en nacre et leurs perles.

Draco avait été surpris par cette foule, plus encore de voir que les habitants de cette ville ne tremblaient pas devant des Loups-garous. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas des habitants des autres royaumes. Mais ici, dans tout le royaume de Gryffondor et plus encore à Godric, les Werwulfs étaient acceptés. Voire, en ce qui concernaient ceux de la Garde Royale, vénérés.

Harry et Remus avaient décidé que leur groupe se rendrait de suite à la rencontre de leur congénère de la Garde, justement. Ainsi, à peine avaient-ils atteint les remparts de la ville qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la caserne dédiée à cette unité d'élite.

Draco avait été tendu. Il allait revoir pour la première fois ses anciens prétendants et craignait cette rencontre. Néanmoins, toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient révélées sans fondement. La délégation de la meute des Rives du Sud avait été accueillie dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'amitié. Draco avait même pu parler plus librement avec Egill, Grímr, Úlfr et Vargr, bien plus agréables et accessibles maintenant que le stress de la compétition était passée. Avec eux, Draco avait compris ce que Gideon, Charlie et tant d'autres lui avaient expliqué à l'époque. C'était vrai, il aurait été choyé ici, et sans aucun doute aimé et respecté par son vainqueur.

Cette constatation, sans lui faire regretter le moins du monde ses choix ou son amant, lui mit un étrange baume au cœur. Depuis son union, Draco avait le sentiment que, une à une, chacune de ses plaies et blessures à l'âme se refermait doucement.

La délégation dormait donc ici, avec la meute de la Garde Royale, et passait ses journées sur le gigantesque marché, soit pour vendre, soit pour acheter. Cependant, comme tous l'avaient prédit, un des membres de leur délégation ne quitta bientôt plus la meute de Godric : Ginny.

Malgré les reniflements dédaigneux de Charlie et ses frères, les inquiétudes de leur mère, la jeune et fougueuse louve avait décrété qu'elle accompagnerait la délégation afin de revoir l'homme qui l'avait séduite et avec lequel elle n'avait cessé de correspondre depuis, à savoir Egill.

Draco releva le nez vers Harry, tout sourire, alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi les marchands. Ils avaient décidé de s'accorder une trêve. Aujourd'hui était pour eux, ils parcouraient le marché pour leur satisfaction personnelle, pas pour la meute. Harry lui avait aussi proposé de manger le midi au marché et le soir dans un restaurant avant de se promener en amoureux dans la vieille ville.

Le jeune Oméga était aux anges. Cette journée avec Harry, il l'attendait depuis leur cérémonie d'union.

En effet, une fois les trois jours de lune de miel finis, la vie dans la meute avait repris ses droits. Harry était très sollicité, que ce soit à la pêche, aux salines, dans les champs au vue de la saison et enfin, en raison de sa reconnaissance officielle en tant que Parvis Alpha.

Gideon le voulait près de lui le plus possible et à chaque réunion du conseil de la meute. Harry partageait avec lui chaque décision, chaque conseil, chaque avis ou demande.

Combiné à ça le fait que Draco, de son côté, devait veiller sur Ayase, Asami et que deux bébés étaient nés, à savoir le fils de Remus et Tonks et celui de la grande sœur d'Olivier, le jeune Oméga n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps seul avec son époux.

Ayase avait été très malade. La grossesse le rendait plus que nauséeux, il avait perdu du poids malgré la présence de Draco à ses côtés et les remèdes du Temple. Un peu avant la pleine lune, Draco avait été dans l'obligation de demander de l'aide à ses maîtres. Deux Monoïques étaient venus pour le soutenir dans les soins à son ami. Ayase, en plus du fait d'être malade et affaibli, était angoissé au possible à l'idée de perdre son bébé durant la pleine lune. Seule la présence de ses frères avait réussi à le calmer.

Cela n'avait pas été tout à fait du goût de Charlie. Depuis sa brutale compréhension des relations entre Monoïques, il avait vu l'arrivée de ces derniers auprès de son compagnon d'un mauvais œil. Son sentiment d'impuissance devant l'état de santé et du moral d'Ayase n'avait rien fait pour arranger son humeur. Malgré cela, Charlie avait pu constater de lui-même qu'Ayase se portait mieux en leur présence. Le Bêta en avait été profondément malheureux, se jugeant totalement inutile.

Draco avait donc été dans l'obligation de lui remonter le moral et de prendre soin de lui également. Harry l'avait assisté dans cette tâche qui avait eu pourtant un effet secondaire pour le moins négatif sur leur propre couple. Outre le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup, Harry était devenu atrocement jaloux, lui aussi, des autres Monoïques.

À chaque fois que Draco partait au Temple ou les rencontrait, le mâle devenait agressif, quand bien même Draco lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait au Temple et ce que lui en pensait, à savoir qu'ils ne trompaient pas leurs époux. Ils apprenaient simplement aux plus jeunes, leurs accordaient du plaisir ou du réconfort quand ces derniers le désiraient.

Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet, le summum ayant été atteint le jour où Harry était devenu également jaloux d'Ayase et de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco. Cette nuit-là, le dominant dormit seul sur le canapé.

Ce n'était d'habitude pas le cas quand Draco était en contact avec les Monoïques. Au contraire, la jalousie de Harry ne trouvait d'apaisement que lorsque Draco lui démontrait de façon claire que son cœur, ainsi que son corps, n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Si le jeune soumis n'appréciait pas la jalousie en elle-même de son compagnon, sa fougue, son désir et le plaisir qu'ils en retiraient ensuite pendant toute la nuit lui convenait parfaitement. Pas cette fois-là. Le simple fait que Harry critique sa façon de faire avec Ayase, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ou leurs chastes câlins, lui avait hérissé le poil. Un grondement sourd était sorti de sa gorge, avant qu'ils ne s'engueulent copieusement. Mais Draco n'avait rien lâché. Après sa nuit solitaire, Harry avait abdiqué et ils s'étaient ensuite dignement réconciliés sur l'oreiller.

Harry n'avait plus jamais rien dit au sujet d'Ayase, reconnaissant même qu'il avait été ridicule sur ce point. Il ne disait rien non plus pour le Temple, même si Draco savait que cela avait été plus dur pour lui à accepter. Ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire, y compris le jour où Draco agirait de cette façon-là au Temple. L'Oméga ne comptait pas rompre cette promesse, il voulait être le plus honnête possible avec Harry. Le dominant le méritait et lui l'aimait si fort qu'il ne voulait pas le trahir ainsi. À l'issue de cette discussion, Harry avait semblé être apaisé.

Les mois depuis son union avaient donc paru bien longs à Draco, dans le sens où il ne voyait pas assez Harry selon lui. Même s'ils se voyaient tous les jours, il se languissait de son mâle. Draco aussi s'était jeté corps et âme dans ses tâches, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer que Harry et lui pourraient passer des journées juste tous les deux, en amoureux.

Avec l'annonce du départ de la meute pour le grand marché annuel ainsi que celui des festivités du solstice, un mois plus tard, le garçon avait été effondré. Harry devait s'y rendre, sur ordre de l'Alpha, afin de représenter la meute. L'annonce que Harry était devenu le Parvis Alpha de cette grande meute se ferait ainsi.

Draco avait pleuré dans les bras d'Ayase dont le ventre était devenu très rond malgré le peu de mois de grossesse et son manque de santé des premiers temps, certain que Harry ne voudrait pas de lui pour ces longs voyages.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. Harry ne voulait pas voyager sans lui, il lui avait même promis qu'après les fêtes du solstice, ils passeraient l'hiver juste tous les deux et feraient de cette façon ce fameux voyage de noces dont Draco lui avait tant parlé. Leur seule contrainte durant cette période hivernale était leur date de retour dans la meute, à savoir février, afin que Draco soit présent pour l'accouchement d'Ayase.

Une délégation avait été désignée afin de partir pour Godric. Certains reviendraient ensuite chez eux, d'autres continueraient leur voyage jusqu'aux fêtes du solstice. À cette date, d'autres Lycanthropes de la meute partiraient et tout le monde se rejoindrait aux frontières de Traverse, là où devaient se tenir les réjouissances de décembre.

Harry avait expliqué à l'Oméga que les Lycanthropes avaient plusieurs lieux de rencontre pour ces grandes fêtes, y compris en dehors de tout territoire d'une meute.

L'adolescent avait écouté, attentif. Ces fêtes étaient très importantes pour les Werwulfs, surtout quand elles coïncidaient avec une pleine lune. Elles duraient pendant une bonne semaine et nombre de Lycanthropes de tous âges venaient. C'était une occasion de partage, d'échange, y compris entre membres des meutes, d'autant que les soumis qui s'étaient déclarés disponibles devaient choisir leur dominant avant la fin de celles-ci.

À ce sujet, Lavande et Lancey étaient enfin officiellement en couple. Leur union aurait lieu après les fêtes. Quant à Ginny, elle s'était elle aussi déclarée, avant d'annoncer qu'elle partirait à Godric avec la délégation. Tout le monde savait donc parfaitement pourquoi.

Draco était heureux à déambuler ainsi dans les rues pavées de la ville. Harry l'embrassait de temps en temps, alors que les gens se retournaient souvent sur leur passage. Draco savait qu'il en était la cause. Voir un Monoïque était toujours une source de surprise et de joie pour les habitants du Monde libre, surtout en dehors des Présentations. Plusieurs marchands ou passants, notamment les vieilles femmes ou les jeunes mamans, venaient à lui pour lui embrasser la main ou lui demander une bénédiction pour leurs enfants. Le jeune homme y répondait continuellement par l'affirmative, ce malgré les quelques grognements de Harry quand des hommes faisaient de même. Mais l'Oméga n'était pas dupe. Le dominant transpirait de fierté, voire de vanité, à marcher ainsi aux côtés d'un Monoïque, montrant à tous qu'il en était l'époux et qu'il avait donc réussi l'exploit de séduire l'un de ces êtres si recherchés.

Draco resserra sa prise sur la main de son compagnon, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

« Tu es heureux, Draco ? »

« Très. »

Harry lui rendit un sourire resplendissant, il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau sur ses lèvres roses.

 **… … …**

« Parvis Alpha, tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

« Certain, Remus. De toute façon, c'était convenu comme cela avec Gideon, il est parfaitement au courant. »

Remus jeta un regard soucieux à son futur Alpha.

« Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux... »

« Nous le sommes suffisamment. Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, et en plus, c'est vous qui avez toutes nos provisions et notre recette, » fit remarquer avec justesse Harry.

Il donna une accolade à son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, tout se passera bien et nous nous reverrons pour les fêtes. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Je m'inquiéterai toujours un peu pour toi, Harry, d'autant que c'est la première fois que vous vous retrouverez ainsi, en meute nomade. Mais je suppose que c'est ainsi, vous grandissez, et même si je vois toujours les louveteaux que vous avez été, ce n'est plus le cas. Vous êtes des hommes. Bien, nous nous reverrons alors aux fêtes, si Dora et les petits peuvent venir. Sinon, je te dis à dans plusieurs mois. »

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant le groupe dont ils prenaient la tête.

Celui de Remus retournait vers les Rives, tout aussi chargé ou presque qu'à l'aller. Ce n'était plus du sel ou du poisson dans les sacs et les carrioles, mais du sucre, du chocolat, du café, des épices et différentes sortes de tissus. Ils étaient, quoi qu'en dise Harry, bien plus nombreux que son propre groupe qui lui voyagerait sur les Terres de Gryffondor et d'Espérance avant d'aller au lieu de fête pour le solstice.

Harry et Draco voyageraient en la compagnie de Ron et de Hermione, comme de bien entendu, mais aussi en celle de Lancey et Lavande, ainsi que de Ginny et Egill, en couple reconnu depuis la veille. Lancey disait au revoir à son frère, Geoffrey. Quand Draco s'était rendu compte, aux Rives, que les deux frères Hooper faisaient parti du voyage, il en avait gémi de désespoir. Un Hooper était déjà difficile à supporter, alors deux ! Pourtant, il s'était avéré que Lancey et Geoffrey étaient mutuellement leur victime préférée, laissant ainsi en une paix toute relative les autres membres du groupe. Les frères se séparaient désormais, chacun partant dans une direction opposée.

« Bien, » lança Harry joyeusement. « En route ! »

Les quatre couples se mirent en branle, sur leurs deux jambes. Ils traversèrent les remparts de Godric, Draco ne cessant d'admirer une dernière fois la ville alors qu'ils le faisaient. Tout comme à Chourave et même Helga, les alentours de la ville étaient composés de champs, de vergers et de petits villages d'agriculteurs.

Peu à peu, les chemins délaissèrent leurs pavés pour de la simple terre battue, puis devinrent de plus en plus étroits alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des dernière habitations. Enfin, le petit groupe pénétra dans une forêt clairsemée puis s'enfonça en elle, la rendant de plus en plus sombre.

L'automne quittait le Royaume de Gryffondor, cela était visible ici et plus encore alors qu'ils montaient vers le Nord, en direction d'Espérance.

Bien qu'il ne le désire nullement, ce voyage rappelait à Draco celui qu'il avait fait avec son ancienne meute à cette période de l'année. Compagnon-Loup avait beau le gronder, rien n'y faisait.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le groupe s'était séparé. La forêt était belle malgré la saison, le temps encore doux dans la journée bien que les nuits soient fraîches. Draco semblait perdu, son regard gris fixant les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Là encore, cela lui rappelait son ancienne meute.

Non, se secoua mentalement le garçon. D'accord il y avait un feu de camp, d'accord ils se transformaient pour chasser, mais le reste du temps, ils marchaient comme des hommes, prenaient leur temps, discutaient. Ils dormaient dans des tentes, une pour chaque couple, pas à la belle étoile. Les traces de leur humanité étaient encore là, ne serait-ce que dans les gamelles et les ustensiles qu'ils utilisaient.

« Tu te sens bien, mon p'tit loup ? »

Draco sourit à Hermione alors qu'elle passait l'un de ses bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Ça va. Un peu fatigué. »

« Vraiment ? On marche trop vite pour toi ? » s'inquiéta de suite Harry qui lui tendait une gamelle pleine de ragoût.

« Non, rassure-toi, Harry, j'ai dû avancer bien plus vite... avant... »

Le garçon plongea son nez dans son bol, tout en touillant des morceaux de viande du bout de sa fourchette, sans rien ajouter de plus. Le silence se fit dans la petite clairière où ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit.

« Bon... » fit finalement Harry. « Mange, on ira se coucher tôt ce soir, d'accord ? »

Draco redressa un peu la tête, lui adressa un petit sourire avant de commencer à manger. Les discussions reprirent autour du feu, ainsi que les rires de Ginny et Egill, très amoureux.

Une fois sa pitance avalée, Draco lança un rapide « bonne nuit » à ses camarades et partit se réfugier dans sa tente. Il se passa un morceau de tissu humide sur le visage avant de se glisser sous sa couverture.

Il était allongé sur une peau de bête, comme avant. Les poings de l'adolescent se crispèrent alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il tenta de s'imaginer Compagnon-Loup à ses côtés, bien réel. Nul doute qu'il lui mordrait les fesses pour le remuer un peu. Le passé était le passé, se noyer dedans ne changerait rien. D'autant qu'il n'avait rien à regretter, rien.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le souvenir de son bébé perdu, puis de Daniel et d'Epsilon qui l'avaient laissé dans cette clairière le fit éclater en sanglots amers.

« Draco ? »

Harry venait d'entrer dans la tente, sans qu'il ne l'entende. Le garçon essuya rapidement ses joues, sans se retourner.

« Oui ? » marmonna-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

« Tu pleures ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Draco sur le même ton. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Je veux dire, non je ne pleure pas, j'ai juste un chat dans la gorge. Je vais bien. »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Il enleva sa chemise, se passa lui aussi le linge sur le visage et le torse avant de s'allonger à son tour, le corps plaqué contre le dos de son époux.

« Un chat dans la gorge ? Vraiment ? Voilà qui est ennuyeux, surtout pour un Loup-garou, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco sourit faiblement mais préféra ne pas se retourner.

« Sans doute, si, » murmura-t-il.

Les bras de Harry l'enveloppèrent avec tendresse puis le dominant fit basculer lentement le garçon vers lui. Draco nicha aussitôt son visage dans le cou de l'homme. Harry le câlina, lui embrassa le dessus du crâne.

« Draco, et si tu me disais ce qui te tourmente ? Tout allait bien à Godric, tu étais heureux. On pouvait passer du temps tous les deux, comme tu le souhaitais. Pourtant, depuis que l'on est parti, je te sens de moins en moins bien. Tu regrettes ? Tu aurais voulu, je ne sais pas, que les autres ne soient pas là ? Ou peut-être que tu voulais retourner aux Rives, avec Ayase ? »

La tristesse dans la voix de Harry, notamment sur les derniers mots, n'échappa pas à l'oreille attentive de Draco. Il embrassa la peau nue sous lui.

« Non, Harry, non je ne regrette rien. Je suis bien avec toi. »

Il se terra un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, ses mains s'arrimèrent aux épaules rondes.

« Je suis si bien avec toi, Harry, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je t'aime. »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

« Mais ? » demanda le dominant, cherchant à faire parler Draco, à se qu'il se confie à lui.

« Mais... » Draco se mordit la lèvre. Non, il ne voulait pas pleurer ! Il n'était pas faible ! « Mais... Asami me manque, » lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix étranglée.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à celle-là.

« Asami ? » répéta-t-il.

La tête blonde nichée dans son cou bougea pour acquiescer. Le cerveau de Harry se mit à bouillonner alors qu'il réfléchissait, cherchant à comprendre comment le fait qu'Asami ne soit pas là cause autant de détresse à son amant.

« Et... euh... il te manque vraiment ? Je veux dire, pourquoi il te manque à ce point ? Tu as l'air si malheureux, Draco... »

« Je... J'aime Asami, et ma nouvelle famille. Ils me manquent tous. Et puis, il va bientôt y avoir un nouveau bébé... »

Draco se tortilla, comme mal à l'aise. Harry lui caressa le bras, les cheveux, l'esprit toujours en alerte.

« Tu sais, Charlie ne voulait pas de bébé après Asami. C'était dommage parce que lui il est très content d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Harry se figea un instant avant de reprendre ses caresses.

« Draco, nous aussi on aura une famille, des enfants. On en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux des enfants avec toi. Mais pas tout de suite, tu es encore trop jeune et... »

L'homme brun stoppa brusquement alors qu'un nouvel éclair de compréhension le frappait. Il déglutit, chercha un instant ses mots.

« Tu auras tes bébés, Draco, je te le promets, » reprit-il d'une voix très douce tout en accentuant ses caresses. « De beaux bébés, forts, vigoureux et en pleine santé. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » murmura Draco en fermant douloureusement ses yeux.

« Je le sais. Mon amour, tu as pu porter la vie dans des conditions atroces. Ce n'était pas ta faute si... enfin, je veux dire, tu étais maltraité et... Draco, je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne peux sans doute pas comprendre cette perte, c'est vrai, mais ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et cet enfant. Vous n'auriez pas survécu dans cette meute. Et si tu as pu être enceint avec eux, alors si, je sais que tu nous feras de beaux enfants. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point. »

Draco embrassa le creux du cou de son homme, ému par ses paroles maladroites.

« S'il était né, s'il était vivant, tu te serais quand même battu pour moi ? » chuchota-t-il à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu l'aurais accepté auprès de toi ? »

« Je me serai battu pour toi, oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Quant à l'enfant, j'aurais fait selon ton souhait. Si tu avais voulu le garder, alors je l'aurais élevé comme mon fils. Et si tu avais voulu le confier à une autre meute, alors je t'aurais soutenu. Parce que je t'aime, Draco. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il bougea, se plaça dans une position plus confortable, la tête calée sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il enfin.

Les yeux toujours clos, le garçon sentit comme un poids quitter son cœur. Ce bébé ne serait plus, jamais. Il n'avait même jamais été. Mais en cet instant, c'était comme s'il en faisait enfin son deuil.

Harry le caressait encore alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla à l'aube. Il s'étira et décida de réveiller dignement Harry. Quand ils sortirent de la tente, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux de Harry plus ébouriffés que jamais, ce fut pour être accueillis par les moqueries de Lancey.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez été en forme ce matin, pas vrai ? Je ne savais pas que ta voix montait si haut dans les aigus, Draco. Et toi Harry, joli coupe de cheveux. Au fait, fait gaffe, ta braguette est ouverte, ce sera dommage qu'elle prenne froid après tant d'efforts. »

« Mais tu vas te taire, espèce de crétin ? » fit Draco, les joues rouges.

« Oh ! Draco est enfin de retour parmi nous ! Quel bonheur ! »

« Lancey, mon amour, la ferme, » lança Lavande en lui pinçant le flanc, faisant ricaner l'homme.

Malgré tout, Lancey se tut après un dernier clin d'œil complice à un Harry stoïque, qui avait quand même pris le temps de vérifier que sa braguette était bien fermée, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit l'abruti. Harry s'installa aux côtés de Draco. Hermione leur tendit une tasse de café à chacun, qu'ils burent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre. Enfin, Harry l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, mettant ainsi des étincelles dans le ventre encore sensible du plus jeune.

« Je suis heureux d'être là avec toi, » murmura l'Oméga.

« Asami te manque moins ? »

Draco sourit.

« Oui, bien moins. Je pense que je vais pouvoir bien plus apprécier la suite de ce voyage. »

« Tant mieux. Mais si tu sens qu'il te manque de nouveau, lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, viens m'en parler tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » sourit Draco.

Néanmoins, la suite du voyage se déroula sans que cela ne se produise.

Leur groupe franchit les frontières d'Espérance mais ils décidèrent de ne pas se rendre à Traverse. Ron et les filles n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt. Harry et Lancey étaient sans opinion, Draco, lui, refusait d'y mettre un pied. Pour lui, Traverse était le lieu où Greyback avait été jugé, condamné et exécuté. Egill, le seul qui aurait aimé voir la capitale de l'Empire, se rangea donc à la majorité.

Draco émit par contre le désir de retourner à Poudlard et aussi à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir dignement à certains de ses amis et surtout, il avait très envie de revoir Poppy, Sirius, les professeurs Brûlopot et Dumbledore. Il expliqua aussi à Harry, une nuit, qu'il aimerait parler au professeur Snape afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère biologique. Il avait bien envoyé des lettres à son professeur pour les lui faire suivre, mais il n'avait reçu qu'une seule réponse de sa maman, peu après son arrivée dans la meute. Depuis, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Narcissa, par qui que ce soit.

« Tu préfères que nous nous rendions d'abord à la clairière des fêtes, Harry, ou d'abord à ce Champ-au-Lardon ? »

« Pré-au-Lard, Ron ! » fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon, ça ressemble, » bougonna le dominant. « Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« On pourrait sans doute s'arrêter avant les fêtes. On a du temps devant nous alors si ça peut faire plaisir à Draco, » proposa Harry.

« D'un autre côté, une ou deux nuits dans une auberge ne serait pas de refus, » fit à son tour Lavande alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux d'un air désappointé. « Puisque ce sont des Mages, ils auront un peu plus de confort. J'avoue que je rêve d'un bain chaud et d'un peu de repos dans un bon lit. »

« Lavandounette, tu es bien douillette, » la taquina Lancey.

Draco soupira en se détournant du couple qui se chamaillait gentiment. L'Oméga n'avait pas prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ou Poudlard quand il avait préparé son voyage. Il n'y avait pas pensé lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la meute, ni même à Godric. Étonnamment, c'était Remus lui-même qui lui avait mis l'idée en tête quand le Loup-garou l'avait interrogé sur la question. Draco avait été surpris, n'ayant en réalité pas réalisé que leur petit voyage vers les festivités du solstice les conduirait à un ou deux jours seulement de marche de ces lieux si chargés en souvenirs et émotions pour lui. Néanmoins, il avait rapidement secoué la tête, en négation, quand Remus lui avait demandé s'il comptait s'y rendre. Remus l'avait ensuite encouragé dans cette voie, lui soutenant que c'était bien trop tôt pour lui de s'y rendre à nouveau.

L'insistance du Lycanthrope ne l'avait pas interpellé sur le moment, pourtant, plus ils se rapprochaient du village et de l'école des Mages, plus le garçon s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Remus avait-il insisté de la sorte ?

Sa curiosité naturelle était piquée au vif, et bien qu'il sache que cela n'était pas toujours sans risque, l'envie de retourner en ces lieux le taraudait méchamment.

« Draco ? »

L'adolescent redressa son nez, réalisant que tous le regardaient.

« Euh... oui ? »

« Cela fait deux fois que Harry te demande si tu préfères qu'on y aille avant, » s'impatienta Egill.

« Oh ! Pardon, je réfléchissais. Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, » répondit enfin l'Oméga, faisant sourire Hermione.

« Toujours un peu dans la lune, ce petit, » dit-elle avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, » fit cependant Ginny. « Après tout, les Mages de ce pays ne sont pas comme les Gryffondors, ils n'aiment pas vraiment ceux de notre race. En plus, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés confrontés à une meute, eh bien... » son regard se fit lourd de sens, « on ne peut pas dire que cela se soit bien passé. »

« Non, c'est même un euphémisme, » dit Draco avec aigreur. « Je te rappelle que j'y étais. »

« Je le sais bien. D'où mon inquiétude. Ils pourraient croire que nous sommes comme eux. »

Draco fut étrangement reconnaissant à la louve de ne pas prononcer le nom maudit de son ancien Alpha. Même s'il lui en coûtait d'admettre que Ginny pouvait avoir raison, il savait tout autant que son raisonnement n'était pas dénué de sens. C'était aussi l'un des arguments qu'avait utilisés Remus, nota-t-il soudain.

« Au contraire, » fit Ron à son tour avec sa bonhomie coutumière. « Ils vont reconnaître Draco, ils savent bien qu'ils n'est pas un mauvais Lycanthrope ! »

Après quelques palabres, Harry se redressa du tronc d'arbre abattu sur lequel il s'était assis.

« Bien, même si je comprends tes doutes, Ginny, je préfère que l'on s'y rende maintenant. Draco a très envie de retourner là-bas, nous sommes tous curieux de voir ne serait-ce que de loin cette école si extraordinaire dont tous les Mages se vantent. Et ce n'est pas quelques jours de plus ou de moins qui changeront quoi que ce soit à la suspicion possible des habitants envers une meute de Loups-garous errante. Alors autant y aller avant les fêtes ! Lavande a raison, de bons bains chauds ne nous ferons pas de mal ! »

Sur ces paroles, ils levèrent le camp et partirent en direction de Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Draco sentait l'excitation l'envahir... ainsi qu'une certaine angoisse sourde qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

 **… … …**

Peter tournait en rond, tel un lion dans sa cage tandis qu'il arpentait une nouvelle fois la petite pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis ce qui lui semblait des semaines, voire des mois. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, du moins pour ces derniers.

Son geôlier lui avait annoncé qu'une visite lui était annoncée. L'ancien officier avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir à ces mots. Après son arrestation, il lui avait semblé que sa vie tournait au cauchemar, une fois encore.

Il avait été entendu par trois juges puis enfermé dans cette cellule dans l'attente, lui avait-on dit, de son véritable procès.

De ce que Peter en avait compris, ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit du 5 juin 1580 n'était plus un secret et l'enfant qu'il avait arraché des bras de cet être étrange, était bien un Monoïque. Mais faisant fi de ses suppliques, les juges avaient refusé de lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de son enfant, s'il avait été avec Greyback, s'il était toujours vivant, quelque part.

Peter se rassit avec désespoir sur sa paillasse. Le fait que Draco soit effectivement un Monoïque n'était pas une surprise pour lui. Au fur et à mesure que Draco grandissait, les doutes avaient aussi grandi dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre la vérité, même si cette maudite Présentation de Chourave l'avait mise en première ligne. Malgré cela, Peter avait toujours eu l'infime espoir que non, il n'avait pas enlevé un Monoïque cette nuit-là, qu'il n'avait pas privé l'un de ces êtres sacrés de sa destiné. Il ne voulait pas avoir commis ce crime.

Puis alors les souvenirs de la créature et du bébé, de Caroline et du berceau vide, de son petit garçon, si beau, si doux, qu'il aimait par dessus tout même s'il ne le comprenait pas toujours, lui broyaient le cœur.

L'homme serra les poings avec rage alors que sa voix rauque se faisait entendre dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

« C'est mon fils ! Mon fils ! Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez bien dire, c'est mon enfant ! Vous entendez !? »

Des bruits de pas, suivis du cliquetis de la serrure de sa porte en fer le firent se redresser. L'homme adopta de suite une posture fière et guerrière. Au diable les accusations, il restait un soldat, un officier de la Garde Royale de son Altesse de Poufsouffle. Il n'était pas un vulgaire manant ou un bandit de grand chemin.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une forme sombre qui portait un lourd manteau dont la capuche recouvrait la tête. Peter fronça les sourcils. L'être marchait d'un pas si léger qu'elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol.

« Votre fils ? Vraiment ? » fit alors une voix derrière la forme noire.

 **… … …**

Les jeunes gens marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les ruelles sombres et désertes. La nuit était tombée, le mauvais temps venant avec elle. Il faisait froid, le brouillard était épais et nul doute que la pluie, peut-être même la neige, était en chemin.

« Alors, c'est par où ? » demanda Hermione.

« Là-bas. Les Trois Balais est plus agréable, je l'admets, mais je préfère que l'on s'annonce à la Tête de Sanglier. Le propriétaire est le frère du directeur de Poudlard, et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. C'était là aussi que Megan et Ralph avaient dormi, » répondit Draco de sa petite voix fatiguée.

Harry se retourna, soucieux. Son amant était pâle. Il lui avait pourtant pris sa charge et avait veillé à ce qu'il soit bien couvert. Sans rien dire, il accéléra le pas dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Draco. Le futur Alpha savait que ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique qui mettait Draco dans cet état. Du moins, pas seulement. Le fait qu'il parle de Ralph et Megan en était l'un des signes les plus évidents. Draco était anxieux et plus que tout, il mourait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses anciens compagnons.

Cette constatation renforça Harry dans l'idée qu'il avait choisi la meilleure solution. Leur visite à Pré-au-Lard n'était que le début, la première étape dans sa recherche des deux fuyards de la meute de Greyback. Draco avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. De la même façon, il fallait qu'ils aillent à Poufsouffle afin de retrouver sa sœur et son père. Certes, le temps leur était plus que compté, étant donné qu'ils devaient être de retour aux Rives du Sud courant février, Draco voulant absolument être présent pour la naissance du bébé d'Ayase et Charlie, prévu en mars.

Tant pis, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Ils pourraient peut-être avancer un peu dans les recherches, peut-être même retrouver Megan et Ralph, et ensuite, partir pour Poufsouffle à l'automne suivant. Gideon ne serait pas ravi mais le bien-être de Draco passerait avant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'étable dont les larges fenêtres faites de petits carreaux de verres jaunâtres éclairaient la ruelle.

Harry soupira alors que les filles faisaient une moue dubitative devant l'aspect peu engageant de l'établissement.

« C'est mieux à l'intérieur, promis. Et on y mange très bien ! » soutint Draco, cette fois l'impatience palpable dans sa voix.

Egill haussa une épaule, puis, sans s'attarder davantage, il frappa lourdement à la porte avant d'entrer.

Il savait que son allure imposerait un minimum de respect. Il avait gardé son manteau de la Garde Royale de Gryffondor avec les armoiries de la classe d'élite de Godric. Certes, l'emblème à tête de loup brodé à côté indiquait aussi clairement sa nature mais il savait tout autant que peu le remarquaient de prime abord en dehors de leur propre Royaume. Et quand bien même, les Loups de Godric étaient respectés et craints dans tout le Monde Libre.

En effet, son entrée coupa court aux discussions et rires gras de la grande salle. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le grand soldat qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

Le fait qu'il soit suivi de camarades bien moins prestigieux fit également froncer des sourcils mais les choses avait été placées.

« Eh bien, un soldat de Godric, de son Altesse lui-même. Que me vaut l'honneur ? » demanda un homme à la barbe grise en s'avançant vers eux.

Les Lycanthropes surent de suite que l'homme, comme tous ceux présents ici, était un Mage.

« Nous sommes venus de très loin, afin de vous rencontrer, si vous êtes bien Abelforth Dumbledore, » déclara Harry d'une voix claire en s'avançant vers lui.

Le Mage croisa ses bras sur sa forte poitrine, ses sourcils broussailleux collés l'un à l'autre dans la suspicion.

« Oui, c'est bien lui, Harry, » fit alors Draco en enlevant la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête, dévoilant sa longue chevelure blonde.

Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre dans la salle, Abelforth poussa un cri proche du rugissement et s'approcha du garçon afin de le prendre dans les bras.

« Draco ! Mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? J'étais si furieux contre mon imbécile de frère quand j'ai su que tu étais parti précipitamment, sans même venir nous dire au revoir ! »

Draco sourit et s'extirpa de l'étreinte de fer dont il était l'objet de la part du Mage.

« Je vais très bien. Je vous présente des amis, ils viennent de ma nouvelle meute, à Gryffondor. Enfin, sauf Egill qui un ami de la Garde de Godric. Et lui, c'est mon époux, Harry Potter, » expliqua Draco, visiblement ému.

Il était revenu quelques fois à Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties autorisées aux élèves le week-end. À chaque fois, il était passé voir ceux qui l'avaient aidé dans la clairière, les premiers à l'avoir sauvés, Abelforth en tête, ainsi qu'Ambrosius et Aglaé qui tenaient la boutique de sucrerie.

« Mais regardez-moi ça ! » s'exclama une femme outrageusement maquillée. « Le petit loup est devenu un Monoïque dans toute sa splendeur ! Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. »

Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Abelforth.

« Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu ? Tu as du travail, Anabella ! »

Il soupira et continua.

« Après ton départ, le fait que tu sois né Monoïque est devenu une certitude. Parce que certains doutaient encore avant cela. Le procès de Greyback avait fait couler de l'encre, des questions s'étaient posées ici et puis bon, beaucoup dans le coin ont radoté sur ta supposé lignée. Tu sais, une certaine famille de Serpentard. »

« Ah ! Supposée ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, vieux bouc ! Ce n'est pas pour rien si l'épouse Malfoy est morte ! Tout le monde se doute que c'est son mari qui l'a tuée ! Même le fils y serait mêlé ! » s'écria la dénommée Anabella alors qu'elle servait à boire de grosses pintes de bières à une table.

« La ferme, pétasse ! » cria Abelforth.

Le manteau que Draco avait enlevé de ses épaules tomba au sol. Ses traits s'affaissèrent alors que sa peau devenait proche du cadavérique.

« Que... Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il d'une voix stridente.

Abelforth lança un regard noir à son employée, il attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraîna derrière le bar, vers une petite porte en bois crasseuse.

« Pas ici. Venez, vous autres, je vais vous conduire à des chambres pour la nuit. »

Le ton était sans appel et quand bien même, aucun Lycanthrope n'aurait eu envie de protester. Tous avaient senti le profond désespoir qui avait envahi Draco. En dehors de Harry, personne ne comprenait de quoi il s'agissait mais ils étaient bien certains que leur jeune Oméga venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle.

Draco se laissa entraîner dans un couloir, grimpa quelques marches et déboula enfin dans une autre pièce. Il savait, pour y être déjà venu, que c'était la salle où Abelforth prenait ses repas et où il se reposait quand l'auberge était fermée. Au dessus, il y avait sa chambre. Celles des clients étaient accessibles par une autre porte du couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Asseyez-vous, » offrit-il aux voyageurs en leur montrant une table, plusieurs chaises et tabourets ainsi que deux fauteuils autour d'une cheminée. « Je vais vous donner de quoi boire et manger, ensuite, je vous conduirai à vos chambres. »

« Abelforth, s'il vous plaît, qu'a dit cette femme ? Qui est morte ? »

Draco était affolé. Harry s'approcha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras afin de le calmer. Abelforth soupira une nouvelle fois tout en insistant d'un geste de la main pour que les Lycanthropes s'installent.

« Non, » protesta Draco en secouant la tête alors que Harry l'incitait à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. « Je veux savoir ! Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Draco, » fit Hermione d'une voix timide. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

L'adolescent se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

« Je veux savoir si c'est vrai ! Si c'est vrai que ma mère est morte ! Et si c'est vrai que mon salopard de père l'a tuée ! » hurla-t-il.

Harry l'attrapa et l'assit d'autorité sur ses genoux. Là, il le tint contre lui avec force alors que l'Oméga fondait en larmes.

« Chuut, calme-toi, mon cœur, calme-toi. Je suis là. »

« C'était ma maman, » pleura Draco. « Pourquoi, pourquoi tout ce que j'ai, on me le reprend ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry le berça tendrement tandis qu'Abelforth déposait sur la table une miche de pain, du fromage et de la charcuterie. Il prit aussi une cruche de vin, de l'eau et une bouteille de lait. Enfin, il s'installa et découpa des morceaux de pitance qu'il distribua aux jeunes gens tout en parlant.

« Ça c'est passé quelque temps après que tu sois parti. Tout le monde ici savait que le père Malfoy, le _Lord_ , » se moqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot, « était furieux de ce qui s'était passé. Il paraît qu'il avait voulu te voir et convoquer Albus quand il a appris ta présence à Poudlard. Vous pensez bien que mon cher frère n'a pas pour habitude d'obéir à des ordres, encore moins quand il s'agit d'interférer dans ses petites affaires. Mais j'ai de grandes oreilles, je sais ce qui se passe dans les familles de Mages, même aussi éloignées que celles de Serpentard. Le gosse Malfoy avait fait trop de vacarme, ce p'tit con. Alors c'était difficile pour le père d'étouffer l'affaire. Quant à la mère, elle soutenait elle aussi que son fils, son petit Draco, était mort. Mais bon, personne n'a été dupe. Un Draco qui atterrit du ciel, beau comme un Sylphe, Monoïque, blond et du même âge que le Draco Malfoy mort durant les couches ? Personne n'y a cru. Et si une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas Lucius qui aurait sauvé son fils. Pas ainsi. Sans doute que beaucoup ont pensé qu'ils t'avaient abandonné, Draco, comme il est de coutume de faire avec les enfants Monoïques... mais... il était tellement furieux ! Alors c'était la preuve qu'il était pas au courant, qu'il te croyait réellement mort. Quant à ta mère... Et puis un jour, on a appris qu'il y avait eu un accident. »

« Un accident ? » bredouilla Draco en redressa son visage qu'il avait caché dans le cou de son époux.

Personne ne releva qu'Abelforth parlait de Narcissa Malfoy comme de la mère véritable de Draco.

« Eh bien, Narcissa Malfoy était une Lady, elle pratiquait de nombreux sports, dont la voile. Ils sont fous, ces Serpentards, faire du bateau sur leurs lacs, passe encore, mais sur leurs rives ? Toujours est-il qu'elle, son mari et son fils sont partis en week-end à l'Océan, loin du monde pour se détendre et s'éloigner des médisances, selon la version officielle. Elle aurait décidé de partir naviguer, seule. Elle n'est jamais revenue, on a seulement retrouvé l'épave de son embarcation échouée sur un rivage. Sauf qu'il s'est avéré par la suite que les cordes de la voile avait été entaillées et la coque fragilisée. Certaines de ses servantes, et de ses amies, ont clamé que jamais Narcissa ne partait seule et qu'elle détestait faire de la voile sur l'océan, d'autant qu'il y avait un vent violent ce jour-là. Mais Lucius, bien qu'il ait été entendu, s'en est sorti blanchi. Son fils aussi a été interrogé et il a défendu son père bec et ongle. Ils ont dit que Narcissa avait été très affectée par les ragots, que cela lui avait rappelé le décès de son enfant. Ils ont plus que laissé sous-entendre qu'elle s'était suicidée. Beaucoup le pensent aussi. »

« Ma mère ne se serait jamais suicidée ! » s'exclama Draco, les joues humides et les poings serrés. « Elle... elle m'aimait ! »

« Bien sûr, Draco, bien sûr, » le consola de nouveau Harry dans le silence revenu de la petite pièce.

Il se sentait totalement impuissant et aussi inquiet pour son compagnon. Cette nouvelle était-elle de mauvaise augure pour la suite ? Que se passerait-il pour Draco, sa santé et son moral s'ils découvraient que son père était mort durant l'attaque, si Megan et Ralph avaient totalement disparus ou si Peter et Laura le rejetaient à cause de sa nature ? Harry n'était pas sûr du tout que Draco le supporterait. Cela le briserait.

Pour autant, tandis que le garçon sanglotait contre son épaule, le dominant se reprit. Non, déjà, il était impossible que tout ceci se produise. De ce que Draco lui en avait dit, Laura ne rejetterait jamais son frère. Quant à son père, s'il était vivant, il ne le voyait pas rejeter son fils non plus. L'homme qu'il avait vu à Chourave était un homme en colère, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que des inconnus fassent potentiellement du mal à son enfant en dévoilant le secret de sa naissance. En ce qui concernait Ralph et Megan, il espérait les retrouver un jour. La jeune fille voudrait sans doute elle aussi savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Draco... non ? Quoi qu'il en soit et alors qu'il couvrait de baisers la tête blonde, Harry se persuada de plusieurs choses. Il fallait, plus que jamais au contraire, qu'ils retrouvent toutes ces personnes issues du passé de Draco. Malgré les apparence, Draco était fort moralement. Il l'avait prouvé en survivant à toutes les épreuves et atrocités que la vie avait mises devant lui, alors, quoi qu'ils trouvent, il ne s'effondrerait pas. Et surtout, lui serait là pour le soutenir.

 **... ... ...**

 **A suivre**

 **... ... ...**


	42. Retour à Poudlard

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Crevée, dormi 7 heures depuis vendredi, donc pardon si j'ai oublié des réponses aux reviews (surtout que ce p*** de site a encore buggué) ou si des boulettes de mise en page sont sur ce chapitre, mais là je vais vous dire bonne nuit et j'aviserai demain ^^"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

 **.**

 **Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

 _Benjamin,_

 _Suite à ta visite en urgence, je te confirme ce que nous avons décidé lors de la réunion du Conseil._

 _Je compte sur toi pour que notre voix soit entendue et, cela va de soi, respectée à Traverse._

 _Par ailleurs, nous avons appris par Ayase que Draco et son mari sont partis voyager au Centre, leurs fêtes du solstice devant se dérouler sur cette terre. Sois donc vigilant sur ce point et fais-le intercepter si besoin. Il est sans doute temps pour lui de renouer certains liens._

 _Gabriel t'embrasse, mais il est urgent qu'Ivan te remplace à Traverse, il devient intenable tant tu lui manques._

 _Hylas_

 **… … …**

Peter écarquilla ses yeux alors qu'une autre forme se mouvait derrière la première. Autant celle-ci était sombre, autant celle qui avait parlé lui sembla claire. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, plus que surpris par la créature qui lui faisait face.

« Pourtant, Peter Bones, l'enfant que vous appelez votre fils n'est pas de votre sang, » reprit l'homme en avançant encore.

Peter se redressa un peu plus.

« De mon sang ou d'un autre, Draco est et restera à jamais mon fils, quoi que vous en pensiez, Monoïque ! »

Benjamin se mit à rire, son léger et incongru dans ce lieu sinistre. Sa tunique d'un rouge carmin laissait son visage entièrement découvert, elle était ouverte sur son ventre, laissant ainsi voir son tatouage ainsi que le pantalon long et large, d'un blanc crème, qui lui recouvrait les jambes.

« Et vous, Peter, quoi que vous en pensiez aussi, je suis heureux d'entendre ces paroles. Je suis Benjamin, Maître du Conseil et détaché ici à Traverse en tant que représentant des Monoïques. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, son regard se détacha du Monoïque et s'attarda vers la première silhouette, toujours silencieuse.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

La forme souleva ses bras, enleva la lourde coiffe de sa cape, révélant des cheveux blonds et une peau pâle. Peter rata une inspiration. Non, impossible ! Pourtant, une certaine ressemblance avec Draco était bien là.

« Je suis comme vous, Peter, je suis ici pour mon fils. »

Puis, devant les yeux étonnés de l'homme, l'une des mains blanches sortit une chaîne en or du col de la cape, dévoilant un médaillon brillant qu'elle fit tournoyer devant Peter.

« Draco est aussi mon enfant. Et il est en vie. »

À ces mots, Peter porta sa propre main sur sa chaîne, serrant dans son poing le médaillon jumeau qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Il est en vie, mon fils est en vie. »

Puis Peter, officier de la garde Royale de Poufsouffle, homme fier et droit, se permit de pleurer sa joie devant ces inconnus.

 **… … …**

Draco avait très mal dormi bien que la literie soit, de façon fort surprenante, confortable. Abelforth avait logé chaque couple dans une chambre, emplissant ainsi son établissement.

L'adolescent se regardait devant le miroir de la petite salle d'eau, perturbé. Ce corps, il le connaissait même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se regarder ainsi en pied. Il avait pleuré la mort de sa mère toute la nuit, ne trouvant le réconfort et ensuite le sommeil que grâce à l'amour de Harry. Amour aussi bien émotionnel que physique. Transporté par ses coups de reins emprunts de douceur, il avait pu s'évader, oublier, pour enfin dormir une fois l'orgasme passé.

Son dominant n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu lui faire l'amour, disant qu'il était trop perturbé pour cela. Mais Draco avait fini par le convaincre du contraire. Il en avait besoin d'autant plus qu'il était perturbé.

Draco parcourut son corps de sa main, ses doigts longs et fins retraçant les lignes de son tatouage.

Ayase comme tous ses maîtres avaient raison. Ils étaient androgynes. Plus que cela, ils étaient comme les Sylphes, portant en eux les réminiscences des deux genres. Ils en étaient un troisième, à part. Son ventre, bien que mince, était comme ceux des femmes, un peu rond, un peu mou, fait pour porter la vie grâce à l'utérus qui s'y cachait.

Une femme, comme sa mère, comme ses mères, mortes toutes les deux. Et comme elles, il porterait lui aussi un jour la vie.

Est-ce que c'était à cause de cette nouvelle ? Ou parce qu'il avait pensé dernièrement à sa fausse-couche ? Toujours était-il que Draco avait de plus en plus envie d'avoir un enfant. Il soupira. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute une réaction face à la perte de sa mère.

Son regard fixé sur son ventre vide, le garçon vit une main plus brune envelopper la sienne.

« Tu es beau. »

« Merci, » répondit l'Oméga.

Il leva son visage et regarda dans le miroir l'homme derrière lui qui l'enlaçait.

« Harry, quand ? »

Le visage confus de l'homme le fit sourire.

« Euh... quand ? Quand quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu me fais un bébé ? »

Ce ne fut plus de la confusion mais quelque chose qui ressembla étrangement à de la panique qui envahit cette fois le visage et les yeux verts de Harry.

« Euh, oulà, on va se calmer un peu, hein ? Je veux dire, on est pas pressé, on va prendre notre temps, tu es encore trop jeune et moi aussi de toute façon ! Gideon voudrait que je devienne l'Alpha d'ici quelques années et on a encore beaucoup de chose à vivre à deux, juste à deux, et puis un bébé, ça prend beaucoup de temps et ça demande des soins, je me sens vraiment pas prêt et... »

Harry prit un air piteux alors que Draco, contre toute attente, se retenait visiblement de rire.

« Et tu veux bien qu'on attende encore ? Je sais pas moi, quand tu auras plus de vingt ans ? » supplia presque le jeune homme. « Je te promets que je veux des enfants, mais pas tout de suite. »

Draco se retourna dans les bras du dominant.

« Oui, respire Harry, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche de la panique ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Attends un peu de me voir le jour où tu me diras que tu es enceint, ou pire, le jour où tu accoucheras ! Là, je serai proche de la panique. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Harry était soulagé de voir que Draco semblait mieux que la veille, bien qu'il soit triste.

Ils descendirent main dans la main et retrouvèrent Abelforth déjà installé derrière son bar. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tout en bavardant avec le Mage, les autres Lycanthropes les rejoignant les uns après les autres.

« La nouvelle que tu es de retour a déjà fait le tour du village. Rosmerta est passée, de même qu'Aglaé. Tu as intérêt à aller les voir ce matin, sinon, tu risques gros, » déclara Abelforth en caressant sa barbe grise. « J'ai aussi reçu un hibou d'Albus. Lui aussi est au courant que tu es là. Il veut te voir absolument en fin d'après-midi. Il avait l'air peu heureux que cette idiote d'Anabella t'ait raconté pour ta mère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sans doute parce qu'il voulait te l'annoncer lui-même ou que sais-je encore ! Albus aime bien trop les potins et les cachotteries pour laisser filer une telle occasion, j'imagine, » fit Abelforth, grognon. « À moins qu'il ne veuille t'annoncer autre chose, je n'en sais rien et sincèrement, je ne préfère pas savoir. Il m'a dit que vous pourriez passer par le portail principal cet après-midi. Tu pourras faire visiter Poudlard à tes amis ainsi que dire bonjour à qui tu le souhaites, sous réserve de ne pas perturber les cours, m'a-t-il dit de te rappeler. Tu es attendu dans son bureau à 17h00. »

Draco hocha la tête puis finit sa tasse de lait.

Malgré le temps froid et pluvieux, annonciateur sans nul doute des premières neiges de la région, le petit groupe passa une très bonne matinée. Draco s'efforça de chasser sa peine et au mieux, de la cacher. Tous n'avaient pas à subir sa mélancolie, avait-il décidé. Cela avait suffi durant les premiers jours de leur voyage.

Cette décision fut d'autant plus facile à tenir qu'il était particulièrement occupé et heureux de revoir les Mages du village, du moins ceux qu'il connaissait et qui l'avaient aidé l'année d'avant.

Son excitation grimpa en flèche dès qu'ils traversèrent le portail de Poudlard. Ron et Lancey restèrent pour leur part plus concentrés sur le sac de friandises qu'ils avaient acheté à Pré-au-Lard que par le château pourtant majestueux devant eux.

Il insista pour leur montrer le dortoir et la salle commune qu'il avait occupés, reçut nombre d'accolades et d'embrassades de la part de ses anciens camarades.

Sa venue n'était en effet nullement une surprise. Les élèves couraient dans les couloirs pour l'apercevoir entre deux cours, certains même oublièrent de s'y rendre. Tous s'exclamaient avec ravissement des changements qu'ils voyaient sur le jeune homme, cette fois Monoïque accompli... et uni, à la plus grande déception de Cédric et Ernie.

Harry, quant à lui, jetait un œil torve à tous ces jeunes gens, bien trop tactiles et familiers à son goût vis à vis de son soumis.

Draco leur présenta aussi les professeurs Chourave et Brûlopot, avec lequel Egill, Ginny et Lancey décidèrent de rester afin de discuter plus longuement. Quand enfin il se rendit à l'infirmerie, Draco ne put retenir sa joie face à Poppy. Cette dernière l'embrassa longuement, ravie.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comme tu es beau, Draco, tu as grandi et tu t'es bien remplumé. Je trouve que tu as une très bonne mine », fit l'infirmière tout en le dévisageant d'un œil expert.

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons.

« Poppy, je vous présente des amis, membres de ma meute... enfin, tout du moins ceux qui nous ont suivis, d'autres ont préféré rester avec le professeur Brûlopot. Voici Ron Weasley, le petit frère de Charlie, notre Bêta, je pense que vous vous en souvenez. Sa fiancée, Hermione Granger. Lavande Brown. Son fiancé, Lancey, est avec les autres dehors, et c'est le petit frère de Geoffrey, il était venu me chercher lui aussi, et enfin... » les yeux clairs se remplirent de bonheur mais aussi, nota l'infirmière, d'une certaine fierté, « voici Harry Potter, mon mari, fils de notre Alpha et futur Alpha lui-même. »

L'infirmière sourit pour sa part avec indulgence, heureuse en son for intérieur par toutes les paroles de l'enfant. La façon dont il avait parlé de Ron et de Charlie l'avait rassurée. Il y avait beaucoup de respect, d'admiration dans le simple prénom de l'homme qui avait pourtant été si dur, selon elle, quand le petit Oméga avait été emmené loin de Poudlard. Surtout, elle savait parfaitement, grâce aux lettres de Remus et aux liens de Dumbledore avec le Temple des Monoïques, que Draco avait été mis en compétition. Son brave cœur en avait pleuré de douleur, tant elle craignait pour le jeune garçon. Alors, le voir ainsi en pleine forme et surtout, visiblement aussi amoureux, était un immense bonheur.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, Draco, » dit-elle simplement.

Ils discutèrent longuement, tous ensemble, puis vint l'heure du rendez-vous avec l'honorable directeur. Seul Harry l'accompagna, les autres préférant rejoindre le reste du groupe à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Bien qu'avec l'hiver la nuit soit bientôt là, Draco ne s'inquiétait pas pour leur confort, Poppy ayant déjà déclaré qu'elle irait avec eux afin de finir de leur faire visiter le château avec Brûlopot et Chourave, puis qu'ils iraient ensuite tous boire une bonne tasse de thé dans la salle des professeurs.

Ce fut donc dans le calme et un silence tout relatif que Harry et lui se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille, gardienne du passage vers le bureau du directeur.

« Tu as remarqué, » fit Draco alors que la gargouille s'écartait devant eux suite au mot de passe que leur avait indiqué Poppy. « Personne ne me parle de ma mère. Alors que je suis sûr qu'ils sont au courant. »

« Ils ne veulent pas te faire de peine, je suppose, » déclara Harry en resserrant ses doigts sur la main de son amant.

Draco hocha la tête tout en gravissant les marches de pierre. Arrivés devant la porte, il eut à peine le temps de frapper que déjà la voix de Dumbledore leur demandait d'entrer.

Le vénérable Mage était debout, à la différence des autres personnes assises confortablement dans des fauteuils installés autour de la petite table couverte de pâtisseries, sandwichs et où attendaient des tasses de thé.

« Prenez un siège, Draco, Harry, » offrit aimablement Dumbledore après les salutations d'usage.

« Professeur McGonagall, professeur Black, professeur Snape, » dit poliment Draco tout en s'asseyant, Harry à ses côtés.

« Alors voici ce fameux Harry Potter, » lança Sirius, les yeux brillants. « Remus m'a tant parlé de toi depuis quelques mois que c'est comme si je te connaissais. En fait, j'ai connu tes parents, je les avais rencontrés un jour avec Rem', justement. »

« Enchanté, » fit simplement Harry en retour, sur la réserve.

Le dominant restait sur ses gardes. Certes, il savait que ces Mages ne feraient pas de mal à son compagnon, mais il ne les connaissait pas et quand bien même ils semblaient inoffensifs, voire bienveillants, il avait le sentiment que ce rendez-vous était plus important qu'il n'y paraissait. Son instinct lui dictait que les personnes en face de lui étaient nerveuses, bien qu'elles tentent de le cacher. Quant à l'homme habillé de noir et à la peau blafarde, il ne lui inspirait que moyennement confiance.

Les premiers temps de la discussion le renforcèrent dans son idée. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait évident que le vrai sujet de leur venue ici n'avait pas encore été abordé. N'y tenant plus et sentant son impatience grandir, le mâle se lança.

« Messieurs, madame, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir paraître désobligeant, mais pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Draco de venir ici, de façon aussi formelle ? En clair et pour faire bref, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez et qu'avez-vous de si important à lui dire ? »

Le professeur Snape lui lança un regard noir, accentué par ses iris sombres.

« Je vous trouve bien insolent, jeune homme, » grinça-t-il.

« Et moi j'ai horreur que l'on tourne autour du pot ! Surtout quand il s'agit de mon compagnon. Draco a déjà appris une bien mauvaise nouvelle en arrivant sur ces terres, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tout ira bien pour lui, » gronda pour sa part le futur Alpha.

« Et cela n'a pas effleuré votre petite cervelle que peut-être ce que nous avons à lui dire ne vous regarde en rien ? » riposta à son tour le professeur de potion, peu heureux qu'une aussi jeune personne se permette de lui répondre sur ce ton.

« Je suis son dominant, tout ce que vous lui direz me concerne et vous n'avez certainement pas à vous mêler de nos affaires, » dit Harry, menaçant, alors qu'il retroussait ses lèvres et dévoilait ses dents.

Le grondement sourd qui s'échappa de sa gorge montra clairement que sa patience était en effet fortement entamée et que plus le temps passait, plus il considérait les Mages comme une menace potentielle. Sirius s'empressa donc de répondre tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Draco, lui demandant ainsi une aide silencieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Parvis Alpha, nos intentions sont bienveillantes envers ton compagnon. Nous avons appris en effet qu'une idiote lui avait annoncé une triste nouvelle et si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est bien pour cette raison. Nous ne voulons que le bonheur de Draco et donc, le tien. N'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

« Oui, je le sais. Harry, calme-toi, dominant, tout va bien, je vais bien, » renchérit le petit Oméga en frottant son nez contre le cou du mâle.

Il le sentait tendu, tout comme Charlie l'avait été quand il était venu ici. Les Lycanthropes, notamment les mâles dominants, étaient méfiants envers ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, surtout quand ils étaient dans une telle situation d'infériorité numérique. Et plus encore quand ils n'étaient pas sur les terres amies de Gryffondor.

Harry avait également dû gérer toutes ces personnes, ces Mages, qui avaient tourné autour de son compagnon, l'avaient touché. Il avait senti pour certains leur désir, leur déception à le savoir uni, avait entendu certains commentaires sur leurs physiques respectifs. Tout cela combiné, plus sa nature hautement chevaleresque, lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote.

Draco laissa donc son aura bienveillante et calmante entourer son amant, le rassurer. Il continua ses légers attouchements, il les compléta même de petits coups de langue, se moquant comme d'une guigne des airs surpris pour ne pas dire offusqués de la prude Minerva McGonagall et du sinistre Severus Snape. Sirius Black, lui, avait pour sa part l'air de trouver le spectacle divertissant et instructif. Draco espéra brièvement qu'il ne s'en servirait pas comme exemple en classe, puis décida là encore de s'en moquer complètement la seconde suivante. L'important était Harry, lui dictaient son cœur autant que son instinct d'Oméga.

« J'ai effectivement l'intention de parler de sa mère biologique à Draco, jeune dominant, » déclara à son tour le professeur Dumbledore. « Cependant, je comprends l'inquiétude de notre ami Severus. Tout comme je comprends les tiennes. Il s'avère que Severus et moi sommes directement concernés par certaines informations que vous ignorez. Sirius, en tant qu'ami de Remus Lupin, a été lui aussi informé bien que récemment de ces dernières nouvelles, de même que Minerva. Cela me semblait important. »

« Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle si remarquable et qui doit rester secrète, si ce que je déduis de votre long discours est correct ? » l'interrompit Harry, faisant renifler Snape de mépris.

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière les verres en demi-lune. Le Mage sourit et se tourna vers Draco.

« Draco, ta mère n'est pas morte. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria l'Oméga.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas, » fit Snape d'une voix sinistre. « L'accident ou le ''suicide'' de votre mère a été savamment orchestré afin de la protéger d'une véritable embuscade que son époux, Lucius, avait décidé de lui tendre durant leur retraite sur les dunes. Le temps nous était compté, nous avons dû agir vite et bien. Je sais de source sûre que Lucius est persuadé que sa femme s'est effectivement suicidée, préférant cette solution à son courroux. L'imbécile, » finit-il à voix basse, la bouche tordue par le mépris.

Draco cligna des yeux, plus que surpris. Son cœur s'emballa soudain.

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que ma mère est bien vivante ? »

« Oui. Des membres d'un réseau, dont je fais partie ainsi que l'homme qui vous a sauvé à votre naissance, l'ont recueillie et placée en lieu sûr. »

L'adolescent se redressa soudain, implorant.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi où elle est ! La seule raison qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas la voir était mon père, mais s'il la croit morte alors peut-être... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tant l'émotion le submergeait.

« Le fait que Lucius Malfoy pense votre mère décédée ne vous éloigne pas du danger, jeune homme, » claqua la voix de Snape. « Du moins, ne l'éloigne pas d'elle. En agissant ainsi, en vous révélant au monde magique, » son regard sombre se posa avec lourdeur sur Dumbledore qui sirota une gorgée de thé, insensible aux éclairs accusateurs, « Narcissa a été immédiatement condamnée. À la mort ou à l'exil. Il était évident que _jamais_ Lucius ne lui aurait pardonné ce qu'il juge comme une trahison. »

« Vous oubliez que Lucius aurait lui aussi pu être complice, nous ignorions qu'il avait voulu réellement assassiner son fils. Cela n'aurait pu être qu'une mascarade destinée à cacher un abandon d'enfant Monoïque. C'est ce que beaucoup font, » contrecarra Minerva.

« Beaucoup, certes, mais pas Lucius Malfoy, » ricana Snape.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tout se termine pour le mieux aujourd'hui, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton un peu trop guilleret sans doute pour la santé mentale de Snape, qui explosa.

« Pour le mieux ? Le mieux ? Non, le mieux aurait été de laisser ce garçon caché à l'infirmerie ou de l'emmener de suite à Traverse, pas de le faire se pavaner dans nos couloirs où tout le monde le verrait et constaterait sa ressemblance avec Scorpius Malfoy, y compris ce dernier ! Aujourd'hui, Narcissa doit vivre recluse, nous avons mis des semaines à la cacher et trouver une solution ! Vous lui avez imposé de choisir entre ses enfants, entre la vie et la mort ! Elle, qui avait dû abandonner Draco, a dû faire face à la colère de son deuxième fils, fils qu'elle a dû abandonner à son tour ! » cria l'homme en colère. « Jamais vous n'auriez dû recueillir ce maudit gamin ! Sa venue n'a apporté que conflit et perturbation, sa place n'était pas là, il fallait le laisser et... »

Le grondement menaçant de colère provenant de Harry le stoppa dans sa diatribe. Le dominant s'était redressé lui-aussi, ses yeux verts mêlés d'ambre.

« Ne finis pas ta phrase, humain, » grogna-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable et lourde de menaces.

Sirius se saisit de la manche de Severus pour tirer dessus afin de le faire asseoir.

« Je... » commença le Maître des potions

« La ferme, Snape, » le coupa le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. « Tu la fermes et tu arrêtes de t'agiter. »

Sirius pensa rapidement que Snape venait de faire la brillante, bien qu'involontaire, démonstration que pour rendre fou furieux un Loup-garou dominant, il suffisait de s'attaquer ne serait-ce qu'en parole à son soumis. Soumis qui à l'heure actuelle était pâle, tremblant, et totalement inefficace pour calmer le dominant. Snape devait donc se taire, s'asseoir et ne plus bouger une oreille que cela lui plaise ou non ! Fort de cette constatation, Sirius le tira une nouvelle fois, le faisant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce, que rompit Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge.

« Certes, Severus, je conçois que cela soit pénible pour Dame Narcissa. Mais en tout état de cause, Draco devait être sauvé, soigné, et protégé. Tout comme sa mère actuellement. »

« Et Scorpius ? » fit la petite voix de Draco.

Tout le monde fut étonné de la demande.

« Scorpius ? Eh bien... » commença Sirius, mal à l'aise. « Il a été semble-t-il assez affecté par les différentes rumeurs et commérages sur sa famille. Il... Il a aussi soutenu très fermement son père. »

Snape émit un nouveau reniflement dédaigneux.

« Professeur, » demanda Draco en s'adressant à Severus. « Vous êtes de Serpentard, vous connaissez mes parents biologiques. Comment va mon frère ? »

« Scorpius n'est pas votre frère, jeune Potter, » fit Snape d'une voix glaciale. « Vous partagez sans doute le sang de la famille Malfoy mais vous n'êtes pas l'un d'eux. Plus vite vous aurez intégré cette vérité, mieux cela sera, pour tout le monde. »

Avant que quiconque puisse protester, il continua.

« Je n'inclue pas votre mère dans ce discours. Elle-même a cessé d'être une Malfoy, désormais. Et pour répondre à votre question, je n'en sais guère plus que vous. Scorpius a été manifestement plus touché par votre découverte et ses conséquences sur sa famille que par le décès de votre mère. Scorpius ressemble énormément à Lucius, il y a peu de doute à avoir sur ce point, » conclut le Mage.

Draco hocha la tête, plus pâle que jamais.

« Et ma mère ? Où est-elle ? »

« À l'heure actuelle, Narcissa est en sûreté, cachée dans un lieu protégé de Traverse. Nous sommes ici les quelques rares personnes à savoir qu'elle est en vie, » répondit Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé son sourire. « En fait, en dehors de ceux se tenant autour de cette table, il semblerait, mon cher Draco, que seuls les membres du Conseil des Monoïques soient au courant. »

« Mes Maîtres ? » s'exclama le garçon, plus que surpris. « Mais... Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-il rien dit !? J'étais au Temple dernièrement et... et rien. »

Harry se concentra immédiatement sur l'Oméga, délaissant du regard l'homme sombre qui lui déplaisait tant, peu importe qu'il ait participé au sauvetage de Narcissa Malfoy. Son compagnon se sentait trahi.

« Ils ne sont au courant que depuis peu. En fait, juste avant votre départ de la meute. Un autre événement a fait qu'ils ont été, disons, occupés. Mais votre référent à Traverse souhaite votre venue le plus tôt possible. »

Draco retint de lui demander qui était ce maître en question. Dumbledore l'ignorait certainement. Le représentant des Monoïques à Traverse se tenait toujours face cachée quand il parlait au nom du Temple. Les autres délégués du Monde Libre les reconnaissaient, d'une certaine façon, grâce à leur tatouage, mais nul ne devait connaître leur visage ou leur nom dans ces moment-là.

« Il s'avère qu'à Traverse, une autre personne a pris connaissance de l'existence de votre mère. Et il veut lui aussi vous voir. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Draco, le cœur battant la chamade pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Mais votre père, Peter Bones, » lâcha Dumbledore en souriant toujours.

Cette fois, Draco eut le sentiment que son cœur, qui battait si vite la seconde avant, venait de s'arrêter. L'air lui manqua, sa vision devint noire alors que son esprit se vidait.

Son père... Peter.

Il se tourna vers Harry, paniqué et désespéré à la fois. Ce dernier le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, sentant le corps fin trembler contre lui. Draco ferma ses yeux.

Peter. Celui qui l'avait pris, il ne savait où ni comment, alors que Narcissa Malfoy avait réussi a le sauver d'une mort certaine. Peter, qui l'avait empêché par cet acte de pénétrer au Temple et d'être reconnu en tant que Monoïque. L'homme qui l'avait privé de son destin.

L'homme qui l'avait élevé et aimé comme son fils, malgré ses erreurs. L'homme qui avait cru le protéger envers et contre tous.

Son papa, qui le prenait sur ses genoux quand il lui expliquait la carte du Monde. L'homme si fier quand il avait accroché cette même carte sur le mur de sa chambre, le jour de ses sept ans. Celui qui lui avait appris à monter à cheval et à lacer ses chaussures, qui lui beurrait ses tartines et lui racontait des histoires le soir au coucher.

Son père, qui voulait qu'il soit un homme fort, comme lui, un guerrier.

Pas un Monoïque, pas un Oméga.

Draco se mit à pleurer, le cœur déchiré. Il voulait voir son papa, vouloir revoir Narcissa, sa mère. Mais il avait peur, tellement peur que Peter le rejette, qu'il le regarde avec dégoût ou mépris. Il avait peur de lire la déception dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il admirait tant. Qu'il aimait.

« Draco, Draco, bébé, calme-toi, allez, calme-toi. Tout va bien, » ne cessait de lui murmurer Harry.

Les yeux verts semblaient furieux, totalement en désaccord avec ses paroles tendres. Il en voulait à ces Mages sans cervelle qui depuis hier jetaient des informations comme d'autres des lances, sans chercher à comprendre la sensibilité exacerbée de son compagnon ni les effets que cela pouvaient avoir sur lui.

« Voyons, Draco, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu dois être impatient de revoir tes parents, » dit Minerva. « C'est cela sans doute, trop d'émotions, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius et Severus en pinçant ses lèvres.

Harry se retint de grogner et de lever les yeux au ciel. D'autant que Draco cessait enfin de pleurer et reniflait désormais sourdement, le nez contre lui. Les yeux clairs se levèrent vers les siens. Harry y lut tant de questions, tant de crainte et d'espoir mêlés que son cœur se serra.

« Tout se passera bien. Je serai là et ton père sera si heureux de te revoir. J'en suis persuadé. »

Draco acquiesça, peu convaincu. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore tout en restant le plus possible collé à son compagnon.

« Comment je peux les voir ? Quand ? Où sont-ils à Traverse ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Ta mère est désormais sous la protection du Temple, comme tu t'en es peut-être douté suite à mes propos. L'un des conseillers, ou un Maître, je ne sais, doit venir te chercher dans... » il leva ses yeux bleus vers l'horloge étrange au-dessus de leur tête. « eh bien d'ici très peu de temps, en vérité. Quant à ton père, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était à Azkaban. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Draco, les yeux exorbités.

Harry cette fois ne put retenir un grognement exaspéré tout en roulant des yeux. Mais c'était pas vrai ! À chaque fois qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait leur tomber sur la tête, ce Mage fou en rajoutait une couche !

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'effondra Draco alors que de nouveau les larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

« Cela me semble évident, » déclara à son tour Sirius. « Toi ! »

« Moi ? » fit l'enfant pâle.

« Mais vous êtes tous complètement crétins ou vous le faites exprès ! » hurla Harry, se sentant proche du massacre. Ses yeux virèrent brutalement un peu plus vers l'ambre, ses dents semblèrent s'allonger dangereusement.

« Je veux dire, à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait, » s'empressa d'ajouter Sirius un reculant prudemment son fauteuil, tout comme Minerva et Snape, face à la colère du Loup-garou. « Nous savons qu'il t'a pris à l'Elfe de maison qui avait pour mission de te déposer au Temple. Il t'a ensuite caché, a menti sur ta naissance. Cela est répréhensible aux yeux de la loi fédérale. Il a enlevé un Monoïque confié au Temple. »

« Draco n'était pas encore confié au Temple, Mage, et de ce que nous en savons, il n'a fait que protéger un nouveau-né qui lui semblait être torturé par une créature maléfique, » fit une voix derrière eux alors qu'un homme vêtu de carmin et de crème entrait dans la pièce.

Tous se retournèrent. Draco quitta le giron réconfortant de Harry pour courir se réfugier dans les bras du Monoïque.

« Maître ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Bonjour, mon fils, » dit Benjamin en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Maître Benjamin, je suis si content de vous voir, » murmura Draco.

Harry sentit aussitôt la jalousie l'envahir. Et voilà, dès qu'un de ces maudits Monoïques apparaissait, Draco se détournait de lui. La tristesse vint s'ajouter alors dans son cœur. Draco était un Oméga, un Lycanthrope et surtout, son compagnon. Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin d'eux ? Pourquoi _lui_ n'arrivait-il pas à le combler ?

Pourtant, son cœur se réchauffa dès que le soumis quitta le Monoïque pour revenir vers lui et se plaquer contre son torse. Draco leva son visage, il embrassa la joue râpeuse, comprenant sans doute que son mâle avait besoin d'attention. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui accorda ensuite un petit coup de langue dans le cou.

« En quoi cela change-t-il le fait que cet homme a commis un crime ? » dit Sirius, coupant court à l'instant de tendresse entre les amants.

« Cela change tout, Mage. Comme nous vous l'avions déjà dit, seuls les Monoïques sont compétents pour juger ce qui est de leur ressort. »

« Mais ! Que l'enfant soit Monoïque ou non, ce Bones l'ignorait, il a tout simplement volé un nouveau-né ! »

« Non, il l'a sauvé, » s'entêta Benjamin.

Nul ne pouvait voir son visage, caché par le voile carmin, mais ses yeux, eux, transpercèrent l'impudent qui le contredisait.

« Bones doit être jugé, » continua cependant Sirius.

« C'est mon père ! » s'offusqua subitement Draco. « Pourquoi vous en parlez comme d'un criminel ! »

« Il devait te confier aux autorités compétentes et s'il le souhaitait vraiment, entamer ensuite des démarches pour t'adopter ! Sauf qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait parce que tu es un Monoïque ! »

« Et allez, tout en finesse de nouveau, » râla Harry alors que Draco reculait d'un pas, comme giflé par les paroles de l'homme.

Ces dernières lui renvoyaient tous ses doutes au visage.

« Vous l'ignorez, » poursuivit de sa voix calme Benjamin. « Vous ne pouvez préjuger des intentions de cet homme, s'il aurait refusé d'adopter Draco ou non en sachant ce qu'il était. Ce que nous savons par ailleurs, c'est qu'il a pris soin de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils durant toutes ces années, qu'il l'a élevé dans un foyer aimant et lui a donné une bonne éducation. »

« À coups de ceinturon et de mépris ? » se moqua alors Sirius.

Draco baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, maudissant les paroles et les souvenirs qu'il avait autrefois confiés à son professeur.

« Il ne m'a frappé qu'une fois, » chuchota-t-il si bas que sa phrase faillit passer inaperçue.

« Une seule fois ? » ricana Sirius. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a un an de cela, quand tu as appris la vérité. »

« J'étais en colère, » se défendit Draco. « Oui, mon père a été parfois dur avec moi, oui on ne se comprenait pas toujours, mais c'est mon père ! Il a toujours été là pour moi et je... »

Draco stoppa net.

« Et tu l'aimes, sans le moindre doute, » termina Benjamin.

« Oui, Maître, » affirma Draco. Il déglutit et reprit. « Je ne sais pas comment il réagira quand il saura... ce que je suis devenu, ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison à cause de moi. C'est... c'est du passé, » conclut Draco en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Benjamin s'avança vers lui, il posa ses mains sur les épaules autrefois frêles, plus fortes et épaisses aujourd'hui.

« Ton père n'ira pas en prison. Et il t'attend avec une grande impatience, crois-moi. »

« Comment cela, il n'ira pas en prison ? » s'écria Sirius.

« Le Conseil des Monoïque a pris une décision, Mage, qui a été soumise à délibéré aujourd'hui-même en Conseil extraordinaire de l'Empire, devant les représentants ou les Monarques de chaque Royaume. Je te le dis, comme il leur a été dit. Ce que font les Monoïques, ce que décident les Monoïques, ne peut être remis en cause par nul autre qu'eux-mêmes. _Ceci_ est la loi. »

« Il a commis un crime ! »

« Sauf que la mère légale de cet enfant réfute elle-même cette notion de crime. Elle a confié son enfant pour qu'il soit élevé dans l'amour, chose qu'a faite Peter Bones. »

« Narcissa a témoigné en faveur de Bones ? » blanchit Severus.

« Oui. »

L'homme serra les poings.

« Elle a ruiné sa couverture. »

« Réellement ? Auriez-vous si peu confiance en votre Roi, professeur Snape ? Pensez-vous que le descendant de Zmeï et Svarog Serpentard trahirait la confiance d'une femme acculée, dont la vie est menacée par son époux et son fils, alors qu'elle tente de sauver son enfant Monoïque ? »

Severus plissa les yeux, incertain.

« Si mon Roi était présent, c'est une chose, mais il n'était pas seul. »

« Non, il était en compagnie d'hommes ou de femmes de confiance. Le représentant de Gryffondor, le Roi de Poufsouffle et la Reine de Serdaigle, pour être très précis. »

« Nul autre ? » s'étonna Dumbledore lui-même.

« Cela ne nous a pas semblé opportun. »

Personne ne vit le sourire du Monoïque, mais il était tellement visible dans sa voix que cela était rendu inutile.

« Si c'est une décision de l'Empire... » abdiqua Sirius.

Draco ne dit rien, pourtant, dans son for intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que ceux de sa race étaient désormais capables de faire. Eux, qui autrefois étaient réduits en esclavage pouvaient aujourd'hui être les véritables maîtres de leur destinée ou de ceux qui les côtoyaient.

« Es-tu prêt à venir, fils ? » déclara Benjamin à Draco.

« Maintenant ? Mais comment ? »

« Il y a un passage magique entre Poudlard et le palais impérial de Traverse, » l'informa alors Dumbledore tandis que Benjamin acquiesçait.

Draco se tourna vivement vers Harry. Benjamin, qui avait déjà commencé à s'avancer vers la porte du bureau directorial, s'arrêta pour le regarder.

« Harry vient avec moi, » décida alors l'Oméga.

Le dominant eut un sourire alors que son ventre, si froid la minute auparavant, se réchauffait délicieusement. Il n'avait pas voulu intervenir lors des échanges entre son amant, le Monoïque inconnu et les Mages, se sentant de plus en plus exclu et malheureux. Son époux lui tendit la main, qu'il prit aussitôt dans la sienne.

« Je ne vais nulle part sans Harry, » poursuivit fermement Draco, ses yeux clairs plantés dans les verts.

« C'était une évidence, » dit Benjamin. « Allons-y. Professeur Dumbledore, inutile d'attendre leur retour et si vous craigniez que leur présence tardive ne dérange vos élèves, ils ne reviendront que demain. »

Albus éluda la question d'un revers de la main.

« Ne vous embarrassez pas de ce genre de détail. Draco et Harry sont les bienvenus, ici ou à Pré-au-lard. Qu'ils fassent comme il leur semblera le mieux. Et vous, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jeunes hommes. « Nous les informerons de votre absence. Le couvert leur sera proposé et le gîte leur est assuré chez Abelforth. »

Harry hocha la tête bien qu'il se sentit pris en faute. Il aurait quand même dû en informer lui-même les membres de son groupe. C'était son devoir en tant que chef, après tout. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser plus de questions car Draco le traînait déjà à sa suite pour suivre le Maître Monoïque. Ils descendirent l'escalier de pierre mais au lieu de passer devant la gargouille, Dumbledore posa sa main sur le mur. Celui-ci sembla se fissurer, dévoilant alors la forme d'une porte qui s'ouvrit d'une poussée. Une petite pièce ronde était comme creusée dans la roche brute, sans ornement, décor ou mobilier autre... qu'une cheminée en marbre blanc.

« Euh... certes, et que faisons-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« De la magie, sans l'ombre d'un doute, » fit le vieux Mage en agitant sa baguette sous le nez du Loup-garou, interdit.

Des flammes s'illuminèrent dans l'âtre tandis que Harry reniflait l'air, plus circonspect que jamais. Benjamin, lui, s'était approché de l'âtre et avait mis sa main dans une cruche en terre, posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il en prit de la poudre qu'il jeta dans les flammes, les teintant de vert.

« Quel est ce prodige ! » s'écria Harry.

« Poudre de cheminette, » répondit Benjamin, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Venez, entrez dans l'âtre. »

« Vous êtes malade ? Hors de question de rentrer là-dedans, on se brûlerait. »

« Non, Harry, nullement. Ceci est un passage entre Poudlard et différents lieux de Traverse, dont celui menant à l'aile des Monoïques, au Palais Impérial. Venez avec moi, vous ne risquez rien. »

Joignant le geste à la parole et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le Monoïque entra au milieu des flammes, tout sourire. Il tendit la main vers eux. Draco allait pour s'en saisir quand il fut poussé en arrière par Harry qui le plaça derrière lui.

« Moi d'abord, » fit le dominant.

Il dédaigna la main tendue mais pénétra à son tour dans la cheminée. Une fois à l'intérieur et avisant que cela ne lui causait aucune blessure, il tendit sa propre main à Draco, lui montrant son souhait silencieux de la prendre. La sienne, pas celle du Monoïque.

Draco soupira, prit les deux mains tendues avant que le dominant ne le hisse à ses côtés. Benjamin sourit avec indulgence puis cria : « Domus Monoïques Traverse ! » Draco ferma les yeux alors que le monde tourbillonnait autour d'eux.

Ils atterrirent dans une autre cheminée, semblait-il, Draco devant se retenir à Benjamin alors que Harry manquait s'effondrer au sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » cria le dominant, furieux, avant d'éternuer et de cracher de la suie.

« Allons, allons, ne t'énerve pas de la sorte. Tiens, prend donc ce linge pour t'enlever ce que tu as sur le visage, » fit placidement Benjamin.

Harry, vexé comme un pou, s'épousseta rapidement tout en constatant qu'il était le seul des trois à s'être sali et avoir manqué s'étaler par terre. Une fois fait, il rejoignit les deux Monoïques qui l'attendaient vers la porte. Cette pièce, bien qu'elle ne soit pas en roche comme à Poudlard, semblait vide en dehors de la cheminée.

« Maître, est-ce que c'est aussi une salle Aller-Retour ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui, c'est ici que nous pouvons voyager et nous rendre au Temple ou à d'autres lieux qui nous accueille, comme les quatre palais royaux. »

« Mais pourquoi Harry a pu venir ? »

« Hey ! » s'exclama le sus-nommé, de nouveau vexé et ne comprenant rien à la discussion des deux autres.

« Parce qu'il est avec nous et que ce n'est pas le Temple, » répondit Benjamin sans s'émouvoir de l'état d'énervement du Lycanthrope.

« Et au Temple ? Que se passerait-il si un non-Monoïque nous accompagne, vous savez, lorsque nous venons dans la salle ? » fit Draco.

Cette fois, Harry sentit ses nerfs s'agacer sérieusement. Il savait que Draco et son Maître parlaient de choses qui lui étaient inconnues. Il n'aimait pas cela. Du tout.

« Je sais parfaitement que tu vas au Temple régulièrement, pas besoin de parler par énigme, » cracha-t-il.

« Eh bien en fait, Draco, si Harry ou un autre non-Monoïque te touche quand tu voyages vers le Temple, vous n'arriveriez pas à la salle Aller-Retour, mais dans une autre pièce située dans le bâtiment des visites. Une alarme sera donnée, comme à chaque fois qu'un voyage a lieu, sauf que celle-ci sera donnée aux Gardes Royaux affectés à ce bâtiment, pas aux nourrices. Ainsi, » termina Benjamin en regardant Harry, « nulle invasion ne peut intervenir dans nos murs et nos enfants restent protégés des hommes ou des créatures qui voudraient pénétrer dans notre sanctuaire. Nos portes ont la même protection que les tentes Monoïquales, comme celle d'Ayase dans votre meute. Seuls les Monoïques peuvent les franchir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce Maître lui disait cela ?

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de poursuivre Draco, de l'espionner ou d'essayer de venir avec lui quand il va au Temple ! » se défendit-il.

« Je le sais, jeune Alpha, mais je ne fais que répondre aux questions et interrogations de ton conjoint. Autrefois, certains hommes, peu heureux de voir leur harem démantelé, ont tenté de pénétrer au Temple afin de voler des enfants. C'est pour cette raison que si nous donnons les moyens aux Monoïques unis de pouvoir voyager entre le Temple et leur lieu de résidence, nous avons dû aussi penser à nous protéger afin que personne ne puisse commettre ce genre de chose. Si un jour Draco souhaite venir avec toi à Helga, il le pourra, mais vous n'arriverez pas au sein même du Temple. De la même façon, si un jour le besoin ou la nécessité se fait sentir pour toi d'emmener Harry avec toi, il ne risquera rien en t'accompagnant, » poursuivit Benjamin cette fois à l'adresse de Draco.

Ce dernier sembla visiblement soulagé, à la surprise de Harry.

« Draco, tu pensais m'emmener au Temple avec toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Pas exactement, » répondit le jeune mâle avec hésitation. « C'est juste... disons que nous allons voyager seuls plus tard et je me disais... tu sais, si on se fait attaquer ou quoi, j'aurai toujours la possibilité de m'échapper, de ''voyager'' au Temple. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais t'emmener avec moi lors de ce voyage sans risquer ta vie. »

« Tu le pourras, » insista Benjamin.

Harry le dévisagea longuement. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

« Merci, p'tit loup, de t'inquiéter pour moi et ma sûreté. Mais tout se passera bien durant notre voyage. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je sais, je préfère juste savoir, » murmura-t-il.

Harry savait que Draco ne le pensait pas vraiment, néanmoins il préféra ne pas insister. Après tout, entre ce qui lui était arrivé avec Greyback ou ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, il pouvait comprendre les craintes de l'adolescent. Ils sortirent donc de la pièce en silence, parcoururent quelques couloirs éclairés par des torches et enfin, s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte richement décorée.

« Bien, » fit Benjamin. « Prêt à revoir ton père et ta mère, Draco ? »

Le garçon pâlit, ses doigts s'accrochèrent plus fortement à ceux de Harry.

« Je crois, oui. »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	43. Les fêtes du solciste

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : bon, très, très en retard, pour les mêmes raisons que la semaine dernière ^^" Donc bref, chapitre livré tel quel et reviews répondues mais si erreur, pas taper, merci :P Et bisous à ma fiancée, ça faisait longtemps :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

 **.**

 **Les fêtes du solstice.**

 _Les solstices sont importants pour toutes les espèces du Monde, mais ils revêtent une importance encore plus grande pour les Loups-garous._

 _Leurs fêtes durent une grande semaine, parfois plus pour le solstice d'hiver car les Lycanthropes aiment à faire coïncider cette période avec une pleine lune. Les fêtes de l'hiver sont privilégiées sans doute en raison du fait que c'est à cette période qu'a lieu la majorité des unions Lycanes. Cela est peut-être dû à leur nature lupine magique ou tout simplement le fait que les hommes ont plus de temps libre de la fin de l'automne au début du printemps._

 _En effet, après une union, il est de coutume que les conjoints passent le maximum de temps ensemble afin de consolider leur lien._

 _Car si nous ignorons comment les couples s'unissent, nous savons en revanche que le lien entre les compagnons est fort pour autant, il est nécessaire pour eux de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble et de s'accoupler souvent en début d'union afin que ce lien très particulier ne puisse être dissout ou remis en cause par un autre Lycanthrope._

 _« Les différences espèces du Monde Libre » - Chapitre 12 ''Les Loups-garous '' - Basile Beasth_

 **… … …**

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant à l'adolescent pâle un petit salon aux allures confortables. Draco entra, son regard parcourant la pièce avec avidité et angoisse. Il vit tout d'abord une femme blonde et belle qui se levait d'un divan.

Elle ouvrit les bras et se précipita vers le garçon en l'appelant par son prénom. Draco ne réfléchit pas plus, il courut lui aussi vers elle. Ils s'enlacèrent, chacun prononçant le nom de l'autre.

« Tu es encore plus magnifique que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, » murmura Narcissa en regardant son fils dans les yeux. « Tu es très beau et tu es habillé comme un Monoïque. »

« Je suis un Monoïque, » répondit Draco sur le même ton. « J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai été si malheureux. »

« Je suis là, je suis bien là, » le rassura Narcissa. « Et j'ai fait la connaissance de gens vraiment merveilleux. Comme tes maîtres Monoïques, mais aussi comme lui. Il m'a tant parlé de toi ! Grâce à lui j'ai pu connaître ton enfance. Je ne pourrais jamais remercier suffisamment ta maman Caroline pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. »

Narcissa se recula, montrant à Draco une forme qui se tenait près de la fenêtre close. Draco fit un pas, sa salive se coinçant dans sa gorge. Cette silhouette, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Grand, massif, Peter Bones s'approchait de lui. Alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre, Draco identifia ses traits. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer, malgré lui. Peter avait changé, vieilli. Ses cheveux s'étaient furieusement teintés de gris, des rides avaient fait leur chemin sur son visage, notamment son front et vers ses yeux. L'homme avait maigri. Draco avança, lui aussi. Ils se firent face, sans un mot. L'adolescent vit ensuite les yeux de son père, sombres et tristes, sa pomme d'Adam qui montrait qu'il avait la gorge serrée alors qu'il déglutissait.

Néanmoins, Draco le remarqua à peine car alors ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur le cou de l'homme. Puis ce fut l'éclat d'or d'une chaîne qu'il connaissait bien, ainsi qu'un médaillon qui reposait sur la chemise de l'ancien soldat. Ce fut ce qui ouvrit les résistances de Draco.

« Papa, » fit-il en se jetant contre son père. « Je te demande pardon, pardon. Je suis si désolé, c'était pas vrai, je pensais pas ce que je disais, je t'aime, pardon, pardon. »

Les bras de Peter se refermèrent autour de lui avec force, presque violence.

« Pardon ? C'est moi qui te demande pardon, mon fils, » dit Peter d'une voix que Draco reconnut à peine.

« Je suis désolé, » continua pourtant l'adolescent, ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes même s'il savait que Peter n'aimait pas les pleurnichards. « Je suis pas le fils que tu espérais, je sais, mais même si je t'ai déçu, je t'aime, tu sais. Et je pensais à toi, à ce que je t'avais dit, ou ce que j'avais dit à maman. C'était pas vrai, je voulais pas que tu meurs, j'ai cru que tu étais mort et... Et je te demande pardon. J'ai essayé, tu sais, j'ai essayé d'être fort, de résister, mais... mais je pouvais pas toujours... Papa, ils... ils m'ont... Papa, je suis si désolé, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas... »

Draco se sentit comme étouffé, enserré dans les bras de son père.

« Oh, mon garçon, si tu savais. »

Puis Peter le recula et à cet instant, Draco eut l'un des plus gros chocs de sa vie. Peter Bones, l'officier, avait les yeux rouges et les joues humides. Son père pleurait ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

« Draco... Mon fils... Écoute-moi bien, mon garçon. Aucun homme sur cette terre n'est et ne pourrait être plus heureux ou fier que je ne le suis. Tu as été... » Peter déglutit avec difficulté, il s'essuya les yeux et eut un pauvre sourire. « Tu as été si courageux, si fort. Jamais je n'aurais pu survivre à ce que tu as vécu. Mais toi, regarde-toi. Tu es là, devant moi, vivant, et si magnifique. Vivant, Draco, vivant. Je suis si fier de toi, Draco, comme aucun père ne pourra jamais l'être plus de son fils. »

Les deux hommes se reprirent avec force l'un contre l'autre, pleurant tous deux. Draco pleurait des larmes de joie, de soulagement intense. L'amour de son père était là, bien vivant, il l'enveloppait tout entier, nettoyait ses plaies, réparait tout entre eux.

« Je t'aime, papa. »

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures.

Les personnes présentes dans le petit salon s'étaient installées sur les fauteuils et canapés, face à face ou face à la cheminée. Draco était entre Harry et son père. Sa mère sur un fauteuil était si proche que souvent, elle s'avançait pour venir lui prendre la main. Benjamin se tenait plus éloigné et le visage découvert. Cela avait un peu surpris Draco avant qu'il ne comprenne que son père et sa mère le connaissaient déjà et qu'ici, en ce lieu, ils étaient comme dans une succursale du Temple, pas dans un lieu officiel où l'homme devait se comporter comme le représentant du Conseil.

Les discussions se firent de plus en plus lentes, apaisantes et douces. Harry, Narcissa et Peter avaient de suite fait connaissance. Le jeune homme voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour vis à vis de ses officiels beaux-parents. Il était soulagé que Draco ait retrouvé son père et que, comme il l'espérait, cela se soit bien passé. C'était une énorme épine du pied qu'on lui avait enlevée. Même si cela lui coûtait, du moins dans une certaine mesure, il remerciait intérieurement les Monoïques pour leur intervention envers Peter.

Narcissa avait justement demandé à son beau-fils pourquoi l'ancien officier n'était pas devenu Lycanthrope à la suite de son attaque et de la morsure qu'il avait eue. Harry, après un instant de réflexion et en se souvenant des discussions qu'ils avaient eues au sujet de Greyback, supposa que c'était parce que seul l'Alpha voulait décider qui était susceptible d'être transformé en Lycan. Les autres membres de sa meute n'étaient donc pas autorisés à injecter leur venin lors d'une morsure. Narcissa et Peter avaient semblé très intéressés par cette information, apprenant par la même que le venin pouvait être insufflé ou non, selon la volonté du Loup-garou à le faire. Les médecins, Hommes et Mages qui avaient soigné Peter à Chourave lui avaient passé nombre de crèmes, fait boire moult potions et lui avaient jeté plusieurs sorts afin d'éviter toute contamination. Certains parmi eux avaient effectivement évoqué l'hypothèse que les morsures n'étaient pas toutes contagieuses, que cela dépendait de la volonté du Lycanthrope, de la quantité ou de la qualité du venin injecté. Peter, pour sa part, s'était juste estimé très chanceux d'éviter la malédiction de la lune.

Ce dernier prit justement la parole, ramenant Harry au présent.

« Quand viendrez-vous à Pomona ? La maison n'avait pas été détruite, Laura, Steven et moi on a pu retourner y vivre rapidement. Certaines maisons ont été rasées, d'autres réparées, mais le village reprend vie. Laura est enceinte. Elle sera si heureuse que tu puisses voir son bébé. »

Benjamin les avait informé que Laura, son mari et par voie de conséquences, tout ceux qui les connaissaient, avaient été tenus au courant de l'arrestation de Peter, de son absolution et tout aussi important, de la survie de Draco et de celle de Megan. Son père et Jonas, le plus jeune de la fratrie, avaient effectivement pu se sauver. Ils espéraient désormais des nouvelles d'elle.

Draco avait eu une vague de culpabilité quand il l'avait appris. Après tout, il aurait pu faire tout cela bien avant, dès que les Monoïques avaient appris son existence et son histoire. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Par lâcheté, s'accusa-t-il mentalement, tant il avait peur du rejet de sa propre famille.

« Eh bien, Draco et moi devons voyager après les fêtes du solstice. En février, notre deuxième Oméga doit accoucher, la présence de Draco à ses côtés est nécessaire. Après cela, il y a beaucoup de travail à la meute, sans compter que mon père me forme en vue de prendre sa place dans les prochaines années. Donc, je ne sais pas, sans doute à l'automne prochain, après les moissons ? Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ? Aller à Pomona est un long voyage, même si le fait de pouvoir se rendre à Helga plus rapidement nous sera d'une grande utilité, » ajouta-t-il, un peu à contrecœur.

Malgré l'empressement de Draco à lui montrer le Temple - du moins ce qui était autorisé - et l'avantage que représentaient les pierres Aller-Retour dont son compagnon lui avait révélé l'existence, Harry n'avait que moyennement envie d'y aller, et encore moins que Draco passe du temps avec les Monoïques... enfin, disons certains d'entre eux.

« L'automne prochain, oui, » fit le garçon doucement. « Le bébé de Laura sera né, et Harry et moi pourront nous absenter de la meute. »

Il leva ses yeux si clairs vers ceux de sa mère.

« Et toi, maman, que vas-tu devenir ? Où vas-tu aller ? Est-ce que je te reverrai ? »

Appeler Narcissa ''maman'' était étrange dans sa bouche. Sa mère était Caroline, mais Narcissa l'était aussi, même si elle n'était venue que bien tard dans sa vie. Parfois, Draco avait l'impression de trahir sa mère, néanmoins, il avait besoin d'appeler la femme blonde de cette façon. Après tout, elle aussi était sa mère et elle l'avait sauvé. En plus de cela, Draco ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle était, pour beaucoup, décédée, il espérait vraiment qu'il la reverrait.

« Eh bien, je suppose que oui, Draco, nous nous reverrons. Sans doute assez souvent, » répondit la Mage en souriant.

« Vraiment ? Tu... tu vas où ? »

Narcissa sourit et regarda Peter, puis Benjamin.

« Ton père m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui. Mais j'ai refusé. Je suis navrée, Peter, ce n'est pas contre toi ou ta famille, mais j'aurais trop peur qu'un jour ma véritable identité ne soit découverte et que je vous mette une nouvelle fois en danger. »

Draco qui avait connu une demi-seconde de joie baissa le nez. Pourtant, si Narcissa habitait à Pomona, cela aurait été plus simple de la voir.

« Mais j'ai reçu une autre proposition, que j'ai accepté cette fois, » continua la femme en prenant entre ses mains celles de son fils. « Je vais venir au Temple, dès que Benjamin me le permettra. »

Draco redressa vivement la tête.

« Au Temple ? Tu veux dire... mon Temple ? Celui des Monoïques à Helga ? »

« Oui, » rit Narcissa, « Je n'en connais pas d'autre ! »

« Mais... » le garçon fronça ses sourcils avant qu'un éclair de compréhension n'illumine son visage.

« Nourrice ! Tu seras une nourrice ! »

« Oui, » confirma Narcissa avec un sourire resplendissant face à la réaction pleine de joie de son enfant. « Je vais pouvoir m'occuper des enfants Monoïques, moi qui n'ai pas pu le faire avec le mien. Là-bas, je serai en sécurité et je pourrai... » ses yeux se mirent à briller, « d'une certaine façon réparer mes erreurs passées. J'ai envie de le faire, j'ai besoin de le faire. J'ai tant d'amour à donner. Là-bas, je sais aussi que j'en recevrai et puis... et puis ainsi, je pourrai être près de toi, mon fils. »

Draco sourit à sa mère, le cœur remplit de joie. Oui, il reverrait sa mère, souvent.

« Maman, au Temple, je suis le Maître, le référent d'un tout petit enfant. Il s'appelle Baldr. Tu prendras soin de lui en mon absence ? »

« Oui, Draco, oui, » affirma Narcissa.

 **… … …**

Draco porta son verre à sa bouche tout en soupirant intérieurement. Là, cette fois c'était clair, il s'ennuyait.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison concrète à cet ennui. Sauf une. Harry.

Harry lui manquait terriblement.

Après leur départ de Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, le petit groupe avait mis à peine deux jours pour rejoindre le lieu des festivités du solstice. Sitôt arrivé, Harry avait été véritablement happé par les autres Lycanthropes. Que ce soit ceux de leur meute, également présents, que tous les Alphas, Bêtas et autres personnes importantes des différentes meutes. Draco avait vu son compagnon disparaître avec eux pour ne le revoir que par intermittence ou la nuit, quand il venait enfin le rejoindre dans leur couche. Mais le mâle était si épuisé qu'il l'embrassait à peine avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Tant que ceux des Rives avaient été présents, la solitude de Draco avait été supportable, même si à chaque fois qu'il voyait des couples passer du temps ensemble, à se câliner, à chasser, danser ou simplement manger côte à côte, l'absence de Harry lui faisait mal. De plus en plus mal.

Pourtant, les fêtes étaient fantastiques, l'ambiance, malgré le froid et la neige qui s'était invitée, formidable. C'étaient sans doute les plus belles et les plus grandiose fêtes du solstice qu'il vivait. Tout était danse, chant, musique et bonne chair.

Draco avait aussi eu plus d'une fois son moment de succès. Rien que son arrivée au camp avait été source d'émois divers parmi les Lycanthropes. Un Monoïque devenu Oméga, c'était une fête dans la fête !

L'adolescent savait que son histoire avait rapidement fait le tour des plus de cinq cents Loups-garous présents. Quelques-uns avaient grommelé qu'il était injuste que sa mise en compétition ait déjà eue lieue, mais comme les plus grandes meutes de Gryffondor, sa terre d'adoption, avaient été conviées, il leur était difficile de protester davantage.

Le jour même du solstice, les Lycanthropes n'avaient pas dormi tout le temps de la longue nuit. Draco, sous les encouragements de sa meute, avait dansé, seul, l'une des danses propres à son peuple. C'était sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de cette semaine de festivité. Draco avait senti sur son corps le regard brûlant des dominants, il en avait joué, attisant sans le moindre remords la jalousie dévorante de son compagnon. Cela avait aussi été la seule nuit, depuis cette fois-là à la taverne d'Abelforth, où Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour.

Le jeune homme avait profité des fêtes pour rechercher Olivier, en vain. Il avait par contre aperçu, heureusement de loin, Cormac Maclaggen. Il avait aussi discuté avec d'autres de ses anciens prétendants, dont Lug. Celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il allait s'unir dans sa meute, après les fêtes, avec le jeune soumis de la meute de Godric.

Draco avait d'ailleurs constaté de visu que lors de ces fêtes, de nombreux Lycanthropes avaient formé des couples officiels qui s'uniraient dans les jours à venir dans leur meute respective. Comme Lancey et Lavande ou Ginny et Egill.

La jeune louve n'était pas repartie avec ceux de sa meute. Elle était restée avec celle de la Garde Royale. Et Draco était resté avec eux également.

Beaucoup de Loups-garous avaient quitté le campement afin de rejoindre leur territoire ou leur errance pour les nomades. Draco attendait que Harry termine ses interminables discussions, réunions et autres conciliabules. Seul ou parfois en compagnie de la jeune fille rousse.

Ce soir, il était seul. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mélanger au reste de la foule qui dansait, riait et chantait autour du foyer pour la dernière fois. Au loin, il apercevait les dirigeants des meutes, dont Harry, qui continuaient leurs mystérieux accords. Qu'ils passent autant de temps ensemble, loin des autres, était incompréhensible pour Draco.

Ce soir, il se sentait triste. C'était heureusement leur dernière soirée ici. Le lendemain, ils partaient juste tous les deux. Harry voulait qu'ils aillent vers le nord et l'est, à la recherche de Megan et Ralph. Du moins, Draco supposait que c'était pour cette raison. Harry ne lui avait rien avoué, mais il n'était pas stupide. Pour quelle autre raison continueraient-ils leur montée dans les Terres Froides alors que l'hiver avançait ?

L'Oméga, accolé à un arbre, regardait de loin la foule, le cœur lourd. Le vent froid lui brûlait un peu les yeux et les joues, tout en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Il huma l'air qui venait vers lui, sentant le feu, la chaleur, la senteur de la nourriture et des boissons, celles des corps transpirants et aussi celle de...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, une main se posa avec rudesse sur sa bouche alors que son corps était retourné contre le tronc d'arbre puis traîné quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, son cœur tambourinant durement sous ses côtes. Puis le Werwulf brun se pencha vers lui, lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ne crie pas, Oméga, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste discuter avec toi, mais si je vois que tu cherches à donner l'alerte, je te ferai taire, crois-moi sur parole. Tu as compris ? »

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Oui, il savait parfaitement de quoi ce dominant était capable, sans l'ombre d'un doute. La pression sur sa bouche se retira peu à peu. Le garçon s'humecta les lèvres, reconnaissant aussitôt l'odeur et le goût du mâle qu'il avait déposés sur elles.

« Que... que veux-tu, Epsilon ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, je suis uni. »

L'homme se mit à rire doucement, d'un rire sans joie.

« Oh, tu es uni ? Tu ne m'apprends rien, je le sais, tout le monde ici le sait, ton compagnon a suffisamment été orgueilleux pour te montrer à tous. Pourtant... » Il renifla le cou du garçon qui trembla. « Le lien ne me semble pas si puissant que cela sur toi. À croire qu'on pourrait le briser, avec un peu de bonne volonté. Étonnant. J'étais persuadé que toi et ton jeune dominant étiez fous amoureux, selon ses dires. »

Draco ferma les yeux. Les paroles du Loup-garou lui perçaient le cœur, le blessaient atrocement. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Le lien de l'union n'était pas assez puissant, il s'était amenuisé petit à petit à cause du peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, Harry et lui.

Un silence s'installa alors que Draco avait le sentiment que de la glace prenait possession dans son ventre. De la glace, de la peur, mais aussi de la colère et de la tristesse.

« Pourquoi, » demanda-t-il en serrant les poings. « Pourquoi me revoir ? »

Il leva les yeux, les planta dans les verts. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux de Harry, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Epsilon le dévisagea.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-il. « Je voulais... savoir comment tu allais. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire sans aucune joie, rire triste et amer.

« Comment je vais ? Comment je vais ? » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches blondes. « Tu... _Toi_ , tu veux savoir comment _je_ vais ? »

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, la rage envahit son être. Il s'élança contre le dominant et frappa ses poings contre son torse.

« Tu m'as violé, tu m'as terrorisé et tu me demandes comment _je vais_ ? Tu es un monstre, un assassin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi ! Comment... Comment tu as pu faire tout ça et venir ici, me voir, et me demander ça ! Espèce de salaud ! »

L'homme le maintint contre lui, peu ébranlé par les coups désordonnés qu'il recevait.

« Je sais... » chuchota-t-il. « Mais maintenant je t'ordonne de te calmer, Oméga. »

Un grondement sourd résonna dans sa gorge, faisant frissonner le garçon. Aussitôt, il cessa ses coups, obéissant à l'ordre du dominant qui l'écrasait de son aura. Les larmes, elles, ne cessèrent de couler. Harry, il voulait Harry. Pourquoi Epsilon avait encore tant de pouvoir sur lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi se laissait-il maintenir, presque couler contre lui ? Il était l'un de ses anciens tortionnaires, il l'avait possédé, il l'avait traité en esclave, il l'avait... il l'avait...

« Tu m'as abandonné ! » s'écria Draco, se méprisant pour les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, presque contre sa volonté.

Pourtant c'était ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui les faisait encore souffrir, Compagnon-Loup et lui. Et Harry qui n'était pas là, qui avait laissé le lien entre eux se disloquer. Qui l'abandonnait, lui aussi ?

« Tu m'as abandonné, Epsilon, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je comptais si peu... »

Il était en larmes, désormais, son corps secoué de sanglots désespérés. Les bras autour de lui le maintinrent un peu plus. Draco détesta le fait d'apprécier en partie l'étreinte. Il avait besoin, il avait tant besoin de savoir, de réponses.

« Abandonné, Oméga ? Pourtant, dans cette forêt, tu m'as supplié de te laisser. Tu avais l'odeur d'une nouvelle meute sur toi, tu ne voulais pas que je te prenne avec moi. »

Draco essuya ses joues et ses yeux, décolla sa tête qu'il avait plaquée contre le poitrail du mâle.

« Pas cette fois-là. Avant, dans la clairière. Toi, Daniel et tous les autres, vous m'avez abandonné. »

Les yeux verts dévisagèrent l'adolescent qui gardait les siens clos. Le garçon pleurait, les poings serrés.

« Oméga... »

Epsilon prit une grande inspiration avant de parler, d'une voix sourde.

« Dans la meute de Fenrir, il n'y avait pas le choix. Lui nous avait choisis, mordus pour faire partie de sa meute, et même pour certains transformés en Lycanthrope à cette occasion. Archus, Daniel, Neuri et d'autres, comme moi, nous étions des nés-Lycans, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres. » Il eut un temps d'attente. « Mais tu as raison, Lycanthropes ou non, aucun d'entre nous n'était un enfant sage quand notre route a croisé celle de notre Alpha. Il nous a intégrés à sa meute. C'était notre vie et nous la vivions ainsi, à l'image de Greyback. J'ai passé de nombreuses années avec lui, avec eux. Nous chassions, nous répondions aux ordres de nos commanditaires... Nous tuions. Parfois, Greyback ordonnait un raid sur un village et alors... alors nous prenions avec nous quelques femelles. Tu sais pourquoi. »

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit alors que Draco baissait la tête.

« Un jour, nous sommes tombés sur deux jeunes hommes qui rentraient chez eux, dans le territoire de Serdaigle. Greyback a voulu d'eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Ralph ? » supposa Draco d'une voix douce, sans redresser le nez.

« Oui, et son petit frère, Enguerand. Le gamin était jeune, très jeune. C'était la première fois que Greyback, à ma connaissance, en choisissait un aussi jeune. Ils n'étaient pas comme nous. »

« Ralph était un homme bon, lui, » fit Draco dans un sanglot.

« … Oui... » admit le dominant. « Le gamin aussi. C'était un louveteau. _Notre_ louveteau, parce que tous les mâles faisaient partis de la meute, ce depuis toujours. Mais il n'acceptait pas sa Lycanthropie, ce que nous étions, ce que nous faisions. Ralph et lui ne s'intégraient pas et Greyback ne le supportait pas. Un jour, environ six mois après leur morsure, quand Ralph et d'autres de la meute sont partis en mission, Greyback... Il a pris Enguerand. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à un homme. La nuit suivante, Enguerand s'est suicidé. Pendaison. Greyback n'a jamais dit à Ralph ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui a juste dit que son frère s'était tué en chutant d'un arbre. »

Draco frémit. Il savait ce que les mots _prendre_ ou _goûter_ signifiaient dans la bouche de ces hommes. Est-ce que Ralph avait compris ce qui était arrivé à son frère, malgré le mensonge de l'Alpha ?

« C'est à ce moment-là que Daniel et moi, on s'est posé pour la première fois la question de la santé mentale de Greyback. Je ne te parle pas de sa cruauté, mais bien de la démence qui peu à peu l'a envahi. Greyback n'a jamais été un homme bon, c'était l'un des pires criminels de ce monde, mais sur la fin... il était fou. »

Epsilon passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco, pensif.

« Après cela, nous avons continué notre vie, nous avons enlevé des femelles. L'une d'elle est tombée enceinte. Pourquoi, comment, je l'ignore. Archus était persuadé qu'il était le père. Il voulait garder l'enfant. Fenrir est devenu enragé, il a massacré la femelle et a frappé Archus. C'est là qu'il nous a dit que le seul louveteau que compterait jamais cette meute serait le sien. On a tous cru que de toute façon, il plaisantait, enfin, comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Mais... »

« Mais plus tard, vous êtes venus à Pomona... » termina Draco, d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui. Et il t'a vu. Tu aurais dû mourir, cette nuit-là. Sauf que lorsque Fenrir était sur toi, qu'il a senti ton odeur, il a reconnu le parfum subtil de l'Oméga en toi. Et il t'a voulu. »

Draco cacha son visage entre ses mains, ne voulant pas se souvenir de l'enfer qui avait suivi.

« Au départ, on a tous cru que ce n'était qu'une lubie, qu'il se lasserait vite de toi, qu'il ne voulait pas réellement de progéniture. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, et plus il était évident que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Cela nous a... surpris. Plus encore quand, une fois engrossé, il t'a donné à nous. Nous n'y croyions pas au départ, nous les nés-Lycans. Non... Nous n'avons pas compris. »

L'homme fut interrompu par un poing lancé contre son torse.

« Et pourtant vous m'avez pris ! Tous ! » pleura Draco. « Comme les monstres que vous étiez ! »

Epsilon attrapa le poignet de Draco, le plaqua de nouveau contre lui.

« Oui, oui nous t'avons pris ! Parce que c'est ainsi que nous agissions avec les femelles ! Vous n'étiez pas de la meute, vous n'existiez pas pour nous ! Et nous t'avons pris ce jour-là parce que c'était ce que Greyback voulait ! Et les jours suivants, parce que nous avions envie de ton corps. C'était ce que nous avions toujours fait ! Mais toi... toi, tu as tout changé ! Parce que tu étais enceint et que ce n'était pas normal de se comporter comme ça avec toi ! Pas alors que tu aurais dû être le compagnon de celui qui t'avait fait ça, » gronda l'homme, obligeant le garçon à se calmer en raison de ce bruit sourd accompagné de son aura.

« Sans compter Daniel. Il te voulait. Il t'a voulu dès l'instant où il t'a vu, lui aussi. Alors oui, nous nous sommes accouplés avec toi, faisant de toi un soumis docile qui devait obéissance totale à tous les dominants présents ! Certains ont pris plus de plaisir à te prendre que d'autres, pris du plaisir à te faire souffrir parce qu'ils te haïssaient, Oméga. Pas moi. »

Draco continua de pleurer, sans se débattre.

« Mais... On ne comprenait pas ce que tu étais. Ce n'était pas... non, pas normal de faire comme ça avec toi. Tu étais enceint de notre Alpha. C'était... perturbant. Surtout pour nous, les nés-Lycans. Avec le temps, Daniel a décidé de devenir le Bêta, il guignait la place depuis quelque temps déjà, puis ensuite celle de l'Alpha. Je l'ai suivi avec Neuri et Archus, parce que Greyback n'était plus digne de l'être. Et qu'avec Daniel, une vie meilleure nous attendait. Quant à toi... peu à peu, tu as fait partie de la meute. Tu es devenu à la fois notre louveteau et à la fois celui qui portait la vie. Surtout après la fuite de Ralph et de sa louve. Et tu devais devenir le futur compagnon de notre nouvel Alpha. Te souviens-tu, Oméga ? Nous ne te touchions plus. »

« Brutus, Barbatus et David... » bredouilla Draco.

« Étaient aussi fous et cruels que Greyback. Nous ne voulions plus d'eux. Mais il nous fallait rassembler les autres, les convaincre. Cela a été plutôt facile avec Vircolac d'abord, puis ensuite Heimdall après la mort de Berserkir. Heimdall était celui qui nous manquait jusqu'alors. »

Epsilon posa sa main sur la nuque tendre.

« On a commis une erreur. Vircolac avait raison, jamais nous n'aurions dû attaquer ce village, on aurait dû se battre, entre nous, tuer Greyback, Brutus et David. Sans doute même Dereck. Mais Daniel et Archus pensaient qu'il valait mieux le faire à l'occasion d'un raid. Ce fut notre perdition. Brutus et David avaient tout compris et Greyback, malgré sa démence, savait lui aussi. L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard était un double guet-appens. Eux aussi voulaient notre mort à cette occasion. Ce que personne ne savait était que les villageois, au moins une partie d'entre eux, étaient au courant que nous venions et nous attendaient. Si nous avons échoué, cette nuit-là, c'est à cause de cela.

L'homme obligea le garçon à se décoller de lui.

« Regarde-moi, Oméga. »

Draco obéit péniblement.

« Quand nous t'avons laissé dans cette clairière, nous savions qu'il était possible que certains d'entre nous ne reviennent pas. Mais jamais nous n'avons pensé _qu'aucun_ ne reviendrait. On pensait vaincre Greyback, ne pas attaquer le village et revenir. Nous ne voulions pas t'abandonner. »

« Daniel... il m'a laissé du poison, pourtant... » pleura Draco.

« C'était au cas où Greyback soit vainqueur. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Personne n'y croyait, nous étions plus nombreux. Pourtant, nous qui avions été si prudents jusqu'alors, nous avons commis cette nuit-là la pire erreur : nous étions trop confiants. Et nous nous sommes faits massacrer. »

Draco hoqueta misérablement, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Oh, par la lune, comme il voulait Harry près de lui !

« Mais tu m'as laissé, Epsilon, » dit-il entre deux sanglots. « Tu m'as laissé, tout seul... Tu as survécu et tu m'as abandonné ! »

Il fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes et se laissa reprendre contre le torse du dominant.

« Je... je suis revenu vers toi, Draco, » murmura Epsilon. « Je t'ai vu, attaché à ton arbre, en train de te débattre. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai hésité. Je savais pas... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, avec toi ? Tu étais faible, il fallait encore que tu te transformes alors que les Mages étaient juste derrière moi. Et puis ensuite... Nous aurions été seuls, avec toi peut-être enceint de l'enfant de Daniel. Je... J'aurais dû m'unir à toi ou te confier à une meute pour qu'il prenne soin de toi et du louveteau. Et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de faire l'une ou l'autre de ses possibilités. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai décidé de te laisser avec les Mages. Quiconque te voyant comprendrait de suite que tu n'étais pas comme nous, que tu étais un prisonnier, pas un bourreau. J'ai cru que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pour toi comme pour moi. »

Il prit le visage de Draco, le releva vers lui.

« Ai-je eu tort ? N'es-tu pas plus heureux aujourd'hui avec ton compagnon plutôt qu'avec moi ? »

Draco regarda le visage buriné, les yeux verts si différents de ceux de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu te serais uni avec moi ? Comme un vrai compagnon ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je préfère les femmes, mais si je n'avais pas rencontré de meute, si l'enfant était né... Comment savoir... »

« Est ce que... » Draco avala péniblement sa salive. « Est-ce que tu aurais été violent, comme avant ? »

« Non. Tu étais de ma meute, désormais. Je crois... je crois que c'est pour cela que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui. »

Draco ferma les yeux, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Tu m'as abandonné, Epsilon, mais je suis heureux dans ma meute. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et j'aime mon mari. Je ne t'aurais jamais aimé et toi, tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé non plus. Même Daniel n'aurait jamais pu m'offrir ce que Harry me donne. Aucun d'entre vous. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, que brisa finalement le dominant.

« Alors je ne regrette pas mon choix. »

Draco ne dit rien, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, que Harry le prenne dans ses bras.

« Je te dis donc adieu, Draco. Je vais rejoindre celle qui va devenir ma compagne, » déclara soudain Epsilon en s'éloignant.

« Ta compagne ? »

Le Loup-garou brun se décolla des arbres derrières lesquels ils étaient cachés. Il lui indiqua au loin la foule de Lycanthropes qui riait et buvait dans un coin de la clairière, là où se tenaient la nourriture et les boissons.

« Là-bas... la jeune fille rousse avec une natte et la robe violette. »

Le cœur de Draco se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Elle... elle ressemble à Morag... »

« Peut-être... »

Epsilon sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci, un rare vrai sourire que Draco avait vu sur ce visage rude alors qu'il regardait en direction de la femme.

« Elle s'amuse et demain nous repartirons. C'est elle qui a voulu absolument venir. Je ne voulais pas trop mais au final, je suis heureux d'avoir cédé, cela m'a permis de te revoir. »

« Tu aurais pu... tu aurais pu la sauver, nous sauver tous, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi lâches... » murmura l'adolescent, ses pensées toujours tournées vers Morag, Hannah et Megan.

« Encore une fois, peut-être. Mais nous ne pouvons refaire le passé, Oméga. Nous n'étions pas prêts. Cela a coûté la vie à ma meute, à tous mes amis. Je le regrette sans aucun doute plus que toi. »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? » bredouilla Draco, ses yeux rivés sur la femme.

« Non. Elle n'a pas à savoir. Je l'ai rencontrée, elle est venue avec moi, elle sait que je suis nomade et que j'ai été un solitaire, ce qui est vrai, et aussi que j'ai fait partie d'une meute aujourd'hui dissoute. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Nous allons nous unir et vivre notre vie, en meute familiale. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitons pour le moment. »

« Et si... si un jour tu rencontres un nouveau Greyback ? Que feras-tu, Epsilon ? »

Le dominant ne prit qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

« Si je ne peux la sauver, alors je préférerais la tuer de mes propres mains, elle et les louveteaux que nous aurions, plutôt que de les faire vivre dans une meute comme cela. »

Les larmes de Draco coulèrent en silence sur ses joues alors qu'il fermait les yeux. L'homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de L'Oméga, le fit se retourner vers lui.

« Je te dis adieu, Draco, j'espère que tu seras heureux, désormais. »

Draco ne sut s'il devait rire ou hurler, aussi ne fit-il ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le dominant le dévisagea, puis fit quelques pas en direction de la foule avant que l'adolescent ne se décide, lui aussi, à lui dire :

« Adieu, Epsilon. »

Le dominant se contenta de hocher la tête, sans se retourner, puis continua son chemin, disparaissant ainsi à jamais de la vie de Draco.

Ce dernier s'adossa au tronc d'arbre. Son cœur lui semblait vide. Pourtant, c'était comme si une page venait de se tourner avec le discours de l'ancien dominant de sa première meute. Celui qui avait été, lui aussi, comme un compagnon pour l'Oméga qu'il était. Draco savait que bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, tout le discours d'Epsilon était une demande implicite de pardon. Il ne savait pas, cependant, s'il était prêt à le lui accorder.

Compagnon-Loup gémit dans sa tête, aussi perdu que lui. Draco s'effondra sur le sol, prit son visage entre ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes sur les restes de ce passé maudit.

Il se redressa plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il ne jeta aucun regard sur les Lycanthropes autour du feu, préférant aller directement vers le campement de la meute de Godric, là où était Ginny, mais aussi là où Harry et lui avaient planté leur tente, leur meute s'étant installée à côté des gardes royaux.

Il ne vit la jeune fille ou Egill nulle part mais reconnut par contre Vargr et Grímr qui discutaient ensemble. Sans mot dire, il alla vers eux et s'assit entre les deux mâles, surpris alors qu'il leur prenait la main. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'étudier le visage fin, triste, les yeux rouges de l'Oméga. Sans se concerter, ils l'entourèrent, le prirent contre eux, le cajolèrent et le laissèrent pleurer de nouveau, sans poser de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans leurs bras.

Draco fut réveillé par des éclats de voix. Il ouvrit un œil, reconnaissant de suite la tignasse noire de Harry, ainsi que son aura en colère.

« … mon compagnon ! » termina justement le dominant.

« Ton compagnon, ça, nous le savons ! Mais tu n'étais pas là, Potter ! Et c'est vers nous qu'il est venu ! Tu voulais quoi ? Qu'on laisse un Oméga en détresse, seul, sous prétexte que c'est le tien ? Jamais ! » gronda Grímr. « Nous avons plus d'honneur que cela ! »

« Nous savons que tu es devenu le Parvis Alpha de ta meute, mais ton compagnon souffre de manque, votre lien s'étiole. Que veux-tu donc ? Le renier ? » continua Vargr. « Si c'est ça, ce n'était pas la peine de te battre pour lui ! »

« Non ! » fit Draco en redressant sa tête des cuisses de Grímr où il avait fini par s'installer durant son sommeil. « Harry, non ! »

Le mâle fut aussitôt à ses côté, à genoux devant lui.

« Non, Draco, bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas te renier. Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas là et j'en suis désolé. Mais les fêtes sont finies et je te promets, les prochains mois nous ne serons que nous deux, juste nous deux, » bredouilla Harry, confus et blessé par ce qu'il avait vu et par les propos des deux autres dominants.

Le jeune Oméga se jeta dans ses bras, tremblant.

« Draco ? Draco, bébé, que se passe-t-il ? » dit Harry en le prenant contre lui.

« Tu me manques, Harry, » bredouilla Draco en se câlinant le plus près possible.

Il se mit à gémir, à geindre, tout en donnant des petits coups de langue dans le cou et sur le visage du dominant.

Harry ne dit rien, perplexe. Lui aussi se mit à lécher et embrasser le soumis, sentant le lien entre eux comme vibrer. Néanmoins, il était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une question de lien, autre chose avait fait peur ou avait perturbé Draco. Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas le lui dire l'interrogeait. Était-ce à cause de la présence des autres mâles ? Ou parce que Draco ne lui faisait plus assez confiance ?

Laissant cette question de côté pour le moment, il s'attacha à rassurer le garçon, lui offrant caresses et baisers ainsi que paroles tendres.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser, tu le sais. Jamais. On va partir, dès demain. Tu es fatigué et moi aussi, alors on va dormir et demain, à l'aube, nous partirons. Et alors tu ne seras qu'à moi, comme je ne serai qu'à toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne chez nous, c'est juste toi et moi*, Draco. »

Draco acquiesça en silence, il tendit ses bras, les enroula autour du cou de Harry, puis se hissa à moitié sur lui, les jambes autour de sa taille.

« Ça, ça veut dire que tu veux aller au lit ? » murmura Harry avec tendresse.

« Oui, » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Le dominant se redressa comme il put, aidé par Grímr qui lui évita de chuter, Draco accroché à lui. Harry passa ses bras sous les fesses du garçon, puis marcha avec sa charge jusqu'à sa tente. Ce ne fut que là que Draco consentit à descendre de son perchoir. Les deux hommes se glissèrent sous leur couverture et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Harry ne cessant d'embrasser et caresser son compagnon.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin, dans le froid et la pluie mêlée de neige molle. Harry dut une fois encore faire le tour des chefs de meutes, laissant un Draco de plus en plus énervé avec Vargr et Grímr. Enfin, après un dernier adieu à cette meute et à Ginny, ils s'en furent sous leur forme lupine, Harry portant sur son dos le maximum de charge possible.

Ils coururent longtemps vers le nord et l'est afin de s'approcher des limites d'Espérance pour atteindre celles de Serdaigle. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour grignoter en silence. Harry voulut savoir pourquoi Draco était dans un tel état la veille mais le jeune blond se contenta de hausser les épaules et de grommeler en réponse. Malgré l'insistance de Harry, Draco ne dit rien, se renfrognant de plus en plus.

De fait, alors que le soleil se couchait, les deux mâles n'avaient guère échangé de paroles. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une petite colline, au pied d'un grand rocher qui les protégerait efficacement du vent de plus en plus glacial.

Le dominant pris rapidement la décision de monter un abri de branches, coincées grâce à un tapis de sapins qui poussaient vers la roche. Il fabriqua un toit sommaire tandis que Draco, malgré les protestations de Harry, s'affaira à construire les deux parois manquantes. Une fois que Harry eut fini sa tâche, il planta la tente sous l'abri - leur offrant ainsi une double protection - puis voulut aider le plus jeune dans la sienne.

« Draco, laisse-moi finir. »

« C'est bon. »

« Laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! »

« Putain, mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? Je te dis c'est bon, il me reste trois branches à mettre, je gère ! Si tu t'ennuies, au lieu de tourner dans mes pattes, va donc chercher du bois à peu près sec pour le feu ! » aboya Draco, plus qu'énervé.

Harry resta debout, les bras ballants, abasourdi par la virulence de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant son propre agacement monter.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, débrouille-toi ! Mais tu pourrais me parler sur un autre ton ! »

« Et toi, tu pourrais me foutre la paix quand je te le demande ! Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant, ça me soûle. Je suis largement capable de faire un mur de branches pour la nuit. »

« On risque de passer plus d'une nuit ici si la tempête nous surprend, alors y'a intérêt à ce qu'il soit solide, pas qu'il s'effondre au premier coup de vent ! » rétorqua le dominant en colère.

« Merde ! Voilà ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je t'ai attendu avant de savoir monter un mur ? J'en ai fait d'autres avant toi ! J'ai vécu dans une meute nomade, je te rappelle ! Et personne n'était là pour me tenir la main et m'aider ! » cria l'Oméga.

Harry le regarda étrangement, la colère faisant pendant à l'inquiétude.

« J'y vais, » abdiqua-t-il, histoire de se calmer et de réfléchir loin de son compagnon.

Le dominant retourna dans le sous-bois, ramassa des branchages secs, d'autres moins, mais suffisamment pour tenir quelques temps si le temps se gâtait trop. Il pourrait les glisser sous leur abri, entre la tente et le rocher.

Il retourna à leur campement bien plus tard, alors que la nuit s'installait. Il accéléra le pas, sentant que Draco n'était pas bien et s'en voulant de son absence prolongée. Il posa le bois et s'engouffra dans la tente, où pleurait l'autre garçon.

« Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ! » fit-il en le prenant contre lui.

« J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment parti, je ne te sentais plus. Je ne te ressentais plus. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'étais pas là, » sanglota le soumis.

Harry soupira, tout en caressant la tête blonde.

« Bon, je crois que l'on fait n'importe quoi en ce moment. Écoute, calme-toi, je te l'ai dit : je ne te laisserai pas. Je vais faire le feu sinon on va avoir froid. Reste sous la tente, repose-toi, je prépare aussi le repas et je t'appelle pour manger, okay ? »

Draco renifla et hocha la tête. Pourtant, dès que Harry sortit de la tente, l'Oméga se sentit plus seul qu'il n'aurait dû. C'était ridicule, Harry était juste là, à côté, mais il avait le sentiment d'être seul, sans compagnon. Il avait besoin de lui, si besoin de lui. Il en voulut aussi au dominant qui préférait s'occuper de son estomac plutôt que de lui.

Au final, il enfila une cape et sortit rejoindre son compagnon. Il s'assit à côté de Harry, en silence, et prit le morceau de poisson séché qu'il lui tendait ainsi que le bol de bouillon. Ils mangèrent, sans échanger plus de trois mots.

« Draco... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils se couchaient sous leur tente, dans un nid de couvertures et de peaux de bête.

« Rien... » murmura le garçon.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, puis Harry se tint en face de lui, les yeux sévères.

« Bon, maintenant c'est moi qui dit que ça suffit, tu entends ? Il y a quelque chose ! Je sais que je n'étais pas très présent pour toi pendant les fêtes et je m'en excuse, je sais aussi que revoir ton père, ta mère, a été éprouvant, mais il faut aussi que tu fasses des efforts ! »

« Des efforts ? » explosa l'adolescent. « Pour faire des efforts, il faudrait déjà que tu sois là ! »

« J'ai dit que je m'excusais, okay ? Et là, je suis là. On est tous les deux, comme promis, rien que tous nous deux pendant deux mois ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi de plus ? »

Draco repoussa Harry, le faisant tomber sur les fesses.

« JE VEUX QUE TU REFORMES LE LIEN ! » hurla-t-il. « J'EN PEUX PLUS D'ÊTRE LOIN DE TOI ! JE SAIS PAS SI TU ME VEUX, SI TU ES LÀ POUR MOI ! TU ES MON COMPAGNON, OUI OU NON ?! »

« MAIS OUI, BORDEL ! » cria à son tour Harry, furieux et vexé.

Il se redressa en position accroupie, face à Draco.

« ALORS PROUVE-LE MOI ! PRENDS-MOI ! BAISE-MOI ! TU ES UN DOMINANT OU UN LÂCHE ?! » continua de hurler Draco, essoufflé.

L'atmosphère sous la tente se surchargea en phéromones. Un grognement retentit dans la poitrine des deux Lycanthropes, face à face. Leurs yeux se mêlèrent d'ambre alors qu'ils se fixaient. Compagnon-Loup était là, tapi dans l'ombre. Il voulait son dominant, il voulait que, comme durant la nuit de leur union, comme durant toute la compétition, Harry se batte pour lui ! Qu'il le prenne, qu'il le mérite, qu'il lui prouve qu'il valait mieux que Daniel, Epsilon et tous les autres ! Qu'il lui démontre sa force, sa puissance... son amour.

Dans un grondement sourd, les deux Loups-garous se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le petit espace de la tente.

 **… … …**

 **à suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 ***** Toi et moi : comme la fiction du même nom de mon amie Merylsnake !


	44. Le lien d'union

**Bêta : Nanola**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

 **.**

 **Le lien d'union**

* * *

 _Il est parfois difficile de comprendre les autres espèces qui peuplent notre Monde. Les Hommes ne sont pas des Nymphes, les Mages ne sont pas des Lechi, et les Sirènes des Monoïques. Tous ont leurs coutumes, leurs usages, leurs façons de faire ou de se comporter._

 _J'espère que ce livre aidera tous ceux qui le souhaitent à tenter de comprendre ces différences, à les accepter, afin que la paix puisse perdurer dans notre magnifique Monde Libre._

 _« Les différentes espèces du Monde Libre » - Préface - Basile Beasth_

 **… … …**

La lutte entre les deux Loups-garous était inégale, chacun le savait. Pour autant, il n'était pas question de dominance entre eux, l'Oméga n'ayant aucune chance contre le futur Alpha. Non, l'enjeu était tout autre.

Draco voulait que Harry soit présent pour lui.

Harry voulait prouver à Draco qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était digne de lui.

Le mâle brun fut rapidement sur le blond, les mains puissantes maintenant les poignets au-dessus des mèches folles.

Leurs yeux étaient ambrés, pour ce qui n'était pas dévoré par leurs pupilles dilatées. Des grognements sourds, animaux, sortaient de leurs gorges respectives. Puis, tout comme leur première nuit d'amour, les dents de Harry s'allongèrent, un hurlement lupin s'échappa de ses lèvres. Draco frémit, dévoila largement sa gorge tendre alors qu'il haletait.

« Tu es à moi, » grogna le dominant d'une voix si grave que Draco la reconnut à peine.

« Prends-moi, dominant, prends-moi, » gémit-il.

Ses vêtements furent proprement arrachés puis Harry huma le ventre pâle, lécha longuement le tatouage, l'aine, puis remonta sur le torse du soumis qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les yeux clairs se fermèrent. Ils n'étaient plus gris, l'ambre étant partout présent désormais. La langue de Harry, étrangement râpeuse, se glissa dans le cou, longea la clavicule, puis la bouche se referma sur la cicatrice d'union présente sur le bras.

« Oui... Oui... » geint Draco en arquant son corps.

Pourtant, il n'était pas encore satisfait. Harry se calmait, redevenait doux, et ça, cette nuit, il ne le voulait pas.

« Attends... » demanda-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux.

Ceux de Harry étaient aussi ambrés que lui, bien qu'étonnés. Le mâle se redressa néanmoins, respectant la demande de son soumis. Il s'assit sur les hanches de son amant, retira sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son torse. Draco se lécha les lèvres, sans rien rater du regard avide de Harry sur sa langue et sa bouche. Il sourit, puis, profitant de l'inattention du dominant, il le bascula, le faisant tomber au sol.

Draco se mit en position accroupie, il s'approcha du visage de Harry et lui grogna dessus.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore gagné, dominant, » se moqua-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna prestement, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de la tente en rampant. Comme prévu, le corps de Harry fut sur son dos moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard alors que l'adolescent avait à peine pu faire quelques centimètres en direction de l'ouverture de leur abris de toile.

La masse musculeuse du futur Alpha le recouvrait tout entier, le grognement hargneux qu'il lança tétanisa le soumis qui gémit.

« Non... » gronda Harry, sa voix rauque, grave, ressemblant plus à un borborygme animal qu'humain.

« Non... » souffla en réponse Draco. « Alors prends-moi, dominant, fais-moi tien, ne me laisse pas m'enfuir... »

Draco redressa ses fesses nues, les frotta contre le bas-ventre de son amant dont il sentit aussitôt le désir dur. Il gémit plus fort, cambra son dos autant qu'il le put pour relever plus encore son postérieur.

« Prends-moi, maintenant, Harry... » supplia-t-il.

« Draco, » gronda l'homme alors que ses mains parcouraient les bras et les épaules nues. « Ne me tente pas... ou tourne-toi... »

« Non, » fit l'Oméga. « Prends-moi maintenant, si tu es un homme ! MAINTENANT, DOMINANT ! OU TU ES TROP LÂCHE POUR LE FAIRE ?! » cria Draco.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Harry poussa un rugissement de colère, l'une de ses mains se saisit des poignets fins et pâles, les plaqua sur les couvertures au-dessus de la tête de Draco. Ce dernier sentit le poids de l'homme se faire plus lourd, ses dents sur sa nuque qui lui éraflaient la peau, son autre main qui le caressait durement, le griffant presque.

Draco gémit plus fort, se tortilla sous le corps de Harry afin d'attiser l'homme qui pourtant n'en avait guère besoin. Il réussit à écarter ses jambes, les fesses toujours un peu surélevées. L'adolescent savait ce qui retenait Harry : la peur de le blesser, de lui faire mal, le fait que Draco n'avait jamais voulu qu'il le prenne dans cette position, la seule qu'il connaissait avant de faire l'amour avec son compagnon. Harry non plus ne voulait pas de cette position, parce que c'était de cette façon que ceux de son ancienne meute baisaient Draco. Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'il pense à leurs violences pendant que lui l'aimait.

Néanmoins, c'était ce que Draco voulait, cette nuit. Compagnon-Loup et lui ne voulaient pas de tendresse, pas de regards doux, pas de baisers légers. Ils voulaient que Harry les revendique pleinement, qu'il soit dominateur avec eux, qu'il les prenne ainsi, de façon sauvage et animale. Draco voulait son mâle, son homme, son Harry. Il voulait qu'il le possède de la façon qu'avaient faite avant lui d'autres hommes, de façon totale et absolue, qu'il le gouverne tout entier... afin qu'il les oublie à tout jamais.

L'Oméga sentit un parfum reconnaissable d'herbe. L'humidité l'envahit alors que Harry bougeait sur lui.

« Harry... » supplia-t-il de nouveau.

Il aurait dû savoir que même ainsi, même avec sa nature lupine à son apogée, Harry ne le blesserait pas, qu'il penserait à son plaisir tout autant qu'au sien et le préparerait à le recevoir en les lubrifiant. Draco ne sut s'il en était déçu ou satisfait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui conseilla de se taire. Oui, aussi étrange, bizarre ou peut-être malsain que cela puisse être, Draco ne voulait pas de tendresse, il souhaitait même avoir un peu mal... mais certainement pas _souffrir_... Non ?

Le garçon fut coupé dans ses tribulations intellectuelles par le corps de Harry qui plongea dans le sien d'un seul coup de reins puissant. Il cria, de surprise, de douleur, de soulagement et de plaisir mêlés.

« Oui, oh oui... » dit-il dans un souffle alors que le dominant bougeait déjà en lui.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, le nez dans les couvertures. Il était allongé, les fesses surélevées, le corps de Harry cramponné sur le sien. Les bras et les jambes du dominant étaient enroulées sur ses membres, le maintenant dans cette position que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait plus qu'il ne change. Le nez de Harry glissa sur sa nuque, une main hâlée releva ses cheveux. La langue du mâle le lécha, les dents le caressèrent alors que Harry grognait tout en s'activant plus bas.

L'adolescent n'était que sensation. La dureté de l'homme labourait ses chairs comme il le souhaitait. Enfin... presque.

« Plus fort... Plus fort ! »

Harry obéit avec un grondement sourd. La cadence s'accéléra, la bouche se ferma sur la nuque.

« Oui... Encore... Encore... »

Ce n'était pas une danse charnelle, c'était un combat, une revendication. Draco bougea son bassin, voulant que Harry soit encore plus rude, plus puissant dans ses mouvements. L'homme le possédait, son désir plongeait au plus profond de son être, pourtant, il accéléra encore, alla plus loin, plus vite, plus impétueusement.

Le garçon étouffa un cri, les dents serrées contre la couverture sous lui. C'était si bon, si transcendant. Il se retenait de crier quand Compagnon-Loup protesta dans sa tête. Pourquoi se retenir ? Ils étaient seuls, aucune oreille humaine ou lycane ne pourraient les entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Seul le vent leur faisait concurrence. Draco n'avait pas osé exprimer de façon claire son plaisir quand Harry et lui avaient l'amour durant leur voyage en compagnie des autres. Malgré cela, Lancey ne s'était pas gêné pour être taquin le lendemain. Mais là, il pouvait être aussi bruyant qu'il le souhaitait, personne ne se moquerait de lui ensuite.

Mieux, il avait _envie_ de crier. ''Avant'' non plus, il ne le faisait pas. Parce que les mâles qui le prenaient en le faisant souffrir se fichaient de ses cris et de ses suppliques. Pire, ils aimaient cela. Alors Draco préférait se mordre le bras plutôt que de leur donner cette satisfaction supplémentaire. Les autres, ceux qui le prenaient sans rechercher sa souffrance, se moquaient de son plaisir. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux.

Les coups entre ses reins le transportaient, le menaient au loin, loin de tout. La douleur était parfois là, mais elle accompagnait simplement le plaisir, le rendait plus vivace, plus vivant.

« Encore ! Encore ! » cria Draco avant de simplement pousser des cris sans paroles, des gémissements sonores.

Harry émit un son entre le grognement et le hurlement lupin, tout en s'acharnant à combler son amant. Il allait vite, rudement. Draco le voulait ainsi. Alors malgré sa crainte de le blesser, le futur Alpha abaissa toute ses barrières, laissa la pleine possession à son côté animal, ravi de pouvoir agir de cette façon avec le corps de son compagnon.

Les cris de plaisirs retentirent plus fort dans la nuit. Draco était secoué, véritablement. Son corps frottait sur la couverture alors que Harry s'appuyait de tout son poids, son sexe érigé frappait parfois le sol, frictionnait sur le tissu râpeux, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir au rythme de la hampe dans ses entrailles ardentes.

« Oh... Oh... Harry ! Harry ! Plus ! Encore plus ! Baise-moi ! »

Le mâle ne répondit pas, il se contenta de grogner, gronder, ses dents malmenaient toujours la peau douce de la nuque devenue humide. L'une de ses mains, celle sur les poignets, desserra sa prise, les doigts vinrent s'enlacer à ceux tremblants de l'Oméga qui se cramponnèrent à eux.

Le jeune homme étaient perdu dans la chaleur de son dominant, dans son rythme et sa puissance. Le coït entre eux, pour un observateur peu attentif, ressemblait effectivement à une baise sauvage, sans amour, sans tendresse. Mais ce n'était pas ça, ou plutôt, ce n'était pas que cela. Le côté bestial était bien présent, dans chaque coup de rein énergique, dans la volonté de dominer ou de se soumettre, dans le désir d'aller le plus profondément possible. Il était même présent dans la brûlure que ressentait Draco entre ses fesses, dans ces étincelles de douleur. Pour le même observateur, cela aurait pu ressembler à ce que ceux de son ancienne meute faisaient. Néanmoins, Draco savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry et lui faisaient encore l'amour, Harry et lui renforçaient leur lien si mis à mal depuis leur union.

La différence venait aussi du fait du plaisir qui s'épanouissait dans le ventre malmené de Draco. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec les autres. Ce besoin, cette envie, cette volupté à être bousculé si intimement.

Par-dessus tout, Draco savait qu'il lui suffirait d'un cri prononcé de douleur ou d'une demande murmurée pour que tout s'arrête. Quel que soit le plaisir de Harry, son apogée, il cesserait tout, se retirerait de lui si Draco souffrait ou s'il en exprimait le souhait. Et _ça_ , ça changeait tout.

Le garçon se cambra comme il le pouvait, étira son cou afin de laisser plus de place à la bouche brûlante qui le parcourait. La main de Harry se glissa entre son ventre fiévreux et la couverture. Elle se referma avec passion sur l'expression dure de son plaisir.

Draco cria, hurla, déchaîna son corps et ses cordes vocales.

Puis l'orgasme les submergea.

Ils s'effondrèrent, Draco sur le tas de couvertures, Harry sur le corps du soumis, haletants tous deux, transpirants. L'une de leur main était toujours enlacée à celle de l'autre, moite. La chaleur était présente dans l'abri de toile épaisse malgré le vent froid dehors qui hurlait, la neige qui tombait. Draco entendait la nature au dehors, la force de l'hiver. Il écoutait aussi la respiration erratique de son mâle dans son cou. Son homme.

Ce dernier fit mine de bouger, de se retirer.

« Non ! » lança Draco avec force. « Reste, ne bouge pas ! »

« Draco, » soupira Harry. « Je vais t'étouffer. »

« Non... reste, Harry, je veux encore te sentir... »

Le Lycanthrope brun se plaça sur ses coudes, permettant ainsi au blond de libérer ses poumons. Il ne bougea pas plus, à part sa tête qui revenait régulièrement sur la nuque, les épaules et les cheveux doux. Harry s'enivrait de l'odeur de son soumis, de son parfum si envoûtant, plus encore maintenant après leur accouplement. Son nez ne cessait de voyager sur la peau légèrement humide, sa langue de le caresser.

Draco ferma les yeux afin de profiter au maximum des attouchements ainsi que des sensations de son corps. Il flottait dans une douce torpeur, toujours alangui. Ses fesses et son ventre lui renvoyaient des ondes de chaleur alors que des spasmes se faisaient encore sentir. Le sexe de Harry était toujours en lui, au chaud. C'était doux et dérangeant tout à la fois de le sentir ainsi, petit, mou, humide, mais quand même bien là, le laissant étiré et rempli. Ses chairs pulsaient doucement, tout autour de lui.

Il soupira. Le nez dans son cou lui envoyait régulièrement des frissons qui venaient se répercuter jusque dans le membre en lui. Harry sentait bon, il était chaud. C'était son mâle, son compagnon. Sa bouche captura l'une des mains de Harry, il la lécha tout d'abord, puis engloutit l'un des doigts. Harry gronda, sa main libre caressa le flanc pâle alors qu'il se rallongeait sur l'Oméga, l'écrasant une nouvelle fois de son poids.

Les minutes passèrent, les câlins ne cessèrent pas, au contraire, ils s'intensifièrent et la chaleur grimpa une fois de plus. Puis Draco rouvrit ses yeux. Là, plus bas, entre ses reins et dans son bas-ventre sensible, le désir de Harry reprenait vie. Draco gémit. Son être s'élargissait face à la dureté de l'homme. La chaleur, la brûlure se faisaient pleinement ressentir alors que le sexe de Harry grossissait en lui. C'était une expérience inédite que de sentir ainsi de façon aussi intime et interne le désir de l'autre grandir.

« Harry, » souffla-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas, pas d'une façon humaine en tout cas. Ce ne fut qu'un grondement animal qui résonna à ses tympans, puis l'aura de l'Alpha qu'il serait un jour qui envahit Draco, de la même façon que son membre prenait possession de son corps.

Draco gémit, ses fesses se tendirent contre le bas-ventre de son amant. Harry avançait en lui, de plus en plus loin, il écartait ses chairs tendres et Draco écarta ses cuisses en réponse. Harry se redressa, à genoux, tout en entraînant Draco avec lui sur les siens et ses paumes ouvertes, à quatre pattes. Puis la danse charnelle reprit. Rapide bien que langoureuse, et possessive.

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Son intimité mise à mal protesta tout d'abord, avant de lâcher prise, tout comme le reste de son corps. C'était brûlant, c'était irritant, mais c'était enflammant et provocant. Le garçon rejeta sa tête en arrière, les mains de son amant dans sa tignasse blonde qu'il maltraitait.

« Oh... Oui... Oui... Harry... »

L'homme le prit contre lui, faisant une nouvelle fois crier de douleur et plaisir mélangés Draco, assis sur la turgescence qui se mouvait en lui, sans pitié. Puis Harry bascula, entraînant l'Oméga. Ils étaient allongés sur un côté, Draco entre les bras musclés, son dos plaqué contre le ventre de Harry.

Ce dernier passa un bras sous une jambe blanche, la redressa. Les mouvements étaient amples, vifs. Draco ne se retenait pas, ni dans ses gémissements, ses cris, ni dans ses suppliques. Il en voulait plus, encore plus, bien que son corps protestait de temps en temps selon les poussées du dominant.

Malgré le plaisir, cela ne sembla pas convenir au mâle brun. Il se redressa, sans quitter le corps du soumis, écarta au maximum les jambes de Draco afin de passer sous celle qu'il tenait en l'air. D'un mouvement de bassin, le garçon sous lui se retrouva sur le dos et Harry face à lui.

L'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux afin de contempler l'homme qui le surplombait. C'était bien Harry, son Harry. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité. Draco savait qu'ils étaient toujours ambrés, comme les siens. Le couple revivait une nuit d'union, c'était une évidence. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses entrailles possédées par le dominant. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait depuis des mois. Juste Harry et lui, comme pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi leur union, à se découvrir, à s'aimer.

Le dominant plaça les jambes pâles sur ses épaules, il attrapa au hasard couvertures et peaux de bête qu'il glissa sous le dos de Draco, le redressant d'une manière outrancière. Le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas, il remercia intérieurement sa jeunesse et sa souplesse qui lui permettaient de prendre cette position, les talons sur les épaules de Harry, ses genoux touchant parfois ses épaules selon la violence des coups de reins du mâle. Car ils étaient puissants, intransigeants et effectivement à la limite de la violence.

Draco aimait cela, quant à Compagnon-Loup, il en était ravi. Harry grognait, haletait, ses mains imprimant la forme de ses doigts dans les hanches qu'elles tenaient. Pourtant, le garçon savait que si ce traitement durait trop longtemps, il aurait du mal à marcher le lendemain. Il réalisa qu'il s'en moquait, bien que l'envie de jouir lui monta rapidement à la gorge. Il voulait exploser, il voulait la libération. Sa main partit donc à la recherche de son sexe tendu qui s'agitait sur son ventre plat. Elle ne put aller bien loin, l'une des mains de Harry la captura au passage et la plaqua à côté de la tête blonde.

« Non, » gronda Harry. « Mien... Juste moi... »

Draco gémit, frustré au possible.

« Juste toi, Harry... Il n'y a que toi... »

La main de Harry se retira, Draco y vit l'autorisation de repartir à la conquête de son désir. Peine perdue, elle se retrouva de nouveau implacablement prisonnière. L'aura de Harry le submergea, la hampe en lui le cloua au sol sous sa puissance.

« Non ! » grogna Harry fortement. « Juste moi, Oméga ! »

Il lui saisit ses deux mains, lui lécha le cou, ses dents partirent taquiner la marque de morsure d'union.

« Oui ! Oh, oui ! » cria Draco, perdu sous les sensations.

« Mien... » souffla Harry, dans un mugissement animal.

« Tien... » répondit Draco, son corps secoué et tendu vers le dominant. « Mien... »

Harry retira ses mains de celles de Draco. Il s'empara des hanches du soumis et, à genoux, le torse dressé et la tête rejetée en arrière, il entraîna l'Oméga dans un rythme effréné. L'Oméga écarta ses cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait. Il désirait la délivrance mais ne pouvait pas se toucher. Harry le possédait, de tout son être, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, profondément, tout comme le sexe de l'homme qui plongeait en lui.

Bientôt, Draco se mit à geindre, à supplier. Là encore, il pensa brièvement qu'avant, il suppliait pour moins, demandait pitié pour le recontrôle de son corps, pour la fin de sa douleur. Là, la douleur était bien encore parfois présente, Harry étant véritablement bestial, mais Draco suppliait pour plus, demandait pitié pour la délivrance de son corps, pour l'apogée de son plaisir.

Le garçon avait compris qu'il avait interdiction de se toucher. Le seul contact autorisé était celui du membre de Harry qui voyageait entre ses reins. Un voyage qui l'emmenait dans des territoires inconnus. C'était un chemin brûlant, dévastateur, qui lui ouvrait des portes tenues fermées jusque-là. Il montait loin, haut dans le ciel.

Le garçon cria sans aucune retenue, se tordit comme il le pouvait dans cette position, le dos ainsi relevé, les jambes écartées et maintenues par Harry, les genoux si proches de sa tête.

Harry le regardait, il était comme captivé par son propre corps qu'il voyait parfois s'engouffrer et ressortir dans celui de son amant. C'était indécent, mais c'était dévastateur.

« Harry, pitié, oh, Harry... » pleura Draco.

« Mien, » gronda l'homme en accélérant encore le rythme, chose que Draco pensait impossible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il dévoila sa gorge alors qu'il crispait ses doigts sur les couvertures. Draco cria, à chaque expiration erratique qu'il faisait. Il pleurait, tant il voulait que Harry le prenne et le délivre. Qu'il lui donne son amour, sa passion.

« Mien ! » hurla le garçon blond.

Et puis, le chemin qu'il pratiquait dans son plaisir éclata, il partit en tous sens. C'était les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage, qui partaient et qui revenaient, c'était leur écume pétillante, c'était une rivière qui s'écoulait avec fracas, vivante, tourbillonnante, c'était les éclairs dans le ciel et le vent dans les arbres, c'était les papillons verts qui voletaient tout autour de lui.

Son corps se crispa avec une telle force, les spasmes furent si violents, qu'il retint prisonnier celui de son amant.

Draco s'écroula, Harry sur lui, pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Il pleurait toujours, perdu dans son orgasme, son plaisir et son amour pour l'homme effondré sur lui qui arrivait à peine à reprendre une respiration plus calme.

Les secondes devinrent minutes, le temps pour leurs cœurs de battre à un rythme plus régulier et tranquille. Harry se redressa, il dévisagea Draco, en silence. Leurs yeux étaient toujours ambre, avec des reflets verts pour l'un, gris pour l'autre. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur d'origine alors que leur désir animal s'enfonçait dans la satisfaction. Le dominant se retira doucement puis s'allongea à côté de son soumis. Là, il posa sa tête sur le torse du garçon en soupirant de bien-être.

Draco passa aussitôt ses doigts dans la tignasse brune échevelée. Ses jambes le faisaient un peu souffrir, elles étaient courbatues. Son ventre était chaud, engourdi. Son intimité, elle, était la plus touchée et l'échauffait désagréablement. Rien de dramatique dans tous les cas, cela passerait vite. Demain, il serait un peu flapi mais ça passerait. Et puis, quelque chose lui disait que demain, ils ne partiraient pas d'ici.

Le silence dans la tente était perturbé par le bruit de vent, au dehors. Draco était content que Harry ait choisi cet endroit. La roche les protégeait efficacement, l'abri renforcé de l'autre côté par les murs en branches et le bosquet de sapin. Il était suffisamment grand pour leur tente et le feu de camp.

Ils étaient bien ainsi dans le véritable nid fait de couvertures et de peaux autour d'eux.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? » murmura Harry.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, » fit Harry en baillant.

« Harry, » dit Draco après un nouveau silence. « Tu sais... »

« Humm ? »

« Non, rien. »

Le brun ne dit rien de plus. Concentré sur les caresses, il cogitait néanmoins. Draco voulait dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. De son côté, il avait lui aussi quelques interrogations.

« Draco, tu n'avais jamais voulu que je te prenne de cette façon, sur le ventre ou à quatre pattes, je veux dire. »

Les doigts cessèrent un instant leur voyage dans les mèches brunes, avant de reprendre.

« Je sais. Mais là... j'avais envie que tu me prennes ainsi. Comme eux. Parce que, c'est peut-être bizarre, mais j'avais envie que tu sois... brutal, animal. Mon loup le voulait aussi. »

« Ça doit être à cause du lien. On a dû le renforcer. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez présent et du coup, nos loups internes mettaient en doute notre union. Mais là, ça ne se reproduira pas. On va passer beaucoup de temps juste à deux, sans autre obligation que se découvrir, encore et encore. »

Le dominant redressa sa tête, tout sourire. Il se pencha afin d'embrasser le plus jeune. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés durant leurs formidables parties de jambes en l'air. Draco profita donc du baiser, des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, de la langue humide qui jouait avec la sienne. Au bout d'un instant, ils se séparèrent. Harry posa son front sur celui de l'autre garçon, sans rien dire de plus.

« Je... » commença Draco.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, passa ses mains sur la nuque du dominant. Ce dernier sentit le cœur de Draco battre plus vite.

« Je l'ai vu, Harry, » avoua alors le garçon.

Harry se redressa un peu plus et s'allongea sur le côté, perplexe.

« La dernière nuit, à la fête, » précisa Draco en le voyant sans réaction.

« Le soir où tu es allé te réfugier avec Vargr et Grímr ? »

« Oui. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Tu as vu qui ? »

Draco se tritura les doigts, sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre, mais tout de même, il préférait ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

« J'étais un peu en retrait. J'en avais marre, je voulais te voir, que tu sois là. Tu me manquais, » dit Draco, se maudissant en entendant les trémolos dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, encore une fois. »

« Je regardais les gens, » continua Draco. « Et puis... je l'ai pas senti arriver, parce qu'il était pas sous le vent, il est venu par derrière, et quand je l'ai senti, c'était trop tard, il... »

Harry gronda. Draco ferma les yeux, sentant que la colère mêlée de peur du dominant emplissait leur abri de toile.

« Qui, » grogna-t-il. « Et qu'a-t-il fait ? S'il t'a touché, je le tuerai ! »

« Non, il m'a pas fait de mal, il a juste parlé avec moi, c'est tout. Je... tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est... perturbant, Harry, parce qu'à la fois ça m'a fait du bien, et à la fois ça m'a fait du mal. Et puis, il a dit aussi que notre lien s'étiolait, et ça, ça m'a fait très mal ! »

L'adolescent poussa un cri alors qu'il était subitement plaqué contre le sol, le dominant sur lui. Même avec le peu de luminosité, Draco comprit que les yeux du futur Alpha s'étaient de nouveau teintés d'ambre.

« Qui !? » cria-t-il.

« Epsilon ! » lança Draco, un peu paniqué.

Il cria une nouvelle fois quand il sentit le poing de Harry frapper le sol à quelques millimètres à peine de sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Oméga !? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?! J'aurais pu le faire arrêter, condamner ! Alors que là, il court encore en liberté ! Mais à quoi tu penses, bon sang ! Ça t'amuse de prendre des risques ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'attache à un arbre pour que tu arrêtes ? »

« Non ! » cria Draco, en se protégeant le visage et en tremblant violemment. « Ne m'attache pas, pitié, pas toi, Harry, pas toi. »

Il sanglota d'un coup bruyamment, des souvenirs remplissant sa tête.

Harry se calma un peu en avisant les larmes de son compagnon. Il se rallongea et le prit contre lui, essayant de refréner les tremblements du garçon en le caressant lentement.

« M'attache pas, » pleurnicha l'adolescent dans son cou. « Je veux pas. »

Draco se cramponna à lui, ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais j'avais peur. Je savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Et tu étais pas là. Il... il m'a fait peur, mais en même temps, j'avais besoin de savoir. Et puis, il était avec une fille. Elle sait pas. Elle sait rien. Je veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne, pas comme ça. Elle a pas à souffrir de ça. »

« Draco... » soupira Harry, désappointé.

« Et puis... Et puis, il m'a rien fait, je veux dire, depuis que la meute est morte. Même avant, il... il m'a soigné, tu sais, de nombreuses fois. Il enlevait la douleur. Et puis... après, il me touchait plus. Et j'ai compris pourquoi, maintenant. C'était pas... C'était pas l'un des pires, il... il me faisait pas trop mal quand... »

Il se remit à pleurer.

« Draco, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, » murmura Harry. « Il aurait dû payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et toi, tu ne devais pas te trouver seul. »

« M'attache pas ! » reprit le garçon en se cramponnant plus encore.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je le pensais pas, d'accord ? C'était juste... juste une expression, pas que je voulais le faire pour de vrai. Je suis pas comme ça, pas comme eux. Et je... » Harry poussa un lourd soupir tout en fourrageant sa main dans sa tignasse noire. « Quand je disais que tu ne devais pas être seul, je pensais plus à moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Je me suis trop pris au sérieux avec cette histoire de Parvis Alpha, je t'ai négligé, dans la meute ou pendant les fêtes. Ce... ce mec n'avait pas tort, notre lien s'était étiolé et du coup, tu étais vulnérable. Par ma faute. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Harry se retourna, grimpa à nouveau sur le corps de son soumis larmoyant.

« Mais toi, petit Oméga, si jamais tu revois cet homme, je veux que tu viennes me le dire. »

« Il me menaçait, je pouvais pas. »

« Ensuite, quand tu es retourné avec la meute de la Garde de Godric, tu aurais pu leur dire, ou venir me chercher. »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Je... je pouvais pas, » murmura-t-il.

« Draco, si ça se reproduit, je veux que tu le fasses. C'est un ordre. »

L'Oméga hocha la tête, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le dominant qui le surplombait. Il avait eu besoin de dire la vérité à Harry, de lui dire qui il avait vu et le tourbillon que cela avait enclenché dans son cœur. Il avait ressenti l'éloignement de Harry depuis de nombreuses semaines, en avait souffert, mais après ces deux accouplements - il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre terme pour désigner ce qu'ils venaient de faire - il avait senti leur lien, comme avant. Et le besoin de s'épancher était revenu en force.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de cela que tu avais envie que je te prennes de cette façon ? Non seulement la position mais aussi la virulence ? » questionna Harry d'une voix douce.

Le souffle de l'homme s'échoua sur le visage pâle. Draco hocha la tête, en silence.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux, » répéta Harry.

« Oui, je sais. »

La main du dominant passa sur la joue imberbe. Puis ce furent ses lèvres. La barbe de trois jours qu'arborait Harry éraflait la peau fine, cela envoyait des frissons dans le dos du soumis. La bouche de l'homme trouva celle de l'adolescent, l'embrassa avec passion, les langues se mêlèrent, ainsi que les soupirs. Draco sentit soudain que les mains de Harry bougeaient son corps, le positionnaient, lui demandaient de se mettre sur le ventre. Il obéit. La bouche de Harry parcourut alors ses épaules, sa nuque. La langue glissa ensuite le long de la colonne vertébrale, le faisant outrageusement gémir. Puis elle se perdit dans le bas de ses reins. Harry déposa deux baisers sonores sur chacune des fesses rondes, faisant cette fois rire le plus jeune.

« J'ai une folle envie d'embrasser ton tatouage, » chuchota Harry tout en mordillant les deux collines de chair. »

« Il ne fallait pas me mettre sur le ventre, alors, » soupira Draco, les yeux clos, entièrement tourné vers les caresses buccales de son compagnon.

« Crois-tu ? » se moqua le dominant.

Draco sentit que l'homme lui écartait les jambes, puis les fesses, mettant à nu son intimité échauffée. Il redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pourtant, je le vois très bien, là. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche en un ''O'' silencieux alors que Harry l'embrassait à cet endroit sensible, ardent. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur ses mains, le dos inconsciemment cambré afin de relever son postérieur vers la bouche de Harry.

« Oh... Merde ! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas mais l'Oméga sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Le jeune homme se mit à haleter, à bouger des hanches au rythme de la langue qui l'humidifiait de l'intérieur. Il ne sut combien de temps dura ce doux supplice mais il en apprécia chaque seconde. Puis, alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir, que son corps était une nouvelle fois tendu, Harry longea son dos et le pénétra de nouveau.

Cette fois, ce fut doux, tendre, langoureux. Et Draco comprit sans peine la leçon : même ainsi, dans cette position qui avait été tant de fois synonyme de souffrance ou d'humiliation, le dominant l'emmenait tranquillement au septième ciel.

Les heures passèrent, la nuit laissa la place au jour. Comme Draco l'avait supposé, ils ne partirent pas. Le vent, la neige, la pluie faisaient rage au dehors. Harry fut le seul à sortir afin de remettre du bois dans le feu. Il interdit à l'Oméga de sortir, ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, convenait parfaitement au garçon. Il était bien, au chaud dans leur nid douillet.

En fait, durant les jours où ils restèrent là, Draco ne sortit quasiment pas de leur abri. Il ne mettait le nez dehors que pour faire ses besoins naturels, et encore, le plus vite possible. Il passait son temps à se prélasser sur les couvertures et les peaux, à dormir et à faire l'amour avec son dominant. Cette situation ne pouvait pas mieux lui plaire.

En fait, il réalisa qu'il avait là encore un comportement un peu animal. Il était dans sa tanière, l'hiver, et attendait que le dominant s'occupe de lui, pour tout. C'était lui qui surveillait le feu, allait chercher du bois et préparait à manger. Harry partit même chasser pendant quelques heures pendant que lui dormait, roulé en boule.

Il récupérait, lui répétait Harry. Sans doute cela était-il vrai.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, son instinct lupin le lui disait. Il agissait un peu comme une femelle en chaleur ou enceinte, pensait-il parfois, qui ne quitte pas son nid. Mais c'était ridicule puisqu'il n'était ni dans un cas, ni dans l'autre. Pourtant, même Harry avait un comportement animal. Il ne voulait pas que Draco sorte et lui tournait autour quand il devait vraiment aller dehors pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. L'Oméga avait même protesté, ne voulant pas que Harry reste à côté de lui quand il devait faire ''ça''. La mâle avait grogné, tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais dès que Draco avait fini sa besogne, le dominant lui prenait la main, le tirait sous la tente où il le déshabillait rapidement avant de l'enfouir sous les peaux et les couvertures. Il le bordait, le reniflait, le léchait un peu, puis, bien souvent, il faisait l'amour avec lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco aimait cette situation. Harry sortait et quand il revenait, l'Oméga, continuellement nu dans les draps, ouvrait ses jambes et ses bras afin d'accueillir le dominant qui enlevait prestement ses vêtements, à savoir sa chemise et son pantalon en toile épaisse, pour venir se glisser entre eux et surtout, dans le corps offert de son amant.

Ils n'avaient fait que ça, pensa Draco. Dormir, manger et faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Draco avait d'ailleurs remercié plus d'une fois sa souplesse naturelle.

Le garçon s'étira. Il grimaça légèrement alors que ses articulations et surtout son postérieur protestaient à leur manière. Harry dormait à ses côtés. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils partiraient aujourd'hui, ils monteraient vers le nord pour rencontrer les premiers villages de Serdaigle. Là, ils tenteraient de se renseigner au sujet de Ralph et Megan. Le fait que Draco puisse les faire revenir au village des Rives du Sud grâce aux pierres était un atout considérable niveau temps. Sinon, ils auraient déjà dû commencer à rebrousser chemin afin d'être présent à temps pour l'accouchement d'Ayase. Remus leur avait confié qu'ils devraient être là avant la fin février, Adélaïde et les Monoïques qui visitaient le parturient étaient persuadés qu'il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au terme.

Draco bailla et se mit en position assise, ce qui lui arracha une grimace supplémentaire. Il allait pour se lever quand un bras fut passé autour de sa taille.

« Où tu vas ? » grommela Harry, pas encore réveillé.

« Dehors. »

« Nan, » bougonna le mâle. « Reste-là. »

« Harry, » soupira Draco en tenta de s'extirper des tentacules qui servaient de bras à son amant. « Je _dois_ sortir. »

Harry bougonna encore avant de consentir à relâcher le garçon. Draco n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se mettre debout. Il passa une chemise et un pantalon qui appartenaient en réalité à Harry, puis s'échappa de l'abri. Le soleil lui fit plisser les yeux, peu habitué qu'il était à cette luminosité. Il se dépêcha d'aller à l'endroit réservé pour leurs besoins avant de revenir.

Pour autant, il ne rentra pas dans leur abri. Le regard perdu, il étudiait le paysage. La neige recouvrait tout. Ils étaient un peu en hauteur et au loin, il voyait d'autres collines et des plaines glacées. Serdaigle.

Il sursauta alors que la main de Harry se posait sur son épaule.

« Tu admires le paysage ? »

« Oui... mieux vaut l'admirer lui que nous, » dit-il en souriant.

Ils étaient sales, c'était un fait. Pourtant, Draco ne s'en formalisait pas. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la tente, l'odeur l'assaillait. Leur odeur. Celle de Harry et la sienne, mélangées, l'odeur de leur sueur, de leur plaisir. C'était une excellente odeur qui les avait comblés l'un comme l'autre pendant plus de huit jours.

« Si Ayase me voyait, il me tuerait, » commenta Draco en se désignant d'un geste de la main. « Regarde ça, crado, les cheveux emmêlés, mes tresses défaites, habillé à la va-vite avec des vêtements trop grands, je pue... le pauvre, il en ferait une attaque ! »

Harry se mit à rire tout en attirant le garçon contre lui. Il lui embrassa le cou, le renifla longuement sous l'oreille avant d'en gober le lobe. Draco gémit, ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du cou de l'homme.

« Moi je trouve que tu sens très bon. »

Draco se mit à rire.

« Bon, d'accord, tu sens aussi la sueur mais je m'en fous, » admit Harry en souriant. « J'aime te voir comme ça. Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit. »

Ils se décollèrent un peu pour pouvoir se voir l'un l'autre dans les yeux.

« C'est comme ton tatouage, ou les tresses. Je suis le seul qui peut voir ton tatouage ou admirer tes cheveux entièrement libres. Et là, je peux profiter de toi tel que tu es. J'adore ça, » continua Harry avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa à perdre haleine. La bouche repartit dans le cou, se glissa sous la chemise dont il déboutonna les boutons afin de se faire plus d'espace et accéder ainsi à la marque de la morsure d'union.

Draco se laissa faire, languissant. Harry le recula alors, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre la roche. Les mains caressèrent les cotes, les flancs, elles se faufilèrent sur les fesses, puis avant que Draco ne puisse réagir, elles dégrafèrent rapidement le pantalon qui tomba aux pieds du garçon blond.

« Harry... On a pas vraiment le temps, » protesta-t-il faiblement.

L'homme grogna en réponse alors qu'il soulevait son amant, surpris, qui poussa un cri. Draco, écrasé par le corps de son amant contre le rocher, se cramponna aux épaules du dominant, ses jambes nues se lovèrent autour de sa taille. Harry grogna encore en se tortillant pour baisser son propre pantalon. L'Oméga gémit quand l'homme cracha dans sa paume, celle-ci le caressa intimement, puis il cria de plaisir quand l'homme l'empala durement sur son membre.

 **… … …**

« On va atterrir où ? »

« Pour la vingtième fois, Harry, je n'en sais rien. Normalement j'arrive dans la tente mais comme tu n'es pas un Monoïque, ça ne me semblerait pas logique que tu puisses y atterrir directement toi aussi, donc, je suppose que cette fois, on devrait arriver à côté, » répéta patiemment Draco.

Leur voyage touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient parcouru de nombreux kilomètres sur le sol de Serdaigle. Si Draco avait apprécié ce semblant de voyage de noces qui leur avait permis de se retrouver et de renforcer leur lien, si les paysages étaient formidables – ils avaient même vu un fjord – toutes leur recherches avaient été vaines. Nulle part ils n'avaient pu trouver trace de Megan ou Ralph.

Même s'il était déçu, l'adolescent était heureux de cet interlude à deux. Néanmoins, il leur fallait revenir dans la meute. Février était arrivé depuis longtemps et Ayase pouvait accoucher à tout moment.

« Prêt ? »

« Pas comme si j'avais le choix, » grommela Harry.

Draco soupira, il lui prit la main et de l'autre fit tourner la pierre blanche entre ses doigts. Le paysage se mit bientôt à tourbillonner, à devenir de simples taches de couleur, l'air dans leur poitrine se comprima, et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.

L'Oméga respira longuement, les sensations désagréables se calmant rapidement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui se retrouva plié en deux, puis à genoux, secoué de hauts-le-cœur.

« Ça va ? »

« Putain de bordel, non, c'est atroce ce truc ! »

« Respire calmement, ça va passer, » le consola l'Oméga bien qu'il pouffait intérieurement.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Il faisait bon ici, chaud par rapport aux territoires glacés qu'ils venaient de quitter. Comme il l'avait supposé, ils n'étaient pas dans la tente des Monoïques mais juste à côté.

Une fois Harry remis de ses émotions, ils rentrèrent au village. C'était le matin, peu de monde était dehors, malgré cela, l'information de leur arrivée fit rapidement le tour. Effusions et embrassades s'en suivirent. Les deux amants y répondirent, saluèrent les habitants, sans pour autant cesser leur marche en direction de la maison de Charlie et Ayase qu'ils atteignirent rapidement.

Charlie leur ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Asami leur sauta dessus en hurlant. Draco, heureux, se dirigea alors dans le salon, le petit garçon dans les bras. Là, il ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Par les Dieux, Ayase ! Mais tu es énorme ! »

« Merci, » bougonna l'Oméga brun qui se dandinait vers eux. « Ça fait toujours plaisir. »

« Mais c'est incroyable ! Tu es... »

« Énorme, tu viens de le dire, abruti. »

« Papou, il a deux bébés dans son ventre ! » s'écria alors Asami, explosant au passage le tympan droit de Draco.

« Ayase, tu attends des jumeaux ? » demanda aussitôt Harry, son regard inquiet voyageant de l'Oméga enceint à Charlie.

« Oui, et avant de faire toi aussi un ulcère, ils vont bien et je vais bien, malgré mes trente kilos en trop. »

« Je n'allais pas faire un ulcère ! » protesta Harry.

« Trente kilos ?! » cria Draco.

« Ce n'était pas un ulcère, juste une petite indigestion, » râla Charlie.

« Non, tu as fait un début d'ulcère quand tu as appris pour les jumeaux et ensuite tu n'as pas dormi pendant des semaines ! » le contra Ayase.

« Trente kilos ?! »

« Oh, la ferme, gamin, on verra bien quand ce sera ton tour ! »

 **… … …**

 **A suivre**

 **… … …**


	45. Epilogue

**Bêta : Nanola**

 **NDA : Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je pourrais dire que je suis triste... mais non. En fait, je suis contente que cette histoire s'achève, 45 chapitres c'est long ^^" Merci à vous toutes et tous de m'avoir suivie, encouragée et d'avoir lu cette histoire.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 45**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _Les Éléments, la Lumière et les Ténèbres regardèrent le Monde Libre, tel qu'il était désormais. Ils en furent satisfaits, bien que les Ténèbres regrettaient que ses créatures soient les moins nombreuses. Dès lors, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner du monde qu'ils avaient créé, laissant la responsabilité aux races et espèces qui le peuplaient d'en prendre soin et de continuer à les vénérer, tels les Dieux qu'ils étaient._

 _Livre de Thadd, verset 26_

 **… … …**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard,**_

Les gémissements de l'Oméga emplissaient la chambre. Autour de lui, trois ombres s'affairaient.

« Draco, l'eau, » ordonna Adélaïde.

L'adolescent obéit en lui tendant la petite bassine.

« Prends place avec Ayase, Draco, » lui demanda alors l'autre Monoïque présent, Soranos.

Draco ne le connaissait pas très bien. Il savait juste qu'il était très doué pour les accouchements et qu'il était présent pour toutes celles à risque, comme l'était celle qui se déroulait à l'instant.

Il se glissa sur le lit à côté de l'Oméga brun. Ayase posa aussitôt sa tête humide de transpiration contre la clavicule du garçon.

« C'est bientôt le moment, Ayase, » dit de sa voix calme bien que directive Soranos.

« Courage, Aya', » murmura Draco en soulevant les mèches bouclées.

Soranos jeta un coup d'œil à la femme présente, peu ravi. Il était contre le fait qu'une femme non nourrice puisse voir un Monoïque entièrement nu. Cependant, comme l'avait signalé Charlie, c'était elle qui avait accouché Ayase la première fois. Seule. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien failli coûter la vie à son compagnon, avait-il rajouté en montrant les dents.

« Ayase, prends la position et écarte tes jambes. »

L'Oméga se mit alors à genoux, les bras autour du cou de Draco, il écarta ses jambes et planta ses orteils contre le montant du lit afin de se faire un autre appui. Soranos s'accroupit entre les cuisses ouvertes. Il posa une main sur les reins du parturient et s'aida de l'autre pour regarder entre les fesses d'un œil expert.

« Draco, soutiens-le et place tes mains sur son dos et son ventre, utilise le don de notre sang pour le soulager. Ayase, à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses. Allez, mon frère. »

Les gémissements laissèrent la place aux cris.

 **… … …**

Draco entra chez lui, où l'attendait un Harry plus que nerveux.

« Alors ? »

« Tout s'est bien passé, » répondit le garçon avec un sourire fatigué.

Harry le prit contre lui, soulagé.

« Ayase va bien, alors ? »

« Oui, et miracle, Charlie n'a rien cassé, il n'a frappé personne, il est resté sagement au salon avec ses frères et son père. Il fallait bien qu'ils soient tous là, je te le garantie, sinon il allait démonter toute la maison tellement il était angoissé. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement. Il passa les cheveux blonds derrière les oreilles de son amant avec tendresse.

« Et les bébés ? »

Le regard clair brilla de joie.

« Ils sont tellement beaux ! Setona est née en premier, c'est une petite fille. Elle a déjà une sacrée tignasse pour un nouveau-né. Je pense qu'elle aura les cheveux bouclés d'Ayase et leur couleur. Imagasé est top mignon aussi. Il est tout petit mais je peux te dire qu'il a un sacré caractère, il n'a pas cessé de crier. »

« Un garçon, donc ? »

« Oui, » sourit Draco. « Il est brun aussi, mais je pense pas qu'il sera bouclé, lui. Du moins pour le moment, on verra bien par la suite. »

Draco se blottit contre Harry en soupirant.

« Fatigué ? » supposa l'homme.

« Oui, très. Tu me portes au lit ? »

« Avec bonheur. »

Harry souleva le jeune homme, le faisant éclater de rire. Alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers, Harry lui murmura à l'oreille : « Et sinon, ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ? »

Draco fit la grimace.

« Soranos est très directif mais il s'y connaît. Par contre, voir Ayase comme ça... Et puis, c'est vraiment pas ragoûtant, il y a plein de sang et... beurk, quoi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Finalement, je pense que tu avais raison, Harry. On est pas pressé, on va attendre encore un peu avant de mettre en route notre bébé. »

 **… … …**

 **Six mois plus tard,**

Draco courait dans le couloir du Temple. Il fallait qu'il voit Paul, c'était impératif. Jamais ses Maîtres ne lui auraient adressé un hibou pour lui demander de venir immédiatement auprès de lui si ce n'était pas urgent.

Il était déjà revenu au Temple depuis la naissance des jumeaux, Paul avait été heureux de le revoir, même si déçu que le garçon dorme dans le quartier des Maîtres comme à chaque fois depuis son union.

Paul lui avait semblé aller bien à ces occasions. Alors que se passait-il ?

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son ami et sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

« Oh, Paul ! » s'écria Draco.

Le Monoïque était allongé sur son lit, en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps sur son oreiller. Draco se précipita vers lui, s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra contre son cœur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Monoïque ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à sangloter. Au bout d'un long moment et après plusieurs reniflements, il balbutia.

« C'est fini. »

« Fini ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? »

« Entre Soren et moi ! » pleura Paul.

Il fallut quelques micro-secondes à Draco avant de comprendre. Soren, c'était le nom du prétendant attitré de Paul, son premier et préféré.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux bouclés.

« Il... Il a courtisé Paracelse, ils ont couché ensemble ! »

Paul fut de nouveau en larmes, proche de l'hystérie. Draco le serra plus fort, tout en embrassant son front et ses cheveux. Paul vivait cela comme une double trahison à n'en pas douter.

« C'est vraiment un salaud si tu veux mon avis. Heureusement que tu t'en es rendu compte avant de le choisir comme époux ! »

« Mais je l'aimais, » pleura Paul. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pour se venger parce que j'ai d'autres prétendants ? Mais c'est ce que je dois faire avant de choisir ! Lui aussi il a connu d'autres hommes avant moi, et il savait bien que c'était lui que je voulais ! Et Paracelse, je veux plus jamais le revoir non plus ! Il savait tout, il savait que j'aimais Soren ! Il avait pas le droit de me prendre mon prétendant ! »

Draco soupira. Effectivement, bien qu'aucune règle ou loi n'interdise ce que Paracelse venait de faire, c'était très mal vu. S'il tenait ce connard, il se transformerait volontiers pour pouvoir le réduire en charpie, espèce pacifique ou non !

« Allez, Paul, mon ami, mon frère, ne pleure plus. Tu rencontreras bientôt un autre homme, sérieux, qui t'aimera pour de vrai. »

Devant les larmes qui redoublèrent, Draco jugea plus prudent de se taire. Il resta ainsi, un long moment. Si longtemps que la nuit tomba.

« Tu restes avec moi, Draco ? » bredouilla Paul qui venait enfin de se calmer.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le garçon se redressa, ses beaux yeux bleus encore noyés par les larmes.

« Draco... s'il te plaît... » supplia-t-il.

Draco eut un regard désolé.

« Oh, Paul, non, tu peux pas me demander ça. »

« Draco, je t'en prie. Je n'ai plus que toi... s'il te plaît... »

Il s'effondra sur la poitrine de l'Oméga, des sanglots plein la gorge. Draco ferma les yeux, ses mains voyagèrent sur le dos secoué de spasmes. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, histoire de réfléchir et de laisser parler son cœur. Ce dernier laissa bientôt place à l'instinct. Compagnon-Loup redressa la truffe.

L'adolescent prit le visage sur son torse entre ses mains. Il sourit à son ami, essuya ses larmes de son pouce.

« Ne pleure plus. »

Puis il l'embrassa.

 **… … …**

 **Un an plus tard,**

La tablée était joyeuse, comme à chaque fois depuis leurs arrivés à Pomona.

Draco avait été ému, anxieux, son cœur s'était affolé alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la maison des Bones. Harry n'avait rien dit, il lui tenait simplement la main, sachant que son amant revivait des moments douloureux. C'était là, sur ce chemin de terre battue et de pavés que sa vie tranquille s'était terminée. Là que sa sœur Édith avait trouvé la mort. Son compagnon déglutissait péniblement, retenant ses larmes et son chagrin.

Les maisons s'étaient reconstruites, certaines sur les ruines des anciennes, d'autres étaient entièrement nouvelles. Draco avait appris par son père qu'une trentaine de familles habitait de nouveau Pomona. Tous les rescapés, à part une seule famille, étaient revenus.

Soudain, toutes ses craintes, toute sa peine s'étaient envolées quand il avait vu Laura courir vers lui.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, avaient pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Oh, Draco, comme tu es beau ! Tu es grand aussi, et fort ! » s'était extasiée sa sœur après plusieurs minutes d'embrassade.

C'était vrai. Contre toute attente, Draco avait encore grandi durant l'été. Il était désormais aussi grand que Harry et même s'il était toujours plus fin que lui, il n'avait définitivement plus rien d'un gringalet.

Draco regarda avec émerveillement le bébé de Laura et Steven dans ses bras. Elle était magnifique, mais Draco n'approuvait pas le choix de son prénom. Caroline était avant tout leur mère. C'était leur mère et elle était morte, la petite-fille n'avait pas, selon lui, à supporter le poids du prénom de la défunte sur ses épaules. Il savait néanmoins que c'était une coutume courante dans de nombreuses familles du royaume, bien qu'il se jura de ne jamais faire de même.

« Comment va ta mère ? » demanda soudain Peter.

Un petit silence s'installa. Laura eut une grimace. C'était encore dur pour elle d'admettre que Draco n'était pas son frère de sang, qu'il avait encore sa mère, bien vivante, qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il allait au Temple.

« Elle va bien. Elle vous souhaite bien des choses et espère que vous viendrez à Helga durant l'hiver. Elle aimerait beaucoup te connaître, Laura. Elle aimerait connaître ma famille. «

Le jeune homme sourit à sa sœur qui cligna des yeux et le lui rendit tout en lui caressant la joue.

« Merci, Draco. Ce sera avec un grand plaisir. »

Le repas reprit, dans la bonne humeur. Draco reposa sa nièce dans son couffin et profita du fait qu'il était debout pour étudier la table devant lui. Son père, son mari, sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient là. Ainsi qu'Angus et Jane. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine, devint chaud. C'était si bon d'être de retour à la maison.

On toqua soudain à la porte, les discussions stoppèrent. Son père allait pour se lever quand Draco l'arrêta d'une main. Il alla lui-même ouvrir la porte.

Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon sur-excité.

« Ils sont là ! Elle est revenue, elle est revenue ! »

Le sang de Draco quitta son visage, il devint pâle comme la mort. Harry se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

« De quoi parles-tu, Jonas ? » s'enquit Laura en se levant.

Mais Draco ne l'entendait déjà plus, il était sorti de la maison, s'avançait dans la brume froide et courait en direction de la maison des Jones. Il courait, les larmes dévalaient ses joues glacées. Et puis il la vit, avec sa longue natte brune.

« Megan ! » hurla-t-il.

La femme se retourna. Elle aussi pleurait. Elle cria et se mit à courir en direction du jeune homme. Ils se percutèrent dans la cour des Jones, se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme perdus.

« Oh par les Dieux, Draco, tu es vivant ! Tu es vraiment vivant ! » sanglotait Megan. « Je te demande pardon, Draco, si tu savais, je m'en suis tellement voulue de t'avoir laissé ! Oh, Draco, tu es vivant, tu es vivant ! »

Draco ne pouvait répondre tant l'émotion le submergeait. Ils avaient cherché le couple, pendant des mois, et finalement ce qu'il espérait était arrivé : Megan avait décidé de revenir à Pomona, de vaincre ses propres démons en revenant dans le village de son enfance.

Ils restèrent ainsi, la foule du village, leurs familles les entourèrent, mais ils s'en moquaient, ne s'en apercevaient même pas. Et puis ils finirent par se détacher du corps de l'autre. Les yeux de Megan étaient toujours aussi vivants, pensa Draco, vifs et intelligents. Elle avait vieilli, cependant, c'était devenue une vrai femme.

« Tu es resplendissante, » murmura Draco.

Le visage de Megan sembla se fissurer, elle hoqueta avant de bredouiller.

« Et toi... tu es un Monoïque, Draco. »

Elle pleura et le reprit contre elle.

« Je suis désolée, j'ignorais ce que tu étais jusqu'à ce que Greyback... Oh, Draco, j'ai été si lâche ! Est-ce que... est-ce que ? »

Draco serra les poings, ses doigts se crispèrent à la robe de son amie.

« J'ai fait une fausse-couche. Et ensuite, toute la meute a été tuée par des Mages, à Pré-au-lard, là où vous aviez été. Vous m'avez sauvé, Megan. » Il reprit son souffle, incertain. « Epsilon a survécu, je l'ai revu, mais il m'a laissé, il vit en nomade avec une femelle. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Megan continua de pleurer, le nez dans le cou du jeune homme. Il lui caressa les cheveux, laissa sa peine s'enfuir, son âme d'Oméga souhaitant plus que tout consoler la femme dans ses bras. Son aura l'entoura, la calma.

De nouveau ils se séparèrent, ils réalisèrent alors tout le monde qui les regardait, ému. Puis Draco le vit, lui aussi.

« Ralph ! »

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise. Choqué également. Parce qu'il venait d'apprendre la destruction de son ancienne meute ? Peut-être. Pour autant, Draco ne se posa pas plus de questions, il avança vers le dominant, le regarda dans les yeux, puis fondit contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, Ralph. Je suis heureux de te savoir vivant. »

 **… … …**

 **Trois ans plus tard,**

« Quand je pense que je suis là, dans ce putain de Royaume, j'en suis malade. »

« Langage, Draco. »

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il a choisi, parmi tous ses prétendants, un de ces connards de Serpentard, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Sans doute parce que c'est Zmij qui a su se faire aimer de lui ? Qu'il est lui aussi profondément amoureux de Paul et qu'il lui offre une belle vie, même si c'est dans ce Royaume que tu détestes ? Maintenant, surveille ton langage. »

« À tous les coups je vais croiser mon enfoiré de paternel et ce crétin de Scorpius, c'est obligé.

« Draco, encore un mot de travers et je te fais manger tes tresses ! »

Le regard d'Ayase le fit bougonner alors que Harry se retenait de pouffer. Charlie, lui, avait décliné l'invitation au mariage. Il était bien trop occupé avec la meute et comme leurs trois enfants rendaient littéralement chèvre leurs grands-parents, il avait argué qu'il ne pouvait les leur confier trop longtemps. Draco soupçonnait fort que c'était surtout un prétexte parce qu'il détestait toutes ces cérémonies mondaines qu'il jugeait barbantes à souhait.

Draco soupira lourdement, faisant lever les yeux d'Ayase au ciel et s'étouffer Harry qui s'étranglait d'un rire contenu. Depuis leur arrivé dans le somptueux manoir où devait se dérouler la cérémonie du mariage, Draco n'avait eu de cesse de râler, son langage devenant de plus en plus fleuri au fil du temps.

Là, ils attendaient, raides comme des statues, au pied de l'autel où devait se présenter le couple. La grande salle s'emplissait peu à peu, les nobles familles ayant été invitées au mariage du cousin germain du prince de Serpentard.

« Bordel, je te jure que si ce n'était pas pour Paul, jamais je n'aurais mis un pied dans ce merdier et... »

« La ferme, Draco, la ferme ! » s'écria Ayase, à bout de nerfs, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction.

 **… … …**

 **Quelques années plus tard,**

L'homme blond arriva en douceur dans la pièce décorée. Il ne s'attarda pas, prenant à peine une ou deux respirations prolongées avant de sortir de la salle. Un fois dans le couloir, il vit une femme s'approcher de lui.

« Bonjour, Sirine, » déclara-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

La vielle femme le prit dans ses bras.

« Ah, Draco, comme c'est bon de te revoir. Ta mère est à la nursery. On a reçu un nouveau pensionnaire, tu le savais ? »

« Non, je l'ignorais totalement. Je suis venu car j'ai reçu un hibou il y a deux jours. Maître Hylas me réclame aujourd'hui même et jusqu'à demain, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison. »

« Je l'ignore aussi. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côté jusqu'à ce que Draco parvienne à la porte du Conseil. Il frappa, fit un signe de la main à la nourrice accompagné d'un sourire, puis entra quand il en reçut l'autorisation.

« Maître Hylas, Maître Yvan, » salua-t-il.

Les trois hommes discutèrent un instant de banalités, les Maîtres demandèrent aussi des nouvelles d'Ayase et des enfants.

« Draco, si nous t'avons demandé de venir, c'est parce que nous avons un petit souci, » finit par annoncer Hylas. « Il s'agit d'un de nos pensionnaires. »

« Baldr ? »

« Non, ton élève se porte à merveille. Il s'agit du novice Justinien. »

« Ah, » fit Draco sombrement.

Tout le monde connaissait Justinien, indépendamment du fait que de toute façon, tous les Monoïques se connaissaient les uns les autres.

Justinien était un cas à part. C'était un enfant qui non seulement n'avait pas été abandonné mais qui avait passé toute son enfance avec ses parents. Il était celui qui pleurait quand il venait au Temple et souriait pour les vacances. Avec l'adolescence, il avait perdu le droit de retourner chez lui, mais ses parents, eux, n'avaient eu de cesse de venir le voir. Ils avaient même installé leur commerce à Helga pour cela. En soit, cela aurait pu ne pas être un problème, mais c'en était devenu un.

Justinien refusait son statut, c'était ce qu'il disait tout du moins.

Il avait pourtant accepté son tatouage avec une grande joie. Cependant, après une visite de ses parents suite à l'apposition de cette marque, il s'était encore plus éloigné de ses frères, de ses amis, pleurait souvent et refusait de parler à ses Maîtres. Depuis quelques mois Hylas avait fini par interdire toute communication avec sa famille quand il s'était avéré que c'était bien suite à chacune de leur visite que le garçon devenait de plus en plus maussade et renfermé. Depuis, il ne parlait plus du tout et restait enfermé dans sa chambre ou se promenait, le plus souvent seul, dans les jardins.

Il avait plus de seize ans et n'était toujours pas été initié. Draco avait eu vent qu'il avait tellement paniqué, pleuré et supplié quand il avait appris qu'elle était programmée que les Maîtres avaient renoncé. De ce fait, il n'avais jamais été présenté.

« On ne peut attendre davantage, » poursuivit Yvan. « Son initiation aura lieu ce matin-même. »

Draco s'étonna.

« Il le sait ? »

« Nous l'avons conduit dans la chambre tout à l'heure, il l'a appris à ce moment-là. »

« Je vois, » fit Draco. « Je suppose qu'il ne réagit pas bien. »

« Non. Draco, tu sais que son maître a depuis longtemps baissé les bras avec lui. Pourtant ce novice doit être initié et nous devons savoir ce qui empoissonne son cœur. Tu seras celui qui dirigera la cérémonie, Paul t'assistera. »

« Moi ? » s'écria Draco, éberlué. « Maîtres, je n'ai participé qu'à une seule initiation, et sous le contrôle d'Ehsan ! D'ailleurs, sans lui j'aurais été trop brusque avec le novice et il s'agissait de Mardav, qui n'attendait que ça ! »

« Justement, Draco. Toi. Qui mieux que toi peut comprendre cet enfant ? Nous savons que quelque chose le perturbe, qu'il a peur. Tu es celui qui peut l'apaiser, mieux que quiconque. Quant à ton caractère fougueux, la présence de Paul devrait réussir à le canaliser ou, au pire, il prendra la place du novice si cela dérape. »

Draco passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux longs.

« Maître, et si je fais plus de mal que de bien ? »

« Draco, nous n'avons pas le choix. Justinien doit être présenté. Plus le temps passe, plus son blocage perdure alors qu'un jour, il devra se marier, porter la vie. Il n'a pas le choix et de ce fait, nous non plus. Draco, nous pensons que tu es le mieux pour lui. Veux-tu essayer ? »

L'Oméga poussa un soupir.

« Bien, Maîtres. »

Paul l'attendait déjà dans l'anti-chambre. Ils se saluèrent avec plaisir, bien qu'ils soient nerveux tous deux.

« Fallait que ça tombe sur nous, hein ? » dit le Monoïque.

Draco sourit en retour.

« Bon, le Conseil nous regardera et ils interviendront si besoin. Je crois que Soranos et Hypolythe sont là aussi. »

Cette fois, Draco hocha la tête. Savoir que tout ce beau monde les regarderait via les miroirs sans tain qui entouraient la chambre aurait dû le rassurer, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Il est prêt ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Après qu'il ait piqué une crise de nerfs les nourrices ont réussi à lui donner un calmant. Il a pris aussi une potion pour la détente musculaire. Tout le reste est prêt. »

Les deux hommes revêtirent leur tunique d'un rouge sang.

« Bon, c'est parti, » lança Paul.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Comme prévu, les miroirs étaient accrochés partout au mur, le sol recouvert de tapis, matelas, cousins et couvertures confortables. Draco vit de suite la petite table qui supportait de nombreuses fioles, dont celle qui contenait l'huile de plaisir. L'homme soupira une nouvelle fois. Le plaisir, ce n'était pas gagné, pensa-t-il en voyant la petite forme roulée en boule qui sanglotait dans un coin.

Il jeta un bref regard à Paul, désemparé, avant de se diriger vers l'adolescent.

« Justinien ? »

« Non, non, je veux pas... » pleura le garçon.

Cette phrase perça le cœur de Draco. Il l'avait dite si souvent, autrefois. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son aura s'évader. Il était Oméga, son rôle était celui de la compassion, du pardon, du réconfort. Le garçon n'était pas un Lycanthrope, Draco le regretta un bref instant, car s'il l'avait été, son aura aurait été bien plus bénéfique. Néanmoins, elle agissait quand même sur le jeune Monoïque, elle l'apaisait. Grâce à elle, Draco se persuada qu'ils pourraient avancer, que Justinien se relaxerait suffisamment pour leur parler et exprimer enfin tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des lunes. Tout en englobant le garçon de son aura, il s'avança encore, jusqu'à le prendre contre lui.

À sa grande joie, le garçon se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Maître, pitié. »

« Justinien, ce qui doit être fait se fera, tu le sais tout comme nous. Tu es Monoïque. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je veux pas. »

Paul allait ouvrir la bouche quand Draco le devança. Tous, jusqu'à présent, avaient tenté de démontrer au novice que c'était sa voie, qu'il était béni des Dieux. Mais d'un coup, Draco se demanda si, effectivement, le refus du garçon n'était pas dans l'initiation elle-même, qu'elle était sans doute ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ? »

Lui avait-on seulement posé cette simple question ? Le garçon redressa la tête, dévoilant un visage humide dévoré par deux grands yeux sombres.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être initié ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être un Monoïque ? »

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent.

« Parce que ce n'est pas bien ! »

« Pas bien ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Nous... on est des esclaves ! » s'écria Justinien.

Une fois encore, Draco devança Paul qui allait protester.

« Des esclaves ? Pourquoi des esclaves ? Sais-tu ce qu'est un esclave ? »

« Je... Eh bien... On est des esclaves. Si on est donné à un homme, on perd notre liberté. Moi je suis un homme, je dois prendre une femme et vivre avec mes parents dans leur commerce ! »

« Certes, mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi nous sommes, selon toi, des esclaves. »

« Les Monoïques ne sont pas libres, » s'entêta le garçon. « Si tu es un Monoïque, tu ne vaux pas grand chose, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. »

« Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, tu le peux ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Oh, et qui t'as enseigné tout cela ? »

« Mes parents et ma sœur ! »

Enfin, pensa Draco, on avançait. De ce qu'il en savait, c'était bien la première fois que le novice s'épanchait de la sorte. Sans doute le calmant, ses questions, ainsi que son aura d'Oméga, tout cela devait jouer.

« La liberté est une notion bien particulière, Justinien. Contrairement à tes parents et ta sœur, j'estime que j'ai gagné ma liberté le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un Monoïque. Je suis libre, depuis. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que dis ma sœur. »

« Que dit-elle ? »

Le garçon baissa la tête.

« Elle se moquait toujours de moi. De mes cheveux longs, de mes tresses. Elle disait que j'étais comme une fille. Mais une fille stupide, moche et inutile. Pire qu'une fille, parce qu'une fille c'est joli, avec des vraies formes, comme elle, pas comme moi. Elle dit que je suis... juste un cul. »

« Charmant, » commenta Paul.

Jalousie, pensa pour sa part Draco.

« Justinien, tu as seize ans. Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de tout cela bien avant avec tes Maîtres ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas un Monoïque, » dit le garçon, des larmes de nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Tu es un Monoïque et tu es bien plus libre que la majorité des peuples de ce monde. »

« Je dois me marier. »

« Dans beaucoup de famille les enfants doivent se marier, ils n'ont pas le choix non plus, parfois ils n'ont même pas le choix de leur conjoint. Ta sœur se mariera, elle aussi, et avec un homme. Et les hommes ne choisissent pas non plus toujours leur métier. Toi, au contraire, tu es libre de choisir ton compagnon parmi les hommes les plus respectables. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux une fois uni, avoir la vie que tu souhaites, pratiquer ce que tu aimes. Peu ont ce choix en vérité dans notre monde. »

Le garçon s'essuya une larme.

Paul s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Tu as l'âge d'être un homme ou presque, mais tu réagis comme un enfant. Finalement, tu n'étais vraiment pas prêt à être initié avant. »

Draco sentait que le corps contre lui se faisait de plus en plus mou, plus détendu. Il accentua la pression de son aura, si apaisante. Elle parvenait à le calmer, à chasser cette peur et aussi... Draco fronça ses sourcils dorés. Justinien avait peur, oui, mais il y avait encore autre chose. La plaie n'était pas encore vidée. Derrière la peur de l'acte, du moins c'était ce que supposait Draco, il y avait une autre peur... quelque chose qui avait le parfum de la trahison.

« Justinien, parle-nous, mon frère. Nous ne te jugerons pas. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confié tes craintes à ton Maître ? Aux autres novices ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de tout ce qu'on te disait chez tes parents ? »

Des yeux sombres emplis de détresse plongèrent dans les siens. Le jeune Monoïque hésitait visiblement, puis il finit pas craquer.

« J'ai voulu un jour parler à mon Maître. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il m'a dit que j'étais un petit garçon stupide. Comme ma sœur, elle aussi elle disait que j'étais stupide et naïf... Et ensuite... Ensuite, je n'avais plus le droit. »

« Plus le droit ? Pourtant, tout le monde ici ne cesse de te dire de parler, de te confier à un ami ou un Maître ! » s'exclama Paul.

Cependant, le garçon se contenta de secouait la tête. Il se lécha les lèvre et dévisagea Draco un court instant, comme s'il le jaugeait, avant de reprendre à voix basse.

« Depuis que je suis tout petit, ma famille me dit que vous êtes des menteurs et des voleurs d'enfants. Que je ne dois pas vous faire confiance. Que vous allez me vendre. Ils m'ont dit que si je parlais de ça, vous me vendriez plus vite, et que peut-être vous me tueriez ! »

Draco sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir stupidement.

« Mais... comment as-tu pu croire de telles sornettes ? Tu as bien vu que c'était faux ! Tu as bien parlé avec tes frères plus âgés ! Ceux qui étaient mariés et revenaient au Temple. »

Justinien secoua de nouveau sa tête.

« Pas tellement. Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez tous des menteurs. Que vous nous faisiez croire à un mariage, mais que c'était pas ça. Mon père, il me disait qu'autrefois, ils habitaient à côté d'un homme qui avait acheté un Monoïque. Ils l'entendaient toutes les nuits qui hurlait. Il me disait qu'il était battu, qu'il était... » ses yeux noirs se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes. « Et que celui qui l'avait acheté le donnait aux autres hommes du village en échange d'argent. Ils m'ont dit que c'était ce qui m'attendait, moi aussi, si je parlais ou si je vous faisiez confiance. Et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un homme devait faire l'amour, que l'amour c'était avec une femme, que le corps d'un homme n'était pas fait pour ça, que je souffrirai ! »

Draco et Paul se jetèrent un coup d'œil, totalement dépités par les propos de l'adolescent.

« Comment as-tu pu croire de telles choses ? Cela dépasse l'entendement, » soupira Paul.

« Mes parents m'avaient prévenu qu'un jour, les Maîtres refuseraient que je les vois, parce qu'ils auraient compris qu'ils me disaient la vérité ! Et c'est ce que vous avez fait ! » se défendit le garçon.

« Tes Maîtres ont essayé plusieurs fois de te parler, ils ont vu que le fait de continuer à fréquenter ta famille te rendait triste, que tu étais angoissé. Ils ont voulu t'aider. »

« Mes parents et ma sœur... ils disent... ils disent... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que je ne suis pas un véritable Monoïque. Et que le destin des Monoïques, c'est d'être des esclaves sexuels. Que si je vous écoute, ou j'ai de la chance et je serais donné à un homme riche qui ne me battra pas et m'enfermera dans de la soie, ou que si je n'ai pas de chance, je serai vendu à un homme mauvais, comme le voisin de mon père. Que je deviendrai un prostitué, enfermé dans une chambre à attendre que des hommes viennent pour me faire souffrir. Comme Svarog ! Je ne veux pas ! Et ma sœur, elle dit que je suis moche, ridicule, que je ne suis pas comme les autres Monoïques, alors qu'aucun homme bon ne voudra de moi ! Mon père, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a prévenu : si quoi que ce soit entre dans mes fesses, ils me renient. Je dois être un homme, un vrai. Ils m'ont déjà trouvé une fiancée. Je suis le seul garçon de la famille, alors je dois me marier avec une femme et travailler avec papa au magasin. C'est ça, ma destiné selon eux, pas de vivre dans le luxe ou une prison sans rien faire d'autre que vendre mes fesses. »

Le garçon se cramponna à Draco et fondit en larmes.

Ce n'était donc pas le garçon qui rejetait son statut de Monoïque, mais bien son entourage. Un entourage qui lui avait menti depuis sa tendre enfance, l'avait manipulé de la pire façon qui soit. L'Oméga ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. En tout état de cause, le Maître référent de Justinien avait été négligent. Ceci était inacceptable au vu de la situation actuelle et l'Oméga se promit qu'une fois l'initiation achevée, il irait personnellement s'expliquer avec ce crétin incompétent.

Il referma ses bras plus fort contre le corps tremblant, le berça tendrement.

« Je sais ce qu'est le mensonge, et je sais aussi ce que c'est qu'être enchaîné, » murmura-t-il. « Et ici, au sein du Temple, avec nous, je peux te promettre que tu es libre. Tu ne seras pas un esclave, tu ne souffriras pas de l'acte sexuel. Tu seras aimé et tu es protégé par tes Maîtres. Écoute ton cœur, écoute ce qu'il te dit. Je suis sûr que tu sais qui te ment, au fond de toi. »

Les mains du garçon se crispèrent.

« C'est si dur, Maître. Ils disaient qu'ils m'aimaient, que c'était eux que je devais croire. Et si c'est faux, alors toute ma vie est un mensonge ! Ils m'auront fait souffrir, pour rien, alors qu'ils disaient qu'ils m'aimaient... »

« Justinien, l'amour, le vrai, ne souffre aucun chantage. C'est maintenant que tu es enchaîné. Délivre-toi de ces chaînes qui t'étouffent, mon frère, » dit l'Oméga.

Draco fit un signe de la main à Paul. Ce dernier se leva et revint vers eux avec un bandeau, qu'il passa autour des yeux du novice.

« Calme-toi, » fit aussitôt Draco alors que ce dernier se redressait dans un sursaut. « Calme-toi, laisse-toi aller, nous allons juste discuter pour l'instant. »

Bien que ce ne soit pas faux, Paul profita de la cécité du garçon pour se déshabiller, ne laissant qu'un bout de tissu carmin lâche sur sa tête, qui recouvrait son nez mais laissait ses yeux et le bas de son visage libres. Il prit Justinien dans ses bras et se tint désormais derrière l'adolescent pendant que Draco se déshabillait également.

« Vous êtes nus, » commenta le garçon.

« Oui. Touche-nous, si tu le souhaites. »

Une main tremblante se posa sur le torse de Draco, avant de se retirer.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le veux pourtant. Je le sens. À quoi rêves-tu, Justinien, dans le secret de ton lit ? Au corps d'une femme ? Je ne pense pas, non... » murmura Draco alors qu'il ouvrait la tunique du garçon. « Non, tu penses à celui d'un homme, peut-être même à celui d'un de tes frères. C'est à cela que tu rêves, seul dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Tu as envie du corps d'un homme, de prendre et d'être pris. »

« C'est mal, » gémit le garçon. « Je ne dois pas le faire... »

« À qui rêves-tu, Justinien ? »

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres, en proie visiblement à un débat intérieur.

« Je rêve... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, « parfois je rêve à un homme que j'ai vu, lors d'une de nos sorties à Helga. C'était un cracheur de feu. Il était beau, si beau... »

« Que rêves-tu avec cet homme ? »

« Il... il me touche et... il me fait l'amour, » avoua Justinien, le visage crispé. « Parfois je rêve aussi de mon ami, Damian. Et c'est bon... Mais mon père... il va me renier... Mais je ne veux pas me marier avec une femme non plus ! Je sais plus qui croire... J'ai envie de vous croire, Maîtres, j'ai envie de vous faire confiance, même si ça veut dire que ma famille... que ma famille... »

« Laisse-toi aller, détends toi, » dit Draco à son oreille. « Fais-nous confiance, jeune novice. Tu souffres aujourd'hui de la trahison de ceux qui disaient être ta famille, mais cette douleur disparaîtra quand tu auras accepté ta nature et tes envies. »

Paul le plaqua contre lui et de ses mains, écarta ses cuisses. Le plus jeune rougit, essaya brièvement de les refermer avant d'abandonner. Les mains de Draco étaient sur lui, le caressaient.

« Tu aimes cela. Ton corps parle pour toi, mon frère, » chuchota Paul. « Laisse tes frères t'aimer, laisse tes Maîtres te montrer. Nous sommes ta véritable famille. Nous t'aimons, tel que tu es. Ne retiens pas tes envies, tes espérances et tu seras heureux. »

Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Paul. Compagnon-Loup s'était réveillé, alerte. Il savait parfaitement ce que faisait Petit-Homme en ce lieu. Draco, tout comme Ayase et la plupart des Monoïques mariés, n'avait honoré que des novices qui le lui avaient demandé, pas d'autres Maîtres. L'Oméga l'avait fait afin de contenter les plus jeunes, de les satisfaire, comme tout bon maître se devait de le faire. Étrangement, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Compagnon-Loup. Si avec ceux de sa race il relevait le postérieur, il devait bien s'avouer que là, avec les humains, pouvoir démontrer sa force, son ascendance, c'était plutôt agréable. Tout comme la pénétration. Il s'agita, voulant profiter du corps offert.

Draco gronda, il fallait qu'il se contienne. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Paul. Les prunelles bleues le calmèrent aussitôt. Paul était bon, Paul avait été son amant humain autrefois, celui qui savait le calmer et mesurer sa fougue animal. L'adolescent devant lui devait apprendre à s'accoupler mais il était aussi fragile, c'était sa première fois, il devait donc être particulièrement doux avec lui.

L'homme blond se pencha, embrassa la peau douce du garçon qui gémit. Sa langue partit à la découverte du corps alangui soutenu par les bras de son ami. Du cou, il descendit lentement jusqu'au désir du garçon, dévoilé et tendu.

« Oh, Maître... » soupira le novice.

« Le veux-tu ? Veux-tu le corps d'un homme à tes côtés ? Veux-tu que nous t'initions à l'amour et au plaisir de la chair ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Paul.

Justinien serra les dents, se mordilla les lèvres. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues brunes.

« Je... Oui, c'est ce que je veux, Maîtres, ce que je veux au fond de mon cœur. Mais j'ai si peur ! »

« N'aie plus peur, enfant, » gronda Draco en le tirant vers lui, ses doigts recouverts d'huile. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. Jamais tu ne seras un esclave, crois celui qui l'a été plutôt que ceux qui t'ont menti toute ta vie. »

 **… … …**

Draco monta les escaliers, dans le silence de la nuit. Il se dirigea tout d'abord dans la chambre de sa fille, son premier bébé.

L'enfant dormait, le pouce dans sa bouche. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient en corolle tout autour de sa tête. Draco s'avança, vérifiant comme à chaque fois la respiration de Dyani. Il remonta un peu la couverture, écarta une mèche de cheveux du front pâle puis sortit en refermant la porte.

Contrairement à la louve à qui elle devait son second prénom, Hannah, elle ne serait certainement pas une dominante. Draco ouvrit la porte de son second enfant. Son fils, lui, le serait, il en portait déjà l'odeur.

Son bébé dormait aussi. Et tout comme sa sœur, il suçait son pouce. Harry avait beau lui répéter cent fois qu'à presque trois ans, Charlus n'était plus un bébé, il s'en moquait.

C'était lui qui avait choisi le prénom de leur fille, Harry celui de leur fils. Enfin, qui avait eu le dernier mot. Alors qu'il s'approchait du bébé, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, révélant deux billes vertes.

« Papou ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Oui, bébé. Fais dodo, mon chéri. »

« Es revenu ? »

« Oui. Dodo, bébé, dodo. »

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille alors que Charlus baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'enfant se tourna dans l'autre sens, reprit son pouce dans sa bouche afin de le téter avec vigueur. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il dormait à nouveau.

Draco sourit à l'ange endormi. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui le regardait en souriant.

Il s'avança vers lui, heureux de trouver refuge dans les bras du mâle. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour gagner leur propre chambre. Draco se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit où il retrouva la chaleur des bras de son époux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important au Temple ? » demanda Harry d'une voix innocente.

Celle-ci ne dupa pas Draco. Le nez dans ses cheveux était un signe clair que Harry était jaloux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au Temple et reniflait du parfum à son retour.

« Un novice qui avait des soucis. Il ne voulait pas être présenté. Mais c'est arrangé. »

« Ah. Tu as vu ta mère ? »

« Oui, elle te passe le bonjour. Baldr aussi, il t'embrasse. Il voulait savoir quand nous reviendrons au Temple. Je lui ai dit dans un mois, avant les fêtes du solstice d'hiver. J'ai dû lui re-promettre au moins dix fois qu'on l'emmenait avec nous chez papi Peter. Il a hâte de revoir tous les cousins. »

C'était ainsi que le petit Monoïque nommait les enfants non seulement de Harry et Draco, mais aussi ceux de Laura et Steven et de Megan et Ralph, installés à Pomona. Draco, mais surtout Harry, avait craqué quand l'enfant n'avait que trois ou quatre ans. Il pleurait qu'il voulait venir passer quelque jour de vacances chez son Maître, parce que son meilleur ami, au Temple, allait lui chez ses parents. Harry, qui pourtant était toujours infâme quand ils étaient à Helga, avait pris le petit bonhomme dans ses bras et lui avait dit oui, avec un grand sourire. C'était depuis devenu une habitude, et quand Dyani était née, l'enfant l'avait considérée comme une ''cousine''. Les Maîtres du Conseil avaient accepté, sans grand enthousiasme, ces relations qu'ils estimaient trop privilégiées entre Draco, son époux et son élève.

Les mains de Harry qui parcouraient son corps, de plus en plus intimement, le ramena au présent.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Hum hum. »

Draco sourit. Ça ne changerait sans doute jamais. Il se félicita de s'être lavé au Temple, d'avoir chassé les odeurs trop personnelles sur sa peau et de s'être passé de la crème légèrement parfumée. Harry savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, ils en avaient longuement discuté tous les deux. Draco préférait toujours se parfumer dans ces cas-là. C'était une certaine façon pour lui de respecter Harry, qu'il ne sente pas d'autres odeurs corporelles que la sienne sur son corps.

Harry le plaqua contre le matelas, éloignant une nouvelle fois ses pensées.

« Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué ? » dit-il avec une moue sur le visage.

« Oh si, mon amour, » répondit l'Oméga avec sincérité tout en attirant vers lui le visage de son compagnon.

 **… … …**

Les deux loups se faisaient face, leurs babines retroussées, le poil hérissé. Des grondements sourds s'échappaient de leur gueule, faisaient trembler leur poitrail.

Draco gémit, la tête sur ses pattes avant. Pourtant, il savait que Harry ne risquait pas grand chose, c'était plus pour Gideon qu'il devrait avoir peur. Nonobstant, Harry était son compagnon, le père de ses louveteaux, alors il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ou ridiculisé.

Il se reprit. Non c'était lui qui était ridicule pour avoir de telles pensées. Harry était bien trop fort, puissant pour être vaincu.

Cela faisait des années que Gideon voulait que Harry prenne sa place d'Alpha. Le dominant avait refusé, repoussant l'échéance. Draco savait qu'il en était la principale cause.

Après leur union, et surtout la dégradation de leur lien, Harry avait craint de commettre encore la même erreur, de délaisser son compagnon et que ce dernier ne soit plus assez protégé, ou pire, qu'il s'enfuit ou ne soit enlevé.

Il avait fait en sorte que leur lien soit le plus puissant possible, même si cela voulait dire mettre ses responsabilités vis à vis de la meute en retrait. La naissance des enfants avait prolongé ce refus. Harry voulait être présent pour la grossesse de son amant, pour la naissance des bébés et ensuite avec les nouveaux-nés.

Pourtant, Draco n'avait rien vécu de pénible, contrairement à sa toute première grossesse au sein de la meute du Sanguinaire ou à ce qu'avait vécu Ayase. Il était tombé enceint facilement, après moins de deux mois à chaque fois, n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre nausée. Les naissances, surveillées par Ayase et Adélaïde, avaient été rapides. Pas sans douleur mais Draco avait tout oublié à l'instant même où ses petits avaient été dans ses bras.

Bien que l'expérience de Dyani soit excellente, Harry n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait fait de même, deux ans plus tard, avec Charlus.

Gideon n'avait pas approuvé ce comportement, cependant, Harry n'était pas un Parvis Alpha pour rien. Il lui avait tenu tête. Pendant dix ans.

Mais là, l'ultimatum avait été posé. Gideon ne voulait plus de la responsabilité de la meute. Harry avait trente-cinq ans, il était uni, avait deux petits, son temps était venu.

Les deux mâles se sautèrent dessus, crocs et griffes en avant. Les autres Lycanthropes se mirent à hurler de concert avec eux dans la clairière. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, seuls les membres du Conseil de meute, leur conjoint, la famille proche des combattants – à l'exception des enfants ou des jeunes qui n'étaient pas acceptés - et les anciens avaient le droit d'assister au combat entre Alphas.

Tant mieux, pensa Draco en geignant une nouvelle fois, sa truffe frémissant d'inquiétude. Hors de question qu'Asami, les jumeaux, Dyani et Charlus, assistent à ce spectacle, quand bien même il était en réalité à moitié chiqué.

Les poils volaient, les grognements et cris résonnaient alors que la lutte s'intensifiait. Malgré son rang, Harry devait gagner sa place dans la meute, montrer qu'il en était digne.

Ce qu'il fit en retournant le vieux mâle et en refermant ses crocs autour de son cou.

Gideon s'avoua vaincu, Harry se redressa, s'assit sur son arrière-train et poussa un hurlement lupin de victoire.

Draco ferma les yeux sous sa puissance. L'aura de Harry, déjà impressionnante, sembla exploser, elle recouvrit tout sur son passage, faisant plier les autres Lycanthropes face à elle. Le mâle vainqueur passa ensuite parmi eux, attendant qu'ils dévoilent leur gorge ou ne se couchent sur le dos à son passage.

Sans surprise, il gratifia Charlie d'un coup de langue sur l'oreille, faisant de lui son Bêta. Il fit ensuite de même avec Remus. Francis Dubois fut ignoré. Le mâle avait clairement exprimé sa volonté de se retirer, lui-aussi. Harry respecta donc sa décision. Il ne choisit personne d'autre présent dans la clairière.

Draco savait qu'il allait cependant devoir le faire, une meute de cette importance ne pouvait pas avoir que trois membres à sa tête. Harry hésitait encore entre Lancey, Ron et Heimich. Il attendrait donc l'avis de son Bêta et de son Troisième pour prendre sa décision.

Le loup blanc redressa sa tête, sentant que son compagnon était devant lui. Docilement, il s'allongea sur le dos de tout son long et écarta ses pattes arrières afin que le mâle puisse le renifler autant qu'il le désirait.

Il ne se fit pas attendre. La truffe noire et humide passa sur une oreille, la gorge dévoilée sur laquelle les crocs se refermèrent un instant, puis elle descendit plus bas. Elle s'attarda longuement sur les parties intimes du soumis. Trop longuement. Draco ferma ses yeux d'ambre et de gris. Mais que faisait Harry ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu ni le moment de faire cela ! Une langue râpeuse le parcourut, le faisant frissonner et gémir. La langue continua cependant son ouvrage, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur. Oh, par la lune !

Parfois, pendant les nuits de pleine lune, Harry et lui s'amusaient à se procurer du plaisir de cette façon, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le désormais Alpha agirait de la sorte cette nuit-là, devant des membres de la meute qui plus est !

Il ne bougea cependant pas, se contentant de geindre doucement. Le dominant cessa soudain ses attentions. Il se redressa et, sans plus attendre, poussa un nouveau hurlement avant de partir, la queue fièrement dressée.

Draco se mit aussitôt sur ses pattes afin de suivre son dominant. Les autres Lycanthropes se transformaient, ils entouraient Gideon, lui aussi redevenu humain.

Le loup blanc ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Les Lycanthropes allaient prendre soin de leur ancien Alpha, le conduire chez lui, le soigner, le veiller, comme le voulait la tradition pas par réelle nécessité. Demain, le nouveau Conseil de meute se réunirait après que Harry se soit présenté à tout le village comme leur chef. Il allait devoir mordre Charlie et Remus, ainsi que le dernier homme qu'il choisirait pour le seconder.

Draco trottina jusque chez eux. Une fois arrivé, il se transforma et nu, monta dans sa chambre. Harry l'attendait, tout aussi nu que lui, debout près de leur fenêtre.

Il se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux était de l'ambre pure, ses dents des crocs. Draco baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il se dirigea vers le lit, l'aura de l'Alpha, sa puissance, tout autant que ses sens lui dictant sans problème ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne s'allongea pas. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devait se faire, lui dicta Compagnon-Loup. À quatre pattes sur le lit, la tête posée sur ses mains, il attendit. Le grognement de Harry l'avertit qu'il était juste derrière lui. L'homme lui écarta durement les fesses, cracha deux fois, joua un instant de ses doigts puis son membre le pénétra. Draco poussa un petit cri sous l'intrusion. Il se mordit les lèvres, heureux que les enfants ne soient pas là mais avec leurs cousins Weasley. Harry s'activait derrière lui, ses mains, ses griffes caressaient son dos alors que son sexe fourrageait son ventre. Draco ne retint pas ses gémissements. C'était chaud, brûlant. De la baise sauvage, de la dominance à l'état brute. Tout n'était que Harry, son Alpha. La main du dominant glissa sur son entre-jambe, se saisit du désir dur et humide du soumis.

Cette fois, Draco poussa de véritables plaintes de plaisir alors que son mâle s'occupait de lui ainsi. L'Alpha était son compagnon, son amant. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet accouplement était une revendication claire de l'Oméga, quand bien même ils étaient déjà unis.

Bien trop vite pour Draco, l'orgasme le terrassa, suivi rapidement par celui de Harry. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, en sueur et la respiration erratique.

Harry vint ensuite contre son soumis qui se retourna, il posa sa tête sur le torse nu et haletant. Draco se mit de suite à caresser la tignasse noire. Harry était bien, détendu. Heureux, il le sentait. L'homme brun soupira et lui embrassa la poitrine, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de l'homme blond.

« Ça va ? J'ai pas été trop, euh... »

« Tu as été parfait, Alpha. »

« Je, hum, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais après ce combat, j'ai eu vraiment, comment dire... »

Draco se mit à rire.

« Harry, dé-stress, je te l'ai dit, tu as été parfait. Je le voulais tout autant que toi. »

Il continua de caresser la tignasse ébène, puis incita Harry à se redresser vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Je suis très honoré d'être dans ton lit, Alpha, » dit-il doucement une fois que leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

Ce fut Harry qui se mit à rire. Il regarda tendrement son amant, passa ses doigts sur le visage fin.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Draco. Même en présence de la meute. Je ne le souhaite pas. Je suis ton compagnon. »

Draco sourit, il avança sa tête pour embrasser la bouche entre-ouverte du dominant.

« Merci, Harry. Mais peut-être que je le ferai parfois, car tu es mon Alpha. Cependant, j'apprécie que tu me dises ça. »

Les deux amants reprirent leur baiser, tout en douceur, tendresse et amour.

 **… … …**

 **Plusieurs autres années plus tard,**

 _Le garçon regardait au loin, le vent soulevait ses mèche brunes et bouclées. Ses yeux d'un vert tendre bordé de brun semblaient comme perdus._

 _Le paysage ne montrait que plaines, collines et là-bas, au loin, les montagnes. Derrière elles, c'était la guerre, la mort. Où étaient son père, ses frères ? Ici, chez lui, sa mère et ses sœurs se sentaient seules, il le savait. Et il était impuissant pour les aider. Il n'était pas destiné à cela._

 _Ces mains pâles se posèrent, tout comme son regard, sur son ventre tatoué. Malgré la tempête qu'avait déclenchée l'Elfe Noire, il devait prochainement quitter son village natal afin d'aller définitivement avec ses Maîtres. Ils le protégeraient, autant qu'ils le pourraient. Leur race serait au maximum préservée, au même titre que les princes de chaque espèce._

 _Mais si la Déesse des Ténèbres gagnait cette guerre, si toutes les créatures maléfiques qu'elle avait libérées ou engendrées dévoraient le monde, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? De lui ?_

 _Son propre égoïsme lui fit mal au cœur. Des gens mourraient à l'instant-même, des combattants. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à sa seule petite personne alors que des hommes de bien luttaient pour leur liberté, à tous._

 _Son regard dévia vers le ciel. Des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient. La tempête viendrait-elle jusqu'ici ?_

 _Les chiens étaient nerveux, les animaux en général n'avaient eu de cesse de se comporter étrangement aujourd'hui. Lui-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise, comme si un danger les guettait._

 _Il sursauta alors qu'un bruit de branche brisée se fit entendre derrière lui, à l'orée de la forêt. L'adolescent plissa ses yeux, espérant voir quelque chose. Il ne vit rien, néanmoins un sentiment d'urgence le saisit. Son instinct lui hurlait de partir. Non pas seulement d'ici, mais de son village. Le danger approchait._

 _Le garçon se mit à courir, le cœur battant. Il entra chez lui et ferma la porte de sa maison, surprenant sa mère et ses sœurs qui s'affairaient à la cuisine. Sans un mot, il gravit les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre._

 _Là, il s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de se calmer, les yeux clos._

 _Le danger était partout. Tout son être lui dictait de partir, il devait partir, avant de se faire prendre. Il avait une mission. La Voix le lui avait dit, cette nuit, durant son sommeil._

 _« Les Sept Joyaux doivent être retrouvés. Seule leur union permettra de chasser les Ténèbres, » murmura-t-il._

 _Il ouvrit ses yeux._

 _C'était ridicule. On ne s'affolait pas ainsi à cause d'un simple rêve, aussi stupide qui plus est. Il se leva, regarda la forêt par sa fenêtre. Un hurlement sinistre s'échappa au lointain dans le bois, lui déclenchant un frisson le long de son échine._

 _Des loups étaient revenus. Depuis deux jours, on les entendait roder._

 _Il se mordit les lèvres, son regard fixant un point invisible devant lui._

 _« J'ai peur, » souffla-t-il._

« Fuis ! » cria Draco en se redressant brusquement sur son lit.

« Bordel, Draco ! Quoi ? » cria à son tour Harry, tout aussi paniqué à côté de son compagnon.

L'Oméga blond avait la respiration hachée, son corps était recouvert de sueur. Il cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité, déglutit avec difficulté.

« Draco ? Draco, ça va ? » demanda l'Alpha.

« Je... » L'homme blond regarda autour de lui, désorienté. « Je crois, oui... »

Il s'effondra sur son matelas, un bras passé sur son visage. Il avala sa salive, toujours à la recherche de son calme.

« Tu trembles ! » s'exclama Harry en le prenant contre lui.

Draco fondit dans l'étreinte, il avait envie de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. C'était tellement réel. C'était moi mais dans un autre corps, dans un autre monde. J'étais un Monoïque, enfant. Je crois, je crois que j'avais l'âge, tu sais, quand la meute... Et elle était là, Harry, la meute était là... C'était le jour avant qu'elle n'attaque, je le sais. Tout allait recommencer... »

Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, il se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« Allons, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est pas la réalité. Tu es là, avec moi... Calme-toi, mon amour... »

Draco s'obligea à respirer lentement, profondément. Il se sentait ridicule, mais tout avait semblé si vrai, si réel.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'un autre monde existe ? » chuchota-t-il au bout d'un instant, les caresses de son époux l'ayant un peu rasséréné. « Un autre monde, parallèle au nôtre, dans un autre univers ? Parce que... parce que c'est comme si j'avais eu une connexion avec un être bien vivant, tu sais. Comme un autre moi, ailleurs... »

Harry réfléchit, sa main toujours dans les mèches blondes.

« Je n'en sais rien, mon amour. Comment savoir ? Mais même si cela existe, je suis persuadé que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tu as rêvé. Tu es juste un peu sous pression en ce moment. C'est l'union de Dyani qui t'inquiète à ce point ? »

« Non, je suis heureux pour elle. Enguerand sera un bon compagnon. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Draco... est-ce que tu regrettes ? Je veux dire, ta vie ? » demanda Harry.

L'Oméga redressa son visage afin de plonger ses perles grises dans les vertes.

« Comment cela ? »

« Eh bien, tu parles d'un autre monde, d'un autre toi, alors... »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Mais la petite moue sur son visage parlait pour lui.

Draco sourit, toute trace de son cauchemar ou de sa vision envolée. Il s'avança vers l'homme de sa vie, l'embrassa tendrement.

« Non, je ne regrette rien. Aussi horrible que fut une partie de mon existence, je ne changerai rien si cela devait signifier perdre ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. »

Harry caressa le visage qu'il aimait tant, l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, les mots étant inutiles. Puis leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau.

 **FIN**


End file.
